Code: Decision parte 2
by dimitrix
Summary: Segunda temporada de la serie Decision. Continuacíon de la primera temporada empezada el año pasado.
1. 1·El Olvidado

CODE: DECISION: PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

En la temporada anterior de Code: Decisión

Han pasado diez años desde que se inicio un apocalipsis zombie que ha arrasado la ciudad. Un muchacho llamado Jeremy Belpois, encontró la solución para contrarrestar el virus que asola el planeta.

El, junto con un par de amigos marcharon directamente a buscar un avíon para poder ir a Francia. Pasaron por un montón de peligros hasta que al final lograron encontrar uno.

Cuando estuvieron en el aire fueron atacados por unas extrañas criaturas, los frenaron pero el avión quedo dañado y eso provoco que cayesen precipitosamente contra el suelo.

Sobrevivieron los tres muchachos, estamos apunto de saberlo:

CAPITULO 1: EL OLVIDADO

El suelo era todo arena como el de un desierto, un ciempiés paso por ahí entre las rocas cuando entonces un cuervo lo cogío con la boca, lo agarro y se lo zampo de un bocado, grazno y luego salió volando. Mas atrás había un avión estrellado contra el suelo, estaba todo destruido y viéndose todo el interior al aire.

Dentro de aquel avión habían tres muchachos con la cara ensangrentada inconscientes, uno de ellos, Jeremy Belpois apenas empezaba a estar consciente, solamente podía menear la cabeza.

A unos metros mas atrás había un extraño individuo que veía el lugar el incidente, salió corriendo a mirar. Se acerco hacía el avión y ahí entonces empezo a mirar, con sus afiladas y mugrientas uñas quito parte de la puerta destruída, la arranco como si fuese de papel y luego la tiro a un lado, empezo a mirar de lado a lado hasta saber que encontrarse ahí dentro, se puso en medio del camino intentando de buscar algo interesante, en ese momento oyó algo raro.

Miro asustado a unos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en la cabina, empezo a ir andando muy despacio porque no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo, para el era todo muy desconocido, miro a cada uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban inconscientes.

Uno de ellos empezo a gemir, estaba despierto, se acerco y lo miro a la cara, estaba todo desorbitado, apenas estaba consciente pero era cuestión de tiempo de que despertase.

Le quito el cinturón de seguridad y luego lo levanto llevándolo arrastrando por toda la cabina, lo saco del vehículo y lo siguió arrastrando por todo el suelo, se lo fue alejando hasta llevarlo directamente al centro de la zona de la ciudad.

··

Mas tarde el otro joven, Ulrich Stern despertó, sentía como si un boxeador le hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, estaba que todo le daba vueltas, no sabía que era lo que había pasado pero estaba claro que le dio un semejante golpe muy directo en su cara.

Gimió mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento, luego se toco la cara y estaba todo ensangrentado, tenía varios cristales incrustados en su piel, se quito uno muy pequeño y al instante le dolió como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja.

En ese momento empezó a gemir el otro joven.

Ulrich se giro y observo como este se estaba despertando de la misma, totalmente ido e inconsciente de lo que había sucedido, tenía también la cara ensangrentada y llena de cristales encrustados en su piel, tenía la mirada perdida después de haberse llevado semejante golpe.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el.

-Mejor no me podría haber ido, ha sido todo un colocon, peor que el de una atracción de feria -reafirmo sarcásticamente en relación a todo el asunto.

Hizo Ulrich una risa falsa y entonces empezo a recordar lo que había sucedido antes, habían sido atacados por aquellos extraños bichos, dañaron el avión y ambos se precipitaron sobre el suelo, sobre el suelo de Francia. Alzo la cabeza y observo lo que no podría creer, estaba viendo perfectamente Francia, lo habían conseguido después de todo.

-Odd -le llamo.

-¿Que?

-Hemos llegado, hemos llegado a Francia -declaro poniendo una sonrisa arrugada en su rostro, tan atónito estaba que apenas podía mover los músculos de su cara.

-No me jodas -declaro Odd sin creérselo.

-Así es -reafirmo, luego enderezo la cabeza hacía el otro lado-. Verdad Jeremy.

En ese momento se quedo estupefacto al ver que no estaba en el asiento del piloto.

-Jeremy, Jeremy -se puso a mirar a ambos lados porque no se creía que no estuviese, debería de estar con ellos, lo estuvo en el momento del impacto-. Jeremy, ¡Jeremy!

-Ulrich, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Odd sin darse cuenta del suceso.

-Jeremy no esta -declaro.

Odd se fijo en que no estaba en su asiento y ahí se alarmo.

-Joder -reprocho y entonces ambos se desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad para poder inspeccionar el avión haber si estaba por algúna parte.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! -llamaron ambos a la vez para ver si estaba por ahí, cruzaron todo el maltrecho recorrido del avión completamente destruido y no había rastro algúno de el.

-¿Donde crees que pueda estar? ¿No puede haberse ido a cualquier parte? ¿Cuanto hace que chocamos? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta -dijo alarmado Ulrich, si algo le había pasado a Jeremy entonces que ponerse manos a la obra a buscarle.

Se dirigió hacía donde habían dejado las armas, ahí estaban todas sus mochilas y encima la de Jeremy todavía estaba ahí.

-Su mochila todavía esta aquí -declaro Ulrich estupefacto.

-Pero entonces si no esta, ¿que le ha pasado? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, si se hubiese largado se hubiera llevado todo consigo, pero aquí lo ha dejado todo -supuso y entonces abrió la mochila para ver que todavía estaban las cosas importantes de el-. Su portátil y el pen con el virus todavía están aquí. Si se hubiese largado suponiendo lo que tuviese planeado, no se habría largado sin mas.

-¿Y entonces que ha hecho? ¿Ha decidido irse al centro de la ciudad a disfrutar del aire libre ahora que esta devuelta en casa? -cuestiono reprochando Odd sin hacerse muchas ideas.

-No, el no sería tan testarudo para hacer eso, esto es algo mas -rectifico ese hecho y entonces se quedo pensando en que otra posibilidad había de que no estuviese, en ese momento pensó que no había llegado la cuenta de que no había mirado afuera.

-Y si tal vez... -dejo la frase a medias y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para poder salir-. Haya salido afuera de algúna forma.

Salió y se fijo en ambos lados de que hubiese algún rastro suyo. Se fijo perfectamente y no había nada en absoluto.

-Ey Ulrich -le llamo Odd.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto el y se acerco al lado al suyo.

-Mira esto -le señalo y observaron una parte del metal donde iba acoplada la puerta del avión, estaba doblada como si la hubiesen apretado bien fuerte-. Esto no la ha podido hacer ningún animal, estas son marcas humanas.

Ulrich se lo quedo mirando, tenía razón, aquel trozo de borde estaba doblado, eso significaba que alguien se había metido dentro y seguramente se había llevado a Jeremy.

-¿Tu crees que algo se haya podido meter aquí mientras nosotros estábamos inconscientes? -pregunto suponiendo, tenía dudas con respecto.

-Yo diría que si -opino incoherentemente Ulrich, en ese momento empezo a fijarse en el rastro de polvo y arena que había saliendo y entrando del avión, algo se había metido ahí dentro y había dejado un rastro, lo siguió hasta ver que un camino de arena seguía hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Reaccionó alarmado y entonces se volvió a meter en el avión.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto extrañado.

-Algo se ha llevado a Jeremy -declaro Ulrich mientras se ponía a recoger sus cosas, las tenía bien escondidas dentro de los compartimentos de embalaje.

-¿Pero que clase de cosa es capaz de llevarse a Jeremy? ¿Tu crees que haya podido ser un zombie extremo? -cuestiono Odd ese posible hecho.

-No lo se, si hubiese sido un zombie extremo nos habría comido a uno de los dos mientras estábamos inconscientes, pero por algúna razón algo o alguien se ha llevado por algúna razón.

-¿Y porque se ha llevado a el y no a uno de nosotros?

-No lo se, pero yo estoy que ya no se que pensar de todo esto -contesto con tono nervioso y luego fue directo al otro lado de la cabina, fue directo adonde estaba el resto de las cosas que aún todavía se habían quedado sujetas a la pared.

-Ulrich, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Odd todavía sin entender lo que pretendía hacer.

-Tengo que buscar a Jeremy -declaro el mientras sacaba la caja donde se encontraba el rifle de francotirador que habían encontrado antes.

-Tenemos que buscar a Jeremy -rectifico expresamente.

-Lo se, pero ahora no puedo dejarle morir sea donde sea que este, le necesitamos, le necesito -espeto indignamente Ulrich, se puso a meterlo todo en las mochilas.

Odd estaba que no sabía que hacer, habían sobrevivido de caer en picado y ahora estaban con la misma rutina de siempre, era la historia que nunca terminaba.

-Recoge tus cosas Odd, nos largamos de aquí -ordeno nerviosamente Ulrich.

-Ya voy, ya voy -acepto con disgusto.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos recogieron todo lo que había sobrevivido del avión, salieron y Ulrich siguió el rastro apuradamente sin esperar al otro.

-Ulrich espera, no te vayas, hagamoslo juntos -pidió recriminando Odd al ver que se largaba.

El alemán siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo a unos metros del rastro de arena, se había formado un huella en el camino, con eso significaba que había sido arrastrada una persona.

-Ulrich por dios, no puedes estar un momento sin largarte, eres como Jeremy -recrimino Odd.

-El rastro es reciente, debe de habérselo llevado arrastrando hace como una media hora, puede que con suerte consigamos encontrarle a tiempo -concluyo Ulrich y volvió a emprender la marcha.

-Ulrich espera joder, que no puede alcanzarte -reprocho Odd cansando de que lo dejase tirado. No hizo ni caso, siguió con lo suyo-. Por dios, hemos llegado a Francia y parece que todo empeora de la manera mas insufrible, hoy es un dia de locos.

Emprendió la marcha siguiendo a Ulrich que se estaba metiendo directamente en el centro de la ciudad, no se paro por nada, tenía que encontrar a Jeremy como fuese.

··

Jeremy abrió los párpados, los tenía dilatados, podía ver que estaba abajo en algún lugar repleto de estructuras de madera dañadas y un hueco de luz que sobresalía del techo.

En ese momento intento de levantarse pero al mover las piernas sintió un fuerte dolor en la rodilla. Se quejo del terrible dolor que tenía, se había llevado un buen golpe. De pronto se oyó un chasquido, miro a ambos lados para saber que era lo que había pero no veía nada, estaba metido en algún extraño lugar bajo tierra y apenas llegaba algo de luz. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que no estaba en el avión con su grupo.

-Odio, odio, odio -se oía a alguien hablar en algúna parte.

Aquello despertó el temor de Jeremy, estaba claro que no estaba solo, alguien lo había llevado hasta aquí, lo había secuestrado. Intento de levantarse para saber quien era el que se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar, no podía, tenía mal la rodilla, entonces se aferro a un clavo de fierro que sobresalía de la columna a la que estaba aferrado, se agarro fuertemente y aguanto como pudo hasta ponerse de pie. Lo logro, ahí entonces se puso a oír las mismas frases de antes, quería saber donde estaba pero estaba claro que si lo iba a averiguar, tenía que estar armado de algúna forma, pudo ver que no tenía nada encima, no tenía sus cosas, y encima le habían quitado el chaleco protector.

Miro a ambos lados para saber que podía agarrar para utilizar como arma, agarro una enorme roca, la levanto y sintió que estaba bastante pesada, lo suficiente como para romper un craneo humano.

Avanzo lentamente sin causar el mas mínimo movimiento, se veía que estaba encima de un suelo muy fértil y fácilmente irrompible, con solamente pisar de mala manera parte del suelo, acabaría cayéndose desplomado contra el suelo.

Siguió avanzando con cuidado de no levantar sospechas. A medida que avanzaba, se podía notar al extraño individuo hablando sin parar.

-Odio, odio, odio.

No entendía que era lo que significaba eso pero no le importaba, solamente le importaba saber que hacía ahí y porque lo habían traído. Giro por la esquina y ahí observo a un extraño individuo de espaldas contra algo que parecía un escritorio de mujer.

Se recubrió detrás de una columna y ahí observo a aquel desnutrido e individuo sentarse delante de aquel escritorio de niña y mirandose al espejo sin parar de decir lo mismo y otra vez:

-Odio, odio, ¡odio! -aquello ultimo sonó como un graznido pero de forma repulsiva.

No sabía que era aquel sujeto pero tenía que ver que era exactamente, subió por aquel puente de escaleras de bloques de mármol y se dirigió al sujeto que no tenía constancia de que venía a por el, se puso delante como para golpearle por la nuca cuando entonces se giro. Jeremy se quedo horrorizado y a la vez extrañado al ver la extraña aparecíencia de aquel sujeto, tenía toda la piel muy blanca pero de un color muy polvoriento, la mirada perdida y dilatada con sangre, y unos dientes muy refinados y se le podía notar el hueco de su boca, todo de un color con tono de sangre.

-Veo que te has despertado -contesto el sujeto con un tono muy quejoso.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Jeremy al ver que no parecía una amenaza.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo, que soy, ya no tengo ni idea, que era, ya no quiero ni saberlo, solamente se que soy un ser perdido en el tiempo, en el pasado, en la memoria de algún recuerdo frágil, pero sobretodo, soy aquel el que quiere ser olvidado, El Olvidado -contesto expresamente el extraño sujeto, era como si no tuviese identidad.

Jeremy no entendía adonde quería llegar pero entonces alzo la mano dispuesto a pegarle de todas formas ya que parecía un monstruo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te haré daño -protesto defendiéndose y mostrandose pasivo para que no le hiciese daño-. Será mejor que bajes eso.

Al verle comportarse así se veía entender que no se trataba de un ser hostil, era un hombre pero no tenía aspecto de ser humano, no era un muerto viviente ni nada, era un hombre enfermo, miro su desnutrido cuerpo y estaba todo su tórax con cicatrices donde se le podía notar la sangre, y varios hondos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -pregunto queriendo comprenderlo.

-Ya te lo dicho, no soy nadie, solamente soy un ser olvidado de la faz de la tierra. El olvidado -declaro el sujeto.

-De acuerdo, Olvidado, ¿porque me has traído hasta aquí? -pregunto ahora queriendo entender ese otro hecho.

-Has sido la primera persona que he visto en mucho tiempo, me daba mucha curiosidad saber lo que se siente ver a alguien después de tanto tiempo -comento.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que vives aquí?

-No lo se, cuando el mundo se fue se desmorono y solamente quedo la sangre y el odio. Odio, odio, ¡odio! -dijo Olvidado haciendo esa extraña blasfemia que hacía.

Jeremy se le quedo mirando con escepticismo, se le cruzo delante y se dirigió a una estantería que tenía al lado del escritorio, empezo a mover todos los libros en fila como si estuviese viendo algo.

-¿Llevas aquí desde que comenzó la infección? -pregunto queriendo confirmar eso.

-Infección, ja, deberían llamar el dia en que nos llenamos de odio, odio, ¡odio! -recrimino y luego siguió buscando entre algo entre los libros.

Jeremy ya no sabía que pensar de aquel hombre, estaba claro que había vivido durante mucho tiempo solo y aquello le había amargado la mente.

El olvidado saco un libro y luego empezo a ir pasando las paginas hasta encontrar lo que quería, agarro un extraño objeto plano y se lo paso hacía Jeremy.

-¿Quieres un poco de esto? -le paso lo que tenía en la mano.

Jeremy lo cogío y observo que era, era un panecillo blanco de chocolate todavía envuelto en su lamina de papel.

-¿Lo has tenido ahí todo el tiempo escondido? -cuestiono.

-He estado mucho tiempo para poder dárselo a alguien, yo no lo necesito, yo tengo ya suficiente -declaro.

Entonces Jeremy cogío el panecillo y lo abrió, le dio un mordisco y se sentía como si fuese algo nuevo, luego entonces El Olvidado se marcho yendo en la dirección contraria. Jeremy lo siguió, quería entender donde estaba y porque lo había traído hasta aquí.

Cruzo todo la esquina hasta llegar a un espacio enorme y vacío donde ahí había una olla hirviendo algo muy caliente, se podían ver unos cuerpos de ratas quemados girando sobre una parrilla, aquello era de lo que se había estado alimentando todo este tiempo, agarro un bote de sal y se lo paso dentro de la olla, estallaron las pompas que subían de la olla.

-¿Esas son ratas?

-Así es, las ratas son los únicos animales que se multiplican sin parar, están por todas partes, no sienten dolor ni nada, no sienten miedo, ni odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -corroboro. Luego agarro un pincho y se lo clavo atravesándolo a una de las ratas, lo metió dentro de la olla en aquel menjunje verde que parecía ser algo podrido-. Toma.

-No lo necesito -negó Jeremy queriendo no comerse eso.

-Lo vas a necesitar, necesitas proteínas y esto tiene muchas -exigió sinceramente.

Jeremy intento de sacarse el sabor de encima y entonces cogío el palo, mordío parte de la rata y empezo a engullirlo suavemente, luego entonces sintió como un gusto suave.

-Se siente como comerse un trozo de ternera -opino.

-Eso pasa por probar cosas nuevas -indico el sujeto, luego entonces siguió removiendo la olla con un cucharón medio partido, lo movió suavemente mientras se dibujaba un espiral blanco en el menjunje.

Ahora que había visto que aquel extraño sujeto parecía de confianza, era ya hora de que dijese la verdad acerca de porque estaba aquí. Se sentó mientras se seguía comiendo la rata y dijo:

-Muy bien, ya he probado tu comida, ahora quiero que hables -exigió.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado ante esa petición.

-Hace unas horas estaba metido en un avión con mis amigos y ahora me encuentro aquí, ¿como es posible eso? ¿Como es que me has traído aquí? Y ahora que me he dado cuenta, ¿como es que hablas mi idioma? -dio todas las preguntas que quería saber.

El Olvidado trago saliva y entonces se sentó cruzando las rodillas.

-Veras, llevo mucho tiempo sin saber lo que se siente estar con otro ser normal, ya ni me acuerdo de cuando fue la ultima vez que vi a un ser vivo, y cuando te vi respirar en aquel avión, pensé que por una vez iba a tener a algún amigo que no fuese mi odio, odio, odio...

-Olvida eso del odio, no entiendo que es esa manía que te has buscado pero no la quiero oír mas, así que dime de una vez que es este lugar o te tendré que hacértelo hablar por la fuerza -exigió Jeremy harto de que le diese suposiciones.

Asintió el hombre y entonces resoplo angustiado.

Esto que vez aquí, es parte de una urbanización que se vino abajo cuando los muertos empezaron a recorrer las calles, los militares tuvieron que volarlo todo, parte de todo un edificio se vino abajo haciendo que se partiese el suelo y todo se cayese encima del metro -explicó detalladamente.

-¿Esto es la parada de un metro? -pregunto Jeremy y entonces se puso a mirar a ambos lados para poder notar que se trataba de una estación de metro.

-Así es, pero no se puede salir de aquí, esta todo tapado y cubierto de restos, hay tantos que ni mis propios brazos pueden quitarlos, pero igualmente yo no necesito descubrir nada, esto bien aquí, aquí puede escapar del odio, ese maldito odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -confirmo sinceramente.

-¿Y entonces como has hecho para entrar? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-Hay una pequeña obertura ahí arriba, pero es un poco imposible de que un ser como tu pueda pasar por ahí, la única forma de subir es saltando por esas columnas que están ahí colgando, solamente yo puedo escalarlas, casi soy mas animal que un ser humano -dijo señalando a unos columnas de fierro que colgaban de unos cables que sobresalían del techo.

-Hay entonces entendió Jeremy que estaba bastante atrapado ahí dentro, la única forma de salir de ahí sonaba a cosa de videojuego, al acordarse esa palabra se le vino a la mente un cierto hecho que se estaba olvidando.

-Un momento, si yo sigo vivo, entonces mis amigos continúan ahí -indico.

-Tu fuiste el primero en gemir, los demás no hicieron nada, por eso te traje aquí -aclaro.

-Pero entonces eso significa que tengo que volver, Ulrich y Odd podrían estar muertos, y encima todas las cosas estaban ahí dentro, tengo una misión de cumplir y ahora que justo he llegado a Francia por fin tengo la oportunidad adonde todo comenzó, tengo que... -reaccionó Jeremy y entonces se levanto pero se olvido de que le dolía la rodilla.

-Espera, espera -detuvo El Olvidado al ver que se iba a lastimar el solo, lo agarro del brazo y lo volvió a sentar-. Ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada, esa rodilla tiene que cuidarse por si sola, y encima ahora no puedes salir ahí mismo.

-¿Y eso porque? -recrimino.

-Mira -señalo y ambos observaron que la luz del sol se estaba moviendo, empezaba a notarse aún mas el brillo que hacía-. El sol se esta desplazando, pronto se hará de noche y cuando eso pase, los muertos de ahí arriba empezaron a movilizarse en busca de que comer, la noche les atrae, es mas peligroso cuando hay oscuridad.

-¿Y entonces que hago? ¿Me tengo que quedar aquí? -cuestiono replicando.

-Me temo que si -corroboro de forma lamentable.

Jeremy asintió, estaba claro que si quería salir de ahí, tendría que hacerlo bien, no podía irse ahora con la rodilla mal, tendría que esperar tal y como hizo cuando paso lo de la herida de bala.

-No te preocupes, aquí puedes estar a salvo, los muertos no tienen ni idea de que me encuentro aquí abajo, no huelen ese olor a tanta distancia -comento el Olvidado y siguió con lo suyo.

Asintió de nuevo, se acosto encima del suelo, quería pensar a llegar que las cosas no habían empeorado, ya se habían hecho desde que aquellos avispones los habían atacado antes, quería llegar a pensar que sus amigos estarían bien en algúna parte, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a morir por su culpa, no podía, no ahora. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que antes no se había presentado con el Olvidado, entendía que aquel hombre ya había perdido su propia identidad, pero al menos no tenía porque quedarse callado, decía que quería tener un amigo.

-Jeremy Belpois -se presento alzando la mano para estrechársela.

-El Olvidado -estrecharon ambos las manos para confirmar su confianza.

··

La noche había llegado y ahí todo había oscurecido, el cielo se había vuelto de un color negro trascendente y las luces hacían que esto pareciese el clima de una pelicula de ciencia-ficcíon, ambos dos continuaban haciendo su recorrido de seguir el rastro de Jeremy.

Ulrich era el que iba mas apurado, continuaba siguiendo aquel rastro sin parar, tanto que no dejaba descanso a Odd, que ahora tenía que ocuparse de llevar parte del cargamento de Jeremy.

-Por dios Ulrich, ¿podemos parar? -pregunto recriminando Odd, estaba que perdió el aire de tanto correr y de llevar tanto peso.

-No podemos, necesitamos buscar a Jeremy desesperadamente -insistió Ulrich.

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer si no nos tomamos un descanso? -cuestiono reprochando Odd.

-Jeremy nunca se tomo un descanso cuando quería venir aquí -declaro exponencialmente.

Odd estaba tan agotado que ya no quería seguir mas con todo, se sentó a un lado y se quedo abanicandose con la gorra, hoy hace un dia de mucho calor y no tenía ganas de correr para nada.

Ulrich se quedo inspeccionando a un mas el rastro, la linea seguía hasta unos remolques donde había una barricada de coches amontonados entre si impidiendo el paso al otro lado.

-Vamos Odd, tenemos que seguir, al parecer fue por ahí -apuro Ulrich.

-No -negó Odd no queriendo hacerle mas caso.

-Vamos Della Robbia, hazme caso, Jeremy confía en nosotros, si no vamos a por el entonces lo lamentaremos toda nuestra vida -le agarro para poder levantarle pero estaba bastante atorado en el suelo, no quería para nada levantarse.

-No Ulrich, para, no vamos a conseguir nada, necesitas recobrar fuerzas, si continuamos así, nos agotaremos en su momento, somos soldados, los soldados toman descansos -reprocho Odd hacíendole entender que por mucha prisa que tuviese no iba a conseguir nada.

-No podemos dejarle, no sabemos en donde estará metido, miralo bien, estamos en Francia, el lugar donde todo comenzó, vayase a saber que se encuentra aquí que no haya en Estados Unidos, este es un territorio mas hostil que el nuestro -aclaro Ulrich dando a entender la idea de que no podían dejar a Jeremy sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban en aquella tierra muerta.

-Y por eso mismo necesitamos tomarnos un descanso -seguía protestando.

-Vamos Odd, no me hagas esto compañero, tenemos que seguir un minuto mas.

-Yo ya no quiero nada mas, quiero acabar con todo esto, y si no lo hacemos bien, entonces estamos ganaremos todo de cualquier manera, no estamos siguiendo ningúna pauta, solamente estamos yendo de un lado para otro sin parar -declaro Odd con toda honestidad.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que había una parte en toda esa idea y se estaba equivocando, tenía bastante razón, si iban a ganar esta batalla, tenían que hacerlo bien, siguiendo todas las instrucciones para poder sobrevivir de forma fácil. Ulrich se sentó a su lado, estaba agotado de tener tanta prisa, en todo el tiempo que había estado corriendo, en lo único que pensaba era en Jeremy y como lo había tratado antes, quería disculparse de cualquier forma.

-No te creas que eres el único que se siente mal, hace ya días que no se nada de Sam, no se que es lo que esta pasando en Fort Kadic, pero no quiero llegar a pensarlo, quiero saber de que esta bien, pero no puedo hacerlo, hemos recorrido demasiado para llegar hasta aquí, y tenemos que aprovecharlo -dijo asintiendo Odd.

-Si -dijo Ulrich murmurando, tenía razón.

-Aunque igualmente si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo a cuando la cosa no era tan terrible, entonces no me lo creería por un segundo que todo acabaría bien tarde o temprano.

-Aja -espeto Ulrich irónicamente, en ese momento empezo a sentir algo extraño.

-Bueno aunque como no se trate de algúna de esas paradojas de viajes en el tiempo entonces a lo mejor...

-Calla -le detuvo.

-¿Como?

-Escucha -pidió Ulrich y en ese momento ambos empezaron a sentir algo raro, se oía como un temblor pero no provenía de la tierra, se oía desde arriba en algúna parte.

Ambos se levantaron intentando de seguir aquel sonido, oyeron un golpe aún mas grande y pudieron notar que venía de algúna parte del fondo de la ciudad, algo se estaba moviendo y era enorme, algo tan grande que con solamente mover una de sus pisadas se notaba a los tres pueblos.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a su compañero suponiendo que se daba cuenta.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que eso no es muy bueno -indago exponencialmente.

Lo siguieron oyendo y esta vez se notaba de que no venía de una persona muy enorme, era de un grupo, de un grupo que se movía a mucha velocidad, era como una manada de animales de jungla corriendo despavoridos sin parar.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro -propuso Ulrich con toda decisión.

-Y pronto -exclamo y entonces ambos se pusieron a correr desesperadamente para salir de aquella zona, corrieron yendo en círculos hasta que entonces Ulrich se fijo en un respectivo lugar para aguardarse durante el momento.

-Ahí -señalo a una casa que estaba un poco menos derruida que las demás.

-¿Pero eso es seguro? -cuestiono Odd al ver el aspecto deprimente que tenía.

-Pues es mejor que cualquier cosa -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich y ambos marcharon directamente hacía ahí.

Se pusieron delante de aquella casa pero antes se fijaron de que no hubiese nadie, Ulrich miro de reojo dentro del lugar y no se veía nada en absoluto.

-Aquí parece no haber nadie dentro -indico Odd.

-Pues metamonos ya mismo -acordo Ulrich y entonces paso su espada por encima del borde la puerta para llegar hasta la cerradura, de pronto se topo con algo-. Maldicion.

-¿Que sucede?

-Parece que hay un tablón tapando la puerta, debieron de ponerla los que vivieron anteriormente aquí -anunció Ulrich e intento de forcejar la puerta hacía el otro lado pero no funcionaba.

En ese momento los ruidos se oían cada vez mas fuertes, estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese viniendo, venía en masa.

-Vamos Ulrich, no tenemos tiempo -le apuro desesperadamente.

-Ya voy -reprocho, paso la espada por la cerradura, se abrió pero estaba el problema del tablón al otro lado, lo intente de levantar por debajo, hizo palanca sobre el tablón y lo levantaba con todas sus fuerzas con tal de quitarlo-. Ayudame Odd, en cuanto abre la puerta.

-De acuerdo -afirmo.

Lo levanto y cuando llego el tablón lejos de la puerta, ahí aviso:

-Ahora.

Inmediatamente Odd empujo la puerta y ambos pasaron dentro, luego cerraron la puerta y volvieron a poner el tablón sabiendo que aquello funcionaba.

Se apartaron y ahí asintieron al ver que encontraron justos un lugar como ese.

-Menos mal que estamos a salvo -indico irónicamente Odd.

Ulrich intento de contestarle a ese comentario pero entonces se percato de las ventanas, estaban tapadas con otros tablones formando una cruz, pero supuso que aquello no debía de ser suficiente.

-Ayudame -ordeno y marcho directo al otro lado de la casa.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Odd.

-Ayudame a poner encima estas cosas, estas ventanas no soportaran tanto peso -ordeno Ulrich y entonces agarro un taburete y lo puso encima de la ventana que tenía delante.

-Ahí va -acepto Odd y se puso a coger todo lo que podía.

Agarro una caja de herramientas y algo que parecía un televisor destruido, Ulrich coloco otra silla delante de otra ventana y luego una pila de libros enormes. Por ultimo Odd agarro unos cuantos trastos desgastados y rotos y los fue colocando de la manera mas precisa.

-¿Ya esta? -pregunto suponiendo que con eso bastaba.

-Supongo que si -asintió Ulrich, ambos se juntaron intentando de determinar si aquella extraña chabola en la que se habían metido los iba a proteger o no.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Lo de siempre, acomodemos al menos como para pasar una noche aquí, esto no va a durar mucho -declaro Ulrich, se iban a quedar a dormir ahí.

-Vale -acepto Odd y se sentó encima del suelo y se puso a quitar sus cosas.

Ulrich se dirigió a la ventana, era un de cristal translucido pero pudo ver por una grieta lo que había fuera, estaba todo oscuro y apenas se veía que algo se estuviese acercando, sospechaba demasiado de lo que hubiese en el exterior, eso le desconcertaba y le temía.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Odd quedandose extrañado al ver la forma que miraba a través de la ventana.

-No, se esta demasiado tranquilo -comento.

-Pero...

-No me gusta cuando se esta tan tranquilo -añadió y volvió con el.

Se sentó y empezo a sacar sus cosas, ambos estaban que no querían hablarse, solamente pensar en como iban a tratar el caso de que no sabían donde estaban y que no podían hacerlo sin Jeremy, el era mucho mas listo que ellos y sabía tratar mejor el tema.

-¿Crees que Jeremy podra sobrevivir esta noche este donde este? -pregunto suponiendo Odd.

-Eso dependiendo de donde este -cuestiono Ulrich dando una obvia respuesta.

··

El Olvidado empezo a ir sacando sabanas y las empezo a poner sobre un colchón que tenía colocado en un extremo, las sabanas eran muy blancas pero se notaban que no las habían limpiado hace años, posiblemente debía de tener un olor a pis o a cualquier otra cosa que tuviese encima.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Jeremy entrando en el espacio donde estaba el.

-Te estoy preparando la cama, si vas a pasarte aquí toda la noche, yo no me voy a quedar dejándote dormir en cualquier parte, yo ya puedo vivir con eso, tu no -comento.

Carraspeo Jeremy dandose cuenta de que a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo como una rata, al menos recordaba perfectamente como se hacían las cosas. Se junto delante de el y le ayudo a acomodar las sabanas sobre el colchón, le coloco los borde dentro del soporte.

-Ahí esta, ahí seguramente podrás descansar tranquilo por hoy -opino Olvidado.

-¿Tu crees que se puede dormir aquí? -pregunto cuestionando Jeremy.

-Bueno, no es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo, me he pasado solo todo este tiempo, no necesito nada mas que mi amarga vida y mi propio deseo de quitarme este odio de encima, odio, odio, ¡odio! -recrimino indiscutiblemente el Olvidado.

Jeremy intento de ignorar ese ultimo.

-Procura de no moverte mucho, o sino el soporte se caerá y no tengo otro -aviso Olvidado y entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Adonde vas tu?

-A redimirme como hago siempre, a hacer lo único que se hacer mejor, pensar en el pasado y hablar conmigo mismo cara a cara -admitió con tono susurrante.

Con decir eso no sabía si iba a quedarse hablando solo con una doble personalidad o se iba a quedar mirandose amargado mientras pensaba en todo lo malo que le había ocurrido.

-Que descanses -se despidió Olvidado y entonces se marcho yéndose a su escritorio.

-Tu también -se despidió Jeremy de el pero con un tono confiante, había cosas que parecía que estuviese ocultando, como si hubiese mas de lo que decía.

Entonces ambos se pusieron en sus respectivos sitios pero de una forma como si no hubiese sucedido nada al respecto, Jeremy se quito el resto de su ropa, al menos lo suficiente para mantenerse caliente durante la noche ya que apenas se notaba el calor ahí dentro, había mas frió que otra cosa, luego el Olvidado se sentó en su escritorio y se quedo con la cabeza agachada.

Se tumbo Jeremy en el colchón y ahí se tapo con las sabanas, se quito las gafas y las puso a un lado cerca como para poder cogerlas luego, se quedo tranquilo esperando dormirse.

El Olvidado mientras tanto se quedo resoplando amargadamente, alzo la cabeza mirandose al espejo que tenía delante, ahí podía ver su horrible y deforme rostro, lo ultimo que quedaba de el, con solo verse en aquel espejo, sentía como si estuviese viendo a otra cosa, algo que no era el mismo, ¿quien era? Un misterio, ¿que era antes? Un recuerdo, ¿Que es ahora? El defecto del odio que ha desencadenado el nuevo mundo en el que viven ahora. Entonces abrió uno de los cajones y saco una caja de música que tenía escondida, la abrió y empezo a oírse una musiquita mientras una muñeca de cera giraba sobre su propio eje. Se quedo mirándola mientras sonreía plácidamente, aquello era algo de lo que pocas veces se acordaba, pero era mejor que no tener nada.

Aquella música hizo despertar a Jeremy de su sueño, se despertó somnoliento y ahí observo al otro lado lo que estaba haciendo el Olvidado, estaba escuchando una música que venía de aquella caja, al ver eso, empezó a sentir que el Olvidado había perdido algo mas que su dignidad, había perdido a alguien importante y tenía eso para acordarse.

··

Empezo a hacer frío, el clima había cambiado de repente, y cuando se ponía así no era muy bueno, el frió era una de las peores cosas que te podías encontrar, y si no te mantenías caliente durante un buen tiempo, sentirías la peor sensación que hayas sentido nunca.

Ambos encendieron una hoguera en la estufa a vapor que había en la choza, tenían suerte de encontrar algo así porque no podrían crear una hoguera ahí dentro con el suelo de madera, sacaron sus futones y ahí empezaron a comer lo poco que tenían, habían unas latas de guisantes y algo lentejas, pero aquello no era suficiente, tenían que buscar mas comida inmediatamente.

-¿Tu crees que Jeremy tendrá lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir sea donde este? -volvió Odd a hacer la misma pregunta de antes, se estaba poniendo bastante insufrible con ese tema.

-No lo se, igualmente, olvidémonos de eso ahora, tenemos bastante de lo que preocuparnos -recrimino Ulrich harto de que le volviese a meter el tema, se metió un bocado de su lata de lentejas y se lo trago como si nada, estaba todo demasiado crudo, y apenas podía calentar algo la estufa.

-¿No sientes como si todo esto no cambiase nada? -pregunto Odd expresamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -no comprendió su conclusión.

-En todo el tiempo que hemos estado haciendo esto de ir de un lado para otro y luego hacer eso de perseguir al otro, no lo sientes como que esto va a continuar así todo el tiempo -se refería Odd al hecho de que se estaban metiendo demasiado en el mismo tema.

-No lo se, lo único que me importa ahora es cumplir la misión y buscar a Jeremy, no podemos dejarle después de todo lo que hemos hecho por el -cuestiono Ulrich asintiendo rezagado.

-Pues antes estabas bastante enojado con él en el avión -añadió Odd esporádicamente.

-Lo se, y no quisiera pasar por eso otra vez, ya tengo suficiente pensando en todo lo malo que esta sucediendo, que ya no quiero que se repita la misma historia de siempre.

-¿Que historia de siempre? Casi nunca discutimos, solamente nos estamos quejando. ¿Que es lo que te ocurre Ulrich? ¿Jamas te he visto así, dame una razón para pensar que algo no ha cambiado? -pregunto recriminando Odd, quería entender que se le venía por la mente para estar así.

Ulrich trago parte de su comida y luego se arrodillo sobre el suelo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Cuando estaba en segundo grado, los únicos amigos que tenía, eran solamente unos idiotas a los que les gustaba ir de juerga, estaban todo el tiempo que se iba a esas cosas de discotecas y puticlubs o lo que se llame, eran mayores y yo un poco pequeño, me trataban como el chico de los recados, pero al menos me trataban como uno mas del grupo, estuve con ellos durante un buen tiempo, teníamos nuestras broncas pero al menos siempre lo resolvíamos todo con apuestas y algúnas otras tonterías, pero entonces llego un dia en que el jefe, al que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, se había conseguido una nueva novia, se llamaba Giselle, y estaba como para decir que es una de esas mujeres que nunca te encuentras a menudo, un dia nos fuimos a tomar algo a un bar, llego un momento en el que me quede solo con ella, se me quedo hablando acerca de si me gustaba el con el, le conteste que mas o menos, estuvimos cuestionándonos el uno para el otro, hasta que entonces llego un momento en que me acerque a ella, y la bese, en ese momento el volvió, me agarro del brazo y me aparto de ella, me reprocho que estaba haciendo con ella, y yo solamente le decía que era un malentendido, pero el no le importo, para el aquella chica era suya y de nadie mas y me recrimino que como la volviese a tocar me daría bien fuerte, ella ni siquiera me defendió, era una completa golfa, le encantaba ver sufrir a la gente, entonces llegamos a un momento en el que este se enfureció, no lo soporto mas y me hecho del bar a patadas, por suerte no fue tan terrible, pero después de eso, jamas volví a hablarle -declaro Ulrich una parte oscura de su vida que nunca antes había mencionado.

-Joder -se quedo perplejo Odd al escuchar eso.

-Pensaras que si intente de ligar, eso quise, quería saber lo que se sentía estar con una mujer, yo por aquel entonces era como el chico mas apuesto del instituto, pero todas eran unas golfas que solamente pretendían ligar conmigo por el hecho de lo guapo que era, pero en cuanto vi a Giselle algo en mi cambió.

-¿Y que paso después? -pregunto, estaba interesado en saber toda la historia.

-Nada, quedamos completamente alejados el uno del otro, nos ignoramos continuamente, hasta que al final lo ignore por completo, solamente era para él el chico de los recados, y nada mas -añadió.

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Jeremy? -se acordo de que estaban hablando de ese tema.

-Pues como no pude perdonar mi error con el, quiero al menos perdonarme con Jeremy, el ha sido el único amigo bueno que he conocido, no quiero que se vaya y que piense que estuve enfadado co el, no quiero que tengamos esta disputa, quiero hacer las paces de una vez con alguien a quien le haya hecho algún daño, solamente que esta vez quiero asegurarme de que no sucede de lo cual tenga que arrepentirme mas tarde -aclaro Ulrich dando a entender porque necesitaba buscar a Jeremy urgentemente, quería perdonarle por la discusión que tuvieron antes.

Ahí lo comprendió Odd, pero entonces se acordo de otro hecho.

-Por cierto, ¿Como era esa tal Giselle? -pregunto por aquella novia.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso vas a hacer un boceto de ella para que luego mas tarde puedas empalmártela con el retrato? -recrimino irónicamente, aquello le hizo reír de una forma descarada.

-No, solamente lo decía por decir -rectifico Odd riéndose a carcajadas por lo mal que sonó eso.

-Bueno, era algo así como la típica joven a la que espera que un hombre le haga caso, pero a lo que lo pienso me parece que tenía su aspecto gótico y de yonqui de Detroit -declaro sarcásticamente.

-Buah, ni que hubiese sido los 80 -exclamo.

Siguieron comiendo mientras seguían acordándose de esa conversacíon.

-Por cierto, ¿como era el amigo ese? -ahora se acordo de ese otro hecho.

-Se llamaba Brody, y al verdad es que era un poco capullo, después de lo que sucedido aquel dia, nos ignoramos por completo, hasta que entonces llego el apocalipsis y nunca mas lo volví a ver, ahora seguramente que estará muerto en algúna parte -concluyo de forma obvia.

-Se lo merece, después de haber sido tan capullo contigo -opino Odd al respecto.

-Eso mismo, se lo merece, y espero de que haya sufrido en algún momento -estuvo de acuerdo con eso, ambos siguieron comiendo hasta que entonces oyeron algo extraño.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto extrañado Odd, sonaba como lo mismo de antes.

-No lo se -opino Ulrich extrañado, empezaba a sospechar de que algo iba mal.

En ese momento empezaron a oír unos extraños temblores que venían de algúna parte, se sentía como la tierra moviendose sin parar, como si algo a lo lejos viniese hacía ahí a mucha velocidad.

-No será...

-Calla, apaga eso -ordeno Ulrich con tono desesperado.

Entonces Odd apago la estufa girando la manivela apagando el fuego de dentro.

Ulrich se levanto y empezo a dirigirse hacía la ventana, sentía que algo estaba viniendo pero no sabía de donde, no quería llegar a pensar de que se trataba de lo mismo de antes.

-¿Hay algo ahí? -pregunto Odd desesperado por saber que había ahí fuera.

-No lo se, quédate ahí -insistió Ulrich.

Ulrich empezo a acercarse aún mas la ventana, no veía nada, todo estaba muy oscuro afuera, no se notaba ni una sola sombra, de pronto observo algo moviendose al ritmo de un parpadeo.

-Agachate -ordeno Ulrich, volvió directamente con el.

-¿Que sucede? -no entendía Odd.

-Que te agaches joder -insistió y ambos se quedaron tirados donde estaban.

Empezaron a notar como una enorme fuerza recorría todo el lugar pero de una manera que hacía temblar toda la casa, era una manada de muertos que corrían despavoridos sin parar, como si estuviesen persiguiendo a algo, se notaban los gemidos de afuera, era tantos que se oían sus gritos y gemidos a los tres vientos, era algo terrorífico estando en su situación.

Ambos no dejaban de mirar por las ventanas, lo que se notaba afuera, era el defecto de lo que había producido, estaban en el centro de todo el mal que se había producido, si había algo ahí afuera, era justo por lo cual nadie quería venir aquí, aquí solamente se iban a encontrar el mal de todos los males, y estaba pasando delante de ellos en forma de embestida.

··

Aelita y Hopper estaban encerrados en una celda mucho mas amplia que la anterior y con un poco mas de luz, habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde que habían perdido el contacto con las personas que transportaban el virus, Deckard había hecho caer el avión para así hacerlos perder, todo el trabajo que habían hecho para conseguir acabar con sus crímenes había fallado, lo habían perdido todo y ahora encima tenían que sufrir las consecuencias.

Ambos estaban agazapados sobre la pared, en ambos extremos debido a que no querían hablarse el uno del otro, estaban tan deprimidos que ya no sabían de que discutir.

Al final Hopper alzo la cabeza mostrando senil hacía su hija. Luego Aelita hizo lo mismo.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dejar en eso verdad? -pregunto contradictoriamente ella.

-Así es, todavía yo no me creo que hayan podido derribar el avión, con lo poco que les quedaba, vayase a saber si están muertos ahora -expreso reprimiéndose.

-No supongamos, están muertos de verdad -rechazo Aelita toda las posibilidades.

-No digas eso, no lo sabemos con seguridad.

-Y de que nos sirve, si el avión cayo entonces todos sus ocupantes están muertos, se habrá perdido el virus y encima no habrá nadie que lo lleve hasta aquí, lo hemos perdido todo -reprocho Aelita mosqueada por esa conclusión, luego empezo a sollozar de sufrimiento.

-No no no, vamos Aelita, no te lo tomes así, nunca se sabe si esas personas o persona que estaba dispuesta a traer el virus sigue viva o no, ni siquiera tenemos una prueba que lo demuestra, ni mostraron como el avión cayo, solamente se mostró como se perdía el contacto, eso no demuestra que quien estuviese dentro este muerto -explicó reprimiendo Hopper para que entendiese que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiesen sobrevivido.

-¿Para que? ¿Para pensar de que van a venir? ¿Seguramente estarán todos heridos y no podrán llegar hasta aquí? Debimos haberlo supuesto, hemos perdido nuestro mundo -recrimino Aelita todas las suposiciones contradictorias.

Hopper asintió, estaba claro que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Sabes que Aelita?

-¿Que? -pregunto ella con tono deprimido.

-Cuando tu madre estuvo apunto de parirte, cuando empezo a dar luz, la cosa no fue tan fácil como parecía -explico Hopper una de sus historias lamentables de su pasado.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto extrañada, reclino la cabeza para escucharle.

-Cuando empezabas a formarte como un feto dentro de tu madre, al parecer no se estaba formando como debería, pensábamos que se iba a morir ahí dentro, ella se quedo angustiada pensando que te íbamos a perder, pero yo hice todo lo posible para poder tratarte, hice todas mis investigaciones sobre el desenvolupamiento de los embriones, y junto con eso pudimos hacer que el embríon se formase de la misma forma que los demás, la cosa al principio parecía funcionar, pero entonces llego el dia en que tu madre rompió aguas, pero salió un montón de sangre, ahí entonces me di cuenta de que algo estaba saliendo mal, fuimos rápidamente al hospital donde ahí os trataron a ambas, tu madre se quedo un montón de horas esperando a que saliese la niña que ahora eres tu, los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron para poder sacarte de ahí con vida. Cuando entonces me dijeron que a lo mejor la niña no lo iba a conseguir, pensé que todo lo que había hecho no había valido la pena, me quede junto a tu madre durante todo ese tiempo, y ahí entonces me decidí a que no sucedería nada, a que no le pasaría nada a los dos, así que en cuanto ella te dio luz, saliste llorando como un animal, pero al poco tiempo la cosa termino muy pronto, entonces utilice una muestra de un embríon artificial que había creado, y te la inyecte dentro sin que se enterase nadie, y después de estar como cinco minutos muerta, conseguí hacerte revivir, tu moriste en aquella clínica, si no fuese por mi, tu no estarías aquí hoy -explicó Hopper toda su historia y ahí dio entender que había investigado profundamente todo lo necesario para poder mantener a Aelita con vida.

Aquella dejo estupefacta a Aelita pero de una forma que jamas antes se había quedado, nunca antes había oído escuchar eso.

-¿Soy parte de uno de tus experimentos? -pregunto para confirmar esa cuestión.

-En parte de si, pero en lo que te has convertido, no he necesitada nada de nada -confirmo expresamente y luego sonriendo a la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-Oh dios mío -se dijo sorprendida porque no se podía creerse eso, en realidad ella había muerto, y si no fuese por el, jamas habría existido.

-¿Sabes porque te cuento esto Aelita? -pregunto expresamente.

-¿Porque? -quería saberlo ya mismo.

-Porque a pesar de todos los problemas que hubo para mantenerte con vida, logre conseguir mi objetivo, y es el del que tu sobrevivieras, y lo conseguí, y este ha sido mi mayor logro, y a pesar de lo que haya sucedido en ese avión, seguramente los que se encargaban de haberlo transportado, siguen vivos todavía, siempre lograremos nuestros objetivos Aelita, siempre lo conseguiremos -aclaro Hopper dando a entender que el asunto era casi tan parecido como el caso que tenía ahora relacionado con el accidente del avión.

Sonrío Aelita satisfecha al oír eso, ahora tenía mas confianza en pensar que los que estaban en el avión estaban vivos. Agradeciéndole lo que hizo por ella, le abrazo fuertemente, no quería separarse de el, quería estar con su padre siempre.

En ese momento se oyó un crujido metálico y se abrieron las puertas, Deckard estaba detrás la puerta y entonces entro poniendose como siempre aquella mirada firme y severa de siempre.

Ambos se dirigieron a el con una mirada de fastidio y odio hacía el.

-¿Habías aprendido ya lo que sucede cuando se ataca a mi personal? -pregunto egocéntricamente acerca del asunto que sucedió anteriormente.

-Esos hombres han hecho lo único que ha intentado hacer la gente desde que este virus se ha propagado por el aire, salvar el mundo, mientras que tu, te has aprovechado de todo el mundo solamente para hacerte de ti mismo un dios -reprocho Aelita enfurismada.

-Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso, no quiero hacerme un dios, no pretende ser un tirano dictador, ni nada de eso, solamente soy un visionario que ve el mundo como debería haber sido -recrimino honestamente Deckard.

-Que me vas a contar ahora, que solamente pretendes salvar al mundo de sus ideas, estas loco -opino egocéntricamente Aelita, suspiro irónicamente.

-No estoy loco. Controla a tu hija Hopper, ya me ha dejado bastante trabajo por hacer -rectifico y luego se dirigió sinceramente hacía su padre.

-¿Que quieres ahora Deckard? Matarnos, pues ya estas tardando -pregunto Hopper suponiendo que ahora tenía otra sugerencia que darles.

-No, veras: Decisión ha estado pensando durante este tiempo, ahora que el avión se ha estrellado y sus ocupantes están muertos, ha decidido tomar la decisión de haceros volver al trabajo -explicó Deckard dando a entender que ahora pretendía devolverles al trabajo de antes.

Ambos reprocharon al ver que se trataba del mismo asunto de siempre.

-¿Porque no nos matas ya de una vez? -rechisto Aelita agotada del mismo asunto pendiente.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero no hay que menospreciar las decisiones de la señora Decisión, ella lo decide todo por nosotros, y por eso mismo, yo decido que volváis con la investigación del virus -reprimió honestamente.

-¿Y porque no te encargas tu? -pregunto descaradamente Hopper.

-Vosotros la ultima vez hicisteis un trabajo bastante honorables a pesar de sus malas consecuencias, pero este virus se esta expandiendo sin parar y quiero saber como detenerlo de una vez por todas, no puedo arreglar el mundo con este virus como continue por ahí -aclaro de manera sincera, luego se reprimió porque estaba harto de estar soportando asuntos como estos.

-Pues a lo mejor te lo mereces -opino Aelita incrédulamente.

-¿Como? -no comprendió lo que dijo.

-Lo que has oído.

-No, no lo he oído, que es eso que acabas de soltar por tu boca queridísima princesa, dímelo o acabaras sufriendo las mismas consecuencias que los demás en ese avión que esta estrellado por ahí en algúna parte -exigió Deckard inclinando la cabeza para acercarse lo suficiente para poder oírla mejor y así escuchar lo que dijo antes.

Aelita no dijo nada, se quedo callada sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso.

-¡Dilo! -grito harto de que no dijese nada.

-¡Deckard déjala en paz! -replico Hopper queriendo que la dejase tranquila.

Al final se canso y saco una pistola y la apunto directamente contra Hopper, este se tranquilizo y se inclino contra la pared al ver que lo iba a poner a prueba.

-Dímelo, y dejare vivir a tu padre, entiendes, lo entiendes -acordo Deckard poniendo un tono nervioso y compulsivo, se estaba desatando por completo.

-He dicho: Pues a lo mejor te mereces que el mundo este en contra de ti -admitió Aelita pero esta vez dando mas de lo que había dicho antes.

Asintió Deckard sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, luego entonces bajo el arma y se levanto mientras la guardaba.

-Os obligue o no, vosotros os venís conmigo abajo a terminar el trabajo de campo -insistió Deckard y entonces se marcho dispuesto a volver con Decisión para tratar el tema.

Hopper asintió, este era uno de sus peores momentos en los que podría haber hecho algo si no fuese porque Deckard ya se estaba adelantando mucho mas que el.

-Yo ya sabía que no dispararía -declaro y luego sonrío satisfecha.

-Ah -suspiro Hopper golpeando en la pared, hoy estaba teniendo su peor momento.

··

El cielo se ilumino de vuelta en toda Francia, había llegado un nuevo dia.

El Olvidado ya se había despertado hace ya rato, se había puesto a cocinar de vuelta su menjunje de ratas muertas mientras pasaba el cucharón por la olla.

En ese momento Jeremy se levanto sintiéndose adormilado, se removió el pelo de cualquier manera y andaba sin darse cuenta de que no tenía las gafas.

-¿Has dormido bien? -pregunto Olvidado dandose cuenta.

-Peor no podría haber sido -opino coherentemente, se puso sus gafas y se sentó a su lado.

-Je, hacía tiempo que no oía chistes como esos, yo solamente escucho los gritos de los monstruos de arriba, todo el tiempo gemido de hambre y de odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -declaro Olvidado y luego reprimiéndose por el mismo asunto de siempre.

Jeremy se sintió de acuerdo con eso, tenía razón, apenas había gente que se acordarse de lo que significaban los piropos, las bromas y los chistes, ahora era todo blasfemias de soldado que se daban cuando vencían en una batalla contra los muertos.

-¿Se te ha curado ya tu rodilla? -pregunto acordándose de que la tenía mal.

-Parece que si, apenas noto que me duele -declaro, se la meneo de un lado a otro y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada de dolor.

-Eso es perfecto -dijo.

-Lo dices solamente porque así entonces podré irme o porque al menos no me pasare todo el dia quejándome al estar hablando de este tema -cuestiono obviamente Jeremy.

Aquello dejo estupefacto al hombre, tenía razón en eso, había algo que no cuadraba y si le decía ese tipo de cosas es que entonces estaba ocultando algo.

-Será mejor que comas -le paso parte de sus palos de rata ahumada.

Cogío uno y Jeremy se comió de un bocado parte del cuerpo de una rata, para estar muertas aquello se sentía bien, intento de pensar que era lo que estaba tramando el Olvidado, podía entender que quería mantenerlo ahí encerrado todo el tiempo, como hacía Jim con los suyos, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, tenía que volver con los suyos cuanto antes, necesitaba saber si estaban vivos o no, no podía dejarles atrás otra vez, ya había pasado por eso y lo quería dejar completamente.

Giro la cabeza y en ese momento observo que había algo que parecía un túnel de metro pero estaba tapado por varios trozos de madera y escombros.

-¿Eso es un túnel de metro? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Como? -no comprendió la pregunta.

Entonces se levanto y se dirigió hacía aquel lugar para poder mirarlo bien, el Olvidado también lo siguió, Jeremy se junto delante de aquellos restos intentando de mirar que había detrás de aquel hueco, se veía un fondo a lo lejos.

-¿Este túnel de metro lleva a alguna parte? -tuvo una incógnita.

-Si, ¿porque?, aunque igualmente no te va a servir de nada, no puedes quitar todo estos escombros, necesitaríamos como a una doce de hombres para quitarlos, y vayase a saber si no esta derrumbado por el otro lado -cuestiono el Olvidado dandose de que tenía la astucia de pensar que podría pasar al otro lado y seguir por el túnel.

-No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque seguramente este túnel conduce a algúna parte, y si no me equivoco tal vez debería de llevar al centro de la ciudad -aclaro Jeremy teniendo la idea de pensar que podría seguir ese rastro de túnel para conducirlo al mas allá de la ciudad.

-¿Y porque quieres llegar ahí? ¿Ahí todo esta muerto? Peor que en los demás lugares, si vas ahí, morirás, y esta vez no sobrevivirás como ya paso en ese avión -anunció el Olvidado.

-Lo se, pero hay ahí algo que se encuentra y necesita buscarlo -declaro nervioso y alarmado.

-¿Que necesitas buscar? Ahí todo el mundo perdió algo, yo perdía algo, lo único que queda ahí, es el odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -espeto egocéntricamente haciendo sus gestos de nuevo.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta Jeremy de que necesitaba decírselo porque sino no lo entendería, de todas formas el no tenía nada que perder, era un hombre perdido en si mismo.

-Veras Olvidado, hace unas semanas, recibí el mensaje de una persona diciéndome que su padre era el creador del virus que ha destruido el mundo, me paso un virus en un pen-drive, y yo y mis amigos recorrimos todo Los Angeles intentando de buscar una forma de llegar aquí, cosa que hemos conseguido por poco, y por eso mismo necesito llegar al centro de Francia, porque ahí creo que se encuentra la razón de porque perdimos el mundo -le explicó toda la misión con tal de hacerle entender porque necesitaba salir de aquí urgentemente.

El Olvidado se quedo perplejo, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando entonces reaccionó:

-Odio, odio, odio, odio -se marcho mientras seguía diciendo lo mismo que hacía continuamente.

-Olvidado -se quedo extrañado Jeremy porque no entendía que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era como si hubiese dicho su detonante y ahora entro en pánico.

Se alejo y se dirigió al resto de los escombros donde ahí empezo a agarrar todo lo que había encima y lo desparramo golpeándolo contra el montón, agarro la pata de una mesa de aspecto rústico y la golpeo contra los demás objetos como si fuese un animal salvaje.

-Olvidado, ¿que haces? -no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, se canso de verle así y marcho corriendo para frenarles antes de que se hiciese daño.

-Odio, odio, odio, odio.

-Vamos Olvidado por favor, basta, olvida todo ese odio, olvida todo ese odio -se aferro Jeremy hacía el para alejarle de los escombros para que así parase de una vez-. Dices que lo olvidaste todo, pues entonces olvida esto también.

Al final el Olvidado se tranquilizo, lo entendió y se calmo suspirando nerviosamente.

-Eso es, respira, eso es, respira -aconsejo para que se lo tomase en calma de una vez.

Suspiro y aspiro constantemente hasta que finalizo su enfado.

-Eso es -asintió también Jeremy al ver que todo su enfado termino.

-¿Como ha podido pasar esto? -se quedo preguntando.

-No lo se, yo tampoco me lo creo, pero creo que esto es lo mas lógico -opino coherentemente.

-Lo mas lógico sería pensar que estamos muertos -contesto contradictoriamente.

-No lo estamos Olvidado, estamos vivos que nunca -espeto Jeremy con resentimiento.

··

En ese mismo instante entonces, ambos se levantaron de sus futones y recogieron todo para poder marcharse y seguir con su búsqueda, salieron al exterior y ahí observaron el enorme rastro de huellas que había en la tierra en el barro, eran tantas que apenas se podía notar cuales eran diferentes y cuales no.

Ulrich se quedo determinándolo, quería saber que había pasado aquella noche de terror.

-¿Cuantos crees que había? -pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, pero a mi me parece que pasaron unos cuantos -opino Ulrich sin determinarlo.

Ambos asintieron y entonces miraron al fondo donde ahí observaron como los restos de chatarra que antes habían visto, estaban removidos como si los hubiesen tirado con fuerza, pero lo mas lamentable de todo era que habían tantas huellas que habían desaparecer el rastro de tierra que había dejado Jeremy al ser arrastrado.

-Se ha perdido el rastro -declaro Odd con disgusto.

Ulrich no quiso dejar que perdiese la única forma de perder a Jeremy, reaccionó y se marcho andando a gran velocidad dejando otra vez a Odd atrás.

-Por dios Ulrich, ¿cuando me vas a avisar? -pregunto reprochando Odd al ver que lo seguía dejando atrás todo el tiempo.

Siguió andando sin mas y puso delante del todoterreno militar que estaba atorado en medio de varios restos de hormigón.

-¿Como vas a hacer para pasar por esto? -pregunto suponiendo que iba a atravesarlo.

Entonces Ulrich se saco la mochila y el resto de las cosas y las tiro detrás de la barricada.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Odd extrañado al ver lo que hizo.

-Preparándome -declaro Ulrich sin dar mucho detalle.

-¿Preparándote para que?

-Para esto -entonces Ulrich se puso delante del todoterreno y se levanto agarrandose a los bordes, hizo fuerza para poder levantarse y acabo saltando encima del vehículo destrozado.

-¿Así es como pretendes recuperar a Jeremy? -cuestiono contradictoriamente Odd.

-¿Vas a pasar o vas a quedarte quejándote y rechistando como un niño pequeño? -pregunto incrédulamente Ulrich alzando su mano para cogerle.

Odd asintió, sabía que no había manera de tratar con el, se quito las cosas y se las paso a el, este las tiro al otro lado y luego Ulrich ayudo al italiano-noruego a levantarlo encima del todoterreno.

Pasaron al otro lado y luego saltaron encima, recogieron las cosas y entonces alzaron la vista para ver lo que había quedado de Francia. Observaron mejor desde ese punto de vista viendo que todos los edificios estaban derruidos y coloridos con un tono rojo sangre, estaba claro que ahí era donde había comenzado todo porque aquello era una ciudad fantasma de proporciones post-apocalípticas.

-Si Jeremy estuviese aquí habría algún comentario como así no es recuerdo estar en casa -opino Odd sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez -estuvo mas o menos de acuerdo con eso.

Empezaron a andar siguiendo todo el recorrido de la carretera, para ellos era como sentirse en todavía en America, solo que esta vez estaban donde todo comenzó, en el punto de partida.

De pronto empezaron a escuchar unos gemidos que venían de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto extrañado Odd.

-Escucha -detuvo Ulrich y entonces ambos empezaron a escuchar con mas frecuencia los gemidos.

En ese momento observaron como de entre una niebla de polvo pasaron unos soldados militares muertos, eran zombies solo que aquellos tenían un aspecto mas esquelético que los que habían visto en Los Angeles. Siguieron andando los muertos hasta que entonces se giraron y observaron a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban al fondo.

-¿Crees que nos han visto? -supuso Odd.

Entonces el primero de los muertos se giro y empezo a andar dirigiendose hacía ellos, luego vino el otro siguiendo el ritmo.

-Pues a mi me parece que si -opino coherentemente Ulrich.

-Aja, ¿y que hacemos entonces, nos ponemos a matarlos aprovechando lo que se siente estar en Francia? -pregunto opinando Odd.

Ulrich se lo quedo pensando hasta que entonces respondió.

-Vale -acepto Ulrich encantado y entonces ambos sacaron sus armas, Ulrich saco su katana mientras que Odd saco uno de sus machetes.

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo a los muertos dando gritos de euforia.

Ulrich se dirigió hacía el primero y este hizo un giro que le partío la cabeza por la mitad, la otra mitad cayo como si fuese un plato de cerámica. Odd se dirigió hacía el segundo y este hizo un giro lateral por debajo que le acabo golpeando desde la barbilla, el golpe hizo tambalear al muerto.

Luego entonces se puso encima del muerto y empezo a golpearle con sus puños tantas veces que le acabo partiendo por completo el craneo.

-Odd -le llamo Ulrich.

-¿Que?

-Ya esta muerto, déjalo estar -le aviso al ver que estaba desquiciado por completo y que no paraba, ya había destruido por completo la cabeza del muerto.

Se levanto y suspiro de lo enérgico que estaba, había expulsado toda su dosis de adrenalina.

-Se esta tan bien en Francia -exclamo sarcásticamente.

··

El Olvidado cogío unos papeles doblados y entonces volvió directo adonde estaba Jeremy, este todavía estaba intentando de determinar adonde conducían aquellos túneles pero no llegaba a ningúna conclusión, estaba desorientado.

-He encontrado esto, seguro que te será de ayuda -le entrego uno de los papeles.

Jeremy lo cogío y doblo mostrando que se trataba de un mapa de todos los túneles de metro de Francia.

-Esto es justo lo que necesitaba -dijo encantado al ver que encontró algo como eso.

-Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí tirado que no tenía ni idea de que estaba -declaro el Olvidado.

-Pues al menos es perfecto -dijo y entonces fue siguiendo el mapa desde la ubicación en la que estaba el hasta llegar a un cierto punto concreto.

-¿Que estas intentando de buscar en ese mapa? -pregunto extrañado porque no entendía que pretendía encontrar con eso.

-Veras, la chica me mando un nuevo mensaje diciéndome las coordenadas de adonde tenía que ir para poner el virus, si logro encontrar esa ubicación, entonces lo siguiente lo tendré fácil -declaro.

-Pues si estas intentando de llegar todo a lo lejos, vas a acabar muerto antes de atravesar cualquier esquina que haya por ahí -aviso de forma concreta el Olvidado.

-Lo se, pero tu no estas tratando con un chico normal, soy un soldado, y no pienso para nada en el miedo que hay ahí fuera en el exterior -recrimino honestamente.

En ese momento el Olvidado se quedo estupefacto al oír eso.

-¿Eres un soldado? -pregunto queriendo confirmar eso.

-Mis amigos son los soldados, yo soy solamente alguien que se unió a ellos -aclaro.

-Pero si entonces significa que te has aliado con unos soldados, eso es casi lo mismo, que no tengas una medalla o una identidad como pelotón o lo que sea, eso demuestra que estas hecho para ser un soldado -determino expresamente dando la entender que no hacía falta que tuviese un uniforme para demostrar que ya lo era.

-Lo se, pero mi máxima prioridad ahora es encontrar a mis amigos e ir directamente al lugar donde comenzó todo -espeto y continuo con lo suyo, estaba desesperado por encontrar esa ubicación.

-¿Y que pasara después cuando llegues ahí?

-Tendré que buscar la maquina que provoco todo esto, e inyectarle el nuevo virus para que así pueda destruir al otro y expandirlo por toda la atmósfera -comento.

-¿Una maquina fue la que provoco el virus? -se quedo mas extrañado todavía.

-No lo se, hay cosas que todavía no entiendo, una vez que haya llegado al lugar donde se creo el virus, lo entenderé todo -dijo con lamento dandose cuenta de que había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que el virus destruyo el mundo y durante ese tiempo se había quedado con muchas preguntas, y ahora que lo había entendido todo, estaba desesperado por reconocerlo.

-Yo también quiero entenderlo, pero eso no me servirá para nada, ya no me queda nada en este mundo, lo único que me queda es el odio, odio, odio...

-Ya vale con eso del odio, a que viene que lo vengas diciendo una y otra vez, ¿porque tienes esa manía de decirlo constantemente? -pregunto reprochando Jeremy de lo harto que estaba de oírle decir eso todo el tiempo.

El Olvidado se calmo, se quedo resentido y entonces dijo:

-Cuando el virus empezó a expandirse hasta aquí, la gente empezo a volverse loca, cundía el pánico por todas partes, todos estaban peleandose el uno al otro por conseguir cosas que no utilizarían, pero yo, me aleje de todo eso, estaba con un grupo de personas que estaban siendo transportadas en un autobús, pero de pronto descarrilo y en cuanto me desperté todos estaban muertos, salí del vehículo y ahí vio a una horda de muertos yendo directos hacía el ejercito, yo me aleje de ahí y me volví directo a la ciudad. Recorrí cada esquina intentando de buscar un lugar seguro, hasta que entonces descubrí este lugar, me escondí aquí dentro esperando a que se calmasen las cosas, pero no se arreglaron para nada, el tiempo paso y paso hasta que al final no quedo nadie, toda Francia quedo completamente destruida, las ultimas personas que quedaban corrían despavoridas del miedo, mientras que otros lo único que hacían era destruirlo todo, solo veía el odio, odio, odio, ¡odio!, y siguió tal así, que entonces me di cuenta de que esto se iba a convertir así, en puro odio, desde aquellos días, lo único que he visto, ha sido el mayor odio de la humanidad, todo ese odio, me recorre la mente constantemente, y no la puedo sacar -explicó Olvidado su historia y determino la razón por la que tenía la manía de pensar que todo era odio.

-Al entender eso Jeremy pudo determinar que estaba enfermo, no solo de físico, sino de mentalidad, ya le había parecido en un principio, pero ahora estaba claro, necesitaba ayuda con eso.

-Estoy harto de el odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -decía reprimiéndose mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cabeza queriendo sonsacar todas esas ideas que le atormentaban en la cabeza.

-Vamos Olvidado, el odio paso hace mucho tiempo, ya no queda gente, todo aquello que hacían en su momento se acabo, ahora todos trabajamos juntos para que no pase nada, mientras eso siga así, no tendremos el mismo odio que viste en su momento -anunció Jeremy para que entendiese que tenía que dejar ese miedo atrás de una vez.

-Lo se -reafirmo murmuradamente, entonces le miro con una mirada de estupefacción-. Dime Jeremy Belpois, dijiste que estabas con unos auténticos soldados, ¿y esos soldados viven en una base cierto?

-Si, ¿porque?

-Esos soldados vinieron de America, y estaban en una base, tu estabas una base, ¿porque tuvieron que salir de ahí? -dijo dando tipo de acusaciones.

-Porque entonces descubrimos que había alguien que habría creado el virus, y tuvimos que marcharnos para llegar hasta aquí y así contradecir el virus que ya se había creado anteriormente.

-¿Pero como se comporto vuestro jefe cuando descubrió que os marchasteis?

Ahí entonces Jeremy supo comprender adonde quería llegar a parar, le había dado en el clavo.

-Tuvo que seguirnos para que volviéramos con el a su base -declaro disgustadamente.

-Lo que yo sospechaba, siempre va a existir el odio, odio, odio, ¡odio!, no importa si es en el pasado, presente o futuro, siempre estará ahí -aclaro seriamente.

Asintió Jeremy lamentandose porque quería hacer las cosas bien con el pero estaba claro que era mas listo de lo que parecía, estaba que quería demostrar que el mundo no había cambiado para nada, y tenía todas las de ganar.

··

Ulrich y Odd atravesaron una ruta y en cuanto la atravesaron se encontraron con un enorme reguero de cadaveres que habían estado tirados en la calle desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenían heridas de bala por todo el cuerpo, algo había sucedido ahí y los habían matado a todos a balazos.

-¿Que crees que pudo pasar aquí? -pregunto Odd interesado en saber que sucedió en la escena.

-Seguramente el comité de bienvenida -opino irónicamente Ulrich.

-Pues vaya -estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la docena de cadaveres que había por ahí, habían entre soldados y mujeres enfermeras, era un convoy medico que había descarrilado y chocado entre el montón, y por algúna razón tuvieron que matarlos a todos. Odd siguió mirando cuando entonces se percato de un extraño cadaver, era una mujer de un aspecto africano de piel morena, de pronto miro bien y observo el rostro de la mujer, era la cara de Sam, era ella misma.

Inmediatamente se puso a correr, se puso delante de la mujer y la giro para verle la cara, pero en cuanto la giro, no veía nada, era solamente un craneo, era un cuerpo putrefacto.

Aquello dejo estupefacto a Odd sin entender que había sucedido. En ese momento Ulrich se le acerco extrañado al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Odd, ¿que ocurre? -pregunto seriamente.

-Había visto, la cara de Sam -declaro Odd estupefacto sin casi decir una palabra.

Se quedo suspirando del temor que tenía al haber visto eso, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido pero sentía como si la hubiese visto.

-¿Tu también la has visto verdad? -pregunto suponiendo que también lo había visto Ulrich.

-Yo no he visto nada Odd, yo estaba mirando aquí -declaro Ulrich.

Ahora entonces Odd sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo, creía que se estaba volviendo loco, no entendía como había hecho para ver la cara de Samantha, pero una cosa si sabía es que ella no estaba ahí, todavía continuaba en America con los demás.

-Seguramente debes haber visto algo que querías ver, como una especie de ilusión óptica o algo parecido, si Jeremy estuviese aquí seguro que habría dado una deducción mejor -opino Ulrich que aquello tendría algúna lógica.

Odd intento de asumirlo también, pero pensar en que por un momento pudo sentir que la única chica a la que añoraba estaba muerta, le daba una sensación de temor bastante puro, de pronto se cayo quedandose tirado en el suelo.

-Odd, inmediatamente Ulrich lo levanto al ver que se cayo de repente, lo puso de rodillas-. Odd, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?

-No lo se, no se si estoy bien, o si lo estará Samantha, la deje ahí con ese gordo hijo de perra, no se si sobrevivirá ahí dentro, ya viste lo que paso durante el ataque ese, casi la matan por poco, y ahora que yo no estoy ahí, no se que hacer, ¿que pasa si se ha muerto? ¿O que pasa si piensa que he muerto mientras estemos este viaje? No puedo vivir así -se quedo tan desesperado por saber lo que le ocurriría a Sam que quedo en un estado de remordimientos, estaba tan afectado que se apoyo encima del regazo de Ulrich mientras este le tranquilizaba para que no se desmoronase.

-Odd entiéndelo, Sam no tiene ni idea de que has llegado aquí, no nos hemos comunicado para nada, pero también sabes que Lorry y Bertram cuidaran de ella, si Jim intentare de apoyarle las manos encima o lo que sea, ellos vendrán y le mataran, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, en cuanto todo termine, podremos volver a casa sanos y salvos -le explicó Ulrich para que entendiese que a pesar de todo el daño, había una oportunidad de que ambos se salvasen.

-Me lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo Odd, te lo prometo, somos como hermanos, ambos cumplimos nuestras promesas -afirmo Ulrich con toda honestidad.

-De acuerdo -se quedo consternado Odd al ver lo amable y respetuoso que era Ulrich, por eso mismo era su mejor amigo, siempre podía contar con el.

En ese momento se oyó algo extraño que venía seguido de unos gemidos.

-Otra vez ese ruido -dijo Ulrich alarmado.

-¿Mas muertos?

-Seguramente -supuso Ulrich y entonces ambos se levantaron sacando sus armas.

Miraron a todos partes pero no veían nada, suponían que otro grupo mas de muertos iba a venir pero no lo veían por ningúna parte.

-¿Ves algo? -pregunto Odd.

-No -indico Ulrich intentando de no perder la paciencia.

Siguieron mirando sin percatarse de que los muertos venían detrás suyo, oyeron los gemidos y entonces se giraron observando alarmados a un grupo de cinco zombies mirándoles fijamente y teniendo unas afiladas garras en sus dedos.

-Muertos extremos -reconoció Odd.

-Necesitamos algo mas grande para vencerles -sugirió Ulrich al ver que de un grupo así sus armas no les servirían para de mucho.

-El arma de Jeremy -sugirió Odd sabiendo que aquello los destruiría por completo.

-Pues claro -entonces Ulrich bajo las mochilas y empezó a abrir desesperadamente cada una intentando de buscar el rifle HUH de Jeremy.

-Vamos Ulrich, entonces ya están aquí -apuro Odd al ver que los muertos los tenían delante. No dejaba como aquellos moribundos muertos venían directos hacía ellos como si fuesen carnada.

-Ahí voy -aviso apuradamente, abrió como una docena de bolsillos hasta que al final encontró lo que quería, saco el rifle HUH pero estaba desarmado-. Aquí esta.

-Vamos preparalo -insistía Odd ya que no tenían forma de combatir contra ellos.

-Ahí va -se puso a armar el rifle pero estaba que no sabía donde iba cada cosa, lo ponía de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un puzzle pero no tenía ni idea de donde iba cada cosa.

-Déjamelo a mi -al final Odd lo cogío y lo armo por si solo, lo puso en el orden perfecto-. Ya esta.

Odd alzo el rifle y apuntando directamente contra los muertos que los tenían bastante cerca.

-Despidios de mi hijos de putas -dijo y entonces disparo, una enorme ráfaga azul estallo en el pecho del muerto del medio haciendo que la onda expansiva quemase a los demás.

Los muertos quedaron cubiertos en una llama azul que los quemo por completo.

Ambos asintieron al ver que lo consiguieron.

-¿Esa ha sido tu frase de tío duro? -cuestiono egocéntricamente Ulrich.

-Pues claro -confirmo Odd.

-Ay, deberías buscarte chistes mejores Odd, pronto se te va a agotar el protagonismo como sigas así -reprocho sarcásticamente Ulrich al respecto al notar lo que se imaginaba.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas dispuestos a marcharse, de pronto oyeron otro golpe, se giraron estupefactos al oír eso, era el mismo estruendo de pisadas que antes.

-¿Tu piensas que puede ser el resto? -pregunto suponiendo Odd.

-No tengo idea, pero lo único que me importa ahora es saber donde esta Jeremy, después ya veremos que hacer -acordo Ulrich y entonces ambos se marcharon dispuestos a correr, algo estaba viniendo y no querían estar ahí para verlo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, una extraña figura se puso delante de los ya cinco muertos de antes, los toco para ver como estaban pero desgraciadamente habían quedado calcinados. En un arrebato de rabia, aferro fuertemente su puño y alzando sus afiladas garras.

··

Jeremy siguió con lo suyo intentando de buscar la localización de las coordenadas que había mandando la chica del pelo rosa. En ese momento empezo a oír algo extraño, pero no era tan extraño porque ya lo había oído antes.

Alzo la vista y observo que se trataba de Olvidado, estaba otra vez sentado en aquel escritorio mirando aquella caja de música que no dejaba de sonar, no sabía porque, pero sentía que una parte de el no lo había olvidado todo como el decía, algo había relacionado con esa casa y seguramente le hizo un gran daño en el pasado, perdió a alguien muy querido y ahora se pasaba todo el tiempo escuchando eso para aliviar sus remordimientos.

El Olvidado siguió mirando la caja, luego alzo la mirada mirandose en el espejo para poder entender si había algo en el que había cambiado, que todavía seguía siendo el mismo, eso era algo que no sabía con seguridad, y le tenía bastante temor no saberlo.

Por accidente acabo golpeando parte de una rendija que había debajo suyo haciendo llamar la atención. Olvidado se giro suponiendo que Jeremy le estaba marchando, este todavía seguía con lo suyo, refunfuño mientras se seguía mirando al espejo que tenía delante.

-Odio, odio, ¡odio!

Jeremy asintió, estaba preocupado por el, había permanecido solo durante mucho tiempo, no quería que se quedara así, pero no tenía otra opción.

Siguió mirando el mapa cuando entonces noto algo que le despertó la curiosidad.

-Es posible -declaro sorprendido.

Aquello hizo despertar la curiosidad de el Olvidado, se giro mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo he encontrado -declaro levantándose y dando un grito de euforia.

-¿Que has encontrado? -pregunto dirigiéndose con mucha prisa.

-La ubicación de las coordenadas, al parecer el lugar especifico es aquí, debe de haber algo en esa zona por la cual quiere que vaya hacía ahí, seguramente ahí es donde tenga que conectar el virus -señalo Jeremy una parte del mapa, era al noroeste de Paris.

-Uff, pues yo no se si es seguro ir a ahí -declaro Olvidado.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto extrañado Jeremy.

-Ahí es donde la mayoría de la gente marcho cuando empezo el virus, oí decir que había gente que había creado campamentos seguros para protegerse de la epidemia, pero luego oí que algo salió mal y todos los que estaban ahí acabaron muertos, si todavía siguen esos campamentos ahí, a mi me da que ya todo ahí esta muerto, o puede que peor -explicó en forma de advertencia.

-Igualmente, si es verdad que hay algo ahí, necesito ir directamente todo lo que pueda -indico rechazando la advertencia y entonces se levanto guardandose el mapa en el bolsillo, luego marcho corriendo sin avisar de nada.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto extrañado Olvidado.

-A recoger mis cosas, ahora que se adonde tengo que ir, tengo que volver con los míos urgentemente, esto se ha terminado -declaro Jeremy dando a entender que ya era la hora de irse de ahí y volver con el grupo.

El Olvidado se quedo mirando con una cara de resentimientos.

Jeremy seguía a lo suyo, recogió parte de su ropa y se la puso encima, eso era lo poco que tenía.

-Yo no creo que puedas salir de aquí -comento.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto estupefacto Jeremy.

-Porque no hay forma de salir excepto ese agujero que ahí hay arriba, y ademas no quiero hacerlo -confeso dando a entender que no quería tener la obligación de llevarlo afuera.

-¿Que estas diciendo? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo confirmar lo que creía que estaba diciendo.

-Me he pasado diez años solo en este lugar, tu eres la ultima persona que he visto con vida, y no puedo soportar quedarme solo otra vez, no, ya no, nunca mas, ya no mas odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -explicó el Olvidado poniendo un tono siniestro.

-Mira Olvidado, se que te sientes solo y necesitas a alguien que te compañía, pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, tengo la manera de poder cambiar las cosas, de destruir este virus de una vez por todas, pero si no vuelvo arriba, mis amigos no lo podrán conseguir solos -explicó honestamente Jeremy para que entendiese cual era su obligación.

-Lo pueden hacer, siempre ha sido así, todos siempre lo han hecho todos solos.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso viste a alguien haciendo algo por si solo y eso te cabreo?, ¿fue un acto de odio?, ¿es eso, no soportas que la gente tenga odio?, pues a mi el odio me esta subiendo y no veas como -reprocho cuestionando Jeremy queriendo que entender que era lo que quería impedir que hiciese.

-No, mas odio no, odio, odio, ¡odio! -reprocho enfurismado pero con un tono de sufrimiento, se quedo arrodillado mientras se escondía la cara con sus manos.

-Vamos Olvidado, entiéndelo de una vez, no vas a conseguir nada comportándote así.

-Y por eso mismo lo hago, ya no puedo conseguir nada, solamente puedo conseguir odio, odio, odio, ¡odio! -reprocho enfurismado de vuelta.

-Y ese odio que tienes tampoco lo va a conseguir, se que le tienes miedo al odio, pero si no me dejas hacer lo que he venido hacer, entonces todo el odio del mundo no desaparecerá.

Entonces el Olvidado alzo la vista mirando con esa cara de remordimientos que tenía, de pronto se levanto ignorando a Jeremy, fue directo a su escritorio cuando entonces volvió a sentarse y se quedo mirando al espejo, volvió a abrir la caja de música y sonó la canción.

-¿Que significa esa canción? ¿Que significa todo esto Olvidado? ¿Esto no es tuyo verdad? ¿Tuviste a alguien que perdiste hace mucho tiempo verdad?, ¿y lo tienes todo por remordimiento no? -pregunto queriendo entender de una vez a que venía aquel escritorio y las demás cosas que tenía.

-Yo una vez tuve una niña, paso antes de la infección, hubo un día en que ella estaba jugando con la pelota con un amigo, pero entonces hubo un momento en que me gire para contestar una llamada, y entonces paso un hombre con su Cadillac a toda velocidad, ni siquiera freno para nada y se la llevo puesta sin mas, quedo como un muñeco de trapo tirado en el suelo -explicó el Olvidado toda su historia dando a entender porque siempre vivía con remordimientos.

Ahí entonces Jeremy lo comprendió, se quedo angustiado al reconocer lo que le sucedió.

-El hombre había pasado los litros de alcoholemia, le pillaron pasando por la esquina, luego entonces la semana anterior fue a juicio y yo declare contra el, pero entonces el juez dijo de que como no tenía pruebas para poder imputarle por aquel accidente, le rebajaron la condena a un mes, a un puto miserable mes, había matado a mi hija y a todos les daba igual, solamente le importaron que había bebido demasiado, en que clase de mundo vivíamos para la gente hiciese eso, después de ese dia, no volví a ser el mismo, mi mujer dejo porque ya no podía soportar tanta tensión, se marcho sin despedirse, y yo me quedo rezagado sin hacer nada, solamente pensando en vengarme de aquel hombre. Pero entonces vino la infección y después de eso intente de marcharme, pero como ya te conté antes todo salió mal y tuve que volver a casa, entonces encontré este lugar y me lleve todo lo que podía para poder mantenerme a salvo, y ha continuado así desde entonces -añadió amargadamente al recordar la humillación que fue de todo ese asunto. Luego se levanto las manos para dar a entender el tiempo que había pasado para quedarse convertido en lo que era.

Jeremy asintió, ahí entonces reconoció porque era que tenía tanta bronca con el mundo, porque se le había quedado grabada en su cabeza la palabra odio, porque estaba tan encaprichado con querer mantenerle apresado en su escondite secreto, pero no podía hacer nada para eso, tenía que hacerle entender que debía salir de ahí cuando antes.

-Entiendo Olvidado que estés frustado con el mundo, por lo que te hizo, pero yo no estaba ahí cuando paso, así que no puedo saberlo, pero si se con seguridad, que tu hija no habría querido esto, que te quedaras aquí escondido sin hacer nada, ¿cuando te declaraste contra el hombre que mato a tu hija y el juez desaprobó tu solicitud?, ¿quisiste justicia no? -explicó honestamente y luego pregunto hacíendole entender una cierta conclusión.

-Si, quería ver que ese hombre se pudriera entre rejas, quería justicia -afirmo.

-Pues alguien hizo esto del virus, y si yo no lo detengo, entonces no estoy haciendo justicia por los asesinatos de todas las personas que han muerto durante todo este tiempo, alguien tiene que frenarles, y yo tengo la manera de hacerlo, permiteme subir arriba, y veras como se hace justicia de una vez por todas -concluyo honestamente Jeremy, aquello tenía su razonamiento.

El Olvidado no dijo nada, se quedo rezagado con aquello mirada rígida y de remordimientos, Jeremy se canso de estar tratando con el, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a recoger el resto de las cosas que ahora podría necesitar, lo metió todo en una bolsa de plástico que había encontrado por ahí.

Olvidado se quedo mirando el espejo una vez mas, al verse reflejado en el espejo, no estaba viendo al hombre que una vez fue, estaba viendo en lo que se había convertido, en su peor miedo, su mayor pesadilla era el producto de sus remordimientos hacía todo aquella que odiaba, lo había perdido todo, pero si no hacía nada al respecto, entonces solamente quedaba el odio del hombre que mato a su hija, miro detenidamente la caja de música, aquello era lo ultimo que podía recordar de ella, pero no le servía para acordarse de su rostro, si de su voz, pero quería algo mas, quería algo que le hiciese acordar porque había estado cuidando de ella todo este tiempo, para que luego así algún dia ella viese que el podía hacer algo útil, algo por el mundo, ahí lo tenía claro.

-Odio, odio, odio -dijo susurradamente, luego agarro la caja y se abrazo a ella por preocupación.

Termino Jeremy de recogerlo todo, pero como no tenía forma de irse, lo dejo todo y se sentó esperando a que surgiese algo de improvisto, se quedo de brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas esperando acaso a que reaccioné y cambie de opinión? -pregunto el Olvidado.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Jeremy aquella pregunta.

-¿Que si estas esperando a que cambie de opinión? -aclaro.

-No se, yo estoy esperando a que me surja una idea para poder salir de aquí -confeso irónicamente.

-Pues entonces no vas a conseguir nada así, se termino de estar esperando -admitió y entonces se levanto dispuesto a ayudarle.

-¿Como? ¿Vas a ayudarme? -pregunto sorprendido sin poder creérselo.

-Así es, si estas tan encantado de volver con tus amigos entonces te ayudare -confeso y entonces levanto la mano para poder levantarle.

Jeremy sonrío agradecido y entonces le cogío de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarle.

-Una cosa Olvidado -dijo.

-¿Que?

-¿Antes te pregunte que como era que sabías mi idioma? Pero no me respondiste nada -aclaro Jeremy acordándose de un hecho del cual se había olvidado.

-Ah, es que en realidad yo soy ingles, no soy un francés -confeso sarcásticamente.

-Ya me lo parecía, no tienes nada de acento francés -exclamo irónicamente Jeremy, ambos se quedaron riendo al ver lo irónico que sonaba-. ¿Pero como vas a sacarme de aquí?

-De la misma forma tal y como te traje -aclaro y entonces agarro a Jeremy y lo puso sobre sus hombros, luego marcho corriendo hacía el montón de objetos rotos.

Salto como una gacela y acabo saltando encima de una columna, luego volvió a saltar pero esta vez aterrizando sobre un hierro colgando de unos alambres eléctricos, fue saltando de columnas en columnas hasta que al final llegaron a lo alto del techo donde ahí se encontraba la salida.

Una vez hecho eso, se saco a Jeremy y coloco a pie.

-Vaya, eso ha sido impresionante, ¿pero como es que puedes moverte así? -pregunto expresamente.

-Soy tan huesudo que puedo moverme sin ningún cuidado de preocuparme por nada -respondió expresamente Olvidado.

Jeremy sonrío esbozando una risa falsa.

-Ahora ya te puedes ir Jeremy Belpois -comento.

-Espera, ¿no me vas a acompañar? -pregunto suponiendo que iba a ir con el.

-No, yo no estoy hecho para esto, esta ya no es mi lucha, mi lucha fue contra aquel asesino, cosa que he perdido, pero ahora tu puedes ganar esta, si es verdad que tienes el poder para recuperar nuestro mundo tal cual como era, protegelo como puedas y no dejes que vuelvan a aprovecharse de el -explico dando a entender que no estaba hecho para luchar, el no pretendía seguir con eso porque para el no le debía nada, lo único que debía era lo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Jeremy asintió, quería pensar de que podría necesitar su ayuda, pero si había decidido completamente que no quería ayudarle, no podía hacérselo rechistar.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Uno nunca sabe cuando se puede volver a encontrar con alguien, solo sigue tu camino, y ya veras como el propio destino te hace encontrarte con quien menos te lo esperas -expreso sinceramente.

Jeremy sonrío encantado con eso, luego estrecho su mano contra la del otro, ambos se prometieron que algún dia se encontrarían a volver a ver, y sería en un nuevo mundo.

-Hasta pronto Jeremy Belpois -se despidió de el.

-Hasta pronto Olvidado -se despidió ahora de el.

Terminaron de estrechar sus manos y entonces el Olvidado se giro mirando al hueco de salida.

-Sigue todo recto, y suponiendo que tus amigos hayan seguido algún rastro, tal vez puedan encontrarte -anunció lógicamente el Olvidado.

-De acuerdo -se conformo, luego le volvió a dirigir aquella mirada de resentimiento.

-Adiós, amigo francés -se despidió del todo y entonces volvió a bajar directo con sus cosas.

Jeremy agradecido por todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de que había perdido parte de su cordura, seguía teniendo algo de humanidad de el, no todo era odio en su cabeza y corazón.

-Odio, odio, odio -le siguió el juego y entonces se marcho dispuesto, salió del hueco y entro en una zona vacía y muy despejada, era todo un vertedero lleno de sangre.

Luego entonces giro siguiendo las indicaciones del otro y salió corriendo intentando de buscar amigos, si es que acaso lo estaban buscando.

··

Ulrich y Odd corrieron despavoridos intentando de escapar de aquel energúmeno grupo de gritos que venían persiguiéndoles desde que pasaron por la esquina, ambos supusieron que se trataba del resto de los muertos a quienes antes habían matado a sus compañeros.

-¿Crees que aún nos siguen persiguiendo? -pregunto Odd con tono desesperado.

-No lo se, hace como una hora que no se oye nada -opino honestamente Ulrich.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que de pronto Odd no pudo mas y acabo cayendo agotado.

-¿Que te ocurre Odd? -pregunto preocupado Ulrich al ver como se cayo.

-No es nada, solo que estoy agotado, estamos como ayer, necesito algo de agua -espeto el.

Entonces Ulrich saco sus mochilas y abrió una del bolsillo delantero, saco una botella de aluminio y se la paso a Odd, este la abrió y se bebió un montón de agua, Ulrich se la tuvo que quitar para que no bebiese demasiado.

-Por dios, ¿pero que nos pasa?, no paramos de correr -reprocho Odd suspirando de cansancio.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto el.

-En todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido correr, yo pensaba que al estar nos lo tomaríamos en calma, pero ahora resulta que es mucho peor que estar en casa en America, ¿que nos ha pasado para acabar en esta situación? -se quedo cuestionando esa conclusión.

-Era obvio que esto iba a acabar así -asintió Ulrich.

-Ahora me lo avisas, oh por dios -exclamo Odd y luego se tiro sobre el suelo rezagado.

-Vamos Odd, levanta el hombro, tenemos que seguir buscando a Jeremy -le replico Ulrich.

-No déjame aquí a morir, como va a acabar Jeremy, ocupate tu de todo -dijo rechazando la misión pero de una manera que hacía entender que quería suicidarse.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado con esa afirmación.

-Estoy cansando de correr, quiero quedarme aquí y dejar que me lleven, de todas formas ya estoy muerto, ambos morimos en aquel avión al chocarse contra el suelo -espeto suspirando Odd.

-Odd, ¿no puede ser que hables en serio? Llevamos diez años luchando contra ellos sin parar, y por primera vez en tu vida vas a rendirte, ¿adonde ha ido el presumido soldado que no paraba de presumir sobre lo buen soldado que era y que deseaba lo mejor para la mujer que amaba? -cuestiono recriminando Ulrich, no quería pensar que Odd había cambiado de parecer con respecto a todo.

-Samantha ya debe de creer a estas alturas que estoy muerto, es mejor dejarla así, que crea que morí intentando de llegar adonde ha ido jamas, a una ultima frontera -exclamo.

-¿Esa es de Star Trek verdad?

-Lo se, pero es que es una pasada, eso nunca aburre -dijo riendo presumidamente.

-Vamos Odd, tienes toda una vida por delante, no puedes quedarte tirado sin saberlo intentando, estamos cerca de donde justo queríamos estar, esto no es el final, esto es el principio de lo que justo queríamos hacer desde un cierto principio, no puedes rendirte ahora, si te rindes ahora, yo también me rindo -explicó honestamente para que entendiese que tenía que seguir adelante con la misión.

-No lo hagas Ulrich, tu tienes que seguir -reprocho Odd.

-No Odd, hemos estado juntos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y pienso pasar contigo lo que sea, suceda lo que suceda -acordo Ulrich con toda decisión, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás con tal de seguir con el.

Odd se lo quedo pensando detenidamente hasta que al final reaccionó, se levanto siendo ayudado por el y entonces lo miro resoplado.

-Tu si que sabes sacarme las castañas del fuego -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Y tu si que sabes sacarme de mis casillas -le siguió el juego y le golpeo amistosamente en el hombro, ambos se quedaron riendo de lo absurdo que les sonaba todo.

De pronto empezaron a oír los mismos gemidos de antes, solo que esta vez se oían mas cerca que antes, ambos se giraron con una cara de preocupación, estaban sintiendo aquello que les hacía darse cuenta de que en cuestión de minutos iban a acabar bastante jodidos.

Entonces entre una neblina de polvo mas grande que la de antes, apareció avanzando una horda de muertos que venían gimiendo sin parar.

-Oh por dios, ¿como nos han encontrado? -cuestiono alarmado Odd.

-Por como dijo Jeremy, siguen nuestro olor -aclaro Ulrich y entonces se puso a sacarse las armas, se quito la katana y Odd se armo el rifle de muñequera.

Ambos esperaron su momento para disparar pero entonces se fijaron de que eran demasiados, con todo lo que tenían no iba a poder, se dieron ambos una mirada y entonces sacaron sus demás armas de fuego, Ulrich empezo a disparar con su pistola a varios muertos hacíendoles impactar las balas contra sus cráneos, Odd también saco su pistola y empezo a disparar junto con su guantelete.

Siguieron disparando pero aquello no hacía disminuir a los muertos, no paraban de venir todo el tiempo, era una horda enorme e interminable.

-No paran de venir -aviso eufórico Odd.

-Lo se, me parece que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda para esto -exclamo Ulrich.

A unos metros mas atrás, apareció girando Jeremy y al oír los disparos, se percato de quienes habían al fondo, eran Ulrich y Odd que se estaban enfrentando a una horda.

-Oh dios -se dijo desesperado al verlos, salió corriendo a ayudarles.

Continuaron disparando sin parar a pesar de que estaban agotando demasiadas balas. Ulrich siguió disparando hasta que entonces se quedo sin balas en su pistola.

-No me quedan -aviso Ulrich.

-Mira en la otra mochila -aviso Odd.

Entonces Ulrich se puso a mirar en la otra mochila intentando de buscar algo mas de municíon, pero estaba que no encontraba nada en ningún lugar.

-No encuentro nada -aviso Ulrich cada vez mas desesperado.

-Oh por dios, eres un completo quejica -al final decidió ayudarlo Odd, fue rebuscando en toda la mochila sin percatarse de que uno de los muertos estaba apunto de lanzarles un hacha.

-Aquí esta -encontró Ulrich una carga mas de balas.

-Vez te dije que estaban ahí -le replico exasperado Odd.

-Oh dios mío mira ahí -señalo Ulrich y ambos se quedaron exasperados al ver que uno de los muertos estaba apunto de lanzarles un hacha.

Alzo el brazo cuando de pronto fue golpeado por una piedra que le cayo encima, ambos se extrañaron sin saber de donde venía eso hasta que entonces se fijaron quien tenían detrás.

-Necesitáis ayuda chicos -exclamo acercandose Jeremy.

-Jeremy -dijeron ambos sorprendidos de verles.

-¿Donde esta mi rifle HUH? -pregunto desesperadamente

-En la segunda mochila -señalo Odd.

Entonces Jeremy agarro la segunda mochila que había encima de la otra y la abrió del bolsillo mas grande, la saco y vio que estaba armada y lista para disparar, la levanto y apunto contra los muertos. Empezo a ir disparando cada una de las ráfagas azules haciendo que se desintegrasen sus estómagos de una llamarada azul que se extendía alrededor de cada uno. Siguió así hasta que al final no quedo ningúno, el ultimo disparo que hizo acabo empujandoles de una forma que los destruyo por completo.

Jeremy suspiro después de haberse llevado semejante dosis de adrenalina.

-Por dios Jeremy, ¿donde estabas, te veníamos buscando? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber ahora adonde había ido después de que se lo llevasen.

-Es una larga historia, ¿estáis bien? -espeto y luego pregunto.

-Si, por poco nos matan -exclamo Ulrich.

-Perfecto -dijo y entonces saco de la otra mochila su chaleco antibalas, se lo puso y se lo ajusto de la misma forma en que lo hacía.

-¿Que te ha pasado Jeremy? -pregunto queriendo entender Ulrich lo que le sucedió.

-Eso es lo contare luego, ahora se exactamente donde esta ubicado el lugar de las coordenadas que nos envío la chica, tenemos que ir hacía cuanto antes -acordo Jeremy con toda seriedad.

-Y hoy parece que justo no paramos de correr, ¿verdad Odd? ¿Odd? -exclamo Ulrich y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su amigo parecía estar distraído.

-Ey chicos, no os habéis dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos enfrentamos a un grupo así, siempre suele haber un jefe entre ellos, porque yo no veo donde esta -cuestiono Odd.

En ese momento uno de los muertos del fondo poniendose de espaldas, se levanto del todo mientras se frotaba la mano contra la cabeza, algo la vista y observo a los tres muchachos.

-Ahí esta el jefe de la manada -exclamo Ulrich.

El muerto empezo a avanzar ponía una rígida mirada de odio.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Lo matamos entre todos? -pregunto expresamente Jeremy.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta y entonces lo decidieron, sacaron de sus mochilas, sus cuchillos y machetes y marcharon corriendo hacía el muerto.

El muerto cayo tirado de espaldas y teniendo el craneo partido por la mitad.

-Echaba de menos que hiciéramos esto -exclamo Jeremy mientras se limpiaba el cuchillo.

-Y nosotros -comento Odd sonriendo plácidamente al ver que ambos volvían a estar juntos.

Ambos quedaron sonriendo al ver que estaban de acuerdo con lo mismo.

-Intentemos de irnos de aquí antes vengan mas muertos como esos -sugirió seriamente Ulrich.

-Cierto -indico Jeremy y entonces saco el mapa para ver por donde tenían que ir a continuación-. Es por aquí.

Ambos marcharon siguiendo a Jeremy detrás suyo, de pronto Odd le golpeo suavemente a Ulrich en el hombro.

-Parece que por fin podrás disculparte con Jeremy después de todo -comento Odd.

-Lo se, y eso es algo de lo que menos tengo que preocuparme -indico Ulrich sonriendo plácidamente, luego ambos marcharon siguiendo a Jeremy.

Marcharon tranquilamente mientras se metían de lleno en lo ultimo que quedaba de Francia.

··

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaban Aelita y Hopper sentados rezagados el uno al otro.

-¿Que quieres Richard? -pregunto amargadamente Franz.

-Decisión ha decidido hablar con vosotros -anunció Deckard.

-¿Y si no queremos? -pregunto contradictoriamente Aelita.

-No os lo estoy pidiendo -espeto Deckard siguiendo el mismo juego severo.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta y entonces se levantaron sabiendo que no tenían opción, aunque mas bien era por capricho porque era el mismo asunto de siempre.

Salieron de la puerta y ahí se encontraron en el borda con la doctora Yolanda Perraudin, les miraba con una expresión de rencor en sus ojos, todavía se acordaba de lo que les hicieron antes.

-Esperemos de que esta vez os comportéis como tal -indico contradictoriamente Yolanda.

-Eso lo dudo -exclamo Hopper y entonces ambos marcharon siguiendo a Deckard.

Carraspeo severamente Yolanda, todavía les tenía rencor.

Subieron hacía la sala de mando donde ahí se encontraba Decisión, la pupila transcendente de su ojo se dirigió hacía ellos al ver que venían.

-¿Que tal Decisión? ¿Nos echabas de menos? -pregunto egocéntricamente Aelita.

-Tus contradicciones señorita Schaeffer me resultan de lo mas irreversibles, un nivel de descaro así podría provocar ciertos problemas -indago Decisión.

-Y vosotros los tenéis -exclamo Hopper.

Entonces uno de los guardias los golpearon y los dejaron sentados de rodillas junto a Decisión.

-Franz Hopper, Aelita Schaeffer, vuestro ingenió es muy aceptable en nuestra base, pero vuestro comportamiento errático me resulta de lo mas detestable, supuestamente decidiría mataros a ambos por los actos cometidos hace dos días, pero después de los avances y al detener a vuestros cómplices de poseer una parte del virus alterno, he decidido manteneros con vida de momento -acordo Decisión evaluando su situación.

-Pues yo no tengo ganas -reprocho Hopper.

Volvió el guardia a aporrearle por su comentario de desacato, refunfuño amargadamente.

-Doctora Yolanda Perraudin, ¿cuales han sido los avances mas frecuentes del momento? -pregunto dirigiendose a la doctora.

-Desde que Hopper y Aelita descubrieron la forma de alterar el virus a un estado mas concentrado, hemos hecho varias pruebas para ver como afecta en las víctimas, y en todas ellas su estado ha sido todo un éxito, pero esta el problema de que la propia sangre infectada se expande demasiado en el entorno y eso puede provocar un grave riesgo en nuestras estructuras -analizo Yolanda resumiendo todo aquello que tenía escrito en su agenda de apuntes.

-Comprendo, una decisión complicada -indago Decisión al ver las circunstancias.

-Recomiendo que Hopper y Schaeffer vuelvan a trabajar en la operación del virus para que así puedan tratarlo sin provocar un riesgo en nuestra seguridad -propuso Yolanda.

-De acuerdo doctora Perraudin, la decisión esta tomada, Hopper e hija volverán a trabajar en la campaña que se encuentra en el piso inferior en el área exterior trasera, pero esta vez decido que sea mayor la seguridad, su confianza es inaceptable y preocupante -acordo con toda seriedad.

-No pienso seguir trabajando mas con esto -reprocho de vuelta.

El guardia le volvió a aporrear y entonces se acerco Deckard con una mirada de incrédulo.

-Hopper, entiéndelo de una vez, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, las personas que iban dentro de aquel avión están muertas, se ha perdido todo, y posiblemente vosotros acabéis muertos de la misma forma si no fuese porque sabéis bien lo que estáis tratando, así que moved el culo y haced algo útil porque sino este será el ultimo trabajo de vuestras vidas -explicó seriamente Deckard para que ambos entendiesen que como no trabajasen, los mataban a todos.

Hopper quedo rezagado al oír eso, miro a su hija y ella tenía la misma cara de agonía de siempre, estaba claro que aquellos dos estaban mas hartos que cualquier otro dia, esta vez tenían que trabajar sino querían acabar muertos para nada, miraron a Yolanda y a Deckard y estaba claro de que ambos esperaban una misma respuesta.

-Aceptamos el trabajo señora Decisión -acepto Hopper sin mas dilación.

-Oh joder -reprocho Aelita al ver que al final lo aceptaron.

Tanto Yolanda como Deckard sonrieron al ver que por fin habían aceptado sabiamente.

-Perfecto, ya esta decidido, todo siempre lo decido yo, yo soy la decisión de la decisión -acepto gratificalmente Decisión y entonces su pupila se ilumino.

··

Un grupo de jeeps aparcaron alrededor del avión estrellado, varios hombres trajeados de negro y armados con varios rifles salieron corriendo y miraron dentro de lo que quedaba del vehículo.

Los demás se ocuparon de matar a los muertos que venían gimiendo.

Un par de hombres se metió dentro de la cabina intentando de ver si había algún ocupante, tenían unas linternas para ver si veían algo de lo que no se daban cuenta. Miraron los asientos y estaban en perfecto estado, como si no hubiese nadie.

-Aquí no hay nadie -opino coherentemente el segundo hombre.

-Lo que me temía -exclamo y entonces se puso a salir del vehículo.

Todos se pusieron a inspeccionar la zona, el primer soldado se dirigió hacía un pequeño grupo y estos le pasaron un walkie-talkie, lo prendió y entonces se puso a hablar por el:

-Diganle al jefe Deckard de que los ocupantes del avión enemigo no están, no hay ocupantes en el avión enemigo -ordeno seriamente y alarmado el hombre.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·Una ultima salida

CODE: DECISION PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: UNA ULTIMA SALIDA

Deckard paseaba por un oscuro rincón con mucha prisa debido a que había sido notificado de que habían encontrado los restos del avión pero lo mas preocupante de todo era que no había rastro de sus ocupantes. Tenía una mirada muy firme y rígida porque quería averiguar ese asunto, no podía permitirse pensar que los hombres que tenían el anti-virus dando por Aelita Schaeffer pudiesen estar vivos después de lo que paso anteriormente.

Abrió las puertas y ahí se encontró a un grupo de hombres con trajes azules de mantenimiento y estaban al lado de unos trozos de metal carbonizados.

-Señor Deckard -se presento el jefe de mantenimiento.

-Caballeros, ¿que tenemos? -pregunto Deckard acercandose para ver las pruebas.

-Bueno, esto que ve es un trozo de los motores de un F-22 de carga y transporte, se utiliza normalmente para transportar cajas de suministros o cualquier otro tipo de transporte militar -dictamino el hombre mostrando el enorme pedazo de motor destrozado y quemado.

-De acuerdo, ¿han descubierto si había algún resto que fuese humano o algo parecido? -pregunto teniendo mas importancia sobre ese otro hecho.

-Bueno, hemos estado investigando cualquier tipo de resto biológico u orgánico, pero nada del otro mundo, excepto algúnos cristales rotos con algúnas puntas ensangrentadas de las ventanas que se rompieron durante el choque -declaro el jefe de mantenimiento.

-¿Han podido determinar si uno de ellos estaba herido o no?

-No, me parece que solamente se hicieron algúnos rasguños, igualmente ahora se han puesto a analizarlos los forenses -opino honestamente -aviso.

-Muy bien, que sigan así -pidió pero con un tono lamentable, quería tener esperanzas de que aquellos ocupantes estuviesen muertos del todo, pero parecía que habían sobrevivido al final.

-De acuerdo señor -acordo Deckard y entonces el jefe de mantenimiento se marcho.

Deckard asintió mosqueado, quería entender como era posible que después de haberse enfrentado a una docena de aguijones o haberse estrellado a unos 15 km por hora, hubiesen sobrevivido aquellos ocupantes, estaba claro que no se estaba enfrentando a alguien normal, algo tenían esos sujetos y si era verdad que habían sobrevivido todos, tenía que detenerlos a todo costa.

-¿Donde están esos malditos hijos de perra? -reprocho indignado mientras se le estaba aumentaba la sensación de estallar de la agonía.

··

-¿Y es verdad eso que te encontraste con un nauseabundo hombre que se había pasado toda su vida encerrado en aquel lugar subterráneo? -pregunto Odd queriendo confirmar todo aquello que había mencionado Jeremy antes.

-Así es, el pobre había perdido la agonía mucho tiempo y lo único que había aprendido era que todo era odio, la única palabra en su cabeza que no olvidaría nunca -declaro exponencialmente.

-¿Pero quien era exactamente?

-No lo se, pero sea quien fuese, eso ya pertenece al pasado -espeto objetivamente.

Mientras aquellos dos caminaban charlando, Ulrich iba detrás intentando de pensar en cuando se iba a disculpar con Jeremy por lo de antes, desde que lo habían vuelto a encontrar, ahora estaba desesperado por poder perdonarlo por lo que había sucedido antes en el avión.

-Pero un momento, ¿si el lugar era tan alto que ni uno podía alcanzar el techo de ninguna forma?, ¿entonces como conseguía subir? -se quedo cuestionando Odd ese hecho.

-¿Pues porque llevaba tanto tiempo desarrollando su cuerpo, que pudo perfeccionar sus apenas músculos como si fuese un acróbata de circo o algo por el estilo -declaro buscando la opción mejor detallada.

-Vaya, ya me gustaría tener algo así -opino imaginandoselo.

-Ey oye Jeremy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? -pidió Ulrich desde atrás.

Ambos se miraron queriendo que pedía pero entonces dejo que fuese con el, Odd los adelante y entonces Jeremy se junto con Ulrich.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto.

-Veras Jeremy, desde que te perdimos durante el accidente del avión y todo eso -se puso a explicar.

-Si lo se, creo que puedo entenderlo.

-No no no, no es eso -rectifico creyendo que se estaba pensando otra cosa.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Veras, desde que estuve con Odd buscándote, intente desesperadamente de encontrarte porque quería perdonarte por lo que sucedió antes -declaro.

-¿De perdonarme? -se quedo sin saber a que se refería.

-Así es, veras, desde que nos peleamos frente a frente por el asunto de la chica y todo eso, me porte un poco fatal al respecto, siento haberte gritado y recriminado de aquella forma y no me siento muy de acuerdo con eso, me arrepiento mucho de lo que sucedió -aclaro.

-¿En serio? -quiso corroborarlo.

-Así es, no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo haciendo como lo que sucedió en ese avión no hubiera pasado nunca, quiero perdonarte por lo que hice ahí.

Jeremy asintió, ya le daba igual lo que había sucedido en aquel avión, pero ahora que los volvía a ver después de haber creído que estaban muertos, estaba claro que quería perdonarle con todas sus ansias.

-Te perdono Ulrich, pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras -acepto estrechándole la mano para perdonarle a pesar de que el asunto ya no era para tanto.

-Pues yo si que lo necesitaba, he pasado demasiado tiempo no pudiendo perdonar con nadie, y todos a los que conozco están muertos, pero tu eres el ultimo al que no quiero que se muera antes de haberlo perdonado -comento dando a entender que estaba desesperado por perdonarle.

-Vaya, es que acaso ya paso esto antes -cuestiono expresamente.

-Ya te lo contare en otro momento, ahora tenemos que seguir en esto mientras vivamos -declaro y entonces agarro del hombro a Jeremy se lo llevo acompañándole.

··

Aelita y Hopper estaban presenciando delante de una mesa de aluminio lo ultimo que quedaba del avión en el que iban los ocupantes. Solamente era un trozo de metal supuestamente del ala y estaba carbonizado como si se hubiese incendiado por encima.

-¿Esto es lo que yo creo que es? -pregunto expresamente Hopper.

-Así es, esto es lo ultimo que hemos podido recoger del avión que se estrello, lamentablemente parece que uno de los motores estallo y aquello hizo que se prendiese, fue una parte del ala que se desprendió cuando iba a máxima velocidad -explicó detalladamente Deckard.

-Eso significa que...

-Que los ocupantes murieron, no hubo ni un solo superviviente -retracto Deckard con toda honestidad, suspiro amargadamente al tener que darles la noticia.

-¿Hay todavía algún rastro que haya quedado del avión entero? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Pudimos recoger este trozo por ahora, todavía estamos buscando el resto de todo el avión, al parecer se hizo añicos mientras descendía descontroladamente -declaro pero dando un comentario que sonó de lo mas insulso.

Aelita empezo a apretar su puño muy fuerte, estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cara, Hopper lo noto y le agarro de la mano para frenarla, le meneo en la cabeza para advertírselo.

-Eso demuestra perfectamente que todo el trabajo que habéis hecho hasta ahora, se ha esfumado, y esto es lo único que queda -asintió sabiendo que ponía un tono descarado y egoísta.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos Deckard? Arrepentirnos al respecto -cuestiono Aelita.

-No, solo quiero que veáis, lo que pasa cuando uno no es leal a una afición, vuestro descaro y desorden a provocado que hayamos tenido que arreglarnos de una forma de la que no contábamos, y a Decisión eso no le gusta -aclaro.

-Y Decisión decidió que tu te comportases como un gilipollas -contesto descaradamente ella.

-Aelita -le recrimino el padre.

Deckard se le quedo mirando con una cara de descaro pero sin apenas mostrar algo de enfado.

-Haremos como que no lo he oído -retracto.

Reprocho Aelita al ver que no podía soportar mas el descaro de Deckard al hacer que pareciera un hombre decente cuando en realidad era un completo monstruo egoísta.

-Ahora que ya no hay temor a pensar que Decisión esta en peligro, ya es hora de que volváis al trabajo, volveréis a la choza de abajo y seguiréis investigando el virus -acordo Deckard.

-¿Y que pasa si los ocupantes del avión están vivos después de todo? ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí encerrados a preocuparnos sobre lo que va a suceder con ellos? -cuestiono de nuevo dando una conclusión bastante obvia al asunto.

Deckard se le acerco de vuelta con la misma cara de descaro de siempre, este luego le miro a Hopper para saber su opinión al respecto, este estaba como que no quería saber nada a pesar de que ya se sabía cuales iban a ser las consecuencias.

En ese momento Yolanda que se encontraba en el extremo de la sala se le acerco y le susurro:

-Señor Deckard, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? -pidió ella.

-De acuerdo, no hagáis nada raro -ordeno Deckard.

-No lo haremos, no podemos hacer nada raro excepto abrir la boca -exclamo Aelita.

Deckard no le quiso hacer caso y entonces se coloco alrededor de la puerta para hablar con Yolanda.

-Señor, entiendo que quiera presionarlos para que hagan lo que usted pida, pero ambos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que ellos descubrirán el engaño -recrimino Yolanda con respecto a su plan.

-Pues que lo intenten si se atreven, no me pienso pasar todo el tiempo preocupándome de que unos mocosos intenten entrar aquí y destruyan la mayor de todas mis invenciones, Decisión es mía y solo mía, si intentan de destruirla, será por encima de mi cadaver -recrimino enfurismado Deckard.

-Entiendo su preocupación y su odio, pero tiene que entender que ellos son mas listos que cualquiera de nosotros, han conseguido hacer lo que nadie ha conseguido poder hacer en los últimos diez años, si no fuese por ese hombre, Decisión no estaría aquí.

-¿Quien le ha dicho que eso haya podido ser así? -pregunto recriminando.

-Nadie, es solo mi intuición como doctora, y recuerde que también me licencie como mi psiquiatra, así que puedo notar que es lo que le preocupa a pesar de que quiero mantenerlo oculto -declaro.

-¿Y en que cree qué que estoy pensando ahora? -la puso a prueba.

-En que quiere sacarme de aquí y que no siga con esto para que usted siga haciendo lo que le da la gana con esos pobres diablos de ahí -concluyo expresamente.

Asintió Deckard sabiendo que Yolanda tenía demasiada razón en todo, se ajusto la bata y entonces volvió con los dos para seguir con el asunto.

-De acuerdo chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: estaréis metidos las veinticuatro horas del dia pero esta vez con mas seguridad que antes -explicó Deckard para que entendiese cuales iban a ser las nuevas reglas a partir de ahora.

-¿Eso significa que estaremos metidos de cámaras hasta el cuello? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Eso me temo que no va a funcionar como siempre, las cámaras no llegan hasta dentro de la choza y el sistema que tenemos para eso es defectuoso, así que por eso he instalado un mecanismo que detecta vuestros pasos, intentad de hacer algo sospechoso, y la maquina lo detectara. Os daremos unos artilugios para que podáis trabajar en el desarrollo de un armamento especial que tenemos.

-¿Que armamento especial? -cuestiono Aelita ese ultimo comentario.

··

Fueron directos a otra sala y ahí entonces uno de los técnicos abrió una caja de hierro blindado, quito la tapa y se mostró que había un conjunto de armas extrañas.

-¿Que es todo esto? -pregunto extrañado Hopper.

-Esto es de un armamento militar que recogimos el año pasado, resultaba que había una base que estaba abandonada y decidimos llevarnos todo esto. Queremos que lo utilicéis para poder hacer una arma química -explicó Deckard y luego comento que pretendía hacer con todo eso.

-Pretendes que modifiquemos con esto para poder utilizar como arma para ese virus -recrimino Hopper queriendo confirmar que no estaba tan loco como para hacer eso.

-Así es, este virus a pesar de los peligros que tiene, podemos utilizarla como un nuevo tipo de arma para erradicar a todo tipo de amenazas que intenten detenernos -corroboro seriamente.

-¿Te refieres a resistencias que están intentando de acabar con tus progresos Richard? -pregunto suponiendo Aelita con un tono de descaro.

-Hay cientos de personas ahí por todo el mundo que están intentando todavía de sobrevivir, para eso mismo necesitamos utilizar ese virus, para quitarlos de en medio de una vez por todas -declaro.

-Eres un monstruo, al principio pensaba que solamente querías crear ese virus para poder destruir a la gente que te había hecho daño, pero ahora solamente lo quieres utilizar para experimentar con gente inocente solo por el gusto de saber que les sucede, ¿sabes que te ocurre Deckard? Te has convertido en el mismo hombre con el que solías enfadarte, te has convertido en tu peor enemigo -recrimino Aelita dando todas las conclusiones que le hacían entender que solamente pretendía usar ese virus para solamente matar a toda la gente que le disgustaba, lo dijo con mucha razón.

-¡Ya basta! -grito enfurismado Deckard, aquello lo hizo sacar de sus nervios.

Ambos se callaron al ver la forma en que grito, Deckard se quedo resentido intentando de calmarse al ver que se estaba decayendo sobre sus propios agobios.

-Richard, Aelita tiene razón, esa gente ha estado viviendo mucho tiempo desde entonces, ya les has arruinado la vida hace mucho tiempo, no les vuelvas a arruinar una vez mas -se puso de acuerdo Hopper sabiendo que aquello solamente iba a empeorar las cosas.

-Lo siento Franz, pero yo tengo un sueño en el que cada científico pueda hacer cada una de sus invenciones, pero si dejo que ese tipo de gente irracional y poco visionaria me detenga, entonces ya no se porque habré creado este mundo. ¡Llevaoslos de vuelta a la choza! -rechazo su aviso y entonces ordeno que se los llevasen solo por capricho.

Entonces ambos guardias agarraron a Hopper y a Aelita y se los llevaron arrastrando de puntillas hacía fuera de la sala.

-Esto no quedara así Deckard, la gente se dará cuenta de esto y luchara, siempre lo ha hecho, y no habrá nada que cambie, me oyes Richard, esto no quedara impune -reprocho Hopper sabiendo que sus planes no iban a salir según lo acordado hiciese lo que hiciese.

Ambos se alejaron desapareciendo en los rincones, Deckard se quedo resentido intentando de aguantar las ganas de no estallar de los nervios que tenía.

En ese momento Yolanda se le acerco y le dijo:

-Señor, creo que debería de hacerles caso, ellos saben bien que esto no acabara bien -aconsejo Yolanda honestamente, ella también había pensando lo mismo.

-Me da igual, yo destruí este mundo para poder montarlo a una imagen mucho mejor de lo que ya era, y no pienso permitir que me la arrebaten, Decisión lo decide todo, pues yo decido que esos dos marchen directos a la choza y sigan trabajando, asegurate de hacerles entender como va todo -recrimino con un tono tan serio y siniestro, luego ordeno que fuese con ellos.

-Si señor Deckard -ordeno Yolanda y marcho siguiendo a los guardias que se los llevaron.

Se giro sintiéndose resentido, tenían remordimientos en su cabeza que no paraban de agobiarle, estaba harto de tener que estar tratando con el mismo asunto de siempre, quería terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Al final no pudo aguantarlo mas y golpeo la caja de hierro que tenía delante, suspiro aliviado al ver que recobro el sentido, pero aquello no era suficiente, sentía demasiado odio por aquellos dos, y ahora encima que los muchachos estaban viendo hacía aquí.

··

Bajaron por el ascensor y ahí la puerta se abrió, los guardias los fueron arrastrando bien fuerte para que andasen sin rechistar por nada. Recorrieron todo aquel pasillo oscuro y maloliente hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba siendo vigilada por aquellos dos guardias forzudos.

-Dejad de arrastrarme que puedo marchar yo sola -insistió Aelita harta de que la estuviesen presionado para poder andar cuando ni podía tener un momento para mover las piernas.

-Si ya claro, y yo me lo creo -exclamo descaradamente el que la estaba empujando.

Los colocaron delante de los guardias y entonces los de delante los reconocieron y los dejaron pasar, abrieron la puerta y al instante se empezo a abrir todo un enorme resplandor.

Se les aclaro la vista mientras seguían andando y en cuanto lo hicieron, notaron que había algo distinto en todo el área. Seguían habiendo los cultivos de hortalizas pero había a los extremos del muro unas extrañas armas con un gatillo muy fino y unos escudos que les hacían parecer orejas.

-¿Que son estas cosas? -pregunto extrañado Hopper.

-Torretas de seguridad, por si intentáis escapar -admitió el segundo guardia.

-¿Pues para eso no había cámaras de seguridad? -recrimino irónicamente Aelita, entonces el guardia azotándole la cabeza por detrás-. Ey.

Ambos guardias se rieron por lo que le hizo, haciendo unas carcajadas de lo mas ridículas.

-A estos les encanta vernos sufrir -opino.

-Paciencia Aelita, ya veras como a estos se les acaba la risa muy pronto -espeto Hopper.

Siguieron andando hasta meterse dentro de la choza que era el laboratorio de investigación. Se metieron dentro y ahí observaron que estaba todo tal cual como lo habían dejado la ultima vez, excepto que lo habían limpiado y lo habían cambiado por materiales mas útiles.

-Aquí me parece que mucha limpieza no deben de pensar bastante -opino Hopper al ver que después de haber hecho aquella supuesta inspección, no habían hecho nada que pareciera que lo fuesen a cambiar, las mismas paredes de madera seguían estando igual de viejas y derruidas.

En ese momento alzo la vista al otro lado y observo un extraño artilugio de forma cuadrada con unos bordes amarillentos que estaba pegado a la pared.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto dirigiendose a los guardias.

-Eso es un detector de calor, lo veo a un cierto grado de temperatura, cada cosa que hagáis, lo detecta cada 50 segundos, y vosotros consumís mucho calor -aclaro el segundo guardia.

-¿Como para no levantar sospechas? -cuestiono Aelita.

Entonces los guardias les quitaron las esposas y se largaron de la choza, Aelita les recrimino hacíendoles sacar la lengua como un insulto para ellos después de como les trataron.

Hopper seguía mirando la maquina intentando de saber como era que lo detectaba, se acerco lo mas cerca posible y observo que había una pequeña esfera azulada en el centro, era una cámara.

··

Deckard recorrió los pasillos hasta volver a la sala de control, ahí estaban los dos vigilantes observando a través de las pantallas lo que veían sobre el área trasera exterior, en una se veía el exterior de la zona y en la otra se veía lo que estaba mostrando el registrador de temperatura.

-¿Como les va en la choza? -pregunto Deckard acercandose para ver los resultados.

-Bueno, parece que han descubierto el nuevo juguete espía que les hemos puesto -comento sarcásticamente el segundo vigilante.

Deckard se reclino para verlo y observo una enorme silueta todo rojo con gafas que estaba mirando directamente a la pantalla, Hopper estaba delante del artilugio.

-Maldito cabrón -reprocho Deckard.

-Ese tío es bastante listo -opino el otro.

-Demasiado -dijo con resentimiento.

··

Ahora que sabía bien como le estaban vigilando, si intentaban hacer algo raro o que provocase un grado inusual en toda la habitación, lo veían y lo detectaban.

-¿Y? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber que sucedía.

-Parece que nos van a tener vigilados un buen rato -espeto Hopper.

-Oh por dios -reprocho Aelita al ver que no los iban a dejar en paz de ningúna forma.

-Tranquilizate Aelita, si pasa lo que creo, seguramente un dia de estos al final se cansaron de todo esto y esa inteligencia quedara reducida a cenizas de una vez por todas -aconsejo Hopper.

-¿Tu lo crees? -pregunto contradictoriamente.

-Bueno, quien sabe, hay algún malo que se haya salido con la suya -exclamo sarcásticamente y ambos se quedaron riendo de lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, se giraron y observaron que ahí estaba la doctora Yolanda.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto el.

-He venido a traeros las cosas -admitió Yolanda y entonces dejo pasar a un grupo de científicos que traían las cajas con las herramientas y las armas para poder montarlas.

Todo el grupo fue amontonando las cosas en un respectivo lugar de la choza y entonces se marcharon como siguiendo una fila que andaba en círculos.

-Parece que se os ha quitado el malhumor -opino Yolanda al ver que ambos estaban riendo.

-Solo es temporal, ya nos conoces lo suficiente para saber como vamos a reaccionar -recrimino Hopper y entonces ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

-Lo se, pero no hace falta que os lo toméis tan mal para demostrar vuestro hacía Deckard, entiendo vuestro dolor, pero eso no hará que os salvéis de lo que el os haga como sigáis tratándole así -expreso honestamente para poder entender que la cosa iba a funcionar con reproches y quejas.

-¿Porque? ¿Que nos hará? ¿Matarnos acaso? -pregunto cuestionando Aelita con tono brusco.

Yolanda asintió, estaba claro que no entendían el grado de riesgo de la situación.

-En serio, he visto a Deckard de otras formas inimaginables y no querréis ver como se comporta, cada vez que alguien de este complejo ha intentado de razonar tantas veces, ha tenido que echarlo a los muertos como castigo -explicó poniendo un tono siniestro.

-¿Me estas diciendo?... ¿que los ha tirado a ese hueco que hay abajo con todos los...

-Exacto.

Aquellos los dejo estupefactos de una manera que hacía que ya no supiesen en que pensar.

-Así que por eso os pido un poco de respeto al menos, no quiero que lleguéis hasta abajo de todo, espero que hagáis un buen trabajo después de todo -acordo y entonces se marcho de la choza.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber que pensar, eso significaba que Richard estaba mas loco de lo que parecía, ahora encima castigaba a sus propios hombres tirándolos a los infectados.

-Estamos bastante jodidos no te parece -opino indirectamente Aelita.

-Exacto -afirmo sin mas dilación.

Al ver aquellas cajas que tenía al lado, le vino la curiosidad de saber como eran, observo que una de ellas estaba apenas había abierta, doblo los bordes de plástico y entonces observo que algo que tenía aspecto de ballesta, lo agarro y era como una de esas jeringuillas enormes que te inyectan una de esas sustancias para sedarlos.

-¿Y quiero que hagamos un arma para esto? -cuestiono interrogativamente.

-Vamos a tener bastante trabajo -exclamo indirectamente Hopper.

··

Pasaron los minutos y una vez mas Deckard volvió a la sala de mando y se dirigió a los dos hombres que vigilaban la choza, se puso delante de las pantallas y veía que estaba todo en calma, miro la otra y observo que podía notar sus figuras sentadas y trabajando como tal.

-No se preocupe señor Deckard, nosotros ya les tenemos vigilados -asintió el vigilante de la coleta.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, no se puede dejar un montón a solas esta gente -comento con ansias de descaro y entonces se paso un pañuelo por su calva cabeza, estaba sudando del cansancio que tenía.

-Una limonada señor -le entro el otro vigilante un vaso con gaseosa de limón.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces la cogío, empezo a beber sin pensar en lo que estaba viendo, podía notar como ambos estaban trabajando en las maquinas, pero le seguía dando dudas acerca de lo que estuviesen planeando, no quería llegar a que estuviesen planeando escapar.

Dio un sorbo a la gaseosa y luego soltó un suspiro de amargura, luego dijo:

-Debimos haber puesto un micrófono ahí dentro -propuso lamentandose.

-Sabe muy bien que se agotaron hace mucho tiempo -le hizo acordar el primer vigilante.

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que están planeando algo para poder joderme, se han pasado toda la semana odiándome sin parar, quieren una guerra pero no tienen ni idea de que no pueden ganarla, y lo que me preocupa mas aún es pensar en donde estarán esos jóvenes que se dirigen hacía aquí con el anti-virus -explicó dando todas sus quejas al respecto.

-¿Pero no habían muerto en el accidente de avión? -cuestiono el segundo vigilante.

En ese momento Deckard soltó la limonada y se quedo estancado al reconocer que la mayoría no sabía que los muchachos continuaban vivos, al reconocer ese hecho, se le vino a la mente otro temor mas del que preocuparse personalmente.

-No intentéis de decirle esto a nadie entendido, no quiero que esto salga de aquí -acordo con toda seriedad, luego dio otro sorbo mas.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron ambos el uno al otro.

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas, suficientes ya -replico amargadamente, otra vez estaba perdiendo los nervios de lo preocupado que estaba.

··

Aelita y Hopper estaban trabajando en un extraño instrumento que parecía un cañón de aire para las tormentas pero en realidad era como un proyectil diseñado para lanzar bombas pequeñas.

En ese momento reaccionó al reconocer un cierto asunto que le dejo extrañada.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque estamos haciendo esto si nosotros somos científicos?, no ingenieros -cuestiono al reconocer que lo que estaban haciendo no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

-Seguramente no tienen buenos ingenieros así que tienen que pedírselo a los mejores genios de todo este complejo para poder hacer este trabajo -opino al respecto.

-Pues eso les pasa por haberse pasado matando gente todo el tiempo -recrimino Aelita.

-Si, seguro -estuvo de acuerdo con eso. En ese momento Hopper se dio cuenta de un hecho que hacía parecer todo lo contradictorio a su propia situación-. ¿Sabes en que me acabo de dar cuenta?

-¿En que?

-En que estamos prestando mas atención en esto, que en cualquier otra cosa, no te parece -declaro.

Aquello Aelita pensando en muchas cuestiones.

-Si -afirmo con toda honestidad.

-Como es posible que nos hayamos acostumbrado a esto -cuestiono Hopper.

-Pues porque ya nos hemos acostumbrado a este nuevo y no puede haber nada nuevo excepto pensar que todo acabara -opino con toda sinceridad.

-Puede ser -estuvo de acuerdo con eso, se quedo pensando en otra conclusión.

Hopper termino una parte de la parte externa de aquel cañón y entonces lo levanto para poder mirarlo detenidamente, estaba casi al completo.

-Parece que hemos terminado una parte por lo menos -declaro.

-Una que no queremos que saliese bien -dijo contradictoriamente ella.

-Ya -afirmo con toda indignación, lo levanto aún mas intentando de determinar que se podía hacer con el, era como estar sujetando un bazooka mas bien-. ¿Que se puede hacer con este pedazo de trasto?

-Pásamelo -pidió ella y entonces su padre se lo paso.

-¿En que piensas? -pregunto suponiendo que tenía una idea.

-En esto -entonces Aelita se puso hacer ruidos de disparo, hacía como que estaba disparando el arma pero hacíendolo de una forma que hacía parecer una niña tratando con una cosa y creyendo que era un juguete. Hopper le daba risa porque hacía tiempo que no la veía así, seguía disparando y entonces apunto directamente a la cara del registrador.

··

La cámara del registrador de temperatura mostraba como la imagen de Aelita estaba mostrándola a ella delante y apuntándoles con el artilugio.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto extrañado Deckard.

Todos estaban atentados mirando que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Parece que nos esta disparando -opino el vigilante de la coleta de atrás.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta ya genio? -le recrimino el otro.

-No, solo digo, que no se a que viene esto ahora -aclaro expresamente.

Siguieron mirando y todavía la niña del pelo rosa les estaba haciendo el juego de dispararles.

-Esto me da mala espina -opino tembloroso Deckard.

-Vamos jefe, relajase un poco, solamente esta burlándose de nosotros nada mas, es toda una cría -le recrimino el otro para que no se lo tomase como un acto de amenaza.

-Y eso me preocupa mas, los niños son siempre los peores -reprocho indignado, volvió a dar un ultimo sorbo a la limonada, se lo había bebido todo.

Los otros seguían riendo mientras veían como aquella chica les hacía que les disparaba con la cosa.

··

Siguió disparando Aelita hasta que al final se canso, luego hacía que soplaba el humo que salía del gatillo y entonces volvió con su padre en una posición firme y serena.

Su padre estaba que se reía a carcajadas, luego comento:

-Vas a hacer que nos lleven arriba de nuevo.

-Lo se, pero esto es para que se enteren, que les den de una vez -declaro encantada, se sentó y siguió armando el artilugio.

-Ay, Aelita que hubiera pasado si tu madre estuviese aquí -dijo asintiendo Hopper.

Aquello le hizo reaccionar Aelita, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de su madre, supuestamente parecía como si estuviese muerta, pero no tenía ni idea al respecto.

-¿Que le paso a mama? -pregunto dirigiendose a su padre.

Se le cayeron las pequeñas herramientas y entonces se quedo estancado, ahí reconoció que nunca le había dicho a su propia hija cual fue el destino de su madre.

-Cuando descubrí que Deckard estaba apunto de lanzar el virus, tu madre y yo nos fuimos directos a las oficinas y le buscamos, y ahí estaba el, con lo que era antes Decisión, una simple maquina con un ojo grande, casi tan grande como una cafetera. Intentamos de frenar a Deckard, pero entonces ella le agarro por detrás, el cogío una grapadora y la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se cayese de espaldas directamente a la punta del escritorio, se le abrió parte del craneo. Intente de salvarla, pero le salía demasiada grande y como no había un medico por ningúna parte, me quede ahí, hasta que al final murió desangrada, después de eso Deckard libero el virus, y entonces el y sus apolitos fanáticos de Decisión, se la llevaron a uno de esos hornos industriales, y la quemaron ahí, ningúno quería experimentar con ella, no valía la pena, ya que como le había dado el cerebro, no iba a tener efecto algúno.

Ahí entonces Aelita lo entendió todo, no quería traumatizarse para no perder la tensión o sino perderían tiempo, o mas bien, no quería hacer nada al respecto.

-Necesito un destornillador para esto -dijo.

-Creo que están ahí, mira a ver -le señalo.

Entonces ella se levanto sosteniendo parte del artilugio, era un pequeño tubo mediano como la lente de una cámara, fue rebuscando entre una caja de materiales cuando entonces se le cayo el aparato, Hopper se asusto de inmediato con ese golpe. De pronto Aelita a sollozar de una forma muy chillona, estallo de repente, entonces el se levanto y la fue a ayudar, la agarro y entonces ella se puso a llorar cada vez, ya no soportaba la idea de lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces, ahí entendió que fue lo ocurrió con su madre, y fue peor de lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes Aelita, yo estoy contigo, no te pasara nada, no te pasara nada, no te pasara nada -la consolo para que se calmara un poco porque ya sabía bien como iba a acabar todo.

La cámara del registrador lo estaba captando todo.

··

Ambos estaban viendo lo que esta pasando y no entendía que era lo que sucedía pero podían entender que algo grave hizo llorar la chica del pelo rosa y su padre la estaba consolando.

-¿Pero que les ha dado? -se quedo preguntando el segundo vigilante.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que el padre le ha dicho algo que le ha sentado mal y ahora acaba de reaccionar como una niña pequeña debido a que no ha podido soportarlo -opino determinando bien la situación el otro.

-¿Y como te has dado cuenta de eso? -le recrimino el otro.

-Experiencia -declaro.

-Ahh, no quiero tener a esos dos todo el tiempo viendo como sufren, los quiero ver trabajando de una vez por todas, me están haciendo quitar tiempo -reprocho indignado Deckard al ver esa escena.

-Vamos jefe, déjeles un momento, se han pasado todo el tiempo recibiendo calabazas.

-Y eso...

-Es lo que me preocupa, ya lo sabemos -les contradijeron ambos sabiendo bien lo que iban a decir, se había pasado tanto tiempo repitiendo lo mismo que ya sabían bien lo que diría a continuación.

-Vosotros acabareis siendo peores que ellos dos -recrimino irónicamente Deckard.

Ambos se rieron al ver que le dieron su propia dosis de medicina. De pronto se abrieron las puertas y ahí apareció la doctora Yolanda Perraudin acercandose hacía ellos.

-Señora -saludaron ambos formalmente.

-¿Como va la cosa doctora Perraudin? -pregunto Deckard queriendo saber los últimos resultados relacionados con la investigación del virus.

-Como siempre, es la historia que no acaba nunca, seguimos intentando de averiguar que fue lo que ha provocado este virus y nada cambia, no tiene ni una sola pista -declaro agobiada Yolanda de lo harta que estaba de no poder tratar con el asunto.

-Pues yo estoy esperando saber cuando terminan estos con las armas -declaro Deckard señalando la pantalla donde todavía estaba ocurriendo la misma escena.

Yolanda se quedo interesada y sorprendido al ver eso.

-¿Ha sido usted? -pregunto.

-No, ha sido el propio Franz quien la ha desbancado, no se si lo hacen propósito o no para tener una excusa por la que no trabajar o son demasiados sensibles -reprocho quejándose.

-Debería de darles un poco de calma -aconsejo Yolanda.

-La calma la tuve hace mucho tiempo, nada de lo que hagan estos hará que cambien excepto que terminen de mejorar esas armas así podemos acabar con las amenazas de afuera.

-En serio, porque hace un tiempo fuiste una persona bastante ordinaria comparada con como están ellos -contradijo Yolanda al hacerle recordar como era el antes de todo.

-Lo era, pero entonces deje de ser aquel cincuenton que apenas podía tener algo de sueldo y ni siquiera podía inventar nada útil, menos mal que he creado todo esto para no recibir ordenes de nadie excepto de mis propias invenciones -dijo con un tono mosqueado.

-De acuerdo, señor lo tengo todo calculado, pero tenga en cuenta que ellos acabaran siendo mas listos que usted, y créame que le diré de que perdió la razón hace mucho tiempo -aconsejo expresamente y entonces se marcho dejándolo con el sentimiento de la duda.

Este se giro mirando fijamente a los dos vigilantes que le estaban dando la indirecta.

-No vamos a intervenir para nada -espetaron ambos sabiendo bien lo que iba a decir.

-Esperemos que esto termine pronto, me estoy cansando -acordo mosqueado, luego se rasco del picor que tenía, tantos nervios le estaban agobiando por todo el cuerpo.

··

Después de lo que le contó, Aelita se quedo estancada en un especie de trance nervioso, tenía las manos levantadas como petrificadas y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quieres que haga algo? -pregunto su padre por si necesitaba algo.

-No, solamente intenta de acabar con lo que empezamos, yo seguiré dentro de un rato -pidió ella.

Resoplo angustiado y entonces la dejo a ella ahí sentada esperando a que se recuperar de su reacción espontánea, se sentó intento de saber por donde ir pero sabía bien que no tenía ni la menor gana de seguir haciendo el trabajo, no quería algo que pudiese matar a la gente, nunca lo quiso, y ahora le estaban obligando.

Giro la cabeza a un lado y entonces miro al registrador de temperatura, sabía bien que le estaban observando, y si le estaban mirando, entonces significaba que lo estaban reteniendo como a un animal en su jaula.

-Malditos cabrones -reprocho indignado.

Siguió mezclando cables sobre el componente exterior de la parte trasera del artilugio que parecía una mezcla entre un tubo y un bazooka, intento de buscar el cable correcto para poder conectarlo pero en cuanto mezclo ambos cables de un color distinto al otro, echo chispas. Se asusto y se reclino hacía atrás, de pronto el chip que había ahí encima empezo a expulsar humo, lo había quemado.

-Oh por dios -dijo indignado al ver el error que cometió.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Que es ese olor a quemado? -pregunto Aelita volviendo en si.

-Ahora resulta que vuelves a ser la de antes -recrimino sarcásticamente.

-Siempre que cometas algún error eso hace que yo me despierte del todo -exclamo y entonces se acerco para ver el lío que hizo-. ¿Que es esto de aquí?

-Esto es supuestamente el chip que tendría que hacer funcionar los componentes electrónicos del cañón este o lo que sea, pero me parece que he mezclado ambos cables sin saber cuales eran y lo he frito del todo -explicó y entonces ella saco el chip de dentro, era un pequeño cuadrado dorado con algúnas espigas negras, tenía toda la parte derecha frita como si hubiera carbonizado en un incendió. En cuanto ella lo toco sentía que le quemaba demasiado, lo tuvo que tirar enseguida.

-Esto esta quemado pero como si lo hubiesen hecho apropósito -reprocho chupándose el dedo para curarselo al haber soportado esa quemadura.

-Por eso mismo dije que no sabía de estas cosas, yo solamente soy un científico -concluyo Hopper.

-¿Pero pudiste crear parte de Decisión no? -cuestiono ella dando una conclusión obvia.

Se quedo estancado al reconocerlo, le había dado en el clavo.

-Lo que empece ahí, fue fácil, pero de todo lo demás, nunca pude superarlo, Deckard fue el que acabo encargandose de todo, y fijate como lo ha conseguido -explicó detalladamente.

-Lo entiendo, pero lo que me fastidia mas es como poder acabar con esa maquina si el anti-virus esta perdido, o es que acaso esos jóvenes siguen vivos, pero si lo están entonces acabaran yendo al lugar donde les dije que se encontraba supuestamente la instalación, ¡van directos a una trampa! -explicó Aelita dandose cuenta de la severa conclusión.

-Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad -espeto Hopper.

-Pero marcharon de su propia hogar con un avión, nadie lo ha hecho en toda la decada, solamente un grupo de gente podría haberlo hecho si es que acaso llevan consigo algo tan importante por el que vale la pena llegar al otro lado del planeta, ellos recibieron el mensaje, y seguramente recibieron el otro que no es de verdad. Si es verdad que continúan vivos, entonces están tomando el camino equivocado -concluyo lógicamente.

-Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, no tenemos manera de poder avisarles ni nada, si es posible que estén vivos después de haber sobrevivido aquel accidente, entonces no habría una manera de poder comunicarse con ellos después de un forzoso aterrizaje -aclaro Hopper.

-Ah, ¿que podemos hacer? -indago cuestionando Aelita al respecto.

-Si acaso están vivos, necesitamos una prueba de ello, y lo único que habían encontrado fue parte del ala que se desprendió -concluyo.

Aquello le hizo pensar a Aelita con mucho detenimiento, había llegado a una cuestión de la que antes no había pensado con claridad.

-Y si en realidad no quieren que sepamos que están vivos -contesto.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-Deckard que lo único que pudieron encontrar fue aquel trozo de metal, pero y si en realidad habían encontrado todo el resto del avión y descubrieron algo por el que valía la pena esconder, y si en realidad descubrieron que los jóvenes estaban vivos y se fueron, tal vez por eso nos han puesto aquí, quieren que pensemos que esos jóvenes están muertos para quitarnos la esperanza y así seguir con todo esto -explicó detalladamente Aelita todo el argumento que supuestamente habían montado ellos para que no se descubriese la verdad.

-Pero sería el plan mas infalible jamas creado -exclamo intentando de determinarlo.

-Lo se, pero fijate bien, cuando nos dimos que habían golpeado al avión, nos pusimos como locos y empezamos a matarlos a todos, quieren impedir que suceda algo así, por eso mismo quieren ocultárnoslos, saben que están vivos y que se dirigen aquí -aclaro estupefactamente.

-Pero igualmente, como podemos saberlo, Deckard seguramente se habrá desecho de las pruebas, si queremos descubrir que todavía siguen vivos, necesitamos una prueba mas coherente de ello -espeto Hopper con toda honestidad, había un inconveniente en todo ese asunto.

Entonces Aelita se quedo pensando, necesitaba buscar la manera de saber que esos jóvenes seguían vivos después del accidente, y todo se encontraba en el piso superior, en todo lo alto.

-Necesitamos volver a subir ahí arriba -propuso.

-¿Pero como? ¿Después de lo que sucedió antes seguramente no querrán volver a llevarnos arriba a no ser que sea por una emergencia? -cuestiono.

-Te parece esto una emergencia -señalo el chip quemado, ahí entonces supuso que como necesitaban una parte nueva, tendrían que conseguirla tal cual.

-Bien pensado hijita mía -agradeció el padre al ver como se le ocurrió toda esa escaramuza, luego le paso la mano por su cabello alegrado de ver como se le ocurrían las cosas.

··

Los dos vigilantes continuaban mirando aburridos la pantalla, se habían pasado así todo el dia y no sucedía nada interesante, el tío de la coleta por detrás estaba peor que el otro.

-Oye tío, ¿tu crees que podemos hacer sonar la alarma para hacer que cunda el pánico? -pregunto expresamente debido al aburrimiento que tenía.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso? ¿Como lo hagamos sabes muy bien lo que les pasa a los tíos como nosotros que cometen idioteces sin motivo algúno? -recrimino al otro al ver las ideas que se le ocurrían.

-Lo se, que los llevan directamente al hueco con los infectados, ya lo se, solamente quería pensar que eso sería algo divertido -rectifico intentando de explicarlo honestamente.

-Divertido sería sonar la campana de auxilio del colegio y que todos saliesen disparados de sus aulas por el miedo al fuego -propuso egocéntricamente el otro.

-Pero no hay colegió.

-Lo se -declaro el otro y entonces se río a carcajadas de una manera absurda.

En ese momento sonó un pitido de una de las pantallas.

-Algo sucede -aviso y se enderezo para ver lo que sucedía.

-Justo lo que yo estaba esperando, que uno de esos cometiese una estupidez -dijo alegrado al ver que sucedía algo para lo que poder entretenerse un rato.

Amplio la imagen de la cámara derecha del habitáculo trasero y pudo ver como Franz Hopper estaba saliendo de la choza mostrando su cara.

-¿Que pretende ahora ese? -pregunto el segundo vigilante.

-Desea que venga Deckard a ayudarme con esto, necesito un nuevo chip de este tipo -comento y señalo el chip mostrándolo delante de la cámara.

Ambos se extrañaron pero reconocieron que solamente se trataba de una petición urgentemente.

-¿Le avisas de esto a Deckard? -pregunto dirigiéndose al otro con tono desinteresado.

-Pues claro, el seguro que se va a divertir mejor que nosotros -aclaro y entonces se puso a llamarle.

-Todo para el jefe -exclamo el otro.

··

En ese momento Deckard bajo del ascensor y luego se dirigió al pasillo donde al fondo se encontraban los guardias custodiando la puerta de salida, le abrieron al reconocerle, y entonces salió de la puerta donde ahí estaba el propio Hopper a unos metros cerca.

-¿Que sucede Franz? -pregunto amargadamente Deckard.

-He cometido un error -contesto y entonces le entrego el chip quemado.

Deckard lo cogío, le hecho un vistazo rápido con la mirada y pudo entender que se trataba de uno de los chips que estaban colocados en uno de los artilugios.

-¿Esto estaba dentro de una de esas armas verdad? -quiso confirmarlo

-Así es, intente de conectarlo con los cables pero parece que lo fríe por accidente -afirmo.

-Maldita sea, pues vamos a tener que conseguir uno nuevo si es que acaso tenemos -dijo mosqueado y entonces se dio la vuelta para poder volver dentro.

-En realidad voy a tener que conseguirlo de arriba -añadió Hopper de forma inesperada.

Aquello dejo estancado a Deckard, se giro poniendo una cara maliciosa.

-¿Como que vas a tener que conseguirlo de arriba? ¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto queriendo no adivinar que se trataba de lo que ya suponía.

-Solamente yo puedo conseguir un chip como ese -corroboro Hopper.

-De ningúna forma vas a volver ahí arriba, os quiero a los dos aquí abajo -recrimino hacíendoles acordar lo que habían acordado retrospectivamente.

-Lo se, pero veras, ese chip tiene un numero de serie tan pequeño que cualquier que lo viese no lo notaría, y me he pasado un buen rato estudiándolo para saber como es, así que me tendrías que llevar ahí arriba para poder buscar un mismo chip de ese numero, entiendes como es la cosa -explicó detalladamente Hopper.

Deckard pudo suponer que tramaba algo, pero tener que saber que estar tratando con algo que iba a necesitar mas tarde, no tenía opción, miro a su hija para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Yo también puedo leerlo, aprendo rápido -afirmo ella con el mismo asunto.

Deckard asintió dando una mirada piadosa y muy poco tolerante.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea la ultima -acordo Deckard poniendo el inconveniente habitual.

-Lo entendemos Hopper, lo entendemos -acepto Hopper con toda sinceridad.

Entonces Deckard les indico para que los siguieran, ambos se dispusieron a avanzar mientras Hopper le guiñaba el ojo a su hija, su plan estaba funcionando, sonrío alegrada ella.

··

Volvieron a subir a lo alto de la torre y ahí llegaron a un piso inferior de lo habitual, les abrieron las puertas y salieron a un pasillo circular donde estaba todo abovedado y con la mas mínima obertura en las paredes.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Aelita al ver que se encontraba en un piso nuevo.

-Esta es la sala de mecánica de clase 9, aquí es donde fabricamos las materiales mas necesarios para todas las operaciones, sin esto no podríamos defendernos de lo que hay fuera -declaro.

-¿Como por ejemplo? -recrimino sarcásticamente.

-No sigas con esos juegos maldita niña -le recrimino hartandose de sus ironías que le hacían sacar de sus casillas.

-Richard -le replico su padre.

-Lo se, lo se, tengo que mantener los nervios, lo se -se ausentó tranquilamente-. Vamos.

Recorrieron el pasillo donde ahí pudieron ver unas ventanas que daban lugar a unas salas blancas donde ahí parecían estar montando unas especies de maquinas, veía pequeños robots articulados con forma de araña que intentaban de levantarse pero al final se acaban cayendo, su propio peso los hacía caerse.

-¿Y estas cosas las estas construyendo para asustar a los inocentes? -pregunto Aelita.

-Claro que no, las usamos para crear todo tipo de defensas que puedan defendernos de las amenazas que intentan de penetrar en este complejo, desde que aquellos muchachos se llevaron el virus, hemos estado mas que dispuestos a que protegernos con lo que sea -explicó egocéntricamente Deckard para que entendiese de buenas maneras porque lo hacían.

-Y sin duda lo habéis conseguido -exclamo ella sarcásticamente.

Deckard intento de no darle la palabra porque sabía bien que estaba jugando con el, le estaba metiendo en la cabeza todas esas cosas que le hacían perder los nervios.

Siguieron recorriendo hasta llegar a una parte donde en un extremo había una puerta de rejas metálica, se dirigió al escáner de retina y este se lo leyó:

-Richard Henderson Deckard, verificado. Acceso concedido.

Entonces la puerta empezo a abrirse como una persiana extendiéndose en rollos, se abrió del todo y ahí pudieron ver que al fondo se encontraba todo un conjunto de cajas almacenadas en forma de pirámide.

-¿Estos son las cajas donde se encuentran los chips? -pregunto expresamente Hopper.

-Aquí es donde están almacenadas la mayoría de armas que hemos podido recoger en los últimos años, nunca las hemos utilizado hasta ahora, así que nos hemos ocupado de poder registrarlas todas y saber que es lo que contienen -explicó Richard.

-Pues seguro que tendréis bastante trabajo para hacer todo eso -cuestiono honestamente.

-Lo se, pero es lo que nos toca ahora. Esperemos que puedas encontrar el chip que buscas tu solo -añadió esporádicamente y entonces acordo para luego marcharse.

-¿Nos vas a dejar aquí tu solo para que lo examinemos todo? -pregunto.

-Para eso os voy a dejar un hombre para que os vigile y os ayude si es necesario. Esperemos de que encuentres ese chip a tiempo, porque sino te echo directamente al hueco -acordo de forma amenazante, no iba a dejar que se quedasen todo el dia buscando para nada.

-Me espera que dijeses algo así -dijo contradictoriamente.

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica y pesimista y entonces se dio la vuelta cuando entonces apareció otro científico de pelo castaño con gafas y tenía aspecto de tener cuarenta o treinta años por lo menos.

-¿Es usted el señor Franz Hopper no? -pregunto el joven acercandose.

-Así es -afirmo Hopper tímidamente.

-Encantado, yo soy el señor Augustus Charlton y voy a ayudarle a encontrar lo que necesita -se presento formalmente y luego explicó como podía favorecer su ayuda con el.

-De acuerdo -le estrecho la mano sintiendo que era demasiado amable en comparación con como eran todos ahí-. ¿Puedo ocuparse la niña de estar mirando el resto de las cajas por si acaso?

-Si lo que sea, mientras estén pendientes de lo suyo -acordo el científico Charlton.

-Perfecto, entonces empecemos a mirar esta caja -acepto Hopper y entonces se dio la vuelta para abrir la caja que tenía delante.

Aelita estaba detrás esperando el momento cuando entonces observo que le estaba indicando con la mano de que hiciese la operación ya. Entonces ella se marcho corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

Hopper se reclino la cabeza y observo como ella estaba saliendo de la sala.

-¿Quiere que le coja esto? -pregunto Augustus.

-Ah no, solamente necesito que lo mantengas de esta forma un buen rato -indico Hopper.

··

Deckard volvió a la sala de control donde ahí se reencontró de vuelta con Decisión, la maquina reclino su ojo observando a través de su ordenador la cara de sufrimiento que tenía.

-Richard Deckard, ¿porque te encuentro con una expresión de agonía y sufrimiento en tu rostro? ¿Que es lo que te ocurre? -pregunto Decisión.

-Siento que estoy perdiendo la agonía, tanto tiempo intentando de hacer las cosas bien y nadie entiende mi sufrimiento y agotamiento de todo por lo que he tenido que luchar -confeso con un tono de cansancio como si se estuviese decayendo en si.

-La gente se acordara de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que has hecho para poder llegar hasta aquí.

-Lo se, pero que sucederá cuando todo esto termine, que limite habrá cuando el tiempo pase, y nos dimos cuenta de que pudimos haber continuado en vez de terminar todo tan pronto.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres ralentizar el proceso para hacer mas duradera la investigación?

-No lo se, no lo se, no se lo quiero, yo ya no que es lo que quiero -dijo divagando Deckard desmoronandose de vuelta al ver que ya no sabía que pensar.

-Tranquilizate Richard Deckard, dejarse llevar por el pánico nunca es una opción -aconsejo.

-Eso lo comprendo, pero hay veces en la que uno es mejor dejarse llevar -argumento expresamente.

··

Aelita seguía recorriendo toda la sala intentando de evadir a todo el personal que se encontraba ahí, había dejado a su padre solo intentando de protegerla de que no se diesen cuenta de que no estaba, confiaba lo suficiente en que podría hacer eso.

Anduvo lentamente cuando entonces oyó que una puerta se estaba abriendo, rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una columna mientras dos científicas pasaban al lado sin darse cuenta.

-...y luego esta Sam que me dice, si el mundo se va a acabar, entonces será mejor prepararse para cuando llegue el fin del mundo.

-¿Que quería decir con eso?

-No lo se, seguramente se pensaba que quería procrear con el.

-Buff, será cerdo ese cabron...

Las dos mujeres desapareceríeron en el fondo y entonces observo a lo lejos en un extremo que había un hombre saliendo de una puerta metálica, tenía agarrado una hoja de apuntes, se quedo escribiendo algo encima y entonces se marcho hacía el otro lado.

Al ver esa habitación sintió algo de curiosidad por saber lo que había. Se dirigió corriendo hacía ahí y espero a que se abriese la puerta pero no se abría.

-Vamos -dijo reprimiéndose al ver que el científico lo hizo fácil.

Espero un poco pero no paso nada, estaba perdiendo el tiempo y necesitaba buscar un lugar para entrar, de pronto se fijo que había una cerradura al otro lado, era de una de esos que se tenían que poner las teclas para que se activara, esa era justo la mas difícil de todas.

-Haber, piensa, lo has visto hacer como miles de veces -dijo reprimiéndose de vuelta intentando de pensar en cual era la combinación, ya lo había visto en otros momentos pero estaba que no se acordaba, en ese momento tuvo una posible idea, marco el: 7-0-9-0-8, se ilumino el rectángulo de arriba de color rojo, no era esa la combinación, se aferro a su cabeza intentando de hacer que se le viniese a la mente.

En ese momento oía que alguien estaba viniendo, tenía que darse prisa o sino la atraparían, intento de dar el mejor ejemplo y entonces lo pulso de todas formas, marco el: 7-0-9-4-1, el rectángulo se ilumino de color verde, se activo.

-Si -se dijo alegrada al ver que se encendió, la puerta se abrió y justo en ese instante estaban viniendo dos hombres, rápidamente se metió y la puerta se cerro al instante cuando justo pasaron los dos hombres.

Mientras, Hopper seguía con lo mismo intentando de tratar de permanecer a Augustus de espaldas.

-¿Tu crees que este es el numero? -pregunto queriendo saber si lo era.

Hopper lo miro bien e intento de hacer como que se lo estaba pensando, miro el numero y ponía justo el mismo que estaba buscando, pero no podía decírselo porque sino entonces se marcharía y se daría cuenta de que su hija no esta.

-No, no se, me parece que vamos a tener que compararlos con los otros -confeso.

-Ay, ya llevamos registrando como tres cajas, en serio piensas que puede estar ahí, seguramente tu hija ya lo habrá descubierto -dijo encaprichandose Augustus.

-Déjala a ella y mira aquí -indico Hopper sabiendo bien que se giraría, siguieron ambos mirando el resto de las armas que estaban guardadas.

··

-¿La doctora Yolanda Perraudin ha tratado contigo psicológicamente?

-Así es, y a decir verdad la doctora se esta portando muy exigente conmigo durante esta semana -confeso Deckard tembloroso y reclinándose encima del teclado numero de la maquina.

-Esta haciendo lo mejor que puede contigo, a lo mejor el problema es que tu te estas exigiendo demasiado, sientes demasiado pensar que te estas agobiado y no quieres negar la realidad, ¿es eso Deckard? -recrimino Decisión con toda honestidad.

-No lo se, tal vez soy yo, o son los muchachos que vienen directamente a destruir mis invenciones.

-Esos jóvenes están muy lejos todavía, recuerda que le pediste a Aelita Schaeffer que mandara ese segundo mensaje con las coordenadas, sabes muy bien que van directos a una trampa de la que no podrán escapar -le hizo acordar.

-Lo se, pero a pesar de todo eso, siente como sus pasos se están metiendo en mi cabeza, no paran de avanzar y avanzar sin parar, quiero que los frenen, quiero que les impidan el paso, quiero que se acobarden de nosotros, pero no, no hay nada que los detenga, son peores de lo que yo pensaba -dijo divagando de vuelta pero en un estado deprimente.

-Te estas dejando llevar por el pánico Richard Deckard.

-Tal vez el pánico es lo que único que puede salvarme, siempre me ha mantenido con vida, siempre lo ha hecho así -declaro exponencialmente, luego vocifero una risa siniestra.

··

Aelita paso de un lado para otro siguiendo un recorrido bastante oscuro y lleno de cortinas, continuo hasta que se topo con una ultima y ahí la aparto para observar lo que tenía delante. Estaban los trozos del avión en el que iban los ocupantes, al final tenía razón

-Lo sabía -se dijo espontáneamente.

Recorrió observando cada uno de los trozos, cada uno era mas grande que el otro, estaban todos desmontados pero no parecía que por el choque, mas bien lo habían desmontado en partes para poder examinarlos mas de cerca.

Intento de ver si había algún rastro de lo que fuese de los muchachos pero no veía nada, todo estaba derruido y calcinado. En ese momento se giro y observo una mesa que había en un extremo, en ella tenía encima algúnas cosas que no formaban parte del exterior del avión, eran pertenencias.

Se acerco a ellos y observo que solamente habían algúnas cosas menores, pero había algúnas que llamaban bastante la atención, entre ellas un trozo de ametralladora, una espina muy enorme, un mapamundi y algo que parecía una revista de mayores con una punta calcinada, estaba claro que aquello era de los jóvenes, al ver eso se quedo tan estupefacta como desde que sabía que alguien había encontrado el anti-virus, eso significaba que había una posibilidad de que estuviesen vivos, pero no era mucha.

En ese momento se oyó como se abría la puerta, alguien había entrado.

-Oh mierda -se maldijo al ver que estaba metido en otro lío, intento de buscar un lugar para esconderse y observo el relieve entre columnas que había encima.

-¿Que quiere el jefe que hagamos con esto? -pregunto de los científicos dirigiendose a su compañero.

-Pues que recojamos todo, ya no sirve para nada -declaro el otro.

-Lastima, esperemos que aquellos se hayan despedido de su avión -opino incoherentemente el otro.

-Igualmente, espero que se hubiesen despedido del uno y del otro en cuanto chocaron.

-¿Para que? ¿Es que acaso no sobrevivieron al aterrizaje? -cuestiono el otro.

Aquello llamo la atención de Aelita, ahí tenía justo la prueba que quería.

··

Hopper seguía inspeccionando las cajas y este hacía como que no veía el numero de serie, y lo peor de todo es que el otro ya se estaba cansando de tanta búsqueda.

-Ninguno de todos estos tiene el numero de serie -declaro sin mas dilación.

-Oh maldita sea, cuantos mas vamos a tener que buscar para conseguir el chip perfecto -dijo reprimiéndose al no soportar tener que estar buscando sin parar.

-Lo que haga falta, Deckard no nos va a dejar salir en cuanto lo encontremos -acordo.

-De acuerdo, haber intentemos de seguir mirando estos de aquí -pidió con tono vociferante.

Hopper se dio la vuelta mirando detrás a los lados para asegurarse de que estaba Aelita pero no estaba, estaba tardando demasiado, no podía continuar así y encima Augustus se estaba cansando mas que el.

-Oye, ¿estas seguro de que tu hija esta trabajando? Porque no yo oigo...

-Si esta trabajando, déjala en paz a ella le gusta trabajar con poca prisa, eso es lo que pasa -le reprimió intentando de hacer que no se diese la vuelta.

··

Deckard se quedo tan rezagado que quedo tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada, solo reprimiendo y sacando sus gemidos de agonía como un animal desesperanzado.

-Richard Deckard, ¿te estas viendo a ti mismo? -pregunto coherentemente Decisión queriendo saber si el propio jefe estaba entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si, o tal vez no, no quiero saberlo, estoy harto de tener que estar esforzándome para nada, no quiero saber nada, todo tendrá que terminar algún dia -divago poniendo un tono susurrante.

-Eso lo comprendo, pero lo que tiene que terminar es tu temperamento, te estas dejando llevar por el pánico otra vez Deckard, no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho -dijo estrictamente Decisión.

-Y de que me sirve -chillo con tono incomprensible-. No quiero saber nada mas de virus e inventos, yo solamente quiero hacer lo que me plazca, pero no puedo, siempre hay alguien que me obliga a dejarlo todo tirado sin mas como si fuese un inútil.

En ese momento llego a una conclusión.

-Pero no esta vez -contesto reclinándose sentado.

-¿A que conclusión has llegado Richard Deckard? -pregunto suponiendo que se le ocurrió algo.

-No voy a dejar que me lo quiten todo, pienso destruir a todo aquel que intente librarse de mi de cualquier forma, reforzare las defensas, aumentare el numero de soldados, creare mas monstruos con los virus que cree o encuentre, pienso crear la mayor de las malevolencias y aberraciones que hayan existido nunca -admitió eufóricamente.

-Esa es una decisión aceptable -acordo Decisión.

-Pues claro que lo es -se levanto y entonces se arremango la bata-. Me he cansado de pensar que todos me quiten mis ideas e invenciones, esta vez, pienso darlo con todo, no voy a permitir el imperio que he montado aquí, de ningúna forma, de ningúna forma, yo he creado este mundo, y yo digo como voy a controlarlo -acordo Deckard con toda euforia, estaba decidido a todo.

··

Los hombres pusieron todos los trozos del avión calcinado encima de unas carretillas pesadas y entonces uno de ellos dijo:

-¿Adonde llevamos esto? -pregunto dirigiendose a su compañero.

-Al calcinador que se encuentra abajo en la sección inferior -indico el otro.

-Odia ir a esa sección -reprocho el compañero.

-Lo se, pero es lo que hay, si no te gusta, te buscas otro trabajo -razono honestamente el otro.

-Oye por cierto, ¿como es eso de que los ocupantes están vivos? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber ese hecho que le tenía tantas dudas.

-Bueno, en cuanto los hombres marcharon directamente a mirar entre los restos no encontraron nada que fuese humano, eso significaba que estaban enteros y se habían largado hace tiempo -declaro.

-Aja, ¿y que crees que han sido de ellos?

-Pues se encuentran merodeando por ahí en toda Francia, igualmente no se si sobrevivirán con todos los monstruos que ahí hay fuera -opino retrospectivamente.

-¿Y como han hecho para sobrevivir todo este tiempo en America? -cuestiono ese hecho el otro.

-No lo se, igualmente no me metas esas suposiciones, que ya sabes que si ese científico y su hija se enteran de que están vivos, se va a liar la gorda como paso antes el otro dia -reprocho el otro.

Aquello desconcertó a Aelita por completo, eso era lo que justo estaba buscando, eso significaba que estaban vivos y venían hacía ahí, y ahora entendían porque querían ocultar tanta informacíon, los conocían perfectamente como para saber que si se enteraban, se montaría un motín.

-Bueno, marchémonos ya e intentemos de deshacernos de las pruebas -ordeno el otro.

-Si -acepto y entonces ambos arrastraron fuertemente las carretillas llevándolas hacía la puerta de entrada que se encontraba ahí adelante.

Aelita reclino la cabeza y observo que ya se estaban marchando, se oyó como se cerraba la puerta, entonces aprovecho para poder salir ella también, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, paso entre las cortinas pero esta vez la puerta no se abrió, en cuanto alguien salía, se cerraba automáticamente.

Se dirigió al teclado numérico y puso el mismo numero de antes, la puerta se abrió y salió despedida mientras se le agrandaba el corazón de los nervios que tenía. Se apoyo delante de la pared porque no podía soportar la idea de saber que estaban vivos después de todo.

-¿Eres Aelita Schaeffer verdad? -pregunto alguien.

Se asusto al oír esa voz, se giro y observo que tenía delante a otro científico vestido con otra bata distinta, era un hombre de un aspecto bastante joven, tenía el pelo algo rapado pero se podía notar que era rubio y tenía unas gafas que le hacían casi parecer que era un rubio, estaba sosteniendo un vaso de plástico y se estaba bebiendo lo que tenía dentro.

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres? -pregunto intentando de saber quien era, creyó que la había descubierto.

-Soy Remi Tallon, acabo de ser ascendido, ¿tu eres la hija del hombre que intento de detener a Decisión no? -admitió el joven y volvió a preguntar por el mismo asunto.

-Emh, ¿te refieres a Franz Hopper? -pregunto para confirmarlo.

-Así es, la verdad es que siempre he deseado conocerte señorita Schaeffer -declaro, dio otro sorbo a lo que estuviese bebiéndose.

-Ah pues hola, encantado de conocerte Remi-se presento egocéntricamente.

-Hola Aelita Schaeffer, ¿porque eso de Schaeffer si tu padre es Hopper? -pregunto expresamente.

-Porque ese es el apellido de mi madre -confeso.

-Ah claro, entiendo, ya me parecía raro -opino muy pensativo.

-Tengo que volver -indico ella.

-Yo también, esperemos que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto -dijo el con tono tímido.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿acaso no vas a preguntarme que hacía aquí dentro? -pregunto suponiendo que estaba esperando el momento para poder chivarse.

-No la verdad es que no, a mi me gusta mantener todo en secreto -declaro dando a entender que no se iba a chivar por nada.

-De acuerdo, así que, me voy -acepto disimuladamente sintiéndose extrañado al conocer y entonces se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

-Adiós Aelita Schaeffer -se despidió formalmente.

Adiós -se despidió ella, se quedo suspirando de la agonía porque pensaba que la habían descubierto, no entendía quien era ese tal Remi pero estaba claro que había algo raro en el.

Remi volvió a dar otro sorbo mientras mantenía una mirada rígida hacía la chica, carraspeo resoplando con un tono muy murmurante.

··

Hopper seguía con lo mismo sin parar, su ayudante se estaba cansando y este estaba que no se decidía por nada.

-Este tampoco -declaro.

-Maldita sea Hopper, haces que a uno le saquen de sus casillas -le reprocho Augustus harto.

-Lo se, pero seguro que habrá un chip con el mismo numero -indico con toda seriedad.

Esbozo Augustus un enorme resoplido de amargura inverosímil.

-Mira, ya no que es lo que pasa, pero sabes que, creo que le voy a decir a Deckard lo que esta pasando -recrimino fastidiado y entonces empezó a dar la vuelta. Hopper intentaba de que no lo hiciera pero en cuanto lo hizo.

-Este es el chip que buscas -apareció Aelita entregándole uno de los chips.

Augustus lo cogío y entonces se lo miro, veía el numero de serie pero no se hacía la idea.

-¿Es este? -se lo pregunto.

Hopper lo cogío y se lo miro detenidamente, tenía el mismo numero de serie que el oro.

-Es -afirmo.

-Uff, y yo que pensaba que me iba a pasar así todo el dia -reprocho angustiado el otro.

Hopper dirigió su mirada hacía Aelita y esta le respondió con una mirada seria, estaba claro que había encontrado algo bastante grave y tenían que hablarlo urgentemente.

··

Volvieron a la choza donde siguieron trabajando en el diseño de las armas, Deckard entro teniendo una mirada seria e indirecta, golpeo la pared y aquello llamo la atención de los otros.

-¿Que deseas Richard? -pregunto Franz sin recriminar.

-Veras, el señor Augustus me ha dicho que casi le haces perder el tiempo, estabas todo el tiempo intentando de buscar ese inútil chip sin parar y por suerte tu hija lo encontró de suerte, ¿como es posible eso? -pregunto declarando Deckard de forma interrogatoria.

-Porque yo no estoy hecho para estas cosas, en cambió mi hija si -concluyo.

-De acuerdo, eso puede entenderlo, pero también tienes que entender de que mis hombres pierden demasiado la paciencia, y yo también, hoy he pasado por uno de mis peores momentos, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, así que centraos bien en lo que estáis haciendo, ya no tenéis nada por lo que luchar, así que hacedlo por esto al menos -acordo Deckard con toda discrepancia, luego entonces se marcho dando la vuelta.

-Eso mismo haremos -acordo Hopper sin mas dilación.

Aquello dejo estupefacto a Deckard porque lo tomo como una ironía, lo dejo estar porque no tenía ganas de seguir quejándose al respecto, suspiraba de los pocos nervios que tenía.

Ahora que estaban en calma, era ya de poder hablar de lo que descubrió.

-¿Es verdad eso que viste? -pregunto queriendo confirmarlo.

-Así es, aquellos dos imbeciles se estaban llevando el resto de las pruebas mientras cuestionaban que los jóvenes estaban vivos y venían hacía aquí, ellos mismos lo sabían, saben que si uno de nosotros lo sabe, cundirá el pánico como en el ultimo momento -aclaro del todo.

-Así que tenías razón -exclamo Hopper al darse cuenta de la tremenda realidad.

-Sabía bien que había algún tipo de sospecha, debería de habérselo sabido en su momento.

-No podrías haberlo sabido Aelita, si hubiesen muerto de todas formas entonces te lo habrían dicho sin tener que recriminártelo -concluyo honestamente.

-Puede ser, pero ahora que se que los jóvenes siguen vivos, significa que están yendo directamente al lugar donde les señale apropositamente -declaro seriamente.

-Y ya no podemos volver arriba sin tener algún motivo, no podemos volver a utilizar la excusa del chip frito, ya no se lo tragaran como un accidente, tenemos que buscar una forma de comunicarnos con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde -declaro Hopper con toda seriedad.

Ambos asintieron, estaba claro que estaban bastante condenados a que todos sus planes iban a salir mal, necesitaban buscar un nuevo tipo de estrategia, a Aelita se le ocurrió una solución improbable.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -admitió.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Hopper.

-Ya no podemos comunicarnos con ellos, ahora seguramente estarán caminando en tierra firme y no creo que tengan la suficiente conexión para mandarles ese mensaje, la única forma es buscarles y encontrarles para llevarlos de vuelta aquí -concluyo Aelita.

-Pero eso es un suicidio, jamas hemos podido salir de aquí en ningún momento -recrimino Hopper honestamente.

-Pero este lugar es uno de los mas vulnerables, si consiguiéramos encontrar un arma lo bastante potente para romper los muros, entonces lo tendríamos todo asegurado y podríamos salir al exterior -declaro Aelita suponiendo que necesitaban algo para poder salir pero aquello tendría que ser algo imposible de encontrar por ahí.

-¿Pero que clase de arma podemos encontrar que sea lo bastante potente? -cuestiono Hopper.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en un idea hasta que entonces ella se giro observando un extraño artilugio que había entre las cajas.

-¿Que es eso de ahí? -pregunto señalando ella.

Carraspeo Hopper y entonces lo cogío y se lo paso, era como un guante pero tenía como un especie de agujero con un cristal en el medio.

-¿Que te parece que es esta cosa? -pregunto mientras lo miraba con mucho detenimiento.

-A mi me da que es un guante lanzador de energía, existía el rumor de que estaban creando un arma del que poder dirigir toda la energía hacía un objetivo, me parece que es esta -supuso el.

Aelita se lo puso y le encajaba perfectamente, se lo miro detenidamente y le agradaba.

-A mi me gusta -opino ella encantada con el artilugio.

··

Deckard volvió de vuelta a la sala de vigilancia donde todavía continuaban los vigilantes mirando como vagos las cámaras de seguridad dirigidas a la choza. Estaban los dos sentados con cara de aburridos y uno de ellos estaba disfrutando de una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Encantado de volver a verle señor -saludo sarcásticamente el otro.

-Lo mismo digo -les devolvió el saludo y volvió a sentarse en la otra silla.

-Una patata frita -le entrego una de las patatas.

-Gracias -agradeció con tono nauseabundo y entonces se la comía, se oía el crujido.

-Parece que al final va a acabar viviendo aquí todo el tiempo -opino el vigilante de la coleta.

-Lo se, es que me preocupa lo que puedan hacer esos dos, no me confío lo que hagan, quiero echarles el ojo todo el tiempo para saber que es lo que traman -declaro amargadamente.

-Pues espero que consiga descubrir algo, porque hasta ahora lo único que han hecho estos es descubrir otra de las armas -declaro el otro.

-¿Como? -se enderezo Deckard extrañado con ese comentario.

-Mire bien -señalo.

Se enderezo mirando fijamente la pantalla y observo a las dos figuras que desprendían calor, una de ellas estaba alzando algo que tenía en la mano pero no se notaba que era.

-¿Que tiene ella en la mano? -pregunto sospechando.

-No lo se, algo parecido a un guante -opino.

-A lo mejor es el guante de Freddy Krueger que se encontraba entre los restos fosilizados -comento egocéntricamente el otro, ambos se rieron y luego se golpearon las palmas para estar de acuerdo.

Suspiro amargadamente Deckard como si aquello le indignase por completo.

-¿Que sucede señor? -pregunto.

-No me gusta lo que tienen encima -dijo con refunfuñez.

-Igualmente, déjelos, solamente están probando cosas nada mas -espeto honestamente.

··

Hopper y Aelita seguían mirando aquel guante intentando de determinar que hacer con el.

-¿Te gusta esa cosa? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-Bueno, no es lo mejor que he visto, pero es algo como que esta a mi altura -opino Aelita, le agradaba el arma, puso delante el centro del guante y empezo a hacer como que disparaba, hacía el mismo chiste de vuelta de antes.

-Tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme -comento encantado el padre.

-Lo se, pero... ¿tu crees que esto pueda servir? -pregunto expresamente.

-No lo se, dependiendo de como uno lo maneje, podría causar grandes daños -opino.

Aelita lo seguía mirando, sentía como una sensación de que aquella arma podría servir, se giro mirando a su padre y mostrando una expresión de seriedad e indirecta.

-¿No estarás pensando en utilizar eso verdad? -supuso que era eso mismo.

-Tal vez, si puedas recomponerlo por partes, tal vez podría funcionar, miralo bien, esta todo ensamblado, ahora solamente haría falta ponerle algo que de energía y tal vez funcionaría. ¿No debería de haber un generador por ahí? -señalo entre las cajas.

-Un generador -se puso a buscar su padre entre la caja donde estaba metido-. Aquí mismo.

Le entrego un artilugio que estaba formado por dos tubos unidos y de un color fluorescente.

-Si consiguiéramos hacer que esta misma maquina funcionase, podríamos utilizarla para escapar -concluyo Aelita suponiendo todas las posibilidades.

-Pero Deckard sospecharía de que estaríamos armando otra cosa en vez de esto -argumento Hopper con respecto a lo que le habían pedido.

-A Richard solamente le interesa que hagamos algo por su propia voluntad, mientras vea que estamos armando un arma entonces no debería estar sospechando tanto -retracto ella.

-Cierto -afirmo Hopper al darse cuenta de que tenía la razón. Miro hacía el registrador de temperatura como preguntándose si se estaban dando cuenta o no de lo que hacían.

-Si consiguiéramos repararlo en menos de una hora, lo tendríamos todo asegurado -detallo.

-Pero para eso tendríamos que derribar las cámaras y las torretas -declaro.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de eso, yo soy mas ágil y dura que tu -espeto.

-De acuerdo, pero si lo vamos a hacer, ten en cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil, esto es darle todo o nada, si algo sale mal, uno de los dos va a tener que irse de aquí como sea, y yo no quiero ser el que se vaya, ¿entiendes? -puso los inconvenientes para acordar el asunto.

-Si -afirmo con toda seriedad, ya se conocía la conclusión.

-Bien, pues hagamoslo -acepto Hopper y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

··

Al cabo de media hora ya casi estaban terminando de reparar el generador de energía del guante, como apenas estaba terminado eso, era muy fácil empezar a repararlo por ahí. Mientras Aelita mantenía apretando uno de los cables, a ella se le vino a la mente aquel asunto que antes estaban hablando antes de haberse ido a ver como habían encontrado a los recibidores del anti-virus, conversaban sobre el asunto de que hacía tiempo ella dejo de ser quien era por un extraño motivo, ahora suponiendo que se tendrían que largar de la peor y suponiendo aún mas que pudiesen salir los dos con vida, quiso aprovechar para contarle toda la verdad.

-Papa -le llamo.

-¿Si? -le respondió el.

-¿Te acuerdas el otro dia que cuando estábamos haciendo lo del virus, te acordaste y me preguntaste sobre porque deje de ser aquella científica empollona que era en aquel momento?

-Si, ¿porque lo dices ahora? -se quedo extrañado al oírle mencionar ese asunto.

-Quiero decirte toda la verdad antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos -declaro.

-De acuerdo -se puso a escuchar atentamente Hopper.

Aelita asintió un momento para poder pensarlo como lo iba a decir y entonces dijo:

-Aquel dia me llevaste al parque para poder hacer amigos ya que no te gustaba que estuviese todo el tiempo encerrada en casa como si fuese uno de esos científicos locos -contó todo detalle.

-Si, me acuerdo de eso -dijo riéndose al acordarse de ese hecho.

Estaba ahí sentada en el parque, cuando entonces se me apareció un chico jugando con una pelota, se llamaba Shawn, y el me pregunto acerca de que estaba haciendo, yo le respondí que: nada, solamente observando los arboles, la naturaleza en si, el me dijo que era graciosa, yo me quede ruborizada al pensar que alguien pudiese haberse interesado sabiendo bien como soy yo, estuvimos ahí charlando y yo siempre le daba indirecta dando consejos sobre cosas científicas y todo lo demás, al final el me dijo que era persona agradable, ahí entonces me di cuenta de que no hacía falta ser un genio para poder gustarle a la gente, me despedi de el, y me quede con el sentimiento de la duda de pensar que a lo mejor si quitase mis costumbres, tal vez le gustaría a un chico, tenía apenas algo de cinco años y ya quería ganarme la confianza de algún chico -explicó razonadamente Aelita el hecho de porque era que abandono todas sus costumbres.

Hopper se quedo indeciso porque no pudo creerse todo eso, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Yo ni me acuerdo de eso -declaro estupefacto.

-Aquel dia me parece que estabas hablando por teléfono y no te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -concluyo Aelita intentando de acordarse con todo pronostico.

-Ah claro, si, me acuerdo de eso, creo que fue algo relacionado con lo de las celulas y todo eso, si señor -reaccionó acordándose, tenía razón.

Aelita se quedo resentida al tener que haberle explicado eso, se sentía como avergonzada.

-¿En serio dejaste todo eso por conseguirte un novio? -quiso confirmarlo.

-Así es, ahí fue cuando entonces comprendí lo que era sentirme única -declaro.

-Ayy, Aelita -reprocho y entonces agarro las manos de su hija para mirarla directamente a los ojos-. Entiendo que quisieras conseguirte un novio, pero para eso no hacía falta que tuvieses que abandonar todo aquello que hubieras aprendido, tu eres única y tiene que demostrar tal cual como eres, no te hace falta para nada dejar atrás todo conocimiento.

-Lo se, pero me sentía tan sola en aquel momento, y en cuanto vino ese tal Shawn, sentí que todo aquello que había aprendido era mentira -comento.

-Aelita, por mucho que quieras caer bien a la gente, a veces necesitamos ser nosotros mismos para poder demostrar de lo que somos capaces, y con eso podrás conseguir a quien sea -aconsejo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Bueno, conseguí a tu madre, así que dime como no lo hice -exclamo sarcásticamente.

Aquello la hizo reír al ver lo patético que sonaba. Asintió suspirando tranquilamente, ahora había conseguido sincerarse de una vez, ahora cabía terminarlo todo, agarro uno de los cables de fierro y lo conecto magnéticamente a una de las puntas del generador. En cuanto lo puso se encendió mostrando una reluciente luz que era mezcla como de purpura y rosa al mismo tiempo.

-A funcionado -dijo sorprendida ella.

-Ya decía yo que esto iba a ser muy fácil -exclamo Hopper.

··

Ambos tres continuaban mirando cuando entonces notaron algo extraño en la pantalla.

-Mirad esto -señalo el vigilante de la coleta.

Se reclinaron de sus asientos y observaron fijamente en la pantalla que daba lugar al registrador de temperatura, observaban como una extraña cosa aumentaba de calor haciendo que no se notase que era lo que hubiese alrededor, todo se puso rojo de repente.

-¿Que cojones es eso? -pregunto el otro.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que han hecho funcionar algo -opino.

-A mi me da que han hecho funcionar algo que de problemas, voy a tener que avisar a los de control de esto -refunfuño Deckard suponiendo que se trataba de otra artimaña.

-Tranquilicese un momento, tal vez deba de tratarse de un simple error nada mas, esperemos antes haber que es lo que hacen -aconsejo el otro suponiendo que ya se le venía el pánico.

Reclino Deckard el asiento y miro firmemente la pantalla.

··

Aelita se puso el guante e intento de probar como era, miro el centro y era del mismo color que el generador, ahí era donde lanzaba toda la energía.

-¿Como crees que funciona? -pregunto suponiendo que tenía un modo de disparar.

-Creo que ahí que empujar el soporte que ahí detrás en tu mano, con solo apretujarlo, ya dispara una de las bolas de energía -supuso Hopper.

Aelita intento de probarlo pero su padre le detuvo antes de que cometiese algún error.

-Ten cuidado, no queremos llamar la atención -le freno.

-Lo se, solamente quiero saber que daño puede hacer esto -retracto Aelita.

Su padre asintió, estaba claro que tenía mucha curiosidad, en ese momento ambos se tranquilizaron y pensaron bien lo que iban a hacer, estaba claro que no podían irse en cualquier momento porque como Deckard se enterase de que habían hecho funcionar un arma, el vendría y se lo quitarían.

-¿Como lo hacemos? -quiso saber como iban a hacer para desarrollar la idea de la huida.

-No lo se, no podemos hacer nada mientras eso nos este mirando, Deckard seguramente nos estará observando a través de eso -señalo el registrador donde supuestamente continuaban observándoles-, pero si intentamos de taparlo o manipularlo, sonara la alarma y vendrán a por nosotros.

-Y también si intentamos de recoger algo de aquí Deckard también se dará cuenta y bajara a buscarnos -añadió ella también.

Carraspeo pensativo Hopper, estaba claro que no podían hacer nada desde ahí, lo único mas útil y fácil que se les podía ocurrir, era marcharse con todo lo que tenían encima.

-Si vamos a querer salir de esta, no tenemos mucho tiempo -concluyo seriamente Hopper.

-Todo o nada -dijo ella dando a entender que tenían que actuar ya, o esperar en un momento oportuno donde seguramente todo saldría mal.

-Exacto -afirmo Hopper, ahora se quedo mas con dudas de las que tenía antes, estaba claro que si no actuaban de manera desprevenida, no tendrían otro momento, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si se marchaban los dos, uno tendría que quedarse para salvar al otro, ahí entonces no tuvo opción.

Aelita estaba con la misma cara de seriedad, se quedo esperando hasta que entonces su padre dijo:

-Hazlo.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañada, no comprendió lo que dijo.

-Hazlo, destruye esa maquina y que cunda el pánico, nos vamos ya mismo sin nada mas que con eso -ordeno Hopper sin pensarlo demasiado, estaba mas que decidido.

Aelita acepto y entonces se levanto, se dirigió adonde estaba el artilugio de temperatura, alzo la mano poniéndola de frente con el guante apuntando, se concentro y el generador empezo a iluminarse y siguió toda una linea luminosa hasta llegar al centro donde ahí entonces salió disparada una bola de energía que impacto contra el artilugio desactivándolo en forma de corto circuito.

··

Ambos observaron lo que sucedió y entonces se quedaron extrañados al ver como la pantalla se puso de negro.

-¿Que coño acaba de pasar? -pregunto Deckard reprimiéndose.

-No lo se -respondió uno de los vigilantes.

-Mirad -señalo el otro.

Ambos se fijaron que la chica estaba saliendo, enderezo la cabeza a un lado, alzo la mano apuntando con el guante y de pronto salió disparada una bola de energía rosada que impacto contra la cámara haciendo que la pantalla se quedase completamente de negro.

-Han destruido las cámaras -dictamino Deckard sorprendido a la vez que atemorizado.

-¿Llamo a seguridad? -pregunto el otro vigilante.

-No, conecta las torretas, están intentando escapar -recrimino Deckard, luego entonces se marcho dispuesto a saber que era lo que pasaba ahí abajo, ahí entonces supo bien que no debió haber confiado en pensar que no se escaparían, claro que no.

··

Aelita y Hopper se pusieron a recoger todo lo que podían llevarse, lo metieron todo en una bolsa sin saber que era pero de todas formas pensaron que podría ser útil en el exterior.

-¿Cuanto crees que puedan tardar los guardias en venir? -pregunto eufóricamente Aelita.

-No mucho, vamos -ordeno y entonces ambos se dispusieron a salir.

En cuanto salieron se dieron cuenta de que se giraron las torretas y los estaban apuntando.

-Oh no, corre -ordeno Hopper y en ese momento la torreta que estaba a la izquierda disparo lanzando dos ráfagas rojas que casi les dan pero impactaron contra la escalera de madera, el impacto fue tan tremendo que destruyó por completo parte de la escalera haciendo una lluvia de polvo y muchas cenizas. Hopper se cubrió encima de su hija y ambos se levantaron al ver que no les disparaban, pero sabían que les estaban esperando a que cometiesen el mismo error.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto ella.

-Yo soy el que debería estar preguntando -exclamo irónicamente y entonces la ayudo a levantarla.

Ambos se mantuvieron de pie y observaron adelante como las torretas esperaban a que saliesen ellos para poder dispararles.

-Hay que destruir esas torretas -indico Hopper con ansias de euforia.

En ese momento Aelita tuvo una idea, al ver lo que quedo de las escaleras supo darse cuenta de que las torretas tenían la potencia como para destruir algo muy duro, ahí entonces se le ocurrió la forma de hacer una obertura.

-Quédate aquí -pidió Aelita y entonces ella se desplazo por la vereda y luego salto por el borde, se dirigió al extremo del muro y ahí entonces la torreta se giro observándola.

Se puso delante esperando a que disparase.

-Aquí me tienes cabronazo -grito ordenado a que le diese.

La torreta disparo pero ella se giro saltando de una voltereta, las ráfagas impactaron de lleno contra el muro de hormigón haciendo que se partiese en pedazos, una enorme humareda quedo deslumbrando por completo el lugar del impacto sin saber que sucedía alrededor.

-Aelita -dijo Hopper atemorizado de pensar que le dieron a su hija.

La torreta siguió esperando para saber si le habían dado o no pero entonces una enorme bola de energía rosada salió disparada entre la humareda e impacto contra la torreta envolviendo la maquina de un color rosado, la maquina se desactivo por completo.

Hopper se quedo sorprendido, miro hacía atrás y observo que su hija estaba bien.

-Creo que me la voy a quedar -dictamino ella con tono presumido.

-Ah -suspiro Hopper aliviado de ver que lo consiguió.

··

Deckard corría rápidamente por los pasillos intentando de buscar el ascensor que lo llevase hacía la zona cuando entonces su walkie-talkie empezo a sonar.

- _Señor Deckard, ¿se encuentra ahí?_ -se oía preguntar a uno de los vigilantes.

Deckard agarro de mala gana el comunicador y entonces lo encendió de su lado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto.

-Hemos detectado una obertura en el muro de hormigón de la zona de nivel inferior, me parece que lo han roto o lo han hecho estallar, y una de las torretas se ha desactivado por completo.

Ahí en ese momento a Deckard se le vino como una sensación de pánico.

-¡Hijos de puta! -grito enfurismado al ver que estaban apunto de escapar.

Inmediatamente se puso a correr para saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

··

Aprovechando que ya no venía nadie, sacaron mas cosas y se las pusieron dentro, se dirigió a la parte del muro derruida y se pusieron con mucha prisa a pasar por encima.

-Es una suerte que te hayas dado cuenta de que la potencia de las ráfagas hubiese destruido esto, ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado -opino Hopper con respecto a lo que hizo ella.

-Seguramente debió de haber sido los reflejos que tenía mama -exclamo Aelita sarcásticamente.

-Seguro -estuvo de acuerdo con eso, le dio por lo irónico que sonaba.

Pasaron por los bloques derruidos cuando entonces de inmediato sonó la alarma, un enorme foco rojo empezo a deslumbrar todo el área.

-Ahora que ya saben que nos hemos ido -concluyo Aelita.

-Así es -afirmo Hopper estando de acuerdo.

En ese momento, se oyó como se abría bruscamente una puerta, al otro lado de la zona aparecieron saliendo los guardias y levantando sus rifles.

-Ahí están -señalo uno.

Rápidamente Aelita levanto su mano y disparo una bola de energía.

La bola impacto contra el guardia mas cercano y la energía se expandió entre los que estaban al lado haciendo que quedasen noqueados de la presión que era.

-Tenemos que irnos ya -ordeno ella.

-No Aelita, tu te vas -le paso Hopper la mochila con todas las cosas.

-¿Como? No lo entiendo -se quedo cuestionando ella.

-Alguien se tiene que quedar, si nos vamos los dos nos buscaran como locos y al final será cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentren, es mejor que me quede yo, yo soy el que les importa, a ti no, por eso mismo te vas a ir -aclaro Hopper dando a entender la severa conclusión.

-No, no, no -reprimió Aelita porque no podía creerse que fuese a tomar esa opción.

-Lo siento Aelita, pero esto era demasiado obvio -abrazo a su hija para que se tranquilizase y entiendese porque tuvo que tomar esa opción.

-No es tan obvio, es algo considerable -reprocho indignada y empezo a sollozar porque no quería dejarle.

-Lo se, pero miralo bien -entonces la aparto y la agarro de la cara para que le mirase a los ojos-. Mientras sobrevivas ahí fuera y encuentras a ese tal Jeremy, entonces todos estaremos a salvo, yo me tengo que quedar aquí a terminar lo que he empezado, pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el dia en que vuelvas aquí con el anti-virus, entonces estaré preparado.

-Debe de haber otra solución -reprimió queriendo ignorar todavía el asunto.

-Ya no nos quedan mas opciones que estas -espeto seriamente.

En ese momento se oyeron unos gemidos, los guardias se estaban despertando, Hopper carraspeo, estaba claro que si no paraba a esos guardias, seguirían a Aelita, solamente tenía una opción, miro abajo y agarro lo mas pesado que se podría encontrar.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto ella.

-Darte tiempo, corre -ordeno y entonces marcho corriendo hacía los guardias, daba gritos de euforia como si fuera un salvaje apunto de atacar.

Se dirigió hacía los guardias amontonados y entonces se abalanzo sobre ellos golpeándoles con un trozo de ladrillo de hormigón que había cogido, los golpeo en las cabezas y entonces cada uno empezo a levantarse y agarrarle bruscamente para apartarlo de los otros.

Aelita se quedo ahí, consumida por el miedo de ver como otra vez tenía su padre que sacrificarse por ella, lo vio retozando entre los guardias y este alzo la vista mirándola, luego dijo:

-No vuelves a menos que sea por algo importante, corre y no mires atrás -acordo Hopper.

Afirmo con la cabeza pero poniendo una expresión de tristeza, luego se marcho saliendo por los restos del muro y acabo llegando al exterior donde estaba todo vació, era todo un desierto.

Intento de no mirar atrás pero sabiendo bien lo que le dijo su padre, siguió avanzando y empezo a correr para alejarse lo suficiente de ahí para que no la cogiesen.

Hopper al final se tranquilizo al ver que todo funcionó.

-No vuelvas por mi, no vuelvas por mi -dijo asintiendo, luego entonces un guardia lo golpeo con su rifle por la culata dejándolo inconsciente.

··

Horas después, Deckard avanzo por otro pasillo y entro en una sala medica donde ahí estaba una de las enfermeras tratando a Hopper de su moraton en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? -pregunto recriminando.

-Acabo de salvar la vida de mi hija -exclamo irónicamente el.

Deckard se canso y agarro una de las bandejas con las herramientas y la tiro al suelo de un golpe.

-¿Con que no quisiste decirme que los jóvenes estaban vivos no? -recrimino astutamente.

-Ahora lo sabes no, ¿por eso mismo dejaste ir a tu hija verdad? -le reprocho de vuelta.

-Era mejor que ella estuviese a salvo lejos de ti que quedarse a vivir aquí dentro como una rata de laboratorio, ahora ella se dirige a buscar a los chicos para que los guíe hasta aquí -declaro.

-Maldito cabron -se harto Deckard y se puso a enfrentarse a el de cualquier manera, Hopper también se levanto y ambos empezaron a agarrarse de las manos.

En ese momento Yolanda entro también y se quedo estupefacta al ver lo que pasaba.

-Basta ya, ¿que estáis haciendo los dos? -pregunto replicando Yolanda.

Ambos se tranquilizaron y se dejaron de pelear, se arremangaron sus cuellos y asintieron refunfuñando de lo amargados que estaban el uno contra el otro.

-Por su culpa ha hecho que su hija se marchara y encima con una de nuestras armas -declaro el.

-Lo se, Decisión me ha contado que ya no hay mas remedio, ahora vamos a tener que volver a hacerlo como antes, ahora Hopper seguirá trabajando en el proceso de las armas mientras buscan a su hija, donde sea que este -indico Yolanda con toda seriedad.

-Pues sea donde este, ya esta lejos de ti, es mejor que muera ahí fuera buscando a los chicos que vivir como una esclava de ti -exclamo Hopper con toda euforia.

Deckard empezo a perder los nervios de vuelta.

-Señor, recuerde bien que no puede perder los nervios -acordo Yolanda.

-Lo se, ¿pero sabe que? Creo que el problema no es que perder los nervios me afecte, es que es mi medicina, y al única manera de sacarlo, es con el -dijo con tono amenazante y entonces chasqueo los dedos.

De pronto los dos guardias que habían detrás agarraron a Hopper y lo pusieron sobre la silla de aluminio que había a un lado.

-¿Que vas a hacer Deckard? -pregunto Hopper suponiendo que no pretendía hacer lo que ya estaba viendo para lo que se preparaba hacer, los guardias le pusieron unas correas encima de los brazos y lo ataron sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla.

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -exclamo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perversa, luego se saco la bata y se la paso a la enfermera para que la pusiese en el perchero.

-Señor, ¿que pretende hacer? -pregunto Yolanda sin entender que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Compensar todos mis errores en el, y ya que esta, voy a necesitar algo de ayuda también -aclaro y entonces se arremango las mangas de su traje, luego se pusieron delante los dos mismos guardias, se arremangaron también como preparandose para hacer el mismo cometido.

Hopper se puso nervioso porque ahí veía lo que iba a hacer.

-Señor.

-Será mejor que no miro doctora Perraudin, esto va ser muy violento para usted, así que será mejor que vuelva con Decisión, y dígale que he tomado mis decisiones al pie de la letra -acordo Deckard con tono amenazante, se apreto los nudillos haciendo que se oyese el crujido del hueso.

Yolanda se quedo estupefacta porque no podía creerse que estuviese apunto de hacer, al final tomo la orden y se dio la vuelta mientras veía como aquellos tres hombres les daban tremendos golpes de puño a Hopper sin parar, uno detrás de otro, hacía que Hopper gritase sin parar.

-Mi hija los encontrara, mi hija los encontrara a todos, y este lugar, caerá de una vez por todas -indico Hopper con toda euforia mientras reía como a un loco a medida que le daban una paliza de muerte interminable, luego la puerta se cerro dejándolo todo afuera silencioso.

··

En algúna parte, ya se había puesto todo de noche, un grupo de hombres metidos en un jeep estaban peinando la zona mientras buscaban a la chica, en la parte delantera tenían un foco con el que permitían ver en la oscuridad.

Pasaron por un puente sin saber que Aelita se encontraba debajo de todo eso, metida en un hueco, se quedo sollozando del enfado que tenía por haber tenido que abandonar a su padre así, pero no tenía mas opción si quería encontrar a los chicos.

Había hecho lo que toda su vida había estado esperando, salir al exterior, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder buscar aquello que mas ansiaba, buscar la forma de recuperar el mundo.

-Te prometo que los encontrare papa, y cuando lo haga, volveré a por ti -acordo Aelita y entonces salió desprevenida del hueco y salió corriendo mientras iba directa al desolador páramo que tenía adelante, donde no quedaba nada de lo que antaño fue antes.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Los ultimos dias de Fort Kadic

CODE: DECISION PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: LOS ULTIMOS DIAS DE FORT KADIC

Los muchachos continuaban su viaje por la desolada Francia intentando de pensar que era lo que iban a hacer una vez que encontrasen el lugar de origen del virus.

Mientras Jeremy y Ulrich conversaban delante, Odd estaba detrás angustiado y sin dar ningún tipo de charla, había llegado a la cuenta de que Sam no sabía nada sobre el desde hacía semanas, y ahora seguramente estaban llegando a un nuevo mes y para ella supuestamente habrá sido un año de eternidad sin saber si sigue vivo o no.

Ambos siguieron avanzando cuando entonces se detuvieron al ver que una parte de la carretera estaba derruida, era como si la superficie de encima se hubiese venido abajo debido a la condensación de las aguas residuales de abajo, se veía hasta los tubos de alcantarillado.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a Jeremy suponiendo que el tenía una idea mejor.

Jeremy carraspeo pensativo, miro el mapa y estaba claro de que ahí era por donde tenían que seguir, pero teniendo esa parte de la estructura tan derruida, era un peligro pensar que en cualquier momento algo saliese mal al atravesar todo eso.

-Vamos a tener que pasar por encima -declaro sin mucha complicación.

-No podemos rodearlo acaso por ahí-asumió Ulrich señalando el entorno.

-No, tardaríamos mas de la cuenta, pronto se hará de noche de nuevo y no quiero esperar a que encontremos un lugar para cuando entonces hayan llegado los muertos -aclaro Jeremy.

-Lo tenemos bastante jodido -opino Ulrich lamentandose por las circunstancias.

-Me temo que si -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy.

-¿Tu que opinas Odd? -se giro dirigiendose hacía su amigo de pelo enderezado hacía arriba.

-Haced vosotros lo que querías, para mi ya no significa nada de nada -declaro angustiado.

-Vaya Odd, ¿pero que te pasa? Pareces apenado -cuestiono Ulrich y se acerco para ver lo que pasaba.

-Hace como casi un mes que no se nada sobre Samantha, y seguramente ella debe de pensar que estoy muerto, es imposible que ella piense que hayamos podido atravesar todo el Atlantico o lo que sea como si nada, fijate, casi morimos en el accidente -explicó disgustado Odd.

-Entiendo tu dolor Odd, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que tenemos que seguir adelante y así entonces habrá acabado todo esto, hemos llegado hasta aquí y tenemos que aprovecharlo como sea -aconsejo Jeremy para que no se lo tomase tan mal.

-Piensa Odd que por fin podrás prometerle a Sam lo que le dijiste -se lo hizo acordar.

-Puede ser, pero estar tanto tiempo encerrada ahí sin saber que hacer, me hace demasiado pensar en lo que podría pasar a continuación. ¿Y si sucede como lo que paso con Fort Brickstone y vienen los muertos y destruyen la base? Seguramente mataran a Sam -cuestiono Odd empezando a ponerse demasiado nervioso por toda la serie de conclusiones atemorizantes que se le venían a la cabeza.

-Tranquilizate Odd, lo de Fort Brickstone fue algo de mala suerte, es imposible que vuelva a suceder después de lo ocurrido, Samantha esta bien protegida ahí junto con todos los demás -aconsejo Ulrich para que se calmara de una vez.

-Lo se, pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo ya ha sucedido en este mismo momento -declaro sintiendo una premonición de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

PRIMER DIA

La gente de Fort Kadic continuaba trabajando en lo suyo a medida que intentaban de reorganizar todas las provisiones suficientes que tenían, después de lo que había sucedido el otro dia con el ataque de la horda de muertos, ahora tenían que estar mas preparados que nunca.

Samantha Knight estaba apoyado sobre una mesa mirando arriba sobre el exterior, pensando en donde podría estar su novio Odd Della Robbia, desde que se había despedido de el después de lo que hizo Morales al intentar capturarles, ya no sentía el mismo pánico de antes.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunto alguien.

Giro la cabeza y observo que solamente se trataba del cadete Bertram Cox que la mirada con aquella cara de orgullo que ponía siempre a pesar de que sucediese algo malo.

-No, no es nada, solamente estaba pensando -declaro ella.

-¿Le extrañas verdad? ¿Al cadete Della Robbia? -supuso que estaba pensando en eso, se sentó a su lado para saber bien en que estaba pensando.

-Así es, desde que el se marcho con sus amigos por culpa de lo que hizo Morales, me siento mas preocupada que nunca, y eso de que no puedo hacer nada desde aquí -comento asintiendo.

-Tienes que entender que se fueron por una razón, mientras sigas pensando en que están haciendo lo correcto, entonces todo se solucionara -le recrimino honestamente.

-No se solucionara nada, todavía seguimos encerrados junto a ese maldito loco que nos tiene cautivos porque no sabe vivir sin gente -señalo Sam al comandante Morales que se encontraba arriba en la torre de mando del lado izquierdo noroeste.

-Si, a veces hasta me da miedo a mi, pero mientras nadie haga nada malo, entonces todo ira bien para nosotros -resumió razonadamente.

-Puede ser -estuvo mas o menos de acuerdo Samantha con ese hecho.

Mientras, Morales se encontraba leyendo los últimos recortes de provisiones y armamento que tenían actualmente, se mosqueaba al ver el pequeño numero de listado de comida que tenían, el grado de verduras y hortalizas estaba menguando.

-¿Como es posible esto? -pregunto recriminando al soldado que tenía.

-Señor, durante todo este trimestre hemos estado malgastando un montón de agua para poder regar las plantas, las duchas de los civiles y el numero de alimentos orgánicos, como continuemos así vamos a tener que buscar agua potable en otra parte si es que todavía ahí -resumió el soldado.

-Y como no empiece a llover ahora estamos mas que jodidos -cuestiono refunfuñando, luego se puso encima de la boca otro de sus puros y le dio una calada fuerte, en ese momento sintió que algo le dolía en el pecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto con tono preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no es nada, solamente tenga mal el cuerpo, hace días que no movía tan bien desde que que se reconstruyo este sitio, ¿usted no se ha sentido así algúna vez? -exclamo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno señor, hago ejerció junto con los demás, así que no me cuesta nada mover el cuerpo para poder ejercitar los músculos -admitió el cadete.

-Ehm, vosotros lo tenéis fácil, mientras que yo tengo que ponerme a escribir recortes de presupuesto de cosas que ya no tengo ni idea -refunfuño de nuevo mientras se fumaba el puro.

Siguió mirando el listado y entonces observo que también faltaba un enorme numero de medicinas.

-¿Aquí dice que también hay un escaso numero de medicinas? -recrimino de vuelta queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Desde que nos atacaron los muertos, las medicinas se han escaseado un poco en todo esta semana, casi nunca utilizamos la mayoría de estas cosas, nunca antes nos habían atacado gravemente -confeso dando a entender que lo habían desperdiciado a lo tonto.

-Maldita sea -se harto de tanta tontería que acabo tirando el papel con el listado.

-Señor, ¿quiere que haga algo? -pregunto el soldado con mucha calma.

-Si, quiero que le ordenes a los expertos en cultivos que se encarguen de progresar un poco mas en los avances para hacer crecer el resto de las frutas, verduras, hortalizas y lo que sea que tengamos -pidió Morales con total refunfuñes.

-Si señor -acepto el soldado y entonces se marcho bajando de la torre.

Morales asintió, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso y angustiado, lo estaba perdiendo todo y como no pudiese controlarlo perdería a toda la gente, pero aquello era el menor de sus problemas, se quito parte de la camisa y observo la enorme herida que tenía, aquel muerto que le había rajado parte del hombro, le había dejado una herida muy profunda, y ahora por una extraña razón, se le estaba infectando de la peor forma.

-Oh por dios -dijo maldiciendose al ver como se le estaba agrandando la infección, tenía alrededor como unas especies de venas verdes alrededor que le crecían desde el centro hasta bajando en diagonal por el hombro.

Se lo tapo intentando de que no lo viese nadie, sabía bien de que si alguien se daba cuenta de que estaba infectado, se armaría un problema y entonces tendrían que encerrarle en algún campo de cuarentena de por ahí, no podía dejar que le descubriese, tenía que ocultarlo como sea.

Se puso de frente y entonces al ver a toda esa gente que había ahí abajo, sintió que necesitaba hacerles saber que los recortes estaban decayendo, tenía que dar la noticia.

Mientras, Sam continuaba ahí sentada sin nada que hacer, no quería seguir haciendo su trabajo, solamente quería pensar en que había una posibilidad de que Odd volviese con vida, si era verdad de que había encontrado la forma de parar el virus, tenía que encontrarla como sea para así poder frenar con todo y hacer que todo volviese a ser como antes.

De pronto que se estaba oyendo unos especies de gemidos por algúna parte, se giro y observo que toda la gente se estaba desplazando hacía la torre de mando donde ahí se estaba mostrando el comandante Morales, iba a dar algúna noticia. Sam se levanto extrañada y marcho para saber que sucedía, se dirigió hacía ahí cuando entonces se percato del teniente Lorry.

-Lorry, ¿que esta ocurriendo? -le pregunto avisándole.

-Al parecer el jefe tiene una mala noticia que darnos -declaro con reprochamiento.

-Como si hubiese algúna buena noticia en todo este tiempo -exclamo ella angustiada.

Al final ambos se juntaron delante de la torre de mando y ahí el comandante dijo:

-Atención gente de Fort Kadic, se que hace unos días nos ataco una hora de muertos, casi nos destruyeron como hicieron con Fort Brickstone, pero pudimos vencer, a pesar de que dos de nuestros mejores hombres se largaron junto con un nuevo visitante del que apenas sabemos nada, lo que significa que estamos perdiendo parte de nuestras defensas, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso, de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos, es el que numero de cultivos se esta deteriorando -explicó con todo pesamen Morales.

-¿Como? -pregunto Sam sorprendida y toda la gente se quedo estupefacta con esa noticia.

-Así es gente, estamos perdiendo un 35% de nuestros recursos, y por eso mismo para poder tener el máximo suficiente hasta que encontrar una nueva base de alimentos, vamos a tener que restar parte de nuestra agua potable donde solamente se utilizara una vez por cada dia en cada ducha o baño, desde ahora solamente se utilizaran para los cultivos -mencionó.

-Que -dijo Lorry sorprendido por eso, hasta Sam se quedo de la misma forma, la gente reaccionó de una forma estupefacta al oír eso, eso significaba que solamente podían limpiarse una vez al dia.

-Lo se, lo se gente, no es la mejor opción, pero si queremos sobrevivir durante todo este año, vamos a tener que hacer ciertos sacrificios, como por ejemplo este: desde ahora se juntaran todas las armas y balas que tengan acceso los civiles, ahora todos pertenecerán al ejercito -tranquilizo Morales y luego mencionó una ultima petición.

-¡No! -reprocho la gente al ver que ahora también les iba a quitar sus armas para defenderse.

-Lo entiende gente, pero esto es lo que hay, así que aceptadlo, si es acaso queréis sobrevivir. Esto ha sido todo por ahora -declaro por ultima vez y luego se dio la vuelta.

Toda la gente se quedo indignada al ver los últimos sacrificios que iban a hacer.

-Ya habéis oído gente, será mejor que reunáis todas las armas que tengáis -ordeno uno de los soldados preparandose para hacer la inspección y la recogida de las armas.

Morales asintió al ver lo que tuvo que hacer para poder hacerle entender a la gente que ahora iban a tener que vivir de la peor forma.

-¿Porque no les ha dicho acerca de las medicinas? -pregunto el cadete sobre ese hecho.

-Si les dijera sobre eso, sería peor que cualquier otra cosa -declaro honestamente.

Cada uno de los soldados empezo a recoger cada una de las armas que tenían los civiles como precaución, fueron en fila y uno se junto delante de Sam.

-Yo no tengo nada -declaro ella alzando los brazos.

-Ah si, ya me acuerdo, a ti el comandante te lo recogió todo -mencionó el soldado y siguió con la recogida, ya todos se sabían bien lo que había pasado con ella y con los renegados desertores.

-Ah -suspiro amargadamente Sam al ver que ya no había forma de poder escapar a la humillación de que estaba compinchada con los que se largaron, la habían perdonado pero la vergüenza todavía la tenía.

SEGUNDO DIA

Jim Morales estaba sentado sobre el sillón de su choza observando la chimenea que tenía delante, había conseguido la suficiente leña como para poder conseguir una fogata bien grande, se quedo ahí pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde que los muchachos se marcharon, sentía que todo le iba mal, como si ellos hubieran sido el propio espíritu de Fort Kadic pero ahora que se marcharon, ya no sentía nada al respecto.

En ese momento se oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Jim.

-Soy yo, el teniente Lorry.

-Pase, esta abierto -ordeno y entonces el teniente paso-. ¿Que sucede?

-Hemos recogido la mayor parte de agua potable que hemos encontrado, con eso tenemos suficiente como para poder regar unos diez cultivos -declaro Lorry.

-Maravilloso, ahora vuelve con los otros y diles que empiecen con los procesos de cultivación -pidió moderadamente Jim.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto Lorry y entonces se detuvo casi al salir de la puerta-. Señor.

-¿Que ocurre ahora? -pregunto con tono amargado.

-¿Sabe bien como se va a portar la gente como esto continue así? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si no te gusta como lo hago yo, entonces pídele a otro que lo haga mejor -ordeno rígidamente.

-No me refería a eso señor -retracto Lorry.

-¿Y entonces a que?

-Entiendo que tenga ese odio hacía nosotros por haber impedido que se hubiesen marchado los muchachos, pero tiene que entender de que todos nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados para siempre, si es verdad que los chicos encontraron una forma de destruir el virus, entonces hay que darles una oportunidad, ningúno de nosotros merecemos seguir viviendo así, así que entiéndalo bien, porque al final de todo ningúno de nosotros le seguirá escuchando como continue así -explicó Lorry para que entendiese con toda honestidad lo que iba a suceder como continuase con ese temperamento y esa obsesión a tenerles a todos encerrados para incrementar su orgullo.

Aquello dejo estupefacto a Jim sin saber que decir al respecto.

Luego entonces Lorry se dispuso a salir pero entonces le detuvo el comandante.

-Lorry, ¿podrías traerme a la señorita Knight por favor? Quisiera hablar con ella -pidió pero con un tono mas moderado y sin parecer lo mas amargado posible.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto sin rechistar y se marcho a recogerla de donde estuviese ahora.

Jim se quedo ahí asintiendo y esperando a que todo terminase de una vez, sintió otra vez el mismo dolor en el hombro, se lo miro y observo que apenas se había extendido aún mas la herida, se le estaba inflamando cada dia, se maldijo al ver que eso era algo que no podía detener.

··

Unos momentos mas tarde apareció Lorry trayendo a Samantha Knight y acompañándola hacía la choza del comandante Morales.

-¿Para que dices que quiere verme? -pregunto cuestionando Samantha.

-No lo se, pero el quiere hablar contigo por una razón -espeto.

-Seguro, primero me va a dar la misma charla de siempre, y luego va a reaccionar brutalmente como hace siempre con cada vez que uno le traiciona -asumió Sam con toda amargura.

Lorry la freno para que no siguiese pensando en eso o acabaría cometiendo un error.

-Escuchame, ambos sabemos que es un hombre que reacciona de la peor forma, pero ahora no te esta pidiendo castigarte, solamente quiere hablar contigo, pero si ocurre algo malo, entonces vendré y te sacare de ahí, ¿entendido? -acordo Lorry hacíendola entender que la protegería.

-De acuerdo -acepto, sabía bien que podía confiar en el después de lo que hizo anteriormente.

Esbozo una sonrisa de confianza y entonces la acompaño hacía la choza que estaba a unos metros adelante, la acerco delante de la puerta y luego dio varios golpes.

-Se que eres tu Lorry, déjala pasar -ordeno refunfuñando Jim al otro lado.

Se lo tomo como una petición mayoritaria y entonces abrió la puerta mostrando a un desorientado Jim sentado sobre su sillón y mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-Pasa -pidió.

Sam avanzo unos pasos intentando de pensar si tenía algo preparado para ella pero se notaba que estaba bastante distraído mirando el fuego, se acerco mientras Lorry los dejo solos y cerro la puerta lentamente, ahora Sam se quedo completamente sola delante de el.

-Toma asiento -le señalo el otro sillón que tenía al lado.

Al entender supo asumir que pretendía hablar con ella de una forma coherente pero que seguramente le daría la indirecta sobre el asunto de la huida de Odd y sus amigos. Se sentó en el sillón que era bastante cómodo, mucho mas que una silla de madera, se quedo esperando a que hablase el hombre cuando empezo a hacer unos gemidos extraños.

-Mira Knight, se que me he portado muy mal esta semana, pero tienes que entender que hay una cosa que no soporto y es a los que se largan de aquí, así que quiero comprender, ¿como pudiste haberles dejado ir sabiendo bien que hay afuera solamente se encuentra la muerte? -razono Jim explicando con mucho detalle la conclusión a la que quería llegar.

-Porque confío en ellos. Mucho mas que de lo que debería haber hecho usted en todo este tiempo, comprendo que todavía continúan habiendo muertos por ahí, pero una cosa también es permanecer encerrados como si eso hiciese funcionar las cosas, y la verdad es que no ayuda, usted mismo dijo que nuestros recursos se estaban agotado y teníamos que hacer sacrificios, pues sabe que, usted debería de hacer el sacrificio de dejar atrás este lugar y poder encontrar un nuevo hogar -admitió am hacíendole aclarar la razón de porque todo ese mosqueo.

-¿Y como piensas que podemos encontrar un nuevo lugar seguro? -pregunto expresamente.

-Nosotros no podemos, pero ellos si, dijeron que tenían en sus manos la forma de poder destruir el virus que durante tanto tiempo ha perdurado en nuestro mundo, que matemos a todos los muertos de una vez por todas, hacer que vuelva a crecer la naturaleza en la tierra en vez de unas pequeñas proporciones, solamente ellos pueden conseguirlo -retracto.

-¿Y como es posible eso? -se quedo interesado.

-Hoy decir que recibieron un mensaje diciendo que alguien tenía la culpa de esto, y que para disculparse por todo lo demás o como sea, les dio un especie de virus que destruiría el anterior, y ese mismo esta metido en un pen-drive que lleva Belpois en la mochila, ahora seguramente estarán lejos y yendo directamente a Francia -confeso.

-¿Y como van a hacer para llegar a Francia si se encuentra al otro extremo del mundo?

-No lo se, pero confío en que ambos juntos lograran hacerlo, y cuando lo hagan, esto de vivir encerrados se acabara de una vez por todas.

Asintió Jim intentando de determinar todos los hechos hasta llegar a la siguiente conclusión, se reclino sobre su asiento y entonces alzo las manos poniéndolas sobre la sien como intentando de entender todo el asunto, luego resoplo y miro fijamente a Samantha.

-¿Sabes como fue mi vida antes de todo esto? -pregunto.

-¿Como? -quiso saber ya que iba a dar la misma charla de siempre.

-Veras -se levanto y poniendose a explicar-: Yo antes era un joven cadete al que le habían mandado sin previo aviso a hacer un estatus de vigilancia de Afganistan, me fui ahí a buscar terroristas, durante semanas estuve con un pelotón intentando de buscar a unos miembros de la Yihad, que por aquel entonces era una organización bastante desconocida, fuimos montados en unos jeeps durante toda una noche hasta que de pronto nos atacaron, empezo una lluvia de bombas por todas partes, ningúno de los soldados pudo determinar que estaba sucediendo ahí hasta que entonces vieron a lo alto de la colina a unos guerrilleros atacando con unas AK-47, ahí entonces nos dimos cuenta de que nos metimos en una emboscada mortal, varios de los míos les disparamos a unos cuantos, pero eran tantas las bombas que uno ya ni sabía por donde ir, en un momento casi me dio una bomba y me quede sordo durante unos tres minutos sin oír nada excepto al sargento que tenía delante que me pedía que llamase a los refuerzos, yo no entendía como quería que lo hiciese pero entonces me acorde que de que todavía quedaba una radio en el ultimo jeep, lo fui a buscar pero cuando lo encontré, había recibido un disparo y no funcionaba para nada. Lo siguiente que oí fue un simple disparo, no entendía que fue eso hasta que entonces vi que se trataba de mi sargento, le habían dado terriblemente cerca del pulmón, yo quise ayudarlo pero entonces el se puso a quitar todo el combustible del jeep, luego saco una bengala y se dispuso a quemarlo todo con tal de matar a los guerrilleros consigo mismo, el me pidió que huyera cosa que hiciese al no tener opción, fui corriendo y cuando me di la vuelta observe que todo había estallado, se había suicidado y se llevo consigo a los guerrilleros. Yo intente de volver por donde había venido, pero entonces me di cuenta de que me equivoque de camino, me acabe yendo a la mierda en medio de ningúna parte.

-¿Y ahí fue entonces cuando te dejaste llevar por la locura? -pregunto suponiendo que ahí fue cuando entonces se le vino el miedo a la soledad.

-Me quede abandonado en medio de un desierto y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, no tenía comunicación con nadie y lo peor de todo es que ni tenía los suficientes recursos como para poder sobrevivir durante mas de tres días. Al siguiente dia empece a desmayarme del cansancio que tenía, hacía un calor terrible y necesitaba hidratarme, quede tumbado en medio de ningúna parte cuando entonces cayo la noche y ahí fue peor, durante la noche mas oscura que había visto en mi vida, sentí que todos mis miedos de niño volvían directos hacía mi, tenía frío y encima no confiaba en nada excepto pensar que vendrían a rescatarme, aquella terrible soledad fue mi perdición por completo, estuve toda la noche intentando de olvidarlo, pero fue tan horrible, que desee no estar solo nunca -aclaro todo el asunto.

-Así que es por eso, todo esto solamente fue porque no puedes soportar estar solo ya que eso te hace parecer como si estuvieras en ese desierto, ¿verdad? -cuestiono reprochando Sam.

-Aquello época fue terrible y no podía vivir después de lo que sucedió aquel dia, tuvieron que hacerme varios análisis para determinar que no tenía demencia, estuve varios años intentando de volver a la vida normal, pero nunca deje de seguir teniendo miedo a quedarme solo -comento con un tono que casi hacía parecer como si se estuviese asfixiando con sus propias palabras.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo a quedarte solo, pero una cosa es no poder soportar no estar rodeado de gente y otra muy distinta es mantenernos encerrados para seguir acumulando tu obsesión a no querer volver a recordar ese momento -recrimino honestamente.

-No es una obsesión, no es una obsesión, es una perdición -recrimino murmurando entre dientes.

Sam asintió y se le quedo mirando con aquella expresión de agonía que ponía siempre.

-Puede que no lo entiendas, pero tienes que comprender, que no quiero volver a quedarme solo -dijo razonando Jim con un tono nervioso autocompulsivo.

Le quiso decir algo pero lo dejo al ver que no se podía tratar con el de ningúna manera, estaba convencido de que si todo acabase, se volvería a quedar solo de nuevo como aquel dia.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -pregunto asumiendo que había terminado con el.

-Puedes irte, pero ten en cuenta de que pienso proteger a toda esta gente a pesar de lo que haga -acordo con inconvenientes.

Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces se marcho dando la vuelta y dirigiendose a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba esperando delante Lorry vigilando el lugar por precaución, Sam avanzo pasando de el y Lorry se quedo mirando al comandante.

-¿Le ha hecho algo? -pregunto para quedar con concordancia.

-No, solamente le he dicho lo que necesitaba saber, eso es todo -aclaro.

Lorry se lo tomo como al menos una parte de honestidad y luego se marcho dejándolo solo de vuelta con sus pensamientos.

Jim se quedo pensando en toda esa conclusión, estaba claro de que le seguía teniendo miedo a la soledad y no quería vencerlo, lo estaba utilizando como una excusa para tener a todo el mundo dentro sin darse cuenta, si quería protegerlos, tenía que tener en cuenta lo que hacía.

CUARTO DIA

Hacía un día bastante tranquilo en Fort Kadic sin tener que preocuparse por nada, hacía tiempo que no aparecía ningún muerto a la vista lo que significaba que los tiempos estaban cambiado.

Jim continuaba en la torre de mando intentando de aclarar algúnos asuntos cuando entonces empezo a oír algo extraño, carraspeo extrañado, se quito las gafas y marcho a la cornisa para ver que sucedía, observo a la mayoría de la gente del campamento protestando delante de la torre.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se pregunto a si mismo sin entender que estaba sucediendo, miro a otro lado y observo al joven cadete que siempre le ayudaba-. Cadete, ¿que esta sucediendo?

-Al parecer se esta mosqueando por haber disminuido el numero de agua potable, al parecer no les ha gustado la idea de haberles quitado el agua -declaro el cadete.

-¿Han dicho algo sobre las armas? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-No -corroboro.

-Menos mal, porque sino ya no se en que tema meterme -exclamo irónicamente y entonces se dirigió de frente hacía la gente-. Escuchadme habitantes de Fort Kadic.

La gente inmediatamente se calmo al oírle.

-Se que estáis disgustados e indignados por haberos quitado el agua, pero nuestro mayor recurso son los alimentos y como no tengamos agua suficiente entonces tendremos que encontrar suficientes recursos como para aguantar los siguientes meses -explicó razonadamente.

-Y nosotros estamos hartos de no poder bañarnos, no tenemos agua caliente, como vamos a poder limpiarnos de esta mugre -replico un viejo que había en un extremo.

-Y algúno de nosotros que vivimos en viviendas no podemos sacar el agua de nuestras canillas, como vamos a cocinar, que comerán los niños -replico una mujer dando una cuestión bastante honesta y con razón.

Ambos se pusieron cada una de acuerdo en ese asunto.

-Escuchadme bien, se que estáis todos un poco malhumorados con este asunto, pero tenemos que esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta que los cultivos empiecen a crecer un poco y así eso a lo mejor podremos volver a nuestras costumbres, pero mientras tanto vamos a tener que hacer ciertos sacrificios como estos, ¿entendido? -acordo Jim con todo razonamiento.

La gente se mosqueo aún mas al oír eso, no les servía para nada.

-Intentad de al menos esperar unos días y a lo mejor llegamos a algo, entendido, dadme algo de tiempo para poder organizarme, hemos estado viviendo aquí durante mucho tiempo y nunca nos ha pasado nada de este tipo, así que mantened la calma por ahora, vale, ya todo pasara -tranquilizo Jim hacíendoles entender que todo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo.

La gente ya se canso al no tener opciones y todos se marcharon volviendo a lo suyo.

-Agh -reprocho indignado Jim-. ¿Como voy a poder lidiar con esto si la gente no me da tiempo?

-Me parece que tendrá que entenderles al menos, saber lo que quieren -aconsejo el cadete.

-Lo que quieren es sobrevivir, pero si no se dan cuenta de las opciones que tenemos, entonces no se están dando cuenta de adonde quieren ir a parar -corroboro Jim honestamente, de pronto volvió a sentir el mismo dolor de antes en el hombro, apoyo la mano encima para aguantarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto el cadete con tono preocupado.

-Si, solamente tengo algo hinchado aquí, eso es todo -declaro sin querer preocupándose.

-¿Debería de ir a la enfermería? -sugirió.

-No, estoy bien, esto es algo que se me pasara -rechazo la petición.

-En serio, se lo exijo señor, si tiene algún problema, la gente pensara mal de usted, no se preocupe, no le diré nada a la gente, de acuerdo -acordo el cadete.

-De acuerdo, como me alegra poder contar contigo -acepto sin rechistar. Entonces marcho mientras se seguía sosteniendo la herida.

Mientras, Sam continuaba resentida al respecta al ver hacía donde iban a ir las peticiones de Jim mientras todos los demás no sabían que iban a hacer.

-¿Como crees que esto va a continuar? -pregunto dirigiendose a Bertram.

-Bueno, el comandante va a tener que hacer algo respecto, supongo que van a seguir protestando hasta que al final todos nos cansaremos y al final nos acabaremos dándonos cuenta de lo equivocados que estábamos -opino coherentemente Bertram.

-¿Tu te estas convencido de eso? -pregunto queriendo entender su opinión.

-Bueno, no tengo que pensármelo todo de una manera negativa, ya es bastante negativo saber lo que le pasa -aclaro.

-Cierto -afirmo dandose cuenta a que se refería.

Ambos se dirigieron a los puestos de campaña y ahí Sam volvió a sentarse en su puesto de limpiar armas, agarro un trapo y una esponja y empezo a frotar la parte externa de una escopeta HUH.

-Por cierto, ¿has podido superar lo de Odd? -pregunto por ese hecho, se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad es que no lo se, hace ya unos días que se fue y yo ya no se si sigue vivo o no, y la verdad es que ya me da igual -dijo reprimiéndose.

-¿Te da igual que Odd haya muerto? -cuestiono Bertram esa afirmación.

-No, lo que me da igual es a lo que quiera comprometerse -aclaro.

-¿Porque? ¿No confías en lo que te haya prometido?

-Confiarías en que conseguiría llegar a Francia y destruir la cosa que ha provocado el virus que ha diezmado, pues yo ya no se que pensar de eso -cuestiono seriamente y queriendo ignorarlo.

Ahí entonces Bertram ya no supo que pensar de eso, no conocía bien la relación con Della Robbia, pero entendía que le quería suficiente como para no dejar de echarle de menos.

-Mira Samantha, entiendo tu preocupación a pensar que Odd puedo prometerte algo que quizás no exista, pero tienes que entender que casi toda la mayoría de estas personas están deseando volver a la normalidad, pero tienen el problema de que no pueden prometerle nada a nadie porque tienen miedo de pensar que quizás esto nunca vaya a terminar, y Della Robbia posiblemente tenga en sus manos la única manera de alterar el equilibrio de las cosas, hacer que todo esto tenga un final y se convierta en algo mas normal y placentero, así que por mucho que lo pienses, si se ha largado porque quiere prometerte algo, es que entonces esta lo bastante loco de amor como para hacerlo -le explicó Bertram como para que entendiese que a pesar de todo lo malo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de protegerla y asegurarla un buen futuro que no sea este.

Sam se giro y se le quedo mirando con una cara indirecta.

-¿Tu crees que esta lo bastante loco como para hacer todo eso? -cuestiono acerca de lo que dijo.

-Bueno, ha cometido algúna que otra locura, esta no puede ser peor que otra -exclamo.

Aquello hizo reír a Samantha de una manera sarcástica, tenía razón, Odd era de ese tipo de gente que hace todo tipo de idioteces con tal de hacerle caer bien a la chica que ama, Bertram asintió y entonces abrazo a Sam de costado para que se sintiera bien.

-El volverá Sam, y te lo recompensara -acordo.

-Lo se -afirmo con toda perspicacia.

··

Jim fue avanzando por el estrecho pasillo que había de la bóveda subterránea donde ahí se encontraba el laboratorio medico privado del campamento. Mientras pasaba por ahí intentando de llegar a la enfermería que se encontraba al fondo para que le hicieran un examen medico debido al dolor en el hombro que tenía. Empezo a sentir ese miedo de desconfianza que tenía cuando no quería enseñarle a nadie algo que tanto le atemorizada que le producía pánico de pensar que le soltaría a todo el mundo el rollo de que tenía algo defectuoso. No quería que la gente empezase a revolucionarse como hacía siempre las personas cuando algo salía mal, no quería que nadie saliese del campamento por miedo a que estaba infectado, pero el no sabía si lo que tenía era una infección, las infecciones se producían cuando a uno le mordía, pero esto era algo distinto, nunca antes una herida se había infectado así, algo le estaba afectando a su sistema y asumiendo que fuese peor, estaba condenado.

Observaba por las ventanas de las habitaciones que habían a los lados, ahí habían los agricultores científicos trabajando en los cultivos, tenían grupos rectangulares de tierra con algúnas hierbas, querían hacerlas crecer lo suficiente para que luego de eso pudiese brotar algúna fruta o algo que se pudiese comer. Al ver eso sintió otro tipo de pánico, el de pensar que nada de eso crecería y estarían malgastando un montón de recursos en algo de lo que seguramente sería demasiado fácil que se muriese. Como la gente de afuera se enterase de que las plantas estaban muriendo y no brotaba nada, entonces sería igual de condenados que como se enterasen de que estaba enfermo.

Siguió avanzando mientras saludaba a un cierto grupo que pasaba al lado.

-Señor -saludo formalmente un sargento que había delante.

-Señor -le devolvió el saludo, siguió avanzando como si no sucediese nada.

Al final de unos metros mas llego a la enfermería donde ahí había una puerta que parecía como la típica de una clínica. La abrió y paso dentro a una sala que parecía como el despacho de un jefe medico solo que mas grande y con mas cosas alrededor.

En ese momento apareció la enfermera, era una mujer de raza asiática y de pelo castaño.

-Ah, comandante Morales, ¿desea algo? -pregunto la mujer al ver que tenía al comandante delante.

-Ah... bueno si, quisiera que me hiciera un examen medico -pidió tartamudamente.

-Hacía tiempo que no se lo hacía señor -exclamo la enfermera.

-Lo se, pero desde que los muertos esos entraron aquí, me he sentido como he movido los huesos de una manera que no sería la adecuada como para mi edad -aclaro disimuladamente.

-¿Siente como que se le ha torcido algo? -cuestiono.

-No, pero cada vez que intento de girarme de costado siento como si toda la columna no la tuviese recta -indico.

-Mmh, vayamos a ver -se acerco la enfermera y se junto delante de su espalda para revisarle.

Jim intento de ponerse lo mas tranquilo posible porque no quería que la enfermera sospechase demasiado a que tenía algo mas mal de lo que parecía.

-Siente algo aquí -apreto su dedo contra una parte de su espalda.

-No.

-Y aquí -apreto en otro lugar.

-Tampoco -declaro.

Siguió apretando la enfermera hasta que al final Jim no pudo mas y dijo:

-Como me siga apretando ahí al final acabara hacíendolo peor de lo que ya esta -exclamo.

-Lo se, pero si no encuentro donde esta el punto especifico donde lo tenga mal entonces no sabré que hacerle -indico ella y empezo a escribir los datos en su agenda de apuntes.

-Eso no es muy reconfortante -indico irónicamente.

-Lo se, pero que se le va a hacer, algúnos tenemos que idearnos las cosas -espeto la enfermera y siguió apuntando tranquilamente en su agenda de apuntes.

Jim no sabía que hacer, se sentía muy nervioso teniendo a la enfermera y no queriendo decir el punto especifico donde le dolía porque aquello provocaría una cierta estupefacción.

Siguió escribiendo la enfermera cuando entonces noto que se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

-¿Le ocurre algo? Lo noto tenso -pregunto la enfermera.

-Que, no, es solamente por el frío que hace aquí, pareciera como si hubiesen puesto a tope el aire acondicionado -declaro sin molestia algúna.

-Ah no se preocupe, mientras esto vaya mas rápido, acabaremos pronto.

-De acuerdo -acepto con dudas, en su cabeza lo único que pensaba era en salir corriendo de ahí.

Siguió apuntando la enfermera hasta que llego a una posible incógnita.

-¿Ha sentido en algún momento que se mareaba? -pregunto por interés.

-¿Como? -pregunto asustándose al no comprender esa pregunta.

-¿Que si ha sentido en algún momento mareos, vomitos, que se le hinchaba algo? -aclaro.

-No, nada de eso -aclaro con total normalidad.

-De acuerdo -siguió apuntando.

-Mire doctora Whan entiendo que quiero saber que me pasa, pero en serio le digo que no tengo nada de lo que usted tenga que preocuparse -exigió Jim al no querer que siguiese analizándole.

-Mi obligación no es saber que le ocurre, mi obligación es intentar de ayudarle porque yo no quiero tener que estar soportando a otro cliente mas al borde de la muerte, ¿lo comprende?

-Si -entendió Jim a pesar de que no quería saber nada al respecto.

Termino de apuntar la enfermera y entonces se fue al otro extremo donde agarro un estetoscopio, se lo puso en las orejas y volvió de vuelta con el comandante.

-Voy a tener que hacerle una revisión de corazón para saber como respiraba, podría quitarse el chaleco por favor señor -pidió sinceramente la enfermera Whan.

-¿Como? -se quedo de vuelta extrañado al oír eso.

-Necesito que se quite el chaleco para así poder ponerle encima el estetoscopio, necesito saber como respiraba a través de los pulmones -aclaro la enfermera dando a entender lo que pretendía.

-¿Es necesario eso? -pregunto queriendo negar esa opción.

-Va a tener que ser que si -insistió.

-Bueno -se quedo pensando Jim en una solución, no quería sacarse el chaleco para así no poder mostrar la herida que tenía, si le veía que lo tenía infectado, se armaría un problema-. Podríamos...

-No señor, se lo que esta intentando de pensar y no va a poder ser, necesito que se quite el chaleco y todo lo demás para así poder medirle el pulso -insistió sabiendo bien que no pretendía hacerlo.

Se quedo estancado sin saber que opción tomar y al final tomo una decisión.

-Creo que hemos terminado por hoy -declaro levantándose.

-Ah no -le agarro del brazo y empezo a quitarle el chaleco como si fuera un niño pequeño-. Usted se queda aquí y no vamos a terminar hasta que le haya mirado todo.

-Doctora, por favor -insistió farfullando Jim.

Al final la doctora le quito con todas sus fuerzas el chaleco dejándole con el pecho al aire, de pronto la doctora noto lo que tenía delante en el hombro, era la herida que le habían hecho pero ahora tenía algo raro, se notaban como una especie de venas verdosas.

-¿Que es eso? -se quedo preguntando.

Le cogío de la venda que tenía puesto y se la estiro lentamente para ver que había encima, fue quitando hasta observar que había como un bulto negro en el centro. Siguió estirando quedandose sorprendida al ver esa herida cuando de pronto Jim le agarro del brazo impidiendo que siguiese tirando de la venda, se la puso de vuelta.

-Le dijo que no quería sacármelo por una razón -espeto expresamente.

-¿Que le ha pasado ahí? ¿Eso se lo ha hecho ese muerto? -pregunto queriendo entender la herida esa que tenía, aquello no era algo normal.

-Doctora Whan, tiene que entender que esto no puede salir a la luz -insistió honestamente Jim.

-De ningúna manera, hay que ponerle a usted en cuarentena -rechazo y entonces se dirigió al teléfono inalámbrico que tenía colgado en una columna.

Jim se levanto de inmediato y justo cuando estaba apunto de llamar, le cogío de la mano y coloco el teléfono de forma brusca impidiendo que llamase a los demás.

-Señora Whan, no tengo ganas de mas problemas, si descubren esto, se armara la gorda, y no puedo soportar otro de ese tipo de revueltas, ya he perdido a tres hombres, no quiero perder a ningúno mas por miedo, necesito que usted y yo mantengamos esto en secreto expresamente -acordo Jim con total seriedad para que entendiese que aquello iba a empeorar las cosas.

-Pero esto se infectara, se expandirá, no es normal -insistió ella queriendo impedir que le hiciese tomar esa opción.

-Lo se, ¿pero hay una al menos una manera de ralentizar el proceso?, hasta poder encontrar algo que haga recuperarme -pregunto asumiendo Jim.

-No lo se, puedo probar cualquier cosa, pero esto es demasiado -comento.

-Lo se, entiendo su preocupación, pero yo debo de ocuparme de toda esta gente, y si no puedo, nadie mas lo hará, lo entiende -declaro Jim con mucha sinceridad.

La doctora Whan asintió, se dirigió a uno de los botiquines que había en un extremo y saco algo que parecía un tubo con agua oxigenada pero se notaba que era otra cosa, luego volvió con el entregándole el frasco, entonces le dijo:

-Intente de inyectarse esto una vez al dia, hagalo con solamente una dosis, si intenta de meterse mas de la cuenta podría tener serios efectos secundarios -acordo la doctora.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se lo llevo como si nada.

La doctora asintió, estaba harta de tener que meterse en asuntos como esos, cuando llegaban ciertos actos como estos, uno le daba ganas de suicidarse para no tener que soportar el remordimiento.

Jim se volvió a ponerse el chaleco y marcho de la enfermería, volvió a recorrer los pasillos y miro lo que decía el frasco, tenía un titulo que ponía: DYXOMYN, no sabía de que se trataba eso pero estaba claro que existía por algo, si era verdad que ponía hacer algo al menos con su infección, entonces tenía que utilizarlo cuanto antes.

Después de todo eso, volvió a la torre de mando donde ahí le estaba esperando el cadete.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto por curiosidad ya que había ido a ver a la enfermera.

-Así es, cadete, al final resultaba que si servía para algo ir -declaro irónicamente.

-¿Que le han hecho?

-Nada, solamente me han dado algo para los mareos y el dolor, eso es todo -comento sabiendo bien que si había pasado una cosa y era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse.

DECIMO DIA

En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido la semana, la gente estaba desorientada sin saber que hacer, no habían tenido agua en casi una semana y la necesitaban urgentemente, sentían que se estaban ensuciando pero no fisicamente, les mosqueaba no poder ducharse, algúnos hasta estaban mas que fastidiados por ese asunto.

Sam continuaba limpiando las armas cuando noto un olor raro al ver pasar delante un hombre mayor, lo olió y se dio cuenta de que era un olor a tufo terrible.

Resoplo Sam al ver lo horrible que era ese olor, se tuvo que tapar la nariz para no seguir oliéndolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Samantha? -pregunto acercandose Lorry.

-Si, pero no como ese hombre, por dios, todos están apestando peor que una mofeta -comento.

-Eso es lo que se tiene por no tener agua para ducharse -exclamo.

-No podían haber hecho algo mas útil que todo esto, en vez de dejarles que huelan mal y que pasen de un lado para otro como si nada -dictamino Samantha indignada.

-Jim tuvo que hacerlo por una razón, ya veras como después de todo por fin brotaran algo las plantas a causa de esto -dictamino Lorry.

-Lo se, pero tendría que habérsele ocurrido una opción mejor, me estoy cansando de tener que limpiar esto todos los días y ahora encima como esto siga así voy a tener hasta demás que limpiar el culo mugriento de los niños y de los viejos que no pueden ducharse -reprocho dando todos los altibajos, luego salió de la tienda de campaña y dejando a un lado las armas.

-En cuanto termine el proceso de los cultivos, todos podremos volver a bañarnos de vuelta.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, ¿nos ha notado que Jim se esta comportando de una manera rara?

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto queriendo entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Nos ha visto que se pasa todo el tiempo encerrado en su choza con ese extraño medicamento, a mi me da que se esta drogando -opino honestamente.

-El no sería capaz de hacer algo así -retracto Lorry.

-Puede, pero ya has visto que tiene esa obsesión, y si en realidad se esta metiendo algo en el cuerpo para poder olvidar toda su frustacíon -cuestiono.

Carraspeo pensativo Lorry al respecto.

-No lo se, pero si lo esta, entonces no quiero ver como se va a acabar comportando cuando acabe teniendo el mono -opino.

-Yo también -declaro exhausta y entonces bajo la tienda de campaña.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Lorry al ver que lo dejaba todo.

-Yo me voy a ocupar de ayudar a los otros a entregar unas cosas, ¿tu que haces?

-Yo me voy con los otros a desayunar, hemos conseguido encontrar algo de tocino fresco, ¿te apetece algo de eso? -declaro y luego le pregunto por ser educado.

-No, creo que me lo comere mas tarde -retracto.

-Uff, pues créeme, esto se va a acabar bastante rápido, será mejor que no te lo pierdas -indico.

-Igualmente, no tenga muchas ganas de carne, así que, haz lo que quieras -insistió ella.

-De acuerdo, intentare de guardarte un trozo, hasta mas tarde -acordo Lorry marchándose.

-Adiós Lorry -se despidió ella de el mientras se marchaba por el otro lado.

Entonces este se marcho y fue directo al grupo de mesas que estaban agrupadas a un lado, se sentó con los demás soldados y estos ya se estaban preparando los bocadillos de jamón.

-¿Que tal chicos? -los saludo.

-De puta madre Lorry, tienes que probar esta carne -exclamo uno de los sargentos.

-En serio, déjame probar -pidió y entonces el sargento le entrego uno de los bocadillos.

Lorry lo cogío con ambas manos para que no se le cayese la carne, lo probo de un fuerte mordisco y se quedo degustándolo dentro de su boca para notar el sabor que tenía.

-Umh, joder, esto esta bueno, hacía tiempo que no comía nada parecido -opino encantado.

-Lo se, es una casualidad que hayamos encontrado esto en buen estado, fijate que llevaba metido en unas cajas durante no se ya cuando meses -comento el sargento.

-Bueno, pues no hay que desaprovechar la comida no -declaro expresamente.

-Eso mismo le dije yo -opino Bertram que estaba al lado.

-Tu calla Cox -le reprocho el otro no queriendo escucharle.

Blasfemo Bertram al ver lo pesado que se ponía, se quedo comiendose su parte y entonces dijo:

-Ey, ¿no habéis notado que el comandante se esta poniendo un poco raro? -pregunto expresamente.

-No, porque -cuestiono el otro.

Al oír esa pregunta Lorry se quedo indeciso al ver que repitió lo mismo que Samantha.

-¿Que sucede Lorry? ¿Pareciera que te has atragantado la cara? -recrimino irónicamente el sargento.

-Esta debe de ser la segunda vez que oigo esa cuestión -declaro estupefacto.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Bertram.

-Así es, antes Samantha me pregunto si no notaba que el comandante se estaba poniendo un poco raro debido a su medicación, y ahora que tu lo acabas de preguntar, me he quedado, ¿pero que esta pasando con todo el mundo que no para de preguntar acerca del comandante? -explicó y luego declaro de manera estupefacta el asunto en si.

-Joder, pues entonces eso significa que el comandante debe de estar metiendose un buen colocon -comento sarcásticamente el sargento.

-No se tíos, pero si la gente se pasa todo el tiempo haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, creo que sería algo de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos -opino sintiendo que algo no cuadraba con Morales.

-El que, de que el comandante se este volviendo un yonqui -comento irónicamente y entonces todos los demás se rieron al escuchar ese comentario.

-Igualmente, empiezo a sentir que algo va mal con el y todo tiene que ver con ese medicamento que tiene siempre en mano, no tengo ni idea de que le están submninistrando pero a mi me da que se esta volviendo adicto a eso -expreso sinceramente.

-¿Pues habla con la enfermera entonces? -propuso el sargento de forma irónica.

-Creo que será lo mejor -declaro y entonces se levanto dispuesto a ir a la enfermería.

-Alto ahí, ¿no estarás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando verdad? -recrimino suponiendo que estaba dispuesto toda la informacíon acerca de los pacientes de la enfermera.

-Quieres dejar que el comandante se quedo de manera chunga y que luego vengan los problemas y no tengamos ni puta idea de como solucionar el asunto, pues me parece que si -reprocho para hacerle entender que esto era algo de lo cual no podía ignorar.

-Pues entonces yo voy contigo -sugirió Bertram levantándose.

-Bien, intentad de dejarme un trozo vale -acepto y luego acordo por la carne.

-Esto es de edición limitada -declaro el sargento.

Ambos se miraron dandose una cuestión bastante retórica al asunto.

-Emh, hoy me parece que no tenemos suerte -opino al ver que no conseguían nada de lo que querían, luego marcharon.

··

Ambos fueron avanzando por el pasillo que daba a la enfermería que había al fondo.

-¿En serio piensas que se esta drogando? -pregunto cuestionando Bertram porque no se creía todavía ese tipo de conclusión.

-No digo que se este drogando, solamente digo que el fármaco que le han dado le esta afectando demasiado, tenemos que saber que le ha dado la enfermera para así poder enfrentarnos a el antes de que sea demasiado tarde -aclaro y luego acordo que era responsabilidad de ellos tener que tratar con lo que sea que estuviese tratandose el comandante.

Resoplo amargadamente Bertram al ver por donde iban.

-Mira Lorry, yo ya no se como tratar esto, primero los muchachos se marcharon y tuvimos que perseguirlos sin motivo algúno, y ahora encima esto, es como si las cosas estuviesen yendo a peor -indico seriamente comparando todos los últimos hechos ocurridos.

-Lo se, pero nuestra mayor prioridad es el comandante, si no sabemos que se esta suministrando entonces aquello con lo que se esta vacunando podría matarle -indico Lorry con toda seriedad-. El ya sabía que si en algún momento la gente se entera de que este enfermo, eso podría tener ciertas repercusiones para la gente, y no podemos ocuparnos de eso sin el.

Ambos lo comprendieron con toda seriedad y entonces pasaron atravesando la puerta que daba lugar a la enfermería. La enfermera estaba archivando unas cosas en un cajón que había debajo y entonces se levanto y observo estupefacta al ver que habían entrado los dos soldados que el comandante conocía bien.

-Teniente Lorry, cadete Cox, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? -pregunto la enfermera-. ¿Desean algo?

-No, solamente queremos hacerle unas preguntas -aclaro Lorry y luego se acerco.

-¿Que tipo de preguntas? ¿Acaso van a interrogarme? -recrimino irónicamente.

-No, lo que queremos saber es que le ha recetado a Morales -admitió.

-Ah -suspiro quejándose la doctora Whan al ver que justo le estaban haciendo la pregunta que justamente no quería contestar por ciertas razones y para hacerlo le resultaba difícil.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Bertram.

-Miren, se que quieren saber lo que le di al comandante, pero yo tengo ciertos principios que me obligan a mantener oculto todo lo relacionado con mis pacientes, así que será mejor que intenten olvidarlo antes de que este asunto vaya mas -insistió la doctora mientras se comportaba como si estuviesen discutiendo un tema del que era mejor no hablar.

-Usted ya no es psiquiatra -declaro Lorry haciendo que la enfermera se quedase indecisa-. Dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo y apenas hizo algo antes de que todo esto comenzase, así que no siga con sus principios porque de todas formas ya no seguimos la misma rutina, así que le digo que nos diga que fue lo que le dio, o esta conversacíon tendrá que ir a mas.

Le siguió el mismo juego y con eso tuvo suficiente para entender de que le iban a hacerlo algo con tal de que no dijese que fue lo que le dio al comandante. Se giro mostrandose con una cara de remordimiento y entonces dijo:

-Dyxomyn.

-¿Como? ¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Bertram al escuchar eso.

-Es un antiguo fármaco que sirve para poder acelerar las bacterias que producen todo tipo de enfermedades comunes como la gripe o la fiebre -explicó detalladamente la enfermera Whan.

-¿Y para que lo necesitaba? -pregunto Lorry.

-No lo se, solamente decía que lo necesitaba desesperadamente y que no le preguntase a nadie de nada -dijo disimuladamente poniendo un tono como si la estuviesen amenazando.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta notando que había algo que no cuadraba pero estaba que era eso mismo que estaban buscando.

-Gracias enfermera Whan, ha dicho justamente todo lo que necesitábamos saber -agradeció Lorry al ver que les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre el comandante.

-¿No les diréis nada al comandante Morales verdad? -pregunto la doctora Whan suponiendo que se iban a chivar al comandante por capricho.

-Lo que suceda entre el comandante y yo, es asunto nuestro -declaro.

-Gracias -agradeció al ver que no iban a decir nada al respecto.

-No hay de que -agradeció y entonces ambos se marcharon como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ambos marcharon dejando a la enfermera sola, mientras ambos caminaban volviendo al exterior se quedaron ahí pensando en la misma duda que tenían.

-¿Tu crees que es en serio que el comandante se este inyectando eso? -pregunto Bertram.

-No lo se, pero si lo hace, tendrá algún motivo, y tendremos que avierguarlo cuanto antes -acordo Lorry con toda seriedad, ahí tenían lo que justo andaban buscando y eso significaba que era algo de lo que tenían que ocuparse con toda responsabilidad.

··

Jim estaba en su choza descansando tranquilamente, agarro el frasco con el Dyxomyn y le puso una jeringuilla encima y empezo a absorber un litro del medicamento.

Termino y entonces se puso una cinta de plástico alrededor del codo derecho, se lo ato bien al brazo, luego se inyecto lentamente la aguja, sintió el pinchazo, luego se la fue subiendo hasta meterse el litro entero del medicamento.

-Ahí esta -vacilo resoplando de euforia al ver como le funcionaba, se sintió como mas calmado al sentir como se lo metía.

En ese momento se acordo de su herida, se miro el hombro quitándose la venda y observaba que estaba un poco menos verde que antes, al parecer le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Gracias -agradeció al ver que eso significaba que le estaba salvando de la infección. Luego empezo a reír de una forma estrambótica al ver que estaba consiguiendo volver a la normalidad.

DECIMOTERCER DIA

Otro dia mas había pasado sin que la gente pudiese tener al agua que necesitaba, algúnos empezaban a estar desorientados y a llenarse la piel de un montón de mugre, tal era la desesperación que hasta algúnos tenían que quitarse la suciedad con la propia agua que utilizaban para poder beber, un anciano lo hizo y se tumbo al suelo creyendo que se estaba limpiando del todo.

Dentro de la sala de cultivos, uno de los técnicos agricultores observaba como una flor empezaba a flotar entre la hierba de uno de los rectángulos de hierba que estaban agrupados entre si mientras unas bombillas los iluminaban.

Jim estaba observando el brote y esbozo una sonrisa de entusiasmo al ver como funcionaba.

-Parece que después de todo esto esta haciendo efecto no -opino Jim al respecto.

-Así es, como esto continue floreciendo los próximos días, posiblemente tengamos los recursos suficientes como para tener un dia con bastantes alimentos orgánicos -dedujo el técnico.

-Eso me gusta, al final después de todo la gente entenderá todos los sacrificios con tal de ver esto -espeto Jim mientras miraba el brote de un lado para otro-, ¿Cuando empezara a brotar alimentos?

-Posiblemente dentro de otra semana mas -declaro el técnico.

Carraspeo pensativo Jim.

-Hum, con eso tenemos como para aguantar otra semana mas, espero la gente se lo tome de acuerdo antes de que empiece algúna revuelta -indico expresamente.

En ese momento apareció corriendo uno de los cadetes entrando todo apurado.

-Señor, tenemos un problema -aviso con tono eufórico.

-Oh por favor no -dijo fastidiado al ver que su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Va a tener que ir a ver señor -propuso expresamente el técnico.

-Si -afirmo pero con tono desdicho.

Marcho corriendo con el cadete sin tener un momento de respirar a fondo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto queriendo saber que ocurría.

-Es uno de los civiles señor, se ha vuelto loco, al parecer no ha podido soportarlo y ha entrado en un estado de cólera total, esta armado con un cuchillo y amenazando a todo el mundo -confeso.

-Oh, es que no puede haber un mes normal -vacilo fastidiado-. ¿Que es lo que quiere?

-Lo que quiere es que se regulen las normas o tendrá que irse del campamento.

-¿Pretende abrir la puerta?

-Creo que si -indico.

-Eso no me gusta -exclamo y entonces ambos salieron al exterior siendo cegados por la luz.

··

-No quiero mas nada, no quiero mas nada, solamente quiero que esto se termine -gritaba recriminando un hombre de aspecto rumano, estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo y se la pasaba acercandose a todo individuo que intentase acercarse para detenerle.

-Escuchame tío, todos estamos hartos de esto, pero no podemos volvernos locos como si nada, entiendes -recrimino Samantha hacíendole entender la cuestión.

-No, no lo entiendo, no quiero entenderlo -rechazo toda cuestión y seguía acercandose a toda la persona que hubiese alrededor, estaba formando un circulo vacío a medida que hacía la gente se alejase en todo su centro.

En ese momento Jim se dirigió hacía los soldados y se junto delante de Lorry.

-¿Como va la cosa? -le pregunto queriendo saber como estaban tratando el asunto.

-Fatal, no nos permite mantener una conversacíon con el, cada vez que intentamos acercarnos a el nos ataca con el cuchillo, este tío esta completamente desquiciado -comento Lorry.

-Maldicion -dijo fastidiado de vuelta-. ¿Quien es este tío?

-Su nombre es Rumik Kurshuvic, es un antiguo residente que trabaja con el equipo de construcción, al parecer le ha dado un ataque de nervios y nadie entiende porque -explicó Lorry.

-Virgen santísima, esta era justo una de las ultimas cosas que no quería que sucediese.

-No lo entendéis, si morimos aquí, lo perderemos todo, no podemos seguir haciendo caso a estos traidores, nos han traicionado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora nos están utilizando, tenemos que dejar a un lado a estos malhechores y confrontarlos -seguía reprochando el hombre.

-¿De que esta hablando? -pregunto extrañandose con esas acusaciones.

-Al parecer cree que nosotros estamos aprisionando a la gente corriente y no les dejan salir porque piensan que los estamos utilizando como carnada -declaro.

-Ay por dios, por esto si creo que entro -se dispuso Jim a razonar con el antes de que le metiese a uno cualquier idea en la cabeza.

-Dejad de resistiros, ellos son el autentico enemigo.

-Escuchame señor Kurshuvic -le aviso Jim con toda seriedad.

Entonces el hombre se giro observando la cara de disgusto del comandante.

-Tu, tu, tu, ¡tu! -empezo a acercarse para atacarle con el cuchillo.

-Alto ahí -entonces saco su pistola apuntandole impidiendo que lo atacase.

La gente se asusto al ver eso, ahora todos creían que le iba a disparar, todos expresaron un gemido de sorpresa sobrecogedor.

-No me obligues a usar esto -insistió Jim mientras quitaba el seguro.

-Veís, lo veís todos, esto es justo de lo que os estaba hablando, están locos, nos apuntan con pistolas, nos apuntan con pistolas, así es como todos luego vamos a acabar todos, que nos apunten con pistolas, me oís -volvió a recriminar Rumik sobre el hecho al ver que lo apuntaba.

Sus gritos estaban hacíendose oír por todo el campamento, dos soldados encargados de vigilar el perímetro alrededor del muro observaban la escena que se estaba montando.

-Por dios, este tío la va a acabar liando -opino el primer soldado.

-Igualmente, era cuestión de tiempo que le agarrase a uno un ataque como este -retracto el segundo.

-¿Tu cuanto crees que tardara en atacar de una vez por todas al gordinflón? -propuso expresamente.

-Pues lo que tardo el comandante en sacar todos sus cojones al aire -dictamino el otro.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo rotundamente.

En ese momento a lo lejos cerca de la entrada empezo a aparecer un muerto vagando entre los extremos de las vallas y gimiendo con tono desolador.

-Mira, ahí viene uno -señalo al muerto del fondo.

-Pues para el otro también vienen unos cuantos -señalo el otro observando por la mirilla de su arma que lejos de las vallas había como un grupo muertos dirigiéndose hacía el campamento.

El otro se puso sobre su ojo la mirilla de su arma para verlo y tenía mucha razón.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Les avisamos? -pregunto suponiendo que tenían que informarlo.

-Para que, si de todas formas son unos pocos -indico sarcásticamente y entonces cargo su arma, la puso sobre su hombro y miro por la mirilla al muerto que se acercaba a través de la valla.

-No lo veís, esto es una perdición, esto es una perdición, nunca nos han dado nada ademas de miedo y desesperación, nos quitaron el agua, pronto será la comida.

-Escuchame tío me estoy cansando de tus gritos, entiéndelo de una vez, yo no quite el agua para dejaros a todos morir, lo hice para poder ahorrar algo para las plantas, cosa que hemos conseguido -recrimino Jim hacíendole entender todo el asunto.

-¿A que se refiere? ¿A que se refiere? -pregunto cuestionando Rumik.

-Hoy han empezado a crecer los brotes, posiblemente mientras sigamos así crecerá lo suficiente como para poder tener algo de frutas, tendremos suministros de comida orgánica -anunció.

Aquello hizo a la gente rumorearse el uno al otro.

En ese momento sonó un disparo, luego uno mas. Jim miro de un lado a otro y observo que a lo lejos veía a unos hombre supuestamente disparando a través del muro.

-¿Que están haciendo? -refunfuño y entonces agarro su walkie para poder hablar con los soldados que se encontraban a lo alto-. Sargentos, ¿que esta pasando?

-Nos estamos librando de unos muertos que están cruzando el terreno, no se preocupe son solamente unos pocos -anunció uno de los francotiradores a través del walkie.

-Lo veís, eso es de lo que justo os hablaba, nos esta llevando a la perdición, esos disparos de ahí son la prueba de que nos quiere matar -siguió recriminando Rumik.

-Esos disparos son de soldados haciendo su trabajo, si los muertos vienen al muro nos mataran, cosa que tu estas haciendo con ese cuchillo -le recrimino de vuelta Jim hartandose de sus tonterías.

-No -alzo su cuchillo-. Estoy harto de escucharte, estoy harto de escucharos a todos vosotros, sois solamente una panda de mentirosos hipócritas.

-Oh oh, esto se pone chungo -dijo Lorry con tono de desgracia.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Sam.

-Observa y aprende guapa, aquí se va a liar la gorda -exclamo Bertram.

-Ya me estoy cansando de ti y de tus mentiras, nos has mantenido aquí encerrados durante mucho tiempo, y ya es hora de que la gente lo sepa, tu no eres nada, solamente un mentiroso, la gente como tu es muy mentirosa, y como no aprendas a quitarte de en medio, vas a acabar conseguir matándonos a todos nosotros, así que largate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca.

-No me pienso largar porque tu lo digas -recrimino Jim alzando su pistola.

-No que va, esto va a acabar aquí y ahora, delante de todo el mundo -indico Rumik y entonces se abalanzo hacía Jim mientras sujetaba firmemente su cuchillo.

Justo antes de que Rumik le cogíera, Jim se giro esquivando a Rumik y este se cayo hacía el suelo desparramandose entre la tierra, intento de coger su cuchillo pero entonces Jim se abalanzo encima de el intentando de que no lo cogíera pero se arrastraba demasiado.

-Detente ya Rumik, escapar no te sirve de nada -ordeno Jim queriendo que parase.

-No, para mi lo es todo, es mi libertad, es mi oportunidad de escapar de todo este sufrimiento -siguió recriminando Rumik mientras seguía arrastrandose sin parar.

Todos los presentes ahí se quedaron mirando como los dos estaban peleando de aquella forma sin motivo. A lo lejos, los dos francotiradores seguían disparando y de pronto uno de ellos se giro y observo la escena que se estaba montando.

-Ey, mira eso -le indico a su compañero.

Este se giro y observo sorprendido lo que sucedía.

-Joder, estos tíos están locos -opino.

-Lo se, si tuviese un móvil con esto lo habría puesto en Youtube -declaro el otro riéndose.

Siguió arrastrandose Rumik hasta que de pronto se giro hacía el otro haciendo que Jim se cayese, luego Rumik marcho a agarrarlo pero entonces Jim le agarro de las piernas haciendo que se cayese de vuelta, luego volvió a agarrarle fuertemente para que dejase de retorcerse.

Sam miraba esa escena y no soportaba ver como se estaban matando, miraba a todo el mundo y estaban todos mirando como si se tratase de un espectáculo callejero.

-Pero venga vamos, que alguien haga algo -grito Samantha avisándole a todo el mundo.

-Cierto, venga vamos, saquemos a estos dos de aquí -ordeno Lorry y entonces todos se movilizaron y se pusieron alrededor intentando de agarrar a cada uno de ellos.

Unos agarraron a Jim separándole de Rumik mientras a este se lo tuvieron que llevar entre cuatro agarrándole por las piernas y los brazos como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

-No, no, no, ¡No! -gritaba Rumik al ver que perdió su oportunidad.

Lo alejaron y soltaron a Jim a un lado mientras este descansaba agotado.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto Lorry.

-Si, gracias Lorry -agradeció pero con tono amargado, aquello lo había dejado tocado.

-Por dios, este tío casi la lía gorda, si no fuese porque Samantha se lo tomo en serio no habríamos hecho nada al respecto -declaro señalando a la chica de piel morena que sonreía exhausta por todo el asunto, casi se daba un suspiro.

-Bien hecho niña, al final has hecho algo útil -opino pero con tono amargo, respiro profundamente y en ese momento empezo a sentirse raro, como que se le venía algo al cuerpo pero no entendía que era, algo estaba sucediendo y de pronto cayo de rodillas.

-Señor -dijo Lorry al ver que el comandante cayo sin previo aviso.

Jim intento de hablar pero apenas podía hablar, se quedo estancado en una posición como de defensa y entonces acabo cayendo mientras empezo a escupir algo por la boca, era como si se tratase de una mezcla entre espuma y sangre.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto cuestionando Sam.

-No lo se, me parece que esta en shock -indico Lorry y entonces ambos lo pusieron para que no se ahogara con aquel fluido, empezo a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre sin parar.

-¿Que le esta sucediendo? -pregunto recriminando Bertram sin saber que le pasaba.

-No lo se, avisad a un medio, ¡avisad a un medico! -ordeno Lorry con todas sus fuerzas para dar el grito mas ensordecedor que había dado nunca.

Inmediatamente todo los soldados se pusieron a correr para buscar a un medico.

-Vamos señor aguante -le presiono Lorry para que se pusiese bien.

Sam se sentía exhausta y sin saber que hacer, no entendía que le estaba pasando, de pronto observo algo que le resulto demasiado extraño como para ignorarlo.

-Miradle el cuello -aviso ella.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Lorry.

-Miradselo -ordeno eufóricamente. Lorry lo hizo y le giro observando que tenía una enorme mancha verde en el cuello.

-¿Pero que? -se quedaron todos con la misma pregunta.

De pronto notaron que aquello venía de algúna parte, lo giraron y le quitaron la chaqueta y luego la camisa, se la quitaron de un tirón y observaron algo que les dejo mas estupefactos que cuando a alguien le mordía un muerto, tenía una enorme mancha verde alrededor del hombro y el centro era mas negro que todo el resto, aquello estaba infectado.

-¿Que es eso? -se quedo cuestionando Sam.

-Me parece que la razón por la cual se estaba medicando -indico Bertram.

-Santo cielo -suspiro amargadamente Lorry al ver lo que pasaba, al verlo se sentía resignado y mosqueado al pensar que podría haber evitado algo así.

-Hemos traído ayuda -apareció el cadete siendo acompañado por varios soldados que traían una camilla.

-Rápido, ponedlo encima -ordeno Lorry con tono eufórico.

Inmediatamente pusieron al sofocado Jim en la camilla y se lo llevaron corriendo sin parar.

··

De inmediato fueron pasando por todo el centro subterráneo recorriendo todo el pasillo y esquivando a todo el personal debido a la prisa que tenían.

-Paso, que vamos -apuro Lorry mientras le avisaba a la gente de en medio.

Siguieron recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta que al final llegaron cruzando la puerta de la enfermería de un portazo, aquel golpe asusto a la enfermera Whan.

-Doctora Whan, ayudenos -ordeno insistiendo Bertram.

-¿Que le ha sucedido? -pregunto la enfermera sin tener idea de que le ocurría.

-No lo se, se estaba enfrentando al loco de ahí fuera y de pronto le ha pasado esto, no entendemos que ha sido pero tiene que ver con esa herida en el hombro -explicó Lorry con reproches.

-Herida en el hombro, oh joder -reprocho indignada Whan al darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, le quito de en medio la camiseta y observo el enorme brote que había en su hombro.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Sam suponiendo que lo sabría la enfermera.

-No lo se, pero una cosa si es segura es que esto no es una mordida, esto es algo peor -concluyo.

-¿Puede ayudarle? -pregunto Lorry.

-Puedo, pero igualmente yo ya se lo había avisado a el de que esto iba a empeorar -declaro.

-Avisado, ¿usted ya lo sabía? -pregunto interrogando Samantha, todos se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Porque creéis que se estaba medicando? -cuestiono irónicamente.

-Joder -reprocho indignado Lorry al ver como pudieron no darse cuenta, golpeo la pared.

Jim empezo a sentir como temblores en toda su piel, estaba teniendo un shock bastante fuerte y toda aquella espuma que le estaba saliendo de la boca se le estaba acumulando.

-Voy a tener que estilizarlo por el momento -indico la enfermera Whan.

-¿Esterilizarlo? -cuestiono Lorry esa opción.

-No tengo ni idea de que es esto pero si puedo parar ese cumulo de sangre espumosa que tiene -indico y entonces se puso a agarrar todas sus herramientas, agarro una mascara respiratoria y se la puso en la boca para darle oxigeno, luego agarro una bola intravenosa y la colgó encima del palo de aluminio que había en una camilla al lado-. Agarrenlo fuerte.

Ambos lo cogíeron de vuelta y entonces lo pusieron sobre otra camilla. En ese momento aparecieron los demás enfermeros que venían de las otras partes del pasillo.

-Será mejor que salgan de aquí, necesitamos espacio de sobra -insistió ella.

-De acuerdo, vamos -acepto y le ordeno a los demás.

Ambos se giraron y observaron como estaban tratando a Jim a pesar de aquello parecía estar matándolo de una forma horrible.

-Vamos -insistió Lorry y entonces todos salieron y cerrando la puerta, al hacerlo se dejaron de oír los gritos y gemidos que hacía el sofocado Jim.

Un enorme silenció se hizo mientras ambos respiraban exhaustos por la turbadora escena.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Samantha suponiendo intentarían de hacer algo útil mientras esperaban a que Jim se recuperase.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resentimiento sin saber que decir, entonces Lorry soltó:

-Esperar -fue lo único que dijo Lorry que sonase razonable.

DECIMOQUINTO DIA

Dos días después de haber visto como Jim tuvo aquella contusión que casi lo mata fueron algo que los marco a todos, nunca antes habían tenido que enfrentarse a si y de ese grado, estaban todos sentados en la sala de la torre de mando noroeste intentando de pensar en como continuar ahora mientras Jim se recuperaba de aquella extraña infección.

-Deberíamos hacer algo -soltó Samantha de forma imprevista.

-¿Como que? -pregunto Bertram con tono amargado.

-Ayudar a la gente, hacer algo con todos los civiles, no tienen ni idea de que hacer ahora que saben que su comandante esta herido, tenemos que ocuparnos de esto antes de que se cometa el mismo error con el señor Rumik, acordaos bien lo que paso, se volvió loco debido a que no podía soportar tanta desesperación por el agua -explicó razonablemente.

-Cierto -afirmo Lorry-. Es cuestión de tiempo de que algúno de esos retacos de ahí fuera se vuelva loco como lo hizo el otro, no podemos dejar que haya una revuelta.

-Pero Jim era el único que sabía como controlar todo este asunto, necesitaríamos la mano de obra de otro que supiese de sobra el oficio -espeto honestamente Bertram.

-Cierto, aunque también esta el asunto de que si en algún momento la gente se desespera, no somos los suficientes como para poder tratar con ellos -añadió Lorry.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? -pregunto Bertram sin ideas.

-Podríamos llamar a los de los otros campamentos -propuso Samantha.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Lorry.

-¿No hay todavía otros campamentos igual que este? -cuestiono Samantha suponiendo que había otros campamentos que todavía no habían sido destruidos.

-No se, del ultimo que supimos fue el de Fort Brickstone, y ya sabes lo que paso, pero no se si todavía esta el de Fort Waters -indico Lorry pensativamente.

-¿Fort Waters? -no lo conocía Bertram.

-Si, hay otro campamento por esta zona, pero no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde hace un buen tiempo, posiblemente estén muertos o no, pero no pasa nada por poder probar -indico Lorry y entonces se dirigió a la mesa de mando para probar de comunicarse con el otro campamento.

Empezo a ir tocando teclas hasta que de pronto no se oyó nada, solamente un leve gemido electrónico que hacía zumbar toda la maquina.

-Maldicion -reprocho indignado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Bertram al ver que parecía haber un problema.

-Al parecer la batería de esto esta agotada, necesitamos una nueva si queremos hacer que esto funcione -dictamino Lorry con tono desdicho.

-¿Y donde encontramos una nueva batería? -pregunto cuestionando Bertram.

En ese momento Samantha se acordo de una cierta persona que posiblemente tenía lo que justo andaban buscando.

-Creo que tengo una idea, vosotros seguid probando, yo iré a mirar por ahí -acordo Samantha y entonces se marcho bajando por la escalera de caracol de rejas de aluminio.

Ambos se miraron sin saber a que se refería.

-¿Que estará tramando ella ahora? -cuestiono Bertram con tono de extrañitud.

··

Samantha fue recorriendo todo el campamento yendo directamente adonde se encontraba el muro, paso por todo el espacio vacío y por ahí veía como la gente empezaba a enfermerar de repente, se estaban todos contagiando al no tener agua para lavarse, como Jim no había dado la orden, nadie se había ocupado de volverles a suministrar el agua.

Siguió andando hasta dirigirse a la torreta de defensa que había en el extremo, ahí podía ver a su ocupante bajando por las escaleras, a el era el que estaba buscando.

-¿Eres Kevin Slevin? -pregunto Samantha.

Slevin se asusto y casi se caía de las escaleras, este se giro y observo quien era.

-¿Tu no eres la chica de Della Robbia? -pregunto suponiendo quien era.

-Así es, ¿como lo has sabido? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Todos aquellos que somos soldados sabemos bien quien esta con quien, es como una rutina que siempre sucede constantemente -declaro con tono tímido.

-¿Pero tu no eres soldado no? -cuestiono.

-No claro que no, yo soy técnico, y también algo de mecánico, pero mi obligación siempre es pilotar la torreta, junto con ella he acabado con una gran cantidad de muertos -aclaro expresamente.

-Lo se, lo he visto unas cuantas veces, pero no era eso por lo que venía a hablarte -indico.

-Ah no -cuestiono Slevin que venía a ser eso.

-No, veras, necesito tu ayuda, y supuestamente tu tienes que podría funcionar -aclaro.

-¿Y que puede ser? ¿Una llave inglesa o un destornillador? -dio todas las opciones.

-No -rectifico riéndose al ver como le daba siempre al tema-. Lo que necesito es una batería.

-Una batería, ¿de que tipo? -pregunto ahora entendiendo adonde quería llegar.

-No se, una de tipo HX-300 -dedujo.

-Una HX-300, vayamos a ver -se puso a subir de vuelta para buscar entre el resto de baterías para saber si se encontraba una.

Volvió dentro de la torreta y ahí empezo a rebuscar una y otra vez hasta buscar una de ese tipo, miro de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto encontró una parecida, entonces salió para enseñársela.

-Es esta -le mostró, era una batería rectangular con dos tubos con una cinta dorada alrededor.

-Me parece que si -afirmo Sam con suspicacia.

Entonces Slevin le paso la batería y ella la cogío y se puso a mirar para saber si era esa o no.

-¿Es? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Así es, gracias Kevin -agradeció Sam por haberle dado una.

-No hay de que, aunque igualmente, no es la primera vez que me piden algo de ese tipo -declaro el.

-¿A que te refieres? -no comprendió ese comentario.

-Hace unos días cuando nos estaban atacando, ese tal Ulrich vino hacía aquí para ayudarme y cuanto terminamos, me pidió una de mis baterías, así que supongo que debes de saber para que la quería, porque desde que se marcho junto con los otros dos, me he quedado con la duda al pensar que tal vez la querían utilizar para algún propósito, ¿sabes cual es? -explicó dando a entender que había pasado por algo igual pero se quedo con la cuestión de no saber para que la querían si de todas formas luego se marcharon del campamento.

Sam no supo que decir, entendía bien que quería mantenerlo en secreto en caso de que hubiese algún problema, ya tenía suficiente con Lorry y Bertram, no quería a ningúno mas, pero después de ver que la ayudo a darle una batería, necesitaba decirle algo, se le ocurrió.

-Para algo que ayudaría a salvar vidas -contesto dando una respuesta obvia al asunto en realidad.

-Vaya, pues espero que hayan utilizado para salvar a alguien de verdad, como por ejemplo a mi, siento que tengo un grano en el culo y que me esta matando, seguro que uno de ellos no va a volver con la batería -recrimino sarcásticamente.

-No, y no creo que en mucho tiempo -exclamo.

-Pues que lastima, me habría facilitado perfectamente la ayuda -dijo fastidiado.

-Nos vemos Slevin -se despidió de el, ahora que tenía que la batería tenía que marcharse.

-Adiós a ti también Samantha, por cierto, ¿para que necesitáis en realidad esa batería? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que tampoco tenía ni idea de para que la iban a utilizar esa ahora.

-Para arreglar una maquina -declaro.

-Una maquina, ah, entonces lo comprendo, adiós Samantha -se despidió el del todo.

-Adiós Slevin -se despidió totalmente ella de el.

··

Luego entonces volvió a la torre de mando donde ahí estaban los otros dos esperándoles para saber si podía conseguir la batería o no.

-¿La has encontrado? -pregunto Lorry con tono insistente.

-Así es, una HX-300 -le entrego la batería.

-Perfecto, probemos a ver si esta pequeña funciona -dijo satisfecho y entonces se puso a intercambiar la batería que ya estaba puesta por la nueva, agarro la batería que estaba defectuosa y luego puso la otra, la coloco bien entre los cables y entonces cerro la tapa.

Ambos asintieron pensando de que tal vez tendría que funcionar ya que era nueva.

-Probemos -entonces Lorry encendió varias teclas y de pronto toda la mesa de mando empezo a iluminarse como si fuera un juego de Simon, de un lado para otro las teclas se iluminaban siguiendo una especie de patrón continuo.

-Funciona -dijo Lorry satisfecho al ver que la idea había funcionado.

Se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo al ver que habían logrado reactivar la maquina, siguieron iluminandose las teclas hasta que de pronto se apago todo.

-No, no, no -empezo Lorry a ponerse nervioso y entonces empezo a tocar cualquier tipo de tecla para saber bien que estaba fallando.

-¿Que ha sucedido? ¿No funciona? -pregunto insistiendo Sam.

-Ha funcionado, pero el problema es que esto ya no tiene energía, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que había que reconfigurarlo hace mucho tiempo -declaro con tono insatisfecho.

-¿Y la batería? -pregunto por ese hecho.

Entonces Lorry abrió de vuelta la tapa de debajo y entonces la saco, no tenía ningún rasguño ni nada que dijese que estuviese frito o quemado.

-Esta bien, el problema no ha sido esto, es la maquina en si, es viejo, ha pasado una decada y ya no nos sirve -espeto lamentandose al ver que la idea había funcionado pero no era suficiente.

-¿Eso significa que no tenemos ayuda? -cuestiono Bertram.

-Así es, hemos perdido la manera de comunicarnos con el mundo exterior -declaro con tono pronostico de que esto no funcionaría.

Ambos se quejaron al ver que ya no tenían forma de solucionar las cosas. En ese momento apareció el cadete que era el segundo al mando de Jim.

-El comandante ha despertado -declaro sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Lorry ese comentario.

-El comandante ha despertado, ha dicho que quiere veros -aclaro dando a entender que el jefe estaba estable y se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

Ambos se miraron dandose el sentimiento de la duda y marcharon dispuestos a saber que pasaba.

··

-Y dígame, ¿cual es su estado? -pregunto Lorry queriendo saber como estaba ahora que habían podido tratar con su infección.

-Esta estable, pero la infección se extiende por todo su cuerpo, tiene un aspecto irreversible, no sabemos bien que es lo que tiene, pero se lo esta comiendo por dentro -declaro el cadete.

-¿Comiendo por dentro? -cuestiono esa afirmación.

-Hemos también analizado parte de su sangre, y en ella se ve una enorme proporción de una extraña sustancia que nunca antes habíamos visto, es como una mezcla entre sangre y un mejunje verde, no sabemos como explicar el estado de esa sustancia, pero esta matando todas sus celulas -aclaro.

-Madre mía -espeto Lorry con lamento, aquello era peor de lo que pensaban.

-No se que le esta haciendo en el cuerpo, pero es como si toda su estructura celular se estuviera cambiando por otra.

-Como una metamorfosis? -concluyo Sam.

-Algo parecido -afirmo.

Ambos se miraron con cara desdicha al ver que lo que le estaba pasando al comandante era peor que la simple infección que le ocurría a todo aquel que acababa mordido, esto era algo peor.

Siguieron avanzando por todo el pasillo y entonces acabaron entrando en la enfermería de un portazo, ahí mas adelante estaba la enfermera Whan junto con otros enfermeros que la estaban ayudando, se percato de su presencia.

-Doctora Whan -se presento con tono deshonesto.

-Habéis venido en el momento justo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tiene hasta que le vuelvan a aparecer esos estados de shock -declaro ella.

-¿Estados de shock? -pregunto Bertram extrañado al oír eso.

-A cada momento que pasa por su infección, le esta haciendo empeorar, el ultimo shock que tuvo lo tuvo hace cinco horas, no se cuanto tiempo mas puede tener hasta pasar por lo mismo -aclaro con tono nefasto, estaba atolondrada con ese asunto.

Ambos se miraron dándose cuenta de que Jim estaba peor que infectado, se estaba como muriendo.

-¿Podemos verle? -pregunto pro ese asunto.

-Claro, esta ahí mismo -les señalo, estaba acostado sobre una camilla en un extremo.

Se dirigieron hacía ahí y observaron como estaba, tenía puesta una bata blanca y en la boca colocado un respirador para darle al aire mientras un monitor le indicaba su pulso.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto Lorry con tono tímido porque no sabía si estaba despierto.

Jim estuvo sin decir nada un momento y entonces se despertó girando su cabeza hacía ellos.

-Hola mis queridísimos cabrones matazombies, ¿como os va la vida? -pregunto reprochando.

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos señor para poder manejar a la gente -comento Bertram.

-Eso esta bien, ¿que habéis hecho con ese cabronazo de Rumik? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Lo tenemos vigilado y encerrado en una de las celdas de confinamiento, ahí no causara problemas -admitió Lorry.

-Eso esta bien, pero que muy bien -dijo satisfecho pero con tono susurrante, reclino su cabeza.

Ambos se miraron al ver que a pesar de haber superado aquel shock, seguía estando mal.

-¿Como se siente señor? -pregunto queriendo saber como se encontraba para el.

-Fatal, siento que me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo esta enorme mancha en mi hombro que me hace doler mas de la cuenta -dijo quejándose.

-Lo sabemos señor, estamos tratando de saber como se origino eso -afirmo Lorry con lamento.

-Yo te diré como se origino -declaro reprochando Jim intentando de reclinar su cabeza hacía arriba.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Sam ese comentario.

-La culpa la tuvo aquel muerto que entro aquí con su ejercito, me rajo la piel con sus garras, no se que demonios me metió, pero esta claro que me ha infectado de mala manera -declaro.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, ahí entonces lo entendieron todo.

-¿Porque no nos has dicho eso? -pregunto recriminando Sam.

-Porque si se lo hubiera dicho a alguien, habría cundido el pánico como ha pasado ahora con Rumik, ese despreciable hijo de puta ha hecho que se le meta a la gente ideas en la cabeza, ahora es cuestión de tiempo que algúnos mas se les ocurra la misma idea -aclaro dando a entender la razón de todo aquel problema.

-Eso no lo sabe con certeza señor -espeto Lorry.

-Si que lo se, este no es mi primer rodeo sargento, no lo es, no lo es -dijo asintiendo profundamente.

Ambos se miraron porque no entendían bien a donde quería llegar a parar, pero estaba claro que el ya se lo había supuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Tu Knight, acércate, dejadnos solos -le pidió a ella y luego le ordeno a los otros.

Ambos se miraron con una mirada de resentimiento suponiendo lo que le iban a decir pero al ver lo mal que se encontraba decidieron aceptarle su petición. Ambos se alejaron en un extremo y entonces se acerco Sam para poder hablarle.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -pregunto con miramientos.

-Cuando los chicos se fueron, tu fuiste la única que los defendió, has tenido el suficiente coraje como para defenderlos a pesar de lo que yo te haría, ahora, quiero que me lo vuelvas a hacer a mi -acordo expresamente mientras le señalaba.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -no comprendía esa cuestión.

-Quiero que te ocupas de mantener a la gente alejada, de todos los rumores que salen en esta sala, si uno de ellos descubre que estoy infectado, pensaran que me estaré convirtiendo en uno de ellos, y vendrán a matarme como si tuviesen que matar al lobo feroz, no quiero eso suceda -aclaro.

-Intentare lo que pueda, pero tiene que entender que esto es demasiado enorme, la gente va a tener que recibir algúna respuesta -acepto Samantha a pesar de que aquello iba a ser demasiado trabajo.

En ese momento Jim intento de levantarse pero estaba atado con correas.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a la gente, entiendes, ni se te ocurra para nada decírselo, para nada -acordo Jim con toda seriedad, quería que lo hiciera con todo el propósito.

-De acuerdo -acepto ahora que entendía que lo quería hacer con toda seriedad.

Entonces Jim asintió y volvió a bajarse reclinando su cabeza hacía el otro lado.

-Prométemelo Knight, prométemelo como la única cosa buena -insistió el con tono sofocado.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto no comprendiendo que quería decir eso.

-Hay una cosa que lamento a parte de lo que te he propuesto hacer, cuando te reencontraste con ellos en el alcantarillado, pudiste haberle avisado a alguien ahí, los seguiste, lo sabías de memorias, decías que querías mucho a tu novio Odd y querías que estuviese con vida, pero en vez de eso dejaste que se marchara sin entender porque, ahora empiezo a comprenderlo, todo es culpa tuya -admitió con todo el descaro que podía dar.

Ahí entonces se le vino una extraña sensación de temor al oírle decir eso.

-Todo es culpa tuya, todo es culpa tuya, es culpa tuya -recrimino con todas sus ansias.

-No -insistió ella queriendo no oírlo.

-Todo es culpa tuya, todo es culpa tuya, todo es culpa tuya -agarro a Sam de la camiseta mientras le seguía recriminando toda la culpa. De pronto empezo a oírse un sonido que venía del monitor, le estaba subiendo el pulso a una aceleración indescriptible.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros dos y agarraron a Sam antes de que cometiese el error de asfixiarla, se la llevaron a un lado y entonces aparecieron los enfermeros para poder tratarle.

-Todo es culpa tuya, todo es culpa tuya, culpa tuya -empezo a vomitar otra vez aquella extraña dosis de sangre y espuma por la boca, se le acumulaba en todo el respirador.

Los enfermeros hicieron todo lo que hacían constantemente, le miraron la bolsa de sedantes mientras Whan le miraba el pulso cardiaco.

-¿Cuanto tiene? -pregunto ella a uno de los enfermeros.

-160, y esta subiendo -corroboro uno y entonces todos se pusieron alrededor.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Lorry queriendo saber que le sucedía.

-Esta teniendo un shock muy alto, necesitamos estabilizarle antes de que se le suba la tensión -declaro la enfermera Whan con tono eufórico.

Ambos se quedaron estremecidos al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jim, de pronto el empezó a hacer un extraño gemido sofocante como si se estuviese ahogando desde dentro.

-Quitadle la mascara, se esta ahogando -ordeno Whan al ver que se ahogaba.

Entonces uno de los enfermeros le quito la mascara y entonces Jim empezo a escupir a chorros toda la sangre de su boca.

-Será mejor que no veas esto -declaro Lorry al ver como de violento se estaba poniendo.

-Si -afirmo Samantha con toda decisión y entonces ambos se dispusieron a irse al ver que ya la cosa empeoro, justo cuando estaban apunto de irse, se escucho a alguien decir:

-Esto esa creciendo -grito uno de los enfermeros.

Al oír eso se les quedo la curiosidad y entonces volvieron dentro para ver como todos los enfermeros se pusieron alrededor y observaron algo extraño en Jim.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto uno con tono extrañado.

De pronto ambos vieron como los músculos de Jim se estaban agrandando hasta tener una anchura irregular, se estaba hinchando a una proporción desmesurada. Se quedaron todos con la boca abierta al ver aquella extraña y atemorizante escena, Jim empezo a hincharse tanto que la camilla se rompió en partes, el cuerpo cayo y todos los enfermeros se pusieron a cogerle de vuelta.

Ambos tres se quedaron sin entender que estaba sucediéndole pero estaba claro que aquella infección no era algo tan normal como habían pensando antes, aquello era nuevo, demasiado nuevo.

-¡Será mejor que salgan de aquí! -ordeno Whan.

Sin rechistar ambos salieron de la sala y corrieron abruptamente por todo el pasillo mientras los demás enfermeras venían corriendo en la dirección contraria a ellos.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo? -pregunto Bertram sin entender ese hecho.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta -declaro Lorry con tono atemorizado.

DECIMONOVENO DIA

Después de lo que surgió aquel dia, no había palabras para poder abreviarlo o explicarlo mejor ya que no tenía mucho sentido, pero era la realidad, y tenían que conformarse con eso.

-Como podéis entender, el comandante esta en un estado critico del que creemos que es imposible que se cure, no sabemos cual es su estado, pero si sabemos que nunca mas va a volver a ser lo que era, lo que tiene dentro, lo ha transformado por completo, este no es el mismo comandante con el que hemos estado obedeciendo ordenes todo este tiempo -explicó sinceramente Lorry a los demás soldados de todo el campamento a quienes los habían reunido para poder entablar el asunto acerca de la mala noticia sobre el estado de Morales.

Los soldados se quedaron sin decir nada, no tenían palabras para poder decir algo al respecto, sobre todo Kevin Slevin, que se quedo con una mirada de resentimiento y temor ante eso.

-Así que mientras tanto, yo intentare de tomar el mando a menos que Jim se recupere de algúna manera -declaro dando a entender que ahora el era el comandante en curso.

-El nunca se va a recuperar -intervino uno de los soldados.

-¿Como has dicho cadete? -se dirigió estrictamente hacía el.

-Recuerde bien lo que le sucedió a Moore, por culpa de Stern le acabaron mordiendo y tuvieron que matarle de un disparo, esto es casi lo mismo, nadie se va a recuperar de algo así -recrimino dando todos los hechos de personas heridas que habían perdido por causas parecidas.

-Si cierto -afirmaron todos a la vez estando de acuerdo.

-Igualmente, eso no quiere decir que tengamos que matarle, encontraremos una cura o lo que haga falta, para hacer devolver al comandante de vuelta -acordo estrictamente de vuelta.

Se hizo un silencio muy vacío hasta que entonces alguien respondió.

-Usted esta loco, ni siquiera hemos encontrado una cura para detener esta enfermedad y ahora nos dice que intentemos de buscar algo con lo que poder curar a Jim de lo que en se ha convertido, venga ya -reprocho uno dando una cuestión obvia.

-¡Si! -todos le dieron la razón.

-Igualmente, que queréis hacer, ir por vuestra cuenta comportándoos como si fuerais los amos, acabaríais convirtiendo este campamento en una dictadura, y yo no pienso permitir eso, somos parte de lo ultimo que queda en este ultimo y yo no lo pienso desperdiciar con unos idiotas como vosotros, así que me hacéis caso, u os largáis de aquí de una vez y haced lo que os da la gana porque lo que hagáis no es de mi incumbencia, entendido -razono con toda seriedad.

-Ningúno dijo nada, solamente se quedaron todos con los brazos cruzados.

-Si señor -afirmaron todos pero con un tono amargado que se notaba.

-Bien, ya os podéis ir, esto ha sido todo -ordeno Lorry.

Entonces todos se levantaron dando un barullo entre pisadas que resonaba.

-¿Tu piensas que he sido un poco duro? -le pregunto Bertram para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Bueno, Jim podría haberle un poco de moña así que...

-Disculpad -de pronto se junto Slevin delante de ellos-. ¿Es verdad eso de que Jim se ha convertido en algo mucho peor que los muertos de ahí fuera?

-Así es, aunque igualmente no sabemos como esta empeorando su estado, todo su cuerpo se le hincha a cada momento haciendo que parezca la peor versión de un luchador de sumo -declaro.

-Mierda -reprocho indignado Slevin.

-Lo se, pero esto es justo a lo que hemos llegado, no podemos hacer nada mas por el -expreso sinceramente y luego se quito la gorra para poder quitarse el sudor de la cabeza.

-¿Habéis probado aquello de la batería? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Así es, y resulto que no funcionó -admitió.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto confundido.

-No fue la batería lo que no funcionó, fue mas bien la mesa de mando, tiene tan poca electricidad y potencia que ni sirve para tenerla conectada un par de horas -le aclaro Sam con disgusto.

-¿Y eso que significa.

-Que estamos completamente jodidos -espeto Bertram sin mas dilación.

-Así que no podemos llamar a nadie para ayudarnos con lo de Jim.

-Nadie puede ayudarnos con esto Kevin, nadie puede, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que se recupere o se muera, o tener que volver a empezar de nuevo -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso se va a morir? -cuestiono Sam ese hecho.

-Puede que si o puede que no, pero de todas formas no podemos mantenerlo vivo con esa infección, no sabemos que es lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, pero esa infección, enfermedad o lo que sea que tenga en su sistema, lo esta transformando en un monstruo de pesadilla, así que nuestra mejor opción es pegarle un tiro en la cabeza, y dejar que deje de sufrir de una vez por todas -aclaro Lorry dando todas las opciones que podían tomar a medida que avanzase su empeoramiento.

-Cuando justo creíamos que no podría haber mas muerte -asintió Bertram con disgusto.

-Lo se, te entiendo, pero que le vamos a hacer, esto va mas allá de todo lo que hemos soportado durante estos años, algún día como estos tenía que llegar, en el que al final acabaríamos enfrentándonos a algo que nos superaría por completo -asintió Lorry con tono de desanimo.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo en eso, era una lastima lo que le había pasado a Jim, pero ahora no había mas remedio que tener que adaptarse a las circunstancias.

-Nos podemos ir ya de aquí -pidió insistentemente Bertram, no quiero continuar mas ahí.

-Si -acepto Lorry y entonces ambos se marcharon con muy poca ilusión.

-Lorry -le llamo Sam.

-Si, ¿que pasa?

-Cuando estaba con Jim, antes de que empezara a mutar en esa cosa, me dijo que yo tenía la culpa de que ellos se hubiesen ido, de que se arrepentía de que los hubiese dejado marchar cuando podía haberles detenido ahí abajo en las cloacas -admitió Sam dando una cuestión bastante indirecta.

-Samantha, por favor -reprimió Lorry y entonces se arrodillo delante de ella para poder explicarle el asunto en si-. Tu no tienes la culpa de que ellos se hayan marchado, lo hicieron por propia voluntad, si los hubieses detenido, habría arreglado algo eso.

-Creo que no -contesto ella.

-Por eso, si es verdad que ellos tenían algo capaz de destruir este maldito virus, entonces tenemos que aceptarselo como tal, que ellos estén aquí, no va a solucionara nada, ¿entiendes?

-Así es -afirmo comprendiendolo.

-Eso es, vez al final después de todo creo que podremos sobrevivir sin Jim después de todo -dijo satisfecho Lorry al ver que lo entendió y entonces la acompaño a afuera.

··

Jim estaba encerrado en una bóveda de cuarentena que había en una habitación contigua a la de la enfermería, ahí estaba atado a una camilla enorme sujetado por varios tubos de plexiglas y que le suministraban todos los calmantes por el respirador.

Todo su cuerpo se estaba poniendo muy verdoso y blanco, varios de sus pelos empezaron a caer. De pronto uno de sus párpados se abrieron mostrando un ojo con el iris rojo, luego los cerro.

VINTENO DIA

Lorry estaba en el despacho de Jim, ahora que estaba enfermo y seguramente no habría opción de que se recuperase jamas, quería saber cuales eran las cosas que tenía encima, miro su escritorio y estaban llenos de artilugios o pequeños juguetes que iba coleccionado, uno era el típico cascamuelas con ojos y que caminaba cuando se le daba cuerda.

Se sentó en su cómodo sillón y luego se reclino y la verdad que se sentía de gusto, luego abrió uno de los cajones y ahí estaba su caja de puros, lo abrió y había como una docena ahí dentro, agarro uno por capricho y se lo puso en la boca, luego agarro el mechero que había al lado y le encendió la punta, esnifo y luego soltó todo el humo.

En ese momento observo las medallas y retratos de familia que había en el centro, estaba claro que Jim había tenido una gran familia hacía un tiempo, pero ahora seguramente estaría muerta como el resto de todo el mundo.

Abrió el segundo cajón y ahí vio una Smith & Wesson nueva, la cogío y abrió el gatillo y no había ningúna nueva, estaba claro que nunca la había probado, era tan nueva y nunca había sido utilizada para cometer algúna acción, decidió quedársela como un obsequio, luego cogío los paquetes de bala, habían como unos tres, estaban claros que no había podido recoger lo suficiente como para montar un ejercito, pero servía si es que acaso lo iba a a utilizar.

Luego se quedo indeciso al ver todas las cosas que había, todo aquello formaba parte de Jim, como era posible que un hombre que siempre se había mostrado indirecta y autocompulsivo, tuviera todas esas cosas, estaba claro que había cosas que desconocía de la gente, y una de esas, eran las razones de Jim con la gente, pero ahora nunca se lo sabría.

-Ayuda, necesitamos ayuda -se oyó gritar a alguien.

Lorry reclino su asiento y observo que había el cadete ayudante de Jim que parecía estar corriendo desesperado por algo. Paso el cadete por ahí y se fijo que estaba el dentro.

-Sargento Lorry, tenemos un problema -declaro el cadete.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto con tono eufórico.

-Lo que justo había predicho Jim que sucedería -aclaro dando una cuestión obvia.

-Oh joder -reprocho indignado al ver se hizo realidad, se levanto dispuesto a saber que pasaba.

··

-Y dime, ¿cuantos son? -pregunto por saber cuales eran los alborotadores.

-Pues unos ocho señor, pero a cada momento que intentamos de hacer algo para impedir que salgan, la gente se pone de su parte -declaro el cadete.

-Oh mierda, avisale a los otros de buscar mas hombres, no quiero a ningúno que este causando ningúna tontería, entendido -reprocho y luego acordo sobre como iba a controlar al resto.

-Si señor -acepto y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

-Me acaban de ascender a comandante ya tengo un mal dia -exclamo irónicamente.

Marcho hacía el extremo norte de la base donde ahí había un montón de gente agrupandose delante de la puerta, arriba los francotiradores les indicaban a base de insultos que se dejasen de tonterías mientras se encargaban de disparar a los muertos que había afuera.

-Lorry -Bertram le vio y marcho corriendo hacía el.

-Cadete Cox, ¿como ha sucedido la cosa? -pregunto queriendo determinar el principio del alboroto.

-Al parecer un grupo de civiles se habían reunido para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que dijo Rumik y ahora se han equipado con todo tipo de armas para amenazar a todo el mundo de matarles con tal de abrir las puertas, y ahora mismo los disparos han atraído a un grupo de infectados -detallo.

Hizo una expresión de agonía al ver lo que tenía que soportar ahora, era peor que el otro dia.

-¿Que hago señor? -pregunto eufórico Bertram sin saber que hacer.

-Tu mantente al margen, yo me encargare de estos fanáticos idiotas -acordo Lorry y entonces saco su arma y le quito el seguro.

-Si señor -acepto Bertram y entonces se marcho corriendo junto con los demás.

La gente todavía seguía insistiendo en que les dejasen salir, pero al otro lado había como una docena de muertos que no paraban de gemir por querer entrar.

-Dejadnos salir malditos traidores -exigía uno.

-Y adonde os vais a ir, aquí detrás esta lleno de muertos, malditos idiotas -le reprocho el francotirador jefe, este se dio la vuelta y le disparo a uno al otro lado.

-Pues nos los cargaremos -acordo uno y todos alzaron sus armas como si se tratase de un club.

-Malditos fanáticos, malditos fanáticos -se lo seguía repitiendo Lorry al ver como se empeoraba todo.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al circulo defensivo que habían creado los demás soldados.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? -les reprocho con toda la rigidez.

Aquel grito capto la atención de todos los alborotadores.

-Ahí esta el hombre que sustituyo al inútil de Morales -señalo uno que parecía el jefe.

Todos se giraron y levantaron sus armas para poder apuntarle. Aquello hizo que los demás soldados alzasen sus armas dispuestos a disparar si era necesario.

-Escuchadme bien, ¿quien es el que manda en este estupido grupo? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Yo comandante Lorry -se señalo el tío que se indico antes.

-Y te das cuenta del lío que estas montando aquí, estas atrayendo a un grupo de muertos maldita sea, tu no querrás eso verdad -le recrimino honestamente.

-No, y tampoco queremos seguir encerrados aquí -declaro el jefe.

-Vosotros no estáis encerrados aquí como esclavos si es eso lo que piensas, esto que tenemos aquí es lo único que nos puede defender de los monstruos de ahí fuera -le aclaro para que entendiese que no era aquello que suponía que era desde un principio.

-Pues los mataremos a todos, antes de que ese infectado de Jim nos mate a todos nosotros primero -indico el jefe y entonces todos le alabaron con jubilo mientras alzaban sus armas.

-¿Y que conseguiréis con eso? ¿No hay nada en toda la zona, todo esta muerto, nosotros aquí tenemos todo lo que se ha perdido ahí fuera? -cuestiono Lorry las tonterías que se decían.

-Pero hay una cosa que no hemos perdido aún, nuestra dignidad de vivir -dijo de jubilo y ambos volvieron a alzar sus armas mientras algúnos disparaban descontroladamente.

Lorry se harto por completo, estaba claro aquellos tíos estaban desquiciados por completo, no tenían una puñetera idea de nada excepto saber como utilizar armas para su propio uso.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto por saber quien era.

-Hugh Levin -contesto el jefe.

-Pues muy bien Hugh, escuchame atentamente, si atraviesas esa puerta, lo único que conseguiréis es que nos matéis a todos nosotros -insistió Lorry poniendo todos los ejemplos posibles para que lo entendiera de una vez sin causar mas alboroto del que ya hacía.

-A vosotros nos daís igual, nosotros somos los únicos que sobreviviremos en ese mundo, los tres cadetes se marcharon y sobrevivieron durante casi una semana, eso significa que es posible vivir ahí fuera en vez de vivir encerrado como una rata de laboratorio -aclaro refiriendose a Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd que se largaron sin previo aviso, no habían entendido nada de ese asunto.

-Ellos no se marcharon porque quisieran largarse de aquí, tuvieron sus razones y no fueron estas, así que olvidate toda excusa que te hayan metido en la casa porque es mentira -le recrimino hartandose de toda tontería que decía, ahora esta era demasiado.

-Nunca va a haber ningúna otra mentira mayor que la de dejarnos sin agua y comida, esa es la única mentira que recorre este muro, y nosotros vamos a atravesarlo -replico una mujer y esta empezo a escalar el muro pero entonces uno de los francotiradores la pego con la punta del arma haciendo que se cayese de espaldas y los otros continuaron con lo mismo.

Varios soldados siguieron avanzando para impedir que continuasen llamando la atención de los muertos de ahí fuera, cuanto mas ruido hacían, mas infectados atraían.

-Levin, detén esta locura ya mismo antes de que os tengamos que deteneros por la fuerza -ordeno Lorry queriendo terminar con todo de una vez.

-Hazlo, y así demostraremos que tenemos la razón -espeto honestamente y todos le dieron la razón.

Desde mas allá del muro todos estaba oyendo el alboroto que estaban presentado, incluido Slevin que estaba sentado sobre la silla de la torreta dentro del escudo, ahí miraba a través de la cámara el alboroto que se estaba montando en medio de la puerta principal.

-Dios mío, cuando van a terminar este tipo de locuras, por dios -se dijo atemorizado de pensar que esto acabaría empeorando de la peor forma posible, ya estaba cansando de la misma historia.

-Así que solamente lo haces por esto, porque Jim detuvo el agua de las duchas y os quito las armas al resto, es por eso -recrimino Lorry queriendo confirmar que se trataba de ese hecho.

-Jim nos esta robando el agua, la comida, las armas, pero no nos va a robar el instinto de supervivencia que tenemos, nosotros somos los únicos supervivientes de ese mundo -recrimino alabando Levin su estado de cólera y jubilo, los demás le apoyaban como si fuese un patriarca.

Lorry se harto, se estaba cansando tanto que al final se dispuso a dispararle y así terminar con todo.

-No me dejas otra opción Hugh -entonces se dispuso a alzar el arma para apuntarle.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo Lorry? -pregunto cuestionadamente.

-Acabar con esto -dictamino seriamente.

-Pues hazlo, demuestra el tiránico que llevas dentro, aunque yo muera, los otros seguirán y seguirán y al final llegara un dia en el que todos sucumbiréis a la tentación de mataros entre vosotros.

-Yo no soy como tu, y aunque lo hiciera, yo posiblemente haría algo mas que eso, como no te detengas en los próximos tres segundos, te disparo con esto, pero si la cosa empeora a los dos segundos, esta torreta de ahí te disparara seguro, ¿cual de todas prefieres? -acordo Lorry dando opciones para que terminase sin acabar muerto.

Hugh miro a ambas y ahí determino que estaba dispuesto a dar con todo para acabar con el.

-Una -empezo a dar su cuenta atrás.

-¿Estas loco si crees que esto va a cambiar algo?

-Dos -dijo y entonces Slevin se disponía a disparar con la torreta, lo puso en posición de disparar.

-Puede que Jim nos haya protegido, pero en realidad nos ha utilizado, como te ha estado utilizando a ti, así que porque no dejas que se pudra ese gordo inútil, y te unes a nosotros y así acabas con todo -propuso egocéntricamente Hugh.

-Tres -termino de contar.

-Nadie me da un no por respuesta -se dispuso a abalanzarse encima de el.

Justo antes de que lo hiciera, se oyó un disparo que venía de otra parte, no era Lorry el que había disparado, era otra cosa, todos se miraron extrañados hasta que entonces se habían dado cuenta de que se trataba de Samantha, había agarrado un arma y la había disparado hacía arriba como dando un disparo de advertencia, los había callado por completo.

-Samantha.

-Se os ha terminado la tontería chicos, ¿creéis que porque Jim os haya quitado vuestros mayores recursos significa que no podamos sobrevivir? Las plantas están empezando a crecer, eso significa que podemos daros de vuelta el agua que necesitáis -recrimino Samantha hacíendoles entender de forma mas clara el hecho de que ya no había falta que se peleasen.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es que estamos hartos de las ordenes de Jim -aclaro Hugh.

-Jim se esta muriendo, eso significa que es cuestión de tiempo de que Jim se muera del todo, así que tenéis asegurados de que por fin podréis tener agua y armas aseguradas -aclaro dando a entender que después de todo ya no iba a servir el hecho de que le tuviesen que hacer, a Jim lo estaba matando la infección, ya nada de eso valía la pena.

Todos los alborotadores se quedaron pensando en esa cuestión, ahora tenía razón, no lo habían tenido en cuenta, todos se calmaron y escucharon atentamente.

··

Un monitor guiaba el pulso de Jim y estaba estable aunque algo acelerado cosa que estaba resultando poco normal después de ver la mutación que estaba sufriendo. Poco a poco toda su piel se estaba volviendo muy blanca y su herida cada vez mas negra que verde.

A un lado de la bóveda de cuarentena, la enfermera Whan paso delante y se quedo viendo a Jim para ver como estaba ahora, pensar que hacía unos días estaba bien cuando ahora había empeorado de una forma irregular y anormal al respecto.

-¿Porque Morales? ¿Porque tuviste que dejarte esconder esa herida? ¿Porque? -se quedo cuestionando la enfermera, estaba algo atolondrada de pensar que si hubiese hecho algo mas para poder tratarle, entonces el estaría sano y sin nada de todo eso al menos.

De pronto su monitor cardiaco empezo a sonar de una forma anormal. Whan miro al monitor y observaba como el radar se había puesto completamente de rojo, de pronto Jim empezo a sentir una serie de temblores que le hacían vibrar por completo.

-Oh por dios -se dijo atemorizada al ver que otra vez estaba pasando, saco una llave que tenía metida en el bolsillo de su bata y la puso sobre la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

Se metió y agarro unos electrodos que había en un extremos, los calibro y entonces los puso encima de su pecho, le dio electricidad y aquello hizo que saltase, salto enseguida pero aquello no lo hizo funcionar, el monitor todavía estaba en números rojos.

-Vamos -se dijo apurada porque quería salvarle de cualquier manera posible, no quería verle morir en esas circunstancias, siguió dandole descargas con los electrodos y aquello solamente le daba una serie de temblores casi idénticos a los que estaba teniendo con el shock.

Sin darse cuenta, la mano de Jim del otro lado empezo a agrandarse y a formarse unos especies de hongos alrededor.

-Por favor Jim no nos dejes ahora -insistió con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto la pantalla del monitor cardiaco estallo por completo, cientos de trozos de vidrio cayeron al suelo sin entender porque, Whan los miro atolondrada sin entender a que vino eso.

Oyó un extraño gemido, se giro y de pronto Jim la agarro del cuello con su verdoso brazo. Jim reclino su cabeza levantándose y mostrando su mirada con ojos de sangre.

-Comandante -dijo ella con tono rezagado, la estaba asfixiando.

-El comandante esta muerto -dijo con una voz siniestra y entonces la apreto tan fuerte del cuello que la acabo partiendo del todo.

Su cuerpo cayo al suelo mientras Jim se levanto y partes de su cuerpo empezaron a crecer mas de la cuenta, todo su estomago y cabeza se volvió de una anchura anormal, gruño enfurismado.

En ese momento aparecieron los demás enfermeros que habían titilar el monitor.

-Doctora Whan, ¿que sucede? -pregunto uno de los enfermeros y entonces un par se quedo sorprendido al ver el horroroso aspecto que tenía Jim, se había vuelto enorme.

-Señor, ¿que le ha sucedido? -pregunto el otro con tono atemorizado.

-¿Que me ha pasado? Pues que me siento mas nuevo que nunca -dijo con voz vociferante y entonces su mano verdosa empezo a crecer y su tono cambio a un aspecto que casi parecía entre la mezcla de las escamas de un reptil y la estructura ósea de una piedra.

Hizo un fuerte grito que hizo sonar toda la habitación, luego con sus manos partío toda la bóveda de cuarentena haciendo que cientos de cristales cayeron al suelo, los enfermeros se marcharon corriendo al ver que el comandante se convirtió en un monstruo absoluto. Fueron corriendo a la salida para poder avisar a los demás. Jim se puso a seguirlos con toda su furia.

Los dos salieron por la puerta de salida pero el otro que estaba mas atrás cayo y descubrió que Jim lo agarro por detrás, lo llevo arrastrando hacía dentro y desapareció al cerrarse la puerta.

-Oh dios mío -dijo el otro enfermero al descubrir lo que le sucedió a su compañero.

Se quedo ahí observando lo que estaba sucediendo y lo único que podía oír de ahí dentro eran los gritos de dolor que estaba sufriendo su compañero, era como si lo estuviesen torturando de la peor forma posible, un dolor tan tremendo que cualquiera no podría soportarlo, uno se moriría de eso.

De pronto no se escucho nada, el enfermero avanzo unos pocos metros para saber lo que estaba sucediendo y seguía sin oír nada, tenía claro que estaba muerto, pero el silenció era tan sospechoso que lo dejo con el sentimiento de la duda. Entonces la puerta se partío y las dos partes salieron volando y una impacto delante del enfermero que grito dando un gemido sofocante.

Jim empezo a caminar con sus enormes y repugnantes pies, gimió y entonces soltó un brazo con cientos de mordidas, se lo había arrancado y comido, luego empezo a avanzar y observo el cuerpo muerto del otro enfermero, la puerta lo había aplastado y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de sangre. Luego lo cogío de una sola mano y se lo llevo a la boca, le mordío en el cuello y le arranco un trozo de la yugular, se lo comió de un solo bocado y luego hizo un gruñido parecido al de un animal.

··

-Mientras trabajemos entonces no habrá ningún problema, el hombre ha podido soportar todo tipo de desastres, y este no es ningúno que haga cambiar las cosas, ¿entendido? -explicó detalladamente Sam para hacerles entender a todos como podían trabajar ahora.

-Y eso de que nos va a servir, estamos hartos de vivir aquí encerrados, nunca hemos sabido lo que es estar ahí afuera en todo este tiempo -reprocho cuestionando uno de los alborotadores.

-Igualmente, si salís de que os va a servir, este lugar esta lleno de muerte, los muertos se reagrupan y se están volviendo inteligentes, el otro dia nos atacaron y si no fuera porque teníamos nuestro armamento, jamas podríamos haber sobrevivido aquel dia -aclaro cuestionadamente.

Ambos se dieron la misma mirada de razón, aquello si lo habían hecho entender.

-No estamos viviendo como esclavos, solamente nos estamos adaptando a este nuevo mundo, puede que hayamos perdido todo, pero aún no hemos perdido nuestra propia vida, mientras sigamos viviendo de la misma forma, entonces podemos seguir viviendo una decada mas -razono.

-Pero de todas formas que pasara cuando las balas se agoten, nos hemos pasado mas de diez años matando sin parar a los mas de mil millones de muertos que hay ahí fuera, ya ni siquiera entendemos como es posible que sigan habiendo en toda esta decada, pero yo no me pienso quedarme aquí y esperar a que se nos agoten las balas -cuestiono otro de los alborotadores y este les dio la misma razón, todos se quedaron alabando como salvajes.

Se llevo Sam como un golpe en la cabeza porque ya no podía soportar mas todo ese asunto.

-Estos tíos van a conseguir que nos lleven a tomar por culo -exclamo Lorry.

-¿Que vamos a hacer muchachos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el tiempo?, ¿o vamos a buscar un lugar mejor alejado de la muerte? -propuso Hugh con todas sus ansias de rebeldía.

Sam ya no sabía que hacer, estaba harto de tener que tratar con aquella gente, podía dejar que se marcharan para ver si tenían razón, pero tenía que pensar que eran las únicas personas que quedaban en el mundo y si lo hiciera entonces perderían mas hombres que los que ya tenían, ahí entonces solamente se le ocurrió una cosa que poder decir aunque lo lamentaría.

-¡Existe una forma de poder parar esto! -grito llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Aquel sofocante grito hizo que todos se dirigieran hacía ella sin entender a que se refería pero estaba claro que sonaba a lo que ellos pensaban.

-Los cadetes Stern, Della Robbia y Belpois no se marcharon porque tenían miedo de este lugar, habían encontrado algo que permitiría destruir el virus de una vez por todas -admitió.

Todos se quedaron oyendo eso y no pudieron creer, sonaba a que era una locura pero lo decía con tal locura que parecía que era en serio.

-Ay no -dijo Lorry al ver que justo dijo lo que no quería que dijera.

-Ya ni me acuerdo de como lo hicieron, pero esta claro que alguien les mando algo que permitiría destruir el virus que convierte a todos en zombies, se marcharon para poder encontrar un avión que los pudiese llevar a Francia donde ahí se origino todo, no se si están vivos o muertos, pero esta claro que lo hicieron con toda su decisión, y sigo esperando a que eso se haga realidad -admitió dando todos los detalles que daban lugar a aquel asunto que no quería contar pero no tuvo opción.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir al respecto, sobre todo Lorry y Bertram, ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, ambos se quedaron lamentandose haber oído eso.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando Knight? -reprocho indignado Hugh y entonces se acerco para poder hablar con ella seriamente, la agarro del brazo pero entonces llego Lorry y lo aparto.

-¿Que pretendes Levin? -pregunto recriminando Lorry al respecto.

-¿Tu sabías esto? ¿Tu lo sabías? -quiso Hugh confirmarlo con toda seriedad.

-Es que acaso tengo que decírtelo todo -espeto rígidamente.

Hugh se quedo esbozando una sonrisa irónica de no poder creerse lo que habían dicho, se dirigió de vuelta a todo su grupo.

-Escuchadme bien todos, os daís cuenta todos, nos estaban mintiendo todo este tiempo, pero ahora no solo de saber que nos estaban quitando el agua, ahora resulta que existe una cura y nadie nos lo quería decir, podríamos haber sobrevivido, podríamos haber sobrevivido -vacilo Hugh anuncíandole a todo el mundo la auténtica verdad.

Todos se les quedaron reprochando al ver que ahora habían descubierto una verdad que nunca antes les habían dicho.

-¿Que has hecho? ¿Jim te pidió que no lo hicieras? -recrimino Lorry enfurismado con ella.

-No tenía opción, esto tenía que terminar de algúna forma -aclaro Sam con tono de remordimiento, estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-Ahora os daís cuenta, podríamos haber ido con esos desertores, pero no, ahora resulta que ellos mismos se fueron con esa supuesta cura y nunca nos dijeron nada, son una panda de traidores, todos ellos, son unos traidores -siguió vacilando y culpándole a los tres que se marcharon.

Sam no pudo contenerse al oír eso porque quería decir que estaba insultando a Odd, alzo su arma apuntandole a Hugh de lo harta que estaba de seguir escuchándole.

-Ellos se fueron porque sabían que no podían confiar en nadie, sobretodo en gente como tu, si se lo hubieran dicho a todo el mundo, os habrías portado como unos locos sin saber que hacer, dime Hugh, ¿que pretendes hacer ahora que sabes que existe una cura? -aclaro Sam con toda seriedad y luego le dio una simple cuestión coherente.

-Ahora no puedo hacer nada, pero sabes una cosa Knight, ningúno de vosotros nos manda, estamos hartos de vivir con gente que nunca nos entiende, que se piensa que esto es un lugar mejor, pero sabes que, solamente es una prision para mantenernos a todos apresados de algo que quieren ocultar, vivimos como esclavos y nos estáis utilizando, ¿y sabes que? Ahora nosotros somos libres -vocifero Levin con toda su ansia de rebeldía absoluta.

La gente lo alabo y siguieron disparando al aire de vuelta sin parar.

-No no no -se dijo atemorizada Sam al ver lo que hizo, ahora no solo lanzo a los cuatro vientos la razón de todo el asunto sino que en realidad ahora había empeorado la ira de aquellos fanáticos.

-¡Acabemos el reinado de terror de Jim Morales! -grito alzando su arma mientras los otros daban el grito mas fuerte que habían pegado en toda la tarde.

-¿De verdad te crees eso maldito inútil? -se oyó preguntar a alguien pero con una voz que sonaba anormal, aquello llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

Todos se dirigieron hacía un extremo entre viviendas que estaba todo oscuro, de pronto empezo a aparecer una extraña silueta enorme y empezo a avanzar, tenía todo el cuerpo blanco con un grupo de venas rojizas pasando desde su estomago hasta sus abdominales, el brazo izquierda lo tenían tan negro que parecía como si estuviese hecho de una roca en el fondo del mar, tenía la mandíbula partida de un lado y unos ojos de sangre.

-¿Que es eso? -se quedo preguntando Levin al ver aquella horrible monstruosidad.

La cosa salió por completo y se percataron de que tenía encima algo parecido a un trozo de cuerpo humano pero sin la mitad de todo su cuerpo, era solamente la columna algúnos costillas y la cabeza a la que todavía tenía la cara del hombre muerto.

-Comandante, ¿es usted? -pregunto acercandose Sam.

-¿Ese es Jim? -cuestiono Lorry sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-El comandante Jim Morales esta muerto, el era un ser débil, obsesionado con quedarse junto con la gente porque no sabía vivir solo, pero ahora yo he renacido, la carne se me ha convertido en otro tipo de carne, una de la que una nunca morirá.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -quiso entender Sam aquel extraño efecto secundario.

-Al parecer que me dio aquel muerto no me mato, solamente me hizo evolucionar a un nivel superior, el nuevo estado entre la vida y la muerte -detallo con voz vociferante.

-Dios mío -dijo Sam sin saber como poder tratar ese asunto.

-Jim lamento que no hayamos poder curado, pero pensábamos que ibas a morir, aquella infección te estaba matando, no sabíamos que hacer, era imposible que te curásemos -intento de explicarse Lorry.

-Curarme, ya no necesito que me curen, lo único que necesito es alimentarme de todo -recrimino y entonces les lanzo el cuerpo del enfermero muerto, cayo delante de Bertram y este se asusto de una forma nerviosa, se quedo aterrado de ver eso.

-¿Que ha hecho comandante? -pregunto con tono de sufrimiento al ver ese pedazo de carnicería.

-Lo que tengo que hacer ahora, es vengarme de cada uno de ustedes por haberme dejado tan solo durante todo este tiempo, hacerles entender que es mejor vivir como el ganado, que vivir como el carnicero, en especial a ti Knight -señalo a Sam con total desprecio.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Samantha.

-Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie sobre el secreto porque habría una revuelta, y que veo, una revuelta del carajo, no me has prometido nada, nadie me ha prometido nada, nadie ha hecho nada mientras yo estaba consciente, este campamento me ha traicionado por completo, ahora, seré yo quien se encargue de acabar con el -explicó acusándole Jim y de pronto mientras explicaba empezo a sentir otra mutación y esta vez se hizo mas grande que antes.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como de grande creció, se convirtió en un monstruo.

-Ya es hora de arreglar cuentas pendientes aquí -declaro dando a entender que los iba a matar.

-¡Disparad! -ordeno Hugh y entonces todos sus hombres les empezaron a disparar.

-No -Lorry no quería que sucediera eso pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todos los fanáticos alborotadores dieron con todo lo que tenían sobre Jim pero este se defendió poniendose los brazos a la defensiva mientras las balas le impactaban en el resto del cuerpo.

Al final todos se quedaron sin municíon y cesaron los disparos, una enorme humareda de polvo y pólvora cubrió parte de la cara de Jim, este volvió a ponerse de frente mostrando su rígida cara de enfado, todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que no sucedió nada, aquello no lo mato por completo.

-Ya decía que no me gustaba la gentuza como ustedes -exclamo egocéntricamente.

En ese momento un hombre estaba conduciendo un carro de transporte cuando se percato del horrible monstruo que tenía delante, grito aterrado de ver ante lo que estaba apunto de chocar y entonces salto mientras el carro continuaba avanzando.

El carro golpeo el talón de Jim, este se percato de lo que tenía delante y con sus dos enormes manos agarro el carro alzándolo como si fuera de juguete.

-¡Salid todos! -ordeno Lorry al ver lo que iba a hacer, todo el mundo se movilizo por distintas direcciones mientras Hugh estaba dispuesto a disparar una ultima vez con su pistola.

-Toma esta -lanzo el carro como si fuera una bola y el carro impacto de lleno contra Hugh destruyéndolo en mil pedazos que quedaron esparcidos, el carro siguió volando e impacto contra la puerta que la acabo dejando en un estado vulnerable, casi se partía en dos.

-¡Detenedle! -ordeno Lorry al ver que ya no tenían ningúna otra opción, todos los soldados volvieron a disparar a Jim con todo lo que tenían.

Las balas no le hacían ningúno efecto y Jim continuaba mirando con aquella cara de odio, miro a uno de los soldados y se dispuso a cogerle.

-¡Corred! -ordeno uno y ambos salieron corriendo, dos en la misma dirección pero el que estaba por detrás lo agarro Jim por las piernas levantándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, se le llevo a la boca y le arranco la cabeza de un mordisco.

-No me jodas -dijo Sam al ver lo que hizo Jim, se había convertido prácticamente en un monstruo.

-Samantha, larguémonos de aquí -ordeno Bertram eufóricamente mientras la agarro del brazo y se la llevo corriendo sin enterarse Sam de que la estaban agarrando.

Jim continuaba defendiéndose de los disparos pero a medida que se acercaba mas a los soldados, este los cogía y se los devoraba como a trozos de carne cruda. Slevin observaba lo que pasaba y se dispuso a utilizar la torreta para detenerle, la prendió y fue pulsando teclas para poder actualizarla.

-¡Vamos! Que esto funcioné -se dijo apurado porque no tenía tiempo, al final funcionó y se dispuso a ponerse en posición apuntando hacía Jim que estaba de espaldas mirando al resto de civiles.

Jim agarro a uno de la pierna y se dispuso a comerse cuando de pronto fue golpeado por dos ráfagas en la espalda que lo dejaron noqueado por unos segundos.

-Si -dijo satisfecho Kevin al ver que consiguió dañarle al menos.

De pronto Jim se enderezo y se giro mostrando su cara de rabia y enojo puro.

-Oh oh -exclamo Slevin al ver que lo había hecho enfadar mas de la cuenta.

Gruño Jim y entonces marcho hacía la torreta a paso lento. Slevin sabía bien que lo iba a matar, tenía que apurarse y buscar la forma de detenerle.

-Vamos, ¿porque esto no funciona? -reprocho indignado al ver que otra vez la torreta no estaba funcionando como debería, alzo la vista y observo que tenía a Jim delante.

En su momento lo único que pensaba era que iba a morir porque quedarse ahí dentro, rápidamente abrió el escudo de la torreta y salió corriendo de ahí junto con todas sus cosas. Entonces golpeo rotundamente la torreta partiéndola en dos pedazos que cayeron como bloques mientras unas enormes chispas de electricidad salían de la cabina de mando.

Slevin cayo al suelo y miro hacía arriba para observar como ahora Jim estaba agarrando uno de los trozos enormes que partío de la torreta, lo levanto como si fuera King Kong y miro hacía uno de los extremos del muro que tenía al fondo.

-Es hora de abrir un poco de espacio -declaro con tono decidido.

-No Jim no -insistió Kevin al ver que iba a destruir el muro.

Jim lanzo el trozo y este salió volando hacía el muro, impacto de lleno y fue tan fuerte que lo acabo destruyendo y cientos de trozos salieron esparcidos hacía el exterior, un enorme hueco se abrió dando lugar a una entrada.

-¿Que has hecho? -se pregunto indignado Slevin al ver lo que hizo, ahora estaban todos condenados, rápidamente se marcho de ahí antes de que se diese cuenta.

-Ya es hora de que este lugar tenga nuevos invitados -exclamo y entonces lanzo un enorme grito ensordecedor que salió disparado como una onda expansiva.

Aquel grito se oía a cinco millas a la redonda, varios muertos oyeron ese grito y lo tomaron como un grito de guerra, marcharon todos juntos hacía el campamento.

··

Rápidamente todos se marcharon al arsenal principal que tenían, todo el mundo cogía todos los tipos de armas que tenían: pistolas, escopetas, rifles, ametralladoras y algúnas granadas, todo lo suficiente como para poder derribar a Jim antes de que continuase matando a todo el mundo.

Sam se puso a pasarle a todos los demás soldados el resto de las armas, estaba atolondrada porque no sabía que hacer exactamente en ese momento.

-No va a ser suficiente con todo esto -declaro Lorry insatisfecho.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Samantha.

-Mira todo esto, esto ha sido todo lo que hemos conseguido en los últimos diez años, y ahora mismo nos estamos enfrentando a una mole enorme, esto se sale de lo normal y yo ya no se que hacer al respecto con todo esto, esa bestia se esta convirtiendo a todo el mundo -explicó replicando Lorry al ver lo disgustado que estaba con toda la situación.

-Esa bestia es el comandante -le hizo acordar Sam.

-Ya no es el comandante, el comandante esta muerto, Jim esta muerto y ahora ha renacido esa horrible cosa enorme, el hombre que conocíamos se fue en la enfermería, ahora nuestra mayor prioridad es sacar a la gente de en medio y matar a Jim antes de que nos mate a nosotros -recrimino hacíendole entender la seriedad del asunto, puso unas balas en una escopeta y luego cerro el gatillo.

Sam se quedo con esa rondando en su cabeza, no quería darle la razón pero no tenía otra opción, el comandante se había convertido en eso que estaba por ahí. En ese momento apareció Slevin.

-Señor, Morales ha destruido la torreta y ha abierto un hueco en el muro -declaro Kevin.

-¿Ha roto parte del muro? -pregunto Lorry con tono eufórico y sorprendido.

-Así es señor, y ahora mismo esta atrayendo a los muertos aquí -añadió mas eufórico que antes.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, si era verdad que había roto el muro, entonces todos estaban condenados por completo, todo aquello que habían hecho hasta ahora, se iba a esfumar.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto suponiendo que tenía un plan.

-Marcharnos de aquí, este lugar ya esta perdido -declaro y entonces se marcho con todo el resto de las armas. Samantha se quedo ahí observando con resentimiento a Kevin, este le dio la razón.

··

Rumik estaba encerrado en una celda especial que había en un pasillo de una habitación abovedada, a unos metros adelante había un guardia que le estaba vigilando de cerca, el estaba sentado sobre el butacon que había en un extremo, estaba pensando en todo el daño que estaba causando Jim, les había quitado el agua a todo el mundo y ahora encima las armas, pronto sería la comida, estaba harto de tener que vivir en este tipo de vida, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

De pronto se oyó un sonido que parecía de interferencias, era el walkie del guardia.

-Aquí el guardia Lowell, ¿que sucede? -pregunto contestando a través del walkie.

- _Nos están atacando... hay una obertura en el muro... no tenemos defensas..._

-¿Que? -no comprendió el guardia.

Aquello llamo la atención de Rumik, ahí entonces supuso que debía de tratarse de Jim y sus planes.

- _Necesitamos ayuda inmediata... los hombres están siendo devorados..._

-Voy para allá -acordo Lowell e inmediatamente corto la comunicación.

-¿Que sucede? -quería corrobar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nada que a ti te importe Rumik, solo mantente callado durante un momento, me necesitan -replico.

-¿Y que pasa conmigo? -supuso que no lo iba a dejar ahí solo.

-Estas seguro ahí por ahora -declaro dando a entender que lo iba a dejar ahí solo encerrado.

-¿Que? -no lo comprendió a pesar de que entendió bien que quería decir.

-Estarás mejor ahí dentro Rumik, así que no causaras mas problemas de los que parece -exclamo.

-Ey tu, maldito cabron, te acordaras de esta, pagaras haberme dejado aquí dentro -recrimino Rumik maldiciéndole por dejar ahí encerrado sin ningún tipo de armamento para poder defenderse.

-Seguro que si -no se lo creyó por nada del mundo, de pronto empezo a sentir algo raro.

Ambos estaban oyendo lo mismo, se sentía como si algo estuviese apunto de caer, Lowell alzo la vista observando por los huecos del techo de lona se quedo perplejo y observo que algo estaba apunto de venir directamente hacía ellos.

-Oh mierda -dijo atemorizado al ver lo que pasaba y se puso a correr pero en cuanto se fue por la otra dirección, un enorme pedrusco de hormigón acabo atravesando toda la pared y la lona y aplasto al guardia matándolo.

Rumik se llevo una buena sacudida del impacto, observo boquiabierto lo que paso y observo que el enorme pedrusco mato al guardia justo como el quería, pero lo mas raro de todo fue que el pedrusco rompió parte de la cerradura de la verja doblada hacía afuera, al ver que estaba rota decidió escapar al ver que lo tenía fácil, agarro la verja con mucha fuerza y tironeo lo suficiente como para poder arrancarla de cuajo, tiro la verja a un lado y entonces salió con expresión de satisfacción.

Miro el cadaver del guardia Lowell y observo que algo le sobresalía de la cintura, era su arma, aprovecho para quitársela para así poder acabar con Jim, la cogío y luego miro el cadaver con resentimiento, luego lo escupió de capricho.

-Esto te pasa por tratar conmigo -recrimino furiosamente, luego sonrío maquiavélicamente.

Entonces luego aprovecho para poder salir, se fue en la otra dirección donde estaba la salida, salió al exterior y ahí observo a toda la gente corriendo despavorida sin entender porque, no tenía de que estaba pasando pero estaba relacionado con Jim, estaban atacando el campamento.

De pronto oyó un extraño grito y observo a una enorme criatura blanca agarrando a un hombre con sus manos, luego se lo llevo a la boca y se lo comió. Rumik se quedo sorprendido al ver que era y no pudo creerlo en cuanto lo reconoció.

-Jim -dijo sorprendido.

Aquella palabra llamo la atención de Jim, se giro y observo que tenía justo delante la persona que menos quería ver.

-Tu -se acordo de quien era.

-Muérete cabron -alzo el arma dispuesto a dispararle del odio que le tenía.

Entonces Jim corrió dirigiendose a el mientras empezo a disparar todas las balas gritando con tono de euforia, se puso delante de el y lo aplasto con el pie destruyéndole la mitad del cuerpo, quedo con todas las tripas afuera y en un estado yacente.

-Muérete tu -recrimino irónicamente, luego se quito la sangre de la boca.

··

Un grupo de cinco muertos empezaron a avanzar en lo alto de la colina y luego bajaron por un montículo de rocas hasta ponerse delante del hueco del muro, observaron a toda la gente y empezaron a entrar uno por uno.

Un hombre que andaba por ahí desorientado observo lo que tenía delante y dijo:

-¡Muertos! ¡Muertos! ¡Muertos! -aviso dando todos los gritos que podía dar.

Los muertos empezaron a avanzar corriendo como animales felinos, persiguieron a toda la gente con la que se encontraban a su paso, a uno de ellos intento de dispararle pero no llego a tiempo y el muerto cayo encima de el y empezo a atacarle con sus afiladas garras arrancándole parte de su garganta haciendo que sangrase de forma desproporcionada, luego le dio un mordisco en la herida y de ahí le arranco el trozo y empezo a darle mas mordiscos como degustándolo.

Mas atrás en la obertura, mas muertos empezaban a salir, ahora eran como un docena.

Mientras los muertos avanzaban por todo el campamento, una niña de pelo rubio y de unos cinco años estaba debajo de una choza intentando de esconderse de los muertos que venían, observaba como una docena de muertos iban corriendo sin parar, aquello le provoco que gritase de miedo al ver como estaban matando a todo el mundo y seguramente la matarían a ella.

Todos los muertos pasaron y parecía que todo se había calmado de momento, reclino su cabeza hacía adelante para ver que pasaba, pero en vez de eso apareció la cara de un muerto rugiéndola.

-Ahh -grito atemorizada al ver que tenía el muerto delante.

Empezo a avanzar hacía atrás mientras el muerto comenzaba a meterse por debajo también para perseguirla, la niña siguió escabulliendose lo mas rápido que podía hasta que al final salió al exterior donde ahí un grupo de muertos la agarro de los brazos y los demás se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezaron a comérsela a mordiscos mientras tiraban los restos de sangre.

A otros lados la gente intentaba de defenderse de Jim a pesar de que no tenían ni idea de que los muertos estaban viniendo sin parar, todo el campamento estaba siendo destruido de nuevo solo que esta vez, ahora todos los muertos se estaban escabullendo entre las casas, un muerto abrió un hueco en el techo de una casa y entro observando a una mujer y a una niña que estaban acorraladas en una esquina, ambas gritaron al ver que tenían al muerto, el muertos se les acerco y empezo a rajarles la piel con sus afiladas garras mientras les daba ciertos mordiscos a cada uno por todas partes.

··

Sam, Lorry y los demás se agruparon en un parte cerca de la entrada, observaban a toda la gente corriendo despavorida y sin saber que hacer, en el suelo habían algúnos trozos de carne de ser humano que habían sido desgarrados de un mordisco enorme, eran las víctimas de Jim.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos e indecisos al ver esta terrible escena, todos aquellos eran hombres a los que conocían y ahora estaban muertos y devorados como a animales, aquello era imposible de determinar si era real o no, pero ahora ya no había nada que no fuese peor que todo eso.

En un extremo Jim, se aferro a la torre de mando del extremo noroeste, la arranco y la tiro haciendo que cayese y se estampase sobre el muro destruyendo una parte de arriba.

-¡Ahhh! -soltó el rugido mas infernal que se hubiese odio nunca.

-No podemos combatir contra Jim con todo esto -retracto Sam con referencia a las armas.

-No, pero al menos no podemos dejar que sigan entrando mas de esos por ahí -señalo Lorry observando a la marabunta de muertos que estaban entrando por el hueco.

Todos alzaron sus armas y dispararon contra todos los muertos que podían dar, la mayoría acabo cayendo pero otros se desplazaron por varias direcciones.

-No lo vamos a conseguir -opino frustantemente Slevin.

-Me temo que no -afirmo Lorry teniendo la misma frustrante idea.

-¿Y que hacemos? Están matando a toda la gente, nuestra gente -recrimino Samantha queriendo saber que iban a hacer con el resto de los civiles.

-Sacar a todos los que podamos de aquí, este lugar ya esta muerto, vamos -acordo Lorry y luego ordeno que marcharon todos hacía la puerta.

Se dirigieron a la puerta mientras disparaban a todos los muertos, uno de ellos acabo abalanzándose sobre uno de los soldados y este empezo a morderle por todo el cuello. Sam se acerco y le disparo en la cabeza del muerto, luego se ocupo del soldado, ya estaba acabado. Siguieron andando hasta dirigirse a la puerta donde ahí todos los francotiradores estaban ocupados librandose de los muertos que habían al fondo del campamento.

-¡Abrid la puerta! -ordeno Lorry dirigiendose a los de arriba.

-No se abre, esta rota -comento el técnico de arriba que se ocupa del control de la puerta.

Lorry se quedo fastidiado, observo la puerta y estaba media rota, el golpe de antes había dañado los sistemas y ahora no se abría del todo.

-Necesitamos que poder abrir esa puerta -propuso Lorry.

-¿Como que? ¿Unas granadas? -sugirió Bertram.

-No, eso no es suficiente, necesitamos algo mucho mas grande -dictamino.

-Yo tengo aquí un cohete -anunció uno de los soldados. Lorry se acerco para comprobarlo y observo que se trataba de un lanzacohetes.

-Perfecto -estuvo de acuerdo y entonces lo preparo para poder disparar-. Haceos todos un sitio.

-Vamos -ordeno uno de los francotiradores a su compañero y entonces bajaron al ver que iba a volar la puerta por los aires, bajaron como pudieron hasta intentando de saltar de una gran altura.

Lorry lo preparo del todo, observo que todos estuviesen abajo y entonces lo voló, el cohete salió disparado y entonces impacto contra la puerta que la partío en dos mitades que salieron volando.

Aquella explosión llamo la atención de Jim, observo el humo y rápidamente fue a mirar que era.

Todos se cubrieron la cara del polvo que salía y observaron que se había abierto un hueco.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí -ordeno con toda euforia.

Ambos marcharon corriendo hacía ahí. Los dos francotiradores estaban exhaustos debido a todo lo que estaba pasando ahora, y eso de que justo habían estado cuestionando varios temas anteriores.

-¿Tu te pensabas que esto acabaría de la misma forma? -pregunto el primer francotirador al otro.

-Me temo que no mucho -contesto irónicamente mientras se reían de forma absurda.

Todos marcharon lentamente hacía la puerta cuando entonces un grupo de muertos se abalanzaron sobre el resto de los soldados y estos empezaron a comérselos sin poder defenderse.

-¡No! -grito atemorizada Sam y empezo dispararles a cada uno de los muertos, Lorry y Bertram hicieron lo mismo y acabaron con todos.

Los muertos cayeron uno por uno mientras los soldados gemían de sufrimiento, les habían arrancado la carne del cuello. Sam no sabía que hacer, ellos eran los últimos que conocía y ahora estaban infectados también.

-Knight -hablo de uno de los francotiradores, se acerco para saber que decía-. No dejes que ese gordo cabron se apodere de todo, si en algún momento vuelve tu novio con la cura, que lo primero que haga sea matar a ese monstruo.

Sam lo pudo comprender, se quedo angustiada de verle así pero no tenía otro remedio.

-Samantha vámonos, ya no podemos hacer nada mas por ellos -ordeno Lorry sabiendo que no tenían forma de poder tratar con ellos.

-Ahí voy -acepto y entonces empezo a alejarse y observo como el soldado estaba sacando su pistola dispuesto a suicidarse o a cometer algúna locura.

El soldado se giro y observo que Jim estaba viniendo dispuesto a seguirles.

-Hoy no te la vas a comer mas maldito cabron -vacilo y apunto hacía Jim, quería distraerle.

Jim estaba avanzando hacía la puerta demolida y entonces sintió que alguien le disparaba, no veía quien era pero entonces noto a lo lejos que se trataba de otro soldado infectado mas.

Rápidamente fue corriendo mientras aguantaba las balas. El soldado siguió disparando hasta que al final se quedo sin balas, se quedo rezagado y solamente pudo pensar en una ultima opción, se miro el cinturón fijándose en las granadas, al verlas tuvo una idea.

Jim se acerco y lo levanto como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo coloco delante de su cara y le dijo:

-¿Donde esta Knight? -pregunto vociferante.

-Lejos de ti maldito cabron -contesto egocéntricamente, luego se puso a reír.

A Jim no le gusto eso y entonces le rugió en la cara escupiéndole todos los restos de sangre.

-¡Los matare a todos! -dijo rugiendo

-No si yo te mato primero -entonces levanto el brazo mostrando que tenía activada una granada, Jim se quedo estupefacto al ver eso-. Hasta la vista maldito cabron.

Soltó el dedo de la granada y entonces todo exploto cubriendo la cara de Jim con una enorme humareda de fuego que lo dejo noqueado durante instante. Empezo a toser porque se había tragado parte de las cenizas, se le aclaro la vista y observo al fondo que no había rastro de ellos.

Estaba tan enfadado que grito lanzando un enorme rugido sosiego de puro odio.

VARIOS HORAS DESPUES

Todo aquello que era antes el campamento, ahora era un desecho ardiendo en llamas, se notaba el fuego a las cuatro millas a la redonda, era como si hubiesen quemado una granja entera.

Samantha se quedo viendo eso y no pudo soportar la idea de pensar que antes había estado viviendo ahí cuando ahora lo que veía era un lugar en ruinas.

Los otros tres estaban atrás suyo observando lo mismo que ella, solo que esta vez Sam lo veía todo de otra forma un poco mas complicada. Slevin se sintió también dolorido y entonces se le acerco para poder consolarla de momento.

-Si te ayuda de algo, nunca habríamos conseguido mantener este campamento en pie como hacíamos antes, era cuestión de tiempo que acabase siendo destruido -opino coherentemente.

-Lo se, solamente que eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que ahora si Odd y los demás vuelven, se encontraran con todo eso y pensaran que estamos muertos -declaro Samantha.

Aquello tenía mucha lógica, estaba claro de que si intentaban de volver los tres con lo que sea, jamas los encontraran ya que ahora todo estaba muerto.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Bertram dirigiendose a Lorry.

-Seguir adelante por el norte, ahí deben de haber ciudades con algún lugar lo bastante enorme como para poder esconderse los próximos meses -propuso Lorry.

-¿Y que sucede con Jim y su ejercito de muertos? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Yo no creo que Jim se mueva de aquí durante un tiempo -opino expresamente.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en aquella cuestión, pero ahora lo único que tenían que pensar era en como iban a conseguir sobrevivir durante los siguientes si es que acaso iban a encontrar un lugar seguro después de haber visto como los muertos ahora se estaban reagrupando.

-Vamonos ya -pidió sinceramente Slevin y entonces todos se dieron la vuelta marchando lejos de ahí, bajaron por la colina pero antes Sam dio una ultima vuelta para ver lo que quedaba del campamento que aún estaba ardiendo y lanzando humaredas como si fuesen chimeneas de fabrica.

Resoplo indignada Sam al ver todo eso, tanta muerte y al final solamente llegaron a la misma conclusión de siempre.

-Será mejor que no mires atrás Sam, ahí no vas a encontrar nada -recrimino sinceramente Slevin.

-Lo se, lo se -comprendía Samantha a pesar de que no quería entenderlo, pero esa era la realidad en la que tenía que vivir ahora.

Luego todos marcharon dejando atrás todo aquello que habían conocido.

··

Los tres jóvenes estaban pasando por la zona derrumbada, saltaron sobre la tubería de cañería, luego pasaron por un extremo de bloques de hormigón amontonados entre si. Odd salto encima de la tubería pero en cuanto lo hizo, un soplo de viento le recorrió la cara, se dio la vuelta como si sintiese algo que tenía detrás suyo, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba claro que sentía que algo había sucedido en algúna parte, como había asumido antes.

-¿Que pasa Odd? No vienes -replico cuestionando Ulrich.

-Ahí voy, ahí voy -contesto pero teniendo la duda de que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió recorriendo la zona desplomada pero sin dejar de pensar en que algo que justamente temía, había sucedido.

··

Jim y sus muertos habían arrasado todo el campamento sin dejar ni un sola estructura, recogieron cada uno de los habitantes que había en Fort Kadic, todos ellos estaban muertos, tenían las tripas y la garganta desgarrada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de sangre, los amontonaron a un lado formando una fila, entre ellos estaba el ayudante de Jim, muerto con la cara petrificada.

Jim estaba delante observando como los muertos habían traído todos los cuerpos, los habían matado a todos sin piedad. Alzo la mirada observando a todo el mundo con unos ojos de odio llenos de sangre, resoplo satisfecho y entonces alzo los brazos y dijo:

-Saludad a Jim Morales, un hombre que jamas se quedara solo -vocifero Jim con tono alabador.

Entonces todos los muertos alzaron los brazos y dando rugidos de alabacíon para dar a entender que tenían ahora un nuevo jefe que los liberaría a todos.

Luego Jim esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora tenía justo a la gente que quería, una de la que una nunca se separaría de el.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·Fort Dunbar

CODE: DECISION PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: FORT DUNBAR

Un grupo de pequeñas hormigas se estaban comiendo a un gusano enorme que yacía muerto en la arena, de pronto alguien lo piso.

Ulrich resoplo de lo agotado que estaba, tenía ganas de descansar pero viendo los lugares que había alrededor le daba mucha curiosidad saber lo que eran.

-Oye Jeremy, ¿no te sonaran de nada estas tiendas no? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiéndose a Jeremy suponiendo que las conocía de sobra ya que este era su país.

-No, jamas he estado aquí, yo siempre he estado como por el norte, jamas baje del terreno -declaro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que jamas has estado en el sur de Francia? -quiso corroborarlo Odd.

-Así es, no he sido un chico del que quisiera salir de mucha casa, normalmente cogía el tren para ir a estudiar en el instituto que se encontraba mas arriba de todo, pero nunca baje -afirmo declarando.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto de vuelta Ulrich.

-En estos lugares no había nada que necesitase excepto mis estudios -confeso como dando una pequeña idea pero sin decir mucho de si.

Ambos se miraron dando una pequeña mirada indirecta al respecto, no sabían bien que quería decir eso para el, pero estaba claro que se lo comprendía.

Siguieron andando por todo un sendero que estaba con los edificios medio derruidos, había un local que parecía una hamburguesería toda quemada desde dentro.

-Ah -resoplo amargadamente Odd.

-¿Que sucede Odd? ¿Todavía sigues pensando en Samantha? -pregunto cuestionando Ulrich.

-Y si, desde que tuve aquel presentimiento, he sentido como si algo estuviese mal, como si algo en Fort Kadic hubiese pasado y no nos hayamos enterado, como es eso -retracto expresamente Odd.

-Eso creo que debe de tratarse de un problema de empatía -comento Jeremy.

-Puede ser, o puede ser que no, pero a lo mejor estoy en lo cierto y algo malo esta ocurriendo, lo presiento, algo malo acaba de pasar y sintió que me voy a arrepentir de mi decisión -declaro mostrandose insatisfecho por haberse ido en primer lugar.

Ambos se detuvieron y empezaron a sospechar de lo que estuviese pensando.

-Oh por favor, no empezaras a decir que te arrepientes de haberte ido verdad -procuro Ulrich.

-No no no, pero a mi me pasa que debería haberlo hecho diferente antes -dijo sincerandose.

-¿Como de diferente? -cuestiono Jeremy ese comentario.

-No se, que debería de haberse despedido de Sam de una manera mucho mejor, haberle preparado una cena de despedida, haberle regalado algo, una de esas cosas -pensó todas las posibles ideas.

-No tenías tiempo Odd, nada de lo que hubieses hecho lo hubiese arreglado del todo -retracto Jeremy ese hecho. Aunque hiciese algo, no tendría el mayor tiempo porque después de haber descubierto que tenían el virus, habrían tenido el tiempo necesario para poder marcharse.

-Aunque tal vez -de pronto se acordo de algo y se sentó en el suelo mientras abría su mochila.

Ambos se miraron extrañados y entonces se juntaron delante de el para ver que se le había ocurrido.

Odd empezo a tironear de muchas cosas que había en su mochila hasta que al final logro encontrar lo que quería, saco el pendiente con el rubí que antes le había dado Naomie en Fort Castor.

-Aquí esta -dijo satisfecho al ver que lo encontró.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Ulrich, jamas lo había visto tener.

-Esto me lo dio Naomie antes de marcharnos, me dijo que se lo regalara a Samantha en cuanto volviese a verla, pero ahora que lo pienso, voy a tardar demasiado en dárselo -aclaro.

-Lo se Odd, pero mientras hagamos esto, al final habrá valido la pena -le apoyo Ulrich.

-Puede ser, pero tengo ese miedo de que algo de esto saldrá mal -sintió de vuelta la misma preocupación que tenía siempre cuando sentía que todo se arruinaría.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no soporto pensar que a lo mejor jamas le daré este colgante después de todo lo que le prometí a Naomie que hiciera cuando volviese a ver a Sam -asintió Odd con desanimo.

De pronto se oyó un ruido extraño que sonó como un pequeño crujido de una rama, aquello despertó la atención de los tres e inmediatamente sacaron sus armas para prepararse por si tenían que atacar, Odd se levanto guardando el colgante y luego alzo su brazo apuntando con su rifle.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado por ese ruido.

-Deben de ser otro de esos muertos -supuso Jeremy con precaución.

-¿Creéis que habrá mas de un solo grupo de muertos extremos de ese tipo por aquí? -cuestiono Odd la posibilidad de que hubiesen los mismos tipos de muertos que se encontraron días antes.

-Bueno, esto es como el reinado el mal, todo lo que se desarrollo en America se origino aquí, así que debería de haber algo peor -opino expresamente Ulrich asumiendo toda una historia.

-¿Que puede ser peor? -ahora se quedo Odd atemorizado con la idea.

De pronto Jeremy los chisto, se estaba escuchando algo, todos se pusieron de frente intentando de ver si había algo alrededor pero no se veía nada en absoluto.

-Yo no veo nada, ¿tu ves algo Jeremy? -se dirigió al amigo francés.

-Hay algo ahí -señalo Jeremy un relieve de que sobresalía de la carretera están dañado.

Ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente para ver que había ahí, no veían nada pero se notaba que algo muy pequeño se estaba acercando, se acercaron mas mientras se les subían la tensión y entonces apareció lo que justo había hecho ruido, era un perro que se paro delante.

Ambos suspiraron al ver que se trataba de un pobre perro solitario.

-Solamente es un chucho -recrimino fastidiado Ulrich.

-Porque siempre nos dejamos llevar por el miedo en cuanto vemos a un perro -cuestiono Odd ese hecho ya que no era la primera vez que pasaban por eso.

Jeremy se siguió acercando y pudo notar que aquel perro estaba notando algo, giro su cabeza hacía atrás y de pronto algo lo cogío muy rápidamente y se lo llevo hacía abajo, se notaban los gemidos de dolor que hacía el perro pero apenas eran lo suficiente.

-Joder -dijo sorprendido Jeremy al ver eso y salió corriendo rápidamente seguido de los otros.

Ambos se acercaron al relieve de hormigón y observaron que abajo había un muerto devorando al perro, le había arrancado parte de la piel y ahora le estaba comiendo los músculos, el muerto alzo la cara mientras tenía un trozo de carne en la boca, gimió al verlos, aquello les dio mas hambre.

Rápidamente Odd alzo el brazo y disparo con su rifle muñequera, lanzo una flecha láser e impacto de lleno contra el craneo del muerto matándolo al instante.

-¿Que cojones era eso? -cuestiono Ulrich sorprendido al ver ese muerto.

-A mi me da que el efecto secundario de estar tanto tiempo en esta zona muerta -exclamo Jeremy.

Siguieron mirando la escena y observaron que el perro todavía estaba vivo, pero moribundo.

-¿Que hacemos con el? ¿No lo vamos a dejar así verdad? -asumió Odd que lo dejarían morir así.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que al final lo acabarían haciendo, Ulrich saco su cuchillo de cazador y bajo junto al perro moribundo, se puso delante y busco el lugar mas idóneo para clavarlo, lo levanto agarrándolo con las dos manos y luego bajo clavándoselo en la yugular.

-Has hecho lo correcto Ulrich -dictamino seriamente Jeremy.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo sabiendo bien que no tenía opción, era dejarle morir solo o darle una muerte rápida, observo al perro y era bastante guapo, hacía tiempo que no veía un perro así, era una lastima que estuviese muerto, le acaricio el pelaje y en cuanto lo hizo, salto un muerto que estaba escondido detrás y casi le agarra de la mano pero rápidamente se corrió hacía atrás.

-Ulrich -dijeron ambos sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedió de repente y bajaron junto a el, se pusieron detrás de los bordes mientras veían a aquel muerto forcejear para poder salir.

-Creo que esta atrapado -determino Ulrich al ver que no conseguía salir de ahí.

-Pues yo de todas formas no pienso tenerle aquí vivo -exclamo incrédulamente Odd y entonces se acerco sacando el también su cuchillo de cazador, se acerco y entonces se lo clavo en todo el craneo matándolo al instante.

Ambos suspiraron al ver que estaban muy de cerca de casi perder a otro compañero.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Odd suponiendo que no le hizo nada.

-Si, ha estado cerca -afirmo Ulrich pero llevandose un susto de muerte.

De pronto otro muerto mas empezo a salir de los mismos restos dañados, ambos miraron sorprendidos sin entender como era que estaba enterrado ese también, miraron a otra parte y otro muerto mas salió de entre la tierra, luego seguido por unos cinco mas que había al fondo, era una enorme fila que no paraba de crecer por todas partes.

-Pero que cojones son ahora, unos topos -cuestiono Odd frenéticamente.

-Larguemonos de aquí -sugirió Ulrich con tono eufórico.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy entonces ambos empezaron a escalar entre los restos mas grandes para poder llegar arriba, Odd escalo primero y en cuanto llego arriba ayudo a levantar a Jeremy.

Ulrich se giro y observaba que ya estaban saliendo.

-Se están levantando -aviso frenéticamente.

-Entonces este muerto no tuvo mucha suerte cuando cayo aquí -opino Odd diferenciando al muerto que tenían delante con los que estaban saliendo ahora.

Odd levanto a Jeremy del todo y entonces luego ambos se pusieron a ayudar a Ulrich, lo agarraron de ambas manos mientras miraban como los muertos ya se estaban poniendo de pie.

-Vamos -apuro Ulrich mientras intentaba de buscar un lugar donde colocar el pie, era como estar haciendo uno de esos ejercicios de escalada en la montaña.

Los muertos empezaron a avanzar lentamente mientras se dirigían a los jóvenes que tenían delante. Siguieron ayudando a Ulrich a levantarlo pero entonces un trozo en el que hacía pie se rompió haciendo que se resbalase hacía abajo y casi lo soltaban.

-Vamos Ulrich -insistió Odd al ver que lo estaban apunto de coger.

Continuaron apuradamente intentando de levantarlo pero el muerto que estaba mas adelante ya estaba muy cerca de coger a Ulrich, este se giro y observo estremecido al ver que lo iba a coger.

-Atreveté y te mato -levanto su pistola dispuesto a dispararle por si se atrevía a acercarse.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el, recibió un disparo en la cabeza que lo mato por completo, era Odd con su rifle de muñequera. Ahí entonces ambos lo agarraron con ambas manos y lo levantaron volviendo arriba de todo. Los muertos no pudieron continuar al no tener donde agarrarse, se quedaron gimiendo y alzando sus brazos queriendo comer.

Ambos suspiraron al ver lo cerca que estaban de haber acabado muertos.

-¿En serio no se te ha podido ocurrir algo mejor que atrévete y te mato? -cuestiono Odd ese dicho.

-Estaban apunto de comerme, ¿que creías que iba a decir? -reprocho Ulrich.

-Chicos mirad -señalo Jeremy y observo que de pronto el muerto de mas adelante empezo a arrastrarse entre los restos que hacían de relieve plano, estaban subiendo-. Vamos.

Rápidamente ambos marcharon corriendo intentando de alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

-¿Crees que podrán subir? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-No lo se, igualmente son unos pocos, no creo que ni puedan atacarnos como hacen los otros -determino Jeremy suponiendo que aquellos no eran lo bastante listos para hacer tal cosa.

-¿Como estos otros? -señalo Odd a un grupo de muertos que apareció cruzando la esquina.

Ambos se formaron alzando sus armas como dispuestos para atacar.

-Deben de ser la pandilla del muerto que se comió al chucho -determino irónicamente Ulrich.

Era un grupo enorme y no paraba de venir constantemente, los estaban acorralando.

-Vayamonos de aquí -sugirió Jeremy y entonces ambos se dieron la vuelta, pero en cuanto lo hicieron empezaron a aparecer el grupo de muertos de antes, y eran mas de la cuenta.

-Pues si que son listos -mencionó Odd al ver que lograron subir del relieve.

Intentaron de ver cualquier salida que tuviesen delante pero no tenían nada, los estaban rodeando y eran cientos contra un grupo de tres, no tenían salida contra eso.

-Genial, zombies extremos contra zombies normales, la peor pesadilla de un aficionado -opino Odd sarcásticamente volviendo a los temas que no le interesaban a nadie.

-Pues mi peor pesadilla será que nos coman vivo cuando justo acabábamos de llegar aquí -declaro Ulrich al ver que no tenían forma de salir por ningúna parte.

-¿Como hacemos para salir de aquí? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-No lo se, no se me ocurre nada -contesto Jeremy con tono atemorizado y nervioso.

-Pues eso tampoco ayuda que digamos -reprocho Ulrich al ver que justamente al único que era mas listo de los dos tampoco tenía una sugerencia fácil para resolver el asunto.

De pronto uno de los muertos salto y se dirigió hacía los tres, rápidamente Jeremy se giro y le disparo con su escopeta HUH destruyéndole el craneo.

-¿Como lo hacemos? ¿A tortas? -pregunto Odd asumiendo cual iba a ser la acción para salir de allí.

-No lo se, empecemos por estos, que son fáciles de matar -propuso Jeremy dirigiendose a los muertos que tenían del otro lado que eran los normales.

Empezaron a disparar con cada una de sus armas hacíendolos caer a todos, pero al poco rato se quedaron sin balas.

-No me queda nada -declaro Jeremy.

-A mi tampoco -anunció Ulrich también sin balas en su pistola.

-Pues yo tengo mas que suficiente -mencionó Odd ya que limite de flechas láser era limitado, apunto a uno d ellos muertos y siguió hacíendolo una y otra vez sin parar.

-No podemos pasarnos el dia así todo el tiempo -corroboro Ulrich.

-¿Y que otra opción tenemos? -cuestiono Odd.

-Pues reza para que ocurra un milagro -determino Jeremy notando como de mal iba a acabar todo.

Continuaron avanzando los muertos lentamente y cada vez los tenían a todos acorralados, de pronto escucharon una bocina que venía de algúna parte, todos miraron hacía el frente y observaron a un jeep aparcado en un extremo, de pronto uno de los soldados encapuchados de negro giro la torreta apuntando hacía los muertos.

-¡Al suelo! -ordeno Jeremy al ver lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces disparo y de pronto toda una serie de balas salieron disparadas sin parar, todos los cráneos de los muertos explotaron haciendo una enorme fila que parecía un desfile de fuegos artificiales brutal y lleno de sangre, los de la ultima acabaron cayendo también desparramados contra el suelo.

Cesaron los disparos y entonces ambos se levantaron para ver como había quedado la cosa, todos los muertos de los dos grupos acabaron muertos al instante, parecía como el mismo hecho que ocurrió en Los Angeles cuando se reencontraron con Theo y los demás.

-Es que siempre tienen que venir a defendernos las mismas personas -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

Le chisto Jeremy porque quería saber quienes eran aquellos, de pronto el jeep empezo a avanzar muy lentamente, estaba siendo conducido por dos personas y una de ellas se ocupaba de la torreta. El jeep avanzo hasta quedar delante de ellos observando que estaban todos vestidos de negro, tal cual como hacían ellos.

-¿Creéis que será de otro campamento? -asumió Odd al ver su aspecto.

Entonces el conductor principal se saco el pañuelo y la gorra mostrando que tenía una apariencia de hombre joven como de unos treinta por ahí. Se dirigió hacía ellos y les dijo algo pero no se entendió porque estaba en francés.

-¿Como? -preguntaron ambos sin comprender que quería decir.

-¿Sois americanos? -pregunto el hombre que resultaba que si hablaba el idioma.

-Bueno, mas o menos venimos de America -determino lógicamente Jeremy.

-Vaya, y que pensaba que nunca mas íbamos a ver a un americano, y encima son tres -comento el otro y entonces se saco el pañuelo mostrando que era un hombre de aspecto canoso y rubio, tenía algo que le hacía parecer un flipado de esos que se había hecho hippie.

-Pues nosotros también pensamos lo mismo -opino Odd.

-Vaya, y encima tienen sentido del humor -dijo el otro y aquello hizo a los otros.

De pronto uno de los muertos empezo a gemir, no estaba muerto del todo.

-Dejádmelo a mi -indico el otro y entonces saco un arma parecía a un especie de abanico pero que tenía luces encendidas en el medio, se cargo la energía y entonces disparo algo que parecía una ráfaga de plasma dorada e impacto contra el muerto matándolo.

-¿Como has hecho eso? -pregunto Odd sorprendido por el arma esa.

Entonces el sujeto se saco el pañuelo mostrando que era una mujer japonesa de pelo moreno y como de la misma edad que ellos.

Ulrich se quedo sorprendido al verla.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corrobar su identidad.

-Somos soldados que venimos del campamento de Fort Dunbar -declaro el hombre de rubio.

-Fort Dunbar, ¿existen otros campamentos por aquí? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Bueno, antes teníamos un campamento, ahora mas bien lo que se diría de campamento es una enorme fortaleza -comento irónicamente el soldado conductor.

Ambos se miraron extrañados por como sonaba eso.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? -ahora les pregunto a ellos sobre su identidad.

-Yo soy Jeremy, el es Ulrich y el es Odd -argumento Jeremy.

-Yo soy Clementine, es el Radio y esta grandísima guerrera que tengo aquí es Yumi -argumento nombrando a cada uno.

-Hola -saludo Yumi con un tono poco considerado.

-Hola -saludo Ulrich esbozando una risa vacilona.

-¿De donde venís vosotros? ¿Como habéis hecho para llegar hasta aquí? -pregunto Clementine.

-En un avión, desde Los Angeles -admitió Jeremy.

-¿En un avión?, y yo que pensaba que ya nadie volaba, y ahora resulta que tres pájaros americanos acaban de caer en nuestro nido, fijate tu -espeto egocéntricamente Clementine sin creérselo.

-Lo se, suena raro, pero es la verdad -exclamo irónicamente Jeremy.

-¿Y que sois vosotros? ¿Parecéis soldados pero no tenéis la pinta que os hace falta para parecerlo? -cuestiono Radio al ver el aspecto de los tres.

-Venimos de Fort Kadic en Los Angeles -corroboro Odd.

-No me suena -opino Clementine.

-Pues de Fort Dunbar tampoco -contradijo Jeremy expresamente.

Aquello los dejo a ambos estupefactos y sin saber que decir, luego se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ambos se quedaron sin entender que era tan gracioso pero estaba claro que eran los típicos tíos que se ríen de cualquier que parezca idiota, en cambió su amiga Yumi no parecía reirse para nada, ella era un poco mas diferente de ellos, un poco mas seria y directa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender que les pasaba.

-Nada, es solamente que nunca antes habíamos visto a unos tíos con tanto sentido de humor como vosotros, en serio esto haría parecer que nuestro jefe se meé de la risa -declaro Radio y ambos siguieron riéndose como idiotas.

Ambos tres se miraron sin saber que decir de los dos, eran el mayor par de idiotas que habían visto.

-¿Que hacéis aquí y no en vuestro cementerio de America? -pregunto rígidamente Yumi.

-Estamos aquí por una misión de rescate -declaro Jeremy, empezaba a dar las mismas excusas.

-¿Que tipo de rescate? -pregunto Clementine.

-Nuestro coronel en nuestra base perdió a su hija en un viaje de extracción, al parecer la misión acabo mal y en el avión en que iban a acabo estrellandose, pero al parecer hace como un mes se descubrió que estaba viva y viviendo por aquí -prosiguió Jeremy dando mas detalles que en cualquier otra excusa que hubiese puesto.

-Vaya, vosotros debéis de ser los mayores suicidas que he visto, ¿no estaréis dispuestos a meteros dentro del centro de Francia verdad? -cuestiono Radio esa posibilidad.

-Es que no tenemos otra opción -espeto Jeremy sinceramente.

Entonces ambos tres se dieron una mirada indirecta y llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Veréis chicos, si es verdad que venís de un campamento parecido al nuestro, os apoyaremos en todo lo que sea, así que por eso os propongo que vengáis al nuestro para que al menos os entreguemos las suficientes armas para adentraos en esta selva de muertos vivientes, ¿aceptáis? -propuso Clementine con toda sinceridad.

Ambos se miraron seriamente sin saber que responder de eso, era la misma historia de antes, sabían bien que no podían quedarse porque sino no se largarían mas de ahí. Ulrich reclino su mirada y miro hacía la chica japonesa que tenía delante, la estaba mirando de la misma forma, parecía como si estuviese sospechando de el, pero había algo en ella que se le estaba metiendo en el fondo.

-¿Que hacemos? -cuestiono Odd suponiendo que aceptarían ir con ellos o no.

-Necesitamos provisiones, pero no se si...

-Aceptamos -acepto Ulrich sin mas dilación.

-¿En serio? -pregunto cuestionando Clementine sin poder creérselo.

-Ulrich, podríamos hablar un momento por favor -pidió Jeremy como poniendo un tono de que tenían que hablar seriamente con ellos.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado como lejos de lo que ellos pudiesen oír.

-¿Que te propones hacer Ulrich? ¿No sabemos quienes son? -recrimino Jeremy seriamente.

-Pues miralos, llevan casi los mismos trajes que nosotros y del resto del grupo de los dos campamentos, tienen los mismos jeeps y se comportan como si les fuera la vida a esto, necesitamos provisiones Jeremy, ya viste lo que sucedió antes, necesitamos estar mas armados o no nos defenderemos nunca de lo que haya aquí -razono Ulrich para que entendiese que tenían la obligación de tener que ir con ellos, aunque en realidad lo hacía solamente para poder conocer a Yumi, le agradaba aquella chica y no sabía porque, pero quería saberlo.

Jeremy rigió la mirada, luego se dirigió hacía Odd y este estaba con la misma opinión.

-De acuerdo, iremos, pero ya sabes lo que pasa -acordo insistentemente Jeremy.

-Lo se, no me lo recuerdes -exclamo Ulrich conociéndose de memoria el asunto.

-¿Y bien habéis aceptado algo? -pregunto recriminando Clementine esperando una respuesta.

-Iremos, pero prometednos de que nos daréis las armas y las provisiones suficientes -acordo.

-Palabra de soldado compañero americano -prometió Clementine, luego entonces subieron a la parte trasera del jeep, ambos se pusieron formando un cuadrado, Ulrich se sentó al lado de Yumi y esta le esbozó una sonrisa falsa pero se podía notar que estaba como algo entusiasmada de que viniese.

-Vamonos -pidió Radio y entonces Clementine encendió el motor, hubo una gran sacudida de aire del tubo de escape, luego entonces empezo a avanzar mientras daba grandes trotes contra la tierra aplastando todo lo que tenía delante.

··

Fueron recorriendo un largo camino por toda una estrecha y peatonal calle que no se reconocía para nada, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, ni un muerto a la vista, aunque suponiendo que quedaba algún muerto por ahí después de los últimos diez años que habían pasado desde entonces.

Jeremy miraba observando lo que hacía unos años era su hogar y ahora era un paramo desolado lleno de destrucción y muerte, no reconocía nada de lo que veía, una gran vergüenza.

-Decidme chicos, ¿como conseguisteis aquel avión? -pregunto Radio por ese hecho.

-Fue uno que encontramos en un hangar de un aeropuerto militar, ya estaba todo preparado para que despegase, quienes fuesen los ocupantes acabaron muertos al intentar largarse de ahí -mencionó Odd refiriendose a los dos muertos que se habían encontrado al llegar allí.

-Pues que suerte la vuestra -indico expresamente Clementine.

-Así es -afirmo Odd con total satisfacción.

-Por cierto, ¿porque te llamas Radio?, eso no es un nombre francés.

-En realidad mi antiguo nombre no lo soporto, por eso mismo prefiero llamarme de una manera que me haga juego con quien soy, soy una radio que siempre dice todo lo que piensa -explicó Radio.

-¿Y lo de Radio viene porque te gusta escuchar la radio? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-No, en realidad es porque antes trabajaba en un canal de radio donde siempre transmitía las opiniones del gobierno francés -aclaro expresamente.

-Aja -comprendieron ambos ese hecho.

Se quedaron todos asintiendo sin decirse nada al respecto cuando entonces Yumi tono que detrás Ulrich llevaba colgando una katana, de las japonesas autenticas.

-¿Es eso una katana japonesa? -pregunto señalando la espada de detrás suyo.

-Así es, es mi arma predilecta, he matado a mas muertos con ella que con un arma de fuego -espeto Ulrich y entonces se la mostró.

Yumi se puso a examinar la katana, era de doble filo y de una gran estructura, estaba claro que era una de esas de autentica fabricación, nunca se encontraría una igual así.

-¿Y que es ese extraño abanico que tienes detrás? -pregunto por su arma.

-Esto es un prototipo del ejercito japonés que intento de atacar aquí para evadir las hordas de infectados, al parecer hubo un desastre y cientos de cajas con armamento clasificado cayeron por todas partes, la única que se recupero fue esta, me parece que es lanzador de cuchillas de plasma, seguramente no quisieron de pensar en hacer parecer un abanico de casualidad -explicó Yumi la razón de como era que tenía esa arma.

-Pues fijate en mi, yo tengo un guantelete que dispara flechas láser -mencionó Odd.

-Así, déjame ver -entonces se puso delante de Odd y le observo el arma, era de un tipo de fabricación de grandes procedimientos, solo que parecía un pequeño prototipo mas bien-. ¿De donde conseguiste esto?

-Me lo dieron en cuanto me gane el ascenso en el campamento -declaro Odd.

-En serio, pues fijate, nadie consiguió un ascenso a los dos años que estábamos de haber montado el campamento -retracto esporádicamente Yumi con ese asunto.

-¿Vuestro campamento fue destruido dos años después de haberlo construido? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Así es me temo, las cosas no salieron bien ahí y entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y se lleno de cientos de muertos, la mayoría de la gente mientras que los demás escaparon como pudieron, y nos instalamos en la fortaleza que ahora es Fort Dunbar.

-¿Pero ese no era el verdadero nombre del campamento verdad? -concluyo Ulrich.

-No, queríamos hacer algo diferente, cosa que hicimos -aclaro.

Ambos asintieron al ver que era una lastima que hubiesen perdido el campamento cuando el de ellos todavía estaba de pie, pensar que podría haberle pasado a Fort Kadic hace tanto tiempo, podría haber sido una pesadilla para ambos.

-Y tu que Jeremy, ¿tu conseguiste algún arma en especial por tu ascenso? -se dirigió hacía Jeremy para saber mas de el que parecía el único un poco mas diferente de los otros.

-En realidad, nunca he estado tanto tiempo con ellos, soy mas bien lo que se diría un novato, en cuanto me marche con ellos, me conseguí este arma y he estado recorriendo con ellos todo el puñetero país hasta llegar hasta aquí -explicó incrédulamente.

-Vaya, pues que suerte tienes, a ningúno de nosotros no nos habrían dado un arma si es que acaso no le hubiéramos gustado a los amigos del jefe -opino egocéntricamente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta al ver como sonaba eso, estaba claro que no estaban tratando con los típicos soldados que se portan amables con ellos, estos eran mas rudos y serios.

Continuaron avanzando por todo el trayecto durante un buen rato hasta que al final llegaron a la base fortificada.

-Ya hemos llegado -aviso Clementine.

Ambos se despertaron después de haberse quedado mas o menos dormidos, se aclararon los ojos y entonces miraron de un lado para otro intentando de saber donde estaba la base.

-¿Y la base? -pregunto extrañado Jeremy.

-Aquí mismo soldadito, aquí mismo esta Fort Dunbar -declaro riéndose incrédulamente.

Entonces ambos alzaron la vista y observaron que se trataba de un enorme complejo conectado por varios edificios formando así una hilera estructural conectada, aquello si que era una fortaleza.

-¿Esto es Fort Dunbar? -pregunto sorprendido Ulrich.

-Así es queridos amigos, este es el hogar que nos ha estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo, nunca encontrareis mayor lugar de defensa que este, excepto el de que aquel campamento de Fort Hollande que acabo siendo destruido el año pasado -resumió vacilando y luego acabo soltando una seria verdad.

-Vaya -dijo Jeremy sin saber que decir al respecto.

Entonces Clementine avanzo un poco mas y dirigiendose a la entrada del edificio, en cuanto se pusieron delante, arriba en un hueco abierto rodeado por una verdad de mármol aparecieron dos soldados trajeados con mascaras y gafas térmicas.

Los soldados alzaron sus rifles de francotirador y observaron al jeep que tenían delante, veían que eran sus amigos excepto que traían consigo a tres individuos.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -pregunto el soldado de la derecha.

-Carne fresca de America soldado, carne fresca de America -aviso Radio incrédulamente.

-¡Tenemos Americanos! -aviso el soldado a los demás que estaban detrás.

Se quedaron esperando ahí mientras se oía un enorme ruido mecánico que venía de adentro.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto extrañado Jeremy sin saber que ocurría con eso.

-Nunca antes han visto a unos Americanos desde entonces, y ahora que estáis vosotros aquí, creedme que se pondrán como locos -declaro Yumi pero sonando como algo serio.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto, cada vez que escuchaban algo nuevo sonaba a algo cada vez mas raro en ellos.

De pronto la puerta de delante empezo a bajar formando una plataforma con relieve inclinada hacía arriba, fue bajando como el puente de un castillo medieval y entonces cayo del todo mientras se oía un sonido tumultuoso.

-Ahí esta -aviso Clementine y entonces ambos avanzaron rápidamente hacía dentro, recorrieron la plataforma y luego se metieron dentro del oscuro túnel, ahí tenían a los costados a dos soldados, en cuanto les vieron entrar pidieron a los técnicos de arriba de cerrar las puertas. Enderezo una palanca hacía atrás y entonces la puerta empezo a subir tapando el hueco, se hizo afuera un gran silenció.

··

El jeep fue recorriendo una gran distancia hasta que entonces giro a la esquina y entro en una sala repleta de gente que estaban como si tuvieran que hacer una obra de construcción arquitectónica. Había un grupo de técnicos agarrando un grupo de herramientas, entre ellas: soldadores y manivelas para ensamblar las tuercas de los barrotes de hierro que ponían columnados.

A medida que iban recorriendo, notaron como los hombres les estaban mirando como extraños, como si nunca antes hubieran visto a un tipo de gente como ellos, como si fueran diferentes.

-¿Que le sucede a estos tíos? -cuestiono Odd.

-Mantened la calma chicos, no les dejéis pensar que son una amenaza -anunció Yumi.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Ulrich aquello porque sonaba como que tenían que tener precaución.

Siguieron avanzando hasta quedar en medio de toda la sala en un espacio vacío, luego Clementine paro el motor del coche y recogió todas las cosas.

-Bienvenidos a casa queridos invitados -espeto cordialmente Clementine.

Ambos seguían teniendo sus dudas al respecto porque no sabían que pensar al ver como sonaban todos esos comentario. Luego todos bajaron agarrando sus cosas y se quedaron en medio esperando saber que hacer ahora, todo se silenció y los hombres no paraban de mirarlos.

-Señoras y señores, tenemos aquí a tres corderitos americanos que han caído de las nubes, así que démosles la bienvenido a Fort Dunbar a Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd por su llegada -anunció vacilando Clementine para presentarles oficialmente.

Entonces todo el personal empezo a aplaudir al tenerlos ahí, parecía un saludo glamuroso a pesar de lo raro que sonaba porque nunca antes los habían saludado así por venir a un campamento.

-Se ve que estos tíos han estado desesperados por saber de otra gente -opino Odd.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo Ulrich.

Entonces todos terminaron de aplaudir y siguieron con lo suyo, de pronto empezo a aparecer una mujer de aspecto gitana vestida como una comandante de videojuego shooter, se acerco mirando amargadamente hacía Clementine mientras sostenía un rifle.

-Vaya vaya, ¿que tal te veo comandante Arandez? -pregunto presumidamente Clementine.

-¿Quienes son esos? -pregunto la teniente Arandez.

-Son nuestros amigos, son invitados míos, así que tratales con un poco de respeto que vienen de America -espeto Clementine egocéntricamente.

-¿Quien es ella? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendose a Yumi.

-Es la teniente segundo Raina Arandez, es la tercera al mando del comandante -argumento Yumi.

-¿Y quien es el segundo al mando? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Lamentablemente yo -concluyo.

Aquello le hizo sonar a Ulrich de una forma que le daba mucho que pensar al respecto.

-El comandante quiere verte -confeso Raina.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Clementine con tono amargado.

-Los Crisis han vuelto atacar nuestras reservas de vuelta -declaro y entonces le entrego un casquillo de bala con un numero de serie en el costado.

-Hijos de puta -reprocho indignado y entonces cogío el casquillo para ver si era en serio.

-¿Que son eso de Los Crisis? -pregunto Odd.

-El jefe os lo dirá -aviso Yumi.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al oír eso, estaba claro que habían cosas que querían ocultar por algúna razón aunque parecía que se lo tenían todo preparado.

-¿Como esta Will?

-Cabreado y con las mismas ganas de matarlos a todos -contesto Raina.

-Lo sabía -espeto suspirando amargadamente-. De acuerdo, iremos a verle y de paso le enseñare los nuevos soldados que le acabo de encontrar.

-Vamos -ordeno esporádicamente Radio.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender todo el asunto.

-Creedme chicos, posiblemente penséis que estamos a salvo de los muertos, pero nosotros tenemos una amenaza mucha mayor que la de ellos, y esos son Los Crisis -comento asintiendo Clementine con tono de orgullo.

Ambos se miraron sin entender a que se refería pero estaba claro que no se trataba de los muertos, se trataba de un grupo de personas. Los condujo hacía algo que parecía un elevador mecánico y dirigido por un hombre que tenía agarrada una palanca en un sistema mecanizado.

-A la planta del jefe -ordeno Clementine.

Otro hombre les cerro la puerta mientras el otro obedeció y accionó la palanca, inmediatamente el elevador empezo a subir lentamente hacía arriba.

··

Siguieron subiendo y parecía que no acababa nunca, estaba claro que aquel elevador lo habían construido ellos mismos pero no era lo bastante eficiente.

-¿A cuantas plantas podemos subir? -pregunto Jeremy por ese hecho.

-A unas doce, pero también hay una decimotercera planta pero todavía se esta construyendo, es en lo alto de la azotea, apenas llega a la punta -declaro Radio.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos como con tan solo un par de piezas ya habían podido construir un sistema tan semejante como eso, si hubiera sido así antes a uno se habrían ahorrado algúnos dineros a la hora de construirlo todo.

-Nos os preocupéis chicos, pronto os acostumbrareis -comento Yumi avisándoles, de pronto se oyó como un temblor que casi los zambullía a los costados.

-¿Y lo dices porque sabes que esto es un peligro? -recrimino Ulrich.

-No es el mejor ascensor que haya existido nunca, pero al menos es algo -espeto.

Se quedaron ambos con el sentimiento de la duda de pensar que aquellos los iba a matar.

Al cabo de dos minutos llegaron a la planta de arriba del todo, en cuanto se coloco derecho en la puerta mecánica, otro soldado la quito y entonces ambos salieron de ahí suspirando al pensar que iban a morir ahí dentro.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Eres claustrofobico o algo así? -recrimino Radio.

-No, es que se me sube la tensión cuando estoy metido en este tipo de maquinas del demonio -declaro suspirando del temor al estar metido ahí dentro.

Aquello hizo que los dos soldados se riesen.

-Ya veras como uno se acostumbra a estar aquí metido -espeto Clementine.

Entonces ambos marcharon mientras los otros dos ayudaban a acompañar a Odd que estaba aguantando como podía la respiración.

-Dime Yumi, ¿como es el jefe? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber con quien se estaban metiendo.

-Bueno, la verdad es un poco como vosotros, pero tiene el problema de que no le gusta que nada salga bien, y puede ser un poco rebelde al respecto -explicó Yumi.

-Me temía algo así -exclamo Ulrich suponiendo que estaban ante un loco.

Continuaron avanzando por aquel pasillo vació rodeado de soldados y guardias mientras adelante en el fondo veían a un hombre hablando a través de una maquina.

-Señor, quería verme -se dirigió Clementine de forma considerable.

Entonces el hombre de pelo moreno se saco los auriculares, se levanto y se giro mostrando que era un joven de casi unos veinte años, con un rasgo un poco extravagante y de pinta juiciosa.

-Gracias por haber venido Clementine -dijo el jefe con tono susurrante.

-Espera, ¿es este el comandante del campamento? -cuestiono Odd al ver que era demasiado joven.

-¿Porque sucede algo con eso? -cuestiono el joven.

-No, pero es que yo pensaba que como esto parte de un campamento iban a tener a un comandante de la misma talla que todos los comandantes -aclaro dando a entender la idea especifica.

-Ahh, eso es agua pasada, ahora esta de moda que cualquiera que sepa de negociaciones o tenga algún habito militar puede estar al mando -dijo vacilando.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Ulrich esa conclusión.

-Bueno, posiblemente nada, o posiblemente quiera decir que en esta tierra muerta ya no existe ni las mísera regla de antes -contesto incrédulamente y empezo a reír como un loco.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver que estaban con alguien que resultaba un poco egocentrico.

-¿Son estos los americanos que habéis encontrado? -pregunto a su segundo al mando.

-Así es, señor, los salvamos antes de que acabasen siendo devorados por los muertos X -argumento Yumi como hicieron para encontrarles.

-A mi me gusta llamarlos zombies extremos o muertos extremos para variar -retracto Odd.

-Me encanta este tío -dijo encantado, luego se acerco para estrecharles-. William Dunbar, o comandante William si lo preferís así.

-Yo soy Jeremy Belpois, el es Ulrich Stern y el es Odd Della Robbia -se presento Jeremy mientras le indicaba a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras les estrechaba la mano.

-Encantados, el enemigo de mi enemigo es un amigo mas al que poder matar -exclamo.

Aquella explicación los dejo un poco extrañados al respecto, pensaba que estaba ido o algo así.

-Un momento, has dicho que eres William Dunbar, ¿como Fort Dunbar? -cuestiono Ulrich dandose cuenta de que tenía el mismo nombre de la base.

-Así es, yo soy el gobernante de esta fortaleza, o como lo mismo daría ser el propietario de uno de esos institutos de pueblos pequeños que tienen su mismo apellido, ¿a que no eh? -aclaro dando a entender que era algo mas que el comandante.

-Fijate tu -exclamo sorprendido Odd.

-Señor, antes le había dicho que les explicaría acerca de Los Crisis -intervino Yumi.

-Exacto, por cierto, seguramente ya habréis conocido a mi segundo al mando Yumi Ishiyama no, ha sido mas fiel y leal soldado desde entonces, no hay quien se lo resista -argumento William.

-¿Como por ejemplo? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Posiblemente todo el mundo o posiblemente nadie, que mas da, veréis, posiblemente os estéis porque estamos tan armados y todos estarán mirando con ojos de cordero degollado, ¿no?

-Si -afirmaron ambos, ya se conocían ese tema de antes.

-Veréis, resulta que desde hace unos años, una comunidad de personas que querían buscar un lugar seguro se encontraron conmigo en cuanto descubrí en este lugar, una de esas personas era Federline Mosqueau, y el quería que nos uniéramos para proteger a nuestra gente, pero, estaba el problema de que el quería hacerlo a su manera, y yo no podía permitirse tomar esas reglas, así que le pedí que se marchara y se buscara otro lugar seguro porque aquí no se iba a quedar como continuase así -explicó la razón de porque parecía que tenían problemas con ellos y estaba muy claro.

-¿Y como iban a sobrevivir entonces? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho.

-Bueno, podrían haberse quedado a vivir en algún lugar de estos edificios que hay por aquí, pero no, se las metieron conmigo y me declararon la guerra, y desde entonces me han estado atacando con todo su armamento y robándome armas y provisiones por doquier, ha sido como la batalla civil entre la confederación del Norte y la de Sur, ambos luchando sin parar hasta al final -añadió.

-Aja -comprendieron ambos notando por donde iba.

-Han continuado así desde entonces, pero cada día estoy a un paso por delante de ellos, y hoy mismo he utilizado esta radio a la que he modificado para captar la frecuencia de los ordenadores que están utilizando -señalo la maquina que estaba utilizando antes.

-¿Como has hecho eso? -pregunto Jeremy acercandose para comprobarlo.

-He procesado todos los cables utilizando un altavoz de alta potencia para convertir en un micrófono de frecuencias -explicó William todo el proceso.

-Increíble, ¿lo has montado tu este transmisor? -quiso corroborarlo.

-En realidad me han ayudado ese par de técnicos de ahí, lo mío no es la mecánica -señalo a un par de soldados que estaban ocupandose de arreglar unas armas que había encima de una mesa.

-¿Y eso funciona? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-Así es, fijate bien -le enderezo la silla hacía atrás para que se sentara, luego se junto delante de la mesa y entonces le puso los auriculares para que escuchara.

Entonces William empezo a ir girando el botón circular hasta alcanzar la frecuencia, se oía un pequeño sonido sonoro electrónico, seguía girando y a medida que lo hacía se empezaba a escuchar algo, apenas se oían algúnas voces, pero se notaba que estaba captando algo.

-Oigo algo -declaro.

-Espera y veras -siguió girando hasta encontrar la suficiente potencia para captar la frecuencia.

Siguió escuchando atentamente Jeremy hasta que al final empezo a escuchar algo.

- _Escuchame tío... como no te quites eso... de la boca... acabaras ensuciando todo el material que tenemos... y eso de que es el único... -_ se oían las voces de alguien discutiendo.

Entonces William apago el transmisor y se dirigió con una sonrisa perversa hacía Jeremy.

-Lo vez -dijo vacilando.

-Así es, ¿pero como has hecho para que pueda detectar toda esa conversacíon? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Las maquinas que tienen ellos expanden una enorme frecuencia que graba todas las conversaciones que dicen alrededor, y con esto al estar al lado de un portátil o una computadora, pueden recibirse en esta maquina -aclaro dando a entender que era todo cosa de frecuencias.

-Increíble, con eso hasta se podría espiar cuando alguien esta hablando por teléfono -opino Odd.

-Esa es mas o menos la idea -expreso William.

-¿Y como sabes adonde manda eso? -pregunto Ulrich suponiendo que con eso se daba cuenta de donde llegaba la señal.

-Bueno, he intentando de triangular todas las posiciones que hay que sean seguras hasta ahora, solamente hay cinco en la que podrían estar escondiéndose, pero solo hay una de lo que he podido encontrar que sea lo mas seguro para ellos de que nadie los encuentre -se acerco a un mapa en donde tenía clavado un grupo de chinchetas atadas a un hilo de nailon rojo que marcaba la ubicación en el mapa de cada uno de los puestos asegurados que habían en la zona.

Jeremy se intereso al ver eso, se acerco y observo el patrón que había, uno estaba abajo y era donde estaban ellos, y había unos cinco que iban directos hacía el norte de su posición, excepto que estaba envuelto en un circulo rojo dibujado con rotulador permanente.

-¿Aquí es donde supuestamente podrían estar situados? -quiso corrobar ese hecho.

-Así es, he intentando de investigar esa zona pero al parecer cada vez que salimos directos hacía ahí, salen los hombres de Federline, nunca entendí como lo hacían hasta que entonces lo volví a hacer una y otra vez hasta que llegue a darme cuenta de que se trataba de su escondite, están metidos al otro lado de la plaza que los separa de aquí para allá -concluyo William.

-Y con eso mismo podemos acabarlos -declaro Clementine.

-¿Como? -pregunto Odd extrañado por ese comentario.

-Veréis, ahora que sabemos que están ahí escondidos, hemos preparado hacer un plan de contingencia para entrar en su pequeño campamento, y así acabar con ellos de una vez por todas -argumento William dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a atacar a ellos directamente, se dirigió a la mesa del transmisor, agarro un revolver que había ahí colocado y se lo puso sobre su cintura.

-¿Entonces eso significa que los vais a atacar para matarlos? -cuestiono Jeremy suponiendo que quería hacer eso exactamente.

-No diga que quiera matarlos, aquellos que intenten atacarnos, será en defensa propia, pero los demás, que hagan lo que quieran -aclaro dando a entender que le daba igual lo que hiciera.

Carraspearon ambos extrañados al ver lo que supuestamente estaba planeando.

-Mirad chicos, se que no soy el comandante que vosotros esperabais, pero hace un tiempo que deseaba volver a hablar con gente que supiese hablar del tema, así que, como invitados que sois de quedaros en mi base, yo os concedo esta propuesta -dijo William acercandose a ellos con tono de amabilidad y aferrandose a ellos como compañeros de toda la vida.

-¿Que propuesta? -pregunto recriminando Ulrich.

-Que me ayudéis a combatir contra el ejercito de Federline -admitió.

-Quieres que marchemos hacía allí para poder matar a un grupo de gente inocente -reprocho cuestionando Jeremy aquella propuesta.

-No digo que sea inocente, lo único que digo es que quiero que se marchen de ahí y me dejen en paz de una vez por todas, solamente pido eso -espeto honestamente William.

-¿Y que nos das a cambio? -añadió Odd.

-Os daré todas las balas necesarias y algún vehículo necesario para poder marchar por el terreno -propuso William para regalarse como parte del acuerdo.

-Nos vas a dar uno de tus vehículos, ¿pero acaso no te faltara uno para tus hombres? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

Se dirigió William hacía ellos mostrando una mirada piadosa e irónica.

-En serio tíos, no me sobra de nada -exclamo sonriendo plácidamente.

-Eh -carraspearon ambos extrañados al oír eso.

··

El ascensor bajo haciendo otro temblor de esos, luego entonces un soldado se acerco y les abrió la puerta, ambos pasaron dentro de otra sola donde había un grupo de hombres trabajando con todo tipo de herramientas que las utilizaban para arreglar una serie de coches que tenían en cada una de las esquinas, las estaba arreglando de una forma muy mecanizada.

-Bienvenidos a mi taller de coches de guerra -presento William su taller mecánico.

-¿Que es todo eso? -pregunto sorprendido Jeremy.

-Estos son todos los coches que hemos estado almacenando durante estos últimos años, solo que ahora los hemos diseñado para que sean lo mas eficiente a la hora de actuar durante el terreno -aclaro dando a entender que los tenía a todos para utilizarlos en sus batallas.

-¿Y estos hombres se encargan de convertirlos en armas de destrucción masiva? -pregunto asumiendo Odd de forma irónica.

-No son coches de videojuegos, son mas bien coches a los que hemos mejorado para que podamos ir conduciendo por el terreno y así poder defendernos de todo lo que haya ahí fuera. Gracias a estas maquinas podemos ir de un lado para otro atacando todo tipo de amenazas y volver aquí como si nada -aclaro dando de forma especifica la idea de lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

-¿Y que utilizáis para alimentarles la batería? -pregunto Ulrich por ese hecho.

-No son coches eléctricos, son coches normales alimentados a base de combustible -declaro.

Entonces Jeremy les paro y se dirigió hacía William mirándole con cara estrambótica.

-¿Me estas diciendo que todavía queda algo de combustible? -pregunto sorprendido por eso.

-Así es, el combustible y la gasolina no se han acabado del todo, la hemos estado almacenando en estos tubos de reserva para que podamos utilizarla frecuentemente en los coches -señalo William a unos bidones metálicos que habían conectados a unas bombas de aire.

-¿Y no existe el miedo de que pueda acabarse la gasolina? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho.

-Bueno, hemos estado ahorrando la gasolina suficiente como para aguantar como mas de otros cinco años mas, con eso tenemos hasta para llegar a las diez zonas que separan esta y las otras mas, podríamos acabar llegando mas allá de todo este pueblo, y llegar al otro -explicó poniendo un tono vacilante pero que a la vez sonaba como algo siniestro.

-¿Y habéis intentado de salir de la zona? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Algunas veces, aunque igualmente no lo necesitamos para nada, lo tenemos todo aquí, hemos estado acumulando hasta hartarnos. Creedme chicos, es como si viviéramos en el mundo de Mad Max, aquí uno se consigue lo que queda de un muerto -aclaro dando una cuestión irónica.

Ambos se quedaron con una mirada indirecta al escuchar eso.

-¿Y que sucede cuando se acaba la gasolina, os pasáis todo el tiempo saliendo para vigilar la zona, ¿pero que pasara cuando se agote? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Bueno, no estamos todavía preparados de momento, pero, una vez que hayamos ido a derrotar a los Crisis, podremos por fin estar en paz y dejar de perseguirnos como al juego del gato y el ratón, tendremos la paz que nos merecemos -explicó dando a entender que en cuanto acabasen con sus enemigos ahorrarían mas gasolina de la cuenta.

-Pues si lo que tenéis todo pensado no -opino Odd.

En ese momento apareció uno de los técnicos y se acerco hacía William.

-Señor, ya esta listo -aviso.

-¿En serio? -pregunto con tono de estupefacción.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Venid, hay una cosa que quiero mostraros -indico William y entonces ambos fueron acompañados por Yumi y los otros dos.

Giraron a la derecha y entraron en una zona amplia donde había un par de técnicos agarrando unas mangueras de aceite adornado un especie de monovolumen retocado para que parezca letal.

-Saludad a mi pequeña atropellamuertos: El Dunbar Carro -presento William su vehículo.

-¿Es este tu coche? -pregunto Odd al ver el pedazo de chatarra que se había construido.

-Así es, es uno de esos coches que tienen los ricos, lo encontré varado por ahí y lo modifique para que se tan letal como un jeep -declaro William con total satisfacción.

Ambos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos aquel enorme coche, toda la pintura era como de camuflaje y tenía unos alerones humeantes con unos pinchos en las ruedas y unos muchos mas grandes metidos dentro del parachoques, con eso se ponía delante y se quedaba clavado.

-¿Con esto has recorrido toda la zona? -quiso corroborarlo Jeremy.

-Así es, he tenido grandes momentos con este montón de chatarra, excepto que tiene el problema de que la dinámica y el metal no están hechos para este tipo de cosas, lo que significaba que cada vez que le disparan sufre demasiados daños y hay que repararlos constantemente -comento.

-Eso esta claro, no es auto de Formula 1 -opino Odd estando de acuerdo.

-Así que, bueno, parece que ya esta todo, lo que significa que tenemos todo listo para comenzar el asedio -espeto William con tono satisfecho.

-¿Cuando será eso? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Dentro de unas horas, a esa hora seguro que los hombres de Federline estarán holgazaneando como siempre, lo que significa que tenemos tiempo hasta que estén lo mas estúpidamente distraídos -explicó dando a entender la razón de porque tenía que ser a esa hora.

-¿Y que hacemos con ellos William? ¿Ahora que están de nuestro lado, necesitamos ponerles un lugar para que puedan hospedarse aquí por el momento? -pregunto Clementine por ese hecho.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo y entonces se dirigió a su segundo al mando-. Eh Yumi, podrías acompañaros a las habitaciones de la planta ocho por favor.

-Entendido señor -obedeció Yumi y entonces ella les acompaño.

-Recordad chicos que esto ya no es como vuestra casa, lo que significa que aquí las cosas son un poco diferentes, tenedlo en cuenta por si encontráis algo que no os gusta -aviso William.

-De acuerdo -acepto Jeremy la moción.

Asintió William de lo nervioso que estaba por comenzar, pero estaba un poco mas preocupado de pensar que harían esos jóvenes ahora que estaban aquí.

-Tenedlo en cuenta porque ahora estáis en Fort Dunbar -exclamo con tono sombrío.

··

Volvieron a bajar por el ascensor y entonces otro soldado mas les abrió la puerta, en cuanto salieron de ahí Odd volvió a tener esos suspiros de agobio al estar ahí metido.

-No me gusta para nada ese ascensor -opino Odd aguantando como podía la respiración.

-Pues entonces no entiendo como pudiste sobrevivir al choque del avión cuando nos estrellamos -declaro Jeremy cuestionando ese hecho.

-¿Os estrellasteis con vuestro avión? -pregunto Yumi con tono eufórico.

-Bueno, no del todo, solamente tuvimos un pequeño problema y el avión se nos deshizo en pedazos, me parece que todavía esta su cadaver pudriendose entre los restos -aclaro disimuladamente Ulrich.

-Vaya, seguro que debisteis haber tenido una gran experiencia -exclamo Yumi.

-Bueno, en realidad el que tiene experiencia es el, es el genio del grupo -señalo a Jeremy.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso sois un grupito de superheroes? -cuestiono irónicamente.

-No, solamente somos un grupo de soldados que quieren salvar el mundo desesperadamente.

-Bueno, pues espero que lo consigáis, porque yo estoy esperando con mas ansias que cualquiera -retracto compadeciendo Yumi ante esa cuestión.

-¿Tu también piensas que esto no es una vida? -quiso corrobar Ulrich.

-Nadie de lo que hay aquí es vida, no hay nada excepto seguir vivo -declaro ella.

-Yo también siento la misma idea -opino el estando de acuerdo, asintió dudosamente.

Yumi se le quedo mirando como intentando de pensar que había en el que le resultase diferente de los demás, había algo en el que era único, y no solo por su afición a lo japonés, sino también por entenderlo como otro hombre mas, no como un soldado.

Odd los miro de reojo teniendo una incógnita y entonces le golpeo a Jeremy con el codo para llamarle la atención.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto susurradamente, ya suponía que era algo secreto para variar.

-Me parece que nuestro samurai se ha conseguido a su doncella -comento Odd.

-¿Quien? ¿Ella? ¿Como va a ser eso? -cuestiono Jeremy sin creérselo para nada.

-Bueno, ambos tienen sus gustos no, y encima seguramente acabara siendo cuestión de tiempo de que acaben hablando mas de la cuenta -argumento asumiendo Odd.

-Por favor, tu estas loco -reprocho Jeremy no queriendo creerse esa incógnita.

Ambos siguieron avanzando por un espacio amplio con un suelo de madera que tenía un aspecto bastante lamentable. De pronto Odd apoyo el pie en un borde y este temblo de una manera sospechosa, miro abajo y observo que la madera estaba defectuosa.

-La madera es un poco vieja, hemos intentando de sustituirla por algúna otra cosa mas, pero lo estamos investigando -mencionó Yumi.

-Eso es muy halagador de tu parte -contesto disimuladamente.

Esbozaron una sonrisa indirecta y siguieron avanzando con mucho cuidado de no romper nada porque estaba claro que había un enorme fondo ahí abajo.

Entraron en algo que parecía una madriguera de madera y al pasar por una puerta entraron en una sala que parecía como una habitación en una casa árbol.

-Os podéis quedar adormir aquí, hay espacio para como unas diez personas por lo menos, pero como sois tres y nadie lo utiliza, esta perfecto para vosotros -argumento Yumi.

-¿Nadie lo utiliza porque? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Todos quieren vivir abajo, es mas seguro para ellos, esto lo construimos para que fuese un refugio para personas que se perdiesen por el camino, ¿queréis cambiarlo? -aclaro.

-No, estamos bien aquí de momento -agradeció Ulrich pero luego acepto.

-De acuerdo, si intentáis de pedirme una cosa, tendréis que avisarle a algúno de los soldados que van vigilando las salas para asegurarse de que todo esta bien -añadió.

-¿Hay soldados vigilándonos todo el tiempo? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

-Y si, es la rutina que toca, quieren asegurarse de que no hay ningún accidente y si ocurre así poder avisar a los otros, como tenemos pocas radios, tenemos que apañarnos con lo que tenemos -espeto Yumi dando a entender que era lo que tocaba.

-Pues que ingenioso -opino Ulrich.

-Os doy un momento para que podáis cambiaros, luego mas tarde os traeré algo para comer, ¿os apetece algo dulce? -obsequio Yumi.

-No estaría nada mal -estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

-Os veo dentro de un rato -se despidió ella del grupo y en especial de Ulrich que le hizo como un saludo formal, luego entonces se marcho desapareciendo en el fondo.

-Bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que acción tomar.

-Deberíamos de sacar la mayoría de nuestras cosas para asegurarnos de que tenemos lo suficiente -propuso Jeremy.

-Cierto, pero igualmente, ¿que sucede si algo sale mal y tenemos que irnos corriendo dejando lo mas mínimo atrás? -cuestiono Ulrich esa posibilidad.

-Eso es verdad, ya visteis lo que paso antes en aquel supermercado del cual nos estábamos escondiendo de Jim, tenemos que estar mas preparados que en cualquier otro momento -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy con esa propuesta.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Sacamos lo esencial? -cuestiono Odd.

-En efecto, vayamos mirando que tenemos aquí -entonces se puso a Jeremy a mirar que cosas estaban metidas dentro de su bolsa, siguió mirando hasta que de pronto oyeron unos golpes que les llamaron la atención.

-Disculpad, ¿vosotros sois los nuevos? -pregunto un soldado que se encontraba delante del portal.

-Si, ¿tu eres uno de los guardias que vigilan la zona? -quiso corrobarlo Jeremy.

-Así es, mi nombre es Jean-Pierre, aunque podéis llamarme Jean-P si os apetece, estaré por aquí vigilando mientras tanto -declaro el guardia.

-De acuerdo -estuvieron de acuerdo ambos.

-Llamadme si necesitáis ayuda, estaré por aquí caminando en círculos -acordo Jean-P y entonces se marcho dejando a los tres en paz.

Ambos se quedaron con una mirada de extrañitud al ver ese hombre.

-¿Tu te piensas que sabíamos que estábamos aquí? -cuestiono Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy.

-Igualmente, debió habernos visto bajar -opino Jeremy.

-Ey chicos, tenemos un problema -aviso Ulrich con tono preocupante.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Odd.

-Que aquí veo que solamente quedan dos camas, lo que significa que uno de los tres tendrá que dormir en el suelo o irse a las otras habitaciones -declaro Ulrich.

-Pero eso significa que nos separaremos, tenemos que estar juntos -espeto Jeremy.

-Lo se, pero tengo esta idea -admitió.

Ambos se acercaron para saber lo que tenía que decir, entonces dijo:

-Si en algún momento nos descubren intentando de salir por esta habitación, y el guardia ese aparece, alguien le tendrá que detener sin que se de cuenta de que lo tienen por detrás -sugirió.

-Estas sugiriendo de que quedarte en otro sitio solamente para poder atacar al guardia por la espalda por si descubrimos que este lugar esta mal -concluyo Odd todos los hechos.

-Exacto -afirmo Ulrich con tono decidido.

-Bueno, no se, todavía no sabemos que cosas esconde todo esto, pero si ocurre algo parecido como toda la mayoría de cosas que nos han surgido en las ultimas semanas, entonces no nos vendría bien tenerlo todo preparado para poder hacer una fuga mas -argumento Jeremy decidiéndole la idea y viendo las posibilidades estaba bastante convencido.

-De acuerdo, así que mientras tanto vuelve, yo me ocupare de vigilar las demás habitaciones que se encuentran aquí -propuso Ulrich y entonces se marcho dispuesto a asegurar la mayoría de las habitaciones para poder buscar un donde hospedarse durante el momento.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionará? -se dirigió Odd a Jeremy.

-Hemos cometido varias locuras, nada de lo que hagamos ahora será distinto -exclamo el.

··

Ulrich se metió en una habitación casi idéntica a la que estaban antes pero se notaba que el diseño era distinto, no habían hecho las salas con un respectivo orden, se fijo que había una cama y con un salón de baño incluido al otro lado, era un hueco oscuro como el de una casa normal, aún le seguía pareciendo raro pensar que alguien se le ocurriría seguir viviendo como lo hacía anteriormente, pero era mejor que tener que adapatarse a este mundo.

Camino alrededor intentando de ver si encontraba algo útil, se dirigió al escritorio que había al lado de la cama, ahí había una vela de cerámica, abajo había un lápiz de tamaño mediano y con una hoja de papel que parecía tener algo escrito pero apenas se notaba que era. Cogío la hoja y observo que tenía una frase escrita en diagonal que decía: CUIDADO. No sabía que quería decir eso pero estaba claro que por algúna razón aquello estaba escrito, no sabía si se refería a tocar a algúnas de las cosas que eran privadas de alguien o por tener cuidado de Fort Dunbar, muchas eran las incógnitas pero la frase escrita en esa hoja estaba hecha por un niño, posiblemente uno que quería referirse a otra cosa.

De pronto observo que uno de los cajones estaba abierto, lo abrió del todo y observo que no había mucha cosa, excepto un botón una cinta de celo y una cuchilla de afeitar que parecía haber sido usada varias veces y no la habían limpiado en absoluto. Cogío la cuchilla intentando de ver que hacía ahí, la miro observando lo sucia que estaba y de pronto se fijo en algo que lo desconcertó por completo, veía una gota de sangre seca y limpia en el borde.

-¿Pero que? -se quedo con la duda.

De pronto sintió que tenía algo por detrás y se giro rápidamente utilizando la cuchilla para poder defenderse, resultaba que era Yumi y casi se la clavaba en la cara si no fuese porque se torció hacía atrás impidiendo que se lo tocase con la barbilla.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya dado una paliza si no tuviera las manos ocupadas -exclamo Yumi irónicamente ya que tenía una bandeja llena de algúnas delicias como queso o galletas saladas.

-Lo siento -se disculpo y bajo la cuchilla dejándola a un lado.

En ese momento apareció el guardia Jean-P poniendose delante del portal para mirar.

-No, no ocurre nada, todo esta controlado -espeto Yumi con total sinceridad.

-De acuerdo, avisadme de cualquier cosa -prometió Jean-P y entonces se marcho de nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo Ishiyama? -pregunto Jean-P.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto ella queriendo entender porque no estaba con los otros.

-Resulta que nos falta una cama así que he decidido buscarme una sola para mi para así poder dormir durante la noche -declaro Ulrich.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta estar con tus amigos? -cuestiono ella, dejo la bandeja encima del escritorio mientras quitaba las demás cosas para ahorrar espacio.

-Si, pero hoy necesito estar solo por esta noche -confeso.

-¿Porque? ¿Hay algúna cosa que pretendas esconder que ellos no quieren que sepan? -pregunto.

-No, solamente quiero dejar las cosas a un lado, las discusiones y todo lo demás -comento.

-Pues pareciera que os lo pasáis bastante bien -contradijo ella.

-Lo se, pero créeme a veces cuando uno se cree que ha pasado tanto tiempo con una persona a la que considera como su hermano, es difícil tratar con el en una situación distinta -reprimió Ulrich acostándose encima de la cama.

-Dímelo a mi, estoy harta de estar todos los días hablando como si fuese una lugarteniente cuando apenas soy una adolescente -reprimió Yumi honestamente.

-Pues yo me acostumbre rápidamente a ser sargento -comento Ulrich.

-Pues mira tu -opino Yumi al respecto.

Asintió Ulrich intentando de mantener una conversacíon estable con ella a pesar de que no le quería decir nada al respecto sobre la verdadera misión que ellos tenían.

-¿Esos son los aperitivos que nos has traído? -pregunto señalando la bandeja.

-Así es, pensé que seguramente estaréis muertos de hambre -afirmo.

-Hacía tiempo que no comía uno de estos -se enderezo y entonces agarro una de las galletas, se comió una y se quedo degustandola sin parar.

-¿Esta buena no? -asumió Yumi lo que estaba pensando.

-Ya ni me acordaba de este sabor, ¿de donde las sacáis? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Tenemos todo un lote lleno en la parte inferior, hay un almacén entero de comida como para toda una eternidad -declaro dando a entender que tenían un lote ilimitado de comida.

-Que suerte la vuestra -exclamo Ulrich y luego agarro otra galleta.

Ulrich se quedo comiendo otra galleta mientras pensaba en que le estaba mintiendo demasiado a Yumi, no quería decirle exactamente que estaba proponiendo hacer pero tampoco podía darle una cuestión bastante ridícula y absurda para darle una excusa sobre lo que quería hacer, igualmente había algo en esa chica que le estaba empezando a encantar, no sabía que era y se lo seguía pensando, pero estaba claro que era un tipo de persona que no había visto en su vida. En ese momento aprovecho para poder decirle que tenían que ver todas esas cosas que habían ahí sobre el escritorio si es que acaso estaban por algo.

-¿Había alguien viviendo aquí antes que nosotros? -dio esa cuestión.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono ella como extrañada con esa pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿que quieren decir todas esas cosas que hay aquí puestas? -aclaro.

Yumi se giro y observo las cosas que habían encima del escritorio, incluida la cuchilla con la que le estaba apuntando antes.

-Ah eso, bueno, era de familia que se había instalado aquí hace un tiempo cuando se empezo a construir este lugar, al principio la gente empezo a tener demasiado miedo sobre que esto no les protegería, pero entonces hubo un dia en la cosa fue a mas y un grupo de personas tuvieron tanto miedo que decidieron largarse para poder buscar un lugar mejor -explicó detallando todo el asunto.

-¿Pero no lo hubo verdad? -concluyo Ulrich asumiendo que algo mas sucedió.

-Claro que no, todo esto se había llenado de muertos, estaban por todas partes buscando el momento para poder atacarnos por sorpresa, y al final lo consiguieron, una docena de civiles acabaron muertos y no tuvimos forma de salvarles, los masacraron y se los comieron hasta que ya no quedo nada de ellos excepto los huesos -prosiguió dando la idea de que todo acabo mal.

Carraspeo Ulrich comprendiendo bien lo que sucedió.

-Desde entonces ningúno de nosotros ha salido a no ser que no sea por una inspección de la zona, cosa que hacemos constamente -comento con tono de desanimo, estaba tan agobiada por seguir acordándose de aquel momento que se sentó encima del suelo al lado de Ulrich.

-¿William os ha tratado bien desde entonces? -pregunto por ese otro hecho.

-Así es, solamente que a veces se pone un poco terco de vez en cuando -opino directamente.

-Como todos los comandantes -exclamo Ulrich ese hecho estando de acuerdo.

-Y también hay veces en las que siento como que no es lo que parece, que esconde algo mas pero nunca se que es -añadió con tono preocupante.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que había algo raro.

-Bueno, nunca te has puesto a pensar que a veces hasta la persona mas cercana te oculta algo y sería como tu perdición que lo supieras, pues a veces me siento así -argumento Yumi con tono serio.

-No mucho -opino Ulrich con tono dudoso, empezaba a tener cierta sospechas.

-Pues así es mi vida, todos aquí siempre comportandose como si el mundo estuviese apunto de recomponerse así sin mas -exclamo Yumi con tono fastidioso, estaba que no soportaba nada.

Carraspeo pensativo, estaba claro que veía que ella no podía soportar su vida, estaba harta de tener que vivir con personas que parecía que siempre tenían algo que ocultar. Se giro mirando la cuchilla y observo fijamente que seguía siendo útil.

-Esto a lo mejor puede seguir sirviendo -comento Ulrich.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto ella.

-Si, hasta se podría utilizar como para afeitar una barba, y eso de que hace días que no me afeito todo esto -se señalo Ulrich todo el mote de pelos pequeños que tenía en la barbilla.

-Pues ya que estamos podríamos cortarte el pelo un poco, que lo tienes demasiado largo por detrás -propuso expresamente Yumi.

-Igualmente, yo soy malísimo cortando -declaro Ulrich con tono fastidioso.

-Pues yo si se cortar -confeso ella levantándose de inmediato.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu sabes cortar? -pregunto suponiendo.

-He ido aprendiendo de vez en cuando, y la verdad es que se me da bastante bien, casi podría haberme hecho peluquera si no fuera por el apocalipsis -argumento.

-¿No tendrás algúna tijera y algo de jabón verdad? -cuestiono ese asunto.

-Creo que hay algo por ahí, enseguida lo traigo -inmediatamente se marcho Yumi afuera de la habitación, se detuvo un momento y miro de frente a Ulrich-. ¿Te importa que también traiga algo de espuma para poder afeitarte?

-Ah no, para nada -retracto Ulrich estando de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, espere unos minutos -acordo Yumi y entonces se marcho.

Ulrich asintió al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se estaba dejando de llevar por ella y ahora encima le iba a dejar que lo afeitase y que le cortase el pelo, estaba claro que se estaba decantando por aquella chica, pero no sabía que le era lo que le ocurría que la hacía ver diferente, estaba claro que sabía de sus gustos y que era bastante guapa, pero tampoco quería dejarse llevar por una persona a la que seguramente vería en unos días. Se tiro encima de la caja y se quedo pensando en el hecho de que estaba otra vez volviendo a su época juvenil, en la que le gustaban demasiado las mujeres como para no parar de hablar otra cosa, casi como Odd, pero una cosa estaba clara, Yumi era la persona mas interesante que había visto de momento.

··

Varios minutos mas tarde Yumi se puso a cortarle el pelo a Ulrich, estaba apoyado en una silla reclinable enderezado hacía atrás con todo el pelo lleno de jabón y con una espuma blanca que había alrededor tapándole su barba.

Sentía como Yumi se lo estaba cortando, sentía el tacto de su piel y era agradable, pero era distinto del de cualquier otra mujer, eso era diferente, mucho mas placentero, demasiado placentero.

-¿Te gusta esto? -pregunto ella con tono de entusiasmo.

-La verdad es que si, hacía tiempo que nadie me lo hacía -opino con tono encantado.

-¿A ti te gusta que te lo hagan verdad? -cuestiono.

-Bueno, mejor que hacérselo uno mismo, aunque la verdad no es la primera vez que me lo hacen.

-Ah no, ¿quien te lo hacía antes? -pregunto empezando a interesarse por el. Agarro la cuchilla y empezo a pasarse por su piel a medida que luego agarraba parte del agua que había en un cubo de plástico turquesa que había en un extremo.

-Mi criada -admitió.

Aquello casi le impidió a Yumi que le acabase cortando a Ulrich la cara sin querer.

-¿Tu criada? -cuestiono sabiendo bien que estaba bromeando.

-Bueno, no era mi criada, era de mis padres, mi padre era el jefe de una multinacional alemana que conectaba con varios empresarios de toda Europa, y cada vez que estaba solo, castigado en casa por no hacer bien los deberes, la criada Eloise me ayudaba siempre a cortarme el pelo, casi se podría decir que había nacido para ser mas peluquera que criada -explicó ese hecho dando a entender que era un niño multimillonario con problemas.

-¿Entonces eso significa que eras rico?

-Mi padre y mi madre lo era, pero yo apenas entendía lo que era eso, no me servía para tener algo de afecto hacía mi padre, y eso de que nunca estaba en casa cuando mas lo necesitaba -aclaro pero entonces luego cambió el tono a algo mas serio y personal.

Aquello dejo indecisa Yumi al ver lo que quería decir, y estaba claro que a pesar de ser rico, no le sirvió para tener lazos con su padre, supuestamente estaba viajando demasiado y no tenía ni tiempo para el, lo que era una lastima.

-¿Conseguiste tener algún momento con el? -asumió.

-Oh si, cuando recibí una llamada suya diciéndome de que estaban evacuando a todo el país porque la infección que estaba arrasando Francia se había extendido hasta Alemania, las ultimas que escuche de el fueron: Ten cuidado y cuidate lo mejor que puedas, que sepas que te quiero hijo. Y después de eso se corto la comunicación.

Aquello dejo estupefacta Yumi al ver lo poco que tuvo Ulrich de poder despedirse personalmente de su padre, y encima solamente para poder oír lo único que quiere oír todo el mundo.

-¿Tu no donde estabas? -pregunto al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

-En America, me trasladaron para que pudiese tener un poco de disciplina.

-¿Y funcionó?

-Créeme, si no todavía no habría continuado en America -con eso dio a entender que no.

-Pues vaya -espeto sin dar mucha cosa y entonces se puso a terminar de afeitarle la barba.

En cuanto termino con eso le lavo el pelo y luego se puso a cortarlo, le agarro las partes que estaban mas llenas de pelo y luego fue bajando hasta la nuca.

-¿Que te cuentas tu Yumi? ¿Cual es tu historia? -ahora quiso saber de ella.

-¿Mi historia? -pregunto ella desconcertada por esa pregunta.

-Si así es, todos tenemos una razón por la que nos hemos convertido ahora en lo que somos no.

Yumi se quedo pensando intentando de buscar una explicación bastante considerable, siguió cortándoselo de la misma manera hasta que entonces poco a poco empezo a explicar:

-Yo empece siendo la hija de un empresario normal y corriente, vivíamos en Japón, apenas tengo memoria de eso, cuando tenía tres años nos marchamos y acabamos viviendo aquí debido a que mi padre lo habían trasladado aquí y se tendría que quedar aquí, y así se quedo, me pase toda mi vida siendo la típica adolescente que le tenía miedo a la sociedad y a los demás, algúnas pensaban que era un bicho raro porque no hablaba con nadie y vestía demasiadas veces de negro, pero aquella manera que tenía de vestirme era la única que tenía.

-¿Ocurrió algo por eso? -pregunto asumiendo.

-Bueno, paso de todo, luego vinieron las burlas, luego metiéndome las cartas abusivas en las taquillas, y después paso a los piedras -comento.

-¿Las piedras? ¿Te tiraban piedras como en Oriente? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Así es, los niños eran tan crueles conmigo que me tiraban piedras para castigarme por ser diferente.

-¿Te hicieron algún daño?

-No mucho, excepto que algúnas veces me sangraba la cabeza, las heridas eran mortales, mis padres intentaron de denuncíarles, pero entonces llego el dia en que un extraño virus fue liberado y empezo a convertir a todo el mundo en monstruos. Después de aquel dia nos evacuaron y nos metieron en un campamento, el Fort Dunbar original, al principio del primer años intentamos de sobrevivir como pudimos, pero entonces a los dos años siguientes, la cosa acabo llegando a peor, los muertos nos atacaron de forma desprevenida y mataron a todo el mundo, incluidos a mis padres.

-Lo siento mucho -espeto Ulrich tímidamente.

-Gracias, pero luego después de eso, todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido al ataque, nos tuvimos que marchar de ahí, excepto que mi hermano se separo de mi lado y se fue por otro lado -añadió.

-¿Tenías un hermano? -pregunto extrañado al oír esa mención.

-Así es, se llamaba Hiroki, y era una de las pocas personas con las que podía contar, pero después del ataque, el se fue con otro grupo y después de eso, asumí que se murió en algúna parte, y nunca intente de volver atrás para seguir su rastro -aclaro.

-¿Y te has pasado todo este tiempo suponiendo que esta muerto? -recrimino Ulrich cuestionándolo.

-Y si, que puedo, toda esta zona esta infectada de muertos, no hay forma de salir de la zona sino es de forma segura, y la gasolina aquí es muy limitada, no podemos perderla por nada a no ser que no sea por buscar recursos y mas armas -concluyo con tono disgustado.

Carraspeo Ulrich resoplando al ver lo mal que estaba.

-¿Que sucedió después? -pregunto acordándose de que todavía continuaba la historia.

-El grupo de supervivientes con el que estaba, continuamos nuestro recorrido por el que ahora era una zona muerta, todo estaba derruido, seguimos haciendo nuestro recorrido, hasta que al final encontramos este lugar, nos pusimos a trabajar como pudimos y lo convertimos en un nuevo tipo de defensa, pero entonces llegaron los problemas, necesitábamos tener un líder, y entonces lo tomo el único hombre al que se sabía mas el tema del liderazgo que de cualquier cosa.

-William -asumió obviamente.

-Así es, empezo a organizar todos los grupos, a buscar todos los vehículos que no estuviesen del todo dañados, y al final lo convertimos todo esto en una autentica fortaleza de las que se encuentran en los libros mangas de fantasía -prosiguió hasta dar a entender como llegaron hasta aquí.

-¿Y como sabes eso? -cuestiono Ulrich mientras se reía de lo absurdo que sonó ese ejemplo.

-Hombre, que sea japonesa también significa que me interesa parte de mi cultura, en especial eso -recrimino egocéntricamente.

-Ah si, pues fijate, de lo único que se de la cultura japonesa es el Pencak Silat -mencionó.

-¿Sabes lo que es el Pencak Silat? -pregunto sorprendida al escuchar eso.

-Claro, ha sido el arte marcial con el que he estado aprendiendo durante mucho tiempo, me ha enseñado a defenderme durante el campo de batalla -declaro Ulrich.

-Pues yo también he estado entrenando con eso -admitió Yumi.

-¿En serio? -empezo a extrañarse demasiado Ulrich que ella justo lo supiese.

-Si así es, lo empece a utilizar para poder defenderme de los cerdos que intentaban ligar conmigo a la fuerza, y fijate que me funcionó -argumento con tono vacilante.

-Pues a mi me funcionó para sacarme de encima a los muertos que se me abalanzaban encima.

Aquello le hizo reír a Yumi al ver lo ridiculo y obvio que sonaba.

-Si fijate no, luchar contra zombies con los puños, la nueva idea hecha para Hollywood de moda -opino irónicamente Ulrich mientras ambos se reían de la risa.

-Ay Ulrich Stern, ¿porque no serás tu como los demás? -cuestiono ella misma.

Aquello dejo a Ulrich con una cierta cuestión que le dejo mucho que pensar, ahora empezaba a comprender todo porque sentía una extraña atracción por ella, le gustaba las mismas cosas que el y encima lo había perdido todo de la misma forma, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-Ya esta -declaro Yumi al terminar con el. Luego le paso el espejo para mirarse.

Ulrich cogío el espejo y se miro, tenía toda la piel de la cara completamente blanca y sin ningún tipo de pelo a la vista, y encima le había rapado parte de los extremos de la cabeza y tenía como todo hueco por detrás, parecía casi como un recluso de carcel.

-¿Que me has hecho? -pregunto queriendo entender que le hizo a su peinado.

-Te lo he hecho a una medida mas apta para ti, fijate bien, ahora estas mucho mas guapo que antes -aclaro Yumi dando a entender que se lo hizo según lo que le parecía.

-Pues te ha quedado bien -opino Ulrich sintiéndose extrañado al verse así, era como si tuviera unos tres años mas joven.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta, todos miraron al frente y observaron que ahí estaba William.

-Señora Ishiyama, puedo hablar con usted un segundo -pidió William con tono cortes.

-Enseguida señor -obedeció Yumi con tono de soldado raso.

-¿Y a ti que te ha hecho en la cabeza Stern? -pregunto William con tono egocentrico.

-Se ha propuesto a limpiarme un poco la cara y a cortarme el pelo ya que estaba -aclaro Ulrich.

-Pues la verdad es que te queda bien Ulrich Stern, casi parecieras un recluso de carcel -opino.

-Lo mismo estaba pensando -retracto Ulrich con tono de modestia.

Aquello hizo reír a William de una forma tan falsa que parecía que ni tenía la mas mínima gana de reirse por eso. Luego le indico a Yumi que viniese ya mismo. Entonces ella se junto con el y luego se giro mirando una ultima vez a Ulrich.

-Te esperas aquí un momento -pidió ella.

-No importa, estaré aquí -acordo Ulrich con tono decidido.

Entonces Yumi se giro y ambos desaparecieron al fondo girando a la esquina, Ulrich se quedo con una cara de pocos amigos, había algo que desconfiaba de ese tal William y no le gustaba.

Ambos anduvieron por un extremo alejandose de las habitaciones y entonces William se detuvo mirando seriamente a Yumi.

-¿Ha terminado de hacer los últimos ajustes a nuestras torretas señorita Ishiyama? -pregunto William con tono serio y rencoroso.

-Así es señor, he hecho todo lo que usted me pidió -admitió Yumi sin mas dilación.

-¿Y que estaba haciendo ahí dentro se puede saberse? -cuestiono con tono sospechoso.

Aquello dejo a Yumi de una manera de la que no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Estaba teniendo una conversación amable con uno de los invitados -confeso.

-¿Y porque le has cortado el pelo? ¿Acaso te crees que eres una peluquera? -recrimino seriamente.

-No, pero al menos el pidió cortarse el pelo y yo le ayude a hacérselo al ver que no podía hacérselo el mismo, yo solamente obedecí una petición señor, lo mismo que se suele decir que se tiene que tratar bien a los invitados -explicó de forma razonable para que no sospechase.

William se quedo ahí estancado sin decir nada esbozando una sonrisa irregular y entonces dijo:

-Bien -dijo sin mas dilación.

Ulrich seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de este tal William, se levanto dispuesto a ver que pasaba y que estaba haciendo con Yumi si es que no era lo que pretendía.

-¿A que se refiere señor? -pregunto ella.

-Vamos Yumi, no sigas con esos rollos, sabes muy bien como yo que no te obligo para nada en presentarte de forma honrada, deja de lado ese rollo de soldadito y comportate como una buena mujer conmigo, ¿quieres? -insistió William poniendose vacilon con ella apropósito.

Ulrich camino lentamente sin causar la mayor sospecha, enderezo la mirada mirando de reojo y observando que estaban ahí los dos pero William se estaba comportando de un modo diferente.

-¿No se que a se refiere señor? -seguía intentando Yumi no perder la dignidad con el.

Entonces William le apoyo el dedo sobre su boca para dejar que se callara.

-Vamos Yumi, olvidate por un momento de tus modales, quieres, y comportate como la buena compañera que sabe darme ánimos -insistió todavía con lo mismo y entonces empezo a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla con la mano de una manera muy sospechosa.

-¿No se adonde quieres ir a parar? -pregunto ahora con tono preocupante y atemorizante.

-No, pero yo si adonde quiero ir a parar -exclamo irónicamente, soltó una risa falsa y entonces la beso dandole un extravagante beso en las labios que la dejo completamente atrapada contra el.

Ulrich se quedo estupefacto pero a la vez rígido al ver esa escena, ahora entendía bien porque William la trataba tan bien desde el principio.

Yumi intento de despegarse de William pero este la estaba sosteniendo de una manera que le era imposible quitárselo de encima, miro ella de reojo y observo que al otro lado Ulrich los estaba observando y estaba poniendo como una mirada de puro odio. Luego entonces se marcho sabiendo bien lo que había visto, se quedo ella estupefacta por tener que el hubiese tenido que ver eso, luego entonces William termino y resoplo de lo satisfecho que estaba.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de esto -dijo con tono vacilante.

-¿Ha terminado ya señor? -pregunto ella con tono serio, como dandole la contra.

-Pues claro, ahora termina aquí, te quiero ver abajo para cuando nos marchemos -acordo.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció ella.

-Así me gusta Yumi -luego le dio un ultimo beso y entonces se marcho con los brazos al aire mientras se estiraba los huesos.

Yumi se quedo resignada sin saber que hacer, miro hacía donde estaba Ulrich y no ahí no había nada, estaba claro que había entendido mal todo.

-Joder -reprocho indignada al saber bien lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Ulrich se puso a abrir su mochila y a dejar sus cosas a un lado, estaba con la misma rígida de que no quería saber nada al respecto. En ese momento apareció Yumi con una mirada de resentimiento.

-¿Que has visto? -pregunto queriendo corrobar que había visto justamente eso.

-Todo aquello que necesitaba ver, ya no me hace falta nada Yumi, ya puedes irte -corroboro el con tono de descaro y luego le pidió que se marchara ya que no quería saber nada mas al respecto.

-Mira Ulrich, tu no lo entiendes, no me gusta William y nunca me ha gustado -intento de explicarse.

-No claro que no, he visto como te disgusta ese tío que te vive coqueteando todo el puñetero dia, eso mismo he visto, si señor -reprocho dandole la contra.

-Yo no he querido esto Ulrich, pero el se ha pasado todo el tiempo insistiéndome que me haga suya, pero cada vez que lo haga el se enfada demasiado conmigo.

-¿Que te hace? ¿Te pega? -pregunto Ulrich suponiendo que por esa conclusión sonaba a que le estaba haciendo algo cruel en contra suya.

-No, me quiere demasiado como para hacerlo, es algo que se prometió hace tiempo -declaro.

-Ah, entonces es un hombre de palabra, deberías hacerle caso, ya que estamos seguramente será cuestión de tiempo de que te acabe proponiendo matrimonio o algo como eso -retracto.

-No quiero saber nada de el, se ha pasado toda mi vida tratándome como a su amante sexual, y la única forma de librarme de eso es que me comporte tal cual como he hecho siempre -reprimió Yumi hacíendole entender de una vez que no quería saber nada de lo que quería hacer con ella.

-Pues entonces no sirve de mucho que trates conmigo como si fuera un compañero, tratame mas bien como a un invitado y ya esta, así no habrá ningúna excusa -acordo con descaro.

Yumi se quedo fastidiada y sin saber que hacer, miro hacía Ulrich y este se dio la vuelta salíendose de la habitación.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto al ver que se alejaba de la habitación en la que se había hospedado.

-Yo me quedo aquí a dormir, pero mi lugar esta con ellos, así que mientras tanto, lo pasare allí -aclaro dando a entender que aquello solamente era algo temporal.

-Ah -comprendió Yumi pero queriendo no meterse en ese tema, ya tenía suficiente con este.

Entonces Ulrich empezo a marcharse siguiendo el recorrido de las cornisas de madera, dejo a Yumi allí sin decirle nada al respecto, ahora solamente le importaba estar de vuelta con ellos para prepararse para la salida que tenían dentro de un rato.

-Yo ya no quiero nada mas de esto, yo ya no quiero saber nada mas -se dijo ella mismo debido a que no sabía de que otra manera seguir diciendole para que acabase todo la parafernalia.

··

Ulrich dio media vuelta y volvió con los otros dos donde ahí ya estaban preparandose mientras Odd daba otra vez sobre una de sus charlas de fantasía que se inventaba a cada momento.

-Piénsalo bien, si esto fuese nuestra casa, podríamos poner una montaña rusa que sobresalía por todas estas ventanas y así tendrías un pedazo de atracción -contó Odd otra de sus ideas.

-¿De que estáis hablando? -pregunto Ulrich mientras se ponía encima de la cama para dejar sus otras cosas que quería tenerlas cerca.

-Pues resulta que a este se le ha ocurrido que cuando terminase todo este lío del virus, volvería con Samantha y crearía un lugar parecido a este pero que fuese como un parque temático para los niños -aclaro Jeremy dando a entender toda la idea absurda que se estaba inventado Odd.

-Si, y luego deberíamos de tener en el salón una enorme pantalla IMAX en 3D donde se pudiese vivir como si estuviéramos en el cine, ¿a que suena bien la idea? -prosiguió Odd con lo mismo.

-Resultaría eso una severa estupidez de tu parte construir algo así -opino descaradamente.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo -retracto Jeremy seriamente.

-Oye Ulrich, ¿que te ha pasado en el pelo? ¿En serio?, pareciera como si te lo hubieras rapado para pasar desapercibido en un concierto de raperos latinos -cuestiono Odd al darse cuenta de que una parte del pelo de Ulrich estaba cortado como si hubiese ido a la peluquería.

-¿Quien te ha hecho ese corte? -pregunto expresamente Jeremy.

-Alguien a quien parece le encanta demasiado el comandante como para quitárselo de encima -opino disimuladamente no queriendo decir nada al respecto sobre el tema.

-Oh oh, no me digas que William se esta tirando a Yumi -asumió vacilando Odd.

-Como se la va estar tirando, apenas son lo bastante jóvenes como para tener relaciones de ese tipo -cuestiono reprochando Jeremy esa conclusión.

-Igualmente, no le hace falta eso, tiene la suficiente boca como para largárselo todo dentro -espeto egocéntricamente dando una conclusión bastante deprimente al respecto.

-Eso suena asqueroso -opino Jeremy al ver como sonaba lo que dijo.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, ya no me hace falta saber nada mas de ella -declaro dando a entender que ya pasaba de su atención, luego se sentó encima de la cama.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de resentimiento al ver lo que le ocurría.

-¿No te estarás enamorando verdad Ulrich? -insistió Odd.

-Claro que no, yo ya me enamore una vez de una persona y fue terrible -recrimino ese asunto.

-¿Lo de la historia del bar ese? -quiso corrobar Jeremy de que estaba hablando de eso.

-Oh si -afirmo.

-Pero venga ya Ulrich, mirala bien, tiene todo aquello que tanto te gusta, la cultura japonesa, sabe de armas, ¿hay algúna otra cosa que sepa hacer ella? -insistió Odd queriendo que entendiese que era perfecta para el en todos los sentidos.

-Sabe de Pencak Silat -admitió.

Aquello desconcertó tanto a Odd que soltó una alarido inverosímil al escuchar eso.

-Me tenía que suponer que sabría algo como eso -opino Odd con tono estupefacto.

-¿Porque? Resulta tan obvio -cuestiono egocéntricamente Jeremy.

-Pues claro, fijate bien, las armas, la cultura, el estilo de lucha, todo, en serio Ulrich, has encontrado a tu media naranja como hice con Sam -argumento Odd todos los hechos que daban a entender que Ulrich había encontrado a su chica perfecta.

-Venga ya, eso es imposible, acabo de conocerla, igualmente, esta con ese capullo de William que huele a que el tío va a ser un cabronazo durante toda la eternidad -reprimió Ulrich queriendo negar esa verdad a pesar de lo que había pasado antes.

-Puede, pero miralo bien, como pasa en todas las películas, es cuestión de tiempo de que al final acabéis conectando de la misma manera -opino asumiendo.

-Eso es imposible -opino Jeremy queriendo negar esa opción.

-Si ya y lo dice el tío que no sabe nada de mujeres porque nunca ha encontrado el amor en su vida -reprocho cuestionándole Odd empezando ya una disputa con el.

-No lo que intento de decir es...

Ulrich no oyó nada en absoluto, solamente sus pensamientos, se había quedado con la idea que Odd había dicho y posiblemente tuviera razón en esa, se había pasado mucho intentando de olvidarse de aquellos temas del pasado, pero ahora que había visto a Yumi, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, y a lo mejor era verdad lo que decía, se había enamorado de ella a primera vista.

··

Paso una hora mas tarde y ahí estaba todo el mundo preparando los vehículos, conectaron las mangueras al aceite y al combustible para cargar la gasolina de los jeeps, todos estaban alborotados debido a que tenían que ir cada uno de un lado para otro como si aquello fuese la guerra.

-Venga chicos, aligerad un poco el paso, que estamos a medio camino de acabar con esos malditos de Los Crisis -apuro William queriendo terminar con todo para poder marchar.

-Disculpe comandante Dunbar -intervino Jeremy apareciendo con los otro dos.

-Si que sucede Belpois -se puso a escuchar William atentamente.

-Vera, se que parece raro que se lo pregunte, ¿pero?: ¿Acaso hay gente inocente ahí a la que vamos a matar?, porque si esto es así entonces vamos directos a provocar una matanza -intento de explicarse Jeremy para dar a entender adonde quería llegar a parar exactamente.

Se quedo pensando William de forma disimulada.

-Posiblemente si o posiblemente no -contesto sin dar mucha explicación.

-Esa no es una respuesta -recrimino Odd.

-Vale esta bien, no se si van todos a salir vivos de esta o no, lo único que quiero es que esos idiotas se larguen de ahí de una vez por todas eso es lo que quiero vale -explicó reprimiéndose mientras se quejaba de que le estuviesen metiendo caña sobre el asunto.

-Pero entonces eso significa que pueda haber cientos de mujeres y niños ahí que se van a morir a menos que no les demos un hogar -cuestiono Ulrich ese asunto.

-Yo ya les di un hogar hace mucho tiempo, pero ellos me fallaron, así que ahora les voy a devolver el favor por todos los desastres que me han causado durante todo este tiempo, así que -saco su arma y la cargo-, preparaos para la fiesta.

William se marcho volviendo con los otros mientras los tres se quedaron estupefactos sin saber que hacer, estaba claro que William pretendía matarlos a todos sin piedad, pero que podían hacer ellos a menos que William pensase que estaban en contra suya y piense que son espías.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que acción tomar.

-No lo se, me parece que lo único mas sensato que se me ocurre es que le sigamos el juego y veamos que pasa -opino Jeremy al no tener una idea sobre como solucionar el asunto.

-¿Y que pasa si empieza a matar niños por placer? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Pues al menos intentemos de sacar a la mayoría de gente de ahí antes de que empiezan a llover balas del cielo -propuso Jeremy con seriedad debido a la preocupación que tenía.

Entonces ambos siguieron a William hacía su taller mientras cada uno de los soldados ya habían terminado de agregarle a los vehículos el combustible en el interior y los empezaban a descargar hacía las elevadores mecánicos que había en un extremo, con eso hacían que los pudiesen transportar abajo para luego llevarlos a tierra.

Entraron en el taller personal de William donde ahí ya estaban todos preparados para partir, Clementine, Radio y Yumi estaban colocados en la parte de defensa del coche.

-¿Estáis listos chicos para saber lo que es bueno? -pregunto egocéntricamente Clementine.

-Si con bueno, te refieres a que vamos a matar a un montón de gente inocente, entonces no se donde esta lo bueno -cuestiono esporádicamente Jeremy ese chiste.

Aquello hizo que los dos se rieran al ver lo irónico que les sonaba.

-Ahí, hacía tiempo que no oía una clase de humor como ese -dijo Radio vacilando.

Luego cada uno empezo a ponerse encima del monovolumen modificado para que fuese letal, Ulrich fue el ultimo en subir y se quedo mirando fríamente Yumi, ella estaba poniendo una mirada como de culpabilidad en los ojos, Ulrich no dijo y se sentó en un extremo sin ni siquiera saludar.

William se puso en el asiento del copiloto y entonces apareció su tercera al mando Raina.

-Señor, tenemos a mas de una docena de vehículos listos y armados como para partir, desea hacerlo ya mismo o va a cambiar de opinión -razono Raina.

-¿Porque iba a hacerlo? Estoy en la cima del mundo -contesto William con tono egocentrico.

-Señor -dijo Raina.

-¿Algúna otra cosa mas tercera al mando? -pregunto insistiendo.

-¿Que sucederá si se encuentra con Federline? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Eso es cosa mía, lo demás es parte del resto -declaro.

Odd y Jeremy asumiendo por ese comentario que sonaba a que tenía algo planeado y no era bueno.

-De acuerdo, señor, yo estaré en el todoterreno 9 -aviso Raina antes de todo.

-Perfecto Raina, ya puedes marcharte -ordeno William y entonces se quedo regocijando en su monovolumen mientras estiraba los dedos de los huesos.

-¿Que es eso del todoterreno 9? -pregunto Ulrich acercandose a la oreja de William.

-Tenemos a todos los vehículos marcados con números para así saber que si en algún momento se nos pierde uno al menos sabemos cual es -explicó.

-Hombre, eso tiene lógica -opino Odd estando de acuerdo.

-Pues a veces la lógica es solamente algo mas que números, es todo cosa de estrategia -dijo Yumi.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender ese dicho tan filosófico.

-Que hay veces en que uno tiene que dejarse llevar por todo lo que sabe si quiere sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, por eso hemos construido todo esto con todos los detalles, para poder luchar de la mejor manera posible que en cuerpo abierto -razono Yumi dando a entender la razón de porque estaba todo construido para que pareciera una fortaleza.

Se quedaron todos mirando con una cara de seriedad e interés al oír eso.

-Si, pero a veces la lógica se la meten por el cual los intelectuales -recrimino vacilando Clementine, luego el y su compañero se empezaron a reír como unos idiotas.

Yumi se quedo indignada al escuchar eso, nadie hacía caso sus comentarios.

-¿Os daís cuenta de lo que es vivir con imbeciles que no comprenden nada? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Dímelo a mi, yo paso toda mi infancia con algo parecido -exclamo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

-Pues fijate tu -espeto ella también estando de acuerdo. Luego miro a Ulrich y este estaba que no quería darse la vuelta para nada, no quería saber nada de ella después de lo que había visto.

-De acuerdo, chicos, marchémonos ya -indico William y entonces encendió el motor del coche, un enorme humo negro salió disparado del tubo de escape, luego empezo a acelerar y fue bajando hasta girar la esquina yendo a la carretilla elevadora que había en un extremo, se pusieron encima y luego William accionó una palanca que tenía al lado. Entonces la carretilla empezo a bajar lentamente mientras se oía un sonido mecánico que retumbaba los oídos de todos.

Siguió bajando unas cuantas plantas hasta que al final llego abajo de todo donde ahí todo el mundo empezo a colocar los vehículos en posición, William avanzo primero y este se puso en la punta de toda la fila que se estaba formando a medida que bajaban los vehículos.

-Señor -espeto un soldado que apareció delante suyo como acto de modestia.

William se lo agradeció y siguió avanzando mientras los demás se encargaban de abrir la puerta, empezaba a bajar la rampa hacía fuera cuando entonces William decidió parar la marcha.

Todos los soldados hicieron caso y detuvieron sus vehículos de inmediato.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Odd sin entender que pasaba.

-Ya veras -indico Yumi.

-Estimados soldados de Fort Dunbar, sabéis bien que durante este tiempo los malditos Crisis nos han estado fastidiando, pero todo eso se acabo, estamos hartos de que nos roben nuestra comida y nos nuestras armas -argumento alzandose William.

-¡Si! -gritaron todos estando de acuerdo.

-Pero ahora hemos llegado a nuestro limite, ya me he cansado de los actos provocados por los hombres de Federline, pero ya es hora de que ese tocapelotas que no paraba de tocarnos los cojones como si nosotros tuviéramos suficiente con los muertos de ahí fuera -recrimino con toda su rabia y luego señalo al hueco que había fuera.

-Si eso mismo -grito una soldados y todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-¡Así que por eso, hoy nosotros marcharemos dispuestos a contraatacar de la mejor manera posible, se acabo el buscar todos los puestos de combate necesarios para acabar con cada uno de ellos, ya basta de todo eso, hoy nos vamos nosotros mismos a liquidarlos de una vez por todas en su propia morada! -grito William con toda su voz.

-¡Si! -estuvieron ambos de acuerdo mientras lo idolatraban como a un general.

-Bonito discurso -opino irónicamente Jeremy.

-Hoy con la ayuda de nuestros nuevos camaradas, y nuestra maquinaria pesada, iremos directos a ese escondite que tienen detrás en la manzana de esta zona, hoy no iremos de encubierto, hoy nos vamos a romper con todas las normas, así que, alzaos todos hermanos míos porque hoy vamos a demostrarles a todos quienes son los que mandan en este mundo muerto -vocifero William con toda rabia y señalando hacía la puerta para que todos marcharan.

La gente empezo a gritar al estar de acuerdo con sus ideales, entonces William encendió el motor de nuevo y marcho a toda prisa saliendo de la base. En cuanto salieron empezaron a se seguidos por todo el grupo de soldados que marchaban con sus vehículos, algúnos iban en coches normales a los que habían tuneado para que tuvieran un aspecto salvaje y otros iban en motocicletas con un soporte que tenía puesto un banderín con el logo de Dunbar.

William iba a toda potencia mientras los demás le seguían el paso, miro al otro lado y ahí estaba su tercera al mando Raina conduciendo otro de los jeeps, este le indico con el pulgar y el le devolvió el saludo, luego accionó el freno de manos y siguió corriendo como si estuviera en un circuito.

··

Habían pasado como unos cinco minutos y todavía estaban pasando por todas las curvas de la zona industrial que estaba derruida. William continuaba todo su curso con total normalidad mientras los demás estaban intentando de aguantar todos los golpes de las cosas que iban aplastado a su paso.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleváis haciendo esto? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendose a Yumi.

-Desde que pasamos los dos años de haber construido la fortaleza -indico ella.

-Pues en ese tiempo podríais haber inventado algo mucho mas grande que todo esto -opino Odd.

-Podríamos haberlo hecho, o podríamos haber robado un tanque esa habría sido la opción mas viable ya que estamos -exclamo lógicamente.

-¿Todavía queda un tanque por ahí? -pregunto asumiendo que había uno que todavía funcionaba.

-No lo se, hace un tiempo que no lo vemos, pero me parece que todos han estallado con el tiempo -opino Yumi suponiendo que ya no debía de quedar uno que no funcionase.

-Vaya, te imaginas Ulrich que hubiera sobrevivido un tanque de esos -opino Odd dirigiendose a su amigo alemán para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Igualmente, de que nos serviría, de todas formas los tanques son muy útiles y tienen el punto débil de que si metes una granada dentro ya no sirve para nada -recrimino el con tono amargado.

-¿A que viene ese tono tan amargado y estreñido? -pregunto Odd notando su comportamiento.

-Por nada, solamente quiero acabar con esto nada mas -dijo Ulrich con un tono que no parecía decir mucha cosa, luego se giro como poníendose en una posición de dormir.

Todos se le quedaron mirando como queriendo entender a que venía ese extraño comportamiento, y eso de que se había pasado como una hora sin mostrar emoción algúna al respecto.

-¿Que le ocurre a vuestro amigo? -pregunto Radio.

-No lo se, y eso de que hace como una hora que estaba bien y sin ningún tipo de problemas -opino Jeremy sin saber que le estaba ocurriendo exactamente.

-Seguramente será por la adrenalina y por el olor a carburante, le estará mareando, a mi me paso una vez eso -opino sugiriéndolo como alternativa.

Todos se quedaron con la misma idea, no lo veían así desde que había vuelto de la otra habitación, cosa que ahí estuvo solo junto con Yumi durante un buen rato. Odd se giro mirando a la chica japonesa donde ella también tenía la misma cara de extrañitud.

Este se reclino para poder hablar con ella seriamente, también hizo lo mismo.

-¿Le has hecho algo a nuestro amigo? -pregunto Odd.

-No para nada, aunque igualmente se quedo un poco indignado con un cierto asunto.

-¿Que asunto? -se puso rígido, quería saber la verdad.

-Esto ha sido solo un malentendido -declaro dando a entender que era por el tema de antes.

-Oh por dios, ¿que haz hecho tu con William? -recrimino Odd al dar entender lo que paso.

-Yo no he hecho nada con el, el fue el que me hizo algo, y me parece que a Ulrich no le ha gustado nada, aunque igualmente no se porque se siente tan mal por lo que haga -cuestiono Yumi ese hecho.

-Mira Yumi, tu puede que no lo entiendas o no, pero yo he conocido a Ulrich como de toda la vida y se muy bien lo que le ocurre, y lo que le ocurre es que esta teniendo una cierta depresión de la que hacía tiempo que no tenía, y esa depresión no la ha tenido hasta ahora, al verte -explicó Odd para dar a entender la razón de porque Ulrich le daba tanto problema.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Yumi queriendo entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Pues a que Ulrich parece que se esta decantado un poco por ti, y no le gusta mucho la idea de que estés muy unido con ese tal William -aclaro.

-Oh por dios, ¿no estarás diciendo que... acaba de... -se quedo sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Bueno, no lo ha dado a entender del todo, pero te aseguro que Ulrich es un buen amigo, y si algo le ocurre o afecta sus sentimientos, te juro que no volverá a ser el mismo -retracto Odd hacíendole entender que Ulrich era demasiado buena persona como para poder hacerle daño algúno.

Yumi se quedo resentida al intentar de entender eso, no quería pensar que el se había enamorado y sobre todo si era de alguien a quien había conocido hace un par de horas, pero una cosa si estaba clara, Ulrich era una persona muy diferente comparado con todas las que se rodeaba.

William seguía conduciendo y entonces miro por el retrovisor observando a Yumi mirando con cara desdicha al chico de pelo castaño, no entendía porque lo miraba así pero sentía un deseo de no querer pensar que era justo lo que estaba asumiendo, no quería verlo para nada, pero con solamente ver un acto de apreció así, le daba unas ganas de querer dañar a alguien.

De pronto al fondo de la carretera apareció un muerto andando como si nada, al verlo tuvo una idea de la que seguramente se sacaría unas cuantas ganas de querer explotar.

-Ey chicos, ¿queréis ver como aplasto a un muerto con esto? -propuso William.

-Así, venga hazlo tío -insistió Clementine.

-Ay por favor, no lo harás ahora verdad -cuestiono Yumi no queriendo verlo.

-¿Que va a hacer que? -no comprendió Jeremy lo que había dicho.

-Observad -accionó una palanca que tenía en la parte delantera del volante y entonces los pinchos que había colocados en el parachoques se bajaron poniendose en vertical.

Echo el freno de mano avanzando a toda velocidad y entonces impacto de lleno contra el muerto destruyéndolo en mil pedazos, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, gran parte del cuerpo todavía seguía colgando del carro.

-Joder, que buena ha sido esa -dijo Radio estupefacto al ver como lo destruyo.

-Todavía sigue aquí colgando -indico Odd.

El muerto intento de moverse pero no podía, estaba enganchado con los huesos en los pinchos.

-No hay problema -entonces William se saco de detrás de la espalda algo que parecía una cuchilla enorme, la extendió resultando ser una espada negra con un ancho recorte en la cuchilla-. Ahí vamos -se enderezo de cerca hacía el muerto y empezo a clavarselo una y otra vez hasta que al final el muerto se desengancho por completo, su cuerpo quedo tirado en un extremo de la carretera.

-Bien -dijo enorgullecido Radio al ver que se deshizo de el.

-¿Que es esa cosa? ¿Es una espada? -pregunto Odd interesado al ver su arma.

-Así es, este mi único ser mas preciado, a parte de la gente de Fort Dunbar, pero con esto, siento como si tuviera un hermano, yo la llamo, la Degolladora Sombría -explicó con satisfacción.

-Vaya, pues fijate que Ulrich tiene una parecida -mencionó Odd.

-Es una katana, no es lo mismo que una espada corriente -recrimino.

-Igualmente, no hay nadie que no se pueda escapar de un pedazo de cuchilla como esta, he partido por la mitad a mas muertos que ha cualquier otra cosa -opino y luego beso a la espada.

-¿Acaso puede existir otra cosa peor que los muertos? -cuestiono Clementine apropositamente.

-Puede ser, puede ser -dijo con tono resentido y sospechoso.

··

Al cabo de otros veinte minutos acabaron entrando en la zona industrial donde supuestamente estaban metidos los supuestos Crisis, era otra zona derruida, pero estaba todo muy vacío, como si no hubiera pasado nadie por ahí en mucho tiempo.

Continuaron la marcha pero lentamente para poder vigilar a los lados, conociéndolos bien sabían perfectamente que atacarían de cualquier forma desprevenida.

William continuo mirando por la carretera firmemente intentando de ver cualquier cosa sospecha que viese a momentos, se giro y observo el jeep donde estaba Raina, ella estaba en las mismas circunstancias, tampoco veía nada. Le indico con una expresión de resentimiento de que estaba en una situación de la que no llegaban a ningúna parte, William se quejo al ver que no había forma.

Jeremy se acerco hacía el oído de Clementine y le dijo:

-Oye Clementine, ¿hay una cosa que no entiendo? -le pregunto.

-¿Cual es?

-¿Porque se llaman los Crisis? ¿Que tiene que ver ellos que se llamen así? -declaro.

-Ah eso, bueno, en realidad se debe a que los primeros días que vinieron a atacarnos, empezamos a agobiarnos al ver que se nos acababan los recursos, era tal la cosa que nos hacía recordar a la crisis que pasábamos en el 2012, ahí entonces se nos ocurrió de que ellos eran los portadores de la crisis, y desde entonces los llamamos así, Los Crisis, para acordarnos de como se nos pueden acabar fácilmente las cosas -explicó dando a entender porque los llamaban así.

Pasaron unos cuantos metros mas sin parar y la tensión se estaba levantando, no conseguían ver a nadie por ningúna parte, estaba todo pero que muy despejado.

-¿Estáis seguros de que aquí se encuentran Los Crisis? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-Así es, me he pasado mucho tiempo inspeccionando todos estos lugares como para dar a entender que por aquí cerca se encuentra su escondite, si los capturamos por sorpresa e intentan escapar, entonces nos acabaran llevando directamente a su escondite -declaro William comentando el plan que tenía para poder encontrarlos.

Yumi mantenía una mirada muy firme, sospechaba de lo que pudiese pasar en cualquier momento, se acordo de armar su abanico y lo cargo, lo encendió y las cuchillas se iluminaron. Ulrich también hizo lo mismo y saco su katana de detrás mientras que con la otra mano saco su pistola.

Sin darse cuenta, había un extraño hombre que se puso en posición, se puso delante del hueco de una ventana y saco un rifle de francotirador, lo coloco sobre un trípode y calculo el ángulo, una vez hecho eso miro por la mirilla e intento de embocar la cruz encima del que estaba conduciendo el monovolumen que era William.

Lo ajusto bien y se aclaro la imagen de la mirilla, se preparo para disparar pero entonces un mosquito se puso delante de el molestandolo, se puso sobre su cara y eso lo asusto, sin darse cuenta acabo disparando el arma y en la dirección equivocada.

La bala impacto sobre el chasis del monovolumen hacíendola rebotar y llamando la atención.

-Joder -se asusto William al ver que casi le disparaban.

-¡Nos atacan! -anunció gritando Radio a los demás.

-A vuestros puestos -anunció Raina y entonces todos los que estaban en los jeeps se colocaron en sus torretas dispuestos a disparar.

-¿De donde ha venido ese disparo? -pregunto Odd mientras alzaba con su rifle de muñequera.

William alzo la vista mirando de reojo y observo a un soldado corriendo sobre un edificio en ruinas.

-Ahí -señalo con tono nefasto.

-Disparad al segundo piso del edificio noroeste -ordeno Clementine.

Entonces todos los hombres empezaron a disparar hacía el edificio por donde estaba intentando de escapar el tirador.

Por dentro, el joven soldado estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía mientras una lluvia de balas estaba atravesando todo el hormigón del edificio.

Ambos dispararon con todas sus armas pero no le estaban dando a nada.

-Se ha largado -aviso Jeremy.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto William.

-Creo que esta bajando -indico.

Carraspeo William pensativo y entonces agarro de entre su bolsa unos prismáticos, se los puso y observo como el soldado estaba bajando rápidamente por la escalera.

-Esta escapando el hijo de puta -aviso.

-¡Disparad a las escaleras! ¡Hacedle bajar! -ordeno de vuelta Clementine.

Todos volvieron a disparar sus armas apuntando a los costados que sobresalían del edificio donde ahí estaba el soldado bajando como podía mientras esquivaba las balas.

William continuaba mirando y observaba perfectamente como estaba bajando por la fuerza, sonrío egocéntricamente al ver que estaba consiguiendo lo que justamente quería.

-Ahí lo tenemos -dijo con tono siniestro.

Jeremy se lo quedo mirando porque empezaba a preocuparse de lo que estuviese haciendo.

El soldado siguió bajando hasta que al final se dejo ver, quedo delante de la vista de todos, ambos se giraron apuntandole y esperando a que William le diese la orden.

-¿No iras a dispararle verdad? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho.

-Ya veras, ya veras -declaro sin decir mucho.

-Me rindo -contesto el soldado, tenía un tono que le hacía parecer casi un niño.

-Es solo un niño -reconoció Yumi.

-Puede que lo sea, pero yo necesito que me guía hacía su escondite -declaro William.

-¿Lo vas a capturar? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No que va, solamente quiero que salga corriendo como el cobarde que es -confeso, entonces Clementine le paso de entre su bolsa un rifle de francotirador, le coloco todas las partes y luego el se ocupo de la mirilla.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Observa y aprende Belpois -retracto seriamente y entonces se preparo para disparar.

-Me rindo -seguía repitiendo el soldado enmascarado hasta que entonces casi recibe un disparo cerca de el, le paso por delante pero no le dio.

-Me rindo mis cojones, tu te piensas que te voy a dejar vivo -recrimino incrédulamente.

El soldado negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-Ahora no eres un soldado, eres un perro, y como todos los perros, corre -dio otro disparo y entonces el soldado empezo a huir hacía el otro lado intentando de escapar.

-Lo vas a acabar matando -recrimino Jeremy al ver que le hacía.

-No, en realidad le va a obligar a hacer huir por la fuerza -declaro Yumi dando a entender que solamente le disparaba apropósito para hacer que huyera.

El soldado siguió corriendo todo lo que podía y cada vez estaba mas lejos, William volvió a disparar y casi le pasa por la pierna pero el soldado siguió avanzando.

-Uno mas -se preparo para dar el siguiente tiro.

Volvió a disparar y este disparo hizo que el soldado diese la vuelta desapareciendo al fondo de la esquina y metiendose en el otro callejón.

-Ahí esta -dijo satisfecho al ver que consiguió lo que justamente quería.

-Pero le has dejado escapar -recrimino Ulrich intentando de entender que pretendía.

-En realidad, si es verdad que se ha ido por ahí, es que entonces hay esta el escondite -aclaro.

-¿Y que pasa si no se ha ido ahí directamente? -pregunto cuestionando Jeremy.

-En serio, miralo bien, es solo un chaval, un maldito cobarde, ira directamente hacía su casa con los demás Crisis sin tener ni idea de que lo vamos a seguir, lo típico de siempre -ahora aclaro mejor al dar a entender que el típico plan de seguirlo para que los llevase sin que se diera cuenta.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo bien que lo hizo, lo había calculado perfectamente.

-Que los jinetes vayan primero, siganle, nosotros iremos por detrás -ordeno William.

-Si señor -obedeció uno de los motoristas y entonces todo el grupo que iba montados en motos avanzaron primero yendo a gran velocidad y siguiendo el rastro del joven que se fue.

-¿Pero nosotros no vamos? -pregunto cuestionando Odd que ellos iban primero en vez de ellos.

-Así es, pero ellos le cogeran la marcha al soldado que va directo hacía los Crisis, una vez que ellos se hayan metido en la base, nosotros entraremos en el ultimo momento, cuando empiezan a atacar y a disparar a bocajarro por todas partes -explicó dando a entender que solamente era el primer paso para poder entrar directamente en la base y así empezar a atacar todo el lugar como primera medida.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo al ver que estaban entendiendo que en cuanto ellos entrasen, empezaría la matanza de ir matando a cada uno de los habitantes sin parar, no sabían bien lo que pretendía hacer William, pero una cosa estaba claro, no pretendía dejar ningún superviviente.

··

El escondite de Los Crisis era como una zona de juego con todos sus equipamientos de una base de vigilancia urbana, tenían todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir, tenían torres de vigilancia conectadas por puentes de madera como si estuvieran en uno de esos pueblos de la guerra del Vietnam y una puerta corrediza tapaba la única entrada a todo el área.

Uno de los soldados con armas de francotirador que estaba vigilando la puerta oyó algo raro y se puso el arma encima del ojo para poder mirar por la mirilla. Observo que aparecía el joven que siempre estaba buscando problemas otra vez.

-¡Abrid la puerta! -ordeno mientras venía corriendo por el fondo.

-Oh mierda, no otra vez -reprocho al ver que otra vez volvía a la misma historia de siempre.

-¿Que sucede sargento? -pregunto uno de los lugartenientes que habían al otro lado.

-Es Alexander señor, otra vez se ha vuelto a escapar con todas nuestras armas -declaro.

-Joder, dejadle pasar haber si escarmienta de una vez este chico -ordeno el lugarteniente.

-¡Abran la puerta! -ordeno el francotirador de la torre de vigilancia.

Entonces un grupo de hombres se pusieron delante de la puerta y empezaron a moverla hacía el otro lado dejando abierto el hueco como para que pudiese entrar el chico.

El joven Alexander entro e inmediatamente volvieron a cerrar el hueco.

-Señor -espeto el joven soldado.

-Maldita sea Alexander, ¿porque siempre nos causas estos problemas? ¿Que quieres que diga Federline al respecto? -reprocho el lugarteniente.

Alexander se quedo suspirando una y otra vez, había corrido demasiado rápido.

-¿Sucede algo chico? -pregunto el lugarteniente queriendo entender porque no contestaba.

De pronto observo que tenía toda la ropa sucia y llena de un extraño polvo gris que parecían restos de hormigón, le paso el dedo encima y lo toco para comprobarlo, era hormigón puro.

-¿De donde ha salido esto Alexander? -pregunto queriendo entender que había hecho.

-Señor, tenemos un problema -contesto el chico con tono de preocupación.

-¿Que? -no comprendió lo que dijo pero podía entender que era algo malo.

El sargento de la torre de vigilancia de la puerta lo estaba viendo y de pronto oyó algo que le despertó la curiosidad, miro al fondo y observo una escuadrilla de jinetes motoristas avanzando a toda mecha y yendo directos hacía la base.

-Oh mierda -dijo alarmado al ver lo que se venía.

-¿Que es ese ruido sargento? -pregunto reprochando el lugarteniente de vuelta.

-¡Los hombres de Dunbar!, ¡están aquí, viene una escuadrilla de motoristas! -anunció con tono frenético.

-Oh mierda no -dijo alarmado el lugarteniente al oír eso.

-Lo siento señor -se disculpo Alexander porque el fue quien los llevo directamente hacía ahí.

-No lo sientas, soldados, a vuestros puestos de combate -ordeno el lugarteniente a todos los demás que para que se preparasen para luchar.

-¡A vuestros puestos de combate! -ordeno uno mas y entonces todos se empezaron a movilizar yendo de un lado para otro agarrando todas las armas que les daban mientras los civiles volvían directos a sus aposentos o a cualquier lugar seguro.

Los motoristas empezaron a avanzar y cada vez estaban mas cerca de llegar ahí.

-Voladlo -ordeno el motorista que estaba mas adelante. Entonces todo el resto saco de si riñonera una especies de granadas plateadas, les sacaron la manivela y las mantuvieron apretadas mientras se acercaban directos a la puerta.

El francotirador se preparo para dar el golpe pero en cuanto puso el ojo sobre la mirilla lo único que observo fue al grupo de motoristas yendo viniendo directamente con las granadas en la mano. Empezo a ir disparando una y otra vez hasta intentar de darle a algúno pero todos estaban yendo tan rápidos que era imposible que les acabasen dando enseguida.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno eufórico y entonces todos los soldados lanzaron las granadas yendo a gran distancia.

El francotirador observo por la mirilla que ya las tiraron y entonces enderezo la mirada para ver que estaban apunto de caer encima de ellos.

-Oh mierda no -reprocho al ver que venían directas hacía el, rápidamente salto de la torre y cayo al suelo mientras las granadas cayeron encima de la puerta y de todo el resto destruyéndolo y sacudiendo todo el resto hacía dentro nublándolo de polvo.

-¡Si! -gritaron eufóricos los motoristas al ver que lo consiguieron.

Encendieron la marcha de sus motocicletas y entonces fueron avanzando mientras al otro lado empezaron a aparecer los demás siguiendo a los jinetes que ya habían encontrado la base.

-Ahí lo tenemos muchachos, la base de Los Crisis -vacilo William satisfactoriamente.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que habían destruido la puerta de la base fácilmente, eso era casi lo mismo que si hubiera sucedido en Fort Kadic o cualquier otra base.

Los jinetes entraron dentro y empezaron a disparar a todo el mundo con las ametralladoras, fueron girando descontroladamente mientras disparaban contra todo aquel que estuviese apunto, la mayoría de todos los soldados acabaron cayendo de las partes mas altas mientras otros sufrían el impacto de las balas en algúnas partes de todo el cuerpo y las extremidades.

Luego pasaron los jeeps y ahí todos empezaron a ir atacando con las torretas a todos aquellos que estuviesen disparando desde las torres de mando y de vigilancia.

El carro Dunbar fue el primero en entrar y ahí todos se quedaron observando el caos que se estaba produciendo ahora mismo.

-¿Con que aquí era donde se habían pasado todo ese tiempo? -dijo vacilando William.

-Pensar que en todo este tiempo esta gente había estado viviendo en paz durante mucho tiempo -opino Ulrich al ver que a pesar de lo les habían dicho, esto era idéntico a cualquier otro campamento en el que se hubiesen metido.

-Y ahora un loco los esta matando a todos sin razón algúna -argumento Jeremy.

-Eso mismo -estuvo de acuerdo Odd.

Todos miraron a William y este estaba de vuelta cargando su arma, se bajo del jeep y luego saco su espada alzándola como siempre utilizaba.

-Señor, ¿adonde va? -pregunto cuestionando Clementine.

-Pues a divertirme un poco, que, no hemos venido aquí para no pasárnoslo en grande -recrimino irónicamente con respecto al asunto.

-Si -afirmaron ambos estando de acuerdo, entonces se bajaron del jeep agarrando sus armas y marcharon acompañando a William.

Un francotirador de la parte de arriba de un piso disparo contra William pero este se dio cuenta y puso su espada delante para cubrirse la cara del disparo.

-¿En serio son lo bastante idiotas como para poder unirse a el y sus macabros juegos? -cuestiono recriminando Jeremy queriendo entender como era posible que estuviesen de acuerdo.

-Han estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento, les da igual maten a los que maten -declaro Yumi dando a entender que era imposible que cambiasen de opinión.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí viendo como William y sus hombres matan a toda esta gente solamente porque les ha robado? -cuestiono Ulrich asumiendo que no iban a hacer nada al respecto y dejar que la cosa siguiese sola tal y como iba.

-No, claro que no, yo no pienso quedarme aquí y ver como siguen matando a mas niños -declaro Jeremy con total seriedad y entonces se bajo del jeep dispuesto a salvar a alguien.

-Si William te ve, pensara que tu y tus amigos estáis compinchados con ellos y os matara a los tres -aviso Yumi con total seriamente.

-Pues entonces salvare a los que pueda, pase lo que pase -determino Jeremy, no le importaba para nada lo que sucediese con William, ya se había enfrentado a unos cuantos, esto no iba a ser nada diferente comparado con todo lo demás.

Yumi se quedo rígida queriendo que no hicieron algúna estupidez, pero viendo la cara de seriedad que tenían, estaba claro que pensaban ayudar a la gente del campamento con tal de sacarlos de ahí sin que William les hiciese daño. Ambos se bajaron del jeep agarrando sus armas y se dispusieron a seguir a Jeremy, Ulrich se detuvo un momento y se giro mirando fríamente a Yumi.

-¿Vienes o no? -pregunto asumiendo que se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada.

-Si se entera William me matara a mi también -concluyo.

-No si yo lo mato primero antes de que te haga daño a ti -determino Ulrich.

Aquellas palabras hicieron un gran efecto en Yumi que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Luego ambos tres se marcharon sin esperar mucho y se metieron en una zona estrecha del campamento.

-Joder -reprocho Yumi aceptando a pesar de que esto la iba a destrozar por completo, agarra su abanico de plasma y se bajo del jeep corriendo para seguirles el rastro.

··

Un hombre de unos treinta años con el pelo rojizo y teniendo un uniforme militar parecido al de los americanos salió de una habitación y se metió en una sala amplia con una mesa llena de papeles, estaba toda la sala temblando de una serie de continuas sacudidas sin parar.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando? -pregunto reprochando el hombre.

-Señor, al parecer nos están atacando los hombres de Dunbar -le aviso su segundo al mando.

-Dunbar, el mismo William Dunbar que nos desterró aquí y del que nos hemos estado enfrentando nos ha encontrado -cuestiono no queriendo verificar esa realidad.

-Eso mismo señor, y ha venido con toda su compañía -declaro.

El hombre se quedo estupefacto y sin saber que hacer, si era verdad que Dunbar los había encontrado, entonces esto significa el fin para toda la comunidad, en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí no paraba de oír explosiones y disparos como si estuviera en la segunda guerra mundial, quería saber que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera.

-Dame los prismáticos -pidió con tono frenético.

-Si señor -obedeció el soldado y entonces marcho a buscar los prismáticos.

El que era el comandante Federline se marcho hacía afuera saliendo de la cornisa del edificio, observo el paisaje y se veía una enorme humareda de polvo saliendo de varios lugares de todo el campamento. Se quedo indeciso al ver esa escena, entonces apareció el soldado.

-Aquí los tiene -le entrego los prismáticos.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces los cogío, se los puso encima y observo que todo el campamento estaba siendo asediado de una forma salvaje, la gente estaba corriendo despavorida sin saber por donde ir mientras un enorme pelotón de soldados avanzaba disparando con unas AK-47, giro a un lado rápidamente y observo que ahí estaba William Dunbar con su espada y siendo acompañado de sus hombres que disparaban por todos los extremos que habían alrededor.

-Oh mierda -dijo al verificar que si estaban siendo atacados por el.

-¿Que sucede señor? -pregunto el soldado.

-Esta aquí, esta aquí. Saca a todos los civiles que puedas, este lugar esta perdido -insistió Federline con tono frenético, al ver que William estaba ahí, significaba que esto iba a ser una perdición.

··

-Ah -se oyó un grito en el aire.

William avanzaba esquivando las balas cubriéndose el cuerpo con su espada mientras estaba siendo acompañado por Raina en la parte delantera y Clementine y Radio por la retaguardia.

Varios francotiradores de las torres de vigilancia estaban disparando frenéticamente contra el pelotón. Uno de ellos recibió un disparo en la rodilla dejándole un enorme brote de sangre, Raina se dirigió al soldado que se hirió con el disparo, William miro arriba y observo que aquellos soldados que estaban en las torres de vigilancia eran un problema.

-Que alguien bajo a esos francotiradores de ahí arriba -ordeno William cono eufórico.

-Ahí voy señor -obedeció un soldado enmascarado con una gabardina, saco una granada plateada y la tiro contra una de las torres.

La primera torre de vigilancia exploto haciendo salir al francotirador como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, cayo al suelo mientras una humareda de polvo cubría toda la zona, luego el puente que lo conectaba se rompió quedandose colgado de la otra torre.

El francotirador que estaba en el segundo se sorprendió, miro hacía el otro lado y observo que habían tirado una segunda granada, cayo delante de su cara y fue tan fuerte que acabo saliendo volando junto con todos los restos de la carpa de la torre, cayo el cuerpo quemado y con algúnas llamaradas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Buen disparo -agradeció William chocando los cinco con el.

-Siempre lo consigo -exclamo el soldado pirotécnico.

··

Jeremy y los demás pasaban corriendo por un barrio estrecho del campamento, era como una urbanización normal excepto que estaba arreglado todo para que pareciera una carretera comarcal. Ambos se pusieron delante para poder cubrirse de los disparos de los francotiradores.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? -pregunto Odd al respecto.

-Tenemos que buscar a toda la gente y mandarla hacía algún lugar donde puedan escapar fácilmente sin que los encuentren los demás -acordo Jeremy.

-¿Y como hacemos eso? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Pues intentemos de razonar con ellos -propuso.

-¿Y que pasa si no podemos razonar con ellos y piensan que somos parte del enemigo -concluyo Yumi dando a entender una severa cuestión.

Ahora todos se quedaron callados y sin saber que decir al respecto, sobretodo Jeremy, quería conseguir de cualquier forma de proteger a la gente pero no podía hacerlo sin que pensasen que querían hacerlos daño.

-Creo que es seguro -corroboro Ulrich al fijarse en los flancos.

-Vamos -ordeno Jeremy y entonces volvieron a avanzar, intentaron de girar por la esquina pero entonces apareció un hombre junto con una mujer y una niña pequeña.

-Alto ahí cabrones -reprocho el hombre alzando una pistola y apuntándoles.

-No espere, no somos lo que parece -aclaro Jeremy, eso era lo que justo temía.

-Se lo que sois, sois los soldados de ese cabronazo que nos mando a la mierda porque pensaba que no haríamos caso a sus reglas, pero sabéis que, me importan una mierda lo que nos diga -se lo tomo a mal el hombre y empezó a avanzar mientras los seguía apuntando.

-Papi, ¿los vas a matar? -pregunto la niña con tono inocente.

-No claro cariño, solamente quiero que se marchen de aquí -retracto el padre mientras seguía avanzando esperando el momento para que se marcharan por la fuerza.

-Escuchame tío, nosotros no pertenecemos a William de ningúna manera, no vamos a hacer nada de lo que tu te piensas -razono Jeremy con total calma.

-No os creo para nada -reprocho, no quería creerles de ningúna manera.

Ambos se miraron intentando de saber que hacer, querían salvarles y sacarlos de ahí pero no podían hacerlo si no confiaban los unos con los otros.

-Cariño, creo que están diciendo la verdad -espeto la mujer.

-No dejes que te manipulen, ya lo hicieron una vez, y no volverán a intentarlo de nuevo -recrimino el marido queriendo que la mujer no pensara de otra manera sobre ellos.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Ulrich sin entender a que se refería.

-Tu sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, no te hagas el sueco conmigo porque se muy bien lo que pretendes, quieres hacernos pensar que sois unos pobres inocentes que no quieren hacer daño a nadie, pero en realidad sois solamente una panda de salvajes que solamente quieren matar a todo el aquel que piense de otra manera, pues no señor, esta vez no caeré -recrimino contando todo un asunto que hacía parecer como si hubiera vivido una historia muy parecida.

Odd y Ulrich se miraron sin entender a que se refería pero estaba claro que se estaba refiriendo a William y a algo que sucedió en el pasado.

-No pretendo mataros, solamente quiero salvaros, están matando a todo el mundo y quiero impedirlo -replico Jeremy hartandose de no poder razonar con el.

-Pues intenta de impedir esto -mantuvo firme el gatillo dispuesto a disparar.

-¡No papi no! -grito la hija, no quería que los matase.

-Cierra los ojos cariño, esto no te va a gustar -insistió el padre.

Entonces Jeremy aprovecho y le agarro el arma y se la bajo, luego le agarro y se lo estiro por detrás, lo retuvo un segundo pero entonces le dio un golpe de codo que le golpeo en la barbilla, luego volvió a girarse y se le tiro encima. Ulrich y Odd agarraron al hombre y se lo sacaron de encima de Jeremy, Ulrich se cayo de espaldas mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello, luego Jeremy se puso encima de el mientras le agarraba de las manos para impedir que siguiese forcejeando, por ultimo Odd le agarro de los pies para impedir que se arrastrase.

-Por favor, dejadle en paz -suplico la mujer al ver como le estaban cogiendo.

-Será mejor que se haga a un lado señora -pidió Yumi con total honestidad.

El hombre seguía forcejeando pero Jeremy no se iba a dar por vencido con el.

-Escuchame tío, nosotros no le pertenecemos a William, nosotros somos soldados que están de su lado, no tenemos ni idea de porque hace esto pero no vamos a permitir que mate a mas gente entendido, me has entendido -razono Jeremy para que entendiese de una vez por todas.

Ulrich le apreto tanto el cuello que al final se quedo rezagado y sin apenas respirar, se agoto por completo, se le quedo mirando con una mirada de resentimiento como si no quisiera seguir mas.

-Te voy a soltar, y en cuanto lo haga, quiero que te levantes y me dejes explicártelo todo, entendido -acordo Jeremy para que ambos se pusieran de su parte.

El hombre meneo la cabeza, lo comprendió.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces lo soltó mientras el se ponía de pie.

Luego Ulrich se lo quito de encima y entonces Jeremy lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Podrías haberme matado, ¿porque no lo has hecho? -pregunto cuestionando el hombre mientras se quitaba la mascara, era otro de esos jóvenes que parecían soldados americanos.

-Nosotros no somos asesinos, no somos de esos -aclaro.

Suspiro resentido el hombre al no entender nada, pero estaba claro que no formaban de ningúna manera de los ideales de William.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Jeremy Belpois, ellos son Ulrich, Odd y Yumi -presento a cada uno.

-Yo soy Reginald, ellas son mi mujer Eva y mi hija Christie -presento a su familia.

-¿Sabes por donde se puede salir de aquí? -pregunto Ulrich por ese hecho.

-Creo que por aquí hay como una obertura en un muro de metal que esta derruido, si nos metiéramos por dentro entonces creo que podríamos salir -indico Reginald.

-De acuerdo, vamos -ordeno Jeremy y entonces ambos marcharon acompañado y protegiendo a la familia mientras el hombre los conducía siguiendo el camino.

··

Todo el batallón de William había destruido la mayor parte del campamento, todo estaba derruido y quemándose en partes, era una autentica masacre. William observaba con total satisfacción como aquel campamento que había estado protegiendo a los Crisis durante tanto tiempo ahora se había convertido en un infierno de proporciones post-apocalípticas.

De pronto un hombre armado con una ametralladora salió de la puerta gritando con tono eufórico, se dispuso a disparar pero William fue mas rápido y le acabo cortando la punta del arma de un solo corte de su espada, luego le dio otro corte y este le acabo rajando por completo la garganta, un enorme brote de sangre le salió de la yugular y luego acabo muerto.

Le paso un trapo en la espada para quitarle la mancha de sangre y luego se le junto Clementine.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía así señor -opino Clementine con tono entusiasta.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo.

En ese momento apareció uno de los jinetes montados en moto cruzandose al lado de William.

-Señor, no encontramos ningún rastro de Federline por ningúna parte -notifico el jinete.

-¿Y habéis intentado de ir a sus casas base? -pregunto recriminando.

-Así es, pero no lo encontramos por ningúno de esos lugares, a mi me da que ya se ha largado justo antes de que nosotros viniéramos -añadió.

-Maldicion -dijo con tono fastidiado.

-¿Quiere que sigamos buscando señor? -pregunto.

-Si, sigan buscando y rastreando a todo civil que encuentren, cuantos mas muertos mejor -ordeno.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho echando el turbo a la motocicleta.

-¿Importa algo que Federline este vivo? -pregunto cuestionando Federline.

-Bueno no, mientras ese campamento este destruido no importa, pero lo que me saca de quicio es pensar que se puede escapar justo antes de que yo le pueda coger, sabe lo poderoso y letal que soy, y no pienso permitir eso -concluyo con expresión seria.

··

Un hombre estaba corriendo disparando con una ametralladora mientras perseguía a unos civiles, de entre el callejón salieron ellos mientras miraban a ambas partes para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie alrededor para así despejar el camino.

-¿Donde decías que estaba el hueco? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Por ahí -señalo Reginald a un hueco que había detrás de una casa.

Ambos resoplaron cuestionandose de que pudiesen pasar por ahí en un espacio tan amplio donde cualquier podría verles.

-¿No creo que vaya a funcionar si es acaso vamos a pasar por aquí? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Lo se, pero que vamos a hacer, si no podemos por aquí, no podemos por ningúna parte -retracto cuestionando Ulrich con tono nefasto.

-Papi -decía Christie.

-Si cariño, ¿que ocurre? -pregunto el padre acercandose a su hija mirándola fijamente a la cara.

-¿Vamos a morir? -pregunto con un tono demasiado inocente.

Aquello dejo estupefacto al padre porque no se podía creer que hubiese dicho justamente eso.

-Christie, ¿quien te ha dicho eso? -pregunto recriminando Eva.

-Nadie, es solamente lo que veo, están matando a todo el mundo -declaro la niña.

Ambos se quedaron con una mirada de sensatez y estupefacción al oír eso.

-Cariño, aunque veas que la gente este muriendo no significa que a nosotros nos vaya a pasar lo mismo entiendes, estos chicos nos van a ayudar a llegar a un lugar seguro -razono con ella para que entendiese lo contrario de lo que estaba pasando-. Mientras estemos juntos no nos pasara nada de nada, entiendes.

-Creo que si -afirmo ella.

-De acuerdo, así me gusta -dijo satisfecho el padre y luego la beso en la frente, le acaricio el pelo y la junto con su madre para que le agarrase la mano.

Ambos sonrieron a pesar de todos los problemas y las muertes que habían habido hasta ahora, siempre quedaba algo de sensatez y cariño en el mundo.

-¿Cual es el plan? -pregunto Reginald.

-Tenemos que llegar ahí lo mas rápido que podamos, dentro de poco seguramente acabaron llegando los hombres de Dunbar y eso significa que empezaran a disparar a todo aquello que no sea ellos, esto es ahora o nunca -acordo Jeremy con tono de preocupación.

Afirmo Reginald pero con serias dudas al respecto.

-Nosotros iremos adelante, luego vosotros por detrás, entendido -acordo.

-Si -afirmo.

-De acuerdo -dijo satisfecho y luego le indico a los otros, ambos se movilizaron saliendo del callejón y empezaron a recorrer toda la zona amplia para poder despejar el camino.

Reginald se los quedo mirando muy atentamente intentando de buscar el momento adecuado para echar a correr porque ya se sabían muy bien que si ocurría un problema, estaban muertos.

Siguieron así hasta que entonces se detuvieron y les miraron fijamente, Jeremy les aviso.

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya -ordeno Reginald y entonces su mujer junto con su hija marcharon primero mientras el iba detrás.

-Vamos vamos -insistió Jeremy y entonces ambos salieron corriendo pero de pronto alguien empezo a disparar a la mujer y a la hija y los acribillaron a balazos.

-¡No! -grito Reginald al ver que las dispararon, se giro y observo que había un hombre trajeado y con una mascara puesta escondida detrás de una esquina, le disparo y lo acribillo a balazos de la misma forma que a ellas, recibió como una docena de disparos de bala en todo el pecho, cayo moribundo mientras se llenaba de sangre.

-¡No! -grito Jeremy al ver que los mataron a los tres.

-Joder -reprocho sorprendido Odd al ver lo que sucedió.

Jeremy se acerco para ver como estaban, pero varias balas les habían atravesado las partes del pecho y aquello era imposible de pensar que hubieran sobrevivido, empezaron a sangrar por todos los agujeros de las balas, prácticamente habían muerto al instante.

-No -dijo Jeremy estupefacto al ver que no pudo salvarles.

-¿Que cojones ha pasado? -se quedo preguntando con tono frenético.

-No no no -dijo maldiciendose Jeremy al ver que no pudo salvarlos.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer y a una niña morir así, menuda decepción, y yo que me esperaba algo mejor de todo esto -opino el hombre que los mato saliendo de la esquina y presentandose como si nada, estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero decepcionado por como los había matado.

Jeremy se enfureció al ver que los mato y encima ni siquiera tenía al menos una sensación de remordimiento por haber matado a una madre y a una niña.

-Cabron -se largo corriendo y empezo a encestarle golpes de puño por la cara pero el soldado le detuvo agarrándole de la muñeca sin entender el porque le hacía eso.

-Alto ahí tío, ¿pero que te pasa? -pregunto el soldado sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Los has matado, eso es lo que pasa -le reprocho enfurismado Jeremy.

-Y que querías que hiciera, estaba apunto de mataros ese tío -cuestiono creyendo lo contrario.

-No intentaba matarnos, solamente quería proteger a su familia -le recrimino.

-Pues haberla defendido hace tiempo antes de que hayan aprendido a robarnos, que grandísimos hijos de puta -reprocho indignado y entonces se puso a cargar su arma.

Todos se quedaron rezagados sin poder entenderle, como era posible que se lo tomaran así.

-¿Que clase de gente sois vosotros? -pregunto cuestionando Ulrich.

-Pues del tipo de gente que aprende a sobrevivir -contesto el soldado.

-No, me refiero a ese tipo de gente que mata a padres, mujeres y niños, tu te piensas que eso es propio de un ser humano normal -aclaro dando a entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Yo no he matado a toda una familia vale, solamente he matado a una familia de Crisis, y los son los que transforman los problemas de crisis, y ahora la crisis esta solucionada -declaro el soldado.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír eso, ellos antes pensaban que estaban dispuestos matarlos pero solamente por intentar de defenderse, pero ahora viéndolo claro, solamente los mataban porque los habían llamado Crisis y por haberles robado las cosas hace mucho tiempo como si hubiesen formado parte de todo eso. No pudieron ni comprender esa cuestión tan salvaje.

Jeremy no quiso saber nada mas de aquel hombre, se giro volviendo a dirigirse a la familia muerta, estaban ambos con los ojos muy desorbitados, miro primero a Christie y ella tenía una mirada pálida como mirando las nubes, le cerro los ojos para que pudiera descansar de una vez.

-Lo siento -se disculpo y entonces empezo a sollozar encima de su pecho, estaba frustado e indignado al ver que no pudo prometerle nada a Reginald, no pudo salvar a ningúno.

-¿Pero que es lo ocurre a ese tío? -pregunto el soldado sin entender nada del asunto.

Ulrich y Odd se giraron mirando con una expresión de odio en sus ojos.

-¿Que ocurre? -no entendía porque lo estaban mirando así.

-Tu no enteras verdad -le recrimino Ulrich.

-¿De que tengo que enterarme? -ni con eso lo comprendía del todo.

Todos se quedaron con la misma cabeza pero ahora habían llegado a un nuevo tipo de cuestión, Ulrich se giro mirando fijamente a Yumi ya que conocía muy bien a William y sus planes.

-¿Tu sabías algo de esto? -le pregunto recriminandole.

-Todo esto forma parte de los planes de William, si me hubiera dicho algo os lo habría dicho antes -contesto Yumi dando a entender que mas o menos había algo de todo el asunto.

Se quedo Ulrich rezagado sin querer saber nada al respecto sobre el tema.

Jeremy asomo la cabeza y estaban empañando sus gafas con las lagrimas que le caían, otra vez había vuelto a perder a otra persona de la cual podría haber salvado, y encima lo tenía todo fácil, pero esta vez había fallado de la peor manera. Se giro mirando hacía otra parte y de pronto observo un extraño destello de luz reflejandose en otro callejón, no entendía que era eso pero estaba claro que había algo ahí y parecía estar moviéndose.

Se levanto y se dispuso a mirar que había ahí que le daba tantas dudas.

-Jeremy, ¿que haces? -pregunto Ulrich sin entender que hacía.

-Quedaos aquí, vuelvo en un segundo -pidió con tono murmurante y entonces se marcho.

-¿Adonde va ese empollón? -pregunto recriminando el soldado.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que ha descubierto algo -opino asumiendo Ulrich.

··

William y sus hombres estaban terminando el trabajo, habían matado a toda la mayoría de la gente que quedaba en el campamento y todos aquellos que intentaban al menos huir, los mataban de la peor forma posible.

Un joven que estaba herido intento de salir corriendo pero entonces se le apareció delante su cara el filo de una espada enorme, se giro y observo estupefacto que se trataba de William Dunbar.

-Tu -dijo sorprendido al ver quien era.

-¿Donde esta Federline? -pregunto por el jefe.

-Vete al infierno -le recrimino.

-Bien -entonces alzo su espada y se la clavo sobre su craneo, luego se la paso por toda la cabeza hasta quitársela del todo, el cuerpo del joven cayo muerto mientras le salía todo el liquido a través de la herida en la cabeza.

William limpio de vuelta su espada y entonces se le junto de vuelta Raina.

-Hemos inspeccionado todos los lugares, no hay rastro de Federline -notifico con tono serio.

-Joder, pero donde esta -recrimino William al ver que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte-. ¿Habéis barrido todos los demás lugares en donde podría estar?

-Así es señor, y en ningúno de ellos esta, me parece que se largo antes de que empezara toda esta masacre, y esta vez me lo tomaría mas en serio que otra cosa -declaro frustada Raina.

-Ah, ¿donde esta ese hijo de puta? -se quedo William con la misma cuestión.

En ese momento apareció Clementine corriendo frenéticamente.

-Señor, no encuentro por ningúno a los tres nuevos novatos -notifico Clementine.

-¿No están? -pregunto recriminando seriamente.

-No, y me parece que Yumi esta con ellos -añadió.

Se quedo William resoplando de lo frustado que estaba, hoy justo estaba teniendo un buen dia y ahora encima estaba en una situación que no podía controlar.

-¿Que cojones están haciendo estos aquí? -se pregunto a si mismo no queriendo asumir lo que justamente temía que sucedería, que eran unos espías.

··

Jeremy había entrado en un callejón bastante estrecho, era como una calle peatonal por donde cualquier persona podía pasar por ahí como si nada, pero tenía sus dudas al respecto acerca de lo que había visto, empezaba a pensar que se había metido en una trampa.

De pronto un hombre salió de una de las puertas de las casas que habían al lado, alzo su arma dispuesto a dispararle mientras soltaba unos gemidos con tono de euforia.

Rápidamente Jeremy se giro y dispar a bocajarro sobre el hombre, lo acribillo a tiros con su escopeta HUH, cayo al otro lado de la casa estando ya muerto.

Jeremy se quedo estupefacto al ver eso, había matado a un hombre inocente, seguramente intentaba de defenderse y lo mato justo antes de que pudiera razonar con el, toda esta misión le estaba desquiciando por completo, estaba haciendo cosas que nunca antes había hecho.

De pronto volvió a oír otro sonido mas, se giro alzando su escopeta dispuesto a dispararle a toda cosa que estuviese delante pero solamente para poder defenderse.

Siguió andando hasta llegar al final del callejón y ahí ya no quedaba nada en absoluto excepto un muro de ladrillos de hormigón desgastados. De pronto otra puerta se abrió y de esta salió un hombre y le agarro por la punta del arma para que no disparase, lo empujo hacía atrás y Jeremy se golpeo en la espalda mientras el hombre forcejeaba par quitarle el arma, luego ambos se acabaron girando, el hombre intento de darle un golpe de puño pero Jeremy lo esquivo, le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que soltase el arma, luego lo puso en vertical y le disparo en todo el abdomen, un gran brote de sangre salió por todos los agujeros que le hizo.

Jeremy se quedo suspirando de lo agobiado que estaba, no paraba de matar gente inocente cuando se había pasado toda su vida matando muertos en America, esto nunca antes había pasado, y ya no sabía como remediarlo acaso, se quedo apenado por todas las muertes que estaban ocurriendo hoy, se giro mirando a la puerta que estaba abierta, alzo de vuelta su arma dispuesto a entrar para saber que había dentro.

Entro sigilosamente en la entrada y ahí empezo a mirar a ambas partes, lo único que veía era una sala llena de papeles tirados por el suelo y algúnas otras cosas mas, como si alguien hubiese estado ahí y tuviese mucha prisa por recoger todo, pero estaba como si hubiese sido hace nada.

La puerta se cerro y un hombre golpeo a Jeremy con un caño de bronce, grito del dolor que tenía y entonces el hombre adulto se tiro encima de el, cayeron en el suelo y este empezo a girarle mientras le daba una serie de puñetazos de cara, Jeremy se estaba llevando todos los golpes, rápidamente le agarro con mucha fuerza de los brazos impidiendo que le diese mas, el hombre estaba poniendo una expresión como de puro odio, se creía que era uno de los hombres de William. Jeremy intento de buscar la manera de sacárselo de encima pero era tan enorme que no sabía que hacer, miro a un lado y ahí estaba tirada su arma, la única forma de quitársela de encima era agarrando el arma y darle con ella, busco la manera de desatar sus manos, se acerco y le dio un fuerte mordisco en la muñeca.

-Ah -grito el hombre a medida que lo estaba mordiendo fuertemente.

Aprovecho y entonces con la otra mano cogío por el mango la escopeta y le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, quedo mas o menos noqueado y luego se lo quito de encima, se giro poniendose de pie y alzando el arma para dispararle por si era necesario.

El hombre se quedo desorientado, miro a Jeremy y este se quedo con una expresión dudosa.

-Vamos, hazlo, ¿a que esperas? -insistió el hombre como si quisiera que lo matara.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto, no comprendía que quería decir.

-Lo se muy bien, disparame, es lo que William ha estado esperando todo este tiempo verdad, la aniquilación de mi gente no, pues ya la ha conseguido, ahora solamente falto yo, acaba con esta maldita miseria -siguió insistiendo dando a entender que quería que lo matase ya que sabía muy bien que ya estaba condenado.

Jeremy se lo quedo mirando pasivamente, estaba dispuesto a que le disparase, pero el no quería hacerlo, no era esa clase de hombre y jamas lo sería.

-No pienso hacerlo, yo no soy uno de ellos -se negó rotundamente.

-¿Porque? -pregunto, aquella pregunta sonaba como a algo distinto.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció un hombre alzando una pistola, disparo y un par de balas le impactaron en todo el pecho, quedo noqueado de vuelta pero peor.

Jeremy se quedo estupefacto de nuevo, lo había vuelto a hacer de vuelta.

-Jeremy, ¿que estabas haciendo? -pregunto Yumi al ver que estaba delante del soldado.

-Quería que le disparara -admitió.

-Y menos mal que no lo haz hecho -declaro el soldado de antes.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Odd.

-Este tío es Federline -declaro el soldado acercandose directamente al soldado.

-¿El mismo Federline que controla este campamento? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Así es, fijate bien, lo lleva bien escrito -señalo el soldado mostrando un cuadrado donde estaban grabadas sus iniciales: decía F. MOSQUEAU, era exactamente el.

-Joder -dijo sorprendido Jeremy al ver que estaba apunto de matar al jefe.

-Tienes suerte de que lo hayas descubierto, William se mostraba muy entusiasmado al ver que tenemos a su cabronazo -comento y luego levanto a Federline de los brazos.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Lo voy a llevar directamente hacía William, seguramente querrá tener una ciertas palabras con el después de todo este embrollo, anda que pensar que se iba a escapar -declaro y entonces se lo llevo.

Jeremy se quedo rezagado y sin saber que hacer, se dirigió hacía sus compañeros.

-¿Como me habéis encontrado? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Vimos los cuerpos que hay por todo el camino y asumimos que podría tratarse de ti -declaro Odd.

-He matado a gente inocente -espeto Jeremy con tono de temor, no soportaba esa idea.

-No has tenido elección Jeremy, si no lo hubieras hecho te habrían matado ellos mismos -comento Ulrich dandole la razón de todo ese asunto.

-¿Pero ahora que van a hacer con Federline? -pregunto por ese hecho que tanto le atemorizaba.

-Seguramente lo interrogara -declaro Yumi.

-¿Y después de eso que? -pregunto seriamente Ulrich.

-Eso tendremos que verlo -contesto seriamente dando a entender que podía pasar de todo.

··

El soldado fue llevando a Federline arrastrandolo por todo el suelo mientras este empezaba a despertarse pero a duras penas, el impacto de las balas le hacía daño.

Todo el batallón de Dunbar se estaba ocupando ahora de amontonar los cuerpos de todos los Crisis que habían matado hasta ahora, y eran como mas del 50% de todo el campamento.

-Señor, tengo algo que mostrarle -anunció vacilando el soldado.

William se estaba limpiando de vuelta su espada cuando entonces se giro sonriente.

-Vaya vaya, fijate bien tenemos al capullo de Federline -dijo con tono satisfecho.

¿Donde estaba? -pregunto Raina acercandose para comprobarlo.

-Custodiado por un grupo de soldados que lo tenían metido en una de esas casas de ahí, menos mal que el señorito Belpois nos ha conducido hacía el -declaro indicando el soldado.

-¿Como? -se quedo estupefacto Jeremy al oír que fue cosa suya que los condujera hacía el.

-Bien hecho sargento Morron, y bien para vosotros chicos -felicito William por haberlo encontrado.

Nadie dijo nada, solamente se quedaron afirmando que lo hicieron bien y nada mas.

-Por cierto, ¿vosotros donde estabais? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Estábamos haciendo lo mismo que usted señor, encontrar a Federline -declaro disimuladamente Yumi, ya se sabía bien que si decía lo obvio, tendrían problemas.

-Ah pues perfecto entonces -agradeció levantándoles el pulgar.

Ambos se la quedaron mirando con una expresión de resignación. Ella observo sus miradas.

-No me miréis así, os acabo de salvar la vida -insistió ella para que se dieran cuenta de lo que hizo.

Carraspearon dando una expresión de tener dudas al respecto sobre eso.

Luego William se junto delante de Federline y este todavía estaba algo moribundo.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? ¿Esta como si le hubieran dado una paliza a muerte? -cuestiono William.

-Le tuve que disparar porque sino mataba a Jeremy -declaro Morron y entonces le quito la chaqueta impermeable que tenía puesta, en cuanto se la quito revelo que tenía puesto un chaleco antibalas y con los restos de las balas clavadas aún.

-Menos mal que el chaleco le salvo la vida -opino Raina.

-Mejor, así tengo puedo hablar seriamente con el -espeto rígidamente y entonces empezo a darle una serie de collejas sobre su cabeza para despertarlo -. Despierta Federline.

Federline empezo a despertarse dando gemidos del dolor que tenía, alzo la cabeza mirando lo que tenía delante y se quedo estupefacto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Volvemos a vernos señor Mosqueau, ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo no? -saludo con tono siniestro.

-Que te jodan Dunbar -reprocho y luego le escupió en toda la cara.

Aquello fue tan indignante que los demás se pusieron delante y empezaron a pegarle como castigo por lo que le hizo al comandante, lo fueron pegando hasta que al final no pudo mas y al final acabo cayéndose de rodillas del dolor que tenía.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron mirando como lo estaban torturando y no podían hacer nada.

-¿Porque tenemos nosotros que quedarnos aquí mirando sin hacer nada? -cuestiono Odd.

-Porque sino nosotros acabaremos como el -concluyo Ulrich dando una cuestión bastante obvia.

William se quito el resto del escupitajo con otro pañuelo de seda y luego les indico a los demás que parasen, terminaron de atizarle y lo volvieron a poner de frente con la cara ensangrentada.

-¿Me va a perdonar señor Federline? -pregunto expresamente con tono siniestro de vuelta.

-Jamas lo haré William, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí lo único que he aprendido es que la gente como tu solamente aprende a creer que tiene el control de todo pero al final no tiene nada, puede que tengas a un montón de gente, una gran cantidad de balas y gasolina, pero al final no te quedara nada, es cuestión de tiempo que todo aquello que conocías antes, se te venga abajo como ha pasado con todo el mundo -reprocho cuestionando Federline.

-Pues esperemos que eso no vuelva a suceder -exclamo irónicamente, no le hico caso para nada.

Los demás se empezaron a reír sobre lo que dijo como para darle la contra al otro, de pronto apareció Radio interviniendo en un momento que no tocaba.

-Señor -le llamo.

-¿Que sucede Radio? -pregunto con tono rígido, no quería nada mas de momento.

-Mire a quien acabo de encontrar por aquí -dijo y entonces apareció arrastrando a un joven muchacho vestido con un uniforme de soldado y con algúnos chalecos antibalas, era el mismo joven que los había atraído hasta aquí.

Radio dejo al muchacho hay al lado mirando con una cara de pena y sufrimiento.

-¿No es ese el mismo muchacho de antes? -cuestiono Yumi asumiendo.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy con tono serio y preocupante.

-Vaya vaya, si tenemos aquí al granujilla cobarde que acabo de llevarnos directamente hasta aquí, ¿como te sientes al traicionar a tu gente campeón? -vacilo con tono descarado por completo.

-Señor por favor, perdoneme -suplico disculpándose ante Federline por lo que hizo.

-No le mires a el, mirame a mi -reprocho William y le dio una patada que le hizo volcar hacía atrás.

Aquello hizo enfurecer a Federline pero los demás le cogíeron impidiendo que se levantara, A Jeremy le paso lo mismo y los demás le tuvieron que agarrar para impedir que cometiera la misma tontería que supuestamente estaba apunto de hacer.

William les indico a los otros que lo levantaran y volvieron a ponerlo de frente y mirándole a el.

-¿Como te llamas jovencito? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Alexander señor -contesto con tono tímido.

-Alexander, hum, hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre, lastima, si tu hubieras acabo estando de mi lado seguramente habríamos tenido una muy buena compañía, pero desgraciadamente te has tenido que pasar al lado de Los Crisis, y yo odio a los Crisis, así que no me quedaría otro remedio que matarte de una forma cruel y muy poco considerable -comento expresando William y mostrandose muy sincero delante del chico para que no pensara que era malo por naturaleza.

-No lo haga señor, seré bueno señor -suplico insistiendo de vuelta.

-Y lo eres Alexander, ¿sabes porque?

-¿Porque? -le hizo la pregunta.

-Porque me acabas de conducir directamente hacía nuestros rivales, cosa que nadie ha hecho en toda la historia de este mundo zombificado por ya nadie sabe que, y por eso te mereces un premio, por haber sido una muy buen y grata persona -confeso.

-¿Y cual es señor? -pregunto ahora interesándose al ver que no lo mataría.

Esbozo una sonrisa perversa y entonces saco una de las pistolas que tenía en el cinturón, la alzo sobre la cara de Alexander tan rápido que ni noto que le había disparado de lleno en la frente, la bala le atravesó por completo el craneo.

-¡No! -grito Federline al ver que mato al muchacho. Ahora estaba tan enfadado que se dispuso a matarlo a golpes pero los demás le volvieron a atizar por la espalda y peor todavía.

-Ha matado al chico -dijo sorprendido Odd.

-Así es -afirmo Ulrich quedandose sin palabras.

William volvió a poner el arma en su lugar y luego aclaro la frase:

-Una muerte rápida y considerable -admitió, aquello era el premio en realidad.

Dejaron de atizar a Federline y este estaba que no podía mas, le habían roto todo lo que tenía.

-Entiendes lo que sucede Federline cuando tu gente ataca a la mía, vez lo que pasa, pues ahora mismo le ocurría esto a toda tu gente, y posiblemente te lo haga ver en persona -declaro William esbozando una sonrisa aún mas perversa y dando a entender que los iba a matar a todos.

-¡Te matare maldito hijo de puta! -recrimino sollozando de sufrimiento.

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto William acercandose la oreja descaradamente.

-¿Porque haces esto joder? -pregunto Federline con tono de sufrimiento.

-¿Que porque lo hago? ¿Que porque lo hago? ¿Porque en este mundo solamente puede haber alguien que se ocupe de controlar los restos, y no puede haber mas de uno, así que mi imperio se muere, o tu gente de esta campamento se larga al infierno, ¿tu que eliges? -admitió descaradamente.

-Preferiría estar en un mundo mejor que este -declaro Federline.

-Bien, eso es justo lo que quería oír, al final te haz ganado de que no veas a tu gente morir en persona porque serás tu el primero en morir -dijo satisfecho y entonces alzo la espada clavándosela encima del craneo de Federline, de la misma manera que había hecho con los otros.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que hizo, fue peor que lo de antes.

Luego William paso su espada quitándosela de su craneo y luego cayo el cuerpo muerto de Federline, volvió a pasarle el otro pañuelo a través de la espada para quitarle la sangre.

-Lo que tenga que hacer por esta dulzura -exclamo refiriendose a la espada.

Ambos se quedaron tan estupefactos al ver eso que Jeremy no pudo soportarlo mas.

-Se acabo lo que se daba -dijo y entonces se marcho sin previo aviso.

-No Jeremy no -los otros le intentaron de detener pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Joder -reprocho Yumi asumiendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ambos le siguieron.

-William -le llamo con tono serio.

-¿Que sucede Belpois? -pregunto William con tono descarado.

-¿Como puedes hacer esto? -recrimino Jeremy con tono enfurruñado.

Aquello llamo la atención de todos los soldados, se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

-Este hombre solamente quería mantener a salvo a toda su gente, y tu que has hecho, lo has matado solamente porque no le gustaban tus opciones, a mi me parece que estas loco y desquiciado por completo -reprocho Jeremy todo aquello que no aguantaba de el.

-Ay no -dijo Yumi al ver que justo dijo lo que no tenía que decir.

-¿Que has dicho Belpois? ¿He oído lo que me parece que he oído? -cuestiono descaradamente.

-Así es William, no se que clase de persona eres o que demonios sucedió con el, pero esta no es forma de sobrevivir, esto es solamente un exterminio, cosa que tu estas haciendo con todo el mundo -aclaro dando a entender que estaba en contra de lo que el hacía.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que decir al respecto, estaba claro que se había descontrolado por completo y había dicho algo que no tocaba, pero tenían sus miedos de pensar en como se lo tomaría William ahora.

-¿Tienes algúna problema Jeremy? -pregunto con tono siniestro.

-Aquí viene la parte mala -aviso Yumi con tono frenético.

-Si tengo un problema, y es que tu eres un asesino, un psicopata, un loco de manicomio, dices que quieres proteger a tu gente, pero a mi me da que solamente los quieres tener retenidos para así poder tenerlo todo controlado, tu no eres un comandante, tu eres un tirano y un rufián sin una sola emoción de arrepentimiento por ningún ser humano -confeso soltando todo lo que le parecía.

De pronto William saco rápidamente su arma y le apunto directamente a Jeremy en la cabeza, se quedo con una expresión de seriedad sin mostrar una sola expresión de miedo en absoluto.

-¿Quien es un tirano Jeremy Belpois? -pregunto con tono descarado y a la vez desquiciante.

-Alguien a quien al parecer le gusta matar por diversión, uno al que mata a todo aquel que no le gusta como se hacen las cosas y le llene de ideas a la gente para que las haga -aclaro.

-Oh oh, eso no me gusta, ¿y sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que me insultan a la cara?

-Que les pegas un tiro en la cara -concluyo obviamente.

-No, se las intimida, hasta que al final acaban suplicando que les perdone, vas a perdonar lo que haz dicho Jeremy Belpois, o tengo que intimidarte -empezo a acercar su arma contra su cara.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, estaba claro que estaba lo bastante ido como para hacer algo así, se miraron dandose una expresión de preocupación y al final decidieron detenerles.

-Disculpanos William, lo que pasa es que Jeremy es nuevo en esto y no entiende como son las cosas ahora, no lo ha querido hacer con muy mala intención, solamente dice lo que piensa, es como una enfermedad que tiene desde pequeño -retracto Ulrich para que lo perdonase.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto para corrobarlo.

-Así es, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos tratarle -aclaro Odd.

-De acuerdo -afirmo y luego hizo la expresión de que le disparaba falsamente en la cara, luego hizo como si estuviera soplando el humo del gatillo y se guardo el arma.

-Volved a mi coche chicos, pronto nos iremos de aquí -ordeno William con tono rígido.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció Yumi y entonces los acompaño a ambos hacía donde habían dejado los jeeps, agarraron a Jeremy y se lo llevaron tranquilamente de ahí sin que mirara atrás.

Asintió William con tono agobiante, cogío el otro pañuelo para poder quitarse las gotas de sudor de la frente, luego agarro de vuelta su espada y se puso a buscarle la nuca al cadaver de Federline.

Mientras los demás se iban, Odd se dio la vuelta y observo sorprendido lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto extrañado. Los demás se dieron la vuelta también.

-No me iría de aquí sin un premio no -exclamo y entonces alzo la espada, luego la bajo oyéndose un enorme corte.

··

-Señoras y señores de Fort Dunbar, hoy mismo os prometí que recuperaríamos la libertad de nuestra fortaleza, y así ha sido, hoy, hemos conseguido destruir a Los Crisis -vocifero eufóricamente.

Toda la gente de la base estaba reunida alrededor sentados en un grupo de mesas como si estuviesen apunto de celebrar un banquete, le agradecieron con aplausos y vítores.

-Y no solo eso, hoy hemos conseguido matar a Federline, y con eso me ha dado la fuerza para poder llevarme su cabeza de recuerdo -enseño la cabeza que le había cortado a Federline, estaba toda la parte del cuello cortada y con los restos de sangre secos.

-¡Bien! -dijeron la mayoría mientras saltaban dando aplausos y vítores.

Los otros cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa mientras veían a William alzandose sobre encima de su jeep mientras enseñaba la cabeza como si fuese un trofeo.

-¿Como hemos podido dejar que un loco hiciera esto? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, me parece que porque no somos lo suficientemente valientes como para poder enfrentarnos a alguien así -opino expresamente Ulrich como única explicación.

-Pero si para enfrentarnos a un grupo de muertos verdad -argumento Jeremy.

-Eso me temo -opino Odd sin saber que mas pensar de todo el asunto.

Al lado de Ulrich estaba Yumi y ella tenía la misma cara de pena que la que ponía antes.

-¿Sabías tu algo de esto? -pregunto queriendo saber si sabía acerca de lo que iba a hacer.

-Siempre decía que en cuanto acabase con la base de Los Crisis, se llevaría un trofeo de Federline, pero nunca asimile que se tratara de su cabeza -declaro, no tenía ni idea para nada.

Asintió Ulrich al ver que era poca posibilidad de que lo supiera.

-Así que por esto mismo, hoy celebraremos por primera vez, el primer banquete anual de Fort Dunbar -declaro eufóricamente William, los demás le siguieron con vítores.

Toda la mayoría de su equipo lo celebro también alzando sus vasos llenos de bebidas de todo tipo.

-Venga vamos muchachos, celebrémoslo como si fuera el final de nuestros días -ordeno William con tono frenético mientras saltaba de su vehículo, luego todos los demás empezaron a comer todo lo que tenían encima mientras un grupo de mujeres empezaban a traer un enorme barril de cerveza con la tapa abierta del cual todos iban agarrando lo suficiente para llenar sus vasos.

Todos convirtieron la base en una juerga mientras ellos se quedaban ahí rezagados.

-¿Como es posible que esta gente pueda disfrutar así sabiendo que han matado a todo tipo de gente?, con niños incluidos -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Porque esta gente ya esta acostumbrada a ello -comento Yumi.

-Me lo parecía -recrimino Ulrich agarrandose su vaso para ahogar sus penas.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros dos soldados personales de William.

-Ey chicos, ¿queréis venir a bailar? -pregunto Clementine.

-Lo estamos pasando de puta madre -argumento descaradamente Radio.

-No, no tenemos ganas -dijo Jeremy.

-Oh venga ya, cuanto hacéis que no bailáis como estar en una discoteca, seguramente ni habréis bailado a vuestra antigua edad -recrimino irónicamente Radio.

-Si -afirmo Clementine estando de acuerdo en eso.

-No, nosotros no somos de esos -declaro Ulrich.

-Pues igualmente uno de vosotros se va a tener que salir de aquí, por cierto Ishiyama, el jefe te quiere para que bailes con el -espeto Clementine.

-De acuerdo -obedeció Yumi y entonces se levanto sin rechistar ni nada.

-Espera, te vas así sin mas -cuestiono Ulrich al ver que después de todo lo que hizo ahora encima estaba obligada también a ir con el jefe para bailar.

-Si no lo hago se enfadara y se acabara la fiesta, y yo no quiero eso para todos los demás -confeso.

Ulrich asintió, estaba claro que no tenía otro remedio mas que ir.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después a la hora de dormir -acordo Ulrich.

-A esa hora estaré -prometió y entonces se marcho con los demás.

Ulrich se quedo resoplando de la agonía que tenía, no podía soportar tener que estar viendo como William la controlaba para sus estupideces macabras, y encima ella no la podía rechistar ni nada, era peor que un maltratador, era como un manipulador sociopata solo que no de aquellos de los que estallan cada vez que algo les sale mal, si no mas bien de los que les gusta tener el control de todo. No paraba de ver a Yumi bailando con William como si estuvieran en los ochenta, y encima el tío lo hacía de pena. La cara que ponía cuando hacía aquellos saltos de jubilo hacía que tuviera una pinta de puro imbecil, pero un imbecil total de los que les quitaría a uno la sonrisa de estupido que tenía, no soportaba a ese tal William y encima no podía sacárselo de encima sin entrar en pie de guerra con el y su gente, estaba claro que no podía y ni lograría acabar con el de ningúna manera.

-No se tíos, yo estoy cansado de estar aquí -declaro Odd decidiéndose a ir con ellos.

-¿Que? ¿Te vas a ir con ellos? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Y si, hace tiempo que ni se lo que es mover el esqueleto, quiero moverme de una vez por todas, vamos tíos, hacedlo por dios, nunca tendremos una oportunidad como esta -insistió Odd.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero estaba claro que tenía razón, hacía un tiempo que no hacía algo salido de lo habitual.

-Iré, pero solamente lo haré para poder sacarme los pensamientos de mi cabeza -decidido Ulrich.

-Yo me quedare aquí, lo mío no son los bailes -declaro Jeremy.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto Odd.

-Créeme, no he estado mas seguro en mi vida. Me quedare aquí vigilando por si veo algo sospechoso o fuera de lo normal -acordo.

-De acuerdo, pero avisanos si surge malo de acuerdo -procuro Ulrich.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -prometió y entonces sus dos amigos se marcharon reuniéndose con la tundra que estaba bailando sin parar, lo que antes era una base, ahora era una discoteca enorme.

Jeremy asintió, estaba desorientado por todo lo que había pasado, hoy era el dia mas violento que había visto en los últimos años, no había visto nada así desde que la base en la que había estado viviendo antes se desmorono por completo, y ahora encima había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a alguien, y ni siquiera pudo prometer eso, estaba condenado a no poder salvar a nadie, si es que acaso iba a llegar hasta el final de todo para detener el virus.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? -pregunto una persona que se le puso delante.

Jeremy se giro y observo que se trataba de Raina, la teniente tercera al mando del pelotón.

-Claro -acepto sin miramientos y entonces ella se sentó al lado.

-¿Tu eres Jeremy Belpois no? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Así es, ¿que te sucede que no estas bailando con esta panda de palurdos eh? -cuestiono con tono obvio, veía a sus amigos uniéndose a la fiesta también.

-Bueno, lo mío no es bailar con la gente, lo mío es estar bailando con la gente a la que adoras durante tanto tiempo -declaro.

-¿Tenías a alguien hace algún tiempo? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Bueno, tener tener no es lo mejor que se podría decir, pero nunca tuve a alguien a quien poder compartir todo, formar una familia, tener a alguien al lado a quien poder contarle todos sus secretos, pero nunca he tenido nada de todo eso -aclaro expresamente.

-Lo siento -disculpo.

-No, no lo sientas, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo, pero menos mal que hoy hemos podido ganar otra batalla mas, y mucho mejor porque no hemos perdido a nadie -recrimino honestamente.

-Pero la gente del campamento seguro que lo habrán perdido todo -dijo refiriendose al asunto de hoy en el asedio del campamento de Los Crisis.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto extrañada por como sonaba eso.

-Raina, ¿como puede vivir toda esta gente sabiendo que han matado a hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes?, ¿te haces algúna idea? -pregunto queriendo comprenderlo sinceramente.

-Ellos no eran inocentes, nos habían robado -retracto ella con la misma historia.

-Porque querían solamente sobrevivir -recrimino Jeremy hartandose de que nadie viese la verdad acerca de lo que habían hecho en realidad.

-Por dios Belpois, ¿pero que te ocurre? Desde que Dunbar mato a Federline estas como molesto por todo, ¿que es lo que te ocurre? -recrimino Raina queriendo entenderlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de como era el mundo antes, te acuerdas de que era lo que hacía la gente cuando no tenía nadie y necesitábamos ayudarles para poder sobrevivir? -detallo.

-Si -aquello lo entendió.

-Pues hoy no he visto nada de todo eso, solamente he visto a un grupo de gente matar inocentes solamente porque querían sobrevivir a su propia manera y vosotros los habéis matado porque el loco de vuestro jefe se cree el amo del mundo -recrimino subiendo de tono.

-¡William no es un loco! -rechisto Raina.

-Entonces dime porque le estáis haciendo caso a ese psicopata dictador -reprocho con todas sus ansias, quería comprender como era posible que le estuvieran haciendo caso a ese loco.

Raina se calmo, estaba claro que le había dicho lo que justamente no quería hablar, asintió resoplando de manera agobiante y entonces dijo:

-William siempre creció siendo un rebelde, le encantaba el deporte extremo y eso lo hacía siempre todo un maestro, sobretodo con las mujeres, pero había una persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, hasta que entonces llego el dia en que el virus alcanzo a todo el mundo, el y ella estuvieron metidos en el mismo campamento, le dijo lo que sentía y ella acepto, pero entonces al cabo de un año descubrió que le estaba engañando, se había enamorando de otro hombre. Luego al cabo de unos días después cuando entonces el campamento se perdió, el aprovecho y la mato a sangre fría para enseñarle que nunca se le puede decir un no como respuesta -argumento Raina explicando todo el origen de William hasta ver como se convirtió en lo que el era ahora.

-¿Y todos vieron como mataba a la chica que amaba? -pregunto queriendo comprender ese hecho.

-No, nadie lo vio, ningúno excepto yo -declaro.

Jeremy se quedo estupefacto al oír eso, ahora tenía claro porque nadie lo detuvo entonces.

-¿Y has estado guardando eso todo ese tiempo? -cuestiono.

-Cuando el me descubrió me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie o sino acabaría igual que ella, y al final acepte a cambio de que fuese su tercera al mando -añadió.

-¿Y porque su tercera al mando? -cuestiono, de pronto llego a una conclusión-. ¿El ya había encontrado a una segunda al mando no?

-Después de aquel dia encontró a otra persona mas a la que quedarse prendado, y esa era Yumi, y ha estado con el obligadamente durante siempre -declaro.

-Oh por dios -dijo estupefacto al darse cuenta de todo.

-Cuando William mato a su querida Ayala, todo para el cambio para siempre, desde entonces lo único que quiso era tener a una mujer de la que nunca le engañara, que siempre se quedara con el, cosa que ha conseguido con Yumi, y así ha sido así siempre -expreso honestamente.

Jeremy ya no sabía que pensar, desde los primeros días William se había convertido en un autentico monstruo, y aquello era solamente el comienzo, ahora había llegado al limite de todo, pero había una cosa que se seguía cuestionando, y la conclusión la tenía ahí mismo delante suyo.

-¿Tu lo amas verdad? -concluyo obviamente.

-Cuando le vi por primera vez yo era muy joven, pero ahora que ha crecido le veo como el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida, ha sido como la única persona que me ha tratado como una mas, y se le pasara algo, yo no sabría que hacer con el -aclaro con tono frenético.

-Raina, entiende bien esto, tu lo que tienes es un especie de trastorno compulsivo, no puedes sentir amor por alguien así, William se ha convertido en un monstruo, y lo seguirá siendo así hasta que al final todo su ego estalle por completo, ¿tu no quieres eso verdad? -insistió Jeremy.

-No, no quiero que suceda eso, pero tampoco quiero que sufra por cualquier cosa, yo ya he tenido suficiente perdiendo a todos mis familiares, no pienso perder a ningúna mas -espeto indignada y entonces se levanto alejandose porque no quería saber nada mas de el y de sus acusaciones.

··

Esa misma noche ambos volvieron arriba en la planta de habitaciones, los tres estaban metidos en la habitación que habían escogido, Jeremy se había quedado tirado en la cama explicándoles a cada uno lo que había descubierto acerca de William y era algo preocupante.

-Así que entonces William es capaz de matar a toda sus novias si es que acaso no le están metiendo los cuernos, que caballeroso -argumento egocéntricamente Ulrich según todo lo que el dijo.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? -pregunto Odd suponiendo que tenían alguna idea.

-Nada, si nos enfrentamos a el, estaremos muertos -confeso Jeremy sin mas dilación.

-¿Y vamos a dejar que siga haciendo lo que hace? -cuestiono Odd sin pensárselo.

-Nosotros no venimos aquí buscando pelea, nosotros venimos aquí buscando mas provisiones, si lo enfrentamos perderemos todo lo que tenemos aquí y jamas lograremos completar nuestra misión -aclaro Ulrich de una forma mucha mas coherente.

-¿Y entonces así es como vamos a dejar echas las cosas no?, ¿dejaremos que ese loco siga matando mientras nadie le diga la contrario no? -reprocho Odd sin hacerse a la idea todavía.

-Igualmente, ahora que ha matado a todos Los Crisis no creo que vaya a enfadarse con alguien mas, ya tenía lo que quería y era acabar con sus enemigos, ahora seguramente que no matara a nadie a menos que lo mosquee -declaro Jeremy con tono obvio.

-Cierto -afirmo Ulrich estando de acuerdo, se sentó también agobiado encima de la cama.

En ese momento se oyó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta.

-Puedo pasar -pidió Yumi al otro lado de la habitación.

-Pasa -permitió Ulrich.

Yumi se dirigió hacía ellos mostrando como una cara de pena y de arrepentimiento en si.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto seriamente Ulrich.

-No nada, bueno, quería hablaros acerca de que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde -confeso.

-No importa, lo sabemos muy bien, eres igual que todos nosotros, sabemos muy bien que tu nunca serías igual que ellos -retracto honestamente Odd.

-Gracias -agradeció al ver que lo entendían. Luego miro expresamente a Ulrich-. Ah Ulrich, quisiera hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto seriamente.

-Esto es algo personal -aclaro.

Ambos se miraron suponiendo que tenía que hacerlo pero al ver la poca opinión que tenían en sus caras, estaba claro que esto era cosa suya.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se marcho siendo acompañado por ella, desaparecieron al fondo.

-¿Tu que crees que harán? -pregunto Odd con tono descarado.

-¿Todavía sigues con esas Odd? -recrimino Jeremy sabiendo bien lo que pensaba.

-Pues claro, fijate bien, el ha estado mas con ella que con cualquiera de nosotros dos, seguro que al final se acabara uniendo a nosotros, el cuarto mosquetero del grupo -argumento irónicamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso somos los tres mosqueteros? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Bueno, tenemos que ser algo no -opino expresamente.

-Ah -se quejo Jeremy al ver donde estaba yendo todo el tema.

-Ya veras como al final se reconcilian y no se soportaron verse el uno al otro -dictamino Odd.

··

Afuera Yumi acompañado a Ulrich lo mas alejado posible de la habitación en la que estaban hospedados para que pudiesen hablar personalmente.

-¿De que quieres hablar? ¿A no ser que vayas a hacerme cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que dice William? -cuestiono Ulrich asumiendo lo que tuviese que decir.

-No Ulrich, no es nada de eso, yo jamas he tenido nada con William -retracto seriamente Yumi.

-¿Ni siquiera algo sexual? -sugirió.

-Tampoco nada de eso -retracto riéndose al ver lo ridiculo que sonaba.

-Pues claro, si lo hubiese sido habría sido algo bastante cruel -retracto descaradamente Ulrich.

Aquello desconcertada a Yumi al ver lo obvio que sonaba ese comentario.

-Perdona, si te ha sonado mal -perdono asumiendo que aquello le hizo un gran daño emocional.

-No, no pasa nada, siempre suelo escuchar algo como esto todos los días -comento ella.

-¿Acaso saben los demás lo que tienes con el? -pregunto seriamente.

-No, me hago siempre la siempre la seria y la solitaria para que no piensen que soy una mujer fácil de tomar -declaro.

-Tu no eres una mujer fácil de tomar, una mujer fuerte y dura Yumi -opino honestamente Ulrich.

Yumi sonrío encantada al oír eso, era lo poco que muchos podían haberle dicho pero no.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente.

-No importa Yumi -espeto y entonces recordó el asunto por el cual habían tenido que salir-. ¿De que querías hablarme en realidad?

Asintió ella agobiada por lo que iba a tener que decir y entonces le contesto:

-¿A que habéis venido exactamente a Francia? -pregunto con tono serio.

Hay entonces Ulrich se dio cuenta de que había llegado el punto en el que tenía que decidir entre contar la verdad o mentirla poniéndole algúna excusa.

-Vinimos aquí a buscar a la hija del comandante de nuestro campamento -contesto dandole la misma excusa que ya había puesto Jeremy antes.

-Yo no me creo que hayáis venido aquí para rescatar a una chica que posiblemente este muerta, esto se trata de algo mas verdad, algo que de lo cual merece la pena si es que acaso habéis venido aquí por una razón -reprimo, se estaba dando cuenta de que había algo de lo que no esta siendo sincero.

Ulrich asintió, hay no sabía que responder acaso, tenía miedo de luego de decírselo y al final que se acabara chivando al loco de William si es que acaso lo iba a hacer.

-Mira Yumi, no se como decírtelo, podría decir que esto sería confidencial, pero no entonces no habría valido la pena que te lo contara, estamos aquí por algo personal, pero no puede decirte exactamente que es porque sino sería demasiado peligroso para ti -argumento Ulrich intentando de mostrarse lo mas honesto posible con ella para que lo entendiese.

-Si crees que William he hará daño el no sería capaz de ello, el me quiere demasiado como para verme de muy mala manera, no le diré nada, os lo prometo, confía en mi -acordo Yumi para que entendiese que podía decírselo sin problema de correr riesgos.

-Yumi, esta no es una de esas veces en la que solamente hace falta la confianza para poder decírtelo, esto se trata de algo tan grande que provocaría un enorme rumor en todos los de aquí, William sospecharía de todo esto y se acabaría mi viaje con ellos, lo único que tienes que entender, es que tienes que confiar en mi cueste lo que cueste, de acuerdo -insistió Ulrich hacíendoselo entender de la mejor forma posible para que no pensara mal.

Yumi no dijo nada por unos instantes, se quedo ahí determinando lo que dijo.

-De acuerdo, si es eso lo que tienes que decir, entonces no me queda otra que aceptarlo -acepto.

-Lamento que no puedo decírtelo Yumi, pero esto es lo único que puede salvarte -espeto Ulrich.

-No importa, ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba saber al respecto -comento, luego entonces se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que lo dejo sonrojado, luego se alejo y le dijo -Gracias por hacerme acordar de que no debo vivir como alguien que no soy.

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi si me hubiera pasado lo mismo -opino irónicamente.

Hizo una risa falsa al oír lo obvio que sonaba eso, apoyo su mano contra su pecho y entonces dijo:

-Creo que será mejor que te vuelvas con ellos -sugirió.

-Lo se, nos vemos mañana no -asumió.

-Así es -afirmo concienzudamente-. Adiós Ulrich.

-Adiós Yumi -ambos se despidieron y luego se estrecharon la mano para despedirse oficialmente.

Luego ella se dio la vuelta y marcho de vuelta al lugar donde estaba el ascensor, siguió andando y entonces ella se dio la vuelta para verle una ultima vez. Le despidió con la mano y luego el le devolvió el saludo, luego marcho.

Ulrich se quedo asintiendo ahí intentando de determinar adonde había ido a parar, recordó todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, y estaba completamente convencido de que le empezaba a agradar Yumi, se toco la parte de la mejilla donde tenía el beso y lo sintió muy dulce, sonrío satisfecho al ver que hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía algo como eso.

Se marcho dispuesto a volver con lo suyos. Sin darse cuenta, al otro lado de toda la sala se encontraba Jean-P observando seriamente toda la escena, carraspeo pensando seriamente.

··

Paso la noche y ahí estaban todos en sus literas, las luces se habían apagado y quedo todo completa-mente oscuro dejando deslumbrar el contorno de la noche.

Jeremy estaba acostado sobre su cama mirando por el hueco de su ventana observando el enorme paisaje que había del exterior, de noche ver aquel paisaje era una maravilla, se notaba un enorme foco que hacía dar luz al resto de la ciudad, si tuviera una cámara de fotos la habría sacado seguro.

-Oye Jeremy -se oyó la voz de Odd en algúna parte.

Se giro y observo que Odd se había levantado de su cama que había detrás de una esquina al fondo de la habitación, estaba levantando y con la cara somnolienta.

-¿No te duermes? -pregunto el.

-Ya lo hago, solamente quiero ver esto un momento, ¿y tu que haces? -declaro y luego pregunto al ver que el era el que estaba no se estaba durmiendo.

-Quiero ir al baño, al parecer no mee lo suficiente -declaro irónicamente.

-Pues vaya, procura de que no tengas problemas de riñón entonces -acordo.

-Lo se -afirmo.

-¿Porque me has preguntado exactamente porque no me dormía? -pregunto ahora queriendo entender a que venía esa pregunta.

-Bueno, yo tampoco en realidad puedo dormirme sabiendo que después nos largaremos de aquí, pero tengo mis dudas acerca de si es posible que William nos deje marchar -comento.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto extrañado al oír esa pregunta-. William ya tiene todo lo que quería, no nos necesita para nada.

-Puede ser, pero fijate bien en Jim, el nos quería hacernos volver porque no soportaba la idea de que nos fuéramos y le dejáramos solo, pero William, es como una de esas personas de la que es mejor no meterse o la harás enfadar -argumento Odd con mucha perspicacia-. ¿Tu crees que nos dejara ir a pesar de todo el buen trabajo que hemos hecho.

-No lo se, pero es mejor que sigamos así, ya viste lo loco que esta, y su gente también, es mejor que le sigamos el juego, porque si decimos algo que no le gusta, entonces lo perderemos todo -supuso.

-Bueno, esperemos de que todo salga bien después de todo -espeto sinceramente y entonces se marcho dirigiendose al baño a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Jeremy se quedo con la intriga, estaba claro que había cosas de William de la que era mejor no hablar o sino alguien lo lamentaría, pero que podía ser peor que saber que le da igual a quien mate con tal de enseñar que el es el que manda.

De pronto hubo un disparo que luego fue seguido por un par mas, se giro sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba, había estado tan tranquilo que ni se imaginaba que se oyera eso, asumió que debían de tratarse de los guardias disparando a los muertos de afuera.

No sabía bien si podía confiar en William y sobretodo en sus hombres, pero si podía confiar en Yumi que ya parecía que Ulrich le había cogido cariño, si era posible que se uniese a ellos, entonces estarían mucho mejor para poder seguir adelante con su viaje.

Mientras, en la otra habitación, Ulrich estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en Yumi y en como lo estaba pasando, después de haberle dicho todo eso, ahora no sabía que hacer, quería sacarla de ahí pero sabiendo muy bien de que William se cabrearía y entonces todos se acabaría para ellos. No sabía bien que hacer, pero si estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, tenía que pensar en las consecuencias.

Afuera en la sala, Jean-P estaba mirando de vuelta a Ulrich observando como dormía, estaba ahí tirado durmiendo, se acordo de lo que paso antes, lo que había hecho con Yumi y no le empezaba a gustar nada de nada, sentía la necesidad de contárselo a William urgentemente.

··

William y sus demás compañeros estaban bajando hacía lo que parecía una habitación subterránea, ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas acerca de lo que se estaban contando.

-Recuerdas haber visto a aquella tía saliéndole los cesos con la explosión, por dios de haberlo sabido si le hubiese puesto pólvora encima, habría creado fuegos artificiales -explicó descaradamente Radio acerca de una idea que tenía en mente.

Aquello hizo reír a los demás de una manera muy estupida.

-Ay chicos, hoy ha sido un dia de locos, me parece a mi -opino riéndose William sobre el chiste.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo Clementine.

Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta ponerse delante de una puerta con rejas que había al costado. William saco un aro con un grupo de llaves y se puso a buscar las que tocaba.

-¿Quieres que entremos nosotros también? -pregunto Clementine.

-No, hoy me toca a mi mirar yo solo, pero no os preocupéis, tengo un dia reservado para vosotros solos -acordo sinceramente.

-Uh -se dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-Pues esperemos que este bien entonces -opino Radio.

-Ya veremos chicos, ya veremos -retracto con tono siniestro.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas y entonces se marcharon dandose la vuelta mientras soltaban todo tipo de chistes insultantes y descarados acerca de la gente que habían matado en la base de Los Crisis.

William aprovechando, cogío la llave que tocaba y entonces la inserto en la ranura de la puerta, luego la abrió y la cerro por detrás, fue paseando por un oscuro túnel que había sido construido a mano, fue conduciendo por un gran numero de metros hasta llegar a una sala bastante amplía donde tenía una silla puesta en un rincón junto con una nevera portátil conectada a un suministro de cables eléctricos que había en el techo, había una librería en un costado y mas adelante había una sabana blanca que estaba tapando algo.

Se dirigió hacía la sabana y entonces la abrió, una mujer que había detrás de una reja se asusto al ver su cara.

-Hola mis chicas, ¿os habéis divertido? -pregunto con tono vacilante.

Había como un grupo de siete mujeres dentro vestido con ropajes blancos y rotos con casi todo el cuerpo al aire, se agruparon las unas a la otras al querer alejarse de William.

-¿Nadie me va a contestar? -fue mirando fijamente las unas a la otras y ningúna contestaba, solamente se quedaban ahí mirando con cara de pánico. -De acuerdo.

Dijo y entonces se dirigió hacía la silla, se sentó ahí todo cómodo y luego abrió la puerta de la nevera portátil, saco una botella de cerveza y arranco la tapa con los dientes, la tiro a un lado y se quedo bebiéndose la cerveza mientras miraba a las mujeres que tenía encerradas.

-¿Cuando nos vas a sacar de aquí? -pregunto una con el pelo rubio y ojos muy saltones.

-No lo se, a lo mejor cuando empecéis a menstruar tal vez -comento vacilando y sin decir apenas nada, luego volvió a dar otro sorbo a su cerveza mientras se quedaba mirando cómodamente al grupo de mujeres que lo único que hacían era juntarse para no tener miedo de el.

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5·El cuarto miembro

CODE: DECISION PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: EL CUARTO MIEMBRO

Hacía un día cálido a pesar de que había un cielo bastante rojo como de sangre y fuego, los vigilantes de la columna de arriba estaban constantemente mirando los alrededores para ver si venía algún muerto o cualquier otra amenaza.

En el interior de la base todo el personal estaba en la sala comedor donde estaban todos merendando un especie de bol de trigo y cereales acompañado de un puré de patatas, había un grupo de gente que eran los cocineros y estos les entregaban los boles de la misma forma que se sirve a uno en la carcel, casi parecía eso porque iban pasando como si fueran prisioneros a la hora de comer.

Jeremy estaba sentado en un rincón somnoliento y con las manos apoyadas encima de su cabeza, no había pasado una buena noche debido al ruido que había.

-¿Que pasa Einstein? ¿No has podido dormir bien anoche? -pregunto Odd apareciendo y sentándose al lado junto con Ulrich, ambos traían los mismos boles de comida que los otros.

-Si he podido, el problema es que si -declaro somnoliento y meneando de lado a lado la cabeza.

Ambos empezaron a comer mientras miraban con expresión de resentimiento y sarcasmo.

-¿Oísteis lo de los disparos de anoche? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Y como crees que no los vamos a oír, son disparos, eso son lo que son -reprocho con voz somnolienta, estaba peor que adormilado, estaba peor que nunca.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado Jeremy? ¿No te he visto así desde que te fugaste de nuestro lado? -pregunto cuestionando Odd al ver el estado que tenía.

-Ayer no pudo dormirme del todo, estuve creo que mas o menos una hora dormido, cuando de pronto tuve un sueño -explicó detalladamente todo lo que le había sucedido.

-¿Con que soñaste? -pregunto Ulrich interesado en oír eso.

-Con la niña que murió ayer, sigo teniendo esa misma idea en la cabeza, queríamos salvarlos a todos y al final lo perdimos por culpa de ese estupido Morron o como se llame, ¿como puede ser que esta gente viva matando de esta forma? -describió con tono frustrante, seguía teniendo el mismo temor desde anoche y no paraba de seguir teniendo sospechas de todo.

-Yo también me lo sigo acordando Jeremy, y créeme, no me gusta tanto como tu, tengo mis miedos acerca de lo que esta gente pueda seguir haciendo si sigue comportandose así -opino seriamente.

Todos se quedaron dudando con la misma idea, de pronto apareció Yumi al lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -pregunto.

-No importa, siéntate -acepto Ulrich y entonces se hizo a un lado mientras Yumi se sentaba al lado.

-¿De que estabais hablando? -pregunto sabiendo bien que estaban conversando de un tema en si.

-Pues acerca de lo loca que está esta gente -mencionó Odd sin ningún motivo.

-¡Odd! -recrimino Ulrich al oírle decir eso.

-¿Que? -no había entendido que lo que había dicho no tenía nada que ver.

-No importa chicos, decid lo que queráis, de todas formas ya no aguanto mas todo esto -espeto Yumi sabiendo bien que estaban pensando en ese tema y no tenía ningúna opción para hacerles cambiar de idea al respecto, luego agarro la cuchara y se puso a comer.

-Ni yo -opino Jeremy honestamente. En ese momento apareció los otros dos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? -pregunto Radio.

-Claro -acepto Odd sabiendo que así entonces no se quejarían al respecto. Ambos se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa junto con Jeremy.

-¿De que estabais hablando? -pregunto Clementine.

Entonces ambos se miraron intentando de saber que decir al respecto, se miraron concienzudamente intentando de buscar algúna excusa convincente.

-¿De como el mundo se esta yendo al carajo? -confeso Yumi.

-Ah, justo de lo que me gusta hablar a mi, ¿sabéis lo que sucedió cuando el virus toco fondo dentro del gobierno? -vocifero entusiasmado Radio y luego comento.

-No -dijeron ambos a la vez, ahora se quedaron interesados.

-Resulta que cuando varios muertos empezaron a venir hacía el Parlamento Frances, todos los que eran: Diputados, gobernadores, jefes de estado, todos ellos tuvieron que largarse a cualquier parte de una forma tan desesperada que al final tuvieron que irse con lo poco que tenían, y encima había uno que tuvo que largarse con apenas la camiseta puesta -explicó con tono irónico.

-¿Que tenía? La camiseta tan abierta que se le veía el pecho -asumió Jeremy.

-Pues si, se veía hasta en las noticias, estaba el tío con la camiseta tan abierta que se le veía todo un lomo peludo que casi parecía el yeti on un wookie de esos de La Guerra de las Galaxias -aclaro y entonces ambos empezaron a reirse falsamente de lo absurdo y soso que sonaba.

-Por favor -reprocho Yumi arrepintiéndose de haberlo escuchado.

-¿Que sucede Ishiyama? No te gustan los pechos peludos? -cuestiono Clementine.

-No, lo que me pasa es que estoy harta de estar escuchando los mismos comentarios machistas acerca de que lo único que importa es como el hombre va a ganar contra los muertos -reprocho indignada por esta en una misma situación repetida.

Aquello dejo a ambos con la duda, estaba claro que aquellos tíos no solamente no respetaban en absoluto al resto de supervivientes trataban para el campeonato a Yumi.

-¿Pero para que? De todas formas las mujeres lo único que han hecho ha sido procrear para darnos así mas hijos, porque eso es justamente lo que necesitamos, mas niños en el mundo, y donde los podemos encontrar, utilizando a todos las mujeres que encontremos -explico recriminando Radio con mala gana todo tipo de acusaciones machistas de mal rollo.

Al final Yumi se harto de todo eso y le tiro todo el trigo encima de la cara, luego recogió y se marcho enfurruñada de ahí dejando a todos con la extraña sensación de agobia que tenían.

-Creo que os habéis pasado -recrimino Ulrich.

-No que va, seguro que se le pasara, como hacen todas las mujeres, a Raina se le paso enseguida cuando William la acuso de estar contradiciéndole por decir que Yumi era mejor segundo al mando -admitió Radio un asunto extravagante sin darse cuenta.

Aquello dejo a ambos mirandose extrañados al oír eso, no solo ella eran los machistas con Yumi sino que encima trataban a todo el mundo como si las mujeres fuese un animal de compañía que no entendía de obligaciones.

En ese momento apareció William sosteniendo otro bol de trigo y cereales.

-¿Que tal queridos novatos? -pregunto saludando expresamente William al verles.

-No somos novatos -reprocho irónicamente Odd.

-Igualmente, para vosotros aquí sois como novatos, y una vez que hayáis estado en Fort Dunbar, serás de Fort Dunbar para siempre -comento y entonces se sentó en el extremo final de la mesa.

-O de Fort Kadic -comento Jeremy.

Aquello dejo a William estupefacto de una manera que resultaba muy sospecha y extraña.

-Si, como si de Fort Kadic también -opino con tono tímido, aquello no le había gustado para nada.

-Oye jefe, ¿que has hecho con la cabeza de Federline? -pregunto Radio.

-La tengo guardada en una pecera para que no se pudra, es mejor tener las cosas bien guardadas para que no se ensucien no -comento con tono muy pasivo.

Aquello dejo a ambos de una manera de la que no sabía como tratar. Era peor que lo que había hecho antes, ahora no solo le había cortado la cabeza sino que encima la tenía guardada como un trofeo y se lo tomaba como una cosa normal.

-Bueno chicos, ¿que ha sucedido antes? ¿Porque he visto a Yumi enfurruñada de una forma que no consigo entender? -pregunto sinceramente por ese hecho.

-Resulta que estos dos han dicho lo que no tocaba -indico Odd.

-¿En serio? ¿Clementine, Radio, que habéis hecho para hacerla enfadar así? -pregunto expresamente pero con tono de ironía y broma.

-Nada, solamente hemos dicho lo que teníamos que decir, y ella se enfado por nada -declaro Clementine haciendo parecer que fue una absoluta tontería.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se quedo murmurando Ulrich indignado al oír eso.

-Vaya, pues espero de que al final acabe cambiando de opinión, porque ya sabe muy bien de que no me gusta que la vea enfadada -espeto sinceramente.

Carraspearon ambos afirmando tener razón, ambos tres se quedaron mirando el uno al otro intentando de entender si estos tíos se daban cuenta o no de lo que decían porque sino entonces eso significa que no estaban respetando un carajo.

-Dime William, ¿cuando nos podremos marchar? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto sobre ese hecho.

-Ah eso, bueno, resulta que tengo un antiguo jeep viejo al que ya no utilizo pero sigue sirviendo, excepto por un problema -comento.

-¿Cual problema? -pregunto Ulrich con tono de perspicacia.

··

Ambos se quedaron mirando un antiguo jeep militar que era uno de esos que eran completamente grises, pero tenía todas las partes del chasis como muy desgastadas y oxidadas, se notaba que había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo y sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

-Como podéis ver, aquí cambiarle todas estas partes de aquí, y luego sustituir estas por otras y cambiarle un poco el regulador por uno mas eficiente y... cambiar algúnos elementos mas -describió expresamente William todas las cosas que había que arreglar del jeep.

-Y en todo el tiempo que habéis tenido, no podríais haberlo mejorado un poco, porque en serio, esto me parece una birria de jeep de chatarrero -recrimino Jeremy indignado al ver el jeep en su estado.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, nadie tenga ganas de utilizarlo por ningúna cosa, así que lo dejamos aquí esperando utilizarlo para algún tipo de emergencia -comento seriamente.

-¿Y que pasaba si sucedía esa emergencia? -cuestiono Odd contradictoriamente.

-Bueno, nunca hemos tenido nada de todo eso, así que, me parece que habrá que hacer un poco de trabajo -declaro dando a entender que se iban a tener que quedar ahí el tiempo suficiente hasta que consiguiesen reconstruir el jeep.

Ambos se miraron resoplando de lo frustrados que estaban con el tema ese.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces? No podemos quedarnos aquí y tratar esto como si fuera un hotel de lujo -cuestiono Ulrich al ver que no tenían nada que hacer excepto quejarse de la situación en la que estaban ahora mismo.

-Bueno, ahora hay una cosa que podéis hacer ambos juntos si queréis -mencionó.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Podéis probar mi gimnasio que tengo al otro lado de la planta baja, pasando por todo el hangar exterior -propuso William acercandose a ellos amistosamente.

-¿Tienes un gimnasio? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Así es, lo construimos hace dos años, y funciona de lujo, aunque la verdad es que nadie lo utiliza, todos estaban tan pendientes de aniquilar a los Crisis que nadie pensaba en entrenar sus habilidades hay, no se porque, pero igualmente, podéis ser los primeros en utilizarlo como es debido -explicó detallando William todo el asunto en cuestión.

Ambos se quedaron mirando pensando detenidamente hacer esa propuesta.

-Raina -dijo William al ver que venía su tercer lugarteniente al mando, se acerco y entonces ella fue pasando por todos los coches hasta juntarse delante de William.

-Hola señor, he hecho lo que me pidió -contesto Raina con tono serio.

-¿Y que tal ha sido? ¿Como se encuentra Ishiyama? -pregunto.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al oír eso porque supuestamente se había pasado todo el tiempo con ellos y nunca se había cruzado con Raina en ningún momento y le había pedido algo.

-La verdad señor, es que esta algo enfurruñada, no quiere ver a nadie, dice que le da igual que usted la vea o no -aclaro Raina.

-Leches, y eso de que me gusta que mis soldados se enfaden sin motivo algúno -dijo mosqueado.

-¿Quiere que haga algo con ella señor? -pregunto asumiendo.

-No, para que, de todas formas ella siempre le gusta eso de volverse solitaria y quedarse metida en ese mundo en donde nada importa, déjala y que haga lo que quiera, ya se enterara luego lo que pasa cuando se desobedecen mis incumplimientos -acordo con tono descarado.

Aquello hizo despertar el miedo de Ulrich.

-¿Donde esta ella? -pregunto, tenía una idea para poder tratar con ella.

-En el gimnasio, ¿porque? -pregunto Raina.

-Disculpame William, pero, tenga una idea para hacerle bajar los malos humos -declaro.

-¿Como? ¿Porque espero que no sea darle unos buenos mamporros en la cara -cuestiono con tono descarado y egocentrico.

-No que va, es solamente charlar con ella -aclaro.

-¿Y porque iba ella a hablarte y no conmigo? -cuestiono ese hecho.

Tenía razón, si intentaba hablar el mismo personalmente entonces pensaría que estaría tramando algo o que sospecharía de que estaba intentando hacer algo con ella, necesitaba buscar algúna excusa para parecer que esto no era algo tan personal.

-Es que resulta que ayer tuvimos una cierta disputa acerca de la misión y como todo hombre responsable tendría que disculparse uno con aquellos a los que defrauda -comento.

-¿En serio? -pregunto extrañado William al oír esa conclusión.

Meneo la cabeza afirmando tener la razón, miro a Raina y ella también tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, intenta de convencerle o haz lo mejor que puedas, pero sobretodo, haz que vuelva a ser la soldado que sigue siendo, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo estrictamente.

-De acuerdo -prometió.

-Bien, ya puedes marcharte -ordeno egocéntricamente William mientras el volvía con los demás.

Entonces Ulrich marcho pero de pronto fue detenido por Raina que le cogío del brazo.

-Sea lo que intentes hacer, no hagas que William se cabree, no querrás estar cerca cuando vea que estas intentando de robarle aquello que mas valora en el mundo -acordo Raina seriamente.

Ulrich se le quedo mirando con extrañitud, no sabía si aquello era una amenaza o no, pero de algo estaba seguro, y es que tenía bastante razón con lo que decía. Entonces se marcho dando la vuelta y dirigiendose de vuelta al ascensor que había al fondo de la sala. En ese momento se reencontró con Jean-P que pasaba como si nada.

-Hola Jean-P -saludo amistosamente.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo pero aquello no sonaba muy amistoso.

-¿Y ahora nosotros que hacemos? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-¿Hay algúna cosa que podamos hacer acaso? -preguntó asumiendo Jeremy.

-Bueno, podéis ayudar a los demás a arreglar los coches, necesitan algúna mano de obra barata para reparar todos los trastos -sugirió como alternativa.

Ambos se miraron intentando de pensar si iban a poder hacer eso, pero al ver que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, decidieron hacerlo ya que no tenían otro remedio. Se marcharon dando la vuelta y dirigiendose hacía uno de los coches que estaban en reparación.

-Disculpe señor -intervino Jean-P delante de William.

-¿Que sucede querido Jean-P?, ¿porque no estas vigilando ahí arriba si se puede saber? -cuestiono reprochando William al ver que no parecía estar haciendo su supuesto trabajo.

-Lo siento señor, pero hay algo que necesita saber urgentemente antes de todo.

-¿Que es? -pregunto y entonces se le acerco a la oreja y le empezo a susurrar algo.

A medida que lo contaba su expresión en cambiar y a mostrarse con una sensación de pura rabia.

-¿Quiere que haga algo señor? -pregunto Jean-P al respecto.

-No Jean-P, ahora me toca a mi hacer mi propia jugada, si es que acaso estamos jugando -declaro con tono siniestro, tenía algo preparado, algo cruel e irrefutable.

··

El gimnasio era todo un bloque abierto casi parecido a la mitad de un campo de futbol solo que estaba todo decorado como para que pareciera el gimnasio de una escuela. Yumi estaba a un lado teniendo puesto un traje de deportividad de color negro y con un retrato en forma de escudo con unas enormes rayas grises y la ultima estaba de naranja. Estaba parada encima de una colchoneta y entonces flexióno los brazos hacía arriba y luego doblo una de las piernas y empezo a estirarse.

Al fondo a lo lejos Ulrich entro y no pudo cautivarse al ver lo que estaba Yumi, estaba claro que estaba haciendo algún tipo de yoga y aikido, pero se notaba que lo hacía bien, se quedo detenido en una columna contemplando como lo hacía.

Se quedo en esa posición durante un rato y entonces volvió a flexionar todos las extremidades de vuelta, se puso en posición normal de vuelta y luego volvió a estirar los brazos hacía adelante mientras se quedaba sostenida por una sola pierna.

Tenía ganas de aplaudirla por haber hecho eso, pero entonces le distraería de su concentración, se quedo mirando sin mas y esperando el momento oportuno para poder echar, siguió mirando como lo hacía y fijándose bien en la cintura que tenía, a decir verdad tenía un cuerpo bastante amplia, como el de una gimnasta de verdad, estaba como si no hubiera comido mucho, y aunque lo hiciera le daba un resultado bastante estupendo, miro de espalda y abajo y empezo a agrandarle la enorme delantera que tenía. Sonrío satisfecho al ver eso, se puso de brazos cruzados quedandose a mirar cuando de pronto movió un pie haciendo que un tornillo que estaba en el suelo se golpease con la columna haciendo que retumbase y se oyese la vibración.

Aquello llamo la atención de Yumi y miro atrás observando quien estaba ahí, rápidamente Ulrich se puso en posición como para mantenerse disimulado, ya lo había estropeado.

-¿Has venido por algo o solamente has venido para criticarme? -pregunto cuestionando con descaro.

-No soy como ellos -recrimino.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, si no has venido para decirme que no tengo la razón, es que entonces estas tan loco como para hacerme cambiar de idea -contradijo irónicamente.

Esbozo Ulrich una risa falsa al escuchar eso, sonaba bastante directo.

-¿Porque siempre vienes sola a este lugar? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Por que es el único lugar donde puedo practicar, me paso todo el dia oyendo comentarios machistas que ya no puedo aguantar, si el mundo llega a acabarse, no quiero llegar a ser la ultima mujer a la que acaben violando para dar lugar a mas hijos -explicó sinceramente dando un motivo bastante coherente como para llegar a entender que era lo que sentía.

-Y si eso sucediese yo sería uno de los últimos en los que los te defendería a pesar de lo que te hagan -opino Ulrich contradiciendo toda ese dialecto.

Yumi se le quedo mirando con una expresión de resignación.

-Te agradezco que seas tan caballeroso, pero aún así no necesito que nadie me diga que esto va a acabar de cualquier forma -espeto Yumi seriamente.

-No digo como esto va a a acabar Yumi, pero tienes que entender que hay cosas a las que tenemos que adaptarnos, porque sino será lo ultimo a lo que tengamos que conformarnos, y créeme, no te gustara estar en esa situación -aconsejo modestamente Ulrich para que lo comprendiese.

Carraspeo Yumi determinando ese dicho, volvió a flexionar las extremidades de vuelta.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Yoga o Aikido? -pregunto ahora queriendo comprender eso.

-Aikido -afirmo.

-Lo sabía, aunque igualmente, yo pensaba que estarás practicando algúna técnica de Pencak Silat.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Porque te piensas que porque soy una aficionada a la cultura japonesa tengo que hacer las mismas cosas un dia si y un dia no? -cuestiono reprimiéndose.

-No, solamente lo decía porque pensaba que podríamos practicar juntos ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en este mismo momento -declaro.

Aquello dejo indecisa a Yumi, se le quedo mirando con una expresión de estupefacción.

-¿Tu debes de estar loco? -cuestiono, todavía no se creía lo que había dicho.

-Bueno, he estado rodeándome de todo tipo de locuras, y esto no puede ser nada diferente, es solamente otro entrenamiento, ademas, seguramente en todo este tiempo no hay nadie que lo haya practicado no -espeto sinceramente y luego dio una cuestión sensata.

Yumi no sabía que decir, una parte decía que tenía ganas y otra que no por miedo y preocupación.

-Mira Ulrich, quisiera intentarlo, pero, si William se entera de esto...

-William es un hombre, y un capullo, no puede estar controlándote todo el tiempo, que sea el fin del mundo no es excusa para que trate así, así que al menos pon un poco de tu parte y empieza a pensar que no debes pasarte todo el tiempo con miedo, ¿de acuerdo? -recrimino honestamente.

Carraspeo Yumi afirmando estando de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Lo hacemos?

-Si -afirmo con tono decidido, hacía tiempo que no practicaba con alguien de su nivel.

-Pues muy bien -acepto Ulrich el desafío y entonces se quito la campera y la camiseta quedandose con una camiseta sin mangas negra, lo dejo todo tirado y se puso en posición-. ¿Cuando tu quieras?

-De acuerdo -Yumi se puso en posición y se preparo para atacar, empezo a ir girando mientras Ulrich hacía lo mismo, espero el momento oportuno y entonces avanzo.

Salió corriendo y entonces hizo una voltereta lateral que acabo llegando delante de Ulrich, doblo una de las piernas haciendo una pirueta que casi le daba a Ulrich en la cabeza sino fuera porque la acabo esquivando, luego Ulrich aprovecho y le dio un golpe de pie en el suyo haciendo que se tambalearía hacía atrás cayendo en la colchoneta.

-¿Te rindes? -pregunto con tono sarcástico.

-¿Para que? ¿Acabas de comenzar cariño? -dijo con ironía, luego aprovecho e hizo lo mismo que el, le dio un golpe en el pie haciendo que casi se tambalease mientras Yumi se levantaba haciendo una pirueta hacía atrás que la dejo de pie.

Ulrich se puso en posición y ambos se prepararon para dar el siguiente golpe, fueron girando y entonces se pusieron delante empezando a darse todo tipo de golpes de artes marciales pero las iban esquivando de una manera frenética. Ulrich cogío las manos de Yumi y luego se las giro hacía atrás dejando a Yumi hacía adelante.

-Me parece que has perdido la costumbre -comento irónicamente.

-A mi me da que no -dijo y entonces se bajo arrastrandose sigilosamente debajo de las piernas de Ulrich, luego quedo atrás y al estar sujetándolo todavía lo hizo tambaleandose de espaldas y cayendo al suelo todo dolorido-. ¿Que decías?

-Esto -entonces se giro haciendo una voltereta lateral que lo hizo ponerse de pie, luego dio una patada voladora que casi le daba a Yumi en la cabeza pero ella la acabo esquivando y luego le cogío del brazo con tanta fuerza que lo acabo empujando hacía abajo pero por accidente acabaron ambos tirados encima del uno y del otro. Se quedaron resoplando de la enorme adrenalina que tenían después de haber practicado de esa forma.

-No lo haces tan mal -opino Yumi.

-Tu tampoco para haberte pasado todo este tiempo practicando sola sin ningún rival -opino coherentemente, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras resoplaban de lo estupefactos que estaban.

Se quedaron en un especie de trance que los dejo indecisos mientras se miraban de una forma bastante extraña.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos -opino ella murmuradamente.

-Me... parece que si -afirmo sin tener mucha idea de lo que hacía.

Yumi se puso de pie y luego ayudo a Ulrich a ponerse de pie, ambos se quedaron resoplando de lo agotados que estaban.

-Hacía tiempo que no me movía así -comento Ulrich.

-Ni yo -opino Yumi lo mismo mientras resoplaba exasperada.

Ulrich se la quedo mirando con una expresión de resignación, luego ella se le quedo mirando de la misma forma como ambos preguntándose si estaban demasiado de acuerdo en todo.

-¿Cuando os iréis? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-No lo se, en cuanto terminen ese maldito jeep nos podremos ir seguro y después continuaremos ese viaje -declaro con tono mosqueado.

-Espero que encontréis a esa chica -opino sinceramente.

-Y yo también -espeto con tono exasperado, casi sentía que iba a vomitar.

Yumi se le quedo mirando con una cara seria como intentando de leerle la expresión de la cara, había algo en ese comentario que no era verdad y lo estaba ocultando.

-¿No habéis venido buscando a una chica verdad? -cuestiono seriamente.

-Mira Yumi, ya te explique antes que no puedo decirte totalmente la verdad -insistió Ulrich sabiendo bien lo que estaba pensando y no quería llegar a que sucediera eso.

-Lo sabía, todos los hombres son idiotas, siempre escondiendo secretos a todo el mundo -replico Yumi enfurruñada y entonces se dio la vuelta.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Yo pensaba que tu al menos serías un poco racional, pero no, veo que todos siempre tienen sus secretos y cosas que ocultar, ya no se puede confiar en nadie ni en lo mas mínimo, no queda nadie que no pueda ser sincero pro una vez -explicó recriminando Yumi todas sus quejas mientras recogía sus cosas que estaban en un asiento en un extremo alejado de las colchonetas.

-Estoy siendo sincero contigo, vale, no puedo serlo mas.

-Pues inténtalo al menos -reprocho y entonces se marcho alejandose de el.

-Yumi -le cogío Ulrich del brazo para que se detuviera y le mirara a la cara-. No se que pretendes con todo esto, pero no puedo ponerte en peligro por nada de esto, vale, William esta lo bastante desquiciado como para hacer daño a todo aquel que le esta ocultando algo.

-Igualmente, el nunca será capaz de dañar mi cara, me quiere demasiado como para rajarme por capricho -declaro tocandose la mejilla para afirmar de que jamas le tocaría ahí mismo.

-¿Entonces porque quieres ponerte en peligro? Dímelo, ¿porque no lo entiendo? -insistió Ulrich harto de que no le estuviese dando una respuesta sensata al respecto.

Yumi se tranquilizo, asintió pasivamente y entonces le miro a la cara y dijo:

-Cuando se alejo mi hermano de mi, no pudo saber adonde vi, se fue por el lado contrario y ahí mismo es donde esta todo el mayor numero de muertos, y de infectados también, antes de que nuestra base fuese atacada, me pelee con el porque pensaba que la muerte de nuestras padres había sido nuestra, yo quería sincerarme con el, lo intente, pero entonces sucedió lo peor, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacérselo explicar, ni siquiera de despedirme de el y de mandarme al menos una señal para que pueda ir a buscarle, pero han pasado como ocho años, y nunca sabré si esta vivo o muerto, yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo sin antes saber adonde ira cada uno para así saber si volverá vivo -aclaro Yumi con tono sollozante, con eso daba a entender que no quería que todas las personas que conocía se marcharan sin saber bien que sería de ellos después.

Ulrich se quedo indeciso, ahora lo entendió todo, y se sentía culpable.

-Si algúna vez intentáis de volver adonde sea que vayáis, quiero saber al menos de que podré encontraros -comento con tono apenado y entonces se la dio la vuelta para marchar de nuevo.

-Yumi por... -de pronto Yumi se puso encima y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras empezo a llorar de una forma muy desconsoladora-...favor.

-Tu eres una de las pocas personas que mas me ha apoyado en mucho tiempo, no quiero que acabes igual que mi hermano, yo ya tengo suficiente con eso -pidió Yumi sollozando de sufrimiento.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -prometió Ulrich con total sinceridad. Le dio palmadas en el hombro y luego ella se alejo mostrándole su cara llena de lagrimas-. Vamos Yumi, no deberías llorar así.

-Lo se, pero no tengo otra opción, no quiero perder a nadie mas del cual logre encariñarme -confeso con total sinceridad.

Aquello dejo a Ulrich indeciso, era algo que mas o menos no podía creer.

-Al final el maldito de tu amigo tenía razón -dijo haciendo referencia a lo que dijo antes Odd.

Esbozo Ulrich una risa falsa al escuchar eso, lo veía venir.

-Sabes que vamos a hacer Yumi -dijo teniendo una idea.

-¿Que? -pregunto queriendo saber que iba a tener propuesto.

-Cuando nos vayamos, en el ultimo momento, te diré todo aquello que necesites saber, pero tendrás que mantener la calma, porque es algo muy fuerte -acordo.

-De acuerdo -acepto encantada Yumi al oír eso.

Sonrío satisfecho Ulrich al oír eso y entonces marcharon ambos volviendo con los demás.

-Dime, ¿como es que nadie utiliza ese gimnasio? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-No lo se, los demás están acostumbrados a hacerlo al aire libre, me parece a mi que lo detestan porque no ven a mujeres empinando el codo para su vista -opino asumiendo honestamente.

-¿En serio? A mi creo que me suena a idea de Odd -opino irónicamente.

Aquello hizo reír a Yumi de una forma muy vacilona.

-Ay Ulrich Stern, ¿porque nadie puede ser como tu? -se quedo preguntando con tono sarcástico.

-Porque aquí todos son unos cerdos -opino teniendo la razón.

-Eso es verdad -estuvo de acuerdo.

Siguieron avanzando pero entonces Ulrich no vio el aparato de flexiones que tenía delante en el suelo y al atravesar uno de los huecos se doblo el tobillo y se tambaleo hacía adelante. Cayo de cabeza y se quedo todo dolorido.

-Ay -dijo quejándose del dolor que tenía.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Yumi al ver la torpeza que se hizo.

-Si, por dios, es que aquí nadie recoge estas cosas. Au -reprocho indignado y entonces se toco el tobillo y estaba que le dolía de la peor forma posible.

-¿Que sucede?

-Me parece que me he dislocado el tobillo -opino Ulrich y se lo siguió tocando-. Ay.

-Oh por dios hay que llevarte a la enfermería -espeto Yumi y entonces se puso a levantar a Ulrich mientras lo acompaña a rastras hacía el fondo del lugar.

-La enfermería, llevo como unos diez meses sin ir ahí, y encima no es nada divertido -dijo quejándose al oír eso porque no podía creer que se hubiera dislocado el tobillo.

··

Un medico le estaba revisando el tobillo a Ulrich, se lo giraba de costado a costado mientras le apretaba la zona de la herida con el dedo.

-¿Le duele aquí? -pregunto, le apoyo el dedo y este salto.

-Ay, por dios doctor que esto no se trata de otra herida mas -reprocho cuestionando Ulrich.

-Lo se, y me parece que lo tienes bastante mal -declaro el doctor.

-¿Como de mal? -pregunto Jeremy que estaba al lado junto con Odd.

-Pues, bueno, no es tan grave pero, no podra caminar bien durante un buen tiempo -confeso.

-No podré caminar bien, eso es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer ademas de cortar cabezas con mi katana -reprocho indignado Ulrich y entonces asentó la cabeza encima de la camilla.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Porque no podemos quedarnos a cuidar de el todo el tiempo, tenemos un viaje que hacer y no me gustaría pensar en las consecuencias? -cuestiono Odd.

-Bueno, puedo tratar al menos esa herida para que no se infecte, pero tendrá que ir cojeando durante un buen tiempo -comento.

-¿Cojeando? ¿Eso significa que tendré que utilizar muletas? -concluyo amargadamente.

-En realidad no -dijo y entonces dio la vuelta.

-Ah no -dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Lamentablemente no tenemos muletas, se acabaron hace un tiempo cuando necesitábamos mas herramientas que utilizar en los coches, y lo único que queda como para mejor ese pie, es esto -explicó el doctor y entonces saco de una estantería algo que parecía un pie de metal ortopédico.

-¿Eso ayudara a liviarme el dolor? -cuestiono Ulrich recriminando.

-No, en realidad lo que hará es mantenerte el pie firme tal y como lo tienes ahora, cuanto mas tiempo lo tengas puesto, mejorara ese tobillo -aclaro el doctor dando a entender que era su mejor posibilidad para que mejorara su tobillo.

Carraspearon pensativamente, se quedaron mirando a Ulrich para saber su opinión al respecto.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tendré que tener puesto ese chisme? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-El suficiente como para que se te mejore ese tobillo y haga que vuelva a ser normal -declaro.

-Oh por dios -dijo quejándose al oír por lo que tenía que pasar.

-¿No hay algúna otra solución? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Bueno, esta que se quede ahí costado en la camilla y vaya practicando a mejor ese pie como hace todo el mundo -concluyo expresamente el doctor sin dar mas ideas.

-Doctor por favor, que sea soldado no significa que tenga que practicar como si hubiese perdido la pierna, lo único que necesito es el tiempo suficiente para que esta pierna vuelva a moverse -insistió con tono amargado queriendo buscar una solución mas fácil.

-No diga que insiste en practicar, simplemente deje que la pierna haga su efecto y al final conseguirá recuperarse del todo -aclaro esporádicamente el doctor.

Asintió Ulrich al ver que esta era su única alternativa de mejorarse la pierna.

-Avisadme si surge algún previsto, yo me quedare ahí con los otros -indico el doctor y entonces se marcho dando la vuelta y desapareciendo al cruzar la esquina.

-Chicos -dijo quejándose Ulrich.

-Vamos Ulrich, no pongas esa voz, que no te estas muriendo, solamente te has torcido el tobillo nada mas, podría haberle pasado a todo el mundo -recrimino insistiendo Jeremy.

-Pero yo soy uno de los pocos hombres que corren tan rápido, que me rompa el tobillo ya es un duro golpe para mi -comento irónicamente y entonces rezagado en la camilla.

-Venga Ulrich, en todo este tiempo que te he visto ni siquiera te has quejado de nada, casi me pareces uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que no se quejan por ningún tipo de problema si no lo solucionan rápidamente -insistió Yumi expresamente.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto extrañado ante ese consejo.

Odd le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Jeremy para indicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, este se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe de codo en las costillas para castigarle por hacer eso.

En ese momento apareció William junto con sus dos compañeros.

-¿Que tal novatos? ¿Como va esa pierna? -pregunto saludando Willian vacilando.

-Fatal William, se le ha torcido tanto que va a tener que llevar esto puesto como no se le mejore el pie -indico Yumi con tono sarcástico.

-Y justo ahora que nos íbamos -mencionó Odd.

-Bueno, como de fatal esta, veamos -se acerco William para mirar el pie y entonces lo toco.

-Ay -chillo de nuevo al sentir el terrible dolor en la herida.

-Vaya, si que se ve mal eso -indico pensativamente aunque se notaba que era falso.

-¿Y dices que tiene que llevar esto puesto como no se le mejore ese tobillo? -cuestiono Radio agarrando el aparato de metal con forma de pie.

-Así es -afirmo Yumi con tono decidido.

-Pues vaya, y fijate que tienes suerte, porque a los últimos hombres que se les doblo el tobillo tuvimos que apuntarle los pies debido a que no podíamos curarselo -comento con tono descarado.

Aquello dejo a Ulrich de una forma muy estupefacta e indecisa, se imaginaba lo peor.

-Ey oye Radio, un poco de respeto por favor, que el pobre se le ha doblado el tobillo -recrimino honestamente Clementine acerca de lo que decía Radio.

-Lo se lo se, solamente era una broma no hay ningún hombre al que ha perdido el pie -aclaro.

-Gracias por nada cojones -reprocho Ulrich indignado al oír eso.

-¿Como esta el coche? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto sobre eso.

-Bueno, veréis al parecer hemos podido ponerle todas las partes de chasis que necesitaba, pero hemos tenido un serio problema -comento pero luego dio una expresión que sonaba a algo serio.

-¿Que problema? -pregunto Odd con tono de preocupación.

-Resulta que uno de nuestros hombres que intento de poner el motor, se le cayo y varias partes se le rompieron, ahora tenemos que reparar eso también -declaro.

-¿Que? -se quedo indignado Jeremy al oír eso-. ¿Y cuanto va a tardar eso?

-Bueno, los motores no son algo que se pueda arreglar fácilmente, hay que arreglarle varias partes y conseguirse herramientas nuevas, así que todo eso nos va a durar como unas ocho semanas -declaro.

-¡Ocho semanas! -recrimino Ulrich.

-¡Pero no tenemos ocho semanas, no podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo! -reprocho Odd.

-Lo se, pero no os preocupéis, lo tengo todo controlado, mientras no suceda nada grave en este lugar, estaréis todos a salvo -comento.

-¿Pero no podemos utilizar algúno de los otros coches? -sugirió como alternativa Odd.

-No, claro que no, esos los necesitamos, los necesitamos para todo, y si un hombre perdiera su vehículo entonces no sabría que hacer, así que lo mejor, es que os quedéis aquí a cuidar de vuestro amigo mientras yo me ocupo de arreglar el motor, ¿que os parece? -insistió William con total desgana.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, estaba claro que esto era demasiado.

-¿Pero no pueden al menos acercarlo hacía algún lugar seguro y luego dejarlos caminar por su propio pie? -pregunto cuestionando esa posibilidad.

-Podrían hacerlo, pero, como son mis invitados, tenga la promesa de poder llevarlos lo mas cerca posible para que así puedan continuar fácilmente su viaje -comento.

-Y nosotros nos hemos pasado como un mes recorriendo toda America para llegar hasta aquí y no nos ha sucedido nada, ¿porque esto iba a ser diferente? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Porque estáis en Francia, y aquí, es donde reina el terror -dijo con tono sospechoso-. Espero que podáis cuidaros el uno para el otro, porque aquí permaneceréis como parte de la familia de Fort Dunbar, y una vez que hayas estado en Fort Dunbar, lo estarás para siempre.

Dijo vacilando y entonces se dio la vuelta mientras sus compañeros se quedaban riendo a carcajadas al oír toda esa cuestión. Yumi se quedo con una mirada de resignación.

-Yumi -Ulrich le cogío del brazo de tal manera que casi la asusto-. Tu sabes muy bien de que no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Es que igualmente, que podéis hacer, tu tienes mal la pierna y no podréis continuar así con esta marcha -cuestiono Yumi sin tener alguna idea.

-Yumi -intervino Jeremy-. William nos esta mintiendo, quiere aprovecharse de nosotros por algo.

-¿Pero para que? William ya tiene todo lo que quiere, que mas puede querer y encima de vosotros a los que apenas conoce de nada -cuestiono Yumi todo ese hecho.

-No lo se, pero se que esta tramando porque nosotros pasamos por algo así -comento Ulrich.

-¿Que? -no comprendió Yumi lo que quería decir en realidad.

-Nuestro comandante era un lunático obsesionado con meter a toda la gente posible porque no sabía vivir solo, menos mal que nos largamos de ahí porque sino acabaríamos muertos -aclaro.

-Oh dios mío -dijo estupefacta al oír eso, esa era una de las pocas verdades que había dicho.

-Yumi, se que te parecerá raro, pero si nos quedamos aquí William se aprovechara de nosotros y jamas saldremos de aquí por las buenas -indico seriamente Jeremy.

-Necesitamos buscar una forma de irnos aquí ya mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -propuso Odd con total seriedad.

-Pues si estáis dispuestos a hacerlo, será mejor que lo hagáis de noche, ahora dia es cuando todo se llena de personas -propuso Yumi.

Todos se miraron estando de acuerdo, pero de pronto se dieron cuenta de una cosa extraña.

-¿Porque te pones de nuestra parte? -pregunto acusadoramente Odd.

Yumi no dijo nada, solamente se les quedo mirando con una cara de resentimiento y entonces miro a Ulrich donde este ponía una cara interrogante, como que ya se sabía bien el tema.

-Eso no importa ahora chicos, mientras tengamos todo hecho y hagamos un plan de como hacer para poder escapar de aquí estará todo bien -espeto Ulrich hacíendoles volver al tema.

-Cierto -afirmo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo -dijo Odd.

-¿El que? -pregunto Yumi.

-¿Porque William pretendía arreglar ese coche si no quería que nos fuéramos? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho, ahora ya nada de lo que pensaban antes tenía sentido.

Todos se quedaron mirando intentando de entender ese hecho, pero estaba claro que aquí había algo que estaba perdiendo el sentido.

··

William andaba junto con sus dos soldados compañeros riendo a carcajadas.

-Oye William hay algo que no entiendo -espeto Clementine.

-¿El que? -pregunto William con tono amargado.

-¿Porque les has dicho antes que ibas a arreglar ese coche si no quieres ahora que se vayan? No lo entiendo, que estas maquinando? -pregunto cuestionando al no comprender todo ese plan.

-Lo que estoy maquinando es dejarlos metidos aquí para poder torturarlos personalmente, antes pensaba que eran buena gente pero ahora ese maldito de Stern se esta aprovechando de mis condolencias -soltó todas sus quejas mientras agarraba a Clementine por la manga del cuello del traje con tal fuerza que lo estaba estrangulando-. Suelte que ese maldito se ha lesionado el tobillo porque podría haberle pasado algo peor.

Le soltó del cuello y Clementine se quedo en un estado estupefacto que no podía creer.

-Por dios jefe, que mosca te ha picado -cuestiono Radio estupefacto al ver el comportamiento que tenía, nunca antes se había puesto así a menos que se tratara de un asunto grave.

-No me ha picado una mosca, lo que me ha picado es una viuda negra que esta apunto de ser pisada -exclamo con tono arrogante y temeroso.

··

Los tres estaban ahí reunidos pensando en como iban a idear un plan para poder escapar de ahí, sabían bien que la única forma de salir era por la puerta principal, pero bajar toda esa rampa haría demasiado ruido y alertaría a los demás, y también estaba los huecos que habían en las paredes derruidas y que todavía estaban en construcción, pero también era un peligro porque con solamente pasar por ahí provocarían un derrumbamiento y llamarían la atención de alguien, como mucho lo tenían bastante jodido si querían largarse sin causar ningúna sospecha.

-¿Y como lo hacemos entonces? -pregunto cuestionando Odd queriendo saber que acción iban a tomar. Los demás no decían nada al respecto.

-No lo se -dijo Jeremy mientras paseaba de un lado para otro.

-Debe de haber algún otro lugar por el que se pueda escapar sin tener ningún tipo de sospecha, un solo ruido y ya alertaremos a todo el mundo, y encima estamos en este lugar donde se puede provocar todo tipo de ruidos sospechosos -recrimino Ulrich, tenía puesta la pierna articulable que le habían sugerido que le pusieran para que se le mejorara el tobillo-. Y encima de que tengo esto, no puede ser un lugar por el que podamos escalar.

Ahora todos se quedaron con mas dudas que antes. En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto Yumi que estaba al fondo de la puerta.

-Si claro, ahora estas de nuestro lado -acepto Odd de capricho.

Yumi se dirigió y se junto delante de ellos queriendo saber que tenían pensando.

-¿Habéis pensado en algo para hacer vuestra fuga? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Lamentablemente no, no tenemos ni idea de nada, si tuviéramos algún plano que nos mostrara todo este lugar entonces lo tendríamos todo tan fácil -declaro Jeremy con tono mosqueado.

-Pues justamente para eso he traído esto -dijo y entonces saco por detrás unos rótulos de papel doblados, se los entrego a Jeremy ese se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-Son planos, ¿de donde los has sacado? -pregunto Jeremy estupefacto al ver eso.

-Menos mal que tenemos a alguien mucho mas listo que nosotros -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

-Vamos, no seas así -reprocho Yumi, luego se quedo mirando a Ulrich donde le ponía una mirada de satisfacción al ver el buen logro que hizo.

-Veamos -dijo Jeremy y entonces abrió uno de los rótulos, los miro a todos concienzudamente y fue repasando una y otra vez para ver como era todo el diseño-. Al parecer supuestamente hay como unos túneles subterráneos que llegan hasta el exterior.

-Igualmente, no vais a poder por ahí, el túnel que lleva hasta aquí esta todo tapiado por arena, jamas saldréis de ahí con vida si es que vais a poder salir -declaro Yumi señalando en el plano.

-¿Y entonces? -pregunto Odd expresamente.

Se quedo mirando concienzudamente Ulrich intentando de buscar algúna estratagema, miro los planos de arriba para abajo y descubrió que había algo debajo en un extremo.

-¿Que es esto? -señalo Ulrich una parte del plano.

Todos miraron hacía ahí e intentaron de determinar que era.

-Esto de aquí es algo así como unas catacumbas que llevan hasta las alcantarillas de la parte sur de toda la ciudad, pero habría que provocar un enorme derrumbamiento o explosión para poder hacer todo eso -determino Yumi.

-¿No teníamos granadas para eso? -pregunto Odd por ese hecho.

Se quedo pensando Jeremy y entonces rápidamente se marcho a buscar en su mochila, miro de bolsillo en bolsillo y descubrió que tenía una gran cantidad de granadas.

-Aquí ahí -corroboro agarrando un par de granadas térmicas.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos una cosa, pero que sucede si William se ha cuenta de eso y manda a sus hombres, avanzando por todo ese recorrido haría que nos acabase adelantando en menos que nada si es que acaso William conoce todo ese camino -declaro Ulrich.

-Necesitaríamos hacer algún tipo de distracción -opino Jeremy.

-¿Pero que tipo de distracción? -cuestiono Odd.

-Tengo una idea, pero va a hacer un poco difícil -declaro Yumi.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Ulrich con tono murmurante, temía de que fuese un mal plan.

-Hacer volar la bóveda de la pólvora -admitió.

-¿La bóveda de la pólvora? ¿Y eso que es? -cuestiono Odd extrañado al oír eso.

-¿De donde creéis que saca William todo el material para fabricar armas? Durante años William ha estado acumulando todo el conjunto de pólvora que necesita para así poder crear todas las balas que necesita para poder defenderse de este inmundo mundo, si conseguimos hacerlo explotar, el fuego mezclado con la pólvora haría una enorme explosión que haría volar toda una parte del campamento, con eso tendríais suficiente tiempo como para poder explotar sin tener que preocuparos de nada -determino Yumi todo el plan que se había montado con eso.

Ambos se miraron intrigados en cometer ese plan, pero había una cosa que fallaba.

-Pero hay una cosa -intervino Jeremy-. De donde conseguimos hacer una explosión que de ahí saque una reacción en cadena que pueda prender fuego toda la pólvora, y encima como lo hacemos si estamos lo bastante cerca como para que la onda expansiva no nos acabe matando, esto es algo que lo tendríamos que hacer de lejos.

-Cierto, pero y si hacemos lo mismo que hicimos en el supermercado -propuso Odd.

-¿Como? -pregunto Ulrich sin comprender a que se refería.

-Podríamos atar unas bombas de C-4 a la bóveda y de ahí podríamos hacerlo volar por distancia.

-Eso podría funcionar, pero, ¿de donde sacamos unas cajas de C-4? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Creo que puedo tener una idea -intervino Yumi.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber que tenía que decir.

-Resulta que en una esquina del despacho de William se encuentra un almacén con todo el armamento que ha ido encontrando en todas las bases militares, si lograse encontrar algúnas cajas de C-4 ahí podríais luego utilizarlas para poder volar la bóveda -confeso.

Todos se miraron convencidos de eso, carraspearon afirmando.

-Pero espera, ¿que sucede si William se da cuenta de que le estas robando su propio material?, porque seguramente no se pondrá muy amistoso si vez que le estas quitando sus armas -determino Ulrich ese hecho y ahí estaba claro que si lo hacía no iba a ser una cosa fácil.

-Tendré que arreglármelas como pueda -declaro Yumi y entonces se levanto dispuesto a ir directo de vuelta con William para quitarle el C-4.

-¿Estamos dispuestos a dejar que haga eso? -pregunto Odd.

Todos se miraron y nadie decía nada al respecto, iban a dejar que lo hiciera por nada. Al final Ulrich se canso y decidió hablar con ella antes de que cometiera algúna estupidez.

-Se ve que la quiere tanto -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

Como castigo Jeremy le dio una bofetada por la nuca y este se quejo de que le hiciera eso.

··

-Yumi espera -detuvo Ulrich al ver que volvía de vuelta al ascensor del medio.

-¿Que sucede Ulrich? -pregunto ella dándose la vuelta para ver que venía hacía ella.

-Yumi, no puedes hacer esto, si William se da cuenta de que fuimos nosotros, solamente habrá una persona a la que pueda culpar, alguien a quien haya estado con ellos mas tiempo con nosotros que cualquiera de todos los suyos -insistió queriendo negarle esa opción.

-Tengo que hacerlo Ulrich, si no lo hago William jamas os dejara ir de aquí, es vuestra oportunidad de marcharos, y mi oportunidad de darle a ese idiota lo que se merece -declaro Yumi dando a entender que todo el tema de antes se trataba por otra cosa.

-Así que es por eso no, quieres vengarte de William por como te ha tratado todos estos años verdad -cuestiono Ulrich queriendo verificar ese hecho.

-Estoy harta de sus comentarios de tío ricachón y mujeriego, estoy harta de que me trate como a una amante, quiero darle lo mas fuerte posible haciendo esto, dos pájaros de un tiro, eso es lo que es -recrimino Yumi soltando todas sus quejas al respecto sobre lo harta que estaba de William.

-Mira Yumi, entiendo que estés agobiada y todo eso, pero no puedes arriesgarte por nada a menos que no valga, y esto no puede valer la pena mientras el no te descubre -insistió Ulrich mostrandose lo mas amablemente posible para que lo entendiera por las buenas.

-He estado mucho tiempo escondiéndome y pasando de un lado para otro, se por donde voy y se muy bien que no me descubrirá a menos que no sea lo bastante listo como para sospechar de mi -comento con tono agobiante y frustrante.

-No vamos Yumi, no hagas esto -insistió de nuevo mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a la cara.

Ella alzo la vista y ambos se quedaron mirando con una cara apenada que quería decir que esto iba a hacer así y no iba a ver ningúna forma.

-No me obligues Ulrich, tu me conoces bien, es esto o nada, así que disculpame si no he cambiado de opinión al respecto -recrimino honestamente y entonces se alejo dejando a Ulrich con la sensación de que estaba apunto de suceder algo malo.

No quería hacerlo, pero estaba preocupada por el y necesitaba hacer eso urgentemente, había perdido muchas personas importantes en su vida, ahora no iba a perder esta.

Ulrich no tuvo mas remedio que volver y ahí se junto con los demás, se acosto encima de la cama grande mientras los demás lo miraba con cara de resentimiento.

-¿Y que ha hecho? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber si lo iba a hacer o no.

-Así es Jeremy, así es -afirmo Ulrich con tono modesto, se arrepentía de esta decisión.

-Ya decía que lo haría, al final de todo va a convertirse en el nuevo miembro que necesitamos, ahora seremos un cuarteto -dijo vacilando Odd debido a que seguía con el mismo asunto de antes.

Ulrich no quería creer eso del cuarto miembro, pero una cosa estaba muy clara, Yumi era igual que ellos, lo tenía todo y estaba en las mismas circunstancias, al final tarde o temprano, sucedería lo que siempre sucede, que todos se acaban uniendo.

··

Yumi fue subiendo con el ascensor y cuando llego a arriba de todo un hombre le abrió la puerta mecánica que tenía delante, entonces ella paso y fue avanzando hasta dirigirse al despacho de William que había delante al fondo de toda la sala.

Se veía a William formulando unos papeles tranquilamente mientras uno de sus hombres le pasaba todas las fichas cada vez que terminaba de firmarlas todas.

Intento de mantener la concentración, no quería provocar ningún tipo de sospechas, sabía bien que si intentaba el de descubrir que tendría un secreto, lo acabara diciendo por las malas, y no quería llegar a tener que pasar por eso. Miro de un lado para otro y ahí se encontraba a todo el personal montando las armas y fabricando las balas, uno de ellos le meneo la cabeza como saludándola formalmente, ella le devolvió el mismo saludo.

-Si y luego aquí también -le decía el teniente para que supiese donde tenía que escribir.

-De acuerdo -afirmo comprendiendolo y entonces lo firmo.

Yumi siguió avanzando hasta ponerse formalmente delante de William, luego dijo:

-Señor -saludo formalmente.

-Hola Yumi, no te esperaba por aquí -dijo saludando interesado William al verla.

-¿Le interrumpo por algo señor? -pregunto con el mismo tono.

-No para nada, ¿que deseas? -pregunto sabiendo que había venido por algúna razón.

-Resulta que uno de mis calibres 38 esta roto y he venido para conseguir uno nuevo -declaro.

-¿Seguro que esta roto? -pregunto para corrobarlo.

-Así es señor -afirmo.

-Muéstramelo -pidió interesado en saber eso.

Entonces Yumi saco de su bolsillo una pistola del calibre 38 y se la enseño a William, este la cogío y mirando el percusor y estaba roto torcido y girandose de una forma que no era normal.

-Mierda -reprocho al ver lo mal que estaba, lo fue girando intentando de probarlo de las mil manera posibles para ver como estaba, pero era claro que aquello ya no iba bien-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-No lo se señor, estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando de pronto lo apoye a un lado y sentí un enorme chasquido, me parece que aquello ya estaba estropeado de antes -confirmo disimuladamente.

-Pues menos mal que has avisado antes, porque de haber tenido una misión habrías acabo bastante jodida, y eso de si te encuentras con un muerto viviente de esos que hay por ahí -contesto con un tono que parecía algo descarado pero a la vez siniestro.

Yumi intento de mantener la calma, estaba empezando a mostrarse de una forma muy cordial.

Siguió probando William de ver como iba el arma pero no había forma, tuvo una idea para probar.

-¿Esta cargado esto?

-No señor -corroboro volviendo a ponerse firme.

-¿Tienes las balas?

-Si señor.

-De acuerdo, pásamelas -pidió y entonces Yumi le entrego un cartucho como para poner unas ocho balas dentro.

William lo cogío y entonces puso cada una de las balas dentro del gatillo, lo cerro y entonces saco el seguro, luego lo levanto hacía arriba y empezo a ir probando de disparar una y otra vez pero no había manera, cada vez que intentaba de disparar no funcionaba.

-Joder -reprocho al ver que no había manera-. ¿Porque las pistolas se agotan mas rápido que las balas? ¿Te haces una idea?

-Mas o menos señor -opino el teniente que tenía al lado.

-¿Puedo pasar al arsenal a coger una nueva pistola señor? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-De acuerdo pasa -acepto a regañadientes y sin problema algúno.

-Gracias señor -agradeció y entonces marcho directamente al arsenal que había al fondo de la esquina cubierto por unos ventanales de plástico.

William se la quedo mirando con cara seria y abrumadora, no confiaba en ella para nada.

··

Ahí dentro Yumi recorrió todo el camino lleno de armas puestas en un estante por orden de tamaño, lo siguió y entonces llego a la parte que precisamente estaba buscando, se fijo por orden cual era el arma y luego lo cogío, agarro el calibre 38 y entonces se lo metió de vuelta en el bolsillo. Aprovechando que estaba sola miro por todos los lugares hasta encontrar los detonadores con las bombas de C-4 que habían montados en una esquina. Cogío un par de ellos, los levanto para mirar si eran precisamente y miro la marca, ahí estaba el logo donde ponía que esto era algo peligroso y las marcas donde se ponían que estaban prohibidas al usarlo.

Miro de nuevo al otro lado y entonces se lo escondió todo dentro para que no sospecharan, ahora que ya tenía todo volvió de vuelta siguiendo todo el mismo recorrido. Avanzo cruzando las esquinas y luego miro de nuevo para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo había cogido, se giro pero de pronto se golpeo con alguien quien tenía delante.

-Hola Yumi -dijo presentandose Radio con tono sarcástico y descarado.

-Radio, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto Yumi con tono interrogante.

-Lo mismo que tu supongo no -dijo con tono descarado, empezaba a mostrarse de una manera que no era la que tocaba y empezaba a asustar.

-No se de que me hablas -respondió con tono cortes, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Claro que se muy bien de lo que hablo, y tu lo estas entendiendo muy bien Yumi Ishiyama, se muy bien lo que tienes tu con William y la verdad es que no tengo ningún problema -empezo Radio a acercarse de una manera bastante preocupante y sospecha.

-No se de que me estas hablando sargento Radio, así que será mejor que te eches a un lado o esto acabara siendo peor para ti -insistió Yumi queriendo que cambiara el de opinión porque ya se empezaba a imaginar lo que pretendía hacer.

-Pero sabes mas bien cual es el problema. Que no soporto que William se lleve toda la diversión el solito, vamos Yumi, porque no nos divertimos un rato para variar -le agarro de los brazos y empezo a subirlos sigilosamente, con aquello ya estaba demostrando lo que pretendía hacer oficialmente.

Yumi ya no lo soportaba mas, veía la cara de sinvergüenza de Radio y entendía bien que pretendía tomarla de la misma forma que hacía William, pero ya estaba cansada de que siempre la tomasen como a un objeto. Lo cogío del brazo y luego le golpeo por debajo la pierna haciendo que se girara y se pusiera de rodillas, lo agarro del brazo estirándoselo de tal manera que le hacía crujir el hueso.

-Ishiyama, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto recriminando Radio, le volvió a estirar el brazo de nuevo y estaba mas aumentado el sonido del crujido de los huesos.

-Escuchame maldita cucaracha descarada, yo no soy ningún objeto, puede que el mundo se haya hecho al carajo pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como te da la gana entiendes. Así que haremos lo siguiente -recrimino Yumi enfurruñada con el y entonces propuso algo para dejar las cosas claras-: Yo te suelto y haces como si no hubiera sucedido nada, o te rompo el brazo y me chivo a William de lo que has estado haciendo, ¿cual de todas las opciones te parece bien?

-Zorra -contesto descaradamente.

Entonces Yumi aprovecho para estirarle a un mas el brazo, ya casi se oía un completo crujido de huesos, se lo estaba apretando de tal manera que se lo iba a romper como siguiese estirando.

-¿Cual de todas prefieres? -siguió insistiendo.

-Crees que le gustas a William, solamente te trata como aquello con lo que no puede vivir.

Se lo apreto aún mas y entonces aquello le hizo a Radio vociferar de una manera insufrible.

-Entonces esta muy claro, se lo diré -acepto al ver que no entendía a razones.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo -procuro Radio con tono de sufrimiento, al final acepto.

-¿Cual prefieres? ¿La primera, o la segunda?

-La primera, esa esta mejor -eligió sabiendo bien que era su mejor opción.

Entonces Yumi le soltó sabiendo bien que había entendido a razones.

-Gracias sargento Radio -exclamo irónicamente y entonces se marcho llevandose las cosas mientras lo dejaba ahí recuperandose del terrible dolor que le había hecho.

-Esta tía me pone -exclamo descaradamente.

··

Luego entonces Yumi salió del arsenal y se dirigió de vuelta hacía William donde continuaba con lo mismo, el teniente le paso otro informe mas y este lo redactaba.

-Ya la he encontrado señor -corroboro Yumi.

-Perfecto, por cierto, ¿porque has tardado tanto? -pregunto con tono curioso.

Yumi intento de pensar en algúna excusa para no parecer sospechosa de algo.

-Estaba antes inspeccionando a cada una de las armas que había dentro para asegurarme de que no estaban del mismo modo que esa -aclaro con lógica, señalo el arma que estaba apoyada a un lado.

William la miro y ahí entendió bien a que se refería.

-De acuerdo, bien hecho Ishiyama, tu si que tienes cabeza para algo -agradeció William.

Sonrío disimuladamente Yumi al reconocer eso.

-Ya te puedes marchar Ishiyama -ordeno el ahora que ya tenía lo que quería.

-Gracias señor -agradeció modestamente y entonces se la dio vuelta andando hacía el fondo.

-Espera -dijo en el ultimo segundo.

Yumi se detuvo pero teniendo un enorme miedo al oír eso, ahora como de costumbre siempre iba a soltar aquello que iba a ser justo lo mas perjudicial para ella.

-¿Que sucede señor? -pregunto con tono firme y modesto.

-Parece que has tenido una buena relación con los novatos -mencionó con tono pasivo.

-Si señor, ¿pero ocurre algo por eso? -pregunto cuestionando.

-No para nada, solamente me preocupa pensar que te estas desviando de tu trabajo, normalmente todos los demás tienen su sitio para todo, pero tu, pareciera que estas acostumbrando demasiado a ellos, casi pareciera que te has hecho muy amiga de ellos -comento con tono serio.

-¿Y ocurre algo por eso señor? -cuestiono, quería entender a que se refería.

-No nada, solamente quería saber si te llevabas bien, eso es todo, ya puedes irte -aclaro.

-Gracias señor -agradeció de nuevo y entonces se marcho dando la vuelta pero teniendo esa sensación de sospecha de que algo iba a ir mal.

William siguió redactando los papeles pero sin dejar de perder de vista a Yumi, ella estaba ocultando algo y sabía bien de que no se lo diría, ya no podía confiar en ella como no podía confiar en los novatos que había traído consigo.

Yumi siguió andando hasta ponerse delante del ascensor, ahí estaba subiendo y en cuanto se puso delante el técnico les abrió la puerta, salió un soldado y entonces ella entro, ahí dentro estaba Raina junto con el hombre que dirigía el ascensor, bajo la palanca y entonces empezo a bajar.

-¿Como te esta yendo el dia Ishiyama? -pregunto Raina.

-De la misma forma, como de costumbre -comento dando una respuesta que no decía mucha cosa.

-¿Me han dicho también de que estuviste entrenando con el novato Ulrich Stern no?

-Así es, aunque lamentablemente se doblo el tobillo y ahora tiene que caminar con uno de esos artilugios mecánicos de los que ya nadie utiliza -corroboro con tono sarcástico.

-Lastima, si no hubiera pasado eso, entonces todo sería tan fácil ahora -espeto sospechosamente.

Aquello dejo a Yumi con una sensación de que parecía estar diciendo que sentía lastima que Ulrich se hubiese doblado el tobillo por algúna razón, no sabía si era porque le gustaba o porque le encantaba que estuviese ella con el, había algo raro pasándole por la cabeza.

Siguieron bajando unos pisos mas hasta se pusieron delante de una sala amplia, un técnico abrió la puerta de rejas y entonces Raina paso al otro lado, luego el técnico la volvió a cerrar. Se quedo Raina mirando a Yumi con una cara rígida y entonces dijo:

-Si estas dispuesto a tener algo con el, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes a William a mi.

Aquello lo dejo mas estupefacta todavía, estaba claro que pretendía tener algo con William y sabía bien que si ella tenía algo con Ulrich entonces William se cabrearía, pero de la manera en que lo dijo, sonaba a algo bastante serio y preocupante.

··

Los tres estaban preparandose para poder marchar a la noche, mientras Ulrich estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras probaba su pierna articulable ya que ahora tenía que convivir con eso durante un buen tiempo.

-Podrías dejar de dar vueltas Ulrich -insistió Odd harto de ver que daba vueltas sin sentido.

-No puedo Odd, ahora tengo que estar puesto con esto durante un largo tiempo y tengo que acostumbrarme, apenas me estoy acostumbrando a que no puedo mover la rodilla -espeto Ulrich mientras forcejaba para dar un paso largo.

-¿Pero no era el tobillo el que tenía que mejorarse? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Y si, pero es casi lo mismo, tengo que mantener la pierna muy firme para que los huesos hagan su efecto, si continuo así, entonces podré volver a caminar con normalidad -aclaro.

-Eso espero porque sino tendré que amputarte la pierna para que dejes de ser tan plasta -recrimino irónicamente Odd ya que ahora se hacía la idea de como iban a ser las cosas.

-Pues si pierdo la pierna, entonces seré mas plasta que antes -opino contradictoriamente.

-Mira quien fue a hablar -reprocho mosqueado.

A un lado Jeremy estaba empaquetando sus cosas cuando entonces al meter la mano dentro del bolsillo pequeño descubrió una cosa de la que no se acordaba, el pen-drive que contenía el anti-virus que necesitaba para poder destruir el virus infeccioso que ya existía.

Entonces Odd se giro mirando a Jeremy se este se quedo extrañado al ver la cara que ponía.

-¿Que te pasa Jeremy? ¿Que has encontrado? -asumió que encontró algo debido a que mostraba una cara como si hubiese visto algo que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-Nada, solamente esto, la razón por la cual hemos acabado aquí -declaro con tono murmurante.

Ambos carraspearon seriamente al ver que se trataba del objeto que tenían que proteger y llevar directamente hacía el lugar donde se había creado el virus. Pero al ver esa cara ambos supusieron otra cosa, algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede con eso Jeremy? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que estaba teniendo algúna incógnita.

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta, si no hubiéramos venido aquí, aquella niña y su familia se habrían ido y por nuestra culpa si no los hubiéramos parado, aquel idiota no los habría matado a sangre fría sin motivo algúno -concluyo Jeremy dando a entender que si no hubiera encontrado aquel mensaje, no lo habría puesto en el pen-drive y de ahí de no habría ido a Francia para luego así acabar uniéndose a William en su matanza y a lo mejor se habría salvado la familia aquella.

-Iban a morir de todas formas Jeremy, no lo podrías haber sabido de cualquier forma -retracto Ulrich hacíendole entender que no habría cambiado nada si los hubiera salvado.

-Lo se, pero te imaginas adonde vamos a tener que llegar por esto -cuestiono seriamente.

En ese momento Odd oyó algo, observo al fondo y vio que alguien venia.

-Alguien viene -insistió Odd queriendo que guardara el pen-drive por precaución.

Rápidamente Jeremy se puso a guardarlo como estaba y lo cerro, luego actúo con normalidad, entonces entro el individuo que resulto ser Yumi que había vuelto con los detonadores.

-Ya tengo los detonadores -aviso dirigiendose hacía ellos.

-Gracias a dios -esbozo irónicamente Odd. Luego entonces todos se juntaron alrededor mientras Yumi ponía todos los detonadores delante-. ¿Con eso basta para volar toda la bóveda?

-Así es, es tan enorme que con solo hacer una chispa en la pólvora, haría estallar todo de una manera que parecería el de una pelicula blockbuster -concluyo expresamente.

-Me gusta esa idea -opino Odd con tono vacilon.

-Pero igualmente -intervino Jeremy-. Pero si se vuela la bóveda con toda la pólvora, no haría estallar todo el campamento, ¿como de enorme es esa bóveda? -cuestiono ese hecho.

Yumi se quedo pensando que hacer, no le cabía otra manera que enseñarles.

··

Yumi abrió como pudo una enorme puerta de acero oxidado dejándoles ver a los otros el enorme espacio que había, era una sala enorme repleta de pólvora, tanto que parecía un mar de arena negra, no había acumulado toda la pólvora que habían encontrado por ahí, habían encontrado toda la pólvora del mundo y la habían metido ahí, era como estar viendo un tesoro de pirata.

-¿Como es posible que haya tanta pólvora aquí dentro? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Al parecer esto era supuestamente era una fabrica de armas, así que debieron almacenar todo el resto de la pólvora aquí, menos mal que la hemos estado utilizado, si no hubiéramos continuado con todo esto, nos habríamos extinguido de balas -concluyo Yumi dando a entender la razón de como era posible que hubiese todo ese conjunto de pólvora ahí.

-¿Y donde metemos los detonadores? -pregunto Odd por ese hecho.

-Podríamos meterlos todos aquí, con solamente volarlos lo mas cerca posible, una sola chispa haría el efecto y entonces todo esto se quemaría hasta explotar de lo lindo -acordo Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, hagamoslo ahora -propuso Odd sin mas dilación.

-No que va, a esta hora cualquiera de los soldados de aquí esta recogiendo toda la pólvora para poder fabricar el mayor numero de balas que tengamos, ¿sabes cuantas balas gastamos por matar a uno de esos infectados al dia? -recrimino Yumi procurando de que nadie cometiese una tontería.

-Me has leído el pensamiento -opino Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, entonces esto es lo que haremos, cuando llegue la medianoche, salimos de nuestras habitaciones y nos ponemos a poner todos los detonadores aquí, y en cuanto marchemos por los túneles, activaremos una de las bombas y la pólvora hará el resto -acordo Jeremy con detalles.

-Muy bien, marchemos ahora antes de que todos empiezan a sospechar de costumbre -insistió Ulrich conociéndose bien el tema de que todo iba mal a menos que estuviesen en el lugar menos indicado.

Entonces Yumi cerro la puerta con toda fuerza y se oyó un enorme temblor al cerrarla del todo.

Una vez hecho eso ambos se dieron la vuelta mientras Yumi se limpiaba las manos para quitarse todo el metal sucio que tenía esa puerta.

-¿Hay algún dia en el que alguien limpie esto? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-Si intentasen de limpiar esto, sería un milagro para todos -concluyo irónicamente.

Esbozaron una risa irónica y entonces se dieron la vuelta pero entonces acabaron chocandose con alguien, alzaron la vista y observaron que se trataba de Clementine.

-Chicos, ¿que hacéis aquí? -pregunto cuestionando Clementine al verlos aquí.

-Somos invitados, podemos estar por donde queremos -comento Odd.

-No no no, puede que seáis invitados pero esto es un lugar de máxima prioridad, así que al menos como no tengáis algo sensato que decir, se lo tendré que decir a William de mi parte -recrimino.

-Ha sido cosa mía señor -declaro Yumi.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendido por eso.

-Así es, resultaba que antes se estaban peleando por saber cuantas balas tenían en todas sus armas y entonces les propuse saber que había un montón de pólvora del cual luego podían utilizar para crear mas balas si es que necesitaban para algo -explicó disimuladamente, aquella era una buena excusa.

-¿En serio? Vaya, bueno, a menos mejor que pensar que somos todos unos intrusos no -objeto Clementine al respecto, los otros se quedaron esbozando una sonrisa falsa para disimular-. Intentad de tener cuidado por aquí, hay veces en la que todo esto se rompe sin cuidado algúno.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta señor -objeto Yumi estando de acuerdo y entonces Clementine se marcho desapareciendo en el fondo de la sala.

Ambos se quedaron mirando porque no podían creerse que los hubiera defendido de esa manera.

-Eres una perversa mentirosa -dijo estupefacto Odd y entonces la agarro de la cabeza para besarla en todo el cabello.

-Ey -se quejo Ulrich de lo que hizo.

-¿Que pasa? Oh espera, esto es tuyo, de acuerdo ten -vacilo entregándole a Yumi apropósito.

-Odd por favor -insistió Ulrich al ver que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¿Que? No te gusta -cuestiono Odd sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Por dios chicos, sois de lo peor -recrimino Yumi al ver como de entusiasmados se estaban poniendo con ella debido a lo agradecidos que estaban por lo que ella hizo por ellos.

-Menos mal que no os conocí de esta forma -opino irónicamente Jeremy al respecto.

-No te preocupes Jeremy, tengo algo reservado para ti -mencionó.

-Oh por favor Odd -insistió Jeremy asumiendo lo que pretendía hacer con el.

Sin darse cuenta, Clementine al otro lado les estaba viendo y sospechando de lo que podrían estar haciendo, sabía bien que habían estado ahí en la bóveda y conociéndoles, sabía enseguida que estaban tramando algo y que tenía que decírselo al comandante, se marcho todo corriendo.

··

William estaba en su despacho tranquilo intentando de descansar mientras tenía sostenida una botella que tenía dentro agua potable, soltaba unos grandes suspiros cada vez que se bebía un sorbo.

Al otro lado Clementine llego con el ascensor y paso al otro lado dirigiendose hacía William mientras mantenía una mirada cortes y muy seria.

-¿Que sucede Clementine? ¿Radio se ha portado de la raya? -pregunto sarcásticamente William no queriendo saber nada al respecto por ahora.

He visto a Yumi con los novatos pasando por bóveda, me parece que están tramando algo ahí mismo señor -declaro con tono firme.

Aquello hizo que William apretase tanto la botella que salió disparado un goteo del agua, luego se giro con la silla y mirando furtivamente hacía Clementine como un animal enfurecido, luego dijo:

-Con que eso es lo que pretenden, hacer volar mi pólvora, pues sabes que, yo los haré volar primero para que se enteren -declaro mientras ponía una cara de sociopata cabreado, muy cabreado.

··

Ambos volvieron a la habitación andando sobre aquel puente de madera que era tan frágil que cualquiera podría caerse o se acabase rompiendo al instante. Dieron la vuelta y ahí entonces se fijaron que ahí estaba Jean-P esperándoles.

-Hola chicos -saludo con tono favorable.

-Hola Jean-P, ¿nos has echado de menos? -pregunto vacilando Odd.

-Bueno, la verdad como para decir que os echo de menos seria un poco raro no -opino irónicamente.

-¿Que sucede Jean-P? -pregunto expresamente Ulrich notando que parecía estar ocultando algo.

-Veréis chicos, William al parecer esta un poco preocupado debido a las reformas que estamos haciendo en toda la estructura del edificio -comento detalladamente.

-Si he oído, que esta trabajando muy duro para conseguir arreglar todo esto -opino Yumi.

-Y la cosa es esta, al parecer las modificaciones que esta haciendo son muy peligrosas y no quiere que nadie salga de aquí a menos que sea por algo, así que mantendrá selladas todas las puertas durante toda la noche -aclaro.

-¡Todas las puertas selladas! -recrimino Jeremy sorprendido al oír eso.

-¿Ocurre algo con eso? -pregunto Jean-P.

-No nada, es solamente que me parece un poco raro hacer todo esto, en ningún momento del cual alguien haya trabajado en una remodelación haya tenido que sellarlo todo de esta forma -excuso.

-Igualmente, estas no son unas modificaciones normales, así que por precaución va a tener que hacer todo esto, pero no os preocupéis, yo os estaré vigilando -declaro expresamente.

-De acuerdo Jean-P -agradeció Jeremy.

-Así me gusta novatos -dijo satisfecho y entonces se marcho pasando por delante de ellos y recorriendo el camino hacía el otro lado.

Aprovechando, Jeremy miro de reojo y observo que tenía colgando unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, asumió que debían de tratarse de las llaves que habrían todas las puertas, si era verdad que William había sellado todas las puertas, entonces necesitaban urgentemente esas llaves.

Volvieron a la habitación principal y ahí todos suspiraron a la vez al intentar de entender a que vino todo eso. Odd se tiro en la cama mientras suspiraba agobiado.

-¿Como es posible que haya sellado las puertas justo cuando tenemos planeado marcharnos de aquí sin decir nada? -cuestiono reprimiéndose Odd.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que William sospecha de algo y que ha sellado las puertas para impedir que nosotros salgamos de aquí por cualquier motivo -opino deduciendo Ulrich.

-¿Y si es verdad?, entonces estáis bastante jodidos con el plan -reprimió Yumi al ver donde iba todo.

-Igualmente, hay una solución -intervino Jeremy.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Odd queriendo saberlo de inmediato.

-Antes he visto que Jean-P tenía colgando unas llaves, y si no me equivoco, la mayoría de todas las salas están custodiadas por rejas que todavía funcíonan verdad -concluyo Jeremy.

-Así es, William quería mantener alejado a todo el mundo de las armas y demás cosas por precaución a que se rebelaran -afirmo Yumi.

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente, en cuanto sea de noche, tenemos que quitarle las llaves a Jean-P -acordo Jeremy con toda decisión.

-¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer? El tío se va a pasar vigilándonos todo el tiempo, es imposible que se lo quitamos a menos que le distraigamos -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

-Puede, a menos que intentemos de dejarlo inconsciente -mencionó Ulrich con una idea.

-¿Que tienes pensando? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendose a el.

-Veréis, yo estoy alojado en la otra habitación, así que lo que tendríamos que hacer es que dos salgan, hacer llamar la atención de Jean-P, y entonces yo por detrás le cojo las llaves y lo noqueo -ideo Ulrich con todo detalle.

-Suena bien, pero no resulta un poco raro todo ese plan -cuestiono Yumi extrañada con esa idea.

-Créeme, nosotros somos como unos maestros para crear lo absurdo -espeto sarcásticamente Odd.

Yumi se los quedo mirando con una expresión de resignación y luego entonces ambos decidieron que ya lo tenían todo acordado de momento.

-De acuerdo -aplaudió Odd al ver que ya tenían una parte hecha-. Ya tenemos la primera parte del plan, ¿ahora cual toca?

-Espera un momento, ¿que sucede si cuando salimos de toda esta parte, William ya ha se sabía todo esto y acabamos rodeados de sus soldados? -cuestiono Ulrich esa parte.

Se quedo Jeremy pensando esa posibilidad con mucha determinación y entonces dijo:

-Pues tendremos que salir corriendo de aquí cuanto antes -declaro con todo pronostico.

··

William estaba leyendo una revista vieja que tenia guardada mientras Raina se ocupaba de acoplar las partes de sus rifles de asalto, en ese momento se giro y miro hacía William que estaba ahí sentado leyendo tranquilamente sin percatarse de nada, al verlo, decidido entablar una cierta charla con el cuando antes ahora que estaba sola y no había nadie alrededor.

-Disculpe señor -espeto Raina.

-¿Que quieres Raina? -pregunto William con tono amargado.

-Puedo hablar con usted un momento si me lo permite -aclaro.

Entonces William alzo una mirada en la que ponía todos los ojos de una forma desorbitada y entonces cerro la revista y la dejo apoyada en un extremo de su escritorio.

-Toma asiento -le paso la otra silla que tenía al lado.

Raina la agarro pasándosela de frente y entonces se sentó mirando fijamente a William.

-¿De que quieres hablar exactamente Raina? -quiso comprender William de que pretendía hablar.

-Vera señor, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿que tipo de mujeres le gustan a usted señor?

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañado William al oír esa pregunta.

-Mire, no es que quiera intentar de ligar con usted ni nada por eso, pero, ¿es que hace tanto tiempo que no le veo hablando con una mujer que no sea ella que ya no se si sigue teniendo los mismos gustos por alguien o que? -aclaro dando a entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-¿Cuando hablas de ella? ¿Te refieres a...

-Exacto señor -afirmo corroborando totalmente lo que dijo.

-Joder -reprocho indignado William.

-Mire señor, no quiero hacerle recordar lo que hizo mal vale, solamente quiero saber si sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, eso es todo -espeto aclarando Raina para que no se lo tomara a mal.

-Raina, no me llames señor a no ser que este delante de mis compañeros, y nosotros estamos aquí solos, sin nadie que nos diga nada, y yo no soy un comandante, solo soy otro chaval que hizo lo que se le dio la gana hace mucho tiempo, así que no sigas con esas -reprocho William para que entendiese que le daba igual las formalidades.

-Entiendo señor, quiero decir... William -comprendió.

-Así me gusta -dijo satisfecho y entonces se enderezo mientras cruzaba las manos, luego dijo-. Mira Raina, entiendo tu preocupación hacía mi, eso lo entiendo, soy el hombre que ha salvado a tanta gente, ¿pero sabes que? No puede serle fiel a alguien del cual luego puede traicionarme.

-Aja, ¿y eso que significa exactamente? -pregunto con tono de preocupación.

-Significa que para mi todas las mujeres son unas traicioneras, y que no soporto que nadie me traicione, así que por eso, es mejor que se queden todos al margen -declaro William dando a entender porque no quería estar con ningúna mujer, luego se levanto yéndose al otro lado.

Raina se quedo indecisa al oír eso, entendía bien sus razones, pero no soportaba la idea de que escondiese sus sentimientos a nadie por capricho.

-¿Y que sucede con Yumi señor? ¿Acaso no siente algo por ella? -pregunto Raina haciendo referencia a la extraña relación que tenía con la segunda al mando.

Aquello detuvo a William dejándolo indeciso pero de una manera preocupante.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto con tono preocupante, se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-Bueno he dicho, que seguramente tendrá algo con Yumi, se pasa con ella todo el tiempo, así que me parece obvio que...

De pronto William se dirigió hacía ella de una forma espeluznante, se le acerco a la cara mientras ponía una cara de malhumorado que daba un miedo aterrador.

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso? -pregunto el queriendo entender como sabía todo eso.

-Nadie señor, solo es algo que he pensado, nada mas -excuso ella.

Esbozo una expresión de refunfuñez que parecía de un animal salvaje y entonces se le acerco mientras ponía una mirada de cabreo pura, le estaba mirando los ojos para saber si estaba mintiendo o no, los tenía bien quietos y sin girarlos hacía otra parte.

-Dile eso a alguien, y sabrás bien lo que es estar con alguien como yo -acordo estrictamente.

-Si señor -afirmo Raina con tono tímido, estaba aterrorizada de el.

Entonces William se giro marchándose pero oyendo todavía sus quejas y refunfuños.

-Oh por dios -dijo ella atemorizada de ver lo que pasaba, sabía bien de que estaba obsesionado con ella, y si intentaba de escaparse correría un gran peligro, necesitaba avisarla de eso.

··

-De acuerdo, ya esta todo lo que necesitamos -afirmo satisfecho Jeremy al ver que ya tenían todo preparado para marcharse por la noche, todo bien equipado y dispuestos a cometer la fuga que estaban preparando.

-¿Y ahora que? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que iban a hacer ahora.

-A esperar a la noche -declaro Ulrich al ver que solamente les quedaba de eso.

-Pues entonces, a perder el tiempo se ha dicho -dijo vacilando Odd al ver que la única diversión que le quedaba era quedarse ahí tirado sin hacer nada.

Ulrich miro a Yumi y ahí entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que esta sería la ultima vez que la vería si es que acaso no acaban muertos con todo esto. Pensar que había pasado solamente un dia, para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que se necesitaban mutuamente.

En ese momento Jeremy oyó algo, se dirigió al hueco de la habitación y vio quien venía.

-Viene Raina -aviso con tono prudente.

-Rápido, escondelo todo -ordeno Ulrich y entonces ambos metieron todo lo que tenían dentro de la mochila y sin mas prudencia la escondieron entre las sabanas de la cama.

Ahí entonces apareció Raina mostrando una cara de pena.

-Hola novatos, ¿como os va? -pregunto Raina saludándolos honestamente.

-De puta madre te digo -vacilo Odd descaradamente.

-¡Odd! -recrimino Ulrich al ver lo que dijo.

-¿Que deseas Raina? -pregunto Yumi expresamente, quería saber porque justamente había venido aquí, tenía sus sospechas.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento Ishiyama -pidió ella con tono murmurante.

-Claro -acepto y entonces marcho con ella afuera de la habitación.

-¿De que querrá hablar con ella? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-No lo se, pero te digo que justo cuando nos estamos preparando para una fuga y ver a una persona entrar en el peor momento, no resulta algo bueno -opino asumiendo Odd al respecto.

Carraspearon todos dudando de lo que podría estar pasando con ella.

··

Yumi y Raina se alejaron lo suficiente de la habitación y ahí entonces se detuvieron.

-¿De que quieres hablar Raina? -pregunto Yumi con tono cortes.

-Se muy bien que estas planeando fugarte con ellos -declaro ella-. Y no lo niegues.

-¿Como? -se quedo indecisa Yumi al oír eso.

-No hace falta descubrirlo, es todo cosa de casualidades, si estas dispuesta a irte con ellos, será mejor que lo hagas con toda la sensatez posible porque de esto no habrá vuelta a atrás.

-Pero yo no pienso fugarme con ellos, yo me quedo ahí -indico ella misma seriamente.

-Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes muy bien, te has pasado todo el tiempo dejándote cortejar por William pero sabes muy bien lo lunático que es, si te quedas aquí unos cuantos años mas, que pasara cuando te venga la menstruacíon y William se ponga como loco al descubrir que ahora puede tener hijos contigo, desde siempre te ha querido Yumi, y lo hará hasta el fin del mundo por tenerte a su lado, así que será mejor que te largues de aquí, antes de que te conviertas en su juguete sexual para siempre -insistió explicando con toda moraleja lo que sucedería si se quedaba con el para siempre.

Yumi se quedo indecisa, no sabía que hacer ahora, entendía bien que si quería marcharse de ahí, William se volvería loco y luego los atraparía a todos, sería una perdición.

Entonces Raina le entrego algo parecido a las bombas con detonadores que había agarrado antes.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto intentando de entender porque le daba todo eso.

-William sospecha demasiado, se dará cuenta muy pronto de que has agarrado un par de ellas, pero esta es mía y nunca ha tenido la mas remota idea, así que utilizala bien, cuando la cosa falle -indico seriamente, ya se conocía bien todo el asunto.

Ahí entonces comprendió Yumi porque estaba haciendo esto, pero todavía no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo. ¿A que? Esa era la cuestión.

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto? -pregunto intentando de comprender porque la ayudaba.

-William nunca se ha fijado en mi, ya es hora de que lo haga conmigo -declaro expresamente.

-Aja -comprendió a duras penas.

-Cuidate bien, porque una vez que salgas ahí fuera, ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo -acordo y entonces se marcho alejandose de ella ahora que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Yumi se quedo ahí indeciso intentando de entender todo el asunto pero ahí entonces lo tenía muy claro, estaba harta de William y solamente había una forma de hacerlo, era hora de salir de ahí. Se guardo la bomba dentro de su traje y entonces volvió con toda seriedad.

Volvió con el grupo donde ahí todos la estaban esperando.

-¿De que estabais hablando? -pregunto Ulrich.

-De nada en especial, solamente de que William ha aceptado de que quiere ponerme una medalla al mérito por mi juramento hacía y Fort Dunbar -mencionó para poder disimular la autentica verdad.

Esbozo Odd una risotada de nariz descarada al oír eso que sonaba tan cutre.

-Ni que fuera un coronel -reprocho extrañado al oír eso.

-Pero al menos tiene un ímpetu por hacer las cosas tal cual -opino Jeremy.

-Eso es verdad -afirmo Odd estando de acuerdo.

Ulrich volvió a mirar a Yumi y sabía bien de que no se trataba de eso, podía verle la cara de que estaba ocultando algo, ella se giro pero sabía bien que de ya era tarde, era cuestión de tiempo de que se acabase dando cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

··

Esa noche ambos se reunieron por ultima vez ya que estaba claro que sería la ultima vez que disfrutarían de su compañía, todo el grupo de soldados que vivía en la fortaleza estaba ahí cenando una especie de sopa de legumbres y algúnas otras verduras para variar.

Odd dio un sorbo a la sopa pero este se lo estaba tomando de una manera muy maleducada.

-Odd por favor, no hagas ruido, ¿quieres? -insistió Jeremy al ver lo que hacía.

-Es que es la única forma que conozco -declaro el.

-Es que este tío no ha tomado sopa en su vida, eso es lo que pasa -opino egocéntricamente Ulrich.

-Igualmente, aquí no pasa nada, todos somos hombres -comento Radio y entonces agarro el plato con las dos manos y se lo bebió todo de un sorbo mientras levantaba ambos meñiques.

-Maleducados -opino murmuradamente Jeremy al ver lo que hacían.

-Venga ya Radio, no te lo bebas todo de un sorbo, que harás que la sopa se extinga -recrimino Yumi disgustada al ver como se lo estaba tomando.

-¿Que pasa Ishiyama? ¿Nunca antes te has comportado de otra manera? ¿Eh? -cuestiono egocéntricamente Radio y entonces soltó un eructo delante de ella.

-Radio, serás capullo -recrimino Yumi indignada al ver lo que hizo, meneo la mano de un lado para otro para poder quitarse el mal aliento que había tirado el.

-En serio Radio, a veces das un asco que no veas -reprocho Ulrich mosqueado por lo que hizo.

-Lo se, pero que quieres que hagas, a veces uno necesita ser el mismo para poder demostrar lo que es vivir sin preocuparse por nada, verdad -expreso Radio de una forma bastante sospecha.

Yumi le vio y observaba aquella sonrisa vacilona que tenía, estaba claro que lo había hecho apropósito para poder vengarse por lo que ella le hizo antes, le tenía un rencor enorme.

En ese momento apareció William trayéndose la misma comida.

-Hola mis queridos compañeros de batalla -se presento vacilando como de costumbre.

-¿Que tal William? ¿Has podido enumerar los encargos? -pregunto Clementine.

-¿Que encargos? -pregunto extrañado Jeremy al oír eso.

-Resulta que para saber cuales son los recursos que necesitamos, hacemos una lista de todo y una vez hecho eso nos ponemos a prepararlo todo para salir el dia siguiente y marchar a buscarlo, y ahora que los Crisis están muertos, ya nadie nos molestara jamas -explicó detalladamente.

-Ya veo -espeto Jeremy dando a entender como era el asunto.

Entonces William dio un sorbo a la sopa y se la trago de un sorbo, ponía una mirada egocéntrica.

-¿Que tal Ulrich? ¿Te funciona bien esa pierna? -pregunto ese hecho.

-Así es, parece que me acabare acostumbrando mas rápido de lo que pensaba, es cuestión de encontrarle la perfección y con eso ya lo tienes todo listo -comento meneando la pierna.

-Pues que suerte no, menos mal que no te hiciste un daño mucho mayor que ese, porque de haberlo sido, ¿sería un sufrimiento para ti no? -opino pero dando una cuestión bastante amenazadora.

Ulrich se giro y miro a William y este estaba todavía tomandose la sopa y poniendo aquella mirada como de rencor que le ponía por algo, como si le tuviera manía por algúna razón.

-Puede ser -afirmo contestando a su pregunta, siguió tomandose la sopa con tranquilidad.

William no dejo de echarle el ojo, no confiaba en el para nada y sabía muy bien lo que ocultaba. Siguió tomando cuando de pronto sintió un olor terrible que venía de algúna parte.

-Uff, ¿de donde viene ese olor tan funesto? ¿Alguien se ha podrido? -critico irónicamente.

-He sido yo, me he tirado un eructo antes -declaro Radio.

-¿En serio? -pregunto poniendose en plan amistoso y sarcástico a la vez.

-Así es -afirmo con total sinceridad.

-Por dios Radio, que guarro que eres, ¿como puede ser que vivas así? -recrimino sarcásticamente. Ambos se quedaron riendo a carcajadas y de una manera absurda al ver donde iba todo el asunto.

-Y encima lo ha hecho tirandoselo en mi cara -admitió Yumi.

-¿Ah si? -cuestiono cambiando de tono al oír eso.

-Así es, encima le ha reprochado por haberle hecho eso y no se ha disculpado para nada -añadió Clementine dando una cuestión honesta justo en ese momento inoportuno.

-Bueno, yo solamente he intentado de portarme como un hombre nada mas -expreso Radio.

-Lo se lo se, te entiendo, pero ahora en serio, vas a tener que disculparte o sino las cosas irán a peor -insistió William poniendo amistoso para que no parecía una amenaza.

-Si eso -recrimino Ulrich interviniendo sin motivo.

William se lo quedo mirando pero no hizo caso.

-¿Lo vas a hacerlo? -pregunto volviéndoselo a insistir, quería hacerlo por las buenas pero no le quedaba otra que actuar de otra manera o sino el otro lo lamentaría de la peor forma.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -acepto encantado y entonces se dirigió hacía Yumi-. Lo siento.

-No importa, lo hecho, hecho esta -acepto Yumi con un tono como de pocas ganas.

-Bien, bien, así me gusta, ya veo que no hace falta ser un maleducado para demostrar como están las cosas, eh Radio, podrías...

-¿Que?

Entonces William se acerco a su oído y le dijo muy susurradamente.

-Vuélvelo a hacer eso a mi segunda al mando, y lo lamentaras el resto de tus días, ¿quieres dormir afuera con los muertos soldado? -acordo amenazadoramente.

-Pero señor -se quedo extrañado al oír eso.

-¿Quieres dormir con los muertos soldado? -siguió insistiendo con el mismo tono.

-No -contesto con tono atemorizado.

-De acuerdo, así me gusta Radio, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que siempre aceptas hacer lo que te piden -dijo satisfecho William dandole palmadas en el hombro para aceptar su disculpa.

Tanto Yumi como los otros se quedaron tan extrañados que no sabían que quería decir eso, pero estaba claro que William le había dicho algo que lo había dejado patidifuso.

William siguió tomando con tal tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada, luego dijo:

-Hoy va a ser una tranquila noche me parece -opino sonriendo egocéntricamente.

··

El ascensor empezo a subir y entonces se detuvo en la planta donde estaban alojados, el técnico abrió las puertas y entonces todos pasaron al otro lado, Odd estaba todavía con esos nervios que no se le quitaban al intentar superar su miedo a aquel ascensor.

-En serio, no me acostumbrare a ese ascensor nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es nunca -acordo Odd con total seriedad, lo dejo clarísimo.

-Pues no te acostumbres Odd, fijate en mi, ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a esto y apenas le voy cogiendo el truquillo -espeto sinceramente Ulrich mientras caminaba con la pierna articular.

-Tu lo tienes fácil, en cambio yo tengo que estar todo el tiempo pensando en como va a salir bien todo esto cuando en realidad estamos rodeados por los hombre de un loco sociopata que parece que nos ha cogido manía por algúna razón -declaro Odd frustantemente.

-Cierto -afirmo Ulrich estando de acuerdo, le preocupaba el tema de William pero lo que no podía soportar era ver como podía sobrevivir Yumi con ese, parecía mostrarse directo y amable con ella, pero conociendo a los hombres como el, la acabarían matando sin que se dieran cuenta.

William y Jeremy estaban caminando de lado a lado y conversando sobre ciertos asuntos.

-¿Tienes unos amigos bastante particulares Jeremy Belpois? ¿Donde los encontraste? -pregunto volviendo directo y sarcástico a la vez.

-Mas bien ellos me encontraron a mi -declaro haciendo referencia a como fue originalmente.

-Ah, la casualidad del destino, créeme, hay veces en la que el destino nos favorece mayor de lo que pensamos -comprendió y luego dio una especie de cuestión coherentente sobre el asunto.

-¿Y eso que significa? -pregunto intentando de comprender ese dicho.

-Que a veces las cosas van y vienen, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder, es mejor dejar las cosas tal cual como decide el destino: Que hubiese encontrado este lugar, puede, que os haya encontrado a vosotros puede ser también, pero lo que venga después, eso hay que verlo -comento dando todo tipo de sugerencias para saber si eso del destino era una posibilidad o no.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Jeremy comprendiendolo a duras penas.

Aprovechando que estaba manteniendo una conversacíon con el, decidió hacer que soltase algúna parte de lo que tenía planeado porque el era como el líder del grupo y sabía mas que ellos.

-¿Hay una cosa que sigo sin entender Jeremy Belpois? -pregunto con tono murmurante.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Jeremy empezando a sospechar de lo que estuviese apunto de decir.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a las habitaciones, Odd se giro y observo la forma de como le estaba hablando William y empezaba a tener serias dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Ulrich -le llamo para que se enterara de eso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto intentando de no mirarlo de frente.

-Me parece que William esta interrogando a Jeremy, no me mires de frente, sigue adelante -confeso y luego acordo para que no levantara sospecha algúna de que se estaba dando cuenta.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto intentando de comprender a que cuestión había llegado.

-Porque le esta soltando todo tipo de preguntas en donde todas termina diciendo su nombre completo, uno nunca habla así a no ser que quiera que le diga todo aquello que sabe de informacíon o algún secreto perturbador -determino deduciendo lógicamente.

-Venga ya -reprocho Ulrich intentando de no creer esa posibilidad.

-Si oyelo bien, y ya veras como le esta interrogando con ese tono siniestro -indico Odd.

-Veras, ¿quiero entender todavía como es eso de que habéis venido aquí para buscar a una chica que posiblemente este muerta? ¿Cuanto os habéis arriesgado para llegar hasta aquí? -pregunto William dando a entender que quería comprender el asunto por el cual unos extranjeros americanos se habían arriesgado tanto por venir a Francia.

-Bueno, cuando el comandante descubrió que su hija estaba viva, se puso loco y no había nadie que lo ayudase, así que entonces ambos nos reunimos y empezamos a discutir el tema -fue contando disimuladamente para que pensase que era eso mismo.

-Aja -afirmo comprendiendo bien la historia.

-Luego entonces hablamos con otros amigos acerca de ese asunto y entonces nos pusimos todos a tratar el tema de pensar que necesitábamos buscarla, al final uno de los lugartenientes nos encontró y se chivo al comandante donde ahí nos regaño por haber pensado eso sin su consentimiento, pero al final pudimos tratar con él el tema y llegamos a un acuerdo -prosiguió.

-¿Que acuerdo? -empezo a interesarse al oír ese tema.

-Si lográbamos traer a su hija de vuelta entonces seríamos recompensados, y si fracasábamos, entonces que el infierno nos encontrarse y nos castigase por todo esto -aclaro.

-De acuerdo, así que entonces: decidisteis salir en busca de un avión, y llegasteis aquí. Pero, lo que no entiendo es: ¿Como hicisteis para encontrar un avión que funcionase?

-Encontramos uno de causalidad en un aeropuerto, fue cosa de suerte encontrar uno así, hicimos un largo recorrido buscando la forma de llegar hasta aquí -admitió.

-Aja -dijo comprendiendo a duras penas como era todo ese asunto, le resultaba demasiado ridiculo comprender eso ya que no tenía mucha lógica si es que acaso ellos estaban lo bastante locos como para poder hacer todo eso por una persona que estaba al otro del mundo, algo ocultaba.

Odd y Ulrich seguían caminando a pesar de que estaban oyendo bien lo que decía William.

-Que te dicho, ¿eh? -recrimino Odd al ver que le estaba interrogando tal cual como decía.

-Pero igualmente, eso no tiene nada de siniestro -cuestiono Ulrich esa conversacíon.

-No, pero fijate, ya veras -indico Odd, se giro de reojo volviendo a mirar atrás, sabía bien que ahora venía lo peor y dependía de Jeremy de que no soltase mas cosas de la cuenta.

-Veras Jeremy, hay una cosa que sigo sin entender, ¿si estabais dispuestos a ir a por ella, entonces porque no encontrasteis otra cosa que os pudiera llevar a Francia directamente sin tener que hacer todo ese recorrido? -cuestiono William con tono de prudencia.

-Es que no encontramos nada, estaba todo destruido -recrimino Jeremy.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que me preocupa mas es pensar, que si estabais tan dispuestos a buscarla, ¿porque hicisteis aquel largo recorrido buscando la forma de llegar a Francia para poder encontrar a una persona que ya estaría muerta en estos momentos si es que acaso se puede defender sola? ¿Porque valió la pena si todos sabemos que hemos perdido a alguien? -dictamino William dando una cuestión bastante pensativa ya que aquello empezaba a sonar bastante preocupante.

Jeremy intento de pensar en algúna excusa porque sabía bien que William ya estaba empezando a sospechar demasiado de el y no quería tener que acabar diciendo algo que pareciera verdad y al final acabase dando lugar a la autentica verdad detrás de todo el asunto.

-Porque sino no lo hubiéramos hecho entonces que sería del ser humano y su deber por salvar a los demás -confeso Jeremy con tono serio e impotente.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al oír eso, estaba claro que aquello era lo que justo querían oír. William se quedo resoplando al comprender todo ese hecho y entonces dijo:

-Pues bien hecho entonces Belpois, bien hecho -espeto William con tono solemne, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y entonces se adelanto dejando al pobre indeciso al no entender nada.

Tanto Ulrich como Odd se quedaron extrañados porque no entendía que había sido eso.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-Me parece que justamente ha dicho que no quería oír William -opino murmurando Ulrich.

-Aja -comprendió Odd al ver que ya se le habían ido las ganas por eso, le arrebato la oportunidad.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a las habitaciones y hay ya les estaba esperando Jean-P como de costumbre.

-¿Ha estado bien la cena caballeros? -pregunto modestamente Jean-P.

-Ha estado de rechupete Jean-P, uff, nunca antes había comido así desde... -se quedo pensando radio en una excusa y entonces dijo sin mas dilación-: Bueno, me parece que nunca.

-Ya veo -opino expresamente al comprender ese hecho.

Entonces ambos se metieron dentro de la habitación y ahí todos resoplaron de lo agotados que estaban, Odd volvió a tirarse en la cama de vuelta mientras resoplaba angustiado.

-¿Te gusta esa cama verdad? -pregunto Clementine al ver como rebozaba Odd.

-Ha sido una de las camas mas cómodas que he tenido nunca -opino.

-Decidme chicos, ¿todavía vais a seguir con lo mismo de dormir en ambas partes de toda esta sala enorme o que? ¿Porque sino podemos romper todas las paredes? -pregunto recriminando acerca de ese hecho de que todos estaban durmiendo en lados diferentes.

-No, para nada, todo esto esta bien -se conformo Ulrich y entonces intento de quitarse la pierna articulable, empezo a ir girando de la manivela de los costados pero no había forma.

-Trae, déjamelo a mi -insistió Yumi y entonces le ayudo a enroscarle las manivelas de los costados.

William estaba mirando y no soportaba la idea de que lo estuviese ayudando. Yumi le seguía enroscando las manivelas que había a los costados y al final se le aflojo lo suficiente como para poder quitárselo fácilmente.

-Ahí esta -dijo satisfecho y entonces Ulrich se lo quito por debajo.

-Ahora tengo este problema para poder acostumbrarme -opino Ulrich.

-Siempre pasa -comento Clementine.

Luego entonces Ulrich intento de ponerse encima de la cama pero entonces se golpeo con la barra de debajo y aquello le hizo doler la parte que le dolía del tobillo.

-Ten mucho cuidado con eso, o sino al final no te hará efecto -aconsejo Radio.

-Gracias por eso -agradeció expresamente.

-Dime Jeremy, ¿que planes tienes para mañana? -pregunto Clementine al respecto.

-Bueno, pues, seguir arreglando el coche -opino expresamente ya que sabía bien de que no volverían mas aquí.

-Ah eso, bueno, hemos tenido un problema -notifico William.

-¿Que problema? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que ya había algúna cosa rara por demás.

-Veras, resulta que el motor estaba mas dañado de lo que parecía, así que entonces vamos a tener que salir en algún momento a buscar uno mas, conocemos una ferretería vacía donde todavía esta lleno de algúnos artículos de metal y demás cosas -aclaro William con tono frustrante pero se notaba muy bien que lo hacía con descaro y disimuladamente.

-¿Como que el motor esta dañado? ¿Pero no lo estabais reparando? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Y así es, pero como ya he dicho, la cosa esta así -opino con tono mosqueado.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿hay algún momento en el que ese jeep se vaya a poner bien de algúna manera? -cuestiono Jeremy insistiendo para poder entender que estaba saliendo mal.

-Eso intentamos pero, la cosa esta mas mal que nunca -opino Radio.

Aquello dejo indeciso a Jeremy al ver que era un serio problema, si era verdad de que decían que el motor del jeep estaba dañado y cada vez estaba peor que la vez que lo reparan, es que entonces no estaban haciendo nada al respecto y los iban a dejar ahí para siempre.

-Pero no te preocupes, podemos ir mañana a buscar el resto -espeto Clementine.

-¿Lo de la ferretería esa? Pero entonces porque no fuisteis a buscar todo lo que había ahí? -cuestiono reprimiendo Ulrich ese hecho.

-Es que lo acabamos de descubrir hace muy poco y teníamos miedo de que Los Crisis lo acabasen descubriendo, así que no hicimos nada -declaro William.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno para el otro al entender que si mañana iban a salir seguramente sería para matarlos a todos de una y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ulrich miro a Yumi y ella tenía la misma cara de temor y preocupación que el, tenía la misma idea.

-Así que... ¿podemos hacer eso? -quiso saber si aceptaban.

Todos se miraron intentando de saber que hacer pero sabían bien que si decían que no entonces acabarían lamentando algo peor.

-Sabes que, creo que mejor lo haremos ya que de todas formas no quiero llegar a acostumbrarme a estar aquí metido como una rata de laboratorio -declaro aceptando Jeremy irónicamente.

Aquello hizo reír a los tres al ver lo absurdo pero con razón que tenía.

-Así me gusta pues, entonces nos veremos mañana por la mañana -acepto encantado William y luego asintió para poder despedirse.

-Ahí estaremos entonces -espeto irónicamente Ulrich.

-Adiós -se despidieron Clementine y Radio, luego se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

-Adiós -se despidieron ellos también del resto que se iba a ahora.

Ambos dieron la vuelta casi desapareciendo al fondo pero entonces Yumi se detuvo.

-Ah disculpa señor, pero puedo quedarme aquí un momento -pidió honestamente Yumi.

-Umh, no se si debería -dijo William con tono poco pensativo.

-Necesito un momento, eso es todo -insistió Yumi intentando de ser lo mas amable posible.

-Pues ese momento va a tener que esperar porque ahora mismo me espera una cama bien acolchada y un vaso de leche dulce, así que te parece que si acabamos ya con esto -recrimino empezando a enfurecerse al ver que justamente se quedaba donde no quería que estuviese.

-Si eso mismo Ishiyama, deja de jodernos -recrimino reprochando Radio.

Yumi se los quedo mirando, estaba claro que no pretendían que se quedara ahí por motivos bastante obvios y justo ahora que mas lo necesitaba, cuando parecía que no iba a poder ser, Ulrich intervino.

-Disculpadme chicos, pero no creo que tengáis que portaros mal con ella, y encima si ella quiere quedarse aquí un momento dejádselo, que eso no hará daño a nadie, y no tenéis ningún derecho sobre lo que ella haga así, dadle ese momento por favor queréis -recrimino Ulrich con tono sincero para hacerles entender que no podían obligarla de esa forma como si fuese una tortura para ellos.

Yumi se les quedo mirando y luego se volteo mirando a William y a los otros, ponían una mirada descarada y entonces William contesto:

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho vale -se conformo William refunfuñando.

-Gracias señor -agradeció sinceramente.

William se dio la vuelta yéndose enfurruñado mientras los demás le miraban con cara de angustia como si aquello los perjudicase por algúna razón, todos se marcharon dejándolos solos. Entonces Yumi asintió estando orgullosa de haberlo conseguido gracias, le miro sonriente y este le devolvió la sonrisa por haberlo hecho por ella.

··

William se marcho volviendo al ascensor pero comportandose como un lunático que no quería saber nada de nada, estaba haciendo gestos como de cabrearse con alguien.

-Señor, ¿va a dejar que le contradiga de esa forma? -pregunto cuestionando Clementine.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? No puedo amenazarla porque sino entonces ya no me hará caso, y justo encima lo tenía que decir ese que se cree que puede ser mejor persona de la que yo he sido durante mucho mas tiempo -recrimino enfurismado y mirando a los dos como si ambos pensasen que no estuviese haciendo nada bien al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-Pero hay una cosa que aún sigo sin entender jefe ¿porque quiere llevarlos fuera si no es para poder reparar ese jeep? -cuestiono Radio sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo con esa comentario.

-No quiero llevarlos a la ferretería, quiero matarlos ahí y dejar que se los coman los muertos mientras yo me encarga de Ulrich para que se entere de que no puede tocarme aquello que me pertenece -aclaro con tono enfurismado, estaba hecho una furia. Luego entonces se dirigió hacía Jean-P que estaba al otro lado recorriendo la sala-. Oye tu.

Carraspeo extrañado Jean-P al oírles.

-Encargate de vigilarlos, si ocurre algo malo, avisame -ordeno.

-De acuerdo señor -afirmo Jean-P con total sinceridad.

William asintió con tono nervioso y volvió a seguir andando mientras sus dos lugarteniente principales se le quedaban mirando con cara de fastidioso al ver como se estaba poniendo el jefe.

-Nadie me lo quitara, nadie me lo quitara -se decía el mismo sin darse cuenta.

··

Ambos estaban solos ahora pero no sabían que decir al respecto ahora que sabían que sería la ultima vez que verían a Yumi después de haberlos ayudado.

-Mirad chicos, se muy bien que no os conozco desde hace mucho, pero se muy bien que sois buena gente, la única buena gente que he conocido desde que estoy aquí, y a decir verdad, me enorgullece haberos conocido -dictamino Yumi honestamente para poder despedirse con gran gratitud.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido -opino Odd sinceramente.

-Yo también me alegro -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy.

-Y yo también -dijo lo mismo Ulrich pero con un tono que parecía decir otra cosa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al darse cuenta de que aquello no era una muy buena despedida.

-No se que hacer ahora -dijo ella sin tener algúna que otra idea para poder despedirse.

-¿Sabes que hay al otro lado de la ciudad en cuanto salgamos de aquí? -pregunto Jeremy por ese hecho, entendía bien que ese no era el momento pero lo necesitaba.

-No lo se, pero si se que se encuentra la misma muerte que hay por toda la ciudad -comento.

Aquello los dejo a ambos de la misma forma que ya estaban todos, con el mismo temor de pensar que ya no podrían enfrentarse a algo mucho peor.

-¿Puedo hacer algo mas por vosotros? -pregunto asumiendo que podía hacer algo mas como muestra de gratitud por poder ayudarles.

-No lo se, ¿tienes algún mapa mas de todo este lugar? -sugirió Odd.

-Me temo que no, aunque igualmente, la mayoría de todos los lugares están derruidos, cuando se provoco el virus, todos los militares empezaron a destruirlo todo con tal de eliminar a todas las infecciones que habían en todas partes -declaro.

-Pues vaya entonces -asintió Odd al ver que ya no había forma.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados al ver que ya no tenían otra cosa mas que decir excepto despedirse lo suficiente porque sabían bien que esto era algo que nadie haría nunca. En ese momento alguien empezo a golpear la madera del lugar.

-Hola -dijo saludando Jean-P delante de la entrada.

-Hola -saludaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto el.

-No para nada, nosotros ya estamos yéndonos apunto de ir a dormir -comento Jeremy.

-Pues de acuerdo, igualmente yo estará por aquí por cualquier problema, si ocurre algo, puedo venir aquí y avisar al técnico del ascensor -indico.

-¿Avisar al técnico del ascensor? ¿Así es como haces para avisar a los demás? -pregunto Odd cuestionando ese hecho ya que se quedo con esa duda.

-Así es, el tío ese siempre esta ahí, si en algún momento ocurre algo incidente, puedo avisar al tío que hay al otro lado y luego de ahí nos permitiría bajar de inmediato a la enfermería -explicó detalladamente todo el asunto para dar a entender que siempre estaba el técnico ahí vigilando.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al oír ya que significa que estaba teniendo otro problema.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Jean-P quedandose extrañados al verlos a todos con esa cara.

-No para nada -excuso Odd.

-Pues de acuerdo, avisadme para todo, adiós -se despidió.

-Adiós -se despidieron ambos y entonces Jean-P se marcho dando la vuelta.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Ulrich con tono frenético.

-No lo se, ¿si no podemos bajar por el ascensor entonces por donde? -cuestiono Jeremy al ver que ya tenían otro problema inesperado.

-Creo que se donde -intervino Yumi.

-¿Por donde? -pregunto Odd.

Entonces Yumi les indico a cada uno y se levantaron para poder mirar, se pusieron delante de ella y entonces levanto el dedo señalando a una de las esquinas.

-¿Veis eso de ahí? -señalo Yumi en un extremo donde se veían como soportes de escalera.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy reconociéndolo.

-Eso de ahí es una escalera de emergencia, si en algún momento el ascensor no funciona, se puede también bajar por ahí sin causar mucho alboroto, así que podéis utilizar eso sin llamar la atención -explicó Yumi dando a entender que ahora con eso ya tenían el problema solucionado.

-Perfecto, ¿ahora que nos queda entonces? -pregunto vacilando Odd.

-Las bombas -admitió Jeremy sin mas dilación.

-Cierto -afirmo amargadamente Odd al reconocer lo obvio que resultaba el asunto.

Entonces Ulrich y Yumi se les quedaron mirando cuando entonces Ulrich se le acerco y le dijo:

-Yumi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pidió expresamente.

-Claro -acepto convencida y entonces ambos se marcharon al otro lado de la habitación dejando a los dos con lo suyo, ambos se percataron de que se marcharon sin decir nada.

-¿Adonde irán? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-Seguramente a darse un ultimo abrazo de compasión -opino expresamente Jeremy.

-O tal vez no -se quedo asumiendo Odd de nuevo el mismo asunto de antes.

-Venga ya Odd -recrimino Jeremy al ver que otra vez estaba con lo mismo.

-Vale, vale -excuso Odd sabiendo bien que lo regañaría por eso, siguió con las bombas.

··

Ulrich y Yumi marcharon dando la vuelta y acabaron llegando a la habitación donde estaba alojado él, se detuvieron y se miraron con cara de pena ya que sabían bien lo que sucedería.

-¿Que tienes que decir? -pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacer esto, si lo hiciera estaría como Odd con su novia, se despidió de ella de mala manera -declaro con tono de dudas.

-¿Odd tiene novia? -pregunto cuestionando Yumi al oír eso.

-Así es, se llama Sam, esta en el campamento, y la verdad es que cuando nos tuvimos que marchar urgentemente, se tuvo que despedir de una manera que lo sigue lamentando -confeso.

-Vaya -se dijo angustiada al oír eso.

-Lo se, es duro para él, y también para mi al querer despedirme de ti -confeso Ulrich.

Aquello dejo a Yumi de una manera muy indecisa, empezo a asumir lo que estaba pensando antes cuando Odd empezo a vacilar ayer mismo.

-¿Tu quieres pasar por esto? -pregunto asumiendo que se iban a despedir tal cual o no.

-La verdad es que no -objeto con tono de duda, estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

-Pero si hay una cosa que si quiero decirte.

-¿Cual es? -pregunto poniendo una mirada de extrañitud, no quería prepararse para lo peor.

-No tienes porque seguir con esto Yumi, si continuas aquí, William te hará mucho daño, le dará igual si te rompe la cara o no, para el tu eres nada mas que su muñeca, si algo surge mal, sabrá muy bien a quien culpar -acordo Ulrich para que entendiese ese asunto.

Yumi asintió, ya no sabía que pensar al respecto sobre eso.

-Si algo surge mal, le clavare mi abanico en su cuello y se arrepentirá de lo que vaya a hacer -opino.

-Eso esta bien -estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, sonrío satisfecho.

Ambos se quedaron dandose risotadas debido a que no querían pensar nada malo en particular, pero la cosa era así, y tenían que superarla de cualquier forma.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado Yumi con esto -agradeció honestamente.

-Gracias a ti también por haberme hecho acordar de que no necesito vivir de los errores del pasado -agradeció haciendo referencia a todos los consejos que le dio antes.

Se quedaron sonriendo con gratitud y entonces Ulrich se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para que se acordara de el, Yumi se quedo agradecida con eso.

-Será mejor que vuelvas con el, aquí ya no necesitas nada mas -propuso estrictamente Ulrich sabiendo muy bien de que había pasado demasiado tiempo de aquella pausa que le dio William.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo y entonces se marcho dando una ultima mirada de compasión y entonces se marcho desapareciendo en el fondo pero sin dejar de mirar a Ulrich.

Este al final acabo tirandose en la cama al ver lo bajo que había caído, ahora entendía bien a que se refería Odd, y la verdad es que se arrepentía, había encontrado a su pareja ideal definitiva.

Yumi fue recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta volver adonde estaban los otros dos, se asomo por el hueco y ahí los veía montando las bombas, estos se percataron de ella y se quedaron mirando. Esta les saludo sin mostrar mucha emoción, luego ambos le devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma, ya no tenían ganas de hacer eso estando en la situación en la que estaban.

Entonces Yumi decidió ya marcharse de una vez, se fue por el puente que conducía al ascensor del fondo y entonces saco la bomba que tenía escondida en el traje que le había dado antes Raina, con eso estaba claro de que se iba a largar sea como sea, se acabo vivir como una lugarteniente, puso una mirada seria y marcho dispuesta a cometer su plan de venganza.

··

Esa misma noche, todo estaba igual de oscuro, una enorme humareda de pura oscuridad salía de los huecos del techo oscureciendo el contorno interior.

En la misma habitación, Jeremy empezo a despertarse, tenía conectado un reloj que le permitía despertarse a una cierta hora gracias a un que le daba un pulso eléctrico que lo despertaba, abrió los párpados y observo que ya era como la una de la mañana, a esa hora era imposible que alguien estuviese despierto si se trataba de un guardia o un soldado. Jeremy se inclino hacía arriba y miro de un lado a otro buscando a Odd, todavía estaba tirado en la cama.

-Odd, ¡Odd! -le grito lo mas silenciosamente posible para despertarlo.

-¿Que? -se despertó del todo teniendo un sueño aborrecedor.

-¿Estabas dormido? -cuestiono al ver como hablaba con sueño.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Es de noche? ¿Que sucede? -no se acordo de nada.

-Es la hora jolines, vamos -insistió hacíendole acordar que era lo que pretendía hacer.

-Así, claro -se acordo y entonces se levanto frenéticamente de la cama.

Ambos se pusieron a prepararse poniendo todo lo demás en las mochilas, luego se ocuparon de vestirse poniendose los uniformes con los chalecos antibalas. En ese momento Odd se acordo de una cosa que le dejo con dudas.

-¿Que pasa con Ulrich? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-El ya lo sabe, no te preocupes -comento Jeremy sabiendo muy bien que lo tenían todo acordonado.

Odd tenía sus dudas pero sabiendo bien que no podían echarse atrás ahora con el tema tenían que dejarlo estar así ahora.

-De acuerdo -acepto la idea y siguió con lo suyo a pesar de que tenía su mal presentimiento.

Al final consiguieron ponerlo todo dentro y ahí entonces se indicaron con la cabeza lo que tenían que hacer ahora al respecto, salieron con todo junto y entonces esperaron en la oscuridad a que viniese Ulrich, se quedaron como esperando a que viniera el autobús cuando entonces alguien les llamo la atención.

-Ey vosotros -dijo alguien con una voz amarga.

Ambos se giraron y observaron que se trataba de Jean-P que estaba ahí vigilando.

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí afuera? -pregunto cuestionando el hecho de que parecían estar vestidos como para poder marcharse.

Ambos se miraron intentando de pensar en una excusa y entonces Jeremy dijo:

-Pues estamos esperando a nuestro transporte -declaro.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado al no reconocer de que estaban hablando.

-Veras, nosotros somos algo así como ángeles, ángeles de la guarda, y como hemos terminado nuestra misión en la tierra, ahora tienen que venir los demás ángeles a buscarnos -declaro vacilando Odd dando una cuestión bastante absurda y sin sentido.

Jean-P se quedo frunciendo la boca al no comprender a que se referían.

-No se que os proponéis maldita panda de hijos de puta pero esta claro que intentáis escapar de aquí, así que -entonces Jean-P saco un arma que tenía guardada en el bolsillo, les apunto de una manera que casi parecía como la típica silueta de un vaquero.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Jeremy sorprendido al ver que sacaba un arma y los apuntaba.

-Impedir que salgáis de aquí, ya decía William sospechaba de vosotros, así que será mejor que volváis a vuestros lugares o tendré que... -de pronto Jean-P se dio cuenta de una cosa rara.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd extrañado al ver que se detuvo de repente.

-¿No teníais a otro compañero? -cuestiono asumiendo y entonces alguien lo azoto por detrás dejándolo inconsciente, su cuerpo cayo dejandose una expresión rara.

El que lo había azotado era Ulrich con su arma, le había dado por atrás.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Ulrich al ver que llego justo a tiempo.

-Si -afirmo Odd extrañado por todo ese asunto. Entonces ambos se dirigieron a quitarle las cosas.

Se pusieron delante y le quitaron el arma y el resto de cosas que necesitaban.

-¿Como sabías que nos íbamos a despertar a esta hora? -cuestiono Odd queriendo comprenderlo.

-Yo ya estaba despierto todo este rato -declaro, era algo bastante obvio.

Odd se quedo tan extrañado con esa conclusión que miro a Jeremy para saber si lo sabía.

-El sabe lo que se hace -opino expresamente.

-Ah -comprendió Odd y entonces le quito las llaves y el arma.

-¿Como no vimos antes que no tenía arma? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho que lo dejo perplejo.

-No lo se -opino Jeremy sin tener la misma idea.

-Igualmente, lo que yo no entiendo todavía es que quería decir con eso de que William sospechaba de algo de nosotros -aclaro Odd dando a entender ese asunto tan extraño.

-No lo se, pero ya me da a mi que esto no ha sido algo intencionado -asumió Jeremy deduciendo.

-Si es verdad que William ya se estaba esperando que sucedería algo así, entonces tenemos que marcharnos de aquí de inmediato -apresuro Ulrich y entonces ambos terminaron de cogerle todo, lo metieron en sus mochilas y entonces se levantaron marchando hacía los soportes de escalera.

-¿Que hacemos con el? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que no iban a dejar el cuerpo tirado de Jean-P ahí donde estaba, los otros se lo quedaron pensando y entonces Ulrich respondió:

-Ese ya no es nuestro problema -opino claramente.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy.

Entonces Odd resoplo amargadamente y luego se dirigió hacía el inconsciente Jean-P y le dijo:

-Lo siento Jean-P, pero, vamos a tener que marcharnos o sino tendremos problemas, así que adiós -se despidió como acto de disculpa y entonces se dio la vuelta marchando con los demás.

-Vamos -apresuro Jeremy y marcharon corriendo hacía las escaleras del extremo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, en una oscura esquina tapada por la oscuridad, Yumi estaba ahí escondida observando que los chicos ya hicieron lo que tocaban, ahora le tocaba ella su turno, puso una mirada seria y entonces marcho a seguirles el rastro.

··

Ambos fueron bajando lentamente por las escaleras dando súbitos gemidos de esfuerzo por no caerse de ahí ya que estaban a una enorme altura como de precipitarse al vacío y romperse todo.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esto seguro? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que sabían bien lo que estaban haciendo al bajar por ahí sin tener mucha preocupación de nada.

-Nadie dijo nada acerca de si esto era seguro o no, y encima esto lo descubrimos antes, así que fijate que idea nos hacemos a pensar que esto podría ser seguro o no -recrimino Ulrich hacíendole entender que nadie pensó en eso para nada.

-Ay por dios -se quejo Odd al ver que estaba metido en un gran problema.

Siguieron bajando unos cuantos pisos mas y ahí ya casi estaban llegando al fondo de toda esa bóveda de pisos en la que se habían hospedado.

-¿Oye por cierto Ulrich? -le llamo Odd.

-¿Que? -pregunto subiendo de tono.

-¿Porque no vino Yumi con nosotros? Es que no entiendo porque no lo hizo ya que mirándolo bien es casi igual que nosotros, tiene un arma parecida, tiene los mismos tributos que nosotros, es casi como una hermana para nosotros, así que no entiendo bien porque vino -cuestiono Odd queriendo entender porque no dejaron que Yumi se marchara con ellos ya que estaban dispuestos a no volver.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich se detuviera mirando la nada, arriba Jeremy se detuvo al ver que aquello lo dejo de una manera que le dio mucho que pensar. Estaba intentando de no pensar en eso, ya lo había dejado muy claro, y si intentase de cambiar de opinión, ya era tarde para eso.

-Porque no teníamos tiempo -declaro.

-¿Tiempo para que? ¿Para prepararse para una fuga como esta? -cuestiono asumiendo que era esa la conclusión a la que había llegado en relación con el asunto de la escapada.

Ulrich asintió, no quería decir nada raro porque sino eso haría que tuviera remordimientos sobre la decisión que tomo y quería evitarlo, no tuvo mas opción que decir lo mas sensato que se le podía ocurrir.

-No ese tipo de tiempo, era de otra cosa -confeso con tono apenado.

-Pues vaya entonces -espeto sintiendo que aquello no era para tanto pero al final lo dejo porque ahora ya no se le podía hacer.

Ulrich miro hacía arriba y ahí estaba Jeremy mirándolo precavidamente, sabía bien lo que estaba pensando y lo que tendría que decir, pero había una cosa que si comprendía y lo había hecho bien.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer Ulrich -dictamino.

-Lo se, pero a medida que hice algo mas que hacer eso -retracto lamentandose, siguió bajando mientras se quedaba con el sentimiento de la duda.

Jeremy no quería intervenir, pero sabía bien que Ulrich lo comprendería, y seguramente con el tiempo se le pasaría o acabaría volviendose como una de esas cosas de las que no se puede soportar, pero que otra cosa podía haber hecho el en ese momento.

Siguieron bajando hasta que al final llegaron al fondo de todo, Odd fue el primero en bajar y se quedo resoplando de lo agotado que estaba, tenía un miedo que le hacía levantar la piel de gallina, luego entonces fue bajando Ulrich, salto y se reunió con Odd al lado.

-¿No sientes que se te levantan los nervios? -pregunto mientras titiritaba de miedo.

-No, pero si lo que siento son remordimientos por todo -opino dando una cuestión bastante frívola, luego se marcho yéndose hacía el otro lado del camino.

Odd se quedo extrañado porque no entendía a que se refería pero estaba claro que algo estaba pasando con el y no tenía que ver con la huida, luego Jeremy fue el ultimo en bajar.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto queriendo comprender que le ocurría.

-Cosas de hombres Odd, cosas de hombres -confeso irónicamente.

-Ah -aquello si fue algo que si pudo comprender, luego entonces se marcharon siguiendo el camino que los conducía hacía la bóveda de la pólvora.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían pasado encima del camino y al hacerlo, habían activado un sistema conectado por una cuerda que llegaba hasta arriba.

··

En la habitación de William, el se encontraba durmiendo en su cama que estaba en otra sala detrás de su despacho en su salón principal, en un extremo abajo en una esquina en los bordes de madera, había un hueco del cual salía una cuerda de nailon y esta empezo a moverse hacía una campana que había atada en un lado, en cuanto la cuerda todo la campana, esta empezo a menearse y hacer ruidos para llamar la atención.

En sus sueños William estaba escuchando las campanadas de aquella campanada, y cuanto mas fuerte lo hacía, hizo que lo despertara del todo, luego sonrío maliciosamente.

··

Ambos tres estaban pasando por un recorrido muy oscuro en el que apenas se podía notar algo excepto los relieves y las columnas de madera.

-¿Sabemos muy bien por donde vamos? -pregunto cuestionando Odd, estaba tan atemorizado de pensar que se iban a perder que no paraba de vacilar con el mismo asunto.

-Calla Odd, que acabaras alarmando a alguien -recrimino Ulrich.

-Lo se, pero es que igualmente, no logro dejar de pensar que esto ha sido demasiado fácil, hemos pasado por donde nadie pensaría, no pensáis que esto a lo mejor es una trampa, ¿y si nos están tendiendo una emboscada?

Aquello que dijo Odd los dejo a ambos indecisos al ver que por primera vez en mucho tiempo dio una cuestión bastante considerable.

-Esa debe de ser una de las pocas cosas inteligentes que has dicho Odd Della Robbia -opino expresamente en relación con lo que dijo.

-Hombre, no estoy todo el tiempo vacilando -retracto chistosamente.

-Ya me lo parecía, vámonos -insistió Ulrich marchando adelante y dejando a los otros atrás sin poder reaccionar acaso.

-¿Cuando se le va a quitar el malhumor? -pregunto recriminando.

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí -opino Jeremy dando una cuestión contradictoria.

Ambos siguieron avanzando por el recorrido, sin darse cuenta, a unos metros mas atrás había una sombra que empezaba a moverse con mucha cautela.

Continuaron avanzando por todo el camino hasta que al final encontraron la bóveda de la pólvora.

-Aquí esta la bóveda -argumento Odd.

-Abrámosla antes de que suceda uno de esas cosas imprevistas -protesto Ulrich.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy estando de acuerdo, se pusieron delante de la bóveda y agarraron las esquinas de la puerta de fierro, la fueron moviendo lo mas lento posible para no causar ningún ruido.

-Cuidado, no hagamos ruido -insistió Ulrich al ver lo fuerte que sonaba.

-Lo se, pero es que esta puerta es muy pesada -espeto replicando Odd.

Carraspearon indignados y lo dejaron estar, siguieron intentando de abrir la puerta lo mas despacio posible y al final lo acabaron abriendo del todo, se veía todo el conjunto de pólvora que había.

-De acuerdo, ¿donde lo ponemos? -ya no se acordaba cual era la parte de aquel hecho.

-Por aquí -indico señalando Jeremy a las esquinas de las paredes. Ambos se dirigieron ahí y pusieron cada uno las dos bombas, las conectaron enganchándolas y ahí estaba.

-¿Esto funcionará? -pregunto Ulrich con tono seriamente preocupante.

-Debería de hacerlo -indico Jeremy como dando a entender que había una posibilidad de que aquello a lo mejor no funcionase del todo.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí -indico Odd con tono preocupante.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy esbozando una expresión murmurante y entonces ambos salieron de la bóveda, cerraron lentamente la puerta a pesar del estruendo que hacía.

Una vez hecho eso se largaron rápidamente de ahí sin preocuparse por nada, sin darse cuenta, detrás de ellos se encontraba otra vez aquella oscura figura, era Yumi esperando el momento para hacer su siguiente jugada, se dirigió hacía la bóveda y abrió unos metros la puerta como para poder entrar sin causar mucho mas ruido del que causaron ellos al entrar.

··

Ahora que ya tenían lo de las bombas se marcharon hacía el túnel subterráneo, Jeremy había cogido los planos y los estaba leyendo concienzudamente como para intentar determinar si estaban yendo por el lugar correcto.

-¿Vamos bien Jeremy? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber si lo estaba leyendo bien.

Jeremy lo estaba siguiendo todo con el dedo intentando de ver la diferencia entre la escala del mapa y la estructura de ahora, lo siguió firmemente hasta que consiguió encontrar el punto final.

-Por ahí -señalo en un extremo, luego marcho corriendo sin esperar a los otros sin motivo.

-De acuerdo entonces -vacilo Odd y entonces ambos le siguieron el juego.

Recorrieron todo el lugar pero sin darse cuenta de que arriba en un extremo, se encontraba otra sombra oscura, y esta era la de William poniendo una mirada seria de terror y agonía.

··

Consiguieron meterse por donde estaban los túneles y ahí fueron recorriendo todo el túnel mientras Jeremy los guiaba a medida que iba leyendo el mapa.

-¿Como sabes que estamos yendo por el lado correcto? -pregunto cuestionando Ulrich ya que no sabía como era capaz de leer ese mapa si el lugar era viejo y lo habían modificado.

-Porque sería imposible que cambiaran todo este lugar con las pocas que tienen, al menos tienen como para crear casas, pero esto, quedara para siempre -concluyo deduciendo lógicamente.

-Mira tu por donde se lo sabe todo -declaro Odd fascinado al ver que se lo sabía todo de todo.

De pronto se escucho algo que sonaba a alguien gimiendo y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Ulrich al oír eso, miro a los demás para saber si también lo oían.

-No será que aquí hay...

Ambos se quedaron con la duda de pensar que aquí se encontraba alguien, rápidamente Jeremy se guardo el mapa y luego marcharon lentamente a haber que era aquel sonido, giraron a la derecha y ahí observaron que se encontraba un guarida sentado en una silla reclinable de aluminio y justo al lado de donde se encontraban las escaleras que daban al ultimo piso.

-Oh genial, siempre tiene que haber un guardia -reprocho Odd disgustado al ver eso.

-Debe de ser obra de William, ya debió de pensar que sucedería algo como esto -concluyo Ulrich.

-No soporto a ese tío con sus maquinaciones -opino enfurruñado Odd.

-Si -afirmo Ulrich estando de acuerdo. Luego ambos se quedaron pensando que hacer ahora.

-¿Como tratamos esto? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-Vamos a tener que pasar por ahí sin despertar al guardia -acordo Jeremy seriamente.

-¿Pero como? Pasar por ahí suena a cosa de dibujos animados, ¿y que sucede si en realidad no esta dormido del todo y nos ataca? -cuestiono reprochando Ulrich esa conclusión.

-Pues entonces pasare por aquí yo primero -indico Jeremy al ver que ningúno no iba a probar nada.

-Ten cuidado -procuro Odd.

-Lo se -afirmo Jeremy y entonces se puso delante de donde estaba el guardia.

Lentamente empezo a pasar por ahí sin ponerse demasiado cerca del hombre dormido, dio unos cuantos pasos mientras los demás se empezaban a poner demasiado nerviosos al ver como pasaba delante del guardia. Siguió pasando hasta que al final llego al primer escalón.

-Lo veís, no cuesta tanto, ese tío duerme como un inútil -insistió Jeremy al ver que no era nada.

Carraspearon refunfuñando al ver que era algo estupido, Ulrich paso delante y luego siguió Odd, pero justo antes de que avanzara delante del guardia este le puso la zancadilla haciendo que Odd cayese sin previo aviso, de pronto alguien le puso encima una pistola cargada.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas intruso? -recrimino el guardia que se despertó y lo estaba apuntando con una pistola.

-Oh oh -dijo Odd atemorizado de ver que ya la jodio, los otros se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso.

De pronto algo atravesó el cuello del guardia matándolo al instante, fue como una ráfaga blanca que le atravesó por ambos lados dejándolo un enorme túnel carbonizado.

Ambos se quedaron tan extrañados que miraron al guardia y se dieron cuenta de que estaba muerto del todo, pero no entendieron de donde vino, miraron al otro lado y vieron quien fue el que los salvo, había sido Yumi que disparo con su abanico de cuchillas de plasma.

-He llegado a tiempo -exclamo irónicamente.

-Yumi, ¿pero que cojones haces aquí? -pregunto replicando Ulrich dirigiendose hacía ella.

-He venido a irme con vosotros -declaro con tono satisfactorio.

-Pero te dije que no te puedes ir porque William nos encontrara, no nos interesa a nosotros, te interesa a ti -recrimino Ulrich hacíendole acordar la razón de porque quería dejarla aquí.

-Ulrich, me da igual lo que William, piense, no me pienso quedar aquí todo el tiempo y convertirme en su esclava sexual, me he pasado toda esta década aguantando a estos estupidos y lo único que he oído es que me para ellos yo solamente soy una aburrida fulana que debería estar montándoselo con ellos, yo ya no quiero nada mas con ellos -razono Yumi para que entendiese lo fastidiada que estaba de seguir aquí y aguantando a los soldados de William.

-¿Y para eso has matado a este tío? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho, los agujeros del guardia que le hizo estaban soltando humo como si fuera una vela apagada.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando poder matar a estos capullos, y menos mal que he conseguido acabar con uno, ha valido la pena -declaro con tono presumido y luego soplo falsamente como para quitarle el humo que salía de su abanico-. Aunque igualmente no sabía que le daría ese efecto, yo me he pasado todo el tiempo matando muertos, nunca a un ser humano.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, estaba claro que aquella chica no era alguien con el que poder relacionarse abiertamente.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

Ulrich asintió y entonces miro a Yumi de vuelta poniendo una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Estas dispuesta a venirte con nosotros? -pregunto suponiendo que lo iba a hacer.

-Prefiero morirme que seguir estando en este lugar de mala muerte -declaro con tono presumido.

-De acuerdo entonces, pero ten en cuenta que hay afuera es un peligro de mala muerte -acordo.

-He pasado por cosas peores -exclamo.

-Vale -afirmo con tono escéptico al ver que estaba mas dispuesta a todo que con cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Se viene con nosotros? -pregunto Odd con tono de entusiasmo.

-Y si, que le vamos a hacer -corroboro con fastidio.

-Si, sabía bien que al final tendríamos un cuarto miembro -dijo Odd satisfecho al ver que por fin tendrían un miembro mas en la pandilla.

-¿Un cuarto miembro? -cuestiono Yumi escéptica al oír eso.

-Créeme, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a este tipo de cosas -mencionó Ulrich.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos ya antes de que alguien se de cuenta de lo que hemos hecho -apresuro Jeremy sabiendo bien que no podían perder mas tiempo del que tenían.

-Cierto, vamos -apresuro Ulrich y ambos se pusieron a correr por las escaleras dejando el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta, una enorme sombra empezo a aparecer al otro lado del rincón.

··

Ambos bajaron y luego cruzaron a la izquierda, ahí entonces empezaron a avanzar con mucha cautela mientras alzaban sus armas para asegurarse de que esta vez nadie los atacaba.

-¿Sabes lo que hace William aquí? -pregunto Jeremy por curiosidad.

-No, siempre manda a sus compañeros aquí por algúna razón, no se que es lo que tiene aquí escondido pero esta claro que no quiere que ningúna mujer lo vea -declaro.

-Pues fijate que mas machista no podía ser -opino Ulrich con escepticismo.

Siguieron avanzando mientras miraban de un lado para otro para ver si había algo sospechoso a los alrededores porque sabían bien que esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil como para que hubiese funcionado, miraron las extrañas habitaciones con rejas que había y al verlas les daban una sensación de que parecían estar en las mazmorras de un castillo, como en el interior de la casa de la bestia que tiene encerrada.

-¿No os da esto un poco de miedo? -pregunto Odd nerviosamente.

-¿Porque? Tan acostumbrado estas a vivir entre muertos que al final te da miedo una simple casa espeluznante -recrimino irónicamente Yumi.

-No es que sea espeluznante, el problema es que te pareciera obra de un loco desquiciado, de un psicopata por así decirlo, ¿porque querría William un lugar así? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

Todos se quedaron con la misma idea y empezaban a tener sus serias dudas.

-No se que tiene aquí que no quiere nadie pero, esta claro que esto estaba por algúna razón en particular -comento Yumi con tono atemorizante.

-¿Como cual? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero si se que de esto no es nada bueno -retracto.

Aquello hizo que Odd tragara saliva de lo nervioso que empezaba a ponerse, sentía un pánico tremendo de pensar que aquí se ocultaba algo tremendo y muy terrorífico.

De pronto se oyó un ruido extraño que venía de algúna parte, rápidamente ambos alzaron sus armas apuntando hacía arriba pero no vieron nada en absoluto.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Odd con escepticismo.

-No lo se, pero viene de aquí -indico Ulrich mirando hacía la verja que tenía delante.

Jeremy se puso delante de la puerta e intento de abrirla pero estaba muy cerrada con llave, miro la cerradura y al hacerlo tuvo una idea.

-Dame las llaves de Jean-P -pidió teniendo una posible incógnita.

-¿Para que? ¿Estas dispuesto a entrar ahí? -pregunto recriminando Ulrich.

-Cuando se tratan de lugares como este, uno se puede hacer a la idea de que detrás de una verja, se puede encontrar algo bueno, o algo preocupante -indico escépticamente Jeremy.

Al final le dejaron entregar las llaves y este se fue poniendo cada una de las llaves hasta que al final encontró la que andaba buscando. Abrió la puerta y entonces todos se metieron dentro, uno por uno paso al otro lado mientras Jeremy miro una ultima vez a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa y luego cerro la puerta.

Era un pequeño y estrecho túnel de roca tallado a mano, pero era tan pequeño que tenían que ir algo agachados para poder pasar. Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un enorme hueco amplio que casi parecía un salón de recreos de niño mezclado con una sala de juegos de adultos.

-¿Que cojones es esto? -cuestiono reprochando Odd.

-No lo se, pero a mi me suena que aquí hubo alguien, y ha pasado un buen tiempo -cuestiono Ulrich intentando de hacerse a la idea, luego se dirigió hacía Yumi-. ¿Sabías algo de esto?

-Para nada -declaro Yumi estupefacta al descubrir esto.

-¿Estas seguro? -volvió a preguntar Jeremy.

-Segurísima, esto parece cosa de un depravado -opino Yumi al mirar todos los adornos que había, en un extremo había un mueble con cientos de libros, una silla reclinable, y una especie de nevera pequeña conectada por varios cables para mantener encendida la corriente.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo que venía de algúna parte de la sala. Rápidamente alzaron las armas y se dirigieron a la extraño cortina blanca que había adelante, ambos empezaron a avanzar con mucha cautela, sospechaban de que había algo ahí delante.

-Ve tu -acordo Ulrich a Jeremy.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza y entonces fue avanzando mientras alzaba su escopeta HUH, fue dando pequeños pasos hasta que entonces se puso delante de la cortina y no se veía nada en absoluto, miro de vuelta a los demás y estos estaban afirmando con mucha consideración que lo hiciera, Jeremy se decidió y entonces agarro y saco de cuajo la cortina relevando a que había una mujer delante.

-Ah -se asusto una mujer joven con el pelo rubio hecho trenzas. Jeremy se hizo a un lado hacía atrás mientras los demás estaban apuntando pero estaban desorientados al ver eso.

-Pero que coño -recrimino Ulrich estupefacto al ver eso.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos observando que había un grupo como de siete mujeres jóvenes de casi la misma edad y llevaban como unos especies de ropajes blancos que le cubrían las partes y algúnas zonas del cuerpo.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto Yumi queriendo entender todo ese embrollo.

-Somos las procreadoras de William, nos mantiene aquí para poder procrear en el futuro -declaro la mujer de pelo rubio que estaba mas adelante.

-¿Os tiene aquí para poder darles hijos? -pregunto Odd queriendo entender eso.

-Así es, el amo William esta desesperado por poder hijos para así aumentar el numero de gente, así que nos tiene encerrados para que no nos podamos escapar y así poder dar luz a jóvenes niños y fuertes niños -declaro una de las chicas y esta era de como de aspecto andaluza y con la cara llena de tatuajes de flores por la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Amo William? ¿Que les ha hecho? -cuestiono Odd.

-Les ha lavado el cerebro, han pasado tanto tiempo aquí que al final se han acostumbrado a vivir como esclavas sexuales -concluyo Ulrich.

-Oh por dios -dijo Yumi estupefacta al ver como estaban, se puso delante de ellas y las miro concienzudamente, estaban todas tiesas y muertas de hambre-. ¿Que os ha hecho?

-Nada, solo darnos a entender que tenemos una obligación, y es la de hacer que este mundo sea un lugar mejor, y para eso nosotros tenemos que convivir aquí -explicó la rubia con tono ausente, ella era la que se había llevado la peor parte, estaba completamente ida e hipnotizada.

Aquello dejo a Yumi estupefacta al ver como William las estaba utilizando, ahora estaba que no entendía nada, William era peor de lo que ella pensaba, tenía a un grupo de mujeres encerradas para poder procrear apropósito, le dio tanto pánico que se movió hacía atrás y de ahí empezo a avanzar en el sentido contrario mientras ponía una mirada de pánico y desolación en sus ojos.

-Yumi, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Ulrich intento de tranquilizarla.

-No, no estoy bien, las ha tenido encerradas aquí todo este tiempo, ¿porque? ¿Que cojones estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y porque están todas cosas? -cuestiono Yumi intentando de comprender todo el asunto porque se sentía que estaba metida como en otro mundo al ver todo eso.

-Las tenía William para que pudiera compartirlo con sus amigos -declaro una chica mucho mas joven que las demás y esta tenia el pelo muy rubio hecho trenzas y con gafas.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado al oír esa conclusión.

-De vez en cuando siempre se trata algúnos soldados para poder compartir nuestra belleza con ellos, nosotras somos su espectáculo -mencionó con tono murmurante, luego agacho la cabeza angustiada.

-Su espectáculo. ¿Pero que cojones? -se quedo cuestionando Odd esa conclusión porque ya no entendía que estaba pasando si es que acaso estaba sucediendo lo que parecía a primera vista.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleváis aquí? -pregunto Yumi por ese hecho.

-No lo se, cuando ha sido la ultima vez que ha salido el sol -declaro una chica con el pelo dorado y muy ondulado y recto.

-Oh por dios -dijo Yumi sorprendida al descubrir que habían estado encerradas durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni se acordaban de cuando hacía que estaban ahí. Se giro con cara de pánico y miro expresamente a Ulrich-. Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí.

-No podemos. Si lo hacemos y William se entera, entonces nos perseguirá como a lobos que se han llevado su propia comida -procuro Jeremy sabiendose bien el tema.

-¿Pero y que pasa con ellas entonces? ¿Las dejaremos aquí y dejaremos que se conviertan en las madres de William y de sus futuros psicóticos hijos? Yo creo que no -recrimino Odd.

Ulrich asintió, miro a Yumi y veía que estaba claro que necesitaba ayudar a esas mujeres cuanto antes, ya le había insistido antes que se quedara, pero ahora viendo esto era peor de lo que pensaba, ahora se imaginaba lo que habría ocurrido si se hubiera tratado de ella.

-Nos las llevamos -acepto Ulrich con total decisión.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono Jeremy sorprendido al oír eso.

-Así me gusta -afirmo Odd con tono satisfecho.

Ulrich cogío las llaves y probo de ver si funcionaban como todas las demás puertas, se puso delante y fue metiendo cada una de las llaves para saber cual era la que tocaba.

-Pero Ulrich, ¿estas loco? Si William se cabrea a un mas con esto entonces nos perseguirá hasta los confines de la Tierra por todo esto -recrimino insistiendo Jeremy.

-Prefiero que se joda antes de que se salga con la suya -declaro Yumi con tono enrabiado.

-Y ya estamos con lo mismo -reprocho indignado al ver que era la misma historia de siempre.

Fue probando una mas y resulto ser la que tocaba, la abrió e inmediatamente todas las chicas salieron en fila mientras las ayudaba a salir de ahí.

-No os preocupéis, os ayudaremos a salir de aquí -aviso Odd susurradamente.

Cada una fue pasando y solamente quedaba aquello que estaba como mas atontada.

-¿Tu eras la que manda en el grupo? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Así es, yo soy Christina -afirmo la chica de pelo rubio.

-Yo soy Jeremy -estrecho la mano para presentarse, luego fue indicando a cada uno-. Ellos son Ulrich, Odd y Yumi.

-Hola -saludo presentandose y estrechándole la mano.

-Espera, ¿has dicho Yumi? -pregunto una que tenía el cabello teñido de naranja.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono.

-William se pasa todo el tiempo hablando de ti, que eres su plato principal en su colecta para su proyecto de procreación -admitió.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañada aún mas al oír eso.

-Ya nos diréis todo mas tarde, ahora larguémonos -insistió Odd al ver que estaban perdiendo el tiempo de manera innecesaria.

-Si eso, vamos -estuvo de acuerdo y entonces acompaño a las chicas hacía el túnel que tenían al lado, cada una fue pasando hasta ponerse delante de la puerta.

Ulrich y Yumi fueron los últimos en quedarse atrás y ahí entonces Jeremy fue probando la llave hasta que volvió a abrir la puerta de salida.

-Vamos pasad -insistió Jeremy y entonces cada una paso al otro lado.

Cada una de las chicas salió al exterior del túnel y de pronto miraron a un lado observando al frente algo que las dejo atemorizadas por completo, cada una fue pasando y quedo en el mismo estado, luego Yumi fue la ultima en salir de ahí.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto sin darse cuenta de que todas estaban mirando a una sola dirección, Yumi se dio cuenta y entonces se giro observando lo mismo, se quedo atemorizada de ver lo que era.

Al fondo del túnel había una oscura figura sombrío que desprendía un enorme temor.

-¿Que cojones esta pasando aquí? -pregunto William con un tono perturbador.

Los demás fueron saliendo y en cuanto miraron al frente se dieron cuenta de lo mismo y se quedaron con una sensación de decir que estaban completamente jodidos.

-¿Porque mis chicas están fuera de su jaula? -pregunto queriendo entender todo el asunto.

-¿Que cojones es esto William? ¿Encerrar a esas pobres mujeres? -recrimino Yumi dirigiendose a el con tono serio, quería entender todo el asunto.

-Esas mujeres están en peligro de morir, y les di un hogar y unas reglas para que pudieran comprender, pero ya veo que solamente hacía falta que unos vulgares intrusos hijos de puta se metieran donde no debían para sacarme de encima lo que no os pertenece -explicó William con un tono tan descarado que resultaba terrorífico, empezo a avanzar dando pequeños pasos.

-¡Esas mujeres no te pertenecen para nada William! ¡Jamas te pertenecieron! -recrimino con tono enfurecido y luego dio una escupida para señalar lo asqueada que estaba.

-Si que me pertenecieron, de la misma forma que tu me perteneces, así que será mejor que sueltes esas armas antes de que...

Entonces Yumi y los demás las alzaron apuntando directamente a William.

William se detuvo mostrando su faceta mas descarada, luego dio una risotada descarada.

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto Ulrich con tono enfurecido.

-De que me río, de que estáis jodidos -reprocho William, seguía avanzando cada vez mas cerca.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Jeremy sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿Creéis que no sabía de que estabais planeando algo? Lleváis toda la jodida tarde hablando como si fuera el ultimo dia en el que vayáis a estar aquí, ¿pero sabéis que? Jamas saldréis de aquí. Vivos o muertos, os quedareis aquí eternamente -declaro William dando a entender que ya lo estaba sabiendo todo, luego fue acercandose cada vez mas cerca.

Ambos cargaron las armas dispuestos a disparar si era necesario.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Jeremy cuestionándole.

-¿A que me refiero? A que se muy bien de que habéis puesto bombas en la bóveda de la pólvora.

-¿Que? -ahora aquello los dejo a ambos patidifusos, había arruinado el plan.

-Así es, en este mismo instante, tengo a un grupo de hombres vigilando la bóveda y sacando todas las bombas de C-4 que pusisteis dentro -indico seriamente.

-Imposible -negó Ulrich.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono poniendo una sonrisa de desquiciado.

··

Uno de los guardias agarro una de las bombas atadas en la pared de fierro de la bóveda, despego las cintas y luego se las paso a otro guardia que tenía delante.

-Esta es la ultima -anunció.

-Menos mal que eran dos, ¿no? -opino el segundo guardia.

-Y si -estuvo de acuerdo en eso, puso todas las bombas en un carro y entonces otro guardia se las llevo en un carrito, luego este se marcho hacía el fondo de la sala.

··

-No -dijo Jeremy indeciso al ver que todo el plan fallo.

-Así es Belpois, todo el plan que has estado ideando a fallado, ahora jamas podréis salir de aquí a menos que os rindáis para que así pueda ser lo mas sensato y menos violento posible -retracto William con tono descarado, luego bajo el tono poniendose siniestro de vuelta.

-¡Jamas!, ¡jamas saldremos de aquí! -reprocho Ulrich negando esa opción.

-De acuerdo, tu lo has querido -dijo y entonces se puso como para sacarse un arma.

Ambos alzaron las armas y dispararon contra William, pero justo en el ultimo momento, este saco su espada por detrás de tal manera que parecía haberla sacado a la velocidad de un parpadeo, se la puso delante y como era tan grande la hoja acabo golpeando las balas.

-¿Pero como? -se quedo Odd extrañado al ver lo que hizo.

-¿Os dije que mi espada es capaz de soportar cualquier daño? ¿Como el de una bala por ejemplo? -cuestiono poniéndolos a prueba.

-Eso es imposible -opino Jeremy.

-Puede ser, pero, esta espada fue fabricada por algúna razón, no se si fue para convertirse en otra reliquia de museo, o para ser el arma idónea de un guerrero -dialogo expresamente.

-Tu no eres un guerrero, tu eres un psicopata, ¿has tenido a estas mujeres encerradas aquí para que? ¿Para poder dar luz a tus preciados hijos nonatos, para así tener un heredero al trono? -cuestiono reprochando Yumi queriendo entender de algúna manera todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-No, en realidad yo lo que quiero es que la gente vuelva a tener hijos, que haya mas gente como se hacía antes, pero tu, pensaba hacerlo contigo tal cual como hace todo el mundo -declaro.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañado e indeciso Ulrich al escuchar esa conclusión.

-Veras, resulta que yo siempre he querido tener a una mujer a la que poder amar durante el resto de mi vida, pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que el mundo esta muy vació de niños, así que pensé, necesito tener mas niños con los que el mío pueda crecer -explicó William dando a entender que lo hacía porque se sentía nefasto al pensar que su futuro hijo estaría solo en un mundo de adultos y sin tener un amigo con quien jugar y crecer.

-¿Y por eso te acostaste con ellas no? -cuestiono Yumi.

-No que va, no lo hizo -declaro Christine-. No ha estado esperando que viniese la menstruacíon para que así pudiera meter su esperma en nuestros ovarios.

-¿Todavía sois virgenes y estáis esperando a que William os haga una fecundación in vitro? -cuestiono Jeremy queriendo entender que esa era la conclusión.

-Así es -cuestiono otra de las chicas.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al darse cuenta de que no era tan salvaje como parecía.

-Pueda que las tenga atadas ahí mismo, pero yo no soy uno de esos cobardes que las viola porque si y deja que se mueran los hijos, yo soy paciente -espeto William expresamente.

-Pues yo no -dijo Ulrich y entonces disparo de nuevo contra el, pero de vuelta volvió a esquivar poniendo su enorme hoja encima haciendo que la bala impactase encima

Ulrich refunfuño amargadamente al ver que era imposible matarlo de cualquier manera.

-Un intento mas Stern, y haré que pierdas por completo esa pierna -indico amenazadoramente.

-¿Que quieres William de nosotros? -pregunto queriendo entenderle de una vez por todas.

-¿Que es lo que quiero? Quiero que dejes en paz a Yumi de una vez, es mía y siempre lo ha sido, pero la gente como tu, siempre se interpone en su camino -declaro seriamente.

-Ella jamas ha sido tuya, la has estado obligando durante todo este tiempo porque te tiene miedo -contradijo esporádicamente.

-El miedo es una herramienta muy deseable en estos casos -comento con tono amenazador.

Ulrich se canso y entonces decidió dispararle de vuelta pero entonces Yumi intervino.

-Ulrich no -insistió Yumi con tono de prudencia-. Si le sigues dando el seguirá dando, tu no puedes enfrentarte a esto, pero yo si.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto con tono serio.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -añadió. Luego avanzo dirigiendose personalmente hacía William quien estaba sonriendo de una forma muy escrupulosa y horrible.

Ambos se quedaron mirando atónitos al ver lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Venga Yumi, deshagamos todo este desastre y volvamos juntos arriba como hemos hecho siempre, vale, y después de eso te prometo que le daré un poco mas de libertad a las chicas que te parece -acordo William mostrandose sincero pero seguía poniendo esa mirada amenazadora.

Yumi se quedo ahí mirando con una expresión de incredulidad y entonces le dijo:

-¿Sabes que me pasa William? -dijo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin comprender que estaba diciendo.

-Resulta que en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no he aprendido absolutamente nada excepto que los estupidos como tu serán los únicos que heredaran la tierra, y sabes que, puede que parezca como otra de esas chicas a las que le es fácil tomar, ¿pero sabes que? Yo soy mucho mas inteligente que tu -argumento con tono de ironía.

-Demuéstralo -la puso a prueba.

-Puede que hayas quitado las bombas que ellos pusieron -señalo a los otros-. Pero en realidad, yo también me he adelantado y he puesto otra bomba mas, en un lugar donde seguramente nadie se le ocurrirá mirar -admitió con un tono serio que demostraba que lo decía muy claro.

-¿Que? -se quedo William estancado al oír eso.

··

Los hombres estaban terminando de limpiar toda la bóveda pero sin darse cuenta de que debajo de los relieves, se encontraba otra bomba y estaba titilando con una lucecita roja que significa que estaba encendida.

··

-Imposible -revise todo el arsenal y no había ningúna otra bomba -cuestiono.

-Eso da igual William, ¿porque sabes?

-¿Que? -dijo con tono de preocupación, estaba exasperado.

Entonces Yumi alzo lo que parecía el detonador de la bomba que coloco en la bóveda.

-No me jodas -dijo Odd sorprendido de ver que Yumi era una mujer dura de pelar, se lo sabía todo.

-Yumi, por favor -insistió William amablemente para que no pulsara ese botón.

Entonces Yumi quito la tapa de plástico dispuesta a pulsar el botón rojo de en medio

-¿Que sucede William? ¿Te da miedo esto? ¿Te doy miedo con esto? ¿Pues sabes que? Ahora mismo te voy a dar miedo -recrimino y entonces pulso el botón.

-No -dijo William indeciso al ver que lo hizo.

··

La bomba estaba titilando todavía cuando entonces se detuvo haciendo un pequeño pitido sonoro. Entonces estallo liberando una enorme cantidad de fuego que se expandió por todos lados.

Los hombres no entendían nada pero entonces fueron barridos por el fuego hacíendolos caer de espaldas mientras el fuego les pasaba por encima como si fuera un ventanal ardiente.

El resto del fuego se expandió por toda la pólvora provocando una reacción en cadena que hizo estallar todo el conjunto que había dentro de la bóveda.

Desde afuera todo la bóveda estallo desde dentro liberando una enorme cantidad de fuego que salió disparado por todas partes incluido por arriba haciendo una perfecta linea recta.

··

La enorme sacudida hizo que todo se sacudiese provocando que un montón de polvo cayese encima de ellos y dejando distraído a William por unos segundos. Aprovechando Yumi disparo varias ráfagas de plasma a través de su abanico, William se dio cuenta y agarro a duras penas su espada como para poder cubrirse de los disparos, fueron tan fuertes que lo acabaron tirando por detrás, uno de ellos le acabo rozando la cabeza de tal manera que lo dejo noqueado cayendo al suelo.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno Yumi.

-Si -dijo Ulrich todos se dieron la vuelta marchando hacía el otro lado del túnel.

Una de las chicas se giro y le señalo a William con el dedo anular con tono de descaro.

··

Arriba el resto de los hombres estaban intentando de apagar el fuego como podían pero una enorme humareda de fuego se estaba llevando todo consigo, apenas la mayoría podía apagar las llamaradas de los restos con todo tipo de trapos y ropa pero aquello no servía para impedir que todo el resto del edificio se quemase del todo.

Clementine y Radio estaban apagando a un hombre que estaba envuelto en llamas y no paraba de rodar de un lado para otro, le pusieron una encima una cortina de tela verde y aquello le apago por completo las llamaradas del cual salía un humo a quemado por los huecos.

-¡Joder! ¿Que ha pasado aquí? -cuestiono reprochando Radio al no comprender el suceso.

-No lo se, pero esto me suena a sabotaje -opino Clementine agonizando de temor.

-¿Donde esta William? -pregunto uno de los soldados apareciendo delante de ellos.

-No lo se, no lo hemos visto en todo el resto de la noche -declaro Clementine.

El soldado se marcho corriendo y luego apareció a un par trayendo a una de los civiles llevándolo en una camilla, tenía toda la cara quemada y no suplicaba en algún idioma raro.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Radio dirigiendose a Clementine.

-No lo se, tu ocupate de todo esto, yo iré a buscar a William -acordo Clementine.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces Clementine se marcho a toda pastilla-. Vamos muchachos que todavía hay mas gente por aquí, y apagad ese fuego antes de que se extienda.

··

Ambos siguieron recorriendo todo el túnel, giraron en una curva y entonces llegaron al fondo donde ahí se encontraron con un muro que les impedía el paso.

-¿No hay salida? ¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto recriminando una de las chicas.

-No importa, ya lo teníamos todo pensado -declaro Jeremy y entonces saco las granadas. Le entrego una a Ulrich y luego sacaron la anilla dispuestos a volar el muro-. ¿Preparado?

-Como nunca -exclamo y entonces tiraron las granadas hacía el muro.

-¡Todos haceos atrás! -ordeno Jeremy y entonces todos retrocedieron cubriendo a las chicas.

Las granadas explotaron haciendo una enorme sacudida que hizo salir volando todo el polvo acumulado alrededor de los costados. Algúnas de las chicas gimieron al soportar aquella explosión tan de cerca, el peor de todos que se lo llevo fue Jeremy que se quedo medio sordo, lo único que oía era un pitido resonando en su cabeza.

Ulrich estaba a su lado y le decía algo pero no escuchaba nada, poco a poco se le fue aclarando.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Ulrich con tono desesperado.

-Estoy bien -afirmo Jeremy ahora pudiendo oír de vuelta con normalidad-. ¿Y el muro?

Se giraron mirando al frente y observaron que la explosión de las granadas había abierto un enorme hueco que llegaba hasta el fondo de algúna parte.

-Ahí esta por fin -dijo Odd sorprendido de ver que funcionó.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Yumi y entonces se dirigió hacía las chicas-. Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, este es el camino hacía la salida.

Cada una de las chicas fue pasando a través del enorme hueco, la de las gafas escucho algo y eso hizo que se girara con mirada de horror.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -pregunto.

Ambos miraron al frente y observaron lo mismo que ella, veían una sombra aumentando a cada momento que algo avanzaba a lo lejos mientras se oía un palpitante gemido agonizante.

-Es William -concluyo Yumi al oír esa voz.

-¿Que podemos hacer? Si consigue llegar hasta nosotros no nos dejara ir? -cuestiono otra de las chicas, ahora todos se quedaron con esa preocupación.

Todos se quedaron serios con ese temor, entonces harto de todo tuvo una idea:

-Voy a ir por el -declaro Ulrich avanzando hacía adelante y envainando su katana.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Si te encuentras con el te matara? -recrimino Odd hacíendole entender el asunto.

-No si le hago darse cuenta del poco tiempo que tiene -declaro Ulrich dando a entender que tenía algo planeado para poder hacerlo retroceder y dejarlos en paz.

Miro seriamente a todos y cada uno estaba con la mirada de que esto iba a ser algo difícil pero tenía que intentarlo de algúna manera, en especial Yumi que estaba poniendo una mirada muy rígida.

-Ve -pidió Yumi con total decisión.

Afirmo Ulrich y entonces se marcho corriendo dispuesto a buscar a William para enfrentarlo.

-¿Que estará planeando hacer? -cuestiono la chica andaluza.

-No lo se, pero si se que esta lo bastante loco como para poder darnos este tiempo, vámonos -espeto expresamente Jeremy y luego indico a cada uno que pasara al otro lado.

Ulrich estaba recorriendo parte del recorrido del túnel mientras tenía agarrada fuertemente su espada, corrió todo despavorido porque necesitaba conseguir el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos pudiesen escapar de algúna manera. Siguió corriendo cuando entonces se le reapareció delante William con una mirada perdida y alzando una pistola delante de su cara.

-¿Adonde te ibas Ulrich? -recrimino con tono amargado.

Ulrich asintió, sabía bien que ahora había caído pero que muy bajo.

-¿Que planeabas hacer? ¿Impedir que yo viniese a por ellos? ¿Debes de estar lo bastante loco como para venir aquí y conseguir algúna que otra distracción? -recrimino entre dientes.

-La verdad es que no -exclamo irónicamente. Entonces William quito el seguro de su arma.

-¿Dame una razón para que no te mate ahora mismo? -lo puso a prueba.

-Pues para tener algúna razón, estas perdiendo el tiempo -contesto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono William sin comprender a que se refería.

-Veras William, sabes lo que acabamos de hacer, hemos hemos hecho volar tu bóveda llena de pólvora, ahora mismo seguramente estará todo completamente en llamas, cientos de hombres tuyos estarán ardiendo ahora mismo y muriéndose poco a poco. ¿Pero sabes que puedes hacer William?

-¿El que? -pregunto, estaba hasta arriba de llegar al momento en que le dispararía.

-Volver con tus hombres y ayudarles a apagar el resto del fuego, no podrán conseguirlo sin ti, no saben pensar como tu, tu eres su comandante, y si pierdes a mas hombres, perderás todo el legado que has montado aquí. ¿De verdad quieres eso William? ¿Perderlo todo por jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo? Me parece que n es la decisión mas sensata que puedes tomar ahora mismo.

Alzo la pistola dispuesto a dispararle de todas maneras, lo tenía en el punto de mira dispuesto a hacerlo, pero acordándose de lo que dijo ya no podía evitarlo, sabía bien que se perdería toda la fortaleza que el había construido, todo lo que había era parte de el, y no podía arriesgarse a perderlo ahora cuando no tenía nada. Al final asintió bajando la pistola y luego dijo:

-Volveremos a encontrarnos Ulrich Stern, y la próxima vez que te vea, te matare -acordo William con tono rígido y entonces se dio la vuelta marchándose hacía el otro lado.

Ulrich sonrío satisfecho de ver que lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver con los otros.

William estaba corriendo por todo el túnel intentando de llegar hasta arriba para ayudar a los suyos, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en que iba a conseguir arrepentirse de esto, había dejado escapar al hombre que le había arruinado todo. Estaba tan enfurruñado con el que soltó un enorme grito que parecía sacado de un animal.

··

Los demás ya habían salido del todo del túnel y todavía estaban esperando a Ulrich, Yumi se giro mirándose fijamente al fondo del túnel esperando a que volviese.

-No creas que vaya a volver, nadie que se haya enfrentado a William ha vuelto -indico una de las chicas con tono de preocupación, ella se lo sabía todo.

-Si volverá, el no es como todo el mundo -reprocho Odd negando esa opción.

Yumi siguió mirando intentando de creer que llegase el milagro de que el volviese, no quería pensar que lo habría conseguido cuando algúnos menos se esperaban volver. De pronto observaron una sombra que se estaba acercando a lo lejos y aumentaba a cada paso.

-Algo viene -aviso con tono de prudencia.

Todos se pusieron al frente y alzando sus armas dispuestos a atacar si era necesario. La figura siguió avanzando y entonces apareció el individuo que traía una espada colgada por detrás.

-Esperad, es el -reconoció Yumi.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Odd, lo reconoció por completo.

Ulrich siguió avanzando y entonces se mostró tal cual, si un solo arañazo.

-¿Me habéis echado de menos? -pregunto vacilando irónicamente.

-Serás cabron -reprocho Odd al ver lo testarudo que era por haber hecho algo así.

-¿Que has hecho con William? -pregunto Yumi dirigiendose a Ulrich que ya salió al otro lado del hueco y se junto con ellos.

-No os preocupéis, ha tenido que encargarse de otro asunto importante -declaro expresamente.

Ambos se lo tomaron como que hizo lo mas coherente que podría haber hecho.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Christine.

-No lo se, tendríamos que buscar un lugar seguro donde poder resguardarnos de momento, no podemos quedarnos aquí tirados, seguramente esas llamaradas atraerán a una horda de infectados -propuso Jeremy con tono de prudencia, ahora estaba preocupado por estar en el exterior.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Odd.

En ese momento Yumi se puso a pensar, se acordo de un lugar especifico lo bastante seguro como para quedarse ahí metidos sin poder llamar la atención.

-Tengo una idea -declaro.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Conozco un lugar no muy cerca de aquí donde podríamos resguardarnos durante la noche, vamos seguidme -ordeno Yumi y entonces ambos la siguieron sin mas dilación.

Corrieron por todo un sendero abierto y quemado mientras al otro lado las llamaradas que salían de la fortaleza se expandían como una torre de fuego.

··

Pasaron las horas y en ese tiempo los hombres consiguieron apagar todo el fuego, toda la zona donde supuestamente estaba la reserva de pólvora estaba completamente quemada, todo el grupo estaba alrededor sin saber que hacer, algúnos estaban poniendo bolsas encima de los cuerpos de los soldados que no pudieron sobrevivir a la explosión, había mas de una docena de muertos.

Otro soldado estaba apagando la ultima llamarada utilizando una manguera del cual salió un chorro de agua, la apago del todo y luego resoplo amargadamente quitándose el sudor de la cara.

William estaba arriba de todo observando lo que aquello consideraba como su mayor tesoro reducido a cenizas, en tan solo menos de una hora ya lo había perdido todo.

-Señor, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Clementine acercandose a su lado.

William no dijo nada, solamente se quedo con una mirada de fastidio absoluta e intentando aguantar las ganas de no estallar de la rabia, todo el mundo lo miraba y esperando una respuesta suya.

-Quitad todo los restos y enterrad los cuerpos, no quiero ver ningún tipo de desastre aquí metido -ordeno William con un tono muy poco prudente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció Clementine con tono pasivo-. Por cierto, ¿que ha pasado con Ishiyama y los muchachos, esto ha sido obra de ellos.

-¿Sabes que ha pasado Clementine? Que no están, no están, ningúno esta, se han estado aprovechando de mi para llegar hasta aquí, y los he perdido, los he perdido a todos -recrimino William soltando todas sus quejas y culpas que tenía acerca de todo lo que paso.

Clementine se quedo indeciso al ver como lo grito, William estaba poniendo una mirada nerviosa y desquiciante, miro al resto de la gente y estaban todos con el mismo sentimiento de la duda, no quería que todos le vieran así, volvió a dirigirse hacía el con tono nervioso y le dijo:

-Recogelo todo, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer -ordeno William y entonces se dio la vuelta marchándose en sentido contrario y caminando lentamente bajando de los escombros.

-Si señor -afirmo Clementine a pesar de que ya no lo oía, miro a todo el mundo y estaban todos como esperando a que se solucionase todo el asunto, pero estaba claro que esto no se iba a solucionar fácilmente para nada-. ¡Ya le habéis oído! ¡Recogedlo todo!

Obedecieron y entonces se pusieron a recoger los escombros yendo de un lado para otro, Clementine se quedo rezagado porque no sabía que hacer ahora, la habían jodido bastante bien entre todos, miro abajo observando a su compañero Radio y este ponía la misma cara de fatiga de siempre, le meneo la cabeza como para dar a entender que estaban todos con el mismo asunto.

··

William estaba en su despacho intentando de pensar en algúna solución para poder encontrar a Yumi y a los demás, no podía dejar que se escaparan fácilmente, había estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo para conseguir lo que ahora tenía y no iba a perderlo de ningúna forma.

-William -dijo alguien con una voz familiar.

Se giro y observo que se trataba de Raina, la ultima persona a la que quería ver en ese mismo momento, se puso delante de el como para intentar consolarle.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto ella con tono sincero.

-No lo se Raina, no lo se, siento que todo ya no es lo mismo para mi, hoy acabo de perder algo que me importaba mas que mi propia gente o la reserva de pólvora, y ahora ya no se como haré para recuperarlo -comento William con tono disgustado.

-¿Se refiere a Yumi verdad? -pregunto asumiendo.

-¿Como coño sabes tu todo eso? -recrimino William reaccionando de vuelta ante aquella cuestión, se la quedo mirando y estaba tiesa y sin decir nada al respecto, ella era demasiado inocente como para que le gritara de esa forma-. Lo siento, no pretendía.

-No importa William, todos tenemos siempre nuestro mal dia, a pesar de que esto supere a todo aquello cuanto hemos conocido -espeto Raina sinceramente.

-Lo se -estuvo de acuerdo-. Pero de que me sirve ahora si todos aquellos que han estado ayudándome, se están muriendo ahora mismo, todo aquello que tenía en aquella bóveda se ha perdido, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me costo recoger toda esa pólvora?

-Mas de cinco años -excuso.

-Creo que si, ni siquiera he contado los días que he pasado después de haber pasado por todo esto -asumió William sin tener mucha idea de nada.

-Bueno, igualmente nos tiene a todos nosotros, ¿somos algo así como la ultima familia que le queda no? -asumió expresamente.

Afirmo William meneando la cabeza.

-Así que, si entonces somos su familia, cada uno debería de tomar su lugar con la persona que mas desea -declaro Raina poniendose encima de William para poder animarlo, paso su manos sobre su hombro y este se la recogió. Se quedo cuestionando lo que estaba pretendiendo hacer, pero debido a la fatiga que tenía, decidió darle igual, sonrío satisfecho por lo que iba a hacer.

··

El grupo siguió caminando por todo un sendero abierto repleto de restos de chatarra quemada, las chicas empezaban a tener algo de frió debido a que apenas tenían algo de ropa, Odd se saco su chaqueta y se la puso a la mas joven, esta le sonrío agradeciéndole por eso.

-¿Cuanta falta para llegar a ese supuesto lugar? -pregunto cuestionando Ulrich.

-No queda nada, esta al otro lado de la calle -comento Yumi.

Siguieron andando a paso lento debido a que era mas de la mañana y a esas horas la noche refrescaba y hacía mas frío que en cualquier otro momento. Cruzaron la vereda pasando por otro edificio derrumbado y ahí entonces Yumi les detuvo al ver lo que andaba buscando.

-Eso mismo es -señalo indicando que se trataba de un edificio circular con aspecto de coliseo romano, pero se podía notar que era una biblioteca municipal.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Odd extrañado al ver ese lugar.

-Es la biblioteca municipal que antes había, hacía unos años la descubrimos pero al ver que no había nada interesante decidimos no utilizarlo, pero es lo bastante seguro como para resguardarnos aquí durante un buen rato -explicó resumiendo todo el asunto.

-Cierto -afirmo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

En ese momento oyeron algo que parecía un gemido inverosímil, observaron alrededor y se dieron cuenta en una esquina de que había un muerto andando por ahí. Las chicas le dieron tanto miedo que se resguardaron atrás de los chicos.

-Tranquilo chicas, solamente es un muerto, no es tan importante -procuro sinceramente Yumi y entonces saco su abanico dispuesto a matarlo, lo apunto bien y disparo.

Una ráfaga de plasma salió disparada y alcanzo al muerto en el craneo matándolo al instante.

-Vamonos ya antes de que venga el resto -ordeno Yumi no queriendo mas preocupación por nada.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Odd y avanzaron dirigiendose a la biblioteca mientras protegían la retaguardia a los alrededores.

··

La puerta principal estaba tapada con unos tablones de madera irregularmente encajados y las manijas de al lado estaban enganchadas con un bastón que impedía que alguien entrase, de entre el pequeño hueco que sobresalía, apareció un palo con un gancho y entonces se puso encima del bastón moviéndolo hacía un lado para quitarlo, lentamente fue bajando y entonces acabo cayendo hacía la derecha. Entonces el grupo le dio un empujón a la puerta que lo abrió del todo liberando una gran cantidad de polvo que había estado acumulada durante mucho tiempo.

-Menos mal que deje esto tapado por si volvía algúna vez aquí -comento Yumi.

-¿Porque? ¿Tenías pensando volver aquí? -pregunto Odd cuestionando ese comentario.

-Y si, lo que tenía en Fort Dunbar, no era un hogar, era mas bien una carcel -retracto expresamente.

-Y menos mal que has salido de ella -retracto Ulrich prosiguiendo ese asunto.

-Así es -afirmo estando de acuerdo, siguieron avanzando por todo el lugar hasta meterse directamente en donde estaba el salón principal con todas las estanterías de libros tiradas en el suelo como si se tratasen de fichas de domino.

-¿Alguien estuvo viviendo aquí antes de que vinieseis aquí la primera vez? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-No lo se, pero debo deducir que si, en las otras habitaciones, todavía hay todo tipo de materiales como para que uno se quede hospedado aquí -opino Yumi mientras sacaba la linterna de su traje para poder ver en la oscuridad, estaba todo tan oscuro que era imposible mirar por ahí -declaro.

Cada uno fue sacando su propia linterna mientras miraban fijamente a los alrededores para ver si encontraban algo sospechoso o útil por el camino. Jeremy se dirigió a los extremos del final y ahí encontró la caja de los fusibles, la abrió y observo los conectores, fue revisando cada uno hasta encontrar el que quería, uno que tenía puesto una etiqueta amarilla donde tenía puesto el logo de una bombilla, subió el botón del fusible y entonces se oyó como un sonido de descarga eléctrica.

-Y Thomas Edison dijo: Que se haga la luz -vacilo Jeremy y entonces todas las luces del techo se prendieron haciendo luz en toda la sala.

-Ala, menos mal que había un poco de luz, sino acabaríamos metidos aquí eternamente en este salón fantasma -comento cuestionando Odd ese hecho.

-Eso es porque este tipo de lugares tiene siempre un generador de reserva en caso de emergencia de tormentas o algún otro tipo de desastre, suerte que se haya mantenido en pie después de todo con lo que hay afuera -aclaro Yumi con tono deductivo.

-Y que lo digas -opino Odd.

Siguieron mirando a los alrededores y entonces cada uno empezo a ir subiendo al siguiente piso para comprobarlo también. Ulrich fue el primero y no vio nada rara, todo completamente ordenado como si nadie hubiera pasado por aquí excepto en la parte de abajo, miro a los demás abajo y observo lo pequeño que se veía todo, aquello era algo descomunal.

-Me parece que este lugar si es lo bastante seguro, si en algún momento surge algo malo, tenemos un montón de huecos por el que poder salir, no como el de aquel supermercado que nos quedamos encerrados a lo tonto -aviso Ulrich desde arriba para que se oyera.

-Eso es verdad -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy.

-¿Que es eso del supermercado? -pregunto Yumi sin comprender a que venía eso.

-Es una larga historia -retracto Odd apropositamente.

Siguieron mirando concienzudamente para asegurarse de que no había raro después de todo, subieron adonde estaba Ulrich y se fijaron en todos los caminos y huecos que daban lugar al exterior, estaba claro que aquel era lo mas sensato que podrían haber elegido.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a buscar un lugar para dormir, dentro de poco se hará de dia muy pronto, y quiero asegurarme de que todos estamos descansando tranquilamente -acordo Jeremy con un tono que le hacía parecer tener la razón de todo.

-Vale, pero no nos digas lo que tenemos que hacer papaíto -recrimino Odd irónicamente.

-Ah -refunfuño Jeremy al tener que oír ese chiste tan pésimo.

Luego Odd se dirigió a las muchachas que estaban que no sabían que hacer.

-No os preocupéis, os ayudare a encontrar algún lugar para que podáis descansar tranquilas, William ya se ha ido y nunca mas os cogera -procuro Odd mientras las acompañaba hacía algúna de las habitaciones que habían a los extremos.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Yumi se marcho hacía la derecha mientras Ulrich se la quedo mirando con una expresión de desacuerdo, necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

··

Yumi puso cada una de sus cosas en un respectivo lugar, coloco sus ropas en un armario que tenía en la esquina, luego se puso a quitar el resto de armas que se había traído consigo, de pronto se oyó un golpe y aquello lo asusto, se giro y observo que solamente se trataba de Ulrich.

-Ah, eres tu, pensaba que se trataba de William -declaro estupefacta al pensar eso.

-William ya se ha ido, ya no puede hacerte daño -opino Ulrich sinceramente.

-Bueno, en realidad no me hacía daño, creo que el era mucho mas listo que todo eso, si me hubiera tocado de algúna forma inapropiada entonces todo esto que vez aquí no estaría tan perfecto -aclaro Yumi dando a entender la moraleja entre lo que era William y lo que hacía respectivamente.

-Uhum -comprendió Ulrich intentando de hacerse a la idea con todo el asunto.

Yumi quito todas las armas y luego intento de color la bolsa encima de una repisa que tenía encima pero no llegaba para nada, estaba mucho mas alto que ella, y eso encima de que era ella alta.

-Trae, déjame a mi -insistió Ulrich y entonces le cogío la bolsa, se asomo lo suficiente como para poder dejar la bolsa encima de la bolsa a pesar de la pierna articulable que tenía encima.

-Suerte que quedan hombres como tu, no como Clementine o Radio que se pasan todo el dia quejándose y pensando que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas como algo frágil -opino.

-¿Porque? ¿Algúno de todos ellos te hizo algo? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Bueno, justo antes de que me fuera a buscar las bombas, Radio se me apareció e intento de tocarme de la misma forma que hacía William solo que peor aún -declaro.

-Joder, ¿te hizo algo? -recrimino.

-No que va, pero yo si que le hice algo -confeso sonriendo satisfecha por lo que hizo.

-Menos mal -opino Ulrich estando de acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron encima de la cama y se quedaron ahí, asintiendo y pensando algo que no sea intentar de superar todo aquello que vieron ahí en Fort Dunbar.

-¿Que pasara ahora? -pregunto Yumi queriendo entender la misión de ellos.

-No se, seguramente lo mismo de siempre, iremos recorriendo todo el lugar, yendo recto hacia lo mas lejano de la ciudad, hacía encontrar nuestro destino, y de ahí, dar todo o nada por lo que hemos luchado por todo este tiempo -indico obviamente Ulrich.

-Vaya, se ve que esto va a ser una gran aventura -opino sorprendida Yumi.

-Lo se -asintió, de pronto tuvo una incógnita-. ¿Hay una cosa que no entiendo?

Carraspeo Yumi y entonces se giro mirando fijamente a Ulrich.

-¿De donde sacaste esa otra bomba que pusiste en la bóveda? William había dicho que se había enterado de que le habíamos quitado sus bombas. ¿De donde recogiste tu esa? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho ya que ponía en duda la conclusión de que había algo raro.

Yumi asintió sabiendo bien que se iba a arrepentir o lamentar de lo que fuese a decir.

-Me lo dio Raina -admitió.

-Te lo dio Raina, ¿porque? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Para que me largara de allí y le dejara a ella a William -aclaro.

-¿Y eso porque? -se quedo aún con mas dudas pero entonces llego a la cuenta-. ¿Acaso ella lo ama?

-Al parecer si, pero no se porque, al final me lo dio para que entonces William tuviera a alguien mas a su lado y que lo entendiera -comento intentando de hacerse a la idea con el asunto.

-Venga ya, ¿pero acaso ella se dio cuenta de que estabas con el? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Al parecer lo estuvo sabiendo durante mucho tiempo, y quería que me fuera de allí, y ahora que justo me vio pensando que estaba contigo, tuvo su oportunidad -opino expresamente.

-¿Que quiere decir de que estaba yo contigo? -cuestiono Ulrich sorprendido por esa conclusión.

Ahí fue el momento en el cual se iba a acabar arrepintiendo de todo.

-No se porque, pero, todos se están haciendo a la idea de que me gustas, y a decir verdad, te has comportado como nadie mas lo ha hecho conmigo -aclaro Yumi intentando de entender la conclusión de todo el asunto y se entendía bien que era algo bastante obvio.

-Bueno, de todas formas has sido una de las personas que mas me han favorecido durante mucho tiempo Yumi -comento Ulrich.

Aquello dejo indecisa a Yumi al creer lo que supuestamente estaba diciendo.

-Y no sería que haría si te perdiera ahora, ya he perdido a muchos en toda mi vida, no quiero perderte a ti tampoco, ahora ya no.

Yumi se quedo indeciso dando a entender toda esa conclusión pero al final supo entender bien que quería decir, y no podía estar mas agradecida.

-Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti -declaro y entonces se abalanzo sobre Ulrich y empezo a besarlo apasionadamente mientras el hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se separaron del susto al descubrir lo que estaban haciendo, se quedaron mirando con una expresión de resignación y entonces Ulrich la agarro y la beso de nuevo, se zarandearon de un lado para otro y al final acabaron tirandose encima de la cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente, luego Ulrich se quito la camisa mostrando todo su cuerpo interior y luego Yumi se quito el resto de todo el traje dejandose todo su cuerpo al descubierto excepto por un sujetador negro que tenía atado tapándole los pechos, siguieron zarandeandose de lado a lado por toda la cama mientras soltaban grandes gemidos de pasión cada uno.

Ulrich se canso y entonces alejo a Yumi mientras se la quedaba mirando con excitacíon.

-Te quiero Yumi Ishiyama -dijo el.

-Yo también te quiero Ulrich Stern -le siguió el mismo juego y entonces siguieron besandose apasionadamente a medida que se iban zarandeando de un lado para otro alrededor de toda la litera, luego Ulrich empezo a quitarse los pantalones y Yumi lo ayudaba.

Siguieron así durante toda la noche, en una oscura noche que se extendía por todo el cielo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	6. 6·La venganza de William

CODE: DECISION PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 6: LA VENGANZA DE WILLIAM

William estaba tirado en su cama medio desnudo junto con Raina aferrados el uno contra el otro, ambos estaban acostados mientras Raina lo agarraba fuertemente del pecho mientras se mantenía inclinada hacía arriba y mostrando su reluciente cuerpo delante de el.

-¿Te gusta esto? -pregunto ella con tono sarcástico.

-La verdad es que si -opino el sonriendo satisfecho, luego se río mientras alzaba la cabeza hacía atrás de la excitacíon que tenía.

-¿Ha sido tu primera vez señor... digo William? -pregunto ella por ese hecho.

-Bueno, casi hubo un dia en el que estuve apunto de hacerlo con Yumi, pero ahora que se ha ido con esos hijos de puta, ya no se que pensar -opino con tono frustrado.

-Pero Yumi ya no esta aquí, ya no tienes porque hacerla caso, solamente hazme caso a mi vale -recrimino honestamente Raina y luego se puso encima de él dandole un pequeño beso en los labios, luego esta se alejo mirándolo con ojos de ternura.

-¿Porque sientes tanto por mi? -cuestiono el.

-No lo se, a lo mejores porque me eres demasiado guapo -opino ella y luego se echo de costado mirando a William de perfil.

Carraspeo el pensativo, a pesar de estar bien ahora, había algo que tenía dudas al respecto.

-Oye Raina -dijo él.

-¿Que sucede Willy? -pregunto ella irónicamente.

-Hay una cosa que sigo sin entender -contesto el.

-¿El que? ¿De donde consiguió Yumi aquella otra bomba si yo había revisado bien el arsenal, lo tengo todo en orden y nunca he perdido de vista ningúna de las armas, y si no había sacado una bomba de ahí, entonces de donde la saco? -cuestiono esa incógnita.

-No lo se, pero ya da igual, ahora me tienes a mi -reprocho ella.

-No si que da igual, miralo bien, la bóveda de la pólvora esta destruida, mis chicas se han largado, ¿tu crees que esto me va a dar igual o no? -cuestiono reprochando para ver si ella se estaba dando cuenta del asunto o no.

Raina se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces ella contesto:

-No -negó rotundamente.

-Gracias a dios -dijo satisfecho de ver que alguien le entendía-. ¿Pero igualmente, esto nunca antes me ha pasado? ¿Así que quiero entender? ¿Como ha podido suceder todo esto? ¿Si los tenía bastante bien vigilados?

-No lo se, a lo mejor ha sido un acto de mala suerte -opino ella.

-Puede ser -dudo de ese hecho, luego se giro mirando fijamente a Raina-. Pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo de ti, ¿y sabes cual es?

-¿Cual? -pregunto ella poniendo una mirada de ternura como de joven inocente.

-De entre toda la gente que tengo, tu solamente te has compadecido de mi en vez de apoyarme a seguir adelante con todo esto, ¿porque? -dijo dando una cuestión bastante sospechosa.

-No lo se -contesto ella.

-¡Me estas ocultando algo si o no! -recrimino William harto de que no le diera una respuesta obvia que tuviera que ver con el asunto.

Raina se asusto al gritarle así, pero se tranquilizo.

-De acuerdo, vale, le di a Yumi una bomba de C-4 que había tenido guardada en una ocasión especial, se la di para que ella pudiera marcharse con ellos y dejarme a mi sola contigo -declaro Raina confesando que ella lo provoco y tuvo la culpa.

William se quedo ahí mirándola sin decir nada y poniendo una sonrisa fastidiosa y luego dijo:

-¿Sabes que Raina? -pregunto el.

-¿Que? -dijo ella poniendo una mirada inocente y de querer seguir con lo mismo.

-Gracias por decirme lo que justo necesitaba saber -dijo y entonces se giro dirigiendose a la comoda que tenía al lado, agarro un picahielo y se lo clavo directamente a Raina en el cuello.

Raina sintió el enorme pinchazo y empezo a sangrar a través de la herida mientras intentaba de respirar profundamente. Se quito el picahielo pero aquello lo hizo empeorar ya que se había reventado una vena y le empezo a salir todo un chorro de sangre por la herida.

William se levanto y miro seriamente a Raina que estaba esforzándose por seguir respirando pero se estaba asfixiando con su propia sangre, se cayo de la cama y empezo a arrastrarse lentamente por todo el suelo mientras dejaba un enorme río de sangre.

-¿Por...que? -pregunto ella a duras penas.

-¿Porque? ¿Y justo me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Has destruido todo cuanto tenía?, ¿y todo eso porque? ¿Para echarte un polvo conmigo? -reprocho William queriendo entender que era lo que se había propuesta ella exactamente.

Raina se puso boca arriba mientras se seguía apretando la herida para que no se le saliera toda la sangre pero se estaba muriendo lentamente, tenía la boca abierta por intentar respirar.

-No se yo Raina, pero me das asco -reprimió y entonces le dio una patada en todo el estomago, ella se puso la mano encima del estomagó para soportar la herida pero luego se acordo de su herida en el cuello.

-Yo...te...quería -declaro ella a duras penas.

-¿Que me querías? ¿Y te pensabas que con eso ibas a acabar conmigo? No se si te has dado cuenta de una cosa Raina, y es que no me gustas, solo hay una mujer para mi, y esa es Yumi -recrimino William acercandose para decirle la pura verdad sobre lo que pensaba.

Raina intento de decir algo pero apenas le salían las palabras, se desangraba demasiado rápido, siguió esforzándose hasta que al final consiguió decir algo con solo su ultimo aliento.

-Te...matara -dijo ella.

-¿Quien me matara? ¿Yumi? -pregunto el queriendo entender ese comentario.

Raina siguió esforzándose hasta que al final no pudo mas, y se murió del todo, se detuvo.

William se la quedo mirando con resignación hasta que al final dio un descarado resoplido, ahora se quedo con el sentimiento de la duda, pero sabía muy bien a que se refería, y se equivocaba por completo. Se acerco delante de ella para cerrarle los ojos pero decidió que no para que ella pudiese ver a través de sus ojos lo mal que iba a acabar, William se levanto con expresión seria y luego dijo:

-Zorra -dijo con total descaro. Luego cogío su chaqueta.

Salió de su habitación donde ahí se encontraban los dos hombres que lo vigilaban por precaución como si se tratasen de un guardaespaldas, ambos observaron los rastros de mordeduras y arañazos que tenía en el cuerpo y sabían bien que había pasado, miraron dentro de la habitación y observaron que la chica con la que estaba, había muerto, la había matado.

-Coged una lona y deshaceos de ella, tiradlo al vacío si es posible -pidió William con descaro.

-Si señor -obedecieron ambos.

Luego William fue andando por toda la parcela del edificio, ahí podía ver al fondo a todo su grupo recogiendo los restos quemados de la bóveda que aún estaban tirados a los alrededores, al ver todo ese lío, no pudo contenerse al ver la vergüenza de lo que estaban haciendo. Aprovechando para llamar la atención del grupo, dio un par de palmadas y la gente escucho girandose.

-Gente de Fort Dunbar, se muy bien la perdida avergonzante que hemos sufrido, no hay vergüenza para los que nos han hecho esto, y eso encima de que eran gente que les habían dejado pasar como si fueran amigos -dictamino William para hacerles entender el asunto.

Aquello hizo que Clementine y Radio bajaron la cabeza de la vergüenza que tenían, ellos habían sido los causantes de haber traído aquel trio de muchachos que habían venido de America.

-Pero ellos no tienen la culpa, no, claro que no, la culpa la tiene alguien en quien yo confiaba, y la había tratado como a una hermana mayor, pero ya veo que el mutuo respeto no sirve cuando se trata de hacer un plan de fuga improvisado, y sobretodo con la ayuda de alguien en quien también confías, ¿queréis saber quien ha sido? -aclaro rígidamente.

-Si -dijo una mujer grande que había abajo junto con los demás.

-¡Ha sido Raina! -declaro William soltándolo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

Aquello provoco que toda la gente se quedara cuestionando eso porque no se lo creía, Raina era como uno mas de ellos y era imposible que los hubiera traicionado.

-¡Así es gente, mi tercera al mando me ha sido desleal!, ¡pero no os preocupéis por eso, ya ha tenido su propio castigo y lo ha pagado muy caro! -aclaro dando a entender que la había matado.

Clementine miro a un lado y observo a un par de hombres trayendo un cuerpo que estaba todo cubierto por una lona negra, estaba claro que la había matado sin piedad como de costumbre.

-Y no solo eso, ella fue la culpable de que la bóveda de la pólvora haya sido destruida, le entrego a Ishiyama un detonador que yo no conocía y por culpa de eso no lo vimos venir, pero el mayor culpable de todos han sido esos tres novatos a los que les hemos ofrecimos vivir como si este fuera su hogar, y encima se han fugado llevandose algo que me pertenece, y yo no pienso tolerar algo así, pienso recuperarlo como sea, ese cuarteto se habrá ido a algúna parte, no habrán ido muy lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero no me importa, porque pienso pasarme todo el dia encontrándolos, y en cuanto los encuentre, los capturare, y los castigare de la peor forma posible para que se enteren de que a mi nadie me quita lo que me pertenece, ¿quien esta conmigo? -declaro William dando a pretender que iba a buscar al grupo y a recuperar a sus mujeres.

La gente lo vitoreo estando de acuerdo en eso.

-¡Por eso mismo marchad todos al hangar, porque dentro de un rato marcharemos con los coches a buscarlos a todos y no volveremos hasta que no los hayamos encontrado a todos ellos! -acordo William pretendiendo mandar a todo el mundo en su búsqueda de venganza.

La gente lo vitoreo estando mas de acuerdo todavía, luego empezaron a gritar:

-¡Dunbar! ¡Dunbar! ¡Dunbar! -le vitorearon como si se tratase del amo absoluto.

··

Todo el grupo de soldados que había en la base se fue de un lado preparando los coches y descarrilando todo el material, varios jeeps fueron bajando por los elevadores mientras todo el mundo gritaba despavorida a medida que el trabajo los estaba llevando al descontrol. William paso delante siendo ayudado por sus dos lugartenientes que le estaban poniendo su uniforme de cuero.

-¿Como vamos a encontrarlos señor? ¿Seguramente estarán escondidos por ahí en algúna parte? -pregunto cuestionando Clementine determinando esa posibilidad.

-Puede, pero si conozco a Yumi de algo, seguramente los habrá llevado a algún lugar seguro lo bastante fortificado como para protegerse de cualquier tipo de amenaza, y se muy bien cual es -declaro William sabiendose bien el asunto, lo tenía todo pensado.

-De acuerdo señor -acordo Clementine con total lealtad.

Entonces William se dirigió a su centro de reparación privado donde había veía que su jeep ya estaba arreglado y quedo nuevo como siempre.

-¿Se le ha puesto el doble de gasolina de lo que debería? -pregunto dirigiendose al técnico.

-Así es señor, pero no se, ¿no es muy peligroso tener el deposito así de lleno? -cuestiono.

-No lo se, igualmente, me da igual soldado, lo único que quiero es llevármelos a todos consigo hasta recuperar lo que es de mi propiedad -declaro William sin importarle lo mas mínimo lo que podría suceder, tan desesperado estaba por recuperarlas que no pensó en nada mas.

Al cabo del rato todos los coches ya estaban listos y fueron bajando uno por uno formando una enorme fila que fue saliendo por la puerta elevadiza de la fortaleza, luego todos salieron al exterior en una formación recta y siendo dirigidos por el jeep de William, todo el convoy de jeeps y algunos otros vehículos se encaminaron por toda la zona esculpiendo una enorme cantidad de humo que salía de los tubos de escape, estaban a máxima velocidad.

William ponía una mirada siniestra y perturbadora mientras conducía su jeep, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarse, y si no lo conseguía, los perseguiría hasta los confines de la Tierra por vengarse de ellos por lo que le hicieron.

··

Ulrich estaba tirado en su cama medio dormido, abrió los párpados de par en par y entonces miro donde estaba, en aquella habitación que supuestamente había elegido Yumi, en ese momento se acordo de lo que sucedió anoche, rápidamente se giro mirando al otro lado y observo que tenía a Yumi tirada al lado mucho mas dormida que el, con los pelos revueltos y al parecer estaba mas o menos desnuda, Ulrich se quedo indeciso de lo que había sucedido.

-Oh joder -se dijo a si mismo al reconocer lo que había hecho, por primera vez se había convertido en un hombre, había tenido relaciones con una mujer.

Intento de levantarse pero sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido porque no quería despertarla para que luego ambos se dieran cuenta del mismo asunto y tuvieran la sensación de culpa. Se agarro de las sabanas al comprobar que estaba en la misma situación, miro de un lado para otro buscando su ropa y observo que estaba todo tirado en un extremo. Rápidamente lo cogío y se lo empezo a poner, se puso como primera medida los pantalones, se los ajusto y en ese mismo momento oyó un gemido que le resulto preocupante. Se giro muy lentamente y observo que Yumi estaba girando la cabeza mientras soltaba gemidos de cansancio, luego ella abrió los párpados y miro fijamente a Ulrich que estaba ahí delante con una mirada dilatada.

-Hola -saludo ella al ver que le tenía ahí delante.

-Hola -le saludo pero con un tono murmurante.

Luego ella volvió a girarse y comprobó que no tenía nada encima, estaba completamente desnuda al aire y teniéndole a el ahí mismo. De pronto ella se acordo de lo que sucedió anoche y entonces se giro mirando de vuelta a Ulrich pero con una mirada de resignación.

-¿Ha sucedido lo que creo que ha sucedido? -pregunto ella queriendo corrobar ese hecho.

-Así es me temo -afirmo Ulrich.

-¿Y porque lo temes? -cuestiono ella al ver que parecía asustado por haber hecho eso.

-¿No te sientes culpable o algo así por esto? -pregunto el asumiendo que ella se sentía igual.

-La verdad es que no -declaro ella.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono el, pensaba que tendría la misma sensación pero al parecía que no.

-Así es, ¿que te ocurre? ¿No te sientes satisfecho con esto? -pregunto ella al ver la cara de asustado que tenía, era como si le aterrase la idea de haber tenido relaciones.

-La verdad es que si, pero, no te pensaba que llegaríamos hasta aquí -confeso él.

-Vaya, pues, la verdad es que yo tampoco pero, hay que decir que ahora todos tendrán la razón.

-¿Que razón?

-La de que me gustas -admitió.

-Ah -comprendió-. ¿Y?

-Bueno, has sido mejor hombre que William, posiblemente mucho mejor que cualquier hombre que quede en este dichoso planeta, y me enorgullezca de eso -dijo Yumi dando a entender que le gustaba estar con el y le no importaba para nada todo lo demás.

-Vaya -ahí entonces Ulrich dio a entender que también tenía razón, le encantaba estar con Yumi y al haber estado con ella, le hacía sentir mucho mas hombre de lo que parecía-. Creo que será mejor que vuelva con ellos, para saber si también se han despertado o no.

-De acuerdo, tu ve primero, luego yo vendré antes -dictamino Yumi.

-Pues muy bien -acepto Ulrich y entonces se fue mientras se ponía su camisa, entonces se marcho pero al instante se detuvo por algún motivo, luego se giro y se dirigió hacía Yumi donde ahí se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí.

-Lo se -estuvo de acuerdo ella, luego sonrío satisfecha.

Ulrich le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces se marcho de una vez por todas dejando a Yumi ahí tirada y pensando en todo lo bueno que le había salido ahora.

··

Los otros dos estaban en el centro de la biblioteca alrededor de una de las mesas, estaban comiendo el resto de comida que se habían traído de Fort Dunbar. Apenas tenían lo suficiente como para permanecer ahí un dia pero después tendrían que salir y seguir su recorrido.

-¿Como os va eso chicos? -pregunto saludando Ulrich con tono vacilante y medio adormilado.

-¡Buenos días Ulrich! -saludaron ambos dos a la vez al ver que venía.

Ulrich se sentó y agarro una de las latas con restos de bollos y mantecados que había en un lado, cogío uno estrujándolo fuertemente y luego se lo comió por trozos.

-¿Donde esta Yumi? -pregunto Odd acordándose de que había estado con ella.

-Se ha quedado ahí un momento, seguro que vendrá enseguida -indico.

-Aja -dijo Odd con un tono bastante sospechoso e intimidamente.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich notando aquella mirada precavida que siempre ponían.

Ambos se miraron sabiendose bien lo que pasaba y el no se daba cuenta para nada, dejaron las cosas que tenían encima y entonces se dirigieron hacía el personalmente.

-Venga Ulrich, ambos sabemos muy bien lo que ha pasado ahí mismo -dijo Odd con tono intimidamente, el ya se había dado cuenta enseguida del asunto.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Ulrich sin entender a que se referían.

-Has estado con Yumi toda la noche, y seguramente no para hablar -indico Jeremy dandose el también cuenta de ese hecho.

Ulrich se los quedo mirando de reojo porque no quería pensar que acabaría admitiéndolo, pero al final le habían agarrado como al toro por los cuernos.

-¿En serio? -pregunto asumiendo que era precisamente eso de lo que se habían enterado.

Ambos afirmaron meneando la cabeza para señalar que era exactamente ese hecho.

-Joder -reprocho Ulrich indignado al ver que se dieron cuenta de la única cosa de la que no quería saber nada y que quería impedir que ellos tampoco supieran.

-Venga Ulrich, no te desanimes tanto, estamos orgullosos de ti -animo Jeremy.

-Por primera vez uno de nosotros ha mojado por primera vez y no ha sido delante de una revista -indico irónicamente Odd dando una cuestión bastante inverosímil.

-Espera, ¿en serio te lo haces delante de una revista cuando tienes novia? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? A veces me siento que me encuentro solo y necesito desahogarme de algúna manera con algo que me guste -reprimió para hacerle entender la cuestión.

-Oh por favor Odd -dijo reprimiéndose Jeremy al ver lo asqueroso que era.

-¿Y no vais a presumir o algo de ello? -cuestiono Ulrich asumiendo que iban a vacilar sobre el asunto como hacen normalmente todos los amigos cada vez que uno de ellos acaba de tener relaciones por primera vez como un autentico adulto.

-Pues claro que no, que no estamos en la universidad ni nada parecido -indico Odd.

-Ah, bien -dijo Ulrich sintiéndose aliviado de ver que no pasaría por nada de eso.

-Pero hay una cosa que si podemos hacer -indico Jeremy.

-¿Cual?

-Las cosquillas honoríficas para celebrar el fin de la virginidad -declaro Odd y entonces se abalanzo encima de Ulrich y le empezo a hacer cosquillas sobre las costillas, luego Jeremy se unió también y le hizo cosquillas en el otro lado de las costillas.

-Ah, venga chicos, no lo hagáis, que lo vais a tirar todo -recrimino Ulrich aguantandose las ganas de no reirse debido a la manera en como lo estaban torturando, le daban tan fuerte que al final Ulrich se cayo de la silla y se tiro al suelo.

Ambos siguieron dandole cosquillas hasta que al final Ulrich estallo de la risa y acabo riéndose a carcajadas del terrible sufrimiento que le hacían. Aquellos gritan hicieron llamar demasiado la atención, arriba Yumi apareció y miro hacía abajo observando lo que parecía que le estaban haciendo, los veía a los dos torturando a Ulrich de una manera que parecía divertida, sonrío satisfecha de ver que echaba de menos ver a algúna persona comportandose de esa forma y no poniendose directa e insulsa.

-¿Os interrumpo para algo? -pregunto ella llamando la atención de los tres.

Ambos escucharon eso y entonces se levantaron de inmediato poniendose firmes delante de ella para no hacer parecer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Estábamos haciendo un ejercicio de entrenamiento -declaro Odd.

-Para poder soportar los ataques de un infectado y así saber como enfrentarse directamente a uno -prosiguió Ulrich.

-Pero parece que no es tan eficiente como parece -prosiguió Jeremy.

-Si, eso mismo, no es tan eficiente -indico Ulrich irónicamente.

-Seguro -exclamo riéndose irónicamente al darse cuenta muy bien de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Luego fue bajando por las escaleras hasta dirigirse hacía ellos.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al sentirse un poco avergonzados de ese asunto.

-Por cierto, ¿donde están las chicas? -pregunto Yumi dandose cuenta de que no estaban las siete progenitoras de William por algúna parte.

-Cierto, ¿donde están? -cuestiono Jeremy estando también de acuerdo con ese asunto.

-Las deje en una habitación para que pudieran dormir tranquilas, pero yo pensaba que saldrían ellas solas en cualquier instante -indico Odd.

-Ve a por ellas, no quiero llegar a pensar lo que William les habrá hecho -pidió Ulrich.

-Ahí va -acepto y entonces se marcho dirigiendose a las escaleras del lado contrario.

Yumi asintió, luego se junto delante de los dos y dijo:

-Por cierto, ¿de que estabais hablando antes? -pregunto expresamente ella.

-¡Ah! -ambos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que decir al respecto sobre eso.

··

Odd fue andando por todo el pasillo hasta dirigirse hacía aquella habitación contigua a la sala infantil que había en un extremo, abrió lentamente la puerta y podía ver que había una enorme oscuridad ahí dentro, la abrió del todo y vio a las siete chicas cubriéndose la cara y juntándose las unas a las otras para protegerse de la luz.

-Chicas, ¿pero que estáis haciendo aquí? -recrimino cuestionando Odd-. ¿Y porque estáis a oscuras?

Las chicas estaban aterradas, era como si le temieran a la luz del sol de la misma forma que le temen a William según lo que les hacía.

-Hacía tiempo que no hemos visto la luz del sol, para nosotros la única cosa que existe es la oscuridad, la oscuridad que nos ha mantenido cautivas -declaro Christina la jefa del grupo.

-Oh por dios, ¿pero que os ha hecho ese miserable? -dijo reprimiéndose Odd al ver lo terrible que era el asunto, no solo las había tenido encerradas sino que también les había impedido tener al menos una ventana de la que dar a algo de un poco de luz. Se inclino delante de ellas lentamente y entonces les dijo-: Mirad chicas, William ya nos puede hacer daño.

-Si que puede, siempre lo hará -declaro la chica joven con gafas.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto empezando por ese hecho.

-Emily, Emily LeDuc -declaro la chica.

-Emily, vaya, pero que al final todavía te queda algo de inocencia eh -indico Odd.

-William no va a permitir que nos vayamos lejos de él, siempre nos encuentra -declaro una de las chicas que tenía el pelo bastante tenido de un marrón que casi parecía el mismo tono de una tableta de chocolate con leche.

-¿Os habéis escapado algúna vez? -cuestiono asumiendo ese hecho.

Ambas chicas se miraron dirigiendose a Christina como dando a entender que ella era la que tenía que permitir decir todo eso.

-Los primeros días, cuando nos llevo ahí abajo, la celda no estaba del todo construida, así que era muy fácil salir de ahí por patas, pero nunca llegábamos lejos, siempre rodeado de guardias, dia tras dia, siempre la misma rutina -fue explicando detalladamente todo el asunto.

-Hasta que al final nos acostumbramos a otro tipo de rutina -prosiguió una de las chicas que parecía tener casi la misma edad que Emily pero se notaba que era mucho mas mayor y tenía el pelo muy largo y hecho trenzas.

-Joder -dijo Odd indeciso al oír todo, asintió nerviosamente y entonces pensó en alguna otra cosa mas que poder decir para entender todo ese asunto-. ¿Como os convenció para meteros ahí?

Ambas volvieron a mirar hacía Christina y entonces ella dijo:

-En realidad nosotros nunca estuvimos todo el tiempo con William, fue cosa de las circunstancias que nos encontráramos con el en realidad -declaro.

-¿Como sucedió? -pregunto interesado.

-Nosotros éramos unas pequeños colegialas que nos metimos en un bus escolar para poder llegar a un campamento de cuarentena, pero el bus descarriló al salir de la calle, nuestra maestra nos ayudo a llegar hacía algún seguro ya que no teníamos ni idea de donde estábamos, nos escondimos en un centro comercial abandonado, estuvimos ahí viviendo durante no se, como dos años como mucho, el suficiente para ver como todo el mundo se había convertido en esas cosas -explicó resumiendo toda su historia.

-Lo se, yo también he pasado por eso -mencionó Odd.

-Al parecer los días, nos dimos cuenta de que nunca sobreviviríamos metidas en aquel lugar, así que entonces cogímos el primer vehículo que tenía gasolina, y nos marchamos bien lejos de ahí.

-Pero al cruzar varios metros a la redonda, fuimos emboscadas por una horda de muertos, nuestra maestra la señora Rottenchusce me dijo que conduciera para poder irnos mientras ella nos hacía ganar tiempo -prosiguió otra de las chicas y esta tenía el pelo tenido como de rojo y marrón.

-Así que entonces salió -concluyo Odd ese hecho.

-Así es, fue disparando contra los muertos todo lo que pudo mientras yo conducía la furgoneta, seguimos haciendo todo el trayecto hasta que entonces oímos unos gritos, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que la habían cogido. Insistí en que siguiéramos, pero entonces Emily salió del coche para ayudarla -declaro mirando con resignación hacía la chica con gafas.

-No podía dejarla morir ahí, así que entonces agarre otro el otro par de armas que teníamos, y dispare contra los muertos para llamar su atención, fue una mala idea -aclaro Emily.

-¿Que paso entonces?

-Los muertos se dirigieron hacía nosotras, y cuando casi estuvieron apunto de abalanzarse, todos los muertos fueron acribillados por alguien que nos vio, un grupo de soldados nos salvaron -confeso.

-¿William no? -asumió obviamente.

-Así es, el nos ayudo a ir consigo para darnos un buen hogar, nosotras no teníamos adonde ir, así que no teníamos nada que perder, nos llevo a su fortaleza que por aquel entonces había sido descubierta, pero en cuanto llegamos, el nos llevo a otro lugar, al túnel ese de ahí abajo -prosiguió la chica andaluza-. Nos lavo el pelo, nos peino, y nos hizo poner estas ropas por algún motivo fetichista, y nos encerró ahí, para que entendiéramos que el tenía un propósito con nosotras, y nunca nos dejaría ir porque sino, el acabaría siendo nuestra perdición.

Ahí entonces comprendió Odd como habían hecho para acabar así, y resulto de lo mas deplorable, toda una vida intentando de mantenerse a salvo del futuro, cuando al final ambas acabaron atrapadas en un montón de jaulas de la cual nunca saldrían.

-Por eso mismo William nunca nos dejara ir -dijo con un tono frustrante.

Odd se sentía apenado al verlas, estaba claro que el loco de William las había estado utilizando para sus propios fines, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, tenía que enseñarles que la libertad todavía seguía existiendo para ellas porque sino acabarían creyendo eternamente que siempre serían esclavas para el resto de sus vidas.

-Tengo una idea -declaro Odd levantándose de inmediato-. Venid por favor.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a Christina para saber que hacer, estaba claro que Odd quería ayudarlas, y después de haberlas sacado de ahí, era lo único mejor que podían hacer.

··

Odd las acompaño hacía el balcón que había al otro lado de toda la sala, las saco al exterior y ahí ambas se quedaron tapandose los ojos con las manos debido al fuerte sol que había, el cielo estaba tenido de rojo sangre, pero eso no impedía que el sol saliese tal cual como siempre. Al final se quitaron las manos y observaron perplejas la luz de sol que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida Emily al ver aquella reluciente luz.

-¿Habéis visto la luz del sol así antes? -pregunto Odd.

-No, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía algo así -dijo otra de las chicas.

Ambas chicas siguieron mirando el sol sin importarles nada sobre lo que estaban mirando, llevaban demasiado tiempo encerradas en aquel lugar que ya les apetecía ver por completo todo el sol. Se apoyaron sobre los bordes y miraron exhaustas el cielo como nunca antes lo habían visto. De pronto Christina miro hacía abajo y observo lo que quedo del mundo, estaba todo derruido y quemado, como si un montón de aviones lo hubiesen bombardeado enseguida.

-¿Que sucedió aquí? -pregunto la primera chica del pelo teñido de rubio.

-No lo se, aunque debo suponer que una cosa llevo a la otra al no poder contener la enfermedad y... tuvieron que bombardearlo todo por completo -opino Odd con tono indeciso.

-Miles de personas murieron aquí -dijo Emily.

-Así es, y créeme, a nadie le gusto que sucediera esto -opino con tono nefasto.

Se quedaron ahí, mirando los restos sin olvidarse de lo mas importante que tenían ahora. Christina mantenía una fría mirada al darse cuenta de que habían estado demasiado tiempo afuera en el exterior, era cuestión de tiempo de que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.

-William, no permitirá que nos quedemos aquí -dijo sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -se extraño con ese comentario.

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí fuera, William no tolerara esto -mencionó.

-Vamos Christina, no digas eso -reprimió Odd al ver que otra vez estaba volviendo con el mismo asunto de siempre-. William esta muy lejos y vosotros estáis libres, no puedes haceros nada ahora, todo se ha acabado.

-No, no se ha acabado -prosiguió Emily.

-¿Que? -se quedo mas extrañado todavía, se giro mirando nerviosamente hacía la chica con gafas.

-William vive de un código que se ha creado el mismo, no va a permitir que nos vayamos sin antes luchar -argumento Emily dando una cuestión bastante retorcida.

-¿Que quiere decir eso... -de pronto reaccionó Odd al darse cuenta de lo que se refería, y si era verdad eso, entonces ambos corrían un grave peligro-. Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, ¡tenemos un gran problema! -agarro a las chicas y marcho corriendo de vuelta con los demás.

··

Ambos tres estaban terminado de desayunar lo que tenían de comida tranquilamente, tenían algo de pan y algunos bollos de crema, pero aparte de todo eso era muy comparado con el conjunto de balas que tenían, necesitaban desesperadamente conseguir algo de recursos o se quedarían sin comer.

-Necesitamos reservar algo -sugirió seriamente Yumi.

-Lo se, ¿pero que? Tenemos muy poco -indico Jeremy, ambos se quedaron con el resentimiento de tener que estar tratando algo de lo que era difícil de considerar.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Odd? -pregunto Ulrich dandose cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-Cierto, ¿cuanto hace que ha pasado?, como quince minutos como máximo -cuestiono Yumi.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados con ese hecho, empezaron a sospechar de que algo iba mal, de pronto escucharon algo que sonaba como a temblores pero resultaba demasiado pequeño, de pronto se escucho mas cerca y sonaba como a un grupo de coches aparcando al otro lado.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Yumi atemorizada de la idea.

-Suena como a un festival de todoterrenos aparcando delante de la biblioteca -opino expresamente Ulrich como hacíendose a la idea de que había como un convoy en el exterior.

-No será... -indico Jeremy intentando de no pensar en lo que parecía.

Al final ambos se desesperaron y entonces se levantaron rápidamente yendo hacía la puerta principal, observaron por la primera de los huecos y no veían mucha cosa, Ulrich de pronto vio como a un jeep quedar aparcado en el centro de la entrada.

-Ahí un jeep ahí, y no tiene una pinta de venir como del ejercito -notifico.

-Oh joder -Yumi se dio cuenta rápidamente y entonces se dirigió hacía las escaleras que tenía al lado, subió a la que tenía en la izquierda y rápidamente fue a las ventanas que había en el extremo, los otros se juntaron y observaron atemorizados lo que había en el exterior.

Ambos observaron que en el exterior se encontraba todo un enorme grupo de jeeps, motocicletas, camiones y algunos bólidos modificados para que parecieran letales, era todo un convoy que empezo a venir uno por uno hasta estacionar delante de la biblioteca. Se quedaron estremecidos al ver eso ya que sabían muy bien quienes eran, era el ejercito móvil de William, los había traído a todos hacía aquí de algúna manera.

-¿Como nos ha encontrado? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se, tal vez hayan rastreado nuestras huellas, o ya estaban siguiéndonos de algúna forma u otra -opino Jeremy sin saber que asumir al respecto.

En ese momento Yumi reaccionó, ahí entendió bien como los había encontrado.

-Oh no -dijo atemorizada al percatarse del error que tomo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich al ver que Yumi reaccionó.

-El ya se lo sabía -dijo.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado al oír eso.

-Resulta que cuando volvimos a la base la primera vez que vinimos aquí, él junto con todos los demás entablamos que si en algún momento la misión fallaba, vendríamos aquí como refugio de ultima opción -declaro dando a entender que William ya se lo conocía bastante bien el asunto.

Ambos se dieron cuenta al ver lo absurdo y estupido que sonaba, pero era lo mas lógico que podían pensar, se llevaron las manos a la cara al reconocer el tremendo error.

En ese momento abajo apareció Odd acompañando a las chicas con mucha prisa.

-Quedaos aquí -insistió Odd y entonces se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras hasta quedar delante de sus compañeros-. Chicos, William esta en... camino.

Todo el grupo de jeeps rodeo por completo la biblioteca y no paraban de venir, era todo un ejercito de mas de cien hombres, casi toda la tercera parte de lo que era Fort Dunbar estaba ahí mismo. Uno de los últimos jeeps que estacionaron era el coche personal de William, se estaciono en el centro de todo, William ponía una mirada siniestra al ver que había llegado donde justo quería estar, apago el motor de su monovolumen y luego él junto con Clementine y Radio se bajaron dirigiendose al resto de todo el pelotón de hombres. Fueron avanzando lentamente y entonces uno de los hombres le entrego un altavoz a William, lo prendió y entonces se detuvo dispuesto a hablar por el, dijo:

-Atención queridos traidores que han secuestrado a unas pequeñas cosas a las que yo llamo progenitoras, resulta que me habéis quitado algo muy preciado, y esto bastante cabreado, tengo toda una parte de mi base quemada, a unos cuantos hombres muertos y he perdido a las únicas mujeres que podían facilitar un futuro prospero en mi fortaleza, así que os pido que os toméis vuestro tiempo de salir, o sino pagaréis cara las consecuencias, os doy unas seis horas. Después de eso, entraremos por la fuerza, y os capturaremos a todos vosotros, vivos o muertos, sufriréis el castigo de mi venganza, os lo tengo jurado amigos americanos -acordo William con total rigidez para que entendiesen que iba muy en serio, luego apago el altavoz, resoplo angustiado y lleno de nervios, le devolvió el altavoz al soldado y entonces volvió con los suyos.

Ambos cuatros se quedaron rígidos al ver que estaban teniendo el mismo problema de siempre, ya no había ningún tipo de escapatoria para todo eso, los tenían rodeados como de costumbre.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que tenían algúna idea.

-No lo se, pero si salimos ahí entonces se acabara todo, tendríamos que acabar dandole a las chicas y ya esta -opino sugiriendo Jeremy como alternativa.

-Que va, William no quiere solamente a las chicas, el lo quiere todo, nos quiere a todos nosotros muertos por lo que le hemos hecho a su base -recrimino Ulrich haciendo ver la moraleja de todo el asunto, y era que a William le importaba un carajo negociar con ellos.

-Cierto, todo aquello que tenía William se ha echado a perder, ahora lo ultimo que le queda son ellas y a mi, es lo único que mas desea en el mundo -indico expresamente Yumi.

Ambos se miraron rezongando al ver lo difícil que era la situación, estaban condenados a menos que no llegasen a algo, pero William no era una de esas personas de las que se podía tratar, el era alguien que hacía lo que se le daba la gana, y si alguien intentaba hacer lo contrario, los castigaba de la peor manera posible para acordar quien era el que mandaba.

-¿Nos van a matar verdad? -pregunto alguien de una voz conocida.

Ambos se giraron y observaron que se trataba de Emily, se había separado del grupo y estaba puesta en la mitad de las escaleras, estaba con una mirada de puro miedo, lo había oído todo.

Asintieron quejándose al ver que ahora tocaba tratar el tema con ellas.

-No, claro que no, no vamos a permitir eso, no ahora, hemos llegado demasiado lejos para poder morir aquí -acordo Jeremy con total sinceridad.

-¿Y entonces que haremos? William entrara de un modo u otro, en cuanto se ponga nervioso, entrara aquí por la fuerza y nos cogera a todos -cuestiono Emily.

-Nos ha dado seis horas para decidir algo, con eso es mas que suficiente -indico Jeremy.

-Que va -reprocho Christina abajo-. William no lo soportara, esta demasiado desesperado por conseguir lo que quiere, cuando se trata de cosas como esta, se pone muy impaciente, no tiene ni paciencia cuando se trata de una negociación, en cuanto algo salga mal, lo destruirá todo con tal con tal de señalar quien es el que manda en este mundo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras ponían una mirada de pura tensión, estaba claro que si no trataba el asunto con mas prisa, correrían un mismo peligro o puede que mucho peor.

··

El pelotón de William se había quedado ahí acampando con todos los coches, algúnos estaban sentados o haciendo lo que podían hacer para esperar a que terminase el momento de negociar con ellos, William estaba tirado encima de su coche sin hacer nada excepto limpiar continuamente su espada con el mismo trapo de siempre. Tenía puesta la misma dirigiendose hacía la puerta de la biblioteca donde ahí estaban todos metidos, sabía muy bien que estaban ahí y no iba a permitir que se las llevaran, pero lo peor de todo era como iba a hacer para castigar a aquellos que le volaron la bóveda, necesitaba castigarlos de la peor forma posible, hacerles ver lo que sucede cuando uno destruye lo que es suyo, lo que se pierde después de tantos años de trabajo.

De pronto escucho un sonido agudo que venía de algúna parte, se giro a ambos lados y observo que se trataba de un muerto que venía rondando por ahí. Al verle supo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Clementine -llamo a su segundo lugarteniente al mando.

-¿Si? -pregunto él.

-Pasame el rifle de francotirador -pidió expresamente con tono descarado.

-Si señor -obedeció Clementine y entonces se dirigió al maletero del coche, cogío todas las cosas que había y entonces encontró el rifle, le agrego la municíon y luego se la paso a William-. Aquí tiene señor, ya esta cargada.

-Bien -dijo orgulloso y entonces apunto mirando por la mirilla, tenía puesto el ojo sobre el muerto que estaba a lo lejos, lo fue moviendo hasta ponerlo en posición, lo centro y entonces disparo, no se oyó nada durante medio segundo y entonces algo impacto contra la cabeza del muerto, se cayo al instante, sonrío orgulloso de ver que lo mato-. Así me gusta.

··

Adentro todo estaban intentando de pensar en algúna manera de librarse de William y de sus hombres, estaban casi en la misma situación que estaban pasando durante todos los días, solo que ahora tenían que cargar con un peso muerto que era muy valioso. Estaban dando vueltas en círculos intentando de pensar en una idea de la que no les costase nada salir malheridos.

-Una cosa -intervino Jeremy-. ¿Esto tiene algúna puerta trasera?

-Si, ¿porque? -pregunto Yumi.

-Tal vez podamos escaparnos por ahí -indico Jeremy.

-Igualmente, seguramente William habrá puesto a un par de hombres por ahí vigilando a ambos lados como para no permitirnos escapar -indico Yumi conociéndose bien el tema.

-Solo hay una manera de asegurarse de eso -exclamo Jeremy y entonces se levanto dispuesto a revisar el lado trasero del edificio, los demás le siguieron asumiendo que tenía algo pensando.

Jeremy los acompaño hacía el otro camino que había de la biblioteca, subieron por la escalera de emergencias que había y entonces miraron por la ventana que tenían delante. Se fijaron que afuera había como un par de hombres montados en dos motocicletas, los estaban ahí vigilando por si trataban de salir por algúna parte.

-Esta claro que ya se las sabe todas -opino Odd al ver lo listo que era para mandar a aquellos dos.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces? ¿Si no podemos salir de aquí entonces donde teniendo a todo el mundo rodeándonos? -cuestiono Ulrich al darse cuenta de la tremenda situación en la que estaban.

Entonces Jeremy se puso a pensar, no necesitaban necesariamente salir, lo único que tenían que hacer era quitarse de encima a aquellos dos hombres que habían ahí fuera, y solamente había una manera de hacerlo.

-Tengo una idea -anunció, luego todos se pusieron delante para escucharle.

··

Afuera los dos sujetos estaban ahí sin hacer nada esperando a que sucediese algo imprevisto, uno de ellos estaba bebiéndose una cerveza en una botella de lo aburrido que estaba.

-¿Cuanto crees que pueden tardar esos en salir? -pregunto el primer motorista al otro.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que no lo harán -opino el segundo motorista.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono extrañado al oír esa opinión.

-Han volado toda una bóveda llena de pólvora, ¿tu te piensas que puede haber mucho peor que esto? -argumento lógicamente en relación con lo que hicieron antes.

-No lo se, ¿lo hay? -pregunto.

-Segurísimo -afirmo con desdén.

Carraspeo dando una pequeña risilla falsa de amargura, de pronto se oyó un chasquido y al instante la puerta se abrió como si nada. Ambos se quedaron mirandose extrañados.

-¿Tu crees que...

-Imposible.

Entonces ambos dejaron las motos estacionados ahí en medio y cogíeron las armas dispuestas a inspeccionar el lugar debido a que querían entender porque estaba abierto, pasaron dentro y estaba todo oscuro, tenían alzadas las armas por si acaso, no confiaban en que estuviesen ahí dentro pero pensar en todo el daño que causaron antes era una posibilidad entre muchas.

Siguieron avanzando cuando entonces dos personas les golpearon por detrás, era Ulrich y Yumi que los golpearon con sus respectivas armas, los dejaron noqueados.

-Ahí esta -dijo Yumi satisfecha.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil -exclamo Ulrich al ver lo fácil que era atraerles dentro.

-De acuerdo, atémoslos ahora que están inconscientes -acordo Jeremy que estaba escondido en una esquina, agarro una cinta elástica y la abrió, ambos agarraron las piernas de los dos sujetos y las ataron juntas.

En ese momento aparecieron un par de las chicas, era Emily y aquella otra chica que tenía aspecto de provenir del sur de Francia, miraron fijamente lo que estaban haciendo y les aterraba la idea de lo que les hacían a aquellos hombres.

-¿Están muertos? -pregunto Emily.

Ambos reaccionaron espontáneamente al ver que estaban las chicas ahí.

-No, en realidad están noqueados, solamente los estamos atando para que no escapen -aclaro Jeremy, luego agarro otro trozo de cinta, cogío las manos del segundo y se las ato.

-¿Prometéis que no los matareis verdad? -pregunto la otra chica.

-¿Como? -pregunto Yumi extrañada al oír eso.

-¿Prometéis que nos les haréis o los mataréis cierto? -aclaro dando a entender que no los quería ver muertos, le daba pena que les hicieran algo.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, aquellas chicas eran demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo, pero si al menos podían tranquilizarlas para que viesen que la situación no iba a ponerse violenta. Ulrich le indico a Yumi que fuese con ellas y ella acepto.

Acompaño a las dos con las demás que estaban todas juntas en un lado de las mesas de la sala, estaban atemorizadas de lo que les fuera a hacer William al otro lado, no querían volver.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto otra de las chicas que tenía una pinta mas joven.

-Han capturado a dos hombres de William, los tienen atados y amordazados de cintura para abajo -admitió Emily a las demás.

Entonces todas dirigieron una mirada de temor y preocupación hacía Yumi.

-¿No les haréis daño verdad? -pregunto otra de las chicas con tono desesperado, le cogío a Yumi de la mano como prometiéndole de que no lo hiciera.

-No tranquilas, no lo haremos, nosotros no somos como él que mata a todo aquel que quedo arrodillado, nosotros somos personas de honor -aclaro Yumi.

-¿Que significa eso? -pregunto Emily, era demasiado inocente y joven para entender eso.

-Significaba que nosotros nos comportamos como personas civilizadas y no atacamos a aquellos que están indefensos, ¿eso os lo enseñaron vuestros padres?

Aquello dejo a las chicas en un estado indeciso, les había dado una cuestión muy pobre.

-No os acordáis de ellos verdad -espeto frustradamente Yumi.

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo viviendo en este mundo, lo único que hemos aprendido es que tenemos que ser fieles a aquellos a quienes les pertenecemos o sufriremos las consecuencias -explicó Christina dando una cuestión bastante cruel.

-Vosotras nunca les pertenecisteis a él, vosotras sois libres, y os vamos a ayudar a que lo seáis, lucharemos por conseguirlo, hasta el final -acordo Yumi con total honestidad.

-Gracias -agradeció la chica andaluza por escuchar eso.

Yumi sonrío agradecida de ver que por primera vez veía a alguien que no pensaba solamente en todo lo malo del mundo, y que gracias a eso podía hacerles cambiar de opinión. En ese momento se escucho un sonido mecánico que venía de algúna parte, era el ruido de un montón de motores de coche haciendo ruido hasta no poder ser mas insoportable.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Emily atemorizada de como sonaba eso.

-No lo se -indico con tono preocupante, miro hacía arriba donde ahí estaba Odd vigilando por la ventana con los prismáticos-. Odd, ¿que esta sucediendo ahí al otro lado?

-No se muy bien como decirte esto, pero... al parecer se han montado un nuevo tipo de juego competitivo: matar al muerto -declaro Odd intentando de buscar la manera mas lógica de aclararlo.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañada Yumi porque aquello no parecía ningún tipo de sentido.

-Han cogido a varios muertos y los están utilizado como coches de choque -aclaro.

-Ay, por dios, típico de William -dijo reprimiéndose, ya se sabía muy bien las locuras que tenía.

Odd asintió escépticamente, siguió mirando por los prismáticos y observo que todo el grupo de soldados se habían amontonado formando un circulo bien grande en el centro del área, luego de ahí en el espacio hueco que había en el centro se estaba mostrando a un par de hombres conduciendo dos tipos de jeeps, estos tenían agarrados a dos muertos del parachoques y los estaban embistiendo el uno contra el otro para matarlos de un golpe.

-Desquiciados hijos de la gran -opino al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras, Ulrich y Jeremy ataron por completo a los dos hombres y los dejaron apoyados al lado, asintieron agotados y se quedaron pensando en que podrían hacer con ellos.

-¿Crees que ahora podremos irnos de aquí? -pregunto asumiendo Ulrich.

-No lo creo, si William se entera de que nos hemos largado, nos perseguirá por el resto de nuestras vidas, y aunque acabemos la misión nos seguirá dando caza hasta recuperar lo que le pertenece, la única forma de acabar con esto es acabando con todo su batallón -asumió lógicamente Jeremy, estaba claro que esto no parara a menos que todos estén muertos.

-Cierto -afirmo estando de acuerdo-. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿William no tendrá algúna manera de poder entrar aquí?

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender a que se refería.

-Esto es casi lo mismo que Jim solo que de un asunto mucho mas grande, ¿que me dices a que seguramente acabara tirando la puerta con garfios o lo que sea que tenga? -aclaro Ulrich dando una cuestión bastante obvia y preocupante a la vez.

Carraspeo Jeremy estando de acuerdo en esa cuestión, ya habían pasado por esto antes.

-Pero ahora podemos saber todo aquello que tenga planeado según lo que sepan estos -indico Ulrich refiriendose a los dos soldados que tenían adelante.

-Menos mal que tienes un buen ojo para estas cosas -espeto irónicamente Jeremy.

-Si mi padre me viera -exclamo Ulrich.

-¿De acuerdo, haber como despertamos a estos idiotas? -se pregunto Jeremy acordándose bien de que los habían dejado inconscientes, se puso delante y empezo a darles unas cuantas bofetadas hasta que entonces reaccionaron y empezaron a despertarse.

-Despertaros capullos, necesitamos hablar con vosotros -ordeno Jeremy.

Los dos hombres se les aclararon la vista y entonces observaron perplejamente donde estaban, pero aún mas como estaban, intentaron de arrastrarse pero estaban atados de brazos y pies.

-¿Que nos habéis hecho malditos cabrones? -pregunto recriminando el segundo hombre.

-Lo que teníamos que hacer, pero no importa, os soltaremos en cuanto os preguntemos unas cosas -acordo Ulrich con total honestidad.

-¿Que cosas? -pregunto el primer soldado.

-¿Que tiene planeado William? -pregunto Jeremy con tono serio.

··

Afuera todos estaban recogiendo los restos de los muertos, el juego había terminado, ya no había mas muertos a los que poder despedazar tranquilamente, William mantenía una mirada muy firme a pesar de que llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, estaba empezando a agobiarse con el asunto, veía la puerta de la biblioteca que daba al interior y se estaba preguntando: ¿porque tenía que quedarse ahí esperando después de todos los años que llevaba luchando contra Los Crisis para llegar a esto?

-Señor, ¿le apetece un poco? -pregunto Clementine pasándole una pata de cordero a medio cocinar, se notaba que estaba algo caliente pero tenía ese aspecto de que aún estaba algo crudo.

William cogío la pata y le dio un mordisco cerca del hueso, se lo comió lentamente y de pronto lo escupió con total desgana, Clementine se le quedo mirando.

-Esta poco hecho -comento con tono de descaro.

-De acuerdo señor, haré que lo preparen mejor -espeto Clementine.

-No, no quiero que preparen mejor esta bazofia, lo que quiero es que preparen las armas en cuanto mandemos a esos traidores hijos de puta a salir de aquí de una vez por todas -recrimino enfurruñado y entonces se dirigió hacía la biblioteca, saco su pistola y disparo al aire llamando la atención de los que estaban ahí dentro.

En el interior, Odd se había quedado medio adormilado cuando de pronto oyó el disparo y entonces se despertó asustado del disparo, se levanto y miro por los prismáticos observando lo que pasaba fuera, observo a William a unos cuantos metros cerca de la biblioteca y alzando una pistola.

-Estimados hijos de puta, me habéis tocado suficiente las pelotas, estoy hasta aquí de haceros esperar, pensaba que teníais algo de honor, pero ya veo que solamente sois una panda de cobardes como todo el mundo, así que por no salís de ahí y lo hablamos como hombres, seguro que eso facilitara las cosas -acordo William recriminándoles por todo lo malo que habían hecho, luego pidió sensatamente que salieran y el no haría nada al respecto contra ellos.

Odd asintió amargadamente, estaba claro que William no era un hombre de mucha palabra, era del tipo del que no se puede confiar para nada porque hace lo que se le da la gana, harto de tenerle ahí como si fuera un maldito dios, decidió darle su merecido.

William se estaba alejando cuando de pronto alguien de arriba grito:

-Ey William, si es verdad que nosotros no sombres personas de honor, ¿entonces que es el honor para ti si significa matar niños y asediar pueblos inocentes? ¿Te parece algo honorable? -recrimino Odd llamando la atención de William.

Este se giro mirando con una sonrisa picarona mientras el resto de los soldados se quedaron indecisos al escuchar eso, alzaron las armas dispuestos a dispararle contra él.

-¿Que pasa Della Robbia? ¿Acaso no me echas de menos? -pregunto reprochando William.

-Para nada, yo no echaría de menos a un loco como tu, y eso de que me he pasado hablando con muchos locos, pero lo tuyo sobrepasa las expectativas -contesto contradictoriamente.

-Pues vaya, eso es una lastima, ¿porque pensaba que podríamos hablarlo como hombres como si fuéramos un par de amigos que se echan un par de cervezas en un bar de esos -dijo apenado.

-Yo jamas pasaría tiempo contigo, mataste a todas aquellas personas para nada, lo que te importa a ti es permanecer como el único macho absoluto de la Tierra, ¿pero sabes que? No eres nada, la gente como tu acabara pero que muy mal -acordo Odd con total sinceridad.

Aquello dejo a William de una manera que le dejo estupefacto, no se movió durante un rato mientras el resto de los hombres apuntaron cada vez mas alto con las armas.

-Pues que lastima entonces -esbozo William aguantandose las ganas de no explotar.

En el interior Yumi estaba escuchando todo eso y sabía muy bien que William pretendía sacar toda su artillería con tal de enseñarles que el era el que mandaba, necesitaba hablar con él para aclarar las cosas o sino todos correrían peligro. Rápidamente se dirigió a arriba de todo y se junto delante de Odd, se asomo por la ventana llamando la atención de William.

-Eh William, ¿sabes cual es mi mayor lastima? No haberme pasado la vida contigo -declaro.

-Yumi -dijo William sorprendido de ver que ella estaba con ellos-. Que alegría verte.

-A mi no me lo alegra para nada, me dan nauseas de verte ahora, se acabo todo esto William, jamas nos sacaras de aquí aunque sea por la fuerza -reprocho contradictoriamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Es eso acaso lo que quieres? Pues yo lo único que quiero es que permanezcamos juntos como hemos hecho siempre, solo pido eso -acordo William con total sinceridad pero se notaba muy bien que era algo disimulado, hasta ni el mismo se lo creía lo que decía.

-Jamas estuvimos juntos, tu me obligaste a estar contigo, yo solo lo único que quería era escapar de todo esto, pero me trataste como a una amante y nunca me dejaste en paz, he estado disimulando todo este tiempo para poder mantenerme a salvo, ¿pero sabes que William? Me repugnas completamente, antes me dispararía en la cabeza antes de seguir estando contigo -acordo perfectamente Yumi para dejarlo todo bien claro.

Aquello dejo a William de una manera de la que no supo como reaccionar, le dieron de lleno en donde mas le dolía, los otros se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender pero estaba claro que sabían muy bien lo que pasaba, Clementine y Radio se miraron pensando detenidamente en lo que estaba sucediendo y era algo bastante obvio.

-¿Donde están mis progenitoras Yumi? -pregunto William con tono descarado.

-Ellas jamas fueron tuyas, no se que es lo que les has hecho, pero jamas volverán contigo, vete a conseguir hijos a otra parte maldita monstruo -recrimino Yumi enfurruñada con ese asunto.

-¡Esas mujeres me las gane yo después de todas mis batallas, este es mi triunfo!

-Jamas ganaste una batalla William, lo único que has hecho ha sido matar a todo el mundo para que tu te quedases como el amo absoluto, ¿pero sabes que William? Del lugar de donde yo vengo, todavía queda un montón de gente, y están bien lejos de ti -aclaro Odd.

-Bien dicho -opino Yumi satisfecha con eso.

-Lo mismo digo -exclamo Odd.

William empezo a hacer un extraño murmuro que iba aumentando hasta formarse un enfado absoluto de pura cólera, estaba apunto de estallar de rabia con todo eso.

-¿Señor? -pregunto Clementine extrañado al ver como se estaba poniendo.

Se le veía agarrandose el puño con mucha fuerza y esbozando un gemido que ya resultaba aterrador, alzo la cabeza mostrandose una perturbadora cara de puro odio y entonces dijo:

-¡Disparad!, ¡disparadles a todos!, ¡matadlos! -ordeno eufóricamente William.

-¿Pero señor? -pregunto Radio.

-Hacedlo cabrones, matad a esos hijos de puta -ordeno con todas sus ansias.

Al final los soldados no tuvieron mas remedio que hacerle caso y entonces dispararon contra el edificio acribillando toda la estructura.

Adentro Yumi y Odd salieron corriendo agachados de que no les diesen las balas, el impacto de las balas estaban atravesando las paredes que como eran de una estructura frágil las atravesaban fácilmente, fueron bajando hasta dirigirse hacía las chicas que estaban en el mismo lugar de antes aferradas las unas a las otras para protegerse. Ambos corrieron dirigiéndose hacía ellas y las pusieron al suelo para cubrirlas de los disparos que venían atravesando las paredes. Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas porque sabían bien que William ya se había cabreado y ahora intentaría de destruirlo todo por la fuerza para poder cogerla.

-Mantened la calma, mantened la calma -insistió Yumi para que no pensaran en los disparos, no paraban de gemir de lo aterrorizadas que estaban.

Al otro lado de la biblioteca Ulrich y Jeremy escucharon esos sonidos y se preocuparon al oírlo, eran disparos que venían del exterior.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo lo que el pensaba.

-No lo entendéis, ya habéis cabreado a William, ahora se pondrá hecho una fiera y no tendrá compasión contra vosotros -declaro el soldado segundo con tono desafiante, luego ambos se rieron al ver que ellos dos estaban completamente jodidos con el asunto.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al ver que ahora estaban en un serio problema.

··

Afuera, todavía continuaban disparando y no paraban mas, siguieron así hasta que al final se les agoto la municíon, cada uno miro lo suyo y observo que se les agotaron completamente las balas.

William se quedo estupefacto al ver que nadie seguía, se giro observando que todos no continuaban acribillando contra la estructura del edificio.

-¿Que sucede? ¡Seguid disparando! -ordeno William.

-¿Pero señor? Nos hemos quedado sin municíon -declaro uno de los soldados.

-Me da igual, recargad o haced lo que sea, pero matadlos ya, los quiero muertos a todos -recrimino enfurruñado William, estaba tan cabreado que no le importaba para nada a lo que fueran a disparar.

-¿Pero señor? Si continuamos así se nos agotaran las armas y la municíon, necesitamos ahorrar algo de balas ahora que las necesitamos mas que nunca -corroboro el soldado, todos se pusieron de acuerdo, antes lo tenían todo fácil con la pólvora de la bóveda, pero ahora que se fue todo eso, necesitaban todas las balas que podían necesitar.

William se estaba empezando a poner tan nervioso que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo le hacía sacar de sus casillas, ya no soportaba a nadie, ya no soportaba la humillación que estaba teniendo.

-¡Seguid disparando! ¡Recargad todas las armas! ¡Disparad a todo lo que se mueva, me da igual lo que suceda ahí dentro! ¡Los quiero a todos muertos! -recrimino William con un tono tan enfurismado que le hacía parecer un loco completamente desquiciado.

-¿Pero señor? -siguió insistiendo el soldado.

-De señor, no mas señor, solamente comandante, comandante, entendido -se dirigió al soldado y entonces saco su pistola apuntandole a la cara como acto desafiante.

-Si señor -afirmo el soldado atemorizado de ver como se comportaba, había perdido la olla.

-Oh por dios -dijo Clementine dandose cuenta de que ya había perdido completamente la razón, se dirigió hacía él para poder detenerle.

-¡Escuchadme bien todos!, ¡yo soy el comandante aquí, y se va a decir todo como se me cante las pelotas!, ¡entendido!, ¡y como alguien diga lo contrario, me lo cargo!

-William, escuchame -aviso Clementine.

-¿Que tengo que escuchar? ¿Que tengo que escuchar?

-Señor, esta perdiendo la razón, necesita tranquilizarse -insistió Clementine sinceramente.

-No quiero mas nada, solamente quiero lo que me quitaron, llegare hasta el final para recuperar lo que me pertenece -recrimino con todas sus ansias pero entonces Clementine se le tiro encima y le empezo a agarrar del cuello para poder detenerlo, le agarro del brazo e intento de quitarle el arma pero se resistía demasiado.

Todos los demás se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender lo que sucedía.

-Joder -dijo Radio sorprendido al ver lo que le sucedía.

Clementine le continuo agarrando hasta que al final William ya no pudo mas, se sentía que le estaba asfixiando de tanto agarrarlo de esa manera.

-Vamos señor, tranquilicese, esto no nos va a llevar a ningún camino, tranquilicese -apaciguo lentamente Clementine hacíendole efecto en Dunbar para poder tranquilizarlo.

-Si -dijo William haciendo caso, se tranquilizo completamente.

-Esta bien así no, ¿esta bien no?

-Si, si, si -dijo profundamente a medida que iba recomponiendo su compostura.

-Vamos a cogerles señor, pero lo haremos bien -acordo Clementine.

-De acuerdo -acepto William ahora que se había tranquilizado.

··

Adentro ambos sintieron que los disparos habían cesado, estaba claro que la cólera de William tenía un limite, pero aquello no iba a ser temporal, esto iba a continuar durante un buen rato.

-¿Crees que se habrá cansado? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que lo detuvo por compasión.

-No que va, continuara así, hasta que ya no pueda mas, y ahí entonces explotara todo -declaro Yumi dando a entender que en cuestión de tiempo William acabaría estallando como una bomba de relojería y no querrían estar ahí para verlo.

-¿Nos va a coger verdad? -pregunto otra de las chicas.

-No que va, no lo conseguirá, no mientras yo viva -indico Yumi y entonces agarro sus cosas marchando hacía el otro lado.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto recriminando Odd.

-Tengo que saber que están planeando esos dos, no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar una sugerencia, ¿te vienes? -acordo expresamente Yumi.

Carraspeo amargadamente Odd al ver que se estaba metiendo en un asunto pero que muy crudo. Entonces Yumi se marcho dejando a Odd, detrás, este agarro sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero entonces alguien le agarro del pantalón, eran las chicas.

-No nos dejes aquí -insistió Emily con tono atemorizado, no querían estar solas.

-No os preocupéis, solamente mi iré dentro un rato, no tardare, quedaos aquí, volveré, Christina, ¿tu te encargas de vigilarlas verdad? -acordo Odd sinceramente.

-No hay problema -acepto Christina.

-Bien -dijo Odd desesperado y entonces se marcho prometiendo que volvería dentro de un rato.

Las chicas se quedaron atemorizadas porque no sabían que hacer, tenían el presentimiento de que William las cogería y la pesadilla volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Emily dirigiendose hacía Christina.

-No lo se chicas, pero si se muy bien, de que no sobreviviremos mientras William nos persiga -indico sinceramente Christina, entonces miro hacía el cinturón que había dejado antes el chico de pelo rubio levantado, se lo había dejado y tenía un arma ahí todavía-. Pero podemos escapar de esta.

··

-¿Decidnos de una vez? ¿Como planea entrar William aquí? -pregunto insistiendo Jeremy queriendo entender de una vez que era lo que pretendía hacer el jefe de ellos para meterse.

-Pues lo de siempre, tirarlo todo por la fuerza y hacer que se os caiga encima para aplastaros -contesto descaradamente el primer soldado, aquellos hizo que ambos se rieran de una forma irregular y absurda, eran un par de capullos egoístas.

-Oh por favor -reprocho indignado Jeremy al ver lo mal que cooperaban.

-Espera un momento Jeremy, ten en cuenta que William posee todo un ejercito ahí fuera y seguramente tendrá lo necesario para destruir cualquier edificio, ¿que te apuestas a que seguramente meterá algúna bomba de las mismas de antes por algúna parte -indico obviamente Ulrich.

-Cierto, ¿pero igualmente? ¿Que podemos hacer para poder escapar y librarnos de William al mismo tiempo? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-No podéis escapar William, William es el mayor cabezota que haya existido, un puto amo que hará lo que sea por conseguir lo que os llevasteis, y no se arrepentirá para nada mataros a todos vosotros y hacer que cada uno mata al otro -declaro exponencialmente el segundo soldado, luego soltó aquella ridícula sonrisa malévola de antes solo que con mas eco.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con resignación y entonces supieron muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, Ulrich agarro su espada y le golpeo en la cabeza con el mango dejándole inconsciente, su compañero se quedo estupefacto al ver eso, se dirigió hacía los otros dos.

-¿Quieres quedarte del mismo lado de tu compañero? -pregunto recriminando Jeremy.

-No -respondió con descaro.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho Ulrich y entonces guardo su espada.

En ese momento aparecieron correteando Yumi y Odd dirigiendose hacía ellos.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Yumi con tono desesperado.

-Si, ¿que ha sucedido ahí fuera? -pregunto cuestionando Jeremy.

-Resulta que le acabamos de decir lo que William necesitaba oír, y no le ha gustado para nada -declaro Odd con tono de de disgusto y queja.

-Espera, ¿le habéis hecho eso? Por dios, le habéis provocado, joder, ¿como se os ocurre? -reprocho quejándose el soldado que estaba todavía consciente.

-¿Este es el tío al que habéis secuestrado? -pregunto asumiendo Odd.

-Así es, y aquí esta su otro compañero que daba demasiada charla, le hemos tenido que dar de su propia medicina para que se callara por un rato -indico quejándose Jeremy.

-¿Donde están las chicas? -pregunto Ulrich por ese hecho.

-Están seguras ahí, les he prometido que las ayudaríamos de algúna forma, tenemos que conseguir sacarlas de aquí antes de que piensen a pensar que no tienen oportunidad de salvarse -corroboro Odd y luego cuestiono el hecho de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-Es que igualmente, no se que se me ocurre para poder salir y deshacernos de William para que no nos persiga como a un gato quiere comerse a un ratón, necesitamos un contraataque -reprocho cuestionando Jeremy al no tener una idea sensata sobre que hacer al respecto.

-Espera, ¿tengo una idea? -intervino Ulrich.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Yumi interesada en oírlo.

-¿Que es lo que mas teme William? -dio como sugerencia.

Ambos se quedaron mirando intentando entender a que se refería pero estaba muy claro de lo que hablaba en realidad.

-No lo se, Los Crisis, el comandante original -argumento Yumi sin mucha idea.

-Los muertos, quedarse sin coche -argumento Odd dando mas sugerencias.

-Ahí esta, los muertos, necesitamos conseguir que una horda de infectados ataquen a todo el grupo -propuso Ulrich con toda decisión.

-Igualmente no os va servir de nada, en cuanto William se cabree del todo al ver eso, comenzare a romper puertas con todas las hachas que tenga encima, y el tiene muchas -exclamo metafóricamente el soldado que todavía estaba escuchando lo que decían.

-Cierto, ¿aunque traigamos a un horda de muertos que no se de donde los vamos a sacar? Aquello no impedirá que William nos persiga como a fugitivos -cuestiono Odd esas posibilidades.

-Entonces haremos que se metan dentro -propuso Ulrich.

-¿Pero para que? -cuestiono Odd.

-Para poder matarlos a todos de un solo golpe -concluyo Yumi comprendiendolo perfectamente.

-¿Pero como? Y encima hacer eso es un suicidio, ¿y que pasa si no se acaban metiendo todos dentro? ¿y como hacemos para matarlos, ellos son un ejercito? -reprocho Jeremy.

-Para eso necesitamos a los muertos -aclaro Ulrich.

-¿Y de donde los vamos a sacar? -cuestiono Yumi con tono prudente.

Carraspeo Ulrich pensando, entonces se dirigió hacía el soldado que tenía delante.

-¿Que? -pregunto el con tono de descaro.

-¿Sabes si aquí se encuentran muertos escondidos por algúna parte? -pregunto interrogandole.

-¿Que si se? Tu estas loco, ¿porque crees que me va a importar saber si hay muertos?, de haberlo sabido los habríamos matado a todos hace mucho tiempo -cuestiono reprochando el soldado sin querer comprender esa cuestión.

Al final Ulrich se canso y se saco la katana blandiéndola delante del hombre y casi clavándosela delante de su cuello para amenazarlo.

-Yo no estoy para bromas, dime todo lo que sabes -insistió amenazadoramente.

-Tu no tienes cojones para esto -replico.

Entonces le acerco aún mas la punta de la cuchilla pasándosela por el costado, el soldado se quedo aguantandose las ganas de no estallar de la rabia pero sabía muy bien que estaba pendiente de un hilo, miro a los demás y tenían la misma cara de enfado que él.

-No se muy bien si los hay o no, pero creo que por aquí a unos cuatro metros al norte se encuentran los muertos vivientes de un grupo de soldados que acabaron muertos en un incidente hace un tiempo, creo que esos huesudos todavía están ahí recorriendo como atontados la zona -confeso.

-Gracias por tu colaboración -agradeció expresamente Ulrich y entonces se guardo la katana.

El soldado se quedo exasperado al ver que casi lo mataba, se quedo suspirando de los nervios.

-Y yo pensaba que tendrías mas de lo que hace falta para ser un hombre -reprocho de nuevo.

-Pues yo tengo también lo que me hace falta -recrimino Yumi alzando su abanico con las cuchillas de plasma encendidas, se las puso delante de la cara.

Esbozo una risilla de ironía y entonces Yumi le golpeo el abanico en la cabeza dejándolo otra vez inconsciente como a su compañero, al final lo hicieron callar de una vez. Ambos se dieron una mirada de suspiro de ver que lo hicieron callar pero tenían otro problema mayor.

-Pero ahora no entiendo, ¿como hacemos para ir a por esos muertos y encima de matarlos a todos aquí dentro sin desperdiciar ningúna bala o de acabar muertos? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

En ese momento Ulrich se acordo de una cosa, se dirigió hacía la puerta de salida, la abrió y se fijo en las dos motos que habían aparcados delante, eran la de los dos soldados que metieron.

-Yo iré a por ellos -declaro Ulrich.

-No no no Ulrich, ni se te ocurra hacerlo -reprocho Yumi queriendo negar esa opción.

-Lo siento Yumi, pero tengo que hacerlo, yo soy el que ha propuesto esto y es mi decisión que vaya a buscar a esos muertos, encima no sirvo de mucho aquí por ahora -recrimino Ulrich hacíendole entender que era su decisión que lo hiciera.

-No que va Ulrich, has servido de mucho durante mucho tiempo, desde que este mundo se ha ido al carajo, has salvado a un montón de gente, siempre servirás para algo -replico Odd.

-Lo se, y por eso mismo tengo que intentarlo una vez mas -aclaro Ulrich dispuesto a irse con una de las motos pero entonces Yumi le detuvo agarrándole del traje.

-Espera Ulrich, ¿porque tienes que irte tu? -pregunto recriminando Yumi.

-Yo soy el único que sabe mas o menos manejar una motocicleta, en todo el tiempo que he sido soldado, he hecho las cosas que ningún otro haría, y solamente yo puede lograr hacer esto aunque sea una completa locura -corroboro con total seriedad, lo tenía muy claro.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una mirada de resentimiento, estaba dispuesto a morirse por una misión que podría salir mal o no, pero viendo en la situación en la que estaban, no tenían mas opción que hacer que lo hiciera.

-Si no logro volver a tiempo, seguid la ruta chicos, seguid la ruta -acordo Ulrich dejándolo bien claro que tenían que seguir con el plan, luego se dio la vuelta y entonces se marcho dirigiendose a las motocicletas otra vez pero entonces Yumi le volvió a detener.

-Espera -insistió, luego le agarro y junto los labios con los suyos dandole un ultimo beso por si no volvía a verle una vez mas-. Prométeme que no arriesgaras.

-Intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda -acordo en ultima estancia y entonces se marcho corriendo a las motocicletas, se monto encima de las mas cerca y le prendió el motor.

Lo encendió a tope y se marcho corriendo escupiendo un gran fuego de vapor por el tubo de escape, siguió avanzando hasta que entonces cruzo a la siguiente esquina y de ahí desapareció al fondo.

Yumi se quedo preocupada de pensar que no volvería por mutua suposición.

-Volverá, siempre lo hace -opino Odd.

Yumi estuvo mas o menos de acuerdo y entonces cerro la puerta volviendo con los demás.

-De acuerdo, ya tenemos una cosa pendiente, ahora solo hace falta buscar la manera de acabar con todos ellos en cuanto se pongan a meterse -argumento Yumi.

En ese momento Jeremy se puso a buscar en una sugerencia, tuvo una posible incógnita.

-Una cosa, ¿no habrá por aquí algúnas latas de aceite o algo que sea inflamable? -pregunto asumiendo que podría existir algo de eso dentro del lugar.

-No lo se, este lugar fue como un refugio en algún momento, así que debería de haber algo de eso por algúna parte escondido -opino Yumi pensativa.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tienes pensando hacer? -pregunto Odd al respecto.

-Algo que ya hemos hecho anteriormente -declaro Jeremy sabiendo bien lo que hacía.

··

Al otro lado de la zona derruida, Ulrich estaba avanzando con su moto intentando de encontrar ese supuesto lugar, se había detenido para inspeccionar de que nadie le seguía, miro de un lado a otro, corroboro que estaba completamente solo, no había ni un solo muerto a los alrededores.

Ulrich sintió aquello sensación de que todo iba a salir mal a menos que continuase con la misión, no podía dejarse engañar por esas sensaciones, no ahora que tenía trabajo pendiente, tenía que encontrar a esa horda de muertos o sino los otros no tendrían forma de escapar de ahí de ningúna manera, apreto el motor y fue avanzando por toda una ruta amplia donde no habitaba nada vivo.

··

Todo el batallón estaba rondando por ahí sin saber que hacer, si no tenían nada de acción no sabían con que divertirse excepto marcharse el uno contra el otro. William se encontraba tirado otra vez en el capo de su coche mientras ponía una expresión siniestra y con la mirada vacía.

En ese momento Radio se acerco hacía el jefe con cara de agobio.

-Señor, los chicos están esperando saber que hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el dia, apenas esto ha durado una hora y media y usted les ha dado como seis, eso es demasiado largo para ellos -notifico Radio con tono de agobio, quería saber si todos iban a hacer algo útil o no.

-No te preocupes Radio, dentro de poco esto terminara en cuanto alguien de ahí dentro acabe haciendo algo mal y entonces tendremos que entrar por la fuerza -comento William.

-¿Y porque no ahora? -cuestiono Radio ese hecho.

-Porque es demasiado pronto para dejar que ellos piensen que esto les ira mal, es mejor ir poco a poco para que se hagan a la idea de que no tienen por donde escapar -aclaro con tono inquisitivo.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió Radio a duras penas.

-Dile a los otros que se dejen de tonterías, sus murmullos me están sacando de quicio -ordeno.

-Si señor -obedeció Radio pero sintiendo que algo no iba bien, se alejo del comandante y entonces avanzo por toda la escuadrilla hasta dirigirse hacía Clementine-. Creo que el jefe esta un poco mal, ¿no te parece?

-Pues claro que esta muy mal, acabe de perder a todo aquello que le importaba en este mundo y ahora esta dispuesto a recuperarlo sea como sea -espeto Clementine honestamente.

-¿Y que pasa si al final lo acaba recuperando y luego se acaba volviendo peor de lo que ya esta ahora? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Ya no puede haber nada peor que todo esto -opino sinceramente.

William estaba intentando de aguantarse las ganas de no explotar, Clementine ya le había avisado de que tenía que tranquilizarse, pero no se iba a tranquilizar a menos que este agobio continuase, necesitaba buscar la manera de entrar ahí, y la conseguiría.

··

Las chicas se dirigieron a aquel hueco oscuro del que antes estaban metidas, para ellas no era seguro estar ahí abajo, les daba demasiado miedo la idea de que William pudiese entrar por la puerta principal, tenían demasiado miedo de todo, no habían madurado lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a algo como esto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Christina? -pregunto Emily dirigiendose a la jefa.

-Quedarnos aquí cielo, quedarnos aquí, es lo mas seguro -aviso Christina con tono suave, quería tranquilizarlas de cualquier manera porque eran como sus hijas y necesitaba darles todo el cariño que necesitaban ahora mismo.

-¿Y que sucede si consigue entrar William? ¿Nos cogera otra vez? -pregunto otra de las chicas de pelo rubio que era mas jóvenes que las demás.

-No, claro que no, William jamas lo conseguirá, jamas nos capturara de nuevo, siempre hay otro camino -comento ella.

-¿Como cual? -pregunto la chica de aspecto andaluza.

-¿Los muchachos esos tal vez? -opino otra.

-Puede ser, es una posibilidad, pero no podemos dejar que esos chicos corran peligro por culpa nuestra, nosotras nos ganamos esto y tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias, ahora es nuestro momento de intentar arreglar las cosas -opino expresamente.

-¿Como? -pregunto Emily.

-Existe un lugar, donde no existe el miedo, ni el dolor, ni el hambre, donde siempre es felicidad, una felicidad tan enorme de la cual viviremos para siempre -mencionó ella con tono filosófico.

-¿Y como es ese lugar? -pregunto la chica teñida de rubio con trenzas.

-Hermoso, siempre esta hermoso, ya que nunca las personas malas van ahí.

Aquello hizo que ambas se quedaran mas consoladas, se tiraron encima de Christina como si fuera una madre prometiéndoles que todo se solucionaría fácilmente.

-Me gustaría estar en un lugar así -opino Emily.

-No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos ahí -dijo Christina girando la cabeza hacía el cinturón donde tenía colocada una pistola, estaba dispuesta a cometer la peor decisión de su vida, pero era lo lógico, al tener que hacerlas sacar de su sufrimiento y de impedir que William se las lleve.

··

Yumi abrió un compartimento secreto que había en el suelo y ahí entonces saco con ambas manos unos pesados barriles amarillos de hierro llenos de aceite de carburante.

-Lo que justamente pensaba -exclamo Yumi.

-¿El que? -pregunto Odd sin comprender que eran esos barriles-. ¿Que son estos barriles?

-Están llenos de aceite de carburante, de los que se utilizan para cargar en los camiones -aclaro Jeremy conociéndose bien el tema.

-¿Y como es que están metidos aquí dentro en una biblioteca? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Oí decir hace un tiempo que un hombre había convertido toda una biblioteca en un refugio por si algúna vez llegaba el fin del mundo, y menos mal que no se equivoco, suerte que se encuentran uno de estos por si acaso uno pretendía escapar a toda pastilla -explicó expresamente Yumi.

-Pues que bien, ¿y como los vamos a utilizar aquí dentro?

-Vamos a utilizarlos como bomba de relojería para incendiar todo el lugar, una vez que entren, quedaran envueltos en llamas, y junto con la horda de muertos que llega, estarán metidos en un lío del que no podrán escapar -concluyo Jeremy de forma lógica.

-Excepto nosotros -exclamo Odd.

-Pero espera un momento, ¿estamos tan dispuestos a incendiar este lugar con tal de acabar con esos de ahí? -pregunto cuestionando Yumi el hecho de que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar la biblioteca con tal de deshacerse del batallón de William.

-Este mundo ya se ha ido bastante al demonio, esto no puede ser nada peor que cualquier otra cosa que ya se haya perdido -argumento expresamente Jeremy.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resentimiento al ver por donde iban.

-De acuerdo, hagamoslo ahora y veamos a ver si funciona -acordo Yumi.

-Yo iré a avisar a las chicas por cualquier cosa -propuso Odd y entonces se marcho corriendo, de pronto se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sentía que le faltaba algo, se giro mirando a los otros-. ¿No tenía yo un cinturón con una Colt del calibre 42?

-No lo se -opino Jeremy.

-Umh, lo buscare después -espeto y entonces salió corriendo otra vez.

No sabía porque pero Jeremy tenía el presentimiento de que aquel pequeño descuido de Odd, le daba un mal augurio por algúna razón, Yumi agarro una palanca y entonces intento de abrir la tapa de uno de los barriles, la saco con mucha fuerza y consiguió sacar la tapa que acaba cayendo en vertical y luego cayo en todo el suelo. Salió un olor muy fuerte de ahí, estaba claro que nadie lo había utilizado en mucho tiempo, y eso de que también estaba enterrado ahí mismo por años.

-De acuerdo, ¿como hacemos esto entonces? -pregunto Yumi para saber por donde empezar.

-Tenemos que verterlo por todos los lugares por donde pueden, hacer un camino como de migas de pan y de ahí que acabe llegando al centro de la entrada para que no puedan escapar -detallo.

-Perfecto -dijo satisfecha Yumi y entonces puso uno de los barriles encima de un carro que había en un costado al fondo de la habitación, luego ambos se lo llevaron arrastrando.

··

Odd volvió a recorrer toda la sala intentando de buscar a las chicas ya que se veían que no estaban en la sala principal, entonces empezo que solamente podían estar en un simple lugar que ya había mirado antes, subió por las escaleras llegando al primer piso y de ahí paso a la sala que era la habitación para los mas pequeños, luego entonces se dirigió a aquel compartimento oscuro que había visto antes, lo abrió de un tirón y se reencontró de suerte con las chicas, estaban ahí mismo y se asustaron del tremendo golpe que hizo al abrir la puerta.

-No pasa nada, soy yo, soy yo -aviso Odd al ver que ya se asustaban otra vez.

-¿Que sucede ahí fuera? -pregunto Emily.

-No lo se, pero tenemos un plan, uno de mis amigos se ha ido a conseguir algo para poder distraerlos, pero hay una cosa de lo que tengo que avisaros -comento Odd con tono serio.

-¿De que es? -pregunto la chica teñida de rubia con trenzas.

-Vamos a dejar que esos hombres se metan aquí dentro -admitió.

-¡No! -dijeron todas a la vez al escuchar eso, aquello hizo que se hicieran hacía atrás junto con Christina debido al miedo que tenían, eso significa dejar que William se metiera en el interior.

-¡Estas loco! -reprocho la chica andaluza.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es nuestra única opción para poder salir de aquí, escuchadme, dentro de nada vendrá mi compañero de la espada junto con un grupo de muertos que harán que todos los de ahí fuera se acaban volviendo contra ellos -aclaro Odd con detenimiento para que se hicieran a la idea.

-Pero eso provocara que William se enfurezca y acabe metiendose aquí dentro -advirtió Christina.

-Lo se, pero tenemos otro plan, y es algo infalible, y en cuanto eso suceda, todos tendremos que ir abajo e ir directamente hacía ellos.

-¿Irse hacía ellos para que? -pregunto otra de las chicas que tenia también el pelo teñido.

-Necesitamos algo para poder salir de aquí corriendo a toda pastilla, y a pie jamas lo conseguiremos, necesitamos conseguir uno de esos coches o sino jamas escaparemos de William y sus hombres, así que en cuanto salga la oportunidad, ambas tendréis que poner algo de vuestra parte o sino jamas lo conseguiremos -indico seriamente Odd.

Las chicas asintieron, estaban atemorizadas de esa idea pero era la única opción.

-¿Estáis conmigo o no? -pregunto para saber si habían entendido.

Las chicas afirmaron meneando la cabeza.

-Bien -lo tomo como un si y entonces se levanto de nuevo para poder marcharse otra vez-. En cuanto os avise, tendréis que estar preparadas, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvieron a afirmarlo meneando la cabeza.

-Así me gusta -exclamo y entonces se fue corriendo, pero entonces Emily le agarro por la punta del pantalón deteniéndole.

-¿No nos has dicho como te llamas? -pregunto Emily.

-Odd, Odd Della Robbia -admitió.

-Odd, gracias por todo esto -agradeció Emily por todo lo que hizo por ellas.

-Es mi deber -exclamo, luego sonrió vacilante y entonces se marcho corriendo de vuelta abajo.

Emily sonrío agradecida de estar con él, era la única persona mas sensata que había conocido en su vida y se lo debía todo, las demás chicas se juntaron delante de Christina intentando de protegerse de sus propias miedos, una de ellas dijo:

-¿Que pasara si todo sale mal?

-¿Que sucede si al final una de nosotras acaba quedandose atrás y William nos coge? ¿Que será de todas nosotras si no funciona su plan? -recrimino la chica andaluza.

-Su plan funcionará, funcionó en Fort Dunbar y funcionará aquí -espeto seriamente Emily.

-Esos chicos están locos, nos condenaran a todos nosotros, así que tu insensata no seas aguafiestas -recrimino otra de las chicas y esta tenía como un mal genio.

-¿A quien llamas tu aguafiestas? -protesto Emily y entonces se abalanzo sobre ella abofeteándola en toda la cara, al final ambas se juntaron y empezaron a pelearse la una contra la otra.

-Parad chicas, parad -protesto Christina al ver que ambas se estaban peleando.

Al final hicieron caso y se alejaron la una contra la otra, el rencor se les fue.

-Se muy bien que todas nosotras tenemos miedo, pero no podemos dejar que ese miedo nos confunda a todas nosotras, somos como una familia, y viviremos como una familia siempre -expreso Christina para que entendieran que no era bueno que se pelearan ahora mismo.

-¿Y que sucede si ese plan no funciona? -pregunto la chica de mal carácter.

-No os preocupéis -dijo Christina girando la cabeza y mirando el cinturón donde estaba puesta la pistola que antes había cogido-. Iremos directas al lugar maravilloso y ahí se acabaran todos nuestros problemas... para siempre.

··

Afuera, William estaba practicando con su espada debido a que tenía unas ganas mortales de acabar con esos traidores, daba golpes de forma vertiginosa intentando de hacerse una idea de como iba a hacer para atacarles y matarles al mismo tiempo, era muy bueno con la espada, todo un profesional, pero tenía el problema de que jamas conseguía darle la utilidad que se merecía la espada, el de trocear a toda la gente que se interpusiese en su camino.

-Miralo ahí -dijo Clementine dirigiendose a Radio-. Tan exhorto y distraído con esa espada que ya no sabe que hacer consigo mismo excepto esperar a que suceda algo de las circunstancias.

-Lo se -opino lo mismo Radio.

William empezo a hacer giros con la espada mientras se le oía los gritos de euforia que daba.

-¿Que hacemos si el jefe acaba ido de la olla y nos acaba matando a todos nosotros?, ¿que será de todo nuestro legado en Fort Dunbar? -pregunto Radio teniendo dudas sobre ese hecho.

-No lo se, igualmente, no creo que tenga la testarudez como para hacer eso -opino contradictoriamente, no quería llegar a pensar que tendría la rabia como para hacer eso.

-Pero miralo bien, esta obsesionado de vengarse de ellos, hasta cuanto crees que estará así, casi han pasado como dos horas y eso para William es una eternidad, a la siguiente hora seguro que empezara a ordenarnos que mandemos todos los coches a partir esa puerta -indico lógicamente, sabía muy bien el concepto de la locura como para entender adonde iría toda su cólera y odio.

-Yo no creo que este lo suficiente loco como para ordenarnos hacer una cosa así, lo otro como fue algo espontáneo, esto, es solamente algo que hace alguien que le tiene demasiado miedo a pensar que no tiene la razón -opino lógicamente.

-¿Y entonces porque le seguimos haciendo caso entonces? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado Clementine al oír ese comentario-. ¿Estas sugiriendo que iniciemos un motín para acabar con él y luego así hacernos con Fort Dunbar a nuestra manera?

-No digo que iniciemos un motín, simplemente que le hagamos saber que estamos hartos de él y que ya no tiene el mando, no nos puede hacer nada un solo hombre -aclaro retrospectivamente.

-Igualmente, miralo bien, es un maestro asesino, es mas rápido que cualquier hombre que exista en todo el mundo, si acabamos con él, acabara él con nosotros primero -indico asumiendo esa posibilidad de que fuera lo bastante listo para acabar con todo su pelotón.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo pero con tono preocupante.

-No podemos hacer nada contra William, él es quien manda, y quien lo hará siempre -indico frustantemente Clementine al darse cuenta de que esto era así y no había ningúna otra manera.

William continuaba dando sus golpes sin parar mientras ponía una cara de pura cólera, ansiaba cogerlos a todos y destruirlos, no iba a parar hasta tener lo que quería.

··

Yumi y Jeremy estaban tirando parte de todo el aceite por varios lugares de la biblioteca, cubrieron las molduras de las ventanas, las cornisas, y parte del suelo donde podrían estar pisando, como si estuvieron añadiéndole caramelo a una barra de pan lo rellenaban con un trozo de escoba que había partido por ahí y lo rellenaban por doquier por toda la biblioteca.

-¿Crees que esto será suficiente? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Intenta de rellenarlo más, que sino no hará efecto después -acordo.

-De acuerdo -acepto y siguió rellenando aún mas por los lugares por donde había pasado.

Jeremy lo tiro todo encima de algúnos libros que había en una repisa, al ver aquellos libros se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba echando a perder unos buenos libros, posiblemente los únicos que quedaba en el mundo, entonces giro la cabeza y miro arriba donde estaban las estanterías, al ver el montón que se iba a desperdiciar, sabía muy bien que no podía permitir algo así. Dejo a un lado el trozo de escoba y entonces se dirigió rápidamente a la estantería.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Yumi al ver que Jeremy reaccionó de forma espontánea.

-A salvar unos cuantos libros -declaro, se subió a la escalera modiviza y entonces fue mirando los libros por cada uno de los estantes.

-Pero estas loco, sabes muy bien que no tenemos tiempo para eso -recrimino Yumi al ver que estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo por salvar unos cuantos libros innecesarios.

-Igualmente, estos libros han sobrevivido aquí durante todo el holocausto este, y ahora te imaginas que vayan a sobrevivir a una hoguera infernal, a mi me da que no -exclamo dando a entender que merecía la pena salvarlos ya que los iban a quemar después de haber estado ahí mucho tiempo.

Eso tenía razón, esos libros eran lo único bueno que quedaba del mundo, y si los destruían, se perdía una parte de lo que era la historia, tenía mucha razón, tenía que salvarlos.

-Lo que hacemos por el mundo -exclamo irónicamente y entonces se dirigió rápidamente hacía la otra estantería que había al lado, se subió a la escalera movidiza y fue mirando cada uno de los libros para saber cual se merecía ser salvado.

··

Ulrich continuaba su recorrido por aquella calle asfaltada donde habitaba nada en absoluto, de lo único que veía por ahí era los cuervos devorando los cadaveres que habían tirados en las veredas. Sabía muy bien que por ahí había pasado toda una catástrofe, y si había muertos, es que entonces había infectados por algúna parte. Avanzo el motor y entonces siguió avanzando entrando en una curva que daba a un patio abierto.

Paro en una esquina y observo algo tan perplejo que no se lo podía creer.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido al ver que había un enorme grupo de muertos rondando por un patio de escuela, eran casi todos niños y profesores que se habían convertido y se estaban comiendo los restos de otras personas-. Los hijos de putas esos tenían razón.

Ahora que ya tenía lo que quería, necesitaba llamar su atención para hacer que los siguieran, se puso los dedos en la boca y entonces dio un agudo silbido que llamo la atención.

Un grupo de tres muertos oyó ese sonido y entonces giraron la cabeza observando al joven de carne viva que había arriba montado en una motocicleta.

-Venid a por mi si os atrevéis -protesto Ulrich para hacer que les siguieran, luego encendió el motor escupiendo una gran humareda negra por el tubo de escape.

Entonces todos los muertos dejaron a un lado sus cosas y se pusieron a andar dirigiendose hacía Ulrich mientras soltaban todo un barullo de gemidos y murmullos. Espero su momento para que estuvieran lo suficiente como para seguirle, veía bien que no eran los zombies extremos pero entendía bien que no podía cometer ningún tipo de estupidez ahora mismo para poder atraerlos hacía donde precisamente quería.

Los muertos empezaron a subir por los restos de rocas y tierras que habían amontonados en un lado, luego de ahí todo el grupo empezo a montonarse formando como una pirámide humana.

-Vamos -insistió Ulrich queriendo que se dieran mas prisa, quería tenerlos lo bastante cerca porque sino jamas lo alcanzarían.

Los muertos ya casi estaban mas cerca y solo faltaban que atravesaran aquella reja de aluminio que rota que daba al exterior. Espero un momento y entonces el primer muerto logro salir del todo.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces salió corriendo con la moto, dio una rápida vuelta y entonces volvió por donde había venido.

El primer muerto casi lo alcanzaba pero Ulrich avanzo y luego se paro a unos metros mas atrás, se giro y miro de reojo que ya todo el resto no paraba de salir. Ahí entonces siguió avanzando mientras toda la horda se le venía siguiendo los talones. Todos los muertos se pusieron a salir siendo dirigidos por aquel muertos que los llevaba directamente contra el motociclista.

··

Los dos hombres que estaban atados y amañatados continuaban ahí tirados en aquella esquina, de pronto el segundo soldado empezo a despertarse soltando un enorme murmullo de dolor, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza debido a los golpes que le habían dado.

Se le aclaro y observo que todavía continuaba ahí, miro a su compañero y este estaba todavía inconsciente, le empezo a dar golpes con el codo para poder despertarlo.

-Ey tío, tío... tío -le dio tantos golpes que al final lo despertó soltando un gemido como si pareciera que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Que pasa? -estaba tan adormilado que no se acordaba de nada.

-Todavía estamos atados -le aviso.

Entonces el otro se miro y observo que todavía con lo mismo, intento de soltarse de cualquier forma pero estaba claro que lo habían atado mas fuerte para que no se soltaran.

-Maldicion, ¿donde están esos? -pregunto refiriéndose a los que los capturaron.

-No lo se, me parece que se han ido a la sala principal pensando en un plan para derrocar a William -opino con tono amargado.

-Joder, ¿y que hacemos entonces? ¿Como salimos de aquí? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-No lo se -se quedo pensando y entonces tuvo una idea-. Lo tengo.

-¿Que? -pregunto al ver como el otro se sorprendió.

-Ahora me acuerdo que siempre tengo un cuchillo guardado atrás para estas ocasiones -declaro.

-Menos mal -dijo el otro aliviado de ver que tenía una manera de que ambos se liberaran.

El soldado empezo a bajar sus manos lo suficiente como para agarrar un cuchillo pequeño como de cocinero, lo fue levantando lentamente y entonces lo puso sobre la cuchilla encima de las cintas, lo fue cortando pasando de arriba para abajo para desgarrar la cinta.

··

El tiempo estaba pasando y todos los hombres de William no podían estar mas aburridos que nunca, jamas habían tenido que pasar por una situación, no paraban de gemir y quejarse constantemente.

William estaba tirado al lado de la puerta de su coche, apuntaba con su arma hacía la ventanilla donde antes se habían mostrado, estaba esperando el momento para que volvieran a asomarse por el hueco, apreto el gatillo y no salió nada, lo volvió a apretar y seguía sin salir nada.

Se quejo al ver que era demasiado fácil disparar con el arma descargada en vez de tenerla cargada, abrió el gatillo y volvió a cargarlo con el cartucho de balas extra que tenía de antes.

En ese momento se le acerco de vuelta Radio con cara agobiada, estaba mas nervioso que nunca.

-Señor, los demás están desesperados por querer irse, no aguantan estar aquí, ¿que vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a entrar o no? -pregunto insistiendo Radio debido a que estaba harto de permanecer en el exterior y rodeado de un montón de muertos que venían de todas partes.

En ese momento William se quedo indeciso sin dirigirle la palabra, luego entonces cargo el arma apretando el percutor y luego se levanto mirando fijamente a Radio pero con una siniestra.

-¿Señor? -pregunto Radio atemorizado de ver la cara que ponía.

William casi se mostraba sincero y honesto pero de pronto le agarro del hombro y lo junto delante de él, inmediatamente le puso la pistola encima mientras se lo llevaba paseando.

-Sabes Radio, en todo el tiempo que lleve conociéndote, lo único que veo es a un soldado que a pesar de su mal juicio y su poco desequilibrio, no ha entendido nada sobre lo que es la lealtad y el mutuo respeto, y cuando se ignora las ordenes y las peticiones de aquellos a quienes te mandan, nunca le tienes que decir lo contrario de lo que quiere escuchar, ¿entiendes? -explicó con tono siniestro mientras lo sujetaba llevándolo directamente hacía la biblioteca.

-Si señor, ¿pero...

-Pero nada -le recrimino y entonces lo giro mirándole directamente a su cara-. ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando ahora mismo? ¿Lo que estamos haciendo?

-Si -afirmo con tono desdicho.

-Pues entonces deberías entender, que no estoy teniendo un buen dia, porque encima de haber perdido todo aquello que casi me importa, tengo que soportar la espera de hacer que esos hijos de puta se rindan, y me traigan aquello que necesito mas que nunca en el mundo -recrimino enfurruñado señalando a la biblioteca y a los chicos que están dentro con sus chicas progenitoras-. Y si hay una cosa que mas me molesta, es ver, como mis propios hombres, no se dan cuenta, de que actuar sin pensar, no nos lleva a ningúna parte... ¿lo entiendes?

-Si señor -afirmo con tono tartamudo.

-¡Mas fuerte! -insistió enfurruñado.

-¡Si señor! -afirmo pero subiendo mas de tono para que se entendiera.

William se lo quedo mirando intentando de ver si lo comprendió pero al ver aquella mirada de niño asustado, supe ver que lo había comprendido con creces.

-Bien, ahora vuelve con tu unidad -ordeno.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto pero con tono atemorizado, le había dejado de una manera que lo había asustado por completo, y mucho mas que en su propia vida.

William asintió, estaba harto de todo el tema que tenía encima.

Radio recorrió todo el grupo acampado entre si y entonces volvió directamente con Clementine mientras seguía mostrando aquella cara de pánico escénico. Se puso delante y el otro le vio la cara.

-Por dios Radio, ¿pero que te ha pasado? -pregunto Clementine la expresión atemorizada que tenía.

-Es William Clementine, el tío esta apunto de explotar otra vez -indico con tono susurrante.

-Oh por dios, es que esto no puede terminar de una vez o no -recrimino agobiado Clementine.

-Clementine, en serio tío, William ha perdido el norte por completo, necesitamos hacer algo o sino el nos acabara matando a todos por accidente en un acto de pura rabia, él tío esta como salido de un manicomio, ¿cuanto crees que puede aguantar así una persona como él? -explicó con tono confuso debido a que ya no sabía que mas pensar acerca de William, estaba completamente ido.

-No lo se Radio, pero créeme, esto no va a terminar bien de ningúna manera -opino Clementine sinceramente al ver el camino que estaba tomando William con su venganza.

··

Jeremy y Yumi terminaron de juntar todos los libros útiles que podían salvar, habían escogido los mas clásicos por si en algún momento la civilización volvía a ponerse bien de vuelta necesitaban hacerles saber a los niños como eran las cosas antes a través de la historia.

-De acuerdo, esto es todo lo que hemos podido encontrar -opino Yumi agotada por haber ido de un lado para otro cogiendo libros como una desesperada.

-Pero al menos valdrá la pena, imaginate lo que será enseñarles a las nuevas generaciones cuando todo este termine -mencionó Jeremy.

Aquello dejo extrañada a Yumi, carraspeo intrigada por como sonó eso.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto con tono serio y con tono interrogante.

-Bueno, algún dia, esto tendrá que acabar no -opino sinceramente Jeremy sin mas dilación, recogió las ultimas cosas mientras Yumi se le quedaba mirando con tono sospechoso.

Miro los libros que él había cogido y eran todos cosas acerca de botánica y de estructuras, era como si supiese bien que el mundo infectado este iba a acabar algún dia, ¿como era posible eso?

En ese momento apareció bajando a toda prisa Odd por las escaleras y dirigiendose hacía ellos.

-Jeremy, Yumi -dijo desesperado y en cuanto puso el pie en el ultimo escalón de la escalera casi se patino con el aceite que había tirado encima.

-Cuidado, que esta todo engrasado -procuro Jeremy de que no se llenase de aceite por accidente.

-Vale, que tengo cuidado -espeto Odd sabiendose muy bien que tenía cuidado por donde pisaba.

-¿Que ha pasado con las chicas? -pregunto Yumi al respecto sobre eso.

-Están todas bien, algo atemorizadas pero bien, es mejor que estén ahí durante un buen rato hasta que vuelva Ulrich -indico Odd afirmando que estaban en ambas condiciones.

En ese momento Jeremy se miro el reloj de pulsera que tenía y comprobó la hora.

-Han pasado como tres cuartos, ¿donde puede estar? -pregunto recriminando Jeremy.

-Igualmente a lo mejor esos tíos han metido al respecto sobre lo que han dicho -opino Odd.

Aquello dejo a ambos en un estado de puro temor, si era verdad que había pasado mucho tiempo es porque algo malo le había pasado a Ulrich en el otro lado.

-O puede que este muy bien, y solamente este teniendo un retraso, nada mas -procuro Odd rectificando su pregunta al ver lo severo que fue aquello otro.

-Seguro que lo estará -indico severamente Yumi.

En ese momento se oyó algo que parecía como el sonido de un grupo de coches acelerando constantemente, ambos sabían muy bien lo que significaba eso y no era nada bueno. Rápidamente volvieron a subir por las escaleras y miraron por el hueco de la ventana.

Observaron como unos hombres montados en un par de jeeps estaban acelerando el coche pero sin inmutarse de ahí, solamente estaban llamando la atención. William estaba en medio otra vez sosteniendo aquel altavoz dispuesto para comunicarles su nuevo acuerdo. Levanto la mano para indicar que se detuvieran, inmediatamente los hombres pararon los jeeps, aprovechando que ya les había hecho llamar la atención, prendió el altavoz y se lo puso delante de la boca y dijo:

-Queridos compañeros traidores, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, lo único que he visto ha sido una gran perdida de tiempo, me estoy cansando de esperar -explicó rotundamente-. Podría pasarme mas de seis horas mas, pero no pienso seguir esperando cuando nadie me una puñetera respuesta. Quiero a mis chicas y las quiero ahora, ¿entiendes Ishiyama?, ¿entiendes?

Yumi puso una expresión de enfado al ver como se ponía con ese tema, le guardaba rencor.

-Yo no digo que las quiero tratar mal, solamente quiero impedir de que se escapen con un nido de ratas porque este mundo necesita mas niños, quiero que el mundo vuelva a ser como antes, pero no puedo hacerlo si no encuentro a las mujeres mas jóvenes que haya en lo que queda de este mundo, y esas chicas que tu tienes protegiéndolas, son lo único mas valioso que podría quedar del viejo mundo que echamos de menos. Así que por eso haremos lo siguiente.

Ambos se pusieron a escuchar con atención.

-Yo prometo, que si dejas las armas y vuelves conmigo, te tratare mejor de lo que yo he hecho nunca, no encerrare a las niñas, las tratare como se merecen, pero tendrán que seguir con lo acordado que es que sean sometidos a un proyecto de fertilización in vitro, ¿esta bien así? ¿Lo has captado Yumi? -declaro William dando a entender que pretendía hacer lo mismo que ya había hecho hasta entonces solo que cambiando de contexto para que parezca algo bueno.

Ambos se quedaron con esa mirada de decir que no se podía confiar en él, estaba claro lo que pretendía y si intentaban de hacerle caso, lo lamentarían siempre.

-Así que eso es todo ahora, tenéis como media hora hasta entonces -dictamino y luego apago el altavoz, luego se dio la vuelta volviendo con su unidad.

Ambos asintieron lamentandose porque estaban en un severo problema.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a los demás.

-No lo se, esperar a que Ulrich venga y se traiga consigo ese ejercito de muertos -opino Yumi.

-Pero que sucede, ¿si al final acaba siendo emboscado por un grupo de muertos extremos? Esos tíos son peor que cualquier otra cosa que haya en el resto del mundo -dictamino Jeremy.

-¿Muertos extremos? -pregunto Yumi extrañada por ese mote.

-Así es, resulta que ahora los muertos tienen conciencia y son mas inteligentes, son como animales salvajes que saben muy bien donde tienen que atacar -aclaro Odd.

-Espera un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que los muertos de algúna forma se han vuelto completamente inteligentes como un ser humano corriente? ¿Como es posible eso -pregunto detalladamente Yumi para poder entender si eso era verdad o no porque no se lo creía para nada.

Odd se quedo moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro intentando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Al parecer ahora pueden evolucionar -opino dando la excusa mas lógica.

Yumi se quedo estupefacta al oír eso, ahora ya nada tenía sentido para ella, se dirigió hacía Jeremy intentando de saber si era verdad lo que decía porque él era el único que era mas sensato.

-¿Es eso verdad? -pregunto Yumi con tono serio.

-Así es, excepto por la parte de la evolución -aclaro retrospectivamente.

-Ahhh -se quedo Yumi al ver que ya no podía soportar tanta tontería.

En ese momento sonó algo que casi parecía un disparo, miraron rápidamente afuera del hueco y observaron que un soldado estaba matando con un rifle de francotirador a un muerto que se encontraba rondando al fondo de la zona, le disparo unas cuantas veces y al final lo derribo. Ambos asintieron al ver que eso significaba que les quedaba poco tiempo para una opción sensata.

-¿Necesitamos buscar algo para razonar con él o sino nos acabara matando a todos? -propuso Yumi intentando de no soportar la tensión que tenía con el asunto.

-Yo no creo que eso sea posible, William ya nos odia lo suficiente como para haber destruido su bóveda, y también encima por haberles quitado a sus novias progenitoras, yo no creo que este en situación de negociar -dictamino seriamente Jeremy.

-¿Y entonces que? -pregunto protestando Odd al respecto sobre una sugerencia.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron pensando en algúna otra estrategia, sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento William se cansaría de tanto esperar y entonces empezaría a romper puertas con todo el armamento que tenía encima, la única solución que tenían, era hacer precisamente lo que tendrían que haber hecho antes.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes -acordo Yumi.

-¿Pero como? William nos esta vigilando por ambas partes -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho.

-Pero solamente hay una parte que ya no esta vigilando, suerte que pudimos atrapar a esos dos de ahí, ese lugar esta hueco y nadie se ha puesto a buscar a los suyos, tenemos que hacerles creer que aún estamos aquí o sino acabaremos metidos en una emboscada de la que no la esperaremos -explicó rotundamente Yumi.

Ambos se tomaron esa decisión antes de pensar como la única alternativa que tenían.

-Igualmente, vamos a tener que hacerlo, no podemos quedarnos aquí a vivir todo el tiempo, tenemos que sacarlas de aquí antes de que algúnos de esos lunáticos se les ocurra meterse aquí dentro y cogerlas a todas por sorpresa -indico seriamente Odd estando de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, terminemos de llenar todo el suelo de aceite y entonces nos iremos con las chicas, saldremos de aquí y esperaremos a que Ulrich traiga a todo su batallón de muertos para que así podamos aprovechar para coger uno de esos jeeps -acordo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

-Y así poder alejarnos de William lo suficiente como para continuar con el viaje -indico Odd.

-Eso mismo -afirmo.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y de pronto oyeron un extraño grupo de sonidos que sonaban como a disparos que venían de algúna parte del interior, miraron a ambas partes y no veían nada.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Odd atemorizado.

-No lo se, han sonado como disparos pero venían como de aquí dentro -opino Jeremy.

-¿Cuantos han sonado? -pregunto Yumi.

-Yo diría que unos seis -opino Odd.

-A mi también me han parecido unos seis -opino estando de acuerdo Jeremy.

"Seis" Aquel numero le daba un mal presentimiento a Yumi por algúna razón, en ese momento reaccionó dandose cuenta de a que se refería.

-Oh no -dijo atemorizado y entonces salió corriendo sin esperar a los otros, rápidamente los otros le siguieron el paso pero ella estaba corriendo como si le persiguiera el demonio.

-Yumi, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Son las chicas, seis disparos, seis mujeres -aclaro rotundamente.

-Oh, por favor no -protesto Odd al pensar que era lo único que mas temía en ese momento.

··

Afuera los hombres de William escucharon ese sonido y se quedaron con la intriga de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, William se puso delante con cara seria y pensativa.

-¿Que piensas que ha sido Clementine? -pregunto William dirigiendose a su lugarteniente.

-No lo se, a mi me han parecido disparos, pero sonaba como si viniesen de adentro -opino.

-¿Tenemos algún hombre metido ahí dentro? -pregunto asumiendo por ese hecho.

-Por ahora no señor, excepto los hombres que están vigilando la retaguardia por el otro lado señor -indico Clementine.

-Umh -refunfuño William pensativo de lo que estuviese sucediendo ahí dentro.

-¿Sucede algo señor? -pregunto Clementine al ver la cara que ponía el comandante.

-No me gusta lo que esta sucediendo, manda a un par de hombres a asegurarse de que los otros dos están bien -pidió rígidamente William debido al mal presentimiento que tenía.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto Clementine y entonces se marcho corriendo hacía los demás.

William cogío unos prismáticos y se los puso para mirar hacía arriba, veía por las lentes el enorme hueco que había por el que habían asomado la cabeza antes, no se veía nada en absoluto, solamente un fondo negro como sacado del montaje de una pelicula. Se saco los prismáticos al ver que no veía nada sospechoso que viniese de dentro de la biblioteca.

-Que dios me ayude si ese dia no se esta yendo al carajo -recrimino rotundamente debido al mal augurio que tenía al respecto sobre la situación.

··

Dentro, ambos tres se dirigieron a la zona de espacio infantil donde ahí estaban escondidas las chicas, giraron a la derecha y ahí entonces Odd abrió apuradamente la puerta del escondrijo, la abrió tirando de la puerta y observando con la poca luz que había como Christina estaba en el medio junto con las otras chicas muertas de un disparo en la cabeza, las había matado ella misma.

Ambos se quedaron atemorizados de ver lo que hizo.

-Christina, ¿que has hecho? -pregunto Jeremy con tono nervioso.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho William desde entonces, habernos liquidado -dictamino Christina con tono atemorizante mientras sujetaba la pistola con las que las había matado.

-Esa es mi arma -indico Odd al ver que había cogido el cinturón que andaba buscando antes, ella lo había cogido apropósito para poder hacer el trabajo ella sola.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo siendo la conejita feliz de William, quería enseñarle que no somos suyas de ningúna forma -dijo ella mientras sujetaba el arma y la cambiaba de posición constantemente.

-¿Y por has tenido que matarlas? -pregunto Yumi queriendo entender todo ese asunto.

De pronto se oyó un gemido agudo y débil, miraron hacía un lado y observaron que Emily todavía estaba viva, tenía una enorme rozadura en el cuello del cual le salía demasiada sangre.

-Oh no, Emily no -dijo atemorizado Odd de ver que aún estaba viva, respiraba profundamente pero apenas le llegaba le oxigeno, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, se tiro a su lado agarrandola, luego entonces se saco un pañuelo y se lo puso encima de la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

-Ella se resistió, se dio cuenta en el primer momento, pero no te preocupes, pronto se reencontrara con sus seres queridos -aclaro Christina dando a entender porque no murió como las demás.

-Eres un monstruo -reprocho Odd cabreado por lo que hizo.

-No que va, yo no soy el monstruo aquí, yo solamente era la niña que quería cuidar de todas sus amigas, eran como sus hermanas, pero lamentablemente nunca pude protegerlas, y luego vino William que nos utilizo a nuestra manera, pero eso no cambia las cosas -expreso Christina.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Jeremy intentando de entender que quería explicar.

-En todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en esa jaula, me di cuenta de una cosa, que jamas sería libre, a menos que todas ellas fuesen libres de su propio sufrimiento, y lo ha sido -declaro dando a entender que lo hizo para poder librarse la culpabilidad de seguir sufriendo por ellas.

Todos se quedaron escuchando intentando de entender todo ese asunto, en ese momento Emily soltó un gemido enorme e intento de inclinar la cabeza hacía arriba.

-Ey ey ey, estate quieta -procuro Odd volviendo a ponerla contra el suelo.

-¿Tu siempre... quisiste que muriéramos... verdad? -pregunto Emily con tono ahogado.

-¿Que? -no comprendió Odd a que se refería en realidad.

-Así es Emily querida, me he cansado de seguir sufriendo por mis errores, así que decidí quitarles el sufrimiento a los demás para que yo dejase de sufrir, porque sino entonces, yo seguiría sufriendo por la culpa de haberos fallado, pero no os he fallado, os he ayudado mucho mas de lo que podría haber hecho en mucho tiempo -razono Christina.

-¿Y por eso mismo tenías que matarlas a todas? -reprocho Yumi con tono estremecido.

-Yo no quería matarlas, ya no se lo que es la muerte, ¿que es la muerte exactamente? Una de forma de viajar de un lado para otro, o mas bien nuestra peor pesadilla, no lo se, pero pronto lo sabré, en cuanto acabe el resto de mi sufrimiento -mencionó.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado por como sonaba eso.

Entonces Christina alzo la pistola como apuntandole hacía ellos, pero entonces se lo puso delante del estomago y ahí abrió el compartimento de la recamara, todavía quedaba una bala por usar.

-Esta arma contiene una ultima bala, una ultima bala, y todo habrá terminado para mi, por fin seré libre de vivir en este mundo -declaro con tono siniestro, estaba dispuesta a morirse.

Tanto Jeremy como los otros dos se hicieron a un lado al ver lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-William me dijo una vez que si no puedes seguir luchando, mejor llevatelos a todos consigo, y menos mal que tenía razón -mencionó con tono descarado.

-¿Y por eso lo has hecho, estas del lado de William? -pregunto protestando Odd.

-No que va, William solamente es un maldito monstruo comehombres, pero, a mi me trato diferente, sabía bien lo que quería, y me entendía perfectamente, pero estaba el problema de que nunca supo entendernos a nosotras, así que es mejor quitarle aquello que mas desea, para que se entere de que nosotras jamas le perteneceremos como dios manda -declaro Christina dando a entender que solamente había tomado sus consejos pero siempre le guardo rencor por lo que hizo.

Dicho eso, se puso el arma encima de la barbilla dispuesta dispararse con la ultima bala que quedaba, los demás intentaron de hacer algo pero veían que no tenían tiempo de quitárselo.

-Que dios se apiade de mi alma si es que existe -dijo y entonces cerro los ojos dispuesta a hacerlo.

-No -dijo Jeremy impidiendo que se disparase pero ya era tarde.

Se disparo y la bala atravesó todo su craneo del cual salió un enorme chorro de sangre y algúnos trozos de carne por detrás de la cabeza. Ambos se llevaron un buen susto, no se la esperaban pero al ver lo que hizo, estaba muy claro que lo tenía decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El cuerpo quedo con la cabeza inclinada hacía atrás mientras se veían los restos de pólvora por el otro lado. Aprovechando, Jeremy cogío el arma para que nadie mas la cogiese o sucediese algo inesperado.

-Odd -dijo Emily con tono ahogado.

-¿Que pasa Emily, estas bien? -pregunto Odd intentando de tranquilizarla.

-No, no estoy bien, ni tampoco Christina -dictamino seriamente Emily mirando lo que quedaba de la chica que era como la madre del grupo, estaba ahí tendida sin inmutarse.

-Ella no pretendía hacerlo -le dijo para que no se lo tomara tan mal.

-No, que va, siempre quiso acabar con todo esto, éramos como sus hermanas pequeñas, pero nunca consiguió el momento para hacerlo, y tu sin querer lo has conseguido, has hecho acabar con nuestro sufrimiento -retracto obviamente Emily dando a entender que él había tenido la culpa de todo.

-No -protesto Odd queriendo negar esa opción.

-Claro que si Odd, pero no te culpo, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, pero no te preocupes, ahora todo acabara bien para mi, eso lo único que siempre he querido -expreso Emily con tono sollozo.

Odd se sentía tan culpable que empezo a llorar de lo atormentado que estaba, la tenía ahí en brazos muriéndose poco a poco sin saber que hacer al respecto.

-Eres demasiado joven, podrías haber seguido viviendo un poco mas -comento.

-Lo se, pero ya no lo necesito, quiero morir de esta forma, al menos con eso no iré adonde sea con otro aspecto, quiero sentirme joven siempre -opino sinceramente.

Los otros se quedaron ahí mirando sin saber que hacer, estaba claro que se iba a morir, pero viéndolo de ese modo, era una cosa terrible. Yumi estaba que se ponía a llorar porque no soportaba ver morir a alguien así, había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, y justo ahora, tenía que morirse la persona que menos se lo merecía. Odd estaba atormentado que acabo cayéndose encima de Emily mientras ella le ponía encima de su cabello para poder animarlo.

-No llores Odd, tu todavía tienes una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, haz la diferencia en este mundo junto con tus amigos -acordo Emily.

-Lo haré -prometió Odd entre sollozos.

-Hay una ultima cosa mas que quiero que me hagas -comento.

-¿Cual? -pregunto él acercandose para saber lo que tenía que decirle.

Se acerco lo suficiente y entonces ella lo acerco aún mas como para darle un pequeño toque en los labios, un ultimo beso de despedida por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber lo que se sentía -aclaro sinceramente.

-Vaya -se quedo estupefacto Odd por haber sentido eso-. Ha estado bien.

-A mi también me lo ha parecido, a mi también -dijo con tono satisfecho y entonces se giro la cabeza y al instante se quedo con la cara inmutada, se murió del todo.

Odd se quedo estupefacto, no podía creerse que hubiese muerto ahora mismo, la aferro meneandola de un lado para otro lentamente pero no hacía efecto. Yumi se quedo tan entristecida al ver eso que abrazo a Jeremy de lo agonizada que estaba, Jeremy se aferro a ella debido a que también se sentía mal por lo que sucedió con ella.

-No, no, no. ¡No! -protesto Odd queriendo que no hubiera pasado pero al final no tuvo mas opción que aceptarlo, ella había muerto y no había hecho nada para poder salvarla.

Se tiro encima de ella mientras continuaba llorando desolado por la lastima que tenía.

··

Afuera William estaba con la misma agonía de toda la tarde, había vuelto a escuchar ese sonido una vez mas y los nervios que tenía de pensar sobre lo que pensaba le estaban sacando de quicio.

-¿Habéis intentado de averiguar si todos están bien o no? -pregunto cuestionando William.

-Imposible señor, ese lugar esta fortificado y es demasiado grande para saber si todos continúan ahí o no -declaro un soldado joven que tenía siguiendole constantemente.

-¿Y al menos habéis averiguado algo acerca de que son esos ruidos? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Tampoco hemos podido verificarlo señor, esos sonidos con forma de disparos provienen de mas adentro, es imposible que nos demos cuenta si han sido disparos o no -mencionó.

-Joder -reprocho William al ver que no se podía hacer una idea con cualquier cosa, estaba pasando de todo y no sabía como actuar sin provocar el pánico entre los que estaban escondidos ahí dentro, quería viva a las chicas, pero no iba a lograrlo si no sabía que pasaba dentro.

-¿Señor que hago? -pregunto el soldado queriendo saber que acción tomar a continuación.

-Nada, vuelve con los tuyos y espera ordenes -acordo rígidamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció el soldado y entonces se marcho entre los suyos.

William estaba perdiendo la paciencia con todo el mundo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se las daba vuelta debido a que estaba harto de no hacer nada, necesitaba mover los músculos de algúna forma, tenía que hacer algo para poder saber si estaban las chicas bien o no.

En ese momento se quedo pensando en una incógnita que tenía.

-Disculpa cadete -se dirigió a un soldado que paso justo delante de él.

-¿Si? -pregunto el joven soldado al ver que el comandante lo agarro.

-¿Cuantos sonidos de esos se han oído? -pregunto para corrobar ese hecho.

-¿Incluyendo ese de ahora?

-Si -retracto.

El cadete se quedo pensando detenidamente.

-No se, supuestamente unos siete u ocho diría yo -corroboro pensativamente.

-De acuerdo, ya puedes marcharte -ordeno William y entonces el cadete se marcho, en ese momento se puso a pensar acerca de lo que dijo-. Siete sonidos parecidos.

Siete era los sonidos que parecían disparos, pero disparos a que, ¿que había dentro a lo que se pudiese disparar en realidad? En ese momento tuvo una incógnita bastante severa al respecto.

-Siete disparos, siete mujeres -asumió que se trataban de sus chicas progenitoras.

Al asumir se quedo estremecido de pensar que habían matado a sus chicas, miro hacía adelante observando la puerta que estaba tapada, se dirigió hacía ahí rápidamente y miro por los huecos para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro, no veía nada en absoluto, veía los muebles y los decorados del interior de la sala pero nada aparte de gente.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien hay? -pregunto para llamar la atención.

Mas al fondo Radio le indico a Clementine lo que estaba pasando y observo como el comandante estaba otra vez delante de la puerta por algúna razón rara, ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación y entonces marcharon para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí con él.

-Hola, ¿Yumi? Christina estáis todas ahí o que? -pregunto William probando de todas las maneras.

-Señor, ¿que esta haciendo? -pregunto Clementine intentando de entender que hacía ahí adelante.

En ese momento William no pudo soportarlo mas, sabía bien que algo malo estaba pasando ahí y necesitaba saberlo, se giro mirando con cara siniestra hacía todo el mundo.

-Poned los ganchos ahí delante vamos a tirar esto abajo o como sea -ordeno William.

-Pero señor...

-¡Que lo hagas! -reprocho William no queriendo ningún tipo de pregunta y entonces se marcho dirigiendose hacía su coche.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo bien que ya habían llegado al punto limite de su locura, no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso, se giraron dirigiendose hacía el resto de los soldados.

-Venga muchachos, haced lo que os ha dicho, que solamente veo a un montón de holgazanes aquí -insistió Clementine ordenando a todo el mundo de hacer lo que había pedido.

Todo el batallón se fue de un lado montandose en sus jeeps mientras despejaban el camino para poder dejar a los jeeps con los cuales iban a utilizar para tirar las puertas abajo.

··

En el interior ambos todavía estaban intentando de hacerse a la idea de que habían fallado en salvarlas, Odd todavía continuaba tirado delante del cuerpo de Emily como no quisiendo separarse de ella de ningúna forma, un enorme silenció había alrededor de la zona.

-Yo tengo la culpa de esto -declaro Odd.

-No que va Odd, tu no tienes la culpa -retracto Jeremy.

-Claro que la tengo, si no hubiera dejado el arma suelta y encima cargada entonces ella no lo habría cogido y todas no habrían muerto, yo tengo la culpa de que ella se hubiera aprovechado para matarlas a todas -aclaro retrospectivamente Odd.

Ambos asintieron al ver que no lo iba a captar de la forma mas sensata posible.

Mira Odd, se muy bien que hace poco que te conozco, pero tienes que entender, que tu nunca has sido culpable de nada parecido, tu no eres el culpable de que el mundo se haya desmoronado, tu no eres el culpable de que nos hayamos quedado atrapados aquí, tu no eres el culpable de que nuestros seres mas queridos hayan muerto, nadie tiene la culpa de nada, solamente son actos de mala suerte que ocurren de vez en cuando, y que nunca los vemos venir -explicó honestamente Yumi para que entendiese que el no tenía culpa de que todo hubiera salido mal.

Odd pareció haberlo captado, entonces se giro mirando con cara desdicha a los dos y entonces dijo:

-William se va a cabrear por esto -declaro haciendo acordar de que ahora como sus chicas están muertas, estaría mas furioso que nunca con ellos.

-Lo se, y vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a él con todo lo que tenemos -opino Yumi seriamente.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Tenemos que seguir con el plan, dentro de poco debería estar volviendo Ulrich con todo ese grupo de zombies si es que acaso los ha encontrado, mientras sigamos vivos a este ritmo, conseguiremos terminar este viaje de una vez por todas -corroboro Jeremy expresamente.

Odd asintió, estaba claro que tenía razón con eso.

-Cierto -afirmo con tono murmurante, luego miro una ultima vez a Emily.

-No hagamos que todas estas muertes no hayan valido la pena, recordémosles por como eran, si no lo hacemos, será lo único que perdamos a parte de nuestra dignidad -expreso gratamente Yumi.

Ahí entonces Odd lo capto mejor que antes, se levanto con tono decidido.

-Cierto, comenzamos esto por algo, y lo terminaremos de cualquier forma posible, nos vengaremos de aquellos que han hecho daño al resto del mundo -acordo Odd con tono bien decidido.

-Eso es -afirmo Jeremy estando de acuerdo con él.

-¿De que se supone que estáis hablando? -pregunto Yumi extrañada por esa conclusión que parecía salido del tema anterior.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de que todavía no sabía nada sobre la misión anterior, y estaban ellos ahí contando todo tipos de cosas que para ella no tenían ningún sentido.

-Son cosas nuestras -retracto Odd.

-Una chorrada que nos creamos hace tiempo -retracto Jeremy.

Reprocho amargadamente de la vergüenza que era estar rodeada de un par de frikis.

-Joder -dijo alguien que estaba en algúna parte.

Ambos se giraron y observaron que ahí estaban los dos soldados que habían atado antes, estaban sueltos y sorprendidos de ver lo que había ahí dentro.

-¿Que habéis hecho? -pregunto sorprendido el otro soldado.

No entendieron a que se referían pero entonces miraron a las chicas muertas y ahí entonces captaron que estaban viendo justo eso pero tomándoselo de otra forma, Jeremy se miro y todavía tenía sujeta la pistola con la cual Christina había matado a ellas y a si misma.

-Asesinos -dijo el soldado segundo y entonces ambos dos salieron corriendo supuestamente para avisar a William de lo que hicieron.

Jeremy alzo el arma dispuesto a dispararles pero no se acordo de que el arma estaba vacía.

-Maldicion -reprocho indignado al ver que ahora estaba todo peor que antes.

-Vamos -insistió Yumi y entonces ambos salieron corriendo dispuestos a perseguirlos antes de que salieran de la biblioteca.

Los dos sujetos estaban recorriendo toda la sala y entonces bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, se subieron por los bordes y luego se tiraron sobre el suelo en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca. Mas atrás los otros tres intentaban de seguirlos con la misma prisa pero aquellos dos estaban bien entrenados y sabían correr mas rápido que ellos. Giraron a la derecha y entonces se dirigieron hacía donde estaba la puerta trasera.

-Alto ahí -aviso Jeremy con tono de euforia.

Los dos sujetos llegaron al final de la puerta y en cuanto la atravesaron observaron que solamente quedaba una moto y que mas adelante estaba un par de otros motociclistas.

-¿De donde venís vosotros dos? -pregunto el que conducía la primera motocicleta.

-Danos armas, rápido -ordeno el soldado segundo.

Rápidamente uno de los motociclistas le paso una ametralladora y en cuanto los otros se pusieron lo bastante adelante de ellos les empezaron a disparar. Ambos tres se cubrieron delante de los bordes que sobresalían para cubrirse de las balas, disparo como unas veinte veces y en cuanto se detuvieron el otro se puso encima de la moto, aprovechando se monto en la misma moto también y se aseguro de que no les estuvieran siguiendo.

-¡Vámonos! -insistió y entonces su compañero encendió la marcha de la motocicleta y marcho despedido como un cohete.

Los demás miraron para saber si seguían pero ya se habían largado, salieron rápidamente de la entrada y observaron como los dos sujetos se iban montados en la ultima moto que quedaba, giraron la izquierda y desapareciendo en el fondo mientras se seguía oyendo el ruido del motor de la moto.

Ambos asintieron quejándose de lo mal que estaba todo, hoy no tenían un buen dia.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy.

-Tenemos que volver dentro ya mismo -insistió Jeremy y entonces ambos volvieron a meterse dentro de la biblioteca.

Volvieron a la sala principal y ahí entonces se pusieron a recoger todas las cosas sabiendo bien que era cuestión de tiempo de que esto acabase tomando un camino destructivo, recogieron los libros que quedaban, armaron las armas, y fueron arrastrando los barriles con el aceite hacía un lugar seguro para que no lo vieran. De pronto se escucho un sonido extraño como si algo o alguien estuviera moviendo algo pesado en algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Odd extrañado.

Ambos se quedaron con la duda pero ya empezaban a preocuparse demasiado, se dirigieron hacía la puerta principal y ahí observaron por los huecos de las ventanas rotas que estaban los soldados poniendo como un par de ganchos alrededor de la puerta.

-Oh joder -protesto Yumi dandose cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd al ver como ella reaccionó.

-Están poniendo los ganchos sobre la puerta, van a tirarla abajo -declaro Yumi con tono susurrante.

-Maldicion -protesto Odd al ver que justo estaban haciendo lo que menos se esperaban.

-Esto es casi lo mismo que sucedió con Jim en el supermercado -opino Jeremy acordándose de ese asunto, era casi la misma situación pero mucho peor, ahora no tenían escapatoria.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Odd mirando a Jeremy de nuevo.

-Esperar a algo mejor que esto -opino irónicamente sabiendo bien que lo único que podía salvarles era un milagro.

··

El resto de los soldados ya pusieron todos los ganchos que necesitaban para poder arrancar la puerta, lo tenían bien sujeto a los barrotes y a las columnas que estaban enganchadas encima.

-De acuerdo, ya esta todo listo, empezada a retroceder ya -ordeno Clementine.

Había como cuatro jeeps atados con los ganchos y uno de ellos era el coche de William y él estaba montado el dispuesto a tirarlo también.

-Ahí vamos -dijo dispuesto, bajo la palanca y entonces todos empezaron a tirar.

Las cadenas fueron yéndose hacía atrás mientras los jeeps continuaban retrocediendo para hacer fuerza en los ganchos.

-Un poco más -indico Clementine procurando de que llegasen del todo.

Siguieron avanzando hacía adelante mientras las cadenas estaban empezando a llegar a su limite.

William mantenía la mirada firme muy dispuesto a entrar ahí y capturarles, esta vez nadie se iba a salir con la suya excepto él, siguió acelerando cuando de pronto noto que alguien gritaba.

-Señor -dijo uno de los motociclistas que estaba acompañando al otro par que estaba desaparecido.

-Y justo ahora tienen que venir estos -dijo amargadamente al ver que ahora justo tenían que volver con los otros con el otro par del cual no se sabía nada desde hacía rato.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Radio con referencia al asunto de las puertas.

Lo tenían ahí mismo pero sabiendo bien que si se trataba de una emergencia, necesitaba escucharlo atentamente antes de que cometer algúna mala decisión.

-Detened los coches, ya continuaremos mas tarde -ordeno.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto Radio y entonces indico a todos los demás que se detuvieran, pararon los motores y un enorme silencio se hizo comparado con como era antes con los motores encendidos.

La escuadrilla de soldados jinetes avanzo hasta acabar aparcando delante del comandante.

-¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado? -pregunto recriminando William.

-Señor, esos niñatos hijos de puta nos agarraron por sorpresa, nos abrieron la puerta apropósito para que nosotros nos metiéramos y entonces nos cogieron cuando menos nos lo esperábamos -declaro el segundo soldado con tono ahogado, suspiraba de lo agotado que estaba.

Refunfuño amargadamente William al ver que otra estaba con una cuestión absurda.

-Pero eso no es todo señor -dijo el primer soldado.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado por como sonaba eso.

-Las chicas están muertas señor, las han matado -confeso.

Aquello que dijo sonó para William como si fuera una autentica pesadilla.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto con tono estremecedor.

-Hemos visto como las han matado, uno de ellos tenía una pistola en la mano, creo que era el rubio empollón ese o algo así -aclaro con tono preocupante.

-Tenían todas un agujero en la cabeza, las mataron a sangre fría -mencionó el otro.

-Si eso, ha sangre fría -estuvo de acuerdo el otro.

William casi se sentía que se iba a desmayar por oír eso, no se lo podía creer para nada, después de todos los años de trabajo que había tenido, le quitaron una de las pocas cosas que mas quería en el mundo, y ahora aquellos malditos se lo habían quitado de la peor manera que se podía creer.

-¿Señor? -pregunto Radio acercandose hacía William para saber su estado.

Entonces William alzo la cabeza dirigiendose a los dos soldados con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

-¿Que ha pasado con la otra motocicleta? -pregunto por ese hecho ahora que tenía una duda.

-No lo se, estábamos afuera y parecía que alguien se la había llevado -opino confundido el primer soldado al darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado al oír eso.

En ese momento casi se sentía que algo estaba yendo mal, tenía un presentimiento de que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir y no era bueno.

-Ey William -se oyó una voz conocida.

Carraspeo extrañado al oír eso, todos se dirigieron hacía el frente observando a algo que venía de algúna parte en el fondo alejado de la biblioteca. Observaron a una motocicleta subir y en ella estaba Ulrich montado en ella.

-Esa es nuestra motocicleta -indico sorprendido el primer soldado.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo ese hijo de puta de Stern suelto? -cuestiono sorprendido Radio.

William se quedo mirándolo fijamente porque veían que estaba conduciendo de una manera sospechosa, había algo que estaba trayendo consigo pero no veía que era.

-Tengo algo para ti aquí detrás -anunció Ulrich con tono eufórico.

-¿Que? -William no estaba entendiendo que estaba pasando ahí mismo.

En ese momento Ulrich giro doblando por la esquina y entonces apareciendo subiendo por el fondo una enorme hora de muertos gimiendo despavoridos como muertos de hambre.

-Oh joder -protesto William al ver que había traído a un grupo de muertos.

-Oh no, es nuestra culpa -mencionó el primer soldado.

-¿Como? -pregunto protestando y entonces lo giro mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

-Les dijimos que por ahí se encontraba una hora de muertos, pero no pensábamos que estarían ahí -confeso el primer soldado con tono atemorizante, la había jodido.

-Y lo habéis traído hasta aquí con ellos-recrimino al ver la gran cagada que hicieron.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al ver como de mal lo arruinaron todo.

William se quedo con una mirada inexpresiva pero con los ojos muy abiertos, saco su espada y los soldados se quedaron atemorizados pensando en lo que iban a hacer.

-Menudo panda de hijos de putas inútiles -recrimino avergonzado William de verles.

-Pero señor...

Pero justo antes de que el segundo soldado dijera algo, William blandió la espada matándolos a todos de un solo golpe, los decapito a los dos a sangre fría, sus cabezas quedaron tiradas en el suelo como si se trataran de pelos de basket, al otro lado Clementine y Radio se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo, mato a dos de su propio pelotón por nada.

Saco el pañuelo de siempre y lo utilizo para quitarle la sangre a su espada, luego se dirigió hacía el resto del comando con una mirada inquisitiva y siniestra.

-¡Matadlos a todos ya!, ¡que no se acerquen hasta aquí! -ordeno William dirigiendose a todo el pelotón para que mataran a la horda de infectados que venía directos hacía ellos.

Todos dispararon dando una enorme lluvia de balas que iba dirigidos hacía todos los muertos que iban caminando a paso lento. Uno de los muertos que era el que dirigía el grupo observaba desde su punto de vista como los soldados que habían mas adelante estaban acribillando a todo el grupo incluido él pero las balas no le alcanzaban, veía la mirada llenandose de sangre y poniendose roja. Hizo un gemido agudo y entonces soltó un alarido enorme y todo el grupo de muertos se dirigió corriendo como si fueran animales despavoridos hacía el pelotón.

-¡Están viniendo! -aviso Radio con tono eufórico.

-Ya lo veo -aviso William alzando su espada dispuesto para matarlos.

El muerto se dirigió corriendo hacía ellos mientras varias balas alcanzaban al resto de los muertos pero a pesar de eso continuaban adelante como si nada. Uno de ellos lanzo unas especies de borlas atadas a una pequeña cadena, las lanzo como si fuera un bumerán y alcanzo a uno de los hombres que estaba parado sobre uno de los jeeps, se le quedo atorado en el cuello y luego cayo noqueado mientras seguía disparando con el fusil al aire.

-¡No dejéis que os alcancen! -ordeno William sabiendo bien que estos eran de los peores.

Siguieron acercandose y entonces todos los muertos se abalanzaron sobre la mayoría de los soldados, todos cayeron mientras se les comían la carne del cuello arracandole parte de la yugular y llevandose el trozo a la boca.

-Venid aquí cabrones, venid aquí -insistió William queriendo matarlos a todos, uno de ellos se fijo en él y se quedo mirándole como si le estuviera desafiando-. Así me gusta, ven a mi.

El muerto frunció el ceño con la poca carne podrida que tenía en la cara, luego se dirigió corriendo hacía él pero entonces William se giro rápidamente y en cuanto el muerto cayo al suelo le corto la cabeza de cuajo. Hizo una risotada lasciva de orgullo y luego se fijo en otro mas que venía hacía é, le ensarto la espada a través del tórax quedando atrapado dentro, luego lo movió hacía arriba cortándolo por la mitad, ambas partes cayeron a ambos lados.

-Tened esa hijos de putas -dijo vacilando mientras alzaba la espada hacía atrás.

-¡Nos están superando en numero! -aviso uno con tono eufórico mientras se llenaba toda la zona de una multitud de disparos incesantes por doquier.

William se giro observando el enorme desastre que se estaba montando, todos sus hombres estaban siendo devorados en menos que nada, tanto tiempo enfrentandose a ellos y ahora todos los estaban perdiendo de la peor manera posible.

-Este dia no puede ir peor -contesto murmuradamente.

··

Adentro ambos estaban observando el gran desastre que se estaba produciendo al otro lado, la idea de Ulrich estaba funcionando y todos los soldados estaban siendo asesinados de forma brutal.

-La hostia, esto parece una carnicería -opino Odd sorprendido por la masacre que se estaba produciendo ahí fuera, paso delante de ellos un soldado disparando de perfil con un fusil.

-Pero una carnicería de las malas -mencionó irónicamente Jeremy.

-Y que lo digas -opino estando de acuerdo Yumi.

En ese momento se oyeron el ruido de unas pisadas, ambos se giraron rápidamente y observaron que se trataba en realidad de Ulrich que venía corriendo a toda prisa hacía ellos.

-Chicos, lo he conseguido -dijo Ulrich con tono apurado pero con expresión de orgullo.

Ambos bajaron las armas asintiendo al ver que se trataba de él, se llevaron un buen disgusto.

-Maldita hijo de puta, eres el Flautista de los muertos -opino recriminando irónicamente Odd.

-Lo se, que me den el premio al matazombies del mes -expreso sarcásticamente.

Ambos quedaron satisfechos de ver que lo consiguieron, de pronto se oyó un gemido intenso, se giraron y observaron que la masacre del otro lado todavía continuaba y aumentaba.

-Vamos a tener que irnos ya de aquí -indico seriamente Ulrich.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy y entonces ambos recogieron todo lo que habían dejado en un lado y se marcharon corriendo hacía el otro lado.

-Espera, ¿que pasa con las chicas? -pregunto Ulrich por ese hecho.

Ambos se miraron dandose una mirada de consternación como de no saber que decir.

-¿Que sucede? -veía bien por las caras que algo malo había sucedido mientras él no estaba.

-Las hemos perdido -admitió Jeremy sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -se quedo estupefacto al oír eso pero no lo comprendió.

-No debíamos haberlas dejado solas -declaro Odd.

-¿Que? -seguía sin comprender como había sucedido eso pero estaba claro por las miradas que ponían que todo había salido bastante fatal, pero que cualquier otra cosa.

En ese momento se oyó algo parecido a una explosión y un enorme golpe que sacudió parte de la puerta, en cuestión de tiempo aquella estaba apunto de romperse.

-Larguemonos ya -insistió Jeremy.

-Si -afirmo Yumi y entonces ambos se dirigieron hacía puerta trasera.

Salieron al otro lado y observaron que ahí estaba la moto que había utilizado Ulrich, de pronto se giro y observo algo preocupante. Habían dos muertos ahí rondando y separados del grupo. En cuanto le vieron alzaron las cabezas y haciendo un gemido como si se tratase de un carraspeo.

-De acuerdo entonces -dijo Ulrich sabiendo bien que no le quedaba otra que enfrentarse a ellos, se saco la katana y se la puso de frente estando dispuesto a atacar.

Los muertos gimieron mas aún estando dispuestos a sacar toda su furia pero justo antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el que estaba a la izquierda le impacto en la cabeza que le hizo explotar parte del craneo, un rastro de sesos salieron volando mientras el cuerpo caía de espaldas, el otro se quedo mirando y también recibió el mismo disparo, su craneo estallo lanzando trozos de sesos hacía atrás.

Ulrich no entendió que fue lo que paso, se quedo extrañado y entonces observo que había sido Yumi que los mato con su abanico de plasma.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto -recrimino sarcásticamente.

-Cierto -afirmo Ulrich estando irónicamente de acuerdo.

-Un momento, como hacemos para coger un vehículo si ellos están ahí -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

-No te preocupes, tenemos el factor sorpresa -declaro Jeremy dando a entender que solamente hacía falta cometer el plan que llevaban rato esperando cometer.

-¿Y que sucede si no entran?

-Créeme, lo harán, William estará desesperado por cogernos a todos -indico seriamente Yumi conociéndole lo bastante bien como para saber que entrara por las malas.

··

Al otro lado los demás estaban luchando como podían, la mayoría de los soldados y de los muertos estaban siendo acribillados pero perdían mas soldados que cualquier otra cosa, Clementine estaba encima de su jeep matando a uno a golpes con los restos de una cerveza rota, se lo clavo en todo el ojo y luego se partío en toda la cabeza matándolo de un golpe, el muerto cayo al suelo, suspiro aliviado y entonces se dirigió hacía William que estaba sosteniendo a un muerto que estaba clavado con la punta de su espada agarrándole del ojo izquierdo, el muerto estaba gimiendo desesperado por quitárselo pero entonces William se lo ensarto aún mas matándolo del todo.

-¿Señor, que hacemos? Nos están superando en numero -pregunto cuestionando Clementine sobre ese hecho.

-No importa Clementine, podemos con todos ellos, puedo que perdamos algúnos, pero nosotros siempre seguiremos siendo los mas fuertes para siempre -expreso William con tono siniestro.

-¿Que quiere decir eso señor? -pregunto cuestionando Clementine.

Entonces William se giro haciendo uno de esos bruscos giros de siempre.

-Dile a los hombres que continúen con lo de la puerta, vamos a tirar la puerta de una vez por todas, con o sin nada -insistió William con una mirada penetrante y de vos escalofriante.

-Si señor -acepto Clementine al ver que no tenía mas opción.

Entonces fue dirigiendose hacía los soldados que todavía continuaban matando al resto de los infectados, casi una cuarta parte de todo el pelotón había muerto en el ataque, los restos de todos los fallecidos estaban tirados por el suelo y con los cuellos y las tripas abiertas al aire.

-Venga chicos, volved todos al trabajo, tenemos que poner de vuelta esos ganchos -ordeno Clementine con tono eufórico para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-Pero tu estas loco, es que no vez que todos están muertos, hemos perdido a casi todo el mundo, esto es un desastre -recrimino uno de los soldados fastidiado al ver que toda la mitad del grupo estaba muerta y ya no servía que ellos estuviesen ahí por nada.

-Lo se, pero el comandante ha dicho...

-A la mierda el comandante, esto es un ultrajé, yo me largo -se negó rotundamente y entonces se giro junto con todo el resto del pelotón que estaban todos con la misma idea.

Clementine no podía dejar que se fueran, solamente había una cosa que podía obligarles.

-Es que acaso queréis hacerle saber al comandante Dunbar que todos sus hombres son unos gallinas que huyen de una batalla, queréis ser recordados de esta forma -recrimino dando a entender que como se fuesen pagarían las consecuencias con el comandante.

Todos carraspearon extrañados al oír eso, miraron a un lado y observaron la cara funesta de William que siempre ponía cada vez que algo iba mal. Todos sabían bien que si intentaban de largarse, él iría a por todos ellos y los mataría sin piedad como hizo con los otros dos.

-De acuerdo, joder -reprocho aceptando sin mas dilación.

Clementine asintió sabiendo bien que los había podido salvar por muy poco.

Todos se pusieron en sus jeeps de vuelta, encendieron los motores y siguieron acelerando hasta que al final pudieron derribar la puerta por completo, los dos trozos de las puertas salieron arrancadas de la estructura y llevandose consigo partes de los barrotes de madera que estaban enganchados por detrás, una cuanta polvoreda de polvo arenoso salió despedido del interior como si hubiesen arrancado algo que llevaba tiempo cerrado.

-De acuerdo, tíos, marchemos dentro y busquemos a esos hijos de putas -ordeno reprochando William mientras todo el mundo agarraba el resto de las armas dispuestos a explorar el interior de la biblioteca para saber si todavía estaban los jóvenes con las muchachas.

Un pequeño grupo como de mas de una docena de hombres entraron dentro de la oscura sala principal de la biblioteca, todo estaba bien ordenado pero se notaba bien que alguien estaba yendo de un lugar para otro recogiendo cosas, aquella biblioteca era inmensa, seguramente uno de ellos habría cogido algún par de libros aprovechando que estaban ahí.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos señor? -pregunto uno de los soldados que estaba al otro lado.

-Vosotros quedaos ahí y vigilad de que nadie que no sea uno de nosotros salga por ahí, ¿entendido? -acordo indicando severamente William.

-Si señor -obedeció el soldado y algúno mas.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho de ver que le hacían caso, siguieron desplazandose por la biblioteca mientras mantenían alzadas las armas por cualquier ocasión.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí los chicos, cualquier cosa podrían haber hecho con tal de prepararse para lo peor, el problema era saber que tenían exactamente planeado.

De pronto uno de los soldados se resbalo golpeandose el codo con una de las mesas.

-¿Que ocurre soldado? -pregunto William al ver que se resbalo inesperadamente.

-No lo se señor, el suelo esta algo húmedo y resbaloso -respondió quejándose el joven soldado, se tocaba el codo y estaba claro que se había hecho un pequeño daño pero nada grave.

-Cierto -afirmo William teniendo sus sospechas, miro abajo el suelo y estaba claro que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una extraña sustancia que parecía muy resbaladiza, no sabía lo que era pero le sonaba de algo que venía utilizando durante mucho tiempo-. ¿Porque será?

-Señor, ¿inspeccionamos las habitaciones de arriba? -pregunto Radio.

-Claro, avisadme de cualquier cosa sospechosa que haya por ahí, ¿entendido? -acordo.

-Si señor -obedeció Radio y entonces él y Clementine se fueron subiendo por la escalera izquierda de la derecha mientras otro par de soldados se fue por la escalera del lado contrario. Mientras William aprovechaba yendo con otro soldado por delante de la sala.

··

El otro par de soldados fue dirigiendose hacía otra sala que era como un centro de estudio cerrado y lleno de mesas con algúnos ordenadores todavía conectados a los enchufes, estaba todo patas arriba pero no parecía de algo que hubiesen hecho ahora, nadie había entrado en aquella sala durante un buen rato, el segundo se dirigió hacía una habitación que parecía estar abierta, veía el borde sobresaliendose de la pared, le indico a su compañero y entonces ambos se pusieron delante de aquel borde esperando actuar con cautela. Le indico con los dedos el tiempo necesario para abrir la puerta con seguridad mientras este se ponía delante para atacar por cualquier ocasión. El otro comprendió y entonces se puso a contar: Una, dos y tres. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y el compañero se puso delante apuntando con el fusil. No había nadie ahí, estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas se notaba algúna silueta de nada, le indico que no había nadie y entonces se percataron de que al menos había habido alguien ahí, había como un colchón tirado en una esquina y se notaba por la huella de un cuerpo acostado que antes alguien estado tirado ahí en algún momento.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión de resignación al pensar que si hubo alguien ahí, llegaban tarde como para poder verificarlo con antelación.

··

Clementine y Radio se dirigieron por la otra sala que era como el espacio infantil, veían un grupo de inmuebles con algúnos libros puestos todavía en sus lugares pero no había ningún tipo de rastro que pudiese dar a entender como que alguien había estado ahí mismo.

-Oye -le llamo Radio a Clementine.

-¿Que? -pregunto recriminando al ver que le estaba molestando cuando no tocaba.

-¿Tu piensas que eso es verdad?, lo que dijeron aquellos dos tíos, que las chicas están muertas -cuestiono Radio ese posible hecho si es que acaso era verdad o no.

-No lo se, igualmente cierra el pico que podría haber alguien por aquí y llamaríamos la atención -negó esa suposición y le siguió rechistando por estar hablando demasiado fuerte.

-Pero tu te piensas, ¿que podría pasar si el comandante se las encuentra muertas o no?

Entonces Clementine se giro dando una expresión de seriedad.

-Si, la misma historia de siempre, que los matara a todos, y nosotros tendremos que callarnos la boca y hacer lo que él nos diga o nos matara de todas formas -contesto sabiendose bien el asunto de siempre, y no era una cosa como para tomársela a broma.

-¿Pero y que pasa si esos chicos al final están muertos y tiene ganas de desahogarse?, ¿a quien crees que le echara la culpa si con ellos no puede? -cuestiono ese hecho con tono de prudencia.

-No lo se, pero a nosotros seguro que no, y aunque sea uno de los demás, menos todavía, pero si lo intenta hacer, entonces tendrá que vérselas con todos nosotros -acordo Clementine sabiendo bien que no iba a impedir que ningúno mas muriese a manos de William.

-Aja -comprendió Radio sabiendo bien que Clementine escondía unas cuantas agallas.

Luego ambos siguieron inspeccionando el lugar con cautela y mucha paciencia.

··

William y el otro soldado que venía acompañándole estaban registrando todo el lugar pero a pesar de ser muy pequeño, él sabía muy bien que algo oculto estaría por algúna parte esperándolo. Meneo la cabeza de arriba para abajo mientras ponía una mirada muy pensativa y expectante.

-¿Que esta buscando señor? -pregunto el joven soldado.

-Pistas -contesto William con tono murmurante.

-¿Pistas a que? -no comprendía que era lo que estaba pensando.

Entonces William agarro el hombro del chico y lo inclino hacía abajo mientras ambos quedaban arrodillados delante del suelo por algún motivo serio.

-¿Ves esto de aquí? -pregunto indicando a lo que había en el suelo.

-Si -afirmo el joven soldado.

-Pues resulta que esto es algún tipo de aceite que viene de algúna parte, no se si esto lo han puesto apropósito o que, pero a mi me da que nos están tendiendo una trampa aquí mismo -explicó dando a entender que aquel aceite no estaba tirado ahí por algún motivo inusual.

-¿Aquí dentro? -pregunto asumiendo el soldado de que estaban justo encima de una trampa.

-Así es, pero solamente hace falta encontrar la punta del hilo, para saber muy bien que es lo que nos tienen preparados estos hijos de putas -determino lógicamente William levantándose y siguiendo el rastro de aceite que había tirado por todo el suelo.

Fueron avanzando lentamente por toda la sala sin saber lo que les esperaban en realidad.

··

El otro par de soldados que se fueron por el lado contrario habían terminado de inspeccionar aquel hueco y no encontraran nada inusual, si había alguien, ya se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Le avisamos al jefe? -pregunto uno de ellos al otro para saber que hacer ya que habían terminado de inspeccionar cuando se podía revisar alrededor.

-No lo se, fijémonos en algúna cosa mas para saber si por aquí hay algo que nos de una pista de donde pueden estar -propuso seriamente.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo y entonces ambos siguieron mirando lentamente por los alrededores.

Algúnas cosas estaban desgastadas pero parecía que alguien había hecho algo de limpieza, lo que significa que los chicos habían estado ahí durante un buen rato como para acomodarlo todo. De pronto sintieron ambos que estaban pisando algo extraño, miraron abajo y observaron que hasta aquel extraño liquido aceitoso y húmedo estaba hasta ahí mismo.

-¿Porque estará esto aquí? -cuestiono reprochando el otro.

-No lo se, pero no me gusta -opino con tono susceptible, tenía sus presentimientos.

··

Clementine y Radio seguían con lo mismo, registraban cada cosa que había y ningúna les daba una pista de donde pudiesen estar aquellos chicos, Radio estaba como loco tirando cada uno de los libros que había tirados en las estanterías como un energúmeno.

-Radio, por favor, ¡quieres parar! -exigió protestando Clementine harto del lío que hacía.

-¿Para que? Nadie nos oye, esos chicos se habrán largado hace mucho, mira todo esto, es pequeño, ¿tu te piensas que puedan haber continuado aquí mucho tiempo?, venga ya -aclaro Radio creyendo que ya nada merecía la pena porque asumía sin rodeos que ya se habían largado.

Reprocho quejándose Clementine al ver que era imposible trabajar con alguien si todos hacían lo que se les daba la gana hasta cuando tenían una misión pendiente.

Radio finalizo de terminar todos los libros que había tirados en una de las esquinas de la estantería, luego se quejo de lo agobiado que estaba con todo.

-Estoy aburrido -mencionó Radio con tono amargado.

-Pues buscate la vida entonces y comportate como una persona normal -sugirió irónicamente.

-Eso querrías tu saber -protesto contradictoriamente-. ¿Que cojones esto de aquí?

Radio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía una parte de la pared donde parecía haber un hueco hacía un espacio vacío, lo corrió de vista sin ni siquiera mirar hacía el otro lado. Clementine oyó ese sonido y observo lo imprudente que estaba siendo Radio al respecto sobre hacer eso.

-Por dios Radio, ¿es que no te has parado a pensar que puede haber alguien ahí? -le reprocho y luego alzo el arma por cualquier cosa mientras se dirigía corriendo hacía él.

-¿Para que? Aquí no hay na...die -se quedo detenido al ver lo que había delante suyo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto con tono escéptico Clementine.

-Mira -señalo con el dedo.

Clementine miro hacía adelante y observo lo mismo que él, estaban teniendo delante lo suyo lo que estaba buscando William, pero no como justamente querían encontrarlo.

-No puede ser -dijo sorprendido pero a la vez atemorizado por ver lo que tenían delante.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Radio sabiendo bien que esto iba a dar problemas.

-Será mejor que avises a William de esto, tiene que saberlo urgentemente, yo me quedare aquí a revisarlo todo -indico seriamente Clementine.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se marcho corriendo sin contratiempos.

Clementine no lo podía creer, tenía a las chicas ahí delante y justo muertas, lo que menos temía William acababa de suceder, le dio tanto pánico verlas así que se llevo la mano a la boca para poder soportar el enorme asqueamiento de vergüenza que tenía.

··

William y el otro soldado siguieron recorriendo todo el camino aceitoso hasta llegar a una parte en la que parecía terminar, ambos alzaron la vista y vieron bien que aquello era una puerta, se dieron una mirada de resignación al saber muy bien lo que tenían que hacer. Dieron rápidamente una patada doble a la puerta y la abrieron de un golpe, alzaron las armas y no vieron nada excepto un barril de acero amarillo con el logotipo de que era un producto inflamable.

-Vale, esto es nuevo -dijo William con tono escéptico.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto el soldado extrañado al ver eso.

-Esto es uno de esos barriles para suministrar aceite en los camiones que recorren largas distancias, solo que no se porque se encuentra aquí puesto -explicó rotundamente mientras revisaba bien el barril, se notaban algúnas manchas de aceite húmedo, estaba claro que lo habían abierto.

-¿Cree que lo habrán utilizado por algúna razón? -asumió el joven soldado.

-No lo se, pero si lo han hecho, están completamente locos en pensar dejar esto aquí por algún motivo inusual -opino pensativamente William intentando de hacerse a la idea de lo que pretendían.

-Señor -se oyó la voz de Radio al otro lado con tono eufórico.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Radio? -pregunto reprochando William señalándole con la espada.

-Las hemos encontrado señor -confeso.

-¿En serio? -pregunto William sorprendido por esa noticia-. ¿Y están vivas?

-Eso es lo malo -retracto expresamente.

Ahí entonces una expresión de súbito disgusto se le vino a la mente.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto con tono serio y murmurante.

-Venga, se lo enseñare -indico Radio para que se marchara con él a verlo.

-De acuerdo -dijo con tono de nervios, se dirigió a su joven ayudante-. Tu quédate aquí a vigilar eso, y si aparece algo inusual o algúna persona que no sea uno de nosotros, matale sin piedad.

-Entendido señor -acepto el soldado sin rechistar.

Entonces William se marcho corriendo sin esperar un segundo, el joven soldado asintió y miro de vuelta al barril de acero intentando de entender para que estaba eso ahí en realidad.

··

Clementine estaba sentado delante de las chicas cuando entonces oyó la voz del comandante.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto con tono eufórico y desesperado.

-Aquí señor -indico señalando Clementine al comandante que paso delante.

William se dio cuenta y entonces se puso delante del hueco observando a las chicas, pero en cuanto las vio por completo, supo darse cuenta de que todos tenían razón, las chicas habían muerto en realidad, todas tenían un disparo en la cabeza excepto de Christina que parecía que algo le había atravesado por completo la barbilla y de ahí todo hacía arriba.

-Lo siento señor -dijo Clementine con tono apenado.

-No -dijo William sollozando de sufrimiento, dejo tirada la espada y se acerco hacía las chicas que estaban amontonados entre si como hacían de costumbre.

-¿Porque ha tenido que pasar esto? -reprocho indignado, se dirigio hacía ambas tocandoles la cara y estaban todas muy pálidas, no habían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento señor -dio Clementine su pesamen al verlo así.

-No lo sientas, nadie lo siente, nadie lo siente, lo único que pretendía era hacer algo excepcional, y esos hijos de puta me lo han quitado todo, me lo han quitado -dijo protestando William mientras sollozaba descontroladamente a medida que iba a golpeando a la muchacha sin parar.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al ver que ya estaba con lo mismo de siempre, entendían bien que se lo habían quitado, pero esto iba por un camino mayoritario.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque? -reprocho con todas las ansias que tenía.

··

Los otros dos hombres continuaban registrando toda la sala que estaba llena de caminos de aceite húmedo por todo el suelo y sin entender porque estaba así puesto.

-¿Porque cojones han derramado esto? ¿De que les servía? Hacernos caer como idiotas como si esto se tratara de Solo en Casa o que? -cuestiono extrañado el segundo soldado.

El otro soldado seguía mirando mas adelante y entonces se fijo que el rastro de aceite seguía hasta la pared donde se ahí se notaba que había un conector para enchufes, y también estaba derramado con el aceite por todo alrededor.

-Eh tío -le aviso a su compañero.

-¿Que? -pregunto el otro con tono avispado.

-Ven a ver esto -indico seriamente, empezo a acercarse para mirarlo mas de cerca, el otro se le iba acercando por detrás para saber que era lo que tenía que mostrarle.

Ambos se acercaron al conector y observaron bien que estaba derramado con el aceite por algúna razón rara en especial.

-¿Porque esta lleno del aceite? -pregunto el otro con tono extrañado.

-No lo se, a lo mejor pretendían crear un cortocircuito -opino el otro.

-¿Para que? No esta puesta la electricidad, es imposible que se creo un fallo como este -cuestiono lógicamente el otro dando a entender que si pretendían crear un cortocircuito con eso lo habían hecho mas que fatal para hacerlo.

Ambos carraspearon extrañados sabiendo bien que algo no cuadraba en todo el asunto.

··

William continuaba tirado sobre las chicas mientras los otros se le quedaban mirando sin saber que hacer, estaba así durante un buen rato pero ya les empezaba a agobiar el tema.

-Señor -acerco Radio su mano para tocarle el hombro y saber si contestaba.

-No me llaméis señor chicos, solamente William, William Dunbar, es lo que siempre he sido, y lo que seré siempre, y las chicas solamente fueron chicas, no progenitoras, pero ellos, han decidido ser un estorbo para todos nosotros, no pienso permitir que esos hijos de puta se crean que pueden quitarme todo aquello para lo que he estado viviendo en esta inmundicia de mundo que se ha creado alrededor de nosotros, no así, eso si que no. Jamas lo pienso permitir, voy a matarlos a todos para que así se enteren de quien soy yo, yo soy el único hijo de perra que continua vivo en este mundo, y lo voy a continuar siendo, en cuanto mate a esos traidores que me han quitado lo poco que tenía -explicó resumiendo William con tono desequilibrado, estaba al borde del limite de su locura.

Tanto Clementine como Radio se empezaban a asustar al ver que ya se estaba poniendo loco como siempre, ahora solamente hacía falta que cogiera a todo el mundo y los utilizara como sacos de boxeo para desahogar toda su frustración y rabia que tenía dentro.

William alzo la cabeza despavorido, en ese momento se fijo en algo extraño que había detrás del cuerpo de Christina, era un trozo de papel doblado como una bola y tenía algo escrito, lo envolvió y era una nota que decía: _Todo esto es culpa tuya, así que paga por eso_ , era la letra de Yumi, pero no entendía que quería decir exactamente eso.

-¿Que quiere decir esto? -se pregunto a si mismo teniendo un mal presentimiento al leerlo.

··

En ese momento alguien encendió un mechero y al instante la ultima fila que quedaba del resto de aceite se incendió mezclandose con el aceite convirtiéndolo en un rió de fuego que seguía toda la fila hasta el interior de la biblioteca.

El joven soldado que vigilaba el barril de aceite estaba ahí quieto cuando de pronto noto que olía algo a quemado, giro extrañado y observo que de pronto de entre la nada salió una camino de fuego que se extendía como si fuera un gusano arrastrandose por la tierra.

-Oh no -dijo atemorizado al ver que estaba puesto todo eso para provocar eso.

La fila siguió y acabo mezclando con los restos del aceite húmedo que había tirado por el suelo, se extendió entre las mesas y los libros y de ahí empezo a quemarse todo al instante. El joven soldado se quedo estremecido al ver eso y de pronto se fijo que una pequeña fila de aceite llegaba hasta sus pies, paso delante de él y llegando hacía el barril de acero que tenía una hilo del aceite que llegaba hasta arriba del barril.

Los ojos se le desorbitaron de las corneas al saber bien lo que iba a pasar.

El barril exploto de lleno y el soldado salió volando quedando envuelto en llamas.

Los otros soldados que estaban arriba escucharon esa explosión, se giraron y observaron sorprendidos que unas extrañas llamaradas estaban llegando hacía donde estaban ellos.

-Oh por dios no -dijo sorprendido el primer soldado al ver que lo habían tirado todo eso apropósito para quemarlo todo con ellos dentro.

Las filas llameantes siguieron por toda la sala hasta que una ultima que estaba separada del resto acabo llegando hacía ellos pasando por debajo y llegando hacía el conector, paso dentro del enchufe y de ahí de pronto no sucedió nada. Ambos se miraron al saber que este era su fin. El conector exploto y ambos soldados salieron volando cayendo encima de las llamas, todo su cuerpo quedo envuelto y ambos empezaron arrastrarse por todas lados para intentar quitárselo para ya era tarde, iban a morir ahumados en aquel lugar sin poder salvarse.

William escucho aquella explosión y rápidamente ambos salieron de ahí rápidamente, dieron la vuelta y observaron al otro lado que estaba la otra sala ardiendo y con los dos hombres que habían enviado ahí para poder registrarlo, se estaban muriendo quemados.

-Tenemos que salvarle -propuso seriamente Radio.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, corred -ordeno apuradamente William y entonces todos se dirigieron hacía las escaleras donde ahí estaba todo envuelto en llamas.

Había un enorme hueco que abierto que había sido el punto de la explosión, al otro lado se encontraba el cuerpo del joven soldado que había dejado a cargo y estaba irreconocible, estaba tirado en un lado entre los restos de la mesas y con el cuerpo carbonizado.

-Oh joder -dijo reprochando al ver que chico también lo paso mal-. Rápido.

Fueron bajando por las escaleras pero procurando de no caerse encima de las llamaradas o jamas se las quitarían y acabarían ardiendo de cualquier forma, pasaron por todos los restos carbonizados hasta llegar saltando hacía la puerta abierta donde ahí estaba el grupo esperándolos para salir de ahí, salieron sin problemas y en ese momento se produjo una fuerte explosión en el interior.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto el soldado al que habían dejado al cargo.

-Si -William se levanto por su propia cuenta y observo por detrás lo cerca que estuvieron de haber muerto ahí dentro si no fuera porque las llamaradas no llegaron hasta ahí.

-¿Y los demás? -pregunto acordándose de que había otros con ellos que ahora no estaban.

-No lo han logrado, no lo han logrado -declaro William con tono murmurante.

Siguieron mirando las llamaradas observando lo poco que estuvieron de morir pero también porque ese era el ultimo lugar donde se encontraba los cuatro con las chicas, también las habían perdido ahí dentro y encima no tenían ni idea de si habían estado ellos o no.

En el interior de la biblioteca, el fuego llego hasta arriba creando unas enormes cortinas de fuego que llegaban hasta arriba de todo, llegaron hasta la habitación de las chicas muertas, se encontraba la nota y ahí entonces el fuego la quemo envolviéndola en una bola de fuego carbonizada.

Las llamaradas llegaron hasta arriba de todo y se veía como una enorme humareda de fuego negra salió de entre las ventanas y los demás huecos de la biblioteca de la cual ahora todo lo que contenía en el interior se estaba esparciendo por el aire.

-¿Que hacemos ahora señor? -pregunto Radio a William para saber que hacer a continuación.

-Los seguiremos buscando cueste lo que cueste, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados todo el dia como si pasara de todo esto, no lo voy a hacer, voy a continuar con esto aunque tenga que perseguirlos por los confines de la Tierra para esto, ellos me lo han quitado todo, y yo no lo pienso permitir de ningúna forma -acordo rígidamente William para dar a entender que a pesar de haber perdido lo que había venido a buscar, estaba todavía dispuesto a castigarles de cualquier forma.

Ambos soldados se miraron dandose una expresión de resignación al saber muy bien que William no se cansaría hasta haber saciado por completo sus ansias de venganza.

De pronto se escucho un ruido extraño que venía de algúna parte, sonaba como a una motocicleta pero venía desde casi el mismo lugar por donde habían venido los muertos, ambos se giraron y observaron a un motociclista que apareció de vuelta de repente, era Ulrich de nuevo.

-Stern -dijo William con voz vociferante.

-Dunbar, esto es lo que te mereces por lo que has hecho -anunció Ulrich y entonces lanzo algo que parecía un granada, ambos levantaron y observaron que se dirigía hacía ellos.

-¡Granada! -aviso Clementine con tono eufórico y entonces todos se movilizaron yendo de un lado para otro para poder protegerse de la granada que iba a caer.

La granada cayo en medio del batallón y acabo rodando hacía un jeep que había delante, estallo y el jeep que había al lado estallo también pero fue tan subida la explosión que acabo dando vuelta y volcandose de costado contra el suelo. Varios soldados se resguardaron de la explosión, William alzo la vista y observaba que Ulrich se dirigía hacía ellos muy lentamente con la motocicleta, de pronto se fijo que por detrás venían los otros y alzando las armas.

-Malditos hijos de puta -recrimino estupefacto William.

-¡Cuidado!, ¡se va a desprender! -aviso uno y entonces ambos observaron que una de las paredes de la biblioteca acabo tan quemada que parte del muro se iba a partir en dos y caer justo encima de ellos. William se levanto rápidamente al ver que justo estaba en el lugar del impacto.

El trozo de pared se desprendió y acabo cayendo en varios trozos grandes contra los soldados y golpeando a algúnos jeeps que había adelante, todo se lleno de restos quemados por todas partes y borrando la vista con el tremendo humo negro que había alrededor.

Varios soldados se levantaron y observaron como el grupo de jóvenes se dirigían hacía ellos y cargados hasta los dientes con sus armas, Ulrich fue el primero en avanzar.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Ulrich y entonces disparo con una de sus pistolas al soldado que tenía mas cerca, el hombre que lo estaba viendo recibió un disparo en la cabeza que le atravesó todo el craneo, se quedo indeciso y al instante cayo de rodillas y después tambaleandose contra el suelo.

Los demás siguieron avanzando y empezaron a disparar contra los soldados que habían mas adelante, los soldados agarraron sus armas intentando de acribillarlos a balazos pero había tan poco visibilidad alrededor que no sabían a que le estaban disparando.

Odd fue disparando con su guantelete de flechas láser, disparo unas cuantas veces, y le dio a un par en el cuello, ambos gimieron de dolor y acabaron cayendo al suelo. Luego Yumi disparo un par de sus cuchillas del abanico de plasma, salieron disparados y acabaron impactando contra el deposito de gasolina de uno de los jeeps, fue tan potente el impacto que el jeep salto de la explosión y el fuego se llevo por delante a un hombre que tenía delante, salto haciendo una voltereta contra otro jeep y luego cayo humeante hacía atrás.

Jeremy fue disparando con su escopeta hacía todo aquello que se movía por los alrededores, siguió avanzando cuando entonces se detuvo al ver que ahí mas adelante se encontraba uno de los soldados que había visto en otro momento, se trataba del hombre que se hacía llamar Morron y que mato sin piedad a aquella familia en el refugio de Los Crisis, quería salvarlos pero por culpa de aquel hombre los liquido sin importarle nada, cargo su escopeta HUH aumentando la carga de las balas dispuesto a dar su mejor disparo y el mas letal de todos.

-¡Eh tu Morron! -le aviso para hacerle llamar la atención.

-¡Eh! -vocifero extrañado Morron al escuchar eso.

-Esto es por lo que hiciste aquella familia -espeto seriamente Jeremy hacíendole acordar.

Morron se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía e intento de alzar el arma para dispararle pero Jeremy disparo primero y una enorme ráfaga azul salió volando e impacto de lleno contra el estomago de Morron que se lo llevo volando hacía atrás, acabo siendo despedido como un cohete y luego cayo contra una montaña de cadaveres de infectados, todo su pecho quedo descuartizado y carbonizado del disparo, gimió de dolor intentando de levantarse pero al final murió dando su ultimo suspiro.

Jeremy bajo el arma al ver que le dio, ahora tenía lo que justamente había querido desde que sucedió aquel dia, la justicia por la que merecía ser castigado.

-Jeremy, ¿a cual vamos? -pregunto Odd llamándole.

El rubio francés reaccionó y marcho directamente hacía ellos, todos se reunieron sin saber que hacer ya que estaban en medio de un campo de batalla y los superaban en numero.

-Necesitamos coger un jeep -declaro Odd.

-¿Pero cual? -pregunto cuestionando Yumi.

Jeremy se quedo mirando hacía otro lado y observo en un jeep que no lo conducía nadie y estaba alejado de todo el resto.

-Hacía ahí -señalo y ambos marcharon corriendo.

Fueron avanzando entre los escombros y asegurandose de que no había nadie, se puso delante para asegurarse de que estaba bien y observo que tenía las llaves puestas.

-Creo que este esta bien -opino al ver que era perfecto como para poder escapar.

En ese momento apareció levantándose un hombre con la cara quemada, los sorprendió de un susto y entonces alzo una pequeña arma contra la cara de Jeremy.

-¿Adonde creís que vais? -pregunto con tono vociferante, luego soltó una descarada risilla.

-Pues bien lejos de ti -dictamino Jeremy y entonces le disparo de cerca con su escopeta varias veces, le dio tan cerca que acabo rompiéndole parte del tórax mientras le salía un enorme brote de sangre.

-Limpio -aviso irónicamente Jeremy y entonces ambos se pusieron encima del jeep, Yumi se puso en el lugar del conductor, Odd se puso al lado mientras Jeremy se ponía al otro lado del vehículo.

-¿Tu no te montas? -pregunto Yumi dirigiendose hacía Ulrich al ver que no se ponía.

-Así estoy bien, si voy con esto puedo cubriros por cualquier cosa -declaro lógicamente Ulrich.

-Pues perfecto entonces -estuvo de acuerdo Yumi.

-Larguemonos de aquí ya mismo -vocifero Odd con tono eufórico.

Yumi giro las llaves pero el jeep no funcionaba, le daba muchas vueltas y no aceleraba ningúno de los motores, era como si estuviera roto de algúna forma.

-No funciona -declaro Yumi con tono eufórico.

En ese momento Jeremy oyó un gemido extraño y observo que se trataba de un soldado bastante enorme que venía hacía ellos con mucha prisa como si se tratara de un animal enfurecido.

-¡Alguien se tiene que ocupar de ese! -aviso eufóricamente Jeremy al ver lo que se venía.

-Yo me encargo -Odd alzo su guantelete y disparo contra el soldado dandole todas las flechas que le podía dar pero estaba tan bien protegido que ningúna flecha le daba, todas impactaban contra su traje y cuando mas le daba parecía que no se moría del todo para nada.

-No se muere este hijo puta -anunció Odd con tono exasperado.

Yumi siguió probando de intentar girar la llave y hacer que funcionase pero era imposible, no había manera de cambiarlo de cualquier forma.

-Vamos -dijo apuradamente y el ruido de los motores apenas se oía.

Continuo girando mientras Odd daba con todo lo que tenía contra aquel soldado enfurecido, ambos estaban casi al borde de no llegar pero entonces Yumi giro del todo la llave y al final logro hacerlo funcionar del todo.

-Ahí esta -dijo satisfecha y entonces dio marcha hacía adelante, justo en ese momento el soldado se tiro encima de ellos pero no logro alcanzarles y acabo cayendo al suelo.

Alzo la vista y luego vocifero como un animal frustrado al ver que no llego a capturar del todo a su presa, ambos se marcharon lejos con el jeep mientras Ulrich los acompañaba por detrás con la moto.

Todos estaban gimiendo del gran dolor que tenían, en ese momento William se despertó del fuerte golpe que se llevo antes cuando la pared cayo sobre ellos. Se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza para saber como era la herida que tenía, alzo la mirada hacía adelante y observo que los muchachos se estaban yendo con uno de sus jeeps.

-¡No! -dijo enfurecido al ver que se estaban largando.

Rápidamente se levanto del todo y marcho corriendo de vuelta hacía sus hombres, Clementine estaba agonizando del dolor que tenía por todo el cuerpo, William se junto delante de él y le dio una serie de codazos para que entendiera que tenía que marchar.

-¡Vamonos!, se están escapando -ordeno apuradamente mientras se ponía en el asiento conductor de su deportivo infernal, puso las llaves y empezo a encender el motor y el tubo de escape por detrás.

-¿Adonde? -pregunto Clementine sin entender a que se refería.

-Se están escapando, se están escapando esos hijos de puta -aclaro William con tono eufórico.

Clementine dirigió la mirada hacía el fondo y observo como uno de los jeeps se marchaba hacía a lo lejos y desapareciendo entre una bruma de polvo amarilla que había al otro lado.

-No los alcanzaremos -opino Clementine.

-Me da igual, los buscaremos y los mataremos, quiero justicia, quiero venganza -reprocho cabreado y entonces encendió del todo el motor dispuesto a darles caza por todo lo alto.

Clementine se le quedo mirando intentando de entender si sabía lo que hacía pero estaba claro que había perdido por completo el razonamiento, en ese momento apareció Radio merodeando agotado, se detuvo y suspiro, luego dijo:

-Señor, hemos perdido a casi una cuarta parte de todos los vehículos no creo que ni podamos perseguirles con todo lo que tenemos -mencionó Radio.

-Me da igual, que vayan todos los que pueda, pero yo iré a por ellos primero y no se hable más, ¡subid o quedaos con los demás! -ordeno estrictamente William para dejarlo bien claro.

Ambos se dieron la típica mirada de temor que tenían ambos, sabían que esto los acabaría matando pero no tenían opción, subieron a la parte trasera del jeep y luego Clementine paso al lado del copiloto para ayudar a William. Luego todos los demás se pusieron en sus respectivos vehículos dispuestos a perseguirlos también como si se tratara de un coto de caza.

-¡Vamonos ya! -ordeno y entonces acelero rápidamente yendo en la dirección por donde se habían ido, luego los demás le siguieron formando una fila por detrás.

··

Mas allá de todo lo que quedaba de la ciudad, era solamente una avenida con los edificios destrozados, no quedaba nada excepto una carretera que hacía simbolizar lo poco que quedaba de lo que era antes toda una plaza y que los guiaba hacía otro lugar desconocido.

Yumi iba conduciendo lentamente el jeep pero yendo lo mas deprisa que podía porque sabía muy bien que en cuestión de tiempo William y los otros los acabarían persiguiendo sin parar. Al otro lado estaba Odd con una cara de disgusto debido a que aún se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con las chicas, mientras Jeremy estaba también con la misma cara, pero no haberlas perdido también, sino porque hoy era como otro de esos días en los que todo iba mal.

Ulrich los acompañaba estando montado en aquella motocicleta de la cual al final se la quedo, les siguió la marcha y mirando de reojo a Yumi donde le dio una mirada de compasión como de pensar que todo iría bien, ella le devolvió la mirada estando mas o menos de acuerdo. Ulrich asintió y luego giro al ver que casi se chocaba con un resto puntiagudo que había en medio.

Odd inclino la cabeza hacía un lado intentando de quedarse dormido, de pronto observo de reojo que algo a lo lejos se estaba acercando, era un grupo de jeeps que iban todos en fila, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que era, se giro y observo que era el resto de todo el pelotón que les estaban siguiendo haciendo el mismo recorrido. Le indico a Jeremy que lo tenía detrás y este también se giro observando el mismo convoy de jeeps que se acercaban al otro lado.

William mantenía una mirada muy firme mientras sonreía plácidamente al ver que los tenía ahí delante y dispuesto a cogerlos.

-Ya os tengo -dijo vacilando con tono agonizante.

-Yumi, tenemos un problema -aviso eufóricamente Jeremy.

-¿Cual? -pregunto sin poder girar la cabeza, tenía que mantenerse firme al frente.

-Nos están pisando los talones -anunció Odd con tono irónico.

-¿Es él no? -asumió expresamente.

-Lamentablemente si -dictamino Jeremy honestamente y con tono de disgusto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Odd.

-A hacer lo mismo de siempre, luchar -dictamino Jeremy sacando su escopeta HUH dispuesto a atacar en cuanto sea necesario.

-Y yo que pensaba que este dia no podría ir a peor -opino expresamente Odd mientras sacaba de vuelta de su mochila el guantelete de flechas de láser.

El batallón de jeeps se estaba acercando con mas prisa que antes, estaban mas cerca.

-En cuanto se pongan delante, atacad a los conductores, una vez que les hayáis dado no podrán hacer y se estrellaran contra todo esto -acordo Yumi.

-De acuerdo -obedeció Jeremy y entonces ambos se pusieron en posición de atacar.

-¿Como lo hacemos? -pregunto Odd suponiendo que tenían un plan de contraataque.

-Tenemos que disparar contra los puntos mas flacos que haya como las ruedas o los carburadores de delante, una vez que les hayamos dado acabaran yéndose hacía la quinta avenida -detallo.

-Eso me gusta -estuvo de acuerdo Odd con tono placentero.

En ese momento Ulrich se acerco golpeando la puerta para llamar la atención de Yumi.

-Tengo una idea, pero para eso voy a tener que separarme e irme hacía el otro lado -indico Ulrich.

-¿Y que pasa si te pierdes? -cuestiono Yumi esa idea.

-No te preocupes, os pienso seguir con el barullo que se va a montar aquí -exclamo.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces Ulrich avanzo marchando hacía una esquina y de ahí desapareció en cuanto avanzaron con tanta prisa que no vieron adonde se largaba.

-¿Adonde va Ulrich? -cuestiono Odd al ver que parecía largarse.

-Tiene una idea, no os preocupéis, nos encontrara -advirtió Yumi.

-Esperemos -exclamo Odd asumiendo que no le pasara nada porque hoy ya habían tenido mucho de lo que preocuparse.

William observaba como los tenía delante pero también que se preparaban para atacar de frente, si quería cogerlos tenía que enviar antes a un grupo para frenarlos, se dirigió hacía un par de soldados que estaban conduciendo ambos jeeps y acompañando a una gran cantidad de soldados.

-Vosotros, avanzad primero -les aviso a cada uno.

Obedecieron y entonces avanzaron yendo a mas velocidad que los demás, se separaron cogiendo los flancos y de ahí pasaron a capturarles por los costados.

Ambos vieron lo que pretendían hacer esos dos sabían bien que tenían un problema.

-¿De cual te encargas tu? -pregunto cuestionando Odd sobre quien decidía matar a quien.

-A por este de aquí -dijo Jeremy cambiandose de lugar para atacar al que estaba por la derecha.

-De acuerdo, todo para mi -exclamo Odd irónicamente sabiendo a por quien iba.

Ambos jeeps se estaban poniendo muy cerca de ellos, el que iba a la izquierda avanzo primero poniendose delante, ahí entonces los soldados que estaban en la parte trasera alzaron las armas dispuestos a acribillarles a balazos. Odd disparo primero y le acabo dando con sus flechas láser a unos cuantos soldados que había puestos mas delante, varios recibieron el impacto de las flechas y quedaron amontonados sobre si siendo ayudados por los otros. Aprovechando la confusión se dirigió hacía el conductor y ahí entonces le disparo una de las flechas, recibió el impacto en la cabeza haciendole salir un brote de sangre, lo mato al instante.

El conductor perdió el rumbo y se llevo consigo el jeep saliendo de la carretera y choco de frente contra una escalera que llegaba hacía un portal, se dio contra una de las ruedas y salió volcandose hacía otro lado y todos los soldados que habían ahí adelante salieron disparados del jeep mientras el vehículo continuaba avanzando y al final se estrello contra un coche roto que había adelante.

Luego Jeremy se dirigió hacía el siguiente que tenía delante, armo su escopeta con las balas especiales y luego el gatillo, en cuanto se puso cerca de él, disparo y una enorme ráfaga azul salió disparada e impacto contra el neumático derecho, la goma del neumático empezó a quemarse.

-¡No! -dijo atemorizado el conductor del jeep al ver que perdía el control del vehículo.

La goma del neumático empezo a calentarse con una llamarada azul que lo cubrió por completo quemándolo al instante, al final acabo estallando y descarriló mas de la cuenta. Siguió adelante mientras el conductor intentaba de mantener estable el vehículo pero al final acabo chocandose contra contra un camión de gasolina que había justo en medio, se choco de frente y al final el jeep descarriló de costado mientras el resto de los hombres iban cayendo como moscas.

William observo el enorme desastre y entonces se dio de las agallas que tenían aquellos chicos.

-Joder -reprocho sorprendido al ver con que destreza habían conseguido tirar a dos jeeps sin apenas hacer nada, eran demasiado listos como para hacer algo así.

-¿Que hacemos señor... quiero decir William? ¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Radio rectificando al acordarse de que ya no quería que lo llamaran como siempre.

-Mandad a los otros para bloquearles el paso, haced que se les agoten las balas -acordo.

-De acuerdo -obedeció Radio y entonces se puso al otro lado del vehículo y aviso a los que iban en moto de que se adelantaran, luego indico a otro par de jeeps y ahí empezaron avanzar pasando de largo entre los demás para seguir avanzando por todo el camino.

-Hay vienen mas -aviso Jeremy.

-Lo veo -confirmo Odd sabiendo bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Los jinetes que iban en motocicletas fueron los primeros en avanzar y eran un grupo de cuatro hombres que se dirigían hacía ellos por ambos lados para cortarles el paso.

-¿Que es lo que pretenden esos? -cuestiono Odd intentando de entender la estrategia que estaban planeando hacer.

-Pretenden cortarnos el paso, atacar por ambos lados para acabar rodeados -aclaro Yumi.

-Tenemos que impedir que hagan eso o lo lamentaremos -espeto seriamente Jeremy.

-De acuerdo -acepto Odd y entonces se puso del lado contrario para poder dirigirse al grupo que iba hacía la izquierda.

Los dos primeros que iban a la izquierda fueron los primeros en avanzar y ahí Odd empezo a disparar con todos sus flechas intentando de darles pero ambos eran muy rápidos y esquivaban con mucha precisión las flechas.

-No puedo darles, se mueven demasiado rápidos -indico Odd eufórico.

-Hay que seguir intentando -imploro Jeremy y empezo a ir disparando con su escopeta pero tampoco le daba a los otros que venían por el lado contrario.

Uno de los jinetes se dio cuenta de que mas allá había como una rampa elevadiza y al ver eso tuvo una idea para poder intentarla, avanzo con toda la potencia que tenía la motocicleta y al final llego a la rampa y salió volando despedido hacía el aire.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que hacía.

El motociclista llego justo delante de ellos cubriéndoles el paso, Yumi intento de quitárselo de encima pero no tenía un lugar donde poder ponerse para sacárselo de frente.

-Maldicion -reprocho indignada al ver que consiguieron ponerse delante de ellos.

Entonces el motociclista saco una de las granadas en la bolsa que tenía colgando y se la tiro contra ellos, Yumi se dio cuenta de ello y avanzo rápidamente como para poder esquivar la granada, avanzo y al final acabo estallando por detrás creando una pequeña bola de fuego. Ambos sufrieron el impacto del estruendo de la impacto de la explosión pero no fue nada grave.

-Tenemos que quitarnos a ese de encima -advirtió eufórico Jeremy.

-Lo se -corroboro exhausta Yumi sin saber que hacer, miro al motociclista y observo que no cambiaba de lugar, estaba ahí bien centrado, al verlo puesto de esa manera, tuvo una idea para poder quitarse de una vez por todas-. ¡Agarraos!

Ambos no comprendieron que fue lo que dijo. Rápidamente Yumi acelero con todas sus fuerzas dirigiendose hacía el motociclista, el jinete se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y no acabo llegando a tiempo de poder salir de ahí y fue embestido por el jeep que se lo llevo volando por delante mientras por abajo el jeep aplastaba con sus ruedas la motocicleta.

-Si -dijo satisfecha al ver que se lo quito.

La motocicleta se detuvo toda destruída pero entonces una de las granadas sufrió una mecha y esta empezo a calentarse, uno de los jeeps paso por encima y justo las granadas explotaron a la vez haciendo descarrilar al jeep de una manera brutal, salto girando de costado y acabo poniendose boca abajo mientras avanzaba frenéticamente contra el asfalto.

William paso justo por ahí y observo el enorme desastre que se había montado.

-Hijos de puta -dijo sorprendido William al no poder creerse lo que hicieron.

Jeremy paso al lado de Yumi y entonces le dijo:

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Jeremy intentando de saber si ella se daba cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-El milagro que estábamos esperando -exclamo irónicamente.

Jeremy no lo entendió pero se lo tomo como algo mas que sucede de forma inesperada, en ese momento alzo la cabeza y observo que estaban pasando por una curva.

-Tenemos que girar hacía un lado antes de que nos embistamos contra esa curva -aviso.

-Lo se -confirmo Yumi teniendo una idea para aprovechar ese momento.

Estaban a tan solo unos pocos metros de girar cuando entonces Yumi giro frenéticamente poniendo el jeep de costado y casi se la daban contra unos portales de unas chozas que habían a un lado, avanzo acelerando hacía el camino mientras el resto de motociclistas siguieron adelante pero el camino estaba tan empinado que no pudieron a girar a tiempo y acabaron estrellandose contra un montón de escombros, uno de ellos salió despedido y acabo chocandose contra una reja que estaba rota, fue tan puntiagudo que acabo siendo ensartado y muriendo al instante.

-Ah -dijo refunfuñando William al ver la vergüenza de sus hombres, ambos hicieron lo mismo y giraron al instante pero había tan poco espacio que acabaron chocandose algúnos con los bordes de las rejas que habían adelante pero siguieron todavía el mismo camino.

Siguieron el mismo recorrido recto pero estaban todavía con el mismo problema de que no podían quitarse de encima a aquellos soldados de ahí.

-Necesitamos buscar una forma de sacárnoslos de encima de algúna forma -espeto Jeremy.

-¿Pero como? Aquí no hay nada -cuestiono Yumi sin tener muchas ideas al respecto.

El resto de los jeeps siguieron avanzando y en ese momento apareció saliendo de la nada Ulrich con su motocicleta, se puso delante del jeep llamando la atención del conductor apropositamente, sonrío descaradamente y entonces saco su katana clavándola encima de la rueda, se rompió la goma del neumático y el jeep empezo a descarrilar mientras el conductor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlo estable pero al final una cosa llevo a la otra y el jeep descarrilo girandose contra el asfalto y golpeandose contra los demás que habían hacía atrás, todos quedaron embestidos y el golpe fue tan fuerte que la gasolina que tenían los hizo explotar a ambos en una enorme bola de fuego que cubrió la vista de los demás vehículos. William recrimino fastidiado y paso por encima de los restos calcinados mientras los demás le seguían por detrás.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver eso y observaron quien fue el causante de esa explosión.

-No te puedo creer -reprocho Odd sorprendido al ver que era su buen amigo Ulrich.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Yumi sin poder quitar la mirada del camino.

-Es Ulrich -aviso Jeremy con tono eufórico.

-¿En serio? -pregunto asumiendo sorprendida.

-Así es, el gran cabron se esta cargando a todo el mundo -declaro Odd con tono vacilante al ver lo bien que se le estaba dando con esa de la motocicleta.

William intento de ver de quien se trataba pero había tan poca visibilidad que no podía detectar quien era, entonces se le aclaro la vista y observo que se trataba del mismísimo Ulrich. El alemán se giro poniendo una mirada indirecta hacía William como avisándole de que estaba muerto.

-Tu -dijo enfurruñado William al verle y entonces saco una de sus pistolas, empezo a dispararle mientras con la otra mano seguía conduciendo, le dio varios disparos pero ningúno de ellos le daba a Ulrich en ningún lugar-. ¡Muere maldito muere!

Ulrich se canso y entonces saco su katana una vez mas y golpeo a unas balas, el impacto contra el metal hizo que rebotara hacía el mismo lugar y acabo impactando contra la pistola de William que la rompió en mil pedazos, William se cabreo al ver lo que hizo. Ulrich sonrío a gusto y acelero yendo directamente de vuelta con los suyos.

-¡Odio a ese tío! -recrimino William de una forma que ya daba miedo al oírle.

Ulrich se junto delante de ellos y volvió a golpear el vehículo para llamar la atención.

-No duraremos ni un minuto mas si acabamos con ellos uno por uno -opino eufóricamente.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? -pregunto Odd al otro lado del jeep.

Ulrich resoplo amargadamente, sabía bien que necesitaban buscar una manera de acabar con todos de cualquier modo, miro al frente y observo que mas adelante había como una parte inclinada de la cual no parecía tener un camino que continuase.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea que vayamos por ahí? -cuestiono Ulrich señalando al fondo.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada y observaron que había un borde inclinado que llegaba hasta una parte del camino en donde no había fondo, ahí terminaba la carretera.

-Tenemos que buscar otro camino -advirtió Jeremy.

-No esperad, tengo una idea -dictamino Yumi teniendo una posible idea para aprovecharla.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -exclamo Ulrich.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono irónicamente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al saber bien que solamente tenían una oportunidad, si lograban hacerlo acabarían llevandose consigo a todo el resto del pelotón y así poder largarse de una vez por todas. Al otro lado William estaba llevando a todo el batallón por delante dispuestos a embestirlos de cualquier forma.

-¡Acabemos con ellos! -dictamino William dispuesto a embestirlos con todos juntos.

Yumi aprovecho para disminuir la marcha y así entonces los otros se pondrían mas adelante y con eso no vieron el resto del camino y caerían por ahí. Miro por el retrovisor y observo que lo tenía justo delante esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Estaban subiendo y observaban que estaban llegando a un enorme espacio vacío en donde se veía el resto de la ciudad derrumbada como si hubiera pasado por un estallido nuclear, ese era el momento.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno Yumi y entonces todos se agarraron a lo que pudiesen, ambos aceleraron y entonces salieron despedidos al final del camino. El jeep salió volando y acabo cayendo de lleno pero de forma recta y siguieron adelante.

William observo lo que había adelante y entonces disminuyo la velocidad para poder mantener el equilibrio en cuanto cayesen, el deportivo salió volando y acabo cayendo de lleno en el terreno y siguió adelante. Mientras los otros cayeron pero aceleraron tanto que acabaron girando en contrapicado y cayeron todos en fila sobre el terreno de cabeza, todo el batallón cayo encima provocando una súbita explosión que acabe destruyendo a todo lo que había encima, una enorme bola de fuego cubrió entre los restos que ahora quedaron completamente carbonizados.

William y los demás se giraron observando el enorme desastre que se provoco, todo el pelotón había muerto en aquella trampa mortal que no vieron venir.

-Malditos serán -reprocho William al ver lo inútiles que fueron por haber hecho eso.

El jeep con los tres siguió avanzando y ambos observaron la catástrofe que provocaron al fondo, consiguieron matarlos a todos sin apenas hacer nada, aquello era un récord.

-Lo hemos conseguido -vacilo eufóricamente Odd al ver que lo consiguieron.

Cada uno choco las manos en un acto de jubilo, Yumi miro a Ulrich por el otro lado y este le indico una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto observaron que al otro lado los seguía persiguiendo el mismo deportivo que estaba siendo conducido por William.

-Os voy a coger hijos de puta -recrimino William mas enfurruñado que nunca.

-Es William, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Odd a ambos para saber si tenían algúna idea.

-Tenemos que quitárnoslo de encima -advirtió Yumi.

-¿Pero como? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Tengo una idea, disminuid la marcha un momento como antes, esperad a que se acerque -indico Ulrich sabiendo bien lo que hacía.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de dudas pero sabían bien que si tenía algúna idea aquello tendría que funcionar de cualquier manera.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces disminuyo la marcha otra vez.

William empezo a acercarse cada vez hasta ponerse casi delante de ellos, los tenía en el punto de mira y dispuesto a dispararles con aquella precisión.

-Prepara el rifle Radio, hoy vamos a jugar a capturar al pato -ordeno William con tono escéptico.

-De acuerdo -acepto Radio y entonces saco el rifle de francotirador que había guardado detrás, lo cargo y apunto directamente sobre la cabeza de Yumi-. Cuando usted diga.

William sonrió poniendo una mueca siniestra y perversa.

Ambos siguieron mirando atrás esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, Ulrich lo tenía todo calculado, agarro la bolsa que había detrás de la motocicleta y sabía bien que ahí se encontraban las granadas, las agarro todas una por una y les saco la manivela, estaba dispuesto a volarlas todas para lanzárselas a William y así acabar con él.

-¿Que esta haciendo Stern ahí? -cuestiono indicando Clementine.

William carraspeo extrañado y entonces observo que Ulrich estaba sosteniendo una de las granadas, la tenía saltando como si se tratara de una pelota, acerco la mirada para poder entender que pretendía pero entonces Ulrich toda la bolsa abajo y las granadas fueron rodando y yendo directas hacía ellos.

-Oh dios no -dijo William eufóricamente al ver que aquello era lo que pretendía hacer.

Acelero la marcha pero entonces todas las granadas explotaron a la vez formando una cadena de explosiones que sacudió por completo el deportivo, la ultima de ellas fue tan letal que al final hizo volcar el deportivo y salió girando de bruces contra el asfalto hacíendole caer de espaldas.

Ambos miraron al fondo y observaron que hicieron volcar el coche de William.

-Lo tenemos -aviso Ulrich al ver que su plan funcionó.

-¡Si! -gritaron ambos eufóricamente al ver que consiguieron quitárselo de encima.

En cambió Yumi todavía tenía sus dudas, miro al fondo y sabía bien que William podría haber sobrevivido a eso, no podía dejarlo ahí sabiendo que luego volvería a por ellos de cualquier forma, giro de bruces en el sentido contrario haciendo que todo se menease, se detuvo mirando hacía el otro lado, entonces Ulrich se junto extrañado al ver lo que paso.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -pregunto intentando de entender que fue aquel volantazo.

-Vamos a volver a por ellos -dictamino Yumi con tono serio.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Odd.

-Para acabar con esto -aclaro y entonces acelero lentamente siendo seguido por Ulrich.

··

William golpeo la puerta del deportivo y entonces cada uno salió como pudo del interior del coche debido a lo mal que quedo, estaba apoyado de espaldas y casi bloqueaba los únicos que habían que les servía como para poder escapar.

-¡Que cojones ha pasado! -reprocho Radio mientras se levantaba de lo dolorido que estaba.

-Que los muy malditos nos han tirado todas las granadas que tenían, eso ha pasado -aclaro quejándose Clementine para que entendieran lo mal que acabaron.

William se levanto mientras ponía una mirada fría y psicótica, tenía toda la cara llena de restos de sangre y algúnos cristales incrustados en las mejillas, se puso de pie y observo lo que quedo del deportivo, ahora estaba que ya no se podía usar.

-Ah, con lo bonito que era -reprocho angustiado al ver que le destruyeron su coche.

-Lo siento William, pero un coche como este no era una muy buena idea -opino Clementine.

William se quedo rezagado sin saber que hacer en ese momento, de pronto oyeron el motor de un coche acercandose y se dieron cuenta de que los otros que estaban volviendo.

-Que putos cojones -protesto extrañado William al ver eso.

Se detuvo y entonces Yumi se levanto apuntando con su abanico hacía ellos, disparo y entonces una de las cuchillas de plasma salieron e impactaron de lleno contra la carrocería del coche, ambos se llevaron un buen susto al ver eso.

-Sacad todas vuestras armas y poneos de rodillas -ordeno Yumi con tono rígido.

-¿Como? -cuestiono confundido Radio.

-Que os pongáis de rodillas, ahora mismo, y sacad todas vuestras armas -repitió Jeremy mientras los apuntaba con su escopeta, luego los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al saber bien que no tenían otra opción, se empezaron a poner de rodillas muy lentamente mientras cada uno tiraba sus respectivas armas una por una. Salieron del coche y se acercaron hacía ellos mientras les apuntaban con sus armas, les quitaron las armas que habían puesto en el suelo y luego se las metieron dentro de los trajes. Yumi se quedo mirando a William con una mirada de fastidio.

-Estas cometiendo un error Yumi -aviso Yumi.

Entonces ella le dio un severo golpe en la boca con el abanico, los otros no se lo vieron venir, William dio un fuerte escupitajo hacía atrás y observo que le había dado un buen golpe en la boca, estaba sangrando por una parte del labio.

-Así que este es mi castigo por haber sido bueno contigo durante todos estos años -opino irónicamente con respecto a todo lo que había sucedido antes.

-¿Que has sido bueno con ella? -recrimino Ulrich acercandose a el-. Las has estado utilizando para poder disfrutar tranquilo mientras nadie miraba, y encima tenías pensando hacerle lo mismo a esas chicas en cuanto lo tuyo hubiera funcionado.

-Estoy harto de ver como muere mas gente, necesitaba que naciera algún niño o sino todos nos quedaríamos agonizando de saber que jamas tendríamos la oportunidad de haber hecho algo mas por el mundo, y por vuestra culpa los habéis echado todo a perder -explicó razonablemente William para dar a entender que lo hacía por un propósito considerable.

-No William, tu lo has echado a perder todo -contradijo Yumi ese comentario.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Clementine extrañado al oír eso.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que les paso a las chicas? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que entendía.

-Que vosotros las matasteis aprovechando que empeoraría mi locura -opino.

-No, la verdad es que no fue así, Christina las mato a todas y luego se suicido -admitió.

-¿Que? -se quedo estupefacto al oír eso.

-Christina lo había pasado peor que ellas, se quedo tan convencida de tus ideales que al final no los pudo soportar y decidió matarlas a todas para querer dejar de sufrir, les hiciste tanto daño que olvidaron lo que era tener esperanza y decidió matarse junto con ellas porque quería librarse de ti, lo estuvo ideando durante mucho tiempo -aclaro resumiendo Jeremy todo el asunto.

-Imposible, ella fue bastante leal, jamas haría eso -cuestiono William sin creerse eso.

-No les escuches William, te están mintiendo -recrimino Radio para que no se hiciera a la idea.

-Tu calla Radio, que tu vas a acabar peor que ayer -protesto Yumi.

-¿Peor que ayer? -se quedo extrañado al oír eso, dirigió la mirada hacía Radio-. ¿Que quiere decir?

Radio no dijo nada, se quedo como que no entendía nada en absoluto.

-¿No se lo has dicho verdad? -cuestiono Yumi asumiendo que no lo hizo.

-¿El que? ¿Que sucedió ayer contigo? -pregunto recriminando con tono enfurruñado.

-Pues resulta que intento tocarme -confeso Yumi sin ms preámbulos.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado Ulrich, no sabía eso.

-¿En serio? -pregunto William dirigiendo la mirada hacía Radio de una forma siniestra.

-Yo solamente intente hablar con ella y se me fue de las manos -aclaro Radio nervioso.

-Oh joder -se quejo William al ver que no podía ser mas estupido.

-Mira William, se muy bien que la quieres, todos lo sabíamos, y también me gustaba y no soportaba que tu te llevaras toda la diversión, así que simplemente quise saber lo que se sentía estar con ella pero al final me acabo torciendo el brazo, no veas la fuerza que tiene -explicó resumiendo Radio con tono nervioso todo el asunto que había sucedido ayer y no había dicho nada al respecto.

-Ahora entiendo porque decías que tenías la muñeca toda doblaba -espeto Clementine.

-Mira William, lo siento vale, te prometo que pienso arreglarlo -asintió Radio.

-No hay nada que perdonar -recrimino William con un tono enfermizo-. Estoy harto de ver que todos mis soldados se aprovechan de mi, y encima, tu, que eres uno de los pocos amigos que me quedan, y esta aquí aprovechándose de lo único que mas quiero en el mundo. Sabes Radio, yo pensaba que eras fiel a mis ideales, pero ahora veo que te importa un camino lo que me digas.

-No William, si que me importan tus ideales -espeto suplicando Radio de lo aterrado que estaba.

-Pues si tanto te importan, entonces solo hace falta una cosa por hacer -mencionó.

-¿Cual? -pregunto asumiendo que lo iba a perdonar o algo por el estilo.

-Morir -declaro William poniendo una mueca irreversible y codiciosa, de pronto de entre su chaleco salió una cuchilla y se la paso rápidamente por el cuello de Radio matándolo al instante, le corto la yugular y un enorme brote de sangre salió disparado de su cuello, intento de tapárselo pero ya era tarde, le había cortado mas de la cuenta, al final cayo quedando moribundo ahí mismo.

Ambos alzaron las armas al ver que tenían una cuchilla escondida ahí mismo.

-Suelta eso -ordeno Yumi con tono rígido.

William arranco la cuchilla lentamente y entonces se la paso a ellos, Ulrich se enderezo y la cogío metiéndosela en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-William, ¿que has hecho? -pregunto estupefacto Clementine al ver lo que hizo, mato a uno de sus mejores amigos a sangre fría, después de todo el trabajo que hizo con él durante tanto tiempo, ahora encima lo mato sin ni siquiera darle unas ultimas palabras.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho antes, de la misma forma que hice con Raina -mencionó.

Aquello dejo estupefacto a Yumi porque según lo que había oído decir le daba una mala idea.

-¿Que ha pasado con Raina? -pregunto Yumi con tono interrogante.

-Cuando pusiste aquella bomba de la cual no tenía ni idea, me quede pensando, ¿quien otra persona cercana a ti ademas de todos mis compañeros, podría habértela dado? Así que entonces me quede pensando, y me di cuenta de que esto no podría haber sido cosa de un hombre, solamente otra mujer podría haber ayudado a otra mujer, y esa era Raina, así que cuando esta mañana estaba disfrutando de mi primer polvo, ella lo había admitió como si fuera una cosa buena -explicó William con tono descarado y entonces empezo a reír de una forma desquiciante. Yumi se quedo indecisa al oír todo eso-. Y lo mas gracioso de todo fue a la traidora de esa zorra arrastrandose como si pensara que se iba a salvar del picahielos que le clave en su puto cuello.

Yumi no lo pudo soportar mas y entonces le empezo a golpear en la cabeza con el abanico, le empezo a dar tan fuerte que se cayo noqueado sin saber que hacer, al final Ulrich no lo pudo soportar y tuve que detenerla antes de que hiciera algúna tontería demás.

-Yumi, por favor para, ya esta bien, ya esta bien -la tranquilizo para que dejara de golpearle o sino acabaría creyendose que era mejor que él y no querría estar en su lugar.

William se reclino y tenía una herida enorme en la cabeza, se la toco y sentía como si tuviera un chichón encima, se quejo y luego dio una risotada falsa.

-¿Ahora seguramente es cuando me mataras verdad? -asumió.

-No, la verdad es que no -declaro Yumi.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado Clementine.

-Veras, si te matáramos, acabaríamos siendo igual que tu, pero nosotros no somos la clase de gente que tu has creado, y por eso mismo, te vamos a dejar volver al lugar por el que has venido, para que puedas proteger a esa gente que no tiene nada con lo que defenderse, ¿entendido? -explicó acordando Jeremy para que entendiera que no iban a hacer lo que él pretendía que hiciera.

-Y tu te esperas que haga...

Entonces Ulrich levanto su katana apuntandole en el cuello como medida de autodefensa por si intentaba pasarse de la raya de alguna forma. William se quedo asintiendo del miedo a saber que lo haría por cualquier razón, estaba claro que no estaba siendo coherente con ellos.

-¿Y tu te esperas que haga eso? -pregunto con tono pasivo.

-No lo se, pero es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Vosotros dos vais a volver ahí con los demás, y decirles que fallasteis, que todo salió mal y que perdisteis a todo el mundo, pero que vosotros sobrevivisteis para poder ayudar a los otros a sobrevivir -indico seriamente Jeremy.

Ambos se quedaron dudando cuestionando esa opción, pero Clementine ya se hacía a la idea.

-Creo que es nuestra mejor opción William -propuso nerviosamente.

William resoplo indignado sabiendo bien que esto no acabaría así, pero después de todo lo que sucedió y tenerlos ahí delante, se veía bien que no era una muy buena idea ir a acabar con ellos en ese mismo instante.

Al final ambos se levantaron mirando seriamente hacía el grupo con resignación.

-Avanzad despacio, y sin mirar hacía atrás -acordo Yumi.

-De acuerdo -refunfuño William mientras se ponía de espaldas, y empezo a caminar muy despacio junto con Clementine.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que al final se alejaron lo suficiente como para que los otros acabaran bajando las armas al ver que ya se había acabado todo.

-Te arrepentirás de esta Yumi, te arrepentirás, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero -recrimino protestando al fondo para dejarlo claro.

Ambos asintieron de lo agotados que estaban después de haberse pasado un dia locura.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haberlo matado? -cuestiono Ulrich dirigiendose a Yumi.

-No lo creo, ningúno de nosotros somos de los que matan poniéndola una pistola en la cabeza a alguien que esta vulnerable -opino lógicamente Yumi, y era muy claro el concepto.

-¿Que creéis que hará? -pregunto cuestionando Odd acerca de los dos.

-Seguramente volver ahí, y empezar todo de nuevo, ya no tiene nada por lo que luchar ahora -opino Jeremy asumiendo que no lo intentaría otra vez después de haber pasado por esto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -sugirió Ulrich.

-Si -acepto Yumi sin mas dilación y entonces volvieron directos al jeep.

Odd se detuvo y miro hacía atrás observando al cadaver de Radio, estaba ahí tieso y poniendose al blanco al perder demasiada sangre el cuerpo, entendía bien que Radio no era la mejor persona que había conocido, pero tampoco se merecía que tuviera que morir de aquella forma tan deshonorable, se dirigió hacía el cuerpo y entonces lo puso en una posición que era la mas adecuada, lo puso cruzándole de brazos y luego le cerro la boca y los ojos.

Avanzo hacía atrás y observo que Jeremy había visto lo que había hecho, le indico con una mirada honesta como dando a entender que había hecho lo correcto. Odd asintió y entonces volvieron directamente al jeep mientras Ulrich se iba con la nueva motocicleta que se quedo.

Mas atrás William y Clementine seguían caminando cuando de pronto notaron el motor del jeep de ellos acelerando, aquello lo saco de sus casillas sabiendo que se iban, marcho dispuesto a perseguirlos pero Clementine le detuvo sabiendo bien que no valía la pena.

-No William, déjalo, ya no vale la pena, volvamos a casa -exigió sinceramente Clementine.

Protesto y luego se enderezo la chaqueta de cuero, refunfuño amargadamente sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad, pero tenía razón, había perdido esta batalla y ya no servía que continuase luchando por nada, era mejor dejarlo tal y como estaba.

··

Al cabo de una hora mas o menos William y Clementine avanzaron lo suficiente como para volver por el camino por el cual antes se habían estrellado todos los jinetes, estaban todos ahí muertos del golpe que se habían llevado, y encima estaba todavía aquel que había quedado ensartado en la reja, ambos decidieron no mirarlo sabiendo bien que aquello solamente les traería un mal augurio.

Pasaron unos cuantos metros y ya casi estaban cerca de volver al lugar donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Ambos estaban muy callados como de no querer decirse nada en absoluto, lo habían pasado fatal pero Clementine era el que peor lo paso por culpa de William.

-¿Porque tuviste que matar a Radio? -pregunto Clementine con tono murmurante.

-Porque estaba apunto de hacer aquello que llevaba tiempo hacer con Yumi, era un necio por creerse que podría desobedecerme -confeso William dando a entender que lo hizo por algo personal.

-Y no podrías haberla culpado a ella en vez de a él -recrimino contradictoriamente.

-A ella ya la he culpado, pero a Radio, ni te cuento -exclamo.

-No, si William, ¿cuéntamelo todo porque yo no lo entiendo? -insistió Clementine poniendose de frente delante para querer entender todo ese asunto obstinado que tenía.

William se le quedo mirando con una cara seria sabiendo bien que no lo pararía hasta que pudiesen volver a la fortaleza.

-Me he pasado años y años intentando de hacer que la gente me haya hecho caso, y justo ahora que he conseguido hacer lo que ningúna otra persona podría haber conseguido nunca, ellos me lo arrebatan, y lo peor de todo es que mis propios hombre se aprovechan de mi, abusan de mi suerte, ya no puedo ser amigo de nadie para nadie, sin ser rígido y tiránico al mismo tiempo, no puedo, quisiera serlo pero no, estoy harto de que todos piensen que tengo algo de compasión, pero en realidad no pudo tenerlo, la compasión es para aquellos que no entienden lo que es la supervivencia, y la supervivencia es algo muy mortal -explicó William haciendo una idea de que había hecho todo eso debido a que no podía soportar que todos pensaran que tenía algo de piedad porque sino entonces todos se habrían aprovechado de él.

Clementine se le quedo mirando intentando de entender todo ese asunto, pero había una cosa que estaba clara, William lo único que le importaba era el poder y nada mas, todo aquello que antes había discutido con Radio era verdad, y peor de lo que parecía.

De pronto ambos oyeron algo extraño que venía de algúna parte, miraron de un lado para otro y observaron que del hueco de un garaje abierto empezaron a salir un grupo de muertos infectados gimiendo como desesperados por querer comer.

-Oh joder -reprocho William al ver el enorme grupo que era.

Era como un grupo de seis muertos pero empezaron a salir todos uno por uno y no paraba de terminar de ningúna forma, era como si mas de cincuenta muertos hubieran estado encerrados ahí durante mas tiempo del que parecía.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Clementine al ver que estaban indefensos.

-No lo se, nos quitaron las armas, y no soy capaz de matar a tantos con estos -cuestiono William dando a entender que estaban perdidos a menos que no huyesen de ahí.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer? -cuestiono Clementine desesperado por querer salir de ahí.

-No lo se, lo que tendríamos que hacer es distraerles con algo para que se entretengan -opino.

-¿Pero con que? -recrimino expresamente.

Entonces William miro abajo y observo un palo de fierro enganchado a un bloque de hormigón, al verlo tuvo una idea pero estaba claro que iba a hacer lo que nunca antes se le habría ocurrido hacer.

-¿William? -se giro Clementine al ver que William no contestaba pero entonces le golpeo en la cara con el palo hacíendolo caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Giro el palo y entonces se clavo atravesándole la rodilla a Clementine, aquello provoco que soltase un enorme grito de dolor debido a que se la había roto en menos que nada.

-Lo siento Clementine, has sido un buen soldado, y un buen amigo, pero me temo que solamente uno volverá a casa, y ese seré yo, adiós Clementine, y buena suerte -declaro William despidiéndose descaradamente para poder dejarlo morir y así marcharse él solo.

-William, hijo de puta -recrimino cabreado Clementine al ver que lo estaba dejando morir ahí y con el fierro clavado en la pierna para que no pudiera irse a ningúna parte-. Sabía que estabas loco, siempre lo supe, todos lo sabíamos, pagaras por esto, pagaras por esto, maldito monstruo.

William siguió avanzando y sin hacer caso de lo que decía Clementine, para él ya estaba muerto.

Oyó los gemidos y alzo la vista observando que se le venían los infectados muy adelante.

-William, algún dia de estos alguien te cogera, y te hará tanto daño, que acabaras peor que muerto, tu no eres nadie, tu no eres nadie, tu solo eres un psicopata endemoniado -recrimino con todas sus fuerzas para jurárselo a William sabiendo bien que cobraría en algún futuro, entonces uno de los muertos se abalanzo sobre él y empezo a arrancarle parte de la cara, un enorme brote de sangre salió despedido de su cara mientras los demás muertos se le tiraron encima y empezaron a morderle por todas partes mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡Pudrete William!, ¡pudrete William! -grito con sus ultimas fuerzas y al final los muertos lo acabaron destripando sin parar, ya no se oían gritos, solo gemidos ahogados.

William siguió avanzando haciendo como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado ahí, fuese cosa suya, ya no era responsable de nadie mas, excepto de lo que quedase en Fort Dunbar, cosa que se iba a ocupar pero peor que nunca.

··

Al cabo de media hora William consiguió llegar al punto donde todos habían estado la ultima vez, llego a la biblioteca y no quedo nada del lugar, quedo completamente carbonizado hasta los cimientos y había cientos de cosas y papeles que iban cayendo ardiendo todavía.

William fue andando tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparse de nada, fue recorriendo todo el campo que habían montado ahí donde todavía se encontraban los restos de los jeeps y demás vehículos que habían quedado calcinados anteriormente.

Fue pasando intentando de buscar a algún vehículo que todavía funcionase, de pronto piso algo que hizo un ruido mecánico, se miro y observo que estaba encima de una motocicleta oculta bajo un montón de escombros, empezo a retirar los escombros para saber si se encontraba bien o no, quito todo los restos de hormigón que había y luego la puso de frente. Encendió el motor y empezo a salir una humareda negra por el tubo de escape, aquella si que funcionaba.

Se monto en la motocicleta y entonces acelero marchando a toda prisa, salió del lugar de los hechos y luego se adentro por el mismo lugar por el que habían venido antes.

··

Pasaron las horas y ya casi estaba hacíendose de noche, el sol estaba poniendose naranja de atardecer, se había pasado todo el dia luchando en una lucha sin sentido y con eso había perdido a casi toda la mayoría de sus hombres, y ahora esperaba que todos se encontraran bien después de haber pasado todo aquel desastre de la bóveda de la pólvora.

Volvió de vuelta a la zona donde se encontraba la fortaleza, giro a la esquina y entonces se detuvo para ver si lo reconocían. En cuanto alzo la mirada observo algo que lo dejo de piedra, de la misma manera que antes cuando observo a las chicas muertas en la biblioteca.

Avanzo con paso brusco por todos los restos de lo que era Fort Dunbar, todo el lugar estaba abierto, como si algo hubiera explotado dentro y lo hubiera derrumbado. Subió por una colina de escombros intentando de meterse en la sala principal y estaba todo destruido, todo aquello que había perfeccionado y construido durante tanto tiempo había sido destruido, y eso encima de que no había pasado casi nada desde que se marcho con el resto del pelotón.

Se sentó exhausto y agotado al no poder entender nada, su fortaleza, su casa, estaba destruida por completa, y lo peor de todo es que no veía rastro algúno de su gente. De pronto oyó un gemido agudo que venía de algúna parte, miro a la derecha y observo que algo estaba saliendo de entre un montón de escombros y restos de chatarrería. De entre todo eso surgió una persona, uno de los suyos, era Jean-P, el que vigilaba la zona de viviendas.

-Jean-P -dijo William sorprendido de ver que al menos había alguien vivo, marcho corriendo a socorrerlo mientras iba patinando con los restos formando una colina inclinada, salto de entre todos ellos y llego al lugar donde estaba Jean-P.

-Hola William señor -dijo saludando Jean-P con tono dolorido.

-Por dios Jean-P, ¿que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto protestando William de lo desesperado que estaba por encontrar una respuesta ante aquella catástrofe. Lo ayudo a levantarse y en cuanto lo puso de rodillas, descubrió que tenía toda la cara calcinada, era como si hubiera estado cerca de aquella explosión que derrumbo toda la fortaleza.

En cuanto te fuiste, a la siguiente hora, una hora enorme de muertos se dirigió hacía aquí, intentamos de acribillarlos, pero esos seres eran muy listos y consiguieron traspasar las murallas -explicó resumiendo Jean-P todo el asunto según lo que había visto.

-¿Como es posible que lo hayan hecho? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-No lo se, eran como una jaula de animales, primero aparecieron en grupos como de trece infectados, luego empezaron a dividirse cada vez mas y mas hasta que al final todos consiguieron entrar de cualquier manera, todos nosotros intentamos de matarlos, pero nos superaban en numero y apenas teníamos la municíon suficiente para matarlos a todos de una sola vez -prosiguió.

William escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que le estaba costando entender todo ese asunto.

-Después de eso empezaron a escalar por todos los pisos altos, los ascensores cayeron y las viviendas también, y lo ultimo que hicieron fue dirigirse al hangar, ahí entonces nos dimos cuenta de que si intentaban atacar los depósitos íbamos a acabar muertos, así que decidimos ponerlo en un lugar seguro, pero los muertos se dieron cuenta de eso y acabaron escalando hasta ahí.

-No -dijo reprochando William al ver la insensatez que fue aquello.

-Yo sabía bien que no estaba seguro ahí, así que decidí marcharme, pero entonces toda la parte superior de la fortaleza se nos vino abajo y con eso todo el deposito de combustible, y de eso una cosa llevo a la otra y al final todo estallo acabando con todo el mundo seguramente -aclaro dando a entender como sucedió todo aquello.

William se llevo las manos a la cara al no poder creer eso, tantos años defendiéndose de los muertos y ahora encima lo habían conseguido, se metieron dentro y destruyeron todo aquello que creo y había tratado como una casa única.

-Yo sobreviví debido a que me metí detrás de una de las puertas de coche que estaban reparando, seguramente eso me salvo, pero no fue suficiente -admitió dando a entender como fue el único que sobrevivió si todos acabaron quedando cerca de la explosión.

-Que alegría -exclamo irónicamente.

-¿Que ha sido de los muchachos? ¿Has encontrado a las chicas? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Las encontré, y no, y los muchachos se han ido muy lejos, y he perdido a todo el resto de mi pelotón, Clementine, Radio, Morron, todos ellos muertos -declaro William intentando de aguantar todas las ganas de no sollozar del sufrimiento que tenía por haberlo perdido todo.

-Que lastima, eso si que es una verdadera lastima -recrimino expresamente Jean-P y entonces empezo a reirse de una manera estrambótica, fue dando todo tipo de toses agudas hasta al final se quedo tirado en el suelo sin seguir respirando.

William se extraño al ver que no decía nada, se acerco para reanimarlo, le daba todo tipo de empujones y no funcionaba para nada.

-¿Jean-P? -ahí entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió había muerto.

El ultimo hombre de Fort Dunbar había muerto delante suyo, todo aquello con lo que había vivido, hecho añicos en menos que nada, a esas horas, solamente podía hacer una cosa.

-¡Nooo! -dio el grito mas fuerte y severo que había soltado nunca.

··

Paso la noche y ahí era el cielo se puso tan oscuro que la luna llena que había era lo único que iluminaba todo alrededor, William se hizo una hoguera mientras se comía los restos de sobras que habían sobrevivido al ataque, también se bebió una de las pocas cervezas que le quedaba, la ultima de toda su colección de cervezas internacionales.

Se quedo mirando la hoguera con resentimiento intentando de ver todo aquello que le había pasado, todo aquello que había perdido por culpa de ellos, por culpa de haberle quitado a sus chicas progenitoras, por culpa de haberlos metido ahí dentro sin saber como eran. Se saco de su chaqueta la pistola que tenía Radio que le había quitado anteriormente, quedaba solamente una bala, pero una bala significaba muchas cosas, podría utilizarla para matar a alguien, o para matarse el mismo y así acabar con todo ya que no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

En ese momento oyó un extraño sonido que venía de alguna parte, observo adelante y vio que se estaba acercando un muerto que se arrastraba hacía él, aquel infectado estaba dispuesto a comérselo.

William entendía bien lo que pretendía hacer ese muerto, y solamente había una forma de matarlo, con la ultima bala que le quedaba, pero podía hacer una cosa, matarse y dejar que fuese la comida de aquel muerto, o podía matarlo y seguir adelante, pero seguir adelante para que, no tenía nada por lo que luchar, pero si le quedaba buscar la manera de vengarse de aquellos muchachos que le quitaron todo, fuesen donde fuesen no tendrían donde esconderse, lo único que les quedaba a ellos era la astucia que habían utilizado para escapar de su venganza, pero su venganza tendría que ser saciada, o sino, ya no tenía ningúna otra opción para seguir viviendo.

Al final alzo la pistola, y disparo al muerto.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	7. 7·Los tiempos cambian

CODE: DECISION

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 7: LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN

En una zona se encontraban los restos de grupos de gente calcinadas durante años, ahora estaban hechos unos huesos pero se notaban que eran los cadaveres de una familia. De ahí mas arriba se encontraba una joven de pelo rosa merodeando forzosamente por ahí intentando de recuperar sus fuerzas después de haber recorrido un largo camino.

Tenía toda la cara sucia de haber pasado por todo tipo de lugares inmundos y donde estaba todo muerto, no tenía donde esconderse y no le quedaba otra que seguir adelante. Al final no pudo mas y acabo cayendo contra el suelo.

-Ah -dijo quejándose Aelita del terrible dolor que se había hecho.

Se puso de rodillas y se miro las pantorrillas, las tenía todas mugrientas y con el vello creciéndole haciendo de ello casi una pierna peluda, observo que tenía todo tipo de arañazos y marcas llenas de sangre de haber pasado rotundamente por cualquier cosa que le estuviera haciendo daño.

-Maldicion -se maldijo a si misma al ver el daño que se estaba haciendo.

No tenía nada con que tratarse eso, había perdido lo poco que tenía y encima se estaba muriendo de hambre, y lo peor de todo es que no le quedaba nada de agua. No pudo mas y acabo cayéndose de espaldas contra el suelo para poder descansar tranquila. Suspiro levemente intentando de recuperar las fuerzas pero estaba claro que lo único que podía aliviarla era algo de comida y un poco de agua como para poder seguir adelante un poco mas. Había abandonado a su padre en aquella prision que había construido Deckard, y ahora seguramente le estarían utilizando para terminar aquello que habían empezado a hacer desde entonces, empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería impedir que aquellos chicos que habían recibido el mensaje estaban dirigiendose directamente hacía una trampa.

-¿Que ha quedado del mundo? -se pregunto a si misma al ver que después de haber pasado por todo aquel infierno, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había quedado del mundo, y era prácticamente nada, todo un desguasadero de metal y muerte por doquier.

En ese momento oyó un gemido que le resulto bastante sospechoso, se levanto mirando hacía el otro lado y observo que había un infectado dirigiendose directamente hacía ella, estaba gimiendo sin parar como indicando que necesitaba algo para comer, algo de carne humana.

Aelita sabía muy bien lo que pretendía aquel muerto y no se lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo.

-Es que no puede haber un infectado que no me deje en paz -reprocho irónicamente y entonces alzo la mano apretando su guante de energía, activo una esfera y la lanzo contra el muerto.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue un sórdido gemido.

··

Había un hombre que estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro y por el que pasaba mucha gente, fue recorriéndolo hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que era la enfermería, se dirigió hacía un escáner de retina que había al lado de la puerta blindada de cristal, de ahí salió un láser que le escaneo por completo el ojo, luego salió una voz electrónica que le dijo:

-Richard Henderson Deckard, verificado. Acceso concedido.

Luego entonces la puerta se abrió y de ahí paso Deckard al otro lado mientras ponía una mirada latente de puro odio y de una seriedad inexpresiva.

Recorrió toda la enfermería hasta llegar a un bloque donde se encontraba un hombre vestido con una bata de científico y con los pelos revueltos.

-Buenos días Franz -saludo Deckard con un tono malicioso.

Entonces Hopper se giro mostrando su cara llena de cicatrices y moratones, tenía partes de la cara en la que estaba llena de rajaduras con apenas unas tiritas cubriéndolas y parte del labio lleno de sangre seca, se dirigió hacía Deckard mientras ponía una mirada de disgusto.

-Casi pareciera que te estas adaptando a tu vida de permanecer como un condenado a muerte -comento descaradamente Deckard en relación a como se veía él.

-Tu lo crees -opino expresamente.

-Bueno, han pasado ya unos días desde que tu pequeña se marcho hacía el otro lado del mundo con aquella arma extraña que dispara esferas de energía, habría sido una lastima no haber podido utilizarla a tiempo -explicó sinceramente Deckard explicando todo el asunto en cuestión.

-Pues me alegro, algo menos de lo que preocuparse -contesto con tono contradictorio.

-No vamos a empezar a despertarnos de muy mala manera, ¿verdad Franz? -cuestiono.

-Bueno, siempre te has despertado sabiendo que te falta un tornillo, así que no sería obvio que nada de todo esto se vuelva violento -dictamino descaradamente Hopper para llevarle la contra.

Deckard se quedo ahí mirándolo como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que dijo.

-Pues vaya contigo entonces -exclamo indirectamente.

Carraspeo refunfuñando Hopper y siguió con lo suyo, después de que le hubieran torturado a fondo como castigo por haber sacado a su hija de la fortaleza, le tuvieron que obligar a que siguiera reparando las armas para así tener todo listo en cuanto mejorasen el virus.

-¿Como va eso? -pregunto girandose para ver lo que hacía.

-La verdad, casi me resultaría mas entretenido utilizar bloques de construcción que esto -opino sarcásticamente Hopper en relación a lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquello provoco que Deckard se riera de una forma estrambótica y que pareciera que se estaba aguantando las ganas de abofetearle, entonces se acerco mientras le ponía una mirada funesta como de querer atacarlo de frente, ya se estaba cabreando con él por lo que decía.

-Señor Deckard -apareció Yolanda de repente-. ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?

-Doctora Perraudin, que alegría verla por aquí -espeto disimuladamente Deckard.

-¿Se puede saber que le estaba haciendo al doctor Hopper? Recuerde bien que usted le hizo demasiado daño y ahora tiene que recuperarse, ¿entendido? -recrimino Yolanda sabiendo bien lo que pretendía hacer Deckard con Hopper.

-Ah nada, solamente estábamos discutiendo los buenos días, nada mas -argumento apropositamente.

-Si eso mismo, los buenos días -le siguió la corriente pero solo para llevarle la contra.

-Espero que no este intentando de manipular al señor Hopper, ¿porque de ser así entonces acabaríamos teniendo un problema mucho mayor del que parece? -recrimino sinceramente.

-No se preocupe doctora Perraudin, no sucederá nada de eso -acordo Deckard disimuladamente.

-Bien -afirmo satisfecha Yolanda-. He traído los últimos resultados.

-Aja, veamos -indico Deckard mientras agarraba la agenda de apuntes de Yolanda, fue pasando las paginas revisando los últimos informes sobre la modificación del virus, a medida que lo iba leyendo observaba que había cosas que parecían le resultaban inconclusas.

Hopper se giro intentando de ver lo que ponía en la agenda.

-Pero esto no lo entiendo -declaro Deckard dirigiendose expresamente hacía Yolanda.

-Yo tampoco, y eso de que hemos revisado los análisis, al parecer cada vez que hemos intentado de encontrar algúna respuesta, el virus se potencia mas de la cuenta o sufre algún efecto secundario mucho mas letal que el que esperamos -dictamino seriamente Yolanda -le digo algo:

Deckard levanto la cabeza queriendo saber que tenía que decir ella.

-Creo que este virus ha nacido como para no ser destruido por cualquier en este planeta -opino.

-Ah -recrimino frustrado Deckard mientras cerraba la agenda de un tirón.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Hopper al ver que otra vez tenían el mismo problema de siempre.

-El mismo problema que tenemos con ese virus desde que lo descubrimos, que no encontramos la forma de hacer que sea factible a nuestros experimentos, y como no consigamos acabaremos haciendo un autentico desastre -aclaro expresamente Deckard entregándole la agenda.

-Ya habéis hecho un desastre, dejadme ver esto -recrimino sinceramente Hopper, abrió la agenda mientras con la otra mano se acerco un poco mas las gafas para ver mejor.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con escepticismo para ver que tenía que decir al respecto.

Hopper se quedo leyendo con mucha concentración hasta que entonces vio lo mismo que ellos y se quedo desconcertado de la misma forma.

-¿Es posible esto? -pregunto queriendo corrobar si era precisamente eso mismo que estaba viendo.

-Así es doctor Hopper, no sabemos pero sucede, ese virus es incapaz de controlarlo, cada vez que lo hemos puesto en a probar en algún sujeto de prueba, ese virus lo contamina transformándolo en ese mismo salvaje que ataco el otro dia -confirmo susceptiblemente Yolanda.

-Por dios -reprocho frustrado Hopper al ver hasta donde estaban llegando.

-Queremos que nos ayude doctor Hopper a solucionar esto -pidió ella con tono decidido.

-Y si no quiero con que me vas a obligar, no tenéis ya nada con lo que amenazarme excepto que me vais a matar a golpes, y eso ya no funciona tampoco -recrimino negándose Hopper sabiendo bien que ya no tenían ningún tipo de poder con lo que amenazarlo.

Entonces ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación al ver que estaba en lo cierto, y ahora que su hija no estaba, no tenían ningúna forma razonable para poder obligarlo por la fuerza, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que si había otra forma de obligarlo.

-Bueno, hay una cosa no -espeto Deckard con tono pensativo.

-¿El que? ¿Que estáis tramando? -replico sabiendo bien que tenían algo planeado.

··

Subieron por el ascensor y acabaron llegando a uno de los niveles superiores, ahí ambos avanzaron por el mismo pasillo de oscuro de siempre hasta acabar llegando a la misma habitación donde antes Hopper entretuvo aquel técnico para que su hija se marchara a descubrir los restos del avión.

Abrieron la puerta y entonces pasaron al otro lado donde hay se encontraba aquel técnico llamado Augustus que había estado entreteniendo Hopper apropósito, estaba sentado atado y amordazado en una silla y estaba que le habían dado una paliza a golpes, a un lado había un par de guardias de aquellos que eran una bestias, se les notaba la sangre en los puños de haberle golpeado fuertemente en la cara hasta haberlo hecho sangrar por todas partes.

Hopper se acerco mirándolo estupefacto sin entender porque habían hecho eso.

-Señor Hopper -dijo Augustus con tono lamentoso.

-El jefe te ha dicho que te calles -recrimino el segundo guardia y entonces le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo mas noqueado que antes.

-Eh eh eh -procuro Hopper estupefacto al ver lo que hicieron, estaba que no entendía nada de aquella situación. Se dirigió hacía Deckard que lo miraba con una cara yacente y seria y entonces le dijo: -¿Que se supone que es esto Richard?

-Veras Hopper, resulta que el señor Augustus te había estado ayudando a encontrar ese chip, y a pesar de que lo habías entretenido mientras tu hija se dirigía a nuestro escondrijo donde estaban los restos de los jóvenes que se habían estrellado con su avión, el señor Augustus no tuvo ni la mas remota idea de que lo estabas distrayendo -explicó Deckard dando a entender que lo había hecho como un castigo por no haber sido mucho mas listo que él.

Augustus rezongo adormecido, estaba que se iba a desmayar después de tantos golpes.

-¿Y por eso lo castigas? -cuestiono recriminandole Hopper.

-Así es, no puedo soportar que mis hombres sean lo suficientemente estupidos como para no darse cuenta de los pequeños hechos, así que por eso te voy a encomendar un encargo -declaro Deckard resumiendo que lo había castigado para enseñarle que tenía que ser lo suficientemente listo como para que no cometiera los mismos errores que cometió antes.

-¿Que encargo? -pregunto Hopper asumiendo que no era nada bueno.

Entonces Deckard meneo la cabeza hacía uno de los guardias, este saco una de las pistolas que tenía en su cinturón y apunto directamente contra Augustus.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto cuestionando Hopper.

-Quiero que me ayudes a salvarlo -mencionó Deckard.

-¿Que? -cuestiono extrañado Hopper sin comprender que era lo que pretendía hacer.

-Veras Hopper, antes me dijiste que no podía obligarte a nada, ahora si puedo hacerlo, y lo puedo hacer con él, ayudame a impedir que lo mate -aclaro Deckard dando a entender que eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer desde el principio.

-¿Como? -inquirió Hopper.

-Quiero que me ayudes a terminar con todo, ayudame a hacer que este virus no nos acaba matando a todos -explicó Deckard con tono inquisitivo.

-Jamas lo haré -recrimino Hopper negándose.

Entonces Deckard meneo la cabeza hacía otra parte, Hopper se dio cuenta de adonde miraba y estaba claro que si no lo hacía mataría a aquel joven que no hizo nada excepto distraerlo.

-¿En serio quieres sacrificar una vida inocente Franz?, ¿o quieres que tu hija se acuerde de ti como el hombre que dejo morir a una persona que valía la pena para algo? -insistió funestamente.

Hopper no quería salvarlo y tampoco ayudarlos, pero después de lo que hizo antes se sentía culpable y encima tener que matarlo por algo que apenas merecía la pena, si lo iba a hacer, entonces acabaría arrepintiéndose de lo que tendría que hacer mas tarde, giro la cabeza lentamente y miro con cara desdicha hacía Deckard como afirmando que lo haría.

-Sabía elección Hopper -acepto Deckard encantado, meneo la cabeza hacía los guardias.

Entonces el hombre que estaba apuntando hacía Augustus bajo el arma y se la guardo.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? -pregunto para saber cual era su tarea.

-Es esto señor Hopper -se dirigió Yolanda dandole una agenda electrónica donde estaba puesta la imagen de la temperatura de algo terrenoso y que desprendía mucha calor.

-¿Que estoy viendo? -pregunto queriendo entender que era lo que mostraba.

-Resulta que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no podemos controlar el virus desde aquí, así que hemos decidido buscar el origen del virus para así poder contrarrestarlo según donde se creo -aclaro Yolanda dando entender que tenían pensando el lugar donde se origino el virus.

-¿Es posible eso? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Al parecer si, y para eso queremos que nos ayudes a poder encontrar el lugar de origen -añadió.

-¿Como? -pregunto interesado pero a la vez confundido por los ciertos hechos de esa tarea.

-Ya es hora de que salgas a ver el mundo exterior Hopper -declaro Deckard sonriendo gratificalmente.

Aquello dejo a Hopper extrañado pero a la vez sorprendido por oír esa noticia.

··

Fueron bajando por otro ascensor por el que no habían ido antes, al llegar al piso mas bajo fueron recorriendo otro pasillo mientras Hopper inspeccionaba el rastro calorífico del virus en la agenda portátil electrónica que le había dado Yolanda.

-Y dime, ¿como es que hace que se produzca este calor? -pregunto queriendo corrobar ese hecho, aumento la imagen y observo el radio de calor de la zona marcada.

-Al parecer ese virus contiene un alto potencial de residuos y bacterias que tienen un alto porcentaje en materia genética, y cuanto mayor mas alto se ve de temperatura -resumió Yolanda.

-Ya veo -opino Hopper, se quedo mirando la imagen intentando de entenderla y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había algo en eso que estaba fuera de lo común-. Que se produzca algo así es imposible, esto lo tiene que haber creado alguien.

-En efecto, seguramente alguien ha estado creando ese virus durante mucho mas tiempo, y ahora esta empezando a hacer efecto en el resto de todo el país, y se esta extendiendo de algúna forma por el resto del mundo -mencionó Deckard.

-¿Por el resto del mundo? -pregunto cuestionando Hopper al oír eso.

-Así es, mire -indico Yolanda apretando en la pantalla y entonces toda la imagen se agrando de repente mostrando el enorme detalle calorífico que desprendía el virus en total.

-No jodas -reprocho sorprendido Hopper al ver eso.

-Así es, no sabemos como ha podido ocurrir eso, pero esta claro que se ha expandido, y como siga perderemos el resto de los países de una forma que no pretendíamos, no podemos dejar que ese virus se expanda como la espuma -espeto seriamente Deckard.

-Santo dios -reprocho angustiado Hopper, se quito el sudor de la cabeza.

Siguieron recorriendo aquel estrecho pasillo donde se podía notar el brillo del sol que salían de las ventanas pequeñas que habían al lado. Hopper observaba eso y empezaba a suponer que lo estaban trayendo hacía fuera de todo.

-¿Y como pensáis que os puedo ayudar con esto? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Pues para eso mismo lo hemos traído, en cuanto descubramos el lugar donde se origina, usted hará los análisis para detectar que es ese mismo virus que se esta creando -aclaro Yolanda.

-¿Descubrir? ¿Donde? -cuestiono Hopper intentando de hacerse a la idea.

-Pues para eso mismo te he dicho antes que ya es hora de que descubras al mundo. Ya es hora de que veas por ti mismo un poco mas de luz de sol -declaro Deckard y entonces se acerco hacía el final del pasillo donde se encontraban otro par de guardias vigilando la puerta.

En cuanto estos se dieron cuenta de quien era, le abrieron la puerta y al instante salió un enorme resplandor de sol que cubrió por completo la cara de Hopper cegándolo de momento. Lo empujaron hacía adelante y en cuanto fue avanzando mas de la cuenta, el brillo de sol empezo a disminuir y pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo que tenía alrededor. Era el patio principal de la fortaleza, era una zona arenosa y amplia por donde pasaba una multitud de gente conduciendo tractores o algúnos coches como si se tratara de una base de militar, mas adelante había como un enorme muro que llegaba hasta donde podía ver, estaban encerrados en un circulo defensivo.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Hopper sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Esto, es lo que hemos estado haciendo en los últimos diez años -declaro Deckard dando a entender que todo eso era lo que antes era la empresa en la que trabajaban, la habían construido como una enorme fortaleza de grandes proporciones y con algúnos plataformas circulares alrededor, vio mas adelante y habían un sistema de cables de funicular que transportaban gente de un lado para otro, en las esquinas del muro habían como grúas que iban descarrilando un cierto números de cajas como si estuvieran todavía construyendo todo el lugar.

-¿Así que por eso me he pasado diez años encerrado en este lugar no? -asumió expresamente.

-No, que va Hopper, lo hicimos para que no te escapases, mientras terminábamos de construir esto indico Deckard dando a entender que lo habían mantenido ahí apropósito, alzo los brazos indicándole toda la perfecta estructura que simbolizaba aquel muro-. Como puedes ver, hemos avanzando mas de la cuenta, y no solo en prototipos químicos, sino también en diseño arquitectónico, esto es la madre de todas las construcciones, una fortaleza como ningúna otra en todo el mundo.

-Aja -y veo también que no esta perfeccionado del todo no -espeto Hopper.

-Hemos pasado diez años construyendo gran parte de todas las estructuras, tuvimos que destruir el resto de todo de las arquitecturas que había al lado para construir parte de todo esto, no fue tarea fácil, pero lo hemos conseguido -comento Yolanda.

-Ya lo veo -opino sorprendido Hopper, pero aquello no lo halagaba para nada del mundo.

En ese momento apareció un joven cadete vestido con un uniforme militar negro y cubierto con un chaleco antibalas bastante apretado, iba conduciendo uno de esos carros de transporte de personas que se ven en los aeropuertos, se dirigió hacía Deckard y entonces le dijo:

-Señor Deckard -se presento con tono firme.

-Cadete Romitz -se presento Deckard ante el cadete.

El joven cadete de gran acento francés aparco el carro al lado y entonces se dirigió hacía el grupo.

-¿Es este el doctor Hopper? -pregunto al ver al hombre viejo con gafas.

-Así es, Franz, te presento al cadete Rene Romitz, uno de nuestros mejores cadetes de exploración que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo -presento Hopper al joven cadete.

-Un gusto conocerte chico -estrecho la mano del cadete como acto de agradecimiento.

-Un gusto a usted también, ¿es verdad eso de que creo a Decisión? -pregunto inesperadamente.

-¿Como? -pregunto sorprendido Hopper al oír eso.

-Ambos hemos creado a Decisión, así que no te hagas muchas ideas cadete, porque ambos sabemos muy bien que todos somos importantes aquí -confraternizo Deckard con el muchacho hacíendole entender que aquello no era tal cual como él pensaba.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció Romitz.

Frunció seriamente Hopper al vez que parecía tratarlo como para que no se hiciera demasiadas ideas al respecto sobre el tema, había algo que le estaba ocultando y no quería que lo supiera.

-¿Puedes mostrarnos al grupo ya preparado? -pidió Deckard.

-Si señor -obedeció Romitz y entonces ambos dieron la vuelta siguiendo al joven cadete-. Doctora Perraudin -saludo a la doctora que se estaba olvidando de ella.

-Cadete Romitz -le devolvió el saludo.

Recorrieron dando la vuelta hacía el extremo final sudeste que había al fondo de la zona, en aquel paso observaban como venían de un lado para otro todo tipo de vehículos transportando todo tipo de cajas que parecían de origen de metal pero Hopper asumía que aquello no era de ellos, seguramente tenían esas mismas cajas de la misma manera que obtuvieron las armas.

-Dime Romitz, ¿que es eso del grupo de exploración? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Somos una unidad que se dedica a explorar el campo en busca de suministros o cualquier tipo de artilugio militar que nos encontremos, en cuanto el virus se propago, todas las bases militares cayendo y cientos de almacenamientos de armas quedaron perdidos, y nosotros tenemos la obligación de recuperarlo -explicó resumiendo Romitz.

-Entiendo -comprendió Hopper-. ¿Cuantas bases habéis encontrado?

-Por ahora como unas treinta en los últimos diez años, y eso encima de que nada de todo esto se construyo para ser una base militar, a no ser que estuviéramos en America, de ahí seguro que habría armas por doquier de las que obtener -confeso expresamente Romitz.

-Y como no -exclamo egocéntricamente Hopper.

Siguieron andando cuando entonces observo mas de cerca aquellas carretillas funiculares que habían arriba moviendose a través de cables teleféricos.

-¿Para que están esas cosas de ahí arriba? -pregunto señalando a las carretillas de arriba.

-Son funiculares de carga auxiliar, las tenemos para transportar aquello que es mucho mas valioso, en vez de transportarlo subiendo por grúas, las tenemos pasando de un lado a otro y trayéndolas dentro de la base para ser mas seguro, también lo tenemos como un sistema de guardia -explicó Romitz y luego señalo a otro tipo de carretillas que habían al lado de las otras.

Alzo la cabeza hacía otro lado y observo que había otro grupo de carretillas y en esas habían hombres armados montados en ella pero pasando lentamente por los funiculares.

-Pues que sofisticado entonces -opino sorprendido.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final del punto sudeste de la muralla, en ella había un convoy como de cinco jeeps blindados y llenos de armas por varios partes conexas del chasis del vehículo, estaban siendo dirigidos por un buen numero de soldados que traían sus propias armas, escopetas, ametralladoras, lo suficiente como para meterse en problemas.

-Este es nuestro pelotón de exploración -señalo Romitz al grupo que había al fondo.

Caminaron lentamente hasta juntarse delante de ellos, la mayoría de ellos estaban bebiendo agua a través de cantimploras suyas, en cuanto los vieron dejaron el agua y dirigieron la mirada hacía ellos.

-¿Que hay chicos? Os traigo un nuevo invitado -aviso sarcásticamente Romitz, se subió al jeep que estaba mas adelante.

Todos los hombres se dirigieron hacía el viejo que estaba con la cara dañada.

-¿Quien es ese vegetal? -pregunto uno con una cicatriz que le llegaba de la boca la mejilla.

-Es Franz Hopper, el creador de Decisión -confeso esporádicamente.

-No jodas, ¿es en serio? -pregunto sorprendido y todos los demás se quedaron murmurando sorprendidos al oír eso, era como si estuvieran conociendo al hombre mas importante del mundo.

-Así es, aunque a decir verdad parece que ya no es lo que parece -opino Romitz observando el aspecto deteriorado de Hopper, estaba como si le hubieran dado una paliza a muerte.

-¿Que le ha sucedido en la cara? -pregunto otro de los soldados que era de aspecto africano.

-Que Hopper tuvo un accidente, pero no os preocupéis, no hay nada que no se puede arreglar con algo de cirugía, verdad Hopper -confeso disimuladamente Deckard, se dirigió hacía Hopper como obligándolo a decir algo que no era apropósito.

Hopper no comprendía porque les decía eso pero estaba claro que pretendía quedar bien delante de ellos por alguna razón personal, no tuvo mas opción que seguirle el juego.

-Así es, tal y como ha dicho, no hay nada como un poco de cirugía para arreglar las heridas -afirmo disimuladamente como para quedar bien delante de los soldados.

-Pues de acuerdo entonces -afirmo el soldado de la cicatriz.

Hopper volvió a dirigirse hacía Deckard y este le esbozo una sonrisa picarona como de decir que sabía muy bien lo que pretendía y tenía que guardar distancias.

-Guarda tus sonrisas Hopper -advirtió Deckard con tono poco amenazante.

Ambos rezongaron singularmente y entonces se montaron en el primer jeep donde ya estaba Romitz y uno de los conductores.

-Señor -estrecho la mano el conductor, era otro joven francés pero con aspecto español-. Mi nombre es Ernesto Balla, si desea algo dígamelo a mi, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo, señor Balla -agradeció Hopper con entusiasmo.

Luego Deckard se sentó en el asiento de al lado y por ultimo tocaba Yolanda pero entonces Deckard le detuvo poniéndole la mano delante de la cara.

-No espera un momento doctora Perraudin -aviso con tono susceptible.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto ella extrañada.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí y le avises a Decisión de lo que estamos apunto de hacer, quiero saber su opinión al respecto sobre este asunto, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo.

-De acuerdo señor, estaré en contacto con ella todo el rato -acepto Yolanda sin resentimientos.

-Bien -afirmo Deckard satisfecho-. Marchemonos ya.

-Ok señor -acepto Balla y entonces acelero el motor del jeep-. En marcha muchachos.

Entonces todos los demás encendieron los motores de sus jeeps y empezaron a acelerar avanzando por todo el cruce que había delante. Fueron en fila hasta llegar a una de las portezuelas defensivas que había al lado, era una como una rendija pero por ahí había como una torre de vigilancia donde se encontraba un soldado con un rifle de francotirador, se puso delante de la portezuela y le indico al soldado de arriba que le abriera, este lo confirmo y entonces bajo una de las palancas que había en un sistema de control mecánico en forma diagonal. Se oyó un ruido mecánico y entonces la portezuela empezo a abrirse mientras sonaba un ruido estrambótico como de que estaba blindado y tenía muchas cerraduras, se abrió del todo y entonces avanzaron saliendo al exterior, había toda una carretera ancha y las veredas estaban recubiertas de polvo, era como si hubieran quitado todo aquello que tenía la calla y hubieran dejado solamente el asfalto apropósito. Dieron la vuelta metiendose por el otro lado y siguieron avanzando con toda prisa.

Adentro Yolanda estaba mirando y sentía la sensación de que parte de todo este plan no iba a salir como esperaban, no sabía bien lo que se encontrarían ahí fuera pero estaba claro que tenían que ser mas prudentes de lo que pensaban.

··

Yolanda llego a la sala principal de mando y fue avanzando lentamente hasta dirigirse hacía Decisión, el ojo rojo que había arriba estaba mirando el techo cuando entonces se dio cuenta de la persona que se estaba acercando, observo desde su punto de vista computerizado y observo que se trataba de la doctora Perraudin, se acerco y entonces la maquina dijo:

-Doctora Yolanda Perraudin, ¿has decidido visitarme por algúna razón? -pregunto.

-Así es señora Decisión, Deckard ha decidido que la visite para que pueda anunciarle de que han salido en busca del origen de ese virus extraño del que tanto hemos estado trabajando para poder investigar -aclaro esporádicamente.

-Bien, sabía decisión, ese virus tiene que ser destruido cuando antes -acepto.

-De acuerdo mi señora Decisión, pero tengo una duda al respecto sobre este plan -añadió.

-¿Cual? -pregunto agrandando su pupila rojiza.

-Si es verdad que ese virus lo ha creado alguien, ¿para que habrían decidido utilizarlo? -pregunto al respecto sobre ese hecho.

-Hum, interesante pregunta -opino interesada.

-¿Sabe algo de eso? -pregunto asumiendo.

-Por ahora no, pero en cuanto terminen de analizar las muestras y las demás investigaciones, entonces sabremos bien a lo que nos enfrentamos -acordo.

-De acuerdo señora Decisión -acepto satisfecha Yolanda.

-¿Que se sabe de los muchachos que han traído consigo el anti-virus?

-Por ahora nada, seguramente estarán muertos o posiblemente vagando por ahí sin saber por donde van, estarán perdidos buscando el camino -opino asumiendo.

-No intentes de asumir opiniones sin respuestas, esos chicos derriban a trece criaturas alteradas genéticamente, podrían haber derruido aquel avión en medio del cielo, pero no sucedió, esos muchachos son muy fuertes, no podemos permitir que continúen vivos sin saber que han sido de sus cuerpos o lo que sea que les haya pasado -reprimió seriamente para dar claro que no podían permitir perder su rastro sin saber que habían sido de ellos por ahora.

-De acuerdo señora Decisión, encontraremos la forma de encontrarles a tiempo, igualmente, la hija de Hopper ya les mando ese mensaje, así que será cuestión de tiempo de que acaben llegando al lugar indicando -acordo Yolanda con total decisión.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que tenerlo todo preparado, estamos llegando al punto limite de nuestros avances, pronto llegara el dia en que por fin terminaremos lo que hemos empezado, y no dejaremos que nadie nos lo quite, yo soy la decisión de la decisión, yo soy Decisión -acordo estrictamente Decisión y entonces se le ilumino la pupila en el ojo cubriendo todo el fondo.

··

Toda la fila de jeeps fue avanzando por un camino amplio en donde se encontraba nada en metros a la redonda, era prácticamente un desierto abierto y se estaban metiendo en ningúna parte. Hopper intentaba de mantener la distancia con Deckard porque sabía bien que si intentaba de decir algo bastante obvio lo mataría debido a que no le gustaba decirle nada a aquellos muchachos, era como si desconfiara de ellos y si les intentaba de decir algo que no era, entonces acabaría provocandose algo de lo que seguramente mas tarde acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Hopper reclino la cabeza hacía el otro lado y observo lo que quedaba de la ciudad, estaba todo derruido como si hubieran sufrido un apocalipsis post-nuclear, no sabía bien como llegaron a eso pero verlo de ese modo resultaba una vergüenza.

-¿Mucho tiempo encerrado ahí no? -se oyó una voz conocida, era la de Romitz.

-¿Como? -pregunto Hopper extrañada al oír eso.

-Ha pasado un tiempo largo desde que observo por ultima vez el exterior no -aclaro.

-Bueno, la ultima vez que vi lo que quedo del mundo, fue cuando una enorme niebla roja contamino a toda la gente convirtiéndola en una raza de monstruos moribundos -declaro.

Deckard se dirigió hacía él con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Vaya, ¿debió de ser duro eso no? -cuestiono Romitz.

-Así es, así es -afirmo sin querer hacerse a la idea, asintió agobiado.

-¿Tiene a alguien que siga con vida? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Bueno, tenía una mujer e hija, pero ahora me parece que lo único que me queda es mi hija.

-Ah si es verdad, ¿no tenía una hija con el pelo rosa no? -indico Romitz acordándose.

-La tenía, pero tengo entendido que se escapo no, derribaron uno de los campos de trabajo y ella se escapo con una de las armas secretas, ¿no es así? -pregunto Balla que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno... -se quedo intentando de buscar la manera de explicarlo pero entonces oyó que alguien le estaba carraspeando, se giro y observo que Deckard lo estaba mirando con aquella expresión que decía que se estaba metiendo por donde no le tocaba-. Solamente se escapo ella sola con apenas algúnas cosas, nada de las armas secretas.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto extrañado Balla.

-Si, así es -confirmo Hopper sin mas dilación.

-Pues espero de que sobreviva ahí fuera sin nada con lo que defenderse -opino Balla tomandose como un consejo mas a tener en cuenta.

Aquello dejo a Hopper de una manera que no entendía si aquello era un comentario simple o en realidad una amenaza para dar a entender que le importaba un comino lo que le pasara a su hija, desde el momento en que observo por primera vez a aquellos hombres les parecía como si fueran gente normal, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar de que no era lo que él pensaba anteriormente.

-Vamos Balla, callate tío, ¿que no entiendes que su hija se ha largado -reprocho Romitz a Balla.

-Lo se, solamente digo que su hija va a tener que ser muy valiente como para poder adentrarse ahí sin tener nada a mano con lo que luchar contra los infectados esos -aclaro expresamente Balla.

Aquello tranquilizo un poco mas a Hopper, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas de pensar que aquellos hombres tendrían algo de temperamento o no.

Siguieron avanzando en calma hasta adentrarse en una parte mucho mas amplia en donde se veía mucho mas lejos la ciudad. No sabía bien hasta donde se meterían pero estaba claro que estaban dispuestos a encontrar por donde sea aquel maldito virus y destruirlo.

-Disculpeme una cosa señor Romitz -aviso Hopper.

-¿Si? -pregunto interesado.

-¿Quienes son esos compañeros suyos de ahí? -pregunto señalando a los demás.

-Ah bueno, ellos son casi como la mayoría de todo el mundo, todos quieren lograr el mismo objetivo, aunque les importa mas aprovechar esto para hacer lo que les da la gana que intentar hacerse famosos siendo los mayores científicos de la historia -indico Romitz dando a entender que aquellos hombres tenían el mismo propósito que el del resto de la gente de la fortaleza solo que eran un poco mas racionales con ese asunto.

-Aja -comprendió Hopper intentando de no querer hacerse a la idea.

-Ve ese de la cicatriz -señalo al hombre con el que había hablado antes-. Ese es Muldoch, se ha pasado toda su vida rodeado de mala gente, pero desde que lo encontramos vagando por ahí, esta mas que dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros.

-Entiendo -comprendió dando a entender que era un completo bruto al que solamente le importaba luchar por diversión.

-Y luego esta Norbert -señalo a otro de los soldados jóvenes que estaba al lado de Muldoch, tenía la mirada perdida y sin inmutarse siquiera-. Luego esta también Emile, el tío es bastante majo pero cuando le dices algo que no le gusta se pone como loco -señalo al conductor que estaba dirigiendo el jeep que tenían detrás junto con Muldoch y Norbert, era un hombre de aspecto húngaro e ingles y que parecía tener unos cuarenta o treinta años por lo menos-. Y mas adelante están Jerome, Conrad y Pietro, ambos son casi como hermanos, nunca hay un dia en el que no estén juntos -señalo al otro jeep que estaba detrás del primero en el que se veían a tres soldados medio gemelos y tenían una pinta como de decir que eran bondadosos pero a la vez infames.

-Aja -entendió Hopper hacíendose a la idea de que era un grupito muy variado.

-Y luego están los demás, pero no se preocupe, ya se lo contare mas tarde -indico.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Hopper, ya tenía suficientes personajes por ahora.

Dieron la vuelta metiendose en una avenida comarcal que casi parecía sacada del decorado de una pelicula western porque ahora solamente hacía falta meter una valla para el ganado y entonces parecía uno de esos pueblos del viejo oeste autentico.

-¿Donde esta supuestamente el lugar de origen del virus? -pregunto Hopper al respecto sobre eso porque tenía claro que se habían desplazado mas de la cuenta.

-Veamos -indico Deckard y entonces saco su agenda portátil electrónica donde veía el mapa con las imágenes de temperatura de la expansión del virus-. Supuestamente esta a unos dos metros siguiendo todo recto por aquí.

-Entendido jefe -confirmo Balla y entonces siguió acelerando todo recto por la calle.

-¿Y que crees que puede haber ahí? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-No te preocupes, mas adelante hay un campamento donde vivo un variopinto grupo de supervivientes que venían del extranjero pero al final acabaron quedando varados aquí, han estado viviendo aquí durante mucho tiempo, pero desgraciadamente nunca se han querido ir -declaro Deckard dando a entender que sabía de la existencia de un grupo de supervivientes viviendo en la nada y no hacía nada al respecto por protegerles o hacerles algo útil para variar.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que hay un campamento con gente ahí al otro lado? -pregunto recriminando sobre ese hecho.

-Así es, no sabemos muy bien como llegaron ahí, pero se acabaron instalando durante un buen tiempo, y siempre les hemos estado recriminando de que se marcharan porque queremos sus recursos pero nunca han querido negociar con ellos -declaro Romitz.

-¿Que recursos? ¿Que queréis de ellos? -pregunto protestando Hopper.

-Resulta que tienen todo tipo de artilugios de bioquímica, y nosotros necesitamos de eso, seguramente lo han estado para crear drogas, medicamentos o algo por el estilo, y nosotros queremos seguir con nuestros avances pero no podemos porque no tenemos nada, se están extinguiendo los aparatos de química y física, y ellos tienen todo eso justo ahí mismo -aclaro Deckard dando a entender que lo único que quería de ellos eran los aparatos que tenían para crear sustancias químicas y que había estado enfrentandose a ellos por eso durante mucho tiempo.

Hopper no podía creer lo que oía, entendía bien que había condenado al mundo, pero una cosa era que hiciera lo que le diera la gana con el mundo que ha creado, pero otra era meterse con la gente que estaba obligada a tener que sobrevivir porque no tenía nada, y ahora Deckard estaba dispuesto a quitarles lo único que les producía lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir durante mas tiempo.

-Y nosotros se lo vamos a quitar a menos que sean los causantes del virus -mencionó.

Aquello fue tan inesperado que lo sorprendió como si le hubieran dado un susto de muerte.

··

Siguieron avanzando durante un buen tiempo hasta que entonces acabaron llegando cerca del campamento, era como una especie de granja y había todo un campo de hortalizas o cualquier otro tipo de comestible cultivandose alrededor de una reja poco eficiente y tenía colgando unos especies de carteles de aviso manchados de sangre.

Estacionaron los cuatro jeeps en un extremo cercano y luego bajaron mientras cada uno agarraba sus respectivas armas. En ese momento Deckard se le acerco y saco de entre su chaqueta una especie de pulsera plateada con un rectángulo negro brillante y parecía algo electrónico.

-Toma esto -le entrego abriéndole la pulsera como para que se la pusiera.

-¿Que es? -pregunto intentando de hacerse a la idea de que no era nada bueno.

-Este brazalete esta diseñado para producir una cierta descarga eléctrica que puede paralizar de momento a todo aquel que se lo ponga -declaro Deckard.

-¿Y yo para que necesito algo de esto? -pregunto recriminando expresamente.

-Por si intentas escapar, como hizo tu hija -dijo con tono obvio a la que vez que siniestro.

Ahí entonces Hopper no tuvo opción, dejo que se lo pusiera, se lo coloco en la muñeca derecha y entonces se quedo incrustada a la vez que se encendió el cuadrado de arriba poniendose rojo.

-Ves esto de aquí -alzo la mano mostrando en la agenda portátil un especie de diagrama del mismo color que el cuadro del brazalete-, si intentas de hacer algo sospechoso, subiré la potencia, y entonces sufrirás una descarga tan fuerte que te dejara peor que con un tazer, ¿entendido?

-Si -afirmo con tono amargado, ya se lo tenía todo pensado.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces se dirigió junto a los otros.

Hopper se le quedo mirando porque sabía bien que estaba demasiado dispuesto a aprovecharse de él. Luego entonces se le acerco aquel soldado con aspecto africano.

-No le tenga mucha manía señor, en cuanto se le conoce bien, sepa que le acabara cogiendo la gracia -aconsejo para que se lo tuviera en cuenta.

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, jamas le encontrare la gracia -aclaro expresamente.

-Pues una lastima, porque podrían haber trabajado juntos durante un largo tiempo -opino.

Hopper sintió ganas de no decirle nada porque veía bien que parecía que se lo tomaba a gusto como si pareciera un jefe normal, no tenía ni idea de como eran ambos juntos.

-Soy Majidh Navazhi -se presento el hombre.

-Franz Hopper -se presento estrechándole la mano.

-Es un gran honor conocerle señor -espeto entusiasmado, se lo tomaba como si estuviera estrechando la mano del mayor hombre que hubiera conocido nunca.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque igualmente no me gustaría que estuviera presentadome por algo de lo que me arrepiento -opino obviamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Majidh confundido al oír eso.

Aquello hizo darse cuenta Hopper de que a nadie le importaba lo que había pasado con el mundo.

-¿Dime una cosa? -inclino la cabeza para hablar con él de forma murmurante.

-¿Cual? -pregunto queriendo saber que tenía que decirle.

-Ese campamento de ahí, ¿esta lleno de niños? -pregunto señalando el campamento.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que viven ahí como unos seis críos -declaro-. ¿Porque lo dice?

-Tu entiendes, que esa gente ha estado viviendo aquí durante mucho tiempo, y ahora nosotros estamos dispuesto a llevarnos lo que les pertenece, ¿que sucede si no consiguen sobrevivir?, ¿que va a suceder con esos niños que hay dentro? ¿Cuando ha sido la ultima vez que has visto a un niño?

Aquello dejo a Majidh de una manera de la que no sabía que responder.

-Bueno, es una lastima, pero las ordenes son las ordenes -indico sin importarle nada.

-Pero tu entiendes, que esa gente es la poca que queda en todo el mundo, y lo único que quieren es vivir en paz, y nosotros les estamos quitando eso por ningún motivo -protesto expresamente.

-Puede ser, pero igualmente, esa gente esta creando hay algo que podría estar afectando a toda la zona, y nosotros tenemos que impedírselo, si no lo hacen ellos, lo haremos nosotros -declaro dando a entender que ni buscaba la diferencia entre aceptar ordenes y tener algo de compasión. Majidh se alejo dejando a Hopper con el sentimiento de la duda de pensar que nadie de los que había aquí, jamas había tenido algo de compasión al unírse a Deckard, si era verdad que no iban a tener ningún tipo de piedad con la gente, entonces tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

Todo el grupo fue dirigiendose a travez de los matorrales y las rejas que habían en medio, cada uno intentaba de no tocar nada porque sabían bien que aquello llamaría demasiado la atención y entonces vendría la gente y montaría un jaleo del cual nadie quería meterse. De pronto se abrió la puerta y al instante apareció un hombre vestido con una camiseta de color gris desgastada y con unos anchos pantalones de cuero marrones. Alzo la escopeta que tenía agarrada y la apunto hacía el grupo, luego el equipo de exploración alzo sus armas apuntandole también.

-Bajad vuestras armas y no deis un paso mas, te advertí Deckard de que como volvieras aquí te mataría seguro sin importarme nada -aviso el hombre como dando a entender que ya lo había visto antes y le guardaba un gran rencor por la ultima vez que se vieron.

-Vamos vamos, tranquilo George, que no vez que solamente hemos venido aquí para poder hacer una visita a un viejo amigo -dijo tranquilizandose Deckard.

-Yo no soy tu amigo, alejate antes de que mate -protesto y luego apreto el percusor del arma.

-Cariño, ¿que sucede? -apareció postrandose delante de la entrada una mujer rubia, alta y serena, llevaba consigo una niña pequeña con el pelo tan revuelto que casi parecía el mismo diseño que tenía Aelita antes cuando tenía aproximadamente unos siete años.

Al ver a aquella niña Hopper sintió como una señal de compasión.

-Nada tesoro, vuelve dentro y llévate a la niña consigo, no quiero que vea esto, ya tiene suficiente todos los días, hoy no quiero que vea sangre -protesto George a la mujer.

La mujer acepto y se llevo consigo a la niña dentro, se oía que en el interior estaban murmurando.

-¿Que quieres ahora maldito viejo? -pregunto protestando de nuevo.

-Eh, esa boquita -reprocho Muldoch.

-Cierrala tu -protesto apuntando el arma hacía él.

Ambos recargaron las armas y apuntando firmemente hacía él.

-Tranquilizate George, no hemos venido aquí a hacer algo malo -aclaro Deckard con tono pasivo.

-Pues la ultima vez que te vi si lo hiciste, como se que no puedo confiar en ti -exclamo.

-No puedes, por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo como jefe que somos, tu tienes a ti gente ahí dentro, y yo tengo a la mía, ambos estamos juntos en esto, así que será mejor que me dejes entrar o tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza -espeto seriamente Deckard para dejarlo claro.

-Pues inténtalo si puedes -recrimino rígidamente dispuesto a disparar en serio.

Todos mantuvieron firmes sus armas dispuestos a atacar si era necesario.

Hopper sabía bien que no podía permitir eso, aquel hombre tenía familia y si los atacaban, entonces perderían todo aquello por lo que habían estado luchando por sobrevivir, tenía que impedirlo.

-Esperad -aviso Hopper saliendose del grupo y poniendose en medio.

George alzo el arma y apunto directamente contra él.

-¿Que estas haciendo Franz? Sabemos muy bien que te dije que como hicieras algúna cosa sospechosa te aumentaría la potencia del brazalete -recrimino Deckard al ver que ya estaba haciendo algo que no le había pedido.

-Lo se, pero escuchame, esto vale para ambos, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió pasivamente Hopper intentando de llegar a algún acuerdo con ambos.

Deckard miro a George y este por compasión acabo bajando el arma, luego le indico a todos que hicieran lo mismo, bajaron las armas pero sin dejar de mirar al otro por cualquier ocasión.

-Mirad, no se muy bien que paso con vosotros dos, pero esta claro que no llegasteis a ningún acuerdo para poder solucionarlo, y eso es lo que ha provocado esta disputa -entablo Hopper para que ambos llegasen a un mutuo acuerdo y quedasen en paz.

Tanto Deckard como los otros se le quedaron mirando interesados.

-Se que no soy como tu, pero si se muy bien que tienes una hija y no quieres que le pase nada, yo también la tengo, y no quiero que piense que soy una mala persona, así que lo mejor será que les dejes pasar y le hagas entender a tu hija que no quieres cometer ningúna imprudencia, ¿entiendes? -entablo directamente con George para que se hiciera una posible idea.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo.

-Pues eso mismo me pasa a mi, he cometido bastantes imprudencias, pero siempre he intentado de arreglar el error, has tu lo mismo con tu hija y entonces ella lo entenderá, déjanos pasar y te prometo que no sucederá nada y después de eso estaréis en paz.

-¿Y que pasa si ese viejo de ahí nos acaba matando de todas formas? -cuestiono ese hecho.

Entonces Hopper miro a Deckard y tenía una mirada como de tener muy poca compasión.

-No confíes en él, confía mas bien en mi, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió sinceramente.

George se lo estuvo pensando detenidamente hasta que al final se hizo una idea sensata.

-De acuerdo -afirmo aceptando la palabra de Hopper.

Luego entonces giro la cabeza dirigiendose hacía Deckard como queriendo saber si lo aprobaría, meneo la cabeza como estando de acuerdo.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho de ver que no ocurrió nada malo.

En ese momento se empezo a escuchar un sonido que venía de algúna parte de aquella choza, George se giro y de pronto salió sin previo aviso un hombre con aspecto africano vestido con una camiseta sin mangas y llevando un pantalón de pijama de color turquesa a cuadros.

-¿Que putos cojones esta pasando aquí? -pregunto reprochando el hombre con tono eufórico y entonces alzo otra escopeta apuntando hacía el grupo.

Todos apuntaron al ver que otra persona les estaba apuntando, Deckard se quedo rígido.

-Tranquilo Lawrence, han venido en paz, no van a hacerños daño -tranquilizo George.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? -pregunto protestando hacía él.

-Porque ese viejo me ha dado su palabra de que no nos harán daño -indico mirando al viejo con gafas y de la cara reñida y llena de moratones.

Al final el hombre que se hacía llamar Lawrence bajo el arma y asintió amargadamente.

-Espero que estés contento por esto -recriminandole culpándole, luego marcho dentro.

-Créeme, no lo estoy -exclamo indirectamente a pesar de que Lawrence ya no estaba.

Al final George les indico que pasaran, Deckard ordeno y entonces todos los soldados marcharon pasando por delante de Hopper que se había quedado asintiendo satisfecho de ver que logro salvarlos por poco.

-Bien hecho Hopper -felicito sarcásticamente Emile pasando delante suyo.

-No, no nada de esto esta bien -exclamo murmuradamente.

··

Una vez dentro ambos empezaron a recorrer toda la choza, era como la típica granja que tenía cualquier tipo de paleto de pueblo, solo que ellos no parecían paletos, simplemente gente normal, que tenía que sufrir en el peor de los lugares por culpa de lo que hizo Deckard. Marcharon sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de las personas que vivan ahí, todo era mas bien como uno de esos hospitales clínicos diseñados para curar a las personas que tenían enfermedades raras, solo que ahí nadie estaba enfermo, excepto que tenían demasiado morir ahí.

Hopper fue mirando a cada uno de los habitantes de aquella casa y estaban todos moribundos con unas caras pálidas como de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin comer, era como estar volviendo a los tiempos en los que tenía que estar cuidando de niños pobres en pueblos de Sudáfrica, solo que aquí era peor porque apenas tenían lo suficiente como plantar algo y de ahí comer algo bueno. Volteo la mirada y observo que mas adelante estaba el fondo, pasaron todos por aquel hueco y observaron que era un lugar mucho mas amplio del que se veía desde afuera, habían camas de varios pisos construidos por varios soportes de madera, alguien debió de ingeniárselas para haber construido algo así, observo al resto y estaban todos mucho mas moribundos, estaban muertos de calor y apenas tenían algo de ropa excepto algúnas camisas con tirantes, ver todo eso le resultaba una gran vergüenza, y ahora encima estaban empeorando la situación por la razón a la que habían venido.

Deckard se detuvo siendo vigilando por el resto del grupo de exploración, desconfiaba de las personas que habían ahí después de lo que vio antes con aquel que se hacía llamar Lawrence, a un lado estaba un escritorio repleto de todo tipo de instrumentos para crear medicinas tradicionales y algúnas cosas para crear todo tipo de sustancias que le resultaban desconocidas.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? -pregunto Deckard señalando los aparatos químicos.

-Son instrumentos para poder hacer madurar mas deprisa las frutas, hace unos días que el campo no hace crecer nada así que no tuvimos mas opción que alterar su estado para que las frutas maduraran del todo -declaro George dando a entender que estaban tan moribundos de hambre que tenían que experimentar con las frutas y los recursos que tenían para hacer que estuvieran en buen estado.

-Hem -carraspeo pensativo-. Romitz, ¿podrías venir aquí un momento por favor?

-Si -acepto y entonces se junto delante de Deckard.

Aprovechando que Deckard estaba mirando aquellas herramientas, se acerco hacía George para poder entender como era que estaban viviendo en aquellas ocasiones.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleváis aquí? -pregunto susurradamente.

-¿Cuanto ha pasado desde que el mundo empezo a volverse loco? -contradijo expresamente.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido la cuenta, Hopper llevaba encerrado en aquella fortaleza sin ver un solo reflejo de sol y aunque para todo eso sabía muy bien que le había durado toda aquella vida como unos diez años enteros.

-Unos diez años -confeso.

-Joder -reprocho angustiado al oír eso-. ¿Que es lo que quiere él ahora?

-Supuestamente hay un virus mucho mas letal que se esta expandiendo por todo el continente, y hemos detectado que parte de ese virus podría estar vinculado aquí de algúna forma -comento.

-¿Como sabes que se ha extendido por todo el continente? -cuestiono ese hecho.

Ahí había cometido un error, como sabía que se expandía mas allá del país.

-Créeme, no te gustara saberlo -exclamo sinceramente.

-Ah -recrimino quejándose al ver por donde iba.

-¿Que es lo que os ha hecho Deckard? -pregunto queriendo comprender eso.

-Deckard nos descubrió hace como unos tres años, pensaba que esto estaba abandonado así que decidió entrar, se presento como si fueran unas personas que venían a salvarnos, pero en realidad lo único que quería era todo eso -explicó señalando a los materiales que había en el escritorio, prosiguió-. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pretendía, el y sus hombres se metieron con nosotros rompiéndolo todo, sabíamos bien que el no nos iba a dejar en paz, así que le entregamos al menos uno de los materiales que teníamos, con eso tuvo suficiente, pero nos juro que algún dia de estos volvería a llevarse lo que no pudo.

-Y hoy justo es ese dia -prosiguió Hopper.

-Me temo que si -opino estando de acuerdo George.

Ambos asintieron sabiendo bien que estaban metidos en un grave problema, la gente como Deckard siempre las tenía jurada a cualquiera con quien se metiese, sin importar quien fuera.

-Franz Hopper -se presento estrechándole la mano.

-George Hallbort -estrecho la mano presentandose.

-Tu no pareces muy francés ahora que lo veo -opino cuestionando Hopper.

-En realidad no soy francés del todo, yo soy ingles en realidad, nosotros éramos otra típica familia normal británica, esa de ahí es mi familia -señalo a la mujer y a la niña que habían visto antes, estaban ahí sentados junto a otro par de niños y ella tenía abierto un libro y les contaba como si fuera una profesora de preescolar-. Veníamos aquí porque me habían dado un ascenso, pero aquello fue una equivocación, vinimos aquí para nada, cuando entonces le iba a decir la tremenda noticia, observamos que un extraño virus se estaba expandiendo y se incremento la ley marcial, se provoco el caso en el aeropuerto en el que estábamos y entonces nos fuimos con un grupo que nos llevaba directamente a un lugar seguro. Pero nunca llegamos, cuando entonces nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos un lugar para poder estar a salvo de las monstruosidades que se habían expandido por la ciudad, pensábamos que íbamos a morir, pero entonces descubrimos este lugar, había un viejo que era el original dueño, nos trato como a invitados durante un buen tiempo, hasta que entonces vimos a los primeros monstruos y uno de ellos le mordío, intentamos de curarle, pero no sirvió de nada, entonces llego el dia en que empezo a convertirse, oímos los efectos de aquel virus hace tiempo, así que supimos bien lo que teníamos que hacer.

-¿Lo matasteis? -pregunto asumiendo que sucedió eso.

-Así es, y desde entonces nos hemos hecho con este lugar para poder transformarlo en un refugio seguro, pero cada dia que pasamos aquí nos esta matando, se nos acaban los recursos y la ropa que habíamos traído, pero lo único que nos mantiene vivos son esas cosas -indico mirando hacía los materiales que estaban mirando Deckard y Romitz.

-¿Que es lo que hacen? -pregunto queriendo comprender para que servían.

-Son linternas a las que alteramos para que parecieran unas especies de lupas de cultivación, con ellas hemos podido hacer que las frutas que no han crecido puedan madurar como han tenido que hacer, pero si intentáis quitárnoslas, entonces no tendremos ningúna forma de poder cultivar las frutas que no crecen en ese campo de ahí fuera -declaro George dando a entender que eran maquinas que permitían el perpetuo de las frutas de lo normal.

-¿Como lo has hecho? -pregunto interesado al ver como lo hizo.

-Soy ingeniero, crear cosas es lo mío -admitió sinceramente.

-Vaya -opino sorprendido.

Continuaron analizando aquellas maquinas cuando entonces llegaron a una conclusión.

-¿Piensas que con esto puede crear bacterias que puedan ser letales? -pregunto Deckard dirigiendose a Romitz para saber su opinión.

-No se, es muy improbable -opino cuestionando Romitz.

-¿De que estáis hablando? -pregunto recriminando Lawrence.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía el hombre de aspecto africano, estaba claro que venía buscando problemas y se los estaba buscando.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Lawrence? -pregunto protestando George.

-Podemos hablarlo en persona por favor George -pidió seriamente.

-No no no, quiero oírlo aquí mismo, si hay algún problema quiero oírlo de ti -declaro Deckard obligándolo a que contara lo que estaba pensando sobre la situación.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? -se negó rotundamente.

-Porque él te lo ha ordenado -protesto Majidh.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas trabajando con ellos hermano? -recrimino.

-Eh, no me llames hermano, que no soy un hermano, que sea negro no significa que me ponga de tu parte, esas cosas se han acabado, ¿entiendes? -indico severamente.

Lawrence se quedo pasmado sin saber que decir al respecto, estaba claro que todas las personas que habían ahí estaban dispuestas a hacerle callar a menos que cooperase como tal.

-¿Que tenías que decir? -pregunto exigiendo George para que se acabara el problema.

-¿Porque tenemos que dejar que esta panda de fanáticos registran nuestras cosas como si fuéramos criminales escondiendo droga? -aquella fue la pregunta que le quería hacer.

Todos se quedaron sumisos intentando de hacerse a la idea sobre aquella pregunta. Deckard carraspeo seriamente y entonces se acerco muy inquisitivamente hacía Lawrence.

-¿Lawrence no? -pregunto.

-Si, señor Deckard -corroboro amargadamente.

-Veras Lawrence, ¿sabes porque estamos aquí? -lo puso a prueba.

-No -contesto sensatamente.

-Veras, lo que estamos aquí, es una investigación de alto riesgo, algo que seguramente tu, ni entenderías en toda tu vida, así que por favor, calmate un poco y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, o te callas, vale -pidió rígidamente Deckard para dejar bien claro el tema.

-¿Y su trabajo quiere decir que tengamos que dejarle llevar nuestras cosas? -cuestiono.

Ahí entonces Deckard sintió como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho antes hubiese tenido sentido.

-Richard, ¿vas a tener que decírselo? -pidió Hopper sabiendo bien que no había otra forma de dejarlo bien claro, no quería tener mas problemas cuando justo estaban rodeados de niños.

Refunfuño queriendo negarle esa sugerencia, pero no tenía otra opción si quería remediarlo.

-Veréis -se puso en el centro de la habitación para explicarlo sensatamente con los demás-: Resulta que mas allá de todo este lugar, hay un virus, que se esta expandiendo por todo el mundo, y no es solamente el mismo virus que los convirtió a todos en lo que somos ahora, no, claro que no, este virus es mucho mas letal y no tenemos ni idea de como pararlo, por eso mismo estoy buscando todos los rastros de este virus según donde crea que pueda estar, y según lo que dice esto -enseño la agenda electrónica donde tenía puesto los grados de temperatura de la superficie-, es que me dice que de algúna forma el rastro del virus fue creado aquí de algúna forma.

Aquello provoco que todas las personas que estaban ahí se pusieran rígidas con ellos, la mayoría de los soldados se les quedaron mirando como sabiendo que iban a venir los problemas.

-No se como, pero esto es así, y quiero saber, si alguien de aquí, ha creado algún especie de virus nuevo y desconocido hasta ahora -indico girandose fríamente hacía George.

-¿Y yo soy el culpable no? -cuestiono asumiendo.

-No digo que lo seas, pero de algúna forma alguien aquí se encuentra algo que forma parte del virus y quiero saber que es, o de lo contrario empezare a desmantelar este lugar a cambio de encontrar el mas mínimo rastro del virus este por donde este -declaro Deckard con tono decidido.

-Que -dijo una mujer, todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso.

-Richard, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto protestando Hopper.

-Estoy harto de estos payasos y sus promesas, quisiera acabar con ellos antes de pasarme el dia hablando con estos como si pensaran que son los reyes del mundo o algo así -comento dando a entender que le daban igual lo que les hiciera por mero capricho.

-Tu me prometiste de que no nos harían daño -recrimino George acordándose de lo que le dijo antes Hopper para que no hubiesen problemas entre ellos.

-¿Y que te iba a prometer? Entiéndelo George, los tiempos cambian, y yo también he cambiado, y pronto toda tu familia de supervivientes, acabara cambiando cuando se den cuenta de que podrías haber cooperado en vez de quedarte aquí fingiendo ser un buen líder, tu no eres nada, solamente eres otro superviviente mas que no supo cuidar de los suyos -recrimino echándole la culpa de todo lo que hizo hasta ahora.

-Maldito serás -dijo enfurismado y entonces volvió a coger la escopeta de antes.

Rápidamente todos alzaron sus armas apuntandole directamente a George, Romitz se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Lawrence y se giro apuntandole con su rifle para impedir que cogiese la escopeta que había utilizado antes.

-Hazlo y estas muerto -acordo severamente.

Lawrence no tuvo opción, levanto las manos poniendose en posición defensiva y luego se alejo poniendose delante junto a los demás que estaban aterrados de miedo.

Volvieron todos a dirigirse hacía George que ponía una mirada muy fría como de querer hacerlo.

-¿Que harás George? Nos dispararas y dejaras que tu familia muera sin saber que hacer, o bajaras el arma y te comportaras como un hombre decente, ¿que harás? -lo puso a prueba para hacerle entender que no podía ganar de ningúna forma.

George estaba sudando de la tensión que tenía, Hopper mantenía la mirada muy intensa debido a que no sabía que hacer en ese momento, iba a dejar que los mataran a todos y ni siquiera podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Los soldados mantenían la mirada muy firme debido a que estaban preparados para todo en cuanto el comenzase primero o Deckard les ordenase abatirlo con total discreción sin importar lo que fuese. Pero justo cuando las cosas podrían haber ido a peor, se escucho un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte del suelo, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía abajo y empezaron a notar que había algo ahí abajo, como una persona escondida.

-¿Que es eso George? -pregunto inquisitivamente Deckard.

George alzo al cabeza mientras ponía una mirada de estremecimiento, le había descubierto.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar ahí abajo -ordeno con tono nervioso.

-¿Porque que hay ahí? Es lo que creo que es -asumió seriamente.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar abajo -repitió acercándole la escopeta a la cara.

-De acuerdo, Muldoch -le ordeno al soldado de la cicatriz en la boca.

Muldoch sabía lo que quería hacer y entonces se acerco al tablón en el suelo para quitarlo.

-Eh, alto ahí, ni se te ocurra quitarlo...

Pero justo entonces los tres gemelos se abalanzaron sobre él quitándole la escopeta pero al final acabo disparando por accidente en el techo, el impacto acabo agujereando parte del tejado, los demás se quedaron asustados al ver eso, apoyaron a sus hijos contra sus abdómenes para poder protegerlos y que no viesen la cruenta paliza que le estaban dando.

-Deckard no -recrimino Hopper queriendo que impidiese cometer un error.

Los tres gemelos intentaron de quitarle el arma con todas sus fuerzas, al final se la quitaron y la acabaron tirado al otro lado mientras Romitz se puso a cogerla, aprovechando Lawrence se acerco corriendo y justo cuando estaba apunto de cogerla, Romitz la levanto del todo y Lawrence acabo cayendo delante de sus pies, alzo la vista y entonces el otro dijo:

-Yo no creo que eso sea muy inteligente de tu parte -opino sinceramente.

Lawrence se quedo rezagado al ver lo que hizo.

Muldoch levanto del todo el tablón de madera apartándolo a un lado y luego empezo con los otros lentamente, cada vez veía que había dentro un especie de individuo que tenía algo repleto de colores vivos, no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo pero pensaba mas en quitar todos los tablones para así poder saber que era lo que estaba teniendo escondido ahí abajo.

-No -recrimino George queriendo que no lo levantara, al final los tres lo pusieron contra el suelo inmovilizando e impidiendo que hiciera algúna tontería de mas.

Muldoch los quito del todo y entonces se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que había ahí debajo, se quedo tan estremecido que se hizo a un lado debido a que no quería tocarlo para nada. Todos se pusieron delante queriendo ver lo que había. Deckard y Hopper fueron los primeros y se quedaron igual de estupefactos pero no por el miedo que daba, sino simplemente porque no se lo esperaban.

George dejo de forcejear y todos se quedaron mirando al hueco, tanto los soldados los otros se juntaron para ver que debajo se encontraba un cuerpo completamente infectado por el virus, apenas podían ver como era en realidad porque era mas un cuerpo momificado y que apenas estaba lo suficiente vivo como para poder respirar a duras penas.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Deckard dirigiéndose expresamente hacía George.

Este al final se levanto y se dirigió hacía el cuerpo infectado que había abajo, era una persona con aspecto de parecer un adolescente, tenía toda la cara hinchada, y unas enormes venas de color naranja y morado que cubrían todo el cuerpo. La cara era mas un craneo al aire que el de una persona normal, apenas tenía algún rostro facial excepto la dentadura que le sobresalía de la boca.

Hopper aprovechando se inclino para verlo mejor, estaba claro que tenía el aspecto de una chica adolescente según podía notar su apariencia, pero era claro que había pasado por un mal desarrollo y el virus la estaba matando lentamente de dolor, la chica infectada miro a Hopper y le levanto el brazo como queriendo que se lo agarrara, al verla en aquel aspecto, sintió como una necesidad de agarrarla, se acerco tanto que casi pudo cogerla de la mano, pero en el ultimo segundo Deckard le agarro de la muñeca apartándolo del cuerpo infectado.

-No lo toques -le advirtió severamente al ver que se le proponía hacer.

Hopper rezongo amargadamente, pero tenía razón, aquello estaba infectado, pero muy mal.

George continuaba mirando aquel cuerpo infectado que lo único que hacía era respirar y gemir con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, ni siquiera podía levantarse para nada. En ese momento al otro lado apareció una mujer de aspecto de tener cincuenta y algo, era obesa y tenía el pelo que parecía casi una peluca, se giro observando lo que veían y entonces se quedo estupefacta al reconocer que era.

-Oh dios no, ¿que habéis hecho? Mi pequeña -se dirigió hacía el cuerpo infectado pero entonces Lawrence la detuvo agarrandola por la cintura y arrastrandolo hacía el otro lado.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? ¿Quien es George? -pregunto Deckard con tono inquisitivo.

-Se llama Marina, es su hija, hace unos meses la ataco uno de esos infectados, llegamos a tiempo para salvarla, pero la araño, y desgraciadamente pensábamos que no era nada, pero entonces empezo a tener erupciones y vomitos, al cabo del rato empezo a tener esas venas que le hinchaban todo el cuerpo, luego entonces vimos que estaba infectada de algo, no teníamos ni idea de que hacer con ella, no podíamos matarla, no éramos ese tipo de gente, así que decidimos mantenerla escondida por cualquier ocasión -explicó George con tono sincero.

-¿Y la habéis tenido aquí retenida todo el tiempo? -recrimino Hopper.

-¿Que mas podíamos hacer? -cuestiono-. Aunque igualmente cada dia la sacamos y le damos al menos algo de medicinas para poder tratar su enfermedad, no conseguimos curarla con nada.

Todos asintieron al ver la desgracia por la que tenían que pasar para poder cuidarla.

-Espera un momento -intervino Jerome-. ¿antes has dicho que la arañaron?

-Así es, ¿porque? -cuestiono extrañado.

-¿Que se le ha ocurrido en mente sargento Jerome? -asumió Deckard que tenía una teoría.

-Vera, si es verdad que esto se transmite a través de la sangre, entonces eso significa que podríamos detectar los restos del virus que se encuentran debajo de sus uñas, si no se transmite por medio de la boca a través de mordidas, entonces eso significa que hay algo en los dedos que lo transmiten -explicó dando su teoría al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-Hem -carraspeo pensativo Deckard, era una muy buena teoría.

-Pero no entiendo, creía que con solamente una mordida era capaz de infectar a alguien, ¿que tienen en los dedos que pueda provocar eso? -cuestiono extrañado Hopper acerca de ese hecho.

-Cierto, y eso es algo que tenemos que investigar -dictamino Deckard.

-¿Pero para eso necesitaríamos a algún sujeto? -indico Pietro.

-Exacto, y lo tenemos aquí mismo -indico mirando hacía el cuerpo infectado de la chica.

Hopper no lo comprendió, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

-Deckard, ¿no se te ocurría tratarla como a un sujeto de pruebas verdad? -cuestiono asumiendo.

-No es un sujeto, es mi hija -recrimino la madre forcejeando mientras sollozaba de sufrimiento, quería cogerla pero Lawrence la obligaba a tenerla retenida.

-Ahora lo es, Muldoch, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -ordeno rotundamente.

-Si -afirmo y entonces saco su pistola y le disparo a la chica en el craneo, fue un disparo tan cercano que no provoco ningúna explosión en el interior del craneo, la mato al instante.

-¡No! -dijo la madre sollozando de euforia al ver que la mataron, intento de soltarse ahora con mas fuerza pero Lawrence lo era mucho mas e impidió que marchara hacía ellos.

-Richard, ¿que has hecho? -pregunto Hopper queriendo entender si había entendido lo que hizo.

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, de que les iba a servir tener a alguien infectado aquí, igualmente, por culpa de esta cosa es la razón por la que hemos acabado viniendo aquí, no hay ningún origen del virus ni nada por el estilo, solamente un cuerpo completamente infectado -declaro dando a entender que todo lo anterior se trataba por el cuerpo en realidad.

-¿Nos dijiste que no nos harías daño? -recrimino George enfurismado.

-Y tu nos has mentido, no nos has dicho nada de que tenías a alguien infectado -contradijo.

-¿Y porque tendría que decírtelo? Cada vez que alguien viene aquí lo único que hace es buscar problemas, y tu mismo los estas logrando -protesto cuestionando los hechos.

-Soy un científico y un hombre de alto grado, así que tengo todo el derecho de venir aquí e inspeccionar lo que sea, y si hay algo que me concierne a mi y a todos los demás, entonces tengo el derecho a poder requisarlo -dictamino seriamente Deckard para dejar bien claro quien era.

-Eres un monstruo -reprocho y entonces se marcho corriendo en busca de un arma.

-Muldoch, detenlo -ordeno al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

George dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacía una caja donde se encontraba escondida un revolver antiguo, abrió el cargador dispuesto a ponerla la municíon pero entonces Muldoch le detuvo, le cogío del brazo y lo tiro hacía atrás y ambos acabaron igual, la pistola cayo al lado de ellos y ambos se dispusieron a cogerla mientras se arrastraban bruscamente el uno contra el otro con tal de cogerla, al final llegaron los otros dos soldados que no tenían hombre, se agruparon delante de los dos y agarraron a George levantándolo bruscamente mientras Muldoch se levantaba y agarraba el revolver, cogío también el cargador y se lo tiro hacía Majidh que estaba al lado mirando, se lo paso y se lo guardo como si fuera una cosa de vital importancia.

-Largaos de mi puta casa -protesto George queriendo soltarse.

-Seguro -dijo y entonces le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

La mujer que estaba al otro lado mirando tenía a su hija contra sus piernas pero puesta de espaldas como para que no la mirase, al final se canso y agarro un tubo cobre que había tirado en un lado.

-Dejad a mi marido en paz -protesto y entonces le propino un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Muldoch, aquello fue tan brusco que hizo que se tambaleara del golpe.

Entonces apareció Majidh impidiendo que le continuase dando, le agarro del tubo queriendo quitárselo pero lo tenía bien sujeto que era imposible quitarse por las buenas.

-Largaos de aquí cabrones -protesto ella.

-Atrévete -recrimino Majidh y entonces le propino una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la hizo tambalearse hacía atrás.

-¡Sara! -grito George soltandose y dirigiendose hacía su esposa que estaba tirada en el suelo sin casi poder moverse de la fuerte bofetada que le dio. Tanto él como su hija la ayudaron a ponerse bien.

Deckard miraba indignado el gran desastre que estaban montado ahí delante.

-Traeme una una lona bien grande, nos llevaremos esto en la parte de atrás -ordeno Deckard dirigiendose a Romitz que era el que tenía mas cerca.

-Si señor -ordeno y entonces se marcho hacía el exterior de vuelta a los jeeps.

-Deckard, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo? -pregunto recriminando Hopper.

-¿Que estoy haciendo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada, ellos son los que están haciendo algo, han desobedecido nuestros cumplimientos y ahora encima como no quieren cooperar les tenemos que tratar así debido a que no quieren escuchar -dictamino seriamente Deckard.

-Pero Richard, ellos no son soldados, es imposible que cooperen -espeto Hopper.

-Lo se, pero lo único que me importa ahora es llevarme este cuerpo de aquí como sea -acordo.

Hopper ya no sabía bien que hacer, todo había empezado bien pero ahora la cosa se complicaba, ya nada de lo que pensaba al principio podía ir a mejor, nunca había ido mejor, siempre peor.

··

Al cabo del rato al final paro la lucha y se llevaron consigo el cuerpo infectado de la chica, la tenían cubierta bajo una lona, Muldoch y Emile la llevaron arrastrando consigo mientras la bajaban por la escaleras hasta que la pudieron levantar del todo con sus manos.

-Deberíamos haber traído trajes de contención -opino Emile.

-Yo también he pensado lo mismo -estuvo de acuerdo con esa sugerencia.

Hopper se quedo rezagado y arrepentido de haber venido a este lugar, lo único que había aprendido aquí es que todo siempre será como Deckard lo dijese sin importarle nada a nadie.

-¿Estas bien Hopper? -pregunto acercandose Romitz.

-No, no estoy para nada bien -declaro, no tenía ganas de hablarlo con nadie.

-No te preocupes, que ya volvemos a casa -indico Romitz sonriendo plácidamente, luego se marcho.

Respiro profundamente intentando de quitarse todo los nervios que tenía, se giro mirando a George junto a su grupo observando como se llevaban lo único que mas apreciaban a parte de sus materiales, al final no se los llevaron ya que tenían algo mucho mas valioso. Al verlos ahí poniendo aquellas caras de enojo que tenían, sabía bien que les guardaban algo de rencor por lo que sucedió antes, él no había tenido la culpa, pero si era responsable por lo que había prometido antes.

No pudo soportarlo mas y entonces se dirigió hacía ellos para disculparse.

-Mira George, no pretendía engañarte ni nada de eso...

-No Hopper -intervino George con tono malicioso.

-¿Como?

-No se quien eres Hopper, pero esta claro que eres un hombre que provoca muchos problemas -comento acusándoles severamente debido a lo que paso.

-Yo no quería que sucediera esto -rectifico.

-Pues a mi me parece que si, no se que es lo que pretendías decir antes, pero yo no lo he visto, pensaba que al menos tendrías algo de cordialidad, pero lo único que veo es que eres otro hombre incapaz de cumplir una promesa, ni siquiera ese viejo de ahí es capaz de prometerte algo a nadie -recrimino echándole la culpa por haber hecho caso a Deckard como si fuera otro ayudante mas.

-Yo no estoy metido con él -recrimino hacíendole entender que no era lo que pensaba.

-Pues entonces porque le sigues haciendo caso, si fuera tu me habría largado hace mucho tiempo, o me habría matado para impedir que esto continuase así -indico seriamente George.

Ahí le había dado en el clavo, y tenía razón, pero que podía hacer ahí mismo.

-Créeme, lo he intentado como varias veces, pero mi única preocupación es impedir que siga muriendo mas gente a manos de gente como él -menciono con tono frustrado.

Al lado Deckard y los otros habían puesto el cadaver enrollado con la lona en el primer jeep, ahí Balla los estaba esperando para que se pusieran encima. Deckard se giro y miro con expresión rígida hacía lo que hacía Hopper, todavía continuaba hablando con ellos.

-¿Porque? -pregunto al respecto sobre ese ultimo comentario.

-Digamos que es una larga historia, y si te la contara ahora mismo, seguro que ni terminara de contar la mejor parte de todo esto -declaro.

Asintió George al ver donde iba la cosa, era uno de esos asuntos que resultaban complicados de contar, y sobretodo teniendo al lado a la peor persona que lo pudiese oír.

-No quiero que me perdones George, solo simplemente, quiero que entiendas que soy un hombre diferente, nada mas -indico Hopper para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

-De acuerdo -afirmo entendiendo bien adonde quería llegar.

Hopper asintió, no estaba teniendo el mejor de sus momentos, nunca tenía un buen momento.

-Hopper, vámonos -ordeno Deckard al otro y marcándole la agenda portátil para indicar que como no se moviese le electrocutaría con el brazalete.

Rezongo amargadamente sabiendo bien que ahora no tenía opción.

-¿Te volveremos a ver? -pregunto la mujer al respecto.

-No lo creo, si es que acaso este dichoso mundo se recupera -opino claramente, luego se giro marchándose con cara apenada y de una frustración inmensa.

Fue dirigiendose de vuelta con el grupo pero entonces se giro una ultima vez para verlos, ahí la hija de George lo saludo de una forma muy inocente, Hopper sabía bien que si lo saludaba así es porque le daba algo de lastima, la misma lastima que le hacía el no poder ver a su hija.

Lo dejo estar y entonces se junto de vuelta con el grupo, se puso delante de Deckard y este estaba que no le dirigía la mirada, solamente se miraban de reojo para reconocer la confrontación mutua.

-¿Hay algún dia en el que esta gente pueda estar en paz? -pregunto sinceramente.

-No lo se, no son pocas las personas que quedan vivas -indico coherentemente.

-Con eso tenía claro que pretendía volver en algún momento, rezongo amargadamente y entonces se puso en la parte trasera del jeep queriendo volver a la base y olvidarse de todo de una vez.

Se subió y ahí Balla se giro mirándole con cara inquisitiva.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Hopper? -pregunto Balla.

-Mas o menos Balla, mas o menos -opino dando muy poco detalle, no tenía ganas de hablarlo con nadie que no lo entendiese. Giro de vuelta la cabeza observando al grupo de supervivientes que estaban ahí esperando a que se fueran, al verlos daba la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad sin haber visto ese tipo de gente, la de una familia que quería sobrevivir. Todos se pusieron en los jeeps y entonces Balla acelero marchando pero Hopper no dejaba de mirarlos, dieron la vuelta del todo y se marcharon desapareciendo en fila hacía el fondo en la carretera.

-¿Que hacemos si vuelven? -pregunto Lawrence dirigiendose a George.

-Pues tendremos que encontrar un lugar mejor que este -opino y entonces se metió de vuelta en la choza, siguieron mirando hasta que los jeeps desaparecieron del todo al fondo y cada uno empezo a meterse de vuelta en la choza.

Los jeeps fueron avanzando por la carretera hasta volver a la fortaleza que se veía al fondo como la única estructura que se mantenía de pie.

··

Decisión agrando su pupila roja y luego bajo dirigiendose a un individuo que venía caminando en una zona oscura, era Deckard y se puso delante de la luz a la vista de la inteligencia.

-Richard Deckard, ¿como ha ido el trayecto? -pregunto.

-Bastante bien señora Decisión, hemos tenido nuestros pequeños problemas, pero lo hemos solucionado, no se preocupe, no ha habido ningún herido -declaro Deckard con tono firme.

-Perfecto, ¿has traído lo que se te había encomendado?

-Intentamos hacerlo, pero ha sido una simple equivocación, pero hemos descubierto algo mucho mas importante y que seguro nos facilitara la ayuda-confeso.

-¿Que es? ¿Que has decidido? -pregunto asumiendo que había cometido una equivocación.

-Resulta que hemos encontrado un cuerpo de persona infectado por ese virus desconocido, llevaba meses enterrado bajo tierra descomponiéndose y dejando que el virus se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, y encontramos algo en ese cuerpo que resulto interesante.

-¿Que has descubierto?

-Resulta que al parecer aquella pobre víctima sufrió el ataque de un muerto, no infectado por el virus, sino que simplemente tenía parte del virus en una zona bastante hostil y defensiva, antes les hemos hecho unos análisis, y hemos descubierto cosas interesantes -explicó y entonces empezo a explicar toda su historia de lo que hallo anteriormente.

-Te escucho -dijo Decisión y entonces agrando su pupila.

··

La doctora Perraudin tenía el cuerpo infectado delante suyo, lo miraba concienzudamente tocándolo con unos guantes de látex que tenía puestos, con otra mano tenía agarrada una linterna para ver mejor el cuerpo, le estaba haciendo una análisis, le agarro la boca doblandolo los labios y observo los deformados y largos dientes que tenía, una mandíbula así podría haberse deformado tanto que ni siquiera podría haber cerrado la boca.

Carraspeo interesada y entonces siguió mirando el resto del cuerpo, la víctima estaba desnuda y eso hacía que toda las venas hinchadas cubriesen sus partes mas intimas, apenas se notaba todo su pecho. Al lado Hopper y Deckard estaban esperando saber su análisis para darse una idea de como era posible que le sucediera en ese estado.

Siguió bajando por el resto del cuerpo hasta que entonces le abrió parte de las piernas para poder mirar el interior del conducto vaginal, puso la linterna delante y observo que casi todo estaba desgastado de la misma forma que se desgasta un cadaver con el paso del tiempo.

Ambos intentaban de mantener la calma con respecto a lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Donde decir que en que parte fue atacada? -pregunto queriendo recordar ese hecho.

-Al parecer entre los brazos y las manos, la araño y se expandió a través de la sangre -confirmo Deckard acordándose de lo que había dicho antes en la choza.

-Hum -carraspeo pensativamente y entonces se dirigió hacía las manos, la mayoría de las venas que llegaban desde la muñeca a los nudillos estaban hinchados como si tuvieran hongos, pero aquello no eran hongos, era algo distinto, volvió a carraspear pensativa al ver eso.

-¿Que ha visto? -pregunto Deckard asumiendo que descubrió algo importante.

-Vengan a ver esto -pidió explícitamente.

Ambos se giraron en dirección a lo que estaba haciendo Yolanda.

-Ven esto de aquí, ven como de hinchadas están estos globos -señalo los globos de hinchazón que habían alrededor de la mano cubriendo parte de los dedos y los nudillos.

-Pareciera como una especie de hinchazón producida por un gran acumulamiento de hongos y demás sustancias tóxicas, ¿como es posible que se haya quedado metido aquí dentro? -opino Hopper y luego cuestionó ese hecho al ver que era algo fuera de lo común.

-No lo se, y lo mas raro de todo, es que la mayoría de estas venas van hacía aquí, de forma recta, como si algo estuviera conectado aquí por algúna razón -señalo las venas anaranjadas y moradas que llegaban desde el torso hacía las manos en la parte hinchada.

-Hay en estos globos que debe de producir ese efecto -opino asumiendo Deckard.

-Eso pensé yo, y solamente hay una manera de demostrarlo -dijo y entonces agarro un enorme escarpelo, se hicieron a un lado y entonces Yolanda se propuso abrir los globos de veneno hinchado.

Se acerco y empezo a cortar lentamente el globo mas grande, se partío la parte seca y empezo a cortar aún mas debido a que contenía una gran protuberancia de pus acumulada en el interior. Ambos hicieron un gesto de fastidio al ver aquella asquerosidad. Yolanda siguió cortando aún mas y entonces llego al fondo, lo toco con la punta del escarpelo y entonces un chorro fluido salió volando del globo y dirigiendose casi a Yolanda a la cara.

-Ah -se asusto al ver como salió expulsado, el chorro cayo a un lado del suelo.

-Joder -reprocho sorprendido Deckard al ver eso.

Se acercaron para verlo mejor y observaron la enorme mancha amarillenta que había tirada en el suelo, casi parecía un escupitajo sino fuera porque aquello era altamente tóxico.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver eso.

Yolanda tuvo una incógnita y entonces se dirigió al globo que quedo completamente abierto, saco la cascara y observo que dentro se encontraba un grano mucho mas pequeño pero que ahora estaba abierto, aquello fue lo que hizo que expulsara aquel fluido.

-Ah, ahora entiendo, ¿como no lo he visto venir? -reprocho indignada al reconocerlo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Deckard volviendo a dirigirse al cadaver.

-Al parecer no solamente la hinchazón había estado almacenando todo tipo de fluidos tóxicos, sino que encima contenía un gran tumulto de granos que tenían mas acumulamiento del propio virus que alrededor, esto se ha inflamado tanto que se an creado esporas -aclaro razonablemente.

-¿Esporas? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Así es, la mayoría de las esporas son producidas por la mayoría de hongos que son altamente tóxicos para el medio ambiente y las personas, de alguna manera este virus esta mezclado con algúna de esas sustancias produciendo un fatídico efecto de contaminación venenosa -explicó dando a entender que aquello había sido producido por un ingrediente que desconocían del virus.

-Y por es que no hemos podido analizarlo con otra cosa -indico Deckard.

-Porque esta mezclado con algo de lo que seguramente no esta aquí no -asumió Hopper.

-Exacto, ¿y para que tendríamos muestras de hongos guardados aquí si lo que queremos es producir todo tipo de muestras de naturaleza limpia? -aclaro explícitamente.

Asintió Hopper al ver la amargura que tenía Deckard con esos asuntos, parecía que estaba muy dispuesto a cometer un acto de génesis, pero por otro era como si solamente le importara mandarle al frente debido al odio y desprecio que le tenía.

Yolanda agarro con unos alicates parte de aquella pequeña espora y lo coloco dentro de un frasco donde tenía puesta una etiqueta de altamente tóxico y con algúnas barras para que se detallara explícitamente lo que se tenía que poner.

-Estoy hay que analizarlo urgentemente, lo mismo que esa mancha de ahí -acordo Yolanda.

-Si -comprendió Deckard agarrando el frasco donde estaba la muestra de la espora-. Hay que mandar a alguien a desinfectar esto antes de que empiece a contaminar a todo el mundo.

-Entendido señor -obedeció un joven técnico que pasaba por ahí, se marcho dispuesto a avisarle a los funcionarios que se encargaban de desinfectar las muestras tóxicas.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo -mencionó Hopper.

-¿El que? -pregunto Deckard.

-Como es posible que alguien haya mezclado parte de esas sustancias como para producir este tipo de efecto, de ser así tendría que ser alguien especializado en la botánica o algo por el estilo -explicó teniendo una posible teoría al respecto sobre como pudo crearse aquel veneno.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Deckard.

-Igualmente hay otra posibilidad de que esto haya sido tratado de forma profesional y un poco mas minuciosa -mencionó Yolanda teniendo otra teoría.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Hopper, ambos se pusieron a escucharla.

-En algúnos casos la mayoría de las esporas no se producen técnicamente con el paso del tiempo, esto es algo que se provoca debido a un alto contaminamiento de sustancias que se han ido alterando hasta producir un efecto que haga que las esporas crezcan mas rápido haciendo que la sustancia tóxica que tenga en su interior pueda ser mucho mas letal -explicó razonablemente.

-Esa es una posibilidad, ¿pero que cosas ahí que se puedan producir con eso? -opino Hopper.

-Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos los botánicos utilizan las esporas para poder crear un efecto en las plantas que no altere su desequilibrio de maduración continua, eso se hace cuando las plantas crecen a un cierto nivel de metabolismo que resulta muy lento de procesar, aunque también son producidas utilizando cierto tipos de venenos que pueden ser sacados de la fauna continental.

-¿Como por ejemplo? -pregunto Deckard queriendo buscar una sugerencia.

-Plantas carnívoras, animales exóticos como las serpientes o los sapos...

-¿Sapos? -pregunto Hopper sorprendido al oír eso.

-¿Que sucede con eso? -cuestiono Deckard al ver como reaccionó.

-La mayoría de los sapos contienen un alto volumen de veneno en su interior, cuando se encuentran con algúna amenaza en la mayoría de los casos estos se hinchan produciendo grandes acumulamientos de esporas para poder disparar el veneno en su interior -explicó teniendo una posible sospecha, de pronto se quedo mudo al pensar en algo-. De ahí debe de haber salido.

-Así que alguien esta creando un virus a partir del veneno de los sapos -argumento Deckard.

-Es una posibilidad, los sapos son uno de los animales mas venenosos del mundo, su alto grado de toxicidad es tan letal que con eso se podría hasta utilizar como arma química -opino Yolanda.

-Y alguien ya la ha creado -espeto Deckard dandose cuenta de lo infame que era todo eso.

Se quedo rígido un momento y entonces se empezo a quitar los guantes sin motivo algúno, los dejo puestos en la pila con las herramientas de cirugía y luego se dirigió hacía la puerta de entrada.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Hopper al ver como reaccionaba Deckard.

-Si es verdad que alguien o algo esta creando este tipo de virus, tengo que notificárselo a Decisión cuando antes, ahora que sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando -declaro seriamente.

-¿Y que pasa con Augustus, estaba vivo todavía o no? -pregunto al respecto al ver que todavía quedaba pendiente el asunto con el hombre al que tenía apunta pistola para obligarle.

-No te preocupes, Augustus estará bien a menos que cooperes, y esto aún no ha terminado, tenlo claro Franz -acordo seriamente Deckard y entonces se marcho saliendo por aquella puerta electrónica, se abrió y luego paso al otro lado marchándose sin mas.

Ambos asintieron al ver lo difícil que era estar tratando con él.

-¿Como hace para poder sobrevivir todo los días con él? -pregunto dirigiendose a Yolanda.

-Créame, a él no le importa mucho meterse con alguien que lo supera con un alto coeficiente -retracto expresamente Yolanda.

-Ah -comprendió obviamente Hopper.

··

-¿Y por eso mismos has decidido volver para hablarlo conmigo? -cuestiono Decisión.

-Así es mi señora Decisión, alguien al parecer esta creando este virus utilizando sustancias tóxicas que provienen de animales exóticos como los sapos, ahora que sabemos de que esta hecho este virus, sabemos bien a lo que nos enfrentamos y tenemos que erradicarlo cuanto antes -confeso Deckard dando a entender cual había sido la conclusión en todo aquel asunto sucedido anteriormente.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero lo que nos concierne es saber donde podemos encontrar al culpable de haber creado esto -aclaro rígidamente Decisión.

-Bueno, tenga mis sospechas -mencionó dando a entender que sabía algo al respecto-, ¿se acuerda de que una vez inspeccionamos lo que quedaba de un zoológico a las afueras de la ciudad?

-Me acuerdo de eso.

-Pues ahora he pensado, ese lugar era el único que tenía los suficientes sapos como para poder crear algún tipo de sustancia tóxica, quizás de algúna manera alguien haya quedado ahí y este fabricándolo, y quiero mandar a mi unidad para poder investigarlo -dictamino Deckard.

-De acuerdo, tu lo has decidido, y así será -acepto sin mas dilación.

-Gracias mi señora Decisión, usted siempre tiene la razón en todo -espeto considerablemente.

-Porque es así, yo soy la decisión de la decisión -volvió a iluminársele la pupila roja.

··

Al cabo del rato todos empezaron a volver de vuelta a los jeeps para poder inspeccionar aquel supuesto lugar, pusieron a transportar todo aquello que necesitaban para poder desinfectarlo en caso de que estuviese completamente contaminado, pusieron trajes de contención, mascarillas anti-gas, algúnos extintores para poder fumigarlo, y algúnos lanzallamas para poder prenderlo fuego en ocasión de que no se pudiese salvar nada.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? -pregunto Muldoch mientras ponía uno de los extintores.

-Y así es, en todos los casos que han habido de contaminación de virus de alto grado siempre se ha necesitado utilizar todo lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a lo peor -opino Romitz.

-No es solamente lo peor -intervino Hopper acercandose hacía ellos-. En ocasiones hay virus que por muy poco que sea la infección, a veces puede ser muy mortal, y si no se trata con precaución, acabáramos sufriendo las consecuencias, y lo único que quedara de nosotros es simplemente otro cadaver mas al que tener que calcinar.

Ambos se lo tomaron como un consejo severo que como algo a tener en cuenta.

-Pues espero entonces que ningún virus me mate, porque tengo una partida de poker para mas tarde y no quisiera que todos se queden con mis pertenencias -declaro egocéntricamente Muldoch.

-¿Pertenencias? -pregunto extrañado.

-Así es, como ya no hace falta el dinero, ahora nos apostamos todo a lo que tengamos encima, en ocasiones son: chuches u objetos valiosos -explicó Muldoch con ironía.

-Aja -comprendió Hopper intentando de no hacerse a la idea-. ¿Y te ha pasado algo a ti?

-Bueno, me quede con el reloj de bolsillo de Norbert -declaro Muldoch.

-Eso me lo tienes que devolver capullo -recrimino Norbert al otro lado oyendo la conversacíon.

Aquello hizo que Muldoch se riera a carcajadas al ver como le sacaba de sus casillas.

Hopper decidió no saber nada de ese tema porque no quería perder nada a lo tonto, se dio la vuelta dirigiendose al primer jeep en el que ya estaba Ernesto, luego ahí entonces aparecieron los otros dos de los cuales no sabía nada de mucho mas antes.

-¿Donde dejamos esto? -pregunto el soldado a la izquierda.

-Ah déjenlo aquí -indico Hopper pensándolo para tenerlo claro.

-Gracias -agradeció el otro soldado y entonces ambos dejaron un tubo de contención que era de vidrio y con un tapa metálica y parecía estar muy blindada.

-¿Ustedes son? -pregunto queriendo saber quienes eran.

-Nosotros somos Angus y Flit -se presento el primer soldado y luego ambos se estrecharon la mano para darse a conocer como deberían.

-Hola -les saludo, luego se separaron mirandose mutuamente.

-¿Fue duro lo que paso hoy en la choza? -pregunto Flit.

-Así es, no quisiera pasarme todo el dia viendo este tipo de cosas -opino sinceramente.

-Créame, siempre sucede algo parecido -comento Angus.

Hopper se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Esperemos que hoy no sea uno de esos días en los que todo vaya a mal -opino Flit.

-Eso espero también -opino estando de acuerdo aunque sabía muy bien que era imposible.

-Nos vemos mas tarde en cuanto lleguemos al destino -excuso Angus dirigiendose a sus respectivos jeeps, se excuso también Flit y este le dio como un gesto de animo.

-Esperemos de que hoy no haya un dia de sangre -opino diciéndoselo a si mismo queriendo acabar con ese problema de estar siempre metiendose con los demás.

Hopper se puso en la parte trasera del jeep y ahí Balla le llamo la atención.

-Parece que hoy tenemos un dia bastante movidito no -opino dirigiendose a Hopper.

-Así es señor Balla, como si nunca me hubiera movido de aquí -opino expresamente dando a entender que por primera vez podía salir mas de la cuenta.

-Venga señores, que hoy no tenemos todo el dia -recrimino Deckard insistiendo mientras se acercaba al jeep, termino y entonces se subió poniendose al lado de Hopper.

-¿Estas seguro de que puede estar el origen del virus ahí? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-No lo se, por eso mismo tenemos que ir ahí, no quiero desperdiciar ningúna oportunidad -declaro Deckard con tono desesperado, quería acabar con el tema de una vez por todas.

-En marcha señores -anunció Balla y entonces la fila de jeeps avanzo por todo el campamento hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta electrónica que se abrió y de ahí todos pasaron al otro lado.

Dieron la misma vuelta y yendo en la misma dirección.

-¿Que pasara con Augustus en cuanto esto termine? -pregunto acordándose de ese asunto.

-No te preocupes Franz, estará todo zanjado -comento Deckard con tono poco confiable.

-¿Y con eso zanjado te refieres a tirarlo al vacío ese lleno de infectados? -asumió.

-Eso se tendrá que ver Hopper, no quiero perder a ningún otro hombre, yo lo único que quiero es que entiendes que esto es demasiado importante como para ignorarlo -retracto explícitamente.

-Y con ignorar te refieres a no reconocer que has matado a un montón de gente porque esa maquina te obliga no, entiéndelo Deckard, Decisión no es un dios -aclaro contradictoriamente.

-Yo no lo considero un dios, simplemente la considero como una obra maestra, algo nuevo de lo que no podemos quitarnos de encima, y si lo hacemos, se perderá todo aquello para el cual los hombres han estado luchando, para querer avanzar hacía algo nuevo y superior -opino dando su idea.

-Ya hay algo nuevo y superior, y créeme, es horrible -contradijo egocéntricamente.

-No intentes olvidar cuales eran tus metas Hopper, porque yo tengo las mías, y créeme me fueron muy bien, mientras que tu, te decantaste por una mujer y esa odiosa hija que tienes y que encima se ha escapado dejando que muera de la podredumbre del mundo exterior -recrimino culpándole de no haber cogido una mejor vida que la que tuvo antes de que todo pasara.

-Maldito cabron -recrimino dispuesto a atizarle pero entonces Deckard puso su dedo encima de la agenda portátil como dispuesto a electrocutarle con el brazalete, Hopper lo reconoció.

-Así me gusta Hopper -dictamino con tono severo.

Carraspeo amargadamente al ver que era imposible tratar con él, siempre tenía una excusa o manera de la que poder defenderse de sus amenazas, sentía ganas de tener al menos el milagro de poder romperle la cara como para que no se la pudiera arreglar jamas.

··

Después de haber pasado como 45 minutos recorriendo un sendero hinospito, al final acabaron llegando al zoológico abandonado donde como de costumbre estaba todo destruido, el campo estaba lleno de arena y parecía que alguien hubiera volado las jaulas.

-Que cojones ha pasado aquí -recrimino cuestionando Conrad.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que seguramente alguien no quiso que llegara el fin del mundo teniendo a todos los animales aún metidos en sus jaulas -opino expresamente Hopper.

-¿Usted lo cree? -pregunto Emile al respecto sobre ese comentario.

Hay Hopper no supo que responder al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-En marcha chicos, no quisiera pensar que todavía queda algún animal por aquí porque ya tengo suficientes animales de compañía como para tratar con alguno mas -ordeno Deckard mientras descargaba los extintores y el resto del material.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen de una forma absurda y poco extravagante.

-Panda de tarados -opino Hopper al ver como se comportaba el grupo en si.

Entraron siguiendo todo el camino mientras mantenían firmes sus armas porque no sabían bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando, observaban que todo el paisaje ahí estaba todo arenoso como si hubiera pasado por una tormenta de arena que lo habría barrido de todo, las jaulas estaban rotas como si algo o alguien las hubiera arrancado fácilmente, algo lo bastante grande como para doblarlas de aquella manera como si se tratasen de pajitas. Por el suelo habían rastros de sangre, por ahí había pasado gente pero estaba claro que algo los había arrastrado forzadamente hacía algúna parte. Muldoch recrimino angustiado al ver eso, empezaba a tener los nervios de creer que había algo ahí que los podría matar a todos.

-¿Viniste aquí algúna vez? -pregunto Hopper queriendo corroborar el hecho de que si sabía donde estaban debido a que ya se conocía este lugar de memoria o no.

-Así es, cuando el mundo empezo a desmoronarse fuimos viendo todos los lugares en busca de cualquier tipo de material que nos fuese útil, herramientas, recursos, medicinas, todo lo necesario como para poder vivir en el nuevo mundo -explicó Deckard dando a entender que si había estado.

-¿Y sabes muy bien donde el lugar donde se ocultan los sapos? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-También lo se, me fije en eso hace mucho tiempo, y vi que estaba todo vació -comento.

Ahí entonces Hopper sintió que le estaba ocultando algo por demás.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de que puedo haber algo de ese veneno de sapos por aquí?

-No lo se, por eso lo estamos comprobando -dictamino seriamente.

Ahí lo tenía claro, había un hecho que no le estaba teniendo en cuenta. Le agarro por detrás y lo giro tan bruscamente que lo asusto de forma imprevista.

-¿Que haces? -recrimino al ver como lo agarraba, le quito la mano de encima.

-¿Que hay aquí que no quieres decirme Richard? -pregunto con tono interrogante.

En ese momento los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos al no entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Señor? -pregunto Romitz al ver la situación que estaban teniendo.

-No se preocupe sargento Romitz, todo esta bien, ya os alcanzare -ordeno Deckard.

Los otros se lo tomaron como una firme afirmación y entonces siguieron avanzando como si nada.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto recriminando Deckard.

-De entre todos los lugares que quedan en este inmundo mundo, has elegido este, ¿porque? ¿Que hay que te preocupa tanto como para no decírmelo a la cara? -exigió.

-Nada, no hay nada aquí que te concierne -protesto Deckard.

-¿Entonces significa que hay algo aquí pero no quieres contarmelo verdad? -dio en el clavo.

Carraspeo enfurismado queriendo electrocutarle una vez mas pero entonces sabía bien que aunque lo hiciera aquello no impediría que siguiese todo el dia callado sin decir nada.

-La ultima vez que vine aquí, había alguien siguiéndome, me estuvo vigilando durante todo el rato, intente de cogerle, pero se escondió en algúna parte y jamas lo pille, y creo saber que aún esta por aquí -explicó dando a entender que tenía miedo de que apareciera aquel sujeto extraño que lo estuvo observando a los alrededores.

-Ah, así que lo que te preocupa es intentar de coger a un individuo que solamente tuvo la curiosidad de saber quien eras en realidad, ¿no? ¿Me equivoco? -cuestiono ese asunto.

-No es solamente eso, el problema es de si es verdad que hay alguien aquí, entonces sabrá demasiado y no podemos dejar que alguien así quede con vida -aclaro enfurismado.

-Y estas dispuesto a matarlo solamente porque te ha visto, por dios Richard estas loco, es como si no tuvieras paz con todo el mundo -recrimino Hopper cuestionando el hecho de que parecía que no podía estar tranquilo sin pensar en que todo el mundo podría estar pensando lo contrario.

-No, no tengo paz con todo el mundo, me he pasado toda la vida con gente que no quiso escucharme, y ahora he llegado hasta aquí y estoy mas que dispuesto a seguir con esto porque sino cada cosa que ha inventado el hombre quedara borrada de la historia -añadió.

-Ya todo aquello que inventado el hombre ha sido borrada, tu solamente te refieres a ello como si todo el mundo estuviera encantado de utilizar su coeficiente intelectual para conquistar el mundo y hacer de ello un lugar peor -añadió Hopper sinceramente.

-No quiero hacer un lugar peor, simplemente quiero hacer aquello que nadie pudo hacer, conseguir que sus ideas salgan a la luz sin que nadie se lo impidan -retracto.

-En toda la historian han habido cientos de inventores que construyeron sus propias ideas y no les costo nada, no necesitaban impedírselo, simplemente siguieron luchando para seguir con lo suyo, pero tu, ni siquiera te esforzaste en nada, simplemente creaste algo para que pudiera matar a todo el mundo y ahora te estas aprovechando de todo el mundo porque siempre has tenido esa idea de que te crees que eres como un especie de dios -recrimino Hopper con todas sus ansias para hacerle entender que tenía mas razón que nunca.

Deckard no pudo soportarlo mas y entonces agarro la agenda portátil y apoyo los dedos encima, subió la corriente y entonces Hopper empezo a electrocutarse a causa del brazalete.

-Ah -dijo dolorido a medida que el brazalete le estaba dando una terrible corriente eléctrica.

-Te avise de que no siguieras -protesto dejándole claro lo que le había dicho antes, subió aún mas la corriente y Hopper empezo a sufrir una tremenda corriente eléctrica que le estaba matando.

-¡Ah! -grito aún mas fuerte mientras gemía de dolor, aquel brazalete le estaba matando de una potente electricidad que le llegaba por todo el cuerpo, no pudo mas y acabo cayendo de rodillas mientras trataba de quitarse el brazalete como podía.

-No podrás quitartelo Franz, solo yo se como hacerlo -declaro Deckard.

Aumento mas la corriente y entonces Hopper acabo cayendo al suelo quedandose envuelto debido a que los músculos ya ni le respondían, empezo a menearse de la corriente que le hacía vibrar.

-Disculpate Hopper -pidió Deckard queriendo parar con eso.

-Jamas -reprocho, sabía bien que no podía obligarlo para nada.

-Muy bien -dijo y entonces subió unos voltios mas.

Ahí entonces Hopper dio el grito mas fuerte que podía soltar, la corriente era tan potente que ni se podía mover debido a que se le estaban contrayendo todos los músculos en un solo lugar provocando que quedase atrapado en si mismo.

-Disculpate Franz, y será mejor para ti -exigió de nuevo.

-Vete a la mierda -reprocho de nuevo, no quería salvarse para nada.

-No me obligues mas Hopper, sabes que pasara cuando suba la corriente.

-No me importa, prefiero morir que seguir haciendo esto -se negó rotundamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero que pasara cuando vuelva y le dispare a Augustus ahora que ya no me sirve?, ¿que pasara? -ahí dio Deckard en el clavo, lo tenía bajo las cuerdas.

Hopper sabía bien que no lo haría porque lo necesitaba, pero estaba claro que la agonía que tenía hacía él era inmensa y podría matarlo para llevarle la contra, así que no tenía opción.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, vale, lo siento, siento haberte insultado y siento haber desperdiciado todo tu talento -al final se disculpo.

Deckard lo acepto y entonces bajo la corriente, Hopper se quedo agotado al no poder soportarlo, se había pasado durante un buen rato estando electrocutado de la peor manera que podía imaginarse.

-Vez lo fácil que es disculparse Hopper -dijo sincerandose Deckard.

Hopper no dijo nada, estaba tan destruido por aquello que lo único que podía soltar eran solamente gemidos de lo asfixiado que estaba por haber sufrido aquella descarga de voltios.

-Venga Hopper, será mejor que te recuperes porque sino al final no habrá que podremos hacer, te necesito aquí y ahora, y no me obligues a castigarte de nuevo metiéndote en la celda, ¿entiendes? -explicó honestamente Deckard.

Hopper recupero sus fuerzas y entonces pudo levantarse poniendose al menos sentado de espalda mientras Deckard lo ayudaba a recuperarse del todo.

-¿Sabes que vamos a hacer ahora Hopper? -pregunto retóricamente.

-¿Que? -protesto él con tono ronco.

-Vas a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿entendido? Iremos directamente hacía donde están los otros y les ayudaras a dar su opinión sobre aquello que descubran, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -acepto sin mas dilación mientras recuperaba el poco oxigeno que le había quitado.

··

Hopper se recupero y no tuvo mas opción que hacer caso a Deckard o sino lo lamentaría de la misma forma que había hecho antes. Siguieron el recorrido de los demás y llegaron a la sala de los reptiles donde ahí estaba todo polvoriento de costumbre, apenas había llegado la tierra pero si que estaba lleno de trozos de cristal. Deckard piso unos cuantos provocando un cierto estruendo que llamo demasiado la atención, se los miro y se le quedo todo enganchados, alzo la mirada dirigiendose a Hopper como indicando que aquí había pasado algo, observaron al frente y se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de las ventanillas que daban lugar al interior del jardín botánico estaban rotas como si algo o alguien las hubiera hecho pedazos apropósito. Se miraron seriamente y entonces siguieron avanzando.

Recorrieron todo el lugar hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraba el grupo.

-¿Señor? -pregunto presentadose Romitz.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto Deckard observando que estaban todos ahí reunidos y observando algo que parecía estar tirado en el suelo.

-Si, esto -indico Muldoch y entonces con unas tenazas agarro algo elástico y medio transparente, aquello era como piel de serpiente y llena de sangre que no parecía humana.

-¿Donde estaba? -pregunto Hopper reconociendo lo que era.

-Estaba aquí tirado -indico Jerome alzando la lupa hacía un charco de sangre que había estampada en el suelo-, al parecer salió de ahí, y aquí lo mataron -levanto la lupa señalando a una ventanilla grande de forma rectangular donde estaba todo partida, apenas se notaban los cristales excepto los bordes puntiagudos que sobresalían a lo alto.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? -cuestiono Majidh.

-Es piel de serpiente, posiblemente de una víbora -opino Hopper.

Muldoch se quejo fastidiado al tener eso agarrado, lo dejo apoyado queriendo no tocarlo mas.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que hace esto tirado aquí? -cuestiono Angus.

-No lo se, a lo mejor se lo quitaron en cuanto empezo a cambiar de piel -opino Emile.

-Imposible, solamente las serpientes pueden sacarse de forma correcta su propio piel, si una persona hubiera hecho esto no habría tenido el suficiente cuidado como para hacerlo -concluyo Hopper.

Todos se quedaron con el sentimiento de la duda.

-A mi me da que la serpiente ya se la quito de antes y en ese mismo momento alguien paso por aquí y la mato, y se llevo el cuerpo -argumento lógicamente, Jerome alzo la linterna hacía adelante como dando a entender que algo paso por el siguiente camino.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿quien querría el cuerpo de una serpiente muerta? -cuestiono Deckard también hacíendose a la idea sobre ese asunto.

-A lo mejor no estaba muerta -opino Flit.

-¿Y entonces de donde viene toda esta sangre? -cuestiono Pietro.

-No se, tal vez se corto con los trozos de cristales en cuanto salió -opino lógicamente de nuevo.

-Si, pero aquí hay demasiada sangre, es como si le hubieran volado prácticamente la cabeza -opino indicando lógicamente Romitz según lo que notaba de aquella escena del crimen.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo, cada uno alzo sus linternas mirando hacía el otro lado y no vieron nada, estaba claro que no estaban del todo solos.

-Señores, ¿alguien se le ocurre pensar que quizás hay algo vivo por aquí? -dijo nerviosamente Muldoch al hacerse a la idea de lo que pudiese haber ahí.

-Pues entonces tenemos que verlo -dictamino Deckard y entonces ambos se levantaron dispuestos a seguir ese sonido para saber bien que era lo que había en aquel lugar.

Mientras marchaban Romitz se dio cuenta de una cosa rara que había en Hopper.

-Ey disculpe señor Hopper, pero... -le detuvo.

-¿Que? -pregunto extrañado al ver como lo miraba.

-¿Que le ha pasado ahí en el ojo? Pareciera hinchado de sangre -indico Romitz señalando que Hopper tenía parte de los ojos cubiertos de sangre.

Se paso las manos por los ojos y pudo comprobar perfectamente que estaban hinchados en sangre, entonces se dio cuenta, era un efecto por haber sido electrocutado.

-¿Que le ha sucedido? ¿Ha pasado algo ahí fuera con Deckard? -cuestiono interrogantemente.

-No, será seguramente por las medicinas que me dan, al parecer no tengo un buen metabolismo -confeso disimuladamente para que no pensara mal, no quería que descubriera lo que sucedió ahí fuera porque sino entonces tendrían un problema mucho mayor.

-Eh, lastima que no tengamos nada bueno con lo que tratarnos -comento fastidiado.

-Eso mismo pienso yo -opino estando irónicamente de acuerdo.

-Igualmente, procurese hombre, que no tenemos toda la vida para poder estar sanos del todo -aconsejo expresamente, le dio una palmada en el codo y luego se marcho siguiendo a los otros.

-Estar sano del todo, créeme, me he pasado todo mi vida procurándome de que todos estén sanos cuando ahora nadie lo esta -se dijo a si mismo al reconocer la ironía de ese asunto.

··

Salieron del sala de los reptiles y llegaron a la zona de los mamíferos, ahí se encontraba la zona bar con todas las mesas y sillas tiradas por doquier, todo estaba roto como si hubiera pasado por ahí una descomunal estampida que lo hubiese arrasado todo a su paso.

Ambos miraron en ambas partes intentando de saber que era lo que había hecho aquel ruido anteriormente porque sabían muy bien que no podía ser el viento o cualquier otra cosa.

Hopper miro las jaulas y veía claro que estaban todas vacías, pero por algúna extraña razón no estaban rotas de la misma manera que las anteriores cuando entraron, era como si por ahí no hubiera ocurrido nada, y eso encima de que hay se encontraban los animales mas peligrosos de todo el lugar. Ahí entonces Deckard se le acerco teniendo aquella mirada seria de siempre como de que sospechaba que había algo aquí que estaba fuera de lo común.

-¿Me crees ahora que hay algo aquí espiándonos? -pregunto asumiendo que ya se hacía a la idea.

-Yo no me creo que algo nos este vigilando, simplemente pienso que tal vez hay algo aquí y nosotros nos estamos metiendo en su propio territorio -opino expresamente.

Sin darse cuenta, algo a los alrededores los estaba mirando concienzudamente, se movía muy lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a los dos hombres que habían al fondo.

-Puede que lo hagamos o puede que no, pero tampoco podemos dejar que haya algo por aquí que piense que somos una amenaza y nos ataque sin descuido -dictamino seriamente.

-Así que por fin te das cuenta de que nos estamos metiendo donde no toca no -asumió Hopper llevándole la contraria de vuelta con respecto al asunto.

-Este lugar esta muerto, al igual que todo, podríamos estar metiéndonos donde queramos, y aunque esto sea el territorio de alguien, me da igual que piense que nos estamos metiendo en su casa o no, ahora nosotros somos los amos del mundo, y tenemos todo el derecho a meternos donde queramos -dictamino Deckard con tono arrogante.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta una vez mas del fatal orgullo que tenía Deckard al respecto sobre que pensaba que al haber destruido el mundo lo hacía un dios.

-¿Vas a discutírmelo Hopper? -asumió Deckard sabiendo bien que eso era algo que lo cabreaba.

-No -contesto, estaba claro que ya no le podía llevar la contraria de ningúna forma.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces se marcho dejándolo ahí con sus pensamientos.

-Ah -rezongo amargadamente, se limpio las gafas y luego se rasco intentando de aflojarse la vista porque al tenerlos hinchados de sangre le estaba arruinando de momento la vista.

La cosa que los estaba observando estaba cada vez mas cerca y observo como Hopper se marcho, carraspeo seriamente y entonces se movió tan rápido como un animal.

El grupo siguió avanzando cuando de pronto oyeron el crujido de una rama partiéndose, alzaron las armas hacía los alrededores asumiendo que había algo por ahí dispuestos a atacarles, miraron por arriba y no notaron nada excepto el raro movimiento de los arboles al moverse.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos porque no querían encontrarse con nada que les resultase mucho mas peligroso que los propios infectados que habían sueltos por todas partes.

-¿Alguien ve algo? -pregunto Deckard al respecto.

-No señor, parece que solo ha sido el viento -opino sinceramente Romitz, luego bajaron las armas.

-Nah, a lo mejor el viento resulta ser mucho menos aburrido que encontrarse con un maldito muerto -opino quejándose de vuelta Muldoch.

Ambos asintieron al ver mosqueados al ver que no encontraron nada, pero todavía tenían sus sospechas de que hay había algo, Hopper avanzo al lado de Deckard y ahí entonces recibió como a pocos metros el impacto de un disparo que reboto sobre la pata de un banco de hierro. Se asustaron de repente al ver eso, dirigieron la mirada hacía el frente.

-Dad un paso y estáis muertos -ordeno alguien que se encontraba escondido entre los restos.

-¿O sino que? -recrimino Conrad.

-Sufriréis las consecuencias, largaos de aquí -retracto severamente el hombre.

-De acuerdo, tu lo has querido -repuso Muldoch dispuesto a dispararle sin previo aviso.

-No espera Muldoch, no lo hagas -impidió Hopper con tono pasivo.

-¿Que intentas hacer tu? -pregunto extrañado Muldoch al ver lo que hacía Hopper.

-Tu quédate ahí Hopper, esto no te concierne para nada, disparad -ordeno Deckard no queriendo volver a la misma historia que había ocurrido antes esta misma mañana.

-¡No! -grito Hopper impidiendo que lo hicieran pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los hombres aceptaron y entonces empezaron a disparar contra los restos de las estructuras que estaban caídas y con eso formaban unas especies de murallas, dispararon con todo lo que tenían como para poder darle de algúna manera, acribillaron el lugar durante un cuanto tiempo hasta que al final el hombre de atrás les devolvió los disparos y ahí ambos se pusieron a cubrirse como podían, se colocaron detrás de los bancos o los cubos de basura tirados mientras las balas impactaban contra el metal haciendo que rebotasen para cualquier lado. Tanto Romitz como los demás intentaron de darle pero estaba tan bien escondido que era imposible saber cuando asomaría la cabeza o no.

-Cubridme -pidió Romitz y entonces se empezo a mover hacía el otro lado.

-De acuerdo -acepto Jerome y siguieron disparando sin parar a medida que Romitz se puso en el otro contenedor que había mas adelante.

Ahí pudo ver una parte del sujeto, veía que tenía puesto un traje de cuero y algúna que otra arma encima, apoyo su arma sobre su arma mientras se ponía a mirarlo por la mirilla que tenía encima del fusil, se concentro y disparo. El sujeto recibió parte del disparo y eso hizo que expulsara un pequeño chorro de sangre a través del codo, se marcho corriendo mientras subía una especie de colina formada a base de tierra y algúnos desperfectos tirados por doquier.

-Se esta escapando -aviso Romitz desde su posición.

-Vamos -ordeno Muldoch y entonces cada uno se levanto y marcho directo a su posición, Deckard y Hopper se levantaron y ambos estaban con una terrible mirada de consternación.

-Deckard, si me dejaras un momento...

-¿Que te deje que? -cuestiono seriamente-. Dejarte cooperar con ese sujeto, no vez que casi podría haberte matado, te diste cuenta de donde disparo.

-Pudo hacerlo pero no lo hizo por una razón -espeto Hopper.

-Ah -rezongo Deckard al ver que Hopper era imposible de hacerle ver el lado malo de la gente-. Mira Hopper, ese hombre se ha puesto a dispararnos y ni siquiera ha demostrado que no es una amenaza, así que como quieres que piense que nos va a dejar solamente porque te pongas a hablar con él -cuestiono reprimiendo ese asunto que ya no lo entendía.

-No lo se -contesto sinceramente.

-Vez, no lo sabes, utiliza esa cabeza que tienes para la ciencia y no para la psicología, ¿entendido? -acordo severamente dejándole bien claro como era el asunto, luego se marcho de vuelta.

-Si, lo entiendo perfectamente Deckard -ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que a Deckard le daba igual lo que le sucediera a él, solamente le importaba el conocimiento que tenía.

Lo siguieron girando a la derecha y ahí entonces desde arriba observaron como el sujeto los seguía disparando sin parar a bocajarro, rápidamente se cubrieron mientras cada uno empezaba a disparar con todo lo que tenían como para intentar de que algúno, le acabase dando.

-Que alguien baje a ese hijo de puta, por dios -recrimino Majidh.

-Y no vez que lo estamos haciendo -reprocho Emile, se puso a cargar su arma y uno de los disparos le paso casi muy cerca de la cabeza, lo sintió como si le perforaran el cerebro.

Deckard y Hopper se dirigieron hacía ellos intentando de cubrirse de los disparos, se pusieron al lado de Angus, Flit, Majidh y Romitz.

-¿Alguien me puede decir como esta ese hombre? -pregunto Deckard sobre ese hecho.

-Yo antes le he disparado por encima del codo, así que no creo que el brazo le vaya a funcionar bien dentro de un rato -anunció Romitz, siguió disparando hacía arriba.

-Eso esta bien, cuantas mas heridas tenga mejor será darle -opino satisfecho Deckard.

-Pero Richard, es que acaso no podemos cooperar con él, seguramente estará enfadado porque entramos en su interior o algo por el estilo -insistió Hopper queriendo salvar a ese hombre.

-No, no podemos Hopper, esto es la guerra, así que hazte a la idea de como son las cosas aquí ahora, puede que te hayas pasado toda tu vida encerrado en aquel agujero, pero yo he avanzado y me he dado cuenta de que la gente se vuelve peor cuando el mundo se desmorona, por eso yo no pienso colaborar con nadie excepto si es alguien que ya ha estado en la base -dictamino Deckard como dando a entender que solamente le importaba la gente que ya estaba metida en el asunto, y si veía a alguien nuevo, no confiaba en él para nada.

Hopper se quedo indeciso al darse cuenta del tremendo orgullo que tenía Deckard.

-¿Eso es porque tu sabes muy bien como has empeorado verdad? -asumió que ese dicho lo estaba diciendo mas bien por él que por el sujeto.

Deckard se giro poniendo aquella mirada que siempre ponía cuando se trataba de algúna verdad.

-Señor tengo una idea -aviso Muldoch al otro lado.

-¿Cual es? -pregunto Deckard.

-Necesito que todos concentren sus ataques desde ahí como para intentar de que el sujeto se asome -declaro Muldoch teniendo una idea bastante sensata.

-Perfecto, espera a mi señal -acordo.

-¿Que planea hacer? -pregunto Hopper asumiendo que no era nada bueno.

-Algo que él solamente saber hacer mejor, atacar por la retaguardia -dictamino Deckard.

Aquello dejo bastante extrañado a Hopper.

-Ahora -ordeno y entonces los tres soldados que tenía delante marcharon levantadose hacía atrás mientras disparaban a lo alto de la colina esperando a que apareciera el sujeto. Muldoch tenía preparado su pistola como dispuesto a dar el mas tremendo disparo que había dado en toda la tarde.

El sujeto asomo la cabeza disparando con su fusil y entonces Muldoch aprovecho en el ultimo segundo para dispararle, dio un pequeño disparo y le dio en toda la cara, se le vio la sangre en aquel especie de casco de motorista que tenía y luego se tambaleo hacía atrás.

-Si, le he dado de lleno -anunció con toque de euforia.

-Bien hecho sargento Muldoch -felicito Deckard al ver que consiguió darle.

-No, no no -dijo Hopper atemorizado de pensar que lo mato del todo, podría haberlo salvado si solamente le hubiera dejado cooperar, se quedo tan preocupado que marcho corriendo subiendo toda la colina sin importarle lo que dijeran los otros.

-¡Hopper! ¡Hopper! ¡Vuelve aquí ya mismo! -ordeno Deckard desde mas abajo pero Hopper no obedecía, estaba dispuesto a ver a aquel sujeto que los había atacado.

Siguió subiendo hasta que al final llego arriba de todo y ahí pudo ver perfectamente al sujeto, tenía la cara tapada bajo un casco de motorista, el cristal estaba roto debido al impacto de la bala donde se reflejaba la sangre en el interior, llevaba puesto un traje de cuero pero le resultaba un poco pequeño por algúna razón, tuvo sus sospechas y entonces le quito el casco, por detrás aparecieron los otros subiendo bruscamente por la colina intentando de cogerle.

-Hopper -recrimino enfurismado Deckard al ver como se largo.

Le pudo quitar el casco y ahí pudo ver como era en realidad, era solamente un chico de casi 17 años, de cabello rubio, y estaba que tenía el impacto de bala alojado entre el ojo izquierdo y la nariz, se la había atravesado hasta matarlo. Hopper quedo resentido al ver que solamente se trataba de un niño, un niño casi parecido a su hija.

-Vaya, con que este es el hijo de puta que nos acaba de disparar -reprocho Pietro.

-Es solamente un crío -retracto seriamente Hopper indignado.

-Pues fijate que crío -opino Majidh.

Hopper le dio la vuelta, tenía marcas por todo el cuello, como si se hubiera drogado, estaba claro que aquel muchacho estaba pasando por algo, y a lo mejor los ataco solamente porque estaba completamente ido, ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que dijese no iba a funcionar, Deckard le habría dado la razón después de todo.

-Vez Hopper, lo que justo te había dicho, la cooperación nunca funciona -retracto severamente Deckard con respecto a lo que sucedió antes, se creía tener mas razón que nunca.

Hopper no lo pudo soportar y entonces se dirigió hacía él y le propino un fuerte golpe de puño que lo hizo tambalearse hacía atrás, este le agarro de la camisa y ambos acabaron cayendo colina mientras quedaban sujetos dandose golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-Eh eh eh -reprocho Muldoch al ver que estaban cayendo ambos juntos, fueron rápidamente a cogerlos antes de que se empezaran a matarse.

Llegaron al suelo y ahí entonces Hopper tenía agarro a Deckard, le dio otro golpe mas que lo hizo sangrar rotundamente por la boca, al final Deckard tuvo la suficiente fuerza para poder tirarlo y acabo rodando mientras este se ponía a la defensiva. Deckard se puso a estrangular a Hopper mientras este se aferraba con sus manos a Richard para poder quitárselo, Deckard ponía una mirada miliciosa como de querer matarlo.

Entonces los demás soldados llegaron abajo y observaron boquiabiertos como Deckard estaba matando a Hopper sin motivo algúno.

-Señor, ¿que esta haciendo? -pregunto Romitz confuso.

Hopper intento de zafarse pero no podía, pudo soltarse una mano y con eso llego hasta la cara de Deckard y le empezo a arañar mientras iba bajando lentamente, apoyo su mano en su ojo pero este se la quito, volvió a ponérsela y ahí le empezo a agarrar todo el costado alrededor del ojo.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Angus.

-No lo se -contesto Romitz sin tener mucha idea de como tratar eso.

Deckard intento de zafarse de Hopper pero lo tenía demasiado sujeto, en ese momento dirigió la mirada hacía otro lado y observo que la agenda portátil estaba lejos de él, intento de agarrarlo pero para eso tenía que soltar a Hopper, al final el otro doblo sus piernas consiguiendo darle en las costillas, luego se soltó de nuevo y entonces rodó hacía el otro lado poniendose contra Deckard de nuevo, le empezo a estrangular y este estaba que no paraba de mirar la agenda portátil, necesitaba electrocutarle para poder noquearlo del todo antes de que empezara a matarlo del todo.

-Romitz... -llamo a su lugarteniente.

-¿Señor? -pregunto él.

-La agenda... cogela -insistió con todas sus fuerzas.

No entendía que pretendía hacer con eso pero estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía, la cogío y entonces la prendió, apareció la imagen de la barra con el fondo rojo.

-¿Que hago? -pregunto sin entender que tenía que hacer.

-Pulsalo y pasa el dedo hacía arriba -indico.

Romitz obedeció y entonces paso el dedo sobre la barra y al instante una cuarta parte de la barra se puso roja como el fondo. El cuadrado que había en el brazalete se encendió poniendose rojo y al instante una enorme sacudida de voltios salió disparada electrocutando a Hopper, aquello produjo que se quedara petrificado, Deckard aprovecho y se lo quito de en medio dandole otro golpe rotundo en la cara. Quedo tirado en el suelo mientras los demás lo ayudaban a levantarse, se limpio la sangre de la boca, Majidh se puso a ayudar a Hopper pero en cuanto lo toco le dio una extraña vibración de electricidad, se aparto extrañado al ver que estaba siendo electrocutado.

-¿Que le esta pasando? -pregunto Majidh con tono incesante.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba encendida la barra.

-Dame eso -agarro furtivamente la agenda portátil y bajo la barra, la sacudida y dejo indeciso a Hopper sin poder moverse.

Deckard asintió y se guardo la agenda portátil dentro de la bata.

Luego Majidh volvió a agarrar a Hopper ahora que estaba bien, pero se quedo extrañado con eso.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto con tono eufórico.

-Eso ha sido lo único que es capaz de detener a Hopper de hacer una estupidez -declaro, marcho hacía Hopper agarrándolo furtivamente y les enseño el brazalete-. Esto, se lo puse por si en algún momento se portaba como un hilipollas y tenía que darle una lección.

-¿Porque ha hecho eso? -pregunto Jerome.

-Porque Hopper no es lo que parece -retracto y luego soltó a Hopper que estaba medio consciente.

-¿Que quiere decir? -pregunto Emile.

-Quiero decir, que este tío no es un creador, es solamente un racano que se cree que todo nuestro trabajo, el que hemos hecho durante tanto tiempo es simplemente una tontería que merece inexistir por completo -reprocho Deckard acusando a Hopper de no haber hecho nada en absoluto.

Aquello dejo a los demás indecisos sin entender que quería decir todo eso.

-Hopper no hizo nada cuando creo a Decisión, simplemente la retuvo para impedir que saliera al mundo, no quería que nada de esto pasara, ¿sabéis lo que significa eso?

-No -contestaron ambos.

-Pues significa que a Hopper le importa un comino que nos convirtamos en aquello que somos, lo único que le importa, era estar con su hija, y fijaos bien lo que paso, al final se largo, y ahora tiene que vivir con esa culpa porque no tiene otro remedio del que poder quejarse -aclaro seriamente.

Se quedaron cada vez mas estupefactos que antes.

-Vuestro amado heroe, no es mas que un mentiroso, el no quiso que todo esto saliera como estaba previsto, simplemente lo que hizo fue desmantelar todo aquello que había trabajado y ni siquiera puso nada de su parte, no claro que no, pero menos mal que yo lo hice y acabe haciendo que terminase su trabajo en vez de él, os hacéis una idea -confeso.

-No -contestaron ambos con tono apenado.

Asintió Deckard al ver que entendieron que todo aquello que creían sobre Hopper era mentira, ya estaba harto de ocultarles esa verdad, se limpio de vuelta la sangre que tenía en la boca.

-Flit, Angus -llamo a los dos.

-¿Si? -preguntaron ambos.

-Llevaos a este desperfecto de vuelta a los jeeps, vosotros quedaos conmigo, nos llevaremos ese cadaver, y antes averiguaremos que estaba escondiendo aquí -insistió Deckard.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión como que podían hacer ahora pero no tenían otra opción, cogíeron a Hopper y se lo llevaron con todas sus fuerzas por donde habían venido. Deckard estaba que ya no quería saber nada, hoy no estaba teniendo un buen dia para nada.

··

Norbert y Balla continuaban metidos en sus respectivos jeeps, estaban sentados leyendo una revista tranquilamente sin importarles para nada lo que estuviese apunto de suceder o no.

-Ey oye Norbert -llamo a su compañero al otro lado.

-¿Si? -pregunto él.

-¿Tu piensas que la hija de Hopper esta muerta del todo o no? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No lo se, ¿porque lo preguntas? -indico sin hacerse mucho a la idea.

-Pues porque antes le dije un cierto comentario acerca de ese hecho, y ahora me he quedado mucho mas con la duda, ¿tu te piensas que una niña puede sobrevivir en este terreno hostil? -opino.

-No se, sobrevivió estar diez años encerrada en la base, así que no puede ser tan terrible como estar desolada en un paramo desértico como este -comento hacíendose a la idea.

-Si pero hay todos la trataban bien, pero aquí, rodeada de infectados, no se como se las apañara -indico acordándose de ese otro hecho.

-Bueno, ¿tendrá que encontrar a los muchachos que intentaban de venir aquí no?

-Si, aunque igualmente no sabemos si están vivos o no -comento expresamente.

-Pero sabemos bien que la chica Hopper mando ese ultimo mensaje para conducirlos a una de nuestras trampas, ¿y que pasa si los chicos se lo tragaron en serio? -cuestiono seriamente.

-Entonces eso significa que ellos van directos hacía ahí, y ella esta dispuesta a alcanzarselos antes de que se metan en ese lugar -ahí entonces empezó a tener una incógnita.

-Joder -dijo sorprendido Norbert al darse cuenta de esa gran incógnita que se le ocurrió-, esto hay que avisarle al jefe enseguida.

-Si señor -afirmo Balla mas que dispuesto.

En ese momento Norbert se giro y observo a lo lejos que venía el cuerpo infectado de una mujer rondando por ahí, casi a unos metros cerca de ellos.

-Oh oh, por ahí viene uno -aviso irónicamente.

Balla también se dio cuenta y observo como el muerto de aquella mujer no paraba de caminar de aquella manera tan inverosímil que tenía.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Lo dejamos ahí? -pregunto sugiriendo que hacer con aquel infectado.

-No que va, yo de todas formas estoy mas que aburrido -declaro Balla y entonces agarro uno de los fusiles que tenía al lado, se lo coloco y miro por el punto de mira, se concentro lo suficiente como para poder darle en la cabeza, lo hizo y entonces disparo.

El impacto le dio por completo en la cabeza desparramando sus sesos, luego cayo al suelo.

-Buen disparo -elogió expresamente Norbert.

-Esto van para diez puntos -exclamo riéndose egocéntricamente.

De pronto algo asusto tanto a Norbert que pensó que era otro muerto pero resulto ser que eran los otros Angus y Flit que venían trayendo a lomos a un despavorido Hopper.

-Nos podéis ayudar con esto -pidió Flit.

-Joder tíos, que casi me matáis del susto -recrimino estremecido por aquella sorpresa.

-Lo siento, ayudame -se disculpo Angus y entonces Norbert agarro a Hopper y lo puso al lado suyo, asintió agotado y de pronto se fijo en el estado en que estaba Hopper.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto extrañado.

-Créeme, no te va a gustar -exclamo Flit.

-Uf, lo que me faltaba ahora -espeto irónicamente Norbert, luego Hopper se cayo encima de su hombro e intento de quitárselo pero no podía, se iba a tener que quedar así un buen rato.

··

Mientras los otros agarrón el extintor y fumigaron al cuerpo en caso de que estuviera contagiado, lo fumigaron con aquel humo que mata a las bacterias y demás cosas infecciosas, Deckard indico que finalizaran y se quedaron mirando intentando de saber si estaba infectado o no.

-¿Usted cree que este tío se llevo las serpientes? -pregunto asumiendo Muldoch.

-No lo se, pero se reconocer que cuando alguien se ha pasado todo el tiempo viviendo aquí, es capaz de construirse su propia casa en algún lugar de estos -opino analizando Hopper la situación.

Ambos carraspearon pensativamente intentando de saber que hacer al respecto.

-Traeme la lona, lo cubriremos y lo llevaremos de vuelta a los jeeps -pidió expresamente.

-Si señor -obedeció con tono pasivo y entonces dio la vuelta junto con los demás.

Deckard se quedo mirando al muchacho, ver a alguien así le daba muchas cuestiones pero solamente había una que le daba muchas dudas, se puso a revisarle toda la ropa en busca de algo que dijese quien era, miro por ambas partes y encontró algo en uno de los bolsillos, lo saco y se percato de que era una foto, una foto de familia que estaba algo desgastada y arrugada como si fuera un billete desgastado, estaba puesta la imagen del chico de joven con apenas diez años o mas, estaba con su padre y su madre, sonriendo plácidamente mientras se veía la imagen de unos matorrales, estaba en el campo o en el bosque, según se podía notar. Al ver esa foto se dio cuenta de una de las pocas razones que tenía Hopper de impedir que lo matase, sabía bien que aquel chico tendría familia, que era hijo de alguien, y si lo mataba, era como si estuviera matando a su hija.

Señor -se oyó la voz de Majidh, luego alzo la cabeza hacía abajo de la colina.

-¿Que sucede soldado? -pregunto Deckard a lo alto para que se le oyera.

-He encontrado algo señor, tendrá que verlo usted mismo para creerlo -anunció.

-De acuerdo, ahí voy -aviso, se guardo la foto y entonces aparecieron los otros trayendo la lona transparente para cubrirlo-. Encargaos de llevároslo a los jeeps, luego os alcanzo.

-De acuerdo -acepto Muldoch y los tres gemelos.

-Romitz, tu te vienes conmigo -ordeno dirigiendose a su lugarteniente principal.

-Si señor -obedeció y entonces marcho junto con su jefe.

Ambos fueron bajando como pudieron de la colina intentando de no resbalarse con la arena porque era como si se hubiera formado a partir de una obra en construcción, llegaron a abajo de todo y ahí se dirigieron hacía Majidh que estaba sobre algúna especie de superficie baja.

-¿Que has encontrado? -pregunto Deckard.

-Lo que me parece que este tío ha estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo -declaro.

-Aja -comprendió Deckard.

Se juntaron delante de él y entonces Majidh abrió una especie de compuerta que había debajo, la abrió y era una puerta metálica de aluminio, era como si tuviera un búnker secreto o algo parecido.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Romitz extrañado.

-Mirelo usted mismo -le entrego Majidh una linterna a Deckard para que mirara.

Ahí entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, se coloco debajo y entonces empezo a bajar lentamente. Dentro estaba todo muy oscuro y apenas se notaba algo, tenía puesta la linterna en la boca y en cuanto bajo del todo, cosa de que no era tan profundo agarro de vuelta la linterna e ilumino el lugar, observo que dentro era todo una almacén, habían repisas de aluminio donde se encontraban almacenadas todo tipo de cajas de suministros o de cualquier otra cosa que pudiese necesitar ahí abajo, siguió avanzando y observo que en un costado vacía se encontraba todo un conjunto de seis fusiles de los que utilizaban los militares.

-Joder -reprocho sorprendido Romitz al ver eso-. Ya me preguntaba yo como podía estar tan armado este tío, estaba perfectamente preparado como para entrar en una zona de guerra.

-Si, pero la guerra ya se termino hace mucho tiempo -exclamo Deckard al respecto.

Siguieron avanzando y observaron que mas adelante había mas espacio, se podía notar en un costado que había una cama pero sin colchón, algún escritorio donde estaban acumulados todo tipo de dibujos como si los hubiera dibujado algún niño, Deckard se acerco y observo uno de los dibujos que habían puestos encima, era el dibujo de la cara de un infectado, con solamente verla ya resultaba demoniaca, aquello lo dejo con bastantes dudas.

-Ey jefe, mire esto -le aviso Majidh al otro lado.

Se junto con los otros dos y ambos observaron iluminándolo con la linterna y se percataron de que había todo un mural de fotos de familia, era como uno de esos murales que hacen los niños en los colegios de preescolar, como si fuera un trabajo de clase.

-¿Porque tendría un adolescente todas estas cosas de niños? ¿Tu piensas que pudo haber tenido a un hermano aquí dentro? -cuestiono Romitz dando todas las cuestiones que podía dar.

-No, que va, era el mismo, todo esto es de él -comento Deckard.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Majidh, no lo comprendió.

-Se lo trajo en cuanto era un chaval, todo esto es suyo -declaro, se giro y observo que parte del escritorio estaban almacenados todo tipo de juguetes que podría utilizar un chaval a su edad-. Se lo trajo era solamente un chaval de diez años.

-Pues vaya que acabo madurando rápido -exclamo sorprendido Romitz.

-No si eres un niño que tuvo que criarse sin un padre y una madre -indico lógicamente, se percato de una hoja que sobresalía de los estantes, la cogío con fuerza y observo que estaba el dibujo de él como un niño llorando arrodillado alrededor de los cuerpos de sus padres desmembrados, con tal solo aquella edad acabo viendo lo peor que le podía haber sucedido a cualquier niño, ver destrozados a sus padres lo arruino por completo.

-Deckard -le llamo Majidh de vuelta.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Deckard con tono interrogante.

-Aquí parece que hay una puerta secreta -indico, se apoyo encima de la pared y fue tocando cada uno de los bordes que apenas se notaban.

-Cierto, la hay -verifico completamente Romitz estando de acuerdo.

Ambos se juntaron sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, empujaron el costado de la pared y entonces se movió al otro lado demostrando que era una puerta secreta que daba lugar a un escondrijo secreto. En cuanto lo abrieron del todo salió una enorme humareda de polvo que los cubrió.

-Vaya, pareciera que nadie lo abierto en mucho tiempo -opino Romitz mientras tosía gravemente.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Majidh.

Ambos alzaron las linternas y en cuanto se metieron dentro apenas notaron que había dentro, notaban que había otro montón de esas cajas que había al final del escondrijo, Deckard siguió avanzando cuando casi se choco con una lampara con una bombilla suelta que venía colgando de un cable suelto, dedujo que aquello era la luz del techo que se salió de la estructura, vio que había un botón colocado hacía arriba y en cuanto lo bajo se empezo a encender, la luz se ilumino titilando y entonces se encendió del todo mostrando lo que había alrededor.

Se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que era.

Era como una sala de quirófano con mesas de hierro con ruedas donde estaban apoyadas todo tipo de restos de piel de reptiles y otra mayoría de animales que parecían venir del zoo, había escritos donde animales pequeños como ratas estaban abiertos como hacíendoles una autopsia, en algúnos costados habían colocados unos libres de medicina o de practica forense.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Romitz extrañado al ver todo eso.

-Esto, es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo con los animales del zoo, experimentando con ellos y haciendo todo tipo de análisis -corroboro Deckard según lo que notaba.

-¿Pero que era? ¿Un especialista forense? -cuestiono reprimiéndose Majidh.

-No, pero al parecer estuvo todo este tiempo entreteniéndose con algo -opino Deckard y entonces agarro uno de los libros que había puestos en el escritorio, era uno que decía: ANALISIS GENERAL DEL INTERIOR DEL CUERPO, se había pasado toda su vida intentando de saber como funcionaba el cuerpo y utilizo a los animales para aprender de ellos.

Deckard asintió, estaba claro que con todo eso casi se podría haber creado todo tipo de sustancias si es que acaso el chico estuvo experimentado con ellos para algúna razón filosófica.

-Señor, mire esto -aviso Majidh al otro lado de la habitación.

Deckard se junto delante de ellos y observo que en una de las repisas que había al costado se encontraba un grupo de tarros donde contenía todo tipo de órganos de los animales que había experimentado, estaban en remojo para que no se secaran.

-Oh por dios, todo esto, es casi lo que justo estaba buscando, aquí hay de todo tipo, incluido de sapos venenosos -dijo Deckard sorprendido de ver que incluso entre los tarros se encontraban todo tipo de órganos que habían sido extirpados de los sapos que andaba buscando.

-¿Es esto lo que andábamos buscando? -pregunto Romitz al respecto.

-Al parecer si, estoy hay que analizarlo y hacer todo tipo de análisis, nos llevamos todo esto -acordo Deckard mientras agarraba uno de los tarros con los órganos en remojo.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció Romitz, ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

··

En cuanto volvieron a la base, la doctora Perraudin se puso a trabajar sobre los órganos. Mientras, Hopper quedo rezagado después de haber sufrido tantas descargas en un solo dia.

Abrió los ojos y en cuanto observo la luz que tenía delante sentía que le estaba quemando la vista, en ese momento apareció alguien quien apenas pudo reconocer excepto por su silueta, era la típica doctora que le había atendido antes.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto sin apenas notarse, sus odios estaban tan taponados que apenas notaba todos los sonidos que habían a su alrededor.

Hopper estaba con una cara que decía mucho acerca de lo mal que se encontraba.

La doctora puso una linterna delante de sus ojos y se les ilumino dilatandose sus pupilas.

-¿Puede oírme? -pregunto pero otra vez no lo oía, se encontraba tan dolorido que cerro los ojos de nuevo como pensando que se iba a morir de nuevo.

En ese momento apareció la imagen de Deckard electrocutándole y él gritando despavorido.

Aquello lo aterro tanto que se levanto enseguida y agarro lo primero que vio que fue un escarpelo apoyado encima de la mesa de herramientas, apunto hacía todo lo que tenía alrededor.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto Hopper con tono despavorido.

-Señor Hopper, tranquilicese -insistió pasivamente la mujer intentando de detenerle.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Donde se encuentra ese hijo de puta? -recrimino, estaba peor que despavorido.

-Señor Hopper, no se a que se refiere pero como no se tranquilicese voy a tener que ponerle un sedante para dormirlo y no le gustara, sobretodo lo que diga Deckard -explicó la doctora.

-¿Deckard? ¿Donde esta? -reaccionó espontáneamente y entonces se levanto de la camilla dispuesto a atacar a la mujer-. ¿Donde se encuentra ese canalla?

Al final le pudo quitar el escarpelo de la mano y le puso delante una jeringuilla.

-¿Señor Hopper? ¿Es esto lo que quiere? -pregunto replicando.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto volviendose un poco mas tranquilo.

-Es un sedante extra potente, como no se tranquilice un poco entonces se lo tendré que inyectar y entonces el hombre al que respondo y que parece que no le gusta oír se lo tendré que informar y no le gustara ese resultado, ¿me ha entendido ya? -acordo expresamente.

Al final Hopper lo entendió y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla tranquilamente.

-Así esta mejor, lo ve -asintió la mujer al ver que lo comprendió.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto reconociendo que no estaba en aquel zoológico arruinado.

-En la enfermería, en la base, en cuanto se lo trajeron al parecer estaba bastante ido y sufrió unas cuantas descargas eléctricas -declaro la doctora.

-Descargas eléctricas -se acordo del brazalete y en cuanto lo miro observo que no lo tenía, solamente tenía unas marcas de quemado que representaban el lugar de la descarga, asintió tranquilo al ver que se lo quitaron-. ¿Que ha sido de ese brazalete?

-No se preocupe, Deckard me ha dado el aprobado para que pueda quitárselo, no se preocupe, ya esta en casa de vuelta -corroboro la doctora.

-Esta no es mi casa -reprimió expresamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza del estrés que tenía.

-Lo se, pero al menos es lo mas parecido que tiene -contradijo expresamente.

Tenía razón, ahí le había dado en el claro. De pronto se acordo de una cosa que sucedió antes.

-Por cierto, ¿antes no habrán traído algún cuerpo verdad? -pregunto queriendo verificar eso.

-Bueno, en cuanto lo trajeron dijeron que le estaban haciendo análisis a un cuerpo que habían traído así que seguramente estarán trabajando en él -confirmo completamente.

-Oh -dijo asintiendo al ver que ya estaban experimentando con el cadaver del muchacho.

-¿Ocurre algo con eso? -pregunto extrañada al ver como reaccionó al oír eso.

-No nada, solamente que me parece que he cometido un gran error -declaro asintiendo del pesamen que tenía por no haber podido evitar eso.

··

La doctora Yolanda Perraudin estaba hacíendole la autopsia al muchacho que habían matado antes en lo del zoo, lo tenía abierto formando una Y mientras con un escarpelo y una sierra para poder cortar los huesos del interior, estaba examinando cada uno de los órganos para averiguar si tenía algo relacionado con la infección o no.

Al otro lado de la sala Hopper miraba por el ventanal observando como descuartizaban aquel muchacho que hacía un rato estaba vivo, no sabía quien, y si había tenido familia, pero si estaba claro que alguien tan joven como él no podía morir así.

Deckard se le acerco sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, solamente se quedaron ahí observando aquello con lo que ambos estaban bastante mosqueados.

-¿Porque tuvo Hopper? -pregunto queriendo comprenderlo del todo.

-Nos estaba atacando, teníamos que hacer algo -contesto dandole la razón.

-Podríamos haber hecho cualquier otra cosa en vez de eso, ese chico se había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en este tiempo y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba tenía que morir así, a manos de un grupo de hombres que seguramente no había visto en mucho tiempo -opino dando una posible sugerencia de que podría haber sucedido, Yolanda empezo a extraer parte de un pulmón, estaba todo lleno de sangre y recubierto de una fina capa blanca que lo hacía espeso y pegajoso.

-¿Porque siempre te tengo que hacer caso, porque no puedo tener al menos la voluntad de pegarme un tiro o de tirarme hacía los muertos para poder dejar de sufrir esto? -se pregunto a si mismo delante de Deckard para que entendiera lo mal que estaba pasando sobre ese asunto.

-Porque estas decidido ha destruir todo esto, y sabes que tu hija es una de las ultimas oportunidades que quedan de poder destruir a Decisión, y tu estas tan convencido de que volverá con el anti-virus y lo tienes todo planeado en cuanto vuelva verdad -aclaro Deckard conociendo bien.

-Si -afirmo con tono desdichado, lo tenía bien calado.

Yolanda seguía quitando órganos y luego un grupo de ayudantes los metía en unas bolsas de papel transparente y se los llevaba en una carretilla de la cual no veían adonde se iba.

-Ten esto -le entrego un trozo de papel doblado a Hopper.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto extrañado, lo cogío y entonces lo desdoblo observando que se trataba de una foto de una familia, había un chico de cabello pelirrojo que le resultaba familiar, era el joven que antes habían matado-. ¿Esto es de él?

-Así es, lo encontré en uno de sus bolsillos, y ademas habían mas cosas en su escondite, incluido los restos de los animales que desaparecieron en el zoo, eso explica todo el caos que vimos antes -añadió dando a entender todas las sospechas que antes tenían en cuanto habían llegado.

Hopper se lamento, estaba claro que era lo que justo se pensaba, era hija de algúnos padres y se había quedado a vivir ahí para poder sobrevivir.

-También encontramos estas cosas -le entrego un sobre marrón que parecía tener unos cuantos papeles dentro.

Lo abrió y observo que eran dibujos hechos como por un niño, se veían imágenes de gente muerta, del virus convirtiendo a todo el mundo en monstruos, y a sus padres siendo asesinados delante de él y quedandose solo para siempre.

¿Sabes lo que esto significa verdad? -pregunto recriminando.

-Que con solamente estar encerrado ahí diez años cualquiera puede acabar siendo un hombre -comento no tomándoselo en serio.

-No Richard, tu lo sabes, y mucho mas que yo, has visto estos dibujos y sabes reconocer bastante que tengo razón, has destruido la vida de millones que ahora quedaran olvidados para siempre, aquel joven quedo viviendo durante mucho tiempo, observo de todo, sintió de todo, y sufrió de muchas cosas para poder seguir vivo como pudiera, y tu lo has arruinado todo con la maldita maquina que yo invente -explicó reprochando para hacerle entender que sabía muy bien reconocer el hecho de que sentía algo de empatía y arrepentimiento sobre lo que había hecho.

Deckard no dijo nada, se quedo indeciso sin querer decir algo al respecto.

-Admite que tienes algo de arrepentimiento por lo que has hecho -reprocho.

-Callate -reprocho inesperadamente Deckard.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañado Hopper al ver esa reacción como de desprecio pero no lo parecía.

-Me he pasado toda mi vida intentando de ser el mejor, y todavía cientos de personas como yo que quisieron inventar algo que ayudara al mundo, pero no pude, por culpa de la gente a la que me mandaba, pensaron que inventaría cosas peligrosas, pero yo sabía muy bien que estaba inventando algo que haría cambiar el mundo para siempre, así que me esforcé lo suficiente como para poder llegar a algo, y lo he conseguido, toda invención, se requiere un cierto sacrificio -explicó haciendo entender que le importa mas haber conseguido lo que nunca antes consiguió que haber matado a millones de personas por cuestiones personales que ya iban al limite.

Hopper se quedo indeciso al oír eso, pensaba que tenía algo de temperamento pero resultaba que ni siquiera lo aprovechaba para nada.

-Tu no inventaste nada Deckard, yo lo hice, yo invente a Decisión, así que eso significa que nunca has aprovechado nada, siempre fuiste un manipulador y un tramposo Richard, por eso nunca has llegado a nada -se lo dejo Hopper bien claro para se hiciera una idea al respecto.

Deckard no dijo nada, se quedo indeciso de nuevo, estaba claro que lo había comprendido, pero no quería asimilarlo para no darse cuenta de que no era perfecto. Le golpeo Hopper con el sobre con los papeles sobre el pecho, este los cogío y entonces se marcho dandose la vuelta.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto reprochando al ver que se iba sin permiso.

-Pues a hacer algúna cosa útil, no quiero saber nada de todo esto -reprocho negando todo resultado que podía haber con la investigación, ya todo le daba igual.

-Tu no te puedes ir -protesto negando que tuviera esa opción.

-En realidad si que puedo, esta es mi casa, la única que he tenido en los últimos diez años -aclaro contradictoriamente y entonces se marcho como si nada desapareciendo al fondo de la sala.

Deckard se quedo sin decir nada, ya no tenía ningún tipo de fuerza como para poder obligarle, sabía bien lo que pasaba, y era que todo estaba cambiando radicalmente, los tiempos cambian como solía decir, miro al fondo de vuelta a la sala y observaba el cuerpo de aquel joven siendo vaciado.

··

Augustus estaba encerrado en una de las celdas blindadas que habían en la parte central de la base, estaba tirado en un extremo queriendo ocultarse de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, de pronto se abrió la puerta iluminando parte de la celda con un resplandor de luz artificial que lo cubrió.

El hombre que la abrió resulto ser Hopper, entro observando estupefacto y dijo:

-Hola Augustus -le saludo al ver que hacía un rato que no sabía nada de él.

-Señor Hopper -dijo sorprendido al ver que era el creador.

No sabía que decir, por su culpa había hecho que lo metieran ahí dentro y que sufriera de la misma manera que él, aquello era una completa vergüenza.

-Siento que te hayan metido aquí dentro -se disculpo sincerandose con él.

-No importa, de todas formas esto de estar encerrado aquí dentro me ayuda en ocasiones, no sabes la de ideas que te salen por estar solo -comento.

Aquello hizo dar una risotada falsa a Hopper y entonces se acerco para ver como estaba.

-¿Como te encuentras? -pregunto queriendo saber en que estado se encontraba.

-Bueno... -se levanto acomodandose como para poder hablar con él y en cuanto lo hizo la luz se le puso en la cara observando las cicatrices de los golpes que tenía en la cara.

-Dios mío -dijo sorprendido Hopper al ver como estaba su cara.

-Lo se, ¿no es mi mejor aspecto no? -cuestiono.

-Ni tampoco el mío sin duda -opino contradictoriamente.

-¿Te haces una idea de porque te han hecho eso? -pregunto queriendo saber si comprendía por que era que lo habían encerrado tal y como lo habían hecho con él.

-Dijeron que me utilizaste para que tu hija se pudiera escapar -declaro.

-Bueno, no fue del todo una escapada, simplemente quería saber informacíon acerca de los muchachos que se acabaron estrellando con el avión -aclaro honestamente.

-¿Pero están vivos no? -cuestiono ese hecho teniendo sus dudas al respecto.

-Así es, parece, y van justamente directos hacía donde les marco Aelita las coordenadas falsas -declaró acordándose de ese hecho tan fastidioso.

-Pues como acaben llegando hasta ahí se meterán en un buen lío -mencionó Augustus.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañado al oír eso.

-Resulta que las coordenadas que mandaron son las de un pequeño campamento que hay situado al suroeste, una vez que lleguen ahí los soldados los capturaran, los interrogaran dentro y seguramente nos mandaron aquí dentro también para poder experimentar con ellos -explicó todos los hechos que daban a que esto estaba mas pensado de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-Pero me estas diciendo, ¿que esos chicos se están dirigiendo justo a un lugar donde ya lo tienen todo preparado?, ¿que hay un campamento formado por ellos? -pregunto detalladamente para poder analizar todo el asunto y saber exactamente como era la cosa.

-Así es -afirmo sin mas dilación.

-Oh por dios -dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta que era peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Augustus extrañado al oír eso.

-Esos chicos están en peligro -contesto con tono estremecido.

-¿De que? ¿De lo que le vayan a hacer? -cuestiono sin entender que tenía tanto miedo.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que Augustus era igual que ellos, no le importaba nada lo que hubieran hecho con el mundo o lo que estén apunto de hacer.

-Por dios Augustus no me digas que tu también estas de acuerdo con ellos -reprocho indignado.

-¿De que? -no entendía nada de a que se refería.

-No vez lo que han hecho con el mundo, lo han destruido todo, han matado a cientos de personas, a nuestros familiares, a casi todo el planeta, ¿es que no lo entiendes? -explico sinceramente Hopper para hacerle entender lo mal que era todo aquel asunto.

-Bueno, haber, entiendo lo que han hecho, pero tampoco es para ponerse así -opino.

Ahí entonces Hopper no pudo creer la clase de ignorancia que tenía.

-Augustus, ¿te acuerdas de como eran las cosas antes? De que como vivíamos, de como vivía la gente, pues eso ahora ya no existe, el mundo es un completo de vertedero de cadaveres.

-Si, he visto de eso, y la verdad no me preocupo nada, de todas formas el pasado era un horror, nadie nos decía como hacer las cosas -dijo solamente preocupándose del mismo asunto que era que no podía inventar nada a causa de las ordenes que les daba aquellos que les ordenaban.

-Oh por favor, Augustus entiéndelo de una vez, el mundo esta muerto, a la gente le importa un comino lo que inventes, ¿tu te piensas que la gente quería que esto? ¿Que alguien matara a toda nuestra especie solamente para que nosotros pudiéramos hacer lo que nos diera la gana -reprocho Hopper harto de que no viera el lado malo de toda esa cuestión, estaba tan harto que le agarro la camisa intentando de obligarle a que le hiciera cambiar de opinión al respecto.

-Suéltame -recrimino Augustus queriendo que lo soltara.

Al final Hopper se canso al darse cuenta de que no le importaba para nada lo que hicieron con el mundo, estaba claro que todos eran una panda de fanáticos observando con querer inventar aquello que no pudieron hacer antes, y él era el único que pensaba al contrario.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Romitz trayendo una bandeja con algo de comida.

-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? -pregunto Romitz extrañado al ver a aquellos dos.

-Nada Romitz, solamente quería charlar con Augustus para saber como se encontraba -declaro Hopper no queriendo decir exactamente que era lo que había pasado ahí dentro en realidad.

Augustus no dijo nada, se quedo mirando con una expresión de resignación.

-Bueno, pues espero que se recupere, le he traído algúnas galletas como para que pueda disfrutar de algo por el momento -enseño Romitz lo que traía en la bandeja.

Le entrego la bandeja a Augustus y este se quedo comiendo tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarles con aquella cara de frustración que ponía.

-¿Le has dicho algo para que se pusiera así? -pregunto queriendo entender esa expresión.

-No, se lo ha hecho él solo -añadió.

-Pues bueno, espero de que eso no sea lo ultimo que haga, oye por cierto Hopper, los chicos y yo estamos haciendo una partida de poker en el salón, ¿te apuntas? -sugirió expresamente.

Augustus no dejaba de mirarlo de aquella forma, estaba claro que ahora le guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo, pero ahora que sabía que clase de persona era, ya no tenía que preocuparse de él.

-Si -acepto sin rechistar y entonces se dio la vuelta saliendo de la celda, se giro dando un ultimo vistazo a Augustus que no dejaba de mirarlo con desprecio-. Espero que lo entiendas.

Dijo y entonces cerro la celda dejándolo otra vez medio a oscuras.

-Y tu también Franz Hopper -dijo jurándoselo.

··

El grupo de exploración estaba en un salón bastante amplio con todos los lujos como un puesto de barman y una cocina, era mas bien como el típico salón de una casa de campo, ambos estaban alrededor de una mesa ovalada de madera con patas de fieltro, estaban jugando a una partida de cartas de poker y cada uno estaba muy atento a lo que hacía el otro.

Muldoch se miro las cartas y pudo notar que estaban bastante bien, luego dijo:

-Seis ases -tiro la carta mostrando que era de seis ases negras.

-Yo tengo doce de corazones -declaro Emile y tiro una carta donde tenía puesta un grupo de seis corazones rojos a cada costado.

-Ay -dijo maldiciendose al ver que el otro gano de suerte-. Maldito serás Emile, siempre quitándomelo todo, ¿pero como lo consigues?

-Bueno, llevo jugando a esto mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? -opino y luego se paso consigo unos especies de llaveros de diferentes formas llamativas.

-Cuidalos bien eh -acordo sensatamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Romitz y Hopper.

-Que tal chicos, ¿como va la cosa? -pregunto trayendo al nuevo invitado.

-Resulta que el muy este me lo esta quitando todo, ¿oye que haces trayendo a Hopper aquí? -refunfuño y luego pregunto sorprendido al ver que traía a Franz Hopper consigo.

-Resulta que no tenía nada que hacer, así que me resultaba mas útil estar con alguien que sabía lo que era la vida antes de que el mundo se fuera al carajo -declaro irónicamente.

-Uh, que buena ha sido esa -dijo Balla.

Hopper se cogío una silla que había puesta en un extremo y entonces se sentó al lado de Norbert y Angus, se acomodo las gafas y entonces dijo:

-¿Como el va el juego? -pregunto queriendo saber como era lo del poker.

-Veras, resulta que aquí tenemos un grupo de cartas, y cada una de ellas tiene un porcentaje mucho mayor que las demás, así que, en cuanto vayas tirando una por una se te aumentan los puntos y consigues llevarte todo lo que tenemos aquí -explicó Jerome.

-Vaya, ¿y que estamos apostando supuestamente? -pregunto observando el grupo de objetos que había en el centro de la mesa asumiendo ser las cosas de cada uno.

-Las cosas que hemos ido coleccionado a lo largo de nuestra vida -declaro Flit.

-O las cosas que cogimos prestadas de los muertos -aclaro Pietro.

-Si -afirmaron cada uno con ironía.

En ese momento Hopper pensó en una opción, sabía bien que no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo hace mucho tiempo, pero si tenía una cosa que podía utilizar.

-¿Sirve esto como para apostarlo? -pregunto enseñando una foto doblada.

Romitz se inclino para mirarla y no le decía mucha cosa.

-¿Que es? -pregunto intentando de entender que era lo que le estaba mostrando.

-A mi me parece, igualmente, déjala, que al menos el pobre hombre esta apostando algo por una vez en su vida -espeto sinceramente Majidh dejando que lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo -agarro Romitz el papel y lo dejo apoyado junto al resto. Luego le paso un grupo de cartas a Hopper para que se hiciera a la idea.

-Esperemos que de esas cartas te den suerte -opino Norbert, los demás se rieron sarcásticamente.

-Y yo también lo espero -opino sarcásticamente, asintió y se puso a jugar.

··

Deckard volvió a la sala principal y ahí Decisión noto su presencia, bajo su pupila roja hacía él y luego aumento el zoom para ver aquella cara frustrante que ponía.

-Mi señora Decisión -se presento firmemente pero con tono apenado.

-Richard Deckard, ¿a que viene esa cara? -pregunto.

-Bueno, al parecer hoy no estoy pasando un dia que podamos decir, he pasado por todo tipo de asuntos de los que creía que jamas volvería a pasar jamas, pero ha pasado, y tengo mis miedos de que esto me acabe corrompiendo -explicó con tono lamentoso.

-¿Porque debería de corromperte? -cuestiono inexorablemente.

-Porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo a pensar que pueda tener remordimientos acerca de lo que he hecho, de todos mis trabajos, Franz Hopper me esta dando todo el tiempo todo tipo de cuestiones acerca de que no tengo la razón y él si, y eso me provoco un enorme escozor que me hace preguntar de si podría haber pasado otra cosa o no -explicó con tono riguroso y empezando a divagar de aquella forma funesta que hacía siempre.

-No sientas miedo Richard Deckard, ya hemos pasado por eso hace muchísimo tiempo, no quiero que este episodio vuelva a repetirse.

-Lo se, pero no soporto pensar que Hopper consiga tener la razón por una vez, no quiero, yo siempre he permitido a algunos decir que esto nunca fue como esperábamos, pero decir que esto nos ha llevado por un mal camino, eso es algo que no soporto -dijo honestamente.

-No te sientas tan frustrado Richard Deckard, tu mismo lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo, querías creer de que podía haber una solución para mejorar el mundo, y la estamos consiguiendo, pero no podemos hacer sin tu conocimiento, te necesito aquí ahora mismo, para terminar lo que empezamos hace diez años atrás -pidió honestamente Decisión.

-Lo se -comprendió expresamente, se limpio la nariz pasandose la mano y luego asintió-. La próxima vez que me vea a Hopper, se va a enterar de lo que va a pasar.

Decisión agrando su pupila mirando fijamente a Deckard.

En ese momento se abrió al fondo la puerta y apareció la doctora Perraudin trayendo como siempre su agenda con los apuntes de sus análisis.

-Señor Deckard, tiene que ver esto -anunció seriamente.

-¿Que ha sucedido con los análisis? -pregunto al respecto sobre ese tema.

-Ese es el problema, que ya están -declaro sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado-. Tan rápido, pero cuanto ha durado desde que estamos aquí, una media hora como mucho.

Agarro la agenda con los apuntes y entonces empezo a mirar el registro del análisis detallado de las muestras de órganos que habían traído del búnker de chico que estaba escondido en el zoológico. Lo fue leyendo concienzudamente hasta que de pronto se quedo perplejo ante lo que vio.

-No es compatible -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Así es, las muestras de tejido que habéis traído de aquel lugar no son tan compatibles como las muestras de la chica infectada, ese chico no creo el virus -aclaro esporádicamente.

-¿Pero entonces para que tenía esas muestras de órganos? -cuestiono intentando de entender ese hecho, fue pasando las paginas y no había nada nuevo.

-En cuanto he hecho ese análisis me he documentado -declaro, Deckard se puso a escuchar lo que tenía que decir-. Al parecer aquel joven descubrió que mezclando varias sustancias que viven en el interior de los órganos de varios animales en particular, pueden producir ciertas bacterias que actúan como anti-cuerpos para las bacterias que son hostiles para el organismo, creo que estaba intentando de curarse de algún especie de veneno.

-El chico ese había estado almacenando todo tipo de reptiles, entre ellos los sapos y las serpientes -indico Deckard acordándose de ese hecho.

-Ah, entonces esta claro, se había pasado tanto tiempo con animales venenosos que se estaba envenenado poco a poco y se paso todo el tiempo buscando una cura -reconoció Yolanda.

Deckard se quedo tan fastidiado que ya no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Pero si entonces aquel chico no hizo lo del virus, ¿entonces quien lo hizo? -cuestiono.

-No lo se, pero debe de ser alguien de algún lugar que desconocemos -opino Yolanda.

-No -indico Deckard seriamente-. Seguramente habrá alguien por ahí que ha estado creando, debe de ser mucho mas listo que nosotros, se ha pasado toda su vida creando algo parecido, y eso es algo que yo no pienso tolerar -recrimino empezando a enfurecerse otra vez.

-Señor, calmese -procuro Yolanda al ver como se ponía.

-No me diga que me calme -recrimino impidiendo que lo ayudara.

-Calmate Richard Deckard, la doctora Perraudin ha hecho una grata decisión ayudándole, y como usted no la valore, tendremos un serio problema.

-Lo siento mi señora Decisión -se disculpo gratamente.

-Puede que no hayamos encontrado el origen de ese virus, pero esta claro que en algún parte de todo este país se encuentra la clave a este misterio, y cuando lo descubramos, tendremos que tratarlo como cualquier otra cosa que hayamos estado tratando durante todos estos años, ¿entendido?

-Si, mi señora Decisión -acepto Deckard comprendiendolo.

-Bien -dijo y entonces se le ilumino de vuelta la pupila roja iluminando el fondo.

··

Hopper estaba yendo en racha al menos por ahora, tenía como unas cinco cartas, pero no eran muy buenas, necesitaba encontrar al menos la manera de hacer que algúno acabase soltando sus cartas como para que luego él las acabase soltando en el ultimo momento.

Veía a Muldoch intentando de adelantarse a Romitz, Norbert a Pietro, Conrad a Majidh, Emile a Balla, Jerome a Flit, y él estaba intentando de superar a Angus.

-Ocho de ases -declaro Flit tirando un grupo de cartas donde se ponía notar que había un grupo en par de cuatro ases a cada carta.

Todos se quejaron al ver eso y luego refunfuñaron al ver que se lo llevaba todo.

-¿Tu que tienes Hopper? -pregunto Balla queriendo saber que cartas tenía.

-Pues yo, nueve de tréboles -declaro dando a entender que tenía mas que el otro.

-No -refunfuño maldiciendose Flit al ver que casi pensaba que había ganado del todo pero no.

Hopper se llevo todos los llaveros y demás cosas que habían puesto alrededor de la mesa.

-No esta mal para ser la primera vez no -espeto irónicamente.

-Espera, ¿tu nunca has jugado en serio a las cartas? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-No, la verdad es que no, lo único que me importaba mas en el mundo era estar trabajando en mis análisis y volver a casa para ver a mi mujer y a mi hija -confeso.

-¿Tenía mujer? -pregunto Conrad al respecto.

-Así es, la tenía, Anthea Schaeffer, casi todo lo que tenía ella luego heredo Aelita -corroboro.

-¿Y que sucedió con ella? Porque en todo este tiempo ni siquiera la hemos visto para nada -cuestiono Majidh ese hecho.

-Si -afirmo cada uno de ellos.

-Bueno... -Hopper no quería hablar de ello porque sabía bien el daño que le estaba haciendo Aelita, pero ahora que estaba él ahí rodeado de los únicos a los que podría haber considerado un grupo de amigos, necesitaba decírselo si quería tenerles su confianza.

Todos estaban esperando una respuesta sensata de Hopper y este respondió.

-Murió, sufrió un accidente, cuando el virus fue expulsado matando a todo el mundo -confeso.

-Umh -murmuro con tono apenado Romitz-. Lo sentimos mucho Hopper.

-Lo se, es solamente que no crea que vaya a ver un mundo mejor después de este -opino.

-Igualmente, no se preocupe, que después del plan maestro de Decisión, podremos todos vivir apañándonos de nuestras propias invenciones -declaro Balla.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono extrañado al oír esa afirmación.

-Bueno, que en cuanto consigamos el virus definitivo, podremos vivir como era antes, solo que esta vez conseguiremos vivir en un mundo donde por fin podremos inventar todo aquello que queramos.

-Sin que nadie nos diga como tenemos que hacerlo -comento Jerome.

-Sin consecuencias -opino su hermano Pietro, luego ambos afirmaron estando de acuerdo chocando la botella de sus cervezas.

Hopper no sabía que decir al respecto sobre eso, estaba claro que todos estaban entusiasmados a su manera con eso, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ellos teniendo que escuchar a cada momento la idea de que para ellos vivir en un mundo mejor fuese olvidándose de todo como era antes.

-¿Algúna os habéis preguntado que pasaría si el resto de la gente se hubiera enterado de esto antes? -pregunto queriendo saber si alguien se hacía esa idea o no.

-Pues, la verdad que no, pero si pienso, que seguramente a nadie la habría encantado -opino Romitz.

-Y nos habrían echado y destruido todo aquello que inventáramos, como si fuese basura -comento con tono desdeñoso Norbert.

-Como para que luego digan que no se arrepentían de su decisión -opino Majidh.

-Si -afirmo Muldoch y luego cada uno golpeo la botella de sus cervezas estando de acuerdo.

Tener que escuchar eso significaba el declive de la humanidad o la abundancia a la ignorancia, porque aquellos hombres se lo tomaban como si no poder fabricar algo sin el permiso de nadie fuese un sufrimiento y un desperdicio de vida, ya no entendía el fanatismo que tenían.

-Ey Hopper, ¿hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo? -pregunto Muldoch.

-¿Cual? -se dispuso a escuchar todo aquello que tenía que decir.

-¿Es verdad eso de que no invento a Decisión? -declaro.

Aquello dejo consternados a todos con la sorpresa de lo que dijo. Ahí entonces Hopper no sabía que decir al respecto, estaba claro que si les decía la autentica verdad, no confiarían en él para nada, pero que mas podía hacer ahora al respecto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber pasado por todo los líos, asumió que ya no podía haber nada peor que lo de antes.

-Bueno, en realidad si lo invente, pero lo hice para otro propósito -admitió.

Ambos carraspearon intentando de hacerse a la idea de si era algo razonable o no.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? -pregunto Hopper con tono preocupado.

-No nada, es solamente que... -se quedo estancado Muldoch buscando algúna explicación-. Nunca pensamos que un hombre como usted sería capaz de tal cosa.

Hopper lo comprendió, estaba claro que a pesar de que todos se hacían a la idea como que él era un especie de guru inventor, los demás no se lo tomarían bien, pero en realidad lo comprendían mejor que él, tantas dudas y al final era mucho mas fácil ser sincero con ellos en primera persona.

-Señor -le llamo Romitz-. Si tiene algún problema con eso, no se preocupe, nosotros no le guardábamos ningún tipo de rencor.

Hopper asintió exhausto de ver que no le importaban nada lo que había hecho.

-Gracias -agradeció gratamente. No sabía porque, pero por primera vez se sentía como si esta hubiera sido la primera vez que estuviese rodeado de amigos de verdad.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Deckard con cara seria como de costumbre.

-¿Que ocurre señor? ¿Algún problema? -pregunto sarcásticamente Balla.

-La verdad es que si -contesto con tono malhumorado.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza dandose cuenta por ese tono que significaba algo grave.

-¿Que ha pasado ahora Deckard? -pregunto Hopper.

-Es mejor que vengas conmigo -exigió.

-¿Para que? -cuestiono, estaba harto de las peticiones agobiantes de Deckard.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, ven -ordeno hartandose de tanta tontería.

Hopper no supo que hacer pero sabiendo bien lo que le haría Deckard no tuvo mas opción que dejarlos ahí y marcharse él solo junto con Deckard.

-Otro dia seguiremos chicos -prometió Hopper y entonces se levanto.

Ambos salieron dejando al grupo sin saber que pensar de aquella situación.

-¿Porque se lo habrá llevado? -cuestiono Norbert.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que Deckard le tiene algo de manía -opino Romitz.

Todos se quedaron carraspeando pensativamente ese asunto, algo había que no cuadraba.

··

-¿Habéis hecho todos los análisis? -pregunto Hopper.

-Así es, los hemos hecho todos y da el mismo resultado, las sustancias son tan simples que se acaban completando en menos que nada -recrimino Deckard mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro mientras intentaba de pensar en algúna otra explicación.

A un lado estaba Yolanda observando a través de un microscopio parte de las celulas del virus junto con las sustancias que habían mezclado de los órganos.

-Tiene que ver esto -aviso Yolanda al descubrir algo interesante.

-¿Como? -no lo entendió Hopper.

-Observe esto -indico.

Hopper se acerco y se puso delante de la mirilla del microscopio, observo una extraña capa marronesca mezclandose con otra capa verde esmeralda que tenían como unos pequeños grumos microscópicos, la sustancia marronesca se mezclo haciendo desaparecer la capa verde.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver esa reacción.

-Eso era parte de los órganos que vosotros habéis traído del búnker de aquel chico, utilizamos las celulas que habían mezcladas con el agua en salmuera y lo mezclamos con parte del virus letal, y el resultado es casi el mismo que con el de las personas -declaro lógicamente.

-Tan simple eran los órganos que los ha infectado de la misma manera -espeto Hopper.

-Pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que parte de todas esas sustancias es inútil, no se ha creado ningún tipo de virus, ese chico no era el causante de todo -reprimió Deckard indignado.

-Igualmente, había una pequeña posibilidad de que eso sucediera -opino Hopper.

-¿Como? -pregunto Deckard con tono eufórico.

-¿Tu que crees? Un muchacho que se ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en una caseta de jardín para que nadie lo encontrara estuviese trabajando en algún tipo de sustancia que provocara un virus letal, ¿para que iba a hacer eso? -objeto Hopper al respecto.

Ahí Deckard sentía como si algo en él hubiera cambiado en algo.

-¿Entonces quien esta haciendo esto? -cuestiono poniendose a pensar de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos, me temo que es alguien que ha estado creando esto en algún lugar desconocido, o quizás esto es un efecto secundario del otro virus y se mezclo con algún residuo tóxico -opino Yolanda asumiendo las posibilidades que había.

Ahí entonces Deckard se le ocurrió una idea.

-O quizás no -aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver esa reacción.

-Te acuerdas de aquel viejo loco que una vez nos ayudo a perfeccionar aquel fertilizante que utilizamos para luchar contra la infección de malaria en Senegal -mencionó.

-Si, me acuerdo de él, y que la ultima vez que lo vimos fue un poco mas antes de que todo esto empezara, seguramente estará muerto -indico Hopper.

-No, no puede estar muerto, el tío era lo bastante listo como para poder sobrevivir a esto, seguro que todavía estará en su chabola intentando de sobrevivir como si estuviera en la guerra del Vietnam, seguramente eso -indico Deckard asumiendo sin pensar en nada mas.

-Richard, espera, seguramente ese hombre estará muerto, apenas tenía lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a lo peor -aseguro Hopper.

-No puede, seguramente es el causante de todo esto, el tío era un completo genio de las narices, se habrá pasado todo el resto de su vida inventando todo esto del virus creyendo que con es podía inventar algúna especie de cura o lo que fuese que creyese -aseguro Deckard divagando y buscando posibilidades a que estuviese vivo y fuese el causante.

-Deckard, no lo sabes con claridad -procuro Hopper.

-No me digas que no lo se con claridad -reprocho golpeando la mesa con el puño-. Me he pasado toda mi vida aguantándote Franz Hopper, pero lo único que has hecho por mi es nada excepto serme de utilidad en esto, y ni siquiera estas colaborando para nada.

-No estoy colaborando porque no quiero, me amenazas de matar a todo el mundo con tal de hacer de que piensen de que tienes la razón en todo, pero no la tienes para nada, puede que les hayas lavado el cerebro a todo el mundo con tus ideales pero en realidad eso no hará que este mundo sea mejor tal y como tu te crees -replico Hopper dejándoselo bien claro.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Deckard.

-He visto lo que piensa todo el mundo, y me cuesta imaginar que todo el mundo lo piense, hasta el pobre Augustus se lo cree, dime, ¿como es posible que todo el mundo este dispuesto a llegar a ser inventor en un mundo como este? ¿Dímelo tu? -cuestiono todos esos hechos.

Deckard se quedo mirando con cara inquisitiva y entonces se puso su bata como dispuesto a irse hacía otra parte.

-¿Quieres saberlo Hopper? Pues acompañame entonces -exigió con tono indirecto.

Ambos se quedaron cuestionando sin saber adonde iba.

-¿Adonde va? -se dirigió hacía Yolanda.

-No lo se -contesto ella sin tener mucha idea, algo se le estaba ocurriendo.

Ambos se dispusieron a seguir a Deckard antes de saber que tontería era la que tenía pensada hacer.

··

Deckard fue andando rápidamente por uno de los pasillos oscuros y deprimentes que había mientras tenía a los otros siguiéndole el paso con mucha prisa.

-Deckard, ¿que es lo que te propones hacer ahora? -pregunto protestando Hopper.

-Algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio -declaro y entonces avanzo mucho mas rápido que antes dejando a los otros ahí tirados sin saber que hacer.

Tanto Yolanda como él no tenían ni idea de que se le había metido en la cabeza.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Hopper no? -dijo alguien que venía de atrás.

-¿Como? -pregunto Hopper extrañado y entonces observo que detrás al fondo se encontraba un técnico con aspecto de veinte años y con algúna tipo de trastorno, era rubio y llevaba gafas.

-¿Que si usted es el señor Hopper? -repitió.

-Eh si, ¿porque le dice? -pregunto queriendo entender porque le estaba llamando.

-Eh no nada, solamente quería saber quien era el padre de esa chica de pelo rosa que venía por aquí siempre -corroboro con tono pasivo.

-¿Que? -se extraño con esa pregunta.

-Venga, déjelo, busquemos a Deckard antes de que haga algúna tontería -apresuro Yolanda agarrando a Hopper para que metiera algo de prisa.

El chico era Remi, y se quedo mirando concienzudamente a Hopper.

··

Augustus se encontraba de nuevo acostado en su celda sin hacer nada cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta saliendo un foco de luz artificial, al instante apareció Deckard con expresión malhumorada.

-Señor Deckard -dijo sorprendido de verle.

-Déjate de rodeos Augustus, ponte aquí -agarro bruscamente a Augustus y lo puso de espaldas contra la pared mientras este se quejaba sin entender que quería hacerle.

Ahí entonces aparecieron Hopper y Yolanda entrando en la celda para ver que pasaba.

-Deckard, ¿que te propones hacer con él? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver lo que sucedía.

-Lo que debería haber hecho antes -dijo y entonces saco una pistola del bolsillo de su bata, pulso el cargador dentro del gatillo y cerro el arma, luego quito el seguro-. Matar a este imbecil.

-¿Que? -se quedo atemorizado Hopper al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

Deckard apunto el arma contra Augustus mientras este se quedo confundido sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Señor? -pregunto con tono preocupante.

-Tu antes Hopper, me dijiste que no podía obligarte, pues ahora te pienso obligar, exígeme que salve a este inútil de que yo le dispare -retracto seriamente.

-Señor, no esta pensando con claridad -procuro Yolanda intentando de tranquilizarlo.

-Claro que lo estoy pensando querida, como nunca antes lo he hecho, y ahora se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer -exclamo con tono escalofriante y muy dispuesto a dispararle.

Deckard casi estaba apunto de disparar cuando entonces Hopper le detuvo.

-Espera Richard -freno Hopper.

-¿Que? ¿Franz?, vas a exigirme y decir que tengo la razón en todo y que vendrás conmigo a buscar a ese viejo loco, ¿es eso? -pregunto reprochando Deckard queriendo que dijera lo que quería oír.

Ahí entonces Hopper no supo que hacer, estaba claro que Deckard había llegado al limite y que era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no sabía como remediarlo.

-Señor Hopper, creo que es mejor que lo haga -sugirió Yolanda.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Hopper ese comentario.

-Deckard esta sufriendo un ataque de, y la única manera de impedir lo que este haciendo es seguir su juego, es mejor que le diga lo que necesita oír -aclaro Yolanda dando a entender que lo mejor era hacerle entrar en razón.

Hopper asintió, estaba claro que no tenía mas opción.

-Mira Deckard, se que tienes la razón, yo nunca la he tenido, debería de haberte caso cuando invente a Decisión vale, pero ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que sigamos con la investigación y que dejes al pobre Augustus en paz -razono Hopper con tono pasivo.

-¿Que lo deje? ¿Al pobre Augustus? -reprocho, soltó una risilla falsa-, ¿pero tu te piensas que puedes hacerte amigo de él? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste antes, todos son unos fanáticos, están todos obsesionados con querer inventar algo, ¿verdad que si Augustus.

-Si señor, así es, mi futuro es vivir en este nuevo mundo -corroboro Augustus con tono decidido.

-Lo vez, esta de acuerdo conmigo, todos siempre están de acuerdo conmigo -replico.

-Si, eso es verdad, todos están muy de acuerdo, pero no podrán estar de acuerdo mientras apuntas con una pistola a uno de tus hombres -mencionó.

-¿Como? -no comprendió eso ultimo.

-Dices que quieres lo mejor para tus hombres, pero él mismo es uno de tus hombres, y si le haces daño, entonces estás rompiendo con todos tus principios -comento.

Deckard se quedo indeciso, aquello si lo entendió.

-Si tan solo me dieras el arma, entonces te darías cuenta de que en parte estas equivocado en una cosa, pero podemos resolverlo juntos, como hemos hecho siempre.

-Si -afirmo, empezaba a comprenderlo.

-Venga Deckard, terminemos esto sin que haya mas sangre, vale -empezo a acercarse muy lentamente como para poder quitarle el arma.

Yolanda lo estaba viendo y empezaba a tener un cierto interés acerca de lo que estaba hablando.

Mientras Hopper se acercaba para quitarle el arma, Deckard continuaba mirando a Augustus, este estaba poniendo una terrible mirada de preocupación, como de pensar que no lo iba a conseguir.

-¿Quieres tener un futuro como inventor? -pregunto para corroborar ese hecho.

-Así es señor, pero no junto a un hombre como usted -mencionó severamente.

Ahí entonces Deckard frunció el ceño dandose cuenta de lo engañado que estaba, Hopper casi estaba agarrando su pistola cuando entonces la alzo y dispare como unas cuatro veces en el pecho a Augustus dejando un enorme brote de sangre alrededor, lo mato acribillándolo.

-No -dijo estupefacto Hopper al ver que consiguió matarlo después de todo.

Deckard resoplo profundamente y entonces se dirigió hacía Hopper una ultima vez.

-Prepara las cosas Hopper, nos vamos de excursión en cuanto salga el sol -acordo Deckard.

Entonces se marcho dejándole estupefacto sin saber que hacer al respecto, ahí entonces Hopper se sentía como si ya no pudiera hacer nada mas, ahora Deckard estaba peor que antes.

··

Mas tarde Hopper estaba de vuelta en uno de los jeeps siendo conducidos por el soldado Balla y acompañado de Romitz y Deckard, estaba con una mirada impetuosa debido a que no quería saber ya nada mas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Por donde señor? -pregunto Balla queriendo saber por donde ir.

-Por la izquierda, luego todo recto -indico Deckard señalando con el dedo indice el camino.

-De acuerdo -obedeció y entonces giro lentamente por un cruce que había al lado, luego los demás que habían atrás hicieron lo mismo girando en el mismo sentido.

Siguieron todo el recto por un camino estrecho repleto de casas arruinadas y algúna estaban mas destrozadas que otras, aquello era un camino infernal.

Por el camino Hopper veía los cuerpos de varios cadaveres calcinados y amontonados como muñecos de trapo, estaba claro que por ahí era por donde ocurría peor las cosas.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros mas hasta que al final pudieron llegar al lugar que estaban buscando, detuvieron los jeeps y entonces Deckard salió del jeep, se arremango el cuello de la camisa y entonces fue acercandose observando detenidamente a una casa adosada de dos pisos con un jardín enorme que parecía llegar hasta al otro lado de la avenida.

-¿Es este señor? -pregunto Romitz mientras se bajaba del jeep.

-Así es sargento Romitz, así es -afirmo con tono muy satisfecho.

Hopper no podía creerse que aquella casa todavía se mantuviera en pie después de tanto tiempo, pero lo que mas le incomodaba de todo era saber si aquel hombre estaba vivo o no después de todo este tiempo, dudaba de esa posibilidad si es que acaso el viejo sobrevivió al desastre o no.

Deckard no pudo mas y entonces marcho corriendo a examinarlo dejando a los otros atrás.

-Espere señor, ¿adonde va? -pregunto replicando Muldoch al ver que se largaba.

Ambos intentaron de seguirle la corriente y de pronto cruzo el jardín adentrandose en los matorrales que había en el costado de la esquina por la que cruzo y dio la vuelta avanzando todo recto.

-¿Pero adonde se cree que va? -reprocho cuestionando Pietro.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que eso no le importa mucho -opino expresamente Hopper.

Ambos carraspearon quejándose por intentar de entender esa cuestión.

-Iré a buscarlo -propuso Muldoch dando un par de pasos.

-No espera -le detuvo Hopper impidiendo que avanzase mas.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Muldoch extrañado.

-Es mejor que vaya yo solo, el me conoce -aclaro Hopper.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Que hay ahí que no quiere que veamos? -cuestiono Majidh.

-Todo, esto es algo personal, y que yo también quiero saberlo, así que es mejor que nos dejéis ahí solos un rato al menos durante unos diez minutos para que comprobemos si el hombre que vive aquí esta vivo o no, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió expresamente Hopper porque sabía bien que a Deckard no le gustaría que le molestasen cuando estuviera dentro de la casa.

Ambos se lo pensaron sabiendo bien el peligro que era dejarlos solos ahí dentro sin saber lo que podía haber, pero conociendo bien a los dos, no tenían otra opción.

-Diez minutos -acordo Romitz.

-No os pediré mas -acepto encantado Hopper y entonces marcho corriendo a seguir su rastro.

Ambos asintieron de los nervios que tenían de pensar que a lo mejor algo iba a ir mal.

-¿Tu crees que estarán bien ahí? -pregunto Balla dirigiendose a Romitz.

-No lo se, si es que acaso tienen la suficiente astucia como para meterse en donde no saben -opino Romitz dando a entender las posibilidades de que había de que estuviera equivocado.

··

Hopper salió de entre los matorrales y se metió en un amplio jardín donde estaba repleto de trastos tirados por el suelo, eran herramientas de jardinería que estaban rotas y desperdigadas como si ahí hubiera habido una batalla campal o algo parecido. Fue avanzando intentando de encontrar a Deckard y de pronto piso algo que le llamo demasiado la atención. Alzo la vista y observo que estaba pisando la cabeza de un flamenco de plástico, al ver eso recordaba que el hombre le gustaba decorar las cosas a una cierta manera llamativa, y una de esas cosas eran los flamencos de plástico que siempre ponía de vez en cuando.

Observo mas adelante y se percato de que mas adelante se encontraba el invernadero, era una enorme cúpula cilíndrica con una punta concaba que llegaba hasta casi arriba de todo lo que medía la casa entera, pero había algo raro en todo eso, los cristales estaban rotos y apenas se podía notar el color verde de las plantas, asumió que a lo mejor estaban muertas y secas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin agua ni aire puro.

Asintió desanimado y decidido meterse dentro para comprobarlo, fue avanzando lentamente al percatarse de los cristales rotos que habían esparcidos por el suelo, intento de no pisarlos demasiado fuerte porque sabía bien que aquello alertaría a cualquier cosa que hubiese cerca y eso incluía a cualquier infectado que hubiese escondido o merodeando por ahí.

Paso muy lentamente y al final llego al interior donde observo tal y como el pensaba, todas las plantas estaban muertas y secas, tenían un aspecto desgastado y de un color marrón que hacía entender que se habían marchado hasta secarse del todo, se dirigió hacía una que era la mas grande y en cuanto la toco, se deshizo en polvo como si estuviera quemada, restos de hojas secas cayeron al suelo cerca de sus zapatos.

Resoplo con tono apenado, era una lastima que aquellas plantas hubiesen tenido que morir de esa forma, levanto la cabeza y observo que mas adelante se encontraba Deckard, también se había metido dentro para comprobarlo. Estaba donde se encontraba la planta mas grande, la que se había pasado toda la vida el viejo experimentando, una Venus atrapamoscas que podría tragarse del todo a un hombre de mediana anchura, pero al verlo de cerca parecía que también estaba muerto.

Deckard estaba tocando una de las raíces y se marchitaba rompiendose en varios trozos que se le caían al suelo como si se tratasen de las cenizas de una persona.

-Se ve que ellas también acabaron mal -dijo Hopper al otro lado.

Deckard se giro extrañado al oír esa voz y en cuanto se giro observo que se trataba de Hopper que lo había seguido hasta ahí.

-¿No deberías estar con los demás? -cuestiono Deckard.

-¿Para que? Ellos no entienden nada de esto, es una lastima que estas plantas se hayan tenido que morir sin que nadie los tratara -objeto expresamente.

-Lo se -afirmo Deckard estando de acuerdo, dejo a un lado el resto de la raíz y se quedo pensando en lo mal que estaba el invernadero-. ¿Crees que el viejo pudo tratarlas después de esto?

-Cuando la infección se expandió la mayoría de las plantas y el agua quedo contaminada, seguramente no acabo bien para nada, no supo que hacer y dejo que se murieran al no tener ningúna otra opción -aclaro asumiendo Hopper.

-Me acuerdo de eso, pero aún así no se porque no pensamos en esto desde el principio, podríamos haber recogido todas las plantas que sirviesen de utilidad y con eso podríamos haberlas salvado, ¿porque no sucedió nada de esto? -se quedo cuestionando ese hecho.

-Porque tu estabas mas metido en perfeccionar a Decisión que en cuanto comenzase al ataque con el virus lo único que te importo fue buscar a todos los soldados que hubiera para que así crearas tu propio imperio post-apocalíptico -declaro Hopper.

-A sí, me acuerdo de esto, debería haberlo pensando antes de cometer esto -opino frustradamente.

-Pues ya es tarde para arrepentirse Deckard, podrías haber pasado pagina de todo eso, pero no lo hiciste, y por tu culpa cientos de personas han muerto por esto, para acabar así, entiendes ahora lo que sucede cuando intentas conquistar el mundo, que se pierde todo cuanto uno deseaba -recrimino Hopper hacíendole entender la verdadera razón de lo que sucede cuando se destruye todo por una cierta idea que tiene en mente y eso afecta a todos los demás.

Deckard asintió, estaba claro que lo comprendía, pero nunca le importo la idea de cuales eran las consecuencias, solamente quería su mundo, y lo había conseguido, a pesar de tantas desgracias, se movió a un lado y de pronto descubrió que tenía al lado una regadera de plástico verde tirada cerca de sus pies, la cogío y miro dentro, la removió y observo que contenía algo de agua, pero esa agua parecía haber sido utilizada hace muy poco, alguien había estado regando las plantas.

-Dios mío -dijo Deckard dandose cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver como reaccionó.

-Es posible -dijo con tono entusiasmado y entonces tiro la regadera saliendo corriendo del invernadero abriendo la puerta externa que había en uno de los costados de la pared.

-¡Deckard! ¡Richard! ¡Adonde vas! -grito Hopper queriendo entender que se le había pasado por la cabeza pero estaba claro que ya no iba a escuchar a nadie mas-. Maldicion.

Reprocho indignado y entonces marcho corriendo a buscarlo antes de que sucediesen mas problemas parecidos como los de siempre.

··

Deckard fue recorriendo todo el salón de la casa incesantemente como un niño desesperado por encontrar a su madre perdida, miro en ambas direcciones mientras gritaba despavorido.

-Señor Virgil, ¡Señor Virgil!, ¿se encuentra ahí? -pregunto Hopper queriendo encontrar al viejo por algúna parte ya que sospechaba de que estuviese vivo.

En ese momento apareció Hopper buscando desesperadamente a Deckard por lo mismo.

-Deckard, ¿adonde vas? ¿Que es lo que te propones? Es imposible que este muerto -reprocho Hopper hacíendole entender que era imposible que el hombre estuviese vivo de cualquier manera.

-No es imposible, alguien regó las plantas en algún momento, todavía quedaba algo de agua en el interior de la regadera, eso significa que el hombre las estuvo regando hasta que ya no pudo mas, perdió la esperanza en sus plantas, pero no en él -divago asumiendo Deckard esa posibilidad.

-Richard, entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo -reprocho de nuevo.

-No para nada -negó rotundamente, se metió en el baño y miro por ambas partes pero era imposible que estuviera ahí debido a lo pequeño que era.

Hopper se quejo al ver que ya era imposible tratar con él, era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Se metió en el pasillo que cruzaba con varias habitaciones intentando de encontrarle urgentemente, se fijo en la habitación de invitados y tampoco estaba a pesar de estar todo ordenado... _ordenado_ , en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Rápidamente volvió a la habitación en la que estaba y observo que todo estaba implacable, era como si alguien lo hubiera ordenado para esperar algúna visita.

-Deckard, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver como reaccionó de repente.

-Ha estado aquí -dijo.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-Observa todo, esta todo perfectamente ordenado, como si esperara a alguien -indico Deckard asimilando el hecho de que era imposible que alguien lo hubiera ordenado de esa forma a no ser que estuviera ahí para hacerlo por algúna razón.

Ambos se quedaron analizándolo y tenía bastante razón a lo que se refería.

-Cierto -afirmo Hopper estando de acuerdo.

En ese momento Deckard se le ocurrió una idea de donde podría estar.

-Creo que ya se donde podría estar -dijo y entonces salió disparado delante de Hopper sin avisar.

-Deckard espera -replico Hopper al ver que ya estaba otra vez con lo mismo-. Joder.

Fue corriendo por el resto del pasillo hasta que encontró en la ultima habitación que se encontraba a la izquierda, esa misma habitación tenía la puerta abierta.

-Señor Virgil, soy Deckard, yo... -entro en la habitación y entonces observo algo que le dejo estupefacto, luego entonces apareció Hopper poniendose delante suyo.

-Deckard espera, no sabes lo que hay... -se puso delante y observo estupefacto lo mismo que él.

Había un cuerpo siendo tapada bajo unas sabanas pero no se dejaba notar quien era. Deckard tenía sus miedos de pensar que era él o cualquier otra cosa, rápidamente saco su arma y se dispuso a quitar la sabana rápidamente, la quito y entonces apunto de cerca el arma, pero entonces se quedo estupefacto al ver quien resulto ser, era Virgil, el viejo loco que los había ayudado una vez, estaba ahí, muerto, moribundo y muy blanco, había estado muerto un buen tiempo.

-No -dijo estupefacto Deckard al reconocer que al final estaba muerto.

-Era obvio que podía pasar -opino Hopper asumiéndolo perfectamente.

Deckard le paso la mano por el pelo blanco que tenía y de ahí hasta abajo de todo donde tenía aquella sucia y espesa barba que le hacía parecer un hombre filosófico de esos, según podía notar había estado muerto ahí durante unos cuantos años, posiblemente mas, y al estar puesto con aquella sabana, impidió que el cuerpo de descompusiera en huesos.

-¿Como ha podido pasar esto? -se cuestiono Deckard a si mismo.

-El hombre era muy viejo, podría haber muerto en cualquier momento, y al final ocurrió, se lo preparo para todo para morir -comento asumiendo Hopper esa posibilidad.

-Entiendo -dijo Deckard con tono lamentoso, estaba claro que sentía haberlo perdido, pero no la forma en que todo el mundo lo esta perdiendo todo, simplemente de haber fallecido de causas naturales, uno de los pocos que murieron como tal.

De pronto se escucho un sonido de pisadas, Hopper se giro y observo que vino el grupo de exploración siendo dirigidos por Romitz.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? -pregunto reprochando Hopper.

-Han pasado los diez minutos señor Hopper, tal y como usted acordo, pero como vimos que ningúno de los dos salía decidimos entrar -indico Romitz.

-Ah claro -reconoció Hopper con tono funesto.

En ese momento ambos se metieron en la habitación observando perplejos lo que había dentro, se quedaron extrañados observando lo que hacía Deckard.

-¿Quien es el que esta ahí metido? -pregunto Muldoch.

Deckard reconoció entonces que ya no merecía la pena.

-Nada, solamente un amigo muerto, nada mas -declaro y entonces lo dejo estar ahí en paz.

··

Mas tarde ambos salieron de ahí haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada dentro, Deckard se encontraba en un estado como de que no quería decir nada, sentía la lastima de haber perdido al viejo Virgil, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, todo estaba perdido.

-¿Era eso lo que andaba buscando señor? -pregunto Majidh.

-Lamentablemente si -conformo Deckard con tono desdicho.

Salieron de la casa y entonces se dirigieron a los jeeps, ambos empezaron a meter cada una de las cosas pero de pronto Deckard levanto su arma apuntando al grupo.

-Quedaos ahí -ordeno expresamente.

-Pero señor, ¿que hace? -pregunto sorprendido Romitz al ver lo que hacía.

-Richard, ¿que es lo que te propones hacer ahora? -pregunto reprochando Hopper.

-Esto aún no ha terminado, bajad las armas, todas ya -ordeno protestando.

Todos obedecieron sin saber porque y entonces sacaron cada uno de sus rifles o pistolas que tenían escondidos en algúna parte de los trajes, lo dejaron todo en el suelo y levantaron las manos. Entonces Deckard se dirigió hacía ellos mientras seguía apuntando, agarro las armas y se las puso encima del hombro.

-Señor, ¿que es lo que se propone hacer? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo entenderlo.

-Acabar con esto -dijo con tono enfurruñado.

-¿Que? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Me he pasado toda mi vida queriendo hacer que este virus fuera la oportunidad para todos nosotros, pero ahora ese otro virus que nos esta matando a todos nosotros, esta acabando con mi paciencia, y eso es algo que yo no puedo soportar, ¿entendéis? -replico Deckard soltando todas sus quejas acerca de lo mal que estaba con el asunto.

-Así que va de todo esto no -asumió Hopper comprendiendo bien por que lo hacía.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Deckard.

-Como no puedes resolverlo por las buenas tienes que pasarte de la raya con todo el mundo para conseguir lo que no puedes resolver -aclaro conociéndolo bien.

-¿Es eso verdad señor? -pregunto Romitz queriendo verificarlo.

Ahí entonces Deckard ya no sabía que responder, no quería que pareciera algo obvio pero que otra opción tenía, de pronto escucho un gemido inhumano que venía de algúna parte. Ambos se giraron y observaron que venía un infectado merodeando lentamente por ahí.

-Mierda, ya esta aquí uno -dijo quejándose y entonces se puso a cargar uno de los rifles, le quito el seguro y entonces apunto hacía el muerto, lo abatió acribillándolo a balazos.

Soltó un gemido de queja al sentir aquella excitacíon de adrenalina.

En ese momento Balla aprovecho para poder salir de ahí y cogerle, pero Deckard se dio cuenta y se giro apuntandole con el arma.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas Ernesto? -pregunto con tono intimidante.

-A ningúna parte, solamente me estaba cambiando de lugar, estoy incomodo -declaro.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces se guardo el rifle.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso volver dentro de la casa, en ese momento Hopper le llamo.

-Richard, ¿adonde vas? -reprocho queriendo entender que se proponía hacer ahora.

-Virgil no podría haber terminado esto si no hubiera guardado algo, seguramente tendrá algo de utilidad que nos pueda servir para poder investigar y acabar con el virus -comento.

-¿Pero tu no querías utilizar ese virus? -cuestiono Hopper ese hecho.

-No, lo que yo quería era controlar, y ese virus se nos esta yendo de las manos, ya no podemos usarlo para nada, así que es mejor destruirlo todo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada -aclaro y entonces se dispuso volver a la casa sin importar nada.

-Deckard, si entras ahí no encontraras nada, Virgil sabía que si en algún momento alguien utilizaba sus experimentos nadie los utilizaría para algo útil, así que seguramente lo destruyo todo asegurandose de que nada que hubiese dentro pudiera salir de ahí -advirtió seriamente.

-Me da igual Hopper, pienso encontrarlo hasta el final, aunque me dure toda la noche -se negó rotundamente y mas que dispuesto a buscar algo que posiblemente no podía existir.

Hopper resoplo angustiado, no sabía que hacer al respecto, si dejar a Deckard ahí como un loco o largarse de ahí y hacer como que en realidad murió, muchas posibilidades habían pero tampoco podía dejar que se quedara ahí sin entenderlo, al final no tuvo mas opción que decir lo mas sensato que se le podría haber ocurrido en ese momento.

-No esta mal no tener razón Deckard -confeso.

Aquello impidió a Deckard seguir avanzando pero se quedo indeciso al oírlo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al oír aquello.

-Mira Deckard, se que yo tampoco he sido una muy grata persona, y seguramente ningúna de los dos, pero tampoco es excusa para que nos odiemos de ese modo, antes fuimos buenos compañeros, y creo que la culpa de que esta relación se tornarse a mal era porque no nunca quisimos pensar en que era lo mejor para el resto de la gente que teníamos alrededor, esto al final es tan culpa mía como tuya, y no pienso quejarme de eso Richard, esta vez no, esta vez no -explicó sincerandose Hopper.

Deckard empezo a recobrar el sentido al oír eso, era una de las pocas cosas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo que fueran verdad, eso era lo que necesitaba oír en realidad.

-Los tiempos cambian, y también las personas, pero no tienen porque empeorar de esta manera.

Al reconocer eso supe entender que se estaba equivocando en una cosa, eso si que pudo comprenderlo, asintió pasivamente y entonces se giro mirando a Hopper con cara exhausta.

-¿De verdad crees eso? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Solo si tu abandonas esta manía tuya, y volvemos a la base, para continuar con lo que habíamos dejado anteriormente -espeto.

Ahí le había dado una opción sensata, estaba claro que esto era algo que no podía perder, si volvía a la casa, perdería la única cosa de dignidad que le quedaba, pero si volvía con ellos, al menos recobraría parte de la humanidad que había perdido antes. Deckard se lo retomo mirando constantemente la cara para saber que hacer, pero estaba claro que ahí no encontraría nada, no merecía la pena para nada. Al final decidió volver y entrego las armas a cada uno, avanzaron con los jeeps pasando por encima del cuerpo del infectado que había matado antes, lo destruyo y siguió recorriendo toda aquella avenida mientras volvían directos a la base, apareció un sol de atardecer inmenso que recubría por completo el cielo dejándolo anaranjado como nunca antes se ha visto.

··

Ambos volvieron a la base y se quedaron en la sala de investigación sentados en ambas sillas giratorias intentando de entender cual fue la moraleja de todo el asunto por el que habían vivido antes, desde que habían llegado hasta aquí, ya nada tenía sentido para ellos.

-¿Donde están los otros? ¿Los del equipo de exploración? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Están abajo, ocupandose de limpiar los jeeps, lo hacen como unas dos veces a la semana, es como una costumbre que no se les puede sacar -declaro Deckard con tono simple.

-Aja -comprendió, luego entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa que contar-. ¿Que ha sido del cuerpo de Augustus? ¿Los has utilizado para experimentar con él cierto?

-No, como no podíamos controlar el virus, no significa nada, así que hemos decidido tirárselo a los moribundos esos de ahí abajo, para que disfruten de mas carne fresca o lo que sea -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió, era todo tan simple que ya empezaba a aburrir de la conversacíon que tenían.

Hubo un enorme silencio en toda la sala, no pasaba nadie y encima ambos no tenían nada con lo que tratar personalmente excepto quejarse de aquello que mas problemas les daba.

-Dime Deckard, ¿como es posible que esos muchachos se crean eso de que cuando el mundo se mejore y se cree el virus definitivo, podrían tener la vida que ellos esperaban durante tanto tiempo? -pregunto queriendo comprender sinceramente ese hecho que tantas dudas le daba.

Deckard asintió, se reclino poniendose de espaldas en la silla y entonces explico.

-Veras, todos esos muchachos en realidad, eran gente que como no podían lograr lo que querían, tuvieron que optar por algo mucho mas fácil, y eso que aprendiesen algúnas otras cosas como artes marciales o que fueran soldados -determino sinceramente, luego prosiguió-. Cuando el virus se expandió toda la mayoría de la gente a la que habíamos estado entrenando en secreto, se reunió en el edificio y de ahí todos empezaron a darse cuenta de lo vital que era esto, no se si era que se tragaron parte de todas las circunstancias o simplemente les pareció interesante, pero al final lo hicieron, acordaron trabajar para nosotros, y han estado así durante entonces.

Hopper lo comprendió pero todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-¿Y como es que esos chicos ni siquiera les importo que hubiera muerto el resto del mundo, y encima sus familiares? ¿Como hicieron para superarlo? -cuestiono.

-Bueno, en realidad aquellos jóvenes en realidad venían de grupos de familias a los que apenas les prestaban algo de atención, lo que eso significa que cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, les pareció que era la oportunidad que tenían de poder vengarse por lo que les hicieron los otros, y cuando el virus se expandió matando a todo el mundo y convirtiéndolos en monstruos, apenas mostraron algo de humanidad -aclaro honestamente dando a entender todos aquellos extraños comportamientos que habían tenido hasta entonces.

-Así que en realidad no les importa para nada como fue antes ya que el mundo no les dio nada bueno, son huérfanos -concluyo relativamente Hopper.

-Antes nadie los trato con familia, en cambio aquí si, y se les esta dando al menos esa oportunidad, de cambiar lo que eran antes, por eso todos se comportan como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes hubiese sido una cosa lamentable, es porque para ellos era algo lamentable, en cambió esto no, y están orgullosos de eso -mencionó.

Ahí entonces Hopper comprendió que no se trataba de un simple fanatismo que se habían inventado, era la clara verdad para ellos, se habían pasado toda su vida siendo despreciados el uno contra el otro, pero ahora que estaban aquí, estaban dispuestos a trabajar en equipo por una causa que les parecía noble, algo que jamas tuvieron antes.

-La familia es importante Hopper, por eso hay que tratarla siempre que se pueda, pero en cambió tu, te pasaste de la raya, y tu hija se ha tenido que largar por eso, podrías haberte comportado como tal, y habríamos tenido el mismo respecto -indico seriamente Deckard.

-Ya -comprendió Hopper entendiendo que era una cosa y la otra.

En ese momento apareció Yolanda poniendose delante de ellos.

-Señor, ha comenzado -aviso la doctora.

-De acuerdo, lo que justo estaba esperando -dictamino satisfecho Deckard levantándose.

-¿Ha comenzado que? -pregunto Hopper sin tener ni idea de que sucedía.

-Hay algo mas que tienes que ver -declaro sonriendo egocéntricamente.

··

Volvieron a la sala de Decisión y ahí entonces observaron que había un enorme grupo de gente puesta delante trabajando en la maquina.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí Deckard? -pregunto Hopper queriendo entender que era lo que estaba haciendo con Decisión.

-Veras Hopper, resulta que antes Balla y Norbert se han dado cuenta de que los chicos van en camino hacía el lugar que nosotros acordamos, y eso significa que tu hija también, ya que se propone evitar que lleguen hasta ahí -comento.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado-. ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto exactamente?

-Resulta que nos hemos puesto a pensar, como vamos a encontrarles, no lo sabemos, por eso mismo hemos decidido reajustar la frecuencia de Decisión para mandarle un mensaje de interferencias al chico que posee el aparato electrónico con el cual acabo recibiendo el primer mensaje de tu hija, y con eso hacer, que acaben llegando hacía la ubicación que les pusimos antes de que tu hija, los acabe alcanzando sea como sea -explicó rotundamente.

-¿Y por eso mismo has montado todo esto? -reprimió expresamente.

-Así es señor Hopper -prosiguió Yolanda-. En todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí jamas hemos desarrollado un sistema infalible de rastreo, por eso mismo hemos decidido actualizarlo todo para coger a esos muchachos antes de que acaben cruzando la linea de salida.

-¿Es en serio todo esto? -cuestiono Hopper sin entender todo el desarrollo que estaban fabricando ahí mismo cuando se trataba de una cosa simple a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea.

-En efecto Franz Hopper -prosiguió Decisión-. Esos muchachos poseen el único anti-virus que es capaz de detener todos nuestros planes, es de importancia que los cojamos como sea antes de que acaben llegando aquí con el anti-virus perfectamente actualizado.

-Entiendo, no podéis soportar que un pen-drive con un anti-virus acabe llegando hasta la base porque destruirá a Decisión y todo se perderá no -concluyo irónicamente todo el asunto.

-Hemos pasado por demasiado Hopper, y ya es hora de que todo esto se termine, así que por eso hemos decidido mandar al hombre perfecto para esta operación -comento.

-¿A quien vais a enviar? -cuestiono replicando.

Entonces Deckard dirigió la mirada hacía la entrada que había detrás, y ahí entonces apareció la figura de un hombre bien vestido, con un traje de diseño artístico de color panamá y un sombrero de copa pequeño que le hacía parecer un detective de los años 40.

-Te presento a Sid Miqquel, uno de nuestros mejores y mas rudimentarios mercenarios -declaro Deckard dando a entender que se trataba de un asesino profesional.

-Hola hola hola, parece que me estaban esperando parecer ser no -espeto irónicamente, tenía un acento ruso europeo del este, sonrío descaradamente poniendo una mueca diabólica.

··

En algúna parte del paramo desértico y terrenoso, se encontraba Aelita caminando a duras penas por un paisaje llano donde no se encontraba nada en absoluto, se le había agotado hace un tiempo el agua y la comida y las piernas le estaban matando.

-Papa -decía sin casi mover los labios, era lo único que podía decir pensando que iba a acabar muriendo de deshidratación o algo peor.

Al final no pudo mas y acabo cayendo con la cara de perfil, en cuanto se tiro se dio cuenta de que había caído delante de un charco de agua pequeño, rápidamente se puso a chuparlo como podía pero estaba tan sucio que al final le entraron arcadas. Le dio un bajón y acabo poniendose de espaldas mientras se empezaba a entrar en un shock, quedo completamente inconsciente.

Quedo tirada en medio de la nada sin nadie quien la ayudase, era un blanco fácil en aquel lugar. De pronto apareció un perro que empezo a olfatearla, era un perro pequeño casi parecido a un siamés y a un bull terrier de color gris, se giro ladrando hacía su dueño, este apareció teniendo un aspecto bastante formal, cogío a la chica levantándole en brazos y al final se la llevo arrastrando como podía salvándola de un terrible destino.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	8. 8·Los Guerreros del mañana

CODE: DECISION

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO OCHO: LOS GUERREROS DEL MAÑANA

Un grupo de muertos moribundos vagaban caminando lentamente por un callejón abierto merodeando intentando de buscar cualquier atisbo de carne viva que les sirviese de comida.

Uno de ellos que era el infectado de un viejo que tenía todo el cuerpo al descubierto, mantenía una mirada muy fija y con la boca muy abierta mientras gemía despavorido, de pronto una flecha le impacto en la cabeza matándolo al instante, los demás infectados se enteraron de eso y observaron estupefactos lo que había sucedido con aquel muerto.

-Ahí esta, el muerto de la semana -dijo eufóricamente Odd, fue él quien disparo aquella flecha.

-¿Es que os pasáis la vida todo el tiempo utilizando a los muertos como diana? -cuestiono reprochando Yumi ese hecho.

-Y si, si es con lo único que le sacamos ventaja -comento Ulrich.

-De acuerdo, pues voy a probar -aprovecho y entonces avanzo unos cuantos metros hacía adelante, apunto con su abanico de plasma y lanzo una de las cuchillas contra uno de los muertos, recibió el impacto en la cabeza cerca de la oreja, gimió dolorido pero aquello no lo mato del todo.

-Mierda -reprocho al ver que no le dio.

-Intenta de concentrarte un poco mejor y ahora le das de lleno -aconsejo Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, vosotros sois los genios -exclamo y entonces avanzo un poco mas, el muerto se le estaba acercando y entonces acabo disparando otra vez, ahora si le dio de lleno en la cabeza matándolo, quedo tirado el cuerpo casi cerca del que mataron antes.

-Eso esta mejor -indico Ulrich.

-Es buena -opino Odd al ver la destreza que tenía.

-Si -afirmo concienzudamente.

Yumi siguió probando y entonces fue disparando unas cuantas cuchillas contra los muertos, les dio a todos y cada uno fue cayendo sin parar como fichas de domino, al final todos quedaron tirados y desperdigados por doquier.

Hizo un soplo falso en el abanico y entonces lo desactivo.

-La verdad es que tenéis razón, esto te quita las ganas de verdad -opino concienzuda.

-Y así es, imaginate que hubiéramos tenido esto antes entonces para que cada uno se quitara las ganas, la de estrés que hubiéramos tenido para llegar a esto -comento Odd hacíendose a la idea.

-Si, pero para eso no hubiera muerto tanta gente -mencionó Jeremy.

Ahí entonces se le vino un mal presagio a Odd.

-Bueno, aunque tampoco tendríamos que habernos pasado de largo -exclamo sarcásticamente.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Seguimos recorriendo este escondrijo lleno de muertos? ¿O buscamos un lugar para poder acomodarnos? -cuestiono Ulrich dando sugerencias.

-Dentro de poco se hará, así que es mejor que acampemos en algún lugar antes de que los demás muertos extremos se enteren de que estemos aquí -opino concienzudamente Jeremy.

-¿Pero es que acaso los muertos tienen una conexión entre si? -cuestiono Yumi ese comentario.

-Bueno, en realidad solamente los grupos que se han formado, pero si los hubiera y todos los grupos de muertos extremos que allá por todo el país se unieran, entonces tendríamos nuestra peor pesadilla -comento Jeremy intentando de no hacerse demasiadas ideas porque ya sonaba a algo malo.

Ambos rezongaron nerviosos y entonces salieron del callejón, se metieron en otra avenida vacía y sin ningún peligro a la vista excepto de un edificio desbocado que estaba conectado de mala manera con el otro. Ulrich lo vio y se quedo pensando en como podría haber sucedido exactamente eso, entonces se le acerco con cara de estar asumiendo lo mismo que él.

-¿Que crees que pudo haber pasado ahí? -pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, pero de una cosa estoy muy segura, es que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo -opino con tono serio intentando de no tener malos presagios al respecto.

Se pusieron en medio de la carretera y ahí observaron los dos lados que tenían, era una calle ancha que conectaba con toda la manzana, pero el lugar era demasiado enorme como para saber donde meterse, Jeremy se puso a coordinarlo para saber donde se estaban metiendo, señalo cada uno de los metros que había que los separaban a ellos para saber bien por donde ir como para buscar un lugar seguro y refugiarse durante la noche.

-Umh -carraspeo pensativo.

-¿Que sucede Einstein? -pregunto Odd.

-No se, podríamos refugiarnos en esos almacenes de ahí, pero estaríamos demasiado lejos y si ocurriese algo entonces cualquier sorpresa que se nos presente acabaría acorrandonos en menos que nada, y con menos me refiero a mucho menos -acordo Jeremy.

-Pues entonces vayamos por ahí -indico Yumi.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto cuestionando su decisión.

-Si vamos por ahí todo recto, entonces acabaríamos tomando un atajo y nos sortearíamos todos los túneles que hay mas al fondo -comento señalando todo el trayecto.

-¿Hay túneles al otro lado? -pregunto Odd.

-Así es, es la linea de metro, pero ahora esta todo derrumbado y con una pinta inestable -añadió.

Ambos se lo tomaron como una decisión bastante firme pero a la vez difícil, sabían bien que tenían que tomar un camino por el que les costase mucho menos atravesar todo la ciudad y de ahí meterse por los pueblos mas pequeños para llegar al otro lado del valle.

En ese momento sonó un trueno, miraron arriba y observaron que las nubes empezaban a volverse negras y tapando la vista del sol, se estaba haciendo de noche mucho mas rápido de lo normal.

-Vamos a tener que hacerlo, si es lo ultimo que nos queda -indico Ulrich sin mucha idea.

-De acuerdo entonces -acepto Jeremy sin mas miramientos.

-¿Volvemos con el jeep y lo dejamos aparcados por ahí? -pregunto Yumi al respecto sobre el jeep que se habían llevado después de haber atacado al batallón de William.

-Me parece bien, pero hagamoslo rápido o sino no tendremos ningún transporte limpio por la mañana -acordo Jeremy y entonces ambos marcharon volviendo al lugar donde lo habían dejado.

··

Fueron conduciendo muy lentamente el jeep mientras Ulrich se encargaba de llevar su propia moto, al final le había encantado tener una, y esa era la mejor que había adquirido en mucho tiempo.

Yumi estaba conduciendo el jeep pero a la vez no dejaba de mirar a Ulrich que estaba llevando la moto para no desperdigar demasiado aceite en el motor. Al verle Yumi supo darse cuenta de lo afortunada que estaba de tener a alguien como Ulrich, de entre los pocos hombres que conocía, él el era el único que se había portado como alguien compasivo, y eso era lo que le gustaba de él, que siempre sabía bien lo que tenía cada uno con respecto a lo que había perdido en el pasado.

-Oye Odd -llamo al italiano de pelo enderezado hacía atrás.

-¿Si? -giro la cabeza mirándola.

-¿Cuanto hace que conoces a Ulrich? -pregunto.

Odd se quedo pensando en una manera de explicarlo.

-Bueno, fue cuando nos llevaron a nuestro campamento, Fort Kadic, al principio él no entendía que hacía ahí y que hacer, yo también estaba en la misma situación que él, así que ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente, y desde entonces hemos estado trabajando juntos siempre, hasta que entonces hace como un mes nos encontramos con Jeremy, y fijate lo que ha sucedido -explicó dando a entender que fue como cosa del destino que se reencontraran.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida.

-Tienes que entender una cosa Yumi, y es que Ulrich es el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener, al principio se sentía solo, incorrespondido, nadie lo apreciaba, excepto sus propios padres, y ni eso era suficiente con los que tenía, así que en cuanto le conocí, sentí que nunca mas iba a quedarse solo, así que si tu piensas lo mismo que él, entonces será mejor que lo valores, antes de que le hagas daño -explicó hacíendole entender lo valioso que era estar junto con Ulrich Stern.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono eso ultimo.

-Porque el te ama, y si se da cuenta de que tu no lo haces, el jamas volverá a ser el mismo, y yo no quiero que eso pase -declaro expresamente.

Ahí entonces Yumi lo tenía claro, Ulrich era una persona muy especial y de la que no se podía ignorar, y si en algún momento se descubría algo malo, él acabaría llevandose todo el daño.

Siguieron avanzando por todo el callejón hasta luego girar saliendo a la avenida y de ahí fueron recorriendo todo el trayecto hasta llegar a un edificio donde se encontraba un pequeño centro comercial que apenas estaba algo dañado.

-¿Creéis que podemos meternos aquí? -pregunto Odd.

Jeremy lo miro fijamente, al ver que las puertas estaban cerradas supo entender que servía bien para poder protegerse de cualquier horda que viniese, eso era perfecto, pero estaba el problema del jeep, no podían meterlo dentro a no ser que hubiera un hueco y de ahí pudieran cubrirlo de la lluvia.

-¿Que es eso de ahí? -pregunto Ulrich señalando a un hueco abierto que había al lado de la entrada.

Jeremy se dirigió ahí y observo que se trataba de una rampa ondulada que llegaba hasta abajo.

-Es un parking -aviso a los otros.

-¿Sirve como para meterlos? -pregunto cuestionando Yumi.

-Puede ser, pero para eso habrá que mirar dentro -indico.

Ambos se miraron carraspeando al ver que había posibilidad pero tenían que tener precaución, según donde se estaban metiendo.

··

El parking era un lugar bien ancho como para que ocupasen la mitad de cien coches por cantidad, estaba lleno de columnas grises con bordes amarillos en las puntas, el suelo era negro y estaba bastante sucio, había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien vivo hubiese pasado por ahí. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro pero apenas salía algo de luz por las esquinas de las paredes.

El jeep fue bajando lentamente y siguieron avanzando hasta dejarlo en una zona, aparcaron y desactivaron el motor, aprovecharon para bajar y se fijaron de que no hubiese ningún infectado o cualquier cosa que les resultase una amenaza, estaba todo tan oscuro que era imposible saber si había algo vivo o no, y ese era el peor de los miedos con los que se podían encontrar.

-Parece algo acogedor -comento irónicamente Odd.

-Si con acogedor quieres decir que este oscuro como una casa encantada -recrimino Yumi.

Fueron avanzando por todo el parking inspeccíonandolo para cerciorarse de que estaba vacío, cada uno tenía puestas sus armas y no veía nada en absoluto, Ulrich estaba intentando de caminar lo mas lento posible porque tenía todavía la prótesis puesta en la pierna, al final le estaba ayudando perfectamente con lo del tobillo, la única cosa buena que hizo William por ellos. De pronto sintió que pisaba algo blando pero a la vez se sintió como un crujido, bajo la cabeza y observo que se trataba del cuerpo muerto de un guardia tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente se hizo hacía atrás observando que justo había pisado un muerto sin darse cuenta.

-Chicos, aquí -aviso inmediatamente Ulrich.

Rápidamente ambos vinieron y observaron lo mismo que él, era el cuerpo de un guardia muerto y que parecía estar muerto durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Será uno de los que trabaja aquí? -asumió Yumi.

-Puede ser, pero desde cuanto tiempo ha estado aquí -indico Jeremy.

Se puso a darle la vuelta para mirarle mejor pero teniendo en cuenta que no sabían si estaba vivo o algo mucho peor, procuro y entonces le dio la vuelta del todo mientras se hacían atrás apuntándoles por cualquier cosa, era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos y tenía un disparo de bala perfecto en la cabeza que le atravesaba todo el craneo.

-Parece que el trabajo lo acabo matando -opino sarcásticamente Odd.

-A mi me parece que se enfrento a alguien, y con quien estuviese peleando acabaron con él -indico asumiendo Ulrich según lo que veía.

El cuerpo del hombre estaba todo dañado, se había llevado la peor parte y no era el disparo de bala que lo había matado del todo. En ese momento Jeremy se fijo en unas llaves que estaban colgando de su pantalón, rápidamente las cogío y las arranco del borde.

-Muerto o no, al menos nos puede ayudar con esto -indico expresamente al mostrar las llaves.

Se dirigieron a una puerta pequeña que se encontraba donde supuestamente estaba el ascensor, como no podían utilizarlo ya que no había electricidad era mejor que fueran por las escaleras, fue probando cada una de las llaves hasta el final la quinta que había fue la idónea, abrió de un tirón y entonces los demás pasaron dentro mientras apuntaban con sus armas por precaución.

Fueron subiendo por un primer piso y entonces acabaron llegando a otra puerta, Jeremy probo la misma llave y resulto ser que era así. La abrió y ambos pasaron haciendo lo mismo.

Siguieron apuntando con las armas mientras entraban en una recóndita y oscura sala que tampoco se veía algo excepto que parecían haber varios objetos tirados por doquier como si por ahí hubiera habido una batalla campal por llevarse todo lo que había.

Cada uno se fue por un lado para vigilar los francos en caso de que hubiera algo por ahí, se notaba bastante tranquilo pero ese también era otro miedo, porque si no se oía nada, entonces significaba que se estaban metiendo en un lugar donde no había habido la mas mínima intrusión y entonces quien fuese el que estuviese ahí dentro, los acabaría atacando.

Después de haberse pasado como unos quince minutos observando todo lo que había y notando que no se encontraba la mas mínima alma viva o muerta, estaba claro que estaban solos. Jeremy se dirigió hacía un conector que había en una de las salas de mantenimiento y entonces bajo una palanca que había encima de los fusibles. Se oyó un sonido electrónico y entonces las luces de arriba se prendieron iluminando todo alrededor, ahí pudieron que todo el centro comercial había sido diezmado y saqueado como si quien hubiese pasado por ahí se hubiera querido llevarse todo por la fuerza. Se reunieron en el centro y ahí ambos empezaron a comentar:

-He inspeccionado las salas de mantenimiento y no hay absolutamente nadie -declaro Jeremy.

-Yo he inspeccionado los puestos de ropa y tampoco hay nada -anunció Yumi.

-Yo me he fijado en las salas de comida y no hay nada, este lugar no tiene mucha cosa excepto los congelados y las frutas, aquí todo esta podrido -anunció con recelo Ulrich.

-Y he mirado por los baños y no veías la de mierda podrida que hay en las letrinas, en serio, pareciera que ni tuvieron ni tiempo de limpiarlo -anunció irónicamente Odd.

-¡Ah! -se quejaron todos al oír eso.

-¿Que hacemos, nos quedamos? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Y si, que otra cosa vamos a hacer, este es el único lugar fortificado que hemos encontrado en poco tiempo -indico Jeremy sin muchas mas ideas.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos para pasar aquí la noche -sugirió Yumi.

-Si, yo intentare de buscar algo mas de comida que nos sirva -propuso Ulrich.

-Yo probare con cualquier cosa que nos podamos defender -añadió Yumi.

-De acuerdo, pero nos reuniremos aquí todos dentro de media hora -acordo Jeremy.

-Entendido -afirmaron a la vez y entonces se dividieron yendo por cada esquina.

Mientras Yumi se marchaba al salón restaurante que había al fondo, Odd le llamo.

-¿Yumi? -le pregunto dando un pequeño alarido para hacerle llamar la atención.

-¿Si? -pregunto ella.

-Recuerda bien lo que te dije, no hagas que Ulrich se acabe arrepintiendo -le recordó.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -prometió y entonces se marcho del todo.

Odd asintió, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero no sabía si podía confiar en que ella acabase ayudando a Ulrich en relación con todo lo que había hecho él por ella.

··

Al comenzar la noche empezó a llover a cantaros, el cielo se oscureció de una neblina negra inmensa que lo cubrió todo, lo único que se podía notar al menos en esa eran los relámpagos que caían en el cielo iluminándolo a base de pequeños flashes de luz.

Cada uno se había buscado su propio lugar para dormir, como el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de colchones aprovecharon para meterse ahí, eran los colchones mas cómodos con los que se habían tumbado en mucho tiempo.

Ulrich estaba en un rincón con los ojos abiertos intentando de dormirse pero no tenía muchas ganas, hoy no estaba pasando una buena noche, se quedo mirando el techo intentando como de encontrar respuestas a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, comprendía bien porque había empezado el apocalipsis y todo eso, pero lo que mas dudas tenía, era como explicarle a Yumi la misión por la cual habían venido aquí, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pero el mayor problema de todos era saber como reaccionaria, ella antes le había explicado por todo lo que había pasado y como perdió a su hermano del cual no sabe para nada si estaba vivo o muerto, aunque a estas alturas ya debería de hacerse a la idea de que se encuentra muerto si es que fue lo bastante listo como para poder sobrevivir en este mundo de caos y desesperanzas.

-Ulrich -llamo alguien de una voz conocida.

Gimió seriamente y entonces giro la cabeza observando que se encontraba Yumi al lado mirándolo con una cara apenada como la que tenía un niño cuando tenía miedo al dormir.

-¿Que pasa Yumi? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía una preocupación.

-Puedo dormir contigo, es que los relámpagos me asustan un poco y como no tengo a nadie -declaro dando a entender que todavía a la edad que tenía le asustaban aún los relámpagos.

-Vale ven -se conformo y entonces Ulrich le dejo un sitio en el colchón. Ella se metió dentro y entonces la tapo para que no tuviera mucho frío.

-Gracias -agradeció ella gratamente.

-No hay de que -le devolvió el agradecimiento.

Ella se tumbo a su lado mientras él se la quedo mirando con cara solemne.

-¿Porque sigues teniendo miedo a los relámpagos? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-¿Porque no lo tienes tu? -cuestiono ella contradiciendo su pregunta.

-Yo ya tengo otras cosas de las que sentir miedo, esto no es nada -aclaro retrospectivamente.

-Ah claro -comprendió.

-¿Porque te siguen asustando? A estas horas una ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a eso.

-Lo se, pero yo perdí a mis padres mucho antes de que pudiese madurar del todo, y cuando el mundo se desmorono, no había nadie a quien me ayudase a superarlo, excepto mi hermano Hiroki, que yo le protegía, a pesar de que yo también tenía ese mismo miedo -explicó relativamente.

-¿Y cuando estabas en Fort Dunbar? ¿Nadie te ayudaba a superarlo? -indico Ulrich.

-Bueno, tenía a alguien, pero en vez de ayudarme a superarlo, solamente me utilizo para que me sintiera mucho mas vulnerable de lo que ya era -admitió con tono preocupante.

Ahí entonces Ulrich reconoció a que se refería.

-¿William no? -asumió perfectamente.

Asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que William nunca la había tratado como debería, en ese momento se oyó un relámpago que sonó muy cerca, ella se asusto y se junto delante de Ulrich.

-Tranquila, es solo un relámpago nada mas -animo Ulrich para que tuviera un poco de calma.

-Lo se, lo se -dijo ella tranquilizandose poco a poco a medida que él la tranquilizaba acurrucandose a su lado como si fueran una pareja de novios asustados al respecto.

Hubo una gran calma en toda la sala, ni el mas mínimo ruido en el interior.

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi con tono susurrante.

-¿Si? -pregunto él.

-¿Tu me quieres? -pregunto ella queriendo entender lo que el otro le había dicho antes.

-Claro que te quiero Yumi, de entre todas las pocas personas que quedan en el mundo, tu eres una de la que por fin congenia conmigo y entiende bien mis problemas -indico Ulrich.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto ella desconcertada pero a la vez sorprendida.

-Bueno, estaría loco si te dijese que estoy alegrado de que se acabara el mundo con tal de haberte conocido -opino con tono malicioso pero a la vez resultaba algo sarcástico.

-Serás -recrimino enfurismada al ver lo absurdo que resultaba eso, le dio un pequeño golpe de codo en el estomago mientras este se reía plácidamente.

Ulrich la agarro de la cintura y la subió hacía su cara, la empezo a besar apasionadamente y al final ambos acabaron pegados encima del uno y del otro mientras se besaban dandose pequeños morreos de labios y algún que otro beso con lengua, se querían tanto que no les importaban para nada que estuviesen solos en medio de un lugar tan oscuro e hinospito como ese.

-Iros a un hotel por favor -se oyó la voz recriminándoles.

Se asustaron al oír eso y entonces se giraron observando que estaba Odd cerca de ellos observándoles con una mirada bulliciosa. Asintieron frustrados de ver que les quito el momento.

-¿Que haces aquí Della Robbia? -pregunto protestando Ulrich.

-No me acuerdo donde estaba el baño, y con lo oscuro que esta esto -indico.

-Esta al fondo a la derecha, pero ten cuidado, que apenas nota el fondo -señalo Yumi.

-Gracias -agradeció con tono sarcástico y entonces se marcho pero le detuvieron.

-Ah no espera Odd -le freno-. Creo que Jeremy todavía sigue en el baño.

-¿En el baño? ¿Haciendo que? -cuestiono extrañado, se acordaba de que hacía un rato Jeremy se había ido a hacer algo ahí pero no entendía que era.

-No lo se, pero decía que le dejáramos en paz un momento, posiblemente eso acabe durando como toda la noche -añadió.

-¿Y entonces que hago? ¿Necesito hacer mis cosas?

Bueno, puedes ir al baño de mujeres, que de todas formas esta vació -indico Yumi.

-El baño de mujeres, pues claro, como no se me había ocurrido -espeto sarcásticamente dandose un golpetazo en la cara al reconocer lo obvio que era-. Gracias.

-No hay de que Odd -le devolvió el agradecimiento.

-¿Seguro que estará bien ahí? -pregunto cuestionando esa opción.

Bueno, ¿que crees que puede estar haciendo ahí? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No lo se, ni quiero ni saberlo, pero lo que mas me preocupa de todo, es que puede estar haciendo Jeremy ahí dentro -indico Ulrich sospechando de lo que estuviese ocultando Jeremy al respecto.

Dentro del baño de hombres, Jeremy estaba encerrado en una de las letrinas con la puerta cerrada mientras tenía agarro el ordenador observando la grabación de la chica de pelo rosa que le había mandado el mensaje anteriormente:

-A todo aquel que me escuche, si es que me oyen, quiero que sepan que tengo la clave para destruir el virus, y aunque parezca raro, soy la hija del hombre que provoco todo esto, pero no fue culpa suya, lo obligaron a hacerlo, se equivoco con lo que quería hacer, pero eso no lo hace culpable, esto de aquí, es el documento que contiene un virus que destruirá a la maquina que produjo el virus, una vez que este conectado en el generador central de Decisión, el virus empezara a comerlo y producirá otro virus que eliminara al anterior, si esto funciona, quiero que sepan que mi padre fue un heroe, adiós, y que la suerte os proteja.

Mientras seguía viendo aquel mensaje, empezo a interesarle un poco aquella chica, no sabía porque pero lo hacía, no entendía si era por su pelo rosado o no, pero, empezaba a sentir como un especie de afecto hacía ella y que tenía que permanecer oculto sin que se enterasen los otros.

Volvió a repetir el mensaje y entonces se oyó decir de nuevo:

-A todo aquel que me escuche, si es que me oyen...

··

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba empapado, las calles se habían tenido de un barro muy espeso, el jeep salió del parking y llego a la carretera donde ahí intentaron de sacarlo lo mas lentamente posible como para que no se le ensuciaran las ruedas con el barro.

-Vaya, se que ve había una llovizna anoche -opino Odd al ver como se ensucio.

-Eso parece, igualmente, me resultaría un poco que lloviese de esta manera, no ha habido ni una sola nube blanca en mucho tiempo -indico Jeremy alzando la vista hacía arriba observando las nubes rojas que cubrían el cielo como si fuera un rió de sangre.

-Seguro que por el cambio natural, del clima, el verano esta casi apunto de acabarse -indico Yumi.

-Puede ser -espeto seriamente Jeremy hacíendose una idea de que si era verdad que el verano se estaba acabando, pronto tendrían que prepararse para unas temperaturas muy frías.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar con el jeep siguiendo todo el trayecto recto por la avenida, a pocos metros de ahí se veía un cruce en diagonal que los llevaba hacía algúna otra parte de la zona que les resultaba desconocida, decidieron ir ahí para ver que era.

Tenían la mirada muy firme porque no sabían muy bien con que se iban a encontrar, llevaban bastante sin sospechar de nada a pesar de lo tranquilo que estaba, pero como habían asumido antes, cuando se esta tranquilo es cuando peor se esta.

Ulrich iba en su motocicleta yendo muy despacio como para no llamar demasiado la atención, se fijaba en Yumi que estaba manejando el jeep con mucha precaución, ella miro por el retrovisor y observo que él le estaba mirando con una cara dulce y simpática. Ella sonrío alegrada de tenerle ahí a pesar de que sabía bien qué lo que antes la había dicho Odd le estaba consternando demasiado.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? -pregunto queriendo saber si se lo tuvo en cuenta.

-Así es, Odd me quede pensando en ello toda la noche -declaro Yumi con tono irritable.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto extrañado al ver el tono que ponía.

-No nada, veras, es que, antes me dijiste eso y ahora me ha hecho preocuparme demasiado, no es que quiera dejar a Ulrich, le quiero, es simplemente que esto es algo tan personal que me de miedo que luego él se lo tome como que él es el culpable de que esta relación no funcioné, y yo quiero que funcioné, pero no se si estoy preparada como para asumir todos esos riesgos si es que acaso va a pasar uno y eso provoque que nada funcione -explicó Yumi sinceramente dando a entender que le preocupaba que esto fuese algo mas que una relación.

Odd se la quedo mirando con una expresión de resignación, como de estar arrepentido o de si lo que oyó bien fue lo que justamente quería oír o no era lo que él pensaba al principio.

-De acuerdo -se conformo sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto extrañada al ver él tono que ponía.

-No nada, es simplemente que me he equivocado -espeto con tono lamentoso.

Yumi se le quedo mirando, asumía que le había dicho algo que lo había mosqueado, no sabía si era porque había explicado lo que no tocaba, o él en realidad se sentía culpable de todo.

Jeremy estaba detrás registrando su mochila y observando el pen que contenía el anti-virus, no sabía bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero una cosa si estaba clara, y era que tenía que terminar lo que había empezado aquella chica.

-¿Te pasa algo Jeremy? -pregunto acercandose Odd para ver como estaba.

-No nada, ¿porque? -pregunto, rápidamente se guardo el pen en el bolsillo pequeño.

-Es que anoche te vi un poco raro, ¿que le era lo que hacías en el baño? -declaro.

-Tenía que pensar en cosas mías, nada mas -indico sin dar mucha informacíon al respecto.

-De acuerdo -se conformo Odd sin entender muy bien que era lo que le ocurría pero si tenía claro que algo estaba ocultando pero era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Jeremy asintió rezongando nerviosamente, no quería decirles lo que había estado haciendo porque sino entonces nadie lo entendería.

Se adentraron en una zona abierta que era un cruce de varias avenidas pero solamente habían dos edificios enormes en cada extremo que separaba la calzada, la zona estaba toda quemada como si por ahí hubiera habido un bombardeo y estuviera todo quemado, no quedaba nada de vida en aquel lugar si es que acaso algúna lo había habido.

Sin darse cuenta, un hombre vestido todo negro alzo un rifle de francotirador y apunto directamente con el jeep que se estaba acercando, tenía a tiro el capo del vehículo, se concentro lo suficiente y entonces disparo.

La bala impacto de lleno en el capo del coche atravesándolo de lleno.

-¿Pero que? -dijo Yumi sorprendida al oír eso.

Disparo una vez mas y le dio por completo al capo atravesando la carrocería llegando al motor, una neblina salió disparada de los dos agujeros quemando el motor de dentro, rápidamente Yumi intento de acelerar pero se patino con el barro haciendo un brusco giro que los llevo directamente contra una farola que aún se mantenía en pie.

Ulrich giro y observo sorprendido que se estaban yendo hacía otra parte.

El jeep se estrello de espaldas contra la farola dañándola gravemente, ambos se llevaron una buena sacudida, el mármol de la farola se rompió por la mitad y cayo al otro lado, cayo repentinamente rompiendo los restos de cristal que quedaban de las bombillas.

Ambos intentaron de recomponerse de aquel tremendo golpe que se llevaron.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Yumi dirigiendose al resto.

-Si -respondieron ambos con tono ahogado.

De pronto sonó otro disparo y esta vez impacto casi cerca de Yumi, dirigió la mirada hacía arriba y observo que había un francotirador en el edificio contrario disparando contra ellos, se le veía asomado la cabeza mientras mantenía agarrado su fusil. Volvió a disparar y esta vez le dio de lleno en uno de los cristales del parabrisas.

-Cubriros todos -ordeno Yumi y entonces rápidamente salieron del jeep cubriéndose por detrás mientras aquel individuo les seguía disparando sin parar.

Rápidamente Ulrich se dirigió corriendo hacía ellos a toda pastilla con la motocicleta, iba tan rápido que en cuanto se puso delante de ellos patino con la moto y este se fue patinando hasta ponerse delante, la moto quedo al otro lado de la cola del jeep.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto queriendo saber si le habían dado a algúno de ellos o no.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez.

Volvió a disparar como un par de veces y esta vez impactaron contra las ruedas que estaban al otro lado desinflándolas, se le oía la succión del aire al instante.

-¿Porque nos esta atacando ese tío? -cuestiono nerviosamente Odd.

-No lo se, pero una cosa esta clara, no nos quiere aquí para nada -comento Jeremy.

Volvió a disparar dandole otra al parabrisas, los restos de cristales cayeron encima de sus cabezas.

-Ey, ¿no oléis algo a quemado? -pregunto asumiendo Odd, estaba oliendo algo raro.

Ulrich se puso delante del capo del jeep y observo que un tremendo humo estaba saliendo de los huecos del jeep por donde le habían impactado las balas, el motor se estaba calentando demasiado.

-Creo que este motor no aguantara -aviso expresamente.

-Mierda -reprocho Yumi.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Jeremy al ver el tono con que respondió eso.

-Si le ha dado al motor mas de una vez seguro que el carburador se estará calentando y como siga así en un momento dado acabara teniendo una sobrecarga que lo hará quemarse del todo -explicó Yumi con tono eufórico dando a entender que el motor ardiendo poco a poco hasta circuitarse.

-¿Y que es lo que puede pasar con eso? -pregunto Odd.

-Que esta cosa va a explotar y nosotros estamos justo delante -concluyo Jeremy.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -anunció Ulrich.

-¿Pero como si ese cabron nos sigue disparando de esta forma? -cuestiono Odd.

-Pues en algún momento a ese se le acabaran las balas, tenemos que aprovechar a que no siga disparando o sino no tendremos ningún momento para escapar -declaro Jeremy.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que lo tenían bastante crudo.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Atacamos? -asumió Odd como ultima opción.

-Me temo que si, cubreme -ordeno Yumi mientras se proponía a sacar las armas que se habían dejado dentro del coche.

Odd cargo su guantelete de flechas láser y empezó a disparar contra el sujeto, este se dio cuenta y rápidamente se cubrió mientras por detrás del borde de la ventana las flechas estaban impactando como si se tratasen de petardos, necesitaba cambiar de ángulo para atacarles.

Jeremy se dio cuenta de que el sujeto estaba cambiando de lugar, lo noto correr por la ventana.

-Esta cambiando de ángulo -aviso eufóricamente.

-Ya lo veo -indico Odd y siguió disparando.

El individuo se situó en el tercer hueco de la ventana rota del edificio, se cubrió a la derecha mientras sentía como otra flecha mas impactaba cerca de él. Aprovechando se puso de rodillas bajo el relieve y entonces se puso a cargar su arma.

Yumi consiguió agarrar el resto de las armas y se las paso a cada uno rapídamente.

-Toma -le entrego a Ulrich su katana.

-Gracias -agradeció-. ¿Donde esta ese cabron ahora?

Jeremy se fijo y observo que todavía estaba escondido en el tercer hueco de la ventana del edificio.

-Todavía continua escondido en esa columna, como sigamos así no conseguiremos darle -indico.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? -cuestiono Yumi.

El individuo termino de cargar el arma y volvió a situarse contra los jóvenes, lo puso en posición y siguió disparandoles a través del jeep, se asustaron con el impacto de las balas pero no les dio a pesar de que todavía les seguían cayendo varios trozos de cristal salidos del parabrisas.

En ese momento se oyó algo parecido a un chasquido, Ulrich se giro y observo que debajo del capo del jeep empezo a salir mucho mas humo que antes.

-Esto va a explotar en menos de lo que duremos aquí tirados -indico irónicamente.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces? -cuestiono eufóricamente Odd al ver las posibilidades que tenían.

-No lo se chicos, pero, por una vez en la vida me gustaría no tener que pensar en un plan -declaro Jeremy como dando a entender que la mejor forma era actuar sin pensar.

Ambos se miraron pensando en lo mismo, sabían bien lo peligroso que sonaba eso, pero también era mucho mas peligroso era recibir un disparo a manos de aquel sujeto.

-A la vez -indico sacando su escopeta HUH.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez sacando las demás armas de fuego que tenían encima.

-De acuerdo, a la de tres: una...

El individuo seguía disparando sin parar intentando de encontrar algúna localización de los jóvenes, quería tener un blanco fácil de ellos pero no lo conseguía.

-Dos...

Harto de no encontrarles decidió mirar por su propia cuenta, observo lo enorme que era la zona pero sabían bien que estaban ahí escondidos, de pronto observo algo raro que se encontraba a unos pocos metros cerca de ellos, parecía una persona pero estaba toda vestida de negro. Se extraño tanto que se dispuso a mirar por la mirilla para saber que aquello.

-Tres -finalizo y entonces ambos se pusieron de frente y empezaron a disparar.

El individuo observo que aquel sujeto disparo algo con una extraña pistola, una enorme ráfaga de luz rojiza salió volando y en cuanto dejo de mirar por la mirilla observo que aquella ráfaga de luz rojiza venía directamente hacía él.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Odd.

Rápidamente se cubrió tirandose al suelo y al instante acabo cayendo dentro, era una simple bengala de luz, se quedo rodando hasta quedar tirada a unos pocos metros de él.

Se extrañaron tanto que no entendieron de que se trataba, se giraron en dirección a la ráfaga y observaron que a unos metros al lado se encontraba otro sujeto vestido todo negro pero con algúnos accesorios como una bufanda de color gris y bastante sucia.

-Venid conmigo, no es seguro ponerse delante de ese tío -aviso, la voz sonaba a la de un hombre.

No entendieron porque les estaba ayudando pero estaba claro que conocía aquel sujeto de arriba y de hace mucho, al ver que los salvo decidieron confiar en él.

-Vamos -ordeno Jeremy marchando con mucha precaución.

El individuo aparto la bengala y volvió a dirigirse hacía la ventana, puso en posición el rifle y siguió disparando a los jóvenes que estaban escapando corriendo despavoridos.

El motor del jeep se humedeció tanto que al final se sobrecalento y el motor de debajo empezo a calentarse poco a poco hasta verse una pequeña flama que sobresalía de arriba.

-¿Adonde nos llevas? -pregunto Yumi con tono eufórico.

-A un lugar seguro, venid rápido -ordeno y entonces se puso delante de una tapa de alcantarilla que había debajo suyo, la agarro de los bordes sacándola y permitiendo verse el interior del conducto.

Al final el jeep se quemo tanto que acabo explotando en una súbita bola de fuego que calcino por completo el vehículo, todo quedo tapado por una bola de fuego que cubrió la vista del sujeto sin saber donde se encontraban los muchachos, los había perdido de vista.

-Meteos aquí rápido -ordeno sin mas preámbulos y entonces cada uno empezo a meterse debajo del conductor, primero fue Yumi, luego de ahí Odd, y al poco rato Ulrich.

-Gracias -agradeció por haberles ayudado.

-Agradécemelo luego -espeto amargadamente y entonces marcho dentro del conducto, espero a que estuviera lo mas bajo que podían y luego termino con él bajando por el conducto.

Se quedo dando un ultimo vistazo al sujeto que se encontraba arriba, sabía bien que otra vez mas volvería a reencontrarse con él.

-Otra vez nos veremos capullo -acordo egocéntricamente y cerro la tapa.

El fuego del jeep empezo a disminuir pero en ese tiempo sabía bien que los jóvenes se habían escapado ayudados por aquel quien sabía bien quien era.

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya -acordo asintiendo el individuo.

··

Una vez abajo de todo acabaron bajando a unos pocos metros, el resto de todo el conducto era inmenso pero bastante oscuro, ambos resoplaron angustiados por todo lo había pasado ahí arriba.

-Menos mal que no has ayudado tío, sino fuera por ti estaríamos chamuscados -opino Odd.

-O peor aún -prosiguió el sujeto.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado Jeremy al oír eso.

En ese momento el sujeto saco un mechero de plata con retoques en espiral, levanto la tapa y una pequeña flama ilumino las caras de ambos.

-¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Os ha hecho algún daño? -pregunto a cada uno.

-No estamos bien, solamente le dio al jeep, aquello era para asustarnos -indico Yumi.

-En realidad no -retracto.

-Un momento, ¿tu sabes quien ese ese tío verdad? ¿Quien es? ¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto interrogando Ulrich queriendo saber todas las respuestas al suceso que ocurrió hace poco.

El sujeto se quito la bufanda y de ahí se quito el casco de motocicleta que llevaba, al sacárselo mostró que se trataba de un joven igual que ellos, tenía el cabello blanco y un aspecto que daba a entender que otro luchador parecido a ellos.

-Yo soy Luc, Luc Morell -se presento cordialmente.

-Yo soy Jeremy Belpois, ellos son Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, y Yumi Ishiyama -presento Jeremy a cada uno de sus amigos como para que los conociera mejor.

Estrecho la mano a cada uno.

-Será mejor que vengáis conmigo, no es bueno estar aquí ahora, seguidme -acordo y entonces avanzo hacía adelante de aquel oscuro túnel que tenían adelante.

-De acuerdo -se conformo Odd sin saber porque.

Ambos fueron siguiendo a aquel chico de pelo raro, hablaba como si estuviera acostumbrado a meterse en cosas como esas, debió de ser soldado de algún campamento o algo parecido.

-Dime Luc, ¿quien era ese tío que nos estaba disparando? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo resolver eso.

-Un antiguo hombre con el que me cruce un tiempo atrás, yo y mis amigos intentamos de darle un refugio aquí arriba, pero, no fue una persona fiable -explicó rotundamente.

-Espera, ¿no vives no solo? -pregunto Ulrich al reconocer ese comentario.

-No, estoy viviendo con otras dos personas, posiblemente las únicas que me quedan en este mundo, ambos hemos sobrevivido en este maldito apocalipsis como hemos podido, pero desde que ese tío vino aquí con nosotros, lo único que nos ha traído son problemas -argumento seriamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Que fue lo que hizo? -pregunto Yumi.

-Nos robo parte del arsenal que teníamos, antes teníamos como unas mil balas, pero ahora solamente nos quedan un par de granadas, algún que otro proyectil de bengala, y unas treinta balas como para poder matar al menos a una docena de infectados, también se llevo un traje de cuero con un chaleco antibalas -mencionó.

-Por eso era que llevaba eso puesto -indico Odd.

-Y no es solamente eso, desde que ha estado viviendo ahí todo este tiempo, jamas hemos podido salir de frente sin que hubiese alguna distracción, como la de ahora por ejemplo -añadió.

-Vaya que suerte -indago irónicamente Odd.

-¿Pero quien es en realidad? -cuestiono Yumi todavía teniendo dudas al respecto sobre su identidad.

-No lo se, nunca nos dijo su verdadero nombre, pero si se que es un hombre de unos cuarenta, medio calvo, y que lleva unas gafas que le hacen parecer casi un genio pero en realidad este tío resulta de lo mas desagradable -describió personalmente como era aquel hombre.

-Ufff, pues menos mal que no eras tu Jeremy -opino contradictoriamente Odd.

-Si ya claro -recrimino mosqueado con ese chiste, aún así tenía sus extraños presentimientos de que le sonaba de algo aquella descripción, no sabía porque le resultaba familiar.

Siguieron andando hasta que al final llegaron al fondo del túnel donde ahí se encontraba un cruce de varios conductos que llevaban a extremos diferentes, mas arriba se encontraba otro conducto que los llevaba hasta al otro lado.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿porque dices que no puedes salir de aquí? ¿Porque no podéis salir al otro lado de donde sea que estéis y con eso podéis buscar un lugar mucho mas seguro que este? -indico cuestionando Ulrich.

-Pues eso mismo es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar todos juntos -declaro dando a entender que no se los iba a explicar ahora mismo-. Venid aquí.

Empezo a subir por aquellos soportes que hacían de ello una escalera, ambos se miraron intentando de saber si aquel chico era confiable o no, pero después de haber visto a aquel sujeto disparandoles, estaba claro que era mejor estar con él que ahí arriba.

Fueron subiendo uno por uno hasta que al final Luc quito la tapa y pasaron a una sala hueca llena de trozos de escombros desgastados y algúnas motas de polvo que iban volando por el aire. Una vez que llego arriba de todo fue ayudándoles a subir hasta quedar del mismo lado.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-Es el edificio que hay al lado de donde esta el otro, nos hemos quedado a vivir aquí desde que han pasado los años cuando este mundo se murió por completo -declaro Luc.

-Vaya, eso significa que lo habéis tratado completamente una cosa -opino Odd.

-Así es, pero esta no es una casa de la que quedarse para siempre -indico con tono frustrado.

Ambos se dieron otra mirada de resignación como dando a entender que Luc tenía algo planeado pero no podía cometerlo por algúna razón que le daba grima.

Lo siguieron y de ahí llegaron a la sala de recepción del edificio, estaba todo patas arriba y parecía que hubiera sufrido la sacudida de un terremoto porque estaba todo lleno de restos de escombros que le daban un funebre tono gris como si estuviera desgastado.

Después fueron subiendo varios pisos por una escalera que resultaba un poco peligrosa, la mayoría de los escalones estaban como a medio romperse y como alguien diera el mas mínimo golpe, se acabaría cayendo a una gran altura.

-Será mejor que vayáis con cuidado -aviso rotundamente Luc.

-Lo tenemos muy claro -exclamo Ulrich tomándolo en cuenta.

Después de haber subido como cuatro pisos llegaron adonde él y sus amigos residían juntos, abrió la puerta floja que había y de ahí empezo a mirar para saber si estaba su grupo.

-Chicos, ¿estáis ahí? -pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver a los alrededores.

-¿Sucede algo Luc? -pregunto Yumi sospechando de que algo iba mal.

-No lo se, ellos deberían de estar aquí mismo -indico sospechando de que algo andaba mal.

Fueron avanzando sigilosamente hasta que de pronto aparecieron dos sujetos vestidos con uniformes militares negros y chalecos antibalas y tenían puesto un pañuelo que les tapaba la boca.

-¡Alto ahí! -aviso el segundo sujeto que tenía voz de mujer.

-Eh eh eh, alto ahí, ¿pero que se supone que estáis haciendo? -pregunto recriminando Luc de lo asustado que estaba por apuntarles de esa forma.

Los individuos reconocieron quien era y entonces bajaron las armas, uno de ellos era una chica de pelo rubio con unos impresionantes ojos claros, el otro era un chico mucho mas pequeño que ella y tenía el pelo moreno pero peinado de una forma que le hacía una bola en el centro de la cabeza.

-Oh por dios Luc, ¿se puede saber donde estabas? -pregunto recriminando la chica.

-Ayudándoles a salvarse del Tirador Negro -comento Luc.

-¿El Tirador Negro? -cuestiono extrañado Jeremy al oír eso.

-Así es, como no tenemos ni idea de quien es, le hemos llamado así porque siempre esta vestido de negro y atacando con ese rifle de francotirador -aclaro Luc.

-Y que buen nombre -opino agradado Odd al oír eso.

La chica se quedo tan disgustada que le acabo abrazando de lo preocupada que estaba.

-No nos asustes de esta forma, hemos visto la explosión y no teníamos ni idea de si estabas vivo o no -replico con tono preocupante, pensaba que lo de la explosión del jeep había acabado él.

-Tranquilo Angela, no va a pasarme nada mientras ese cabron siga por ahí con nuestras cosas -comento Luc con tono conforme.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -pregunto Angela extrañada al ver aquel variopinto grupo.

-Ah, te presento a Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi y Odd -les presento a cada uno mientras se estrechaban la mano para conocerse-. Ella es Angela y él es su hermano Martin.

-No pensaba que todavía quedasen mas soldados -opino Martin al ver que iban como ellos.

-Créeme, todavía quedan soldados luchando por este mundo, y a montones -indico Odd.

-¿Entonces es verdad que hay gente que ha sobrevivido después de tanto tiempo? -pregunto con tono desesperado como queriendo hacerse a la idea.

-Así es todavía gente, de donde vinimos solamente nos hemos encontrado con dos campamentos, y uno de ellos no era cosa buena -mencionó Jeremy.

-Entiendo -comprendió Luc.

-¿Cuanto hace que estáis aquí? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-No lo se, hemos estado aquí desde que vimos que el mundo empezo a caerse poco a poco y ya no quedo nada de gente, creíamos que éramos las únicas personas que quedaban en todo el planeta, ademas del Tirador Negro -explico Martin con inconvenientes.

-Pues eso han sido como unos diez años -confeso Jeremy.

-Diez años -dijo Angela estupefacta al oír eso, se acabo cayendo de lo terrible que era descubrirlo.

-Angela, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Luc ayudándola a impedir que se acabase cayendo.

-Diez años, es lo que llevamos aquí y jamas nos hemos ido -indico Angela dandose cuenta de que llevaban mas tiempo del que pensaban.

Ambos se quedaron asintiendo del dolor que era descubrir que llevaban un enorme tiempo sabiendo que el mundo se había muerto y apenas quedaba algo de humanidad.

-Pero sigo sin entender, ¿porque nos os vais de aquí? -cuestiono Odd acerca de ese hecho.

Entonces ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que se lo iban a tener que decir de cualquier manera.

-Vamos a tenerlo que mostrarles -indico Luc.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -cuestiono Martin esa decisión.

-¿Lo estas tu? -indico contradictoriamente, estaba claro que ambos tenían miedo de enseñarles lo que tenían escondido, la razón de porque continuaban aquí todavía.

-¿Que tenéis que enseñarnos? -pregunto Jeremy intentando de entender que ocultaban.

Entonces Luc se levanto y se dirigió hacía ellos con una mirada inquisitiva, entonces dijo:

-La única forma de largarnos de aquí y estar a salvo de los muertos -declaro sin mucho detalle.

··

Luc subió una reja de metal dejándola por encima de sus cabezas y entonces les mostró lo que tenía en realidad, se trataba de una pequeña furgoneta medica que usaban para los transportes urbanos de la ciudad, era de color blanco y con algúnos estandartes de color rojo pero la pintura estaba tan descolorida que apenas se entendía lo que tenía dibujado.

-¿Eso es una pequeña ambulancia? -pregunto sorprendido Odd.

-Así es, la encontramos hace tiempo, y la hemos tenido aquí esperando a utilizarla, es el único transporte que hemos podido encontrar que nos proteja de ataques de infectados por el camino -aclaro Luc, se dirigieron a mirarla mas de cerca.

-¿Y funciona de verdad? -pregunto Yumi.

-Así es, apenas ha sufrido algúnos daños, pero lo hemos podido arreglar fácilmente, solamente una llave inglesa y un par de filamentos y todo arreglado -indico Martin.

-¿Y cual es el problema por el que estáis aquí todavía? -cuestiono todavía Ulrich ese hecho.

-Nos falta la gasolina -declaro Angela.

-¿No tenéis gasolina como para poder montar en esto? -cuestiono.

-Bueno, en realidad la teníamos, pero ese maldito Tirador Negro nos la quito junto con todo lo demás, ese bidón contenía todo lo suficiente de gasolina como para poder cruzar unos diez kilómetros a la redonda, pero sin eso no podremos recorrer todo el lugar con esto -explicó Luc con tono frustrado dando a entender que sin el bidón de gasolina, estaban condenados a estar ahí.

-¿Y para que quiere la gasolina ese tío? -pregunto Odd.

-Para nada, en realidad lo que quiere es que salgamos a buscarlo y así él entonces nos dispara, quiere hacerse con todo el resto de cosas que no se llevo pero no puede -aclaro.

Ambos carraspearon seriamente al ver el severo problema que tenían.

-¿Y habéis intentando de razonar con él? -indico Yumi.

-Es imposible razonar con él, le importa un comino el resto de todos los seres humanos, lo único que quiere es vivir apartado de todo aquello que le resulte una plaga, por eso se queda ahí -indico señalando al otro edificio-, para vivir solo y lejos de la plaga que somos nosotros y el mundo.

Volvieron a carraspear al ver que razonar con el Tirador Negro no era una muy buena idea, si era verdad que aquel sujeto estaba dispuesto a liquidar a todo aquel que se le acercara, entonces tenían un serio problema para recuperar el bidón de gasolina.

-¿Y que sucedería si os ayudáramos? -pregunto sugiriendo Jeremy.

-Ayudarnos, ¿como? Ni tenemos ni idea de quienes sois -recrimino Angela.

-No te preocupes, somos los guerreros del mañana -mencionó Odd.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido Ulrich al oír eso.

-¿Los guerreros del mañana? -cuestiono Martin.

-Así es. Los Guerreros del mañana, así de simple -detallo específicamente Odd para dejarlo claro.

··

-¿Los Guerreros del mañana? -cuestiono reprochándole Ulrich.

-Si, ¿que problema tienes con eso? -cuestiono Odd sin entender a que venía tanto problema.

-Pues es que no puedes ponernos un mote y luego decir que somos como un grupito de superhéroes, no somos héroes, solo un grupo de personas dispuestas a lograr una misión -reprimió Jeremy.

-¿Y que es cumplir una misión que salvar al mundo? -indico expresamente.

-¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono Yumi extrañada al oírlo.

-Cosas suyas, Odd podrías venir a hablar en privado por favor -pidió sinceramente.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono pero entonces lo arrastraron hacía el otro lado para que Yumi no los oyera.

Doblaron la esquina y llegaron a una habitación cerrada medio derruida.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Odd queriendo entender porque le tenían tanta manía con eso.

-Aun no se lo he dicho todavía -admitió Ulrich.

Odd intento de entenderlo pero al ver la cara de escepticismo de Jeremy se dio cuenta de que no le habían dicho todavía la verdad sobre la misión que estaban tomando en realidad.

-No me digas que aún no se lo has dicho -recrimino riendo egocéntricamente.

-Mira Odd, no puedo decírselo ahora, si lo descubre, se pondrá peor que nosotros y ella no lo aguantaría, ella lo ha pasado peor que nosotros -explicó honestamente Ulrich.

-¿Porque? ¿A quien perdió?

-A su hermano pequeño -confeso sin mas dilación.

Ahí entonces Odd reconoció porque no se lo había dicho todavía, y era cierto que era por una razón de la cual ella no lo entendería, se quedo estupefacto al reconocerlo.

-No te preocupes, nadie podía haberlo sabido excepto yo -espeto.

-Pero igualmente -intervino Jeremy, en algún momento vas a tener que decírselo porque sino la estaremos atrayendo hacía algo mucho peor.

-Lo se, pero ahora que ha surgido, no se yo si voy a poder contárselo -indico.

-Pues si no lo vas a hacer tu, entonces lo haré yo -indago Odd dispuesto a chivarse.

-Alto ahí -le freno Ulrich agarrándolo del brazo conociéndole bien como para saber que iba a hacer.

-Venga Ulrich, tu no eres así, tarde o temprano lo acabara descubriendo y no te acabara gustando lo que suceda después, ¿quieres que ella piense que eres un buen hombre o no? -explicó razonando Odd para que entendiera que estaba obligado a tener la responsabilidad de decírselo.

Tenía razón, era cosa de él que se marchara con ellos, y era la única persona con quien mejor se había relacionado, así que esto era todo o nada, de pronto se extraño con ese ultimo comentario.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso de que piense que soy un buen hombre o no? -cuestiono.

Ahí entonces Odd se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y estaba claro que la había pifiado.

-Ehh...

-Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí -reprimió Yumi apareciendo delante de ellos.

-Nada, solamente discutiendo por lo mismo, tonterías nuestras -dictamino Jeremy.

-Pues yo también tengo algo que discutir -indico ella.

-¿El que? -pregunto extrañado Odd al escuchar eso.

Se acerco hacía ellos con paso solemne y entonces contesto:

-Creo que necesitamos ayudarles con esto de la gasolina -propuso decididamente.

Ambos se miraron intentando de saber si estaban muy dispuestos a hacerlo o no.

-Uy no se -indico Jeremy intentando de no hacerse muchas ideas.

-Venga chicos, tenemos que hacerlo, ellos tres se han pasado aquí todo el tiempo sin poder salir, y hacerles recuperar ese bidón de gasolina es lo único que los salvara. Me he pasado todo el tiempo ayudando a William en sus planes y lo único que conseguí fue matar a todo el mundo sin razón algúna, por una vez quiero hacer algo bueno al respecto -explicó razonando Yumi dando a entender que tenía la desesperación por querer ayudarles de cualquier forma.

Carraspearon pensativamente y entonces se dirigieron expresamente a Jeremy que siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto sobre este tipo de asuntos.

-Lo haremos, pero por otra parte ellos van a tener que confiar en nosotros -acordo cordialmente.

··

-Estas loco -reprimió Angela hacía Luc.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Luc sin entender porque le tenía tanta bronca.

-No podemos confiar en ellos, ni tenemos ni idea de quienes son -aclaro reprochando.

-Son soldados igual que nosotros, se han pasado toda su vida luchando para hacer lo justo en lo poco que queda de este mundo, al menos deberíamos pedir que nos ayuden a solucionar esto -explicó razonando Luc para hacerle entender que los necesitaban mas que nunca.

-Y aún así ni siquiera sabemos sin soldados de verdad o no, podrían ser un grupo de gamberros que se los robaron de los algún soldados muertos o algo así, tenemos que tener precaución sobre ellos -aclaro Martin estando sentado sobre un sillón viejo y con las pelusas al aire.

-Lo se, lo entiendo, y lo haremos, pero mira Angela, cuantas veces hemos estado esperando que alguien nos ayude a recuperar el bidón, a detener a ese Tirador Negro, necesitamos la colaboración de ellos o sino jamas saldremos nunca de aquí -espeto razonando sinceramente Luc.

Angela asintió, no quería saber nada de este tema pero al ver lo mucho que estaba interesado él, no tenía opción que confiar en él y en sus ideas.

-¿Y como van a ayudarnos? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Eso es algo que tenemos que ver -indico.

Se quejo Martin girando la cabeza para no reconocer su vergüenza.

-¿Que sucede Martin? -pregunto Luc al ver su reacción ante lo que dijo.

-Veras Luc, te respeto tío, pero en serio, tu nunca has sido un buen líder, tu nunca eres de muy buenos planes, y no sabría yo si un buen plan sería confiar en ellos o no, o tener que irse de aquí y sobrevivir como podamos al largo trayecto que nos queda -explicó detallando Martin al respecto.

Ahí Luc tenía claro que no eran muy buenas las posibilidades, pero la primera era la mas sensata de todas y tenía que intentarlo aunque le costase la vida.

-Utilizaremos la furgoneta, es lo que siempre hemos acordado -dictamino sin mas dilación.

-De acuerdo señor suicida -reprocho indignado Martin y cruzandose de brazos.

-Otra vez, ¿pero que es lo que te pasa para comportarte así? -regaño Luc mosqueado con él.

-¿Que que me pasa? -recrimino y entonces se levanto hacíendole frente de cerca-. Que estoy harto de que eres imposible de que no tengas la mas mínima cordialidad.

-Si que la tengo, solo que quiero que por una vez las cosas salgan bien -retracto expresamente.

-Y salieron bien en cuanto dejas entrar a aquel tipo, ahora por tu culpa se ha llevado el bidón de gasolina y se ha atrincherado en ese edificio del cual no sale nunca -contradijo ese hecho.

-No temía ni idea de que ese hombre nos iba a robar vale, solamente quería ayudar a un inocente mas, el mundo se esta quedando sin gente y lo único que quiero es que al menos quede algo de bondad en nuestros corazones, por eso lo hice, y si me arrepiento, es de no haberme dado cuenta de que el mundo jamas será algo mejor por culpa de esto -explicó razonando Luc para hacerle entender que a pesar de haber dejado entrar al tirador, lo único que quería hacer era algo bondadoso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como intentando de contradecir sus miradas para saber bien cual de los dos tenía la razón y quien no.

-Venga chicos, dejadlo estar, vale, el tema ese ya es pasado, ahora tenemos otra cosa mas de la que preocuparnos, entendido -procuro Angela intentando de calmar a los dos.

Ambos asintieron bajando la cabeza de lo agotados que estaban.

-Martin, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? -pidió ella queriendo personalmente hablar con Luc.

-De acuerdo -se conformo sin rechistar pero se le notaba la sensación de enfado que tenía, dio la vuelta golpeando un trozo de bloque de hormigón y desapareció al fondo de la habitación.

Luc resoplo angustiado de lo exhausto que estaba de tratar con él.

-Tu hermano parece que es imposible de razonar -opino irónicamente.

-No le culpes, es solamente que esta desesperado por querer largarse de aquí -indico Angela.

-Como yo, como tu, como todos nosotros -exclamo.

Angela no quiso darle la razón, estaba demasiado nerviosa para tratar con el tema.

-Mira Angela, entiendo que estés enfurruñada conmigo y que tu hermano me eche la bronca, pero tienes que entender que estoy harto de estar solo aquí sin que nadie me ayude, y esos chicos de aquí nos van a acabar ayudando, son nuestra ultima oportunidad de poder largarnos de aquí -explicó razonando Luc como para hacerla entender lo importante que era esto.

-¿Y que pasa si al final no nos ayudan? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Nos ayudaran, ten fe de que al menos no moriremos aquí sin haber intentando algo mas, de acuerdo -indico asumiendo con todo el presentimiento que tenía.

Le levanto la barbilla y ambos se quedaron mirando con expresión de lamento, él se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella se quedo ruborizada, hacía tiempo que no le hacía eso.

-De acuerdo -se conformo.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces volvió a darle otro suave beso en los labios.

··

En el exterior de aquella avenida, un muerto venía rondando por ahí mientras gemía de lo desesperado que estaba por conseguir comida, tenía los brazos y apenas podía ponerse de pie, siguió andando hasta que de pronto recibió un disparo en la cabeza.

Jeremy observo aquel disparo y supo entender bien que aquel Tirador Negro lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado, era un profesional de los buenos, pero seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que aquel sujeto le sonaba de algo, no personalmente, pero si de algo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo esta ahí? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendo la mirada hacía los otros.

-Todo el puto dia, no sale ni siquiera para recibir algo de aire fresco, no se como hacer para seguir vivo ahí dentro pero es como inmortal o algo por el estilo -explicó Luc acercandose hacía él para poder mirar lo mismo que estaba viendo, las mismas circunstancias de siempre.

-¿Tendrá algo de comida verdad? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Así es, nos quito algo pero, de ello ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, seguro que ya se lo termino -indico con mucha sensatez.

-¿Habéis intentado de averiguar porque lugares va o por donde anda para desplazarse? -pregunto Odd intentando de saber si habían intentando de crear algún plan para poder infiltrarse.

-Y no, si tuviéramos algún prismático o algo parecido a una lente lo tendríamos todo zanjado, pero no tenemos nada de eso, se nos perdió también eso -indico Angela.

-Hum -carraspeo Jeremy observando que estaban peor que ellas con el tema.

En ese momento Yumi tuvo una idea, se dirigió hacía su mochila, la abrió por el bolsillo mediano y entonces saco un pequeño catalejo artesanal antiguo.

-Sirve esto -le paso el catalejo a Angela para ver si servía o no.

-Puede ser -decidió probarlo, se lo puso encima del ojo derecho y observo por ahí.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un catalejo? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Desde que descubrió una tienda de ultramarinos y tenían esto puesto de exposición -confeso.

-Ah -comprendió Ulrich a duras penas, aquello le resulto algo sin poco sentido.

Angela fue mirando por el catalejo y observo los huecos derruidos por el edificio, fue subiendo y observo la cara del Tirador Negro mirando hacía abajo en el exterior.

-Le veo -anunció eufóricamente.

-¿Al Tirador Negro? -pregunto Luc queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, esta ahí mismo, observando los restos, creo que quiere buscar algo, pero no se que -indico Angela con mucha sensatez.

Ambos carraspearon hacíendose a la idea de que el Tirador Negro estaba desesperado por algo.

Siguió mirando y observo que de pronto dejo de mirar al suelo y sacudió su puño contra el soporte de la ventana, luego dio la vuelta metiendose dentro de la habitación y desapareciendo al instante.

-Ya no esta, se ha metido dentro -notifico.

-¿Has visto que hiciera algo? -pregunto Jeremy.

-No, pero he visto que se ha puesto malhumorado por algo, hay algo que busca por el suelo pero no lo encuentra -indico Angela.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

-No lo se, pero si alguien quien puede saberlo, ese es Martin -indico Luc.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta? -indico Yumi dandose cuenta de que faltaba él.

-No lo se, antes se marcho estando enfadado debido a una bronca que tuvimos antes -aclaro Luc.

-Vayamos a buscarle antes de que se meta en líos -sugirió seriamente Ulrich.

-Si -se conformo Angela y entonces ambos se marcharon a buscarle.

Desde el otro lado, el Tirador Negro observo a través de la mirilla de su rifle de francotirador que los tres chicos junto con el nuevo grupo se marcharon, algo estaban planeando y lo presentía muy bien, carraspeo seriamente soltando un gemido insonoro.

··

Martin se dirigió a la habitación donde los demás habían dejado sus cosas, era un despacho vació y todo estaba quemado, los inmuebles estaban rotos con las pelusas al aire y los cajones abiertos y tirados por el suelo como si alguien estuviera buscando desesperadamente algo.

Se fijo en las chaquetas de cuero y en los chalecos anti-balas, estaban sucios y llenos de algúnas gotas de sangre, estaba claro aquello no era de hace mucho, puso una mirada fría al intentar de asumir que algo ya estaba empezando a cuadrar mal.

Luego se dirigió hacía las mochilas y empezo a mirar dentro revolviéndolo todo, abrió el bolsillo grande y se fijo que había algo duro, lo saco y resulto ser un portátil.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se cuestiono extrañado al ver eso.

Se sentó al lado y abrió la tapa del portátil, lo encendió y empezo a oírse un sonido de vibración que indicaba que se estaba encendiendo, su encendió del todo y observo la pantalla que estaba llena de documentos, abrió una que decía: PAPA Y MAMA, lo abrió y salió un documento Finder que estaba repleto de unas cincuenta fotografías digitales.

Pulso la primera de todos y entonces apareció la imagen, era la fotografía de un Jeremy joven junto con sus padres en un fondo de bosque que pareció un parque natural con todo verde.

Al ver eso, Martin empezó a tener resentimientos sobre lo que estaba viendo, echaba de menos eso.

-Martin, Martin -paso Luc por ahí mientras iba gritando para buscar al otro.

-Ah esperad aquí... esta -dijo Odd sorprendido al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces ambos aparecieron delante observando lo que estaba haciendo Martin con el portátil.

-Martin, ¿que estas haciendo con tu portátil? -pregunto Jeremy con tono extrañado.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Martin con tono interrogativo.

Ahí entonces Jeremy empezo a sospechar de que era lo que estuviese viendo.

-¿Que estas mirando? -pregunto con tono interrogante.

-¿Como es posible que esto este funcionando? -indico Martin sorprendiéndose al ver que el portátil estaba encendido y hacía tiempo que no veía uno.

-Es porque le puso una tarjeta que es mucho mas infalible y provoca que este funcionando mejor -aclaro explicándole de la forma mas sensata que se le podía relatar.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono.

-Si -afirmo.

-¿Que tienes aquí escondido? -dijo con tono interrogante pero parecía mas una queja.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado al oír eso.

-¿Que tienes que aquí que nadie quieres que vea?

-Nada, solamente cosas mías -mencionó.

-¿Como que tipo de cosas? -interrogo, luego cerro la tapa de golpe.

-Martin, por dios, ¿que pretendes hacer? -reprocho Luc al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero saber que es lo que están escondiendo estos -recrimino levantándose y dirigiendose hacía ellos señalándoles con el dedo en señal de culpa.

-Martin, ya hemos hablado de esto -recrimino Luc queriendo que se le quitara la idea.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Odd.

-Martin tiene la manía de pensar de que toda persona desconocida es una mala persona, como sucedió con lo del Tirador Negro, nuestro mayor error -aclaro Angela.

-Así que es por eso que registras nuestras cosas -indico Ulrich.

-Así es, quienes son en realidad, quienes sois -recrimino sacando la pistola y apuntándoles.

-Alto ahí Martin, no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo -procuro Jeremy.

-No que va, si que lo tengo, y mi mayor problema es que no pienso que unos tíos a los que apenas conocemos nos quiten las cosas como hicieron antes.

-Nosotros somos el Tirador Negro, no tenemos ni idea de quien es y ni siquiera vamos a pretender hacer algo malo -recrimino Yumi.

-¿Y como se que no estáis mintiendo? -cuestiono, quito el seguro.

-Ha quitado el seguro -indico Luc.

-Vamos Martin, olvidate de todo esto, si haces esto jamas conseguiremos recuperar el bidón de gasolina -protesto Angela queriendo que entendiese que esto no podía seguir.

-Y jamas podremos seguir viviendo en este lugar, me importa un carajo si recibimos un poco de ayuda o no, yo lo único que quiero es que todos nos salvemos -contradijo nerviosamente.

En ese momento Ulrich empezo a entender lo que le estaba pasando.

-Eres un cobarde -dijo Ulrich.

-¿Como? -pregunto Martin extrañado al oír eso.

-Tu no quieres que nos salvemos, tu lo quieres es salir de aquí sin importarte lo que le suceda a todo el mundo -declaro Ulrich reconociendo lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Que? -dijo extrañada Angela al escuchar eso.

Ahí entonces Martin no supo que hacer, se quedo estremecido de reconocerlo.

-Me he pasado todos estos diez años, sin saber que hacer, tirado en este montón de escombros, y sin poder salir, podríamos habernos ido en cuanto vinimos aquí, pero tu maldita manía por esa furgoneta lo arruino todo, ahora jamas conseguiremos volver a casa -explicó Martin dando a entender que le culpaba a Luc de lo que había sucedido antes y de todo lo demás.

-El mundo estaba cayendo, era imposible que siguiéramos adelante de pie, teníamos que prepararnos para lo que nos esperaba -razono Luc.

-Y por eso teníamos que quedarnos aquí, que prisa había, ninguna.

-Si que la había, la gente se estaba convirtiendo en esos monstruos, no teníamos ni idea de que el mundo iba a decaer de esa forma, teníamos que prepararnos para luchar, para sobrevivir.

-Y fijate como hemos acabado sobreviviendo, en la mugre -reprocho harto de todo el tema y se dispuso a disparar a los cuatro para acabar con todo.

Ambos procuraron de no hacer nada raro porque estaba claro que les iba a disparar de cualquier forma y entonces todo terminaría para ellos.

-Mira Martin -intervino Jeremy dando un paso hacía adelante.

-Alto ahí -protesto Martin.

-No espera, mira, entiendo esto, entiendo que tengas miedo y que quieras volver a casa, pero fijate en todos nosotros, todos hemos pasado por algo, no eres el único, si quieres que todo esto termine, debes confiar en ambos para poder conseguirlo, no puedes lograrlo solo, ese miedo que tienes, te esta impidiendo que ellos te ayuden, que nos ayudemos mutuamente -explicó razonando.

Martin empezó a reconocerlo, pero le costaba comprenderlo.

-Podemos ayudaros, pero si trabajamos juntos, entonces nada ira mal, de acuerdo -acordo Jeremy.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero quedaba Martin que tenía que decidirse.

-¿Martin? -pregunto Angela queriendo saber si su hermano lo aceptaría o no.

Se quedo sin decir nada, al final asintió y bajo el arma aceptando que tenían que trabajar juntos a pesar de las diferencias, entonces Luc se le acerco y le quito el arma lentamente como para impedir que cometiera otra tontería mas como la que hizo.

-La próxima vez, me avisas a mi de lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo -acordo estrictamente.

Afirmo con la cabeza mientras ponía una cara lamentosa de lo avergonzado que estaba. En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un sonoro disparo que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Odd extrañado.

-Eso viene de abajo, y muy cerca -declaro Angela analizando de donde venía ese sonido.

-Imposible, la única manera de que soy algo así es que...

Entonces ese momento reconocieron de que podría tratarse pero sonaba a cosa de locos creérselo o no, rápidamente marcharon corriendo a ver que pasaba. En un ultimo acto Jeremy se detuvo y miro hacía atrás donde estaba su portátil, lo abrió y observo que no había puesto, de suerte no encontró el video de la chica, sonrío alegrado a la vez que estupefacto.

-Jeremy -recrimino Odd al ver que no venía.

-Voy -aviso y entonces cerro del todo el portátil y volviendo a ponerlo en su mochila por precaución de que nadie mas lo tocara.

··

Todos se dirigieron al borde en el que antes estaban y observaron algo que les dejo mas extrañados que antes, Angela estaba mirando por el catalejo intentando de hacerse una idea de lo que había afuera a lo lejos.

-¿Que ves? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber que estaba sucediendo.

-Es el Tirador Negro, esta ahí examinando el cuerpo de un infectado, y encima esta vestido de medico -declaro eufóricamente Angela sin entender que estaba haciendo.

-¿Vestido de medico? ¿El muerto? -quiso corroborarlo Yumi.

-Así es, mira -le paso el catalejo a Yumi y ella observo lo mismo que Angela.

Veía al Tirador Negro vestido con todo su armamento, estaba arrodillado al lado de un cadaver que tenía puesto una bata de medico y se le podía notar a través de una arruga que sobresalía por detrás que tenía ilustrada la cruz roja, estaba sacando todo tipo de cosas encima y cuando no era lo que tocaba las tiraba a un lado como si fuera basura.

-¿Que hace? -pregunto Luc intentando de entender la situación.

-Esta tirando todo lo que encuentra, es como si estuviera buscando algo -indico.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono.

-¿Ese cadaver tiene algún botiquín de primeros auxilios? -aseguro Jeremy.

Angela intento de buscar la forma de acercar la lente del catalejo y entonces Yumi la ayudo.

-Aquí -le indico y entonces giro una parte del catalejo haciendo que se aumentara el zoom.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces se puso a mirar lo que estaba buscando el Tirador Negro.

Se veía la imagen del Tirador Negro quitando todo tipo de cosas de un botiquín de primeros auxilios con correa que estaba atada al hombro del muerto.

-Esta quitando cosas de un botiquín que lleva el muerto, pero no entiendo porque lo quita todo.

-Porque esta buscando una sola cosa en especial -asumió Ulrich.

-Pues esta vez no lograra encontrar nada -reprocho Martin y entonces se dirigió a coger un rifle que había puesto justo a un lado de un bloque dañado.

-No Martin -le intento de detener Luc pero ya estaba lejos de impedírselo.

Angela siguió mirando y observo que de pronto saco una jeringuilla con un fluido anaranjado en el interior. Martin disparo con el rifle y entonces las balas recibieron impacto cerca del Tirador Negro haciendo que soltase la jeringuilla, se cayo hacía atrás y empezo a correr de espaldas hasta que estuvo lo bastante lejos como para poder cubrirse entre los restos.

Al final Luc le detuvo y le quito el rifle, estaba tan enfadado con él que lo empujando contra el muro mientras le apretaba el cuello con el codo.

-Estas loco -le reprocho queriendo entender porque había hecho eso.

-Lo tenía a tiro, lo tenía a tiro, por fin ha salido el hijo de puta -protesto Martin desesperado.

-No tenías nada -recrimino harto de él y entonces saco una pistola y le apunto cerca en la cabeza.

-Luc, para ya, déjalo, vale, solamente quería hacer lo mismo que hemos estado esperando todos, y es tener una oportunidad de tenerlo a tiro, vale -aclaro Angela hacíendole entender que todo esto era un simple malentendido que había salido mal.

Ambos se quedaron mirando rezongando hasta que al final Luc paro y le quito el arma de la cabeza, le dio un leve empujón en el pecho y entonces le dijo:

-Dame todas las armas que tengas -ordeno.

-¿Como? -quedo extrañado al oír eso.

-Que me las des -se lo repitió de muy mala manera.

Al final acepto y se quito todas las pistolas y cuchillos que tenía escondidos en todo el traje o por algúna parte de todo el cuerpo. Puso una mirada fría y entonces se dirigió hacía el rubio con gafas.

-Jeremy, ¿podrías guardarte esto? -le pidió pasivamente.

-Si -acepto y entonces se guardo una de las pistolas y el cuchillo de caza.

-¿Porque se las das a él? -recrimino confuso Martin al ver que le daba todas las cosas a alguien a quien apenas conocía.

-Porque no tiene aspecto de que vaya a volverse loco, y encima es mejor porque así no puedes quitárnoslo todo si es que nos separamos -acordo estrictamente Luc.

Todos se quedaron con una mirada de soslayó al reconocer que tenía razón en eso.

Luc se guardo la mitad de las armas y entonces se aparto de él señalándole con el dedo.

-Como te vuelva a ver agarrando otra arma estas jodido -acordo rígidamente.

Martin se quedo rezongando nerviosamente, su hermana le calmo agarrándolo del hombro.

Luc agarro el catalejo y entonces se quedo mirando para saber si el Tirador Negro estaba ahí o no, observo los supuestos restos en los que podría haberse escondido y no veía nada en absoluto, estaba claro que al haberle disparo lo ahuyento por completo y volvió a su morada.

-Ya no esta -indico frustradamente.

-¿Pero que era lo que estaba buscando? -cuestiono Odd.

-Yo antes vi que se quedo mirando una jeringuilla, creo que todavía continua ahí -anunció Angela.

Carraspeo pensativamente Luc y entonces se puso a mirar de vuelta por el catalejo, lo giro lo mas que podía y pudo notar que la jeringuilla con el fluido anaranjado estaba encima del cadaver.

-Lo veo, esta intacto -admitió.

-¿Pero para que iba a quedarse aquella jeringuilla? -cuestiono de vuelta intentando de entender que tenía de especial aquel jeringuilla.

En ese momento Jeremy tuvo una incógnita, se acerco delante de Luc y entonces le dijo:

-¿Tiene metido algo dentro en la jeringuilla? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Si, así es, tiene algo anaranjado -corroboro Luc.

-Entonces es insulina -declaro Jeremy con todo pronostico.

Todos dirigieron seriamente la mirada hacía Jeremy al ver como se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Luc intentando de entender ese hecho.

-No es la primera vez que he visto como es la insulina, y créeme, la he visto muchas veces como para saber como es en realidad -declaro Jeremy expresamente.

-¿Pero para que iba a querer una jeringuilla con insulina? -cuestiono Yumi.

-A lo mejor es diabético, y se le habrá acabado todo lo que tiene azúcar -opino Martin.

-¿Como sabes tu eso? -pregunto recriminando Ulrich.

Martin se quedo en una postura que decía que estaba ocultando algo y no lo iba a decir para nada.

-Martin, ¿que no nos estas contando? -interrogo seriamente Angela.

Se intento de quedárselo en la boca pero no podía aguantarlo mas y entonces dijo:

-La ultima vez que lo vi, se estaba inyectando algo, no sabía lo que era pero pensaba que se estaba drogando con algo, así que asumí que era heroina o algo parecido, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que ese tío se estaba medicando -declaro con tono nervioso.

-Oh joder -reprocho Luc avergonzado al oír eso.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy.

-De haber sabido eso entonces podríamos desarrollado un plan para negociar con él, ese es su punto débil, y podríamos haberlo utilizado para acercarnos a él y conseguir el bidón -aclaro Luc.

-Lo siento -se disculpo avergonzando Luc.

-No lo sientas, ¿porque no nos lo dijiste antes? -cuestiono Luc queriendo entender porque se hacía el estupido en vez de estar cooperando como tal.

-Pues porque lo único que me importa era conseguir el bidón y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Luc se quedo rezongando de lo frustrado que estaba porque ya nada tenía sentido para él, se quedo tan estupefacto que se llevo las manos a la cara mientras caía de rodillas contra el suelo.

-Luc -se dirigió hacía él para poder ayudarle.

-¿Es que nadie puede hacer algo bien? -se cuestiono quejándose.

-Mira Luc, entiendo que estés frustrado, avergonzado y todo eso, pero ahora que sabemos esto, tenemos que aprovecharlo como sea -indago expresamente Jeremy.

-Cierto -afirmo reconociéndolo Luc perfectamente-. Tenemos que conseguir recuperar el bidón.

-Así es -dijo Jeremy satisfecho al ver que se dio cuenta.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer, no podemos ni acercarnos a ese edificio? -cuestiono Martin.

Entonces Jeremy indago en una idea que ya había tenido anteriormente.

-¿Hay en algúna planos del edificio o de la zona? -pregunto teniendo una idea.

··

Luc enrollo una hoja azul enorme en medio de una mesa mucha grande que el propio folio, se veía la imagen de unos planos de la zona y de todo su concepto.

-Nosotros estamos aquí -indico señalando con el dedo el dibujo del edificio que se encontraba a la derecha, y el Tirador esta aquí -señalo al edificio contrario.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer, es pasar por aquí o por aquí, sin que el Tirador nos vea -indico Odd.

-Pero para eso necesitaríamos alguna distracción mientras alguien pasa por el lado contrario -asumió Ulrich dando a entender que alguien tenía llamar la atención del tirador mientras el otro se infiltraba en el edificio por el lado contrario.

-Eso va a resultar imposible -contesto Angela.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Ese tío tiene una mirada de ojo de halcón, es capaz de percatarse de cualquier cosa que suceda en tierra y aire, no se le escapa ningúna -aclaro dando a entender que a pesar de que intentaran hacer algúna distracción, este se acabaría dando cuenta debido a la percepción que tenía.

Carraspearon ambos pensativamente al ver que tenían otro problema.

-Pues tendremos que buscar otra distracción mayor -sugirió Odd.

-¿Pero cual? -cuestiono Martin.

Entonces Jeremy se queda pensando en alguna sugerencia, algo de lo que ya habrían pasado anteriormente y que podría servirles como para utilizarlo en su contra.

-Tengo una idea -anunció.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Luc.

-Dirigir a un grupo de muertos hacía él -confeso.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron extrañados los tres.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender si lo que había dicho iba en serio o no.

-¿Pero tu estas loco? ¿Como crees que vamos a utilizar a un grupo de muertos como distracción? -reprocho cuestionando Martin.

-No créeme, esto ya ha funcionado anteriormente, si encontráramos a una horda de muertos por algúna y los llevaremos directos hacía el edificio contrario, el Tirador Negro estaría ocupado matándolos a todos al no tener otra opción -indico Ulrich acordándose de lo que hizo antes.

-Y entonces pasaríamos por uno de estos sitios hasta infiltrarnos en el edificio -señalo Odd una parte del mapa donde aparecían las esquinas que separaban el edificio de los callejones.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, puede funcionar, ¿pero como vamos a hacer para atraerlos, ¿y donde encontramos a un grupo de muertos? -aclaro cuestionando Luc buscando las posibilidades.

-¿Como lo hicisteis antes? -pregunto Angela.

-La ultima vez yo me monte en una moto y me fui directo al otro barrio buscando a una horda, los lleve directamente adonde queríamos que estuviesen -indico Ulrich.

-¿Y donde esta moto? -cuestiono Martin.

Rezongo abrumadoramente y entonces se dirigió hacía una ventana con la cortina rota que había al lado, quito los bordes y se fijo afuera en el exterior.

-Ahí, junto al jeep -indico señalando al descuartizado jeep y a unos pocos metros al fondo se veía la motocicleta tirada e intacta.

-No vais a poder recuperarla, no estando el Tirador Negro atento a eso -indico Luc.

-¿Y cuando no esta atento? -pregunto Yumi por ese hecho.

-A la noche, cuando supuestamente se duerme -mencionó Angela.

-¿No tenéis ni idea de si se duerme o no? -cuestiono Odd al ver que tampoco sabían eso.

-Se esconde en las sombras, es imposible saber lo que hace durante todo el dia -replico Martin.

-Entonces esperaremos a la noche como para poder salir -acordo Jeremy sabiendo bien que solamente tenían una oportunidad de hacer esto, era eso o nada.

··

Pasada ya la medianoche, todo quedo completamente oscuro y no se veía absolutamente nada si no fuera por los brillos de la luna que iluminaban el tono oscuro de la zona.

Jeremy agarro el catalejo y observo cada uno de los huecos de las ventanas del edificio contrario, no veía nada en absoluto, era todo tan oscuro que apenas se notaba como era todo al otro lado.

-Ni siquiera tiene una jodida luz -recrimino al ver lo demasiado listo que era el Tirador.

-Así esta todos los días, siempre pendiente de que no nos demos cuenta de si esta o no, como para que así nos ataque por sorpresa en el momento mas inesperado -indago Luc expresamente.

-¿Esta Ulrich en posición? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Veamos -volvió a ponerse el catalejo en el ojo y observo a un sujeto vestido todo de negro caminar entre los restos, miro de un lado a otro y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía ellos, era él.

-Ahí lo veo, esta preparado -anunció.

Yumi se puso nerviosa porque no sabía bien si lo iba a conseguir o no.

Ulrich fue caminando muy lentamente intentando de no llamar la atención de cualquier forma, sabía bien que aquel Tirador Negro tenía una percepción indiscutible, pero el mayor miedo de todos era saber si vendría algúna horda o no de muertos, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo, ya se hacía a la idea de que la oscuridad era lo único que le daba mas fuerza a los muertos.

-¿Que hace? -pregunto Martin notando lo que hacía a lo lejos.

-Esta fijándose de si no hay nadie a los alrededor -indico Odd.

-Pues espero que no se acabe dando cuenta de algo indebido porque sino esta frito -opino Martin.

-Eso no ayuda nada -replico Yumi.

-No era un consejo -retracto expresamente.

Ulrich fue caminando dando vueltas en círculos y entonces se puso delante de la motocicleta, la cogío y empezo a tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya lo tiene -anunció.

-Bien -dijo Odd satisfecho.

Ulrich fue tironeando de la motocicleta lo mas que pudo hasta llegar al hueco de la alcantarilla, quito la tapa y entonces intento de meterla dentro pero no cabía.

-Oh no -dijo Jeremy estremecido al ver el problema.

-No va a poder meterla dentro -indico Martin.

-Ya sabía yo que tendría que haber ido a buscarle -espeto Odd expresamente.

-Tu habrías hecho mucho mas ruido -replico Jeremy.

Ulrich no sabía que hacer y entonces empezo a tironear de la moto hasta que la dejo, en ese momento tuvo una idea, saco un destornillador de su chaqueta de cuero y empezo a ir girando los tornillos que habían sobre el soporte que conectaba la moto con las ruedas.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -cuestiono Angela extrañada al ver lo que hacía.

-Esta desarmando la motocicleta para separarla en partes -indico Jeremy reconociéndolo.

-Menudo hijo de la gran -exclamo sorprendido Odd al ver como se las ingeniaba.

Fue quitando cada uno de los tornillos de la parte externa de arriba, los quito todos y entonces acabo sacando la rueda del resto, tiro la rueda de goma y empezo a ir mirando cada uno de los huecos que había, se fijo en una punta de bronce que había en un extremo, lo quito y entonces empezo a salir un chorro de aire dentro, lo fue apretando para que saliera el aire mucho mas rápido.

-¿Que esta haciendo ahora? -cuestiono Martin.

-Esta desinflando las ruedas, les quita el aire -aclaro Luc.

-Pero una cosa -intervino Angela-. ¿Como va a hacer para bajar todo eso?

Ahí entonces todos carraspearon seriamente al ver que había un pequeño fallo en la idea.

-Creo que es mejor va a ayudarle -propuso Luc y marcho corriendo a buscarle.

-Espera Luc -le detuvo Angela con tono eufórico.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto él cuando justo estaba echando a correr.

-Ten cuidado -aviso razonablemente.

-No te preocupes, que estaré abajo -aclaro y entonces echo a correr desapareciendo al fondo.

Angela sonrío pero insatisfecha debido a que estaba un preocupada por él y por lo que le fuese a pasar ahí abajo. Odd dirigió una mirada irónica a Jeremy como reconociendo lo que pasaba con aquellos dos, este le contradijo no queriendo meterse en el tema.

Fue directo adonde estaba la tapa del alcantarillado y se metió dentro, luego de ahí empezo a bajar las escaleras y de ahí fue avanzando por el resto del túnel.

··

Ulrich pudo acabar desinflando del todo las ruedas, se les fue el aire y lo que quedo fue solamente una goma inútil y elástica, las tiro en el agujero y se oyó el pequeño estruendo de que rebotaron contra el suelo, luego de ahí empezo a desarmar el resto de la motocicleta, lo único que le queda era quitar el volante de manijas y de ahí solamente quedaría el chasis.

Abajo Luc llego al final del túnel observando una luz que venía de arriba, comprobó que tenía abierta la tapa y que había empezado a ir tirando cosas, se veía las gomas de los neumáticos tirados por el suelo, fue subiendo como para comprobar que lo estaba haciendo bien de momento.

Forcejeo para quitar los tornillos pero no era una tarea fácil y sencilla.

-Ulrich -le llamo Luc desde el agujero.

Se dio cuenta de esa voz y se quedo mirando de un lado para otro para saber de donde venía.

-¿Luc? -pregunto queriendo corrobar que era él.

-Aquí abajo -indico y entonces Ulrich se fijo que Luc estaba colgando de la mitad de la escaleras, apenas se le podía notar la cara de la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el interior.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto protestando.

-He venido a ayudarte, sabes muy bien que no vas a poder cargar con todo eso tu solo -confeso.

-No necesito que me ayudes, si lo haces uno de los dos acabara llamando demasiado la atención -reprocho esa cuestión, volvió a fijarse de que no había alrededor.

-No, lo único que necesito es que me des cada una de las partes y yo la voy bajando -retracto.

Carraspeo pensativamente y dirigió la mirada hacía donde supuestamente estaban ellos, tenía claro que se preocupaban por él y que tenía que darse prisa cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo, eso esta mejor -acepto conforme.

-Bien -dijo encantado.

-Aquí va uno -le entrego el volante con las manijas.

-Lo tengo -lo cogío con ambos dedos y lo sujeto mientras iba bajando lentamente.

Mientras Ulrich iba quitando las demás piezas, un cuervo se poso delante de un coche apenas calcinado, se quedo mirando meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro y entonces empezo a graznar soltando unos horribles gritos que llamaban demasiado la atención, Ulrich se fijo en eso y no pudo estar en menor desacuerdo en que justo tenía que venir algo malo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Luc oyendo aquellos graznidos.

-Hay un cuervo -declaro quejándose.

-Pues quitalo de ahí o llamaría demasiado la atención, rápido -exigió Luc nerviosamente.

-Ahí va joder -reprocho indignado, se dirigió hacía el cuervo y empezo a espantarlo sin parar con la mano- Largo, largo.

El cuervo no hacía caso y en vez de irse solamente se movía de lado para alejarse de él.

Los demás miraban lo que sucedía ahí abajo y estaban cada vez mas extrañados.

-¿Que es lo que hace? -pregunto cuestionando Martin.

-Me parece que esta espantando a un cuervo -declaro Jeremy a través del catalejo.

-De todos los animales que tenía que haber tenía que ponerse ahí el animal mas pesado del mundo, el cuervo -opino indirectamente Odd.

Yumi estaba cada vez mas exasperada porque quería que Ulrich saliese de ahí ya mismo.

Al final Ulrich se canso y agarro un trozo de peldaño que había tirado en el suelo, lo agarro y se lo tiro contra el cuervo para espantarlo, el cuervo se marcho volando antes de que justo impactara el trozo y este acabara en realidad chocando contra el capo del coche haciendo que sonara la alarma de aviso de robo, aquella alarma era tan fuerte que hizo mas que llamar la atención.

-Oh mierda -reprocho Ulrich al ver que ya lo arruino.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto sorprendido Martin.

-Es una alarma de coche -aclaro Jeremy.

-Oh mierda no -reprocho fastidiado Odd al ver que ya la cagaron.

-Rápido Ulrich, metete aquí dentro ya mismo -ordeno Luc con tono exasperado.

-No va a acabar -indico, todavía faltaba quitar el chasis a la motocicleta.

-Pues hazlo rápido, que quedan pocos segundos para que venga el Tirador Negro -aclaro.

Rápidamente Ulrich empezo a ir quitando todo el chasis en menos que nada pero debido a los nervios que tenía apenas podía quitar los tornillos con seguridad, y si los perdía, entonces no tendría otra forma de ensamblar la moto de vuelta.

Mas allá de donde ellos estaban, el Tirador Negro se dio cuenta de eso y empezo a despertarse, soltó un leve gemido y entonces se dirigió hacía el hueco. Ulrich se esforzó lo mas que pudo pero apenas podía concentrarse con aquella bocina.

Jeremy podía ver a través del catalejo como Ulrich se esforzaba por desarmar la moto del todo.

-No se si va a poder desarmarla a tiempo -aviso Jeremy con exasperación.

-Déjame ver -le arrebato el catalejo y entonces Yumi se puso a mirar, observaba como Ulrich con todos sus nervios estaba tratando de desarmar la motocicleta, giro a un lado y observo una extraña figura que se asomaba por la ventana del edificio contrario, era el tirador-. Oh no.

-Ya esta -pudo desarmar la motocicleta del todo, separo ambas partes.

-Pues venga vamos, corre -apuro Luc con mucha demora.

Le entrego la parte del chasis y este con mucha fuerza intento de bajar mientras lo tenía agarrado.

El Tirador Negro estaba mirando por ambas partes, se le notaba meneando la cabeza, de pronto volvió dentro y desapareció su silueta entre las sombras.

-Ya no esta -aviso Yumi con tono estremecedor.

-¿Adonde ha ido? -pregunto Angela.

-Seguramente a buscar el rifle de francotirador, como es tan oscuro no ve nada -opino Martin.

-No no no -dijo Yumi exasperada al ver que ya las cosas estaban yendo mal de nuevo.

Ulrich le dio la ultima parte de la moto mientras no paraba de mirar para vigilar si el Tirador Negro estaba ahí o no, Luc le seguía apurando y entonces se fijo que el Tirador estaba sacando su rifle de francotirador como dispuesto a disparar.

-Vamos vamos vamos -apuro Ulrich y entonces se coloco dentro del conducto y empezo a bajar, tenía asomada la mitad de la cabeza cuando de pronto sintió un disparo.

El capo del coche que hacía sonar la bocina había recibido justo un disparo que lo hizo callar del todo, suspiro aliviado de ver que no le estaban apunto a él.

El Tirador Negro se puso derecho y entonces volvió a escabullirse entre las sombras.

-Ya no esta -aviso Yumi exasperada al ver que lo lograron.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de ver que el plan funcionó.

··

Ulrich y Luc fueron andando mientras iban cargando con cada una de las partes de la moto, Luc iba cargando con trozo de chasis y el resto de la carrocería, Ulrich iba cargando del manillar y las gomas de las ruedas como si fueran unas finas capas de goma blandas.

Siguieron andando cuando de pronto aparecieron los otros sorprendidos de verles.

-Así es, casi ni lo conseguimos por poco -opino Luc.

-Ulrich -dijo ella exasperada y entonces abrazo fuertemente a Ulrich.

Luego Angela hizo lo mismo abrazando fuertemente a Luc de la misma manera, este se quedo sorprendido mientras los otros se les quedaron mirando con lascivia.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso -exigió ella.

-Lo siento Yumi, pero estoy demasiado loco como para dejarlo -declaro obviamente.

-¿Que fue ese disparo de antes? -pregunto Angela dirigiéndose a Luc.

-Le disparo al capo del coche, hizo silenciar la bocina -declaro Ulrich.

-Al parecer no se fijo en nosotros para nada -opino Luc.

-Menos mal que habéis tenido la suficiente terquedad como para poder salir ilesos de ahí -opino irónicamente Odd al respecto.

-Si -se quejaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Es esa la moto? -pregunto Martin acercandose para examinarlo.

-Así es, o lo que queda de ella, tuve que desarmarla del todo para meterla en el agujero -aclaro.

Martin se quedo examinando los restos y observo que era una motocicleta implacable, casi nueva, como si la hubieran pulido durante todos los días, pero como podrían haberlo hecho.

-¿Donde la encontrasteis? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-En un viejo campamento abandonado que ahí por hay -excuso Ulrich disimuladamente.

-Si, eso, un viejo campamento de por ahí, vimos que servía y la usamos -afirmo Yumi también.

Martin se quedo sospechando, una moto así era imposible que fuera de un campamento, esto estaba hecho por alguien a quien le gustaban demasiado las motos o era un salvaje, de pronto que había como una marca impresa en el chasis, era la marca de una D, ahí entonces tenía claro que eso no era de ningún campamento, se lo habían arrebatado a alguien.

-¿Creéis que podemos armar esto de nuevo? -cuestiono Ulrich esa posibilidad.

-Bueno, esta claro que no esta hecha de Lego, pero algo se hará -opino irónicamente Luc.

-Pues a trabajar se ha dicho -espeto Odd y entonces ambos agarraron una parte y se la fueron llevando arrastrando como podían, Martin y Angela se llevaban la parte mas grande, mientras ella forcejeaba para levantarlo mejor. Mientras ella forcejeaba hacía atrás observaba una desconcertante cara de frustración en su hermano que le resultaba extraña.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le pregunto.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-Es que te veo como si estuvieras enfadado por algo -indico.

-Ah no nada, es solamente por los nervios, nada mas -comento sin mucha importancia.

-De acuerdo -se lo tomo como algo sin tener en cuenta y siguieron marchando.

Sin darse cuenta, Martin ya estaba poniendo aquella cara de sospecha que siempre ponía.

··

Llevaron las partes al taller de abajo y de ahí ambos empezaron a ir montando la motocicleta de nuevo, primero empezaron con el chasis que era lo mas conveniente.

-¿Crees que esto se podra montar tal cual como antes? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Hombre, si no la has descuartizado como a un cordero, entonces seguirá funcionando como tal no -indico obviamente Luc mientras aflojaba uno de los tornillos con el destornillo.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando -opino irónicamente Odd.

En ese momento aparecieron Jeremy y Martin trayendo una bombona de aire, era un cilindro plateado con una punta dorada atada a un tubo elástico que tenía también la misma punta al otro lado pero con un pequeño pincho negro que resultaba afilado como una aguja de jeringuilla.

-Hemos encontrado esto -anunciaron, dejaron la bombona de aire.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Yumi.

-Es una bombona de aire, como de las que se utilizan para inflar las pelotas de futbol -aclaro Ulrich.

-¿Hay suficiente aire en eso como para inflar estas ruedas? -cuestiono Luc.

-Según he comprobado esto en ningún momento lo han abierto, es casi nuevo, así que resultaría fácil pensar que podría alcanzar para todo -declaro Martin.

-Menos mal, porque sino todo este plan se va al garete -indico expresamente Odd.

Aquello hizo que Martin pensara mal sobre esa idea.

-Pero una cosa, ¿que haremos después? -cuestiono indicando Angela.

-Pues nos infiltraremos en el edificio y de ahí detendremos de algúna manera al Tirador Negro, no creo que vaya a atacar con disparos en su propia casa no -opino asumiendo Odd.

-Pero igualmente -intervino Martin-, ese tío es como un asesino adiestrado, no se le escapa una, el primer momento en que intento escapar, casi ahoga a Angela y no lo cuenta.

Se acordo de ese momento tan perturbador.

-Lo mejor será matarlo y así que nos deje en paz -sugirió sin mas dilación.

-Ey, espera un momento -detuvo Jeremy.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto él desconcertado.

-¿Estas sugiriendo de matarlo a sangre fría? -cuestiono según lo que había dicho.

-Y si, no veo otra forma -indico sin pensar en otra sugerencia mas para resolver el asunto.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso la mejor solución es matar a todo aquel que nos haya hecho salir de sus casillas? -cuestiono reprochando Jeremy esa opción.

Inmediatamente Martin se levanto y se dirigió hacía Jeremy con cara seria y perturbadora.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que lo deje vivir? -cuestiono con tono brusco.

-Martin por favor -suplico su hermana al ver que ya se estaba metiendo en problemas.

-No Angela, esto es cosa mía -procuro Martin queriendo que no se metiera.

Ambos no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso, ya se venía venir un mal problema.

-Escuchame, no se que demonios te pasa, pero no entiendes que ese hombre nos ha hecho sentir atrapados en este edificio, por culpa de que es un maldito psicopata -replico hacíendole entender de una vez la razón por la que estaban ahí y porque tenía que matarlo.

-A lo mejor ese hombre, no eligió esto, seguramente era otro hombre mas que quería sobrevivir de la misma forma, pero se asusto, y no por eso significa que vaya a tener que ser castigado -explicó razonando Jeremy para hacerle entender las diferencias de lo que él pensaba.

-Si que tiene que ser castigado, nos ha estado manteniendo apresados en este lugar durante mucho tiempo y casi nos mata por poco -mencionó rígidamente.

-A lo mejor lo único que quiere es que os mantengáis alejados de él, algúna vez os ha disparado, habéis recibido una bala, no -indico obviamente.

Ahí entonces Martin empezo a reconocerlo.

-Lo vez, no tienes ni idea de nada, vamos Martin, entiéndelo, vengarte de él no hará que acabes recuperando el tiempo perdido -espeto Jeremy dejándolo claro una vez mas.

Martin no pudo soportarlo y entonces alzo su arma apuntandole a la cabeza.

-No -dijo Ulrich al ver que ya estaban otra vez con lo mismo.

Todos alzaron las armas contra él al ver que estaba dispuesto a matarle y no iban a consentirlo.

-Por favor Martin, tu no quieres hacer esto -pidió él.

-Si que lo quiero -reprocho él con tono nervioso.

-¿Seguro? Mirate.

Entonces inclino la cabeza hacía abajo y observo que le estaba apuntando con una pistola, había sido lo suficientemente listo como para seguir el mismo juego. Volvió a mirar a Jeremy.

-Vamos Martin, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para seguir esto, no tienes que seguir jugando a que todo esto ira mal, porque sabes muy bien que esto ira a mal si no trabajamos en equipo, somos la única baza que sirve para que vosotros os podáis ir de aquí, pero no vamos a lograrlo si ningúno de los dos pone algo de su parte -explicó Jeremy sinceramente para que entendiese que esta era la mejor oportunidad que habían tenido en mucho tiempo y que no la lograrían si seguía con esto.

Martin no sabía que hacer, estaba al borde del colapso.

-Hermano -hablo su hermana-. Por favor, ya has visto lo que han hecho, son capaces de eso.

Ahora ya no se lo podía negar a su hermana, bajo el arma y entonces Jeremy se la quito, luego apareció Luc sosteniendo una cuerda elástica de nailon.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto desconcertado al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esposarte, no puedo confiar en ti ahora, si no vas a poder nada de tu parte, entonces será mejor que te hagas a un lado, y eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir -declaro rígidamente Luc.

Martin se quedo con una cara indecisa, ahora no solo estaba siendo tratado como a un loco sino simplemente como a un traidor de guerra. Luc dirigió la mirada hacía Jeremy y este la meneo como indicando que era lo mas correcto que podía hacer ahora mismo.

··

Ulrich estaba recostado en uno de los futones de las habitaciones vacías de oficina derrumbadas que había alrededor del edificio, se quedo pensando mirando al aire intentando de saber si había una oportunidad de salvar a esta gente o no, ya había corrido sus riesgos antes, pero ahora esto iba mas allá de todo lo que le resultaba parecido, después de lo de William, ya entendía bien que había un gran mal en el mundo, y William era el mejor peor ejemplo que podía haber.

-Ulrich -hablo alguien de una voz conocida.

Dirigió la mirada hacía a un lado y observo que se trataba otra vez de Yumi. Pensaba que había pasado por un _Deja Vu_ porque estaba resultando ser la misma escena de antes.

-¿Que sucede? Hoy no es noche de rayos -cuestiono.

-Es que me siento sola en este lugar, y quisiera estar contigo -declaro.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que le quería demasiado como para querer irse a dormir con él, y eso era algo que él no podía negar.

-Ven -acepto sin rechistar.

Ella se recostó a su lado y luego la tapo y quedaron ambos juntos metidos en el futon.

-Gracias -agradeció.

-No hay de que, aunque esto me resultaría una completa costumbre -opino obviamente.

-¿Y que pasa si lo es? -indico irónicamente.

Ahí entonces reconoció que Yumi era lo que justo podría haber querido soñar siempre.

-Entiendes que te comportas como una autentica zorra verdad -declaro sarcásticamente.

-Serás cabron -le reprocho y entonces volvió a darle golpes con el codo como siempre.

Ambos se acabaron riendo irónicamente y acabaron abrazandose juntos mientras se besaban apasionadamente recordando lo que tuvieron antes en aquel centro comercial abandonado.

-Ey espera -detuvo con voz frenética.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto ella desconcertada por como reaccionó.

-¿Donde esta Odd? -pregunto y se puso a mirar por ambas partes asegurandose de que no estaba él.

-No te preocupes, esta arriba con Jeremy en la azotea -declaro Yumi.

-¿En serio? ¿Para que?

-Al parecer se han puesto a buscar a los alrededores para saber si pueden encontrar algúna horda de muertos que haya vagando por ahí -explicó rotundamente.

-Ah, bien pensado -opino decididamente.

Volvieron a reirse y entonces siguieron con lo suyo, siguieron besandose dandose con todo lo que tenían de lo felices que estaban, luego ambos se alejaron mirandose risueñamente.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero Yumi Ishiyama -mencionó Ulrich con tono satisfactorio.

Yumi se le quedo mirando durante un segundo sin pensar y entonces dijo:

-Yo también te quiero Ulrich Stern -le respondió de la misma forma.

Junto sus labios con los de él pero parecía que no estaba interesado.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto desconcertada.

-Yumi, ¿me estas ocultando algo? -pregunto detalladamente.

-No, ¿porque? -cuestiono sin entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Es que tu antes has respondido mucho mas tiempo del que he tardado yo en decirte que te quiero, es como si te lo hubiera pensando o algo parecido -declaro reconociendo ese hecho.

Ahí entonces Yumi se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la sensación de duda en su cabeza.

-Ah, no, no es nada, es simplemente de que nunca pensé que me quisiera alguien por como soy, estar tanto tiempo con William solamente me hizo sentirme vulnerable -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió-. No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo, pero no tienes que temer vale, William jamas volverá, recibió lo que se merecía, y con eso ya es mas que suficiente.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente y entonces volvió a besarla furtivamente mientras ella intentaba de concentrarse debido a que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Ambos acabaron juntos el uno contra el otro mirandose con ganas de dormir, Ulrich cerro los ojos primero pero ella se quedo despierta un momento para poder darse cuenta de que los consejos de Odd le estaban amargando la idea que tenía acerca de Ulrich, y eso era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse porque sino ahora entonces estaría comenzando lo que no quería que sucediera.

··

Afuera hacía bastante frío, un frío invernal, como había dicho antes el invierno estaba llegando, pero no un invierno de esos con nieve, desde que la atmósfera quedo completamente alterada ahora ya no habían los mismos tiempos de antes, ya nada tenía sentido, sobre todo en el clima.

Jeremy estaba parado en el centro de la azotea observando a través del catalejo los edificios y demás urbanizaciones que habían alrededor de la zona, no veía absolutamente nada y eso de que había al menos algo de luz reflejandose por toda la manzana. Se dirigió de vuelta al edificio contrario y observo de nuevo de que no se veía nada de nada acerca del Tirador Negro, seguía sin saber porque aquel hombre le resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto anteriormente, pero por ahora tenía mayores cosas de las que pensar.

-¿Te apetece un poco de esto? -pregunto acercandose Luc junto con Odd trayendo consigo una lata de cacahuetes fritos. Se acercaron ofreciéndole la lata.

-Gracias -agradeció y metió los dedos dentro agarrando un par de cacahuetes color barbacoa, los cogío y saboreaba bastante bien a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

-¿Has encontrado algo Einstein? -pregunto Odd con tono egocentrico.

-¿Einstein? -pregunto extrañado Luc al oír ese mote.

-Así es, como él es un genio, lo llamamos Einstein así -aclaro explicandole el tema

-Pues que original -opino encantado Luc de oír eso-. ¿Y que pasa con Hawking?

-Pensé también eso pero no concuerda, Hawking es mas aburrido y no pega con nada -indico.

-Cierto -afirmo estando de acuerdo, agarro un par de los cacahuetes.

Jeremy hizo una risotada falsa al escuchar eso y entonces volvió a ponerse el catalejo para mirar, observo que mas allá se encontraba toda una franja abierta con un enorme boquete en la carretera, de pronto observo mas a lo lejos a un grupo de caminantes infectados que iban rondando en círculos sin parar mientras se metían en un especie de parque que había al lado de un edificio.

-Tenga algo -aviso.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Luc reaccionando sorprendido.

-Por ahí -señalo mientras le entregaba el catalejo a Luc para que lo viese también.

Observo lo mismo que él fijándose en un grupo de sombras oscuras rondando a paso lento metiendose en una avenida que cruzaba con un parque donde se le podía notar el césped muerto que había como pavimento del parque.

-Es cierto, hay un grupo de muertos rondando por ahí -indico razonadamente.

-Con eso es suficiente como para poder llevarlos directamente hacía la misma dirección en donde esta el Tirador Negro -opino Odd.

Ahí entonces Jeremy tuvo la oportunidad como para preguntarle por eso.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿quien es exactamente ese Tirador Negro? -cuestiono.

Luc puso una mirada fría como de estar concentrandose y entonces dijo con tono temeroso:

-No lo se, cuando se nos apareció la primera vez, afirmo decir que venía del MIT, que estaba metido en una operación para detener todo eso, pero después de estar ahí como unas diez horas, nos dimos cuenta de que no era quien aparentaba ser, agarro a Angela del cuello y se llevo la mayoría de nuestras cosas, se hospedo ahí -señalo al edificio contrario, prosiguió-, y se ha murallado ahí.

-¿Acaso reconociste si era parecido a algo o a alguien? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-No, ¿porque? -cuestiono sin entenderlo.

Jeremy resoplo angustiado pensando que lo tenía todo zanjado.

-¿Que sucede Jeremy? -pregunto Odd extrañado al ver como se lo tomaba.

-No se, ¿porque? Pero, creo que ese Tirador Negro me suena de algo -admitió.

-¿En serio? ¿De que? -pregunto eufóricamente Luc como desesperado por una respuesta.

-No lo se, se que por el aspecto le vi en algúna parte o investigue sobre él pero, ya no me acuerdo de quien es en realidad, ya única forma de saberlo es quitándole la mascara que lleva -explicó dando a entender que tenía presentimientos acerca de quien podía ser.

Ambos se quedaron desconcertado ante quien podía ser.

-Igualmente, no podemos saberlo, pero muerto o vivo, ese hombre va a tener que dejaros en paz en algún momento -indico razonadamente Odd.

-Si -afirmo Luc estando de acuerdo.

Siguieron con lo mismo pero esta vez en tranquilidad, ahora que sabían bien lo que necesitaban, lo dejaron todo en orden y se concentraron en disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche, se sentaron en unas butacas reclinables que habían al lado y se quedaron ahí sin mas como un dia cualquiera.

-Ey, hay una cosa de vosotros que no entiendo -anunció Luc.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron ambos dos.

-No parecéis venir de aquí ahora que lo veo claro, tenéis un acento que casi pareciera de un ingles estadounidense pero se nota que sois europeos, ¿como es eso? -indago Luc expresamente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, estaba claro que no podían ocultarle mas de la cuenta porque ya conociendo bien lo que sucedió con Martin, era obvio de que esto acabaría empeorando.

-Bueno, nos has pillado, la verdad es que nosotros venimos de America -declaro Jeremy.

Luc no dijo nada, agarro un par de los cacahuetes, se los metió en la boca tragándoselos y de pronto los escupió de la misma forma que uno lo hace con agua.

-¿En serio? ¿Venís de America? -pregunto con tono estupefacto como si fuera la primera vez.

-Si, así es, y hombre ten mucho cuidado eh -aviso Odd al ver como reaccionaba.

-Dios mío, y yo pensando que no quedaba nada de gente en todo el planeta -comento sorprendido.

-Lo se, es duro de pensar en eso, pero es la verdad -espeto sinceramente Jeremy al respecto.

-¿Y como habéis hecho para venir aquí? -pregunto al respecto.

-En un avión -declaro Odd.

-¿En un avión? ¿Como? -pregunto reaccionando sorprendido como si fuera la primera vez que lo oyese de verdad.

-Encontramos uno que estaba funcionando y de ahí nos fuimos hasta llegar aquí, aunque no tuvimos un aterrizaje bastante fácil que digamos -indico expresamente Jeremy.

-Vaya -volvió a decir sorprendido de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron resignados al ver que llevaba tanto tiempo en este lugar que ya no se creía que todavía quedaban las mismas cosas de siempre y que aún quedaban en el mundo.

-Ey hay una cosa que no entiendo -intervino Odd.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Luc interesado en escuchar.+

-¿Que tienes tu con Angela? -pregunto inesperadamente.

Aquello lo dejo tan estupefacto que no supo que decir al respecto, pero estaba claro que lo había cogido desprevenidamente.

-¿Como lo sabes? -quiso comprender como hizo para darse cuenta.

-Bueno, Ulrich esta con Yumi y con todo lo que han estado haciendo ahora es fácil darme cuenta que tienen un rollo juntos, y antes Angela se preocupo demasiado por ti, así que no resultaría obvio pensar que tienes algo con ella -aclaro, y tenía bastante razón.

Ahí no tuvo mas explicarlo porque sino se lamentaría mas tarde de no haber razonado con ellos.

-La verdad es que yo hace mucho tiempo estaba viviendo en un barrio bastante tranquilo, como los que se ven en las series estadounidenses, ella vivía al otro lado junto con su hermano, desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos bastante amigos, hasta que un dia fuimos a mas -argumento explicando la historia de como los había conocido a los dos.

-Vaya, ¿y que paso después? -pregunto Jeremy interesado.

-Que sucedió el apocalipsis este y todo fue a mal -declaro inesperadamente.

Ahí entonces todos se quedaron estupefactos sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Oh, lo siento -se disculpo al ver por donde iba el asunto.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, después cuando escuchamos que un virus potente se había esparcido por el aire, un grupo de militares nos cogíeron y nos llevaron en camiones, pero desgraciadamente aquel camión choco y todos nos salimos para afuera, los tres juntos intentamos de volver a casa, pero perdimos el rastro del camino y acabamos encontrado este lugar, al principio nos asusto porque había recibido una explosión desde dentro y no de hace mucho, así que entonces nos quedamos a vivir aquí hasta que el tiempo paso y ese Tirador Negro se instalo vigilándonos para que no nos acercáramos a su territorio -prosiguió sucesivamente.

Ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de como que era que habían hecho hasta llegar aquí, estaban desesperados por volver al lugar donde comenzó todo, donde tenían su casa, querían buscar de vuelta a sus padres y de ahí reencontrarse.

-Esperemos que mañana todo salga bien y podamos irnos de aquí -prometió Luc.

-Si -afirmo Odd con tono decidido.

-Y sabéis que es lo peor de todo -añadió.

-¿Que? -preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Que creo que en realidad Martin esta enfadado conmigo debido a que sabe lo que tengo con su hermana, y no le gusta -confeso con tono ausente a la vez que preocupante debido a que hay empezaba a pensar acerca de toda la mala leche que tenía él al respecto sobre el asunto.

··

Mientras tanto, en el garaje Angela estaba terminando de reparar la motocicleta de Ulrich, ya casi estaba terminando de agregar las ruedas, a un lado su hermano Martin estaba acostado delante de una esquina para tenerlo vigilado porque sabía bien que ya no se podía confiar en él en lo mas mínimo, desde que habían aparecido los tres, no paraba de tener aquella susodicha paranoia a pensar que eran unos impostores que estaban ocultando algo.

-Podrías darme algo de agua hermana por favor -pidió Martin con tono ahogado.

Angela resoplo angustiada porque sabía bien que se trataba de una trampa, si se acercaba, le obligaría a quitarle la cuerda que le ataba las manos y de ahí comenzaría otra vez la misma pelea por conseguir pruebas de que no eran lo que parecían ser desde un principio.

-Si te doy el agua, prometes no agarrarme -acordo Angela.

Martin alzo la cabeza mostrando una mirada fría y entonces dijo sin decir mucho:

-Si -confirmo rotundamente.

No confiaba mucho en él, pero conociéndole sabía bien que era imposible que él le hiciera daño a su propia hermana, agarro una pequeña botella de plástico donde tenía puesto el logo de agua natural con la pintura arrancada, se dirigió lentamente y entonces la puso delante de Martin. Este la sostuvo con ambas manos, luego le saco la tapa y levanto la botella para poder beber del agua, dio un rápido sorbo casi bebiéndose la mitad de lo que contenía la botella, luego la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Estas satisfecho ya? -pregunto recriminándole.

-No lo estaré hasta que esos de ahí se larguen -acabo volviendo a lo mismo.

-Ahg -replico enfurruñada y entonces se sentó en un pequeño taburete que había en un extremo, se quedo sentada mientras se tapaba la mano de la vergüenza que era tener que ver a su hermano así.

-Ambos sabemos que esto acabara mal -espeto él.

-No que va, tu eres él único que piensa que todo acabara mal debido a que no puede parar de estar un momento pensando en si mismo, Martin, nos hemos pasado toda la vida queriendo buscar una esperanza a todo esto, ¿que es lo que no entiendes? -reprimió ella con tono incesante.

-Lo único que entiendo es que nos hemos pasado aquí todo el tiempo cuando podríamos habernos ido en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, pero no, nos hemos quedado aquí, arrinconados junto a ese sujeto que se niega a devolvernos nuestro bidón de gasolina -reprocho quejándose por lo mismo.

Angela no quiso razonar con eso, estaba harto del mismo tema.

-¿Que hace falta para poder hacerte cambiar de opinión? -se pregunto queriendo averiguarlo.

-No lo se, que tal admitir que Luc y tu estáis liados -confeso Martin sin preámbulos.

Al oír eso sentía como si se hubiera chivado a un colegio entero por algo avergonzante.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañada porque no se creía que lo supiera.

-Créeme, lo he estado sabiendo desde hace mucho tiempo Angela -aclaro nefastamente.

-Oh dios mío -dijo angustiada al ver que siempre lo había sabido pero nunca había dicho nada.

-Por aquel entonces no me importo, pero ahora que hemos llegado a este punto, estoy que ya no soporto a Luc, y me sigo preguntando, ¿porque sigues con él después de tanto tiempo?

-Porque le quiero vale -replico-. Le sigo queriendo desde el mismo dia en que le vi, de acuerdo.

Martin no dijo nada, solamente se la quedo mirando al ver como confesaba todo.

-Cuando el apareció delante de mi casa, vi que era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, después de eso nos estuvimos bastante tiempo relacionando hasta que al final empece a pensar un poco de forma distinta hacía él, y luego cuando vino el desastre ese del virus que se expandió, solamente pensé en ir a buscarle -explicó dando a entender como fue el asunto.

Ahí entonces Martin se dio cuenta de una cosa, había mencionado que iba a ir por él a buscarle y no a su propio hermano, se reclino hacía adelante con cara nefasta y entonces dijo:

-¿Ibas a ir a por él y no por a tu hermano? -pregunto queriendo verificar ese hecho.

-Yo pensaba que estarías con papa y mama, así que no pensé en eso, y de Luc no supe nada, así que estaba desesperada por buscarle -aclaro.

Martin no supo que pensar al respecto sobre eso, se quedo tan angustiado que quería taparse la cara de la vergüenza que sentía al oír eso, pero no podía debido a las manos atadas.

-¿Como pudiste pensar así? -pregunto reprochando con tono de estar agonizando.

-Luc fue una persona la que me encariñe rápidamente, quería saber si estaba bien porque sino perdería posiblemente a la única persona a la que me amaría el resto de toda mi vida, y fijate ahora, ¿tu crees que podría haber encontrado a alguien mas de quien poder enamorarme? -cuestiono dándoles las razones para hacerle entender adonde tenía que haber ido a parar para poder conseguir lo que quería, y lo que quería era a Luc.

Martin se quedo rezongando mientras ponía una mueca inverosímil en su cara.

-No pidas que lo entiendas Martin, solo pida que le tengas un poco de respeto a Luc, de no ser por él no podríamos haber sobrevivido aquí solos -acordo Angela dejándoselo bien claro.

Martin seguía mirando con aquella cara impetuosa como de decir que no quería reconocerlo para nada y que ya le daba igual lo que le dijese su hermana.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí callado mientras yo termino con esto? -pregunto.

-Si -afirmo con tono desdén.

-Bien -acordo y entonces volvió a seguir con lo suyo, agarro el destornillador y empezo a ir aflojando los tornillos que habían sueltos en una pequeña tabla plateada delante de ella.

Martin se empezo a hacer el dormido, sabía que ella jamas le haría caso después de todo, pero sabía muy bien que aquellos chicos solamente les darían problemas, necesitaba remediar el problema o sino estarían cometiendo un grave error. Bajo las manos y agarro una navaja suiza portátil que tenía escondido en el pantalón, la cogío lentamente y saco la cuchilla, luego empezo a cortarse finamente la cuerda de nailon como para poder soltarse.

··

El dia había llegado y un cielo gris cubría por completo el cielo pero a la vez iluminando todo el fondo de la ciudad derrumbada.

Ambos miraban como había quedado la moto, en tan solo una noche Angela la había terminado de arreglar del todo, estaba impecable como si la hubieran tuneado y puesto algún tipo de bronce en el chasis porque se notaba como si pareciera salido de un escaparate.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto Angela dirigiendose al alemán.

-Vaya -dijo Ulrich sorprendido por el increíble resultado-. Esta como nuevo.

-¿Como has hecho para dejarlo tan nuevo? -pregunto Odd acercandose a la motocicleta, apoyo su mano en el chasis y noto que estaba completamente reluciente.

-Mis primos mecánicos tenían una ferretería, siempre todos los veranos iba con ellos a arreglarle las motos y demás cosas, y se me daba genial -declaro Angela con escepticismo.

-Si el mundo no se hubiera acabado, tu a los 18 te habrías vuelto millonaria con todo esto -opino Yumi al respecto.

-Que pequeño es el mundo -exclamo Luc.

Ulrich se monto encima llevandose todo el peso debajo, noto que tenía un perfecto equilibrio y no se caía para nada, estaba claro que habían puesto la cantidad necesaria de aire en las ruedas.

-Parece estable no -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Fui probando hasta ver como iba, fui metiendo y metiendo hasta que al final logre encontrar toda la cantidad indicada para poder llenarlo del todo -resumió.

Agarro las manijas y estaban perfectamente enganchadas.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Empezamos con él plan? -pregunto Luc asumiendo que ahora que tenían todo preparado iban a comenzar el plan de estrategia.

-No va a ver ningún plan -vocifero Martin a lo lejos.

Todos se giraron y observaron que estaba él todavía sentado en aquel rincón con la cabeza agachada y mirando el techo como si nada.

-Una vez que lleguéis ahí, los muertos notaran vuestra presencia y de ahí correrán a perseguiros, el Tirador Negro se dará cuenta de eso, pero también se dará cuenta de ese individuo que corre con la motocicleta, no se le escapa una, nunca se le escapa -resumió divagando Martin explicando como iba a ser para él todo el asunto.

-¿Pero que cojones le pasa a este? -pregunto reprochando Odd.

-No lo se, se ha pasado el resto de la mañana así, me parece que la falta de sueño le esta arruinando la cabeza -opino razonadamente Angela.

-A mi me da que ya estaba desde hace rato con la cabeza arruinada -opino sinceramente Yumi.

Entonces Martin se giro moviendose de una forma sospechosa y entonces les dijo:

-Y sabéis que es lo peor de todo -añadió.

-¿Que? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Que yo necesito ir al baño -declaro sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh -se quejaron a la vez.

-¿Que hacemos con este tío? -pregunto Odd.

-Yo lo escoltare y lo llevare al baño, hay una habitación medio rota con apenas algo de suelo, pero todavía continua habiendo una letrina que se mantiene en pie -declaro Luc.

-¿Eso no es peligroso? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Créeme, he pasado muchas veces por ahí -comento.

Ambos se lo tomaron como una afirmación irónicamente coherente, Luc agarro levantando a Martin del hombro de forma brusca y entonces se lo llevo a rastras como si no quisiera.

-Eh Ulrich, podemos hablar en privado un momento por favor -dijo Yumi.

En ese pequeño instante, Martin sintió algo que le decía que estaban apunto de decir lo que justamente quería oír, desapareció al girar a la esquina.

-De acuerdo -confirmo, luego se dirigió a Angela y los demás-. Podríais dejarnos un momento por favor -pidió amablemente.

-Claro -ambos confirmaron y entonces se marcharon a otro lugar.

Angela asintió y entonces se dirigió hacía los otros con cara egocéntrica.

-¿Esos dos de ahí tienen algo juntos...

-O sino, y no veas como están, ya casi se duermen juntos -aclaro sarcásticamente Odd.

-Oye -le reprocho dandole otro golpe de codo para llevarle la contra.

-¿Que? -reprocho mosqueado.

··

Luc llevo arrastrando a Martin hasta un pequeño cubiculo destruido que había en una de las áreas, lo dirigió y de ahí pasaron a una habitación que tenía todo el suelo de abajo derrumbado y como apunto de caerse si uno de los hacía algo malo se caían todos juntos, pasaron por un estrecho pasillo y de ahí había una letrina con puerta y todo.

-¿Vas a dejar que meé así o que? -pregunto reprochando Martin.

-Tu solamente necesitas apuntar y agarrártelo, anda metete ahí y comportate como un hombre -reprocho expresamente y entonces abrió la puerta metiendo a Martin empujándolo sin mucho problema hacía dentro.

Luego este le cerro mientras Martin rezongando de lo enfadado que estaba con él. Dentro había un pequeño espacio reducido con solamente un inodoro de cerámica desgastado, se inclino hacía abajo y agarro la tapa levantandola sin mas, luego de ahí estiro la cuerda de nailon y la rompió, se había cortado la cuerda anoche gracias a la navaja que tenía escondida. Se bajo la cremallera y empezo a mear dentro del inodoro, entendía bien que tenía que conseguir la forma de escapar de ahí y buscar a los otros dos, pero también justamente tenía que hacer sus necesidades ahora o sino el otro no notaría el engaño, termino salpicando y entonces bajo la tapa y se puso encima del inodoro.

Se oyeron unos golpes al otro lado.

-¿Va todo bien ahí? -pregunto Luc mientras golpeaba los nudillos contra la puerta.

-Si, aunque me parece que tendré que quedarme aquí un buen rato, tenía mas de la cuenta -comento disimuladamente.

-Joder -reprocho Luc apoyandose encima de la puerta.

Entonces Martin agarro el cuadrado de losa que había debajo y lo quito desvelando una superficie baja que daba al piso de abajo, dejo la losa en un rincón y entonces se metió dentro sin causar mucho ruido, aterrizo lentamente mirando arriba para asegurarse de que Luc no se dio cuenta.

Luego de ahí echo a correr, Luc continuaba apoyado sobre la puerta sin cerciorarse de que Martin por debajo se estaba escapando por una superficie derruida.

Llego a una esquina con los suelos doblados como laminas de papel, se encaramo a unos soportes y subió haciendo una técnica de balanceo para subir al otro lado. Paso al otro lado y dio un pequeño vistazo al observar que ni en lo mas mínimo se había dado cuenta Luc de que había escapado, luego echo a correr de nuevo mientras se veía a lo lejos el pequeño espacio por el que se había largado.

··

Yumi acompaño a Ulrich hacía un pequeño escondrijo situado a unos pocos metros del salón principal de los otros tres, apenas estaba algo derruido pero si la pintura de las paredes desgastadas y quemadas y con algunos huecos aboyados que permiten ver al otro lado.

-¿Que sucede Yumi? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender de que le quería hablar en privado.

Yumi asintió intentando de buscar la forma de decírselo.

-Veras Ulrich, resulta que no he sido un poco sincera contigo -declaro.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Resulta que cuando descubrimos este lugar e íbamos directos con el jeep, Odd me hablo acerca de una cosa, acerca de nuestra relación y que decía que yo si intentaba hacerte algo o nuestra relación no funcionaba por mi culpa, yo acabaría siendo la culpable -confeso rotundamente.

Ulrich intento de entenderlo cuando entonces reconoció de que se trataba.

-Ah, típico de Odd -blasfemo irónicamente.

-¿Como? ¿Lo sabías? -pregunto desconcertada al reconocer que si se sabía el asunto.

-Odd se ha pasado casi toda su vida protegiéndome, soy casi el único mejor amigo que tendrá en toda la vida, y ahora que te tengo a ti, pues, se preocupa demasiado que acabe cambiando y no le preste atención -explicó dando a entender que el problema era Odd, no ella.

-Entonces me aconsejo eso solamente para que dejarme claro que él siempre estaría para ti y que yo no sabría ayudarte de la misma forma -concluyo Yumi para entender todo el asunto.

-Me parece que si -indico egocéntricamente.

En ese mismo momento, Martin fue recorriendo todo el lugar lentamente hasta ponerse delante del muro de la esquina que separaba la otra habitación donde estaban conversando los otros dos.

-Uff -suspiro agobiadamente Yumi-. Y yo que pensaba que me estaba avisando de que como no tuviera cuidado, te acabaría haciendo añicos el corazón.

-Yumi, tu nunca podrías hacerme daño, de ningúna manera lo harías -aclaro Ulrich acercandose hacía ella mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono rotundamente.

Martin hizo una mueca de disgusto, no soportaba cuando iban por esta parte.

-Así es, te quiero Yumi, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a alguien que fuera casi igual que yo, y resulta que lo he encontrado, tu has sido el principio de mi final -aclaro.

Yumi se sintió rojiza al escuchar eso, era lo mas hermoso que había oído nunca.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados mientras rezongaban de lo orgullosos que estaban.

-Prometamonos de que no haya mas secretos entre nosotros vale -acordo Yumi.

En ese momento Ulrich se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba siendo sincero, todavía le faltaba decir la verdad autentica sobre lo que tenían que hacer en realidad, se alejo poniendo una cara frustrante y ella se extraño al ver como le miraba.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto desconcertada.

Le aparto el brazo de la cara y entonces dijo con tono resentido:

-Yumi, no he sido sincero contigo -admitió.

-¿Como? -pregunto desconcertada.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Martin, justo estaba apunto de decir lo que quería encontrar.

-Resulta que nosotros no venimos aquí buscando esencialmente a una persona -aclaro.

-¿Que estas diciendo? -pregunto, ahora empezaba a no entender nada.

-Será mejor que escuches esto atentamente Yumi, porque esto nos infringe a los dos como mucho -indico Ulrich dando a entender que iba a decir algo tan fuerte que no estaba preparada como para poder escucharlo aunque quisiera.

Yumi se extraño tanto que no supo que hacer, mientras Martin se extraño también pero ahora tenía justo lo que andaba buscando, apoyo su oído contra la pared dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

··

Odd, Jeremy y Angela estaban ahí esperando a que los otros viniesen pero no sucedía nada, estaban tan aburridos queriendo que el plan comenzase que no sabían que hacer al respecto.

-¿Cuando terminaran los otros? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy.

-No lo se, pero tratandose de esos dos, seguramente menos de media hora -opino rotundamente.

-Joder, pero vaya par de tortolitos que son -reprocho quejándose por la espera que tenía que pasar.

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta que estén juntos? -pregunto Angela.

-Si, me gusta, pero, mi problema es que no si se Yumi podra ser de confianza para él -aclaro.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono confundida.

-Desde siempre Ulrich ha sido siempre mi amigo, y ahora que ha conseguido a alguien, tengo mi miedo de que ella no tolere la relación que tienen ahora y le acabe haciendo daño, y eso es lo que me preocupa, que no sea sincera -explicó dando a entender que le tenía miedo a la relación que tenían ambas juntos porque sino Ulrich no volvería a ser el mismo después.

Carraspeo Angela pensativa al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que te pasa? -indico.

-¿El que? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Que no soportas que tu amigo tenga a alguien y tu no -confeso.

-Eso no es verdad, yo ya tengo a alguien, él, simplemente es que es una persona bastante difícil y apenas tuvo su momento de superar la muerte de todos sus familiares, y yo siempre le he estado apoyando, y ahora que tiene a Yumi, pues, me siento como si ya no me necesitara -aclaro dandose cuenta de que se sentía como un hermano protector pero ahora le habían quitado el relevo.

Ambos se quedaron callados al reconocer lo que pasaba. Angela se le acerco y le agarro de las manos poniéndoselas encima.

-Ulrich siempre estará ahí Odd, le has apoyado lo suficiente como para poder volverse fuerte, ya no necesita nada, simplemente deja que él tenga su propio futuro, nada mas -espeto honestamente.

Odd tenía ganas de sollozar, pero reconociendo que tenía razón, tenía que ser fuerte con eso.

-Vale -confirmo decididamente.

Ambos sonreían a gusto al ver que lo reconoció, se toco la nariz y entonces dijo:

-Y ahora cuando estos vuelven, que me estoy aburriendo -reprocho volviendo en si.

Se rieron irónicamente al ver que no había remedio contra él para parar sus quejas.

··

Martin se quedo indeciso y petrificado del miedo al reconocer lo que había oído, cosa que era imposible que se lo estuviera imaginando, aunque eso era mas real de lo que parecía.

Yumi se quedo estupefacta al reconocer lo que le había dicho, no sabía como expresarlo excepto que sentía que se estaba ahogando con sus propios nervios como si tuviera un infarto.

-¿Como es posible eso? -se quedo preguntando con tono susurrante.

-No lo se, ni yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero esa es la realidad -corroboro Ulrich.

-Entonces eso significa, que tanta muerte, tanta destrucción, tantas perdidas, son provocadas por aquel hombre que invento ese no se que Decisión -concluyo Yumi.

-Jeremy supone que fue obligado -añadió.

-No no no -negó rotundamente-. ¿Como es posible que un hombre cree esto?

-No lo se, ni yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero Yumi, tienes que entenderlo -le agarro de las mejillas y entonces le acerco la cara para que lo entendiera-. Podemos arreglarlo.

Ahí entonces Martin empezo a tener una posible incógnita como la de antes.

-Si llevamos ese virus que esta metido en ese pen-drive al lugar donde sea que se haya formado esto, entonces todo esta epidemia terminara de una vez por todas, y el mundo volverá a la normalidad -explicó razonando con ella para que se hiciera a la idea.

Yumi no sabía que decir, se quedo tan consternada que de lo único que tenía ganas era de salir corriendo y hacer como que nada de lo que hubiese oído hubiera existido.

-Eres un mentiroso -recrimino y entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Salió corriendo dispuesta a salir de ahí, rápidamente Martin se cubrió atrás en la esquina al ver que se iba a marchar donde justo estaba él. Pero Ulrich la cogío del brazo y la arrastro consigo.

-Yumi lo siento, vale, pero esa es la verdad, esa es la razón de como es posible que haya sucedido todo esto, pero podemos lograr que termine, hacer que los infectados de una vez por todas -razono replicando para que lo entendiera por las buenas.

-A ti solamente te importa acabar con los monstruos, pero a mi que -se señalo mientras empezaba a sollozar de rabia-. Perdí a mi hermano hace mucho tiempo y me convertí en la esclava de un demonio que se creía el dios del mundo.

Ahí entonces Ulrich se dio cuenta de que Yumi estaba mucho peor que él.

-¿Porque tuvo que pasar por esto? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? -recrimino gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras lloraba de sufrimiento al descubrir la verdad, empezo a caerse de rodillas contra el suelo.

Ulrich la cogío y ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo mientras la abrazaba para consolarla aunque sabía bien que esto duraría peor que nunca.

-¿Porque tuvo que pasar? ¿Porque tuvo que acabarse el mundo?

-No lo se, pero quien haya hecho esto lo pagara muy caro -acordo Ulrich.

Martin puso una mirada rígida y entonces se fue avanzando hacía atrás debido a que ahora ya sabía muy bien lo que tenía que encontrar, tenía que volver a encontrar la mochila de Jeremy y de ahí encontrar todas las pruebas para corrobar su historia.

··

Luc continuaba esperando a que Martin saliera de ahí pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo que empezaba a sospechar de que no hubiese nadie. Asentía rezongando sin mas sin parar y entonces apoyo la cabeza despertándose del trance de sueño que tenía.

-Martin, ¿te falta mucho? -pregunto golpeando la puerta para llamarle.

No hubo un solo sonido que viniese del interior, empezo a sospechar demasiado de que no estaba él o no le iba a hacer caso en todo el dia.

-Martin, por favor, no me hagas esto, vale, yo siempre he sido bueno contigo, con tu hermana, si estas enfadado porque piensas que tengo algo con ella, es que entonces tienes algo de razón vale -explicó razonando con él para que entendiese que no lo hacía por capricho.

Espero pero no había ningún tipo de comunicación, aquello ni funcionaba tampoco.

-Cuando vi a tu hermana la primera vez, me pareció una persona bastante maja, y quería conocerla, a ti y a ella, quería que fuéramos amigos, pero tu tenías ese susodicho capricho de que yo no sería fiel a ella, pero yo seguí luchando hasta que al final pude, y antes de que el virus este se expandiera, yo logre ganarle la confianza a tu hermana, así que mas o menos esto es cosa de ella, no me culpes a mi de todo, simplemente preguntante que es lo mejor para tu hermana, si es que aún te sigue importando -explicó hacíendole entender que a pesar de las malas cosas que sucedieron, era cosa de ellos la relación que tenían y no se sentía culpable de nada.

Asintió agobiado apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta, y entonces empezo a sentir un ruido extraño que venía de algúna parte, apoyo el oído contra la puerta y se notaba como si alguien o algo estuviese moviendo algo duro, y sonaba como si fuese el suelo.

-¿Pero que? -se extraño demasiado tiempo-. Martin, abre la puerta quieres.

Exigió dando golpes a la puerta cuando entonces este abrió teniendo las manos libres.

-No te vas a creer lo que acaba de descubrir -declaro con tono solemne.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañada a pesar de que le estaba viendo las manos sueltas.

··

Un poco mas tarde, los otros dos volvieron al garaje donde los otros tres les estaban esperando con gran fastidio debido al aburrimiento que tenía.

-Ya era hora -replico Odd.

Ulrich le detuvo poniendo la mano encima y entonces paso Yumi con una cara triste y como de haber estado llorando un buen rato.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Jeremy.

Ulrich se monto en su moto pero no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí esperando a que alguien reaccionará como para que le preguntara personalmente que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Se dieron una mirada de resignación y entonces ambos se pusieron delante de Ulrich y le dijeron:

-¿Que ha sucedido? -pregunto Odd.

-Se lo he dicho -admitió.

-¿Como? -no lo entendió.

-Se lo he dicho todo -aclaro dando a entender que al final hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ambos reconocieron porque estaba así, y no era una cosa fácil.

-¿Como se lo ha tomado? -pregunto al respecto.

-Tu que crees -le recrimino observando la cara entristecida que ponía.

Yumi mantenía una mirada seria como de no querer expresar nada, entonces apareció Angela que se puso delante como para poder consolarla.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con tono susurrante.

-Si -afirmo con tono solemne.

-¿Lo vas a hacer ahora? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que ya iba a comenzar con el plan.

-Y si, que otra cosa voy a hacer, cuanto mas tenemos que esperar -indico con tono resentido.

En ese momento las otras dos aparecieron poniendose delante de él, Yumi mantenía una mirada firme como de decir que esto les afectaba a los dos como mucho.

-Yumi, si no vuelvo de esto, y esto falla, ya sabes que...

-No te preocupes, me encargare yo mismo de terminar con todo -prometió decididamente.

Ulrich asintió soltando leves bufidos de aire debido al nerviosismo que tenía acerca del plan.

-¿No vamos a esperar a los otros? -pregunto Odd al reconocer que todavía faltaba Luc y Martin para avisarles de que esto ya iba a comenzar.

-Será mejor no decirles nada todavía, en cuanto suceda lo que tiene que suceder, entonces ahí si que nos ponemos en marcha -indico Jeremy.

-Seguro -estuvo de acuerdo Angela pero con tono roñoso.

Ulrich asintió y entonces ambos se dirigieron a abrirle la puerta, tiraron de la puerta metálica y la subieron dejando ver un hueco hacía una zona derruida como montones de cosas tiradas por doquier y formando una gran montaña de chatarra. Ulrich encendió el motor y entonces se oyó el enorme estruendo que salía del tubo de escape que había detrás.

-Parece que funciona -opino Angela al ver que salía bien.

-Si -confirmo, luego dirigió la mirada de vuelta a los otros.

-Buena suerte Ulrich -prometió Odd.

-La tengo siempre -exclamo irónicamente, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Yumi quien le estaba mirando como si no le importara, pero si le importaba.

Echo el acelerador y entonces avanzo marchando corriendo y saliendo del lugar, luego de ahí se metió en una esquina polvorienta lleno de restos de chatarra, siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer en el fondo donde se veía un enorme rastro de restos carbonizados.

Ambos asintieron al ver que ahora dependía todo de Ulrich.

-¿Lo sabíais vosotros también? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber si ellos también sabían la verdad.

-Nosotros fuimos los primeros, por eso estamos aquí -comento Jeremy.

-¿Saber que? -pregunto Angela desconcertada porque no entendía de que hablaban.

-Una cosa nuestra, algo que no es nada bueno -exclamo Yumi queriendo no decirle la verdad porque sino ocurriría lo mismo que le sucedió a ella.

··

Martin acompaño a Luc al despacho donde los otros habían dejado sus cosas, ahí ambos sentados en una esquina mientras Martin abría el portátil de Jeremy.

-En serio Martin, yo ya no se porque estoy haciendo esto contigo -reprocho Luc intentando de entender porque había aceptado ir con él para enseñarle aquello que había descubierto.

-Porque ahora se muy bien lo que son ellos -comento Martin con tono malicioso.

Luc lo miro con cara irritante debido a que estaba traicionando la confianza de los cuatro.

-No se si porque debería de confiar en ti debido a la mala educación que estas teniendo -replico.

Martin asintió pero hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado para nada.

No te preocupes, ya veras que todo esto es una completamente farsa de narices -indago y entonces el portátil se encendió del todo, de ahí empezo a buscar los documentos que había rápidamente, en cada uno de ellos lo único que había eran fotos de él y de su familia juntos, todo viejo.

-Vamos Martin, déjalo, no lo vez, no hay nada, solamente cosas suyas -reprocho Luc queriendo que parase ya que no estaba viendo nada que resultase sospechoso de ver.

-No, lo juro, hay algo aquí, se muy bien que ahora podemos saber como ocurrió todo esto, ahora descubriremos la verdad sobre como pudo haberse creado este virus que ha arrasado nuestras vidas -recrimino con tono neurótico mientras seguía pasando una y otra vez.

-¿Y como sabes que eso era verdad? -cuestiono poniendose incrédulo con él.

-La chica estaba llorando de sufrimiento, perdió a su hermano pequeño durante el apocalipsis, y fijate ahora que te digan que todo esto no fue un accidente -mencionó.

Ahí si que le tuvo que dar la razón.

Siguió buscando tecleando teclas sin parar hasta que al final no logro encontrar nada que los implicase y dijesen que sabían la verdad acerca de los sucedido con el virus.

-Nada -reprocho indignado y poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Te lo dije, no hay nada, será mejor que volvamos y te ate de nuevo antes de que ellos nos vean como el enemigo en vez de amigos -acordo Luc exigiendo rígidamente para que se olvidara del tema y así que los demás no descubrieran que estaban ahí merodeando en sus cosas.

Martin resoplo, estaba tan confiado en pensar que podía encontrar algo que los implicase pero no veía nada acerca de todo lo que había oído, estaba todo vacío, de pronto se dio cuenta de un documento sin nombre que había en un pequeño rincón en la punta que estaba tapado en el borde.

-¿Que es esto? -se pregunto extrañado y entonces lo abrió, era un video que había en medio de ningúna parte-. Ven a ver esto.

Luc no tuvo mas opción y entonces se juntaron delante observando lo mismo, pulso Play y entonces apareció a una chica de pelo rosa con cara de pánico, luego dijo:

-A todo aquel que me escuche, si me esta escuchando...

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto extrañado Luc al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No lo se, pero me parece que esto no nos lo ha dicho nadie -opino expresamente Martin.

··

Ulrich estaba merodeando por calle abierta donde apenas se notaba el gran tumulto de restos de chatarra que había por toda la avenida, estaba complemente desierto pero sabía bien que se estaba acercando al lugar del objetivo, paro un momento girando la motocicleta y poniendose en posición horizontal, puso sus manos para hacer de prismáticos y observo que estaba cerca de la zona, solo faltaba que doblara la esquina y entonces llegaría al lugar donde estaban agrupados los muertos.

Carraspeo pensativamente y entonces echo el acelerador y volvió a salir despedido sin parar.

··

Yumi agarro una botella de agua y se dio un fuerte trago dejándolo con la mitad de lo que contenía la botella, resoplo angustiada mientras se dirigía a los demás, estaban todos alrededor de la furgoneta medica esperando a que volviera Ulrich trayéndose consigo al grupo de muertos.

-¿Cuanto creéis que le falta? -pregunto Angela dirigiendose a los demás.

-No lo se, la ultima vez duro bastante -opino Jeremy acordándose de la ultima vez que lo hicieron.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió para que tomarais esa estrategia? -pregunto al respecto.

Ahí entonces ambos se pusieron a pensar en algúna excusa porque sino estarían metidos en un problema y no estarían dispuestos a decirlo todo con seguridad de que ellos no se volvieran locos y acabasen atacándoles desprevenidamente como una banda de desquiciados.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estábamos encerrados en una biblioteca que ahí por hay en el norte, mas abajo de todo, estaban siendo acorralados por un grupo de muertos cuando entonces apareció Ulrich trayéndose consigo a otro grupo de muertos -explicó Odd inventandose a otra de sus historias.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que utilizo a un grupo de muertos, para combatir a otro grupo de muertos? ¿Como es posible eso los muertos no se atacan mutuamente? -cuestiono Angela toda esa trama porque iba en contra de todo lo que ella sabía sobre los infectados.

-Si, pero estos son inteligentes -mencionó.

-¿Inteligentes? -cuestiono aún mas sorprendida.

-No lo sabes, ahora los muertos van en bandada, en grupos liderados por un alfa que se dedican a destruirlo todo con tal de consumir la suficiente carne humana que queda viva en el mundo -explicó resumiendo todo ese proceso con gestos haciendo de ello una obra teatral.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida al reconocer eso, no se quedo exhausta para nada.

-Nos hemos topado unas cuantas veces con esos grupos, y créeme, no es una cosa muy fácil, la única forma de matarlos a todos es matando al alfa, el jefe de la horda, una vez que este degollado, los demás no sabrán que hacer y saldrán corriendo a vayase saber donde -prosiguió Jeremy resumiendo la forma que había para acabar con todos ellos.

-¿Y entonces toda esa idea funcionó? -cuestiono.

-Así es -intervino Yumi con tono amargado como si hubiera sido una cosa temible y siniestra, todos dirigieron la mirada hacía ella-. La idea funcionó, ambos grupos se acabaron metiendo dentro y de ahí decidimos quemarlo todo para matarlos juntos, luego cogimos ese jeep y de ahí nos largamos pitando como para que no nos encontrasen nunca mas.

-Vaya, se ve que sois muy valientes -opino Angela al ver por todo lo que pasaron.

-Algúnos mas que otros -exclamo Odd irónicamente.

Volvió a darle Jeremy un golpe de codo en el pecho por lo que dijo, este se mosqueo de nuevo.

Angela sonrío irónicamente y entonces dirigió la mirada de vuelta a Yumi, estaba ahí recostada, poniendo una mirada de decir nada pero la sombra que le tapaba la cara le daba un aspecto solitario y muy enfermizo, como si hubiera pasado por algo terrible.

-¿Que le pasa a ella? -pregunto queriendo entender porque se comportaba así.

-Es que resulta que ella ha accedido a estar con nosotros hace no mucho, ha estado viviendo junto con un hombre que la trataba de la peor forma posible, y ahora que Ulrich ha se ha ido, ya no le queda a nadie en quien confiar -explicó mezclando dos temas distintos.

-Vaya, pobrecilla -opino frustrada Angela al oír lo que le paso.

-Lo se, pero menos mal que pudimos sacarla de ese terrible infierno por el que estaba pasando -comento Jeremy dando a entender que tuvieron suerte de sacarla de ahí.

Yumi continuaba ahí, con la mirada perdida de saber que nada de esto volvería a ser lo mismo sabiendo ahora lo que venía después, y no era nada bueno.

··

Ulrich continuo su trayecto y giro a la esquina donde ahí se detuvo al presencia lo que los otros habían visto antes, se encontraba un grupo de muertos merodeando y metiendose en ambas zonas distintas como si tuvieran una especie de rutina que les decía que tenían que ir ahí respectivamente.

Carraspeo pensativamente, tenía que conseguir llamar la atención de aquellos dos pero con el asunto de que tenían que seguirle la marcha, se bajo y agarro una piedra que había tirada en el suelo, la tiro y cayo justo encima de la cabeza de uno, este se quejo del dolor pero siguió como si nada, como si aquello no lo hubiera mosqueado o haber cambiado su rutina.

-¿Pero que driantes? -se cuestiono reprochando al ver que no funcionó cosa que era imposible porque siempre acaban dandose cuenta de eso.

Al ver que la idea de tirarles piedras no funcionaba, solamente tenía una opción bastante obvio pero no quería probar por ciertas razones también obvias, saco de su bolsillo una de sus pistolas y apunto directamente contra uno de los muertos que rondaba por ahí, se fijo en uno concentrandose lo suficiente y entonces disparo.

Uno de los muertos recibió el impacto de la bala en la cabeza matándolo al instante y haciendo llamar la atención de todos los demás, todos se giraron mirando al motorista que había al fondo.

-Eso esta mejor -exclamo convencido.

Los muertos empezaron a soltar una serie de gemidos, ahora que tenían su atención, estaban mas que dispuestos a atacarle.

-Vamos, venid aquí cabrones -exigió egocéntricamente y entonces dio una vuelta brusca con la moto y marcho acelerando de lleno pero a duras penas como para que los otros le siguieran lentamente.

De inmediato los muertos abandonaron la zona y se pusieron a perseguirlo como si fuera un hueso al que querer devorar y morder.

··

En todo el rato que habían pasado en aquella habitación, habían sido los momentos mas duros de todas sus vidas, observaron de lleno todo aquello que andaban buscando y el resultado fue peor de lo que esperaban, se quedaron estupefactos sin saber como describirlo.

-No -grito la chica y entonces se acabo el video.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Martin extrañada al ver que de pronto se corto.

-Me parece que se ha cortado -opino razonablemente Luc.

Fue tecleando de un lado para otro y entonces chisporroteo al ver que ya no se podía hacer nada.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo verdad? -pregunto Martin con tono indeciso.

-Si -afirmo con tono convencido, se llevo las manos a la cara como si no se las quisiera separar.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, al final yo tenía la razón, yo tenía la razón -replico insinuandose Martin ahora que sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que él decía anteriormente.

-Ya vale -reprocho mosqueado-. Yo ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Resoplo asintiendo Luc mientras Martin se le quedaba mirando con una cara impetuosa.

-Esto es justo lo que andábamos buscando, la respuesta a como sucedió todo esto, por fin conseguiremos vengarnos de aquellos que hicieron matar a nuestras familias -comento Martin divagando cosas que apenas tenían algo de sentido.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado Luc al oír ese comentario-. ¿De que estas hablando?

-No lo vez, sabemos quien fue el causante de todo esto -recrimino.

-No -negó rotundamente y entonces la bajo la tapa-. No sabemos nada.

-Es que no has visto lo que ha habido aquí mostrado en este portátil, ellos lo saben, saben todo lo que ha sucedido, quien fue el causante de todo esto y de como detenerlo -replico hacíendole entender que tenían justamente todo aquello que siempre habían querido entender.

-Debe de haber una explicación para todo esto -cuestiono Luc.

-Y la hay -dijo y entonces se levanto dirigiendose a Luc, saco el pen-drive que estaba escondido en la mochila enseñándoselo-. Todo lo que contiene este USB, nos puede facilitar las cosas.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -pregunto recriminando Martin al respecto.

-Estaba ahí metido, lo he sacado antes cuando estaba terminando el video -aclaro.

-Eso es de Jeremy, devuélveselo -ordeno Luc.

-¿Porque? No lo ves, esto contiene lo único que puede salvar el mundo.

-No sabemos si eso es claramente lo que puede salvar el mundo o no, por eso tenemos que entenderlo, así que por eso iremos ahí con los demás y nos dirán la verdad, pero tu te quedas aquí -acordo estrictamente Luc para dejar claro como iba a ser el tema.

Martin quiso recriminarle otra vez el tema pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que le dijo y eso hizo empezar a tener malas ideas sobre él.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto con tono indeciso.

-Tu te quedas aquí -indico señalando estrictamente Luc.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono reprochando.

-Porque tu no eres la persona mas indicada para hacer todo esto, en las ultimas horas te has portado muy fatal con todo este asunto, y ahora teniendo esto no quiero ni saber como se va a resolver, lo único que quiero ahora es una respuesta sensata y nada mas, entendido -explicó hacíendole reconocer que se había vuelto una persona muy piadosa y desprevenida con ciertos asuntos.

Martin se quedo rezagado al darse cuenta de que lo estaba tratando como a un inútil, saco una pistola que tenía escondida dentro y entonces le apunto delante de la cabeza.

-Pensaba Luc de que al menos tendrías algo de razonamiento, pero ahora veo que ya no, eres mas cobarde de lo que parece -comento con tono malicioso y serio.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora? -pregunto Luc asumiendo que tenía algo pensado.

-Voy a cometer lo único que se me da bien, extorsionar -declaro sonriendo incrédulamente.

··

Jeremy estaba observando de vuelta por el catalejo el espacio que había entre las ventanas del edificio contrario como para saber donde se encontraba el Tirador Negro, no había visto su presencia en todo el dia aunque sospechaba que tenía algo planeado por si uno de ellos cometía el error de sacar el pie al otro lado.

Se saco el catalejo y luego volvió al salón principal donde ahí todos estaban esperando a que volviera ya que con todo el tiempo que había pasado, seguramente estaría en el lugar indicando trayéndose consigo a los muertos para cometer el plan.

-¿No creéis que le falta mucho? -pregunto Angela dirigiendose a los otros.

-No lo creo, el sabe muy bien lo que hace -opino concretamente Odd al respecto.

Yumi asintió, estaba nerviosa porque no quería perder por nada del mundo a Ulrich, después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no quería estar de vuelta en la misma situación que antes.

En ese momento apareció Luc poniendose delante de la esquina en una posición firme.

-Hola Luc, ¿que pasa? ¿Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos? -pregunto egocéntricamente Odd.

-¿Donde esta Martin? -pregunto Angela al ver que no veía a su hermano por ningúna parte.

-Aquí -declaro y entonces se movió mostrando a que Martin le estaba apuntando por detrás con una pistola mientras ponía una sonrisa incrédula y diabólica.

Rápidamente ambos se levantaron y agarraron sus armas apuntando directamente hacía Martin que tenía puesto a Luc como escudo de defensa.

-Martin, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto recriminando Jeremy.

-Nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo hermana, no vienen aquí a cometer ningúna misión, sino simplemente a salvar el mundo -aclaro reprochando Martin.

-¿Como? -ahí entonces Jeremy empezo a tener una muy mala idea al respecto.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Angela queriendo entender a que se refería.

-Diles lo que hemos visto -ordeno dirigiendose a Luc.

Le dio un lento empujón en la cabeza con la punta de la pistola y entonces dijo:

-Lo del virus nunca fue un accidente -admitió.

-¿Como? -se quedo mas extrañada todavía.

-Ay no -reprocho Odd al ver que ahora lo sabía todo.

-Ese virus que convirtió a todo el mundo en monstruos fue provocado por alguien que lleva experimentando con algo extraño llamado Decisión, no se lo que es, pero a mi me da que esa cosa fue la que proporciono ese virus que se expandió por todo el mundo, y los convirtió en esos zombies que ahora están por todas partes, ellos lo saben y lo han estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo desde que nos hemos conocido -prosiguió Luc relevando toda la informacíon.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía Angela que empezaba a tener un ataque de nervios al no poder reconocerlo o hacerse a la idea, se tambaleo de lado a lado y al final acabo cayendo de rodillas, Yumi la ayudo a recomponerse y empezo a poner una cara de estupefacción y tristeza.

-¿Tu también lo sabías? -pregunto queriendo corroborar eso.

-Yo no lo sabía hasta hace poco -declaro.

-Oh dios mío -dijo frustradamente al reconocer que estaba en la misma situación.

-Deberíais habérnoslo dicho -opino Luc.

-¿Y para que? -reprocho Odd-. Te haces una idea de la cantidad de gente con la que nos hemos encontrado, crees que a todos les hemos dicho lo mismo, no, claro que no, y lo hicimos porque sabíamos bien que iban a reaccionar mal, como tu por ejemplo, mirate, estas apuntando con tu arma al novio de tu hermana, ¿crees que a ella le gusta que hagas eso?

Martin miro seriamente a Luc y este estaba poniendo una mirada como de decir que tenía razón, de pronto escucho un gemido al que entendió como una frase hecha.

-Suéltale por favor -exigió sollozamente Angela.

Luc estaba suspirando de los nervios que tenía porque no sabía si lo iba a disparar o no, miro fijamente a cada uno y estaba claro que le iban a dar seguro, podrían hacer las dos cosas pero estaba en desventaja con lo que ellos tenían, así que solamente le quedaba una opción.

Le soltó empujandole y marchando hacía Angela, ella le ayudo mientras los otros se pusieron de frente apuntandole con todas las armas.

-Ah ah ah -freno con tono descarado-. ¿No querréis perder esto verdad? -saco del bolsillo un pen-drive y se lo mostró doblando la mano hacía un hueco enorme que había en una esquina.

-El pen -reconoció Jeremy atemorizado de que justo tenía en sus manos lo mas valioso que tenía.

-¿No será el mismo pen que tiene el virus verdad? -pregunto cuestionando Odd esa posibilidad.

-Suéltalo Martin, no querrás hacer eso -advirtió seriamente Yumi.

-¿Y porque debería? -cuestiono descaradamente.

-Pues porque si es verdad que eso tiene lo único que puede detener el virus que los convierte a todos en monstruos, entonces podremos volver a la normalidad -le aclaro Luc.

-¿A la normalidad? -cuestiono, bajo la mano como haciendo que lo tiraba-. Nunca va a haber ningúna normalidad, no en este mundo.

-Espera un momento -freno Jeremy avanzando hacía adelante como para razonar con él.

-¿No querrás que lo tire verdad? -pregunto cuestionando con tono malicioso.

-No, pero tampoco quiero que esto acabe así -retracto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Odd ese comentario.

-Mira Martin, entiendo lo que es descubrir que todo esto nunca fue un accidente, entiendo que tengas miedo a que no quieres reconocer que esta es la realidad, pero así es como vamos a vivir ahora, y no hay otra forma de remediarlo, excepto que devolvamos ese pen-drive adonde pertenece, lo pongamos donde sea que tiene que estar puesto, y de ahí lograremos hacer que tanta muerte no haya valido para nada, podemos reconstruir el mundo, pero solamente si damos un paso adelante -explicó razonadamente Jeremy para hacerle entender que tenía que dejar a un lado todo ese miedo que tenía y con ello hacer algo bueno para el futuro que estaba por venir.

Martin se quedo petrificado, no sabía que pensar, miro a los dos de ahí y observo lo bien juntos que estaban, verdaderamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de que no podía soportar verles, la cosa era así, Jeremy se acerco como para intentar cogerselo, le daba como ánimos como para que cambiara de opinión cuando de pronto reaccionó de forma espontánea.

-Creo que no -le tiro el pen-drive lo mas lejos que pudo como para que no lo alcanzara.

-¡El pen no! -grito Jeremy al ver que se le escapaba el pen, si perdían eso entonces perdían la única oportunidad que tenían de arreglar las cosas.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron a cogerle, se quedo rodando entre una esquinas abiertas del suelo y entonces acabo cayendo de punta directo a caer al vacío cuando entonces Jeremy lo cogío, pero estaba tan poco balanceado que todo su peso acabo cayendo hacía acabo.

Creía que iba a morir cayendo de bruces ante una gran altura pero entonces sintió que alguien lo estaba agarrando, miro arriba y observo que se trataba de Odd y de los demás, lo arrastraron hacía atrás hasta acabar cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Lo tienes? -pregunto Odd.

-Si -mostró que tenía agarrando el pen con apenas dos dedos.

Se quedaron suspirando de la agonía que era que estuviera apunto de perder el pen.

-¿Adonde ha ido Martin? -pregunto Luc al ver que no estaba el otro.

Voltearon la cabeza y observaron que no había rastro de Martin, se había fugado en cuanto ellos se distrajeron intentando de coger el pen.

De pronto se escucho un sonido que venía de algúna parte del exterior, ambos se levantaron y observaron por los huecos de una ventana que venía Ulrich corriendo con la moto, estaba entrando en la esquina cerca de la avenida donde los separaba del otro lado.

-Es Ulrich, ha vuelto -declaro Odd.

-¿En serio? -pregunto eufóricamente Yumi y entonces se junto delante de ellos, observo que estaba viniendo y traía consigo a lo lejos a un par de metros de él a una horda de muertos.

-Lo tenemos -afirmo concienzudo Odd de ver que al final siempre funcionaba.

-Pero esperad un momento, ¿que vamos a hacer con Martin? -pregunto Angela reconociendo que como su hermano estaba afuera, ahora tenían otro peligro mayor.

-Igualmente adonde habrá ido ese gilipollas como para fugarse así -cuestiono reprochando Odd.

En ese momento Luc tuvo una incógnita bastante obvia.

-A hacer seguramente lo que ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, acabar con el Tirador Negro de una vez por todas -declaro Luc reconociendo que ahora por fin tenía su oportunidad de acabar con él hombre que los había estado manteniendo alejados durante tanto tiempo.

··

El Tirador Negro se puso su mascara y el resto de su traje y asomo la cabeza observando que venía alguien montado en una moto, era uno de los jóvenes que se habían hospedado con los otros.

-Ey Tirador Negro, estamos aquí, y no estoy solo -advirtió irónicamente Ulrich.

No le dio mucha importancia y entonces saco su rifle de francotirador apuntandole directamente sobre la cabeza pero entonces algo le detuvo, oyó otro sonido mucho mayor que él de la motocicleta, era el de una horda de muertos que venían andando a paso lento y persiguiendo al motorista como si tuviera algo para ellos. Rápidamente les fue disparando a cada uno de ellos uno por uno hacíendoles explotar las cabezas del impacto de las balas que les lanzaba.

-Si -dijo eufórico al ver que el plan estaba funcionando.

Volteo la mirada de frente y observo que Martin estaba enfrente y le disparo de lleno sobre la rueda trasera haciendo romper la goma, como iba tan rápido acabo haciendo un giro vertical hacía atrás del cual salió volando y la moto acabo chocando contra un montón de escombros.

-Toma esta cabron -dijo complacido por haberle dado.

Ulrich resoplo angustiado por haber salido volando de aquella forma, sentía que le dolía todo y tenía un fuerte moraton en la cabeza del cual había una herida que le estaba sangrando, se la toco y sintió como si ahora estuviera mucho mas débil que antes.

-Joder -reprocho fastidiado.

Miro al frente y observo que los muertos se estaban acercando hacía el edificio contrario, varios de ellos iban muriendo explotándoles las cabezas como si fuera algo en cadena. Dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte y observo como Martin se estaba dirigiendo al lugar de los muertos.

-Martin, espera -le aviso intentando de frenarle.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía viva y en cuanto se estaba acercando, le empezo a disparar de lleno, Ulrich esquivo las balas y saco su espada para protegerse, rápidamente se tiro al suelo acabando cubierto por un resto de escombros que hacían de ello una especie de muralla.

Siguió disparando hasta que al final se quedo sin balas.

-Maldicion -reprocho al ver que ahora estaba indefenso y sin nada con lo que luchar.

Escucho un sonido inverosímil y entonces se giro observando que tenía a un cuerpo infectado vestido de soldado y que iba armado con un fusil que tenía colgando del hombro.

-Vaya, mira tu por donde -saco su cuchillo dispuesto a matarlo para hacerse con el arma, se acerco y le clavo el cuchillo en la cabeza matándolo al instante, el cuerpo se cayo pero pudo coger el fusil y varias armas que llevaba encima, en ese momento volteo la mirada y observo que tenía a otros dos mas acercandose desprevenidamente hacía él.

-Oh mierda -dijo atemorizado y se tiro hacía atrás al ver lo cerca que estaban de él, rápidamente quito el seguro del arma y le disparo al que tenía mas cerca.

Le acribillo la cabeza a balazos y acabo cayendo encima de él teniendo su asquerosa cara desgastada y llena de piel muerta encima, intento de aguantar las ganas de no vomitar porque aquello era jodidamente asqueroso, el otro se le acerco y se le tiro encima del otro muerto arrastrandose para morder al otro, intento de quitárselo pero debido al peso que había entre los dos era como de estar atrapado, le disparo en la cabeza de la misma forma que al otro y lo mato, ahí aprovecho para quitárselo de encima también pero entonces otros dos mas se le acercaron y se le tiraron encima también para intentar atacarlo. Disparo pero dio pocas balas como para matar a uno de ellos, se quedo sin balas, intento de buscar si tenía mas armas pero los muertos le estaban tapando el espacio a medida que se arrastraban sobre el resto de los otros muertos.

-Salid joder -reprocho atemorizado de ver que se lo iban a comer.

Mas adelante los otros salieron con todas las armas que podían, observaron la enorme horda que había pero buscaron sobretodo donde estaban Martin y Ulrich.

-¡Martin! -grito Angela intentando de llamarlo.

-Ulrich, ¿donde estas? -pregunto Yumi intentando de llamarlo.

En ese momento observaron un atemorizante gemido que venía de una enorme masa de muertos que se movía a lo lejos, era Martin intentando de zafarse de aquella maraña de muertos.

-No Martin no -dijo atemorizada y marcho a socorrerlo.

-Angela espera -intento de detenerla Luc pero ya era tarde.

Un muerto la agarro de la pierna y la tiro hacía atrás, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero eso no la dejo inconsciente, volteo la cabeza y observo como un muerto con apenas la mitad del cuerpo se le estaba acercando estirando los pocos órganos que tenía.

-¡Ah! -grito atemorizada de ver que la iban a atacar pero entonces el muerto recibió el impacto de una flecha en la cabeza que lo mato por completo quedandose clavada en el craneo al aire.

Los demás vinieron a socorrerla.

-Angela, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Luc mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si -afirmo, puso una mirada exhausta-. Hay que ayudar a Martin.

-Y lo haremos -propuso decididamente.

-¿Donde esta Ulrich? -pregunto Odd acordándose de que no lo veía por ningúna parte.

-Chicos, por aquí -se oyó la voz del alemán y entonces observaron que estaba escondido entre una muralla de restos y escombros.

Rápidamente fueron hacía ahí para cubrirse al ver que los muertos les estaban ganando terreno, se metieron mientras suspiraban exhaustos debido a la situación que estaban pasando.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Yumi.

-Si -confirmo-. ¿Que ha pasado con Martin? Me ha derribado con la moto.

-Ahora lo sabe todo, y no le ha gustado nada -declaro irónicamente Jeremy.

-Genial -espeto indignamente Ulrich al escuchar eso.

Volvieron a escuchar esa serie de gemidos de terror, Angela asomo la cabeza y observo como Martin continuaba metido entre aquella montaña de muertos vivos.

-Hay que sacarle de ahí -propuso seriamente Angela al respecto.

-No mientras el Tirador Negro este ocupado con esos -declaro Luc observando que los muertos estaban pasando dentro de los restos del edificio, la mayoría estaban siendo acribillados por el Tirador Negro de arriba que no paraba de dispararles con todo lo que tenían.

Martin aguantaba la respiración como podía pero peor era el olor tremendo que soltaban los muertos al estar mas cerca de él, tenía quitárselos de encima de algúna manera o sino peligraría de la peor forma posible, intento de conseguir algúna municíon pero al final acabo recuperando el cuchillo de antes, lo utilizo y empezo a clavarles con el cuchillo en la cabeza hasta metérselo lo mas hondo posible como para matarlos del todo, lo hizo con todos y al final se salvo de eso, luego utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poder quitárselos de encima, los empujo hacía un lado y pudo salir poniendose en pie de vuelta, suspiro aliviado de ver que lo consiguió pero quedaba el problema de que apenas tenía con que defenderse.

Los muertos estaban distraídos yendo hacía el edificio donde el Tirador Negro les seguía disparando sin parar. Se fijo en aquel muerto del otro dia, todavía estaba la jeringuilla con la insulina dentro, al ver eso se le ocurrió la idea de aprovecharlo para poder razonar con el Tirador Negro y de ahí matarlo de una vez por todas y recuperar el bidón.

Salió corriendo como podía esquivando a los muertos que estaban de espaldas, fue como si estuviera haciendo un juego de rayuelas, salto de lado a lado y al final consiguió coger la jeringuilla de insulina, suspiro aliviado y entonces observo que tenía a un muerto delante suyo, lo quito empujándolo hacía atrás y de ahí siguió corriendo mientras amenazaba a cada uno de los muertos con el cuchillo para que se hicieran a un lado.

-De acuerdo, a la de tres, marchamos con todo y vamos directos hacía el edificio, ¿entendido? -acordo Jeremy sabiendo que esta era la única oportunidad que tenían de seguir.

Afirmaron con la cabeza y entonces el rubio genio empezo a contar:

-Una... dos... y -en ese momento se asomo un muerto que los vio y ambos le dispararon con todo lo que tenían, fue acribillado hasta que se acabo desarmando como si se tratara de un puzzle.

-Ahora -ordeno y entonces subieron y marcharon directamente a atacar a los muertos, le dispararon con todas las armas que tenían, Ulrich y Yumi se adelantaron y les iban cortando las cabezas con las armas tipo cuchilla que tenían, iban de lado a lado sin parar.

El Tirador Negro seguía disparando cuando entonces noto a un grupo de individuos, dos de ellos estaban mas adelantados e iban cortando cabezas con un abanico y una espada japonesa.

-Maldito serán -reprocho al ver que se estaban acercando.

Ulrich destripo a uno y observo que entre la maraña de muertos que había al lado del edificio Martin se metió corriendo en un hueco y de ahí desapareció hacía el fondo.

-Martin, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto gritándole Ulrich para llamar su atención.

-¿Adonde se ha ido mi hermano? -pregunto Angela mientras continuaba disparando.

-Se ha largado dentro -aviso Yumi, destripo a uno cortándole la yugular.

-Tenemos que ir a por él, no podra con el Tirador -comento Luc.

-Y lo haremos, pero no mientras nos ganen estos -advirtió Jeremy y entonces clavo a uno en la cabeza con uno de los cuchillos de caza que tenían.

Ambos estaban reñidos ocupandose de toda la horda interminable de zombies que habían.

··

Martin fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a lo alto de todo, se metió en una habitación vacía donde estaba todo lleno de un polvo gris que recubría por completo el suelo, había un enorme silenció dentro comparado con el barullo que había en el exterior, mantenía una enorme curiosidad a pesar de que estaba desesperado por encontrar al Tirador, fue avanzando por aquel silencioso y misterioso pasillos hasta que al final se reencontró con el Tirador Negro, se puso delante apuntandole con un rifle militar, estaba vestido como siempre con todos los accesorios de supervivencia en color negro y una mascara de pasamontañas con unas lentes de contacto.

-Detente ahí Martin -aviso el Tirador con tono amargado.

-Espera, espera -freno al ver que justo se le apareció de golpe-. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti, Martin, Luc, Angela, todos vosotros me tratasteis una vez como a un perfecto invitado, pero llevo esperando mucho tiempo para cogeros a todos de una vez por todas.

Refunfuño poniendo una mueca de descaro, en ese momento observo al fondo que se encontraba el bidón de gasolina rojo que les había quitado, estaba ahí colocado en un rincón como a un trofeo.

-¿Explicame ahora como después de tantos años has conseguido entrar aquí ahora? -pregunto queriendo entender como supero todo ese barullo que se esta formando en el exterior.

En ese momento sintió que esa era su oportunidad.

-Te he traído esto -declaro mostrándole la jeringuilla con la insulina.

-Tu, ¿lo has traído? -pregunto con tono indeciso.

-Así es, lo he traído para que nos dejes en paz -comento.

-Quien dice que me voy a ir de aquí -admitió con tono decidido.

En ese momento Martin sintió que estaba mintiendo por completo, el Tirador Negro se fijo por detrás y entonces le agarro de la cabeza para apartarlo, le empujo hacía un lado y observo como un muerto estaba subiendo por las cabezas mientras mantenía la mandíbula abierta y rota, le disparo un par de veces en la cabeza y lo mato por completo.

-Maldito serás -reprocho Martin y entonces le cogío intentando de agarrar el arma pero ambos acabaron cayendo mientras seguía disparando sin parar.

-Siempre supe que serías un cobarde Martin, pero nunca pensé que serías algo mas que un cobarde -opino sinceramente el Tirador.

-Yo no soy el cobarde aquí -recrimino mosqueado y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho como para noquearlo pero no sirvió, el Tirador aprovecho y le agarro por la cara estirándosela fuertemente hasta que le empezo a dar una serie de cachetadas por toda la mejilla, no pudo mas y al final se lo pudo quitar, se levanto dando una voltereta lateral y se puso de pie mientras le apuntaba con el rifle apunto de dispararle, Martin estaba manteniendo una mirada fría mientras le salía una mancha de sangre por el orificio nasal, disparo pero no tenía balas, se oyó el chasquido.

-Joder -reprocho indignado al ver que se le acabo en el peor momento.

Aprovecho de nuevo y se le tiro encima, ambos cayeron desparramados por el suelo.

··

Ambos consiguieron meterse dentro del edificio y de ahí fueron recorriendo todo el lugar hasta buscar el lugar donde posicionadamente estaban Martin reunido con el Tirador.

-Martin, ¡venimos a buscarte! -aviso Angela gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Jeremy disparo a través del hueco acabando con algúnos muertos, luego de ahí fueron corriendo cuando se cruzaron con dos muertos que estaban apunto de subir, uno de ellos se giro mostrando su asquerosa piel putrefacta, Ulrich se puso delante y le clavo un cuchillo en la frente, luego Yumi hizo lo mismo clavándole el abanico hasta convertirlo en una cuchilla que le corto parte del craneo.

-Vamos -ordeno apuradamente.

Empezaron a subir sucesivamente y una vez que llegaron arriba observaron a los dos peleandose como si estuvieron en un combate mixto.

-Martin -grito Angela de nuevo.

-Ayudadme con este cabron -reprocho exigiendo mientras intentaba de agarrarlo.

Jeremy bajo su arma y entonces se dirigió corriendo hacía el Tirador Negro, Martin se dio cuenta y se quito de en medio mientras el Tirador miro al frente y entonces Jeremy le dio un fuerte golpe por debajo de la barbilla, fue tan fuerte el golpe que le acabo quitando la mascara que salió volando hacía el fondo como una bola, quedo tirada y luego quedo de pie.

Ambos ayudaron a Martin a levantarse mientras el Tirador rezagaba del fuerte golpe.

-Ay esta el bidón -señalo mostrando que se encontraba el bidón rojo de gasolina.

Luc fue a buscarlo y lo levanto, lo removió y se oyó el contenido de dentro.

-Tiene la misma cantidad que la que pusimos -declaro satisfecho de ver que por fin lo consiguieron.

-Gracias a dios -dijo aliviado Angela.

-Veamos quien este cabron de una vez por todas -replico Odd y entonces puso al Tirador de cara al frente para ver su cara.

Lo giro y era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, medio calvo pero de pelo rubio, con una barbilla casi del mismo color y unas gafas de lente pequeña que le daban un aspecto frío. Al ver aquella cara Jeremy se dio cuenta de quien era, ahí tenía la incógnita que había presenciado antes.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Jeremy estupefacto.

-¿Que sucede Jeremy? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado al ver como reaccionó.

-Se quien es -admitió con tono eufórico.

-¿Quien? -pregunto Luc.

-Es Peter Duncan, el enemigo numero uno del estado, el terrorista mas buscando de Europa, supuestamente lo habían retenido hace tiempo -declaro resumiendo todos los hechos.

-Espera, ¿el mismo Peter Duncan que voló una comisaría en Bruselas? -pregunto cuestionando Odd para corroborar si era el mismo tío.

-Así es, es el mismo, sin duda -corroboro perfectamente Jeremy, era el mismiso Duncan.

-Vaya, por fin alguien que se acuerda de mi cuando era una persona de verdad -exclamo irónicamente como dando a entender que al final le hacía caso.

-¿Como es posible que estés vivo? -pregunto reprochando Yumi.

-Cuando los federales me detuvieron llevándome en aquel furgón policial, al final de la carretera hubo un choque y nos quedamos detenidos, ahí fue cuando el virus se expandió, los polis fueron atacados, pero yo me escape, estuve vagando por ahí, hasta que los encontré a ellos, no tenían ni idea de quien era, así que me trataron como a un perfecto invitado, pero nunca confiaron en mi, tenían pensado darme cosas para que me fuera, como si fuera un maldito vagabundo, pero yo me rehuse a eso, así que cogi sus cosas, y me marche a este sitio, para tenerlos vigilados, y así esperar el momento de hacer que se murieran de hambre, pero al parecer fueron mas fuertes de lo que yo pensaba, que lastima -explicó toda su historia de como llego aquí y como se instalo.

-¿Que lastima? -reprocho Angela contradiciéndole-. Te has pasado toda tu vida pendiente de que sufriéramos para tu propia diversión.

-Que quieres que haga, me he quedado sin tele -exclamo sin sentir arrepentimiento algúno.

Ambos mantenían una mirada muy firme, estaba claro que Peter Duncan era la peor persona que podría haber sobrevivido en mucho tiempo y lo hizo, y a pesar de eso no cambio para nada.

-Pero tu, siempre supiste quien era verdad -se dirigió hacía Martin-. Tanta manía le tenías a Luc que al final le prestabas mas atención a lo que hacía tu hermana que lo que hacía yo, ahí me dio cuenta de que eras un loco cobarde al que jamas iba a madurar, lastima de que tu no hubieras muerto antes de que todo esto comenzara.

-Sucio cabron -reprocho dispuesto a atacarle.

En ese momento Duncan saco una pistola que tenía guardada en el cinturón.

-Martin no -Luc se puso delante y recibió el disparo en el pecho.

-¡No! -dijeron todos a la vez al ver que se puso delante para recibir el pecho.

Odd aprovecho y le disparo a Duncan en el pecho con una de sus flechas, impacto en el pecho pero debido a que tenía puesto el chaleco no le atravesó del todo.

-Ah -dijo dolorido al recibir el impacto.

Luc empezo a desmoronarse mientras una enorme mancha de sangre empezaba a salir de la herida que le hizo, ambos le ayudaron a levantarse pero al final acabo cayendo malherido.

-No no no, yo era el que debería haber muerto, era yo, era yo -dijo Martin al darse cuenta de que al final acabo hiriendo a la persona equivocada, el fue el único que tomo todos los errores.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer, Jeremy era el mas estupefacto de todos.

-Como yo decía antes -exclamo Duncan con tono agonizante, luego tosió con tono agudo.

Jeremy se canso y se dirigió hacía él apuntandole con su escopeta HUH.

-Tu eres el que debió morir hace mucho tiempo -comento razonablemente y entonces le disparo, el impacto de la ráfaga le acabo atravesando por completo la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Ulrich vio aquello y ahí se dio cuenta de que por primera vez Jeremy había acabo matando a una persona viva a sangre fría, algo había cambiado en él. Luc empezo a sollozar del dolor que tenía, se estaba ahogando debido a que le había dado por encima de las costillas.

-No Luc, por favor, no te mueras -insistió Angela empezando a sollozar.

-Lo siento Angela, pero esto tenía que pasar, yo era el que decidí que ambos nos quedáramos en este lugar, yo siempre lo tuve en cuenta, que algún me tocaría este destino -dijo divagando.

-¿Que le esta pasando? -pregunto Angela dirigiendose a los otros intentando de entender que decía.

-Esta delirando, sabe que se esta muriendo -declaro Jeremy.

-No que va, no estoy delirando, es la verdad, este era mi destino Angela, pero vosotros podéis seguir con el vuestro -indico señalando el bidón de gasolina-. Coged la furgoneta y volved a casa, ya no me necesitáis para nada, mis padres ya están muertos, de los vuestros puede haber una oportunidad.

Angela estaba que no podía soportarlo, empezo a llorar al ver que el hombre al que tanta amaba se estaba muriendo en sus brazos sin que los otros pudieron hacer algo.

-¿Hay algo que podemos hacer? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que se podía hacer algo.

-No se puede hacer nada, sus heridas son demasiado enormes, se desangra rápido -indico Yumi.

Volvió Luc a soltar un ultimo gemido y entonces alzo la mano dirigiendose hacía los otros.

-Chicos -dijo con tono ahogado y casi sin poder hablar.

-¿Que pasa Luc? -pregunto Jeremy acercandose a su lado y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Si es verdad que ese pen-drive contiene lo único que es capaz de destruir el virus, aprovechad esta oportunidad y usadla para salvar el mundo, solo entonces todo volverá a la normalidad, es la única forma de que todos nos salvemos -acordo y entonces empezo a toser mucho mas fuerte y le salía mas sangre por la boca.

-Luc -dijo Angela ayudándole.

Termino de toser pero se seguía sintiendo mal, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Martin.

-Martin -le hablo con el mismo tono ahogado.

-Lo siento Luc, yo no quiero que esto sucediera -reprimió Martin de lo arrepentido que estaba.

-No importa, tenías que intentarlo, yo podría haber hecho lo mismo -perdono honestamente.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con él, lo perdonaba porque había sido un amigo fiel después de todo.

-Cuida de tu hermana por mi Martin -acordo sinceramente.

Dirigió la mirada a su hermana Angela y al haber la cara sollozante que ponía, estaba claro que ahora tenía que protegerla mas que nunca porque después de esto se acabaría arrepintiendo aún mas.

-Lo prometo -acordo con toda decisión.

Volvió a toser pero con mas fuerza, esta vez perdía mas sangre que antes.

-Chicos, salvad este mundo... Guerreros del mañana -acordo una ultima vez y entonces dejo de moverse del todo y teniendo la mirada perdida, se murió del todo.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que exhalo su ultimo aliento, Angela se quedo tan sumida en ver como había muerto que no tenía ni idea de como expresarlo, dirigió la mirada hacía su hermano y entonces él la abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar desconsolada.

Ambos se quedaron asintiendo del dolor que era perder a alguien querido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían sentido eso. Un enorme silencio rondaba todo el lugar, todo había terminado, la mascara de Duncan continuaba ahí, expresando una mirada de desolación como si todo hubiera comenzado a través de eso para luego llegar hasta aquí.

··

Había llegado el atardecer y de ahí un enorme cielo rojo anaranjado cubría por completo la zona, el lugar estaba completamente tranquilo, una gran calma habitaba en los alrededores.

El cuerpo de Luc estaba en el garaje, metido en la furgoneta medica y tapado bajo una manta.

Arriba en la azotea Angela se encontraba apoyada sobre el borde teniendo una mirada desconsolada como de no querer saber nada mas, ya no le importaba que tuvieran ahora el bidón y con eso pudieran utilizarlo para volver a casa, lo único que le importaba era pensar si podría lograrlo a pesar de haber perdido a Luc para nada.

En ese momento se le acerco Yumi y le apoyo la mano sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que yo perdí a mi hermano hace un tiempo -declaro.

Entonces Angela dirigió la mirada hacía ella al oír aquello como si fuera al menos un acto de compasión por lo que había pasado antes.

-¿Que le sucedió? -pregunto interesada en oírlo.

-Bueno, digamos, que lo perdí de vista un momento, y se fue por otro camino, desde entonces siempre me he estado preguntando si era posible que estuviera vivo o no, pero no lo creo a estas alturas -explicó detalladamente dando la historia de como lo perdió.

-Entiendo -comprendió frustradamente.

-Pero igualmente, cuando lo perdí, sabes de que me di cuenta -añadió.

-¿De que?

-Pues de que tenía que valerme por mi misma si quería ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir a lo que es este mundo ahora -confeso dirigiendo la mirada hacía la zona derrumbada.

-Aja, ¿y como lo superaste?

-Tenía que mantenerme firme o sino perdería lo único que quedaba en el mundo, mi dignidad, aunque lamentablemente alguien se aprovecho de mi y de todo lo demás, pero por suerte Ulrich apareció y me hizo cambiar de percepción todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora -explicó hacíendole la historia de como siempre la iban utilizando pero al final logro vencer ese miedo.

-Al menos tu tienes suerte, Ulrich fue mas fuerte que Luc -replico ese hecho.

-Bueno eso si, pero en todo el tiempo que he estado junto a él he tenido el miedo de no querer perderlo, y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de que jamas superare esto si dejo de pensar en lo que le sucederán a los demás antes de que actúen -espeto sinceramente.

-¿Pero y que pasa si lo pierdes? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Lo pierda o no, lo único que importa es que siempre hubo alguien que te hizo darte cuenta de que es mejor ser fuerte que vivir del miedo a la soledad -aclaro expresamente.

Ahí entonces Angela lo comprendió del todo, puede que hubiera perdido a Luc, pero al menos se sentía agradecida de todo lo que había hecho él por ella, eso era algo insuperable.

Yumi asintió dando una palmada en el hombro mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Te vienes con los demás? -pregunto asumiendo con ironía.

-Si -afirmo conforme mientras sonreía satisfecha.

Ambas sonrieron satisfechas de todo y entonces marcharon saliendo de la azotea.

··

Martin fue echando todo el contenido de gasolina del bidón por tubo conectado al motor de la furgoneta medica, fue poniendo hasta que al final se vacío del todo.

-Ya no hay mas -declaro.

-¿Seguro que podréis llegar hasta casa con todo esto? -cuestiono Odd.

-Casa no esta muy lejos, seguramente nos durara como unas cuatro horas hasta llegar ahí, con eso creo que es suficiente -dijo conforme.

Ambas asintieron conformes con su decisión, luego se dirigieron hacía Ulrich que estaba en el asiento conductor probando el acelerador.

-¿Funciona? -pregunto eufóricamente Jeremy.

-Voy a probar -dijo y entonces giro la llave sobre el volante.

Se oyó un estruendoso sonido que venía del motor que resultaba de lo mas insufrible a la vez que era una buena noticia, luego observaron que el tubo de escape expulsaba un enorme soplo de humo negro con olor a aceite, acelero aún mas y entonces salió todo expulsado en una polvorienta nube de humo negro inmundo.

Ambos se pasaron la mano por la cara después de haber recibido el tremendo humo expulsado.

-¿Es bueno eso del humo? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-Y si, eso demuestra que esta funcionando al cien por cien -dijo conforme Martin, luego le dio un fuerte golpe a la furgoneta-. Esta cosa ha estado esperando funcionar durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a colocar las demás cosas que faltaban, la comida, las armas, y algúnos accesorios mas, en cuanto lo pusieron todo notaron el cadaver de Luc que se encontraba ahí metido y cubierto bajo aquella manta blanca que le tapaba por completo el cuerpo excepto los pies.

-¿Seguro que es bueno llevarse el cuerpo de Luc aquí? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Y si, Angela siempre quiso que si en algún momento uno de nosotros moría, tendríamos que ser enterrados donde todo empezo, en casa -aclaro razonablemente Martin.

Comprendió dando un pequeño carraspeo, dejo las cosas y entonces cerro la puerta.

Ambos se reunieron alrededor ahora que sabían que todo estaba apunto de terminar de una vez.

-Siento mucho como me he comportado antes -se disculpo sinceramente.

-No te preocupes Martin, cualquiera podría haber pasado por lo mismo -comento Jeremy.

-Solamente un lunático podría haber perdido la razón hace mucho tiempo.

Aquello hizo que soltara una risotada falsa al ver lo obvio que era.

-¿Seguro que no queréis que os demos algo para poder recorrer todo el camino?

-No, continuaremos a pie como siempre -indico Jeremy.

-Igualmente, mi moto ya no sirve después de lo que le hiciste, así que mas o menos...

-Siento mucho por haberte arruinado la moto-se disculpo personalmente por ese error.

-No era mi moto, era de un capullo al que se la cogi prestada -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió intentando de no hacerse a la idea de que significaba eso.

En ese momento apareció Yumi acompañando a Angela, ambas mantenían una cara tranquila como de no querer pensar, pero sabían muy bien lo que estaban pensando. Se juntaron alrededor y entonces ella dirigió una mirada sensata hacía su hermano.

-Nos vamos ya a casa -pidió ella.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo en eso, era hora de terminar con todo.

Abrieron la puerta del fondo permitiendo la salida de la furgoneta, ambos se metieron dentro, Martin se puso en el lado del conductor mientras ella estaba al lado como copiloto.

-¿Estáis seguros de que podéis encontrar lo que andáis buscando? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Nunca se sabe, pero al menos vale la pena probar una vez -opino Angela confiada.

Jeremy dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que podían lograrlo sin problemas.

-Así un honor teneros aquí -opino Martin.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos a alguien distinto, siempre hay un personaje nuevo por algúna parte -indico Odd.

-Cuidaos el uno para el otro -aconsejo Yumi.

-Intentad de no tener problemas ahí afuera durante en el camino -añadió Ulrich.

Ambos dieron una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que iban a estar bien por ahora.

-Ha sido bueno estar aquí -opino Martin reconociendo que por fin iban a salir después de haber estado como una decada encerrados sin poder salir.

Ambos se alejaron y entonces acelero el pedal, la furgoneta empezo a avanzar lentamente y acabo llegando a la salida, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Una cosa mas -asomo Martin la cabeza.

-¿Cual? -pregunto ambos a la vez.

-Intentad de salvar el mundo -acordo expresamente Martin.

Ambos dieron una otra sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que también estaban confiados en que lograrían eso, ya no les importaba lo que ellos sabían, sino lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Acelero de vuelta y entonces la furgoneta salió despedida y marcho por aquel recorrido lleno de restos de chatarra y de bloques de hormigón desgastados, siguió todo el camino hasta desaparecer al fondo donde se veía un luminiscente rayo de luz que bajaba.

-¿Y ahora que? -pregunto Odd sin saber que acción tomar ahora.

-No lo se, pero, a mi me da que tenemos que seguir adelante como sea -opino Ulrich sin tener una clara idea obvia-. ¿Tu que opinas Jeremy?

El genio rubio se quedo con una mirada de soslayo y entonces dijo sonriendo plácidamente:

-Tenemos que continuar el viaje. Somos los Guerreros del mañana -declaro y entonces se giro marchando hacía la salida.

Ambos se quedaron alucinando al ver que por fin aceptaba una idea y un mote.

-¿Has oído lo mismo que yo? -cuestiono Odd sin creérselo.

-A mi me da que si -indico Yumi.

Ulrich dio una risotada falsa y entonces apoyo el brazo sobre el hombro de Yumi agarrándolo mientras ambos marchaban todo entusiasmados.

-¿Que crees que le ha pasado?

-No lo se, pero me da a mi que ha cambiado -indico obviamente.

Ambos consiguieron salir del edificio derrumbado y de ahí continuaron todo el camino, a lo alto del edificio contrario, se poso un cuervo que empezo a graznar constantemente mientras movía la cabeza mostrando un reluciente ojo rojo.

Graznó una ultima vez cuando entonces algo enorme se lo llevo entero justo antes de que pudiera graznar una vez mas.

··

 _Aelita._

La chica pelirrosa se despertó atemorizada al oír la voz de su padre, soltó un enorme alarido sin darse cuenta de que había una mujer vieja a su alrededor.

-Tranquila chica, tranquila -la calmo agarrandola para que se calmase.

Suspiro nerviosamente debido al gran temor que tenía.

-Solamente ha sido una pesadilla -dijo la mujer.

-¿Quien es usted? ¿Donde estoy? -pregunto eufóricamente debido a que empezaba a tener un miedo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Estas en un lugar seguro niña, te encontraron tirada en medio de ningúna parte, tienes suerte de que el teniente te haya encontrado -explicó la mujer con tono suave mientras le apoyaba un trapo frío y mojado en la cabeza.

Intento de recordar lo que había pasado, había escapado de la fortaleza donde había permanecido el resto de su vida encerrada pero logro salir, y de ahí paso vagabundeando por donde fuese intentando de encontrar a los jóvenes que traían el anti-virus.

-¿Que teniente? -pregunto intentando de entender quien la había encontrado.

Ahí en ese momento la mujer recapacito y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo -dijo y entonces se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Adonde va? -pregunto agarrándole del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

-No te preocupes, ahora una persona que quiere verte -indico y entonces le saco del brazo y la volvió a tumbar-. Quédate ahí acostada, que casi tienes algo de fiebre.

-De acuerdo -se conformo y entonces la mujer se marcho desapareciendo al fondo de unas cortinas, estaba en una tienda de campaña.

No sabía que hacer, había pasado de estar metida en el paramo desolado que había, a ser recogida por otro tipo de gente, no sabía si eran buenos o malos, pero estaba claro todo el peligro de antes ya había pasado. Alguien entro y se quedo delante de ella.

Había un perro pequeño a su lado de piel gris y de una nariz larga, esbozo un suave gemido.

-Vaya vaya vaya, mira quien se ha despertado -dijo un hombro con voz excéntrica.

En ese momento Aelita sintió algo raro al oír su voz, asomo la cabeza pero sin quitarse el trapo y entonces reconoció extrañada quien era.

-Un momento, pero si tu eres...

-Hola hija de Hopper -era un hombre joven de aspecto treintañero, con el pelo rapado y de mirada seria pero a la vez curiosa.

-Olivier -reconoció por completo quien era, alguien que también pensaba que estaba muerto.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	9. 9·Todo empieza

CODE: DECISION

Este fanfic ha sido presentado

por Dimitrix Enterprises

y Dimitrix Inc.

* * *

CAPITULO 9: TODO EMPIEZA

Había una muerto de tan solo una mitad intentando de arrastrarse para llegar al otro lado de un hueco sobresaliente que había en la calzada, de pronto un jeep le paso por encima aplastándole el craneo y matándolo al instante.

Un grupo de tres soldados estaban montados en un jeep militar recorriendo una de las zonas mas frondosas que había por la desgastada y destruida ciudad, fueron yendo en círculos hasta que entonces uno de ellos se dio cuenta de algo.

-Para, para -ordeno el soldado que iba a la izquierda.

Inmediatamente el conductor paro el jeep y entonces ambos se bajaron a inspeccionar lo que supuestamente había visto, se acerco a observarlo y vio que se trataba de un trozo de prenda de color fucsia ensartada en una rama con forma de garfio, lo saco y con solamente reconocer el color supe exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Avisad al doctor Deckard, de que hemos encontrado parte del rastro, repito, hemos encontrado parte del rastro de la chica Hopper -aviso por un walkie-talkie con voz eufórica para dejarlo claro.

··

Un par de guardias iban acompañando a Hopper y a Yolanda por uno de esos pasillos que casi parecían no tener fondo pero observaban que mas lejos se encontraba una puerta que los conducía hacía aquella sala donde supuestamente registraban todas las pruebas de restos que encontraban por la zona o a lo lejos de todo.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -pregunto Hopper queriendo entender porque lo habían sacado sin previo aviso, estaba haciendo sus análisis cuando entonces se lo llevaron arrastrando de ahí.

-Hemos encontrado algo de vital importancia que lo vea por usted mismo -declaro Yolanda sin darle mucha explicación, era como una manía que tenía ella.

Hopper rezongo serio porque estaba harto de que nunca le dieran muchos detalles, siempre rodeado de misterio estaba todo el tiempo.

Atravesaron la puerta y entraron en una sala donde estaba todo lleno todavía de los restos del avión accidentado y de algúnas otras cosas mas puestas encima de unas mesas de aluminio con ruedas. Miro al frente y observo que se encontraba Deckard examinando algo que tenía delante.

-¿Que sucede Deckard? -pregunto reprochando Hopper debido a que quería una explicación.

Deckard alzo la cabeza mostrando una mueca inverosímil y entonces se giro.

-Hemos encontrado algo que creíamos que no encontraríamos nunca -declaro y entonces se aparto mostrando una prenda de ropa de color fucsia rota como si hubiera sido arrancada.

Hopper tardo en reconocerlo y cuando lo hizo se quedo pasmado.

-¿Eso es...

-Así es Hopper -corroboro completamente.

-Maldito cabron -se pensó que le había hecho algo y marcho directamente a cogerlo pero entonces los guardias le cogíeron de los brazos impidiendo que llegase hasta la mesa.

-Alto ahí Hopper, no es lo que tu te piensas -retracto explícitamente Deckard.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto refunfuñando.

-No lo sabemos, hace unas horas una patrulla encontró esto clavado en una rama, y también observaron que habían huellas de arrastre, alguien se la llevo hacía algúna parte -explicó.

-¿Como? ¿Me estas diciendo que alguien pudo llevársela? -cuestiono detalladamente.

Confirmo meneando expresamente la cabeza.

Hopper no pudo soportarlo mas y entonces se dirigió a coger la prenda pero los guardias se lo impidieron otra vez moviéndolo hacía atrás y alejandolo de todo lo irrefutable.

-Será mejor que no lo toques Franz, todavía tenemos que hacerle algúnas pruebas -aclaro.

Tenía ganas de cogerlo y sentir el tacto de su hija, pero aquello no le serviría para compensar todo el dolor que sentía por haberla perdido, al final se calmo y los guardias le soltaron, movió sus gafas hacía arriba y entonces miro con cara sensata a Deckard.

-¿Donde esta Richard? -pregunto queriendo ahora saber adonde se la habían llevado.

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas -intervino Yolanda mostrándole de vuelta aquella agenda electrónica donde se mostraba un gráfico que mostraba en temperatura una estructura solida que desprendía calor y que estaba en medio de ningúna parte-. Este es uno de los pocos campamentos que hay por esta zona, creemos que se la han llevado aquí.

-¿Es de los nuestros? -asumió.

-No, es otro campamento militar que no tiene nada que ver con el nuestro, pero tenemos la prioridad de sacarla de ahí cuanto antes -declaro Deckard con tono rígido.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono al ver como reaccionó ante ese comentario.

-Esa chica pose demasiado informacíon, si se chivara cosa que seguramente lo hará, entonces toda nuestra tapadera quedara al descubierto y sabes lo que sucederá cuando demás soldados supervivientes que hay por todo el país se den cuenta de esto -explicó rotundamente.

-Que se unirán para luchar contra la fortaleza -concluyo asumiendo al hacerse la idea.

-Así es, por mismo, tenemos que atacar ese campamento y llevarnos a la chica para traerla de vuelta aquí, y esta vez no vamos a consentir que los dos escapen -añadió seriamente.

-Estas dispuesto a matar a todas esas personas que no han hecho nada solamente para traer de vuelta a mi hija a este infierno y que la historia vuelva a repetirse de nuevo.

-Así es Hopper, y no solo es para traerla de vuelta, es también para alejarla de esos muchachos que poseen el anti-virus, si ella llegase a estar con ellos podría actualizar ese virus o cualquier otra cosa para hacer que el contenido sea mas peligroso para el estado de Decisión, es de vital importancia que los capturemos a todos de manera invidual -añadió rotundamente explicando que pensaban que capturarlos a todos pero sin hacer que los dos grupos que estaban buscando se acabasen uniendo.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? -cuestiono rígidamente.

Dirigió el rabillo del ojo hacía la puerta y entonces se abrió, apareció el mismo hombre que antes se había presentado como Sid Miqquel vestido con aquel traje de color panamá y con sombrero.

-¿Alguien me ha llamado? -pregunto egocéntricamente.

-¿Piensas mandar a tu sicario para buscar a mi hijo? -indico seriamente Hopper.

-Creo que sicario es una palabra muy fea según yo describiría -opino expresamente Sid.

-Sid es el mejor hombre para esto trabajo, no ha fallado en nada en absoluto excepto que tiene demasiado margen y genio -indico expresamente Deckard.

Sid saco una navaja portátil, luego saco de su chaqueta una manzana y empezo a pelarla de una manera tan sospecha que casi se pensaba que estaba presumiendo de su tenacidad.

-Escuchame Hopper, estamos al borde de un nuevo comienzo, la investigación esta avanzando, podemos detener esto antes de que alguien mas lo arruine, podemos curar todo aquello que siempre habíamos querido soñar, no permites que tanta muerte haya valido la pena.

-Nunca valió la pena nada -indago seriamente Hopper.

Deckard se quedo con una mirada como de no querer haber escuchado eso.

-Será mejor que estés preparado Hopper, porque cuando traigamos a tu hija de vuelta, volverá a ponerse a trabajar y entonces veras que nunca mas pienso cometer ningún tipo de error como este, ¿me has escuchado claramente? -acordo estrictamente para dejarle claro una ultima vez mas.

Hopper se le quedo mirando con una cara inexpresiva y entonces le dijo:

-La verdad es que lo único que escucho es: Soy tan malvado que podría matarte aquí mismo para demostrarte que ignoraría es superior a la de cualquiera. Tengo tanta poder que me considero un dios. Pienso convertir el mundo a mi imagen porque no me gusta que los otros se reían de mi por mis logros, es eso cierto o no -divago rotundamente tomándoselo todo a cachondeo para dejarlo claro que le importaba un comino lo que estuviera dictaminando.

-¡Ah! -vocifero Deckard con un tono insufrible.

-¿Que pasa Deckard? ¿No te guste que te imite? -indico sonriendo severamente Hopper.

-Llevaos a este mequetrefe de aquí -ordeno Deckard y entonces los guardias se lo llevaron arrastrandolo con los brazos de nuevo como si no pesara nada.

-No te llevaras a mi hija Richard, me has oído, no te llevaras a mi hija -acordo vociferando Hopper debido al miedo que tenía ahora de que justo la volviera a recuperar en el peor lugar.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una cara indirecta y entonces una puerta se cerro.

··

Ulrich iba golpeando varias cosas que iban tiradas por el suelo con su espada como si estuviera jugando con un bastón a utilizar la basura como si fuera una pelota.

-¿Y es verdad eso de que le dijiste de que estábamos rodeados de un grupo de muertos y que la única forma de matarlos a todos era con otro grupo rival? Es cierto eso -cuestiono Ulrich detallando específicamente todo lo que había escuchado contar Odd.

-Bueno hombre, me parecía lo obvio, que querías que le dijese, que estábamos rodeados por un grupo de soldados dirigidos por un sadico tirano -reprimió irónicamente.

-Pero eso es imposible, los muertos no se pelean entre ellos -opino lógicamente Jeremy.

-Si, pero imaginate esto, si los muertos se pelearan entonces todos se habrían muerto y no quedaría ni un infectado por cualquier parte -añadió Ulrich.

-Buena afirmación -estuvo de acuerdo Odd.

-Si, pero igualmente, todavía quedaría el problema de que la tierra esta muerta, aunque todos murieran, siempre quedara el problema de que nunca va a haber algo de naturaleza, los muertos no hicieron esto, fue el virus que hay por todo el aire -indico Ulrich acordándose de ese hecho.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy.

-Aunque igualmente no se, me resultaría raro pensar que los muertos se le peleasen solos, desde cuando hemos visto que mas de dos grupos de muertos se pelean entre ellos sin razón algúna -opino Ulrich lógicamente al respecto con esa idea.

-¿Nunca habéis sido atacados por dos grupos? -cuestiono Yumi.

-No nunca, siempre ha sido un mismo grupo, pero si nos encontráramos con un dos grupos distintos, entonces estaríamos mas que muertos -indico Jeremy.

-¿Y entonces que sucede cuando os encontráis con un primer grupo?

-Que siempre surge un milagro que se llama: Soldados de otro campamento -concluyo Odd.

-Ah -comprendió expresamente Yumi.

Siguieron avanzando por una zona casi desértica donde apenas habían edificios, habían casas adosadas pero todo eso era casi un vertedero, había montones de montañas de tierra y polvo que cubrían por completo las entradas impidiendo que alguien entrase.

-¿Te imaginas que esto antes era un lugar para visitar y disfrutar? -pregunto Odd.

-Si, así es -opino Ulrich hacíendose también la misma idea.

Entraron en un rincón donde se encontraba una plaza central con una fuente que parecía tener una pequeña estatua de un niño meando pero estaba tan destruída que apenas se entendía lo que era, en ese momento Jeremy se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Podemos descansar un rato -aviso Jeremy.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Necesito echar un vistazo al mapa, si no os importa -añadió Jeremy.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión de resignación al respecto.

-Creo que estaría bien tener que detenernos aquí a descansar durante un rato -opino Yumi-. Llevamos bastante tiempo caminando.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Ulrich, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Odd-. ¿Lo hacemos aquí?

-Porque no -dijo con tono bien decidido.

Ambos se sentaron en los bancos circulares que habían alrededor de la fuente formando como un iris recubriendo de la pupila de un ojo, Odd se sentó en una esquina mientras Ulrich se ponía en otra junto a Yumi, mientras Jeremy se puso al lado de la fuente sin motívo razonable.

-¿Como vas con lo de tu pierna? -pregunto ella con respecto a lo que le paso.

-Bastante bien la verdad, apenas siento ese terrible hinchazón que hay por el tobillo, la verdad casi podría acostumbrarme a esto -comento Ulrich con tono indirecto.

-Tu siempre te acostumbras a todo verdad -exclamo sarcásticamente Yumi.

Sonrío encantado por ver como siempre le daba la indirecta, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Al otro lado Odd estaba que no podía soportar de mirar como estaban aquellos dos, siempre juntos y en cambió él no sabía de nada sobre como estaba Sam, la ultima vez que había sentido algo sobre ella había un pequeño presentimiento como si hubiera presagiado algo malo, no sabía lo que era pero apenas se acordaba de que había sido aquella extraña sensación. En ese momento se acordo de lo que había sucedido aquel dia, necesitaba hablarlo con Yumi cuando entonces o sino pensaría que sería culpable de lo que estuviera pensando.

Se levanto y marcho directamente hacía donde estaban ellos dos todavía besandose pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión.

-Ulrich -intervino desesperadamente-. ¿Puedo hablar con Yumi un momento?

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que justo les iba a arruinar el momento, pero conociéndole y al ver la mirada estaba claro que quería hablar de algo serio.

-¿Te importa? -pregunto asumiendo.

-No, la verdad es que no -no le importo mucho.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se marcho hacía otra parte mientras Odd se ponía a su lado mostrando una cara seria como de decir algo urgente.

-¿Sabes que nos has cortado el momento verdad? -le reprimió indirectamente.

-Lo se, pero, mira tengo que hablarte de esto ahora -objeto específicamente.

-¿Que es? -pregunto con tono interesado, ahora empezaba a parecer una cosa seria de verdad.

-Veras, el otro dia te dije aquellas cosas acerca de que debías de tenerle algo de preocupación acerca de Ulrich y la relación que teníais y todo eso pero...

Ahí entonces Yumi reconoció de que se trataba y la verdad era bastante frustrante.

-Se lo que vas a contarme, y créeme, te perdono, hasta Ulrich se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono sorprendido, no se esperaba algo como eso.

Ulrich se sentó al lado de Jeremy que este estaba ocupado observando el mapa bidimensional que mostraba las coordenadas del lugar de reencuentro.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar ahí? -pregunto al respecto sobre eso.

-Creo que no falta mucho -opino Jeremy sin decir mucha cosa.

-Entiendo -comprendió a duras penas al ver lo ocupado que estaba.

Sabía bien lo desesperado que estaba Jeremy por conseguir intentar de salvar el mundo y hacerlo volver a la normalidad, pero estaba pasando por una fase que no era la conveniente, lo suyo era casi mas una obligación que un deber, y si seguía así, era como si nada hubiera valido la pena.

-¿Tu crees que encontraremos a la chica pelirrosa? ¿Si sigue viva? -pregunto al respecto sobre eso.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy se distrajera y acabase yendo a acabar hacía otro sitio que no era.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso ahora? -pregunto cuestionando acerca de lo que dijo.

-Porque esa chica nos lo debe todo, nos dio lo que justo necesitábamos, le debemos todo y a pesar de no sabemos cual es su nombre o que fue lo que hizo su padre, y ni siquiera sabemos si sigue viva todavía después de aquel ultimo mensaje, lo de la primera vez casi parecía que alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, pero la ultima vez, casi parecía que fuera una cosa normal, ¿no crees que ahora en realidad nos esta mandando a una trampa? -explicó cuestionando Ulrich todos los hechos hasta llegar a una cierta conclusión que casi parecía demasiado descabellada.

En ese momento Jeremy se dio cuenta de una cosa que descubrió en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Ey mira esto -aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto extrañado al ver como reaccionó.

Alzo la cabeza y observo que se veía la imagen de un campamento que estaba en medio de ningúna parte, y aquella imagen parecía casi habitual.

-¿De donde es eso? -pregunto ahora interesado.

-Al parecer a unos diez metros de nuestra posición -declaro y entonces se puso a tocas las teclas.

-¿Crees que podemos llegar hasta ahí? -asumió.

-Puede ser -opino lógicamente intentando de buscar una posibilidad.

Mientras, los otros dos que estaban sentados en el banco, continuaban con su charla.

-¿En serio sabe Ulrich lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? -cuestiono Odd queriendo corrobar que era cierto que sabía lo que pretendía.

-Bueno, de saberlo no pero, si sabía que intentarías hacer algo como eso -aclaro.

-Ay joder -reprocho indignado al ver que Ulrich lo sabía todo y no hizo nada.

-No te preocupes Odd, de todas formas te perdono -declaro Yumi.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendido al oír eso.

-Así es, entiendo que le tengas un gran cariño a Ulrich por ser tu mejor amigo, pero también tienes que entender que ahora ha conseguido algo que nunca tuvo, y tienes que tolerarlo de la misma forma -le explicó rotundamente como era el asunto.

Entendía perfectamente como era la cosa, era ya algo que había hablado antes con Angela el otro dia, y comprendía perfectamente que no podía arruinar el compromiso que tenía ahora con ella por miedo a pensar que luego sería diferente, él siempre había tenido a Samantha a su lado, pero ahora que se sentía que no estaba a su lado, estaba mas solo que nunca.

-Yo tenía a alguien en nuestro campamento, la quería mucho, pero cuando nos marchamos, la deje ahí, prometiéndole que volvería, y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿tu crees que puedo soportar algo como eso sabiendo mientras que Ulrich te tiene a ti? -espeto Odd dando a entender que sentía esa terrible preocupación a pensar que ahora él sería el que se sentiría solo sin nadie a su lado.

-Nos tienes a nosotros, no necesitas a nadie mas -confeso.

Ahí entonces lo entendió mejor que antes, sabía que Sam continuaba ahí esperándole en el campamento, pero por ahora, tenía una obligación y era trabajar con ellos, y con eso ya tenía suficiente como para disfrutar de lo que estar con amigos.

-¿Arreglamos nuestras diferencias? -pidió con mucho favor.

-Si -acepto sonriendo encantada.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos al dejar bien claro que ahora ningúno de los dos se metería en los asuntos del otro a no ser que fuese algo importante.

-Odd, Yumi, ¡venid aquí! -ordeno Ulrich desde el otro lado.

Ambos se miraron con resignación y entonces aceptaron sabiendo que tenía algo importante, se levantaron encantados de saber que ahora no tenían ningún problema de nada. Se acercaron adonde estaban los otros y ahí observaron que Jeremy tenía que mostrarles algo.

-Observad esto -giro el portátil mostrándoles la imagen del campamento.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañada Yumi sin entender que era esa imagen.

-Es otro campamento -reconoció Odd al instante.

-Esta a tan solo unas horas de aquí, si vamos andando en linea recta tal vez podamos llegar hasta ahí -declaro Ulrich especificando como iban a hacer ese viaje.

-Pero espera, ¿que sucede si es como lo de William? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

-Ese campamento estaba hecho por un hombre que no tenía ni idea de nada, esto es tan solo una parte de los últimos campamentos militares que deben de quedar por aquí -opino Jeremy.

-Pues esperemos de que funcione, porque sino acabaremos en otro terreno hostil y no quiero tener a ningún otro enemigo como el de antes -acordo explícitamente Odd al respecto.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo -exclamo Yumi reconociendo que era una buena deducción.

Ambos volvieron a meter sus cosas como Jeremy con su portátil en la bolsa, en ese momento se escucho un sonido como si de algo se estuviera moviendo a lo lejos.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto extrañado Odd.

-Calla un momento -ordeno Jeremy y entonces ambos se pusieron a escuchar atentamente a lo que había en la zona.

No escuchaban nada excepto el silbido de un viento frío que pasaba por ahí.

-Yo no oigo nada -declaro Yumi.

-Mirad ahí -señalo Ulrich hacía el fondo a la entrada del parque.

De pronto a lo lejos apareció la imagen de una niña infectada de pelo rubio mugriento y llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa con un logotipo de color fresa y tenía algo bordado que estaba tapado bajo una mancha de marrón, camino yendo de costado y entonces se giro mostrando que tenía toda la mandíbula abierta como si algo le hubiera estirado apropositamente la piel.

-Menudo montón de asco -exclamo egocéntricamente Odd al ver eso.

-Mas bien doble asco -exclamo de vuelta Ulrich.

La niña empezo a avanzar pero con la pierna rota debido a que se le veía salir el hueso por detrás mientras andaba teniendo puestas unas sandalias azules oscuras de goma.

-¿Que hago? ¿Me cargo a esa pobre niña y le quito el sufrimiento? -pregunto Odd dispuesto a matarla desde donde estaba, alzo el guantelete para acribillarla.

-No espera, mira -indico Jeremy con tono preocupante.

La niña se quedo centrada y de pronto varios muertos empezaron a aparecer de lado a lado formando un grupo enorme que cubrió por completo la entrada.

-Oh mierda -reprocho Odd sorprendido al ver eso.

El grupo siguió avanzando y desde ya estaban siendo rodeados por una horda enorme.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Nos largamos corriendo o no? -pregunto Yumi cuestionando que hacer.

-No, será mejor que marchemos a paso lento, que corramos los saca de quicio -indico Jeremy.

Ambos fueron avanzando hacía atrás mientras los muertos se quedaron ahí observando como marchaban sin hacer nada, era como si estuvieran esperando a que cometieran un error para que luego reaccionarán y acabasen yendo a cazarlos como al ganado. Jeremy mantuvo una serena tranquilidad cuando de pronto piso un trozo de hormigón de la fuente que se acabo rompiendo creando un sonido de crujido que resonó con eco. Se maldijo en sus pensamientos por no haber visto eso. Los muertos hicieron un extraño gemido en masa mientras abrían salvajemente la boca de una forma anormal e inverosímil.

-Oh dios no -dijo Jeremy atemorizado de ver lo que iba a suceder.

Los muertos empezaron a correr siendo dirigidos por la niña pequeña.

-¡Corred! -ordeno Jeremy con tono eufórico y echaron a correr con toda las prisas.

-¿Pero que en que quedamos? ¿Marchamos corriendo o nos vamos a paso lento? -cuestiono Odd sin entender como era que lo tenían que hacer.

Los muertos salieron despavoridos mientras iban corriendo como animales salvajes saltando encima de la fuente y rompiéndola mas de lo que estaba antes.

··

Dejaron el parque y atravesaron una frondosa zona desértica donde no había ni un solo lugar donde esconderse, se habían metido en la peor parte que podía hacer.

-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunto Yumi sin entender ni idea de hacía donde corrían.

-Ni idea, pero seguid -ordeno eufóricamente Jeremy.

Mas atrás los muertos empezaron a saltar sobre la colina y de ahí fueron corriendo sin parar como desesperados por coger su presa que se les escapaba.

-¿Que hace falta para despistarlos? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que están demasiado muertos como para dejarse sin rodeos -opino irónicamente Ulrich al respecto.

Siguieron avanzando hasta entrar en algo que parecía una zona industrial porque se veían tubos de alcantarillado por todas partes y varios restos de zonas de construcción derruidas como grúas volcadas hacía varias casas y caravanas que habían aparcadas en las esquinas.

-Tengo una idea, separaos -ordeno Jeremy.

-¿Estas loco? Así es como luego uno se pierde -reprocho Ulrich cuestionando su sugerencia.

-No hazme caso, lo único que tenemos es ir atravesando todos estos cubiculos de aquí, hacedlo -aclaro dando a entender que tenían que hacer el típico juego del pilla-pilla para poder lograr despistarlos y así seguir avanzando sin correr peligro.

Ambos se miraron cuestionando su idea pero viendo como estaba la cosa no tuvieron mas opción que hacerlo.

-Venga vamos -ordeno apuradamente y entonces ambos se separaron yendo cada uno por otro lado atravesando los cubículos de taller que habían por toda la zona.

Jeremy se metió en una zona que había la izquierda donde estaba en un campo abierto y de ahí un par de muertos empezaron a perseguirle como desesperado por coger su presa. Aprovecho para cargar su arma y de ahí atacar a los otros, se puso delante y se giro disparando contra los dos, las balas impactaron contra el que estaba mas adelante acribillándolo a balazos y atravesando su cuerpo hasta llegar al otro que se desplomo también.

Echo a correr nuevo al ver que pudo frenarles. Sin darse cuenta, el otro infectado que estaba mas adelante todavía seguía vivo y se levanto dispuesto a cazar al otro, corriendo saltando como un animal salvaje intentando de seguir su rastro.

Avanzo hasta meterse entre un grupo de caravanas y en cuanto giro la esquina algo le dio en la cabeza desplomándolo contra el terrible y perforándole el craneo, era Jeremy que se había escondido, sabía que estaba vivo y que lo estaba esperando.

El muerto gimió de dolor y entonces Jeremy alzo la culata del arma como dispuesto a aplastarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir vivo después de esto -acordo seriamente.

Bajo el arma y lo mato del todo unas cuantas veces hasta que su cabeza exploto.

-Si -dijo aliviado mientras se quitaba la sangre de la cara.

Mientras Ulrich y Yumi iban corriendo en otra zona mucho mas alejada del lugar por donde entraron, ahora estaban mas cerca del lugar de las obras que por los cubiculos.

-¿Por donde vamos? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber hacía donde corrían.

-Hacía la salida, sígueme -ordeno Ulrich mientras corrían despavoridamente hacía un campo abierto donde se encontraba un camión derrumbado y puesto bocabajo.

En cuanto se pusieron delante del camión, un muerto apareció arriba de todo y soltó un terrorífico gemido que llamo la atención.

-Cuidado -aviso Yumi y entonces le disparo al muerto con su abanico.

La cuchilla de plasma le dio en la cabeza quedandose la punta clavada en el craneo matándolo al instante, se quedo el infectado tirada ahí y echando gotas de sangre.

-Uff, que haría yo sin ti -exclamo Ulrich al ver que le salvo de una muerte inesperada.

-Pues seguir como has hecho hasta ahora -indico irónicamente Yumi.

-Recuérdame que se lo cuente a Odd -espeto sarcásticamente.

En ese momento apareció un grupo de cuatro muertos que surgieron por la retaguardia, ambos echaron a correr hacía el otro lado pero entonces surgió otro grupo de cuatro muertos por el lado contrario, ambos se echaron hacía atrás pero acabaron juntándose al ver que no tenían salida, los muertos les estaban rodeando y les superaban en numero.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Yumi.

-Sorprenderles -indico Ulrich.

Los muertos gimieron terroríficamente y entonces echaron a correr para atacarles pero entonces ambos se giraron y cada uno mato al otro equipo de infectados con sus respectivas armas matándolos al instante y cortándoles por la mitad.

-No ha estado mal -exclamaron ambos a la vez sincronizados.

Mientras Odd echo a correr yendo al lugar de las obras donde estaba lleno de vagonetas, carros y algúnos tablones de fierra y madera, llego ahí y se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía algúna escapatoria, tenía que pensar en un plan rápido para salir de ahí antes de que vinieran los otros.

-De acuerdo, hagamoslo fácil -se dijo a si mismo y entonces se preparo para combatir a los muertos, un grupo de cinco infectados apareció saltando de entre las obras en construcción.

Alzo el brazo y disparo con varias de sus flechas, un grupo de cuatro esquivo a varios muertos pero acabo derribando a uno que estaba detrás que cayo de cabeza contra un tablón de hierro. El que estaba mas adelante salto hacía un camión de descarga de tierra dispuesto a tirarse encima de él para atacarlo mas deprisa, Odd se dio cuenta de eso y disparo contra el muerto, le dio en el cuello partiéndoselo y acabo cayendo al otro lado. Luego otros dos surgieron de repente avanzo por la retaguardia, Odd se dispuso a dispararles pero entonces se fijo en una cementadora que había adelante de ellos, aprovecho y le disparo a las ruedas volcando la maquina y liberando todo el cemento fresco acumulado durante años, los muertos resbalaron contra el cemento cayendo encima y quedandose atrapados como si estuvieran en aceite caliente.

Odd se quedo tan extrañado al ver eso y entonces se dirigió hacía ellos observando como estaban ardiendo como si aquellos les quemase la carne de los huesos.

-No jodas, no les gusta el cemento -se dijo interesado al ver aquel descubrimiento.

Sin darse cuenta otro muerto se subió a un container y se dispuso a atacarle desde arriba, Odd rápidamente se giro y en cuanto el muerto salto le disparo a las rodillas cortándoles las piernas, el muerto cayo y quedo tirado incapaz de hacer nada.

Odd se quedo aliviado de eso pero entonces tuvo una idea, agarro un trozo de palo seco y lo lleno con el cemento fresco, le puso en la punta y se acerco hacía el muerto poniéndole encima la punta de cemento, en cuanto tuvo contacto salió un enorme chorro de humo a través de los huecos de la cabeza y piel muerta que sobresalían.

-No me jodas, el cemento les quema -dijo Odd entusiasmado al ver que descubrió otra forma de matarlos, debía de ser el primero en darse cuenta de eso.

El muerto siguió gimiendo de dolor y alzo la mano como dispuesto a agarrarle.

-Ay por dios -se quejo y entonces levanto la cabeza del muerto-. Ahí y... -le dio un fuerte puñetazo que le acabo partiendo por completo la cara impidiendo ver-, toma esa.

Minutos mas tarde ambos se reunieron al final de la zona de obras y de ahí siguieron corriendo mientras el resto de la horda les seguía persiguiendo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Jeremy al ver que se acercaban sus amigos.

-Si -afirmaron Ulrich y Yumi a la vez.

-Chicos, no os lo vais a creer, pero he descubierto una cosa impresionante -declaro Odd con tono entusiasmado debido a las ganas que tenía de contarles lo que descubrió.

-Ya nos lo contaras después Odd, tenemos una cosa mucho mas urgente de lo que parece -replico Ulrich negando su opción de contárselo.

-Pero...

-Venga chicos, corred, que nos alcanzan -apuro de nuevo Jeremy al ver que los muertos seguían avanzando cada mas deprisa.

Giraron a la esquina y de ahí los muertos siguieron avanzando incluido estaba la niña que antes habían visto que parecía dirigir a todo el grupo.

··

Salieron de la zona en obras y acabaron metiendose en otra zona rural llena de viviendas y algúnos edificios arquitectónicos, la zona estaba lleno de algúnos coches y camiones tirados por doquier incluido algúnos camiones cisterna.

Ambos se detuvieron mientras respiraban constantemente para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Los hemos despistado? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo creo -exclamo Jeremy.

Yumi alzo la cabeza y no vio nada en absoluto, solo veía un fondo de cielo rojo y amarillo.

-Yo no veo nada -declaro sin mucha idea de lo que sucedía.

-No, espera mira -señalo Ulrich mirando de vuelta al frente.

En ese momento apareció la horda bajando de aquel relieve que había en la carretera que formaba una especie de colina que cubría casi la vista del horizonte a lo lejos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Odd.

-Me parece que seguir luchando -opino Ulrich.

-No sin esto -en ese momento Yumi saco una especie de granada de su mochila y se la entrego a Jeremy como para que se hiciera una idea.

-¿Y eso de que servirá? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, pero al menos sabemos que a ellos no les gustara estar cerca cuando se la tiremos.

-¿En serio se dan cuenta de lo que son las granadas? -cuestiono Yumi sin entenderlo.

-Así es, y no veas como -indico egocéntricamente Ulrich.

En cuanto se empezaron a acercar los muertos, Jeremy se acerco y les mostró delante la granada. Se percataron de ello y al instante se quedaron petrificados al ver eso, no pudieron ni dar un paso y se quedaron todos en posición gimiendo de frustración y de forma salvaje.

-Parece que funciona -opino Yumi sorprendida al ver como reaccionaron todos.

-Te lo dije -espeto irónicamente Odd.

Los muertos empezaron a dar pequeños pasos como de querer avanzar de cualquier forma pero Jeremy les ponía delante la granada como para que supieran de que no iban a pasar.

-Ahí esta -dijo con tono pasivo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Odd al ver que los tenían acorralados sin forma de avanzar.

-Andemos hacía atrás con paso lento -propuso seriamente.

-¿Otra vez? -cuestiono quejándose debido a que otra vez estaban por lo mismo.

-Si -afirmo recriminando Jeremy.

Fueron caminando hacía atrás muy despacio como para no provocarles mas de la cuenta, sabían bien que el mas mínimo movimiento los hacía estallar de rabia o de euforia y hacía que marchasen corriendo como animales despavoridos queriendo comérselos. Sin darse cuenta, por detrás había un hilo atado a unas pequeñas puntas que iban en cadena hacía algúna parte.

-Vamos bien, vamos bien -dijo susurrando al ver que estaba funcionando otra vez como siempre.

La niña que se encontraba dirigiendo a los muertos estaba desesperada por coger al rubio de las gafas, lo veía en su punto de mira y estaba mas que harta de él, quería comérselo ya.

-Seguid así, no vaya a pasar que pisemos algo o...

En ese momento Yumi que estaba mas atrás que ellos, se choco con el hilo rompiéndole y entonces toda la cadena se fue partiendo hasta llegar adonde empezaba.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono Jeremy extrañado al oír eso.

Ambos se giraron y observaron que aquella cadena de hilos se iba rompiendo sin parar y parecía no terminar nunca, doblo en la esquina por un hueco central y de ahí lo rodeo hasta llegar al otro lado de la avenida donde se encontraban agrupados un grupo de camiones.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-No lo se, pero me da mal rollo -opino Jeremy teniendo otro mal presentimiento.

La niña reaccionó espontáneamente y entonces salió corriendo alejandose del grupo y marcho directamente hacía el rubio con gafas que se encontraba dando vueltas. La cadena siguió hasta que se acabo dirigiendo hacía un camión cisterna que había delante de una tienda, avanzo y se puso delante donde ahí la cadena abrió la compuerta de la gasolina y se oyó una pequeña chispa al rozar el hilo dentro del contenedor.

-Oh no -dijo Jeremy atemorizado al ver lo que iba a suceder.

Justo cuando la niña iba a tirarse encima de él, el camión cisterna exploto creando una súbita onda expansiva que lanzo a todo el mundo y a todo lo que rodeaba consigo, el grupo salió volando gravemente mientras que los muertos acabaron siendo troceados por la fuerza de la onda expansiva, incluido la niña que se desarmo en partes. Ambos acabaron cayendo en el suelo con la cara quemada y lleno de polvo y restos calcinados, quedaron completamente noqueados.

La cabeza de la niña fue lo único que sobrevivió y esta acabo rodando hasta quedar delante de Jeremy que estaba con la mirada perdida como sintiendo que iba a morir. Veía una enorme luz que se apagaba desde el cielo como significando que ya era su hora, de que todo había terminado para él desde que empezo todo. Pero entonces se oyó un pequeño sonido de motor del cual apenas reconoció porque se acabo durmiendo quedando inconsciente.

··

El ruido del motor sonó mas fuerte y se sentía como si estuviera encima de algo en movimiento, abrió los ojos observando una reluciente luz y de ahí se le aclaro apenas la vista, tenía toda la cara sucia llena de polvo carbonizado y con varias tiras que le dejaron la cara llena de pequeñas rajaduras de sangre.

Apenas pudo ver donde estaba pero pudo reconocer que había un soldado puesto con un chaleco y un pasamontañas que le tapaba por completo la cara. Dirigió la mirada completamente perdida hacía otra parte y observo que sus amigos se encontraban en el asiento trasero con todos igual que él, medio dormidos e inconscientes con toda la cara rajada y con sangre. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía el soldado y este le contesto con tono pasivo a la vez que murmurante.

-Vaya, parece que estas despierto -comento entusiasmado de ver que estaba consciente.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto gimiendo de dolor y apenas estando consciente.

-No te preocupes, te vamos a llevar a un lugar seguro -indico-. Vas a estar bien.

Dicho eso, cerro los ojos de nuevo como sintiendo que todo esto era nada mas que un sueño.

··

Abrió espontáneamente el ojo con la pupila dilatandose al instante, se despertó como si hubiera pasado por una mala racha, se levanto inclinandose y poniendo de espalda, gimió soltando pequeños murmullos de cansancio y agotamiento, se llevo la mano a la cara y observo que tenía puntos en la cara que formaban las rajaduras que se le habían hecho.

-¿Pero que... -se cuestiono sin entender nada.

Alzo la mirada y observo que estaba en una tienda bastante grande porque se podía notar un foco de luz enorme al fondo. Se acordo de sus amigos y observo que estaban todos tirados en camas contiguas alrededor, cada uno estaba igual que él, le habían quitado sus cosas y apenas estaban con la misma camisa de siempre, toda desgarrada, también parecía que los habían limpiado de todo, no entendía donde estaba pero estaba claro que alguien los había ayudado.

-Jeremy -se oyó la voz de Ulrich-. ¿Eres tu?

-Ulrich -marcho directamente a ayudarle para saber si estaba bien.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto gimiendo de la misma manera.

-No lo se, me parece que ese camión cisterna exploto lanzándonos por los aires, me parece que era una trampa y nosotros nos topamos con ella por accidente -describió expresamente lo poco que recordaba de aquella terrible explosión que los dejo a todos noqueados e inconscientes.

-¿Donde están Yumi y Odd? -pregunto acordándose de los otros.

-Están también aquí, alguien al parecer nos ha recogido -declaro.

-Tengo que verles -dijo y entonces se tiro de la cama completamente dolorido.

-No, espera Ulrich, has pasado por algo malo, no puedes caminar así -obligo Jeremy impidiendo que cometiera una estupidez poco sensata en el estado en que estaba.

-Lo necesito, tenga que verla, tengo que ver a los dos -exigió gimiendo con poca voz.

Jeremy siguió exigiendo que se volviera a poner en la cama pero entonces noto algo raro.

-Ulrich, tu pierna -indico Jeremy con estupefacción. Veía su pierna y no estaba el accesorio que hacía que se le arreglara el tobillo-. No esta la pierna articular.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron una mirada de resignación al ver que ahora todo le resultaba raro.

-¿Que nos han hecho? -pregunto Ulrich con tono escéptico.

En ese momento se oyó que alguien se metió en la tienda, era una mujer vieja que llevaba consigo un cubo de agua fría con un paño en el interior. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos mirandose al ver que les resultaba inesperado verse así. De pronto la mujer marcho hacía atrás saliendo de la tienda mientras soltaba unos gemidos inintendibles.

-Espere señor -freno Jeremy intentando de razonar con aquella mujer pero ya se había ido.

-¿Porque se habrá largado? -pregunto cuestionando Ulrich.

-No lo se -asintió Jeremy sin muchas ideas.

Se quedaron pensando en intentar de resolver donde estaban, estaba claro que alguien los había ayudado cuando la explosión los golpeo con la onda expansiva y de ahí los recogieron hacía un lugar, pero donde podían estar. Ulrich se dirigió hacía Yumi que estaba tendida sobre una cama, tenía una mirada pálida como de estar durmiendo plácidamente. Asintió nerviosamente al tener que verla así, apenas notaba que estuviera dormida del todo, pero ahora que estaba limpia la veía mucho mas guapa que antes, estaba mejor con los pelos revueltos y la cara limpia y la piel suave.

-¿Cuando crees que se despertaran? -pregunto dirigiéndose hacía Jeremy.

-No lo se, apenas nos hemos despertado, yo diría que ellos mas si es que acaso no se llevaron peor el golpe de la onda -opino lógicamente asumiendo los hechos.

Aquello no le resulto para nada complaciente, no quería pensar que Yumi u Odd habrían sufrido algo mucho peor de lo que parecía a primera vista, habían pasado por demasiado como para llegar hasta aquí. De pronto apareció surgiendo alguien del exterior, esta vez no era la mujer, era un hombre de aspecto treintañero con la cabeza rapada y tenía pinta de parecer un soldado.

-Vaya, parece que os habéis recuperado bastante pronto -opino el hombre complacido de ver que estaban bien, tenía una mirada que decía que era un hombre de varios recursos.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que él era uno de los que les trajeron aquí.

Al oír esa voz, Jeremy supo reconocer de quien se trataba, era él hombre que lo había socorrido.

-Tu eres el que nos trajo aquí -declaro con estupefacción.

-Así es -afirmo el hombre acercandose para estrecharle la mano-. Soy Olivier Bergass.

-Jeremy Belpois -le estrecho la mano para presentarse.

-Ulrich Stern -hizo lo mismo estrechándole la mano.

-Parece que vuestros amigos no son tan fuertes como parece, ¿se han despertado ya? -inquirió.

-Aún no, nosotros acabamos de despertarnos -indico.

Dio un leve carraspeo pensativo y entonces se puso delante de los dos, les agarro de las manos para comprobar el pulso y sentía que estaban estables, luego se dirigió a la cara y les abrió los párpados.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Ulrich protestando al ver lo que hacía, Jeremy le detuvo.

-Tranquilo chico, yo antes de que todo el mundo se acabase, era medico jefe, me pase horas estudiando a todo tipo de pacientes que tenían enfermedades raras, y créeme, algúnos las tenían mejores, porque de ser así entonces habrían tenido un mejor procedimiento -comento expresamente para dar a entender la clase de hombre que era, alguien que entendía perfectamente a las personas que habían pasado por algo o tenían algo malo que les afectaba fisicamente.

-¿Eres físico? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que sabía de enfermedades.

-Hace tiempo lo fui, ahora solamente soy un superviviente, y el comandante de este tinglado.

-¿Donde estamos? -pregunto Ulrich.

Entonces Olivier se giro poniendo una mirada fría como de haberle dado a pensar en algo.

-Venid conmigo -pidió soberanamente, luego se marcho saliendo de la tienda.

Ambos se miraron sin saber si confiar en él o no, pero sabiendo que los ayudo cuando menos lo necesitaban, tenían que tenerle algo de tolerancia, marcharan hacía afuera y de ahí un enorme foco de luz les cubrió por completo la vista, en cuanto se les aclaro observaron que estaban en otro campamento repleto de soldados y cada uno iba conduciendo un especie de carrito o golf o quad del cual transportaba unas cajas que iban amontonadas en carros de madera. Había un muro de piedra con varios bordes como si se tratara de la fortaleza de un castillo y en cada uno de los soportes que había en cada esquina se encontraba algún soldado montado en una especie de torreta con algúna ametralladora o lanzallamas de maneja manual.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Ulrich sin entender que era exactamente.

-A mi me da que hemos acabado en el campamento que estábamos buscando -indico Jeremy.

-¿Tu crees? -cuestiono asumiendo que al final habían ido a parar al lugar que habían encontrado.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer Olivier con mirada precoz.

-Bienvenidos al campamento de Fort Duxxon, hogar de las ultimas personas que quedan en el norte central de Francia -declaro dando a entender que era otro mismo campamento de siempre.

Fueron avanzando siendo acompañados por Olivier y de ahí observaban como todo el mundo seguía una especie de rutina, en ella no había ningún civil que pareciera estar comportandose como si la vida le fuera a ello, todos estaban trabajando transportando armas o recolectando varios artilugios que tenían apañados en unas especies de tiendas comarcales de las que se veían anteriormente.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleváis aquí? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Desde que la base militar en la que antes estábamos protegidos de los monstruos de ahí fuera se derrumbara y ardiera hasta los cimientos, después de eso acabamos encontrado este lugar y lo convertimos en una fortaleza -explicó rotundamente.

-¿Y cuanto fue todo eso? -pregunto Ulrich ahora queriendo resolver ese hecho.

-Pues como unos siete años y medio -admitió sin mas preámbulos.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de que ellos habían acabado sobreviviendo que de la misma forma que ellos, viviendo en un campamento reforzado, avanzaron pero entonces Ulrich tropezó y acabo cayéndose con la rodilla puesta encima.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Olivier al ver como se cayo.

-Si -afirmo Ulrich gimiendo de fastidio-. Parece que todavía no se me ha mejorado.

-¿Mejorado que? -cuestiono Olivier sin entender a que se refería.

-Es que él tiene el tobillo doblado, y tenía puesta una pierna articular que le ayudaba a reforzarle el hueso del pie -aclaro Jeremy acordándose de ese hecho.

-¿Te refieres a ese trasto que tenía atado a la pierna? -asumió.

-Ese mismo -afirmo con ironía.

-Ah me parece que lo tienen los otros junto con vuestras cosas -confeso.

-¿Nuestras cosas? -preguntaron a la vez al acordarse de eso pero les dio ahora una sensación de pánico al pensar que ahora unos tenían revisando sus cosas o peor aún.

··

Se dirigieron a una barra donde se encontraba un grupo de soldados vestidos con uniformes negros y reforzados de la misma forma que ellos, uno de ellos que tenía puesto un gorro de lana azul marino estaba jugando con la espada de Ulrich mientras los demás se reían como incrédulos.

-Ey eso es mío -replico Ulrich marchando a correr para recuperarlo.

-Tomad esa muertos, que os acabare cortando la cabeza -vacilaba el hombre al estar jugando con la espada como si fuera un juguete mas del que hacer burlas.

Ulrich se metió empujando a los demás y al final acabo juntándose delante del soldado y le acabo arrebatando bruscamente la espada.

-Alto ahí tío, ¿que te crees que te piensas que haces? -recrimino el hombre con tono malicioso y entonces le apunto con una pistola pequeña de un calibre fino.

-Esto me pertenece -aclaro Ulrich con resentimiento.

-¿Y quien lo dice, acaso lleva tu nombre puesto? -cuestiono incrédulamente.

Aquello hizo que los demás se rieran mientras este ponía una sonrisa burlona de sarcasmo.

-Tranquilizo Soto, se te ha acabado la diversión, los visitantes están despiertos -espeto Olivier.

-¿En serio? Joder, y yo que quería divertirme un poco mas -dijo Soto con tono frustrado como si le hubieran quitado su juguete, se quito su gorro mostrando su pelo rubio largo y los demás se quedaron riendo de la misma forma incrédula de que antes.

-¿Donde están nuestras cosas? -pregunto reprochando Jeremy.

-Me parece que las tiene Irving -señalo a un soldado de aspecto delgaducho que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra junto con otros soldados-. Irving se lo devuelves porfa.

Entonces aquel soldado que tenía puestas unas gafas que le hacían parecer el típico empollón del grupo se levanto sosteniendo varias mochilas, Jeremy se dirigió hacía ahí y entonces el otro le devolvió pasivamente las cosas.

-He exigido que no las tocaran, pero es imposible razonar con ellos -comento interrogantemente.

-Ya veo -indico expresamente Jeremy.

Lo dejaron estar y entonces cada uno se volvió a su lugar.

-Decidme chicos, ¿de donde venís? -pregunto otro de los soldados que había, este tenía un aspecto morboso con varios pelos de una barba poco afeitada.

-De Fort Kadic -declaro Ulrich.

-¿Y donde esta eso? -pregunto Soto.

-En America -admitió Jeremy sin resentimientos.

-¿En America? -cuestiono uno y entonces todos se pusieron a murmurar.

-¿En serio venís del otro lado del mundo? -pregunto Olivier con tono susurrante.

-Así es, y no veas el camino que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí -indico Ulrich.

-De acuerdo -se lo tomo como una forma de decir que no fue tarea fácil venir hasta aquí.

Dejaron de murmurar y entonces el soldado obeso volvió a decir:

-¿Y decidme? ¿Si es verdad que venís de America, entonces continua estando el Wall Street o no? -pregunto con tono sarcástico como poniéndolos a prueba.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de nada de eso.

-Nosotros no venimos de esa parte, esto es mas al sur -declaro resumiendo Jeremy.

-Entonces eso significa que son unos palurdos sureños -dijo severamente como tomándolos de estupidos, todos se pusieron a reír de aquella forma insulsa que tenían.

-Ja ja ja -se río Ulrich entre dientes al ver como los trataban, estaba claro que no estaban en casa.

En ese momento apareció la mujer vieja de antes que habían visto al entrar en la tienda.

-Disculpe señor Olivier, ha vuelto a suceder otra vez -dijo la mujer acercandose al oído de Olivier como si de un tema importante se tratara.

-¿Otra vez? -cuestiono Olivier.

-Si -corroboro perfectamente la mujer.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy al ver como reaccionó.

-Es nuestra invitada, esta algo acalorada y la estamos tratando para que no pierda los nervios -explicó Olivier dando a entender que tenían a otro que habían recogido.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que podría haber otro superviviente importante como ellos.

-¿Podemos ir a como esta? -pidió Jeremy.

-Si queréis -acepto encantado Olivier y entonces se marcho siendo acompañado por la mujer.

Aceptaron ir con él para ver que pasaba, se despidieron de los soldados esos mientras se reían dando los mismos chistes insulsos de antes, no entendían porque los trataban así pero estaba claro que eran mejores los soldados que tenía William que los de aquí.

-Disculpe, pero a usted la vimos antes, ¿quien es en realidad? -pregunto Jeremy intentando quien era esa mujer que antes se había casi como asustado cuando les vio.

-Se llama Dolores, ha sido una de nuestras mejores enfermeras, aunque se podría decir como de las típicas enfermeras que se ven a menudo, ha sido una amiga de mi familia desde entonces y la he estado tratando como si fuera una tía en vez de una enfermera personal -explicó Olivier dando a entender que era casi un familiar para él que como otro miembro del campamento.

-Vaya, al menos tu tienes suerte, todos nosotros perdimos a los nuestros hace tiempo -opino Ulrich.

-Todos hemos perdido algo, pero hay ocasiones en las que es mejor buscarse su propia familia a través de los amigos que te rodean que de los muertos que te persiguen -espeto sinceramente.

-Que poético -exclamo Jeremy reaccionando al comprender esa explicación.

Fueron dando la vuelta por el campamento hasta llegar a una tienda abierta donde había un grupo de gente trabajando como médicos y analizando a cada uno de los pacientes que habían colocados en unas camillas reclinables ordenadas en un cierto orden de forma cuadrada.

-Dejadme en paz, no quiero nada -se oyó a alguien protestar de mala manera.

-Oh genial -esbozo Olivier asumiendo que ya se venían problemas.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy entendiendo que pensaba en algo frustrante y tormentoso.

-Parece que la pequeña Schaeffer no se quiere quedar quieta para nada, desde que el otro dia la encontramos, no ha parado de divagar acerca de donde ha estado -comento irónicamente Olivier a medida que iban pasando entre la multitud que estaba encima de la paciente.

-¿Y donde ha estado? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Creedme, no os lo vais a creer -exclamo Olivier y entonces acabaron pasando entre la gente donde se veía a un joven con el pelo rosa y teniendo puesto un top rosa ajustado sin mangas.

-¿Cuantas veces os lo tengo que decir? Richard Deckard y sus hombres tienen encerrado a mi padre en ese lugar infernal y nadie esta haciendo nada de nada -reprocho la joven que resulto ser Aelita quejándose a uno de los enfermeros que intentaban de atenderla.

Al verla ahí delante, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver quien resulto ser.

-No puede se verdad -dijo Jeremy asombrado que tenía a la chica del mensaje ahí mismo.

-Señorita Schaeffer, tengo que ponerle esto o sino tendrá un gran mal en todo el cuerpo, tenemos que tratar todas las bacterias que puede haber acumulado su cuerpo a lo largo del tiempo -explíco el enfermero que tenía colocada una jeringuilla con algún tipo de sedante transparente en el interior.

-Pues me da igual porque esos lunáticos de ahí al otro lado del país están acumulando todo tipo de virus para convertirnos a todos en monstruos -reprocho señalando a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber la opinión de Ulrich.

-Así es -declaro estupefacto, estaban bien perfectamente a la chica del mensaje.

-Le dije que era un gran problema esa chica -comento Dolores dirigiendose a Olivier.

-Lo se, típico de su padre -opino estando de acuerdo.

Jeremy sabía bien que por fin tenían lo que siempre habían estado esperando, encontrar a la chica que les mando el virus a través de su portátil, tenía que hablar con ella ahora mismo para poder entenderlo todo. Dejo las cosas a un lado y marcho corriendo empujando a la gente hasta ponerse delante de la muchacha con cabello rosado.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿tu hace como un mes mandaste un mensaje? -pregunto explícitamente.

Entonces Aelita se giro poniendo una mirada seria a la vez que de extrañitud.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto confundida al oír eso.

-Mandaste un correo que tenía un especie de virus que querías que alguien encontrara, yo fui el que lo encontró, yo recibí tu mensaje -declaro orgulloso Jeremy señalandose a si mismo.

Ahí entonces Aelita se quedo estupefacta al oír eso, tenía ahí delante a uno de los jóvenes que habían marchado en aquel avión que se estrello, pero que supuestamente sobrevivieron.

-¿Tu estabas en aquel avión? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, hemos hecho un largo camino para buscarte -aclaro justificando lo que ella pensaba.

Aelita no supo que expresarlo, casi tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción pero entonces se junto delante de él y lo acabo abrazando inesperadamente, Jeremy se quedo tieso al recibir eso.

-Gracias -agradeció agarrándolo fuertemente.

Jeremy sentía que tenía que agarrarla para devolverle el abrazo, pero era tan avergonzante y extraña la situación que estaba pasando, que sentía que por primera vez tenía lo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, que una la chica le abrazara y que le gustara.

-¿Donde esta el correo con el virus? -pregunto ella acordándose de ese hecho.

-Pues esta... -se puso a buscarlo sin acordarse de que antes lo había tirado.

-Aquí -se junto Ulrich con la mochila y entonces Jeremy se puso a buscarlo.

Abrió el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila y entonces lo hallo mostrándoselo gratificalmente.

-Aquí esta -dijo eufóricamente.

-Oh gracias a dios, creía que nadie lo encontraría -lo agarro desprevenidamente y se quedo agarrándolo como si tuviera en sus manos lo mas preciado del mundo.

-Pues fijate tu que alguien lo encontró -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

Sonrío gratificantemente Jeremy y ruborizandose al estar mirándola, sinceramente aquella chica era muy guapa, mucho mas que cuando se veía en aquel mensaje.

-¿Acaso la conocéis? -pregunto Olivier intentando de entender esa situación.

-Bueno, en realidad, pero nos mando un correo con algo importante -declaro Ulrich.

-¿Un correo? ¿Que correo? -no entendía nada.

Entonces ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía Aelita asumiendo que le había contado algo.

-¿Le has dicho algo sobre lo que has hecho? -pregunto detalladamente ese asunto.

-Llevo todo el dia explicándolo, pero todos me toman por loca -declaro levantándose y dirigiendose firmemente hacía Olivier, luego dijo-: Hay algo que tienes que ver.

··

-...el virus empezara a comerlo y producirá otro virus que eliminara al anterior, si esto funciona, quiero que sepan que mi padre fue un heroe, adiós, y que la suerte os proteja -de pronto se corto el mensaje como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

Lo vieron todo a través de aquel portátil y ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se reunieron en el despacho privado de Olivier y ahí comprendió lo que había estado diciendo todo el tiempo desde que la habían encontrado.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Aelita dirigiéndose seriamente hacía Olivier para saber su opinión al respecto.

Olivier se quedo indeciso al ver eso, no tenía ni idea de que lo que decía fuera verdad, y si lo era, entonces todo eso lo cambiaba todo, se quedo dando vueltas sin dirigirle la mirada a los otros.

-¿Cuando fue todo eso? -pregunto en relación al mensaje.

-Hace como mas de un mes, creo -opino pensativo Ulrich.

Ahí entonces empezo a pensar en todo el daño que se había producido por culpa de eso.

-¿Pasa algo con eso? -cuestiono Jeremy esa pregunta.

-Si, resulta que hace como unas semanas los muertos se han estado dispersando por todos partes, como una marabunta, no sabemos porque pero es como si se estuvieran reagrupando para dar guerra, las cosas han cambiado, y me parece que todo esto tiene que ver -explicó dando a entender que estaban en guerra con grupos de muertos que venían contra ellos.

-Una cosa, ¿esos muertos tienen un alfa? ¿Un líder? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, creo que si, ¿porque? -cuestiono Olivier ese comentario.

Entonces ambos dieron una mirada de resignación al saber bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-Son los muertos extremos -declararon ambos a la vez.

-¿Muertos extremos? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Así es, no sabemos porque pero ahora los muertos se han vuelto inteligentes, la mayoría se esta reagrupando y es como si fueran una manada, nos hemos topado con unos cuantos grupos de ellos, incluido el que nos ataco antes -explicó relativamente Jeremy.

-¿Atacaros? ¿Que sucedió? -pregunto Aelita dirigiendose expresamente a Olivier.

-Los encontramos medio inconscientes, habían sobrevivido a la explosión de un camión cisterna, encontramos varios restos humanos, lo que significaba que habían muertos ahí delante -aclaro Olivier dando a entender según lo que vio en aquel lugar.

-Y los habían -concluyo expresamente Jeremy.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque ese camión de cisterna estaba atado? Era como si hubieran preparado una trampa -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Me parece que fue cosa nuestra -declaro Olivier.

-¿Como? -pregunto Aelita junto con los demás poniendo una cara seria de expectación.

-Pusimos varias trampas usando los vehículos que no nos servían, y uno de ellos era ese camión cisterna, al parecer tocaron los hilos a los que iban puestos y eso provoco que se iniciara una chispa al entrar en contacto con el combustible de dentro -resumió dando a entender que fue todo cosa de ellos que aquel camión estallara y que estuviera puesto de ese modo.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al entender que podían haber muerto por culpa de esa trampa.

-Podríamos haber muerto -recrimino Ulrich.

-¿Para que estaba puesto eso? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entenderlo.

-Lo pusimos por si en algún momento venía algúna amenaza y así entonces cuando cruzasen al lado del camión cisterna, la explosión nos alertaría y entonces estaríamos preparados para un ataque en masa -declaro argumentando que fue todo idea por avisar de un ataque inesperado.

-¿Pero que amenaza? -cuestiono Ulrich asumiendo que no se trataban de los muertos.

-¿No lo sabéis? -pregunto Olivier.

Ambos pusieron una mirada de no saber nada en absoluto.

-Varias veces nos ha visitado una patrulla que dice venir de un lugar seguro, pero no nos creemos eso por nada del mundo, vienen cada mes o cualquier dia que les de la gana para negociar con nosotros acerca de las armas o artilugios que tenemos para la experimentación de las comidas que tenemos cultivando -explicó con tono serio, estaba claro que era una cosa seria y preocupante.

-Ah, son los hombres de Deckard -declaro Aelita reconociendo de que era eso.

-¿Como? ¿Richard Deckard esta vivo? -pregunto sorprendido Olivier al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Quien es ese? -pregunto Jeremy con tono serio.

-Es el hombre que ha provocado todo este desastre, tiene una fortaleza con cientos de hombres y están todos los días desarrollando todos los virus que se les ocurra para provocar mas daño del que hayan hecho nunca, antes fue el compañero jefe de mi padre, pero ahora es un loco que juega a ser dios -explicó Aelita con tono frustrante, estaba claro que le conocía muy bien.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido Jeremy al ver la clase de hombre que pudo causar tal apocalipsis.

-¿Y tu de que le conoces? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que también le conocía.

-Yo antes era uno de los médicos que se encargaban de estudiar las bacterias que tenían los pacientes infectados por enfermedades raras, hace un tiempo estuve trabajando con ellos durante la época del ebola, pero cuando aquel virus se expandió, asumí que todos murieron -explicó dando a entender que estaba tan metido en el asunto como el resto de los responsables.

-Y has estado aquí escondido durante este tiempo -argumento irónicamente Aelita.

-Y no veas como me arrepiento de pensar que habías muerto -comento sarcásticamente Olivier.

Aquello le sonó un poco raro a Jeremy porque parecía que estuvieran intimidando como si se conocieran de hace mucho, estaba claro que había una historia entre ellos.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿como pudo Deckard crear todo ese virus para luego dar lugar a todo esto? -cuestiono Olivier con tono desesperado, ahora que sabía la verdad estaba nervioso por conocer toda la verdad en lo mas mínimo.

-No lo hizo él, lo hizo Decisión -mencionó con tono serio.

-¿Decisión? -ahí entonces se acordaron de aquel nombre que habían escuchado antes.

-Tu en ese mensaje decías que teníamos que meterle ese virus en no se que Decisión, ¿que es exactamente? -cuestiono Jeremy queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Decisión es una inteligencia artificial que creo mi padre hace como una decada, la creo para que pueda elegir las muestras químicas para así crear un antídoto y curar todas las enfermedades que asolaban el mundo, pero por desgracia Deckard la encontró y le dijo todo tipo de cosas para que cambiara de opinión, así que entonces empezo a crear todo tipo de virus para dar lugar así al virus definitivo, uno que acabaría con la vida en la Tierra -explicó argumentando toda la historia.

-Y lo consiguió -concluyo Olivier.

-Por poco, ese virus solamente consiguió infectar a una parte del planeta, Deckard y sus demás fanáticos científicos, están todo el tiempo desarrollando el virus que acabe de una vez con el resto de la humanidad para que solamente queden ellos -añadió.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Deckard esta obsesionado con la idea de pensar que si destruyen a toda la gente que se interpone en sus planes les dará a todos la libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, y eso quiere decir crear toda las invenciones bizarras y maquiavélicas que cualquier ser humano haya podido crear, como nadie se lo permitió antes, decidió hacerlo así, debido al odio que tiene a todo el mundo -explicó dando a entender la idea de que lo hacían por crear un nuevo orden con una libertad de expresión que iba en contra de todo aquello que habían conocido.

Ambos carraspearon pensando al darse cuenta de lo terrible que sonaba, todo este tiempo pensando de que solamente fue todo un accidente, y acabo siendo todo por culpa del capricho de un hombre y su búsqueda por crear el mayor experimento retorcido que cualquiera podría haber diseñado.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? ¿Como funciona exactamente este virus? -enseño de vuelta el pen-drive que contenía el virus.

-Lo que contiene no es un virus, lo que hay es un anti-virus, un programa que cambiara la memoria de Decisión y la destruirá al instante -retracto explícitamente.

-¿Como es eso? -pregunto pensativo Olivier mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Decisión es un ordenador de múltiples funciones, si un virus normal lo acabara tocando, acabaría siendo tragado como una planta carnívora a una mosca, pero este anti-virus contiene casi los mismo algoritmos del cual esta hecho, puede reiniciar todo el programa y con eso crear un antídoto que lanzaría hacía todo el planeta matando a todo aquello que este infectado, y Decisión es casi lo mismo que lo del virus solo que en una conexión electrónica, así que lo mataría de la misma forma -resumió lógicamente todo el asunto.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Ulrich ese ultimo comentario.

-Significa que Decisión es como el virus en si, si lo tocara y lo infecta, lo mataría al instante, mataría tanto a la maquina como ese virus que acabe matando al virus anterior, es como combatir el fuego contra el fuego -aclaro retrospectivamente Jeremy.

-Eso mismo -afirmo satisfecha Aelita al ver que le corrigió.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo al ver lo bien que estaban empezando a congeniar.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿no erais como tres? -cuestiono ese hecho, ahí entonces se acordo de aquella conversacíon que habían tenido cuando ellos habían estado en el avión.

-En realidad ahora somos cuatro -declaro Jeremy.

Se quedo extrañada al oír eso. En ese momento apareció de vuelta Dolores entrando por la puerta de entrada, tenía una mirada seria como de que había sucedido algo urgente e importante.

-¿Que sucede Dolores? -pregunto Olivier asumiendo que había venido por una razón preocupante.

-Resulta señor que se han despertado los otros -declaro Dolores poniendose delante de su oído.

-¿Los otros? -cuestiono Olivier.

-Odd y Yumi están despiertos? -pregunto Ulrich eufórico.

-Así es -aclaro Dolores.

-¿Quienes son? -pregunto Aelita desconcertada.

-Los demás, será mejor que vayamos a verlos -propuso seriamente Jeremy.

-Enseguida -estuvo de acuerdo Olivier y entonces ambos marcharon a buscarlos.

-Oye Jeremy, ¿como sabía cuantos éramos? -pregunto Ulrich con tono murmurante.

-No tengo ni idea, pero esta chica tiene muchas preguntas -indico expresamente.

··

Ambos dieron la vuelta a todo el campamento como hicieron antes, se veía a todo el mundo ajetreado como si estuvieran en medio de algúna crisis, no se sabía bien que era lo que pasaba, pero estaba claro que todo el mundo tenía un problema con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Decidme chicos, ¿como hicisteis para sobrevivir a lo del accidente? -pregunto sobre ese hecho.

-Nos estrellamos pero no fue nada del otro mundo, apenas casi sobrevivimos a que no acabáramos saliendo despedidos por las ventanas -opino irónicamente Jeremy.

-Pero el avión quedo completamente destruido, cuando se lo llevaron tuvieron que desmantelarlo en partes para poder meterlo dentro -indico Aelita.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que esos hombres fueron al lugar del accidente? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Así es, sabían donde os estrellasteis y vinieron a buscar vuestros restos, pero como no sabían donde estabais pues ahora están todos ajetreados y desesperados por encontraros -mencionó.

-Vaya, al final nos hemos hecho famosos en el fin del mundo -comento irónicamente Ulrich.

-Pero espera, ¿como nos detectaron? ¿Como nos encontraron? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho.

-Decisión esta conectado a la red de todos los satélites que todavía quedan en el aire, usa la mayoría de ellos para detectar cualquier de tipo de amenaza que no le guste, con eso puede detectar también todos los vehículos que estén sobrevolando el cielo -explicó rotundamente.

-Y nosotros somos los primeros no -concluyo Ulrich.

-Sin duda, creo que si -afirmo convencida, luego siguió de lleno a Olivier.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de fastidio al ver que habían estado en el punto de mira todo este tiempo, cualquiera de todos ellos podrían haber querido matarlos en cualquier momento.

-Dime una cosa, ¿de que conoces exactamente a Olivier? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Resulta que una vez mi padre le invito a cenar mientras trataban unos asuntos pendientes, el se fue al baño a mirarse y entonces me encontró en mi habitación jugando, estuvo un buen rato hablando conmigo y al final nos acabamos llevándonos bien, casi podría decirse que lo trate como a mi tío segundo o como un hermano -indico excepcionalmente.

-Entiendo -comprendió Jeremy dando a entender porque le tenía tanta cariño.

-Y decidme una cosa -ahora entablo ella la conversacíon.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Quienes sois en realidad? ¿Cuales son vuestros nombres? -indago.

Ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de que se habían pasado todo el rato sin saber quien era cada uno.

-Yo soy Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois, él es Ulrich Stern -se presento estrechándole la mano.

-Yo soy Aelita Schaeffer -se presento formalmente.

-Encantado -objeto serenamente Jeremy estando encantado con ella.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que al final acabaron encontrando la tienda de antes, se metíeron en aquella tienda que estaba repleta de oscuridad y del cual apenas salía algo de luz de sol, observaron a los dos compañeros despertándose como si hubieran pasado de un terrible sueño placentero.

-Oh dios Yumi -dijo eufóricamente Ulrich y marcho para ver si estaba bien.

Se puso delante de ella mientras la japonesa se le aclaraba la vista.

-Ulrich -dijo ella reconociendo a quien tenía delante.

-Si, estoy aquí, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto con tono compasivo.

-¿Quienes son? -pregunto Aelita dirigiendose hacía Jeremy.

-Ella es Yumi, esta con Ulrich, y él es Odd, que esta demasiado pendiente de Ulrich -indico irónicamente con quien estaba compinchado cada uno.

-Ah -comprendió expresamente.

Se toco la cabeza mientras soltaba una serie de gemidos agudos como de dolor.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto intentando de acordarse de lo ultimo que paso.

-Caímos en una trampa, un camión cisterna estallo y la onda expansiva nos dejo inconscientes -aclaro Ulrich explicándolo pasivamente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse bien.

-Pues él único a quien voy a dejar inconsciente será al tío que puso eso ahí -indico Odd levantándose y empezando a divagar como de costumbre.

-¿Como te encuentras Odd? -pregunto Ulrich con tono amargado.

-Como si alguien me hubiera dado un bidón de gasolina y me lo haya hecho tragar -comento sarcásticamente y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía el fondo donde observo algo que le dejo estupefacto, se le abrieron los ojos como platos y entonces dijo-: No puede ser.

Yumi se quedo estupefacta y entonces se puso a mirar lo mismo que él, era la chica pelirrosa del mensaje que estaba ahí mismo, vivita y coleando como si nada.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Yumi sin entender de quien se trataba.

-Es la chica del mensaje, la hemos encontrado -declaro Ulrich con estupefacción.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Yumi sin poder entenderlo.

-Así es -afirmo soltando una carcajada de ironía por eso.

-Hola -saludo con un tono amable y cariñoso.

-Hola -se dispuso a saludarla pero en cuanto se salió de la camilla se acabo cayendo de lo dolorido que estaba, los demás se pusieron a ayudarle.

-Cuidado, que apenas acabas de despertar -comento Dolores ayudándolo a ponerse en la camilla.

-¿Donde estamos? -pregunto Yumi sin entender donde se encontraban ahora.

-Estáis en Fort Duxxon, os trajimos en cuanto aquel camión cisterna estallo -indico Olivier.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía él.

-Es él Olivier, es quien dirige este lugar, y parece que también la conoce a ella -indico Jeremy.

-Es increíble que estéis todos vivos después de todo por lo que habéis pasado -comento Aelita.

-Pues no veas cuanto nos hemos perdido -opino amargadamente Odd.

Yumi estaba sin poder creerlo, de pronto bajo la mirada y observo algo raro en Ulrich.

-Ulrich, ¿tu accesorio articular? -cuestiono Yumi sorprendida de ver que se lo quitaron.

-Si, lo se, nos lo quitaron todo en cuanto nos trajeron aquí, ¿donde esta? -cuestiono acordándose de que habían recogido las cosas.

-Aquí esta -indico Jeremy agarrando todo lo que había en las mochilas, las abrió y entonces observo que no estaba ahí-. Pues no, no esta.

-Seguramente estará en él salón medico, cuando os trajeron tuvieron que quitaros todo lo que tenías y tuvimos que ponerlo donde podíamos, seguramente habrá quedado ahí aún -sugirió Olivier.

-Pues iré a buscarlo mas tarde -indico Ulrich con lascivia.

-¿Pero y que pasa con tu pierna? -cuestiono Odd al otro lado.

-Mi pierna puede mejorar mucho mas tarde, ahora no necesito nada mas -indico dando a entender que pasaba de eso ahora e iría a buscarlo después.

-Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas -pidió Jeremy dirigiéndose a Olivier.

-De acuerdo -acepto encantado-. Dolores, podríamos.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo la medica mayor y entonces ambos salieron de la tienda, Olivier dio una ultima mirada y entonces salió del todo desapareciendo en aquel foco de luz del fondo.

Ambos asintieron dispuestos a conversar todo el tema ahora que estaban solos.

-¿Como es que ella sigue viva? ¿No la habían capturado donde sea que estaba? -cuestiono Odd ya que recordando lo que vio en el mensaje, parecía que alguien la estaba persiguiendo.

-No, en realidad he estado escondida en una fortaleza que se encuentra a unos metros mas allá al norte, ahí dentro mi padre esta retenido siendo utilizado para desarrollar y crear un virus mucho mas potente del que se creo anteriormente -explicó resumiendo parte dela historia.

-Espera, ¿entonces es verdad eso de que tu padre creo a Decisión? -cuestiono Yumi queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Así es, pero lamentablemente su compañero Richard Deckard cogío todos sus experimentos y los convirtió en otra cosa, al igual que Decisión, que en vez de utilizarlo como un sistema para crear vacunas, lo convirtió en un ser obsesionado con conquistar el mundo, y esto es algo que ha continuado hasta ahora -añadió con tono serio y preocupante.

Ambos se quedaron sin poder creerse todo eso, sonaba como a una mala pelicula de serie B de esas.

-¿Y como has hecho para sobrevivir todos estos años? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-No creas que esto me lo gane siendo una niña buena -alzo la cabeza y levanto la manga de su camisa mostrando unas marcas de tirones del cual se le habían quedado echas unas cicatrices.

-Dios mío -dijo Ulrich estupefacto al ver eso, la habían torturado a manos no poder.

-¿Quien te ha hecho todo esto? -pregunto Yumi.

-Pues creo que todo el mundo, a aquellos a los que no les gustaba escuchar la verdad -indico.

Jeremy se mantuvo muy serio al ver eso, estaba claro que para ella no había sido fácil, la habían estado utilizando de la misma forma que a su padre, y para sobrevivir a eso, nunca fue una cosa tan fácil como parecía, si era verdad todo aquello que le hicieron, entonces aquel lugar era un infierno.

-¿Y que podemos hacer para arreglar todo eso? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Tenemos que insertar este pen-drive en la consola central de Decisión y eso hará que la destruya al igual que acabe matando al virus anterior, lanzara un antídoto al aire.

-Eso no suena a algo descabellado -opino Odd.

-Créeme, ya nada en este mundo tiene sentido -indico irónicamente Aelita.

-Lo sabía -reafirmo Odd tirandose de cabeza contra la camilla.

Ambos se quedaron suspirando de los nervios que tenían, estaba claro que ahora que sabían perfectamente la verdad, ya nada para ellos era algo fácil.

-Si vamos a hacer esto vamos a tener que prepararnos -comento Ulrich.

-Cierto, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho sabiendo que siempre surge algo malo -opino Jeremy.

-Bueno, no se, a mi no me parece nada tan malo esto -contesto Odd.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Miradle bien, lo tenemos todo, armas, comida, el pen ese que nos puede ayudar a arreglar el mundo, soldados que nos pueden ayudar a nosotros mismos con nuestras cosas, ya nada puede ir peor de lo que ya es -explicó expresamente en relación a como estaban ahora.

··

La entrada del campamento estaba diseñada por medio de varias rampas o rejas de metal construidas como para que parecieran una solo muro de defensa impenetrable, a lo lados se encontraba un borde de hormigón en el que un par de hombres iban caminando de lado a lado mientras tenían armados unos rifles de francotirador, aquellos se encargaban de vigilar la puerta y de observar si venía algúna amenaza o no a lo lejos.

Uno de los soldados de aspecto africano estaba caminando en círculos por el borde y en cuanto alzo la vista al girarse, observo algo extraño de color que venía caminando a lo lejos por el camino.

-Ey mira eso -le indico a su compañero que estaba al otro lado.

Rápidamente se puso los prismáticos y observo una extraña silueta vestido todo negro con la cara tapada y parecía llevar consigo todo tipo de artilugios colgando como si fuera un mercadero.

-¿Que te parece que es eso? ¿Un infectado? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Que va, eso no camina como un infectado, eso es un hombre vivo -indico con tono preocupante.

-Joder -reprocho y entonces se dirigió a los hombres del otro lado-. Abrid las puertas, tenemos a un extraño merodeando.

Rápidamente los soldados se dirigieron al sistema mecánico que controlaba la puerta, accionaron la manivela y entonces la puerta enganchada a unas pinzas hidráulicas que también estaban enganchadas a unos soportes colocados a través del muro de hormigón, la puerta se abrió de forma semicircular y entonces un par de hombres salieron corriendo mientras mantenían agarrados sus rifles y ametralladoras de diseño militar.

El extraño individuo se acerco mostrando que tenía una capucha puesta que le cubría por completo la cara y dando una sensación de desconcierto con solamente verle, los hombres se le acercaron apuntándoles con las armas y al instante el sujeto se detuvo observadores.

-Alto ahí, ponte de rodillas -ordeno el soldado de la derecha.

Alzo las manos a la defensiva mientras se ponía de rodillas con tono pasivo.

-Muestrate, ¿quien eres? -pregunto el otro soldado.

-Tranquilos, soy un amigo -dijo y entonces se saco la capucha mostrando quien resulto ser-. Mi nombre es William Dunbar, soy uno de los vuestros.

··

Mientras en la fortaleza, Romitz, Balla y compañía estaban preparando las cosas para iniciar el viaje al supuesto campamento donde se encontraba la chica. Cada uno puso todas las armas o artilugios que necesitarían porque si acaso se iniciaba una guerra en aquel lugar.

-Toma -le entrego una mochila llena de granadas a Emile mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero del tercer jeep que iba en fila-. ¿Para que son esas granadas?

-Créeme, no te gustara saberlo -indico sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-¡Ah! -al final ahora todo son secretos y opiniones sin respuestas -reprocho Hopper.

-Bueno, en realidad no todo es un secreto -dijo apareciendo Angus al otro lado.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Hopper acercandose para poder entablar una conversacíon con él.

-Sabes una cosa, resulto que la primera vez que vine aquí, tenía mis miedos -comento.

-¿Así? -pregunto interesado.

-Así es, cada vez que lo metían pensaban que iban a abusar de él o algo parecido -reprocho Flit que se encontraba al lado de él.

-Eso no es verdad -reprocho mosqueado con eso, el otro se quedo riendo-. No le hagas caso.

-¿Mala relación con tu compañero?

-Solamente esta así porque yo le he tenido que despertar tirándole la gaseosa que había dejado metida en su estuche portátil -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió inexorablemente.

-Veras -se puso a proseguir la historia-. Cuando vine aquí, pensaba que me iban a hacer algo, si no les demostraba quien era, estaba asustado, confundido al ver como era el lugar, era un edificio derrumbado pero que estaba siendo modificado de una forma tan rara que pensaba que me habían metido, no se, en la Matrix como por así decirlo.

Dio una risotada falsa al oír eso, tenía su parte de gracia.

-Al cabo de un tiempo me puso a trabajar en crear algo, pero me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, así que en cuanto Deckard se me acerco para ver en que había progresado, me asuste de pensar que no estaría contento conmigo, pero al final cuando vio que no había hecho nada, me ayudo a hacerme entender que no tenía que sentirme avergonzado de eso.

Ahí entonces comprendió Hopper porque todos le respetaban tanto.

-Así que entonces volví a la acción, y logre hacer aquello que tanto me proponía hacer.

-¿Y que era?

-Hice la maqueta de un coche con plata -admitió.

-¿No? -lo cuestiono pero tomándoselo como algo interesante.

-Así es, todos los demás solamente les importaba que creara algúna arma o químico letal, pero a mi me gusto mas eso que otra cosa, y me salió bastante bien, estaba hecho para eso -comento.

¿Has estado haciendo algúnos mas durante todo este? -pregunto por interés.

-Bueno, si la verdad es que unos cuantos -confeso riéndose sarcásticamente, luego soltó unos soplos de satisfacción-. Si te digo la verdad, si esto lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, mi padre no me lo habría permitido, en cambió Deckard si, y me alegro por ello, me alegro de que el mundo se haya acabado para crear aquello que nunca antes pude.

Una sensación se le vino a Hopper y era la de darse cuenta de que ambos estaban encantados por eso, pero no personalmente por tener libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, sino simplemente porque ahora tenían la vida que siempre habían querido, Deckard era mas un padre que un tirano.

-De acuerdo, señores, estamos todos listos o no -apareció reprochando Muldoch por el otro lado.

-Si, pero te estábamos esperando durante un buen rato -comento irónicamente Romitz.

Aquello hizo que ambos se rieran incrédulamente por como sonaba.

-Que graciosos, pues ya veréis lo gracioso que va a ser cuando pillemos a esos de ese campamento que hay por ahí, como digan todo lo contrario, se las verán conmigo -acordo protestando.

En ese momento Hopper se dio cuenta de una cierta conclusión precipitada.

-Romitz -se dirigió al comandante del grupo.

-¿Si? -pregunto con tono rígido y desinteresado.

-¿Que vais a hacer en ese campamento? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Pues razonar con ellos, y si no funciona, pues entonces tendremos que tomar medidas desesperadas -declaro pero sin dar muchos detalles de como era el asunto.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono empezando a tomárselo como algo malo.

Entonces ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación como de estar preguntándoselo mentalmente.

-Deckard nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada -confeso.

-Ah -resoplo frustrado, estaba claro que Richard lo tenía todo planeado.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Balla.

-No nada, es simplemente un mal presentimiento -indago.

-Todos lo tenemos -exclamo Muldoch estando de acuerdo.

-Pero una cosa -dijo y entonces se le acerco a la cara con expresión seria-. Si encontráis a mi hija aquí, no permitáis que vuelva aquí.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender ese hecho.

-No puedo decíroslo, pero necesito que lo hagáis -acordo estrictamente.

Ambos se miraron intentando de saber si estaban de acuerdo con eso o no, pero conociéndole bien.

-Haremos lo que se pueda -prometió Romitz con total decisión.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron mostrando una reluciente luz de sol del exterior. De pronto se oyó a alguien silbando de una manera presumida, surgió de entre la puerta que había al fondo Miqquel teniendo agarrado su navaja para rascarse las uñas.

-Espero de que estos tíos tengan todo lo necesaria para enfrentarse a escoria como esos soldados del campamento, porque creedme, yo he conocido a unos cuantos soldados y no veáis lo duros que eran, tuvo que rajarles el cuello para hacer que se callaran -comento irónicamente como si estuviera dando un consejo a tomar en cuenta pero sonaba a una historia cruel.

-¿Tu que vas a hacer a Miqquel? -pregunto cuestionando Hopper.

-Ah nada, solo simplemente razonar con unos cuantos hijos de puta que hay por ahí -comento dando a entender que los iba a matar a todos sin piedad.

-Escuchame bien -le señalo con el dedo mientras se acercaba seriamente hacía él-. Como sepa que mi hija estaba ahí y le has hecho daño, tu serás el ultimo al que mate.

-Tranquilo amigo, no sabemos si esa chiquilla tuya esta ahí o no, vale, nosotros solamente venimos a negociar con esos soldados que se encuentran trabajando en ese pequeño campamento de ahí, entendido, y si nos la encontramos, no será culpa mía que haya sufrido algún daño -explicó rotundamente dando su opinión indirecta al respecto.

Hopper no confiaba muy bien en aquel hombre, conocía a los de su clase y nunca sabían razonar como seres humanos, lo único que les importaba era gastarse todas sus sensaciones de pura adrenalina en busca de emociones, y si utilizaba todo ese poderío tan soez que tenía, entonces estaba apunto de tener un serio problema con él.

-No te preocupes, que haremos esto pronto -prometió con un tono muy poco honesto y entonces le dio una palmada en la mano, se marcho al jeep donde estaba Romitz y los otros.

Hopper se acerco para darle una ultima mirada a Romitz para saber si iba a hacer lo que le prometió antes de que Miqquel haga lo que le de la gana.

-Prométemelo bien -acordo con total sinceridad.

-Eso haré -acordo con tono pasivo.

Ambos encendieron los motores y marcharon a toda pastilla de ahí mientras se despedían de Hopper, todos salieron y desaparecieron entrando en la zona de patio de la fortaleza.

Hopper asintió, no sabía si iban a hacer aquello que les propuso, tenía miedo de pensar que algo saldría mal como siempre y que nunca la encontrarían, y si lo hacían, no quería pensar que al menos uno de ellos haría algúna cosa mala como ese tal Miqquel la coge y haga lo que le diera la gana con ella, tenía su miedo de que lo hacía ese asesino podría hacerle. Se giro dispuesto a volver por donde había venido pero entonces se percato de que Deckard estaba ahí, le había estado observando todo este tiempo, tenía puesta una mirada muy fría.

-Es la hora Hopper -dijo con tono pasivo.

-¿Para que? ¿Que va a suceder en ese campamento? -pregunto reprochando.

-No te preocupes, estas apunto de verlo con tus propios ojos -comento con tono indirecto.

··

Volvieron a arriba de todo, a la sala de Decisión donde hay todo el mundo estaba como intentado de actualizar a Decisión una vez porque no dejaban de seguir metiendo cables en las válvulas de energía de la maquina que estaban al aire libre.

-¿Que es todo esto? -pregunto Hopper sorprendido al ver la labor que estaba haciendo todo el mundo, no entendía en que estaban trabajando pero no sonaba como algo nuevo.

-Hemos estado desarrollando un sistema que nos permita estar conectados a las cámaras que porta el grupo en la cabeza -dijo Yolanda que se reencontraba analizando el sistema.

-¿Que cámaras? -cuestiono ese comentario.

En ese momento los técnicos dejaron de tocarlo todo y al instante una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla central del ordenador que se reencontraba debajo de Decisión, se veían toda una serie de imágenes en blanco divididas en forma de cuadros.

Hopper se quedo sorprendido al ver todo eso.

-¿Esos son...

-Así es, el grupo que ha marchado tiene puestas unas cámaras que les permitan ver todo cuanto pasa, así sabremos entonces con que estamos tratando -explicó rotundamente Yolanda.

-Oh para saber bien a quien tenemos que matar -concluyo obviamente Hopper.

-Ah ah ah, ni se te ocurra pasarte de la raya ahora Deckard -procuro Deckard.

-¿Para que has puesto todo esto? ¿Para saber quienes son las personas a las que temes? ¿De los que quieres acabar? -reprocho Hopper queriendo entender toda esa operación.

-No, es porque la ultima vez que cometimos una operación no supimos muy bien que fue lo que salió mal, así que es mejor estar conectados y observar lo que sucede en primera persona -aclaro Deckard dando a entender que estaba todo hecho por aseguración a los soldados y a la operación.

-¿En serio eso te lo crees? -cuestiono tomándoselo como una indirecta.

-Esta ha sido una decisión unánime -dijo Decisión-, no podemos permitir que perdamos mas vidas a menos que sepamos a los que nos enfrentamos en el exterior, miles de soldados han perdido la vida en acciones de las que no tenemos informacíon, por eso mismo hemos decidido avanzar un poco mas en esta operación, estamos llegando a un punto limite del que no podemos tolerar, así que esta decisión ha sido bien acertada por algo.

-En efecto mi señora Decisión -agradeció compasivamente Deckard.

-¿Todos ellos tienen cámaras puestas? -cuestiono Hopper-. Porque yo no las he visto.

-Es porque no tienen puestas las mismas cámaras que cualquiera se pondría la cabeza para filmar sus videos, ellos tienen unas mucho mas distintas, son unos dispositivos de ultima generación a tamaño casi microscópico que le permite ver todo sin que nadie se da cuenta, así que si en algún momento acaban siendo atacados, no pueden darse cuenta de lo que llevan encima -explicó Yolanda resumiendo que eran lo bastante listos hasta como para diseñar eso mismo.

-Muy inteligente -opino irónicamente Hopper-. Pero no entiendo, ¿porque Romitz no me dijo eso?

Dirigió la mirada hacía Deckard y este estaba poniendo una mirada de poca expectación.

-Le dijiste que no me dijera nada verdad -concluyo obviamente.

-Veras Hopper, hay una cosa que no soporto en todo esto, y es que te pienses que puedes utilizar a mis soldados, a mis hombres, para hacer lo que te de la gana, y con eso me refiero a llenarle la cabeza de ideas, ellos ya tienen suficientes con lo que tienen ahora, así que no quiero que les digas ningúna cosa contradictoria como para que se inicie un motín, ¿entendido?

Hopper no dijo nada, estaba claro que lo había captado perfectamente.

-Lo que suponía, quédate aquí callado, mientras disfrutamos del espectáculo -acordo rígidamente Deckard sin ganas de tener otra discusión mas cuando estaba sucediendo un momento importante.

Las imágenes mostraban un especie de foco arenoso que se movía a una velocidad indescriptible.

··

Al otro lado, Miqquel tenía puesto una de las cámaras puestas en el traje actuando a modo de botón, con eso puesto se veía todo y lo comunicaba a la fortaleza. Estaba sentado al lado de Muldoch mientras Balla y Romitz se estaban ocupando de dirigir el jeep.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos? -pregunto dirigiendose a los dos.

-No mucho, diría yo, el viaje tardara como una media hora si es que no tenemos ningún problema -opino asumiendo Balla.

-De acuerdo, entonces, avisadme cuando haya pasado lo bueno -dijo esporádicamente y entonces se tiro sobre el asiento doblando las piernas hacía arriba, se puso el sombrero en la cara como para poder dormir durante el rato que había.

Ambos tres se miraron al darse cuenta de aquel sujeto les iba a dar muchos problemas. El grupo de jeeps siguió avanzando hasta llegar adonde el sol hacía mucha mas luz.

··

Ambos salieron de la tienda mientras Aelita les seguía contando toda la historia.

-¿Y dices que cuando estuviste metida ahí dentro todo este tiempo, apenas supiste de lo que quedo del mundo? -pregunto Yumi queriendo corroborar esa historia.

-Así es, cuando nos secuestraron los hombres de Deckard nos quedamos metidos en aquel edificio del cual acabe transformandose al instante en una fortaleza, ya ni logro recordar como fue que paso todo eso, pero acabe siendo verdad, estuve tantos años metidos en aquel lugar como si fuera el productor de una pesadilla -comento con tono frustrante.

-Que horrible -opino Yumi al ver la atroz vida que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿como hiciste para escapar? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-Con esto -saco algo de su bolsillo, y se los enseño, era un guantelete con una carga.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Odd sorprendido al ver como era.

-No lo se muy bien, pero creo que es algo así como un guante conectado a estas especies de carga de electricidad de plasma, te lo pones aquí, lo conectas y entonces -explicó mientras se ponía el guante, conecto las barras de energía y entonces se ilumino borde circular del medio de un color rosa purpura-. Y entonces con ello puedes disparar bolas de energía.

-Increíble -opino Jeremy sorprendido.

-No me lo puedo creer, hasta ella tiene su propia arma -comento Odd con tono eufórico.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Yo tengo mi guantelete de flechas láser, tu tienes tu katana, Yumi tiene su abanico, y Jeremy su escopeta, y ahora ella tiene su guante de bolas de energía, esto es grandioso, ahora los Guerreros del mañana tienen un nuevo miembro, pareciera que estuviéramos creciendo -declaro Odd dando a entender que ahora como ella tenía algo parecido a lo mismo que tenían ellos, era como si fuese un miembro mas del equipo.

-¿Guerreros del mañana? -cuestiono Aelita al ver como sonaba eso.

-Un mote que se ha puesto para el equipo, ahora somos como superheroes del apocalipsis -aclaro Yumi de una forma obvia.

-No se como decir esto, pero -hizo una pausa y entonces apoyo su mano contra la de Aelita y le dijo-: Bienvenida al equipo Aelita Schaeffer.

-Gracias, igualmente -agradeció sin saber que responder a eso.

Ahora todos lo tenían bien claro, ahora ella se había unido al equipo en la lucha que tenían.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿de donde sacaste esto? -pregunto Jeremy por ese hecho.

-Bueno, cuando estaba trabajando con mi padre en un patio que había detrás de la fortaleza donde se encontraba una pequeña choza, nos mandaron crear ciertos artilugios que nos servirían para utilizar un extraño virus que amenazaba a todo el mundo y querían utilizarlos para tener algo así como un arma química contra los enemigos que no se resistían a sus obligaciones -resumió expresamente.

-¿Que extraño virus? -pregunto ante ese ultimo comentario.

-No lo se, es un virus que no forma parte de ningún experimento, simplemente es algo que acabe de surgir sin mas, no se como ha pasado, pero ese virus esta matando a todo el mundo convirtiéndolos en unos salvajes desatados, y ahí cientos de infectados siendo utilizados como conejillos de indias -resumió todo el asunto con tono pecaminoso.

Ambos tres se miraron al darse cuenta de que podría tratarse de aquel supuesto virus con el que se habían encontrado antes en Fort Castor, en la madre de Theo.

-Dime, ese virus te deja con la piel anaranjada y las venas moradas -especifico para corroborarlo.

-Si, ¿porque? ¿Lo conoces? -pregunto asumiendo Aelita.

Jeremy estaba apunto de decirlo cuando entonces surgió una serie de murmullos que venían de todas partes, era como si algo estuviera pasando al fondo.

-¿Que esta sucediendo? -pregunto Odd al respecto.

-No lo se -dijo Aelita sin tener mucha idea.

En ese momento apareció Soto junto con el otro grupo.

-Soto, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Al parecer ha venido un comandante de otro campamento devastado -declaro-. Tenéis que verle, no tenéis ni idea de como es -anunció y entonces se marcho desapareciendo a lo lejos.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero si era verdad que este era un comandante de uno de los campamentos que habían soportado el apocalipsis, entonces tenían que saberlo. Siguieron a los soldados hasta la parcela donde estaban ayudando a los desamparados, se oía al nuevo individuo decir algúnas cosas pero apenas se entendía lo que decía, Yumi estaba escuchándolo pero de pronto sintió que le sonaba de algo familiar.

-Yumi, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Ulrich observando la cara extrañada que ponía.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento -indago seriamente.

Había una cola enorme alrededor de la parcela, todos estaban amontonados como si hubiera algún especie de visitante hinospito que tenía algo importante que decir, fueron quitándolos uno por uno hasta que fueron viendo quien era el nuevo individuo que se había metido dentro.

-Y estaba yo ahí, matándolos con mi espada -era William que estaba sin su chaqueta de cuero con la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto mientras Dolores le ponía una venda alrededor del brazo.

-No jodas -Yumi reaccionó y rápidamente alzo su abanico, los demás se dieron cuenta de quien era y rápidamente alzaron sus armas apuntandole-. Ni un movimiento mas William.

Todos los demás se asustaron al ver que les estaban apuntando inesperadamente.

-Alto ahí chicos, ¿que hacéis? -pregunto William con tono coherente y pasivo.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo chicos? -protesto Olivier.

-Ese hombre no es amigo -declaro Yumi-. ¿Como no has encontrado?

-Espera, ¿le conoces? -pregunto el soldado larguirucho con gafas.

-Así es, como no iba a conocerlos -corroboro poniendo aquella disimulada sonrisa perversa.

Yumi no se creía para nada lo que estaba actuando.

-Hay que encerrar este hombre en alguna celda ya mismo -ordeno Ulrich.

Los soldados se miraron y entonces echaron una serie de risas incrédulas.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy sin entender porque se estaban riendo como si fuera una broma.

-No lo sabéis, no tenemos celdas -declaro Soto riéndose incrédulamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono indecisa Yumi al oír eso.

Los demás se seguían riendo mientras William ponía aquella mirada maliciosa de siempre.

-Olivier, ¿no lo entiendo? ¿Que es eso de que no tenéis celdas? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendose a Olivier para entender todo el asunto.

-Nunca hacemos prisioneros -declaro con tono pasivo.

-¿Pero que coño? -cuestiono Odd sorprendido al oír eso.

-Esperas, ¿me estas diciendo que nunca habéis necesitado celdas para poder encerrar a alguien que fuese un peligro para el campamento? -detallo específicamente Jeremy para aclarar el asunto.

-Y no, en este lugar todos somos compañeros que trabajamos juntos, si en algún momento algo surge mal, lo arreglamos pacíficamente el uno contra el otro -aclaro.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se dio cuenta de aquella gente no era tan buena como parecía, se creía que como eran una urbanización moderada, no podían permitirse poner ningún tipo de celda ya que para ellos solamente provocaría el caos.

-Vaya, sois igual que yo, jamas encerré a ningúno de mis hombres -opino entusiasmado William.

-¿Así? ¿Y que me dices de las pobres chicas a las que encerraste en aquella habitación? ¿Te parecía que necesitaban de tu ayuda maldito hijo de puta? -reprocho Yumi harta de él, se le acerco mientras le apuntaba con el arma dispuesto a provocarlo.

-Alto ahí Yumi, venga, hazlo por los viejos tiempos -insistió confortantemente Yumi.

-Nunca hubieron buenos tiempos -retracto seriamente.

En ese momento alguien levanto su pistola y le apunto sobre su cabeza.

-Un paso mas y sabes lo que te hago -acordo el hombre de aspecto obeso.

-Déjalo estar Yumi, yo me encargo -pidió Ulrich para que no se metiera en problemas.

Yumi bajo su arma y entonces se alejo volviendo con los otros. Dirigió la mirada hacía William y este estaba poniendo una mueca como de expectación.

-¿Que pasa Ulrich? ¿Que ha sucedido con tu pierna? -pregunto con tono reconfortante.

Se harto también y le acabo dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le acabo dejándole sangrar por la nariz, los otros le cogíeron y se lo llevaron arrastrando lejos de él, William se quito la mano de la cara y tenía un leve chorro de sangre saliéndole por una de las fosas nasales.

-¿A que ha venido eso eh? -reprocho William queriendo saber porque lo hizo.

-Pues por todo lo que nos has hecho, maldito cabron psicopata -recrimino Ulrich pataleando en el aire, sus amigos le cogíeron y se quedaron juntos mientras los demás les impedían pasar.

-Se acabo, no se que problemas tenéis con él, pero no dejare que se produzca un baño de sangre innecesario e inocente en este lugar, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente Olivier.

-Olivier, ¿no lo entiendes? Es un loco psicopata. Se esta aprovechando de ti -aclaro Odd.

William ponía una mirada indiscriminada mientras Dolores le ayudaba a limpiarle la cara.

-William ha sido uno de los mejores hombres que mas informacíon nos ha dado al otro lado del mundo, gracias a eso ahora sabemos bien que todavía quedan campamentos alrededor de la zona y posiblemente de todo el país -explicó Olivier dando a entender porque lo trataba como a un invitado de honor, ya le había contado cualquier cosa.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Yumi.

-¿Pero que le ha contado este enfermo asesino? -reprocho Ulrich.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía William y este estaba poniendo una cara de pobre inocente.

-Yo solamente he hecho lo que he tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, si he matado a alguien ha sido en defensa propia de acuerdo -explicó asintiendo con tono autocompasivo.

-Maldito tarado -reprocho Yumi cuando se oyó a alguien decir otra cosa.

-El patrullero se acerca -aviso uno de los francotiradores.

-¿Como? -pregunto Olivier.

-El patrullero se acerca, están a unos cinco metros -aclaro el soldado.

-Oh genial, atención, abrid las puertas -ordeno Olivier mientras marchaba al otro lado.

-¿Que sucede? -Jeremy sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Antes oí decir que había un pequeño escuadrón que marcho a explorar la zona, pero que hacía rato que no habían vuelto -declaro Aelita.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Jeremy para corroborarlo.

Meneo la cabeza corroborándolo perfectamente. Entonces ambos marcharon dispuesto a verlo, todo el personal marcho corriendo dispuesto a ver lo que pasaba. William estaba todavía ahí sentado con Dolores ayudándole con la herida del brazo y de la cara. Ulrich se dio cuenta de eso y entonces dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí -acordo estrictamente pero con tono de amenaza.

-Oh, pues claro que no me moveré de aquí Ulrich Stern, no lo haré -exclamo en murmullos.

La puerta se abrió moviendose en forma semicircular y entonces surgió un jeep de color negro que tenía la ventanilla de delante rota como si algo la hubiera roto salvajemente. Pararon el motor y entonces los dos hombres salieron, uno de ellos tenía toda la cara llena de sangre.

-¿Que os ha pasado? ¿Y Deon? -pregunto Olivier queriendo entender que había pasado.

-Esta sangre no es mía -aclaro y entonces dio un fuerte escupitajo-. Estábamos haciendo aquella inspección por la zona que nos dijiste cuando entonces unos monstruos nos atacaron, se llevaron a Deon volando en el aire, pero nosotros nos llevamos a uno de ellos.

-¿Llevároslo? -cuestiono Soto al oír eso.

Ambos se dirigieron a la carretilla que tenían detrás con algo enorme siendo tapado bajo una lona de color amarillo claro, la sacaron de un tirón y al instante apareció una enorme y asquerosa criatura parecida a un bicho pero de un tamaño descomunal, aquella cosa estaba completamente muerta.

El grupo se quejo asqueado al ver aquel pedazo de monstruo podrido.

-¿Esa cosa no es...

-Si -aclaro Odd al reconocer que se trataban de los mismos avispones de la otra vez.

-¿Que cojones es esto? -pregunto el soldado de aspecto obeso.

-No lo se, iban en grupos de cuatro, uno de ellos se llevo a Deon pero esta se nos puso delante del parabrisas y la abatimos golpeándolo en el ojo -aclaro dando a entender porque habían venido tan hechos de mierda como si estuvieran metidos en un campo de batalla infernal.

-En el nombre de Dios jamas antes había visto algo parecido -opino confundido Olivier.

-Yo si se lo que es, y creanme si les digo que esto ha sido cosa de humanos -intervino Aelita con tono serio y acercandose a ellos para examinar a la criatura.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado Jeremy al oír eso.

-Esto de aquí, es un ser humano mutado con un potente virus parecido al mismo que ataco el mundo hace diez años y que esta transformando a todo el mundo en muertos salvajes -explicó.

-Imposible, no existe ningún tipo de virus capaz de hacer eso -indago el soldado genio.

-Pues si, la verdad es que existe, yo lo he visto y funciona de verdad -corroboro expresamente.

Ambos se quedaron cuestionando ese hecho ya que parecía algo imposible.

-¿Pero entonces quien ha creado esto? -cuestiono otro de los soldados.

-Yo si se quien -dijo alguien, todos se hicieron a un lado y entonces apareció William de entre la nada con cara pensativa.

-¿Pero que cojones? -cuestiono Yumi queriendo saber que se proponía.

-Esta no es la primera vez que he visto estas cosas, han estado por ahí, volando sin parar, queriendo buscar sus propias presas, alguien las ha estado entrenando para convertirlas en la mayor arma que el mundo jamas ha visto -explicó William dando su coartada inteligente.

-¿Pero de que cojones esta hablando este? -cuestiono Odd queriendo entender que dictaminaba.

-No lo se, pero esto no me resulta nada bueno -indago Ulrich con muy mal presentimiento.

-Antes en otros tiempos he visto como varios soldados militares americanos probaban sus armas en animales, convirtiéndoles en unos seres salvajes, mutaciones, aberraciones.

La gente se quedo interesada al oír eso, era como si tuviera la razón de todo.

-No no no, eso no es...

-Ah ah -retracto William impidiendo que continuase-. No es lo que tu te piensas, esto es cosa de hombres que se pensaban que podrían controlar al resto del mundo, pero se les ha ido de las manos sus propias creaciones, ahora no son nada mas que monstruos sueltos.

-¿Estas diciendo que esto es obra de militares rusos? -pregunto Soto asumiendo esa opción.

-Podría tratarse de algo así o no, dependiendo de donde hayan salido -indico.

-Eso es no es verdad -recrimino Aelita al ver que se estaban tragando todo lo que decían, pero aunque dijera lo contrario los demás se quedaron rumoreandose los unos a los otros sin pensar.

-Sabía que algún dia de estos los americanos harían de las suyas, el Area 51, el Ovni de Roswell, todo esto han sido siempre patrañas, este es él único indicio de que el gobierno siempre ha estado experimentado para conseguir la mayor arma que pueda arrasar por todo el mundo -reprocho explicando sinceramente el soldado obeso de lo que pensaba al respecto sobre el asunto.

-¡Cierto! -todos afirmaron a la vez con tono de euforia.

-Pues yo no se si eso es algo creado por el hombre o no, pero os digo que este tipo de cosas, dan mala suerte, nosotros hemos visto perfectamente como se ha llevado a uno de los nuestros, así que haceos a la idea de que esto ya no es cosa de locos -replico el otro soldado del jeep.

Todos se rumorearon lo mismo estando de acuerdo.

-Oh por dios -se quejo Yumi al ver que se estaban tragando tontamente lo que decían.

-Como puede ser que se lo estén tragando todo, es demasiado joven para ser un comandante y que encima se lo traguen así como así -dijo mosqueado Odd queriendo entenderlo.

-Puede ser, pero igualmente, a estos me parece que lo único que les preocupa es ser atacados por aquellos que se esperan ser atacados -opino expresamente Jeremy.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Que esta gente no tiene ni idea de a lo que se enfrenta -declaro seriamente.

Sacaron a la criatura de la carretilla y entonces la metieron en una sabana blanca de algodón, la levantaron como pudieron pero demasiado pesada, era como si pesase una tonelada.

-¿Adonde la llevamos? -pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban levantando el bicho muerto.

-Llevaoslo al laboratorio, ahí podremos saber de que esta hecho esta cosa -acordo Olivier.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron y entonces un par mas de hombres se pusieron a ayudarlos.

Olivier se quedo resignado, sabía mas o menos a lo que se enfrentaba pero no tenía ni idea de como, ya había perdido a un hombre por culpa de eso, no quería perder mas por ahora, en lo único en lo que podía confiar era en que William Dunbar fuera lo mas discreto y cooperantemente posible.

-¿Comandante Dunbar? -le pregunto con tono firme.

-Si señor -espeto William de la misma forma.

-Creo que es mejor que le conceda hospedarse en una de nuestras habitaciones mientras se le curan sus heridas si no es por mucha molestia -propuso amablemente como para concederle el honor.

-Ah no se preocupe, siempre que se trate de uno de los míos estará todo arreglado, no se moleste mucho, creo que podré hacerlo yo solo -indico William.

-Seguro, ¿porque puedo conducirle durante el camino? -cuestiono expresamente.

Se quedo haciendo el gesto de estar pensandoselo con mucha decisión y entonces dijo:

-De acuerdo entonces -acepto sin mucha molestia.

-Así se habla -exclamo irónicamente.

Olivier fue acompañando a William mientras los demás se quedaban resignados sin saber que hacer ahora. Ulrich era el que mas preocupada estaba, observaba como se llevaban a William y no podía contener la sensación de pensar que se estaba riendo de él, vio como iba moviendo la cabeza pero con el mal presentimiento que tenía, para él era como si el mundo fuese mucho mas lento, saludo a un soldado que pasaba por ahí y entonces alzo la cabeza de frente hacía él como si supiera que le estuviera mirando con malicia. Se quedo consternado al presagiar lo que creía que le estaba dando una sonrisa de satisfacción como de puro manipulador que se iba a salir con la suya.

Se harto y entonces decidió terminar con todo.

-Ulrich, ¿a donde vas? -pregunto Odd al ver que se largaba sin mas.

-A terminar lo que deberíamos haber hecho antes -indico sin dar muchas ideas.

Ambos se quedaron nerviosos porque no sabían lo que pretendía hacer exactamente.

-¿Tu crees que...

-No, seguramente va a hacer algo mucho mas distinto -opino explícitamente Odd.

Se quedaron con el temor a pensar que haría justo todo lo contrario, en ese momento se les acerco Aelita poniendo una mirada de fastidio y sin entender nada.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que le pasa a esta gente? -cuestiono reprochando.

-Lo mismo que le pasa a todo el mundo, que cada uno tiene sus costumbres -exclamo Jeremy.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque William ha mentido para eso?

-Porque no tienes ni idea de la clase de hombres que és, él es alguien que es capaz de llevar el caos sea por donde sea, y ellos lo han dejado meter como un caballo de Troya -indico seriamente Yumi.

Los otros dos iban alejandose cuando entonces Ulrich se les acerco inesperadamente.

-Espera un momento Olivier -advirtió con tono rígido.

-Dime Stern, ¿Que sucede? -pregunto con tono favorable.

-¿Adonde lo llevas? -pregunto como dando una cuestión bastante interrogante.

-A una casa que tengo como para hospedar a aquellos que son nuevos, conozco el lugar adecuado para él donde puede quedarse -indico mirando serenamente hacía William.

-Espero de que tenga algúnas latas de cerveza -propuso con tono entusiasta.

-Podemos traerte una Dunbar -acepto encantado Olivier.

Dirigió la mirada hacía William y sabía bien que se estaba aprovechando de muy mala manera, veía esa sonrisa susodicha en su cara que decía que se lo estaban creyendo como tontos todo lo que decía. Ahí entonces sabía bien Ulrich que solamente había una forma de razonar con él.

-Quisiera llevarme a William a ese lugar -pidió expresamente.

Ambos se quedaron consternados aunque William pudo una mirada inverosímil de sorpresa.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Olivier.

-Porque antes hemos empezado con mal pie, y quisiera hacer las paces de momento -indico.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía William para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Por mi no hay problema -indico aceptando sin mas dilación.

-De acuerdo, buscad la vivienda de bloques que hay al otro lado del pabellón -acepto.

-Lo haré -acordo y entonces Olivier se marcho dejándolos solos.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose pero con la sensación de que ambos tenían las mutuas ganas de matarse para saber cual de los dos acabaría siendo el mas patético o cruel entre ambos.

-¿Que?¿Ahora vas a hacerte de hermano mayor? -cuestiono con tono incrédulo.

-Callate ya y ven conmigo -insistió sin mas preámbulos y entonces le rodeo por el cuello mientras secretamente le apuntaba con una pistola a través de su traje.

Los otros seguían con lo mismo cuando entonces vieron que Ulrich se estaba llevando a William de una manera bastante sospechosa.

-¿Que esta haciendo con William? -cuestiono Aelita sin entender nada.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta nada -indico Odd y entonces ambos se levantaron dispuestos a seguirlos antes de que empezaran a matarse el uno al otro.

··

Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta acabar metiéndose en un callejón bastante desolado por donde no estaba pasando nadie, aprovecho y entonces puso a William contra la pared.

-¿Como has hecho para seguirnos? -pregunto mientras le apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza.

-De la misma forma que un perro busca a su dueña -declaro riendo maliciosamente.

-¿Dueña? ¿Estas hablando de Yumi maldito cabron? -recrimino acercándole a un mas la pistola.

-Alto ahí Ulrich, tu sabes mas que nadie que si me encuentra muerto alguien a quien crees que van a culpar -indico lógicamente, se lo tenía todo preparado apropósito.

Ulrich mantenía una mirada firme como de querer matarlo pero el muy maldito ya se las tenía todas jugadas, en ese momento aparecieron los otros sorprendidos de ver lo que hacían.

-Ulrich, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Odd al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Dio una mirada seria y entonces volteo de vuelta a William donde le estaba poniendo una cara indirecta como de indicar que le contaría a ellos lo que estaba pasando.

-Procura no hacerte demasiado daño -advirtió irónicamente y entonces lo dejo sacándole el arma de la cara, luego se marcho dejándole ahí con la sensación de fastidio.

William se toco la cara sintiendo el frió de la punta del arma, se giro observando a los demás con una cara de no decir nada como sabiendo bien que ese ahora no era su problema. Los otros no le dijeron nada, simplemente se le quedaron con lascivia al saber lo que estaba pretendiendo a pesar de que se estaba haciendo la víctima apropósito.

-Necios -reprocho entre murmullos.

··

Ulrich lo acompaño hasta el recinto donde se encontraba un bloque de habitaciones, abrió la puerta y era como estar entrando en un mote, la habitación estaba completamente limpia, bien amueblada, la cama recién hecha y al fondo se encontraba un escritorio con una silla giratorio.

-No esta nada mal para ser la primera vez que hago de comandante -dijo incrédulamente.

Ulrich se harto otra vez y lo empujo hacía adelante sin decirle nada a cambio.

Cayo encima de la cama y este empezo a reír como un loco sin motivo, se levanto mirándole a la cara y haciendo muescas de disgusto pero con ironía para ponerlo a prueba.

-¿Que te pasa Stern? ¿No tienes cojones? -pregunto maliciosamente.

Cerro la puerta de un tirón y entonces se dirigió hacía él y le apunto de vuelta con la pistola, lo puso contra la cama forzándolo mientras la tenía sostenida con un brazo.

-¿Como nos has encontrado? -pregunto queriendo resolver ese asunto.

-La verdad es que no lo sabía, simplemente intente de recorrer vuestro rastro -declaro.

-¿Nuestro rastro? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Así es, seguí vuestro rastro de destrucción hasta aquí, no veas la de desastres que has causado tu, tus amigos y Yumi en esa zona, ¿que sucedió con ese camión cisterna? -aclaro.

Ulrich se enfureció tanto que estuvo apunto de dispararle por completo en la cara pero entonces se abrió la puerta revelando ser los demás poniendo una cara de confusión.

-Ulrich, ¿otra vez? -reprocho Odd al respecto.

-Le estoy interrogando -aclaro.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece -recrimino Yumi y entonces le quito el arma, lo aparto de William y este se puso sentado sobre la cama, luego le apunto de mas lejos contra la cara.

-Yumi -dijo sorprendido de verla pero no se notaba para nada.

-¿Como nos has encontrado? -pregunto queriendo resolver el mismo asunto.

-Ya se lo he dicho yo, y créeme, este tipo es capaz de todo, hasta de seguir nuestro rastro -aclaro Ulrich dando a entender que los había seguido como si fuera un perro.

-Pero que hizo, seguir nuestras huellas -cuestiono Odd.

-No, simplemente me quede vagabundeando por ahí buscandoos por todas partes, estuve un montón de días enfrentandome a lo peor del hombre, y no veas la de cosas que he visto, de lo que he sufrido, de lo que he perdido -explicó con tono vociferante.

-¿Como que? ¿A tus esclavas sexuales? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-¿Esclavas sexuales? ¿Que fue lo que hizo? -pregunto Aelita queriendo entenderle.

-¿Quien es la nueva? -pregunto al ver a la chica de pelo rosa.

-Eso ha ti no te concierne -reprocho Jeremy dejándolo claro.

Soltó una risilla incrédula mientras se comportaba como si todo le parecía frustrante.

-Pues claro, como no iba a concernir sino, debo de ser el peor hombre que quede en el mundo, y estoy aquí, intento de aguantar todo aquello que ha perdido y sufrido durante el resto de los pocos días que le quedan -comento inexpresivamente.

-¿Pocos días? ¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono Ulrich sin entender de que hablaba.

Entonces William se quito la chaqueta y mostró la herida que tenía, se quito parte de la venda y mostró la herida que había encima, era un pequeño mordisco.

-Oh joder -reprocho Odd sorprendido al ver eso.

-¿Te mordieron? -pregunto Yumi queriendo corroborar eso.

-No fui lo suficientemente listo como para darme de que estaba durmiendo con uno de que no estaba muerto, así que pronto no me quedara nada para transformarme -indico.

-¿Entonces por eso es que Olivier te trata también? ¿Porque como sabes que te estas muriendo y cree que eres un comandante igual para él, quiere darte lo mejor para cuando lo mueras? ¿Verdad? -concluyo Ulrich resumiendo todo el argumento.

-No os parece un acto de honor -opino con tono autocompasivo.

Alzo la pistola dispuesta a dispararle a menos que siguiera diciendo tonterías sin sentido.

-Alto ahí Yumi cariño -insistió.

-No me llames cariño, jamas he sido tuya, jamas hemos estado juntos, tu siempre me obligaste a todo recuerdas, tu lo que quieres es una novia que no te diga y que se comporto como tal no, por eso mataste a la anterior, y me ibas a hacer lo mismo conmigo cierto -argumento enfurruñadamente.

-Yo jamas te haría eso, yo a ti te quiero mas, eres la chica mas guapa que he visto en mi vida, eres mejor que la zorra que me traiciono por otro, pero tu justo tenías que ser igual que ella, siempre tan desleal, siempre tan mentirosa -aclaro cambiando de tono por uno contraído y rabioso.

Al final se canso y le dio una hostia en la cara con la pistola. Se paso la mano por el sitio del dolor y apenas le había hecho algo mas que un pequeño tajo del cual salía una mancha de sangre.

-Siempre supe que tenías unas cuantas agallas escondidas ahí dentro -exclamo.

-Porque no te enteras de una vez, estoy harto de estar contigo, eres un enfermo psicopata que solamente quiere hacer lo que le da la gana, se cree que es el rey del mundo pero en cuanto alguien le dice lo contrario o no de la razón entonces los mata a todos y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que se da cuenta de que esta solo porque no soporta que no le salga todo perfecto -acordo resumiendo Yumi lo que le parecía a primera vista-. Debiste haber vuelto a tu fortaleza.

-Lo hice, y ya no existe -declaro.

-¿Como? -pregunto Odd extrañado al oír eso.

-En cuanto el grupo se marcho, mas tarde los muertos lo atacaron, lo destruyeron todo, los tanques de combustible y gasolina estallaron provocando un efecto en cadena que lo quemo todo, todos murieron, todos excepto yo, que me quede atrás -confeso con tono arrepentido.

-Estas mintiendo -reprocho Ulrich.

-No, es verdad, cuando yo volví todo estaba derruido, mire en todas partes, y no quedo nadie, excepto Jean-P, que dio su ultimo suspiro delante de mis brazos -indico.

Yumi sentía que estaba mintiendo, pero había algo en su cara que decía perfectamente que era verdad, todo lo que había en la base que él había construido había desaparecido.

-Le creo -acepto.

Entonces William alzo poniendo una mirada de confianza al ver que le entendió.

-¿En serio? -cuestionaron los cuatro.

-En lo de Fort Dunbar, si, pero hay una cosa que ha quedado pendiente todavía -añadió.

Ahí entonces cambió su mirada a una expresión de fastidio puro.

-Tu cuando volviste, estabas con Clementine, ambos volvisteis o no, o simplemente lo mataste porque te dijo algo que no te gusto, ¿es eso? -indico.

Ahí entonces William no supo que decir, se quedo poniendo una cara como de querer cambiar de tema porque sino entonces lo estropearían todo.

-Admítelo Will, ¿mataste a tu único mejor amigo o no? -exigió Yumi queriendo saber la verdad.

-Yo solamente le raje la pierna, luego los muertos se lo comieron -declaro rechistando de mala manera debido a que no quería admitirlo, al final no pudo soportarlo.

Yumi se quedo mirándole, sabiendo bien que había tocado fondo.

-Lo sospechaba -dijo aceptando la realidad de los hechos, lo dejo y entonces le paso el arma a Ulrich de vuelta para volver a apuntarle.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No vas a gritarme ni nada de eso? -pregunto asumiendo extrañado.

-¿Para que William? Aunque lo haga, eso no hará sentirte mejor, nunca lo hará -indico obviamente.

-Oh -comprendió frustradamente al ver que toco peor fondo que nunca.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al ver la clase de hombre que era, tanta manía por conseguir ser el amo del mundo, y al final lo perdió todo y ni siquiera se arrepentía de nada.

-Ya he terminado contigo -acordo rígidamente dejándoselo bien claro.

Carraspeo estando de acuerdo Ulrich al respecto, ya le había hecho frente de una vez por todas.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo -intervino Aelita-. ¿Porque te inventaste toda esa historia acerca de que sabías de donde procedían las criaturas esas?

-Para quedar bien delante de Olivier -confeso soltando una pequeña risilla de autocompasíon.

-¿Entonces no tienes ni la mas remota idea de nada? -cuestiono queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, mirame, que idea voy a tener yo de donde ha salido todo, ya no soy nada, como vosotros estáis seguramente pensando -confeso con tono solemne pero con una actitud idea mentalmente.

Asintió Aelita al ver lo estupido que era al estar manipulándolos a todos fácilmente.

Se regocijo William al no tener nada que hacer, estaba completamente ido, muerto por dentro.

-¿Que hacemos con él? -pregunto Aelita dirigiendose a los otros.

-Dejarle aquí y que se pudra como pueda -sugirió Ulrich.

-A mi me parece bien -estuvo de acuerdo Odd.

William no dijo nada, estaba claro que ya no servía para nada en absoluto. Abrieron la puerta dispuestos a irse pero entonces Ulrich se detuvo mirando compasivamente a Yumi.

-Yo me quedare aquí un rato mas -anunció.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono sin entender que mas tenía que hacer ahí dentro.

-Hay una cosa de la que tengo que hablar con él en privado, no será nada, siempre y cuando no se ponga loco como siempre -indico.

Yumi sentía miedo de dejarlo solo, conocía muy bien a William y sabía bien de lo que era capaz, pero ahora viendo en el estado en que estaba, sabía bien que era incapaz que sucediera algo tan imprudente como obvio.

-No tardes mucho -acordo.

-No lo haré -prometió y entonces le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

William lo observo y se quedo resignado al ver eso, Ulrich se despidió y entonces cerro la puerta.

-¿Como has hecho para quererla tan rápido? -pregunto con tono compasivo.

-Yo no lo he hecho, ha sido cosa de ella -aclaro.

-Ah claro como no, tu la has tratado mejor que yo, cierto -exclamo pasivamente.

-Ahora te das cuenta -recrimino expresamente.

-Yo nunca quise hacerle nada, pero desde que la otra chica con la que estaba me traiciono, yo en lo único que pensaba era nada mas en quererla lo máximo posible, pero me parece que me desvíe un poco del tema, y al final toda mi codicia acabo conmigo -explicó relativamente.

-A mi me parece que lo único que te hizo fue incrementarse tu egoísmo -opino obviamente.

-Puede ser, puede ser -dijo y entonces empezo a reirse de una forma desquiciada al perder por completo la razón, luego se callo mostrando una faceta retorcida-. O puede que demasiado.

Ulrich lo miro seriamente, estaba claro que ahora empezaba a contar la peor parte.

-Cuando volví a casa, lo primero que hizo fue enterrar a mis hermanos caídos, los hombres en los que tanto confiaba, acabaron muertos por nada, nunca sabré que fue lo que sucedió aquel dia, pero si se que todo esto podría haberse solucionado, si yo no hubiera estado afuera, persiguiendoos, entonces nada de esto habría pasado, nadie habría muerto, o puede que la mayoría si, pero los mas fuertes como yo tal vez si, pero hay una cosa que me reconcome todavía la picazón.

-¿El que? -pregunto interesado a pesar de que estaba sonando como muy cruel.

-Que en todo el mundo, hay siempre un culpable para cada cosa, si Clementine y Radio no os hubieran encontrado, entonces no habríais venido a mi fortaleza, y si Yumi no se hubiera encariñado demasiado contigo, entonces no me habría traicionado, y si Raina no hubiera confiado en ella al ver que estabais juntos, entonces no le habría entregado aquella bomba que puso en mi deposito de pólvora, y de ahí no hubiera tenido la compasión para poder llevarse a mis chicas, y sabes que es lo mas frustrante de todo -se acerco poniendo una mirada fría.

-¿Que? -con tono rígido.

-Que si yo no me hubiera ido a perseguiros como sabuesos a por un hueso, entonces yo habría estado al mando, y de ahí al menos habríamos conseguido descuartizar a la mayoría de los muertos que acabaron con mi nuevo hogar, otra vez, estoy harto de perderlo todo, ¿sabes? Así que en cuanto tenga mi momento, os matare a ti y cogere a Yumi y la violare todo lo que me de la gana para satisfacer mis ansias de venganza -declaro diciéndolo mas en serio que nunca.

Ulrich reaccionó y se levanto mirándolo con una mirada fría de puro odio, William alzo la mirada como dispuesto a darle una bofetada o algo peor, pero entonces dijo:

-Pues entonces estaré esperando para detenerte -acordo y entonces se marcho hacía la puerta, la abrió saliendo de la habitación y la cerro con llave dejándolo metido dentro.

-Necio -dijo y entonces se saco la crema que hacía parecer el mordisco falso que tenía, era salsa lo que se había puesto encima, se la chupo por los dedos y la regusto-. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer Ulrich Stern, no tienes ni la mas remota idea.

··

Mientras tanto a las afueras, el grupo con los jeeps seguía avanzando cada vez mas y estaban apunto de llegar al lugar del objetivo, no les quedaba nada por llegar hasta allí.

Detuvieron el jeep y entonces Romitz se puso los prismáticos para observar a lo lejos, veía a lo lejos que se encontraba un pequeño campamento fortificado en medio de ningúna parte.

-¿Lo esta viendo señor? -pregunto mientras tenía agarro el walkie-talkie.

Al otro lado, ambos estaban viendo la imagen del campamento, acercaron el zoom y se noto aún mas que era perfectamente el campamento que andaban buscando.

-Lo estamos viendo, es ese mismo -declaro Deckard.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto cuestionando Hopper.

-No es la primera vez que mandamos un escuadrón hacía allí, hace años estábamos tratando con ese campamento para que nos dieran recursos, pero desde que descubrimos nuevos virajes por la zona, no necesitábamos nada mas, les perdimos el rastro hace un tiempo -aclaro Yolanda.

-Espera, ¿entonces estáis tratando de verdad como un campamento militar? -cuestiono Hopper sin creerse que de verdad estaban tratando con uno cuando la mayoría de las veces siempre se la pasaban hablando acerca de querer matarlos a todos.

-Así es, que estemos pendientes de querer el virus contra ellos no significa que no podamos cooperar con ellos de momento, necesitamos las cosas que ellos tienen, y eso significa que a pesar de todas nuestras negociaciones, no nos queda otra que utilizar la fuerza bruta -indico.

-¿Y eso significa? -argumento asumiendo Hopper.

-Que si el comandante de dicho campamento no coopera, entonces no nos queda otra que decidir abordar el campamento por medio de estrategias altamente arriesgadas -aclaro Decisión.

-Oh por dios -dijo alarmado Hopper al ver lo que se proponían hacer.

-No te preocupes, si tu hija esta ahí y es lo que sospechamos, entonces todo estará asegurado para ella -comento Deckard pero con un tono severo que resultaba mas bien una amenaza.

Hopper estaba al borde de un colapso de nervios del que no sabía que hacer, no paraba de pensar en si su hija estaba ahí o no, pero el mayor problema de todos era saber que era lo que harían los soldados que mandaron para tratar con los del campamento, nada de esto iba a ir bien.

-Os doy permiso para actuar -ordeno Deckard.

-Entendido señor -acordo Romitz y entonces corto la comunicación-. Luego se dirigió hacía Miqquel que todavía se encontraba durmiendo en la parte trasera.

-Señor Miqquel -insistió Romitz moviéndolo para que se despertase.

Miqquel se despertó tirandose el sombrero y sin acordarse de que había sucedido.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto sin tener claro la vista.

-Ya estamos cerca, el campamento esta ahí mismo -indico señalando Romitz.

-Pues para eso avisadme cuando haya acción, que sino me aburro -protesto quejándose.

Ambos carraspearon mosqueados al ver lo inútil que era aquel hombre, no entendían que tenía de especial pero estaba claro que Deckard lo necesitaba. Encendieron el motor de vuelta y entonces marcharon dirigiéndose hacía el campamento que se encontraba a bajo de toda una colina donde el sol resplandecía mucho mas que antes.

··

Aelita se encontraba en el despacho de Olivier tratando con él debido a que no quería entender el hecho de todo lo que estaba sucediendo era de verdad y que tener metido a William solamente provocaría problemas, y mucho mayores de los que ya tenían.

-Vamos Olivier, te has pasado tu vida queriendo encontrar respuestas, ¿porque no entiendes de que esto es justamente la autentica realidad? -exigió cuestionando Aelita.

-Porque deje hace mucho tiempo de preguntarme que fue lo que sucedió como para que se provocara todo esto, y la verdad es que ya ni me importa, lo único que me importa ahora es mantener segura a toda mi gente de lo que hay ahí fuera -explicó con tono resentido.

-Pues todo lo que he explicado en ese video es justamente el peligro que aguarda ahí fuera, mi padre esta trabajando cruelmente por culpa de Deckard porque sabe muy bien que yo, solamente yo puedo meter ese anti-virus en Decisión, si lo hago todo esto se acabara -recrimino expresamente.

-¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Como sabes que ese anti-virus provocara que lance ese antídoto por el resto del mundo? ¿Como sabes eso? -cuestiono esa opción.

-No lo se, pero es mejor que quedarse aquí y seguir atacando a un enemigo que nunca parara, porque esto nunca va a parar, Deckard esta alterando a los infectados, los esta volviendo mucho mas inteligentes, pronto serán tan listos que aprenderán a controlar armas de fuego, no se si es posible eso pero yo no quiero ni verlo -indico esporádicamente con tono resentido.

Olivier asintió, no quería llegar a ningúna conclusión precipitada pero no le quedaba otra.

-Mira Aelita, entiendo que hayas pasado por un infierno ahí fuera, pero esto no cambia el hecho de que por mucho que hayas sufrido, impida que cambie de algo -explicó pasivamente Olivier.

-Tampoco cambia de nada que tengamos que quedarnos aquí en este mundo muerto, la naturaleza tiene que volver a salir de algúna forma, algo tenemos que hacer y si no es esto entonces no se que mas es, porque esta es nuestra única oportunidad de cambiarlo todo -reprimió.

-No Aelita, esta es tu única oportunidad -comento.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso.

Agarro una silla giratoria que había al lado y se sentó aferrandose compasivamente en ella.

-Veras, cuando el virus se expandió, hubo un montón de gente que quedo aterrada ante la idea de pensar que iban a morir, yo cogi a todos los que pude, pero siempre quedaba uno atrás, y otro mas, tantos que al final los vi muriendo siendo devorados por esos monstruos infectados, luego con el paso del tiempo entendí que la lucha nunca cambiaba nada, tanta violencia y tanta destrucción solamente hacían empeorar las cosas, por eso mismo me jure que si en algún momento surgía algún tipo de conflicto, yo lo solucionaría -declaro dando a entender que dejo de luchar en cuanto vi que tanta masacre solamente empeoraba las cosas.

Ahí entonces Aelita se dio cuenta de todo por lo que había estado pasando.

-¿Eres pacifista? -cuestiono asumiendo.

-Así es, ahora entiendes porque no quiero saber nada mas de lo que sucedió antes -aclaro.

-¿Pero porque? Si tu siempre has sido un hombre que quería arreglarlo todo luchando para demostrar que cualquier cosa siempre valía -cuestiono queriendo entender eso.

-Lo se, lo intente, y no me ayudo nada, al final me di cuenta de que era mejor esforzándose pero sin tratarlo con el mas mínimo esfuerzo, porque eso es lo que hace que todos nos convirtamos en nuestro peor enemigo, y yo ya me convertí en aquello que mas temía, en mi padre -confeso.

Aelita se quedo extrañada al oír eso pero empezo a hacerse a la idea.

-Mi padre siempre me decía que cuando uno no consigue algo, siempre se tiene que castigar a aquellos que no te defienden lo que es tuyo, y yo hice lo mismo, matando a mi jefe, cuando dijo que quería destruir todos mis proyectos -admitió con tono arrepentido.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza de no querer reconocerlo, Aelita se acerco a él apoyándole la mano encima para poder animarlo al menos para que tuvieras las ideas claras.

-El hombre que una vez fuiste, se fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que sucedió, sucedió, y no podemos arreglarlo, pero si podemos solucionarlo de otra forma -espeto sinceramente.

-¿Como? -pregunto con tono murmurante.

-Ayudanos a luchar contra los hombres de Deckard, tengo que volver ahí, a la fortaleza, y acabar con lo que empece -confeso dando a entender que necesitaba de su ayuda para terminar con la batalla que ella había empezado al mandar aquel video.

Olivier se lo pensó, no era una cosa fácil.

-Podría hacerlo, pero ni siquiera yo podría mandar a todo un escuadrón hacía un lugar altamente fortificado, y yo hasta deje de utilizar un arma de fuego contra un ser vivo, ni siquiera tengo celdas para poder mantener alejados a aquellos que dan problemas -declaro dando a entender que tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre ese asunto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que era incapaz de crear algo seguro cuando ni siquiera estaba preparado para cualquier conflicto.

-Pues al menos podrías meter a William en algún seguro donde no podría hacer daño a alguien -sugirió expresamente.

Ahí entonces Olivier se giro mostrando una cara piadosa de desconcierto.

-¿Así que es por eso verdad? -cuestiono con tono amargado.

-¿Como? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-Estas compinchada con ellos -recrimino empujando la silla giratoria.

-Estoy con ellos porque tienen lo que justamente les había enviado, el anti-virus que destruirá a Decisión y lanzara el antídoto que matara a todo lo que esta contaminado con el virus letal -recrimino hacíendole entender la autentica razón de todo.

-Yo ya ni se si creerme esa historia o no, a ellos lo único que les importa es acabar con un comandante que ha cooperado mejor que cualquier otro en el mundo -protesto.

-William es un loco psicopata que te ha manipulado desde que llego aquí, lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti para crear el caos sea por donde este, ahora le conozco bien, y no veas la clase de persona en que se ha convertido, es un monstruo, un asesino despiadado, mato a todos sus amigos solamente por darles la razón, y fue a por ellos por algo que les quito, ¿sabes que era? -explicó queriendo hacerle entender porque pensaba que William era una mala persona.

-¿Que? -pregunto protestando al querer oírlo.

-Un grupo de chicas jóvenes, adolescentes que las utilizo para tener hijos, y eran tan solo unas chicas de instituto, las retuvo ahí como placer, y ahora están muertas por su culpa -admitió.

Olivier no dijo nada, se quedo apoyado contra la pared donde había puesto unas hojas con anotaciones pegadas con unos post-it, luego se giro poniendo una cara piadosa.

-No se que piensas de William o que te han dicho los otros, pero ten en cuenta, que William ha sido el único que me ha ayudado a entender lo que sucede al otro lado de la zona, y con eso ahora me facilita las cosas, ahora se que hay mas gente a lo lejos, y si encuentro a otro grupo, entonces puedo salvar a unas cuantos -reprimió hacíendole entender lo que pensaba de William.

Aelita no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con disgusto.

-No se que te ha pasado Olivier, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el hombre que una vez jugo conmigo de pequeña, murió después -indico dejándoselo claro.

Se quedo con una cara de disgusto, estaba claro que aquello le afecto peor que nunca.

-Si quieres hablar de algo mas aparte de lo que te he contado, entonces ya sabes donde estoy -indico y entonces se marcho dando la vuelta hacía la salida.

-Aelita -aviso eufóricamente Olivier queriendo impedir que se marchara.

No hizo caso y se marcho sin decir nada a cambió. Asintió estremecido de tener que tratarla así pero no tuvo mas remedió, ahora se quedo arrepentido por todo lo que dijo antes, se agarro a ambos al borde de la mesa y entonces empezo a empujarla de lado a lado.

-Joder, joder. ¡Joder! -recrimino fastidiado con mucha rabia.

La golpeo casi empujándola como para tirarla pero al final no lo hizo, hizo un enorme estruendo y luego se quedo soltando gemidos de auguria de los nervios que tenía.

··

Los cuatro estaban reunidos cerca de un puesto en construcción sin nada que hacer excepto esperar a la pelirrosa, desde que sabían que tenían a su peor enemigo metido ahí dentro, ya les resultaba mas peligroso saber lo que haría que por lo que estaban pasando ahora mismo.

En ese momento apareció Aelita con una cara frustrante y de puro enfado.

-¿Que ha dicho? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-No nos cree para nada, el tío es incapaz de levantar el arma y matar a alguien que no sea un infectado -declaro roñosamente mientras se sentaba en un rincón cerca de ellos.

-¿Que significa eso? -pregunto cuestionando Odd.

-Que el tío es demasiado pacificador como para poder ayudarnos a salvar el mundo -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendieron expresamente.

-Espera un momento -detuvo Yumi-. ¿Has dicho nosotros?

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono ese hecho-. No estamos ahora juntos en esto.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de que si aceptaba formar parte del grupo.

-Si, lo estamos -acordo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

En ese momento se oyó a algo que sonaba como el ladrido de un perro, miraron de donde venía y observaron que había una pelota de goma de color amarilla con franjas de color rubí que venía hacía ellos, se puso delante de Odd y entonces la cogío, al instante apareció un perro de un aspecto bastante extraño que ladraba sin parar, se dirigió hacía donde estaba Odd.

-Ey, ¿de donde ha salido este pequeñín? -pregunto sorprendido a la vez que encantado de verlo.

Le acaricio la cabeza y el perro se quedo encantado, luego volvió a ladrar y a dar pequeños saltos como si quisiera jugar con él.

-¿Que es lo que quiere? -pregunto intentando de entender porque le ladraba.

-Me parece que quiere la pelota, que se la tires -opino Ulrich.

-¿En serio? Haber si -se lo pensó y entonces la tiro pero no muy fuerte, el perro salió a correr para buscarla, la cogío estando debajo de un carro y al instante volvió corriendo hacía ellos.

-Pero mira que bien, si sabe recogerlas -dijo encantado al ver que lo consiguió.

Le acaricio de vuelta la cabeza y el perro se quedo tirado en el suelo con la cabeza hacia arriba y sacando la lengua de expectación. Todos se quedaron encantados de verle.

-Te parece que se te ha encariñado -opino Ulrich.

-¿Tu crees? -cuestiono hacíendose a la idea.

-Disculpad -se oyó a alguien y entonces aparecieron Soto junto con los demás, ambos iban cargados con todo tipo de materiales que parecían estar metidos en unas cápsulas de conservación.

-Hola chicos, ¿es vuestro este perro? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que se trataba del perro.

-Bueno, en cierto modo es el perro del jefe, antes le han estado examinando para ver si tenía bien los dientes, y ahora que ha salido pues no veas lo contento que esta -comento Soto.

El perro empezo a brincar como de querer seguir jugando mas.

-¿Es el perro de Olivier? -pregunto Aelita extrañada porque no había mencionado nada sobre un perro anteriormente, ni siquiera cuando había venido aquí la primera vez.

-Así es, se llama Kiwi -declaro el soldado con gafas.

-Kiwi eh, así es como te llamas, como no ibas a llamarte así, si pareces un kiwi -dijo encantado y siguió dandole con la pelota para que siguiera jugando.

-Por cierto, ¿como os llamabais vosotros dos? Porque en ningún momento parece que nos hemos presentado oficialmente? -indico Yumi ese hecho.

-Ah, yo soy Soto, él es Mannix y él es Orson -presento a cada uno de los miembros.

-Encantados -estrecho Orson la mano a Yumi y Odd que no se habían visto anteriormente.

-Encantados -la estrecharon presentadose oficialmente.

-¿Que lleváis ahí? -pregunto Jeremy al ver las cosas que traían consigo.

-Estas con condimentos o abono industrial, lo usamos como para adosar el campo artificial que tenemos al otro lado -indico Mannix.

-Aja -comprendió-. ¿Y que estáis cultivando?

-Lo que sea, con tal de tener algo de recursos, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo por un poco de carne, llevo días sin probar algo de lomo crudo -indico reprochando Orson.

-Pero si tienes toda la panza llena de lomo -recrimino Soto agarrándole de la barriga irónicamente.

Ambos se rieron sarcásticamente al ver como los trataban.

-Ah por cierto, ¿sabéis de quien es esto? -agarro Mannix una pierna articular de metálica.

-Creo que eso es mío -indico Ulrich.

-Toma -le entrego la pierna articular, luego le paso un destornillador que tenía raramente encima, lo cogío y entonces empezo a ponérsela encima.

-Por cierto, ¿que problemas tenéis exactamente con William Dunbar? -pregunto Soto queriendo entender ese tema de una vez por todas.

Ahí entonces ambos se tuvieron que pensar la misma explicación de siempre.

-Créeme si te digo que William no es la mejor persona de la que uno se puede fiar -indico Yumi.

-¿Porque? ¿Que ha hecho? -pregunto Orson.

-Di mas bien, que no ha hecho -exclamo Odd.

-Aja -comprendieron ambos al ver que aquel William tenía sus ciertos problemas psicológicos.

-Igualmente, el pobre se esta muriendo, lo han mordido, pronto se convertirá y entonces, podremos darle un disparo en la cabeza como se merece -comento Ulrich.

-¿Ah William le han mordido? -contesto Soto eufóricamente extrañado.

-Si, nos lo enseño, tiene una pequeña mordida en el brazo que antes le habían curado -dijo Odd.

-Pues yo recuerdo que había que se había cortado al escapar de una horda de muertos, pero tampoco dijo nada acerca de que le hubieran mordido -comento Mannix.

Ambos se extrañaron al oír eso.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy y entonces se levanto poniendose de pie con cara seria.

-¿Pero entonces que os ha dicho? -pregunto Aelita al respecto.

Ambos se quedaron mas extrañados todavía porque ahora ya no entendían exactamente que les había dicho acerca de lo que paso mientras él venía. De pronto se veía a toda la gente caminando y corriendo de un lado para otro como si pasara algo urgente.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado.

-Problemas seguramente -asumió Soto.

-Y ningúno de los buenos -exclamo Jeremy hacíendose a la idea.

-Vosotros id a echar un vistazo, nosotros nos encargaremos de dejar estas cosas -ordeno Soto.

-Entendido -obedeció Aelita y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo.

-Vamos -apuro y entonces siguieron adelante teniendo agarrados los materiales de cultivo.

··

El escuadrón con los cuatro jeeps iba avanzando y estaba justo a unos pocos metros de penetrar en el campamento, se veía a los guardias amontonadose en la muralla de la puerta y en cuanto ellos estuvieron apunto de llegar al limite empezaron a encender los lanzallamas contra ellos escupiendo grandes cantidades de flamas por el terreno.

-Ni un paso mas -ordeno uno de los guardias.

Romitz detuvo a todos los jeeps y entonces todos se quedaron agolpados entre si. Levanto la mano para indicar que no venían a atacar e iban en paz.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No vamos a atacarles? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender porque no atacaban.

-Entérate asesino profesional, no hemos venido a atacarles sin ningún plan -reprocho Muldoch.

-Ah, en mis tiempos los habríamos atacado sin piedad -protesto mosqueado agarrando sus cosas dispuesto a atacar si era preciso aunque le daba igual tener que esperar a todo.

Ambos reprochando hartos de sus comentarios acerca de atacar sin plan, volvió a agarrar su walkie-talkie y lo conecto dispuesto a hablar con los otros.

-Señor Deckard, ¿esta viendo esto? -pregunto por el walkie.

- _Así es soldado Romitz_ -contesto Deckard al otro lado, se oía un tono estridente e insoportable.

Al otro lado estaban viendo las imágenes y se veía claro que tenían fortificado el lugar.

-...mantenga la posición, no queremos ningún problema por ahora -acordo estrictamente.

-¿Por ahora? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Que quieres que haga, que los deje ahí y hagan lo que sea -reprocho cuestionando Deckard.

-¿Y que pasa con Miqquel? ¿Que hará ese psicopata? -cuestiono reprochando ese hecho.

-No te preocupes, es el solamente nuestro refuerzo de emergencia -indico irónicamente.

Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento si era lo que justamente estaba pensando.

··

Los chicos se dirigieron al muro, subieron por las escaleras en diagonal con unos peldaños bastante pequeños, observaron al otro lado que había un escuadrón de cuatro jeeps aparcados delante de la entrada con casi una docena de soldados dispuestos a atacar.

-¿Pero quienes son esos? -cuestiono Odd al verles.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que seguramente no vienen a negociar -opino asumiendo Jeremy.

Aelita se quedo extrañada porque sabía bien que aquellos no habían venido aquí por una razón, y sobretodo sabiendo que justo estaban ellos aquí, se quedo fijándose en los jeeps y ahí entonces observo una matricula que ponía: EM-1, reconoció de que se trataba la matricula.

-Oh no -dijo alarmada.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Yumi.

-Vienen de la fortaleza, vienen de la fortaleza -declaro Aelita aterrada.

-¿Que pasa? -se quedo cuestionando Odd al ver como reaccionaba.

Se puso a correr para escapar de ahí pero entonces Jeremy la detuvo agarrandola de los hombros.

-Aelita, ¿que pasa? -pregunto queriendo entender a que venía tanto miedo.

-Son ellos, vienen de la fortaleza, del lugar donde vengo -admitió con tono eufórico.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sorprendido al oír eso.

-Al final me han encontrado -indago hacíendose a la idea de que al final tarde o temprano la iban a encontrar, sino, no estarían aquí por ningúna razón.

Ambos se quedaron aterrados al pensar que podrían haberla encontrado, si era verdad eso, entonces porque no se ponían a atacarlos a todos para meterse dentro y cogerla.

-¿Donde esta ese tal Olivier de quien obedecéis ordenes? -pregunto Miqquel levantándose.

-Aún no ha venido, pero ya viene -aviso el soldado.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí sargento -indico Olivier apareciendo con tono sarcástico.

-Aquí viene, esta subiendo por las escaleras -aviso en ultima instancia.

Olivier llego a arriba de todo y de ahí se dirigió hacía los soldados del otro lado.

-¿Se puede saber porque habéis vuelto aquí después de tanto tiempo? -pregunto reprochando Olivier dirigiendose a todo el grupo particularmente.

-No hemos venido aquí a tratar por lo mismo de siempre, hemos venido a buscar una persona, a nuestro jefe nos parece que podría estar aquí metida -declaro Romitz.

Ambos se quedaron cuestionando porque no se creían que hubieran hecho tanto recorrido y hubieran vuelto después de tanto tiempo para preguntar por eso.

-¿A quien es el que estáis buscando? -pregunto queriendo entender eso.

-A mi -concluyo Aelita.

-A una chica de pelo rosa, de unos 16 o 18 años, seguramente algúno de vosotros la recogió, ¿decidnos donde esta y a lo mejor os dejaremos en paz como siempre? -explicó acordando como iba a hacer la cosa si funcionaba bien el trato.

-Oh joder -reprocho Aelita al resultar que si sabían que estaba aquí.

-No te preocupes, no saben personalmente estas aquí, saben que puedes estar pero no oficialmente -indico lógicamente Ulrich.

-Mientras no te vean mejor -objetó Jeremy.

Aelita asintió, entendía lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, pero esto era demasiado peligroso. En ese momento se oyó a alguien corriendo y viniendo de algúna parte, objetaron la vista hacía abajo y observaron que ahí venían los demás corriendo exasperados, subieron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta juntarse delante de ellos para ver lo mismo.

-¿Que nos hemos perdido? -pregunto Soto.

-Nada que no se puede solucionar -exclamo irónicamente Yumi.

Olivier lo discutió con uno de sus hombres y entonces dijo:

-¿Y si no queremos? ¿Que pasa? ¿Nos atacáis? -objetó expresamente Olivier al respecto.

Ambos se quejaron pensando al ver que les dio la misma cuestión de siempre.

-No va a hacer nada como siempre -opino racionalmente Mahijd.

-A lo mejor cambia de opinión, seguro que ni nos guarda rencor -opino Norbert.

-Déjame a mi el encargo sargento -insistió Miqquel poniendose a la defensiva, se puso de pie de vuelta mostrandose ante Olivier y entonces dijo-: Pues como no nos entreguéis a la niña entraremos dentro y os mataremos a todos y no dejaremos vivo a nadie.

-¿Pero que haces? -agarro a Miqquel del traje y lo puso de vuelta contra el asiento al ver que se la pasaba diciendo lo que se le daba la gana.

-Lo que esta gente necesita saber, que no venimos en son de paz -recrimino Miqquel.

Olivier empezo a tener un cierto miedo al pensar en lo que podrían hacer si se negaban.

-¿Quien es ese del traje de marfil? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que Aelita le conocía de algo.

-Ese si que no lo he visto en mi vida -comento extrañada.

-Disculpad a nuestro cooperador, es nuevo en esto y no tiene ni la mas remota idea de nada -se disculpo personalmente Romitz para que no se lo tomaran como una amenaza.

-A lo mejor el que no tienen ni la mas remota idea de nada eres tu imbecil -reprocho Mannix y entonces todos los del muro empezaron a reirse.

Al otro lado William apareció teniendo puesto su traje y andando campamento por todo el campamento mientras iba corriendo para resguardarse por un posible ataque, miro al frente y observo que todos estaban puestos contra el muro por algúna razón, no sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que esta sucediendo ahí arriba? -le pregunto a un civil que pasaba por ahí.

-Ha aparecido de vuelta ese escuadrón que siempre nos toca la nariz, no se que es lo que quieren ahora pero esta claro que no han venido a negociar nada del otro mundo -comento el civil.

El hombre se marcho pero entonces William tuvo una idea al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Escuchadme bien, a nuestro jefe no le gusta que nadie este cooperando, así que es esto o nada, y si os negáis a ningúna de las peticiones vamos a tener un serio problema -indago Romitz.

-¿Problema? Hemos tenido problemas con vosotros siempre. Jamas habrá un dia en el que nos dejéis en paz, y aunque lo hagáis prefiero estar muerto que seguir tratando con vosotros -acordo estrictamente Olivier y entonces todos los soldados le aplaudieron estando de acuerdo.

-Vaya, si que se ve que tiene potencial el tío -opino Odd al ver que lo trataban como si fuera un hombre de puro razonamiento.

Ambos se quejaron al ver que era imposible tratar con ellos, ya ni les temían por nada.

-Esto no va a funcionar bien -dijo Miqquel y entonces se dirigió hacía él-. Eh Gromitz.

-Romitz -le retracto eufóricamente.

-Lo que sea, escuchame bien, estos tíos ya les importa un comino negociar contigo, ya no le tienen miedo a nadie, ni siquiera de las peticiones de Deckard, así que lo mejor será que me dejes ponerme al mando para hacerles entender que no somos hombres de compasión -explicó Miqquel con tono sincero para que entendiera que esto era algo que no iba a funcionar a menos que le metiera un poco de caña al asunto, y si él no se encargaba, entonces lo haría él.

-Esperad un segundo -aviso.

-Un segundo -reprocho Orson.

Agarro el walkie-talkie y lo volvió a encender.

-Señor Deckard, ¿lo esta viendo? -pregunto por el walkie.

- _Así es sargento Romitz..._

··

-... estamos de acuerdo en eso -dictamino Deckard estando de acuerdo.

-¿En serio vas a dejar que ahora ese psicopata se haga cargo de todo? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Así es, Miqquel es él único que es capaz de enderezarlos a todos, si la cosa no funciona es mejor ponerle un poco de discreción al asunto -concreto expresamente Deckard.

-Oh por dios -reprocho angustiado debido al gran problema que estaba asumiendo.

-Mantengan la posición, deja al menos que Miqquel diga lo que tiene que decir -acordo Deckard.

-Entendido señor -obedeció Romitz y entonces se guardo el walkie, dirigió la mirada hacía Miqquel sabiendo que le estaba esperando-. Es tu turno Miqquel.

-Gracias a dios -vocifero amargadamente y entonces volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿De verdad lo vas a dejar? -pregunto Muldoch.

-¿Y que otra cosa puedo hacer sino? -cuestiono sensatamente.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Olivier al ver que se trataba de alguien nuevo.

-Vera, usted y yo no nos conocemos, mi nombres es Sid Miqquel, y aunque lo parezca soy casi igual que ellos, pero tienen un cierto defecto que no se dan cuenta -explicó incrédulamente.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Romitz sorprendido al oír eso.

-¿En serio ha dicho lo que ha dicho? -cuestiono Mahijd dirigiendose a los otros.

Los otros tres hermanos del ultimo jeep se quedaron con una mirada de no entender nada.

-Puede que entendáis que nosotros hemos tenido problemas con vosotros todo el tiempo, pero esto no es algo de lo que no nos podemos negar, buscamos a alguien que quizás este dentro, y ustedes lo saben muy bien, así que es mejor que nos la entreguéis y no os molestaremos mas, lo juro solemne por la madre naturaleza que nos ha parido en este hinospito mundo -explicó sensatamente pero dando una explicación bastante inverosímil con respecto al tema.

-¿Que que ha dicho? -cuestiono Odd sin entender que fue aquello ultimo.

-Ni idea, este tío me parece que vive en las nubes o algo así -opino Jeremy.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto Olivier queriendo corroborar lo ultimo que dijo.

-Significa que todos somos seres humanos, vivimos aquí, y morimos aquí, pero tampoco significa que tengamos que morir sin tener el mas mínimo defecto de tolerancia, os estamos ofreciendo lo mejor del mundo, y si no es eso, entonces será otra cosa -aclaro retrospectivamente.

-¿El que? -cuestiono seriamente

-Pues que tendremos que hacer que no os gusta, y es enviar a mucho mas de los nuestros a terminar el trabajo, y si no nos daís a la chica, entonces no servirá de nada que siga estando este campamento en pie -indico obviamente.

Ahí entonces todos se quedaron cuestionando acerca de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Nos estas amenazando? -pregunto asumiendo que se trataba de eso.

-Podría tratarse de eso mismo o no, así que es mejor que nos entreguéis a la chica os sufriréis las consecuencias, hemos pasado por esto como mil veces, y yo no quisiera estar en vuestro lugar, así que entregadnos a la chica, y dejaremos a todo el mundo vivo -acordo seriamente dejando bien claro que no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Aelita no pudo soportar eso y entonces se marcho corriendo dejando sorprendidos a los otros.

-Aelita, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto eufóricamente Jeremy pero ya era tarde.

-Miqquel, ¿no crees que te estas pasando? -pregunto Balla al respecto.

-No para nada, solamente estoy siendo sincero -opino riéndose incrédulamente.

-Ya estoy harta -se dirigió hacía una de las torretas y se alzo con unos de los lanzallamas, fue girando la manivela y entonces un chorro de llamas salieron disparadas.

-Cuidado -aviso Muldoch y entonces ambos se echaron hacía atrás pero acabaron chocando contra el jeep del otro lado haciendo que todos se quedaron atrapados entre si.

-Schaeffer, ¿que haces? -pregunto Olivier al ver que lo estaba arruinando todo.

Aelita mantenía una mirada de furia mientras echaba el fuego contra los soldados del jeep, apenas llegaban pero ya estaban tocando la carrocería del vehículo, lo suficiente para espantarlos.

-!Disparad¡ ¡Disparad! -ordeno Miqquel alzando con una ametralladora, le quito el seguro y empezo a disparar contra los soldados del muro.

Las balas fueron rozando pero entonces uno de ellos acabo recibiendo la bala en el cuerpo, gimió de dolor y entonces cayo a una gran altura hacía al otro lado.

-Oh joder -reprocho Olivier al ver que todo se puso patas arribas.

-¿Que hacemos señor? -pregunto uno de los soldados.

Olivier no sabía bien que hacer, había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que no había atacado a nadie que no fuera un ser humano, y al estar esos de ahí matando a los suyos, estaba bien claro que tenía que tomar una cierta decisión.

¡Atacad maldita sea! -reprocho Soto apareciendo junto con los demás y poniendose en posición, dispararon con los rifles y salieron disparadas una lluvia incesante de balas.

-Ponnos a cubierto -ordeno Romitz a Balla.

Este rápidamente giro hacía un lado mientras los demás se hacían a un lado mientras iban disparando con sus respectivas armas. Las balas salieron disparadas hacía el otro lado donde varios civiles iban corriendo despavoridos al ver que estaban siendo atacados. Entre aquella muchedumbre, estaba William observando el maravilloso desastre que se estaba produciendo.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Odd sin saber que acción tomar ahora.

-Lo de siempre, seguid disparando -ordeno Jeremy y entonces fue disparando con su escopeta HUH mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con lo suyo.

El primer jeep salió echando humos hacía atrás mientras quedaban los otros defendiéndose, el hermano Pietro se puso con la ametralladora que estaba delante suyo, la cogío y empezo a disparar de lleno contra los soldados de la barricada.

-¡Ahh! -fue gritando mientras sacaba toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo.

Eran tantas las balas que varios de los soldados apenas tenían tiempo de cubrirse, uno de ellos recibió un disparo atravesándole el cuello, le salió un enorme brote de sangre.

-¡No! -dijo eufórico Olivier y entonces se fue acercando a ayudar al soldado herido.

Se estaba agarrando de la herida para impedir que saliera mas sangre pero era tan grande el agujero de bala que le hicieron que al instante se murió desangrado.

-Sargento, sargento -insistió Olivier no queriendo llegar a pensar que estaba muerto.

-Señor -dijo alguien de voz familiar.

Alzo la vista y observo que se trataba de Mannix que se iba acercando hacía él.

-Esta muerto señor, ya no hay mas que hacerle -indico obviamente.

Olivier no quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, aquel soldado ya estaba muerto.

··

Se veían las imágenes de los ataques y en todas ellas se veía a los soldados de la barricada del campamento disparando sin parar con todo lo que tenían.

¿Se puede saber que esta pasando ahí? -pregunto Deckard con tono insufrible.

- _Señor, nos están atacando, nos superan en numero_ -comunico Romitz.

-Tienes que sacarlos de ahí -apuro Hopper sabiendo bien que aquellos chicos no lo iban a conseguir.

-Aún no, todavía pueden atacar, tienen suficiente municíon como para derribar esa puerta -indico.

-¿Y vas a atacar ese campamento ahora mismo? -cuestiono reprochando.

-Atacarlo ahora no, pero si provocar el suficiente daño -comento y entonces se giro dirigiendo una mirada estupefacta hacía Franz-. Ellos han decidido atacarnos, pues ahora nosotros decidimos devolverlos lo suyo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Verdad Decisión? -pregunto dirigiendose a la maquina.

-Así es Richard Deckard, cada decisión tiene su consecuencia por buena que parezca -objeto Decisión tomandose como una opción viable pero con inconvenientes.

-¿Y vas a dejar que se maten así? ¿Ellos no han decidido atacarnos porque si, lo han decidido porque se han asustado a causa de lo que ha dicho Miqquel -aclaro Hopper.

-Al contrario -dijo Yolanda-. Antes de que comenzara todo se vio que alguien intervino y tomo los mandos de ese lanzallamas, creo que alguien se paso de listo e hizo lo que se le dio la gana.

Pulso uno de los botones que había en la consola del costado, uno de los cuadros se abrió y se mostró la imagen de la entrada del muro, justo en ese momento algo sucedió y una persona apunto con el lanzallamas hacía ellos pero no se veía bien.

-¿De quien es esa cámara? -pregunto Hopper interesado en eso.

-De Muldoch -corroboro Yolanda.

Volvió a poner de vuelta hacía atrás la grabación para saber bien de quien se trataba el que los había atacado con el lanzallamas, la repitió una y otra vez pero apenas se notaba, estaba todo borroso.

-¿Hay algúna forma de corroborar la imagen? -pregunto Deckard al respecto.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero tardara un rato -indico Yolanda.

-De acuerdo, podemos esperar mientras tanto, veamos ahora hacía donde están yendo a parar nuestros queridos amigos al otro lado de esta tierra muerta -indago expectantemente Deckard.

Se seguían mostrando el resto de las imágenes y ahí se veía bien como todavía continuaba el ataque contra los soldados del campamento.

··

Uno de los soldados marcho corriendo hacía una de las torretas que había por el lado este del muro, se dirigió hacía el cañón y en cuanto puso ahí delante cargo el proyectil con forma rectangular y pesaba unos enormes kilos debido a la gran cantidad de hierro del que estaba hecho.

Los hermanos seguían luchando pero entonces uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaban cargando el cañón, puso el proyectil dentro y se oyó como caía.

-No dejéis que se hagan con ese cañón -ordeno Pietro.

-Ahí lo tengo -Conrad alzo la pistola y disparo.

La bala le dio en el brazo al soldado haciendo que se desplomara del dolor, aquello impidió que usara el cañón para atacarlos.

-Bien hecho -felicito el otro hermano.

Los otros seguían utilizando todo lo que tenían pero era imposible derribarles, Ulrich se dio cuenta del soldado herido del otro lado y se dio cuenta de que había perdido la oportunidad.

-Alguien tiene que ocuparse de ese cañón -indico Ulrich.

-Ve tu, yo te cubro -aviso Yumi.

-Bien -agradeció y entonces hecho a correr.

Pietro con la ametralladora fue girando hasta hacer un giro vertical de 360 grados, Ulrich pasaba por ahí y rápidamente se cubrió poniendose abajo en el borde mientras varios restos de hormigón y polvo iban cayendo formando una terrible humareda contaminante. Intento de llegar hasta el cañón arrastrandose pero entonces se dio cuenta de que otra persona mas había llegado hasta ahí.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono extrañado al ver eso.

William se puso delante del cañón pero sin antes de coger al soldado herido.

-Quita de ahí -reprocho poniéndolo a un lado y entonces se armo con el cañón poniéndolo en posición, lo dirigió hacía el jeep que tenía la ametralladora.

Pietro seguía disparando sin parar pero entonces otro de sus hermanos se dio cuenta.

-Ey mira -le señalo avisándoselo eufóricamente.

Alzaron la vista y observaron como le estaban apuntando discretamente con el cañón. William puso una mueca irónica y entonces se concentro en apretar el gatillo.

Larguemonos de aquí ya -ordeno y entonces Norbert hecho marcha hacía atrás.

William disparo pero el proyectil acabo alcanzando a unos pocos del jeep, se formo una enorme sacudida que apenas hizo que el jeep se cayera directamente en el agujero que se formo en el suelo.

-Vamonos ya, hemos perdido -ordeno Romitz al ver que ahora les superaban.

-¿Adonde? Aún no hemos terminado -reprocho Miqquel todavía teniendo ganas de mas.

-Y si seguimos aquí terminara todo para nosotros, si tantas ganas tienes de matar entonces quédate aquí y haz lo que te de la gana, pero y los míos se largan de aquí -replico Romitz dejándoselo bien claro para que así se hiciera la jodida idea de una vez por todas.

Miqquel tenía ganas de darle al menos un azote pero viendo como estaba la situación no tenía mas opción que replegarse y salir de ahí.

-Vamonos -insistió con tono pasivo.

-Bien -felicito amargadamente y entonces se dirigió hacía Balla-. Marchemonos.

Acepto y entonces todos los jeeps se marcharon yendo por el mismo camino por el que vinieron. Aelita todavía seguía con el lanzallamas pero al ver que se estaban yendo lo apago observando como estuvo de cerca de que los hombres se la llevasen.

Todo se calmo en el campamento mientras una enorme humareda humo cubría el entorno del lugar.

··

-Ah -se llevo Deckard una mano a la cara al ver adonde había ido a parar esto.

-¿Que sucede señor Deckard? -pregunto Yolanda al ver como reaccionaba.

-Nada, es solamente que esta no ha sido una decisión muy acertada -opino incrédulamente.

-¿A ti solamente te importan las decisiones verdad? -reprocho cuestionando Hopper.

-Y sin decisiones no hay opciones, así es como funciona la vida -acordo estrictamente.

-En efecto señor Deckard, cada decisión es como la respuesta a cada una de las opciones que se prestan en este mundo, si no tuviéramos nada de eso, viviríamos en un mundo lleno de libre albedrío -comento expresamente Decisión tomándolo como un consejo filosófico.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Déjalo ya Hopper, ahora tenemos algo importante que hacer, tenemos que reagrupar al resto de las tropas, mañana por la mañana volveremos a atacar, pero esta vez lo daremos con todo, no vamos a permitir que haya un motín como este, esta vez las decisiones que tomemos será algo crucial que demuestre cual es nuestro siguiente camino en la misión -explicó Deckard dando a entender que continuarían con el asunto pero esta vez como algo mas personal y del cual no iban dejarlo pasar.

··

Aelita dejo el lanzallamas y entonces volvió con los chicos, pero entonces Olivier se puso delante de ella y la agarro por los hombros mientras mantenía una mirada de puro odio.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? -pregunto replicando Olivier con tono amargado.

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, me estaban buscando, y entrarían aquí para seguir buscándome, eso es lo que quieren, quieren guerra, quieren acabar con el mundo -replico Aelita contradiciendo todo aquello que pensaba y de lo que sabía acerca de ellos.

-No Aelita, tu eres la que esta dando guerra -indico y entonces la agarro del cuello y se la llevo escaleras abajo como si fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera cometido un terrible error.

-Olivier, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto recriminando Jeremy.

Bajo y la dirigió hacía el centro de la zona, la puso de rodillas y de ahí le apunto con el arma.

-¿Que pretendes hacer con eso? -cuestiono asumiendo lo que pensaba.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho antes de todo esto -indico, quito el seguro.

Todos marcharon corriendo al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

-Olivier, ¿que estas haciendo? No ha hecho nada malo -replico de vuelta Jeremy.

-Si lo ha hecho, mirad toda esta masacre, hemos perdido a unos cuantos de los nuestros, ¿para que? Para nada -señalo a cada uno de los heridos y muertos que había.

Uno de ellos estaba siendo atendido en el brazo por Dolores.

-En este mundo hemos perdido a muchos, pero que te pensabas que íbamos a hacer, ¿que nos íbamos a quedar aquí comportándonos como buenos civiles que dejan pasar a cualquiera como si fuera un vecino, ¿es eso? -cuestiono reprochando Aelita.

-Pero al menos no habría habido tantos muertos, me he pasado toda la vida protegiéndoles, pero ahora por tu culpa, he perdido demasiado de lo poco que me quedaba -espeto murmurantemente y dispuesto a apretar el gatillo para volarle la cabeza.

-¡No! -gritaron todos al ver lo que iba a hacer.

-Disculpa comandante Olivier -se oyó una voz conocida.

Todos alzaron la vista hacía el otro lado y observaron como William estaba bajando de la torreta contraria donde se encontraba el cañón que había utilizado antes.

-Entiendo el odio que le tiene a ella, pero créame si le digo que esa no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas -explicó William con tono moderado.

-¿Que quiere decir? -pregunto Mannix al respecto.

Ahí entonces Ulrich empezó a sentir que ya tenía algo planeado.

-Que merece tener un juicio -declaro sugiriendo.

-¿Un juicio? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Pues eso no esta nada mal -opino aceptándolo Soto.

-Si -afirmo Mannix estando también de acuerdo.

Olivier miro de nuevo a Aelita y al verla se dio cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que hasta ni el mismo reconocía, estaba apunto de disparar a una de las pocas personas que valoraba de verdad, tenía razón, necesitaban un juicio ya mismo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos, mañana por la mañana, y quiero tenerlo todo listo -acordo Olivier.

-Entendido señor -obedeció Soto y entonces él y todos los demás se marcharon a preparar las cosas para que se iniciara el juicio de mañana.

Olivier asintió y entonces levanto a Aelita con recelo.

-No puedo tenerte encerrada en ningúna parte, así que confío en ti para saber si eres capaz de no provocar problemas, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente.

-Si, camarada -obedeció Aelita tomándoselo con desgana.

-Bien -dijo malhumorado y entonces se marcho como si nada.

Aelita se quito la tierra que tenía en la ropa y entonces se quedo mirando con recelo al ver lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer Olivier, entendía que no quería hacer daño a nadie nunca mas, pero estaba se pasaba de listo, ahora era como si no quisiera hacerle daño al mas mínimo ser humano.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Jeremy y poniéndole el hombro encima.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que Olivier no -indico con recelo.

En ese momento se oyeron unos extraños aplausos que venían de algúna parte, era William campando a sus anchas y aplaudiendo con ironía.

-Muy conmovedor chicos, muy conmovedor -dijo incrédulamente.

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? -pregunto reprochando Yumi-. ¿No será que te querrás despedir de nosotros a menos que te estés muriendo de verdad no?

Soltó una pequeña risilla de ironía y entonces dijo:

-Escuchame, acabo de salvar a vuestra amiga, así que por lo menos deberíais de darme las gracias, ese juicio es lo único que le hará entrar en razón a Olivier, así que es eso o nada -explicó William dando a entender que deberían tener en cuenta quien fue el que la salvo de una muerte segura.

-No tenemos porque agradecerte nada, y encima no se porque confía en ti -comento Ulrich.

-¿No lo entendéis verdad? -cuestiono.

-¿Entender que? -cuestiono Odd sin comprender a que se refería.

-Olivier es un comandante, para él, todos aquellos que están al mando son sus amigos, es un hombre de paz, no trata con escoria agresiva, solamente trata con personas que son como él, por eso me entiende a mi mas que a nadie en el mundo -declaro dando a entender que solamente Olivier le importaba la gente en la que podía confiar si eran como él.

-Imposible, él es un soldado, se ha pasado toda su vida luchando -recrimino Jeremy.

-¿En serio? A mi lo que me parece es que solamente lo único que ha hecho ha sido defender este campamento y su gente de gente como vosotros, con los muertos siempre es fácil, pero con los humanos que no puede confiar, hay si que es la gota que colma el vaso -indico incrédulamente.

Ahí entonces ambos entendieron que lo único que le importaba ahora a Olivier era solamente proteger a cada una de las personas sin importarle lo que le sucediera a todos aquellos que eran nuevos, para él todos eran su familia, pero aquellos que venían buscando problemas, no eran sus amigos para nada, y ahora ellos lo habían empeorado todo.

Siguió riéndose de aquella forma y entonces se acerco hacía ellos pero no dijeron nada debido a lo indecisos que estaban por reconocer eso.

-Os espero en el juicio de mañana -dijo poniéndole la mano encima del hombro a Ulrich, luego le di un empujón severo y se marcho como si nada.

-¿Es en serio eso? -cuestiono Odd sin entenderlo.

-No lo se, pero si se que no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo -indico Jeremy.

-Vamos a tener que largarnos de aquí antes de que comience este juicio -apuro Yumi.

-No esperad, no lo haremos -confronto Aelita.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Olivier es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo confiar, y la única gente que queda también se encuentra en la fortaleza, él puede darnos todo lo que necesitamos, si perdemos eso, ya no tendremos a nadie mas con quien acudir cuando estemos fuera -explicó Aelita dando a entender que Olivier era la mejor opción de que tuvieran los recursos suficientes para que continuaran el viaje.

Ambos se lo pensaron moderadamente pero tenía razón, Olivier era todo eso o otra cosa mas.

-Así que entonces nos quedamos -apaciguo Odd lamentandose.

-Lo haremos, pero esta vez no permitiremos que nada salga mal esta vez -acordo Jeremy dejando bien claro de que ya habían pasado por esto demasiadas veces, y todas en todo había salido mal.

··

Los cuatro jeeps siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la fortaleza, ahí los guardias los reconocieron y entonces les abrieron la puerta, pasaron por el patio y de ahí hasta llegar al garaje que se encontraba en el interior de un costado de un pilar que servía como parte de la estructura.

Se metieron dentro estacionandose en fila y entonces la puerta se cerro quedando a oscuras. Romitz bajo primero y entonces apareció Hopper queriendo una respuesta de lo que sucedió.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto con tono pasivo e interesado.

-¿Que paso? -reprocho cuestionando esa pregunta-. Él es lo que ha pasado.

Señalo a Miqquel que se encontraba con una mirada desinteresada, pasaba de todo el tema.

-Por su culpa nos han hecho que nos ataquen -declaro Mahijd.

-¿Alguien vio quien fue el que los ataco? -pregunto al respecto sobre ese tema.

-Nada, todo salió muy deprisa -declaro Flit.

-Pude ver que se trataba de una persona joven, pero aparte de eso nada mas -indico Emile.

Carraspeo indignado pero a la vez alabado Hopper porque si era lo que pensaba, entonces su hija estaría a salvo de que se hubieran dando cuenta de eso.

-Bueno, yo de lo que he visto, así nada mas que unos capullos que no saben luchar -opino severamente Miqquel como si le importara todo un rábano.

-A ti te voy a decir quien no sabe luchar -recrimino Romitz harto de sus tonterías y entonces se puso a atacarlo, los otros intentaron de detenerlo pero ya puso la pistola delante de su cara.

-Venga hazlo -pidió exigiéndolo sabiendo que no lo haría.

-Dime una razón para que no lo haga -reprocho, luego quito el seguro.

-Romitz -apaciguo Hopper queriendo impedir que tomara una mala decisión como de costumbre.

-Bueno, pues si lo haces, procura de que alguien mas no haga lo mismo -indico y entonces mostró que le estaba clavando la cuchilla de su navaja, si le disparaba entonces este se lo clavaría bien hondo como para que sufriera.

Alzo la cabeza mostrando una cara de saber que tenía razón al menos en eso.

-Hoy tienes suerte -acordo expresamente, luego se guardo la pistola.

Soltó Miqquel una pequeña risilla como de saber bien que lo tenía bien claro todo.

-Señores, ¿que esta sucediendo aquí? -pregunto Deckard apareciendo de entre la puerta que se encontraba al fondo pero que se notaba con la oscuridad que había.

-Que este insolente casi nos arruina y provoca que nos mate -justifico recriminando Romitz.

-Hombre, yo solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo -espeto compasivamente Miqquel.

-Un trabajo de mierda mas bien -reprocho Jerome.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, parece que no ha salido nada bien, pero al menos ha salido algo bueno de esto no -indico justificandose.

-¿El que ha salido algo bueno? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-Acerca de quien fue el que disparo primero -anunció Deckard.

Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados al suponer que lo había descubierto.

-¿Yolanda ha analizado la grabación? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Así es, y créeme, es justo lo que andábamos buscando -afirmo moderadamente como diciendo que había algo serio en todo ese tema-. Seguidme.

Todos se miraron extrañados porque ahí sabían bien que podría haber algo que corroborase quien podría estar dentro, y si era lo que todos pensaban, entonces la cosa no podría estar peor que nunca.

-Veamos que tiene que mostrarnos nuestro querido jefe -dijo incrédulamente Miqquel yendo directamente por el mismo camino por el que se fue Deckard.

··

Todos marcharon hacía arriba y ahí se adentraron en la sala principal con Decisión observándoles meticulosamente, veía a través de la computadora del ojo como miraban sorprendidos todo el lugar aunque algúnos no parecían estarlo tanto como para asombrarse por la sala.

-Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí -declaro Norbert.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Angus.

-La primera vez que vine por aquí, fue solamente para buscar algúnas herramientas, pero después de lo que, de ver esto, me dieron tantos escalofríos que nunca mas volví a meterme dentro -indico con ironía, era tan inocente la primera vez que vino que apenas notaba lo que era la maquina.

-A todos nos han dado escalofríos al meternos aquí -recrimino Romitz con tono mordaz.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al oír eso que no entendían porque se había puesto de malos humos, estaba claro que el asunto de antes no le había gustado para nada como había salido.

Se pusieron de Deckard con mirada solemne y al ver que estaban todos ahí para verlo dirigió la mirada hacía Yolanda, le indico meneando la cabeza que lo mirara y entonces pulso un botón del panel de mando, al instante apareció la imagen de la grabación de antes, se notaba la imagen borrosa pero de pronto pixel a pixel empezo a aclarse mejor.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Muldoch al ver lo que estaba mostrando.

-No espera, mira -le indico Mahijd con tono solemne.

La imagen siguió pixelandose hasta que al final acabo pixelada del todo y ahí se notaba a una persona joven que llevaba puesto algo rosa.

-¿Que es lo que lleva en la cabeza? -cuestiono Conrad.

-No lo se, no crees que eso será... -indico entrecortadamente Jerome.

-Amplia la imagen -ordeno Deckard para que lo vieran mejor.

Pulso dos botones a la vez del panel y al instante la imagen hizo zoom mostrandose que se trataba en realidad de una chica con el pelo rosa, pero no una chica cualquiera, era Aelita misma.

-No -dijo Hopper frustrado al ver que si estaba ahí.

-Lo que sospechaba, ella estaba ahí -dijo Deckard corroborando que tenía razón.

Hopper se quedo tan estremecido al ver que si se encontraba ahí que acabo cayendo de rodillas.

-Señor Hopper -le ayudo Romitz a levantarse.

-Así que resulta que esa niñita acabo de atacarnos con el lanzallamas, vaya, si que se ve que tiene cojones la chica como para ser eso -opino incrédulamente Miqquel al ver de quien se trataba.

-Seguramente se asusto al verlos y decidido utilizar el lanzallamas para sacarlos de en medio, una decisión bastante precipitada -corroboro Decisión.

-Ahora que sabemos que esta allí, y sabemos bien lo que tenemos que hacer -indico Yolanda.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Veras Franz, yo no voy a permitir que esa chica se quede ahí protegida, con esos, entiendes, así que es mejor sacarla por la fuerza, y que vuelva con nosotros le guste o no -explicó Deckard dando a entender que ahora que sabían que estaba viva, iba a hacer todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta con o sin provocar un rió de sangre a su paso.

-Estas loco -recrimino Hopper. Se harto y entonces se levanto dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero alguien le agarro del cuello, era Miqquel que le puso su navaja también.

-Alto ahí, no vayamos a ponernos locos, vale -insistió pasivamente Miqquel.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Hopper es un hombre que puede provocar demasiados problemas, así que es mejor que lo llevemos de vuelta a su celda para que no siga con lo mismo, Miqquel, tu te encargas del -ordeno.

-A la orden señor -obedeció irónicamente y entonces se lo llevo arrastrando mientras mantenía apretada la navaja contra su cuello para impedir que hubiera algún problema.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Richard, mi hija no volverá a este infierno, entiendes, no volverá, ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra -siguió recriminando hasta que al final acabo desapareciendo en el fondo donde se seguían oyendo los gritos pero con un tono apacible.

-Señor, ¿que ha hecho? -pregunto Romitz queriendo entender que fue todo eso.

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no podía permitir que Hopper nos hiciera perder mas el tiempo, ahora es de mayor importancia que os preparéis para mañana, saldremos temprano, así que dormid bien, porque mañana habrá un ataque del cual no se salvara nadie -acordo Deckard.

-Espere, ¿nos esta diciendo que vamos a matarlos a todos? -cuestiono Balla.

-Que se pensaban, que haríamos esto como negociadores, estamos en guerra, y cuando uno esta en guerra, no se pueden utilizar las palabras como armas -espeto injustamente Deckard.

Ahí entonces ambos entendieron que a su propio jefe no le importaba para nada lo que le sucediera a la gente del campamento, solamente importaba que se vengaran de todo el mundo con tal de salirse de con la suya, Romitz se enfado tanto que dio un paso dispuesto a atacarlo pero entonces alguien le puso el hombro encima de una manera que se lo hizo impedir.

-Ahora no Romitz, ahora no, vámonos -insistió pasivamente.

Le dio una ultima mirada a Deckard y entonces se marcho sabiendo bien que ahora estaban en completo desacuerdo mutuo. Se marcharon hasta desaparecer al fondo del pasillo.

-Esa ha sido una decisión un poco injusta no crees -opino Yolanda.

-En realidad, Richard Deckard ha tomado la cierta decisión de hacer que todos se marcharan para impedir que se creara una situación detestable, ahora se ha ganado su odio a pesar de todo -indico Decisión dandose cuenta de ese hecho.

-Puede ser, pero yo por ahora, no voy a permitir que nadie se crea que nos puede, ni siquiera de mis propios hombres -acordo estrictamente Deckard, luego se puso delante del panel y empezo a ir tecleando todas las teclas, se mostró la imagen de una cápsula con el porcentaje del virus, se movió de lugar y entonces apareció un gráfico que decía: 100%.

-Empezando lanzamiento -anunció Decisión.

-Solo hay una manera de arreglar esto, y es con monstruos -dijo Deckard y entonces la imagen mostró a la cápsula siendo vaciada y el gráfico bajando de porcentaje.

··

A lo alto de la torre, se abrió una cúpula y de ahí subió un cañón que tenía encima una cápsula enorme, se giro poniendose en diagonal, se concentro girando en un grado de 360 grados y entonces la expulso de lleno hacía el cielo.

La cápsula iba cayendo rápidamente y al final acabo cayendo en un plano lleno de algúna parte de una ciudad derruida. De ahí varios muertos empezaron a aparecer de entre los escombros sorprendidos por lo que había caído del cielo.

Fueron dirigiendose a la cápsula como sorprendidos por ver algo nuevo, uno de ellos se acerco lo suficiente como para verlo por si mismo en persona. De pronto la cápsula asustándoles y al instante salió un enorme humo rojo que cubrió por completo a todos los muertos.

Fueron gimiendo despavoridamente hasta que entonces empezaron a sufrir una tremenda metamorfosis, les crecieron unos alas, les salió un avispón por detrás y alzaron la cabeza mostrando una horrenda y babosa mandíbula que no era nada humano.

··

La mañana ya había llegado y con ello empezó a comenzar el juicio para Aelita, un hombre que se encontraba en una de las torres de mando inferior alzo un altavoz y empezo a gritar:

-Atención a todo el mundo, reunión en cinco minutos, repito, reunión en cinco minutos, el comandante Olivier quiero a todo el mundo para comience el juicio -acordo el soldado.

Todo el mundo fue avanzando alrededor de la zona y entonces aparecieron los cinco con cara impetuosa pero nada sorprendidos por lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Genial no, el mundo se esta acabando, y ya volvemos a tener en juicios -reprocho Odd mosqueado por esa idea, se había pasado toda su vida olvidándose de las costumbres de la civilización anterior, y ahora encima volvía a lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Y que esperabas? El mundo tiene que volver a ser lo mismo de siempre no -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Puede ser, pero tampoco esto -indico explícitamente.

Ambos intentaron de no darles muchas ideas porque sabían bien que se iban a pasar todo el dia intentando de hacer que cambiara de tema cosa que era muy imposible.

Un par de hombres pusieron una mesa grande, luego otros mas colocaron varias sillas alrededor de la mesa, lugar como para tres personas, y entre ellas estaba Olivier en el medio dirigiendo el juicio. Mantenía una mirada muy indirecta debido a que estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer.

Varios civiles y soldados se acoplaron alrededor de un grupo de sillas que estaban amontonados como si se tratara de un juicio normal, no habían perdido la costumbre en eso.

Los cinco siguieron avanzando y se detuvieron al ver que les estaba esperando, todos se giraron mostrando una mirada piadosa y sin decir nada, era como si la presencia de ella fuese algo que aterrase a todo el mundo de mala gana.

-Señorita Schaeffer, podría sentarse en el banquillo por favor -pidió expresamente Olivier señalando a una silla aleatoria que se encontraba al lado de la mesa grande, como si fuera una acusada.

Aelita se sentía un poco asustada porque nunca antes había estado en un juicio, y sobre todo ahora que la iban a culpar por algo que no había hecho.

-No te preocupes Aelita, nosotros te estaremos apoyando -apaciguo Jeremy.

-Lo se, ¿pero supuestamente no debería tener un abogado? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Cierto -corroboro y entonces se dirigió hacía Olivier-. ¿No debería ella tener un abogado?

Entonces Olivier lo discutió con sus demás compañeros sargento acerca del asunto, no tenían a nadie que se pusiera de abogado, y si lo tenían, entonces tenían un cierto problema.

-Disculpad, pero creo que yo puedo ser el abogado que estáis buscando -se oyó una voz conocida y entonces ambos observaron que se trataba de William mostrandose unánime.

-Oh no, por favor, él no -insistió frustrada Yumi al ver que siempre tenía que ser él.

-¿Estas seguro de eso señor Dunbar? -pregunto el tercer juez.

-Así es, mi padre antes fue abogado, uno de los buenos, apenas entendí como era su trabajo, pero con el tiempo después de que sucedió lo del holocausto este, empezo a aprenderme todo sobre derecho -explicó con tono sincero y cortes.

-¿Es en serio eso? -pregunto Ulrich cuestionándoselo a Yumi.

-Que va, su padre era oficinista, no tiene nada que ver -indico dando a entender que otra vez se lo esta inventando todo para manipular a los otros.

Ambos se quedaron interesados en eso.

-De acuerdo, si no hay mas remedio, se queda como abogado -acepto Olivier sin rechistar.

-No se arrepentirá de esta -exclamo irónicamente.

Ambos ya sabían bien que esto acabaría mal, pero mientras ella dijera todo lo bueno, entonces al menos conseguirían que todo fuese bien por ahora, le dieron un pequeño toque en el hombro como de confianza y entonces marcho hacía el estrado donde ahí se encontraba aquel banquillo, mientras pasaba la gente la estaba mirando como si hubiera hecho algo malo, por primera vez la gente la estaba mirando de esa forma, cuando estaba en la fortaleza al menos la gente la respetaba por lo que había hecho su padre a pesar de que no le gustaba, pero ahora estaba claro que no estaba en aquel infierno dispuesta a buscar aquella terrible fama que tenía.

Se sentó en el banquillo con aspecto solemne mientras se agarraba a las piernas.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-Sentarnos y comportarnos como el publico en si -propuso obviamente.

Ambos se fueron moviendo hacía el estrado junto con todo el publico cuando de pronto se oyó otra vez aquel ladrido de antes, era Kiwi, el perro de Olivier.

-Kiwi -dijo sorprendido Odd de verle.

Casi parecía que iba directa hacía él pero en realidad paso de largo y marcho directamente hacía su verdadero amo que era Olivier, se puso delante mientras gemía sacando la lengua.

-¿Que pasa chico? ¿Hambre? -pregunto encantado y entonces saca una galleta de perro con una forma bastante irregular del que apenas se notaba porque lo tenía agarrado con la mano.

Se la dio y al instante se la comió, luego se tiro como regodeandose en la tierra.

-Ojalá tuviera un perro así -exclamo Odd deseoso por tener un perro.

-Algún dia lo tendrás -reprocho Ulrich y entonces ambos se fueron moviendo entre el publico, observaron un enorme hueco donde se encontraba Soto y los otros dos.

-Ey chicos aquí -dijo avisando eufóricamente Orson al respecto.

-Hola chicos -saludo Jeremy y entonces todos se pusieron sobre los respectivos sitios.

-¿Nerviosos por esto? -pregunto Soto al respecto sobre el asunto.

-Créeme, hemos pasado de esta enfrentándonos con uñas y dientes a todo tipo de monstruos a estar enfrentándonos a la poca ley que queda en el mundo.

-Pues creedme, yo estoy mas nervioso todavía, hace años que no habíamos tenido un juicio así, la ultima vez paso que uno de los nuestros violo a una mujer y tuvimos que hacerle el juicio mas severo que se podría haber creado, y no veáis cual fue el resultado -explicó Mannix.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron a la vez.

-El destierro, lo soltaron hacía el exterior, sin casi nada de armas y comida, para que muriera de hambruna o se buscara su propia vida al otro lado -admitió con tono estremecedor.

Ahí entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que Olivier se lo tomaba todo demasiado en serio, un solo hecho criminal que no le gustase, y adiós muy buenas.

-¿Y que le paso al hombre? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Nunca mas lo volvimos a ver, seguramente estará muerto, o lo estuvo hace mucho -indico Soto.

Ahora aquello empeoraba las cosas. En ese momento Olivier golpeo la mesa con un martillo de carpintería y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía William para que comenzase, este asintió.

-Señoras y señores de Fort Duxxon, estamos hoy aquí, para sentenciar a esta chica, que ayer cometió un cierto crimen, del cual no le gusto nada a nuestro querido comandante, así que por eso mismo hoy la vamos a sentenciar, para saber si merece la culpa o no -explicó con tono considerado como si se lo conociese de memoria, se dirigió hacía Aelita y le dijo-. ¿Señorita...

-Schaeffer, Aelita Schaeffer -retracto amargadamente.

-Aelita Schaeffer, ¿de que se le acusa? -pregunto interrogatoriamente.

-No lo se, de haber impedido que un grupo de matones entraran en este campamento que se ve que no se han enfrentado a nadie sin ensuciarse las manos -reprocho injustificatoriamente.

Aquello hizo que todos se mosquearan y se murmuraran el asunto entre ellos mismos. Olivier se harto y golpeo el martillo para calmar la situación.

-Orden, exijo orden durante el juicio -insistió amargadamente Olivier.

-Se ve que empezamos bien -exclamo irónicamente Odd al ver como empezaba la situación.

-Nunca hemos empezado bien -retracto expresamente Ulrich.

-Señorita Aelita Schaeffer, ¿se lo preguntare una vez mas? ¿De que se le acusa?

-De provocar que varios soldados murieran un acto imprudente -aclaro admitiendo la verdad.

-Ya lo han oído señoras y señores, la señorita Aelita Schaeffer admite que sus actos provocaron la muerte de varios soldados de este campamento, provocando no solo que hubieran muerto en una batalla sin sentido, sino que encima hemos perdido la negociación con aquellos hombres que se han pasado toda nuestra vida intentando de razonar pacíficamente -declaro William.

-¿Pero tu te crees todo lo que dices o que te pasa? -reprocho de nuevo.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañada al oír eso.

-Tu nunca has estado aquí, no tienes ni idea de nada, y ahora dices que intentábamos razonar pacíficamente, esos hombres habían venido aquí para llevarme, y yo impedí que lo hicieran, pero a ti, te importa un comino eso verdad -replicó Aelita hacíendole entender la cuestión al asunto y era que se lo estaba inventando todo para tener una a la excusa a la que probar que era tan igual como ellos-. Confiesa de una vez -reprocho golpeando el puño contra la mesa.

Aquello hizo que otra vez se quedaran murmurando los unos a los otros.

-Orden, orden, orden, basta ya de tonterías -protesto de vuelta Olivier al ver que todo este juicio se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Ambos se callaron, Olivier estaba al borde del limite de aplazarlo todo con tal de acabar con todo el tema de una vez por todas.

-Señorita Schaeffer, ¿conoce a aquellos hombres que habían venido a buscarle? -pregunto por ese hecho para corroborar una cierta cuestión.

-Así es, vienen de la fortaleza donde se encuentra retenido mi padre -aclaro.

Aquello provoco que se quedaron todos sorprendidos porque no sabían casi nada de eso. Olivier los tranquilizo con un gesto de mano para que se callaran de momento.

-Pero dígame una cosa, ¿reconoce personalmente quienes eran los soldados que iban montados en esos jeeps? -indico expresamente.

-Pues... -ahí entonces le dio donde justo no sabía que decir.

-Oh no -dijo Jeremy estremecido.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd al ver como reaccionó.

-Le ha dado donde justo peor podía ponerse -aclaro dando a entender que ahí era donde todo el tema se iba de mal en peor, ahora es cuando empezaba a sacar conclusiones sin razón.

-No, esos no los he visto, pero reconocí la matricula y el logo de los jeeps y son el mismo tipo que tienen almacenados en la fortaleza -confeso apabullantemente.

-Aja, ya lo han oído, solamente los reconoció por los jeeps -replico William.

Ahora la gente se sorprendió aún mas al ver que había una parte de la que no tenía razón. Olivier se quedo desilusionado al ver que todo por un por un simple error de diferencia.

-¿Y dígame? ¿Como sabe que esos jeeps pertenecen al lugar de donde vienen? -pregunto ahora queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Pues porque la primera vez que los vi la mayoría de los soldados estaban descargando, esa fue la ultima vez que los vi antes de que me encerraran de por vida en la fortaleza, pero luego mas o menos los vi otra vez cuando estaban intentando de buscarme -explicó sensatamente.

-¿Que quiere decir eso del mas o menos? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Pues, porque como era de noche apenas vi si eran los mismos jeeps -confeso.

Volvió a sorprenderse la gente por ese nuevo descubrimiento.

-Pero eran ellos, lo se, venían de la misma dirección por la que escape, así que no puede ser una coincidencia -retracto hacíendoles entender la realidad del asunto.

-Así que, la señorita Schaeffer, no tiene ni idea de si eran los soldados que la habían estado reteniendo, cosa que significa que ayer mismo cogío aquel lanzallamas y les disparo solamente porque había reconocido a unos jeeps de los que no tiene ni idea -indago William haciendo ver la verdad del asunto, y era que no reconocía nada en absoluto.

-Joder -reprocho Yumi al ver como la estaba liando.

Todos se quedaron murmurando pero peor que antes porque ahí se estaban dando cuenta de la tremenda falta que tuvo ayer y provoco la muerte de unos cuantos.

-A mi me da que es culpable -opino el primer juez comandante.

-Si, pero tampoco sirve como para nos hagamos una idea -indico el tercero.

-Calma señores, podemos arreglar esto, pero por ahora hay una cosa que quiero entender -apaciguo Olivier queriendo saber mas del asunto para tener un perfecto veredicto.

-Ahora expliqueme una cosa señorita Schaeffer, ¿porque querían llevarse si es que acaso aquellos soldados eran lo que usted pensaba?

-Porque seguramente para terminar el trabajo que esta haciendo mi padre.

-¿Y que es? -pregunto con tono incrédulo.

-Perfeccionar un extraño virus que se esta expandiendo por todo el mundo, no se sabe muy bien lo que es pero es transformando a todo el mundo en monstruos salvajes, algo mucho peor que los infectados de siempre, nos tuvieron ahí retenidos durante días, queriendo buscar la manera de controlarlo, pero yo me escape, pero mi padre se quedo atrás, porque sabía muy bien que si se quedaba, no harían nada conmigo y podría largarme de ahí, y así ha sido hasta ahora -explicó resumiendo Aelita todo el asunto pero de una manera autocompasiva.

Todos estaban escuchando atentamente eso y se estaban haciendo una terrible idea de todo por lo que había pasado desde que había salido de aquel lugar. Pero para Jeremy había una cuestión que estaba todavía intentando de entender, y era aquello sobre el virus.

-Pero un momento, ¿me esta diciendo para perfeccionar el virus? ¿Y ese virus esta relacionado con el anterior virus que mato al mundo? ¿Es que de algúna forma lo saben?

-Pues... -en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le estaba obligando a decir todo aquello que sabía, incluido el mayor secreto de todos-. Eso es confidencial.

-Uhum, dice que es confidencial, lo que significa que no quiere decirlo, porque a lo mejor se lo esta investigando todo -replico William haciendo entender que todo era mentira.

-Será hijo de puta -reprocho Ulrich harto de todo ese fraude y decidió levantarse pero entonces los demás le cogíeron impidiendo que cometiera algúna estupidez.

-Ulrich, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Jeremy.

-No vez que la esta tratando como a una impostora -recrimino Ulrich.

-Lo se, pero mientras no hagamos nada imprudente, mejor será para ella, es mejor saber lo que le va a suceder ahora porque sino lo perdemos todo de nuevo -indago seriamente Jeremy.

No quería darle la razón pero ahí no tenía mas opción.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistar pero se notaba el malhumor.

Aelita no paraba de oír todo tipo de acusaciones acerca de que la estaban tomando por una mentirosa, se canso y entonces decidió decir todo aquello que necesitaba escuchar.

-Ellos fueron los que crearon el virus original -declaro con total euforia.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso, excepto William que se quedo detenido mientras ponía una sonrisa maléfica de orgullo al ver que ya la tenía calada por completo.

-¿Como ha dicho? -pregunto ahora queriendo entender el asunto.

-No fue un accidente lo que destruyo el mundo, fue cosa de una inteligencia artificial, que quiere cambiar el mundo a su manera, se creo que todo es una decisión, y decidió que la única manera de arreglar el mundo de todas las enfermedades, es destruyéndolo con una sola infección, y ese fue el virus contaminante que infecto a todo el mundo convirtiéndolos en muertos vivientes, pero ahora hay otro virus que ha salido de la nada, y están desesperados por querer utilizarlo, y para eso necesitan a mi padre, que es el mas listo de entre todos ellos, pero no será suficiente, así que por eso me buscan, para terminar aquello que empezamos, y si lo consiguen, entonces mataran a todo el mundo y crecerán como los amos de un nuevo orden mundial -explicó confesando toda la historia delante de todo el mundo, había tocado fondo después de todo.

La gente se quedo sorprendida porque no lograba captarlo pero si era verdad todo eso entonces eso significa que habían estado tratando con las personas que habían destruido el mundo.

-Oh joder no -reprocho Jeremy al ver que ya la pifio.

-Chicos, ¿es eso verdad? -pregunto Soto queriendo entenderlo.

-¿Tu que crees? -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

Olivier estaba al borde de su limite de su locura porque no podía creer que justo hubiera dicho eso, ahora había empeorado la situación, todo el mundo había empezado a tartamudear y a sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin razón, se harto tanto de que este juicio ya estaba perdiendo el sentido que decidió terminar con todo de una vez.

-¡Basta! -grito golpeando con fuerza el martillo contra la mesa.

Todos se callaron y mirando con ojos de estupefacción.

-Escuchadme bien, entiendo vuestro miedo, si, todos nos hemos sentido así algúna vez, pero eso no significaba que nos volvamos locos, no saquemos conclusiones sin razón, no tenemos pruebas de que esto sea verdad, así que dejad de lado todo esta parafernalia y volved a lo que toca -acordo Olivier para dejar bien claro que nadie iba a pensar lo que pensaba.

Todos se calmaron obedeciendo sus ordenes, entre ellos William que sonreía con orgullo.

-Así se dice comandante, niéguelo todo, que luego yo haré mi parte -murmuro.

-Olivier, ¿es que no te acuerdas de lo que te mostré? -pregunto Aelita queriendo entender porque negaba toda esa historia.

-¿De que esta hablando? -pregunto el tercer juez sin entender a que se refería.

Ahí entonces Olivier se daba cuenta de que si decía exactamente lo que le había mostrado entonces ahí admitía que había estado escondiendo cosas que debería haberle dicho a los demás soldados, pero si lo hacía ahora, entonces provocaría el pánico cuando justamente estaban peor que nunca.

-No lo se, es la misma historia que ha estado contando desde que vino aquí -retracto disimuladamente dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-Oh -se quedo desilusionada al ver que no la protegió para nada, la había mandado presa.

-Esto se acabo -se harto tanto Jeremy que decidió explicarse para hacerle entender a la gente lo que estaba pasando-. Escuchadme bien.

Todos se callaron y dirigieron la mirada hacía él, en especial William que ponía una mueca de disgusto al ver que justo le quitaron el momento de seguir con la farsa.

-Si, entiendo bien que estemos todos asustados, las cosas no han salido bien, pero esa no es opción para que nos inventemos historias -explicó sensatamente.

-¿Pero que es lo que hace este? -cuestiono Orson.

-Calla, esta haciendo lo que mejor se le da a hacer, razonar -indico Ulrich.

-Se muy bien que lo de Aelita estuvo mal, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí y dejar que un grupo de hombres de los que no tenemos ni idea nos manipulen. Si es verdad que esos hombres fueron los culpable de que este virus haya destruido el mundo, es que entonces es verdad.

Todos se quedaron interesados al oír eso, Olivier se puso de brazos cruzados.

-Entiendo que no podemos asimilar las cosas, al principio me costo, pero luego entendí que esta era la autentica verdad, lo del virus no fue un accidente, fue provocado por hombres corruptos que quieren conquistar el mundo para hacer de ello a su manera, y Aelita ha estado todo este tiempo encerrada en ese lugar que tienen de fortaleza, no debemos culparla por lo que hizo con el lanzallamas, sino simplemente agradecerla por hacernos recordar, que no podemos seguir aguantando tantas reprimendas cuando deberíamos estar luchando contra los monstruos que nos atacan desde el otro lado -indico explicando que deberían de dejar de lado el miedo que tenían a morir y empezar a luchar de verdad, por el mundo en que vivían.

Aelita sonrió encantada al ver que por una vez alguien la defendía del todo.

-¿Que es lo que queréis? ¿Vivir siendo utilizados? ¿O luchar por lo que es nuestro hogar? ¿Nuestros seres mas queridos? -objetó seriamente para hacérseles entender.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir porque aquello era una opción que no sabían tener muy en cuenta, captaban lo que había dicho pero era una decisión muy difícil. Jeremy bajo los brazos de lo resignado que estaba por lo que había contado, pero todavía quedaba saber que pensaban los otros.

-Muy bueno Jeremy -felicito Ulrich.

-Así es como se habla -exclamo Odd encantado.

Jeremy sonrío agradecido, luego dirigió la mirada hacía el frente y observo como Aelita le devolvía las gracias por haberla defendido cuando nadie mas lo hacía.

De pronto surgieron unos extraños aplausos de ironía que venían de algúna parte, dirigieron la mirada y entonces observaron que se trataba de William con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Tierno y poético, pero ahora en serio, os daís cuenta cuando fue que las cosas fueron a ir mal -indico William volviendo al tema de vuelta.

-Oh no, ¿que va a hacer ahora? -se cuestiono estremecida Yumi al respecto.

-No veís, ¿que desde que esta chica se ha largado de donde pertenece, esos hombres jamas habían vuelto a darnos molestias? -comento.

-¡Si! -se rumorearon los unos a los otros dandose cuenta.

Ahí entonces Jeremy empezo a tener un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y no os dais cuenta? De que si esta chica continua aquí metida, seguirán viniendo y viniendo hasta que ya no pararan mas, ¿es eso lo que queremos?

-¡No! -reprocharon negándose a esa opción.

-Y que mejor forma de arreglar las cosas: Que devolviéndoles la chica de vuelta para que así podamos vivir eternamente de vuelta -propuso con expectación.

-¡Si! -aceptaron esa opción sin ni siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

-No no no -dijo Jeremy estremecido al ver no entendieron nada de lo que dijo.

-Así que, ¿que decreta usted comandante Olivier? -le dio la palabra para saber su decisión final.

Olivier no dijo nada pero se quedo con una mirada como de decir que había tocado fondo y que era eso o ningúna otra cosa mas, agarro el martillo y entonces dijo:

-Declaro Aelita Schaeffer culpable por los actos cometidos, como sentencia será entregada a los negociantes a cambio de recursos y armas de defensa -acordo y entonces golpeo el martillo.

-No -dijo estremecida al ver que la condena-. Olivier tienes que entenderlo, no van a parar, quieren conquistar el mundo, quieren conquistar el mundo.

Un par de soldados la cogíeron y se la llevaron del banquillo, Olivier se quedo con una mirada fría como de no querer saber nada mas, abajo estaba Kiwi que resoplo frustrado como sintiendo que algo en su amo había cambiado y ya no le gustaba.

-No Aelita, no -reprocho Jeremy dispuesto a cogerla pero entonces varias personas del publico les cogíeron impidiendo que pudieran cogerla de vuelta.

-Sacadme de encima, estáis cometiendo un terrible error, estáis cometiendo un terrible error, soltadme, Olivier -reprocho Aelita queriendo hacerle cambiar de opinión pero ya era tarde, ya estaba completamente decidido.

Olivier se quedo donde estaba sin inmutarse, giro la cabeza hacía otro lado y ahí observo que se encontraba Dolores con una mirada penetrante como de saber que se estaba equivocando.

William miraba satisfecho al ver que había conseguido sacársela de encima.

-Si -se dijo satisfecho con tono murmurante pero se notaba la ironía que mostraba en su sonrisa.

Se la llevaron fuera del patio por la fuerza cuando entonces se oyó algo que llamo la atención:

-Atención -era la voz de uno de los soldados que estaba en el muro-. Atención, se acerca un convoy a diez metros al norte, es todo un ejercito.

-A sus puestos de combate ya mismo -ordeno Olivier al ver que se venía un gran problema.

Todo el mundo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y entonces se dirigió hacía el muro, agarraron todas las armas que tenían mientras veían a lo lejos como un enorme grupo de jeeps con unos cuantos soldados venían atravesando el sendero a toda pastilla.

Ambos cinco estaban sin saber que hacer pero estaba claro que lo que sucedió ayer no les gusto nada, de pronto oyeron un sonido que les resultaba familiar, se giraron y observaron que se trataba de William carraspeando incrédulamente como siempre.

-Vas a pagar por esto William -recrimino Ulrich.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que debierais preocuparos mas bien de eso -señalo hacía arriba.

No entendían a que se referían pero entonces miraron al cielo y todos los demás se quedaron detenidos al ver que algo inmenso se les venía encima.

-¿Que es eso? -se pregunto mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Todos se quedaron expectantes mientras veían como una hora de avispones se acercaban recorriendo todo el cielo y no paraban de aumentar, era un ejercito al completo, iban surcando el cielo como si fueran aviones, pero aquello era algo mucho peor de lo que parecía. Cada uno de los habitantes de la base se quedaron con una mirada inquisitiva de saber muy bien que se les venía una tormenta de monstruos del que seguramente todos acabarían muertos. Orson, Mannix, Soto, Dolores, Olivier, Aelita, William, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich y Jeremy mantenían aquella expresión como de indicar que estaban al borde de la perdición.

-¿Y ahora que Jeremy? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-Preparemonos para lo peor que han vivido nuestras vidas -opino con tono preocupante.

Una enorme huella en el cielo se dibujo a través de las lineas de nubes que dejaban los avispones a su paso, todos estaban atentos, a que viniese el desastre, el peor de los ataques.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	10. 10·Por una razón

CODE: DECISION

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 10: POR UNA RAZON

FINAL DE TEMPORADA

Deckard se encontraba delante del ordenador de Decisión escuchando una grata música clásica que le hacía entrar en un trance de pura calma, el lugar estaba tan desolado que lo único que lo podía sacar de aquel tremendo estrés que tenía, era acordándose de las buenas cosas que quedaban.

Decisión lo observaba y veía aquel cambio frenético que se notaba en el cuerpo de Deckard, al principio lo había analizado como frustrado, cabreado con el mundo y sobretodo con Hopper, pero ahora que estaba llegando a su punto limite, lo único que deseaba con toda su angustia era encontrar ese anti-virus antes de que se lo acabasen inyectando en Decisión para acabar con ella.

En ese momento una persona se acerco a paso lento.

-Señor -le llamo con tono cortez.

Aquello llamo la atención de Deckard y este se giro observando que detrás a unos metros se encontraba Miqquel mirándole con cara interrogante.

-Es la hora -anunció pasivamente.

-De acuerdo, dame unos minutos -pidió con calma.

-A la orden señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho.

Deckard asintió nerviosamente debido a lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Richard Deckard? -pregunto Decisión.

-Y si, mi señora Decisión, llevamos semanas, buscándola, y ahora que la hemos encontrado, no voy a permitir que nadie me impida cometer todos mis planes, ya es hora de que empiece a tomar las decisiones de otra manera -explicó con tono resentido y funesto.

En ese momento algo sonó en la pantalla que llamo su atención, se dirigió a la pantalla y observo como a un grupo de iconos circulares anaranjados que se desplazaban sobre lo que parecía ser un mapa tridimensional de una zona desértica.

-¿Cuantos se han convertido? -pregunto al respecto.

-Como unos 36 aproximadamente, y sigue contando -declaro.

-Bien, esta vez no volveremos a cometer el mismo error de antes, esta vez, los aniquilaremos a todos de una vez por todas. Mandalos al campamento en cuanto se hayan desenvolupado lo suficiente -ordeno estrictamente.

-De acuerdo Richard Deckard -obedeció Decisión.

Entonces la pantalla mostró como los iconos anaranjados empezaron a agrandarse cada vez mas y empezaron a moverse subiendo de altura.

··

La música acompaño a todo el mundo a través de lo que sería el mayor ataque que hubieran hecho nunca. Se notaba la tensión, los nervios, la angustia, y la desesperación por que estaban apunto de combatir contra un enemigo del que nunca habían frente personalmente. Los cuatro principales jeeps salieron al exterior y ahí se encontraban Romitz, Muldoch y compañía, en ese mismo momento apareció Miqquel jugando con su navaja como costumbre, les llamo y estos pusieron una mirada como de no querer saber nada de nada. Se subió al primer jeep y estos le dejaron a sitio a pesar de que el hombre ya no les agradaba para nada.

Varios jeeps con soldados y algúnos otros vehículos como furgonetas o motocicletas estaban circulando por todo el patio a la espera de salir de la fortaleza. En un extremo se encontraba Deckard siendo acompañado por Yolanda que tenía como siempre agarrada su libreta de apuntes. Se dirigió al segundo jeep donde se encontraban los tres hermanos, ella se le acerco mirándole con una cara pensativa como de saber bien si estaba haciendo lo correcto marchándose por si mismo.

-Asegurese de que Hopper lo vea -ordeno Deckard explícitamente.

-Lo haré señor -obedeció.

Mantenía una mirada mientras se ponía el dedo en la boca de estar pensando seriamente sobre el asunto, había dejado encerrado a Hopper donde siempre, en aquella celda, pero a pesar de todo el daño que había causado hasta ahora, necesitaba que viera lo que iba a suceder, para que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando uno violaba las normas y se escapaba.

Abrieron la puerta y entonces todo el convoy de guerra marcho saliendo de la fortaleza, fueron girando hacía el otro lado y de ahí marcharon por aquella curva, todos iban en formación a medida que los cuatro jeeps principales circulaban por aquella desértica carretera.

A medida que iban avanzando, notaban en el cielo como marchaban volando los avispones, ya habían dado el vuelo y ahora se dirigían adonde les habían ordenado marchar. Romitz estaba algo indeciso porque no sabía bien si eso era una buena idea o no, aquellos monstruos estaban apunto de diezmar a un montón de gente, en cambio Miqquel parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los avispones siguieron volando hasta que una media hora después acabaron llegando adonde estaba el campamento donde ahí comenzaron el ataque lanzando varias de sus espinas, eran tan enormes que cuando impactaban contra algo, esto lo destrozaba por completo.

··

Había pasado un buen rato desde el primer ataque y ya estaba todo patas arribas, el campamento estaba siendo diezmado de mala manera y mucha gente estaba corriendo despavorida buscando un lugar donde poder salvarse pero lo único que encontraban seguro eran los restos de las torres de mando que habían sido tiradas con mucha fuerza.

Una niña pequeña se encontraba escondida en un rincón oculto de un muro de ladrillos, estaba llorando debido a que veía bien como un ejercito de monstruos estaban destruyendo todo aquello que consideraba su hogar. En ese momento apareció Yumi y le agarro de la mano llevandose por la fuerza, fueron pasando entre la tundra de gente que había corriendo, en ese momento se reencontró con la madre que la reconoció al instante.

-Toma -se la entrego en brazos.

-Gracias -agradeció la mujer y entonces salió corriendo sin mas.

Yumi estaba estupefacta porque no sabía muy bien que hacer, lo estaban destruyendo todo y parecía que la cosa no podía ir a peor, los avispones iban bajando y atacando a todo aquel que intentase defenderse, los únicos que no habían caído hasta ahora eran las defensas del muro que eran los lanzallamas y los cañones, varios de ellos intentaban de espantar a los avispones pero aquello parecía que no les hacía daño, no les tenían miedo ni al fuego.

En ese momento apareció Ulrich y los demás cruzandose delante de ella.

-Esto se esta convirtiendo en un infierno -opino con estupefacción.

-¿De donde han salido estas cosas? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber que eran los avispones.

-Seguramente del mismo lugar de donde han salido -objetó lógicamente Odd.

-¿Alguien ha visto donde esta Aelita? -pregunto Jeremy con tono nervioso.

-No lo se, la ultima vez que la vi era cuando se la estaban llevando, pero desde que lanzaron ese enorme proyectil desde el cielo no vi en que dirección se fue -anunció frustradamente Ulrich.

Jeremy estaba al borde de estallar de la locura, había perdido a Aelita.

-Joder -reprocho malhumorado al ver que todo estaba yendo bastante mal.

-Tranquilo Einstein, no vaya a ser que nos pongamos a soltar insultos ahora -apaciguo Odd.

-Tenemos que buscarla, es la única forma de parar esto -propuso seriamente Jeremy.

-Pero si ya tenemos el pen-drive, ¿entonces ella de que nos sirve? -indico expresamente Yumi.

-Ella fue la que inicio todo esto, le debemos todo -aclaro explícitamente.

Ahí entonces empezaron a darse cuenta, Aelita era casi como una mas del equipo, y si la perdían, entonces perdían todo aquello por lo que habían luchado hasta ahora.

-¿Alguien sabe donde puede ser el ultimo lugar donde podría estar? -pregunto asumiendo.

-A mi me da que en el despacho de Olivier -objetó Ulrich.

En ese momento se oyó una explosión que casi sacudió toda la tierra.

-Cuidado -aviso Odd y entonces un avispón paso delante de ellos.

El avispón siguió su curso como si nada. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos por eso.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Jeremy y ambos se movilizaron.

··

Entre la muchedumbre de gente que iba corriendo de un lado para otro, solamente había una persona que se lo tomaba con completa calma, y ese era William, que iba acampando a sus anchas como si esto le pareciera algo normal. Mantenía una mirada inquietante de puro odio a medida que iba observando como los avispones lo destruían todo sin parar.

Siguió andando y entonces se dirigió hacía la habitación donde se había quedado hospedado antes, cogío las llaves y entonces abrió la puerta. Todo estaba sin el mas mínimo desorden, no había hecho nada ahí dentro, se arrodillo y entonces saco de debajo de su cama, su espada, la que había escondido antes, la levanto y se la quedo mirando con satisfacción.

-Ahora tu y yo, terminaremos esto como siempre -dijo murmuradamente pero con un tono inquietante que quería decir que iba a hacer algo malo por capricho.

··

Varios soldados estaban agrupados por una serie de extremos repletos de carretillas con cajas y demás cosas, Olivier y los suyos estaban apoyados encima de los restos que habían intentando de defenderse de los ataques de los avispones.

-Necesito algo mas de municíon -ordeno Olivier.

-Tome -le entrego Soto otra carga con balas.

La cogío y la metió dentro de la pistola, alzo el brazo y siguió disparando.

-No vamos a poder con esto señor -comento Soto con tono disgustado.

-Nunca digas nunca, hemos pasado por muchas otras cosas, hoy no vamos a permitir que destruyan nuestra hogar -reprimió expresamente Olivier, lo alzo de nuevo y siguió disparando.

-Pero cuando nos han atacado de esta manera -indico obviamente.

Ahí entonces lo tenía claro, jamas se habían enfrentado a unos monstruos como esos, y jamas se las habían apañado para enfrentarse a una amenaza como esta, estaba claro que hoy estaban peor que nunca, estaban condenados a perderlo todo.

-¿Que hacemos señor? Las defensas están cayendo -aviso eufóricamente Orson.

-A este ritmo nos van a derribar y apoderarse del campamento -comento Mannix.

-¿Cuanto falta para que llegue todo ese convoy? -pregunto acordándose de que también venía un ejercito de soldados dispuestos a atacarlos por el frente.

-Yo diría que no mucho señor -confeso con tono preocupado.

Ambos miraron hacía arriba, sabiendo que detrás estaban los vehículos esperando entrar.

··

El convoy y todos los demás se vehículos se apelotonaron delante del campamento que estaba siendo diezmado por los avispones, Deckard veía bien lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba claro que tenían la oportunidad perfecta para poder derribar la puerta y meterse dentro.

-¿Que hacemos señor? ¿Derribamos esa puerta con un bazooka o... -espeto Miqquel.

-No, lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarla de en medio, eso provocara que se cree un hueco y de ahí que alguien se meta para abrirla desde el otro lado -indico seriamente Deckard.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció Miqquel, luego se levanto dirigiendose a todo el mundo-. Atención todos, agarrad los ganchos y ponedlos sobre los capos, hoy vamos a pescar un pez muy grande.

-¿Esta seguro de que esto aguantara? -cuestiono Romitz.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que hoy no vamos a tener un buen dia -opino sinceramente Muldoch.

Todo el mundo se puso a sacar los teleganchos que tenían puestos en la parte trasera de la mayoría de los jeeps y los coches, los conectaron a los soportes que estaban sobresaliendo de la carrocería del capo y de ahí los engancharon dispuestos a dispararlos.

-Todo en orden señor -afirmo Norbert.

-Disparen -ordeno.

Dispararon los ganchos y se juntaron delante de la puerta clavándola con mucha fuerza.

-Eso es, ahora tirad, ¡tirad! -ordeno eufóricamente.

Todos empezaron a avanzar hacía atrás mientras iban tirando con todas sus fuerzas para apartar la puerta y hacer de ello por el que pudieran pasar al otro lado y abrirla como dios manda.

Todos los soldados del otro lado veían como estaban tironeando de la puerta y aquello no era algo bueno, uno de ellos giro la cabeza con expresión preocupante.

-Están tirando de la puerta -aviso eufóricamente.

-Eso no aguantara por mucho tiempo -indico otro.

De pronto hubo otra explosión y se oyó también un grito.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto un tercero.

-Al menos intentemos de abrirla un poco como para que se desganchen esos ganchos -sugirió uno.

-¿Y que pasa si consiguen entrar? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Intentemos de que no sea demasiado grande como para que entre uno -indico.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces ambos fueron moviendo lentamente las palancas como para abrir poco a poco la puerta, se oía rechinar el sonido del sistema mecánico por el que funcionaba.

Olivier seguía defendiéndose y en ese momento oyó como que algo se estaba abriendo.

-¿Que están haciendo con la puerta? -pregunto reprochando al ver que estaban haciendo lo que no tocaba, si la abrían, dejaban entrar a todo el resto de soldados.

-Voy a echar un vistazo -indico Orson y entonces marcho corriendo a mirar que hacían.

Todos seguían tironeando pero era imposible, ahora estaban abriendo la puerta.

-Ahora, rápido, solamente tenemos una oportunidad -ordeno Deckard.

Entonces un par de motociclistas fueron avanzando con sus motos y se dirigieron hacía la puerta.

Los otros seguían tironeando con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del duro trabajo que era.

-¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo? -reprocho Orson.

-Estamos intentando de hacer que se desenganchen esos ganchos de ahí detrás.

-Estáis locos, eso hará que se metan dentro -reprocho.

-Cuidado, están entrando -aviso uno y entonces se vio como un par de motoristas consiguieron entrar por un pequeño hueco que se abrió entre la puerta.

-Oh joder -reprocho Orson al ver que se empeoro la cosa.

Sacaron sus ametralladoras y empezaron a disparar contra el mundo, rápidamente Orson salió corriendo pero la mayoría de los soldados que se ocupaban del sistema no lo vieron venir y recibieron parte de las balas. El segundo que estaba detrás dejo la moto y entonces se dirigió hacía el sistema, abrió del todo las palancas y entonces se vio como la puerta se estaba abriendo del todo.

Los otros al otro lado veían como la puerta se estaba abriendo por fin.

-Ya era hora -exclamo irónicamente Miqquel.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Deckard y entonces todos los jeeps echaron humo de sus tubos de escape y salieron corriendo directos hacía la entrada al campamento.

Uno por uno fueron entrando a medida que la puerta se abrió del todo, Deckard y los suyos fueron los primeros en entrar y ahí fueron disparando a todo aquello que se moviese. Deckard se detuvo observando el campamento para intentar de entender como era posible que hubieran sobrevivido durante tantos años, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba mas que nada, era la chica.

-¿Su primera vez en un campamento de estos señor? -pregunto Miqquel con tono incordiante.

-Créeme, para que que hayan pasado diez años sin enfrentarse a nada, lo han hecho bastante bien -opino expresamente hacíendose a la idea.

-Si, pero ahora los vamos a matar a todos -reprocho riéndose incrédulamente.

-Tu no -dijo Deckard con tono amargado.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido al oír ese comentario.

-Yo quiero que te encargues de atrapar a la hija de Hopper, si se encuentra aquí no quiero que ningún otro la coja -ordeno Deckard con total discreción.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto intentando de entender porque le tocaba a él hacer esa petición.

-Porque Hopper les ha llenado la mente de cualquier cosa, no quiero llegar a encontrármela y que algúno de mis hombres haga alguna tontería -declaro seriamente.

-De acuerdo entonces, yo me encargare -acepto sin rechistar, se toco el sombrero y entonces marcho mientras envainaba su navaja de una forma sospechosa e inverosímil.

Deckard asintió, estaba al borde de algo grande y no quería que surgiera cualquier cosa mala, sobretodo ahora que estaba casi apunto de encontrar todo lo que quería.

··

Aelita se encontraba merodeando entre parte del campamento intentando de buscar a los suyos pero no los veía por ningúna parte, todo el campamento se estaba llenando de escombros peligrosos y los avispones no dejaban de atacar a cualquiera que se preciara defenderse, alzo la vista y observo que la mayor parte de los soldados habían entrado con sus vehículos, estaban armados con todo tipo de armas que podrían destruir el campamento en segundos.

-No -dijo atemorizada que justo paso lo que no quería que sucediera.

De pronto alguien le agarro del cuello tironeándola de una manera que la estaba ahogando.

-Aquí estas eh, la chica a la que buscan -resulto ser William que la agarro por detrás, empuño su espada para demostrar que si no cooperaba entonces le cortaría el cuello.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto recriminando con lascivia.

-Veras pelirrosa, Ulrich y los demás te están buscando, y los otros también, así que vamos a hacer algo a lo que a mi me gusta llamar, trueque cruzado -declaro dando a entender que se proponía hacer un trato directo con ambos grupos por algúna razón que no resultaba muy buena.

La estiro hacía atrás y entonces se la llevo arrastrando con mucha fuerza.

-Te mataran -dijo.

-¿Como? -no lo comprendió.

-Ellos te mataran igualmente -añadió. Aprovecho para cargar su guante de plasma.

-Ah si, pues bueno, entonces será que me conozcan para que así sepan lo que pasa cuando se cruzan delante de William Dunbar -replico con tono malicioso.

Aprovecho y entonces levanto el brazo apuntando hacía atrás, le disparo una bola de energía en la cara y entonces quedo envuelto en un aura de destellos rosados y púrpuras, se quedo con la boca abierta en una posición que parecía que se estuviera ahogando, al final cayo tendido al suelo.

-Pues eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con los Guerreros del mañana -espeto irónicamente dejándoselo bien claro a pesar de que no le oía.

Agarro el arma que tenía sobresaliéndole del bolsillo y se marcho corriendo dejándole ahí tirado.

··

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza, Hopper se encontraba tendido en el suelo de la celda donde siempre estaba metido, de pronto la puerta electrónica se abrió y apareció Yolanda con una mirada inexpresiva pero se notaba la seriedad en su ceño fruncido.

-Franz Hopper, levantase, se muy bien que esta despierto -ordeno Yolanda con tono amargo.

Hopper hizo un gemido leve y entonces alzo la cabeza mirando hacía la doctora.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto queriendo saber ahora que problema había.

-Deckard me ha ordenado que lo lleve de vuelta a la sala de control, han llegado al campamento de Fort Duxxon, se esta viviendo una masacre -explicó rotundamente.

-Ah -reprocho quejándose sabiendo bien que otra vez lo iban a obligar a que mirara otro grotesco espectáculo que se estaba viendo en directo-. ¿Es que no hay otra cosa que ver?

-Entiendo muy bien que no quiera verlo, pero le compadezco, y le guste o no, va a tener que verlo, Aelita se encuentra ahí metida, y como suceda, peor será después de ver lo que pueda suceder -explico sinceramente para que entendiera que esto tenía que verlo por si mismo o sino se lo tendrían que informar después y sería peor.

Hopper enderezo el ceño de una forma indecisa y entonces se quedo aún mas extrañado al oír esa cuestión, pensaba que Yolanda era la típica mujer que se comportaba siempre como una soldado que solamente aceptaba ordenes de sus superiores, pero ahora veía bien que tenía al menos algo de moraleja y un poco de compasión por lo menos como para que entendiera eso.

··

Al final acepto y volvió a la sala de control donde se encontraba a un grupo de gente, de técnicos trabajando en el sistema mientras se veía en la pantalla las imágenes de las cámaras que iban conectadas en los chalecos de Romitz y los suyos.

-¿Que es todo eso? -pregunto Hopper intentando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando ahí, apenas podía reconocer las imágenes debido al gran movimiento que había.

Una de las imágenes del extremo bajo del cuadro se mostró que de repente apareció algo enorme volando por encima de las nubes y con mucha prisa.

-¿Que era eso? ¿Un avispón? -pregunto intentando de entender que era lo que había visto.

Yolanda no le contesto porque sabía muy bien que esa era la autentica verdad.

-¿Ha enviado Deckard avispones para atacar el campamento? -reprocho queriendo entender porque hizo eso de enviar a aquellos monstruos a atacar el lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

-Así es Franz Hopper -intervino Decisión-. Richard Deckard decidió que la única forma de solucionar se tenía que hacer con cosas que ningún ser humano podía derrotar o vencer, así que decidió lanzar una cápsula para contaminar a los muertos y convertirlos en un ejercito de avispones dispuestos a combatir.

-¿Combatir? ¿Como? -cuestiono esa lógica.

-Si no recuerda bien, están hechos de nanobots que fueron mejorados genéticamente, gracias a eso tenemos el control de las criaturas y podemos obligarles a que ataquen, o que simplemente se los lleven volando directamente hasta la fortaleza -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Llevarlos hasta aquí?

-Una vez que se hayan roto las reglas de negociación, quedan pendiente, dos opciones, la rendición, o la muerte -indico.

-¿Y que significa la opción?

-Serán capturados y encerrados como prisioneros para nuestras investigaciones -confeso.

-¿Utilizados para investigaciones? -intento de comprender de que iba eso y entonces se acordo de un hecho que lo aclaraba todo ahora-. Los sujetos que tenéis encerrados en el nivel de abajo, no son gente que hayáis capturado, son personas que habéis cogido del resto del mundo, y los habéis encerrado aquí, utilizándolos como conejillos de indias.

-Conejillos de indias es una explicación bastante menor, a nosotros nos gusta referirnos mas bien, como sujetos de prueba experimental -aclaro honestamente.

Ahora Hopper estaba que no sabía que hacer con el asunto.

-¿Pero porque? -pregunto con tono nervioso.

-Cuando el virus se expandió por el resto del mundo, nos dimos cuenta de que algúnos sufrieron ciertos efectos secundarios que jamas habríamos previsto, así que decidimos utilizar a un cierto grupo de gente para probar todos los análisis e investigaciones que pudiéramos hacer para poder entender el concepto de crecimiento del virus y controlar a los infectados -explicó Yolanda hacíendole entender que fue por un error de lógica que no habían visto venir.

-¿Controlar a los infectados? -ahora empezaba a entender muy poco el concepto de los experimentos que había estado haciendo, pero ahora empezo a darse cuenta de una cosa que nunca antes había entendido.

Decisión aumento el zoom de su pupila y observo el aumento de nervios de Hopper, su ritmo estaba subiendo a un cuatro por ciento de lo normal.

-No tenéis el control de todo verdad -asumió obviamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Yolanda.

De pronto Hopper se puso a reír de una forma rara y sospechosa, era como si hubiera tocado fondo y al final ahora empezaba a sucumbir a sus propias penas.

-No tenéis el control de todo, no tenéis el control -replico dejándoselo claro a todo el mundo.

-Hopper, tranquilicese -exigió Yolanda al ver como se ponía.

-No, no me pienso tranquilizar, ahora lo se bien, tantos años planificando todo esto y al final nada os ha funcionado, no tenéis el control de nada, ni siquiera de vuestros propios monstruos, sois los peores Frankensteins de la historia -vocifero Hopper hacíendole entender a todo el mundo que habían estado perdiendo el tiempo porque ya ni podían controlar a sus propias creaciones.

Todo el mundo se quedo mirándolo al intentar de entender a que se refería, Yolanda se estaba fastidiando un poco debido a que no soportaba como se comportaba.

-Hopper, te exijo que pares -insistió seriamente.

-¡No! -se negó rotundamente-. Estoy harto de mentiras, estoy harto de secretos, estoy harto de todo, vosotros solamente os importa vuestros logros, no el futuro de la raza humana, pues sabéis que, la raza humana se esta yendo al carajo por vuestra culpa.

-Decido que se lleven al doctor Franz Hopper de aquí -ordeno Decisión.

-Enseguida mi señora Decisión -obedeció Yolanda y entonces saco una jeringuilla con un sedante.

Intento de ponérselo pero entonces Hopper se dio cuenta y la agarro de las muñecas.

-Ni se le ocurra -exigió con tono desesperado.

Yolanda intento de quitárselo de encima pero estaba tan enfadado que era imposible quitarlo de cualquier forma. De pronto recibió un disparo en la espalda, se tambaleo y entonces cayo, era uno de los guardias que le lanzo un dardo tranquilizante para frenarlo.

Yolanda asintió nerviosamente al ver que consiguieron pararle.

-Llevaoslo de aquí -ordeno Yolanda.

-Enseguida doctora -dijo uno de los técnicos que se acerco y un par se lo llevaron arrastrando y luego los guardias le cogíeron llevandose por su propia cuenta.

Se miro las muñecas y las tenía todas rojas debido a la fuerza que tenía de haberla cogido así.

-Franz Hopper, no esta preparado -anunció Decisión.

-Lo se, es mejor que se quede donde esta, mientras esperemos a que Deckard haga lo suyo en el campamento -indico estando de acuerdo.

-Bien, no vamos a tolerar mas errores de este tipo -acordo-. Yo soy la decisión de todas las decisiones. Yo soy Decisión.

··

Entraron en el despacho de Olivier y estaba todo patas arribas, era como si todo el mundo hubiera pasado por ahí buscando refugio pero era imposible, los cinco entraron y observaron que no había nadie, solamente papeles y otras cosas tiradas por el suelo.

-Aquí no esta -opino Ulrich al ver como se encontraba la cosa.

De pronto sonó a otra explosión mezclada con algo derrumbandose. Se extrañaron al oír eso y marcharon corriendo a ver que era, Yumi asomo la cabeza por la ventana y observo que la torre que se encontraba en el lado oeste del campamento había sido derribada por los avispones, se veía el fuego y el humo cayéndose junto al resto de los escombros.

Ambos asintieron que estaban perdiendo el único campamento del cual podían sacar algo de ayuda, y en tan solo dos, ya lo habían perdido todo.

De pronto se escucho un sonido que procedía de algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Odd.

Jeremy le chisto y entonces fue avanzando mientras sostenía su escopeta HUH, giro a la esquina donde se encontraba el escritorio y observo que debajo se encontraba Dolores diciendo algo entre susurros, era como si estuviera rezando por miedo.

-Dolores, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto Jeremy acercandose hacía ella.

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, se semirencoroso y ayudanos a salvarnos de la perdición -dijo orando como pidiéndole a Dios que los salvase a todos.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Ulrich sin comprender lo que decía.

Entonces Jeremy se dio cuenta de que tenía un rosario en sus manos, era la típica mujer latina católica que creía en ese tipo de cosas.

-Salvanos, salvanos -siguió suplicando con tono de desesperación.

-Dolores -intento de hacerla entrar en razón, puso su mano delante de su rosario y de pronto le agarro de la mano de una forma desprevenida, si se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Rápidamente Odd alzo su rifle de muñeca por si acaso, aquello sonó a algo raro.

-¿Dolores? -pregunto con tono pasivo y tranquilo.

-Este es el fin -dijo.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron Odd y Yumi.

-Este es el fin, padre nos ha castigado por todos nuestros pecados, al final lo ha hecho, y ha enviado a los demonios del inframundo para castigarnos -dijo con tono religioso.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Ulrich intentando de entender que sucedía.

-Tiene miedo, es católica, y suplica a Dios que nos salve -aclaro Jeremy.

-Padre ya no va a salvarnos, nos ha castigado por todo esto, siempre supe que algún dia esto pasaría.

-¿Que? -se empezaron a extrañar un poco mas.

-Mi antigua familia siempre me dijo que todos nuestros actos no iban a quedar impunes siempre, que algún dia el mundo se teñiría de tinieblas, y los hombres se convertirían en demonios que comerían la carne de los inocentes, nos enviaría langostas para cazarnos, y luego nos echarían al fuego, para arder en la eternidad -vocifero mezclando lo religioso con lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos estaban intentando de saber que era lo que decía pero estaba claro que se había dejado llevar por el miedo a pensar que esto tenía que ver por algúna profecía bíblica del apocalipsis.

-Ese dia ha llegado ahora -añadió serenamente.

De pronto hubo otra explosión que sacudió el lugar, ahí sabían que tenían que salir de ahí.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes -apuro Yumi.

-No sin antes saber donde están Aelita y Olivier -negó rotundamente Jeremy, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia la mujer-. Dolores, ¿has visto a Aelita o a Olivier?

-¿A Olivier? -pregunto con tono amargado.

-Si -afirmo.

-Yo le advertí que esto saldría mal -comento.

-¿Como? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Desde que perdió a toda su unidad en aquella base, se ha lamentado todos los días queriendo buscar la forma de proteger a todo el mundo, y ahora que vosotros iniciasteis esto, pues ahora se lamentara peor que nunca, os cazara, y os destruirá -confeso dando a entender que Olivier iba a hacer todo lo posible con tal de proteger a su gente, si requeriría matarlos a ellos.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos porque no sabían bien si era muy claro lo que había dicho, pero viendo lo que sucedió esta mañana, estaba muy claro que haría eso mismo.

-Es mejor que os larguéis de aquí, este lugar ya esta condenado -aviso Dolores seriamente.

Ahí tenían bien claro que lo decía en serio, tenían que largarse de ahí todos juntos o sino Olivier o algún otro los atraparía con tal de usarlos en su propio beneficio.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que iban a hacer al respecto.

-Tenemos que buscarla, no podemos dejar que se la lleven -insistió Jeremy.

-Pero no podemos, este lugar se esta llenando de esos soldados, es cuestión de tiempo que la acaben atrapando -recrimino Ulrich.

-¿Y cuando nos han atrapado a nosotros? -protesto.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso.

-Nos hemos pasado semanas, recorriendo todo el mundo, para encontrar una respuesta, y es ella, y ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, la vamos a perder por nada -explicó relativamente.

Bajaron la cabeza dandose cuenta de su tremenda vergüenza.

-Escuchame Dolores, se muy bien que tienes miedo y todo eso, pero no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, esto ya sucedió hace mucho tiempo, no podemos negarlo, pero si puedes ayudarnos al menos a conseguir encontrar a Aelita, la necesitamos mas que nada en el mundo -insistió Jeremy hacíendole entender que no podía quedarse suplicando a no ser que hiciera algo para ayudarles.

Dolores no dijo nada pero entonces se giro mostrando una faceta solemne.

-¿Es verdad eso de que esos hombres de ahí son los que provocaron esto? -pregunto.

No supieron que responder a eso pero estaba claro que la cosa era bastante obvia.

-Creo que si -corroboro.

Asintió dando un suspiro enorme y entonces dijo:

-Pues si eso es verdad, entonces no dejéis que se salgan con la suya, la gente como vosotros sois lo único que importa en el mundo, aprovechadlo -exclamo expresamente.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto Odd sin entender nada del tema.

-Significa que la gente buena es siempre la que acabara quitando todo mal del mundo -aclaro.

Ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que se refería, entendía que esto no era cosa de Dios ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tenía ese miedo que le decía que nada podía protegerle a menos que tuviera la prueba de que siempre existiera alguien bueno, y ellos eran esas personas buenas.

··

Mientras tanto, Miqquel iba vagando tranquilamente por todo el campamento como si nada buscando a la chica sin importarle con quien se cruzase. De pronto a unos metros mas atrás apareció un soldado intentando de huir, se quedo tan despavorido que se quito el casco mostrando a un joven de pelo castaño y medio entrecortado, miro al frente y observo al extraño sujeto de blanco que venía. Rápidamente saco el arma apuntandole sabiendo bien que no era un amigo.

-Alto tu ahí -le aviso rotundamente.

-¿Quien yo? -pregunto con tono obstinado como de no entender nada.

-Si tu, maldito capullo -le reprocho, se paso la mano por la cara.

-Oye, que deberías vigilar un poco ese lenguaje -recrimino sinceramente.

-Quédate ahí, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, chico, ya lo hago -obedeció Miqquel como si nada y puso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

El soldado se le acerco intentando de saber quien era, no entendía de donde había salido pero estaba claro que no era un soldado.

-¿Estas con ellos? -pregunto queriendo resolver ese asunto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono disimuladamente.

-¿Que si estas con ellos? ¿Los soldados que nos atacan? -le repitió pero mas malhumorado.

-Si, estoy con ellos, ¿algún problema? -tenía preparada la navaja para usarla.

-Debería de dispararte ahora mismo -recrimino con unas ansias terribles de matarlo.

-Pues hazlo, pero preocupate mas, por ese bicho de ahí -le señalo.

Se giro y entonces Miqquel se levanto aprovechando la distracción, le clavo en menos que nada la navaja en el cuello haciendo salir un enorme chorro de sangre, se quedo el soldado con una mirada nula y vacía mientras Miqquel lo tumbaba tranquilamente.

-Relajate chico, pronto iras a un lugar mejor -le dijo con tono compasivo.

Lo tumbo contra el suelo y al instante en que se murió ahogado con su sangre le cerro los ojos sin apenas mover un solo dedo, asintió despreocupado al ver que se encargo de acabar con uno.

-Aprende a decir mejores modales chico -dijo irónicamente mientras se limpiaba la navaja.

Sin darse cuenta a lo lejos apareció de repente Aelita intentando de mirar donde estaban los otros, se estaba quedando sin opciones y encima no sabía si la estaban buscando a ella o no. Miqquel termino de limpiarse su navaja y entonces observo extrañado a una chica de pelo rosa que se encontraba merodeando con aspecto atemorizante en un rincón.

-No me lo puedo creer -exclamo sorprendido y marcho sigilosamente a buscarla.

Intentaba de buscar algúna salida o hueco donde pudiera esconderse de los soldados pero todo estaba completamente desmoronandose delante de sus ojos.

-¿Donde estáis? -se quedo preguntando.

De pronto oyó un grito y observo hacía arriba que venía un avispón dispuesto a atraparla, rápidamente cargo su guante de plasma y en cuanto se acerco la criatura le disparo en aquel símbolo que actuaba como un ojo, quedo envuelto en un aura de color fucsia y rosa y el avispón siguió haciendo su vuela mientras caía en picado.

Miqquel estaba cerca de cogerla cuando entonces observo que el avispón se dirigía hacía él cayendo en picado.

-Oh mierda -exclamo sorprendido.

Se tiro del susto y justo la criatura cayo al lado dejando una enorme pantalla de humo y polvo que cubría su campo de visión. Se levanto sorprendido sin casi acordarse de que paso, observo a la criatura que apenas estaba latiendo viva. Quedo tan exhausto del susto que no sabía que decir al respecto, miro al frente y observo que la hija de Hopper desapareció, resoplo frustrado al ver que se le perdió la oportunidad por culpa de la criatura.

-Ah, tengo que mejorar mi vocabulario -exclamo irónicamente acordándose de que dijo un taco en el ultimo momento, resoplo angustiado de nuevo.

··

Romitz y los demás estaban atacando contra los soldados mientras iban avanzando por el callejón oeste que había al otro lado del muro, había un bloque de viviendas concentradas entre si por donde la mayoría de la gente iba pasando y atacándoles por sorpresa.

-¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer? -pregunto Pietro al respecto sin acordarse apenas del tema, siguió disparando contra su fusil.

De pronto apareció uno vestido con uniforme y bastante protección encima, Muldoch lo vio y le disparo, la bala le impacto en el hombro y cayo dentro de la vivienda. Le indico a Romitz que avanzaron por ahí para saber si ese todavía estaba vivo o no.

-Tenemos que buscar a la hija de Hopper, para llevarla de vuelta a la fortaleza -le hizo acordar Romitz de porque habían aquí explícitamente.

-De eso me acuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo es: ¿De que sirve volver a llevarla de vuelta si ha provocado tantos problemas? -cuestiono.

Se metieron dentro y observaron un rastro de sangre seca pero no estaba el cuerpo, era como si se hubiera ido arrastrandose por ahí hasta subir las escaleras. Ambos se miraron sabiendo bien que uno iba a tener que ir por las escaleras y mirar hacía arriba de todo.

-Pues porque Deckard lo ha ordenado -le recrimino Mahijd.

-Lo se, pero miradlo bien, ¿cuanto hace que Deckard se comportaba como un megalómano desesperado? Es como si estuviera esperando su momento de matar a Hopper, ¿como es eso? ¿Acaso va a matar al hombre que nos ha dado todos los logros?

Ahí entonces se quedaron cuestionando esa opción.

-No se muy bien que le pasa a Deckard, pero si se que esto, y Miqquel, no es algo muy habitual -indico Romitz hacíendoles entender que algo estaba yendo mal con todo.

-Están planeando algo y seguramente es algo que nos concierne a todos -asumió Emile.

-¿Pero el que? ¿Desde cuando han creado algo y no nos han dicho nada? -cuestiono reprochando Flit al respecto dando a entender que escondían algo entre manos.

De pronto hubo una explosión que lo sacudió todo por completo, empezaron a caer restos de polvo de hormigón por las grietas de las paredes, no estaba muy bien estructurado todo eso.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto acordándose de que tenían que encontrar a se sujeto.

Romitz se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces decidió:

-Muldoch tu ve por arriba, nosotros miraremos por el resto de las viviendas -detallo.

-Entendido -ambos lo captaron y marcharon corriendo hacía el lugar indicando.

Muldoch marcho corriendo hacía arriba de las escaleras pero entonces alguien le detuvo:

-Tío -le aviso Romitz-. Procura de que ese hombre de ahí no sufra mucho.

No entendía porque le decía eso pero estaba claro que lo hacía porque sabia muy bien que no eran esa clase de asesinos que mataban porque si.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -confirmo sinceramente.

-Muy bien, vamos -ordeno y se marcho de vuelta con los suyos.

En cambio Muldoch se marcho corriendo por las escaleras siguiendo el pequeño rastro de sangre, ahora el supuesto sujeto se había puesto de pie y se había caminando como podía porque se notaban las manchas pequeñas de sangre en el suelo.

Fue girando por una tremenda escalera de caracol hasta llegar a arriba de todo, subió por dos pisos hasta que vio una pequeña portezuela que había al fondo, la abrió y un repentino fogonazo de luz le tapo la vista, se le aclaro al instante y observo que se encontraba en una terraza muy pequeña con un suelo abovedado de mármol en forma de mosaico. Quedo impresionado por ver como lo habían construido pero lo único que mas le preocupaba era encontrar al sujeto, siguió avanzando y entonces observo que se encontraba el sujeto que le había disparado antes, estaba al borde de la terraza como pretendiendo tirarse al fondo.

Rápidamente levanto el arma por si se proponía atacar el otro.

-¿Porque hacéis esto? -pregunto el sujeto con tono inocente, se notaba un perfecto acento francés.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Muldoch.

El sujeto se giro mostrando la cara que tenía delante, era un joven hispano muy joven y con una barba espesa, estaba claro que descendiente oriental.

-¿Que me has dicho? -pregunto queriendo entender que le había dicho.

Se quito la mano de la herida observando que tenía un enorme agujero de bala en el hombro donde se le podía ver la sangre sobresaliendo.

-¿Porque hacéis esto? Lo único que hemos hecho es sobrevivir, y ahora nos hacéis esto después de haber pasado como siete años en este lugar, así es como termina todo verdad -dijo con tono inocente, no sabía muy bien porque lo decía así pero estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

-Esto, lo hacemos por ordenes -comento Muldoch.

-¿En serio? Yo lo único que veo es a un montón de soldados matando a gente sin tener ni idea de porque, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido por una razón, en cambio, vosotros, porque lo hacéis -indico sinceramente.

Ahí entonces algo había calado en él, no sabía lo que era pero estaba claro que tenía razón en algo, habían venido aquí buscando a la chica, pero se había creado tan nivel de violencia, que ya no entendía nada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto un avispón se lo llevo de repente sorprendiendo a Muldoch, observo como se lo llevaba agarrado por debajo de sus patas mientras se iba largando hacía el horizonte, de pronto algo en el sujeto se le cayo y parecía como un brazo.

Asintió al ver que ya lo torturaron antes de que él lo hicieran.

-Lo siento tío -se disculpo personalmente.

··

Los cuatro junto con Dolores se habían desplazado por el campamento intentando de no llamar la atención pero era tal la masacre que era imposible no pasar desapercibido por ahí. De pronto apareció de repente delante de ellos Aelita con cara estremecida.

-Oh por dios, Aelita, ¿estas bien? -la abrazo Jeremy de lo preocupado que estaba.

-Si, he estoy bien -corroboro con tono agotador.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado ahí? -pregunto Yumi al ver algo raro en ella.

Tenía una marca de agarre roja en el cuello que se notaba.

-Déjame ver -se acerco Dolores para comprobarlo.

Dolores se lo examino y observo que se trataba prácticamente de un agarre con mucha fuerza.

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-William -confeso con tono malhumorado.

Ambos hicieron un gesto de queja al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Como no? William -blasfemo irónicamente Odd.

-No es nada, te pondrás bien -afirmo Dolores al ver que no era gran cosa.

-Gracias -agradeció por haberla ayudado.

Se vio la sombra de un avispón que les sorprendió.

-¿Como hacemos para matar a estas cosas? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Hay que dispararles en ese especie de ojo que tienen encima -comento Odd.

-¿Tienen un punto débil? -pregunto Aelita extrañada.

-Así es, parece que sin eso que tienen, no pueden vivir -exclamo Ulrich.

-De acuerdo, pues marchemos buscando a Olivier -anunció nerviosamente Jeremy.

-Espera -le detuvo Aelita-. ¿A Olivier para que? Ya viste lo que paso.

Ahí entonces no sabía que decirle porque ahora sabía bien que le odiaba por lo que hizo antes.

-Entiendo que no te haya defendido -corroboro Dolores.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Jeremy y todos se giraron.

-Olivier no lo ha hecho con mala intención, esta aterrorizado de todo, la única forma de lograrlo, es hacíendole recordar por lo que esta luchando -añadió.

-¿Como? ¿Ya se lo dije antes? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No solamente eso, hay que hacerle recordar como comenzó todo esto antes -aclaro.

Ahí entonces Aelita lo comprendió, no solamente había que explicarle la misma conclusión de siempre, también tenía que hacerle recordar que todo esto empezo por algo, y si lo lograba de esa forma, entonces Olivier la perdonaría.

-¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono Odd sin entenderlo.

-Venid, ya se como zanjar esto -indico apuradamente y marcharon corriendo.

··

Los soldados iban avanzando por todo la zona matando a todo el mundo o cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, todos aquellos que eran soldados oficiales del campamento eran los primeros en morir mientras que el resto de civiles acababan siendo apuñalados por la espalda por los avispones, que les clavaban las espinas o se los llevaban volando.

En un extremo se encontraba Deckard contactando con Yolanda.

-Doctora Perraudin, ¿hay algúna conexión con los soldados? ¿Han visto algo parecido a la hija de Hopper? -pregunto contactando a través del walkie.

Al otro lado, en la fortaleza, Yolanda estaba mirando fijamente las imágenes que estaban transmitiendo y ningúna corroboraba a que ningúno del equipo la hubiera visto.

-Negativo señor, hasta ahora solamente están registrando las viviendas, lo mas raro que he visto desde hace poco ha sido a Muldoch negociando con un civil pero se lo ha llevado un avispón -explicó Yolanda con tono serio.

-Si Aelita Schaeffer es lo bastante lista como para escapar va a ser una decisión difícil tener que buscarla entre tal tremendo ataque, esto es algo que tiene que cesar -explicó Decisión.

-Decisión dice que debemos cesar el ataque o sino no la encontraremos -anunció Yolanda.

-De acuerdo, intentare de capturar al resto de la gente y cuando todos hayan sido reagrupados, ya veremos si podemos negociar como dios manda -acepto sin mas miramientos.

- _Recibido señor_ -corroboro Yolanda y entonces se corto la comunicación.

Deckard asintió nerviosamente y entonces se guardo el walkie en el jeep. En ese momento apareció un coche siendo conducido por uno de sus generales auxiliares.

-¿Algún problema señor? -pregunto el general con aspecto de parecer muy ambicioso.

-Quiero detener al ataque, si la hija de Hopper continua escapandose entre armatoste militar jamas la hallaremos -anunció rotundamente.

-¿Ahora cuando justo estamos ganando? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Ya hemos ganado, esto es solamente una ocupación que se nos esta yendo de las manos, quiero que todo el mundo coja a los civiles y los ponga, vamos a obligar a esa chica a salir de su escondite -indico irónicamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces -acepto sin rechistar y entonces le dio un golpe al conductor, este inmediatamente avanzo con el jeep adentrandose en el campamento.

Deckard asintió nerviosamente al ver que ningún de sus hombres estaba mas que dispuesto a detener esto, lo único que les importaba era matar y matar por placer, empezaba a darse cuenta de que ningúno estaba luchando por sus propios principios, todo había cambiado y para sus hombres también.

··

Olivier seguía atacando con todo lo que podía pero estaba perdiendo demasiado municíon, pronto no tendría nada y estaría vulnerable ante los monstruos esos.

-¿Que hacemos señor? -pregunto Soto al respecto.

-No lo se, ¿alguien tiene municíon? -pregunto dirigiendose a algúno de los demás.

-No -corroboraron todos con escepticismo.

Asintió esbozando un gemido de agobio, estaba claro que tenía que hacer las cosas por si mismo. Se saco un cuchillo que tenía metido dentro del bolsillo y se preparo para atacar.

-¿Que va a hacer señor? -pregunto Orson.

-Acabar con estos bichos de una vez por todas -confeso con tono arraigado.

-Pero no va a conseguir nada con eso, esas cosas pesan como 200 kilos, lo único que va a conseguir es que se desangre lentamente, lo mataran en cuanto lo tengan a primera vista -aclaro Mannix.

-Me da igual si hoy me matan o no, lo único que me importa ahora, es acabar con esto -dijo y entonces se puso en posición dispuesto a atacar a todo aquello que se pusiera de frente.

Ambos tres se quedaron mirando como el propio comandante se mandaba a morir.

-¿Esta loco verdad? -pregunto irónicamente Soto.

-No, pero si esta un poco ido -opino sinceramente Mannix.

Uno de los avispones le vio y marcho volando en picado hacía él, Olivier estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo, alzo el cuchillo y en cuanto se puso delante, recibió el disparo de una ráfaga azul que le perforo la cabeza y acabo cayendo a unos metros al lado de Olivier, este se quedo sorprendido al ver que algo lo mato, tenía un enorme agujero de quemadura azul sobre los costados de la sien.

-¿Pero que coño? -cuestiono extrañado y entonces oyó unos extraños ruidos que venían de algúna parte. Se giro y se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que se veía venir.

Los cuatro junto con Aelita estaban luchando utilizando sus respectivas armas contra los avispones que se les acercaba hacía adelante, uno por uno fueron cayendo mientras los cinco como guerreros iban avanzando haciendo una extraordinaria entrada heroica.

De pronto alguien le agarro por detrás, era Soto y los otros que lo pusieron contra la barricada para protegerle olvidándose de como todavía estaban atacando.

-Olivier -se acerco Aelita acercandose hacía ellos, se juntaron.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto Mannix al respecto.

-Por poco -comento irónicamente Odd.

Ambos miraron de un lado para otro y entonces Aelita se puso a razonar con él.

-Olivier, se quedo todavía sigues guardándome rencor por lo de antes, pero ahora tienes que escucharme te guste o no -insistió Aelita mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Es cierto Olie -apareció Dolores estando junto a ellos.

-Dolores, ¿que estas haciendo aquí afuera? -pregunto reprochando Olivier.

-Estos chicos necesitan de tu ayuda, es la única manera de acabar con todo esto -aclaro seriamente.

Ahí entonces Olivier no sabía que pensar al respecto, se acordaba de lo que había sucedido antes y no sabía muy bien como perdonarse por todo eso.

-Olivier, entiendo que tengas miedo a perder a toda tu gente, pero ya los estas perdiendo, necesitas salvarlos, necesitamos salvarlos a todos, ayudanos a que sigan matando a todo el mundo -explicó Aelita intentando de razonar con él como podía para que lo captara.

-Hazle caso Olivier, és la única manera -insistió de nuevo Dolores.

Entendía bien que había pasado por algo de lo que todavía se sentía avergonzado, pero ahora viendo lo que hicieron con aquel avispón, estaba claro que entre no solamente un grupo de soldados mas, sino simplemente con unos que sabían lo que hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Lo haré -acepto con tono serio.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces ambos se levantaron dispuestos a actuar de verdad.

-¿Que tenéis pensado hacer? -pregunto Soto al respecto.

-Tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí sin que esos monstruos y los demás soldados no se den cuenta -confeso Ulrich detalladamente.

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer? -cuestiono Orson.

-¿Hay algúna entrada trasera por algúna parte? -pregunto Yumi.

-Hay algo pero no será bueno -indico Olivier.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

En ese momento hubo una explosión y otra de las viviendas que se veían al fondo se desplomaron, estaban en completo campo abierto y rodeados de soldados y avispones.

-Venid conmigo -ordeno y ambos marcharon corriendo hacía el fondo.

-No espera jefe -le detuvo Soto.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Olivier extrañado al ver que lo detenía.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí, si hay algúna emergencia, es mejor que usted salga de aquí -explicó.

-¿Estáis seguros de eso? -pregunto Aelita al respecto.

-Este ha sido nuestro hogar durante mucho tiempo, si lo perdemos ahora, no sabríamos ni que hacer con nuestras propias vidas -declaro expresamente Mannix.

-Y yo que me empezaba a acostumbrar demasiado esto -exclamo irónicamente Orson.

Olivier sabía bien que este lugar ya se estaba yendo al desguace, pero sabiendo que podía confiar en sus hombres, podía darles una oportunidad.

-Tened cuidado -acordo y entonces ambos se marcharon en serio.

-¡Por Fort Duxxon! -grito Soto y ambos continuaron disparando sin cesar

Justo en ese momento apareció Miqquel caminando de forma agotadora.

-¿Donde cojones están? -pregunto reprochando, se había pasado un buen tiempo intentando de seguir el rastro de la chica, pero, no la veía por ningúna parte.

··

Mientras tanto, William empezo a despertarse de aquel tremendo golpe de energía que le había dado antes Aelita, se levanto moribundo poniendose a cuatro patas y luego se puso de pie sin acordarse apenas de lo que sucedió, sentía como si le hubieran pisado por encima.

-¿Que ha pasado? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Dio un paso y de pronto choco con algo, era su espada que se le había caído, la cogío y entonces recordó lo ultimo que había hecho antes de desplomarse.

-Aelita -se dijo entre murmullos recordando lo que ella le hizo.

En ese momento apareció cruzando un motociclista enmascarado armado con unas cuantas granadas en la mochila y alzando un machete, William sabía lo que significa y rápidamente en cuanto se puso delante, le ataco con la espada cortándole parte de la cabeza con su espada. La cabeza quedo tirada en un lado mientras que el cuerpo siguió moviendose con la motocicleta hasta acabar cayendo y chocandose contra un borde sobresaliente.

Se dirigió hacía el cuerpo y puso su pie encima, luego dijo:

-Hoy de esta te vas a acordar -acordo maliciosamente.

··

Romitz y los suyos seguían con lo mismo, entraron en una habitación registrándolo todo y no había nada, todo estaba vació a pesar de lo bien que estaba decorado todo.

-Nada. Despejado -corroboro Romitz al comprobar una habitación.

-Yo me encargo de esta -indico Mahijd y se metió en una sala de estar con una cama bien acolchada pero no había rastro de nadie.

De pronto sintió un gemido que venía de algúna parte, se giro y noto que lo único en que lo podría haber alguien se trataba del armario, avanzo lentamente con mucha precaución y en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente, abrió el picaporte de un tirón y observo que habían dos niñas metidas dentro, una de ellas era mas mayor que la otra, eran gemelas de apenas siete años, estaban asustadas.

-Ey ey ey -las apaciguo acercandose-. Tranquilas.

Ambas estaban temblando de miedo debido a que les parecía alguien que quería hacer daño.

-¿Donde están vuestros familiares? -pregunto queriendo saber porque estaban solas ahí.

-No están -dijo la niña mayor.

-Oh vaya -comprendió, estaba claro que solamente eran ellas.

-Ahí monstruos ahí fuera -dijo la hermana pequeña.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, no os harán daño a vosotras -apaciguo amablemente intentando de tenerles confianza para sacarlas de ahí.

-Romitz, Mahijd, ¿alguien? -se oyó a uno de los suyos en el pasillo.

Las niñas se asustaron y se volvieron a meter dentro del armario, en ese momento apareció Conrad alzando su rifle, se giro y observo de que se encontraba con un amigo.

-Ah Mahijd estas aquí -dijo satisfecho de verle pero en cuanto se acerco se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, estaban aquellas dos niñas pequeñas metidas dentro-. ¿Que es esto?

-No es lo que parece -intento de explicárselo.

-¿Que es lo que no parece? ¿Que hacen esas dos niñas metidas aquí dentro? -reprocho.

-He intento de confiar en ellas para sacarlas de aquí -aclaro.

-¿Sacarlas de aquí? No, eso si que no, tenemos que llevárnoslas, ahora son prisioneros de Deckard -replico Conrad hacíendole entender lo que pasaba si encontraban a alguien.

Ahí entonces Mahijd se dio cuenta de que pretendían cogerlas para llevarlas a la fortaleza y tenerlas encerradas como a animales como hacían con el resto.

-No pienso llevarlas de vuelta a ese infierno -reprocho negándose.

-¿Estas desobedeciendo una orden soldado? -recrimino Conrad poniendose a la defensiva.

-Si, la estoy haciendo, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Porque? -pregunto queriendo saber cual era la excusa que tenía preparada.

-Porque me estoy cansando de que cada vez que tengamos que ir a un lugar acabemos nosotros siendo los malos en vez de aquellos que colaboran para hacer de ello, un lugar mejor, y hacer esto mismo no es un lugar mejor, así que es mejor que se vayan -explicó Mahijd dando a entender que no soportaba la idea de siempre mostrarse como un mercenario con los demás por nada.

Conrad no dijo, solamente se quedo ahí mirándolo y esperando algúna reacción.

-Muy bien, las dejaremos ir -acepto mostrandose paciente.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Si -afirmo y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía las niñas-. Pequeñas, podríais ir por favor.

-No podemos, hay monstruos -dijo la hermana pequeña.

-Pues aquí también hay monstruos, así que es mucho peor que os quedéis aquí -reprocho.

Aquello lo entendieron perfectamente, la niña mayor se levanto cogiendo a su hermana y ambas marcharon hacía la entrada pero se detuvieron mirando una ultima vez a Mahijd.

-Gracias -le agradeció y entonces ambas se marcharon corriendo.

Casi se sentía satisfecho sino fuera porque el otro le estaba gritando.

-Bien hecho Mahijd, pero ten en cuenta, de que esto -le señalo la cámara que tenía puesta en él borde del uniforme-, lo ha captado todo, así que acuérdate de lo que sucede.

-Si señor -afirmo sin rechistar sabiendo que ahora estaba condenado.

··

Hopper se encontraba en su celda de vuelta apoyado contra la pared y con las rodillas sobre su cara mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible, sabía bien que algo le iban a hacer a Aelita pero no quería saber exactamente que era, no después de ver todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Van a matarla, van a matarla, van a matarla -se repetía eso una y otra vez sabiendo bien que algo le iban a hacer porque esto no se iba a quedar así sin castigo.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta, se ilumino parte de la celda con la luz que había al otro lado, Hopper se cubrió no queriendo saber nada, entonces el sujeto se acerco y resulto ser Remi, aquel físico con él que se había cruzado antes.

-Hola señor Hopper -saludo con tono pasivo.

Dirigió la mirada hacía arriba observando sorprendido quien resulto ser.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes verdad? -pregunto extrañada.

-Así es señor, nos hemos visto, yo antes le pregunte acerca de su hija, y usted me pregunto que si -le aclaro hacíendole recordar donde se habían visto.

-Ah si, ya me acuerdo -reconoció.

Remi se arrodillo acercandose y entonces le paso un vaso de cristal con bordes hexagonales y tenía dentro un especie de liquido anaranjado que parecía un té frió o algo parecido.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto asumiendo que estaba siendo amable por algo.

-Es té señor -aclaro-. Recién hecho.

No sabía bien si confiar en él o no después de lo que había dicho la anterior vez pero al ver que resultaba ser una persona distinta entregándole algo bueno, decidió darle una oportunidad. Cogío el vaso con ambas manos como si estuviera muerto de sed y se lo tomo muy despacio.

-¿Se ve que tenía sed eh? -pregunto expectante.

-Hacía tiempo que no tomaba así -comento irónicamente.

-Lo se -exclamo y entonces se fue lejos de la celda, salió un momento y apareció sosteniendo una silla reclinable negra de aluminio, se sentó delante de Hopper mientras este se ponía lo mas cómodamente posible sabiendo que iba a tener otra conversacíon poco amistosa.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto queriendo entender porque estaba aquí.

-Vera señor Hopper, he estado observandole, se que no le conozco de nada, pero a me ha interesado como persona que és, y quisiera que supiera que confíe en usted de que le gustara escuchar esto -explicó relativamente hablando acerca de que tenía una propuesta en mente.

-De acuerdo -se propuso a escucharlo.

-Vera, entiendo que tenga miedo de que su hija este aquí de vuelta, pero tiene que entender que mientras aquí este, nadie la hará, pero ahí fuera no les importara nada, porque solamente verán a un montón de carne de cañón del que poder volar por los aires -comento expresamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se empezo a extrañar un poco con aquel chico.

-Quiero decir, que es mas seguro que este aquí o que allá fuera -aclaro.

-Oh -rezongo quejándose por lo mismo-. Esa es mi peor pesadilla.

-Lo se, pero entienda esto, ¿cuantas veces a ella la han abofeteado? -indico.

-Pues... como un par de veces -opino recordando las ultimas veces.

-Así es, ¿pero cuantas veces la han abofeteado de la misma manera que a usted?

Ahí lo tenía claro, aquella si que era una buena cuestión, pero estaba el problema de saber si es que traerla aquí era algo bueno o malo, porque sino vendrían los mismos problemas de siempre.

-¿Porque piensas que esto va a ser algo seguro? -cuestiono.

-No lo se, pero mirelo bien, ¿a cuantos han matado fuera? -le dio otra cuestión.

-Yo solamente he visto a uno -recordó.

-¿Y cuantas han matado aquí dentro a no ser que no sea por algo? ¿Pero antes de pensar piense que no se trata solamente de los sujetos de prueba?, sino simplemente de matar a alguien por capricho.

Ahí entonces Hopper empezo a recordar, y solamente recordaba a uno.

-A uno, a August -recordó estupefacto, estaba todo empatado.

-Ah si, August, lastima que lo hayamos perdido -dijo apaciguandose a si mismo de forma rara.

Aquello le resulto un poco extraño. No sabía bien de donde había salido este Remi pero estaba claro que había en él algo que le costaba creerle a pesar de sus buenas cuestiones.

-Entienda ahora esto, ¿pero lo mataron porque?

Empezo a pensar de nuevo y se acordo de que solamente hubo una razón por la que lo mataron.

-Porque yo provoque a Deckard haciendo que lo matara -declaro.

-Exacto -afirmo.

-Pero igualmente, yo no tuve la culpa, fue Deckard el que lo hizo, que perdió por completo el control y lo mato sin ningúna razón -contradijo expresamente Hopper al respecto.

-Lo se, pero todo esto no habría pasado si tu no hubieras obedecido, desde que estas aquí, han habido mas problemas que orden, no se como ha hecho Deckard para seguir manteniéndote vivo, porque a esta misma hora, te habría lanzado al hoyo para dar de comer a los infectados -concluyo Remi dejándole bien claro que todo esto era cosa de él.

Hopper se quedo indeciso, ya no sabía que pensar al respecto sobre todo eso excepto darse cuenta de que todas las muertes que habían ocurrido, habían sido cosa de él, si quería que su hija sobreviviera, tenía que dejar ese malhumor que tenía para todo.

-¿A que estas dispuesto ahora Hopper? -pregunto queriendo saber su respuesta al respecto.

Hopper se quedo resentido pero entonces giro la cabeza y entonces dijo:

-Obedeceré -acordo.

-Bien -espeto sinceramente Remi.

En ese momento apareció Yolanda postrandose entre la entrada de la celda.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto ella con un tono amargado al ver que se encontraba alguien que no debería de estar ahí.

-Disculpe señora, me parece que me he equivocado de lugar -se retracto personalmente, agarro el vaso de té y se dirigió a la entrada con ella mirándolo de mala manera.

Le dio una ultima mirada a Hopper como de saber bien que estaban de acuerdo, luego se marcho dejando a Yolanda con aquella cara fulminante que ponía de vez en cuando.

-¿Vas a aceptar venir o no? -pregunto asumiendo que ya se había calmado.

Quiso negarse pero recordando lo que dijo antes Remi, tenía bastante razón.

-Lo haré, y esta vez no provocare mas alborotos -contesto honestamente.

-Bien, espero grandes resultados de ti, y para Deckard también -acepto Yolanda con inconvenientes.

··

Ambos siguieron avanzando y al final llegaron a la puerta trasera que se encontraba en una puerta vigilada herméticamente, aquello era como un chatarrero industrial que tenían guardado detrás del campamento para que nadie le hiciera caso.

-¿Es esta la puerta? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Si -indico Olivier y se puso delante, pulso el código sobre el conector amarillo que había en un extremo, pero en vez de ponerse verde, se quedo estancado en rojo-. Maldicion.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Aelita.

-Al parecer esta todo roto, hay algo que esta trabando el mecanismo -declaro frustradamente.

En ese momento Ulrich miro hacía arriba y observo la razón por la que no funcionaba.

-Me parece que ya se porque, mirad -señalo y ambos observaron que había una espina de aguijón clavada en el sistema eléctrico de la puerta, salían chispas de los cables.

-¿Que hace esa espina ahí? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, pero esta claro que como no quitemos eso de ahí no podemos abrir la puerta -indico Olivier dando a entender que ahora estaban fastidiados por culpa de ese error.

Entonces Jeremy se puso a pensar.

-No podemos derribar la puerta y ya esta -opino Yumi.

-No, tardaríamos tiempo, el sistema eléctrico proviene de ese generador que hay ahí que es lo que suministra la electricidad, si tan solo se quitase esa espina de ahí la corriente podría volver -indico Dolores dando a entender que lo único que tenían que hacer era eso.

-¿Y como hacemos para llegar aquí tan alto? -cuestiono Odd de nuevo.

-Bueno, no esta tan alto, yo podría subir si alguien me ayudara -sugirió Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, vamos -acepto Olivier y entonces puso sus manos cruzadas como para hacer subir a Jeremy hacía arriba, coloco el pie y entonces Olivier con todas sus fuerzas lo ayudo a ponerse cerca de donde estaba el cable suelto con la espina clavada.

-¿Lo tienes? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Casi lo tengo, pero esto es peligroso -indico.

La tarea no era fácil, si no podía agarrarlo lo solucionaba todo pero si cogía el cable entonces la corriente le daría una sobrecarga tremenda que lo mataría al instante. Olivier lo movió un poco y entonces Jeremy intento con todas sus fuerzas de cogerlo.

-Ya casi estoy -decía con tono nervioso.

Ambos estaban desesperados porque no querían que se murieran de aquella forma tan tonta.

Un poco mas y al final lo agarro, pero se levanto tanto hacía atrás que acabó cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo, ambos gimieron de dolor pero entonces la corriente empezo a volver, el botón verde se ilumino indicando que ya se abría.

-Ahí esta -afirmo Dolores.

La puerta empezo a abrirse poco a poco pero entonces algo impacto contra el botón verde perforándolo impidiendo que la puerta se quedase estancada donde estaba.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto sorprendido Odd al ver lo que sucedió.

Alguien había lanzado una navaja en el botón impidiendo que se abriese del todo.

-Hola chicos -dijo alguien con una voz maliciosa.

Ambos se giraron y observaron que tenían delante a un extraño sujeto vestido con un traje de blanco y un sombrero de copa del mismo color. Él era quien había lanzado la navaja.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Aelita.

-Disculpame niña, pero mi nombre es Sid Miqquel, y vengo de parte de Richard Deckard -se presento oficialmente pero con un tono que sonaba a otra cosa, y no era algo bueno.

Aquello la estremeció por completo, se acordo de que aquel era él hombre de ayer que hablaba de matar, rápidamente levanto su guante de plasma apuntandole dispuesta a dispararle si era necesario, los demás hicieron sabiendo que era él enemigo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de ella? -pregunto recriminando Jeremy.

-Nada, yo no soy la que la que quiero, ese es Deckard, que esta desesperado por hacerte volver a casa junto a tu padre -retracto con tono pasivo y con un tono disimuladamente amable.

-Mi padre esta muerto -reprocho Aelita.

Aquello hizo que soltara una risilla maliciosa.

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso? Franz Hopper sigue vivo y todavía trabajando para nosotros, és lo único que ha hecho en estos últimos diez años -declaro incrédulamente.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sorprendida.

-Franz Hopper -se quedo pensando Jeremy, de que recordaba oír ese nombre.

-Mira niña, me tienes un poco harto, casi haces matarme con ese monstruito de ahí atrás, así que no me queda otra que llevarte por la fuerza junto con tus amigos, o tendré que...

Ambos dieron un paso al ver que se proponía sacar algo del bolsillo.

-Tranquilos chicos, no es lo que pensáis -apaciguo rectificandose y entonces saco otra navaja del bolsillo-, es solamente algo que me gusta llamar, navaja multiusos.

-¿Pero cuantas navajas tiene esto tío? -reprocho Odd.

-Veréis, os propongo esto-: os venís conmigo con los demás sin causar el mas mínimo daño, o tendré que mataros a todos lentamente antes de que me detengáis -acordo Miqquel.

-¿Y porque tendríamos que hacerte caso? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Pues porque, yo soy un profesional, el mejor hombre al que se le puede encargar un trabajo como este, y si no cooperáis como tal, pues, no me queda otra que encargarme de acabar con aquellos que no saben negociar -explicó incrédulamente Miqquel.

-¿Como pensabas que cooperar el otro día? -reprocho Jeremy.

-Ah bueno, aquello salió un poco mal, pero no pasa nada verdad -exclamo riéndose falsamente.

-Si que pasa -replico avanzando Olivier, ya se estaba hartando de él.

Miqquel empezaba a hartarse un poco de esa situación.

-Entended esto, si no cooperáis como tal, os tirare esto, en vuestra cara, como he hecho con ese interruptor de ahí -señalo a la navaja clavada en el interruptor de abierto-, y no os gustara para nada.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo bien que si no lo hacían iban a acabar recibiendo parte de aquel asesino, lo mejor que podían hacer era actuar rápido y acabar con él antes de todo.

-¿Que decís? -pregunto queriendo saber la respuesta de ambos.

Jeremy dirigió la mirada hacía Aelita sabiendo bien que era su turno, esta acepto y bajo el arma, luego empezo a andar lentamente hacía Miqquel.

Este estaba que no paraba de reír de aquella forma incrédula que tenía.

-A si me gusta -exclamo satisfecho.

Le puso la mano encima como para acompañándola y entonces ella dio la vuelta sabiendo que los otros estaban esperando, Jeremy indico afirmando con la cabeza.

-Ya veras como te va a encantar -dijo maliciosamente.

Al final Aelita se harto y le dio un golpe de codo en el estomago que lo dejo noqueado.

-Ahora -ordeno Olivier.

Rápidamente Ulrich quito la navaja y entonces el interruptor se ilumino de nuevo, al instante la puerta empezo a moverse poco a poco haciendo aquel estruendo mecánico.

Aelita intento de zafarse de las manos de Miqquel pero la tenía bien agarrada, este recupero el sentido y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la derribo.

-Malditos hijos de puta -reprocho dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Cuidado! -aviso Dolores.

Entonces Miqquel lanzo su navaja pero Aelita se lo impidió y le disparo con su guante de plasma, lanzo una bola de energía que le cubrió por completo el cuerpo con un aura fucsia que lo dejo inconsciente y al final cayo tirado en el suelo.

Se le abrió la mano mostrando que no tenía agarrada la navaja, al final la había lanzado, miro a los otros y estaban sin saber a quien le dio conociendo la puntería que tenía.

-Señor -dijo Dolores.

Olivier se giro y observo que Dolores estaba con una mirada tensa y firme, de pronto se mostró que tenía clavada la navaja justo cerca del corazón.

-No no no -dijo deliberando Olivier al ver que le habían dado.

Se desplomo pero consiguió agarrarla, se notaba que ya se estaba muriendo del todo.

-¿Pero como cojones lo ha hecho? -cuestiono Odd.

-Ese tío si que era un profesional -opino Yumi.

Olivier intento de quitársela pero entonces Jeremy le detuvo agarrándole de la mano.

-No lo hagas, sino, sangrara mas de la cuenta -declaro.

Ahí estaba claro, si no podía quitárselo entonces estaba condenada a morir, aunque ya lo estaba.

-Olivier -dijo ella con tono resentido.

-¿Si? -pregunto mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Déjame ir, yo ya he terminado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Con eso estaba claro de que ya no quería morir y que no se preocupara mas.

-No, no quiero -insistió empezando a sollozar.

-Si, tienes que hacerlo, este mundo ha tenido sus grandes errores, pero la gente como tu puede enmendarlos, hazlo por ellos, hazlo por todos nosotros -explicó dando a entender que ahora tenía que luchar por la supervivencia de los otros.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Tu sabes que te quiero, y siempre te querré -acordo y entonces cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar.

Olivier se quedo resignado sin saber que hacer, la mujer que le había ayudado durante tanto tiempo había muerto delante suyo, se quedo con ojos sollozados y entonces miro a los demás.

-¿Porque siempre tiene que pasar? ¿Porque? -pregunto deliberando.

-Porque eso es lo que provoca este mundo -indico Aelita.

Ahí tenía claro Olivier de que no podía razonar con ellos, debería haberlos matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y ahora, perdió mas de la cuenta.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que acción tomar.

Toda la zona estaba desolado sin el mas mínimo ruido, sabían muy bien que la puerta todavía estaba abierta y con ella podían huir, pero viendo como estaba la cosa.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí -opino Yumi.

-Si, ¿pero adonde? ¿Si vamos a enfrentarnos a toda una organización como esa, vamos a necesitar a todo un ejercito?, y aquí ya lo hemos perdido -cuestiono Ulrich.

-¿No hay algún otro lugar donde podamos encontrar mas armas o mas hombres? -opino Aelita.

-Bueno, conozco un lugar -declaro Olivier.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Jeremy interesado.

-Existe un territorio, mas al norte, donde se encuentra una banda de salvajes que viven capturando a todo aquel que se mete en sus tierras -explicó dando a entender que podía ser una opción pero si era tal cual como él decía, entonces había un inconveniente.

-¿Pero de que nos va a servir un grupo de salvajes? -cuestiono Yumi esa opción.

-Una vez intente de razonar con ellos, pero algo salió mal y entonces cuando estábamos siendo atacados por una hora de infectados, le acabe salvando la vida a su líder Nebula Von Crisis -añadió.

-Nebula Von Crisis, que buen nombre ese -opino maravillado Odd.

Jeremy le rechisto y entonces se dirigió de frente hacía Olivier para entenderlo.

-¿Hay algúna forma de que al encontrarnos con él, le debas algo? -asumió ese hecho.

-Puede ser, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, que seguramente pensara que estaré muerto -confeso.

Ahí entonces lo tenían claro, aquella banda de salvajes era la ultima opción que tenían, si no razonaban con ellos, entonces no tendrían nada con lo que atacar a los soldados.

-Si intentáis de ir hacía donde esta él, decidle que el vino por la mañana sabe a un montón de ratas podridas -espeto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Jeremy sin entender a que venía eso.

-Créeme, el lo entenderá -indico.

Ambos carraspearon pensativos sabiendo que podría ser una buena o mala idea para empezar.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Lo hacemos? -cuestiono Odd queriendo saber si lo iban a hacer o no.

-Podemos probar por una vez, pero queda el problema de que si nos vamos de aquí, Deckard nos buscara a todos nosotros y no parara hasta conseguirlo, tenemos que conseguir la forma de acabar con él aquí y ahora -detallo Aelita dando a entender que quedaba eso pendiente.

-¿Que propones entonces? -pregunto Olivier.

-La verdad es que no lo se, si queremos acabar con ellos y con sus monstruos, necesitaríamos algún tipo de arma como para acabar con todos juntos -confeso dando a entender que no tenía mucha idea de como conseguir la distracción suficiente como para que se largaran.

En ese momento Ulrich se quedo pensando, giro la cabeza y observo algo que le dejo mas o menos perplejo, carraspeo y marcho a ver lo que había encontrado.

-Ulrich, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Yumi al ver que se largaba su compañero sentimental.

Había un especie de garaje pequeño del que se podía ver que contenía algo dentro, lo abrió levantando la puerta hacía arriba con mucha fuerza y descubrió que se encontraban un par de motos de motoristas, unas Harley Davison en perfecto estado.

-Oro y fortuna -exclamo sorprendido al ver que lo hallo.

-¿Que hace esto aquí metido? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado.

-Eso era de alguien que trabajaba aquí como mecánico, seguramente estarán terminadas -añadió Olivier dando a entender que hasta también perfeccionaban las motos.

Ulrich fue tocando una de las motos lentamente y entonces sintió como si hubiera una especie de conexión con ella, no sabía lo que era pero era parecido a lo que tenía con la otra moto que obtuvo la semana pasada y que perdió, ahí entonces sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo tengo -declaro.

-¿El que? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que tenía alguna sugerencia que dar.

-Me voy a ir de aquí y traeré a otro grupo de muertos como siempre -confeso.

-¡Otra vez! ¿Pero tu estas loco? -reprocho Odd.

-No no no, ni pensarlo -negó rotundamente Yumi.

-Yumi, no hay otra opción -insistió Ulrich.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Porque cada vez que somos atacados por alguien a quien desconocemos tienes que hacer el mismo truco de siempre? -reprocho queriendo entender que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Esperad un momento, ¿ya habéis hecho eso antes? -cuestiono Olivier.

-Así es, como un par de veces -aclaro Yumi con tono amargado.

-Yumi, tienes que entenderlo, yo soy el único que puedo manejar una motocicleta, y si consigo llegar al otro lado y traer a un grupo de muertos entonces podemos acabar con la mayoría de todos estos monstruos y largarnos de aquí sin que nos persigan -explicó razonando Ulrich para que entendiera que él era el único que podía lograrlo de esa forma.

-¿Y porque tienes que mandarte directo adonde te pueden matar?

-Porque yo siempre me he pasado toda mi vida rodeado de peligro, tanto físico como emocional -indico expresamente.

Aquello quería decir que se había pasado tanto tiempo haciendo cosas malas, que ya para él estar rodeado de peligro no le resultaba ya nada nuevo.

-¿Pero no podemos largarnos de aquí todos juntos? -cuestiono Odd.

-No, esos avispones nos seguirán el rastro, y si no lo hacen ellos, entonces lo harán los otros, y aunque nos marchemos, mataran a todo el mundo con tal de que vuelva -indico Aelita.

-Saben que estas aquí, y no van a permitir perderte de nuevo -espeto seriamente Jeremy.

-¿Y cual es la idea entonces? -cuestiono Olivier queriendo entender como era el plan.

-Vosotros os quedáis aquí, y luego yo vuelvo, con un ejercito de infectados -añadió Ulrich.

-¿Que? ¿Nos estas diciendo que nos tomen por prisioneros? -reprocho Odd-. ¿Y que pasa si reconocen que somos los que tienen el anti-virus?

-No lo harán -entonces dirigió la mirada hacía Jeremy-. Dame el pen-drive.

-¿El pen-drive? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Si nos tienen a todos, lo único que les falta es el pen-drive entonces no os podrán llevar, diréis que lo perdisteis por algúna parte y se pondrán a buscarlo como locos, cuando yo soy el que lo tiene, él que se lo llevara consigo -añadió Ulrich.

-No se si eso se lo van a tragar -opino Odd al respecto.

-No, si que puede funcionar, Deckard esta tan desesperado por todo que se pondrá como un loco al no poder encontrar lo que quiere, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente como para que Ulrich vuelva con los muertos si los encuentra -acepto Aelita tomándolo como una buena idea.

Ambos carraspearon pensativos al pensar que podría funcionar, pero si tardaba demasiado, entonces uno de los dos acabaría muerto.

-Hagamoslo -acepto Olivier sin rechistar.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-Si, no pienso perder a ningún hombre mas por esto -acordo serenamente estando de acuerdo.

Se dieron una ultima mirada de consentimiento y entonces aceptaron estar de acuerdo.

-Hagamoslo -acepto Jeremy decididamente.

Entonces Ulrich se puso en la motocicleta, mientras los demás se ponían a quitar de encima el cuerpo de Dolores, del cual ya empezaba a notarse que se estaba poniendo completamente frío, encontró las llaves de una y entonces encendió el acelerador, se oyó un tremendo ruido que salía del tubo de escape, era el típico sonido que se tenía que oír de una Harley Davison, avanzo dando una vuelta curvada y se puso delante dispuesto a salir.

-Promete que no tardaras demasiado -acordo Yumi.

-Deberían de darme un centavo por cada vez que oigo eso -exclamo irónicamente.

Ella sonrío al ver que no se le quitaba el sentido del humor, le dio un ultimo beso y entonces se despidió personalmente de los otros por si la cosa no salía bien.

-Tenlo -le entrego el pen-drive con el anti-virus-. Protegelo bien.

-Lo se, que seríamos nosotros sin esto -exclamo irónicamente de vuelta.

Sonrío haciendo una risa falsa, era imposible que no hiciera chiste sobre nada.

Acelero otra vez y entonces marcho hacía la entrada, salió del recinto y siguió avanzando hasta dar la vuelta metiendose por una colina hecha de restos de chatarra.

-Es un buen soldado -opino Olivier al ver la destreza que tenía.

-No es solamente eso, es él mejor -indico Yumi.

Entonces Olivier se dio la vuelta y observo el cuerpo inerte de Miqquel que continuaba ahí, por su culpa había matado a Dolores, y ahora teniéndolo ahí tirado, inconsciente, no podía desaprovechar el momento de saber muy bien que tenía que castigarlo por lo que hizo.

-¿Olivier? -pregunto Aelita al ver donde se dirigía.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Miqquel y entonces saco un cuchillo de caza enorme, le dio la vuelta dispuesto a clavarselo en la sien, pero al tener ahí mirando, sintió lo mismo que cuando había visto por ultima vez viva a Dolores, tranquila y muy serena.

-¿Olivier que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Aelita al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

-Acabar con esto -indico, le quito el sombrero teniendo la frente en el aire.

-Olivier, entiendo lo que sientes, pero eso no te ayudara para nada, no te aliviara -insistió ella.

-Lo se, pero esto, es por una cuestión de principios -acordo y entonces alzo el cuchillo dispuesto a clavarselo de una vez por todas para acabar con todo.

Estaba dispuesto cuando oyó un sonido que le llamo la atención, se giro lentamente y observo que le estaba apuntando con su guante de plasma, los demás hacían lo mismo. Ahí entonces se daba cuenta de que no iban a permitir que lo hiciera aunque fuera algo personal.

-Nosotros somos así -acordo Aelita dejándole claro como era la cosa.

Se quedo indeciso sin saber que hacer pero al ver las circunstancias, estaba claro que no tenía otra opción, aunque también tenía razón en eso, si lo mataba, no le aliviaría el dolor por la perdida de Dolores, se acerco Aelita y la miro con una cara solemne como de saber que esto tenía que terminar, se lo quito lentamente y entonces lo aparto.

De pronto se escucho un sonido como de coches acelerando, se mostró al fondo que aparecieron un par de coches tipo monovolumen lleno de soldados, los coches iban montados de una forma que parecían sacados de una pelicula post-apocalíptica debido a que tenían puestos unas torretas en las partes traseras y varias pinchos alrededor del chasis.

-Oh joder -reprocho Odd al ver que los cogíeron.

Los soldados salieron del jeep y avanzaron apuntándoles con los rifles militares.

-Tirad las armas ya -ordeno un soldado enmascarado.

Ambos no tuvieron mas opción que obedecer y entonces tiraron las armas a un lado mientras levantaban los brazos en señal de rendición. Se les acercaron revisándoles por todo el cuerpo mientras les iban quitando todos los cuchillos o municíon que tuvieran escondida.

Otro soldado se acerco a comprobar a Miqquel, le puso la mano delante del cuello.

-¿Como se encuentra? -pregunto otro sargento.

-Parece que tiene pulso -opino asumiendo.

-No esta muerto -aviso Aelita.

-¿Como? -cuestiono el soldado.

Entonces Miqquel abrió los párpados y agarro de lleno el cuello del soldado, lo quito a un lado mientras se levantaba somnoliento sin acordarse de nada.

-¿Que cojones ha pasado? -reprocho quejándose.

-Yo soy lo que ha pasado -indico Aelita expresamente.

Miqquel intento de hacer memoria mientras ponía una mueca inverosímil.

-Tu, me disparaste -señalo con tono descortés.

-Así es, y lastima que no haya podido hacerlo antes de matar a alguien -indico.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado sin saber de que hablaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la mujer muerta que se encontraba tirada en un rincón de la puerta, era aquella la mujer la que recibió el impacto de su navaja.

-Habría preferido a uno de vosotros en vez de esa pobre mujer -exclamo lamentandose.

-¿Pero tu que coño eres? Hablas como si fueras un asesino profesional pero siempre vas cambiando de tema y comportándote como un caballero -cuestiono reprochando Odd al no entender porque se comportaba de aquella forma tan rara.

-Ah veras querido amigo de pelo para arriba, yo soy un hombre de otra época, una en la que al menos los asesinos tenían algo de compasión, pero ahora, lamentablemente no me ha quedado otra que correr ciertos riesgos -explicó con tono cortes.

-Y matar a Dolores fue un riesgo -critico Olivier.

-No claro que no, si ella no se hubiera puesto delante entonces no habría pasado nada -indico dando a entender que aquello fue como un accidente que no debería haber pasado.

-Maldito hijo de puta -reprocho Olivier y entonces se tiro encima de Miqquel dandole todos los golpes de puño que podía dar.

-Olivier no sigas -exigió Aelita sabiendo que eso lo arruinaría todo.

Al final un par de guardias lo sacaron a rastras de ahí y lo empezaron a golpear con sus porras por la espalda como para poder frenarlo pero a la vez dandole un severo castigo. Miqquel se levanto gimiendo, se toco la boca y tenía un enorme corte en el labio.

-¿Que me has hecho? -pregunto a pesar de que el otro no lo oía.

Aelita veía como le estaban atizando, era casi lo mismo que le hacían a su padre.

-Dejadle en paz, ya ha tenido suficiente -ordeno Miqquel al ver que no le estaba escuchando.

Al final lo soltaron y cayo aturdido sin casi poder levantarse, estaba completamente dañado. Miqquel se le acerco y le levanto para que le mirara a los ojos.

-No se quien cojones eres, pero créeme, en cuanto te traigamos ahí, te vas a enterar de quien soy yo, entendido -explicó rígidamente Miqquel para dejarle claro como iba a ser ahora el asunto.

Olivier no dijo nada pero entonces dio un tremendo escupitajo de sangre.

-Lo tomara como un si -exclamo.

Lo dejo tirado pero entonces los guardias lo volvieron a levantar y se lo llevaron arrastrando hacía donde estaban los jeeps, luego Miqquel se acerco al grupo.

-Muy bien jóvenes cadetes o quienes sois, hoy no voy a permitir que me la sigáis jugando, así que vosotros cinco... -de pronto se quedo indeciso al reconocer que faltaba uno, ahora era solamente cuatro, faltaba aquel castaño de antes-. ¿Donde esta él?

-¿Quien? -pregunto disimuladamente Yumi.

-Señor, parece que aquí alguien se ha marchado, hay huellas de arrastre de una motocicleta que suben hasta llegar a lo lejos -indico un soldado que inspeccionaba la entrada trasera.

Ahí entonces Miqquel se daba cuenta de que uno de ellos se había largado por una razón.

-¿Donde vuestro otro amigo? -insistió queriendo entender donde estaba.

-No lo se, solamente somos nosotros cuatro -comento irónicamente Jeremy.

-Se que antes erais cinco, había un chico de pelo castaño con un extraño flequillo ondulado hacía arriba, ¿donde esta? -reprimió Miqquel pensando que lo estaban tomando por tonto.

-¿Señor? -se puso delante uno de los soldados.

-Hay que avisar a Deckard de que se ha largado uno, tenemos que seguir su rastro -ordeno.

-Lo haremos, pero por ahora los llevaremos directos al patio -confeso el soldado.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado-. ¿Pero no han oído lo que he dicho?

-Si, pero ahora tenemos ordenes de llevar a todo el mundo al patio a esperar las siguientes declaraciones del señor Deckard, así que por ahora podemos desacreditarlo -indico el soldado dando a entender que como ahora habían recibido ordenados de llevarnos todos al centro del campamento, ya no era conveniente de momento ocuparse de lo otro.

Miqquel lo comprendió a duras penas, puso una mirada hostil dirigiendose al grupo.

-No se donde estará, pero tened en cuenta, que no va a escapar de ningúna forma -acordo rígidamente para que lo tuvieran en cuenta-. ¡Ahora andad!

No tuvieron mas opción que seguirle y ambos fueron con cara solemne hacía donde estaban los jeeps, Yumi hizo una ultima mirada hacía la entrada por donde había salido Ulrich sabiendo que de algúna forma podría volver, un soldado cerro la puerta oyéndose el sonido mecánico al cerrarse.

··

Ulrich hacía su camino por todo un sendero abierto intentando de buscar cualquier lugar repleto de hordas de muertos esperando encontrar algúna presa como siempre, se paro en una colina y entonces saco unos prismáticos para ver a lo lejos. Veía un recinto industrial abandonado con las rejas abiertas pero no veía a ningún muerto, pero asumiendo que hubiese, sabía bien que tenía que probar con los lugares mas comunes.

Agarro el pen-drive que le había dado antes Jeremy sabiendo que le había dado toda su confianza en devolvérselo cuando pudiese. Acelero y entonces marcho colina abajo.

··

De vuelta en la fortaleza, Yolanda acompaño de vuelta a Hopper hacía la sala principal de Decisión, donde todo el mundo estaba todavía con lo mismo, se veían las mismas imágenes del grupo liderado por Romitz, apenas se podía notar algo con tanta humedad en el aire.

El ojo de Decisión volvió a enfocarse hacía Hopper que tenía una cara inexpresiva.

-¿Ha decidido ya Franz Hopper a hacer caso de las peticiones de nuestros superiores y obedecer todas nuestras normas? -pregunto Decisión al respecto.

-Obedeceré todo cuanto se me diga -declaro con todo bien decidido.

-Bien, por ahora mismo acabamos de recibir el aviso de que se ha capturado a un grupo de jóvenes que no pertenece ha dicho campamento -confeso Decisión.

-¿Y que problema hay con eso? -cuestiono irónicamente.

-Uno de ellos es Aelita -declaro Yolanda.

Hopper se quedo indeciso al oír eso, al final la habían capturado.

-No -dijo atemorizado-. ¿Como es posible?

-Al parecer Sid Miqquel la encontró justo cuando ella y sus nuevos amigos estaban intentando escapar por la puerta trasera secreta del campamento -resumió la maquina.

-No -le resulto tan insoportable que se sentó con las rodillas llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-También hemos hallado a un sujeto que me parece que estuvo involucrado con nosotros hace un tiempo, se hacía Olivier Bergass -añadió.

-¿Olivier Bergass? -cuestiono Hopper intentando de recordar ese nombre-. ¿No era uno de los que intentaban de ayudarnos con lo del tema del ebola?

-Así es -afirmo y entonces la pantalla con las imágenes desapareció y apareció unas nuevas con las fotos de Olivier Bergass, cada una de toda su vida-. Al parecer esta vivo.

-¿Pero como? -cuestiono poniendose de pie para poder verlo mas de cerca.

-Al parecer Olivier Bergass fue trasladado a una base central que servía de aeropuerto para los militares en caso de ataque terrorista, y desde el dia de la expansión del virus, no se ha sabido nada mas de él desde entonces -resumió Decisión.

-No puede ser, al final cada uno de los miembros con los que nos estuvimos relacionado están vivos después de todo -comento sorprendido Hopper.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que tener precaución -añadió Yolanda.

-¿Precaución de que? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que cada vez que trabajas tu con tu hija, provocáis todo tipo de daños, ahora imaginate lo que pasa cuando se reencuentre con otro mas que ha estado también trabajando con nosotros, podrían desarrollar el virus y hacerlo mucho peor de lo que ya es -explicó Yolanda dando a entender que era un peligro porque podrían trabajar en perfeccionar el anti-virus.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunto reprimiendo.

-No lo sabemos, pero no vamos a permitir que sigan alterando nuestros trabajos, tanto tu como ella -indago estrictamente Yolanda.

Ahí Hopper tenía claro que estaban tan desesperados por querer detener ese anti-virus que no podían dejar que se creara un riesgo innecesario al tener a dos científicos no leales.

-Pues dime entonces, ¿que es lo que haréis cuando tengáis a Olivier? -indago expresamente.

-Lo capturaremos, y lo encerraremos donde no pueda ver el sol -confeso.

Hizo una risotada falsa sabiendo bien que eran lo bastante crueles como para hacer eso.

-Como tu quieras, pero yo no pienso dejar que mi hija sea la responsable de esto -acordo Hopper.

-Su decisión queda acertada Franz Hopper -acordo Decisión, luego se ilumino su pupila.

··

Todo el mundo había terminado de recoger a todos los civiles del campamento, los iban poniendo de rodillas en fila como prisioneros que ahora eran, primero les estaban haciendo una inspección para saber quienes eran todos y cada uno de ellos.

Deckard estaba todavía sentado en su jeep asintiendo de la agonía que tenía.

-Parece que los tenemos a todos señor -declaro Romitz acercandose a su lado.

-Bien hecho sargento Romitz, ¿es verdad eso de que tienen a Aelita y al comandante? -felicito pero luego pregunto Deckard al respecto sobre ese aviso.

-Así es señor, al parecer su nombre es Olivier Bergass señor-declaro.

-Espera, ¿has dicho Olivier Bergass? -pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Sucede algo con eso señor? -pregunto Romitz extrañado al ver como reaccionó.

-Me temo que si, yo conozco a ese hombre -indico entre murmullos.

En ese momento apareció el resto de los coches trayendo consigo a la chica y los demás, solamente con ver su pelo rosa sabía bien que era ella. Hizo un gemido de satisfacción y entonces marcho para ver como pintaba la cosa.

Sacaron a los cinco de ahí y los llevaron directamente hacía Deckard.

-No vea lo que me ha costado encontrarlos señor, me derribaron pero logre atraparlos, excepto a uno, que se ha largado por completo -indico reprochando Miqquel al respecto.

-Somos todos nosotros, no falta ningúno mas -siguió Yumi con lo mismo.

-¡Para ya con eso! ¡Se muy bien que se ha largado vuestro amigo castaño!

-Es suficiente Miqquel, ahora déjame a mi -se encargo personalmente.

-Pero señor, todavía falta una persona, el chico ese de pelo castaño con un flequillo se ha largado con una moto a no se sabe donde, tenemos que buscarle inmediatamente -insistió Miqquel con lo mismo, sabía bien que había uno mas como ellos que se había largado.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso después, por ahora -agarro a Aelita y la puso cerca de su cara, luego él se acerco poniendo una mirada fría de puro odio-, yo me encargare de ella.

Hizo una mueca susodicha y entonces la arrastraron junto con todos los demás hacía donde estaban todo el resto de los soldados y civiles apoyados en fila, los pusieron de rodillas y se dieron cuenta de que acabaron al lado de Soto, Mannix y Orson, los habían capturado.

-Parece que no hemos podido hacer lo suficiente para salvar el campamento -comento con tono desdicho Soto, ambos tres asintieron de vergüenza.

Olivier se quedo rezagado porque no se creía eso, después de tanto tiempo al final nadie en quien confiaba pudo vencer a aquellos que invadieron su hogar.

Jeremy iba analizando a cada uno de los soldados, la mayoría estaban todos puestos con vendas, mientras que habían otros que no lo tenían, estaban al descubierto mostrandose ser jóvenes soldados con apenas algo de experiencia, pero lo mas raro de todo era que los avispones esos se quedaron en posición rodeando parte del campamento, no sabía como habían hecho para controlar a esas bestias pero estaba claro que eran obra de ellos.

Deckard se dirigió hacía el jeep y entonces agarro de vuelta su walkie-talkie, lo prendió.

-Ponme con Hopper -ordeno a través del walkie.

··

-Enseguida señor -obedeció Yolanda y entonces le entrego a Hopper el walkie.

Lo cogío pero se quedo extrañado asumiendo que estaba su hija al otro lado, Yolanda asintió con la cabeza afirmando de que era ella misma, pulso el botón y entonces dijo:

-¿Deckard? -pregunto asumiendo que estaba todavía el otro ahí.

-Te paso ahora mismo con tu dichosa hija -declaro y entonces se fue andando hacía donde estaban los cuatro sentados en aquel rincón.

Le entrego el walkie de mala manera y ella lo cogío sin saber porque.

-Tu padre esta al otro lado -anunció.

Ella se quedo extrañada porque no podía creer que su padre estuviera aún vivo después de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Papa? -pregunto pulsando el botón.

-Oh -se dijo entre murmullos Hopper al no poder creer que su hija estuviera ahí-. Aelita.

-¿Papa eres tu? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es hija mía, estoy aquí -anunció con tono de satisfacción.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto al respecto.

-Bastante bien, de momento, me siento como si ya todas las palizas que me hubieran dado ya no me hacen ni el mas mínimo efecto -declaro irónicamente.

Aquella la dejo consternada, echaba de menos sus comentarios chistosos.

-¿Te han hecho algo? -pregunto por lo mismo.

-No estoy bien, ¿sabes que Olivier esta aquí verdad? -confeso.

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar y miro la pantalla donde se encontraban todos los demás mirando fijamente hacía Aelita con el walkie puesto. Se veía claramente a Olivier un poco mas mayor y con la cabeza rapada, apenas podía reconocer pero claramente era él.

-Pásamelo porfa -pidió expresamente.

Aelita indico una mirada de desanimo hacía Deckard sabiendo que no se lo iba a dar, entonces le tiro el walkie a Olivier que cayo entre sus brazos.

-Maldita serás -reprocho al ver lo que hizo.

-Hopper, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto intentando de tener algúna comunicación.

Al final Deckard se la quito y lo apago de capricho.

-Olivier, Olivier Bergass, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto queriendo saber que pasaba que no había ningún tipo de comunicación, era como si lo hubiera cortado.

-Me parece que se lo ha quitado de las manos -indico Yolanda mirando las imágenes.

Se veía claramente que Deckard se lo había cogido antes de no hacer nada.

-Joder -reprocho enfurismado al ver que era imposible hablar con alguien.

··

-Se lo dije señor, esta chica lo único que provoca es problemas -comento Miqquel.

-Vosotros sois los que causáis problemas -replico Jeremy.

-¿Como? -preguntaron extrañados a la vez.

-¿Entendéis que habéis destruido el mundo? -pregunto queriendo saber si se hacían a la idea de la causa que habían creado en el mundo entero.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados porque eso decía claramente que sabía lo que habían hecho.

-¿Que te ha dicho esta? -pregunto con tono amargado.

-Todo, lo se todo, se muy bien que tu manipulaste a Decisión para tus propios usos y de ahí se creo un virus que se expandió por el mundo convirtiéndolos en monstruos, es esa la clase de gente que dice que esta cambiando el mundo, porque lo habéis hecho de la peor forma posible -explicó reprimiéndose Jeremy hacíendoles entender el crimen de lo que hicieron.

Ahí entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que no solamente les había dicho sino que encima sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, él no pensaba como ellos.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto seriamente.

Jeremy Belpois, el hombre al que derribaste en él avión -declaro amargadamente.

Ahí entonces Deckard sintió una tremenda sensación de darse cuenta de que ahora empezaba a tener un cierto sentido, los tenía a todos juntos donde precisamente quería.

-¿Así que sobrevivisteis al accidente verdad? -pregunto cuestionando.

-Así es, y no fue un muy buen viaje que digamos -opino sarcásticamente Odd.

Hizo un murmullo de seriedad y entonces fue andando hacía ellos para observarles mejor, era claro que estaban los dos, pero faltaba uno, y la chica no contaba, era alguien nuevo por lo visto.

-¿Donde esta el tercero? -pregunto al respecto.

-Eso mismo he intentado de decirle Deckard pero no quiere escucharme -reprimió Miqquel debido a que ahora por fin lo hacían caso.

-Ahora no Miqquel, ahora no -insistió pasivamente Deckard, se quedo pensando detenidamente.

Resoplo frustrado al ver que otra vez no le hacían ni caso, era algo imposible.

-¿Donde vuestro amigo Ulrich? -pregunto con tono considerado.

-¿Ulrich?, esta muerto -declaro Yumi.

Ahí entonces todos se le quedaron mirando como sabiendo bien que había dicho lo que mejor se le podría haber ocurrido, pero en cierto modo sonaba como a algo sincero por algúna razón.

-¿Muerto? -pregunto Romitz extrañado.

-Así es, hace unas semanas, nos atacaron unos muertos, él se quedo atrás, jamas volvió -añadió.

Se quedaron pensando en esa posibilidad aunque les costara creérselo.

-Ulrich, ¿pero no era ese tío...

-Calla -reprocho Mannix al ver que Orson ya estaba apunto de chivarse sin darse cuenta

-Si Orson, era ese mismo tío del que te hable, ese mismo, me daba vergüenza decirlo, por eso mismo dije que éramos solamente nosotros -aclaro disimuladamente.

Miqquel no pudo soportarlo mas y entonces decidió seguir recriminándolo una vez mas.

-Disculpe señor, pero en serio, se lo digo, he visto a un tío que tenía el pelo castaño y con un flequillo levantado, ese es Ulrich -insistió de vuelta.

-Puede ser o puede que no, hay algo que me estáis ocultando y lo pienso descubrir -indico seriamente Deckard sabiendo que no podía confiar en ellos.

Ambos carraspearon enfurismados, luego Deckard se marcho para decidir que hacer ahora. En ese momento apareció Muldoch sosteniendo un cinturón repleto de armas.

-Muldoch, ¿donde has estado? -pregunto Emile acercandose extrañado al verle.

-Donde no veas -exclamo sin decir mucha cosa. Paso de largo de él.

Siguió andando hasta que se puso delante de Romitz, tenía una cara impetuosa.

-Muldoch, ¿que te ha pasado, donde has estado todo este tiempo? -pregunto Romitz queriendo entender porque había desaparecido durante tanto tiempo.

-Encontré al sujeto -confeso con tono disgustado.

-¿Así? ¿Y que paso? ¿Lo mataste o...

-No que va, un avispón se lo llevo -añadió.

-Ah, vale, eso es mejor -indico lamentandose.

-Ese tío, me lo encontré, tirado en medio de la vereda, como apunto de saltar, no se porque, pero estaba como si no me tuviera miedo, no le tenía miedo a nada, ya nadie ve a esto como a un progreso, lo ve como una pesadilla -comento Muldoch dando a entender que a pesar de todo el trabajo que estaban haciendo, no ayudaba para nada al resto de la gente.

-Pues fijate, Mahjid dejo sueltas a dos niñas, las estamos buscando ahora -añadió Romitz.

-Así, ¿y que le has dicho tu? -pregunto al respecto.

-Yo no, pero si Conrad, y no veas como se siente ahora -indico.

-Vaya por dios -exclamo disgustado, hoy estaba sin ganas de decir algún chiste incrédulo o algo por el estilo, se giro y observo a la hija de Hopper-. ¿Es esa Aelita?

-Así es -confirmo plenamente.

-Vaya por dios como se sentirá ahora Hopper -asumió expresamente.

··

Hopper estaba que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la sala debido a lo enrabiado que estaba de haberle cortado la comunicación con los demás, necesitaba volver a oír a su hija y la de Olivier, apenas había escuchado algo de él.

-Como no pares Hopper, vas a tener que volver a la celda -insistió Yolanda.

-No, hoy no me salgo de aquí mas, necesito hablar con Aelita ahora mismo -exigió quejándose.

-¿Estas decidido Franz Hopper ha contactar con la hija que nos traiciono? -pregunto Decisión.

-Si -afirmo con tono solemne -Lo necesito.

Ambos asintieron y se quedaron mirando intentando de saber que decía Decisión al respecto.

-Yo decido que vuelvas a comunicarte con Richard Deckard, Doctora Yolanda Perraudin -ordeno.

-De acuerdo entonces -obedeció y entonces volvió a coger el walkie-talkie, lo encendió.

··

Al otro lado Deckard recibió la vibración de que se estaban comunicando a través de su walkie-talkie, carraspeo y entonces marcho para hablar personalmente. Se puso delante del jeep y ahí entonces presiono el botón y hablo:

-¿Que sucede ahora doctora? -pregunto con tono amargado.

- _Hopper sigue exigiendo que quiere hablar con Olivier_ -declaro Yolanda.

-Si lo hago, ¿sabes lo que pasa verdad? -cuestiono contradictoriamente.

-Decisión _ha decidido que lo hagas, es cosa de Hopper y mía también_ -añadió personalmente.

Asintió agobiado sabiendo bien que hoy estaba que le salían humos de la cabeza con el tema en si.

-Lo haré -acepto sin rechistar.

 _-Bien hecho señor_ -agradeció Yolanda.

Marcho discretamente de vuelta hacía la zona y ahí se la paso a Aelita.

-Tu padre quiere seguir hablándote -le paso de mala gana el walkie.

-Gracias -agradeció con tono caprichoso.

Aelita pulso el botón y entonces hablo esperando una comunicación de su padre:

-Papa, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto insistió impacientemente.

Yolanda le entrego a Hopper el walkie y entonces pulso el botón y dijo:

-Aelita, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto mientras miraba las imágenes.

-Si, estoy aquí -corroboro-. ¿Me ves?

-Así es, te estoy viendo -afirmo mientras miraba una imagen en la que ella estaba sentada y agarrando el walkie como si no quisiera escaparse de sus manos.

-¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora? -pregunto al respecto.

-Mandaran a todo el mundo como prisioneros y de ahí, no quiero ni decírtelo -comento.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro que iba a pasar alguna cosa mala.

-Bien hecho entonces -agradeció por no haberle dicho la verdad.

No quería llegar a pasar por eso pero no tenía opción, veía a Olivier al lado de ella, muy cerca, ahora que los tenía a los dos, necesitaba la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-¿Me pasas con Olivier? -pidió personalmente.

-Claro -acepto pero estaba el problema de que Deckard la miraba como si no quisiera nada habitual y raro con el walkie-. ¿Puedo?

-De acuerdo, pero menos de cinco minutos -acordo con inconvenientes.

Acepto a regañadientes y entonces le paso el walkie a Olivier, este acepto y lo agarro, luego dijo:

-¿Hopper? -pregunto con tono susceptible.

- _Hola Olivier, hacía tanto tiempo eh -_ vocifero entusiasmado Hopper.

-Lo mismo digo -exclamo sorprendido.

-Es una lastima que nos tengamos que ver así de nuevo -comento.

-Lo se, pero yo no quería nada de esto -indago.

-Yo tampoco, pero el temo que el destino nos ha dado una mala presentación.

Asintió Olivier sabiendo que tenía razón, no era el mejor momento para volverse a ver.

-¿Es verdad eso Hopper? Lo que me dijo Aelita, ¿de que Deckard fue la causa del estallido de ese virus que ha arrasado el mundo entero? -hizo justo esa pregunta.

Ahí Hopper no sabía que decir al respecto, veía que todos le estaban mirando de una forma de la que sabía bien que en cualquier momento se lo iban a quitar todo, pero a estas alturas, ya estaba que todo eso le importaba un comino excepto volver a hablar con un viejo amigo leal.

-Me temo que si -confeso.

Olivier intento de aguantar las ganas pero solamente pudo tragar saliva.

-¿Como es posible eso? -pregunto queriendo entenderlo.

-Todo comenzó con Decisión -fue contando poco a poco.

-¿La maquina inteligente que tu creaste?

-La invente, pero Deckard la modifico sin mi permiso -añadió.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo?

-Lo peor que cualquier hombre haya podido hacer -indico obviamente.

Olivier asintió al ver que ya la cosa resultaba mas obvia de lo que era, no había remedio, Deckard era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Sabes que acabo de perder a alguien importante? -quiso decirle lo de Dolores.

-No, lo siento mucho -le dio su pesamen-. Yo también perdí a Anthea.

-Lo siento mucho, era una buena mujer. Al menos tu has conseguido algo, te casaste, tuviste una hija, yo en cambio era demasiado joven para todo eso, y menos mal que no lo he hecho.

-Todos nos lamentamos por eso -comento estando de acuerdo.

-La verdad, es que ya siento que no tengo que lamentarme, sino simplemente acabar con esto.

-¿Como? ¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono sin entender ese ultimo comentario.

-Si es verdad que tu hija tiene ese pen-drive, con ese anti-virus, y lo metes en Decisión, haz que todo esto haya valido la pena, no dejes que Deckard y Decisión se salgan con la suya, no quiero vivir en un mundo gobernado por ideas que no valen la pena, continua luchando Hopper, y no dejes que nadie mas te siga manipulando -acordo Olivier con total decisión.

Ahí tenía claro que no podía que siguieran con lo suyo, por mucho que lo estuvieran utilizando, todo aquello tenía que terminar de una vez, o perderían el mundo entero.

-Te echare de menos Hopper, ha sido agradable charlar una vez contigo -finalizo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono esa ultima frase como si sonara a otra cosa, en ese momento se dio cuenta, significa que se estaba despidiendo porque se iba a conseguir que lo mataran.

Olivier le paso el walkie a Aelita para que se despidiera de momento.

-¿Papa? -pregunto para llamar su atención.

-¿Esta a salvo lo que sabes que no? -asumió expresamente.

-Si, esta guardado y lejos de Deckard, mientras no lo encuentren mejor -aclaro.

-Bien, porque si tenéis algún momento necesario, escapad de ahí, y no deis la vuelta, seguid el camino, continuad avanzando -acordo seriamente.

-Eso haremos papa, adiós -prometió y se despidió.

-Adiós cariño -se despidió con tono lamentoso y se quedo asintiendo frustrado.

Le devolvió Aelita el walkie a Deckard y este se le quedo mirando de mala gana.

-¿Que se siente Richard al destruir el mundo? -pregunto Olivier al respecto.

-¿Que? -no comprendió lo que dijo.

-¿Estas satisfecho con lo que has hecho? -aclaro.

Ahí entonces Deckard se daba cuenta de que lo estaba retando.

-Puede que pienses que he hecho todo esto porque soy un enfermo, pero yo soy un progresista, un visionario, y yo veo un mundo donde todos puedan sacar sus ideas sin que nadie se lo impidan -recrimino seriamente pero sin rechistar demasiado.

-¿Y por eso decidiste expulsar el virus? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Decisión fue quien lo decidió, yo solamente pulse el botón, pero en cuanto aquellas cápsulas fueron lanzadas por todo el mundo, supe darme cuenta de que estaba al borde algo grande -indico dando a entender que era tan complice como la maquina en si.

-Y no te equivocaste en ello -rechisto Odd.

Deckard lo miro con una mueca perversa al ver que ya lo altero.

-Pudiste haber hecho cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso decidiste matar a un montón de gente, ¿porque? ¿Porque todo ese odio al mundo? -pregunto pasivamente.

Deckard asintió lentamente y entonces decidió explicarlo.

-Veras Belpois, yo hace tiempo, cuando tenía tu edad, quería ser inventor, físico, lo que sea, pero siempre estaba el problema de que nadie me hacía caso, me trataban de loco, de bicho raro, y encima mis padres una vez me llevaron al psiquiatra pensando que estaba loco, y lo peor de todo es que ellos seguían presionándome para que fuera alguien a quien ellos no querían que fuera, eran unos malditos católicos, obsesionados con acabar con mi infancia, para que al final no hiciera nada de lo que estuviera planeando hacer -explicó toda su historia dando a entender porque tenía todo ese pensamiento retorcido a crear lo macabro de lo imposible-. Pero un dia me escape de casa, me marche lo mas lejos que pude, y encontré una granja, con una pareja de ancianos, pensaron que era un niño huérfano, así que decidieron adoptarme. Con el paso del tiempo, deje de ser el hombre que era antes, me cambie de ciudad, de colegio, de amigos y de nombre encima.

-¿Quien eras antes entonces? -pregunto Yumi.

-Richard Henderson -declaro-, pero me lo cambie por Deckard, aunque a pesar de eso las maquinas siempre sabían quien era en realidad, así que lo deje como a un segundo apellido sin importancia.

-¿Y que paso después? ¿Sucedió eso de que te trataron mal tus nuevos padres o algo así? -cuestiono reprochando Orson al respecto.

-No, en realidad, fue un alumno sobresaliente, casi popular, pero aquello nunca resultaba suficiente, así que cuando me gradué en la Universidad, paso al MIT, donde me licencie en la mayor industria de salud medica conocida en el mundo -añadió y entonces se dirigió hacía Aelita-. Conocí a tu padre el primer, por ahí entonces era un poco mas joven, pero después de quince años, nos hicimos buenos amigos, casi como hermanos.

-Y ahora enemigos -retracto obviamente.

-¡Calla! -protesto Deckard de una forma inesperada.

Todos se asustaron al oír eso, no lo habían visto venir. Deckard gimió y se toco la cabeza como sintiendo un terrible escozor en la frente, miro a todo el mundo y estaban todos observandole como si no fuera el mismo de siempre, asintió agobiado al ver lo que había pasado.

-Después de varios años, el mundo empezo a cambiar poco a poco, vinieron todo tipo de cosas como: la malaria, el ebola, todas eran enfermedades de las que nos estábamos enfrentando dia a dia, y con el paso del tiempo cuando ya no podíamos mas, tu padre tuvo la brillante idea de crear una maquina que pudiera seleccionar todas las muestras del mundo, yo estuve de acuerdo con él, pero nuestros jefes y los secretarios de defensa no les gusto, así que lo cancelo.

Ahí entonces Jeremy empezo a tener una posible incógnita.

-Pero no lo hizo -argumento asimilando los hechos.

-No, lo hizo a escondidas, sin mi permiso, al principio nunca me importo, pero después de ver lo que hacía esa maquina, estaba claro que podría habernos ahorrado un montón de tiempo en buscar respuestas para las enfermedades que no podíamos tratar -concluyo.

-Un momento, aquella maquina funcionó del todo -cuestiono Aelita al ver que Decisión funcionó tal cual como había inventado su padre.

-Así es, Decisión se volvió viable, la mejor maquina que pudiera habernos ayudado en la lucha contra las enfermedades, pero desgraciadamente tu padre se negó a revelarlo sabiendo bien que se lo quitarían y la usarían para otra cosa. Cuando se negó del todo a esa opción, yo me quede frustrado, sin ideas, sin saber que hacer, pero entonces un dia cuando estaba tirada en el sofá de mi cama bebiéndome el ultimo bote de whisky que tenía, tuve una revelación. Algo que me ayudaría a parar todas las enfermedades al mismo tiempo.

-El virus letal -concluyo Aelita.

-Exacto, le pedí a Decisión que inventara algo así, pero se negó, así que no tuve mas opción que instalarle un nuevo sistema, cosa que funcionó, pero entonces llego un dia en el que le sucedió algo imprevisto, algo que no había asumido hasta aquel momento -declaro con tono atemorizado.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto Olivier con tono interesado.

-Que Decisión no solamente mejoro, se volvió mas superior, mas inteligente, ahora no solamente lo decidía todo por si mismo, sino que le controlaba todo, utilizo la maquinaria de todo el edificio para sabotear todos los químicos que teníamos guardados, y con ello creo el virus letal, y de ahí se expandió, cada vez mas y mas hasta que vi como todo el mundo, se transformaba en otra cosa -confeso dando a entender que así fue como se expandió el virus letal.

Todos se quedaron conmocionados al oír eso, jamas antes habían sabido como comenzó, y ahora que lo sabían, les resultaba una vergonzosa desgracia.

-Ahora ya se porque lo hiciste -dijo Jeremy.

-¿Como? -no comprendió ese comentario.

-Que ya se en realidad porque mejoraste a Decisión -aclaro seriamente.

-¿Que porque lo mejore? -cuestiono extrañado al oír esa pregunta.

-Si, lo mejoraste porque no soportabas la idea de que Hopper se llevara tu mérito -declaro.

Ahí entonces todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso.

-¿Que ha dicho ese? -cuestiono Flit al oír ese comentario.

-Espera -rechisto Angus queriendo escuchar mas de eso.

-Cuando Hopper invento eso y no quiso decírselo a nadie, no pudiste soportar el ver que por primera vez el hombre al que tanto admirabas hubiera creado lo imposible, algo que jamas tu inventaste en tu vida, así que decidiste sabotearlo, pero en vez de eso surgió otra cosa, y cuando fue demasiado tarde, decidiste hacerle caso a esa maquina, debido al miedo que le tienes -explicó dando a entender que lo hizo por envidia al orgullo de Hopper.

-No le tengo miedo -recrimino entre dientes.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono-. Porque siempre te veo venerando a esa maquina como si fuera un dios, y ni siquiera te pones a preguntar como es que te decantaste a hacerle caso cuando dejo morir a millones de personas, ¿tuviste algúna sensación de arrepentimiento?

-A millones de personas que estaban dispuestas a no hacernos caso con los avances que habíamos hecho en aquel entonces -aclaro Deckard según lo que pensaba.

-¿Millones? ¿O solamente uno? -concluyo Yumi.

Ahí entonces Deckard se quedo estupefacto al reconocer cual era su verdadero miedo.

-Admitelo Richard Deckard, ¿te has pasado toda tu vida solucionado las cosas de manera fácil porque no soportas que todo el mundo te trate de inútil, inútil eres ahora, inútil siempre -vocifero Aelita de forma amenazante.

-¡Callate ya! -reprocho harto y le dio una tremenda bofetada en la cara que la noqueo.

-¡Maldito! -Jeremy no lo pudo soportar y entonces se abalanzo encima de Deckard dando todos los golpes de puño que le podía dar.

Inmediatamente todos echaron a correr al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Los mataste a todos! ¡Mataste a todas nuestras familias! ¡A nuestros seres queridos! ¿Porque? ¿Porque? -grito Jeremy queriendo entender todo ese odio que tenía y que provoco el holocausto que había creado por su culpa.

Al final los demás soldados aparecieron y se lo llevaron arrastrando hacía otra. Norbert ayudo a Deckard a levantarse, tenía un moraton en el labio del cual le salía una pequeña mancha de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla, se dirigió dispuesto a vengarse pero entonces Miqquel lo detuvo.

-¡Ahora no jefe! -ordeno Miqquel.

-Déjame pasar -exigió él.

-No, porque si lo hago todos verán la clase de hombre que es -indico dando a entender lógicamente que si hacía algo imprevisto los demás se lo tomarían de la peor forma.

Rechisto quejándose y entonces se hizo a un lado para poder pensar con claridad. Dejaron a Jeremy en el mismo sitio, observo a Aelita teniendo la mejilla roja de la bofetada que le dio.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto.

-Esta no es la primera vez -exclamo, se la toco sintiendo un terrible escozor.

-Bien hecho Belpois, bien hecho -felicito Olivier por lo que hizo.

Jeremy no sabía si sentirse halagado por eso o no, pero estaba claro que por una vez había hecho lo correcto y le había dado una paliza al hombre que mato a todo el mundo.

Deckard cogío un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de la boca cuando entonces se le acerco un soldado agarrando un caso motociclista.

-¿Señor? -se presento formalmente-. Hemos encontrado a uno de los nuestros muerto, al parecer alguien con un tipo de arma lo degolló cuando estaba en movimiento.

-¿En movimiento? -cuestiono Jeremy al oír eso.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Deckard, luego agarro el casco.

-No sabemos como pero al parecer hay uno mas que no hemos encontrado, podría ser peligroso.

En ese momento Yumi reconoció quien era.

-Chicos -aviso con tono susurrante.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Odd.

-No os habéis dado cuenta, de que aquí falta una persona, de la que supuestamente, tendríamos que sentirnos un poco preocupados -indico expresamente y ambos se pusieron a mirar de un lado para otro intentando de entender a que se refería con eso.

-Solamente puede haber una persona capaz de haber matado a alguien así -opino Jeremy.

-William -concluyo Aelita.

-Imposible, William no haría nada de eso a menos que fuera en defensa propia -critico Olivier todavía creyendose que Dunbar era uno de los suyos.

-Oh por dios Olivier, cuando te vas a enterar, William no es de los nuestros, es un monstruo, a venido a matarnos, seguramente estará por ahí esperando su momento para atacar -reprocho Odd.

-¿Atacar a que? -cuestiono Soto.

-Eso es lo que me temo -exclamo preocupado Jeremy.

En ese momento en un punto de la esquina William apareció observando de entre las sombras, veía como los soldados tenían acorralados a los chicos incluido a Yumi, al verlos ahí retenidos, sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento se les ocurriría algo para escapar, pero él lo tenía ya todo planeado, solamente faltaba esperar su momento.

Los demás soldados estaban registrando todas las cosas, uno de ellos tiro todo lo que había en una mochila y en medio de todo eso se encontraba un portátil.

-Señor, mire esto -aviso el soldado a Deckard.

Se acerco y observo que se trataba de un ordenador portátil en perfecto estado.

-¿De donde has sacado esto? -pregunto honestamente.

-Lo tenía él -indico señalando a Jeremy.

Ahí en ese momento reconoció Deckard de quien se trataba en realidad, era él que había recibido el mensaje y había venido hasta aquí el anti-virus.

-¿Esto, es tuyo? -pregunto con tono disimulado.

-Si, algún problema -protesto irónicamente.

-Pues si, porque si es lo que creo, entonces tu recibiste el mensaje que ella te dio la primera vez, aquel mensaje contenía el archivo del anti-virus que puede detener a Decisión, ¿donde esta? -explicó rotundamente Deckard pero con tono amargado.

Todos se le quedaron mirando intentando de saber que decir.

Lo he perdido -declaro.

Aquello hizo que todos los demás se rieran de lo absurdo que sonaba, incluido Deckard se río pero de forma sarcástica porque no se lo creía para nada. Se harto y entonces lo levanto poniéndolo de pie para confrontarlo y así saber de una vez por todas donde estaba el anti-virus.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto entre dientes.

-Te lo dije, lo he perdido -siguió diciendo lo mismo.

-¿Donde esta? -se canso Deckard y le dio una tremenda bofetada.

Aelita no supo soportarlo y sentía ganas de detenerlo pero Olivier se lo impidió.

-En un pen-drive, que perdí de camino a casa de mi tío muerto -contesto irónicamente.

-¿Donde esta? -lo agarro de los hombros mientras gritaba como un loco desatado.

-Creo que me lo deje en tu culo -contesto sonriendo irónicamente.

¿Donde este puto pen? -le dio una bofetada mucho mas fuerte.

-Lejos de ti -declaro.

Deckard se harto al ver que no lo iba a decir, así que decidió lo peor que podía darle.

-Señor espere, me parece que ya se donde esta -comento Miqquel.

-¿Donde? -pregunto interesado.

-Se lo ha llevado el chico que se fugo -admitió.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender que quería decir.

-Nosotros antes vimos huellas de motocicleta, y encima dentro de aquel garaje faltaba una motocicleta, creo que fue él quien se llevo la otra -indico el soldado que lo había inspeccionado antes cuando los recogieron.

-¿Y que significa eso? -cuestiono Deckard sin entender nada.

-Que se ha largado idiota -reprocho Mannix.

Al final Deckard lo reconoció, lo habían estado tomado por tonto todo el tiempo.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber por lo otro.

-Muy lejos de aquí, jamas lo encontrareis -declaro Yumi.

-¡Ah! -se quejo malhumorado Deckard al ver que otra vez ya no le estaban dando ningúna respuesta clara, se iban a pasar así todo el dia para nada.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Romitz al respecto.

-No lo se, mandad a una patrulla y que lo encuentren -sugirió sin tener muchas ideas.

-Yo que usted no haría eso señor -comento Balla.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Deckard.

-Por este terreno todo esta dañado, si pasara una patrulla por ahí quedarían todos atrapados entre las grietas y no podrían salir de ahí, sería un suicidio -explicó lógicamente.

-Estáis jodidos -vocifero Odd irónicamente.

-Tu callate -reprocho-. ¿Entonces que podemos mandar para poder seguirle?

-Bueno, no se yo que decirle, pero si se, que tenemos a la criatura perfecta para eso -exclamo Miqquel señalando a uno de los aguijones que estaban detenidos en medio.

Al ver que no tenían otras opciones y que necesitaban obtener el pen-drive, solamente les quedaba eso como ultima opción si querían conseguirlo de una vez por todas.

-De acuerdo entonces -acepto y entonces volvió a coger el walkie-talkie-. Doctora Perraudin.

-¿ _Si señor?_ -pregunto ella a través del walkie.

-Mande a uno de los avispones a perseguir el que contiene el pen-drive -ordeno.

 _-Enseguida señor_ -acepto y entonces se corto la comunicación.

-¿Como va a mandar esa cosa a perseguir a Ulrich? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, pero acuerda de que estas cosas son inteligentes, deben de haberlas adiestrado de algúna forma -opino concienzudamente Jeremy.

-Es porque están controlados por nanobots que hay en su interior -declaro Aelita.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron a la vez.

-Deckard creo hace un tiempo un sistema que le permitía manipular las celulas negativas de cualquier enfermedad, utilizo los nanobots para modificarlas y convertirlas en algo positivo, pero ahora parece que las ha utilizado para tener el control de estos monstruos -explicó rotundamente.

-Joder -reprocho Yumi al comprender eso.

De pronto uno de los avispones que había meneo las alas y empezo a levitar mientras hacía un gemido inverosímil, se levanto que al final se largo volando desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-Ahora esa cosa encontrara a vuestro amigo, y cuando lo haga, ya veremos quien es él inútil -recrimino amargamente Deckard para dejar claro que nada les iba a funcionar.

Se marcho dejándoles con el sentimiento de la duda.

-¿Creéis que esas cosas con capaces de encontrarle? -cuestiono Olivier.

-No lo se, pero ya vimos lo que paso cuando estábamos en el avión, nos arrinconaron, y si encuentran a Ulrich, entonces este plan se ha ido completamente al carajo -indico seriamente Jeremy al respecto, ya estaba teniendo sus malos presagios al respecto.

··

Ulrich continuaba su recorrido por aquella planta industrial, se metió atravesando una valla destruida y de ahí paso a los silos enormes que habían, apenas el lugar estaba dañado pero se notaba que aquí había pasado una horda en algún tiempo.

Detuvo el motor y se fijo para ver si había algún rastro de muertos vivientes, no encontraba nada entre restos de disparos y una extraña señal hecha con sangre que decía: THIS IS THE END OF OUR LIVES, BEWARE, no entendía muy bien que quería decir eso pero estaba claro que quien lo había puesto eso, era apropósito para dejar claro que ahora todo iba a ser muy peligroso.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien de entre las sombras lo estaba observando. Ulrich se giro y no vio nada pero sintió que algo lo estaba mirando concienzudamente.

Había una enorme tranquilidad en aquel lugar, tanto que hasta resultaba aterrador de ver, pasaron unos cuervos por el cielo, si pasaban unos cuervos volando por ahí significaba un mal presagio, no sabía porque pero siempre sentía que era así por algúna razón.

La extraña cosa que lo miraba empezaba a acercarse aún mas, y cada vez mas hasta ponerse delante de Ulrich. Estaba tan tranquilo que no veía a ningúna horda por ningún lugar. Entonces se giro sacando su katana tan rápidamente que acabo matando al muerto que se le venía hacía adelante, le corto la cabeza haciendo que las dos partes cayeran al suelo.

-Joder -se dijo sorprendido porque casi no la contaba.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar toda una serie de gemidos que venían de ambas direcciones, no sabía de donde venía cada cosa pero era como si un grupo enorme de muertos estuviera rodeando por completo toda la zona industrial.

En ese momento por el lado izquierdo apareció una horda de infectados completamente quemados y carbonizados, andaban lentamente y gimiendo de la peor forma. Escucho otra serie de gemidos distinta y observo que por el otro lado también venía otra horda, lo estaban rodeando.

-Mierda -vocifero estremecido y entonces hecho a correr dando la vuelta por donde había venido, pero en cuanto estaba apunto de llegar a la salida apareció otra horda de muertos que le impedía el camino de vuelta, dio un rápido giro y marcho directamente por el otro lado.

Hizo todo el recorrido cuando justo estaban apareciendo los demás infectados, paso de largo de ellos y fue directamente hacía el otro lado, atravesó las vallas y de ahí subió por una colina de tierra empinada, se detuvo y miro para ver si los muertos le perseguían.

Estaban andando todos despavoridos como teniendo ganas de cogerle.

-Así me gusta -exclamo irónicamente y entonces acelero de vuelta pero mas lento que antes, al cabo del rato los muertos empezaron a subir siendo llamados por el sonido de la moto.

Volvió a hacer todo el recorrido de vuelta mientras los muertos le perseguían por detrás.

··

Hopper apoyo su mano de tal forma que resonó en toda la sala.

-¿Que cojones esta haciendo ahora Deckard? ¿Que se propone? -pregunto reprochando.

-Tranquilizante Hopper, pronto todo esto terminara -insistió pasivamente Yolanda.

-No, no quiero calmarme de momento hasta tener una respuesta sensata de lo que estaba pasando ahí al otro lado -aclaro quejándose del tema.

-Richard Deckard ha decidido mandar a un avispón para coger al tercer sujeto que iba acompañado del individuo que obtuvo el mensaje original enviado por Aelita Schaeffer -aclaro Decisión.

-¿El individuo que obtuvo el mensaje original? -cuestiono esa explicación.

-Los hemos encontrado -declaro Yolanda.

Ahí entonces Hopper no se lo pudo creer para nada, habían encontrado lo que justamente ansiaba porque no pasara nunca, ahora tenían el anti-virus.

-¿Como ha pasado esto? -se pregunto teniendo la mano en la boca.

-Al parecer por una serie de coincidencias inesperadas, ambos sujetos se han encontrado en un mismo e inesperado lugar -objetó Decisión.

-Inesperado, inesperado -reprocho y al final decayó.

Yolanda asintió porque no soportaba verlo así, nunca sabía si lo hacía apropósito o no y eso provocaba siempre un serio problema.

-¿Tienen ya el anti-virus? -pregunto al respecto.

-Al parecer me temo que no -mencionó.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido por eso, no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Al parecer uno de estos jóvenes se ha llevado el anti-virus en un pen-drive -indico Yolanda señalando las imágenes donde aparecía la imagen de los tres jóvenes. De pronto se les recorto la imagen en una serie de bloques y unas lineas empezaron a analizar sus caras.

-¿Quienes son? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Han sido analizados como: Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia y Yumi Ishiyama -corroboro Decisión mostrando las imágenes de ellos de jóvenes.

-Pero no había una chica cuando estos dos estaban -indico Hopper confundido.

-No, al parecer parece que es nueva, pero si hemos podido identificar quien era el otro que se marcho -indico y entonces se coloco una imagen de uno de los del grupo apareciendo los tres chicos, en ellos hasta también aparecía la cara de un chico de pelo castaño con un flequillo levantado, se corto la imagen y se hizo un modelo tridimensional-. Ha sido corroborado como Ulrich Stern, de nacionalidad alemana.

Apareció la imagen de un Ulrich de 8 años, estaba mucho mas joven en aquel entonces.

-Vaya, si que se ha buscado unos buenos amigos -opino expresamente Hopper.

-Ahora que sabemos bien a quien nos enfrentamos, creo que ya es hora de que esto termine de una vez por todas -comento Yolanda con tono infalible.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto con tono sospechoso.

-Esos cuatro chicos se han pasado todo este tiempo escapandose de nosotros, han hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí y no vamos a permitir que se salgan con la suya -aclaro rotundamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque saben demasiado? -indico sinceramente.

Ahí entonces Yolanda reconoció que era demasiado listo como para asumir todo eso.

-Diga lo que quiera Hopper, pero tenga en cuenta, que los días de esos cuatro, están acabados, en cuanto encontremos al cuarto, todo tu plan habrá terminado, y continuaremos con el nuestro, tal y como teníamos planeado desde siempre -espeto sinceramente para dejarle claro como era la cosa.

Hopper asintió amargadamente al ver que ahora ya no podía hacer nada, sus días para él y para su hija estaban contados, habían capturado a los chicos pero todavía faltaba el anti-virus, y si no lo encontraban, entonces al menos todo esto no habría valido la pena.

··

Todo el grupo continuaba asentado ahí en aquella zona observando como se llevaban todas sus cosas como si fuera la prueba de un crimen, aunque mas bien estaban haciendo el mayor desahucio que se haya conocido nunca, les estaban quitando el campamento debido a que violaron las normas de un grupo del cual no tienen ni idea, esto no podía ser avergonzante.

Olivier estaba con una mirada perdida, sin saber y sobre que pensar ahora que todo por lo que había luchado estaba completamente perdido, sus logros, sus triunfos, reducidos a cenizas por medio de los hombres con los que había lidiado antes, el peor acto de traición que había conocido en su vida.

Se giro observando a Aelita que continuaba con aquella mejilla roja de la bofetada que le habían dado antes, no se había puesto a llorar para nada, estaba claro que tenía razón en que esta no era la primera vez que la habían abofeteado así, no quería saber por todo lo que había pasado en aquel infierno, pero estaba claro que era lo peor que podía imaginarse.

-¿Como te encuentras? -pregunto queriendo llamar su atención.

-Bastante bien supongo -contesto con tono tímido.

-¿Cuanto hace que maltratan así? -indico.

-Desde que empece a comportarme como papa -confeso.

Ahí comprendió que a los dos los habían estado maltratando de la misma manera.

-¿Él esta bien? -pregunto por Hopper.

-Si, aunque deteriorado, no me quiero hacer caso, y ahora que yo no estoy, pues ya no se que se estará inventado para que le den otra paliza a muerte, todos en la fortaleza son unos matones -explicó moderadamente.

-Vaya por dios -exclamo frustrado y estremecido al oír eso.

Entonces ella se giro observando que también se encontraba bastante mal.

-¿Porque me dijiste eso antes? -pregunto.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-¿Porque me hiciste quedar mal?, ¿porque hiciste que pareciera que no tenía razón en nada? -pregunto queriendo entender toda aquella parafernalia de antes.

Ahí Olivier comprendió que lo que había hecho antes estaba mal, asintió frustrado y entonces se dirigió hacía ella con tono solemne.

-Me he pasado mucho tiempo intentando de hacerle entender a la gente que jamas volveríamos a la normalidad, que lo que había pasado era un accidente del gobierno y que jamas nadie del otro lado del mundo nos ayudaría a no ser que nosotros ayudáramos a los demás, y cuando tu dijiste todas esas cosas, pero el miedo de pensar que la gente no lo comprendería, que cundiría el pánico y todo el mundo intentaría de rebelarse queriendo saber que pasaría al otro lado de la zona, si salían todos, morirían o peor aún, y yo no podía permitir eso, así que me invente esa excusa, para quedar bien delante de todo el mundo, o pensarían que soy un fraude -confeso explicando que lo había hecho para que la gente no pensara mal de él al respecto sobre como había sucedido todo.

Ahí entonces Aelita reconoció un poco porque había sucedido todo, y la verdad es que se sentía un poco fatal al respecto, casi sentía arrepentimientos sino fuera porque estaba mas acostumbrada a sentir odio por todo el mundo debido a los años de maltrato que había tenido en la fortaleza.

-Hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer para proteger a la gente, de eso nadie puede negarlo, pero también tienes que dejarle que la gente sepa porque ocurrió todo esto, todo empieza por una razón -comento hacíendole entender que también tenía que darles una oportunidad a la gente.

Olivier se giro mostrandose apenado pero entonces se quedo indeciso al comprender.

-Gracias por todo Aelita -agradeció sinceramente.

-No hay de que -le devolvió el agradecimiento sonriendo agradecida.

Entonces asintió y se dirigió hacía Jeremy que se encontraba con una mirada tensa, se había pasado así como un buen rato, como intentando de analizarlo todo.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto extrañada.

-Quiero saber cuales son los puntos débiles de esas cosas -indico refiriendose a los avispones que estaban ocupando la mayor parte del campamento-. Se muy bien que se les puede dar en el ojo, pero fijate en toda la masa orgánica que tienen, ¿como es posible eso?

-No lo se, yo tampoco me lo creo pero esto es así, esas cosas son de lo mas horrendas -opino.

Luego dirigió la mirada hacía los soldados que se encontraban repostando los jeeps.

-¿Cuantos sabes sobre todos esos hombres? -pregunto al respecto.

-Jamas antes había salido de la fortaleza hasta unas semanas, estábamos investigando acerca de un extraño virus que los vuelve a todos salvajes -mencionó.

-Ese virus, ¿te deja la piel anaranjada y morada? -se acordo de eso.

-Si, ¿como lo sabes? -se extraño al oír eso.

-Yo también vi parte de ese virus, en America -declaro.

-Ha llegado hasta America, ¿como es posible? -cuestiono extrañada.

-No lo se, ¿seguro que no lo han creado ellos?

-Parece ser que no, están desesperados por querer eliminarlo, aunque también quieren utilizarlo como arma química para así acabar con el resto de la población que queda -comento.

-¿Pero para que, si ya han conseguido matar al no se cuanto por ciento de la humanidad? -cuestiono expresamente ese hecho.

-Se han pasado años barriendo a toda la gente que pueda destruir sus logros, quieren ser los últimos que queden en el planeta para así hacerlo a su manera, un mundo donde todos puedan crear lo que se les den la gana, sin que nadie se lo permita -confeso rotundamente.

-Joder, lo que quieren es jugar a ser dioses -reprocho mosqueado con eso.

A pesar de haberle conocido durante poco tiempo, empezaba a caerle bien Jeremy, no sabía muy bien quien era, pero estaba claro que no soportaba la idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿De donde eres Jeremy? -pregunto queriendo conocerle.

-¿Como? ¿De donde soy? ¿Acaso eso importa ahora? -cuestiono replicando.

-No tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer -indico irónicamente.

Ahí reconoció que tenía razón, no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle de eso ahora pero viendo como estaba la situación, no le quedaba otra que saber quien era ella.

-Bueno, vengo de Francia, del norte -declaro.

-Vaya, se ve que no es la mejor forma de haber vuelto a casa no -exclamo expresamente.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, ahora lo que mas me importa es acabar con esto, le prometí a mi padre que si alguna vez conseguía solucionar las cosas, lo haría con total decisión -espeto sinceramente.

Reconoció que era un chico dispuesto a todo, al igual que ella que estaba dispuesta a solucionar las cosas, hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, no sabía muy bien porque, pero sentía como si Jeremy fuera el mas indicado a solucionar el problema.

Mientras estaban ahí, Romitz no podía dejar de pensar en como iba a hacer para llevarse de vuelta a Aelita consigo, entendía que le había prometido a Hopper de que a la mas mínima oportunidad se la llevaría de vuelta, pero viendo ahora como estaban las cosas, tenía su miedo de pensar en que daño le estaría haciendo al único en quien podía confiar ahora.

-Oye Romitz -le llamo uno de sus hombres.

-¿Que pasa Angus? -pregunto mientras se dirigía hacía él junto con su compañero Flit.

-¿Cuando nos iremos? -pregunto con tono frustrado y agotado.

-En cuanto encontremos ese pen-drive de mierda es lo que me parece -declaro sarcásticamente.

-¿Te imaginas lo que va a pasar ahora con esta gente? -pregunto Flit queriendo saber su opinión al respecto sobre lo que le iba a suceder ahora a la gente de Fort Duxxon.

-Si, que los meteremos en celdas como hemos hecho siempre -aclaro.

-Lo se, pero tu te acuerdas de aquel viejo que encontramos rondando por ahí -anunció Angus.

-Si, me acuerdo de eso -recordó plenamente.

-¿Te acuerdas también de que cuando lo llevamos ahí, dijeron que en cuanto lo analizaron, se murió de una parada cardiaca, y que no nos dejaron ver los cadaveres?

-Si también de eso, al principio no lo entendí, pero ahora que lo pienso, siento como que no fue así para nada -opino coherentemente-. ¿Creéis que le hicieron algo?

-No lo se, pero acuérdate de lo que dijeron que sucedió con los experimentos anteriores de Hopper, que una víctima se escapo y lo tuvieron que matar, ¿crees que lo utilizaron para eso también? -cuestiono extrañado y sospechando de ello.

-No se tampoco eso, pero créeme, algo aquí esta pasando, ya no me gusta para nada lo que esta pasando con Deckard, desde que los hemos visto juntos por primera vez, siento como si el hombre que nos adiestro para esto, ya no fuera el mismo -comento asumiendo.

-Yo también pienso eso -opino Angus estando de acuerdo.

-Y yo -se puso de acuerdo también Flit.

Toda la extracción del campamento ya estaba terminando, estaban poniendo las cosas en un grupo de convoys que tenían aparcados en la entrada, iban apilando todos los materiales que les resultaban beneficiosos y luego se encargaban del registro de la gente.

Un par de soldados enmascarados se acercaron hacía Deckard.

-Señor, no encontramos rastro del tal Dunbar -declaro el de la izquierda que se puso delante.

-Maldita sea, solamente queda una persona, no puede haberse escapado sin que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, este lugar esta reducido a cenizas, no tiene ni donde esconderse -reprocho mosqueado Deckard al ver que no encontraban a aquel susodicho asesino.

Ambos se quedaron mirando indecisos al saber bien que si significa que no lo podían encontrar era porque ya estaba preparando algo muy gordo para acabar con ellos.

En ese momento William estaba subiendo a lo alto de la torre de agua derrumbada sobre una casa adosada, tenía agarrado un palo con una tela enrollada alrededor, luego saco un mechero.

-¡Atención soldados invasores! -grito llamando la atención.

En ese momento todos se sorprendieron y alzaron sus armas hacía él, rodearon la zona impidiendo que saliera por ningúna otra parte.

-Ahí esta el hijo de puta de Dunbar -vocifero malhumoradamente Odd.

-¿Que es lo que tiene en la mano? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Creo que estamos apunto de saberlo -indico obviamente Jeremy.

-Alto ahí, alto ahí -procuro levantando la mano en defensa propia.

Luego entonces levanto la tapa del mechero y lo encendió sobre la tela creando una antorcha.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-No lo se, pero nada bueno -opino Mahijd.

Alzo el brazo con la antorcha agarrada como dispuesto a tirarlo hacía algúna parte.

-¿Sabéis que es lo que pasaba si suelto esto? -pregunto expresamente.

Todos se quedaron indecisos sin saber que decir al respecto sobre eso.

-¿Quien es ese? -cuestiono Deckard.

-Me parece que ese es William Dunbar señor, el que buscábamos -anunció un sargento.

-Ya veo -exclamo satisfecho Deckard a la vez que preocupado.

-William Dunbar, comandante Dunbar, salvenos -vocifero Orson creyendo todavía que era un comandante heroico y que los iba a salvar.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Odd al ver que todavía nadie se lo tragaba.

-No no no -se negó moviendo el dedo de una forma maliciosa.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Olivier.

-¿Quiero hablar con quien este al mando? -pregunto levantando la voz.

-Yo soy el que esta al mando, ¿eres el supuesto comandante William Dunbar? -pregunto Deckard.

-Lo era, hasta que perdí a mi gente, por culpa de ellos -declaro, luego señalo a los cuatro.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza de vergüenza al escuchar eso.

-¿Que te hicieron? -pregunto queriendo comprenderle.

-Me quitaron algo que me pertenecía, y lo perdí por culpa de ellos, y cuando volví a casa, a mi fortaleza, también lo perdí todo ahí, no tengo nada, excepto mis ansias de venganza -explicó poniendo una mueca de malicia y enfado cruel.

Carraspeo pensativo Deckard, estaba claro que era un completo desquiciado que se hacía el amo total del grupo, pero una cosa era clara y es que tenía un código.

-Dinos William, ¿que pretendes hacer con esta antorcha? -quiso entender ese hecho.

-¿Sabes exactamente lo que hay aquí debajo? -lo puso a prueba.

-No -confirmo.

-Pues veras, resulta que debajo de aquí, hay un grupo de tuberías que están conectadas a un generador que se encuentra al otro lado del campamento, al lado de ese generador hay una carga completa de una docena de bidones lleno de material inflamable, así que, si lanzara esta antorcha, debajo de ese hueco enorme que se ha abierto aquí debajo, el aire haría que el fuego se evaporara y fuese directamente hacía donde esta el generador, y al tener esos bidones hay al lado, provocaría una explosión tan enorme que lanzaría todas las cosas que hay en este campamento como si se tratase de un volcán, ¿quieres eso? -explicó dando a entender que pretendía volar todo el campamento con tal de matarlos a todos.

Ahí entonces todos empezaron a preocuparse un poco por eso, sabían bien que había un conducto hay debajo, y otra muy distinta era cometer esa prudencia por nada.

-¿Como sabemos que no es un farol? -cuestiono Deckard.

-No es un farol -aclaro Yumi-. El siempre se lo toma todo muy en serio.

Si era cierto eso entonces tenían un problema, se quedaron indecisos observando como William mantenía aquella mirada susodicha de estar aprovechándose de ellos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto sabiendo que pretendía negociar por algo.

-¿No se creerá que va a negociar con él cierto? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Créeme, a veces William sabe pensar con sensatez por una vez en la vida -indico Yumi.

-Quiero que me deis la mayor parte de vuestros hombres, la de esta gente, y quiero que me entreguéis a ellos también -acordo señalando al grupo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Jeremy sorprendido por eso.

-Me equivocaba, no piensa con sensatez por nada del mundo -se retracto expresamente.

-¿Y porque piensas que haríamos eso? -pregunto Romitz.

-Porque yo soy el único que conoce como funciona esto, este lugar se va a venir abajo de cualquier forma, así que es mejor volver a empezar de nuevo, y hacer que tengamos una cooperación conjunta en progreso, ¿apetecible? -aclaro dando a entender que pretendía negociar a su manera.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos sin saber que pensar al respecto, estaba claro que se creía que podía hacer un trato así, pero si era posible necesitaba saberlo del comandante original.

-¿Es posible que pueda hacer eso? -pregunto dirigiéndose a Olivier.

-Puede, pero después de lo que habéis hecho, ya no va a quedar absolutamente nada -declaro dando a entender que esto ya era un asunto bastante complicado.

Carraspeo seriamente y entonces volvió hacía Dunbar.

-No se si puedo aceptar eso Dunbar, y aunque lo hiciera, ¿que vas a hacer a pesar de todo el malestar que hay en este lugar? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Cuando empece con todo, me ensucie tanto las manos que ya no las sentí nuevas, volveré a ensuciarme las manos una vez mas haya empezado a construir esto de nuevo -indico expresamente.

-Aja -comprendió moderadamente Deckard.

-Yo que tu no lo aceptaría -aviso Jeremy.

-Y no pienso hacerlo -indico obviamente.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto William habiéndolo escuchado.

-Nada, no he dicho nada, son ellos diciendo tonterías -retracto Deckard para que no pensara mal.

-Si, esos es verdad, no paran de decir tonterías, pero hay en lo que si tienen razón, y es que vosotros no deberíais de confiar en mi, como se que no debería confiar en vosotros -espeto.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono extrañado ante ese comentario.

William miro hacía abajo en el suelo donde se encontraba aquella grieta que iba directa hacía las tuberías de gas de abajo, aprovecho y meneo la antorcha como haciendo pensar que la iba a tirar.

-No -procuro Deckard atemorizado.

-Aja, vez, no eres tan hombre como te piensas eh -reprocho incrédulamente.

-Este chico si que tiene cojones -opino Miqquel al ver como se comportaba.

-Mira William, no quiero nada mas que detener todo esto, quisiera hacer esta negociación, pero tienes que entender que no te puedes quedar con ellos, son míos te guste o no -advirtió.

William se lo quedo mirando con desgana, estaba claro que no iba a hacer lo que le proponía, y si no podía aceptar nada, entonces solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Muy bien, pues si no puedo quedarme con ellos, entonces a vosotros os echare fuera -exclamo y entonces soltó la antorcha cayendo hacía al hueco.

Todos se quedaron atemorizados de ver eso.

-De aquí me voy -dijo y entonces salto de la torre alejandose de ahí.

La antorcha fue golpeandose entre las esquinas de la casa cuando entonces cayo encima de la tubería grande que había y eso provoco que con el gas que lo rodeaba se expandiera el fuego. Una enorme bocanada de fuego salió disparada con tal fuerza que acabo golpeando a la torre del agua tirándola hacía al otro lado. El gas siguió su curso y acabo yendo hacía el generador que había al otro lado del campamento, se descontrolo y salió expulsado todo el fuego en una enorme bola de fuego, los bidones inflamables que habían al lado estallaron también pero provocando una onda expansiva mucho mas grande haciendo que se llevara todo por delante.

-¡Cuidado! -aviso Muldoch y entonces todos se pusieron a cubierto viendo los escombros que venían volando directos hacía ellos.

Rápidamente todos se dispersaron como pudieron mientras varias restos de estructuras iban cayendo como una lluvia incesante de meteoros que quemaban como el petróleo.

Jeremy, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Odd al ver que la situación se había empeorado por completo.

Se quedo pensando y entonces observo que su portátil y sus cosas todavía continuaban en el jeep que se encontraba al otro lado, sabía bien que no podían perder eso ahora de esta manera.

-¡Coged rápido vuestras cosas, nos largamos de aquí! -ordeno eufóricamente.

-Bien -dijo Aelita satisfecha y entonces ayudo a los otros a levantarse.

Deckard estaba desorientado sin saber y adonde iba, se giro y observo que los jóvenes se habían largado y uno de ellos se dirigía hacía el jeep.

-¡Tu! -grito para llamarlo pero entonces un trozo de cable cayo justo al lado impidiendo que pudiera pasar, salían chispas de los cables rotos y pelados.

Refunfuño malhumorado al ver que todo su plan se estaba desmoronando.

Jeremy paso entre la multitud y entonces se encontró delante del jeep, agarro su escopeta HUH, su mochila con las demás cosas pero no encontraba su portátil.

-¿Donde esta? -cuestiono desesperado y entonces miro de un lado para otro y observo que se encontraba tirado debajo del asiento. Resoplo frustrado y entonces se metió dentro del jeep para poder cogerlo con toda la prisa que tenía.

Los demás se ocupaban de llevar a todo el mundo a salvo, la mayoría estaban corriendo despavoridos mientras una enorme lluvia interminable de escombros no paraba de destruir todo lo que podía que quedaba del campamento, hasta los avispones ni se salvaban y los escombros mas grandes les caían encima quemándolos por completo, se oían los gemidos de dolor mientras echaban el vuelo a pesar de estar ardiendo de cuerpo entero.

-No vamos a conseguir nada -comento Yumi con tono insistente.

-Tomad, lo he encontrado todo, pero no tenemos las demás armas -apareció Odd trayendo consigo todo el material que les habían quitado.

-Eso no importa ahora -exclamo Yumi iniciando el abanico.

-¿Donde esta Jeremy? -pregunto Aelita y entonces observo que el rubio inteligente se encontraba tirado en el jeep por algúna razón-. Jeremy, sal de ahí.

Justo en ese momento un trozo de peldaño cayo encima rodeando el camino para pasar.

Mientras, Deckard había conseguido pasar por aquel cable y empezo a avanzar dirigiendose hacía Jeremy que se encontraba todavía metido en el jeep, mostraba una mueca de puro odio.

-Venga vamos -insistió Jeremy intentando de meterse lo mas hondo posible pero no llegaba, lo siguió cogiendo con los dedos hasta que al final consiguió agarrarlo-. Si.

Oyó algo extraño y observo que un avispón iba directo hacía él, rápidamente salió de ahí y salto hacía atrás mientras el avispón cayo encima del jeep aplastándolo por completo, un poco mas y no lo hubiera contado por completo, se quedo suspirando de preocupación.

-Tu -dijo alguien con una voz tenue y amenazadora.

Alzo la cabeza y observo que tenía a Deckard mirándolo con una expresión inquieta, lo levanto agarrándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Jeremy intento de soltarse pero lo tenía bien agarrado, lo empezaba a estrujar del cuello.

-Por tu culpa, he perdido demasiado tiempo, pero hoy ya no pienso permitir otra interrupción mas -reprocho justificando que esta vez terminaría con todas sus molestias.

-Y por tu culpa, todos han muerto, ¿pero sabes que? Cuando crees tu mundo, en un futuro próximo, nadie se acordara de quien fue el que provoco todo esto -confeso honestamente.

Deckard se encapricho tanto que decidió ahorcarlo con sus propias manos pero entonces algo impacto contra él rodeándolo con una extraña aura fucsia, gimió de dolor y entonces cayo inconsciente soltando a Jeremy, quedo tirado en el suelo sorprendido por ver lo que paso.

Resulto ser Aelita que había disparado con su guante de plasma, bajo la mano y marcho directamente a ayudar a Jeremy que estaba desorientado.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto mientras lo volvía a poner de pie.

-Si -afirmo murmurando, luego agarra de vuelta el portátil.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver que consiguió salvarse por poco, se dieron cuenta de que Deckard todavía estaba ahí tirado, indefenso, vulnerable, podrían aprovecharlo para poder matarlo y así conseguir vengarse, pero sabiendo que si lo mataban, los demás harían peores cosas en cuanto a su padre que se encontraba todavía en la fortaleza, pero entonces recordó lo que se había prometido a si mismo, de que no mataría a nadie a menos que fuera por algúna razón.

-Algún dia nos las volveremos a ver -acordo y entonces se marcho dejándolo ahí.

-Vamos -insistió Aelita y entonces volvieron de vuelta con los demás.

··

El grupo de técnicos se encargaban de intentar analizar la situación, habían perdido contacto con el resto de los soldados y de Deckard, apenas veían lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Señor Deckard, ¿se encuentra ahí?, señor Deckard, ¿se encuentra ahí? -exigió Yolanda queriendo saber que le había pasado.

Hopper estaba observando la situación y no quería saber nada, ya había asumido de que esto volvería a suceder de cualquier forma, siempre sucede.

-Maldicion -reprocho Yolanda al ver que no tenía contacto algúno.

-¿Como va? -pregunto sabiendo que si no hacía nada, nada se solucionaría.

-Mal, hemos perdido contacto con Deckard -declaro eufóricamente.

-¿Y que pasa con los otros? -pregunto al respecto.

-Por ahora tenemos a Romitz, a Muldoch y a Emile, no sabemos a ciencia cierta de los otros, la humedad del fuego que hay esta averiando las comunicaciones con sus cámaras ocultas -declaro observando las imágenes en las que la mayoría estaban todas oscuras o cortadas excepto unas tres que estaban mostrando perfectamente todo el horror que se esta viviendo.

De pronto surgió una alarma y se mostró la imagen gráfica de la zona, se mostraron los círculos anaranjados que señalaban a los avispones, uno por uno empezaba a desaparecer.

-Como esto siga así acabaremos perdiendo mas hombres que en cualquier otro dia -opino nerviosamente al ver como se estaba perdiendo el contacto con los demás.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso ya habíamos perdido a muchos mas así? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No te creas que por muy poderosos que seamos, al principio no lo éramos tanto, y las negociaciones nunca fueron tan fáciles -indico resumiéndolo expresamente como era la cosa.

-Ya veo -reprocho al ver lo obvio que resultaba todo, presumían de que tenían un enorme potencial cuando en realidad perdían mas recursos de los que solían perder la gente del exterior.

En ese momento sonó otra señal y apareció otra imagen gráfica de un circulo anaranjado avanzando con mucha velocidad y yendo en linea recta.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado al ver que se trataba de uno solo.

-Es el avispón que mandamos para buscar a Ulrich Stern, parece que lo ha hallado -declaro Yolanda, se quedaron observando como aquel circulo seguía avanzando con mucha velocidad.

··

Ulrich avanzaba acelerando como podía con la moto pero el grupo de muertos que lo perseguían estaban yendo casi a la misma velocidad que él, estaba cerca de volver al campamento pero tampoco podía disminuir la velocidad porque estaba claro que aquella horda era la mas descontrolada con la que se había cruzado.

-Venga seguidme cabrones -reprocho irónicamente de lo desesperado que estaba por llegar.

Fue bajando por una colina cuando entonces algo paso por encima de él, se sorprendió y alzo la cabeza observando a uno de esos avispones poniendose delante y dispuesto a lanzar una de sus espinas con su aguijón.

-De eso si que no -negó rotundamente.

Disparo pero Ulrich lo esquivo poniendose de costado cuando justo paso por delante suyo, subió por la rampa empinada que había y siguió avanzando pero estaba el problema de que tenía que conseguir sacarse de encima a aquel bicho o se le arruinaría la misión.

-¿Pero que hace falta? -cuestiono y entonces miro al frente donde se encontraba parte de la estructura de una casa en pleno estado, al ver eso tuvo una idea.

Acelero mas de la cuenta y entonces el avispón hizo lo mismo, miro por el retrovisor que tenía delante, con eso sabía bien cuando tenía que actuar con precaución.

Espero el momento cuando justo el avispón estaba delante suyo, saco su katana y se dirigió hacía la puerta de aquel muro que todavía continuaba en pie, acelero y entonces paso rompiendo la puerta y yendo hacía el otro lado, el avispón no tuvo mucha suerte y se choco contra el muro rompiéndolo en pedazos y cayendo contra el suelo dejando tras de si una enorme humareda de polvo y escombros.

Los muertos se detuvieron al no saber bien quien había caído, si el avispón o él chico. Ulrich siguió avanzando y entonces se detuvo observando que su plan funcionó.

-Si -dijo satisfecho de ver que lo hizo.

El humo empezo a desmenguar y entonces apareció el avispón gimiendo de dolor y sin poder volar estaba herido y era imposible que saliera de ahí. Entonces los muertos aprovecharon y salieron corriendo despavoridos dispuestos a comérselo, se pusieron delante y se colocaron en ambas partes empezando a destriparlo por ambas partes. La criatura estaba gimiendo pero era imposible que hiciera algo ya que le estaban arrancando todo lo demás.

-Eso si que es festín -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

De pronto escucho algo parecido a una explosión. Se giro y observo a lo lejos donde se encontraba el campamento rodeado de una enorme neblina de cenizas y varios fuegos que salían por al aire y cubriendo la mayor parte del fondo.

-Oh no -dijo atemorizado sabiendo bien que ya se habían iniciado problemas antes de que él los comenzara, dio la vuelta mirando a los muertos que estaban completamente distraídos.

Rechisto con varios silbidos y entonces uno de ellos alzo la cabeza mirándolo como si fuera un animal curioso de estar viendo algo nuevo.

-Venid a seguirme -ordeno y entonces acelero con la motocicleta.

Gimió y entonces marcho corriendo a perseguirlo, luego todos los demás le siguieron abandonando al ya muerto avispón, el ultimo de ellos se marcho comiendose un ultimo trozo de carne viva.

Fue avanzando por un sendero abierto pero mas a lo lejos lo que estaba sucediendo en el campamento era una cosa de locos.

··

El circulo anaranjado empezaba a desmenguar y entonces se apago por completo.

-Y ya lo hemos perdido -exclamo reprochando Yolanda al respecto.

-Se ve que ese chico es lo bastante como para deshacerse de esos monstruos -opino coherentemente Hopper para dejar claro que estaba orgulloso de eso.

-Ah -gimió quejándose Yolanda de lo harta que estaba.

-Esos avispones fueron creados para atacar de frente, si es posible que ese tal Ulrich Stern lo haya vencido, es porque tomo una sabio decisión al enfrentarlo de otra forma -analizo Decisión.

-Disculpa Decisión, pero, te lo tengo que decir, tu admites, que reconoces que los demás están destruyendo todos tus planes a pesar de que los admiras por sus decisiones -insistió sinceramente Hopper queriendo entender ese hecho porque ya no lo entendía.

-Cada decisión que tomen, es algo que yo valoro y aprecio, pero lo que si no pienso tolerar, son las decisiones es la que tengan que ver con nuestras planes de conquista, esto es algo inaceptable, y por eso quiero que esos jóvenes serán eliminados por completo antes de que pierda cualquier dato relacionado con cada uno de los hechos que me hacen existir -acordo rígidamente Decisión.

-¿Que quiere decir eso exactamente? -pregunto extrañado.

-Respuesta denegada -dijo.

-¿Que? -cuestiono al ver que por primera vez no le contesto en ningúna cosa.

-Déjalo ahora Hopper, necesito encontrar a los otros cuanto antes -exigió Yolanda poniendose a los mandos de vuelta queriendo saber que pasaba con los otros al otro lado.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo-. ¿Que esta pasando ahí?

Decisión se los quedo mirando pero luego dirigió la mirada hacía Hopper, empezaba a sospechar de él, ya sabía algo que no debía y eso era algo inaceptable, por eso tenía que tener cuidado con lo que estuviera progresando, porque sino, entonces sería el fin de todo.

··

-Vamos, vamos -ordeno Romitz mientras todo el mundo andaba de un lado para otro, él y los suyos iban corriendo despavoridos intentando de protegerse.

Fueron avanzando por uno de los estrechos caminos que habían en la parte este del muro, habían pasado como unos diez minutos desde que la parte de abajo del campamento estallo y no paraban de estrellarse todo tipo de restos carbonizados.

-¿Donde esta Deckard? -pregunto Balla.

-No lo se, ¿alguien lo ha visto? -cuestiono desesperado.

-Mira ahí indico Pietro y ambos miraron hacía el frente.

Observaron a tres figuras avanzando entre la oscuridad, se acercaron un poco mas y demostraron ser Angus y Flit cargando con un inconsciente Deckard.

-Aquí le tenemos -aviso Flit.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -reprocho extrañado.

-No lo se, lo hemos encontrado así -comento Angus.

Romitz le tomo la presión por el cuello y noto que se encontraba estable.

-Esta bien, pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí -propuso seriamente.

En ese momento se empezo a oír un sonido como de vibración que venía de algúna parte, venía de Deckard, de su walkie-talkie, lo cogío y se oía la voz de Yolanda.

- _Deckard, ¿me recibe?_ -pregunto desesperadamente.

-Aquí Romitz, ¿que sucede? -respondió.

 _-¿Deckard esta bien?_ -pregunto al respecto por eso.

-Se encuentra bien, pero por ahora esta inconsciente, hay que salir de aquí urgentemente -indico.

- _Aún no_ -confeso.

-¿Como? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

Romitz les rechisto debido a que no escuchaba nada de momento.

- _Decisión ha decidido que tenemos que encontrar a los muchachos cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya, esto es vital para nuestra investigación -_ aclaro dando a entender que necesitaban obligatoriamente de buscar a los chicos.

Sabían bien que tener que encontrar a los chicos era una petición difícil, pero cuando se trataba de una orden de Decisión, era lo mas complicado de todo.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Jerome.

Romitz se lo pensó, si lo iban a hacer, tenían que tener la mayor precaución posible.

-Lo haremos -respondió.

 _-Bien, aseguraos de que Deckard este a salvo_ -acordo estrictamente.

-Lo haremos -acepto y entonces apago el walkie, luego se dirigió hacía sus hombres-. ¿Quien se encarga de llevarse de aquí al señor Deckard.

-Nosotros lo haremos, no tenemos mucha experiencia con las armas -acepto Balla junto con Norbert sabiendo bien que ellos no eran tan iguales como los otros.

-De acuerdo, si no volvemos en menos de una hora, llevadle de vuelta a la fortaleza -ordeno.

-Entendido -acepto Norbert y entonces marcharon sujetándolo como podían.

-¿Estamos dispuestos a coger a esos muchachos por nada o no? -cuestiono Muldoch ese hecho.

-Hagamoslo, pero si no, muramonos en el intento -indico obviamente.

··

Los cuatro junto con Olivier y compañía iban yendo de un lado para otro intentando de buscar un lugar donde refugiarse de los ataques de los soldados, desde que habían explotado los bidones del otro lado del campamento, ahora todos habían empezado a rebelarse de la peor forma.

Se pusieron detrás de una casa mientras Olivier se encargaba de vigilar la retaguardia por si venía uno de los soldados, se oían disparos a todas horas.

-¿Alguien ha visto por donde se fue William? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Eso no interesa ahora -protesto Odd mientras se ponía de vuelta su guantelete de flechas láser.

-Igualmente, tenemos un problema mayor, tenemos que encontrar algúna forma de salir de aquí -indico eufóricamente Aelita, luego sonó una explosión y unos cuantos gritos.

-¿Hay algún lugar que este lleno de vehículos? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Hay un garaje cerca de aquí, de donde salimos antes, puede que quede todavía un jeep en pie por aquí -confeso Olivier.

-De acuerdo, pues vayámonos por ahí -acepto eufóricamente Aelita.

-Vamos -ordeno Olivier y entonces los otros tres avanzaron siguiéndoles mientras no dejaban de mirar al otro lado para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los otros apuntando con sus armas, fueron avanzando lentamente mientras no dejaban de mirar todo lo que se les ponía delante. Romitz hizo un gesto y entonces Muldoch y Majidh se pusieron delante. Se cubrieron detrás de la parcela de una vivienda y ahí observaron unas huellas removidas.

-Han estado aquí -aviso Majidh.

-¿Como lo sabes? -cuestiono Pietro.

-Gajes del oficio -exclamo irónicamente.

-Ah, típico de los africanos, y no lo digo como algo racista -vocifero incrédulamente Muldoch.

-Venga chicos, dejémonos de tonterías, tenemos que encontrarlos ya -recrimino Romitz al ver que se estaban desviando del tema.

-Si, vamos -reprocho Muldoch y entonces siguieron a Majidh por donde estuvieran.

··

Balla y Norbert estaban apunto de llegar de vuelta al jeep personal de Deckard, apenas estaban saliendo del campamento cuando entonces sintieron que el jefe estaba empezando a sollozar y dando gemidos de agotamiento, se estaba despertando.

-No se preocupe jefe, nosotros le ayudamos -insistió Norbert con tono pasivo.

De pronto ambos escucharon un sonido que sonaba como a una estampida.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Balla.

-Mira -señalo Norbert a una extraña figura que venía corriendo hacía ellos.

Era Ulrich Stern avanzando con su moto a toda pastilla.

-Abrid paso capullos -reprocho y entonces paso de largo de ellos.

Se quedaron asombrados al ver lo que sucedió sin lograr entenderlo.

-¿A que ha venido eso? -cuestiono Norbert.

De pronto se escucho otro sonido y esta vez si que parecía perfectamente como el de una estampida, observaron mas adelante sobre el camino y de pronto apareció una horda infectados que venían corriendo hacía ellos gimiendo despavoridos como de querer hambre.

-¡Infectados! -aviso eufóricamente Balla y entonces volvieron hacía dentro.

Dentro del campamento se estaba viviendo una batalla campal cuando entonces los dos entraron gritando lo que se les venía encima.

-¡Coged las armas! ¡Viene una horda! -avisaron a la vez mientras cargaban con Deckard como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

En ese momento apareció la horda de muertos vociferando como animales salvajes, la mayoría de los soldados empezaron a disparar y entonces cada uno de los infectados fue cayendo pero eran tantos que no paraban de llenarse y la mayoría se fue acercando tanto que acabaron tirandose encima de los soldados devorándoles la carne de la cara y rajándoles el cuello.

··

Hopper y Yolanda seguían intentando de analizar la situación cuando entonces sonó una alarma que no paraba de titilar con una luz roja que hacía iluminar todo el abovedado techo.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Hopper.

-Esta alarma significa que un grupo esta siendo atacado por una hora desmesurada de infectados, Richard Deckard y el pelotón que fue mandado anteriormente están siendo atacados -declaro Decisión de forma metafórica.

-El campamento esta siendo atacado por infectados -reprocho Yolanda.

-Afirmativo, al parecer Ulrich Stern salió de Fort Duxxon para mandar a un grupo de muertos a atacar el campamento con el pelotón dentro, una maniobra de distracción muy trascendental a la hora de atacar al que para ellos nos consideran como el enemigo -indico la maquina.

-¿Pero entonces para que los ha mandado si ahora la cosa ha empeorado? -cuestiono uno de los técnicos que estaba haciendo caso del tema.

-Porque no sabía que esto iba a empeorar -concluyo Hopper lamentandose por ese hecho.

-¿Hay algúna confirmación acerca del causante de todo esto? -pregunto Yolanda al respecto.

-He analizado las imágenes, y al parecer las he corroborado con un supuesto individuo llamado William Dunbar -corroboro Decisión y entonces aparecieron las imágenes de un joven William Dunbar junto con su familia, una de ellas estaba en blanco y negro.

-¿Quien es ese? -cuestiono Hopper al resultarle desconocido.

-Por ahora no hay ninguna informacíon sobre él, si hubo algo relacionado con su vida anterior se ha perdido completamente -confeso Decisión.

-¿Entonces que? Nos estamos enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo -cuestiono reprochando.

-Puede ser, pero según lo que he podido analizar de las imágenes, William Dunbar es un hombre incapaz de sentir miedo hacía aquellos que lo amenazan, es un hombre hecho a si mismo, un hombre de desafío, por eso requiero de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla -argumento Decisión dando a entender que pretendía utilizarlo por la forma en que se comportaba.

-¿Me esta diciendo? ¿Que quiere que se una a nosotros? -concluyo Hopper.

-Así es, cada dia estamos perdiendo mas hombres, y con la situación que esta sucediendo ahora, vamos a necesitar de mas soldados, mas guerreros que no le teman a la muerte -indico expresamente como dando la idea de lo requería por su gran destreza.

Ambos se miraron inquisitivos sabiendo que aquello podía ser una buena o mala idea.

-¿Que propone maestra Decisión? -pregunto Yolanda al respecto.

-No os preocupéis, ya me he encargado de ello -confeso.

··

Ambos siguieron todo el camino de vuelta cuando entonces se reencontraron con un garaje medio abierto por donde salía un poco de luz, ambos tiraron de la puerta y la levantaron hacía arriba con todo lo que tenían, entonces observaron lo que había, no era simplemente un jeep, era un carro militar blindado de ultima generación. Todo el chasis era como un caparazón encima de otro coche y con el que se podían extender hacía arriba las ventanas como las de un avión.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono sorprendido Odd.

-Es un prototipo de jeep blindado que andábamos construyendo durante varios meses, pero nunca hemos podido utilizarlo -resumió Mannix.

-¿Pero funciona? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Así es, aunque nunca lo hemos sacado a la calle -indico.

Jeremy se giro observando el otro lado del carro, llevaba una placa de metal blindado pero por debajo no se encontraba ningún tubo de escape.

-¿Acaso esto tiene algún motor, porque no veo un tubo de escape? -cuestiono.

-No lo lleva, observa esto -cogío unas llaves que habían en la pequeña mesa de luz del costado y lo pulso encendiendo él carro, se abrieron las compuertas hacía arriba extendiéndose lentamente, una vez abiertas observaron que estaba todo impecable con unos sillones bien acomodados, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención es que llevaba un generador eléctrico acoplado a la placa.

-¿Lleva un generador eléctrico? -cuestiono sorprendido Jeremy.

-Vaya, igual que los jeeps de casa -indico Odd, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Así es, encontramos uno en perfecto estado y lo utilizamos para construir esto -aclaro Olivier.

-Vaya -indico sorprendido Jeremy, era perfecto que se pudieran marchar-. Nos lo llevamos.

-Pero espera, aquí hay solamente cinco asientos, no cabemos todos -aviso Aelita dando a entender que si se iba a ir todos con eso, había muy poco espacio para los ocho, y encima todavía faltaba Ulrich por venir.

-Aelita -dijo Olivier con tono apenado, ambos cuatro se mostraron un poco frustrados.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono al ver la cara que ponían.

-Nosotros no nos vamos -confeso Olivier.

-¿Como? -replico.

-Entiendo lo que estáis haciendo, y lo apruebo, pero este es mi lugar, y si no consigo al menos enfrentarme a esos de ahí, esto no habrá merecido la pena -explicó honestamente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -protesto insistiendo.

-Lo se, pero tienes que entender que yo siempre he estado luchando para que este fuera un lugar seguro, y ahora que lo están atacando, siento como si le estuviera faltando el respeto a mi gente -confeso sinceramente dando a entender que lo tenía que hacer por él campamento.

-¿Pero porque tenéis que quedaros vosotros también? -cuestiono Aelita el hecho de que porque todos los demás tenían que quedarse para protegerlo.

-Nosotros también formamos parte de aquí, y si no hacemos nada, entonces de que habrá servido todo -comento Soto.

Ahí entonces Aelita comprendió que habían tomado una decisión, y eso era algo que no podía negar, si querían hacerlo, pues que lo hagan si les apetecía.

-¿Podéis aguantaros todo esto? -pregunto Yumi.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a unos cuantos infectados, esto no es nada del otro mundo -opino Orson.

Reflexiono irónicamente y entonces sonrío satisfecha al estar de acuerdo.

-Si vais a ir a buscar a Nebula Von Crisis, id por el norte, y no os desviéis demasiado, todo ese territorio esta lleno de salvajes -aconsejo seriamente.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta -estuvo de acuerdo Odd y entonces ambos se acercaron hacía ellos estrechándoles a cada uno la mano por si no se volvían a ver.

-Mandadle saludos también a Ulrich por si no nos vuelve a ver -mencionó Soto.

-Lo haremos -se encargo Odd.

Luego Jeremy estrecho la mano de Olivier como para que quedaran en paz.

-Siento todo lo que paso antes -se disculpo personalmente.

-No te preocupes, todos hemos pasado por cosas parecidas a estas -indico obviamente.

Se lo tomo como una ironía y entonces se acerco Aelita dandole un ultimo abrazo.

-Procura de que no te hagan caer -aconsejo incrédulamente.

-Lo haré -afirmo prometiéndolo.

Luego se soltaron y entonces cada uno se monto en el jeep, Odd se puso al volante y entonces ambos se dieron una ultima mirada de resentimiento. Echaron el acelerador que sonaba muy despacio, era muy practico, aceleraron del todo y entonces salieron disparados hacía la nada.

-¿Estas seguro de que vamos a poder con esto? -cuestiono Mannix.

-En realidad, no nos vamos a enfrentar a ellos -confeso.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-Solamente nos vamos a ocupar de un solo hombre.

Ahí entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer en realidad.

-Les has mentido -vocifero Orson.

-Lo se, pero tenía que hacerlo, o sino volverían aquí, y yo no pienso asegurarme de eso -aclaro y entonces marcho corriendo mientras tenía el arma en la mano.

··

Romitz y los suyos seguían corriendo intentando de buscar el rastro pero estaban que ya no sabían por donde ir, Majidh intento de seguir el rastro pero ya no veía nada mas, meneo afirmando con la cabeza que había perdido el rastro de sus huellas.

-Joder, nos hemos pasado todo el tiempo correteando en círculos, esto no nos sirve de nada -reprocho Pietro al ver que esa técnica no los había ayudado a encontrar al grupo.

-Tranquilizate hermano, estamos muy cerca, esos chicos no tienen donde esconderse, seguramente estarán esperando a que algo suceda como ha pasado antes -asintió Jerome.

-Deberíamos haber matado a ese tal William antes -opino Flit.

Todos afirmaron a la vez estando de acuerdo en que aquello fue un tremendo.

-Igualmente, no podíamos haberlo sabido, nunca hemos sabido que esto terminaría así, nadie lo sabía, y tampoco sabíamos que Deckard se acabaría comportando de esta forma -replico Romitz enfadado con todo el tema y sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Muldoch.

-Quiero decir que el mundo ha cambiado, y no solo la propia estructura de lo que queda de este inmundo mundo, sino también de la gente que nos rodea, observad como se ha comportado Deckard antes, casi mata a ese niño y ni siquiera se nos ocurrió detenerle por nada, nuestro propio maestro ha perdido completamente el juicio, y no nos damos cuenta -explicó resentido acerca del asunto.

Ambos lo reconocieron, estaba claro que Deckard había cambiado, y no para bien, desde que había sucedido el problema con Hopper, ahora estaba mas desesperado por conseguir lo que quería detener, ya no le importaba nadie, excepto sus logros.

De pronto un muerto salto de la azotea de una vivienda y cayo encima de Pietro, ambos acabaron rodando y el muerto se puso a agarrarle pero Pietro lo sostenía fuertemente.

-¡Sacadme esto de encima! -ordeno al ver que lo iba a matar.

Rápidamente ambos le dispararon con todo lo que tenían, le dieron tantas veces que le hicieron estallar la poca carne que tenía encima, acabo cayendo al lado de un manchado Pietro.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Jerome.

-Si, por poco -exclamo irónicamente. Lo ayudo su hermano a levantarse.

-¿De donde cojones ha salido eso? -cuestiono quejándose Emile.

Se extrañaron tanto que no sabían que pensar, de pronto oyeron unos gritos y vieron que un muerto estaba persiguiendo a un civil del campamento, lo agarro por los pies y lo tiro, luego se arrastro encima de él y lo empezo a comer por el cuello de tal forma que le arranco toda la piel de la nuca.

-Oh joder, justo tenían que venir estos -exclamo Muldoch al ver que ya vinieron los infectados después de todo el desastre que habían montado.

El muerto lo mato del todo llevandose otro trozo de carne viva a la boca, se levanto y observo al grupo de soldados que tenía delante. Romitz levanto el arma y le dio un tiro perfecto en la cabeza, le voló el craneo y entonces aparecieron unos cuantos mas gimiendo como animales.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Flit dirigiendose a Romitz.

-Dadle con todo lo que tengáis -ordeno y dispararon acribillándolos a todos.

Fueron masacrándolos como podían pero seguían viniendo mas y no paraban nunca, Majidh se quedo sin balas y solamente tuvo una opción, saco su cuchillo de caza.

-Ya esta bien -reprocho fastidiado y entonces se acerco a uno y lo mato clavándole el cuchillo encima de la cabeza.

-Haced lo mismo -ordeno Romitz al ver que podían lograrlo.

Sacaron todos sus cuchillos y empezaron a matarlos a todos combatiéndolos con lo que tenían en mano, les fue cortando la cabeza o parte de todo el craneo apropósito.

-¿Que sucede con los chicos? -pregunto Angus acordándose de ese tema.

Entonces Muldoch y Romitz se dieron cuenta de que si seguían así tenían al menos uno tendría que ir directo a cogerlos, Romitz miro lentamente Muldoch y entonces este dijo:

-Ve tu, nosotros nos encargamos -pidió sinceramente sabiendo que podía lograrlo.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces marcho desapareciendo al fondo mientras los otros se encargaban de aniquilar a todos los muertos que quedaban.

··

Ulrich se había detenido en un punto cercano donde nadie pasaba observando como todos luchaban contra los muertos que habían traído, al final su idea había funcionado otra vez, solo que casi estaba al borde de quedar atrapado en una horda inmensa. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Yumi, y tenía razón, esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lo hacía, se lo juraba por ella.

-Eh Stern -dijo alguien de una voz familiar.

Se giro lentamente y observo que estaba William ahí esperándole con su espada.

-¿No te pensabas que te ibas a ir sin mi verdad? -vocifero irónicamente William.

Ahí entonces sabía bien lo que pretendía, se bajo de la moto y se dirigió hacía él.

-¿Que quieres ahora William? ¿Que te hace falta para que nos dejes en paz? -cuestiono reprochando Ulrich debido a lo harto que estaba de sus maldades.

-Nada, excepto que demostremos con una lucha de espadas, quien es él que se quedara con Yumi -dijo debatiéndose en duelo.

-¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Ella jamas fue tuya, nunca te quiso -retracto hacíendole entender de una vez que no era lo que pensaba por mucho que lo recriminase.

-Y eso ya a mi me da igual -vocifero y entonces marcho corriendo a pelear.

Rápidamente saco su katana de detrás y la envaino contra la espada de William que era enorme, la envaino encima de la suya pero tenía tanta fuerza que apenas podía mantenerse agarrado a su propia katana, con todas sus fuerzas intento de levantarse pero el otro lo estaba haciendo caer de rodillas.

-Dime Ulrich, ¿que vio ella en ti que no vio conmigo? -pregunto poniéndole a prueba.

-¿Que qué vio? -cuestiono esa pregunta.

-Si -corroboro poniendo una mueca perversa.

-Que yo al menos era una buena persona -declaro y al final consiguió quitárselo de encima, se levanto con todas sus fuerzas y empezo a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas con su espada.

Estaba tan cabreado que era ya imposible de detenerle, lo daba con todo, William intento con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura pero le daba tantas veces que era cuestión de tiempo de que acabara cayendo.

-Esto por Los Crisis. Esto por Raina. Esto por Radio. Esto por Clementine. Y esto por Yumi -vocifero los nombres de todas sus víctimas y al final consiguió derribarlo tirándolo al suelo.

William se quedo gimiendo del tremendo golpe cuando entonces le puso la punta de su espada delante de su cuello, se quedo mirándolo de una forma perturbadora.

-¿Porque todo ese odio? ¿Porque vivir de esta manera? -se quedo preguntando.

William no dijo nada, solamente se le quedo mirando con aquella sonrisa perturbadora.

-Porque es lo ultimo que queda de lo poco que soy -comento insípidamente.

-¿Que? -cuestiono extrañado, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

De pronto oyó un grito salvaje y se giro observando que había un soldado infectado corriendo directamente hacía él y soltando un alarido tremendo. Rápidamente le corto la cabeza antes de que hiciera algo, ambos trozos cayeron al suelo.

William aprovecho y entonces le hizo una zancadilla que lo tiro al suelo y soltando su katana. Ulrich intento de recomponerse agarrando su arma pero entonces William se levanto y le piso la mano impidiendo cogerla. Alzo la cabeza sabiendo bien que había tocado fondo.

-Y ahora la verdad es que me gusta -prosiguió dando una conclusión efímera.

-Maldito cabron, estas peor que enfermo -vocifero incrédulamente Ulrich.

-Je je je -río irónicamente y se dispuso a envainar su arma encima de él.

Mientras, los demás se estaban acercando con el carro blindado, de pronto Yumi observo algo.

-Mira, ahí esta Ulrich -señalo observando la silueta del fondo.

-Y también William -añadió Odd.

-No -dijo estremecida Yumi al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

William se giro observando lo que venía y sabía muy bien quienes estaban ahí, volteo la mirada de vuelta a Ulrich mientras ponía aquella mueca maliciosa que tenía.

-Menos mal que esta aquí para verlo -exclamo y entonces se dispuso a ejecutarlo de una vez.

-¡No! -grito Yumi al ver que no llegaban a tiempo.

No sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar pero si había llegado su hora, no quería verlo, entonces William la bajo pero entonces algo le cogío antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Ulrich los abrió y observo que un avispón se lo llevaba colgando por debajo de sus patas.

-¡Suéltame maldito monstruo! ¡Lo tenía, lo tenía! ¡De esta te acordaras Ulrich Stern! -vocifero William mientras se lo llevaban desapareciendo al fondo del dia oscuro.

Ulrich estaba estupefacto al ver lo que paso que no se lo podía creer, pero aún así estaba satisfecho de ver que por fin se habían desecho de él de una vez por todas. En ese momento apareció el carro blindado con los demás, se abrieron las puertas y salió inmediatamente Yumi.

-Ulrich, ¿estas bien? -pregunto eufóricamente Yumi.

-Si -afirmo estupefacto, todavía se había quedado con aquella extraña sensación.

-Gracias a dios -lo abrazo sollozadamente y entonces le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que parecía mas bien un gesto autocompasivo-. No me hagas esto.

-Escuchadme muy bien parejita, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que esto empiece a llenarse de monstruos, vale, solamente lo aviso -reprocho eufóricamente Odd.

-Ya lo hacemos -reprimió Ulrich y entonces se puso de pie dirigiendose al carro blindado, se quedo impresionado al ver eso-. ¿De donde habéis sacado esto?

-Creeme, no me lo preguntes porque hasta yo ni se tampoco como hemos hecho para conseguirlo -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

Se lo tomo como otro comentario irónico y entonces decidió meterse dentro del carro.

-¿Que sucede con los demás? ¿Donde esta Olivier? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-No va a venir -declaro Aelita.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Ulrich sin entenderlo. Entonces miro las caras de ambos y estaba claro que él y los suyos habían decidido seguir con lo suyo que escaparse con ellos.

Asintió insatisfecho al tener que saber eso ahora.

-¿Que pasa con la moto esa? -pregunto Jeremy.

Ulrich se giro y observo que justo iba a dejar la única motocicleta que había sobrevivido hasta ahora, entendía que tenía que ir con ellos dentro, pero sabiendo que podrían necesitarla en otro momento, no podía desperdiciarla así como así.

-Yo me voy con eso -confirmo.

-¿Que? ¿No te metes? -cuestiono reprochando Yumi.

-No, la necesito -indico y entonces se puso encender el acelerador pero se apago al instante.

Carraspeo extrañado y le siguió dando marcha pero no funcionaba para nada.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono mientras le daba todavía con el acelerador.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Jeremy.

-No funcionaba, parece que se ha desgastado o algo así -declaro enfurruñado.

Ambos sabían bien que se iban a quedar ahí perdiendo el tiempo a menos que encontrasen una solución, se dieron una serie de miradas como de querer quien iba a salir a ayudarle.

-Déjame a mi -salió Aelita dispuesto a ayudarle antes de que hiciera algúna cosa rara.

-Daos prisa, estamos en punto bastante peligroso -aviso apuradamente Jeremy al respecto.

-Ya vamos -apuro Aelita y entonces fue girando la manivela que había al lado del carburador sobre el acelerador, lo fue girando hasta que entonces se empezo a oír.

-Ahí esta -dijo orgullosamente al ver que consiguió repararlo del todo-. Prueba.

Entonces Ulrich se monto encima y le dio al acelerador, le dio tan fuerte que hizo salir una enorme humareda de polvo por detrás que le golpeo a Aelita en la cara.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto al ver lo que hizo.

-Me parece que si -indico expresamente, empezo a toser de lo que se había tragado.

Ulrich asintió avergonzadamente por lo que había hecho, dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte.

Aelita siguió tosiendo intentando de recuperarse cuando entonces alguien la agarro por detrás.

-Ya te tengo -Romitz la agarro del cuelo de tal forma que no se la espero.

-¡No! -grito Ulrich al ver que ya la cogíeron.

-¡Maldita sea! -reprocho Jeremy al ver que justo tuvo que salir algo mal por costumbre.

Aelita intento de soltarse pero le tenía demasiado agarrado, le dio un golpe de codo que la hizo soltarse, intento de darle con su guante de plasma pero esquivo el disparo, la bola de energía siguió su curso, sin darse cuenta parte de la energía había dañado la cámara.

··

De pronto una de las imágenes se oscureció al no tener señal.

-¿Que ha pasado? -cuestiono Hopper al ver que se apago de repente.

-No lo se, parece que la han destrozado -indico Yolanda mientras iba tecleando botones para intentar de saber que había ido mal.

-¿Como es posible? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Esas cámaras contienen una potencia muy ilimitada del 20%, si la potencia subiera entonces quedarían inutilizadas hasta nuevo aviso -declaro analizando Decisión.

Ambos carraspearon pensativos ante esa cuestión.

-¿De quien era esa cámara? -pregunto Hopper.

-Del teniente Rene Romitz señor -aclaro la maquina.

-Pues intentemos de saber que esta ocurriendo ahí al otro lado -reprimió seriamente Yolanda.

··

Ambos se pusieron en posición mientras Romitz los intentaba de alejar apropósito mientras la ponía como escudo apropositamente.

-¡Suéltala! -ordeno Jeremy mientras lo apuntaba con su rifle.

-Ni hablar, vosotros os venís conmigo, puede que hayáis vencido a Deckard, pero mientras hagamos caso de Decisión, nosotros seguiremos manteniéndonos en pie -vocifero Romitz dejando claro que a pesar de todo seguiría con la misión que le tocaba.

-Nosotros no nos vamos a ningúna parte -reprocho Yumi.

-Puede ser, pero al menos ella se viene conmigo -reprimió Romitz agarrandola aún mas fuerte.

Aelita intento de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas pero apenas podía hacer algo ahora.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Que bajéis y volváis directos al patio principal -acordo.

-Ese lugar esta lleno de infectados -mencionó Ulrich.

-Puede ser, pero la mayoría de todos ellos están muertos, esto termina hoy, y como no bajéis todas las armas, le haré demasiado daño -espeto expresamente mientras la estrujaba cruelmente.

Ahí entonces ambos no sabían que hacer, podían hacerle caso o dispararle pero había muy pocas posibilidades de lograr un tiro perfecto en ese estado. Mientras miraba a a Aelita a los ojos, entendía muy bien que a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo, se iba a quedar así, luchando todavía por conseguir escapar de sus garras, de pronto ella dijo:

-Es así lo que habría querido mi padre -contesto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Es esto lo que él quería que hicieras, o lo que Deckard quiere -aclaro.

Ahí entonces dejo a Romitz sin habla, le había dado una cuestión difícil de pensar al respecto. Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y entonces bajo el arma, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que empezaba a razonar con él.

-Se lo que quieres, quieres que lo mismo de todos, ser igual como Hopper o Deckard, ¿verdad? -indago asumiendo expresamente.

-Si -confirmo con tono frustrado, estaba demasiado pensativo.

-¿Pero que hace? -cuestiono Odd sin entender nada.

Ulrich le rechisto haciendo un gesto con la mano, estaba notando lo que creía que ver.

-¿Tu conoces a mi padre verdad? -asumió expresamente.

-Si, he estado charlando con él varias veces -declaro.

-¿Y que te dice siempre?

Ahí entonces empezó a recordar todo lo que dijo.

-Me dijo que le prometería de que no te traería de vuelta aquí -confeso.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Yumi sorprendida al oír eso.

-Así es, la primera vez que vinimos aquí, me dijo eso antes de que salir, al principio no lo entendí, pero me parece que ahora empiezo a comprenderlo -indago sinceramente.

Entonces la soltó debidamente y ella se le quedo mirando con compasión.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto queriendo razonar con él como alguien conocido.

-Sargento Rene Romitz, de primera categoría -resumió.

-Rene, entiendo que le estés haciendo caso a Deckard, que él te entreno y todo eso, pero tienes que entender que lo que esta haciendo esta mal, y si mi padre te dijo eso fue por algo, tienes que respetar eso o sino no lo estas valorando en realidad -explicó sinceramente para que entendiera que tenía que elegir un ejemplo a seguir o sino no tendría ni idea de que lección esta tomando.

-¿Y que hago entonces? ¿No puedo volver ahí y hacer como si te hubiera perdido? -cuestiono ese hecho con mucha prudencia.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en eso y a pesar de que no lo conocían de mucho, entendían que ahora estaba haciendo una cosa bien de momento.

-Yo si lo se -indico y entonces se empezo a alejar.

Entonces Romitz alzo la cabeza observando como Aelita le apuntaba con su guante.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono él empezando a preocuparse un poco.

-Solamente hay una manera de hacer que nada de esto haya pasado, y es que yo te dispare y haga parecer como que te di, esa será la única forma de que te crean los demás -indico lógicamente.

Le daba un poco de miedo saber lo que le sucedería, pero sabiendo que eso haría que pareciera un accidente, entonces es lo mas sensato.

-Pues hazlo entonces -acepto decidido.

-Si vuelves a ver a mi padre, dile que cumpliste su promesa -anunció.

-Lo haré -prometió decididamente.

Asintió y entonces disparo, salió disparada una bola de energía que cubrió por completo a Romitz con un aura fucsia, se quedo detenido sintiendo la vibración y entonces cayo inconsciente.

Suspiro Aelita debido al temor que tenía después de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Como se que podemos confiar en él? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Yo si puedo -indico ella confiando en el soldado.

Entonces lo movió a un lado seguro como para que lo descubrieran mas tarde sin que estuviera en peligro, le colocaron encima una manta verde y lo dejaron estar como para que pareciera que se hubiera caído cuando estaba en medio de una pelea.

-Así esta mejor -exclamo satisfecha.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ya -apuro Jeremy.

-Si -recordó y entonces ambos volvieron a meterse dentro del carro.

Ulrich se monto en su propia moto y le indico haciendo un gesto con el dedo a Yumi.

-Espera un momento, ¿por donde nos vamos ir? -critico Aelita.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Jeremy sin entender a que se refería.

-Por donde salimos de aquí, no podemos salir por el otro lado, ese lugar no cabe -indico dando a entender que necesitaban buscar una salida mucho mas abierta si querían pasar enteramente con el carro y todo.

-Solamente puede haber una salida -señalo Odd hacía la entrada principal donde se encontraban el resto de los soldados luchando despavoridamente sin parar.

Ambos se miraron cuestionando si lo hacían o no.

-¿Lo hacemos? -cuestiono Yumi queriendo saber la opinión de los otros.

Se miraron decididamente y con eso ya tenían claro que no les quedaba otra opción.

-Hagamoslo -afirmo Jeremy con todo decidido.

Odd acelero y entonces marcharon a plena potencia mientras Ulrich les seguía por detrás.

··

Deckard empezo a despertarse y sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza tremenda, intento de levantarse pero estaba en tan mala posición que acabo casi cayéndose al suelo si no fuera porque Norbert y Balla le cogíeron a tiempo.

-Señor Deckard, ¿esta bien? -pregunto Balla.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿donde están los otros? -pregunto al ver que no se encontraba el resto del pelotón.

-Se han ido a buscar a la chica y sus amigos, hace rato que no sabemos nada de ellos, y encima esto se ha llenado de muertos vivientes -corroboro Norbert.

Deckard intento de mantener la compostura pero no podía dejar de mirar al ver la situación en la que se habían metido, todos estaban luchando sin parar en una batalla infernal.

-Oh por dios -critico quejándose del dolor que tenía.

-¿Que me ha pasado? -pregunto acordándose de que no sabía nada.

-Parece que la hija de Hopper le disparo por detrás con su guante, le rescatamos justo a tiempo -indico expresamente.

-Hija de puta -reprocho enfurruñado, ya estaba que la odiaba a mas no poder.

De pronto se oyeron algúnos gritos y observaron que algo se estaba viniendo, parte de uno de los caminos estrechos que había se partío haciendo saltar a varios soldados y apareció un carro blindado que pasaba a toda pastilla y dirigiendose hacía la entrada.

-Paso, paso, ¿que no veís que estamos pasando? -espeto burlonamente Odd al respecto.

-Odd, ¿sabes que eres un completo imbecil de poco cuidado? -cuestiono Yumi contradiciéndole.

-Bueno, soy muchas cosas, pero no un imbecil -opino tomándoselo bien.

Ambos intentaron de no echarse muchas risas debido a lo absurdo que sonaba.

El carro siguió pasando y todo el resto de soldados fueron moviendose de un lado para otro, uno de ellos salto encima y salió rodando.

-¿Que demonios es eso? -cuestiono sorprendido Deckard.

-No lo se, pero me gusta -opino indirectamente Balla.

-Lo voy a acabar -dijo y entonces marcho dentro del jeep que tenía al lado, saco una pistola y se aseguro que estaba cargada.

Se puso en posición y se concentro en disparar al carro blindado, siguió moviendose hasta acabar saliendo por la puerta, pero de pronto se fijo en el otro joven que pasaba con la motocicleta. Lo apunto hacía él pero de pronto la pistola exploto oyéndose otro disparo que no era él que tocaba.

-¿Pero que? -se sorprendido al ver lo que paso.

-Detente ahí Deckard -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

De pronto aparecieron tres figuras ocultándose entre la oscuridad de la noche, era Olivier y los suyos apuntándoles con varias armas pesadas.

-Los chicos ya están fuera -acordo.

-No -dijo atemorizado y observo como el motociclista se marcho saliendo por el mismo lugar, eran ellos que se habían escapado.

Avanzaron por el camino de la entrada y de ahí giraron haciendo una curva y metiendose en el terreno ondulado que había mas abajo. Aelita veía por el retrovisor lo que antes podría haber sido un hogar para muchos y ahora estaba completamente destruido por culpa de ellos.

-¿Que quieres Olivier? ¿Vengarte por todo esto? -critico Deckard proniendolo a prueba.

-No, simplemente darte aquello que muchos deberían de haberte dado hace mucho tiempo -indico.

-¿Y que es? -cuestiono Norbert.

-Darte un tirón por donde te salga -vocifero irónicamente Orson.

Aquello hizo que ambos se rieran de lo obvio que sonaba.

-¿Como es que no te has ido con ellos? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Porque yo me he quedado, para poder enfrentarme al hombre que destruyo nuestras vidas, que se aprovecho de los avances científicos, para crear algo que solamente le importa a él, ¿y sabes que Deckard? Jeremy tenía bastante razón -explicó honestamente dejándole claro el tema.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí resentido como intentando ignorarlo a pesar de todo.

-¿Y así es como termina no? -contesto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Olivier, no se esperaba que dijera eso.

-Así es como termina toda esta batalla, con un simple disparo, pues créeme, Olivier esto no va a acabar porque tu lo digas, esto no va a acabar conmigo -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Y como lo sabes? -cuestiono Mannix.

Entonces Deckard sonrío satisfecho como que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Olivier se dispuso a dispararle cuando entonces sintió el impacto de algo por detrás.

-¿Señor? -pregunto estremecido Soto al respecto.

Olivier se quedo tendido sobre sus piernas cuando entonces cayo arrodillado, ahí se mostró que tenía una navaja clavada en la espalda atravesándole el chaleco anti-balas. Ambos tres se extrañaron al ver eso y entonces se dieron cuenta de quien fue el culpable, resulto ser Miqquel que había estado detrás de ellos, le lanzo la navaja en el mejor momento.

-No os olvidéis de mi capullos -critico incrédulamente Miqquel.

Olivier cayo rendido mientras lo ayudaban a socorrerlo.

-Bien hecho Miqquel, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? -agradeció y luego cuestiono.

-Me perdí por ahí, matando bichos -declaro incrédulamente.

Olivier fue gimiendo de dolor a medida que ambos intentaban de sacarle la navaja que la tenía clavada en la espina dorsal, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que era imposible quitársela.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros comandados por Muldoch que se sorprendieron al ver a los otros tres, rápidamente Soto y los dos agarraron sus armas apuntándoles.

-Será mejor que bajéis vuestras armas chicos -advirtió Miqquel-. Esto ha acabado.

-Esto no se ha acabado -reprocho Mannix.

-¿Seguro? Miradlo bien, os damos ventaja, vuestro líder esta herido, los chicos se han largado, no tenéis ningúna otra razón mas para seguir luchando, habéis fallado -indico lógicamente Miqquel sabiendo bien que no merecía la pena que se mataran por nada.

Ambos no quisieron creérselo pero viendo como estaba la cosa, se daban cuenta perfectamente de que estaban condenados.

-Chico -dijo Olivier gimiendo de dolor-. Hacedles caso, hemos perdido.

-¿Pero señor? -cuestiono Soto.

-Me equivoque, me equivoque -retracto fastidiado Olivier, todo le había salido mal.

Ahí tenían claro de que tenían razón, no les convenía, soltaron las armas tirándolas a un lado y levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. Deckard esbozo una mueca de ironía y entonces le indico con un gesto en las manos que vinieran los otros. Rápidamente se acercaron y les fueron revisando a cada uno quitándole las demás cosas que tenían encima como para asegurarse.

-¿Donde esta Romitz? -pregunto Balla al ver que no se encontraba el jefe.

-No lo se, lo perdimos hace un rato, estábamos siguiendo a los chicos cuando tuvo que separarse de nosotros, nos tendieron una emboscada -explicó Mahjid.

-Oh por dios -dijo atemorizado Norbert al oír eso.

-Después lo encontraremos, pero ahora, quiero encargarme de esto de aquí. Ponedlo de rodillas -ordeno Deckard y entonces Pietro y Jerome lo pusieron de rodillas hacía él.

Se quedo ahí apoyado sin decir nada excepto mirándolo autocompasivamente.

-Todo este tiempo, siempre me he estado preguntando porque era que hacía todo esto, ¿si lo hacía para vengarme de mis padres? ¿O porque simplemente me gustaba tener poder sobre las cosas que me gustaban? ¿Y sabes que Olivier? -explicó poniendo a prueba la cuestión de antes.

-¿Que? -le reprocho indirectamente.

-Que todo empieza por una razón -dijo y entonces le indico a Muldoch que le pasara un arma, le dio su pistola manual y entonces apunto directamente hacía Olivier-, y la razón es que yo no pienso permitir que todos acaben con mis principios, por eso, yo decido hacerte esto, y no lo lamento.

Apreto el gatillo y disparo matándolo de un disparo, la bala le impacto en la cabeza atravesándole el craneo del cual salieron esparcidos varios trozos de carne. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso, no se esperaban que lo acabara matando de verdad.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -grito estremecido Orson y entonces marcho a coger su cuerpo pero ambos hermanos le agarraron por detrás alejándole de ahí.

-Llevaoslo de aquí -ordeno al ver como se ponía la cosa.

Ambos agarraron a los tres y se los llevaron arrastrando mientras se oía como gemía Orson al ver que mataron a su jefe, en cambio Soto y Mannix no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí observando lo que quedaba ahora de aquel a quien consideraban su comandante y un hermano.

-Eso si que es tener cojones Deckard -opino satisfecho Miqquel.

-Lo se, tenía que hacerlo, o lo arruinaría todo otra vez, y no puedo permitirlo, Decisión me lo habría dicho igualmente -indico expresamente que esto podría haberse hecho por obligación o por el mero hecho de que era una cuestión de principios.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Vayamos a buscar a Romitz, pronto nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás -propuso seriamente.

-De acuerdo señor -reafirmo Miqquel y entonces lo siguió.

Muldoch se quedo ahí vigilando el cadaver sin saber que hacer, por primera vez había visto como el hombre al que había considerado un padre y un maestro, había matado a alguien de esa manera, ahora empezaba a tener claro, que Romitz tenía razón al respecto, Deckard había cambiado. Mantuvo la compostura pero poniendo una expresión como de deslealtad.

··

La sala de mando estaba completamente tranquila y nadie estaba haciendo mucha cosa excepto revisar los ajustes de la maquina, Yolanda y Hopper continuaban con lo mismo esperando una respuesta cuando entonces se oyó la vibración del walkie-talkie.

Lo agarro rápidamente y entonces lo prendió, luego dijo:

-Deckard, ¿se encuentra ahí? -pregunto eufóricamente.

- _Estoy aquí doctora Perraudin_ -corroboro Hopper.

-Menos mal -indico aliviada.

-¿Y que pasa con Aelita? -pregunto Hopper queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-¿Que sucede con Aelita y los chicos? -le contesto la pregunta de Hopper.

 _-Los hemos perdido, se han escapado en un carro blindado o algo así, estamos lejos de poder encontrarlos, hemos vuelto al punto de partida_ -declaro frustrado.

Hopper asintió sabiendo que podía lograrlo, asumió que se trataba de Romitz.

- _También hemos encontrado a Olivier y a los suyos, los compañeros estaban capturados, pero Olivier ha muerto, no tuvimos opción_ -anunció.

Aquello lo dejo dejándolo con un gran malestar.

 _-_ ¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido? -pregunto al respecto.

- _Hemos encontrado a Romitz, esta herido, pero nada grave, vamos a tener que tratarle de momento, por ahora hemos perdido a unos cuantos hombres, pero ningúna baja leve_.

-Entendido Deckard, os mandaremos los vehículos de ayuda y de extracción -anunció Yolanda.

- _De acuerdo, me mantendré a la espera -_ corroboro.

Cerro Yolanda la comunicación quedandose con una sensación de nervios terrible.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso de los vehículos de extracción? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Son un grupo de camiones que tenemos para poder sacar a grandes cantidades de gente y mandarlas directamente de aquí, así es como nos llevamos todos los suministros que encontramos por el camino -explicó resentidamente Yolanda.

-¿Me estas diciendo que hasta ya teníais eso preparado hasta como para poder saquear un campamento entero? -cuestiono reprochando Hopper.

-Si, cada vez que recogemos cada unidad o recursos útiles, no es suficiente que un puñado de hombres se encarguen de transportar todo lo necesario, necesitamos a todo el mundo en esto, y ahora que ha sucedido esta sucedido, vamos a tener que llevar unos cuantos camiones y grúas para los destrozos -corroboro indirectamente Yolanda harta de tener que explicárselo todo siempre.

Hopper se la quedo mirando sabiendo que se lo estaba tomando todo muy mal.

-Noto un extraño comportamiento acelerado en usted Doctora Yolanda Perraudin -analizo Decisión.

-Lo se, es que esto me saca de los nervios -comento-. No soporto cuanto esto de los ataques acaban saliendo mal -dijo pero poniendose en un estado que parecía como si estuviera sufriendo.

No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba pero Hopper pudo notar que había algo raro en ella y que parecía que tener con algúna situación parecida a esta, algo estaba ocultando y era mejor que no se metiera por el bien de ella.

-Es extraño no -dijo Yolanda sin previo aviso.

-¿El que? -cuestiono Hopper sin comprender a que se refería.

-Te has pasado todo este pequeño rato, sin ni siquiera mostrar ningún signo de alegría por ver que se había salvado Aelita de que volviera, y tampoco de haber mostrado algo de inquietud al ver que Olivier, uno de tus pocos amigos se han muerto, ¿como es posible eso? -indico reconociendo que algo en Hopper había cambiado y a estas alturas no resultaba muy normal.

Hopper asintió pasandose la mano por la boca y entonces dijo suspirando pasivamente:

-Creeme, aunque todos piensen que no puedo soportar que varias de las cosas que me ocurren a menudo, no signifique que tenga que sentirlos oficialmente, todo lo que ha pasado ahora, lo siento, pero tampoco pienso seguir llamando la atención, he acabado con eso, ya estoy mas que harto, y de todo esto también -dejo bien claro y entonces se marcho desapareciendo de la sala.

Yolanda se quedo sin saber que pensar al respecto, esto había sido nuevo hasta para ella.

-¿Tu crees que decidirá cambiar algún dia? -pregunto dirigiendose a Decisión.

-En cierto modo, ya lo ha decidido -indico y entonces su pupila su ilumino de rojo.

··

Ya había pasado toda una noche y el día había llegado, lo poco que quedaba de Fort Duxxon eran nada mas que las ruinas de una infraestructura del cual no para de echar humo.

Todo el campamento estaba repleto de cadaveres de avispones, infectados y de civiles que habían sido mordidos o muertos de otra forma, había sido una masacre. Uno de los civiles muertos despertó convertido en un infectado, intento de levantarse pero entonces alguien le clavo un cuchillo en el craneo matándolo al instante. Le saco el cuchillo mientras chorreaba la sangre.

-Joder -reprocho Miqquel mientras observaba como había quedado el cuchillo al estar repleto de sangre-. Cada vez es mas difícil buscar la forma de limpiar esto.

-Creeme, hay mejores cosas de las que ocuparse de eso Miqquel, y no veas como son -opino indirectamente Hopper mientras miraba la nada.

-¿Que le sucede Deckard? Hemos ganado, tenemos unos cuantos recursos, mas sujetos de prueba, todo lo necesario para continuar con nuestros avances -cuestiono Miqquel queriendo entenderle.

-No hemos ganado, los hemos perdido, los teníamos justo aquí, y perdimos la oportunidad, como se nos escapo eso -comento frustrado pero sin expresar casi nada en su rostro.

-El destino ha querido jugarnos una mala pasada, pero no te preocupes, ahora que sabemos quienes son, los volveremos a encontrar -objetó expresamente Miqquel dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-No es solamente por eso -añadió.

-Ah no, ¿entonces porque es? -cuestiono interesado.

-En el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí, me he hecho darme cuenta de que nadie a pesar de lo que digan, creerá que estoy haciendo lo correcto, mi único sueño era hacer algo grande, pero por mucho que me esfuerce, siempre habrá alguien que querrá detenerme, no soy un científico, no soy un inventor, ¿entonces que soy? -se cuestiono a si mismo al no entender su propia existencia.

Miqquel asintió sabiendo que tenía sus dudas, se dirigió hacía él y entonces le dijo:

-¿Sabes quien eres? Eres Richard Deckard, el hombre que va a cambiar el mundo -opino.

-¿Tu crees? -tuvo esa duda al respecto.

-Pues claro, sino, como has hecho para crear todo esto, has hecho que ahora nadie pueda frenar a nadie en sus avances, lo de esos chicos, mala suerte, pero nada es perfecto hasta que avancemos como debemos hacer, y eso es justo por lo que hemos trabajado, vamos a terminar ese virus, y de ahí, finalizaremos la misión que tanto has esperado -explicó sinceramente para hacerle entender que a pesar de todo lo malo, tenía que seguir con lo suyo porque era para lo que se había esforzado.

En eso se puso de acuerdo, asintió rezongando y entonces dijo:

-En cuanto encuentre a esos hijos de puta, los matare, lo prometo -acordo seriamente.

-Yo también me ocupare de eso, todos lo haremos -espeto Miqquel.

-Bien -reafirmo y entonces se marcho de vuelta con los demás.

El resto de los soldados se estaban encargando de transportar al resto de civiles que aún habían sobrevivido, entre ellos se encontraban Soto, Mannix y Orson, los tenían atados con esposas como si fueran esclavos de la época colonial. Los iban metiendo en camiones de transporte para poder llevarlos directamente de vuelta a la fortaleza, uno a uno fue metiendose mientras un soldado hacía la inspección de asegurarse de que estaban bien.

-Sube -ordeno el soldado dirigiendose hacía Soto.

Puso una mirada de fastidio y entonces subió como pudo al camión, luego le toco a Mannix del cual subió parte del pie pero se resbalo y acabo cayendo torpemente al suelo.

-Levanta vamos -ordeno incrédulamente el soldado al ver que no se levantaba.

-No vez que no puede -reprocho Soto al ver como lo trataban.

-Déjame a mi, yo le ayudo -insistió Orson y entonces levanto a Mannix llevándolo directamente al interior del compartimento de carga.

Se subieron y se sentaron en fila junto con los demás hombres que quedaban, pasaron dos últimos y ahí entonces cerrarían la puerta.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Mannix.

-No lo se soldado, pero te diré una cosa, esto no va a quedar así -acordo seriamente.

Se cerraron las puertas dejándolo todo oscuro. Luego el soldado hacía otro que estaba en la parte delante del camión guiando al que conducía.

-La carga ya esta -aviso golpeando el compartimento y entonces el camión fue avanzando.

El pelotón se encargaba de transportar a Romitz en una camilla, estaba todo desorientado y apenas podía moverse, sentía como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

-No te preocupes tío, te vas a poner bien -comento con tono pasivo Muldoch.

-Lo se -afirmo-. ¿Ha pasado algo mientras yo no estaba?

Ahí Muldoch se quedo sin saber que decir, sabía bien que tendría que decirle lo que le había hecho Deckard al comandante Olivier, pero ahora en ese estado y sabiendo que todos lo habían visto, y que ahora se daban cuenta de que tenía razón, no era el mejor momento.

-Te lo contare luego -comento.

Lo llevaron dentro de un carro que parecía una ambulancia medica antigua y lo dejaron ahí, le indicaron con el pulgar que estaría bien y entonces cerraron la puerta. Luego ambos volvieron directamente con los otros mientras la ambulancia se marchaba ya saliendo del campamento.

Todos ya estaban listos y solamente quedaba que Deckard y Miqquel se metieran en los jeeps, dio una ultima mirada como de querer comprender como era que se habían pasado viviendo aquí.

-¿Ocurre algo señor? -pregunto Miqquel.

-No nada, es que simplemente me parece raro que esta gente se haya pasado tanto tiempo aquí metida, y que luego quede esto, no te da como cosa ver esto -explicó honestamente.

-No se que decirle señor, pero lo que me parece, es que esto esta hecho una pocilga -opino incrédulamente como siempre hacía.

-Puede ser, puede ser -opino murmuradamente, sentía esa extraña sensación como de que estaban dejando algo atrás, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado aquí, hubiera servido de algo, pero ahora resultaba algo raro de ver, este era el fin de Fort Duxxon, y así se iba a quedar.

Todos se montaron sus respectivos vehículos y marcharon saliendo del campamento del cual solamente era nada mas que unas ruinas de lo que antaño era antes otra cosa. Siguieron toda la ruta de vuelta mientras a lo alto un avispón seguía su curso por el cielo.

··

El carro blindado fue avanzando por una amplia carretera en donde no había nada excepto montículos de tierra, giro en una rotonda y ahí se detuvo. La compuerta se abrió por arriba y ahí ambos cuatro salieron al aire libre, luego apareció Ulrich deteniéndose con su motocicleta, la dejo estacionada y entonces ambos se quedaron observando como Aelita iba avanzando hacía la nada mientras veía lo que quedaba de Fort Duxxon.

Estaba todo el campamento destrozado y se seguían viendo las nubes de llamaradas que aún ardían a pesar de haber pasado como una noche entera de pura masacre.

-¿Crees que habrán sobrevivido? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber la opinión de los otros.

-No lo se, si lo han hecho, entonces espero que sean lo bastante listos como para poder escapar de todo eso -opino expresamente Ulrich.

Aelita siguió avanzando sin que nadie le detuviese, estaba toda ida debido a que sabía bien que esto significaba que todo había salido mal para ellos. Jeremy se acerco y le dio una palmada en el hombro, ella le toco queriendo saber quien era y entonces se giro observando quien resulto ser.

-Te prometo que pagaran por todo esto -acordo seriamente Jeremy.

Aelita asintió sonriendo plácidamente al ver que podía confiar en él, le quito la mano asumiendo que ya estaba y entonces le abrazo inesperadamente. Jeremy se quedo sorprendido por eso.

-Gracias por todo -contesto pasivamente.

Ahí Jeremy comprendió que a pesar de todo él mal que había surgido, había acabado siendo un héroe para la mayoría, alguien en quien poder ayudar a los otros.

Le soltó y entonces se volvieron a juntar con los otros tres.

-¿Y ahora que? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Queda lo de Von Crisis no -indico acordándose de eso.

Ambos se quedaron pensando seriamente esa idea, estaba claro que era la única oportunidad que tenían de poder conseguir un ejercito y atacar la fortaleza. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo y entonces se dirigieron hacía Jeremy que era el ultimo que no había dicho nada.

-A por Von Crisis -afirmo decididamente.

Volvieron a meterse dentro y entonces marcharon dando la vuelta directos hacía el norte donde se encontraban esos supuestos rebeldes que los ayudarían. No sabían muy lo que les esperaban, pero si tenían claro que algo nuevo había comenzado, ya tenían a la chica, la verdad revelada, y una razón mas para seguir luchando, esta era una nueva aventura que se avecinaba.

··

Un ascensor bajo y de ahí bajaron Hopper y Deckard junto con un guardia que los guiaba, otro guardia les abría la puerta desde el otro lado y entonces pasaron a una sala nueva.

-Descanse -el dijo al guardia y entonces se marcho.

Ambos fueron marcharon por un pasillo estrecho donde las paredes estaban llenas de tuberías de cobre como si fuera parte de algún tipo de acueducto o sistema hidráulico.

-Dime Hopper, ¿es verdad eso de que has decidido apoyarme en todo? -pregunto queriendo saber si aquella noticia era cierta o no.

-Así es Richard, he decidido seguir con los avances sin rechistar, pero hay una cosa que no pienso tolerar y es la de que me estén ocultando demasiados secretos, quiero saber todo ahora mismo -acordo exigiendo Hopper para dejarlo expresamente claro.

Deckard se le quedo mirando con una expresión sensata y seria.

-Todo a su tiempo Hopper, pero ahora que sabemos bien a que nos enfrentamos, vamos a tener que organizarnos de una nueva forma -comento.

-¿Como? ¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono.

-Me refiero a que esto no solamente ha sido un acto indiscriminado por parte de esos jóvenes entrometidos, no señor, esto ha sido el descubrimiento de que todo lo que pensábamos por parte de tu hija era inequívoco, ahora es uno de ellos, y están volviendo directamente hacía aquí pero sin que nos demos cuenta, y eso es algo que yo no pienso permitir por nada del mundo, así que menos mal que he encontrado a la única persona capaz de solucionar esto -explicó resentidamente como dando a entender que ahora se trataba de un asunto mucho mas crucial.

-¿A quien te refieres? -cuestiono teniendo sus dudas.

Giraron hacía una puerta de plomo que había delante, la abrió y ahí entonces pasaron a una sala de interrogatorio donde se encontraba Miqquel hablando con alguien que estaba al otro lado de una mesa de madera grande que casi ocupaba como toda la habitación.

-Ha tardado jefe, pero no vea como no ha parado de hablar -indico sarcásticamente Miqquel.

Entonces Hopper miro al frente donde se encontraba aquel que se hacía llamar William Dunbar, estaba ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados y poniendo una expresión maliciosa.

-Hopper, te presento a William Dunbar, nuestro nuevo general personal -declaro Deckard.

-Hola, señor Hopper -saludo con tono incrédulo.

-¿Que significa esto? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver que se trataba del hombre que lo empeoro todo ahí fuera-. Pero este no es el hijo de la gran que ha hecho matar a todo el mundo.

-Así es, pero resulta que Decisión ha decidido utilizarle para nuestros futuros planes, y no hay nadie mejor como él -explicó dando a entender que ahora que sabían quien era pretendían utilizarlo para las operaciones que necesitaban cumplir.

-Por cierto, ¿quien fue el encargado de mandar a esas horripilantes criaturas que me han llevado arrastrando hasta aquí? -cuestiono incrédulamente y doblando la mandíbula como gesto de fastidio.

Aquello hizo que Miqquel se riera de una forma gratificante.

-Ya decía yo que me caí bien este tío -opino muriéndose de risa.

-¿Que ha dicho hasta ahora Miqquel? -pregunto olvidándose del otro tema.

-Bueno, nada importante, excepto de que es un completo psicopata que ha matado a todos sus compañeros, los chicos mataron a sus progenitoras personales y dejo que todo su fortaleza se cayera en pedazos sin que se diera cuenta -explicó resumiendo todos los hechos que habían sucedido anteriormente y que lo habían llevado hasta aquí.

-Por su culpa ellos hicieron que perdiera mi fortaleza, sino fuera porque me hubiera ido entonces habría ordenado a los otros como actuar, pero resultaba que manejarlo todo por ellos mismos, no era nada suficiente -retracto seriamente para dejarlo claro, luego se apeno.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver como se comportaba.

-¿Cuando me vais a soltar? -pregunto al respecto.

-Veras William: tu no estas aquí como prisionero, tu estas mas bien aquí como cooperador, tu antes dijiste que querías tener un ejercito, a tus propios hombres, pues necesitamos eso mismo, necesitamos a alguien a quien los guíe de la mejor forma, y no hay nadie como tu, según he podido ver, así que quiero que trabajes para nosotros, y nos ayudes a capturarlos a todos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde -explicó seriamente Deckard para hacerle entender cual era su obligación ahora.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Espera, mira -indico rechistando Miqquel.

Todos se quedaron esperando una respuesta porque sabían bien que si no aceptaba lo tendrían que hacer por las malas y eso no le gustaría. Hopper era el que mas mal le daba la idea, no quería tener a ese peligro caminando por ahí como si nada, si lo dejaban, entonces al final sería como un Miqquel mucho peor que antes, estaban teniendo a un demonio en carne viva.

-¿Aceptas o no? -le repitió la pregunta.

William se quedo pensando cuando entonces alzo la cabeza mostrando aquella face maligna que tenía siempre, frunció el ceño y entonces dijo:

-¿Donde tengo que firmar? -pregunto irónicamente mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

HASTA LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA.

ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY.

NO SE DESESPEREN QUE AÚN QUEDA MAS.


End file.
